


Le temps d'une époque

by Jellypix



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 319,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellypix/pseuds/Jellypix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sept ans après la chute de Cocoon, tout le monde avait repris une vie normale et tranquille. Chacun profitait enfin du bonheur qui leur était dût et rien ne laissait présager que tout pouvait basculer d’un instant à l’autre alors que Lightning et Fang célébraient leur union après cinq ans de vie commune. A travers le temps, on découvre un monde d’une autre époque et des personnes aussi surprenantes qu’attachante que Light n’auraient jamais imaginé rencontrer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction me trottait dans la tête depuis presque les premiers instants ou j’ai joué à Final Fantasy XIII, je connaissais déjà un peu sans pour autant connaitre les personnages. J’y aie énormément pensé et j’ai énormément travaillé l’histoire. J’ai transformé celle qu’on connait pour qu’elle s’adapte à ce que je voulais, donc vous découvrirait beaucoup de chose qui sera entièrement inventé. Mais je reprends quand même l’histoire de base. Tout ce qui se passe dans FF XIII à bien lieu, mais à partir du XIII-2 j’ai tout changé… Il y a certainement quelques notions provenant de FF-Lightning Returns, mais je ne reprends pas vraiment ce jeu. Il y a aussi la présence de nombreux personnages OC et j’espère qu’ils vous plairont autant que j’ai eu plaisir à écrire sur eux. 
> 
> Tout appartient à Square Enix, sauf les personnages OC bien sûr. 
> 
> Comment ça vous allez me dire « Mais tu avais dit que tu publierais uniquement quand elle serait finit ! » C’est vrai, c’est ce que j’ai dit. Mais j’ai 17 chapitres d’avances et mon rythme est bon sans être excellent. Je carbure entre 1 et 2 chapitres par semaine, ce qui est pas mal. Si si, je vous assure, en sachant que j’ai un petit bébé d’un an qui me prend beaucoup de temps ^^. J’ai toute l’histoire dans la tête, mes plans d’écriture sont corrects et je me dis que si j’arrive à me tenir à ce rythme, en publiant un chapitre par semaine, je devrais réussir à garder un train d’avance… J’espère. Je ne suis pas à l’abri d’une légère panne d’énergie, surtout quand j’aurai repris le boulot, et il est possible que j’espace les publications si cela arrivait… 
> 
> En attendant, avec 17 chapitres au compteur et au rythme d’un chapitre tous les samedis, cela nous emmène déjà jusqu’en décembre. Je vise entre 25 et 30 chapitres, donc, vous devriez en avoir pour tout le reste de l’année.  
> Ce chapitre vous arrive aujourd’hui, parce qu’il est court et que c’est seulement une mise en bouche… C’est surement pour vous tester et voir ce que vous pouvez en penser. Le chapitre 1 arrivera donc samedi, mais ça sera l’unique fois ou vous aurez deux chapitres dans la même semaine ;) 
> 
> Donc, bonne lecture pour ceux qui tenteront l’aventure avec moi. Et j’espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette histoire, autant que j’en prends –ait pris- à l’écrire.

**Prologue**

 

**oOo**

 

Il n’arrivait pas à y croire ! Il avait été mis en échec par une humaine. Une simple et insignifiante humaine. Une race sous-développée, qui ne valait rien à côté de lui.

Il avait fait l’erreur de croire que ce pion, qu’il avait fait en sorte de garder prisonnier entre ses serres, combattait pour lui. Qu’il resterait naïf. Mais cette traitresse d’Etro avait réussi à s’approprier sa combattante.

Avec de belles paroles et des promesses d’avenir radieux, Etro avait retourné la situation à son avantage et cette maudite humaine avait choisi de le trahir pour rejoindre le camp de sa déesse de la mort. Et elles l’avaient mis en difficulté ! Après tout, il avait commis l’erreur d’offrir à ce pion des pouvoirs presque divins et elles avaient réussi à l’évincer jusqu’à l’envoyer et l’enfermer dans le néant.

Cependant, elles avaient oublié une chose : il était le grand Bhunivelze. Omnipotent et omniprésent. Créateur toute chose et de tout être. Il avait autorité sur tout ce qui existait, matériel et immatériel, et sa puissance dépassait celle d’Etro et encore plus celle d’une faible et nuisible humaine.

Bhunivelze ne faisait pas grand cas du néant ou du temps qui passait. Sa force revenait au galop, il la sentait grandir au fond de lui minute après minute, et prochainement, les ténèbres dans lesquelles il avait été plongé seraient insuffisantes pour le retenir. Il pouvait déjà sentir la résistance d’Etro faiblir. Elle ne pouvait pas se régénérer aussi rapidement que lui.

Cette déesse était une erreur qu’il n’aurait jamais dû créer. A cause d’elle, il avait tout perdu. Il s’était montré trop laxiste, et au lieu de l’anéantir quand il s’était rendu compte de son inutilité, il l’avait façonné le Valhalla pour elle. Un endroit froid, vivant et en même temps suspendu dans le temps. Ni jour ni nuit, une grisaille perpétuelle où chaque âme viendrait la rejoindre.

Il l’avait exilée sur ce sol désertique de vie et de chaleur, croyant que cela suffirait pour ne plus jamais entendre parler d’elle. Mais au fil des siècles, elle avait réussi à se faire respecter par l’espèce humaine, et même par s’en faire aimer. Et avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte, toute la situation avait échappé à son contrôle.

Etro avait échappé à sa vigilance et elle, qui avait une vision sur tout, passé, présent, avenir, avait fait ses propres choix. Elle avait décidé de se battre pour son existence, pour son royaume et lui qui était si puissant, avait été réduit au rang de sous-espèce.

Il avait été enfermé, retenu prisonnier dans le néant comme un vulgaire animal. Comme un humain. Pendant longtemps il avait ruminé sa rage, combattant douloureusement la morsure de l’humiliation que lui avait fait ressentir sa traitresse de combattante et son erreur. Elle avait déchiré chaque fibre de son ego, l’empêchant d’être assez lucide pour récupérer ses forces et fomenter une vengeance de son cru.

Mais du fond de son trou, Bhunivelze avait patiemment attendu. Il n’allait pas se laisser dominer aussi facilement et son règne n’était pas encore terminé. Il était hors de question que cette humaine et Etro s’en sortent. Ça faisait sept ans que l’histoire se poursuivait. Sept ans qu’il était enfermé dans le néant, Sept années pendant lesquelles Etro et sa championne, vivaient paisiblement. L’une s’appropriant doucement tous les pouvoirs et l’autre, pensant avoir droit à un avenir après s’être joué de lui. Il était grand temps qu’il leur montre qui était le Grand Bhunivelze. Sept ans, c’était long pour des humains, mais pour lui, ce n’était rien. Ce qu’il s’était passé n’était qu’un maigre contretemps venu contrecarrer ses plans, qu’il était presque prêt à mettre enfin en action.

Il allait d’abord se débarrasser de l’humaine. Ça serait un véritable jeu d’enfant. S’il l’envoyait assez loin, elle se perdrait probablement à jamais dans la trame du temps et dans le cas contraire, elle se ferait tuer sans qu’il n’ait besoin de s’en charger lui-même. Rien n’était plus savoureux sur sa langue, que le gout sucré de ce qu’il avait préparé pour elle.

De sa prison dans le néant, un rire sournois résonna dans les profondeurs. Encore un peu de temps, juste un peu, et il serait prêt à mettre le début de son plan en marche. Attaquer l’humaine ne rendrait Etro que plus vulnérable. Il connaissait l’affection qu’avait la déesse de la mort pour sa championne. Il savait aussi qu’elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour l’aider, et qu’elle n’aurait jamais assez de force pour empêcher que cela arrive. Ensuite, il se chargerait d’elle. Cela n’en serait que plus facile de l’atteindre.

Une fois qu’il aurait repris son trône et sa place de Dieu, il n’aurait plus qu’à se créer une nouvelle déesse. Plus malléable, moins sentimentale. Une déesse à son image. S’il le fallait, il anéantirait ce monde qu’il avait créé. En tant que Grand Bhunivelze, il avait tous les pouvoirs, et il allait leur montrer qu’on ne s’en prenait pas à lui sans conséquences.

 

**oOo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

 

Ça faisait plus d’une heure que Lightning s’observait dans son miroir sur pied. Elle était d’une nature confiante et courageuse habituellement, mais là, une boule nouait son estomac. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et si ça continuait ainsi, sa tête allait finir par se mettre à tourner, et ce n’était absolument pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes.

Premièrement, elle n’était pas sensible au point que cela lui arrive sans une bonne raison, et elle n’avait catégoriquement pas envie de rater l’évènement de ce jour qui lui appartenait entièrement. C’était enfin son tour. Malgré l’angoisse qui l’envahissait, elle sentait son corps vibrer de bonheur.

Elle avait battu son destin et gagnée le droit de vivre une vie normale. Elle avait sauvé Etro, rétablie l’ordre temporelle et permis à chacun d’être sauvé. Ça n’avait pas été sans séquelle. Cocoon avait sombré, laissant une population démunie sur les Terres de Gran Pulse. Mais c’était dans des moments pareils qu’on se rendait compte de la force qui résidait dans la race humaine. Tous s’étaient relevés tant bien que mal et avait pris les choses en main. Et à présent, quelques années plus tard, un joli village chaleureux et convivial était né.

Ils avaient appris à s’entraider, à travailler la terre et à se servir de toutes les ressources que leur offrait la nature. Fang et Vanille avaient été de précieux conseil et grâce à elles, ils avaient pu établir un commerce entre les différentes petites bourgades qui s’était disséminées un peu partout. Les choses avaient bien changé depuis et un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Lightning. Les choses n’avaient changé qu’en bien.

La porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit et fut refermée aussi vite alors qu’une silhouette aux cheveux roses se faufilait rapidement jusqu’à elle. Serah se tenait devant elle, radieuse dans sa robe en flanelle qui était aussi rose que ses cheveux. Lightning passa une main affectueuse dans les mèches désordonnées qui s’étaient échappées de son chignon et elle soupira doucement avant de se retourner vers son reflet dans le miroir.

\- Tu es prête ? demanda sa cadette.

La boule dans l’estomac de Lightning sembla grossir et grimper jusqu’à sa gorge. C’était maintenant. Jamais elle ne s’était sentie aussi angoissée. Toutes les fois où elle avait tenu sa Gunblade entre les mains ou encore son épée de chevalière d’Etro, Lightning avait été sûr d’elle. Elle devait se battre, jusqu’à la mort s’il le fallait, actuellement, elle se sentait juste terrifiée. Certaine de son choix ? Oh, ça oui. Mais ça ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir peur de passer cette étape. Parce qu’aujourd’hui, ce n’était pas uniquement son jour à elle, c’était aussi celui de Fang.

Cette grande brune exotique, sauvage et malicieuse au caractère aussi impétueux que l’était les Terres de Gran Pulse et qui avait réussi à faire chavirer son cœur. Elles étaient en couple depuis six ans et quand elle y repensait, Lightning n’aurait jamais cru que vivre un tel avenir lui serait possible. A l’époque, elle se voyait déjà sacrifiée au combat comme le pion qu’elle avait été entre les mains divines de Bhunivelze et celles de la déesse Etro.

Fang avait été un renouveau pour elle. Un espoir qu’elle n’avait jamais espéré avoir. La pulsienne lui avait ouvert des portes. Lui avait réappris à faire confiance, à aimer. Ça avait été long et ça lui avait demandé des efforts et elle avouait être tombée des nues le jour ou Fang, aussi désinvolte et naturelle que d’habitude, l’avait demandé en mariage.

\- Tu vas voir, reprit Serah, attirant son attention. Ça va aller. Ne te préoccupe pas des invités et concentre-toi uniquement sur Fang.

Lightning tourna la tête vers sa sœur. Dans sa bouche, ça semblait facile, mais il était vrai qu’elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Après tout, elle-même s’était enfin mariée avec Snow trois ans auparavant.

L’aînée des Farron s’observa encore une fois. Les reflets du soleil qui nimbaient sa chambre faisaient étinceler les perles bleues qui ornaient sa robe souple et écrue. Elle n’avait pas voulue quelque chose d’extravagant à l’instar de Serah qui avait ressemblait à une princesse, de plus, Fang avait désiré que leur cérémonie se déroule comme celles auxquelles elle avait l’habitude d’assister à son époque, sur Oerba. Alors on oubliait les grandes robes blanches et bouffantes, et cela convenait parfaitement à Lightning.

Elle était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus simple. Elle et Serah avaient seulement fait rajouter un bustier qui mettait en valeur ses courbes ainsi qu’une fine dentelle dans laquelle étaient piquées les nombreuses perles bleues. Il n’y avait pas de traine et encore moins de voile qui recouvrait ses mèches roses pales qui, pour l’occasion, étaient seulement coiffées en une épaisse tresse, discrètement décoré par quelques petites fleurs azur.

D’après Serah, le résultat était magnifique et Lightning ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander s’il plairait autant à Fang qu’il avait plus à sa sœur et à elle.

\- Je me demande à quoi ressemble la tenue de Fang. Elle a refusé qu’on se les montres, dit-elle doucement, ses yeux fixant les reflets des perles sur le tissu de sa robe.

Serah alla s’asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté du miroir sur pied. Elle était souriante et joyeuse et Lightning trouvait sa joie presque communicative.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit la cadette. J’ai beaucoup discuté avec Vanille de leurs anciennes coutumes et apparemment, les tenues de cérémonie devaient rester un secret jusqu’à l’autel.  
\- Oui, c’est ce que Fang m’a dit aussi, acquiesça Lightning.  
\- Et encore… Tu as de la chance, à l’époque de Fang les mentalités étaient un petit peu plus ouvertes. Parce que Vanille m’a dit qu’à l’époque de leurs parents ou grands-parents, il fallait que les deux parties restent totalement vierges jusqu’aux noces. Et au moment de la consommation, il fallait qu’il y ait un témoin pour certifier l’innocence des protagonistes et valider l’union.

Lightning regarda longuement sa sœur, son visage figé dans une expression impassible, mais au fond d’elle, elle remerciait presque le ciel qu’elle et Fang ne s’unissent pas à l’époque de la pulsienne. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu’elles avaient toutes les deux dépassé le stade des chastes baisers et elle n’aurait absolument pas apprécié de devoir consommer son mariage avec des yeux étranger de posés sur elles. Ça devait être horrible pour les personnes qui le vivaient.

\- Tu sais, reprit Serah. C’était vraiment toute une autre culture à leur époque sur Gran Pulse.  
\- Je vois ça.  
\- Tu imagines si tu avais épousé Fang à cette époque, surenchérie Serah.  
\- Je ne préfère pas, grommela Lightning.  
\- Tu as raison. Et puis, cette époque est très loin derrière nous.

La cadette des Farron se releva, débordante d’entrain et s’approcha d’elle en deux pas. Elle s’empara de ses mains, les tenants fermement serrées dans les siennes. Leurs yeux à la fois si semblables et si différents se fixèrent et Lightning sentit cette boule qui opprimait son corps s’alléger un peu.

\- Maintenant, tu ne dois regarder que devant toi, Light. Tu as un avenir radieux qui se présente à toi et tu l’as bien mérité après tout ce que tu as vécu. Je sais que Fang prendra bien soin de toi.  
\- Serah, soupira Lightning.  
\- Quoi ? Je suis sérieuse. Tu n’aurais pas pu trouver mieux. Cette femme t’adore, Claire. Je le vois tous les jours et je vois à quel point c’est réciproque.

Lightning ne chercha pas à répondre. C’était inutile de vouloir nier l’évidence et elle avait depuis longtemps dépassée le stade de faire croire à son entourage qu’elle n’aimait pas Fang. Aujourd’hui, elle était en paix avec ses sentiments. Elle avait accepté chaque partie d’elle et elle avait réussi à faire concilier la jeune femme sensible et faible qu’était Claire Farron à la force froide et intransigeante que pouvait parfois représenter Lightning.

Elle était un tout que Fang avait appris à connaître et à aimer. Serah avait raison, elle n’aurait pas pu trouver mieux que l’ancienne pulsienne.

\- Promets-moi que tu vas tout faire pour que cet avenir soit magique, reprit Serah, des larmes au coin des yeux. Vous l’avez mérité.

Lightning esquissa un discret sourire et étreignit tendrement sa sœur contre elle.

\- Je te le promets.

Serah se recula et effaça les quelques larmes qui avaient coulée avant de prendre une posture déterminée. L’aînée des Farron eut envie de rire, car c’était plutôt à elle de carrer les épaules pour se donner le courage d’affronter tous ces regards qui allaient inévitablement se poser sur elle alors qu’elle allait rejoindre son amante devant l’autel.

\- Bien ! s’exclama Serah. Es-tu prête, alors ?

Lightning soupira et pinça un peu les lèvres.

\- A épouser Fang ? Plus que jamais ! A remonter le long de cette allée ? ça c’est moins sûr.

Serah pouffa doucement de rire avant de s’écarter pour s’emparer de l’étole bleu pâle qui reposait sur le bout du lit. Elle l’ouvrit délicatement avant de la lui passer autour des épaules. Lightning retint les pans dans le creux de ses coudes et croisa une fois de plus le regard de sa cadette.

\- Fait ce que je t’ai dit. Ne te préoccupe de rien d’autre que de Fang qui t’attendra au bout de cette allée.  
\- Ça semble plus facile à dire qu’à faire.  
\- Mais non, tu verras, rit Serah.

Lightning se retint de grogner. Ce n’était pas un jour pour se montrer grognon et elle avait décidé d’être d’humeur joviale. Du moins, autant qu’elle pouvait se le permettre. Elle inspira un grand coup. Serah arrangea délicatement sa tresse qui pendait sur son épaule gauche et épousseta une poussière invisible sur l’épaule dénudée de l’autre. La cadette des Farron finit par se reculer pour la regarder.

\- Tu es superbe. Tu crois que maman et papa seraient fiers de nous ?

L’ancienne guerrière entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de se stopper. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Sa sœur était beaucoup trop jeune quand leur père était décédé pour qu’elle se souvienne de lui et depuis que leur mère était morte, pas une seule fois Serah n’avait parlé d’elle. Ce n’était pas un sujet réellement tabou entre elles, mais d’un accord tacite, elles avaient jugé cela plus facile à gérer de les occulter totalement de leur vie. Après ça, c’était devenu juste bien trop compliqué pour qu’elles ne puissent que seulement y penser.

Mais maintenant, alors que Serah lui posait une simple question, Lightning ne put s’empêcher de se demander comment ils auraient réagi par rapport à la vie que leurs deux filles s’étaient choisies. L’une était devenue une l’cie de pulse par accident et la chute de Cocoon avait commencé en partit à cause d’elle-même qui avait tout fait pour sauver sa cadette de son sort. Ensuite, Serah était morte et avait ressuscité et maintenant, elle se retrouvait mariée à un homme aussi grand qu’une armoire à glace et qui, parfois, était aussi intelligent qu’un gobelin. Qui n’avait aucun diplôme à part celui de cogner des monstres, mais qui s’avérait loyal. Quant à Lightning, elle avait arrêté ses études à la fin du lycée, était rentrée dans l’armé pour ensuite trahir Cocoon et mener leur monde à sa perte. Puis elle était devenue une guerrière pour le compte de la déesse de la mort avait combattu dieu lui-même et allait à présent épouser une femme. Une personne du même sexe et même si les souvenirs qu’elle avait de ses parents ne semblait pas être rétrograde, Lightning ne put s’empêcher de se demander s’ils auraient approuvé leurs choix.

\- Je pense qu’ils auraient approuvé, s’exclama soudainement Serah, la tirant de ses pensées.

Lightning regarda sa sœur avant d’esquisser un sourire et de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses sérieusement la question, si tu te fais ensuite les réponses ?  
\- C’était seulement rhétorique. Il ne fallait pas que tu te triture autant l’esprit et que tu répondes seulement « oui ».  
\- Et si ce n’est pas le cas ?

Serah haussa les épaules puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? ça n’a aucune importance maintenant. Et je suis certaine que de là où ils sont, ils sont fiers de nous. Que nous ayons réussi à survivre à tout ça et que nous soyons à présent heureuses.

Lightning détourna la tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle avait une magnifique vue sur l’océan de Gran Pulse. Les rayons du soleil faisaient éclater une myriade d’étincelles sur sa surface que cela en paraissait presque irréel. C’était une belle journée et il était hors de question qu’elle vienne la gâcher par des questionnements inutiles. Serah avait raison. Peu importe ce que ses parents pouvaient réellement penser de là où ils étaient, elle était heureuse avec Fang et Serah l’était avec cet idiot de Snow. C’était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Alors ? Es-tu prête maintenant ?

L’aînée des Farron recroisa les yeux de sa cadette et esquissa un sourire. Elle tendit une main devant elle que Serah s’empressa d’attraper.

\- Je suis prête.

Les lèvres de Serah s’étirèrent en un sourire qui mangea presque tout son visage et ses prunelles brillèrent d’une joie qu’elle avait du mal à contenir. Elles se dirigèrent vers la porte de la chambre et finirent par traverser la spacieuse maison en bois qui leur servait de demeure à elle et Fang. Elles descendirent les marches du pilotis et ses pieds nus rencontrèrent enfin le sable chaud de la plage sur laquelle elle habitait.

Lightning posa ses yeux sur le bout de ses orteils qu’elle sentait s’enfoncer dans les grains sableux. Fang lui avait expliqué qu’à son époque, il n’était pas nécessaire de s’encombrer d’artifice superflu quand on célébrait une cérémonie en plein été. Que la symbiose de l’union était encore plus parfaite si on était en contact direct avec l’être aimé et la Terre elle-même. L’ancienne militaire avait trouvé l’idée alléchante. Une pression sur sa main lui fit redresser la tête qu’elle tourna vers sa sœur.

Celle-ci lui accorda un sourire rassurant et encourageant, puis Lightning dirigea enfin son regard droit devant elle. Elle y était enfin. Deux rangés de bancs simple encadrait une allée pas si longue que ça, au bout de laquelle se trouvait Vanille, qui allait célébrer cette union et à sa gauche, Fang. Lightning la découvrit pour la première fois drapait dans sa propre tenue d’un bleu indigo qui rappelait son sari. Elle aussi avait arrangé sa robe lui donnant une apparence plus moderne et sophistiqué.

Le tissu moulait ses courbes et deux courtes manches entouraient délicatement ses épaules. La couleur indigo de sa tenue mettait en valeur sa peau caramélisé par le soleil et ses boucles noires qui avaient été presque entièrement tressés. Puis Lightning finit par tomber dans les deux émeraudes de son amante. Ce visage, qu’elle connaissait si bien, qui n’abandonnait que rarement son espièglerie et son amusement, était maintenant empreint d’une joie qui lui était presque palpable.

Elle pouvait y lire de la détermination, du ravissement, de l’envie aussi, mais surtout de l’amour et de la tendresse et pas une seule once d’hésitation ou de nervosité. Fang était confiante, pleine d’assurance comme toujours et Lightning s’en sentit encore plus rassurée. Elle n’eut pas vraiment conscience de se redresser, à son tour plus décidé que jamais. Quand elle entama son premier pas, entraînait par Serah, L’aînée des Farron ne réalisa qu’une seule et unique chose. Alors qu’un peu plus tôt son ventre et sa gorge étaient noués d’angoisse et de nervosité, maintenant qu’elle se rapprochait lentement de Fang sans lâcher son regard, Elle était sereine. C’était ce qu’elle voulait.

Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de ceux de Fang qui prit la relève de Serah. Un léger frisson remonta le long de son bras et elle répondit au sourire de la brune. Lightning détailla son amante, une agréable boule de chaleur gonflant sa poitrine. Des petites perles bleues pigmentaient les nombreuses tresses de sa chevelure dont certaines étaient retenues par de fines pinces. Elle était magnifique.

\- Ça va ? demanda doucement Fang.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu es prête ?

Lightning fixa ses yeux dans ceux de son amante. Sa future femme. A ce titre, son ventre virevolta de joie. Elle n’avait jamais été aussi prête et aussi confiante.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Je suis prête.

Fang sourit et l’embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de se reculer. Tout ce qui suivit fut une succession de psaumes incantés par Vanille. Puis la rouquine leur demanda de joindre leurs deux mains, les croisant au niveau de leurs poignets. Lightning et Fang ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, chacune arborant un sourire. L’ancienne guerrière avait été mise au courant de la coutume de cérémonie du village d’Oerba. Elle et Fang avaient pratiqué une ou deux séances d’entraînement avant le jour fatidique et elle savait en partie à quoi s’attendre.

En revanche, elle fronça les sourcils et retint une grimace, quand le lien magique qui s’enroula autour de leurs mains jointes sembla lui brûler la peau. Une ligne écarlate serpentait sur le dos de leurs mains, s’incrustant et mettant sa chair à vif. C’était tellement différent du mariage de sa sœur qui avait été très ordinaire. Une pression sur le bout de ses doigts lui fit relever la tête vers Fang.

Cette dernière l’encouragea d’un discret sourire malgré la pointe de douleur qu’elle pouvait voir percer dans ses prunelles. C’était comme si quelque chose s’immisçait en elle avant d’onduler jusqu’au plus profond de son être. Lightning eut la sensation d’une main qui l’agrippa derrière son nombril et s’attela à lui arracher une partie d’elle pour l’accrocher à ce lien qui mordait sa peau. Elle eut soudainement chaud.

Son ventre se contracta et la boule dans sa poitrine sembla grossir un peu plus. Elle s’accrocha de toutes ses forces à la main de Fang, occultant les personnes qui l’entouraient. Plus rien n’avait d’importance que son amante en face d’elle qui lui transmettait le courage et la détermination dont elle avait besoin. Un sourire de Fang lui apprit que c’était le moment de participer plus activement et de prononcer ces quelques vers qu’elle avait assidument retenus. De son côté, la brune incanta en même temps qu’elle et ils semblèrent résonner jusque dans sa tête, faisant vibrer son âme.

« Hoc magicum juncta me tibi »

Ce n’était pourtant qu’un souffle qui accompagnait la brise légère de ce vent d’été. Le lien magique qui les unissait sembla s’embrasait un peu plus et s’enfonçait plus profondément dans sa chair comme dans son corps. Pourtant, elles poursuivirent tranquillement, Lightning suivant le rythme lent de Fang.

« trado tibi et anima mea,  
et dabo tibi ubera mea custodia mea  
ego do vobis, quia fortitudo mea, »

Cette fois, Lightning sentit son corps se contracter violemment alors qu’elle avait l’impression qu’on lui arrachait quelque chose de précieux, de presque vital pour survivre. Les dernières paroles lui semblèrent difficiles à prononcer et elle n’eut pas vraiment conscience de les dire alors que celles de Fang se mirent à résonner à ses oreilles.

« et duas pergentibus aeternum  
est unquam. »

Puis, la douleur dans son corps reflua lentement. Pendant une seconde, la sensation fut même presque douce, la touchant dans les moindres recoins, sympathisant avec son âme. Lightning fixait toujours Fang et elle sut que la brune ressentait la même chose. Alors, l’ancienne guerrière comprit que la douceur qu’elle sentait au fond d’elle, était une partie de Fang. Une partie de son âme ? De son esprit ? Elle ne saurait le dire, mais elle était certaine que cette chaleur qui créa son nid dans son cœur appartenait à son amante. Comme celle qui venait de naître dans la poitrine de Fang devait probablement lui appartenir.

Tout doucement, Lightning reprit conscience de son environnement. De ses doigts fermement enserrés dans ceux de Fang, de ses pieds enfoncés dans le sable chaud de la plage aux invités qui venaient d’assister à son union avec la pulsienne. Elle n’avait aucune idée de si ce qu’elle avait ressenti s’était manifesté aux yeux des autres, mais elle était certaine que quelque chose avait dû transparaitre de cette union. La magie restait rarement discrète. Finalement, elle sentit un lien entourer son annulaire gauche et elle posa ses yeux sur le dos de sa main.

Une alliance, tout ce qu’il y a de plus ordinaire, brillant de l’éclat de l’or blanc et finement entrelacée par une fine cordelette bleue, ornait à présent son doigt. C’était simple et ouvragé et Lightning se prit à tout de suite adorer ce bijou, elle qui, pourtant en portait peu. Du coin de l’œil, elle remarqua que Fang arborait à présent la même bague, au détail prêt que la corde de la sienne avait la couleur du quartz.

\- Je vous déclare unie sous la bénédiction de l’oracle d’Oerba ! s’exclama joyeusement Vanille, mettant ainsi fin à la cérémonie.

Des applaudissements explosèrent autour d’elles et Fang pouffa joyeusement de rire. Elle tira Lightning à elle et n’attendit pas une seconde de plus pour lui ravir ses lèvres. La rosée posa ses mains sur la taille de sa femme, répondant au baiser qui se fit doux.

\- Ah ! Fang ! Je n’avais pas encore dit que tu pouvais l’embrasser ! s’insurgea Vanille, faisant rire les invités.

Fang ne chercha pas à lui répondre et picora encore un instant les lèvres de Lightning, souriante et comblée. La rosée réalisa qu’elle éprouvait la même chose. Jamais elle n’avait été aussi heureuse et elle se surprit à rêver d’un avenir aussi radieux jusqu’à la fin de ses jours.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille, Oerba Yun Lightning, déclara Fang en se reculant légèrement.

Ce nouveau titre fit voltiger des papillons dans son ventre. Elle n’était plus seulement Lightning ou Claire Farron. Aujourd’hui, elle était bien plus que ça. Elle n’était plus seule, et même si elle garderait toujours un œil sur sa cadette, elle la savait entre de bonnes mains avec Snow. Lightning pouvait vivre pour elle à présent et elle pouvait protéger autant qu’être protégée. Savoir qu’elle pouvait placer tout son être, toute sa vie et tout ce qu’elle possédait entre les mains de Fang, représentait pour elle quelque chose de rassurant et de reposant.

Prise d’une impulsion qu’elle n’avait habituellement pas, elle glissa ses mains dans la nuque de Fang et captura ses lèvres à son tour pour un baiser plus profond. Elles ondulèrent un instant l’une contre l’autres avant de s’écarter.

\- C’est prometteur tout ça, dis-moi, s’amusa Fang.  
\- Idiote ! grommela Lightning, ses joues rosissant légèrement.  
\- Ah ! C’est que ma femme n’était pas cachée si loin que ça en réalité.

Elles se regardèrent, se comprenant instantanément. Oui, elles étaient dans l’euphorie des jeunes mariées, nageant sur un nuage qui leur appartenait et certainement que dans quelque temps, tout cela s’apaiserait pour les laisser dans une routine quotidienne. Mais aucune d’elles n’avait peur de ce que leur réservait l’avenir.

Elles furent ramenées à la réalité par Vanille qui leur sauta dessus maintenant qu’elle ne se devait plus d’être solennelle à cause de son rôle de prêtresse.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille ! s’exclama-t-elle joyeusement, entourant leurs têtes dans ses bras.

Lightning et Fang rirent, rattrapant la rouquine par la taille et leurs amis les rejoignirent enfin. Serah étreignit sa sœur, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Elles ne s’encombrèrent pas de paroles, elles n’en avaient pas besoin. La cadette finit par se tourner vers Fang, lui offrant à son tour une douce étreinte avant d’attraper ses mains dans les siennes.

Lightning avait été entraînée par ses amis et de là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce que se disaient sa sœur et sa compagne. Elle en ressentit un léger sentiment de frustration, car elle était certaine que les deux jeunes femmes parlaient d’elle, mais son attention fut rapidement détournée par son crétin de beau-frère.

\- J’ai le droit de serrer dans mes bras l’une des reines de la journée ? demanda-t-il, un large sourire barrant son visage angélique.

Lightning le jaugea d’un regard suspicieux qui fit rire Lebreau, Yuj, Maqui et Hope. Snow fit une mine de chien battu pour l’amadouer et elle finit par soupirer.

\- Tu évites de me broyer les os, ou je te casse les dents.  
\- Je t’adore, Sis’ ! s’écria le grand blond avant de sauter sur Lightning.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, l’aînée des Farron retint sa respiration, craignant de se retrouver étouffée entre les énormes bras de Snow. Mais elle haussa les sourcils de surprise quand, à la place, des bras volumineux et chauds se refermèrent doucement autour d’elle.

Son nez se retrouva plaqué contre le torse de Snow alors qu’une main caressait légèrement l’arrière de sa tête.

\- On a traversé pas mal de chose, hein Sis’ ?

Le ton était plus bas. Plus doux. Lightning retrouvait là le Snow plus sérieux qu’elle avait appris à connaître au fil des années.

\- Hum… Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
\- Je suis heureux que tu aies enfin trouvé la vie que tu méritais après tout ça, ajouta-t-il.

Lightning sentit une boule venir se loger dans sa gorge. Il n’avait pas besoin de préciser ce que représentait ce « tout ça » lui et elle le savait parfaitement. Pendant de long mois, ils avaient vécu côte à côte et supportés la même douleur due à la perte de Serah. Ils avaient combattu pour les mêmes raisons, pour le même espoir. Snow avait été jusqu’à traverser le temps pour l’aider et il avait enduré la même douleur suite à la mort de sa sœur. Il avait gagné sa place dans la famille et tous les deux le savaient, mais Lightning était trop fière pour le dire à voix haute, et Snow respectait son silence, ne ressentant pas le besoin qu’elle l’exprime ouvertement pour qu’il comprenne. Finalement, il n’était pas si idiot que ça quand il le voulait, pensa l’aînée des Farron.

\- Est-ce que je peux récupérer ma femme, fit une voix malicieuse venant de derrière eux.

Lightning repoussa aussitôt Snow, revenant à la réalité, ses joues s’enflammant de honte. Le grand blond se frotta l’arrière de la tête, visiblement gêné avant que Serah ne vienne se coller contre lui. Fang passa un bras autour de la taille de Lightning qui se serra discrètement contre elle.

\- C’est vrai que tu es confortable mon héros, roucoula Serah.  
\- Oh par Etro, grommela Lightning.

Leurs amis rirent ensemble.

\- Félicitations, déclara enfin Snow.  
\- Oui, à toutes les deux, approuva Lebreau.  
\- Merci, répondit Lightning, bien plus émue qu’elle ne le montra.

La main de Fang pressa gentiment sa hanche, signe que cette dernière savait, et Lightning esquissa un discret sourire à son attention.

\- C’était une belle cérémonie, s’exclama ensuite Vanille. Je ne crois pas en avoir vu d’aussi intense quand j’étais enfant sur Oerba.  
\- C’est vrai que ça a envoyé du lourd, acquiesça Yuj.  
\- On s’en rappellera pendant longtemps, confirma Maqui.

Lightning tourna la tête vers Fang avant de revenir vers ses amis.

\- Alors, ça s’est vu ?  
\- Pendant une cérémonie, on voit seulement les filaments de la magie qui s’entrelacent, c’est tout, éclaira Fang.  
\- Mais ils étaient très lumineux, dévoila Vanille. Normalement, c’est un excellent signe pour l’union.

L’ancienne guerrière se sentit rassurée. L’avenir ne pouvait donc être que prometteur. Du coin de l’œil, ils virent Sazh qui courrait après son fils, espérant le calmer un peu. Sans succès. Le gamin semblait aussi surexcité que son poussin chocobo qui voletait partout.

\- Je vais aller aider Sazh, rit Vanille.  
\- Je viens avec toi, ajouta Hope. On ne sera pas trop de deux, je crois.  
\- Pauvre vieil homme, renchérit Fang.

Après un instant, tout le monde rejoignit l’estrade en bois qui avait été aménagée pour le buffet et les danses. Une longue journée s’annonçait. Fang fourra son nez dans la nuque de Lightning qui frissonna de plaisir.

\- Tu me fais déjà des infidélités, fit malicieusement Fang avant de mordiller doucement la jonction entre l’épaule et la nuque.  
\- Ne raconte pas de bêtises, souffla Lightning.

Cette dernière s’écarta un peu et se tourna dans l’étreinte de Fang. Elle plongea son nez dans le cou, inspirant profondément l’odeur entêtante et mentholé de la pulsienne. Lightning déposa un baiser sous l’oreille. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de ne penser à rien d’autre qu’a Fang. Qu’à ses bras autour d’elle et a son corps de pressé contre le sien.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? demanda Fang.  
\- Très bien. Je pensais que supporter tout ce monde allait être difficile, mais non. Je m’en fiche.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Bien sûr. La seule chose qui ait de l’importance, je l’ai déjà contre moi.

Les prunelles de Fang semblèrent s’illuminer à ses paroles et Lightning esquissa un sourire en coin. La brune l’embrassa sur le front puis se recula.

\- J’ai quelque chose pour toi, dit-elle, levant ses mains jusqu’à son cou.

Lightning fronça les sourcils l’observant faire. Fang décrocha la cordelette qui retenait son pendentif.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’exclama Lightning en sentant la pierre bleue en forme de prisme entrer en contact avec le creux de son cou.

Fang attacha rapidement le cordon et Lightning attrapa la pierre entre deux doigts.

\- Fang, ce collier appartient à ton clan.  
\- Toi aussi, maintenant.  
\- Mais, c’est ton père qui te l’a donné.  
\- Et je tiens à ce que ce soit toi qui le garde à présent. Il te protégera, répondit Fang.  
\- Fang, réprimanda doucement Lightning. Je n’ai pas besoin d’être autant protégée. De plus, je te rappelle que je sais me défendre.  
\- Je sais. Mais un peu plus de protection ne te ferra pas de mal. Tu as toujours le don de te fourrer dans les pires situations possibles sans le vouloir.  
\- Et pas toi ? contra la rosée.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! s’indigna faussement Fang. Chacune de mes situations étaient le résultat d’un choix. Bon, d’accord, peut-être pas le meilleur à chaque fois, mais j’avais choisi.

La brune lui décrocha un sourire ravageur avant d’ajouter :

\- En revanche, je ne me rappelle pas que tu es choisie quand tu es devenue une l’cie et encore moins quand Etro a fait de toi sa championne et gardienne.

Fang haussa un sourcil évocateur et Lightning pinça les lèvres, mouchée. La peste ! Elle marquait un point. Lightning se rendait compte à quel point la force de caractère de Fang était incommensurable. Pas une seule fois, elle n’avait laissé les dieux lui dicter son destin ou sa conduite. Elle avait choisis de devenir l’cie, de combattre, de se sacrifier et de combattre encore jusqu’à ce qu’elle obtienne ce qu’elle voulait.

Lightning, elle, avait été un pion sur un échiquier. Un jouet entre les mains de deux dieux qui lui avait seulement donné l’illusion qu’elle faisait ses propres choix. En réalité, elle n’en avait eu que deux à sa disposition. Combattre ou mourir. Autant dire que dans ces cas-là, le choix est vite fait. Elle s’était alors rangée du côté de celui qui semblait le plus juste et humain, et elle avait mis toutes ses forces dans la bataille pour sauver Etro des griffes de Bhunivelze qui ne voulait qu’une chose. Détruire la déesse défectueuse qu’il avait créée et anéantir le monde grâce à ça avant d’en reconstruire un nouveau où il aurait tous les pouvoirs sur les humains.

Un second règne de domination sous le joug des fal’cies aurait certainement vue le jour et Lightning était fière d’avoir pu empêcher ça. Etro était vivante. Bhunivelze avait échoué. Cocoon avait chuté et les derniers fal’cies étaient maintenant en sommeil, et elle espérait que ça le resterait ainsi pendant de longues années.

\- Mais cette fois, reprit Fang, tu as choisi en ton âme et conscience de m’épouser.

Lightning fut tirée de ses pensées et elle sourit en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Fang. Oui, elle avait choisi. Entièrement. Rien ni personne ne l’avait poussé dans une direction ou une autre. Elle avait pris son temps dans sa relation avec la pulsienne et Lightning avait trouvé ça agréable de pouvoir envisager tant de chemins possibles. Et elle savait qu’elle s’était engagée sur celui qui la rendrait le plus heureuse.

\- Il te portera bonheur, mais ce que je veux surtout, c’est que quand tu regarderas ce pendentif, tu puisses te souvenirs de tout ça et que tu te souviennes que dorénavant, tu es libre.

Lightning soupira doucement et referma sa main autour de la petite pierre.

\- Merci… Pour tout.

Fang secoua la tête comme pour lui dire qu’elle n’avait pas à la remercier. Elle allait répliquer, mais la pulsienne déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l’en empêcher. Lightning sourit dans l’échange et répondit volontiers au baiser.

\- Eh ! Vous comptez vous nourrir d’amour et d’eau fraiche tout le restant de la journée ? cria Vanille de l’estrade, leur jetant des miettes de pain.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent et rirent doucement. Elles rejoignirent la rouquine qui était toute souriante.

\- Tu es une véritable casseuse d’ambiance, tu le sais ça ! grommela Fang à sa cadette.  
\- Il faut bien que les reines de la soirée soient un minimum présentes quand même ! argumenta-t-elle.

Lightning secoua la tête de dépit.

\- Je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre Serah.

Elle quitta les deux pulsiennes, s’aventurant parmi la horde d’invités. L’ancienne guerrière aurait adoré pouvoir déjà s’éclipser, mais Vanille avait raison. Elle et Fang se devaient de faire une apparition pendant un moment avant de pouvoir enfin se retrouver seules. Lightning frissonna d’anticipation et des papillons voltigèrent dans son ventre. Elle retrouva sa sœur devant le buffet, pressée que la journée se termine.

**oOo**

L’ambiance de la soirée était à son comble. Une légère brise s’était levée alors que la soirée était tombée depuis un moment. Assise à la table d’honneur, Lightning observait tranquillement le monde qui l’entourait.

La musique battait son plein depuis plusieurs heures et Fang l’avait abandonné pour aller se défouler sur la piste avec Vanille, Snow et tout le groupe Nora. Elle virevoltait en riant, plus radieuse que jamais. Le bonheur avait quelque chose de beau en soit, car même si Fang semblait toujours joyeuse et pleine de vie, c’était la première fois que Lightning la voyait réellement aussi heureuse.

Elles n’avaient pas eu le loisir de beaucoup profiter l’une de l’autre. Elles avaient à peine eu le temps d’échanger quelques paroles et un baiser pendant le repas avant qu’elles ne soient chacune accaparée par les convives. C’était épuisant.

Lightning n’avait pas l’habitude d’être autant entourée. Habituellement, elle se contentait d’établir avec Snow les groupes de protections du village ainsi que les différents tours de garde. Son niveau d’échange avec autrui se limitait la plupart du temps à donner des ordres et des conseils. Elle communiquait très peu avec les personnes qui n’étaient pas de sa famille et, une fois ses obligations terminées, elle rentrait chez elle. Tout ce bruit, ces gens et ces odeurs lui tournaient un peu la tête, mais elle s’était surprise à se trouver à son aise.

La gêne des premières heures avait totalement disparu et Lightning avait pu apprécier de nombreuses discussions avec quelques personnes qu’elle se contentait d’ignorer la plupart du temps. Ils vivaient tous dans un petit village maintenant et tout le monde se connaissait plus ou moins. Les grandes cérémonies comme les mariages finissaient très vite par devenir l’affaire de tout le monde.

Lightning avait découvert que Fang, et même Vanille, se sentaient entièrement à l’aise avec ça. C’était d’ailleurs sa femme qui avait lié le plus de relations d’amitiés avec toutes ces personnes qui étaient présentes aujourd’hui. La rosée esquissa un petit sourire en regardant Fang qui essayait d’apprendre l’une des danses de son peuple à Snow et Gadot. Elle était heureusement secondée par Vanille, mais vu la raideur de leur corps, aucun d’eux n’était prêt à faire des folies sur la piste. Et si c’était la danse à laquelle elle pensait, ce n’était pas gagné. Elle-même avait mis un temps considérable à retenir le rythme qu’elle devait garder au son de la musique qui s’accélérait crescendo, et pourtant, elle était souple et endurante.

L’ancienne guerrière porta une main à ses lèvres et étouffa un léger rire quand elle vit Snow et Gadot qui faillirent s’étaler sur le sol. C’était plutôt cocasse de regarder ces deux armoires à glace se battre pour enchaîner les pas d’une danse. Ça ne devait pas être facile. En dehors du fait d’être massif, Snow et Gadot avaient seulement assez de grâce pour canarder des monstres à coup de poing ou de grosses mitraillettes.

Finalement, l’un deux chuta enfin au sol, écrasant Vanille qui avait essayé de le rattraper. Amusée, Lightning vit Fang qui le délogea à coup de pied pour éviter à sa cadette de mourir étouffée. La rouquine finit par se relever, rouge écarlate, mais un large sourire barrant toujours son visage de poupée. Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant et repris ses explications. Lightning secoua doucement la tête. Cette petite avait de la volonté et de la détermination à revendre.

Il lui en avait fallu pour se faire accepter par les anciens habitants de Cocoon. Au début, leur cohabitions n’avait pas été très plaisante. Il lui semblait, que dans sa grande mansuétude, et notons l’ironie de la chose parce que c’était un trait de caractère qui lui faisait défaut le plus souvent, Fang en avait cogné plus d’un pour les remettre à leur place. En revanche, Vanille était la douceur incarnée et en dehors de Serah qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, Lightning n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un capable d’autant de charité et d’indulgence envers autrui.

Tout le monde essayait donc de garder un œil sur la rouquine. Certaines personnes avaient très vite compris qu’il était très facile d’amadouer Vanille et qu’elle pouvait souvent faire preuve de tant de naïveté que tout le monde pouvait la mener par le bout du nez. Mais pour avoir été l’une des actrices principales de toute cette histoire de fal’cie, Lightning savait que, quiconque toucherait Vanille d’un peu trop près, devrait faire face à la folle furieuse brune qui ne se trouvait jamais très loin. Fang veillait farouchement au grain comme Lightning surveillait toujours, avec discrétions, les moindres faits et gestes de Serah. Ils étaient une famille soudée et ils avaient vécu tellement de difficultés que c’était devenue une habitude de se protéger mutuellement.

Des bras se refermant autour de son cou la tirèrent de ses pensées. Elle reconnut tout de suite la douceur de l’étreinte et l’odeur de son amante et Lightning sourit, rejetant sa tête vers l’arrière. Elle tomba dans les yeux brillants de Fang. Elle était un peu essoufflée et ses joues étaient rosies.

\- Tu t’amuses bien à ce que je vois, fit doucement Lightning.  
\- Snow et Gadot sont des cas désespérés. Ils n’arriveront jamais à aligner deux pas et ils vont finir par tuer Vanille.

Lightning étouffa un rire léger, mais s’arrêta bien vite quand une bouche se referma sur le lobe de son oreille. Le souffle de Fang la fit violemment frissonner et son ventre se tordit de plaisir.

\- Tu as froid, Sunshine, s’amusa Fang, passant délicatement son étole autour de son cou.

La rosée tourna légèrement la tête vers la brune qui se tenait toujours derrière elle.

\- Tu sais très bien que non, souffla Lightning.  
\- Hum… La soirée est loin d’être finie. On ne peut pas partir maintenant.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Ça fait un moment qu’on fait acte de présence.  
\- J’adore quand tu me fais de si belles propositions.

Fang accompagna ses paroles par un léger baiser derrière son oreille et Lightning sentit tout son corps y répondre favorablement. Elle voulait vraiment rentrer tout de suite et laisser toute la fête derrière elle.

\- Mais je préférerais que tu viennes montrer à ces deux empotés à quel point ce n’est pas difficile d’apprendre cette danse, ajouta malicieusement Fang.  
\- Je n’ai pas envie de danser, Fang, grommela Lightning.  
\- Allez Sunshine ! Après, je te promets d’aller te faire danser autrement.

Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine et son ventre se contracta d’anticipation. Il y avait quelque chose d’euphorique à jouer à ce petit jeu et elle n’était pas du genre à se laisser faire. A la fin, ça sera Fang qui la suppliera d’abdiquer. Lightning embrassa la mâchoire à sa portée avant de se lever.

\- OK, soupira-t-elle. Allons montrer à ces deux idiots comment on pratique la danse d’Oerba.

Fang esquissa un large sourire et l’entraîna rapidement sur la piste. Amusée, la rosée vit sa sœur voltigeait dans les bras de Snow. Elle ne put s’empêcher de se demander comment elle pouvait ne pas se briser, elle qui semblait si frêle. Quand ils la virent, ils lui firent presque une ovation, tous complices pour la gêner autant qu’ils le pouvaient.

\- Comment ça ? Sis’ vient danser ? s’exclama Snow, se tenant à côté d’elle avec un large sourire.  
\- Je sais danser, crétin !  
\- Oui, sous la couette ! rit le grand blond.

Lightning tourna rapidement la tête vers lui et lui écrasa méchamment le pied du talon. Une chance qu’elle ait remis ses chaussures un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Snow grimaça alors que les autres se moquaient ouvertement de lui.

\- Tu as de la chance que je porte une jolie robe, et que je n’ai pas envie de la salir ! pesta Lightning.

Ce n’était pas parce qu’il avait raison, et qu’elle préférerait effectivement être dans un lit avec Fang, qu’il pouvait se permettre de le dire. La brune l’attrapa par la taille et la tira à elle.

\- Ne l’écoute pas et montre leur que ce n’est pas si compliqué de retenir cette danse.  
\- Attends ! Tu sais danser cette danse, Sis’ ? s’insurgea Snow.  
\- Moi aussi, je sais la danser, dévoila Serah avec un sourire. Vanille m’a appris pour l’occasion.  
\- Toi aussi ?  
\- Eh ouais ! s’exclama Lebreau. Vous n’être que deux gros balourds qui ne savent pas retenir deux pas.  
\- Attends ! Parce que toi aussi ? s’écria Gadot.  
\- Ouais ! Fang est une super prof.  
\- Ah oui ? fit sournoisement Lightning. Tu m’as cachée ça ?

Fang lui décrocha un sourire ravageur et la tourna dos à elle.

\- Tu es la seule qui compte à mes yeux, déclara sérieusement la pulsienne dans le creux de son oreille.

Lightning secoua doucement la tête, retenant un rire dans sa gorge. Elle sentit son amante se positionner derrière elle, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle remarqua que Vanille, Hope, Serah et Lebreau en faisaient de même alors que la musique débutait.

Un rythme qui commença lentement avant de s’accélérer de plus en plus. Lightning découvrit qu’en dehors de Fang et de Vanille, Hope, Serah et Lebreau avaient bien retenus les pas et l’allure. Très vite, elle se retrouva à tournoyer sur la piste, changeant rapidement et régulièrement de bras après avoir exercé un ou deux mouvements circulaires.

Ils alternaient les partenaires, dansant en cercle, s’éloignant et se rapprochant toujours. Les pressions sur le corps étaient légères. Les mains ne devaient pas vraiment toucher, mais effleurer. Il fallait avoir confiance en son camarade et le suivre les yeux fermés.

Lightning sentit presque la musique s’infiltrer dans chacune de ses fibres. Elle ne réfléchissait pas. Elle savait sur le bout des doigts ce qu’elle devait faire. Elle se retrouva avec aisance dans les bras de Hope avec lequel elle tournoya une ou deux fois, la peau de leur bras s’effleurant à peine alors qu’ils virevoltaient ensemble avant qu’elle ne retrouve le contact apaisant du corps de sa femme contre elle.

Une des mains de Fang se posa légèrement sur sa hanche tandis que l’autre entourait un poignet. Son souffle dans sa nuque la fit frissonner et Lightning se laissa conduire. Elles tournèrent en harmonie avec les deux autres duos. Chaque couple se croisa, prenant la place d’un autre avant que d’une pression, chaque meneur éloignèrent leur danseuse qui se rencontrèrent, comme au centre d’une étoile.

Aucun d’eux n’eut conscience que les invités s’étaient arrêtés pour les regarder, subjugués par la beauté et la symbiose de leur réalisation. Lightning s’était prise au jeu. Elle se sentait bien et elle s’amusait comme cela lui était rarement arrivé. Elle voulait profiter de chaque instant.

Lightning, Vanille et Serah tournoyèrent ensemble un instant pendant que les trois meneurs tourbillonnèrent de leur côté. C’était la fin. Chaque danseuse du milieu allait retourner dans les bras de l’autre danseur avant de voltiger une dernière fois et de retrouver son cavalier principal. L’ancienne guerrière s’apprêtait à suivre le rythme quand une étrange pression dans le creux de son nombril lui coupa momentanément le souffle.

Cette sensation était étrange et n’avait absolument rien à voir avec l’euphorie du moment où le plaisir qu’elle avait ressenti un peu plus tôt. La compression se fit de nouveau ressentir, plus forte, presque douloureuse et Lightning s’arrêta au milieu de la piste, une main sur le ventre et le souffle court. Sa tête tournait dangereusement et elle fut à deux doigts de s’écrouler par terre.

\- … shine ?

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient désagréablement. Par chance, des mains la rattrapèrent et essayèrent de la redresser, mais l’étau dans son nombril se fit encore plus fort. C’était comme si quelque chose venait de l’attraper pour ne plus la lâcher et l’entraîner ailleurs.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Light ?

La voix de Fang résonna enfin à ses oreilles, complètement paniquée. Elle était incapable de répondre. Puis tout à coup, le décor autour d’elle se métamorphosa. Une brume noire et opaque se propagea autour d’eux. Des cris de peurs explosèrent et Fang la redressa difficilement par les épaules, certainement pour l’inciter à se mettre à l’abri.

Elle tomba dans les émeraudes terrifiées de sa femme et Lightning sentit la terreur l’étreindre à son tour. Ce n’était pas qu’une impression. Quelque chose l’avait bien attrapé pour l’attirer quelque part.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Light ?  
\- Quelque chose…

L’étau dans son ventre se resserra et elle baissa les yeux, imitée par la brune. La brume noire s’était enroulée autour d’elle et Lightning se sentait tiré vers l’arrière. Les mains de Fang glissaient sur ses bras et la rosée chercha à s’y raccrocher.

\- Fang…  
\- Etro ! Light, fait quelque chose !

La brume s’épaissit autour d’elles. Elle ne distinguait même plus la piste de danse sur laquelle elle se défoulait quelques instants plus tôt. Son cœur tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais la fumée l’entoura un peu plus, affirmant sa prise et ajustant sa force. Elle était entièrement prisonnière de cette chose inconsistante. Qu’est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi ? Les mains de Fang avaient du mal à rester accrochées, comme si cette force intangible la repoussait loin d’elle.

\- Je ne peux pas bouger ! Fang !  
\- Accroche-toi ! Je ne laisserais rien t’arriver !

Lightning pouvait sentir toute la vérité dans ces mots. Elle savait que Fang ferrait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l’aider, mais ça n’atténua pas sa crainte. De plus, cela eut l’air d’aggraver la situation, car une violente bourrasque de vent éclata autour d’elles. L’ancienne guerrière se sentit de plus en plus entraînée, la prise de son amante se faisant de moins en moins tangible.

Elle tourna la tête derrière elle et son souffle se coupa quand elle découvrit un portail dimensionnel ouvert dans son dos. Non ! Tout ça, c’était finit. Elle était une simple humaine maintenant. Plus aucun pouvoir n’habitait son corps. Elle avait accompli son lot de mission, elle méritait la paix.

\- Lightning !

L’aînée des Farron revint sur Fang. Son visage était figé dans une expression d’horreur et Lightning sentit son cœur se serrer. Le vent s’intensifia et l’une des mains de Fang la lâcha.

\- Non ! hurla-t-elle sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. Fang !  
\- Je te retrouverais ! Je te le promets !  
\- NON !

Lightning sentit le bout de ses doigts effleurer ceux de Fang avant d’être propulsée à l’intérieur du portail et Fang éjectée de l’autre côté, définitivement séparée.

\- CLAIRE !

Le cri de la brune résonna longuement à ses oreilles avant que le noir l’emporte et qu’elle perde connaissance, perdue au milieu de la trame du temps.

 

**oOo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A samedi prochain pour la suite… Pour le psaume du mariage, il est en latin, je trouvais que le rendu était mieux qu’en français, mais je ne suis pas une pro de cette langue et j’ai utilisé un traducteur. Alors s’il y a des erreurs et que par chance, l’un de vous parle latin, je suis ouverte aux corrections. Si vous voulez la version française, la voici : Par ce lien magique, je m’unie à toi. Je te donne mon corps et mon âme. Je te donne mon amour et ma protection. Je te donne ma force et mon courage. Pour qu’à deux nous avancions jusqu’à l’éternité. A jamais réunie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

 

Elle adorait l’été. Bon, elle aimait aussi beaucoup l’hiver, ses flocons et les étendues neigeuses qu’il créait. La plage d’Oerba brillait presque comme du cristal à cette époque de l’année et c’était magique. Mais l’été, c’était autre chose. Au fond de son esprit d’adolescente de dix-sept ans, l’été, c’était la liberté.

Les journées qui semblaient ne jamais finir, des températures chaudes peu importe l’heure, de longues baignades avec ses amis ou la possibilité de faire des courses de chocobos sans risquer d’être prise par surprise dans une tempête de neige. Les soirées à se réunir au centre du village pour des repas conviviaux entre les clans de son peuple, suivis de contes et de légendes racontés par les anciens.

Elle se sentait libre de faire tout ce qu’elle voulait en cette saison et surtout, elle pouvait se cacher dans la prairie derrière l’enclos des chocobos. Elle passait des heures à rêvasser et à échapper à ses parents, dont sa mère qui mettait un point d’honneur à vouloir lui inculquer toutes les obligations qui incombent à la fille du chef du village.

Elle se fichait de tout ça. A seulement dix-sept ans, ses priorités n’étaient certainement pas de reprendre un jour le flambeau de son paternel. Ce dernier avait encore de longues années à vivre devant lui, et elle n’avait aucune envie d’être considérée dans un avenir proche, comme la nouvelle souveraine d’Oerba.

En revanche, rencontrer une jolie fille, lui faire la cour et, pourquoi pas, batifoler dans les hautes herbes de la prairie, ça, c’était plus dans ses idées. Un sourire étira ses lèvres pleines et elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour s’étirer.

L’image de la petite blonde qui travaillait aux champs avec son propre clan, passa furtivement derrière ses paupières closes. Elle avait la folle envie de passer ses mains dans les épaisses boucles de la jeune fille tressaient et agrémentaient de petites fleurs bleues. Oerba Lier Lynae. Elle faisait partie du clan des cultivateurs et dernièrement, la fille du chef ne pensait qu’à elle.

\- Fang !

La jeune fille ouvrit brutalement les yeux sur le ciel bleu. Une agréable brise passait sur elle et pendant une seconde, elle pensa avoir imaginé cette voix fluette qui venait de l’appeler. Elle se redressa dans les hautes herbes de la prairie qui la dissimulaient à merveille des yeux du village. Fang tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, passant une main dans ses épaisses mèches noires lâchées et parcourues de nombreuses petites tresses. Elle possédait une chevelure indomptable qu’elle avait cessé de discipliner depuis longtemps. Aussi indomptable que le clan duquel elle faisait partie. Les Yun. Tous étaient chasseurs en partie et elle était fière de dire à qui voulait l’entendre qu’un jour, elle serait la meilleure de son clan. Le fait qu’à dix-sept ans, elle soit déjà bien plus douée que ses camarades, n’était probablement pas étranger à la chose.

Elle allait se rallonger dans l’herbe, bien décidée à continuer de rêvasser sur la belle Lynae qui, en ce moment, devait être en train de cultiver les champs. Mais la voix fluette l’interpella de nouveau et cette fois, elle fut sûre et certaine qu’il ne s’agissait pas de son imagination.

\- Fang !

Le son s’était rapproché, et elle reconnut la voix de Vanille, sa petite sœur adoptive. A l’origine, elle faisait partie du clan Dia, les meilleurs guérisseurs du village. Mais ses parents l’avaient recueillie alors qu’un an auparavant, presque la totalité de son clan avait été décimé par une violente épidémie. Fang avait, elle aussi, été très malade et avait failli mourir. Elle connaissait très bien Vanille, même si la gamine avait quatre ans de moins qu’elle. Aujourd’hui, elle était la dernière survivante de son clan avec Hagen, la guérisseuse du village. Celle-ci avait d’ailleurs pris Vanille comme apprentie et la petite se révélait très prometteuse, d’après l’ancienne.

\- Ah, souffla la jeune adolescente. Je t’ai enfin trouvée ! Tu aurais pu me répondre.

Vanille se tenait devant elle, campée fermement sur ses deux pieds et les mains sur les hanches, de longues mèches rousses s’échappant follement de ses deux couettes qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Son visage de poupée était froissé sous un masque de mécontentement, mais ce n’était absolument pas crédible. Cette gamine était juste la gentillesse incarnée, elle était incapable d’être réellement en colère.

\- Désolé, Van’, j’étais dans mes pensées, répondit faussement Fang.  
\- Tu pensais encore à Lynae !

La rouquine se laissa tomber à ses côtés, son masque de mécontentement remplacé par un faux air désespéré.

\- Non ! C’est pas vrai ! s’insurgea Fang, ses joues rosissant un peu.  
\- C’est ça ! pouffa Vanille. Je ne te crois pas ! Tu sais que tu parles d’elle, même en dormant ?  
\- Non ! C’est pas vrai !  
\- Tu te répètes, Fang. Ça veut dire que tu ne sais pas quoi répondre.

La brune lui tira la langue et détourna la tête, tandis que Vanille pouffait de rire.

\- Et c’est moi qui suis la plus jeune normalement. C’est la meilleure !

Fang rit à son tour puis s’assit confortablement en tailleur, imitée par sa cadette.

\- Tu sais que si ta mère découvre que tu passes ton temps à rêvasser sur les filles, au lieu d’apprendre ton rôle d’héritière du village, elle va hurler ?  
\- C’est elle qui t’envoie, c’est ça ?

Normalement, à cette heure de la journée, Vanille était avec Hagen, à étudier les différentes plantes médicinales, ou à élaborer différents remèdes - autant pommade qu’élixir.

\- Elle te cherche, acquiesça la plus jeune.

Fang soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière dans l’herbe.

\- Apparemment, elle veut que tu sois présente pendant la réunion des femmes du village, ajouta Vanille.  
\- C’est une blague ? s’écria Fang en se redressant brutalement.

Vanille sourit et haussa les épaules.

\- C’est ce que j’ai cru comprendre.  
\- Non, mais… Même pas en rêve ! Il est hors de question que j’aille participer à l’un de ses goûters féministes ! Elles vont parler laine de mouton, broderie et combien une jeune fille se doit d’avoir un comportement civilisé et exemplaire.  
\- Comme… Ne pas courir comme une sauvageonne dans les plaines, lance à la main, à pourchasser du Gorgonopside.  
\- Exactement…

Puis Fang s’arrêta et se tourna vers Vanille qui retenait difficilement un éclat rire.

\- Sale peste, va !

La brune sauta sur sa cadette et l’attaqua de chatouilles alors que Vanille explosait de rire. Elles bataillèrent un moment avant de se calmer et de se retrouver allongées dans l’herbe.

\- Je ne peux pas assister à ça, finit par grommeler Fang.  
\- Allez, c’est qu’un mauvais moment à passer, encouragea Vanille.  
\- A quoi ça sert de toute façon ? Je préfère aller à la chasse, être active. Je ne suis pas la seule fille du clan à chasser.  
\- Oui… Mais tu es la seule fille du chef du village.  
\- Oh, Vanille, soupira Fang en se redressant en position assise. Tu ne vas pas t’y mettre aussi.  
\- Je répète seulement ce que les aînés du village disent. Un jour ou l’autre, tu devras reprendre le flambeau de tes parents et ta mère veut sûrement que tu sois entièrement préparée à cette éventualité.  
\- Ils ont encore de belles années devant eux, j’ai le temps, grogna Fang.  
\- Ou pas, fit sombrement Vanille.

Fang se tourna vers sa cadette, les sourcils froncés.

\- Van’ ? fit-elle, posant une main sur son avant-bras.

La rouquine soupira et posa un regard triste sur elle.

\- Note vie ici est dangereuse, tu le sais. Des monstres sanguinaires peuvent nous attaquer à tout moment, ou une simple épidémie… Peut nous décimer en à peine quelques semaines. Et je ne parle même pas des habitants de Cocoon, avec lesquels nous sommes tout le temps en guerre.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, noyant de tristesse les jolies prunelles lagons.

\- La mort peut arriver en un claquement de doigts et on n’est jamais assez préparé à ça.  
\- Van’ ?  
\- Je sais que ma famille est morte d’une stupide épidémie à laquelle on ne s’attendait pas et que ce n’est pas comparable à être tué par un béhémoth ou un soldat de Cocoon, mais en définitif, ça reste la même chose. La mort, et ce qu’elle nous fait ressentir, reste identique.  
\- Tu m’incite à aller participer à un des goûters féministes de ma mère pour que je sois prédisposée à l’éventualité de la mort ? demanda sceptiquement Fang. Tu ne trouves pas que c’est tiré par les cheveux ?  
\- Je dis seulement qu’on ne sait jamais ce qui peut nous tomber sur la tête et qu’il vaut mieux se projeter réellement dans l’avenir. J’étudie tout ce que Hagen veut bien m’enseigner, et plus encore, pour pas que le désastre qu’a vécu mon clan se reproduise.

Un silence s’éternisa entre elles, pendant lequel elles réfléchirent chacune de leur côté.

\- Tu sais, reprit Vanille. Si ça se trouve, demain, on peut être attaqués par Cocoon et perdre tout ce qu’on a. Comment ferons-nous, si tu es la seule survivante de ta famille et que tu ne connais pas entièrement ton rôle de chef ?

Fang se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, mais soupira lourdement.

\- Tu es obligée de te montrer tellement sinistre ?

Vanille haussa les épaules.

\- Tu n’es peut-être pas obligée de faire tout dans les règles, mais avoir quelques connaissances ne pourra pas te faire de mal.  
\- C’est toi la plus vieille, ou c’est moi ? maugréa Fang.  
\- Je me pose aussi la question, rit la rouquine.

Cette fois-ci, Fang roula des yeux, exaspérée, mais un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Sa cadette n’avait pas tort. Son peuple vivait une vie précaire, constamment en danger, que cela vienne de leur propre Terre ou de cette sphère en suspension dans leur ciel. Cocoon était un désastre pour leur civilisation. Leurs soldats pillaient et tuaient sans distinction. Combien d’hommes, de femmes, et même d’enfants avaient péri sous leurs armes ? Leur chef ne cherchait même pas à communiquer avec eux. Il ne voulait pas faire la paix avec son peuple, il voulait les éradiquer pour leurs propres ressources.

Fang leva le nez vers le monde de Cocoon. La nuit, cette boule apparaissait comme une deuxième lune, plus volumineuse et imposante que jamais. Quoique son peuple fasse, ils ne pouvaient pas l’ignorer, vivant perpétuellement dans la peur de voir arriver un escadron de la mort à leur porte pour tous les détruire. Jusqu’à maintenant, leurs guerriers arrivaient à les repousser, mais peut-être qu’un jour, la chance tournerait. Vanille avait raison, se répéta-t-elle, peut-être qu’un jour, la mort emporterait son clan à son tour et qu’elle se retrouverait seule à la tête d’un village, sans savoir quoi faire.

Elle était encore tellement jeune, qu’elle ne pensait pas cela possible. C’était probablement stupide et immature, mais elle avait dix-sept ans et à son âge, Fang avouait avoir du mal à penser à autre chose qu’aux boucles blondes piquées de fleurs bleues de la mignonne Lynae. Peut-être devrait-elle effectivement y mettre un peu plus du sien. Même si elle trouvait que Vanille exagérait un peu avec son idée d’une attaque de grande envergure provenant de Cocoon, elle avait raison sur un point. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d’avoir des connaissances supplémentaires.

Elle allait secouer Vanille qui somnolait à côté d’elle pour lui dire qu’elle allait retrouver sa mère au village, quand le ciel s’obscurcit brusquement. Fang fronça les sourcils, levant le nez vers les nuages. Ces derniers étaient devenus soudainement gris. Un vent violent se leva et une énergie électrique sembla parcourir l’air et la terre.

Vanille était sortie de sa torpeur et elles se regardèrent, inquiètes, avant de sauter sur leurs pieds.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? questionna la plus jeune.  
\- Tu as l’impression que je suis l’oracle d’Oerba ? répliqua cyniquement la brune.  
\- C’est pas naturel ce qui arrive.  
\- Alors ça… J’aurai pu te le dire, par contre !

Fang plaça Vanille derrière elle, la protégeant de son corps alors qu’elles tournaient en rond, aux aguets du moindre danger. Ce qui se passait était magique. C’était la seule explication possible. Mais d’où est-ce que cela provenait ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui allait leur tomber sur la tête ? Fronçant les sourcils, elle tourna la tête vers Vanille. La jeune fille était terrifiée, tassée sur elle-même, ses yeux parcourant nerveusement les alentours qui s’assombrissaient dangereusement d’une brume noire et épaisse.

\- Je te retiens Van’, avec tes idées sinistres ! pesta Fang.  
\- Je t’assure que je n’ai pas voulu que quelque chose arrive !

Son visage encore empreint des rondeurs de l’enfance se teinta d’effroi.

\- Tu crois que je porte malheur ?

Fang leva les yeux ciel et soupira de lassitude.

\- Ne raconte pas n’importe quoi ! C’est seulement le hasard. Mais j’espère que c’est rien de grave.

Le vent s’intensifia autour d’elles et Fang détailla les environs. Impossible de voir la clôture du village et ça, c’était inquiétant. Normalement, elle aurait dû être capable de la voir de là où elle se trouvait. Elle ne pouvait donc pas demander à Vanille de courir se mettre à l’abri. La gamine pourrait se perdre dans cette fumée.

Des bourrasques de vent claquaient sur elles et elles durent plisser les yeux pour continuer à y voir. L’énergie sembla devenir palpable, s’immisçant jusque dans leur corps.

\- Fang !  
\- Reste prêt de moi !

La brune attrapa sa cadette et la plaqua contre elle. La plus âgée des pulsiennes s’attendait à se faire attaquer à tout instant et elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait pas se défendre. Tout d’un coup, ce contre quoi Vanille l’avait mise en garde quelques minutes plus tôt lui apparut plus réel que jamais. Puis tout s’arrêta brutalement.

La brume noire s’atténua et se retira lentement avant de totalement disparaitre. Le vent s’apaisa, laissant de nouveau place à la légère brise estivale à laquelle elles étaient habituées depuis le début de l’été. Les nuages retrouvèrent leur blancheur cotonneuse et le ciel sa clarté.

Fang et Vanille clignèrent des yeux, tournant sur elles-mêmes sans réussir à comprendre ce qui venait de leur arriver. Finalement, la brune se tourna vers la plus petite.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu n’as rien ?  
\- Ça va, je vais bien. Et toi, Fang ?  
\- Ça va.

L’adolescente releva la tête, regardant partout autour d’elle.

\- Qu’est-ce qui viens de se passer ?  
\- Aucune idée. Tu crois que les autres ont tout vu du village ?

Fang tourna les yeux vers la ferme. Elle avait de nouveau une vue imprenable sur l’enclos des chocobos et, un peu plus loin, sur la petite place commerciale du village. Aucune agitation. Rien. Le bruit de la forge résonnait toujours à un rythme régulier. Elle pouvait entendre d’ici le son de la voix stridente de Fiona, qui s’occupait de l’épicerie. Rien d’inhabituel.

\- Je crois que personne n’a eu conscience de ce qui vient de se passer.  
\- Mais, ce n’est pas normal !

Fang n’avait rien à répondre. La magie ne se manifestait jamais sans raison. Si elles n’avaient pas été attaquées, alors il avait dû forcément se passer autre chose. Une petite main se posa sur son bras nu, attirant son attention.

\- Regarde, fit Vanille, pointant du mouvement un peu plus loin, en amont de la falaise qui bordait la prairie. Tu ne trouves pas que les chocobos agissent bizarrement ?

Fang fronça les sourcils. Les trois volatiles étaient réunis au même endroit et semblaient être intéressés par la même chose. Généralement, ils faisaient ça quand ils se battaient pour la même nourriture, mais c’était plutôt rare. Quelque chose retenait leur attention. L’un deux se mit à battre des ailes en reculant légèrement alors qu’un autre mettait des coups de bec dans le sol.

\- Allons voir ! s’exclama Vanille qui s’élançait déjà dans la direction des chocobos.  
\- Vanille, attends !  
\- Allez ! Je suis sûre qu’on ne risque rien !

La rouquine était déjà loin et Fang soupira.

\- Et c’est elle qui prônait la prudence il y a une demi-heure, grommela-t-elle.

Elle emboîta le pas de sa cadette, et les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent rapidement aux côtés des volatiles.

\- Allez ! Pousse-toi, râla Vanille, essayant de déloger l’un des énormes poulets.  
\- Alors ? demanda Fang.  
\- Je suis pas sûre, je n’arrive pas à les dégager. Mais je crois qu’il y a quelqu’un.  
\- Quoi ? s’écria Fang.

Un instant plus tôt, elle était amusée de voir sa cadette pester contre les chocobos, maintenant, elle était surprise, curieuse et inquiète. Elle administra une forte claque sur l’arrière-train de chaque volatile, les incitants à déguerpir pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure vue sur ce qui était allongée dans l’herbe de leur prairie.

De mauvaise grâce, les poulets s’écartèrent, dévoilant le corps d’une femme, à plat ventre et inconsciente. Elle était vêtue de façon étrange nota Fang et elle s’agenouilla avec prudence, décalant du bout des doigts le tissu bleu ciel qui recouvrait sa tête. Son souffle se coupa brusquement et elle recula précipitamment, le ventre noué.

\- Il faut qu’on rentre au village prévenir les aînés.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? râla la rouquine. Elle parait inoffensive, on ne peut pas la laisser là toute seule. Les chocobos vont vouloir la picorer.  
\- Vanille, cette femme vient de Cocoon !  
\- Dis pas n’importe quoi, Fang ! Ce n’est pas possible !  
\- Mais regarde-la… Ses cheveux ! Sa peau !

Vanille tourna la tête vers l’inconsciente, puis écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais comment elle a atterri ici ? souffla-t-elle, atterrée.  
\- Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Peut-être à cause de cette brume ?  
\- Hagen dirait que c’est de mauvais augures, marmonna Vanille.

Les deux adolescentes fixèrent la femme endormie pendant un instant avant que Fang ne se tourne vers sa cadette.

\- Retourne au village et va chercher les aînés. Je vais rester là pour éviter que les chocobos ne la bouffent.  
\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- Oui ! Allez, file !

Vanille posa sur elle un regard sceptique avant de détaler comme un lapin vers le village. Fang soupira et reporta son attention sur l’habitante de Cocoon. C’était carrément de mauvais augures. Cette femme allait peut-être être ce qui déclencherait une réelle guerre entre son peuple et Cocoon.

La brune s’agenouilla à côté du corps endormi. Elle détailla du regard l’étrangère, fascinée par la couleur de ses cheveux. Ils étaient clairs. Très clairs. Pas de ce blond cendré qui appartenait au clan de Lynae, non, c’était unique. Ils étaient presque blancs, tirant sur le rose. Le soleil se reflétait dessus les faisant briller comme du quartz. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige et Fang se surprit à se demander de quelle couleur était ses yeux. Elle avait entendu quelques échos sur les gens de Cocoon. D’après les anciens, les habitants d’en haut ressemblaient presque à du cristal. Ces gens vivaient sous une chaleur constante été comme hiver et sous un soleil artificiel qui ne nourrissait pas leur corps de ses vertus.

Endormie, cette femme semblait aussi fragile que du verre. Elle ne ferait pas long feu entre les grosses mains des guerriers de son village. Si elle survivait aux prochaines heures déjà, ça serait un véritable miracle. Etait-elle vraiment une soldate de Cocoon ? Elle ne semblait pas habillée pour combattre. Qui irait sur un champ de bataille vêtue d’une robe aussi belle que longue ? Fang pencha la tête sur le côté. Ce genre de tenue lui disait quelque chose, mais elle était bien incapable de mettre un nom dessus.

De toute façon, elle n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir plus longuement, car un brouhaha infernal se fit entendre derrière elle. Fang découvrit les aînés du village qui se précipitaient vers elle, ses parents en tête de liste, suivis par Vanille. Un gémissement la fit se retourner vers l’étrangère et, les yeux écarquillés, elle découvrit que la femme était en train de se réveiller.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et s’ouvrirent difficilement quand les adultes furent à quelques pas d’elle.

\- Fang, écarte-toi ! fit la grosse voix de son père.

Il l’attrapa par les épaules et la poussa droit dans les bras de sa mère, à l’écart de la trajectoire de la femme de Cocoon. Elle n’opposa aucune résistance. Son père, Oerba Yun Fergus, ne se mettait que très rarement en colère, mais c’était un homme aussi grand que massif, qu’il valait mieux écouter.

\- Fang ?

L’adolescente fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur la femme aux cheveux roses, alors que celle-ci venait de l’appeler par son prénom. Simple coïncidence, se dit-elle. L’étrangère sortait à peine de l’inconscience et encore groggy, elle devait seulement avoir du entendre son père le prononcer.

\- C’est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Fergus.

Il était tourné vers la femme étendue sur le sol et qui venait enfin d’ouvrir les yeux. Elle se redressa difficilement et les plus aguerris des chasseurs se tendirent, prêt à frapper. Par Etro, pensa Fang, cette femme n’avait pas d’armes et alors qu’elle levait enfin la tête vers leur groupe, elle semblait aussi vulnérable qu’un chaton.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’une habitante de Cocoon fait sur nos Terres ? demanda le chef du village, menaçant.

La femme faisait naviguer son regard sur toutes les personnes devant elle, la bouche résolument fermée, rien ne transparaissant sur son visage cristallin. Puis finalement, Fang tomba enfin dans ses yeux. Deux prunelles d’un bleu aussi profond que l’océan d’Oerba. Ils n’exprimaient aucune menace, et l’adolescente découvrit un visage angélique et empreint de douceur. Pourtant, ses instincts de conservation lui intimaient l’ordre de ne pas s’approcher d’une habitante de Cocoon.

\- Nous t’avons posé une question, femme ! grogna Ranulf, faisant un pas en avant, levant le gourdin qu’il tenait dans une main.

Ranulf était leur forgeron, mais une partie de son clan faisait aussi partite des chasseurs et lui-même, était certainement l’un des plus forts guerriers que comptait Oerba. Ses petits yeux marron, au milieu d’un visage à moitié caché par une épaisse touffe de cheveux noirs et bouclées, ainsi qu’une grosse barbe broussailleuse, étaient aussi intimidants que le gourdin qu’il brandissait.

La femme se raidit et tendit son corps en arrière dans l’espoir de s’éloigner de Ranulf. Elle ne quittait personne des yeux et, semblait prête à riposter à toute attaque. Fang préférait qu’elle ne fasse aucun geste brusque, pour sa survie. Les hommes de son village ne se soucieraient pas de son genre, ils la mettraient en pièces s’ils venaient à sentir qu’elle était une menace pour eux.

Certains resserrèrent d’ailleurs leur prise sur leurs armes et Fang se dit que cette histoire allait dégénérer.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais sur nos Terres, sale cocoonianne ? Cracha un homme du clan Des Kill. Les meilleurs pêcheurs de la région.

Grâce à eux, un commerce prolifique se faisait avec les villages voisins, qui n’avaient pas la mer à portée de main.

\- On a qu’à la tuer ! cria un autre du clan Farnir, celui de Ranulf. Comme eux, ils tuent les nôtres !

La femme sembla prendre conscience de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle inspira profondément et secoua la tête.

\- Je… J’ai tué personne.

Sa voix n’était qu’un souffle.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Toi et les tiens, vous n’êtes que des tueurs, s’écria Ranulf en s’approchant un peu plus d’elle.  
\- Non, fit-elle un peu plus fort. Je… Je ne suis pas une menace.  
\- Foutaises !

Ranulf brandit sa main libre et frappa durement la tête de l’étrangère. Cette dernière poussa un grognement de douleur et porta ses mains à son visage. Il avait retenu son coup, mais Fang remarqua du sang coulait au travers des doigts fins de la femme.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? redemanda Ranulf.

La femme ôta ses mains de devant son visage. Elle avait la lèvre inférieure fendu et un filet de sang coula sur son menton qu’elle essuya rapidement. Elle tourna la tête vers eux. Aucune larme ne perlait à ses yeux et ces derniers étaient devenus ternes.

\- Je ne suis pas une menace, répéta-t-elle, la voix enrouée.

Ranulf grogna et débuta un geste pour la frapper de nouveau. L’étrangère rentra la tête dans les épaules, s’apprêtant à encaisser le coup. Fang était à deux doigts de s’interposer, quitte à prendre le coup à sa place. Elle comprenait Ranulf, mais par Etro, ce n’était pas loyal de la jouer ainsi. Ils n’étaient pas des animaux.

\- Ça suffit !

Une frénésie sembla passer sur leur groupe. Les bras de sa mère, qui l’entouraient elle et Vanille pour ne plus les lâcher, se resserrèrent. Fang ne dit rien, mais elle se tortilla légèrement dans l’espoir de lui faire un peu lâcher prise. Sans succès. Finalement, le premier rang des hommes s’écarta pour laisser passer Hagen.

Elle était leur guérisseuse, mais elle portait aussi le titre d’oracle d’Oerba et elle était bien plus douée que son âge ne le laissait penser. Ses long cheveux roux, typiques du clan Dia, étaient retenus dans un chignon et commençaient à grisonner. Son visage avenant exprimait du mécontentement et de la colère et généralement, ce n’était jamais bon signe. Hagen était une femme pacifique, mais provoquer son ire n’était jamais une très bonne idée. Elle avança jusqu’à se placer devant l’étrangère aux cheveux roses.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes des animaux ? s’exclama-t-elle lentement mais fermement. Vous vous comportez comme l’ennemi et je croyais que cela ne faisait pas partie des prérogatives de notre village. N’est-ce pas, Fergus ?  
\- Cette femme vient de Cocoon, Hagen.  
\- Je sais. Mais devons-nous réellement agir comme ces barbares qui nous tuent sans distinction ?  
\- C’est tout ce qu’elle mérite ! cracha Ranulf.  
\- Nous savons tous très bien ce qui te pousse à dire ça, Ranulf. Mais peut-être pourrions-nous être plus civilisés. Cette femme est sans défense. Elle pourrait très bien vous apprendre des choses sur les gens d’en haut.

Fergus reporta son attention sur la femme de Cocoon. Son visage n’exprimait que du mépris, comme la plupart des habitants d’Oerba et chacun retenait presque son souffle dans l’attente du verdict du chef du village.

\- Très bien ! Tu seras notre prisonnière, étrangère. Ta survie dépendra de ce que tu auras à nous révéler. Si j’étais toi, j’aurais donc beaucoup de choses à raconter.

Fang eut conscience qu’elle avait elle-même retenu son souffle quand elle soupira de soulagement à l’écoute de la sentence. Au moins, cette femme avait eu droit à un sursis. Elle ne savait pas si c’était une bonne chose. Après tout, qu’est-ce qui lui garantissait que cette étrangère aux cheveux roses et à la peau lunaire, n’était pas un espion qui devait s’infiltrer dans leur village pour mieux les détruire ? Mais au fond d’elle, Fang trouvait cette idée surréaliste.

\- Retournons au village, fit Fergus, la coupant dans ses sombres réflexions.  
\- On ne va pas la laisser pénétrer le village en étant consciente ! s’écria Ranulf.  
\- Tu ne réduiras pas le crâne de cette femme en compote ! Tu n’es pas un barbare, Ranulf ! contra Hagen.  
\- Bernulf, Gervald ? appela Fergus, étouffant dans l’œuf une inévitable dispute.

Deux hommes sortirent de la masse. Ils faisaient partie de son clan et Fang les connaissait bien. D’apparence ordinaire, il fallait quand même se méfier d’eux. Tous les deux bruns, typique du clan Yun, Gervald arborait une large cicatrice sur tout un côté de son visage, résultat d’un féroce affrontement avec béhémoth quand il était plus jeune. Affrontement dont il était fier de chanter les louanges, étant sorti vainqueur du combat, seul et sans avoir pris la fuite.

Bernulf était fort. Bien plus que le laissait supposer sa corpulence. Petit et trapu, il était pourtant aussi rapide et agile qu’un oiseau. En revanche, son air toujours renfrogné faisait fuir presque tout le monde et dire que pourtant, c’était un homme joyeux la plupart du temps, un vrai farceur. Ces deux-là étaient considérés comme des frères. Ils avaient toujours étés ensemble à faire les quatre cent coups, mais quand ils étaient en mission pour leur chef, c’était comme si deux autres personnes se tenaient devant elle.

\- Vous êtes chargés de la surveiller, déclara Fergus.

Bernulf et Gervald se regardèrent du coin de l’œil puis se redressèrent, la main serrée autour de leur arme respective. Ils acquiescèrent, leur visage se peignant d’un air farouche et déterminé.

\- Attends ! On ne peut pas la laisser libre de ses mouvements ! argumenta férocement Ranulf.  
\- C’est une pauvre femme, que veux-tu qu’elle fasse ? contra Hagen.  
\- Ranulf a raison, agréa cette fois Fergus. Ces Cocoonians sont pleins de ressources. Je n’aurais même pas confiance en un enfant venant de chez eux.

Ranulf bomba le torse, ravi que son avis soit enfin pris en considération. Fang détourna les yeux de son père pour les poser sur l’étrangère qui, toujours assise dans l’herbe, les observait à tour de rôle, aux aguets. Du sang coulait encore un peu de sa blessure, mais elle n’y prêtait même plus attention, entièrement concentrée sur la dispute qui se poursuivait du côté de son père. Cette dernière n’était pas prête de se conclure, alors que venait de se rajouter Tipur, du clan Dun, qui gérait le commerce du village au côté de sa femme, Fiona.

Finalement, l’adolescente s’en désintéressa quand les prunelles océan de cette femme s’accrochèrent aux siennes. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Fang eut l’impression que l’expression de cette étrangère avait changé, prenant un air plus désespéré et tendre. Presque douloureux. Son cœur cogna dans sa poitrine et Fang fronça les sourcils. Elle n’eut pas le temps de se poser des questions que la discussion entre son père et les autres aînés du village l’interpella de nouveau.

\- Très bien ! Que quelqu’un aille me chercher les chaînes ! s’écria Fergus, faisant presque sursauter Fang.

La brune échangea un regard avec Vanille, qui était collée dans le giron de sa mère. Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, Fang se détacha du bras maternel et s’avança vers son père.

\- Vous allez l’enchaîner ?  
\- Fang, ne te mêle pas de ça ! Nous allons déjà devoir avoir une longue discussion tous les deux, alors reste à ta place !  
\- Mais, père, elle est sans défense ! Regardez-là, elle n’a même pas l’air de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes !  
\- Tu défendrais une Cocoonienne ? cracha son père, s’approchant dangereusement d’elle.

Fang resta digne et essaya de ne pas courber l’échine. Elle n’avait pas peur de son père et il était le premier à lui avoir appris à toujours exprimer son avis, que cela soit des désaccords ou non, mais bon sang, qu’il était imposant !

\- Non. Je dis juste que je suis certaine qu’elle n’opposerait aucune résistance. Elle a dit elle-même qu’elle n’était pas une menace.  
\- On ne peut pas faire confiance à ces gens-là ! éructa Ranulf. Tu le sais parfaitement !

Fang le foudroya du regard. Elle savait pourquoi cet homme était devenu ainsi et pourquoi il se comportait de cette manière, mais est-ce que c’était une raison pour agir de la même façon que ces montres venant de Cocoon ?

Malgré ça, elle n’avait rien à répondre à Ranulf. Il avait raison. Combien de fois son peuple avait-il voulu essayer d’engager la discussion avec eux ? Combien de fois son peuple avait-il essayé de faire la paix ? Et combien de fois ces barbares avaient-ils répondu par la force ? Décimant des familles entières, détruisant des villages qui n’avaient rien demandé de plus que de vivre tranquillement ?

Son père l’écarta d’un bras et Fang n’opposa de nouveau aucune résistance, retournant auprès de sa mère. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, mais Fang détourna la tête sans y répondre, reportant son attention sur Bernulf et Gervald. D’une pression, ils venaient de relever l’étrangère sur ses pieds. Elle tangua, et d’une main sur son bras, Gervald lui fit garder fermement l’équilibre. Fang la vit grimacer, certainement à cause de la poigne un peu trop dure de l’homme.

Elle la remarqua se tendre malgré la douleur et leur regard se croisa de nouveau. L’adolescente ne put s’empêcher de la supplier silencieusement de ne rien faire d’inconsidéré. Puis, ses yeux furent attirés par une lueur brillante autour du cou de l’étrangère. Le morceau de tissu qui recouvrait ses épaules avait chuté au sol, laissant ses épaules à découvert et elle le vit, juste là, dans le creux du cou opalin d’une cocoonianne. Un pendentif de couleur azur en forme de prisme qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre à celui de son père.

Elle tourna la tête vers Fergus pour le découvrir lui aussi figé, les yeux fixés sur la femme aux cheveux roses. Il s’avança vers elle, menaçant avec sa haute et large stature. L’étrangère voulut reculer, mais Gervald et Bernulf la retinrent fermement par les bras. Fang la vit fermer les yeux quand son père leva une main, anticipant certainement un coup qui lui déboiterait la mâchoire, mais à la place, cette dernière se referma autour de la petite pierre bleue.

\- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça, étrangère ?

La femme rouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Elle observa tout le monde, s’arrêtant un instant de plus sur Fang avant de fixer avec détermination son père. Elle ne répondit pas et Fergus réitéra sa question plus durement.

\- Ceci ne t’appartient pas ! Où l’as-tu eu ?

La cocoonianne pinça les lèvres, mais ne répondit toujours pas. La main de son père se resserra autour du pendentif, tirant légèrement dessus. La femme eut enfin une réaction et elle expira, semblant devenir soudainement nerveuse.

\- Ne me le prenez pas, souffla-t-elle.  
\- Oh ? Pourquoi ça ? Tu y tiens ?  
\- S’il vous plaît.

Quelque chose venait de changer dans la voix de la femme et tout le monde dût le sentir. C’était ce sentiment qui grondait dans les entrailles des guerriers, quand ils sentaient qu’un combat était imminent et que leur adversaire n’était pas aussi inoffensif qu’il en avait l’air.

\- J’ai les chaînes ! s’exclama Thorvald, un homme du clan de Ranulf.

Il s’immisça jusqu’au chef du village, inconscient de la tension qui venait de s’abattre sur le groupe. Finalement, la main de son père arracha d’un coup sec le pendentif, déclenchant cette fois une vive réaction de la part de la jeune femme. Elle se débattit aussitôt comme un chat sauvage entre les mains de Bernulf et de Gervald.

\- Non ! finit-elle par crier. Rendez-le-moi !

Elle réussit à administrer un violent coup de coude dans l’estomac de Gervald, qui étouffa un grognement. Il relâcha un peu sa prise et comme une anguille, elle en profita pour s’y soustraire. Fang se sentie écartée par sa mère et elle s’accrocha involontairement au bras, priant pour que l’étrangère ne commette aucune folie. Merde ! Cette fille n’avait aucun instinct de survie, ce n’était pas possible.

Malgré son maintien précaire sur ses pieds, elle fut capable de s’échapper aussi des mains de Bernulf qui fut hébété pendant un instant. C’était un acte désespéré et inconsidéré. Elle s’apprêtait à sauter sur son père pour récupérer son dû, mais Ranulf la stoppa net d’un coup de gourdin. Le corps de l’étrangère chuta au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, inerte, la tempe et le crâne maculés de sang.

Fang écarquilla les yeux et Vanille sursauta violemment, alors que Hagen s’insurgeait sur la barbarie de l’homme. Est-ce qu’elle était morte ? Sans qu’elle ne sache pourquoi, quelque chose se serra au fond d’elle. Ce genre d’action était inhumain. Elle s’extraya des bras de sa mère, qui n’avait rien osé dire depuis le début de cette histoire, alors qu’habitude, elle était toujours prompte à exprimer son avis.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ! s’écria Fang à l’attention de Ranulf.  
\- Elle allait nous attaquer !  
\- Elle voulait seulement récupérer ce qui lui appartenait !  
\- Ça suffit Fang ! claqua la voix de son père, l’arrêtant dans sa lancée.

Il brandit le collier devant lui. Une identique reproduction de celui qui pendait autour du cou de Fergus.

\- Ce pendentif n’avait rien à faire autour du cou de cette femme ! Il vient de notre clan !  
\- Peut-être qu’on aurait pu lui laisser le temps de s’expliquer !  
\- Elle ne voulait pas s’expliquer ! cracha Ranulf. Elle voulait nous tuer !  
\- Tu n’en sais rien !  
\- Ça suffit, Fang, arrête, fit soudainement la voix douce de sa mère.

Des mains fraiches se posèrent sur ses bras, la tirant en arrière.

\- Mais…  
\- Cette histoire ne te concerne pas, Fang, coupa son père. Mirta, ramène les filles à la maison.

Sa mère acquiesça et entraîna Fang dans son sillage, attrapant Vanille au passage.

\- Non, attends ! Qu’est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?  
\- Fang, ne t’occupe plus de ça, répondis sa mère.  
\- Mais, maman…  
\- Laisse Hagen gérer cette situation.

D’une main ferme, sa mère les conduisit à travers la prairie et le village, rejoignant leur maison qui, après un escalier en pierre, faisait face à l’océan.

\- Ils vont lui faire du mal ? demanda soudainement Vanille en s’arrêtant en haut des marches.

Fang et Mirta se tournèrent vers elle. Pour une fois, sa cadette semblait aussi jeune que l’indiquait son âge. Une enfant qui venait d’être témoin de l’horreur, de la barbarie et de l’injustice de cette guerre incessante entre Gran Pulse et Cocoon. Et même si à treize ans, Vanille était plus mature que les autres jeunes adolescentes de son âge, il n’en restait pas moins que dans son esprit ayant vécu déjà beaucoup de tragédies, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

Sa mère s’approcha de Vanille et s’agenouilla devant elle.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu’ils vont lui faire, Vanille.  
\- Oncle Fergus veut l’enchaîner comme on enchaîne les gorgonospides pour les fêtes de l’hiver, et Ranulf a explosé son crâne comme si c’était une pastèque…  
\- Vanille, soupira Mirta.  
\- Alors qu’elle n’avait pas d’armes, termina la rouquine.  
\- Elle était sans défense, maman, ajouta doucement Fang.

Sa mère tourna les yeux vers elle. Deux pupilles d’un vert émeraude saisissant, identique aux siennes. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, bien que celle-ci ait la peau légèrement plus claire. Mais ici, sur Gran Pulse, tout le monde avait la peau plus au moins caramélisée, signe qu’il vivait sur une planète ou la lumière du soleil n’était pas artificielle.

\- Nous ne savons pas ce qu’elle aurait été capable de faire, finit par répondre Mirta. Qu’elle ait une arme ou non. Les habitants de Cocoon sont fourbes et forts. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers Vanille.  
\- Mais elle a dit qu’elle n’était pas une menace.  
\- Peut-être qu’elle mentait.  
\- Elle ne semblait pas mentir, contra Fang.  
\- Tu n’en sais rien, chérie.  
\- Toi non plus. Peut-être que cette fois, papa et les autres vont tuer une innocente qui ne voulait de mal à personne.  
\- Ou peut-être que ton père et les autres aînés viennent de nous protéger d’un espion qui nous aurait tous tués, dès qu’on aurait eu le dos tourné.  
\- Tu parles comme Ranulf ! grogna Fang.  
\- Non, Fang, répondit Mirta en se relevant. Je parle comme une femme qui veut protéger son village et son peuple. Comme une mère qui veut protéger la vie de ses filles. Je suis d’accord que Ranulf n’aurait pas dû frapper cette femme avec son gourdin, mais tu sais pourquoi il réagit toujours avec autant de violence.  
\- Oui, soupira Fang. Je sais.  
\- S’il vous était arrivé quelque chose à toi, ou à Vanille, fit-elle en se tournant vers sa cadette, posant une main douce sur la joue ronde de la petite rousse, je lui aurais mis moi-même ce coup de gourdin.

Fang détourna la tête vers l’océan. La journée touchait à sa fin, le soleil était lentement en train d’entamer sa descente et ses derniers rayons miroitaient de mille feux sur la surface lisse. Finalement, ça avait été une après-midi riche en émotion. Elle avait échappé au goûter féministe de sa mère, mais elle se demanda si elle n’aurait pas plutôt préféré devoir supporter les sermons des femmes du village.

\- Allez, rentrons. Je dois préparer le dîner pour ce soir.

Sa mère les entraîna toutes les deux vers la porte d’entrée en bois de leur spacieuse maison. Une fois à l’intérieur, Fang alla s’affaler dans le sofa devant la cheminée, éteinte en cette chaude saison. Vanille chipa deux gâteaux dans le panier à cookies avant de partir se jeter dans un des fauteuils à côté d’elle. La rouquine lui tendit un biscuit, un large sourire barrant son visage. Fang l’attrapa, prenant conscience qu’elle mourrait effectivement de faim.

\- Les filles, réprimanda faussement Mirta du coin cuisine où elle se trouvait.  
\- On en mange qu’un, promis, répondis Vanille.

Mirta soupira, mais ne répliqua rien de plus. Elle n’avait probablement pas envie d’être trop sévère après la dernière heure qui venait de s’écouler. Vanille grignotait joyeusement son cookie, puis se tourna vers Fang.

\- N’empêche, commença-t-elle. Je trouve qu’elle était vachement belle, cette habitante de Cocoon dans sa robe de mariée.

Fang faillit avaler de travers son morceau de gâteau et le couteau de sa mère arrêta de claquer contre la planche en bois. L’adolescente se redressa, fixant sa cadette.

\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Ben, tu n’as pas reconnu ? fit Vanille. C’est vrai que c’était un peu différent de celles qu’on connaît, mais sa tenue ressemblait beaucoup à celle des cérémonies de mariage que nous avons au village.  
\- C’est une tenue de Gran Pulse, Vanille. D’Oerba, répliqua Fang. C’est pas possible qu’une habitante de Cocoon ne porte une.

La rouquine haussa les épaules, signe que cela ne l’interpellait pas plus que ça. Elle enfourna dans sa bouche le dernier morceau de son cookie, lorgnant avec envie sur le panier qui se trouvait sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Fang tourna la tête vers sa mère. Elle croisa son regard surpris et peut-être aussi curieux. Une boule pris naissance dans son ventre. Des questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. La première et l’essentiel : comment cette femme avait-elle put arriver aussi brusquement sur Gran Pulse ? Dans la prairie de son village ? Et une autre se rajoutait maintenant aux précédentes. Pourquoi portait-elle une tenue pareille ? Une robe de mariage ?

Cette femme était mariée à quelqu’un. Quelqu’un qui devait l’aimer. Qui devait, en ce moment-même, se demander où elle était. Quelqu’un qui devait s’inquiéter sans savoir qu’elle était aux prises d’un groupe de guerrier de Gran Pulse qui n’allait faire qu’une bouchée d’elle si elle ne se montrait pas coopérative. Si, bien sûr, le coup de Ranulf ne l’avait pas déjà tuée. Cette femme avait une famille quelque part. Peut-être avait-elle des enfants, elle aussi.

En dehors de l’injustice que cette femme allait vivre pendant les prochains jours si elle était encore de ce monde, Fang trouvait que cette guerre n’avait que trop duré. Pourquoi leurs deux peuples ne pouvaient-ils pas s’entendre ?

Elle abandonna sur la table basse en bois massif son gâteau à moitié croqué, et se leva du canapé.

\- Je monte dans ma chambre, déclara-t-elle.  
\- Fang…  
\- Je n’aurai pas faim ce soir.

Elle traversa le salon sans laisser le temps à sa mère répondre et se dirigea jusqu’à l’escalier dont les marches étaient recouvertes d’un épais tapis en peau de bête.

\- Vanille, tu veux bien m’aider à préparer le dîner, s’il te plaît ?  
\- Bien sûr !

Ce fut les dernières paroles que Fang entendit avant d’atteindre le couloir qui menait à la salle de bain et aux chambres. Elle rejoignit rapidement la sienne, qui donnait du côté de l’océan. Sa large fenêtre était grande ouverte, laissant passer la brise de cette fin d’après-midi. L’adolescente se jeta sur son lit double, enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller, les yeux perdus sur la surface brillante de l’océan. Cette étendue bleue qui lui rappela soudainement les prunelles de cette femme de Cocoon.

Tout le monde avait raison, elle le savait. Les habitants de Cocoon étaient fourbes et dangereux. Mais elle, elle semblait différente. Fang comprenait parfaitement les réactions des siens et encore plus ceux de Ranulf. Sa femme et sa fille s’étaient fait assassiner par des soldats de Cocoon quelques années auparavant. Elle-même était encore une enfant. Sonia, la fille de Ranulf, aurait eu le même âge qu’elle aujourd’hui, à un an prêt, il lui semblait. Fang se rappelait un peu de cette gamine aux longs cheveux noirs et bouclés.

Par la suite, elle avait souvent entendu des rumeurs sur le massacre que ça avait été. Et sur la douleur de cet homme, qui ressemblait à un ours, d’avoir tenu entre ses bras les corps sans vie des personnes qu’il aimait le plus au monde. A présent, il était seul. Il ne s’était jamais remarié et n’avait jamais repris une compagne. Il était devenu aigri et intransigeant. Beaucoup de son peuple avait péri ce jour-là et la plupart des pulsiens ne voulaient qu’une chose maintenant, se venger. Détruire les habitants de Cocoon autant qu’eux les détruisait, quitte à continuer à tuer des innocents. Un jour, il finirait par ne plus rien rester de leur monde, ni même de celui de Cocoon.

Fang soupira et ferma les yeux, décidant de sombrer dans le sommeil pour oublier cette journée. Alors qu’elle s’enfonçait doucement dans les profondeurs de l’inconscience, le regard perdu de cette étrangère aux cheveux roses passa derrière ses paupières closes, lui faisant de nouveau ressentir cet étrange sentiment dans sa poitrine.

**oOo**

La suite, samedi prochain…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

 

Quand elle reprit conscience, pendant une seconde Fang ne se rappela pas ce qui s’était passé. Elle gigota, luttant contre le noir de l’inconscience avant de papillonner enfin des yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu’elle faisait ici, sur l’un des lits des chambres d’hôtes du bar de Lebreau. Puis, alors qu’elle se redressait à l’aide d’un bras, son souffle se coupa, les images de la fin de soirée défilant devant ses yeux.

Fang tourna la tête à droite et à gauche et une boule vint plomber son estomac et nouer sa gorge.

\- Light ?

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse et son corps, autant que son esprit, se rebella contre ce que cela voulait dire. Elle secoua la tête de déni. Ce n’était pas possible. Inconcevable même. Qu’est-ce qui s’était passé ? Son esprit avait dû lui jouer des tours et Lightning ne devait pas être bien loin. Peut-être avait-elle seulement abusée un peu sur l’alcool et elle avait halluciné avant de s’évanouir.

Fang baissa la tête sur son corps. Elle portait encore sa robe de cérémonie, alors il ne pouvait y avoir que ça comme explication. Même si la partie plus rationnelle de son cerveau lui hurlait qu’elle ne devait pas se mettre des œillères, il lui était impossible d’imaginer le pire. Non, Lightning était toujours là, certainement dans pièce d’à côté en train de discuter avec tout le monde, comme elle avait l’habitude de le faire.

Le soleil se levait à l’horizon et Fang se demanda combien de temps elle avait dormi. Elle ne se sentait pas groggy, seulement… Déconnectée. Comme si elle n’était plus vraiment en phase avec elle-même et ce qui l’entourait. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et elle se leva rapidement. Pendant une seconde elle tangua sur ses pieds, mais elle retrouva rapidement sa stabilité. Il fallait qu’elle voie Lightning, tout de suite.

Fang traversa la chambre sans se poser plus de question, ouvrit la porte et se dirigea d’un pas déterminé vers la pièce central du bar. Lebreau avait réussi à rendre cet endroit cosy et chaleureux. Le bois, les couleurs et les odeurs, il y avait comme un air d’exotisme et c’était toujours agréable d’y passer du temps. Toutefois, la pulsienne était totalement impénétrable à son environnement et elle arriva comme un boulet de canon au milieu des tables et des banquettes, surprenant un peu ses amis.

Ses yeux naviguèrent sur chacun d’eux, recherchant activement une chevelure rose pâle et un visage doux et cristallin. Mais elle ne rencontra que les prunelles océan de Serah, noyées dans un torrent de larmes qui n’avait pas l’air de vouloir s’arrêter. Assise sur le coin d’une banquette, Snow et Lebreau l’entouraient et essayaient de la réconforter. La cadette des Farron n’avait aucune réaction jusqu’à ce qu’elle la remarque enfin.

\- Fang, souffla-t-elle, son corps se tendant vers la pulsienne.

Tout était là pour lui prouver qu’elle devait se faire une raison. Ce qu’elle avait vécu s’était bel et bien produit, mais elle secoua la tête. Il était hors de question qu’elle accepte ça. Ce n’était pas possible.

\- Où… Où est-elle ? demanda-t-elle la voix enrouée.  
\- Fang.

La brune se tourna légèrement sur le côté, découvrant Vanille qui se tenait debout à quelques pas d’elle. Ses yeux étaient rouges et son visage de poupée qui d’ordinaire, gardait ce petit air enfantin qui la caractérisait avait totalement disparu. Ses traits étaient figés dans un masque de tristesse et de douleur elle hésitait à se rapprocher d’elle. Le corps de Fang se contracta, repoussant l’éventualité que lui criait l’état de sa famille.

\- Où est Light ?

Les sanglots de Serah s’accentuèrent et Lebreau la serra fortement contre elle tandis que Snow lui caressait le dos. Yuj et Maqui étaient mortellement silencieux, ce qui ne leur ressemblait pas. Sazh tenait son fils endormi dans ses bras, la mine sombre et perdue. Enfin, Hope se leva et s’approcha d’elle, prenant sur lui alors que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

\- Fang, commença-t-il.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Où est Light ? répéta Fang, le coupant.  
\- Elle a disparue, Fang ! Tu le sais très bien, déclara doucement Hope.

Il pinça les lèvres, essayant de faire abstraction des pleurs de Serah qui continuaient derrière lui.

\- Non ! s’exclama Fang. Non !  
\- Fang, supplia Vanille.

La rouquine tendit une seconde les bras, hésitant à s’approcher pour la serrer contre elle. Mais Fang recula et Vanille resta à sa place, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Ce n’est pas possible, fit la brune. Ce n’est pas possible !  
\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé Fang ? demanda Hope.

Fang secoua la tête, la douleur dans son cœur devenant physique. Elle se mit à envahir son corps et à pulser dans chacune de ses fibres. Elle lutta pour rester digne. Elle inspira profondément, essayant de renflouer ses sentiments, mais dès qu’il était question de Lightning, elle perdait tous ses moyens.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit et pour l’instant, rien d’autre ne tournait dans sa tête que le fait qu’elle venait de perdre la femme qu’elle aimait. Sa femme, qui venait de lui être brutalement arrachée alors qu’elles venaient seulement de prononcer leurs vœux. C’était injuste et cruel.

\- C’est… Ce n’est pas…

La boule dans sa gorge se mit à grossir et elle serra les dents et les poings. Ce n’était pas possible, continuait-elle de se répéter. Ses jambes tremblèrent et elle se laissa tomber sur le siège de la banquette à côté d’elle.

\- Pourquoi, gémit-elle alors qu’une larme glissait sur sa joue.  
\- Oh… Fang…

Cette fois, Vanille se précipita sur son aînée et l’entoura fortement de ses bras. Elle pressa sa joue sur le haut de sa tête, lui administrant des caresses qui se voulaient réconfortantes. Fang se laissa bercer, se remémorant plus clairement ce qui s’était passé.

Ça avait été soudain. Cette brume n’avait fait aucune autre victime, alors Lightning devait être la seule personne visée. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi encore elle ? L’ancienne guerrière avait assez donnée de sa personne. Elle avait assez combattue. Fang ferma les yeux et déglutit. Elle lui avait promis tant de choses. Des choses dont elles venaient d’être probablement privées à tout jamais.

\- Serah, fit la voix de Snow, la tirant de ses pensées. Il faut que tu ailles te reposer un peu, Trésor.  
\- Oui, acquiesça Lebreau. Tu es épuisée…  
\- Non, coupa-t-elle, la voix chargée de sanglots contenus. Non, je ne peux pas, sanglota-t-elle.

Fang rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur la sœur de son amante. Cette dernière avait son regard de rivé dans le sien et tout un dialogue sembla se dérouler entre elles. La brune avait en face d’elle quelqu’un qui endurait la même souffrance qu’elle. Peut-être même que c’était pire pour Serah.

Il y a des années de ça, la cadette des Farron avait déjà dû supporter une situation similaire. La douleur de la perte, le déni et la colère. A l’époque, Fang était prisonnière de son cocon de cristal avec Vanille, et Serah n’avait pas réussi à accepter qu’on lui prenne sa sœur aînée après tout ce qu’elles avaient traversée. Tout ça n’aurait jamais dût se reproduire. Ils avaient tous le droit être heureux maintenant, libre de pouvoir enfin vivre leur vie.

Fang se dégagea de Vanille et se leva. D’un pas rapide elle s’approcha de Serah devant laquelle elle s’agenouilla avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, déclara-t-elle dans la nuque de sa belle-sœur.  
\- C’est… C’est pas ta faute. Mais c’est tellement injuste.

Serah s’écarta pour planter son regard dans celui de Fang.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, souffla Fang.

La pulsienne n’avait aucune réponse à donner. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi et encore moins ce qui s’était réellement passé. En dehors de cette brume qui lui avait volé sa femme, elle ne savait rien. Elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de l’endroit où avait atterri Lightning, et ce qu’elle était en train de vivre en ce moment.

\- Elle ne méritait pas ça ! s’exclama plus fortement Serah. Elle a assez donnée, non ?

Fang la reprit contre elle, glissant l’une de ses mains dans les boucles roses. Elle la berça, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de Snow pour la première fois depuis qu’elle s’était réveillée. Le grand blond était dévasté et en colère. Furieux. Des éclairs dansaient dans ses prunelles azurs et Fang pinça les lèvres. Ils ressentaient tous la même chose. Incompréhension, fureur et tristesse. Les dieux s’acharnaient une fois de plus sur leur groupe

Fang embrassa le haut de la tête de Serah, fermant les yeux pour contenir le flot d’émotion qui menaçait de l’assaillir.

\- Snow et Lebreau ont raison, tu devrais aller te reposer un peu, finit-elle par dire.  
\- Je ne peux pas, répondit Serah. Comment est-ce que je pourrais aller dormir alors que je ne sais pas où est ma sœur.  
\- Ça te ferrais du bien et après, nous pourrons en discuter. Tu auras les idées plus…  
\- Alors toi aussi, coupa la plus jeune des Farron.  
\- Rentrer toutes les deux, suggéra Snow.

Fang tourna les yeux vers le grand blond. Elle serra les dents. Elle ne voulait pas se reposer. Elle n’avait pas besoin de dormir, ni même de réfléchir à toute cette histoire. Elle devait agir, et vite. Elle voulait trouver un responsable et se défouler dessus.

\- Fang, intervint Hope en se rapprochant. Ne fait rien d’inconsidéré.  
\- Comme quoi ? cracha-t-elle. Partir à sa recherche ? Tu trouves que c’est inconsidéré comme réaction ?  
\- Tu ne sais pas où elle se trouve, argumenta doucement Vanille.  
\- Et alors ? Est-ce une raison pour que je la laisse toute seule ?  
\- Ce n’est pas ce qu’on veut dire, contra la rouquine.

Vanille était certainement l’une des seules personnes en dehors de Lightning, à être capable de raisonner Fang. A lui faire garder la tête assez froide pour éviter qu’elle ne se jette inutilement dans une bataille sans avoir toutes les cartes en main.

\- Se précipiter ne nous aidera pas, ajouta Hope.  
\- Ils ont raisons, fit Serah d’une petite voix.

Fang resserra ses bras autour de la sœur de son amante. Ce petit corps tremblant contre elle était tout ce qui lui restait pour l’instant de Lightning. La brune ferma brièvement les yeux et détourna la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, déclara-t-elle.  
\- Ce n’est pas ce qu’on dit, non plus, lui répondit Vanille.  
\- Mais on ne peut pas se permettre de courir dans tous les sens, ça serait une perte de temps, déclara Hope.  
\- Alors quoi ? lâcha Fang. On attend une illumination divine ? Si on en est là, c’est justement à cause des dieux ! Cette garce d’Etro !  
\- Fang, réprimanda doucement Lebreau.  
\- Quoi ?

Les deux brunes s’affrontèrent du regard. La douceur des orbes marron de la barmaid contre la tempête qui faisait rage dans les émeraudes de la pulsienne. Lebreau ne répondit pas. La seule chose qu’elle aurait pu dire à Fang, c’était qu’il était de mauvais augure d’insulter les dieux, surtout quand celle-ci était la déesse de la mort. Mais ce n’était certainement pas ce que Fang avait envie d’entendre et Lebreau savait pertinemment qu’elle s’en fichait complètement. Elle ne voulait pas être rabat-joie ni désagréable, mais prudence était mer de sureté, et d’après elle, insulter la déesse ne les aiderait probablement pas à retrouver Lightning.

\- Light à tout donné pour Etro ! Elle a été sa gardienne, sa championne ! Elle lui a sauvée la vie et qu’est-ce qu’elle récolte maintenant ? Même pas le droit d’être libre ! Alors quoi ? Dès que cette garce jugera qu’elle a besoin de Light, elle la récupérera ? Je n’accepterais pas de laisser faire ça !  
\- Tu ne sais pas si c’est la faute d’Etro, répondit Vanille.  
\- Parce que tu en doutes ?  
\- Je dis juste que nous ne savons pas. On a aucun indice de l’endroit où elle a été envoyée.  
\- Ça me semble évident ! Elle est de nouveau prisonnière du Valhalla !  
\- Tu n’en sais rien ! la contra plus fermement Vanille. S’il te plaît, Fang, sois raisonnable. Tu ne peux pas être certaine que Lightning se trouve au Valhalla.

Fang claqua sa langue contre son palais, refusant d’admettre que sa cadette avait raison. Cette situation était inacceptable. Qu’est-ce qu’elle devait faire ? A quoi servait-elle si elle devait seulement rester assise là, sans rien faire, alors que son amante était peut-être en train de combattre pour sa survie. Encore.

\- Ecoute les, Fang.  
\- Serah…  
\- Ils ont raison.

La cadette Farron se redressa lentement, puis releva la tête vers elle. Des cernes entouraient ses yeux rouges. Son teint était encore plus pâle que d’ordinaire, maladif. Sa douleur était lisible sur son visage et palpable. Le cœur de Fang se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine et elle inspira profondément. Serah renifla et sécha ses larmes sur ses joues. Des larmes qui ne tarderaient pas à couler de nouveau.

\- On ne sait pas où elle se trouve ni qui a fait ça. On ne peut pas se lancer à sa recherche sans être sûr. Hope à raison, ça nous ferait perdre du temps.  
\- On ne peut pas, non plus, rester sans rien faire.  
\- Je sais, souffla Serah. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mais…  
\- Quoi ? demanda doucement Fang.

Serah inspira et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- La première fois, quand Light était prisonnière du Valhalla, elle a trouvé un moyen de nous contacter pour que nous l’aidions. Peut-être, qu’elle le refera.  
\- Pendant ce temps on fait quoi ? On attend ? grogna Fang.

Serah pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête. Elle se mit à triturer ses doigts, mal à l’aise. Fang posa une main sur les siennes, attirant son attention.

\- Excuse-moi.  
\- C’est rien. Je comprends ce que tu ressens.

Fang déglutit, la boule dans sa gorge persistant à grossir.

\- Je lui aie promis de la retrouver, déclara-t-elle. Même si je dois y passer le restant de ma vie…  
\- Je sais, souffla Serah.

Serah la prit dans ses bras et Fang se laissa faire, la poitrine déchirée par l’impuissance. Elle sentait les larmes brûlaient ses yeux, mais elle se devait d’être forte. Autant pour sa belle-sœur qu’elle tenait serrée contre elle, que pour Lightning.

La colère qui bouillonnait dans ses entrailles augmenta. S’il le fallait, elle réduirait en miette les dieux pour récupérer son amante. Si Etro voulait jouer à ça, Fang était partante. Elle était une excellente guerrière. Elle avait survécu des siècles sous le règne de ces dieux dictateurs. Elle les avait combattu une fois, et avait gagné, elle était prête à recommencer, surtout si elle avait la motivation de retrouver sa compagne. Fang était prête à tout.

**oOo**

Elle n’avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il lui avait été impossible de fermer l’œil. Dès qu’elle commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, l’image de Lightning avalée par cette brume la réveillait en sursaut, la gorge sèche et le corps en sueur. Finalement, Fang s’était levée, s’emparant d’un plaid et fuyant sa chambre avant de s’emmitoufler dans un des larges fauteuils du salon.

Dans la chambre d’ami, Snow et Serah dormaient, n’ayant pas voulu la laisser seule. Ils devaient se serrer les coudes et s’isoler n’était pas une bonne idée d’après eux, pourtant, Fang aurait vraiment préférée être seule. Quand elle était rentrée chez elle pour y récupérer quelques affaires, Elle avait eu l’impression de recevoir un coup de poignard. L’absence de Lightning s’était faite cruellement ressentir, alors que tout lui rappeler son amante.

Pendant une fraction, Fang avait même eu l’impression de sentir son parfum et son cœur s’était douloureusement emballé. Depuis, son ventre était tellement noué qu’elle n’avait rien avalé de solide à part quelques gorgées d’un café qui reposait sur la table basse et qui devait maintenant être froid. Elle n’avait pas bougé de ce fauteuil, restant presque aussi inerte qu’une statue de cristal. Elle ne pourrait pas rester ainsi inactive très longtemps, c’était impossible. Cette impuissance la rongeait de l’intérieure autant que l’injustice qu’elle éprouvait face à cette situation.

C’était comme si elle revivait continuellement tout en boucle. Il lui restait encore la sensation d’avoir été tellement heureuse, autant durant ces dernières années que pendant la journée de son mariage. Même quand elle avait retrouvé Vanille, elle n’avait pas ressentie cette euphorie qui l’avait rendu presque ivre alors qu’elle regardait Lightning avancer jusqu’à l’autel, jusqu’à elle. Fang ne se rappelait même avoir été nerveuse juste avant la cérémonie. Elle n’avait pas avoir douté ni même craint que Lightning ne fasse pas le bon choix. A cet instant, elle avait été confiante. Mais c’était comme si cela c’était produit il y a des siècles, le bonheur éprouvé éclipsé par la douleur de la perte.

La pulsienne ferma les yeux, alors que le soleil se levait à l’horizon pour la seconde fois depuis qu’on lui avait repris son amante, se remémorant le bonheur qu’elle avait vécu avant que tout ne bascule.

**oOo**

Ça devait faire une heure qu’elle se tenait devant l’océan de Néo-Bodhum, ses pieds nus enfonçaient dans le sable tiède. Fang était incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu’elle ressentait alors qu’elle était envahie par une kyrielle d’émotion.

Quand elle avait décidé de devenir une l’cie, jamais elle n’avait pensée réchapper à son destin. Une fois transformée en cristal après avoir accomplie sa mission, Fang ne pensait pas revivre un jour. Mais une fois qu’on était marquée comme l’cie, on n’était plus qu’un pion entre les mains des fal’cies, puis dans celles des dieux. Elle avait combattu tout en sachant qu’elle n’était pas destinée à avoir un jour la vie que ses parents auraient voulu qu’elle ait.

Quand elle s’était cristallisée pour la deuxième fois, Fang pensait vraiment en avoir fini avec toute cette histoire, que pour elle, les portes venaient définitivement de se refermer, mais la déesse Etro et par extension Bhunivelze, avaient beaucoup d’autres projets en réserve. Et quand les dieux exigeaient, eux, insignifiant l’cie, ne pouvaient qu’exécuter comme des misérables pantins à leur solde. Alors ils avaient tous dû renfiler leurs armures et reprendre les armes pour combattre de nouveau, et malgré le change qu’elle donnait, Fang ne pensait pas que cela s’arrêterait un jour.

Une fois leur mission accomplie, elle se revoyait déjà devoir endurer des siècles et des siècles de sommeils avant d’être de nouveau réveillée pour affronter, quoi ? Peut-être la fin du monde. Qu’en savait-elle. Mais quand Bhunivelze fut enfin mis hors d’état de nuire et que Lightning eut sauvée Etro, cette dernière avait décidé de leur avait offert la liberté.

Affranchis de leur marque de l’cie, Etro leur avait redonné le contrôle de leur vie et la possibilité d’être de nouveau normal. Pendant un instant, Fang en avait été étourdi. La première question qu’elle s’était posé avait été : qu’allait-elle donc bien pouvoir faire de cette liberté ?

Puis Cocoon avait sombré et elle s’était rendue compte que c’était sa chance. Elle avait une nouvelle famille. Peut-être pas celle que ses parents, son peuple, aurait voulu qu’elle ait, mais elle avait confiance en chacun d’eux. Elle avait appris à les aimer. Elle adorait taquiner Sazh. Hope s’était avéré être un gamin aussi intéressant qu’attendrissant et elle avait apprécié pouvoir lui apprendre des parties de sa culture de quand elle vivait encore à Oerba.

Elle avait découvert que tous les habitants de Cocoon n’étaient pas des montres fermés à l’idée d’en savoir plus sur le monde de Gran Pulse. Elle avait découvert en Snow et son groupe, des personnes qui ne se préoccupaient pas des peuples, mais qui mettait simplement tous les êtres humains dans le même sac. Ils avaient une façon de penser plutôt simpliste qui lui convenait. Tous les innocents doivent être protégés, qu’ils soient de Cocoon ou de Gran Pulse. Tous les ennemis, doivent être éliminés.

Puis elle avait rencontré Lightning. Elle était presque littéralement tombée sur elle. Cette femme avait fait battre son cœur dès l’instant où elle avait posé ses yeux sur elle. Au début, de colère et peut-être un peu d’amertume aussi, elle l’avouait. Fang se rappelait de la cuisante gifle que cette cocoonianne lui avait administrée. Pendant une seconde, et malgré que les habitants de cocoon qu’elle avait rencontré peu de temps avant, aient légèrement changé sa vision sur leur peuple, la réaction de Lightning à son encontre l’avait refroidi.

Cette claque lui avait remis les idées en place et Fang s’était souvenue de son peuple et de leurs nombreuses mises en garde : tous les habitants de Cocoon sont pareils. Puis elle avait réalisé que Lightning ne se doutait même pas qu’elle était une native de Gran Pulse ou du moins, ce n’était pas ce qui l’avait motivé pour lui mettre une gifle. Fang avait découvert une femme blessée qui combattait et luttait contre ses sentiments, notamment contre la culpabilité et la peine d’avoir perdue sa sœur cadette. La pulsienne avait très vite compris de qui il s’agissait et qu’elle était responsable de la douleur qu’éprouvait cette femme aux étonnants cheveux roses.

Lightning était probablement l’une des personnes qu’elle avait eues le plus de mal à cerner. Une ancienne soldate de Cocoon qu’elle aurait dû craindre et haïr, mais dont elle se sentait irrémédiablement proche. Fang avait alors appris à la connaître, découvrant une guerrière avec des valeurs solides qui lui étaient propre. Lightning n’était pas seulement un pion parmi tous ces soldats. Elle était intègre, elle pensait, réfléchissait et agissait en fonction de ce qui lui semblait le plus juste et Fang était rapidement tombée sous son charme. Mais elle n’avait pas d’avenir à l’époque et elle la seule chose qu’elle pouvait faire, s’était d’étouffer ce qu’elle ressentait et de se concentrer uniquement sur Vanille et sur leur tâche.

Cependant, une fois qu’elle avait réalisé que la vie s’ouvrait de nouveau à elle, Fang s’était retrouvée face à ses sentiments qui lui étaient revenue à la figure comme un boomerang. Ça l’avait prise au dépourvue parce que pendant une seconde, elle avait pensé ne plus rien éprouver pour Lightning. Mais plus elles passaient du temps ensemble, construisant jour après jour leur nouveau village, découvrant encore et encore la beauté de cette femme, Fang avait été obligé de se faire une raison. Lightning l’acceptait comme elle était. Elle était curieuse aussi, la questionnant énormément sur son peuple et sa vie quand Oerba existait encore. Fang se sentait à l’aise avec elle. Elle avait le sentiment de pouvoir être elle-même, que la barrière entre pulsiens et cocoonians n’existait plus, ce qu’elle avait toujours désiré quand elle était plus jeune. Et avoir la possibilité de partager tout ça avec Lightning l’avait rendu heureuse.

L’ancienne guerrière s’intéressait réellement à elle. Elle prenait en considération sa vie, peu importe l’époque. Pour la première fois, Fang avait découvert que oui, son peuple et celui de Cocoon était capable de s’entendre. Qu’ils n’étaient pas si différents et qu’il pouvait même s’aimer. Malgré l’intérêt constant de Lightning pour son passé, il y avait certain sujet que Fang avait préféré éviter, principalement sur ses parents, mais pendant une fraction de seconde, les rares moments pendant lesquels Fang s’autorisait à penser à eux, elle s’était dit qu’elle aurait adoré pouvoir prouver à son clan qu’une telle entente était possible. Leur montrer qu’il y avait des cocoonians qui en valaient la peine. Mais il avait fallu six siècles, deux guerres et presque la destruction de Gran Pulse pour que chacun en prennent conscience et ait droit cette liberté. Quant aux pulsiens, Fang n’était même pas certaine qu’il y ait encore des survivants sur ses terres. Jusqu’à maintenant, Vanille et elle en avait rencontré aucun, mais aucune d’elles ne perdaient espoir. Après tout, Snow lui avait affirmé que dans les contrées reculées de Gran Pulse, il y avait des petits villages rustique, en tout point identiques à ceux des camps de chasseurs que Vanille et elle leur avait décrit.

Fang avait confié ses doutes et ses espoirs à Lightning et celle-ci l’avait un peu plus conquise quand elle déclara que s’il le fallait, elle était prête à explorer avec elle chaque recoin de ce monde pour retrouver des survivants. Même si cela était risqué, leur rencontre ne pouvait être qu’aussi bénéfique qu’enrichissante.

D’après Lightning, unir leurs deux peuples ne pouvait être qu’une excellente idée et éviterait de reproduire les erreurs du passé. Avec ses paroles, l’aînée des Farron avait réussi à planter un peu plus ses serres dans le cœur de Fang qui s’était sentie irrémédiablement enchaînée à cette femme. Cette cocoonianne qui avait mis des mots sur le désir qu’elle nourrissait et chérissait déjà à l’âge de dix-sept ans.

Elles avaient passé quelques années à se découvrir et Fang avait hésité à tenter sa chance. Même si elle avait cette femme aux cheveux roses dans la peau, elle avait eu du mal à ignorer la crainte d’un possible rejet. Fang se savait attirée par les filles depuis très longtemps. Elle se rappelait encore des jolis mèches d’un blond cendrée pigmentaient de petites fleurs bleues d’une certaine jeune fille, qu’elle voyait voletaient dans les champs d’Oerba à son époque. Adolescente, elle jouait les jolis cœurs, charmant toutes les filles, mais avec Lightning, c’était différent.

Celle-là n’était pas seulement la jolie blonde sur laquelle elle fantasmait dès qu’elle en avait l’occasion, et dont elle avait oublié le nom d’ailleurs. Non, Lightning représentait bien plus que ça. Elle lui était complémentaire, Lightning était une partie d’elle dont Fang avait besoin pour se sentir entière. Malgré leur fort caractère respectif, elles étaient fusionnelles et avaient prouvées plus d’une fois qu’elles n’avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Mais qu’est-ce qui garantissait à Fang que Lightning désirait plus qu’une simple et forte amitié avec elle ?

Alors qu’elle se triturait l’esprit à trouver des réponses à ses questions. A faire un pas pour reculer de dix, à douter et désespérer, c’est finalement Lightning qui s’était dévoilée avant même qu’elle ait eu le temps de faire ou dire quoique ce soit. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que Fang observait le soleil nimbait la surface lisse de l’océan s’étendant à perte de vue devant elle.

Ça avait été magique et elle était restée sans voix. Alors qu’elle se tenait là, debout sur cette plage de Gran Pulse, enfin de retour définitivement chez elle et qu’elle était à quelques heures de se marier, Fang se dit une seule chose. Si c’était à refaire… Si elle devait revivre deux cristallisations et une guerre pour avoir ce bonheur avec Lightning, elle était prête à tout recommencer parce que cette cocoonianne en particulier en valait la peine. Même si Fang aurait voulu avoir la chance de pouvoir la présenter à ses parents, elle ne regrettait pas sa nouvelle vie.

\- Tu recommences, fit soudainement une voix douce à ses côtés, la tirant de ses pensées.

Fang haussa les sourcils et cligna des yeux, tournant légèrement la tête pour tomber sur Vanille. Sa cadette avait bien grandit depuis toutes ces années. Elle avait vécu plus de choses qu’une jeune fille de son âge ne devrait en vivre, mais toutes ses épreuves avaient l’air de l’avoir rendu plus forte et confiante que jamais. A vingt-trois ans, Vanille semblait être devenue une femme épanouie et Fang était contente d’avoir pu offrir une chance à sa cadette d’avoir une vie normale.

\- Je recommence quoi ? demanda-t-elle tranquillement.  
\- Tu es ailleurs, révéla Vanille.

Fang rit doucement, reportant son attention sur l’océan.

\- Je pensais à Lightning.  
\- Hum, hum…  
\- Et au fait que j’aurais aimé pouvoir la présenter à la famille, avoua-t-elle. Tu crois qu’ils l’auraient aimée ?  
\- C’est une habitante de Cocoon, déclara Vanille comme si cela répondait à toutes les questions.  
\- Oui, souffla Fang. Mais elle, elle est différente.  
\- Tu crois que ça a vraiment de l’importance ?

Fang se tourna de nouveau vers Vanille. Elle regardait à son tour l’eau devant elle, perdue dans ses pensées. Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant un instant avant que la rouquine se tourne enfin vers elle.

\- Tu ne sauras jamais, Fang et ils ne sont plus de ce monde. Toi, oui, et tu aimes cette femme, non ?  
\- Oh oui, répondit la brune sans réfléchir.  
\- Alors ne réfléchis pas plus et vie ta vie avec elle sans te préoccuper de ce que la famille aurait dit. Et puis…

Fang haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête sur un côté.

\- Et puis ?  
\- Je ne t’ai jamais vu aussi heureuse avec une fille ! Light t’a complètement retournée la cervelle. Je sais qu’elle en vaut la peine, je la connais bien et tu n’aurais pas pu trouver mieux qu’elle.  
\- Oh, souffla Fang. Alors… J’ai ton entière bénédiction, c’est ça ?  
\- Parce que j’ai vraiment besoin de te la donner ? Tu ne m’as jamais écouté de toute façon !

Elles rirent ensemble, se souvenant chacune de leur côté de ses moments d’innocence qui avait rythmé leur enfance trop courte.

\- Comment elle s’appelait d’ailleurs la jolie blonde avec les petites fleurs bleues ? Tu te rappelles ?  
\- Tu veux parler de Lynae ?  
\- Ah oui… C’est ça, Lynae… Je la trouve tellement fade à côté de Light maintenant.  
\- Heureusement ! s’esclaffa Vanille. Je te rappelle que tu vas l’épouser dans moins d’une heure !

Un large sourire barra le visage de Fang. Une chaleur pris naissance dans son ventre, allant gonfler sa poitrine d’euphorie.

\- Je vais me marier… Avec Light !  
\- Oh par Etro ! ça y est je l’ai définitivement perdue, gémit faussement Vanille.

Fang secoua la tête, lui administrant une tape légère sur le bras.

\- Tu es prête ? demanda la rouquine.  
\- Oui ! affirma Fang.  
\- Pas de craintes ? de doutes ? d’envie soudaine de prendre tes jambes à ton cou ?

La brune observa sa cadette, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Non, rien de tout ça.  
\- Tu aies peut-être bien la première femme que je vois qui va se marier et qui n’a pas peur, même un petit peu.  
\- Je suis confiante, c’est tout.

Vanille rit doucement, portant une main devant sa bouche.

\- C’est tellement toi, Fang. Tu ne doutes jamais de tes choix.

Fang esquissa un sourire mais ne répondit pas. A la place, elle se détourna de Vanille et reporta son regard sur les étincelles de lumière qui brillaient sur la surface de l’océan, un agréable silence les enveloppant.

**oOo**

Tassée sur elle-même dans son fauteuil, Fang inspira profondément. Ses derniers souvenirs étaient vivaces et douloureux. Vanille se trompait. Elle avait déjà douté, de nombreuses fois, mais elle ne l’avait jamais exprimé ouvertement. Elle avait douté quand elle était une l’cie. Elle avait douté de retrouver un jour Vanille ou d’être capable de la sauver. Elle avait longtemps hésité par rapport à sa relation avec Lightning.

Quelques heures avant la cérémonie, Fang avait aussi doutée, craignant de commettre une erreur, de peut-être ruiner la vie de son amante. Mais tous ses doutes c’étaient envolés quand elle l’avait enfin vu au bout de cette allée, droite et fière dans sa sublime tenue de cérémonie qui rappelait celle de son peuple.

Son cœur avait raté un battement avant de changer de tempo. Il avait cogné durement dans sa poitrine et ça avait été le cas jusqu’à ce que Lightning prononce les dernières paroles de leurs vœux. « A jamais réunie. » C’était ce que devait représentait leur union, mais apparemment, elles n’avaient même le droit à ça. Peut-être avait-elle était un peu trop confiante.

Fang serra les dents à s’en faire mal, contenant difficilement les sanglots qui s’agglutinaient dans sa gorge. Elle souffrait d’avoir perdu sa femme et de ne pouvoir rien faire, mais elle souffrait aussi des promesses qu’elle avait faites et qu’elle ne pouvait tenir. Serah serait tellement en droit de lui en vouloir actuellement. La brève conversation qu’elle avait eue avec la cadette des Farron serait gravée à elle pour toujours. Elle lui avait demandé qu’une seule chose et Fang avait l’impression de pouvoir encore entendre la voix de sa belle-sœur résonner à ses oreilles.

\- Prend bien soin de ma sœur, d’accord ?

Fang s’était sentie fière que la cadette Farron lui accorde ce droit. Qu’elle accepte de lui laisser cette place.

\- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi !

C’est ce qu’elle lui avait répondu et Serah avait souri. Juste sourit avant de lui dire combien elle avait confiance en elle. Qu’elle était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à Lightning. Fang resserra ses bras autour d’elle, un froid glacial semblant s’insinuer dans chaque fibre de son corps.

\- Fang ?

Une main se posa sur l’une de ses épaules et la pulsienne sursauta, sortant brusquement de ses pensées. Serah se tenait devant elle, une mine inquiète plaquée sur son visage pâle et triste. Fang secoua légèrement la tête se redressant dans son fauteuil. La plus jeune se détourna un instant pour aller s’asseoir sur le canapé en face d’elle. Séparées par la table basse, les femmes se regardèrent, partageant la même détresse.

\- Excuse-moi, finit par déclarer Fang.  
\- Pour quoi ? répondis Serah, fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Tu m’as demandé de prendre soin d’elle et…  
\- Ce n’est pas ta faute ! Arrête !  
\- Je ne peux pas m’empê…  
\- Fang !

La brune fixa ses yeux dans les prunelles de Serah. Une mer d’émotion se déchaînait dans les orbes azurs et Fang se sentait tellement mal d’être témoin de ça.

\- Plus j’y pense, reprit Serah. Plus je me dis que ça aurait pu se produire n’importe quand.  
\- Je ne sais pas, souffla Fang. Je trouve ça étrange.  
\- Tu n’as pas reçu un quelconque indice ? Un message ?  
\- Non… Rien. Et toi ?  
\- Rien non plus. Mais mes dons de voyance sont aléatoires et limités.

Un silence pesant se posa sur elles, leur laissant un goût désagréable dans la bouche. Elles se sentaient de plus en plus impuissance et l’inactivité commençait à peser lourdement sur Fang.

\- Mais il faut peut-être un peu de temps à Light pour nous appeler, ajouta Serah.  
\- Je ne suis pas certaine que nous devions attendre trop longtemps. Et je suis encore moins certaine d’être capable de faire autant preuve de patience.  
\- La première fois ça a pris trois ans, tu le sais.  
\- Oh, Bon sang ! Serah ! s’irrita Fang, se levant brutalement de son fauteuil.

Inconsciemment elle se mit à faire les cent pas sur le tapis du salon alors que le soleil commençait à réchauffer la pièce de ses rayons. La journée promettait d’être lumineuse et cela l’agaça un peu plus. Fang voulait qu’il pleuve. Même une tempête lui irait. Elle ne voulait pas d’une journée radieuse qui ne s’accordait pas avec son moral.

\- Fang ?  
\- Je ne pourrais pas attendre trois ans sans rien faire ! Sans savoir où elle se trouve et ce qu’elle subit ! Sans savoir si elle est toujours en vie ou…

Elle s’arrêta, glissant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Elle n’avait pas défait les nombreuses tresses de sa coiffure et elle les sentie sous sa main, envoyant une pointe de douleur dans son cœur.

\- Imagine s’il lui arrive malheur et que j’aurai pu faire quelque chose, souffla Fang. Je ne le supporterais pas.  
\- Je ne préfère pas imaginer.

Fang se tourna vers Serah au son désemparé de sa voix. La jeune femme avait baissé la tête sur ses mains, retenant difficilement de nouvelles larmes. Elle releva la tête et la brune déglutit face à la souffrance lisible sur le visage de sa belle-sœur.

\- Mais que pouvons-nous faire d’autre qu’attendre ?  
\- Si c’est vraiment la faute d’Etro, peut-être que nous pourrions aller au temple et lui demander une explication.

Serah pencha la tête sur un côté, esquissant un sourire en coin triste.

\- Parce que tu crois qu’elle nous répondrait ? Soit réaliste, Fang, fit Serah en secouant la tête. Si Etro est vraiment responsable de la disparition de Light, jamais elle ne se manifestera pour nous le confirmer. C’est une déesse ! Elle n’en a rien à faire de ce qu’on ressent. Elle ne se préoccupe que de ses propres désirs.  
\- Peut-être que si j’y vais pour la provoquer, elle se montrera, déclara Fang, sérieusement.  
\- Tu voudrais aller provoquer une déesse ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Tu as déjà des idées suicidaire, ou quoi ? soupira Serah.

Fang soupira fortement avant de retourner s’asseoir dans son fauteuil, mécontente. Elle voulait seulement agir et son idée n’était pas si mauvaise que ça.

\- Je ne pense pas qu’aller provoquer Etro sois raisonnable, ajouta Serah.  
\- C’est pourtant la déesse qui est supposée être la plus humaine et magnanime de tous, contra Fang.

Serah pinça les lèvres et Fang frissonna face au regard de pitié que la cadette de son amante posa sur elle. Elle était capable de supporter beaucoup de chose, mais pas ça. Elle ne voulait pas déjà être perçue comme la veuve éplorée qui cherchait toutes les solutions possible pour récupérer ce qu’on lui avait arraché, au point d’élaborer des hypothèses surréaliste.

\- Je vais me reposer, déclara-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle posa une main qu’elle espérait réconfortante sur l’épaule de Serah puis quitta le salon. Elle gagna rapidement la chambre d’ami et ferma la porte derrière elle. Le soleil qui passait au travers des fenêtres l’agressa presque et le cœur battant elle alla tirer brusquement les rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre.

Elle se glissa dans son lit, remontant sa couverture jusqu’à ses épaules. Malgré la chaleur de l’été, Fang avait l’impression que le froid s’était insinué dans son corps, la glaçant de l’intérieur. Elle mit ses mains sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux, se sentant proche de sombrer dans le sommeil, mais avant même que celui-ci l’emporte, elle se surprit à se souvenir d’un passé lointain qu’elle pensait avoir oublié depuis longtemps.

**oOo**

A samedi prochain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

 

Du haut de son royaume, dans le Valhalla, Etro pouvait tout voir. Toute la trame du temps, peu importe l’époque, n’avait aucun secret pour elle. Prisonnière de ce monde que Bhunivelze avait créé pour elle, Etro l’avait fait sien et avait appris à connaître intimement chacune de ces âmes dont elle suivait le destin.

Elle les observait vivre, grandir, affronter les adversités de la vie, vieillir, puis mourir, avant de la rejoindre au Valhalla où elle les attendait tous avec impatience. Elle leur offrait ensuite une seconde chance, les faisant renaître. Mais son pouvoir devait s’arrêter là. Elle n’avait pas le droit d’interférer dans le monde des vivants. Mais eux avaient été différents.

Etro s’était prise d’affection pour leur groupe, qui avait eu l’audace de se dresser contre leur destin. Qui avait eu le cran de s’élever et de combattre Bhunivelze. La déesse de la mort avait alors outrepassé ses droits et avait décidé d’aller à l’encontre des règles qu’elle se devait, normalement, de suivre à la lettre. Elle les avait aidés, voulant leur offrir la chance d’avoir l’avenir qu’ils méritaient tous.

Cependant, elle avait sous-estimé ce dieu malsain et omnipotent. Ce dieu qui refusait de ne pas avoir tous les pouvoirs et encore moins d’être mis en échec par un simple groupe d’humains. Il avait voulu réaffirmer sa puissance et se venger et elle n’avait pas pensée au fait que ses actions l’affaibliraient autant. Etro les avait tous aidés au détriment de ses forces et sa dominance sur le Valhalla s’en était faite cruellement ressentir.

Elle qui se battait depuis des siècles pour empêcher Bhunivelze d’investir son royaume, avait dû se retrancher pour survivre. Ce dernier avait très rapidement saisit l’opportunité pour la déchoir de son trône, car après tout, elle n’était qu’une déesse défectueuse que Bhunivelze ne pouvait se permettre de garder.

Il lui avait alors fallu un gardien, un champion qui se battrait pour elle, et elle l’avait trouvé. Etro avait observé chacun d’eux, suivant assidument chacune de leurs actions, mais aucun n’avait été plus parfait et prometteur que sa championne.

Au fil du temps, la déesse avait découvert en Lightning une femme forte et loyale qui combattait pour des valeurs qui lui étaient justes. Elle ne se préoccupait pas du destin ni de l’avenir. Elle se fichait de savoir si ses actions transformeraient sa vie en bien ou en mal, elle agissait simplement en fonction de ce qui lui semblait le plus honnête avec ses principes.

Etro l’avait alors choisie. Elle avait fait preuve d’égoïsme, mais elle n’avait pas eu le choix. Toutefois, elle s’était promis une chose. Si Lightning réussissait à l’aider, à la sauver de Bhunivelze et qu’elle avait la possibilité de retourner sur son trône en pleine possession de ses moyens et à l’abri des attaques de son créateur, elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour que sa championne ait enfin la vie qu’elle méritait.

Et à cause de cette petite partie humaine qui résidait en elle, Etro avait naïvement cru avoir réussi à déchoir Bhunivelze et avoir mis son ancienne gardienne à l’abri de tous risques potentiels. Comme elle s’était trompée. Il lui avait fallu du temps, mais il avait fini par retrouver ses forces et du fond du trou où ils l’avaient jeté, Bhunivelze avait eu le temps de préparer sa vengeance. Et elle n’avait rien vu venir.

Debout sur l’immense balcon de sa tour, Etro avait été témoin des projets de son dieu tout puissant. Elle n’avait rien pu faire d’autre que de le regarder s’en prendre à sa championne et elle en avait ressenti un profond sentiment de frustration - et un peu de tristesse aussi. Ses pouvoirs étaient encore limités et même avec la meilleure des volontés, Etro était incapable de se mesurer à Bhunivelze pour l’instant. De là où elle se trouvait, elle avait seulement réussi à influencer la trajectoire de son voyage.

De toutes les portes qui s’étaient ouvertes, celle-ci était celle dont l’histoire semblait la moins dangereuse. Certainement pas la plus facile, mais Etro avait confiance. Si Lightning restait elle-même, elle gagnerait le cœur de ces habitants comme elle avait gagné le sien. C’était la meilleure chance qu’Etro pouvait lui offrir. Ensuite, il allait falloir qu’elle fasse preuve de patience, même si pour une femme comme sa championne, c’était très difficile.

Mais la déesse de la mort avait elle aussi des projets. Elle n’allait pas laisser Bhunivelze faire ce qu’il voulait avec sa guerrière. Lightning était son humaine. Parmi les centaines de milliers d’hommes qu’elle avait appris à connaître, celle-ci l’avait charmée au point qu’elle lui laisse occuper son trône, alors qu’elle était trop faible pour mener les batailles. Si Etro s’était retrouvée aux portes de la Mort, elle n’aurait pas hésité à faire de cette femme sa successeuse. Elle ne laisserait personne lui voler son avenir pour lequel Lightning avait durement combattu.

Sa vision toute puissante se tourna vers l’une des sphères du temps. Celle qui se déroulait présentement. Ses yeux suivaient assidument cette pulsienne. Cette grande brune qui avait lié son âme à celle de sa championne. Etro pouvait voir ce mince fil d’or qui les reliaient peu importe l’époque et le temps qui les séparaient. Leur union était forte et méritait de belles années à venir, pour un peu qu’on leur vienne en aide.

\- Si c’est vraiment la faute d’Etro, peut-être que nous pourrions aller au temple et lui demander une explication.

Une conversation fragmentée lui parvint et Etro l’écouta attentivement. D’habitude, elle se contentait des images, n’ayant pas besoin du reste pour être au courant de ce qui se passait. Mais là, tout était différent et son intérêt pour cette famille était si grand qu’elle ressentait la nécessité d’être aux premières loges de tout ce qui se déroulait dans leur vie.

\- Tu voudrais aller provoquer une déesse ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Tu as déjà des idées suicidaire, ou quoi ?

Cette pulsienne n’avait jamais eu froid aux yeux. Forte, courageuse, intrépide et parfois un peu trop téméraire. Fang avait été sur sa liste après Lightning pour être sa championne. Elle rassemblait la plupart de tous les critères dont Etro avait besoin. Mais elle était beaucoup trop impétueuse. Jamais Fang ne s’était laissée dicter sa conduite ni son destin. Elle avait choisi chacun de ses actes en fonction de ses propres désirs et la déesse de la mort avait trouvé cela séduisant, mais la pulsienne était imprévisible.

Fang avait préféré se sacrifier et se recristalliser au lieu de laisser l’histoire s’écrire normalement. Finalement, Etro s’était laissé séduire par Lightning. Toute aussi fougueuse, mais plus calme et réfléchie.

\- Je ne pense pas qu’aller provoquer Etro sois raisonnable.  
\- C’est pourtant la déesse qui est supposée être la plus humaine et magnanime de tous.

Humaine et magnanime. Oui, elle était le maillon faible. La tare qu’il fallait cacher et brider pour éviter qu’elle ne commette des impairs. Mais elle était fière de ce qu’elle représentait. Elle était étroitement liée aux humains et elle s’épanouissait dans ce monde. Lightning lui avait donné une chance de perdurer dans le Valhalla, alors elle lui donnerait à son tour une chance de survivre.

Etro pouvait voir dans le regard de la pulsienne combien elle était prête à tout pour récupérer sa moitié. La déesse avait entre les mains une alliée de choix. Elle se détourna des sphères de vision et pénétra la salle de son trône. Ses yeux fixèrent la haute et large carrure de ce géant mécanique qui était agenouillé au milieu de la pièce.

Etro s’avança lentement vers son siège de déesse, poussant un soupir. Elle se sentait toujours fatiguée et lasse que ses forces ne lui reviennent pas plus rapidement. Elle s’assit avec dignité et grâce, son regard se fermant un instant avant qu’elle ne le rouvre, déterminée à entrer en action.

\- Tu vas devoir rester encore un peu à mon service. Elle a de nouveau besoin de toi.

Le géant mécanique se releva, redressant et déployant sa haute stature. Une main fermement refermée autour de son épée à double lame, dont l’une d’elle était plantée dans le sol en damier.

\- Es-tu prêt à l’aider encore une fois ?

Le géant ne répondit pas, mais Etro n’avait pas besoin qu’il s’exprime verbalement. Elle était liée à lui comme à ses congénères et elle comprenait chacun de ses désirs.

\- Bien sûr que tu es prêt à l’aider une fois de plus. Tu serais prêt à l’aider pour l’éternité s’il le fallait.

Il exhala un fort soupir qui aurait pu faire trembler les murs du palais d’Etro si cette dernière n’avait pas retrouvé assez de force pour maintenir son monde en état. Si son esprit ne faiblissait rien qu’un peu, il suffirait d’un souffle pour détruire cet univers.

\- Tu ne pourras pas agir physiquement. Si tu le fais, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses, j’espère que tu en est conscient.

Etro ne le quittait pas des yeux, analysant chaque réaction. Le lien qui unissait l’un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs à sa championne avait dépassé ses attentes. Il émit un grognement et baissa légèrement la tête.

\- Oui, je sais que tu en est conscient. Et je sais aussi que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour la soutenir.

La déesse de la mort se releva de son siège et s’avança jusqu’à lui. Dans sa forme originelle, elle était plus grande et plus imposante que lui, mais Etro avait eu le désir de se rapprocher un peu plus de ces humains qu’elle observait depuis des siècles. Elle s’était créé une enveloppe humaine, se donnant une apparence ordinaire, mais ses yeux d’un blanc laiteux qui pouvaient tout voir ne laissait pas de place au doute.

\- J’ai toute confiance en toi, Odin. Je sais que si je ne t’en donne pas la permission, tu braveras tous les interdits pour aller la sauver quand même, si tu la sens en danger.

Elle le contourna et il la suivit du regard. Ses yeux d’un vert mécanique semblaient dépourvus d’émotion, pourtant, au fond d’elle, Etro sentait l’attachement de cette créature pour la simple humaine qu’était Lightning. Elle s’arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Fort, puissant et infaillible.

\- Utilise tous les moyens dont tu disposes, et fais comme bon te semble.

Odin posa un genou à terre en signe d’accord et de remerciement.

\- De mon côté, je vais faire en sorte de mettre cette fougueuse pulsienne au courant de ce qu’il se passe.

Etro retourna s’asseoir sur son trône, avant de poser ses yeux sur le géant mécanique.

\- Avant de partir, j’aimerai que tu mettes en place une puissante protection pour protéger le Valhalla. Que tous les eidolons se tiennent prêt si jamais Bhunivelze nous attaque.

Odin hocha lentement la tête et se redressa.

\- Que Bahamut reste vigilant si jamais la pulsienne a besoin de lui.

Si Etro était capable d’exprimer ses émotions, elle aurait certainement sourit. Il n’y avait aucun doute et aucune peur dans le cœur d’Odin. Il était confiant, comme toujours.

\- Tu peux disposer, Odin. Nous avons beaucoup de travail chacun de notre côté, autant ne pas perdre plus de temps.

Le géant quitta la salle du trône tandis que la déesse tournait son regard vers une sphère de vision. L’une des nombreuses boules temporelles qui gardait en mémoire le passé. Un souvenir d’une histoire qui avait eu lieu six cent ans auparavant. Un passé trop lointain et trop vieux, qui pouvait être fatal pour une femme comme Lightning. Une femme qui venait de Cocoon, et qui représentait le mal pour les habitants de Gran Pulse.

Etro pouvait voir à quel point le temps leur était précieux. Elle n’était pas certaine que Lightning réussisse à tenir face à ce peuple hostile, alors qu’elle était déjà si mal en point. Elle regarda la silhouette inerte de sa championne, lui insufflant du haut de sa tour un peu de force et d’espoir. De là où elle était, Etro n’avait la possibilité que de toucher son inconscient, alors elle façonna un rêve pour Lightning. Un endroit au fond de son esprit qui lui donnerait le courage de résister et auquel elle relia celui de Fang.

Une fois qu’elle eut terminé, elle s’en alla à son tour. Elle devait descendre dans les profondeurs de Valhalla, là où se cachait la seule personne qui pourrait l’aider à interagir avec le monde des vivants. La seule personne qui avait peut-être encore assez de pouvoir pour ouvrir une brèche dans la trame du temps sans que cela ne détruise le cours de l’histoire.

**oOo**

Quand elle reprit connaissance, Lightning poussa un lourd gémissement. Elle prit tout de suite, conscience de l’affreuse douleur qui faisait pulser son crâne. Sa tête tournait et pendant un instant, elle se demanda où elle se trouvait.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt, une violente nausée l’assaillant. Son corps était engourdi et lourd. Bouger un seul doigt s’avéra plus difficile que jamais. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et la douleur à sa tête ne voulait pas s’arrêter. Elle essaya de remuer, mais s’arrêta instantanément en ayant l’impression que son crâne se fendait en deux.

Elle ne bougea plus d’un millimètre, jusqu’à ce qu’elle puisse supporter la douleur, puis elle rouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce. Une cage ? D’énormes barreaux en fer forgés faisaient office de porte et le sol était dur, poussiéreux. De la terre ? Elle toussa, ravivant toutes les douleurs de son corps et poussa un gémissement.

Lightning passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se rendant compte du gout horrible de sang et de terre qu’elle avait dans la bouche. Elle se rappelait maintenant ce qui s’était passé. Elle dansait avec Serah, Vanille, Hope et Fang, célébrant son union avec cette dernière quand elle avait été brutalement arrachée à son monde et propulsée dans un autre.

Elle s’était réveillée au milieu d’une prairie, éblouie par un soleil et une chaleur écrasante auxquels elle avait eu du mal à s’habituer, se retrouvant face à deux yeux émeraudes qu’elle était certaine de connaître intimement. Mais ces deux prunelles ne brillaient pas de tendresse et de malice au milieu d’un visage charmeur qu’elle avait appris à adorer. Non, lorsque leurs regards s’étaient rencontrés, Lightning avait découvert ces orbes verts remplis de crainte et de surprise, mettant en valeur le visage d’une Fang plus jeune.

Elle avait déjà terriblement mal à la tête à ce moment-là et, affaiblie par son brusque voyage temporel et choquée de l’époque dans laquelle elle venait d’atterrir, Lightning était restée amorphe. Puis tout s’était rapidement enchaîné, sans lui laisser la chance de pouvoir s’expliquer. Mais est-ce que ça avait vraiment de l’importance ?

De toute évidence, ces gens se fichaient bien de ce qu’elle avait à dire puisque ce barbare avait pris son crâne pour une pastèque. Lightning leva lentement une main, allant palper délicatement le côté de sa tête. Elle avait dû être sommairement soignée, car le saignement avait l’air de s’être arrêté. Ses cheveux étaient collés et la douleur s’intensifia alors qu’elle effleurait la plaie du bout des doigts.

Elle pensait avoir une fracture ouverte, mais si c’était le cas, ne serait-elle pas morte sur le coup ? Finalement, elle remercia le ciel d’avoir toujours eu la tête dure. Ce bourrin aurait pu la tuer sur le coup. Si elle retombait sur lui une fois en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle lui ferait ravaler ses dents.

Elle reposa sa main sur son ventre. S’énerver n’était absolument pas une bonne idée. Lightning serra les dents, mais elle se mit soudainement à saliver plus que la normale. Elle eut juste le temps de se tourner légèrement sur le côté avant de régurgiter le peu qu’elle avait dans l’estomac.

Elle n’avait aucune idée du temps qu’elle avait passé inconsciente, cependant, au vue de la brûlure qui lui déchira l’œsophage et de l’acidité qui se répandit dans son ventre, ça devait déjà faire au moins quelques jours. Elle toussa violemment, les spasmes de son estomac ne voulant pas se calmer et crachant de la bile. Elle grimaça de dégout et de douleur, son agitation faisant augmenter les lances de douleur qui lui vrillaient le crâne.

Ses forces l’avaient abandonnée et elle s’écroula face contre terre. Dans cette situation, elle était foutue. Ses mains tremblaient et seraient incapable de tenir le manche d’une épée, même si elle le voulait. Quant à se mettre debout, Lightning y renonça alors que seulement y penser aggravait son état. Elle s’évanouirait avant même de se retrouver sur ses pieds.

Fang. Lightning ferma les yeux et porta faiblement une main à son cou. Elle se rappela aussitôt que l’armoire à glace qui servait de chef à ce village lui avait arraché son pendentif. Tout d’un coup, elle ressentit exactement le même sentiment qu’au moment où cet homme le lui avait pris. Démunie et vulnérable. L’ancienne guerrière rouvrit doucement les yeux et les posa sur le dos de sa main gauche.

Avec un léger soupir de soulagement, elle fut rassurée de voir que son alliance, elle, était toujours bien là, à son doigt. Ce simple bijou qui continuait de la relier à Fang. Que fais-tu Fang ? pensa-t-elle. Par Etro, son amante devait être à deux doigts de mettre leur monde à feu et à sang pour la retrouver. A moins que leurs amis aient réussi à la raisonner. Vanille et Serah avaient toujours les mots qu’il fallait pour refroidir les ardeurs de la pulsienne, si jamais elle-même n’était pas là.

Et sa petite sœur. Le cœur de Lightning se serra brutalement dans sa poitrine et la douleur à sa tête lui fit voir des étoiles. Elle ferma les yeux, pinçant les lèvres pour contenir une nouvelle vague de souffrance et de nausées. Serah devait être folle d’inquiétude. Lightning serra son poing, rageant devant l’injustice qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Si elle pouvait, elle se relèverait et se battrait. A la place, elle papillonna faiblement des yeux quand la grille de sa prison grinça sur ses gongs en s’ouvrant, laissant filtrer un mince filet de lumière.

Lightning tourna doucement la tête, étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Trois hommes se tenaient devant elle de toute leur hauteur et menaçants par rapport à sa position de faiblesse. En d’autres circonstances, elle n’aurait pas écouté la peur qui vint ronger ses entrailles, mais son état faisait hurler en elle tous ses instincts de survie. Peu importe ce qu’ils voulaient lui faire, elle ne pourrait pas se défendre et elle trouvait ça enrageant et déloyal.

Elle était une ancienne guerrière, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de leur faciliter la tâche. Dans un idiot souci de fierté et de combativité, Lightning essaya de se redresser pour s’écarter d’eux et les avoir tous les trois dans son champ de vision. Sauf que trente-six chandelles dansèrent devant ses yeux alors qu’elle venait seulement de s’appuyer sur ses coudes.

L’un d’eux ne lui laissa même pas le temps de pousser un peu plus ses forces et lui administra un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Son souffle quitta ses poumons et elle s’écroula au sol, le nez dans la terre. Elle toussa, chercha à reprendre une respiration normale et se recroquevilla difficilement sur elle-même. Dans la pénombre de sa prison, elle vit celui qui l’avait frappé prendre son élan pour recommencer, avant d’être interrompu par l’un de ses camarades.

\- Ça suffit Ranulf ! Fergus veut lui poser des questions, et elle doit être assez consciente pour pouvoir y répondre.  
\- Gervald a raison ! Arrête de la cogner et mets- lui plutôt les chaînes.  
\- C’est tout ce que cette cocoonianne mérite ! grogna le dénommé Ranulf.  
\- Tu lui a déjà explosé le crâne avec ton gourdin et ça fait quatre jours qu’Hagen travaille d’arrache-pied pour éviter qu’elle nous claque entre les doigts ! C’est bien suffisant ! râla le troisième homme.

Alors c’était ce Ranulf qui avait pris son crâne pour un melon. Ce mec avait la main leste et lourde. Quand il cognait, il ne faisait pas semblant.

\- Surveillez-là ! grogna Ranulf. Je vais chercher les chaînes !  
\- Je ne pense pas qu’elle puisse aller bien loin, marmonna la voix de celui qui devait être Gervald.  
\- Tu n’en sais rien ! s’exclama Ranulf de loin.

Le cliquetis d’une chaîne résonna fortement dans sa prison et Lightning sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine. C’était la première fois qu’elle se retrouvait aussi vulnérable. Elle avait toujours été une combattante hors-pair. A l’armée, elle était sortie première de sa promotion et sans se vanter, elle se savait douée. Mais là, elle s’était faite avoir comme une débutante et elle allait se retrouver enchaînée comme un vulgaire animal. Peut-être même qu’ils allaient la torturer pour obtenir des informations qu’elle n’avait même pas. Et qu’est-ce qu’elle était supposée répondre ? Qu’elle était une voyageuse temporelle ? Qu’elle venait d’un autre monde ? Que chez elle, Cocoon n’existait plus ?

L’homme la tira de ses réflexions en s’avança vers elle. Instinctivement, Lightning chercha à s’éloigner de son contact. Elle avait rencontré ce Ranulf deux fois, et à chaque fois, il l’avait brutalement frappée. Autant dire qu’elle avait eu son compte de coups. Cependant, elle était aussi vive qu’une limace. Sa tête tournait et bouger lui soulevait toujours l’estomac.

Le barbare au gourdin s’empara de ses poignets et tira violemment dessus, l’étalant un peu plus sur le sol. Elle toussa encore alors qu’un petit nuage de terre s’infiltra dans sa bouche et son nez, tandis que l’homme emprisonnait ses mains dans des chaînes sans qu’elle ne puisse opposer aucune résistance.

\- Ces cocoonians sont tellement sournois, reprit Ranulf en se relevant, que je suis certain que celle-ci pourrait te tuer si elle le voulait vraiment.  
\- Sans blague, Ranulf ? Tu as vu son état ! ironisa Gervald.  
\- Ouais, ajouta l’inconnu. Je me demande même si Fergus réussira en tirer quelque chose.  
\- Je suis bien d’accord, Bern.  
\- Méfiez-vous, je vous dis ! pesta Ranulf.  
\- Arrête un peu ! râla le prénommé Bern. Si elle avait vraiment voulu nous tuer, tu ne crois pas qu’elle aurait déjà essayé ?  
\- Ils attendent toujours le moment où on s’y attend le moins.

Un soupir collectif lui parvint et elle distingua du mouvement. L’un des deux hommes la surprit en s’emparant d’un de ses bras pour la redresser d’une pression. Lightning eut la désagréable impression de n’être qu’une poupée de chiffon entre les mains d’un marionnettiste. Elle avait horreur de ça, mais sa tête tourna si vite qu’elle ne s’en préoccupa pas plus.

Ses jambes tremblèrent et se dérobèrent sous elle. Par chance, la poigne ferme sur son bras la maintint debout. Elle grogna de douleur. Sa vision était floue et elle savait qu’elle allait inévitablement vomir et s’évanouir. Sa respiration s’accéléra et elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois de suite dans l’espoir de se maitriser.

Lightning se laissa manœuvrer par ses bourreaux. Une seconde main avait rejoint la première autour de son autre bras, la conduisant à l’extérieur de sa prison. Elle était incapable de prêter attention à son environnement. Les couleurs étaient floues et les odeurs désagréables. Elle peinait à mettre un pied devant l’autre et sans l’aide de ses geôliers, elle se serait effondrée. D’ailleurs, quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l’extérieur, le soleil et la chaleur eurent sur elle l’effet d’un coup de massue.

Ses genoux ployèrent et les mains sur ses bras se resserrèrent, exerçant une pression vers le haut pour lui éviter de tomber. Lightning eut vaguement l’impression d’entendre l’une de ses épaules craquer alors que la voix d’un des hommes résonna dans son oreille.

\- Eh, reste avec moi ma jolie ! Ce n’est pas le moment de t’évanouir, notre chef a beaucoup de questions à te poser !

Lightning grogna de nouveau, ou poussa un gémissement, elle n’en savait rien. Elle voulait seulement qu’ils arrêtent de la trimballer et dormir. Des heures ? Des jours ? Peu importe tant que cette douleur dans son crâne s’arrêtait enfin. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à des questions. Elle n’en avait pas la force et surtout, elle n’avait, malheureusement pour elle, aucune réponse à fournir.

\- C’est vrai que cette femme à l’air particulièrement dangereuse, ironisa celui qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Gervald, il lui semblait.  
\- Arrête ! Tu ne vas pas nier que les cocoonians sont des monstres.  
\- Oui. Mais peut-être qu’elle, elle ne désire pas vraiment nous tuer.

Le cœur de Lightning manqua un battement. La jeune Fang avait essayé de prendre sa défense à son arrivée et cet homme avait aussi des doutes sur le danger qu’elle représentait. En même temps, sans rien, on pouvait vraiment la trouver dangereuse actuellement ? Faudrait être stupide, non ? En revanche, une fois remise sur pied, elle ne garantissait pas qu’elle se montrerait aussi docile, mais elle pourrait avoir des alliés de son côté, pour un peu que certains accepte de l’écouter.

\- Ne réfléchis pas à ça, Gervald. C’est une cocoonianne et nous des pulsiens, nous sommes en guerre et Fergus veut des réponses. Ça s’arrête là ! Au pire, laisse Hagen gérer ça.  
\- Mais jusqu’où la force de persuasion d’Hagen ira ? demanda Gervald.  
\- C’est l’oracle d’Oerba. Fergus écoute toujours ce qu’elle a à dire, même si ça ne lui plait pas.

Lightning serra fortement les dents, maitrisant la douleur qui pulsait dans sa tête. Il fallait qu’elle reprenne un peu le contrôle de son corps, c’était vital pour sa survie. Cette Hagen était peut-être sa porte de sortie. Elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle allait bien pouvoir dire à ces gens. Ses idées se mélangeaient et Lightning ne se voyait vraiment pas leur révéler la vérité. C’était certain qu’il la lyncherait sur place pour ses mensonges.

De grande porte en bois se dessinèrent devant elle et Lightning plissa des yeux, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Deux gardes protégeaient l’entrée et, sans l’aide des deux hommes qui la soutenait, elle aurait raté au moins deux marches de l’escalier en pierre qui conduisait à un immense bâtiment. Elle fût traînée sans délicatesse à l’intérieure de la bâtisse, remarquant vaguement les regards fixés des gardes sur elle.

Dans ce petit village, elle devait être la nouvelle attraction. Le monstre de foire de service. Et généralement, ces personnages n’avaient jamais le meilleur des rôles. Les deux hommes qui l’avaient traînée jusqu’ici la lâchèrent au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à une vaste salle au sol et aux murs en pierres sombre.

Elle était épuisée par sa courte marche. Son souffle était court et un étau comprimait douloureusement sa tête et sa poitrine. Lightning s’écroula à genou, à peine consciente que l’un d’eux attachait les chaînes qui la retenaient prisonnière à un gros anneau en fer planté dans le sol.

Ses fers mordirent sa chair, mais la douleur était tellement minime qu’elle ne surpassa pas l’humiliation qui rongeait son orgueil d’être attachée au bout d’une chaîne comme un vulgaire chien. Lightning sentit la colère lui grignoter les entrailles et elle plissa les yeux, retrouvant assez de lucidité pour détailler ce qui l’entourait. Elle serra les dents, ignorant du mieux qu’elle pouvait la douleur qui vrillait son crâne pour se concentrer sur son environnement.

De larges fenêtres dans les murs en hauteur laissaient difficilement passer la lumière de l’extérieur. Des torches murales aux flammes vacillantes augmentaient légèrement la luminosité de cette étrange salle, qui devait probablement être la pièce des réunions pour le maintien du village.

Six personnes se tenaient devant elle. Deux femmes et quatre hommes, dont l’un assis sur son large fauteuil de chef. Malgré sa vision floue, elle reconnut ce dirigeant aussi grand que massif. Il s’appelait Fergus et si elle avait bien compris, c’était le père de Fang. En dehors de lui, Lightning distingua le dénommé Ranulf, en dernier à droite, ce barbare qui lui avait fracassé le crâne avec son gourdin, puis la plus âgée des deux femmes, qui, si elle ne se trompait pas, était Hagen. Celle qui pourrait être de son côté.

Mais de là où elle était et dans la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, ils apparaissaient tous aussi hostiles les uns que les autres. Lightning se redressa difficilement sur ses genoux, grimaçant sous la douleur de son corps ainsi que sous la morsure des chaînes autour de ses poignets. Des sentinelles se tenaient en rang dans la pénombre sur sa gauche. Elle ne savait pas combien ils étaient, mais certainement trop pour le peu de force qu’elle avait. Qu’est-ce qu’elle pourrait bien faire, attachée comme elle l’était ?

Elle pensa à chez elle. A sa famille. A Fang. Son monde lui manqua tout d’un coup cruellement. Elle en avait vécu des choses. Elle avait été prisonnière du Valhalla pendant très longtemps, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle doutait de ses capacités à survivre dans un milieu aussi inhospitalier.

Le chef du village se leva enfin de son siège et s’approcha lentement d’elle. Lightning le trouva plus menaçant et dangereux n’importe quelle créature sanguinaire qu’elle avait eu à affronter sur Gran Pulse. Et certainement qu’il était plus redoutable que tous ces monstres. Il était un pulsien, un chef de village fort et intelligent qui se battait pour protéger son peuple. Elle n’était pas en face d’un animal ou d’un robot mécanique qui se bat seulement parce que c’est dans sa nature, ou parce qu’il a était programmé ainsi. Non, elle avait devant elle quelqu’un qui lui ressemblait. Quelqu’un qui combattait pour un but important, qui lui tenait à cœur.

Peu importe ce qu’elle dirait, Lightning n’était pas certaine que cela aurait beaucoup de poids dans la balance. Ici, les pulsiens étaient en guerre contre Cocoon et elle était une proie de choix dans leurs filets. Son rythme cardiaque s’accéléra alors que Fergus s’arrêtait à quelques pas d’elle. Les cinq autres avaient lentement suivi, restant légèrement en retrait derrière lui.

\- Nous avons beaucoup de questions à te poser, étrangère, déclara le chef en carrant sa haute stature.

Lightning leva des yeux fatigués sur lui. Elle déglutit mais ne répondit rien. Elle regarda alternativement chacun d’eux avant de revenir sur Fergus.

\- Mais avant ça… reprit-il. Hagen nous a répété que nous n’étions pas des animaux, alors voudrais-tu nous dire quelque chose ?

Lightning ne le lâcha pas des yeux, notant le ton sarcastique dans la voix grave de ce chef imposant. Il se fichait royalement de ce qu’elle pouvait avoir à dire. Il voulait uniquement poser ses questions et qu’elle y réponde. Peut-être que certains avaient même l’espoir de pouvoir lui coller quelques coups au passage.

Fergus s’accroupit à sa hauteur et elle réprima son envie de reculer. Il était hors de question qu’elle montre à ces personnes qu’elle avait peur. Ils sauraient qu’ils avaient de l’emprise sur elle, et dans cette situation, cela serait loin d’être avantageux pour elle. Son regard se bloqua dans celui du chef. Instinctivement, Lightning chercha une quelconque ressemblance physique entre cet homme et Fang. Mais elle ne trouva absolument rien qui la rapprocha de son amante. En dehors de la couleur de la peau et des cheveux, il n’y avait aucun trait qui lui rappellerait ne serait-ce qu’un peu la femme qu’elle aimait.

\- Alors ? questionna-t-il. Rien à nous dire ?

Lightning garda la bouche fermée, déglutissant une fois de plus. Elle avait du mal à garder les idées claires et mettait déjà toutes ses forces à rester concentrée. Fergus s’empara fermement de son menton, tirant son visage dans sa direction. Des éclairs dansaient dans ses prunelles vertes et elle eut l’impression de se retrouver en face d’un fauve.

\- J’étais pourtant persuadé que Ranulf t’avais frappé sur le crâne, mais pas qu’il t’avait arraché la langue ! pesta-t-il.  
\- Peut-être que je devrais recommencer, suggéra ce dernier.  
\- Je vous interdis, toi et ton gourdin, de vous approcher de nouveau de cette femme ! réprimanda vertement Hagen.  
\- Ne recommencez pas à vous disputer ! intervint la deuxième femme du groupe.

L’attention de Lightning se posa un instant sur elle. Elle était plus jeune mais portait toutes les marques du travail en extérieur. Sa peau était brunie et abîmée par le soleil, son corps, bien que droit et solide, semblait déjà fatigué. Ses longues boucles caramel brillaient à la lumière des torches. Son visage était plus doux et avenant que les autres, mais Lightning ne s’y laissa pas prendre. C’était souvent ceux qui paraissaient inoffensifs au premier abord, qui pouvaient être les plus dangereux.

\- Swann à raison, s’exclama Fergus en la lâchant. Vous vous êtes assez pris le bec pendant ces quatre derniers jours.

Il se redressa et recula d’un pas. Lightning le suivit des yeux. L’épuisement pesait lourdement sur ses épaules et elle sentit son corps commencer à trembler.

\- Bien, soupira Fergus. Puisque tu n’as rien à dire, nous allons commencer.

Il se concerta d’un regard avec ses camarades, qui acquiescèrent. Lightning remua doucement, essayant de trouver une position plus confortable, mais elle renonça rapidement. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir fuir et se cacher. Panser ses blessures et trouver une solution pour rentrer chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas se confronter à ces gens, envers qui elle n’éprouvait aucune rancune. Elle ne voulait pas non plus avoir à leur mentir.

\- Dis-nous pourquoi tu es là, étrangère ? demanda enfin l’un des hommes, qui était resté silencieux jusqu’à présent.  
\- Ça me semble effectivement être une bonne question, ajouta la dénommée Swann.

Lightning pinça les lèvres et secoua légèrement la tête. Elle réprima un gémissement de douleur.

\- Je te conseille de répondre, menaça Ranulf.

Mais elle n’avait rien à répondre. Elle serra les dents et baissa la tête. Elle n’arrivait pas à réfléchir. Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait de mieux à faire ? Si elle disait la vérité et qu’ils ne la croyaient pas, elle était certaine qu’ils la roueraient de coups pour la faire plier. Et si, dans le meilleur des cas, ils la croyaient, qu’est-ce qui lui garantissait que ça ne changerait pas l’histoire qu’elle avait connu ? Etait-elle vraiment dans le passé ? Ou se trouvait-elle dans une réalité alternative ?

Lightning détourna la tête, n’arrivant pas à se décider sur le choix qu’elle avait à faire. Elle voulait survivre et laisser une chance à Fang de la retrouver, comme elle lui avait promis, mais sa route était semée de doutes.

\- Tu nous a déjà prouvé que tu avais une langue et que tu savais t’en servir, reprit Fergus. Alors, dis-nous ce que tu fais sur nos Terres, étrangère !  
\- Je… souffla-t-elle. Je peux pas.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal et elle déglutit, sentant la nausée revenir au galop.

\- C’est une espionne à la solde de Cocoon ! éructa Ranulf.

Le cri se répercuta avec douleur dans son crâne et elle courba l’échine, portant une main à son front.

\- Non, gémit-elle. Non ! Je suis pas une menace.  
\- Mensonge ! Dis-nous ce que tu es venue faire ici ?  
\- Je sais pas, continua-t-elle de gémir.

Elle se redressa un peu, posant ses mains à plat sur le sol pour se soutenir. Fergus porta une main dans l’intérieur de sa veste avant de tendre devant lui un cordon au bout duquel se balança un éclat azur qui attira instantanément son regard.

\- Alors peut-être que ceci te fera retrouver la mémoire, déclara-t-il.

Le pendentif que Fang lui avait offert oscillait dans la grosse main du chef du village, son regard férocement posé sur elle. Lightning tendit difficilement une main vers lui dans l’espoir de le récupérer, mais Fergus le ramena aussitôt dans le creux de sa paume, refermant son poing autour.

\- Répond à nos questions, et je te le rends, dit-il.  
\- Mais, j’ai rien à dire, souffla-t-elle en réponse, réprimant un sanglot. J’ai rien à dire.

Sa tête tournait affreusement et elle ferma les yeux se laissant glisser au sol. Elle avait désagréablement chaud.

\- Ça suffit ! s’exclama une voix autoritaire mais chaude. Elle n’est pas en état de subir un interrogatoire, c’était trop tôt !  
\- Alors nous attendrons encore un jour ou deux ! répondit la voix reconnaissable de Fergus.  
\- Elle a besoin de beaucoup plus de soins qu’un simple élixir une fois par jour !  
\- Elle n’a rien besoin de plus que la cage dans laquelle nous l’avons enfermée ! grogna Ranulf.  
\- Et je te répète qu’a cette allure, elle ne tiendra pas jusqu’à la semaine prochaine !

Une main se posa sur son front. Elle était agréablement fraiche sur sa peau moite et brûlante. Lightning rechercha instinctivement son contact. A l’époque où elle vivait sur Cocoon, elle était rarement tombée malade, mais elle se souvenait de la fois où elle avait attrapé une sévère grippe. Elle avait ignoré les symptômes jusqu’au moment où elle s’était écroulée, terrassée par la fièvre. Elle était restée clouée au lit pendant presque deux semaines.

Suite à ça, Lightning n’avait pas vraiment de souvenir, à part celui d’avoir été bercée entre le conscient et l’inconscient sans pouvoir bouger. Elle avait eu le sentiment d’être prisonnière de son propre corps, faible et à la merci de tout danger potentiel, mais elle se rappellerait toujours de ce contact frais et rassurant qui se posait régulièrement sur son front ou sa joue. Une caresse douce et réconfortante qui réussissait à l’apaiser à chaque fois que l’angoisse lui nouait le ventre et qui l’empêchait de rester tranquille.

Elle leva faiblement une main et s’empara de celle posée sur sa joue. Instinctivement, Lightning tourna son visage vers elle, acceptant le contact.

\- Serah.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle crut apercevoir les jolies boucles roses de sa petite sœur. Mais tout s’embrouilla autour d’elle et le noir l’engloutit alors que ses dernières pensées perdaient toute cohérence.

**oOo**

Hagen était réputée pour son calme et sa patience, mais il y avait des jours ou ce lourdaud de Ranulf mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve, et il en fallait pourtant beaucoup. Cet idiot avait été incapable de se retenir de fracasser le crâne de cette pauvre femme.

D’accord, les cocoonians étaient dangereux. D’accord, les femmes pouvaient s’avérer être encore plus fourbes que les hommes. Mais de là à fracturer la boite crânienne d’une personne sans défense ? Parfois, cet homme lui donnait l’impression de n’être qu’un barbare sans cervelle. Peut-être que le fait d’avoir perdu sa famille pouvait excuser son comportement, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Il n’était pourtant pas complètement dénué d’intelligence.

Hagen s’accroupit aux côtés de cette étrangère aux cheveux roses. Elle détailla son corps des yeux. Cette femme était blessée et malade. En quatre jours, elle avait noté un début d’amaigrissement. Hagen n’avait pu lui rendre visite qu’une fois par jour et à chaque fois dans un délai très court. Pendant ce laps de temps, elle ne pouvait que la forcer à boire une concoction pour essayer d’endiguer une infection et un peu d’eau. Mais la plaie, même si elle avait arrêté de saigner grâce à un baume, n’était toujours pas recousue et pouvait s’aggraver à tout instant. La violente fièvre qui saisissait maintenant le corps de cette femme en était la preuve, et c’était loin d’être bon signe.

Elle palpa doucement le côté du crâne avant de retirer sa main. Du sang maculait le bout de ses doigts. Elle soupira, posant la paume de sa main contre le front moite et la joue brûlante.

\- Serah, marmonna la blessée.

Hagen fronça les sourcils et détailla le visage rougi de cette jeune cocoonienne.

\- Qui est cette Serah ? grogna Ranulf.  
\- Comme si j’en avais la moindre idée, râla Hagen.  
\- Ce n’est pas toi, l’Oracle d’ Oerba ?  
\- Oh, par Etro ! Ça suffit vous deux !  
\- Tipur à raison ! Vous n’avez pas bientôt fini ? ajouta Fergus.

Ranulf maugréa dans sa barbe tandis qu’Hagen claquait sa langue contre son palais. Elle devait avouer que leurs réactions à tous les deux étaient plutôt immatures dernièrement, mais c’était plus fort qu’elle. Hagen était, avec Vanille, la dernière descendante du clan Dia et sa famille vouaient leur existence à sauver des vies. Elle apprenait d’ailleurs à Vanille à perpétuer la tradition de leur clan. C’était contre leur nature de regarder et laisser dépérir et mourir une vie humaine, surtout s’ils avaient la possibilité de l’aider.

C’était aussi contre leur nature de violenter une personne sans défense. Si cette femme les avait menacé d’une arme ou avait même cherché à les attaquer, Hagen aurait certainement réagit différemment. Mais en regardant cette cocoonianne, la guérisseuse n’avait vu qu’un animal perdu et désorienté. Il était certain que cette étrangère avait des choses à leur révéler, mais Hagen la croyait quand elle répétait qu’elle n’était pas une menace. Mais bien sûr, il était impossible de faire entendre raison à Ranulf.

En général, Hagen comprenait parfaitement cet homme. Elle savait combien il avait souffert de la perte de sa femme et de sa petite fille, et que leur mort avait été aussi inhumaine qu’injuste. Cependant, cette fois, elle n’acceptait pas sa barbarie. Elle avait le sentiment que cette femme n’était pas ce qu’elle semblait être.

\- Je dois l’emmener avec moi, déclara-t-elle, préférant ignorer les réprimandes à son encontre.  
\- Il en est hors de question !  
\- Ce n’est pas à toi que je demande quoique ce soit, Ranulf ! grogna-t-elle.  
\- Hagen, ce n’est peut-être pas une bonne idée, argumenta Swann.

La guérisseuse se tourna légèrement vers celle qui représentait le clan Lier. Elle était la seule autre femme dans le conseil qu’ils formaient, représentant les dirigeants des six clans qui habitaient Oerba. Elle posa un rapide regard sur chacun d’eux. Fergus semblait réfléchir dans son coin, ses yeux fixés sur le pendentif qu’il tenait dans sa paume. Ranulf affichait un air renfrogné et colérique qui l’agaça. Tipur, du clan Dun, se frottait le front, trouvant certainement toute cette situation trop délicate pour lui. Quant à Sveting du clan Dès Kill, s’était muré dans un silence irritant.

Swann était celle qu’Hagen pensait avoir toujours de son côté. Cependant, elle avait oublié que parfois, elle faisait aussi preuve de lâcheté et préférait se retrancher du côté des avis des hommes pour plus de sureté, au lieu d’affronter entièrement chacun de ses choix.

\- Vous pensez sérieusement que cette femme est capable de faire quoique ce soit dans son état ? s’agaça Hagen. Je ne suis même pas certaine qu’elle soit encore consciente de ce qui se passe.  
\- Elle est très bien dans cette cage ! pesta Ranulf. Pour une fois, soit raisonnable, Hagen !  
\- Rien ne vous empêche de mettre des gardes autour de sa chambre si vous avez vraiment peur qu’elle ne saute de son lit pour égorger tous les passants ! C’est vrai qu’avec la fièvre qu’elle a, elle sera une grande menace, ironisa-t-elle.  
\- Pour l’amour d’Etro ! grogna Ranulf. Fergus, fais-lui entendre raison !

Le chef d’Oerba sembla sortir de ses pensées. Il fourra le pendentif dans l’intérieur de sa veste et se tourna vers eux.

\- Elle retourne dans sa prison ! déclara-t-il.  
\- Pardon ?! s’insurgea Hagen. Fergus, tu n’es pas sérieux !  
\- Bien sûr que si !  
\- Elle a besoin de soins urgents ! Je croyais que tu voulais des réponses ?  
\- C’est ce que je veux !  
\- Alors laisse-moi la soigner !  
\- Tu pourras faire ça dans sa prison. Là où ça sera le plus sûr.  
\- J’ai besoin d’une pièce propre, stérile. Je dois recoudre sa plaie et lui administrer régulièrement baumes et élixirs. Il faut que je fasse baisser la fièvre et endiguer l’infection, et ce n’est certainement pas dans une cage ou on a l’impression qu’un troupeau de chocobos a déféquée, que je pourrais y arriver !  
\- Je ne te demande pas de la sauver, Hagen. Seulement de la rendre assez consciente pour qu’elle réponde à mes questions. Peu m’importe ce qui lui arrivera ensuite.

Hagen pinça les lèvres. Elle ôta sa main du front brûlant de l’étrangère et se releva. Un faible gémissement plaintif sortit des lèvres de la cocoonianne, mais la guérisseuse s’écarta de quelques pas.

\- Je refuse de la soigner si je dois faire ça dans cet endroit ! déclara-t-elle fermement.

Fergus posa sur elle un regard agacé qu’elle soutint. Même s’il était le chef du village, il ne serait certainement pas celui qui arriverait à la faire plier. Hagen haussa un sourcil, et le père de Fang finit par pousser un soupir de lassitude.

\- Elle restera dans ta clinique le temps qu’elle se stabilise. Une fois que tu seras sûre que son état ne nécessite plus ta présence constante, elle retournera dans sa cellule. Est-ce que ça te va ?  
\- Très bien, répondit-elle.

Elle savait qu’elle n’obtiendrait rien de plus et que Fergus venait déjà de faire un énorme effort. Certes, elle était une personne importante du village, puisqu’en dehors d’être la guérisseuse de son peuple, elle était aussi l’oracle d’Oerba. Celle qui avait la capacité de célébrer les unions sous la bénédiction de la déesse Etro et d’être réceptive au désir de cette dernière. Mais ce don était très aléatoire et généralement, cela se résumait plus à de simples pressentiments qu’a de réelles visions. Mais Fergus était le chef. C’était lui qui prenait les décisions définitives et ce n’était pas toujours facile. Hagen était déjà contente qu’il l’écoute et qu’il révise ses choix pour elle.

\- Mais je te conseille de ne pas me mentir pour éviter qu’on l’enferme de nouveau, ajouta-t-il.

Hagen levant les yeux au ciel et secoua lentement la tête.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais pas une telle chose. Mais sache que je garderai quand même un œil sur elle.

Fergus grogna comme un ours mais n’ajouta rien de plus. A la place, il se tourna vers les sentinelles sur le côté.

\- Bernulf ! interpella-t-il.

L’un des plus fidèles et meilleurs chasseur du clan Yun s’approcha, suivi de son fidèle ami. Si Fergus n’avait pas eu d’enfant, Hagen savait que s’il lui était arrivé malheur, il aurait désigné ces deux hommes pour diriger et protéger le village.

Hagen aurait approuvé son choix. Bernulf et Gervald étaient forts, courageux, justes et loyaux. Ils renfermaient toutes les qualités requises pour être des leaders. Mais il y avait Fang et cette petite était très prometteuse. La guérisseuse regrettait un peu que Fergus ne l’écoute pas plus que ça. Lui comme Mirta n’arrêtaient pas d’être sur son dos pour qu’elle apprenne les règles et les devoirs qui incombaient quand on était fille de chef, sans se rendre compte que tout dans le caractère de Fang laissait présager une futur dirigeante d’exception, malgré son caractère impétueux.

Cette gamine avait seulement dix-sept ans et faisait preuve de plus de clairvoyance et de moralité que Ranulf ou la plupart des guerriers de ce village. C’est vrai qu’elle était toujours sauvage et indomptable, mais elle était encore jeune et la vie avait été plutôt douce avec elle. Toutefois, elle avait de belles années devant elle, et Hagen aurait tellement aimé que Fergus regarde un peu plus sa fille. Cette petite qui lui rappelait le jeune Fergus quand il avait dix-sept ans.

\- Que veux-tu que nous fassions, Fergus ? demanda Bernulf.  
\- Vous allez aider Hagen à ramener la cocoonianne à la clinique. Vous vous relayerez pour la surveiller.  
\- Je persiste à dire que ce n’est pas une bonne idée ! pesta Ranulf.  
\- Elle ne se réveillera certainement pas avant plusieurs jours, s’exclama Hagen en haussant légèrement le ton, jetant un coup d’œil menaçant vers Ranulf. Il faut que je lui administre les premiers soins et ça ne peut pas attendre. Peut-être que ça serait une bonne idée de nettoyer un peu sa cage avant de la remettre dedans, suggéra-t-elle ensuite.  
\- Je ne vais pas donner le gîte et le couvert à cette étrangère non plus ! râle Fergus.  
\- Pourquoi pas ?

Bernulf et Gervald se jetèrent une œillade, attendant la suite des instructions, alors que le visage de Fergus commençait à se teinter du rouge de la colère. Il finit par se tourner vers le groupe du conseil.

\- Swann ? Est-ce que l’une des filles de ton clan pourrait nettoyer un peu cette cage ?

La blonde haussa un sourcil, une légère lueur de surprise venant faire briller ses prunelles marron.

\- Je pense que Lynae pourra le faire, répondit-elle tranquillement.  
\- Fait en sorte que Fang ne soit pas dans le coin, sinon elle va passer son temps à la déconcentrer, s’amusa Tipur.

Leur petit groupe rigola de la plaisanterie. Même Hagen pouffa légèrement. La tension redescendit un peu, pour le bien de tout le monde. Ce n’était un secret pour personne que Fang appréciait la gente féminine, et qu’elle nourrissait tout particulièrement une certaine affection pour la jeune Lynae. Mirta déplorait assez comme ça auprès des femmes du peuple que sa fille ne pense qu’aux histoires de cœur au lieu de se préoccuper des préceptes qu’elle essayait de lui inculquer. Mais tout le monde laissait cette gamine vivre autant qu’elle le voulait.

Leur vie que Gran Pulse était tellement dure et précaire qu’il fallait profiter de chaque instant. Ils savaient tous que Fang se planquait régulièrement dans la prairie, ses parents les premiers, et généralement ils fermaient les yeux. Combien de fois Hagen l’avait elle-même vu rêvasser de sa fenêtre qui donnait dans le verger. Mais elle n’avait jamais été prévenir Fergus ou Mirta, laissant à Fang la chance de pouvoir se construire de solides souvenirs qui pourraient toujours la rendre heureuse, même dans les pires moments.

\- J’ai formellement interdit à Fang de s’approcher de cette étrangère ! déclara fermement Fergus.

Hagen roula des yeux alors que de larges sourires étiraient les lèvres des autres. Même Svating, qui persistait à ne vouloir rien dire, pouffa discrètement.

\- Parce que tu crois qu’elle va t’écouter ? ironisa la guérisseuse.  
\- Elle a plutôt intérêt ! Elle a dix-sept ans ! Il est grand temps qu’elle comprenne et accepte certaines choses !  
\- Peut-être qu’elle les comprend mieux que toi ! pesta Hagen.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la vaste salle. Du coin de l’œil, la guérisseuse vit ses amis se jeter des coups d’œil, incertains sur le déroulement de cette conversation.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu entends par là, Hagen ?  
\- Je dis juste que pour une gamine de dix-sept ans, elle semble plus juste et humaine que la plupart d’entre vous.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil équivoque vers Ranulf qui renifla dédaigneusement, avant de revenir vers Fergus. Ce dernier soupira.

\- Gervald, fit-il, préférant certainement ne pas rentrer dans une conversation stérile. Fait en sorte qu’il y ait une couche et aussi une couverture à disposition.

Le grand brun acquiesça déjà prêt à obéir aux ordres. Fergus faisait preuve d’un minimum d’efforts et elle s’en contenterait pour l’instant, mais elle n’avait pas dit son dernier mot.

\- En attendant, Bernulf, fit-elle. Conduis-là dans ma clinique.

L’homme jeta un coup d’œil à Fergus qui se contenta d’acquiescer, avant de s’approcher de l’étrangère. Il l’attrapa dans ses bras et la souleva comme si elle n’était qu’un fétu de paille. La tête aux cheveux roses dodelina sur l’épaule mais elle n’eut aucune autre réaction. Hagen fit signe à Bernulf de la suivre, alors qu’elle quittait enfin la salle du conseil sans se retourner. Il était hors de question qu’elle laisse la possibilité à l’un d’eux de protester de nouveau et elle voulait se mettre de tout de suite au travail. Elle espérait que ce ne soit pas déjà trop tard et que sa médecine suffirait à guérir cette étrange femme aux cheveux roses.

**oOo**

**Note :** Et voilà. J’espère que cette suite vous à plus… Et surtout, que l’arrivée d’Hagen vous à plus. C’est le personnage OC que vous allez voir très souvent, avec notamment des POV régulier qui lui sont destiné, et celui que j’affectionne tout particulièrement. A samedi prochain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

 

C’était une fin d’après-midi plutôt agréable. Il faisait moins chaud, signe que l’été était proche de la fin, les températures devenant de plus en plus supportables. Fang était assise sur la barrière de l’enclos des chocobos, les regardant distraitement paître.

Elle poussa un lourd soupir, jouant avec une brindille d’herbe. Les quatre derniers jours avaient été horribles. Ses parents ne s’étaient jamais réellement montrés autoritaires avec elle. Certes, il leur était arrivé de la gronder, ce qui était normal, mais jamais elle n’avait eu autant peur de la carrure et de la prestance de son père que durant cette histoire avec cette cocoonienne.

Elle était loin d’être d’accord avec les choix de son paternel et elle lui avait bien fait comprendre, mais aux yeux de ses parents, elle n’était encore qu’une gamine sans jugement qui parlait sans rien savoir. Son père lui avait formellement interdit de se mêler de cette histoire ainsi que de rester loin de cette étrangère aux cheveux roses.

Fang pesta silencieusement, jetant avec agacement la brindille d’herbe qu’elle tenait entre ses doigts. Elle croyait que ses parents voulaient justement qu’elle s’investisse plus dans les affaires du village. Qu’elle se préoccupe plus de tout ce qu’ils vivaient, et qu’elle prête enfin attention au rôle de chef qui leur incombait. Et quand elle était décidée à s’y mettre, son père la traitait de nouveau comme une enfant.

Ça faisait un moment déjà qu’il ne l’écoutait plus, de toute façon. Quand ils n’étaient pas en train de se disputer, ils passaient plusieurs jours à s’ignorer. Mais c’était la première fois qu’elle se sentait autant rejetée. D’accord, elle avouait silencieusement que cette cocoonianne l’intriguait et qu’elle aurait voulu en savoir plus sur elle, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour la foutre dans un placard.

Fang se redressa, ses mains agrippant fermement le bois de la barrière sur laquelle elle était assise. Un chocobo tourna la tête vers elle à son mouvement, et elle lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as, toi ! l’agressa-t-elle stupidement.

Le volatile continua de l’observer avec un regard vide, mastiquant lentement l’herbe qu’il avait dans le bec. L’adolescente poussa un nouveau soupir, se traitant d’idiote.

\- Fang ?

La voix, provenant de derrière elle, la fit brutalement sursauter. Elle se retourna, manquant de tomber par terre. Un léger rire, qu’elle aurait reconnu entre tous, lui parvint, faisant danser des papillons dans son ventre. Un sourire étira involontairement ses lèvres alors qu’elle se tournait pour tomber sur le joli visage envoutant de la belle Lynae.

Ses longues boucles caramel étaient tressées et brillaient sous le soleil. Son petit nez rond était retroussé alors que les traits fins et poupins étaient étirés par un petit air contrit.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, fit-elle gentiment.

Elle se mordit un coin de sa lèvre inférieure et Fang perdit le fil de ses pensées pendant une seconde. Est-ce qu’elle le faisait exprès ? Comment était-elle supposée se concentrer si la fille pour qui elle en pinçait, se tenait devant elle et faisait de telles mimiques ?

\- Fang ? fit Lynae. Ça va ?

La brune eut un sursaut de conscience et laissa ses pieds glisser au sol, pour se tenir debout devant la petite blonde.

\- Oui, excuse-moi. Je vais très bien ! répondit-elle précipitamment.

Lynae sourit, acquiesçant lentement. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant avant de reprendre.

\- Tu avais l’air en colère.

Fang lui adressa un coup d’œil curieux puis finit par hausser les épaules. Elle se détourna de son amie et s’accouda à la barrière. Lynae vint se placer doucement à ses côtés et Fang tourna ses yeux vers elle, rencontrant ses brillants orbes noisette.

\- Je pensais seulement à mon père, finit par dévoiler Fang.  
\- Oh. Tu t’es disputée avec lui ?

Fang poussa un rire sec, baissant légèrement la tête vers ses mains jointes.

\- C’est un euphémisme, si tu veux mon avis.  
\- Tant que ça ?

La brune soupira et se redressa.

\- Je voulais seulement qu’il m’écoute pour une fois. Lui et ma mère veulent que je me préoccupe un peu plus du village et quand je m’y mets enfin… Il me hurle dessus et m’interdit formellement de m’occuper de cette affaire.  
\- Tu parles de cette histoire avec la cocoonianne ?

Fang tourna la tête vers Lynae. La jeune fille des champs arborait maintenant un air inquiet et sérieux.

\- Tout le monde en parle. J’ai entendu mes parents discuter de cette, femme, un soir.

C’était la première fois que Fang entendait autant de dégoût dans le ton de Lynae. Habituellement, la petite blonde était douce et gentille.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils disaient ? questionna Fang.

Lynae haussa les épaules, détournant la tête vers les chocobos dans l’enclos.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. J’ai seulement compris que mon père trouvait qu’elle avait ce qu’elle méritait. Quant à ma mère… Tu sais comment elle est. Elle est plutôt indécise. Elle est contre la violence, mais en même temps…  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Lynae. L’idée qu’il y ait un habitant de Cocoon, ici, chez nous… ça me fait peur, je l’avoue. Je n’ai pas envie qu’il nous arrive malheur.

Fang s’esclaffa moqueusement.

\- Je te rassure, pesta-t-elle. Vu le coup de gourdin que Ranulf lui a mis, cette femme ne risque pas d’être une menace avant un bon moment.

Ses paroles eurent l’effet d’un électrochoc pour Lynae qui se redressa, s’exclamant :

\- C’est vrai ! Je dois aller nettoyer un peu la cellule ou elle est retenue !  
\- Je te demande pardon ?!

Lynae se tourna vers elle, ses sourcils levés haut sur son front lisse.

\- Hagen a demandé à ma mère s’il était possible de rendre sa prison un peu plus propre. Apparemment, la cocoonianne est très mal en point. elle a besoin de soins urgent, et d’une pièce plus propre.  
\- Mais… Vanille m’a dit hier qu’elle était à peu près stable, déclara Fang.

La petite blonde haussa les épaules, n’en sachant pas plus.

\- De toute évidence, elle a fait une violente rechute. Ma mère m’a dit tout à l’heure que Hagen et Ranulf s’étaient encore disputés à cause de ça.  
\- Toute cette histoire va mal finir ! grogna Fang pour toute réponse.  
\- Je pense qu’on devrait laisser les ainés gérer tout ça. La présence de cette étrangère ne peut rien présager de bon pour nous.  
\- Et tu crois que tuer une femme sans défense nous apportera quelque chose de bon ? maugréa la brune.  
\- Elle vient de Cocoon, Fang, répondit doucement Lynae.

Fang soupira et détourna la tête. Elle en avait assez de cette réplique. Elle adorait Lynae, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir affaire à un énième mouton qui suit naïvement le troupeau.

\- Je suis certaine que ça ne résume pas tout, dit-elle tranquillement.  
\- Peut-être, répondit son amie. On verra bien.  
\- Tu sais où elle se trouve ?  
\- Qui ? La cocoonianne ? demanda Lynae d’un ton surpris.

Fang tourna la tête vers elle, acquiesçant lentement. La jeune fille des champs fronça les sourcils, hésitante, mais répondit quand même.

\- Je crois que Hagen l’a prise avec elle le temps que sa cellule sois remise un peu en état.  
\- Tu veux dire qu’elle se trouve à la clinique ?  
\- Oui, il me semble.

Fang se redressa et se recula de la barrière.

\- Ce que tu as en tête n’est certainement pas une bonne idée, révéla Lynae. Si ton père apprend que tu as été voir cette étrangère, alors qu’il te l’a interdit…  
\- Tu n’iras pas lui dire, n’est-ce pas ? questionna Fang d’un ton malicieux.  
\- Bien sûr que non, répondit aussitôt la blonde.  
\- Alors je n’ai pas de souci à me faire, sourit Fang.

Lynae soupira, amusée, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et qu’est-ce que j’y gagne ? taquina-t-elle.

Fang fut momentanément surprise. Elle haussa les sourcils, avant d’esquisser un large sourire et de s’approcher furtivement de son amie, arborant un air qu’elle savait charmeur. Lynae éclata de rire, posant une main sur l’une des épaules de Fang pour l’empêcher de trop s’avancer. La brune frissonna quand Lynae posa sur elle un regard tendre et chaud. Fang saisit l’occasion avant qu’elle ne lui échappe.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas un petit câlin ?

Lynae pouffa de nouveau, secouant un peu la tête.

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu dirais… D’une promenade autour du lac à la prochaine pleine lune ?  
\- Hum… Il me semble que c’est ce week-end ça, non ?  
\- Il te semble bien, sourit Lynae.

Fang observa attentivement le visage de la petite blonde.

\- D’accord ! finit-elle par répondre. Ça marche ! Tu arriveras à t’éclipser sans que tes parents te voient ?  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Au pire, j’aurais toujours Vanille de mon côté pour me couvrir.  
\- J’ai déjà une excuse toute trouvée, alors ne t’en fais pas pour moi non plus, déclara Lynae. Bon, il faut vraiment que j’y aille.

Fang acquiesça. Elle sourit quand son amie lui fit un signe de la main en partant vers la forge de Ranulf. Sur le côté du bâtiment, se trouvait quelques cages dans lesquelles ils enfermaient les chocobos sauvage qui attendaient d’être domptés. Parfois, ils s’en servaient pour retenir des gorgonospides. La veille du jour de l’hiver, ils célébraient une fête pendant laquelle les apprentis chasseurs devaient prouver leurs valeurs lors d’un combat. Chaque année, c’était un spectacle qu’elle ne manquait pas. Généralement, Fang se faisait même un malin plaisir à aller jeter un œil aux bêtes quand elles étaient enfermées dans leur cage.

Mais cette fois, le fait de savoir que les siens avaient enfermé dans l’une de ces cages nauséabondes et insalubres une pauvre femme qui n’avait rien demandé la dégoûta. Ils traitaient une humaine comme un animal. Pendant un instant, Fang se mit à sa place, et le monstre de la colère grogna férocement au fond d’elle. Elle ne préférait pas imaginer le sentiment d’humiliation et de rage que cette femme allait ressentir en prenant conscience de son sort. Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de mourir après tout. Cependant, Hagen ne laisserait pas cela arriver. Elle allait mettre tout en œuvre pour sauver cette étrangère, même si elle avait quelques réserves à aider une cocoonienne.

Fang n’avait pas la moindre idée de si elle pourrait être utile d’une quelconque manière, mais elle se détourna de l’enclos des chocobos pour se diriger d’un pas décidé vers la petite clinique. La maison d’Hagen se trouvait juste à côté et Fang avait l’habitude d’y aller. La plupart du temps, pour récupérer Vanille qui étudiait en compagnie de son aînée, mais souvent aussi parce qu’elle aimait se prélasser dans le verger qui se trouvait derrière sa maison. Elle fit attention à ce que personne ne la voie et elle se précipita vers ce dernier. Au pire, si son père lui posait des questions, elle pourrait très bien lui dire qu’elle avait passé la journée à compter les pommes des arbres. Elle ne pensait pas qu’il serait assez crédule pour la croire, mais ce n’était pas comme si elle s’en préoccupait vraiment.

Fang se planqua sous l’une des fenêtres, sa conscience lui criant quand même que ce n’était pas très moral de faire ça. Mais la petite voix dans sa tête se tut rapidement quand ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur la silhouette inconsciente de l’étrangère aux cheveux roses.

 

**oOo**

Assise dans le sable, contre un rocher faisant face à l’océan tranquille, Fang affutait et nettoyait méticuleusement sa longue lance papillon rouge. Il s’était écoulé presque une semaine depuis que Lightning avait disparu, et autant de temps depuis sa conversation avec Serah.

Son inactivité et son impuissance commençait sérieusement à lui peser et Fang se demandait toujours ce qu’il fallait qu’elle fasse. Il était hors de question qu’elle reprenne le cours de sa vie comme si de rien n’était, et il était inacceptable qu’elle ne trouve pas une solution pour aider son amante plus rapidement.

Elle sentait sérieusement poindre aussi la frustration. Pourquoi Lightning n’entrait pas en contact avec elle ou un de leurs amis ? Pourquoi n’essayait-elle pas de les prévenir ? De se faire entendre ? De trouver de l’aide auprès d’eux ?

Fang se savait irritable en ce moment, se posant énormément de questions, en oubliant d’être objective. Certainement que le fait qu’elle ne dorme pas bien en ce moment, assaillie continuellement par d’étranges réminiscences de son passé, jouaient aussi beaucoup sur son état. Ce qui l’agaçait encore plus, c’était qu’à chaque fois qu’elle se réveillait, elle n’avait pratiquement aucun souvenir de ses rêves.

Ils devenaient flous et brouillés, laissant derrière eux le désagréable sentiment que quelque chose d’important lui échappait. Fang mit plus de force dans son mouvement répété à aiguiser les lames de son arme. Elle n’était pas concentrée sur ce qu’elle faisait, sa main dérapa et son doigt ripa sur le côté tranchant. Elle ne cilla même pas quand sa peau s’ouvrit, laissant passer un filet de sang qui coula jusque dans sa paume.

Fang lâcha l’affuteur qu’elle tenait, tandis que ses yeux ne quittaient pas sa petite plaie ouverte. Fronçant les sourcils, elle effleura sa blessure du bout du pouce, frémissant à peine sous la légère piqure qu’elle ressentit. En une seconde, elle eut l’impression d’être propulsée six cent ans dans le passé. C’était comme si sa conscience avait quitté son corps pour sauter à pleine puissance dans celui qu’elle possédait à dix-sept ans, sans pouvoir interagir avec ce qui l’entourait.

C’était tellement réel et en même temps surréaliste. Fang entendait tout et voyait tout aux travers des yeux de son autre elle, mais elle n’avait aucun contrôle, exactement comme dans un rêve un peu plus réaliste que les autres. Tellement réaliste qu’elle inspira profondément, réussissant presque à sentir l’odeur entêtante de ces petites fleurs bleues qu’affectionnait la guérisseuse de son village.

**oOo**

 

Elle se jeta presque dans le buisson de myosotis, espérant se cacher de la vue d’Hagen, qui s’était un peu trop rapprochée. Fang sentit son nez se mettre à piquer et elle grogna doucement alors qu’un puissant éternuement lui mettait la larme à l’œil. Elle essaya de l’étouffer dans ses mains, mais relâcha tous ses muscles quand la fenêtre au-dessus d’elle s’ouvrit brusquement, la faisant sursauter.

Elle inspira fortement par la bouche alors que la tête d’Hagen se montrait dans l’encadrement de la fenêtre.

\- Je croyais que tu t’entraînais à être une chasseuse, Fang ? s’exclama-t-elle d’un ton taquin.  
\- C’est le cas, maugréa l’adolescente.  
\- Hum… Et normalement, la discrétion n’est pas l’une des premières règles des chasseurs ?

Fang allait répondre, mais un autre éternuement l’arrêta. Elle porta son index sous son nez, sentant ce dernier la démanger désagréablement. Elle renifla et soupira. Hagen esquissa un sourire et décala ce qui traînait sur le plan de travail devant sa fenêtre.

\- Allez, rentre vite. Tu es en train d’abîmer mes beaux myosotis et si quelqu’un te voit traîner devant ma clinique en ce moment, tu vas le regretter.

Fang maugréa entre ses dents, mais obtempéra rapidement. Elle sauta souplement et pénétra la pièce principale de la clinique d’Hagen. Celle-ci referma aussitôt les vitres derrière elle. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la salle, mais Fang ne s’en préoccupa pas tandis que ses yeux tombaient sur la cocoonienne. Elle était étendue à quelques pas d’elle, semblant encore plus mal en point que la dernière fois.

Hagen reprit son activité, écrasant fermement des herbes médicinales dans un petit bol en bois à l’aide d’un pilon. Une forte odeur embaumait la pièce et Fang se rendit compte que cela provenait d’un diffuseur de fumée posée à côté du lit de la malade. La brune s’approcha lentement, continuant de détailler cette femme des yeux.

Maintenant qu’elle y faisait plus attention, Fang se rendit compte que Vanille avait eu raison. La jolie robe qu’elle portait ressemblait fortement à celle des tenues de cérémonie pour les unions. Pour s’en assurer, elle posa ses yeux sur la main gauche de la cocoonianne qui se trouvait juste devant elle. Fang ne fut presque pas surprise de découvrir une alliance à l’annulaire de cette femme. En argent simple, brillant seulement d’un discret cordon azur, signe que l’union avait été magique.

L’adolescente fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que les cocoonians avaient les mêmes traditions qu’eux ? Ça semblait improbable. Inconsciemment elle leva l’une de ses mains pour effleurer les doigts de l’étrangère, mais la voix d’Hagen la stoppa dans son geste.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Fang. Ton père t’a formellement interdit de t’approcher de cette femme.  
\- Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais l’habitude de l’écouter, répondit malicieusement Fang en tournant la tête vers l’aînée.  
\- Tu sais très bien que ça va le mettre en colère, argumenta Hagen, qui continuait d’écraser ses herbes.  
\- Et alors ! Il l’est déjà de toute façon ! Un peu plus ou un peu moins…  
\- Je ne pense pas que chercher à aggraver la situation soit une bonne idée.

Fang soupira lourdement et reporta son attention vers l’inconsciente. Sa respiration était laborieuse et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Sa peau, qui devait normalement être aussi blanche que la neige, était marquée par des hématomes, sale et rougie par la fièvre. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et craquelées. La cocoonianne faisait peur à voir dans cet état et Fang se demanda si la mort n’était pas déjà en train de la cueillir. Cette femme se tenait aux portes du Valhalla et Hagen allait certainement devoir redoubler d’effort pour la sauver.

\- Tu penses réussir à la soigner ? demanda-t-elle.

L’aînée s’approcha, tenant entre ses mains le petit bol en bois dans lequel elle écrasait ses herbes, quelques minutes auparavant.

\- J’espère, répondit-elle.

Hagen se plaça de l’autre côté de la malade, au niveau de sa tête. Elle la tourna délicatement du côté opposé à elle, après avoir déposé son bol sur un petit plateau accolé à la table d’auscultation. Hagen écarta les cheveux collés par le sang, dévoilant la plaie ouverte que la cocoonienne avait au crâne.

\- Il faut d’abord que je désinfecte et recouse ça, puis que je fasse baisser sa fièvre. C’est le plus important pour l’instant.

Fang fronça les sourcils, posant son regard sur Hagen qui examinait avec attention la blessure.

\- Pourquoi il fait aussi chaud ici ? Si tu dois faire baisser sa fièvre, ça ne serait pas mieux de la plonger directement dans un bac d’eau glacée ?  
\- C’est à cause de l’infusion de plante pour assainir la pièce. Quant à la plonger dans de l’eau froide… Je préfère éviter tout choc thermique. Si tu veux mon avis, ça ne l’aiderait pas.

Fang acquiesça lentement, n’y connaissant absolument rien. Elle, elle passait son temps à cogner des monstres, et si elle était capable de recoudre sommairement une plaie ouverte en cas d’urgence, elle ne garantissait pas que la cicatrice qui en résulterait soit très jolie. Elle trouvait les capacités d’Hagen prodigieuses, comme celles de Vanille d’ailleurs. Sa cadette était capable de remettre des os en place, alors qu’elle avait seulement treize ans.

Fang quitta son aînée des yeux pour regarder la plaie ouverte. Elle grimaça de dégout. Ce n’était pas vraiment joli tout ça.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Ça se présente comment ?

Hagen soupira et se redressa un peu. Elle étira son dos douloureux, les traits de son visage prenant un air mécontent.

\- Ranulf est une brute ! déclara-t-elle.  
\- Dis quelque chose qu’on ne sait pas déjà, grommela Fang, sarcastique.

Hagen esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- Mais il a retenu son coup, et heureusement. Elle n’a pas de fracture, mais la plaie est large et infectée.  
\- Ce n’est pas bon, ça, non ?  
\- Pas vraiment, soupira Hagen.  
\- Tu vas quand même y arriver, n’est-ce pas ?

Hagen fronça les sourcils et regarda l’adolescente. Cette dernière pinça les lèvres et détourna la tête. L’aînée la fixa un instant avant d’aller chercher un plateau sur lequel elle mit tout ce dont elle avait besoin, puis revint à sa place initiale.

\- Tu veux bien m’aider ? demanda Hagen.  
\- Tu ne préfères pas que j’aille te chercher Vanille ? suggéra plutôt Fang.  
\- Non, ça va aller. Je voudrais seulement que tu prépares des compresses d’alcool en attendant que je coupe les cheveux autour de la plaie.  
\- Oh ! D’accord.

Fang s’attela sérieusement à sa tâche sans prêter attention à Hagen. Elle imbiba plusieurs cotons d’un liquide transparent, à l’odeur si forte et entêtante que ça lui en fit tourner un peu la tête.

\- Passe-moi en un s’il te plait, finit par dire Hagen, attirant l’attention de Fang sur elle.  
\- Tu as déjà fini de couper les cheveux ? questionna celle-ci en tendant un coton.  
\- Oui. Ça ne sert à rien de faire un trop gros trou.

Un léger silence se posa entre elles pendant lequel elles s’attelèrent à mettre au propre la blessure ouverte. Fang grimaça plusieurs fois, ayant presque mal à la place de l’inconsciente qui n’avait aucune réaction.

\- C’est normal qu’elle ne réagisse pas ?  
\- Hum… C’est même mieux.  
\- D’accord, souffla Fang.

L’adolescente passa le dernier coton qu’elle avait de préparé, avant d’en refaire quelques-uns en réserve.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que le sort de cette cocoonianne t’intéresse autant ?

Fang releva le flacon d’alcool et le reposa à l’entente de cette soudaine question. Elle se la répéta plusieurs fois dans sa tête, alignant machinalement les morceaux de coton sur le plateau devant elle. Finalement, Fang tourna la tête vers Hagen. Cette dernière était toujours concentrée sur sa tâche ne la regardant même pas. Et l’adolescente chercha quoi lui répondre.

Elle n’était pas certaine que ce soit spécialement le sort de cette femme qui lui importait, mais elle n’aurait pu l’affirmer. Fang n’avait jamais rencontré d’habitant de Cocoon jusqu’à maintenant. Pour elle, ils n’étaient qu’une légende vivant dans cette immense sphère qui se dressait dans le ciel de Gran Pulse.

Depuis qu’elle était petite, Cocoon se résumait à ça pour elle. Une boule énorme qui cohabitait avec le soleil et la lune. Un monde intouchable ou vivaient des humains comme elle, à l’existence facile et opulente et qui étaient à l’abri du danger. Un monde avec des personnes qui lui ressemblaient, mais qui pourtant, s’avéraient aussi monstrueuses que les créatures qui arpentaient les Terres sauvages de Gran Pulse.

Enfant, les histoires que racontaient les anciens autour du feu lui faisaient peur. Il était très courant qu’elle se retrouve dans le lit de ses parents au milieu de la nuit, après avoir écouté l’une des vieilles légendes que son peuple se chuchotait certains soirs. Puis en grandissant, elle s’était rendu compte qu’elle était plus intriguée par ce monde qu’elle ne se l’était imaginé.

A quoi ressemblaient vraiment ses habitants ? Etaient-ils réellement tous aussi dangereux que ce que tout le monde répétait ? Beaucoup des siens avaient été tués par des soldats de Cocoon, mais il y avait certainement, comme chez elle, des civils innocents qui ne demandaient rien d’autre que la paix.

Elle ne connaissait pas cette femme et elle n’avait échangé avec elle qu’un long regard, mais Fang était persuadée que cette cocoonianne n’était pas un monstre. L’adolescente détailla le visage ovale. Les pommettes hautes, le nez et des sourcils fins au-dessus de deux paupières closes qui cachaient deux prunelles d’un bleu aussi profond que celui de l’océan d’Oerba.

Finalement, Fang releva la tête vers Hagen qui venait de s’atteler à recoudre la plaie. Du sang maculait ses doigts et la brune s’empressa de nettoyer un peu la blessure avec un coton.

\- Est-ce que tous les habitants de Cocoon sont réellement des monstres ? demanda-t-elle au lieu de répondre.  
\- J’ai l’impression d’entendre Vanille, fit Hagen avec un sourire. Elle m’a posé la même question.  
\- Et qu’est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

La guérisseuse fit un double nœud avec le fil une fois qu’elle eut finit ses sutures, avant de le couper à l’aide d’un petit ciseau. Elle posa l’aiguille sur le plateau et s’empara du flacon d’alcool ainsi que d’un gros morceau de coton. Fang l’observa verser une généreuse rasade de désinfectant sur la plaie qui était maintenant propre et nette. Après être entièrement satisfaite de son travail, Hagen étala l’onguent à base de plante qu’elle avait préparé et attrapa une bande pour entourer délicatement la tête de la cocoonienne. Une fois terminé, elle se redressa et planta ses orbes lagons, si semblable à ceux de vanille, dans les siens.

\- Je lui ai dit que c’était impossible que Cocoon ne renferme que des monstres. Comme chez nous, ils doivent avoir une hiérarchie. Certaines personnes doivent perpétuer cette guerre entre nos deux mondes et d’autres… Ne sont probablement que des innocents qui n’ont pas leur mot à dire.  
\- Et elle ? Tu en penses quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, Fang, soupira Hagen.

L’aînée récupéra le plateau de soin et alla le déposer sur le plan de travail, à côté d’un large évier dans lequel elle désinfectait chaque ustensile qu’elle utilisait. Fang se tourna légèrement vers elle.

\- Je suis certaine que tu as une opinion sur cette étrangère, s’exclama-t-elle.  
\- Si tu veux tout savoir, je pense que ton père a raison. Cette femme cache quelque chose, mais je pense aussi… Que tu ne devrais pas t’en mêler.

Fang lâcha Hagen des yeux pour regarder de nouveau la blessée.

\- J’ai vu ses yeux, déclara-t-elle tranquillement.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ce jour-là, quand on l’a trouvée dans la prairie. J’ai vu son regard… Et ce n’était pas celui d’un monstre.  
\- Fang… Tu sais qu’on ne peut pas faire entièrement confiance en ces personnes. Sur ça, grommela Hagen, Ranulf à raison.

L’adolescente secoua lentement la tête.

\- Non. Je pense que cette fois, il se trompe.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Tu te rappelles, quand j’avais dix ans ?

Fang reporta de nouveau son attention sur Hagen. Celle-ci était appuyée contre le plan de travail et avait les sourcils froncés et la tête penchée sur un côté.

\- Quand je suis partie toute seule dans la forêt, éclaircit-elle.  
\- Oh ! Oui, je m’en rappelle. Quand ton père t’a retrouvée, il t’a ramenée ici parce que tu t’étais cassé le poignet.  
\- Hum… Cette nuit-là, juste avant que mon père arrive, je me suis retrouvée en face d’un loup argenté. Je ne l’ai jamais dit parce que je ne voulais pas que mes parents m’interdisent de ressortir dans la forêt.

Hagen croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, l’écoutant attentivement. Fang se mordit l’intérieur d’une joue avant de poursuivre.

\- Ce loup, lui, c’était un monstre. J’avais trop mal pour bouger et je ne pouvais voir que ses yeux jaunes. J’ai su ce que ça faisait d’être en face d’un prédateur qui n’attend qu’une chose, le bon moment pour te sauter dessus et te dévorer.

Elle fixa Hagen, qui semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Papa l’a fait fuir en arrivant, mais s’il n’était pas arrivé, ce loup aurait patiemment attendu que je m’affaiblisse pour me tuer.

Fang jeta un coup d’œil vers l’inconsciente.

\- J’ai rien vu de tout ça dans le regard de cette femme. Juste de l’incompréhension. Elle semblait plus perdue que menaçante.

Hagen soupira et s’approcha lentement d’elle.

\- Elle répète qu’elle n’est pas une menace. Peut-être que nous devrions la croire, suggéra Fang.  
\- Peut-être. En attendant, nous devons finir de la soigner.  
\- Tu veux que je continue de t’aider ? demanda gentiment la jeune fille.

La guérisseuse esquissa un sourire et acquiesça.

\- Enlevons-lui ses vêtements. Il faut la laver et l’aider à combattre la fièvre.  
\- Il faut la mettre toute nue ? s’exclama Fang.  
\- C’est mieux pour la laver, oui, répondit Hagen, amusée. Il faut lui retirer ce vêtement sale et encombrant et lui mettre quelque chose de plus léger et supportable.

Les joues de Fang rougirent un peu, mais elle ne répondit pas. A la place, elle se concentra sur sa tâche et aida Hagen à retirer la robe et les sous-vêtements. L’aînée partit remplir une bassine d’eau tiède et revint avec un savon et deux éponges. Fang en prit une et s’appliqua à la passer délicatement le long du bras avant d’atteindre la main. Elle nettoya doucement les doigts abîmés.

\- Tu crois que la personne qu’elle a épousée s’inquiète pour elle ?

Hagen releva la tête vers Fang, son visage arborant un air interrogateur. Fang lui montra l’alliance et les sourcils de l’aînée se froncèrent. Elle s’empara doucement de la main et détailla plus attentivement la bague. Après un instant, Hagen tourna son regard vers le morceau de tissu sale et déchiré qui traînait maintenant en boule par terre.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Fang qui continuait de passer l’éponge sur le corps dénudé de l’étrangère.  
\- Non… Rien, répondit Hagen.

L’aînée reprit sa tâche à son tour sans plus rien dire. Fang fronça un peu les sourcils, mais ne s’en préoccupa pas, s’attelant à laver le visage et le cou, laissant Hagen s’occuper du reste. Il était hors de question qu’elle se retrouve au niveau du ventre et des jambes. Voir déjà ces deux petits seins ronds, la mettait horriblement mal à l’aise pour cette femme.

Elle aida Hagen pendant plus d’une heure sans s’en apercevoir. Une fois lavée, la guérisseuse avait rhabillée la cocoonianne d’une longue chemise et avait soupiré. La peau opaline était de retour, malgré encore quelques traces de terre, le teint maladif et les bleus qui ressortaient, mais il était de nouveau possible de voir les traits gracieux et cristallins de ce doux visage. Fang s’essuyait les mains, quand Hagen s’exclama :

\- Je vais devoir demander à Bernulf de m’aider pour la transporter dans l’une des chambres à côté. Alors tu devrais vite partir maintenant.  
\- Oui. De toute façon, vu l’heure, ma mère va finir par me chercher.  
\- Et il vaut mieux éviter qu’elle ou ton père sache que tu es là, ajouta Hagen.

Fang esquissa un sourire ironique et s’approcha de la fenêtre par laquelle elle était entrée.

\- Dit à Vanille que je l’attends demain matin aux premières heures, fit Hagen.  
\- Je n’y manquerai pas.

La brune ouvrit les vitres et se hissa sur le plan de travail. Elle jeta un dernier coup d’œil vers l’étrangère, ses yeux s’égarant sur l’alliance qui brillait à son doigt. Elle pinça les lèvres et sauta souplement dans le buisson de myosotis. Fang fit attention à ne pas être repérée tandis qu’Hagen refermait derrière elle. Avant de rentrer chez elle, la brune prit la direction de la prairie, voulant vérifier quelque chose.

**oOo**

\- Fang !

La voix qui résonna à ses oreilles la propulsa dans la réalité, et elle inspira fortement par la bouche. Son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et ses poumons semblaient en feu. Comme si elle avait été en train de se noyer.

C’était la première fois qu’un de ses rêves étaient aussi fort et réaliste. Elle avait eu le sentiment d’y être, mais ce n’était pas possible. Tout ce qu’elle venait de voir était surréaliste.

\- Eh, ça ne va pas ?

Fang cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de s’agenouiller à côté d’elle.

\- Fang ?  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

La brune releva la tête vers celle qui était restée debout. Un air inquiet tordait les traits de Vanille et de Serah et Fang secoua doucement la tête. Elle essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit et de remettre ses idées au clair.

\- Rien. Ça va, finit-elle par répondre.  
\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Vanille.  
\- Tu semblais… Absente, révéla Serah. Tu ne bougeais plus. Tu ne semblais même plus respirer.

Fang leva ses yeux vers ceux de sa jeune belle-sœur. Son visage était marqué par la douleur et la fatigue. Serah avait énormément de mal à garder la tête hors de l’eau. Si personne n’arrivait à arranger cette situation, la cadette des Farron ne s’en remettrait probablement jamais.

\- J’ai eu l’impression…

La brune s’arrêta, fronçant les sourcils et détournant la tête.

\- Quoi ? questionna doucement Vanille.  
\- Rien, répondit Fang. C’est… étrange et surtout surréaliste.  
\- Dis toujours.

Serah se laissa tomber à son tour à genou devant elle.

\- C’est à propos de ma sœur ?

Fang pinça les lèvres et tourna son regard vers l’océan. C’était encore une fois une belle fin d’après-midi d’été.

\- Fang ? Au point où nous en sommes, dit Serah une fois qu’elle reçut son attention, je crois même la plus farfelues des suppositions peut être une idée géniale.

La plus âgée des pulsiennes soupira.

\- Dernièrement, je dors très mal. Je fais des rêves, mais je ne m’en rappelle jamais une fois que je me réveille. Pourtant, je suis certaine qu’ils sont importants. Et… Là, je viens d’en avoir un tout éveillée, je crois.  
\- Tu as rêvé ? fit Serah.

Fang acquiesça.

\- En étant réveillée ? répéta la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Fang afficha un air légèrement agacé, penchant la tête sur un côté.

\- Tu as rêvé de Lightning ? demanda Vanille.

La brune soupira et acquiesça de nouveau. Elle n’était pas certaine de ce qu’elle devait dire. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle rêvait de son amante et dans une telle situation, c’était même complètement normal que cela lui arrive. Mais la teneur des rêves était étrange, elle le concevait.

\- Moi aussi, révéla la petite rouquine.

Fang et Serah se tournèrent brusquement vers elle.

\- Comment ça ? questionna Fang.  
\- Tu veux dire qu’elle t’aurait contactée ? interrogea Serah.  
\- Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça dans ce sens-là.  
\- Alors quoi ?

Vanille fronça un peu les sourcils, semblant réfléchir.

\- Quand je me réveille, j’ai à chaque fois le sentiment que ce que j’ai vu est un… Un souvenir, dévoila-t-elle.

Fang et Serah haussèrent les sourcils. L’une finit par arborer un air sceptique et l’autre était plus concentrée que jamais.

\- Tu racontes n’importe quoi, Vanille ! lâcha Fang sentant l’agacement venir ronger son ventre.  
\- Je dis seulement le ressentit que j’en ai eu, rétorqua la rouquine un peu blessée par le dénigrement évident de son ainée. Après, je suis d’accord que ça peut sembler… improbable, et c’est aussi ce que j’ai pensé. C’est pour ça que je n’en ai pas parlé, mais tu dis vivre la même chose…  
\- Non. J’ai seulement dit que je rêvais de Lightning. C’est normal que je rêve de ma femme alors qu’on vient de me l’enlever, non ? grogna Fang.  
\- Peut-être que ce n’est pas si idiot comme idée finalement, intervint Serah, étouffant dans l’œuf une dispute stérile.

Fang soupira, irritée. Tout ça allait les faire tourner en rond. Franchement, ce n’était que des rêves, rien de plus. Leur subconscient leur renvoyait leur peur et leur douleur, mélangeant tout ce qu’elles avaient vécu jusqu’à présent, et ça s’arrêtait là.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Vanille.  
\- Peut-être que Light n’a pas atterrit dans le Valhalla. Peut-être qu’elle a traversé le fil du temps et qu’elle a atterrit à une autre époque.  
\- J’espère que tu as conscience que ce que tu dis est idiot et surtout impossible, maugréa Fang.  
\- Pourquoi ça serait idiot et impossible ? contra Vanille. Je t’assure que le dernier rêve que j’ai fait semblait parfaitement réaliste et suivre les précédents. Comme si quelque chose venait altérer mes souvenirs pour en créer des nouveaux au fur et à mesure. Ce que tu as vu tout à l’heure, n’était peut-être pas le fruit de ton imagination, mais bien un souvenir qui était en train de se créer.

Le cœur de Fang rata un battement avant de se mettre à cogner douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Elle avait l’impression de sentir chaque battement se répercuter dans ses côtés et ses autres organes. Elle déglutit et leva les yeux vers Vanille. Cette dernière devait suivre le cheminement de ses pensées, car elle se mordit un coin de sa lèvre inférieure, tout d’un coup mal à l’aise et nerveuse.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Serah.  
\- J’espère juste que Vanille a tort, répondit Fang.  
\- Pourquoi ?

Fang détourna la tête et un silence pesant entoura les trois jeunes femmes avant que Vanille ne le rompe.

\- Mes souvenirs sont un peu flous après plusieurs jours. Mais il me semble que c’est à l’époque de mes treize ans. Une Cocoonienne arrive soudainement dans notre village et Ranulf la frappe à la tête avec son gourdin. Après ça, elle est emprisonnée dans une cage.

Serah hoqueta de surprise se redressant brusquement. Son corps était raide et des éclairs dansaient dans ses prunelles océan.

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu’un malade a pris la tête de ma sœur pour une pastèque ! gronda-t-elle.  
\- On… On ne sait pas encore si nos souvenirs sont réels, contra Vanille.  
\- J’espère pour toi, s’exclama Fang. Parce que de mon côté, ça corrobore ta version et si tu as raison, mon moi de dix-sept ans vient d’aider Hagen à la remettre en état, et j’apprécie moyennement de voir la femme que j’aime dans un état pareil sans pouvoir rien faire pour empêcher ça.  
\- Oh, par Etro, souffla Serah.

La colère de Fang sembla grossir, gonflant sa poitrine.

\- Parlons-en justement d’Etro ! cracha-t-elle.  
\- Fang, tu ne vas pas enco…  
\- Quoi ? Si elle est vraiment responsable…  
\- Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? s’agaça Serah. Nous l’avons aidée ! C’est grâce à Light qu’elle est toujours vivante et déesse du Valhalla !  
\- Justement ! Je ne vois personne d’autre qui soit capable d’autant de pouvoir !  
\- Et Bhunivelze ? suggéra Vanille.

Fang secoua la tête.

\- Non. On la mis en échec. Il n’est pas supposé pouvoir sortir de la prison dans laquelle nous l’avons enfermé. C’est forcément Etro !

Fang se releva prestement sur ses pieds, glissant sa lance dans l’attache derrière son dos. Elle essuya négligemment le sang qui maculait sa main légèrement blessée. Puis, d’un air décidé, elle se mit en route vers la sortie du village.

\- Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? interrogea la cadette des Farron d’un ton las.  
\- Là où j’aurais dû aller tout de suite ! pesta fortement Fang sans s’arrêter.

Serah et Vanille se précipitèrent à sa suite.

\- Pour l’amour du ciel, Fang ! Tu ne vas pas aller provoquer la déesse de la mort !  
\- Si ! J’y vais et je ne vous demande pas de venir avec moi, grogna-t-elle en réponse.  
\- Si tu veux mon avis, c’est une grave erreur !

Elles grimpèrent les rochers qui permettaient à leur petit village d’être protégé comme à l’intérieur d’une cuve, rejoignant un sentier praticable. Ce dernier bifurquait sur la gauche, menant dans une forêt dans laquelle se trouvait un petit temple qu’ils avaient construit en faveur d’Etro.

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ? Attendre ? répondit Fang avec hargne. Si c’est vraiment ce que tu veux, alors fais, mais il est hors de question que je reste une minute de plus inactive, surtout si ce que nous voyons en rêve sont réellement des souvenirs.

Fang allongea le pas, voulant rapidement atteindre son objectif. Elle entendit à peine le soupir de défaite provenant de la cadette des Farron. Maintenant que Vanille lui avait mis en tête que ce qu’elle voyait était peut-être des souvenirs, elle n’avait plus une minute à perdre. Si c’était vrai, elle avait un but, elle savait dans quelle direction elle devait aller et elle comptait bien y foncer tête baissée s’il le fallait.

L’idée que Lightning ait fait un bond de six siècles dans le passé lui semblait toujours aussi surréaliste. Normalement, une fois qu’ils avaient réussi à sauver Etro sept ans auparavant, le cours du temps et de l’histoire avait retrouvé sa stabilité et sa linéarité. Tout était rentré dans l’ordre et la déesse devait faire en sorte que ça reste ainsi alors ça lui semblait improbable que ça soit vrai. Mais si c’était le cas, alors il lui était impossible de croire que toute cette situation soit le forfait de quelqu’un d’autre.

Et point encore plus important, si tout cela était réel et que son amante était prisonnière dans son passé, il fallait que Fang se dépêche et redouble d’effort. Lightning n’était certainement pas une faible femme, mais cette époque était très mauvaise pour elle et son statut d’habitante de Cocoon. Bon sang, avec son physique il était impossible qu’elle passe inaperçu et les personnes qui avaient été son peuple ne lui laisserait jamais la chance de s’expliquer.

De toute façon, qu’est-ce qu’elle pourrait leur dire ? Certainement pas la vérité, elle se ferait massacrer dans la minute qui suivrait. Bon sang, Sunshine, pensa Fang. Ne fais rien d’inconsidéré et surtout, ne les provoque pas.

Elle arriva au pied du temple d’Etro sans vraiment le réaliser. Elle cligna des yeux quand elle s’arrêta devant la double porte en bois sculptée, inspirant profondément. Vanille et Serah se placèrent chacune d’un côté. Fang pouvait presque les sentir trembler tellement leurs épaules étaient proches. Elles étaient hésitantes et absolument pas confiante quant à la suite des évènements, mais Fang était loin de vouloir reculer.

Au contraire, elle avança une main pour ouvrir la porte avant qu’une poigne fine et légère de l’arrête. Les petits doigts blancs de Serah entouraient son poignet et la brune tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Ça va aller Serah, souffla Fang.  
\- Tu n’en sais rien.  
\- J’ai des questions et elle a certainement toutes les réponses.  
\- Et tu penses sérieusement que la déesse de la mort va te répondre.  
\- On a déjà eu cette conversation et cette fois, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.  
\- Fang, soupira Serah.  
\- Je vais venir avec toi, déclara Vanille qui avait redressé le dos et serré les poings.  
\- Non, attendez-moi là.  
\- Alors là, ce n’est carrément pas une bonne idée, grommela la cadette des Farron.

Fang fit un pas en avant tandis que les doigts de jeune femme aux cheveux roses se retiraient de son poignet. La brune abaissa le loquet et entrouvrit la lourde porte en bois.

\- Je vous assure que tout va bien se passer.  
\- Oh, vraiment, répondit ironiquement la rouquine.  
\- Bien sûr. Après tout… Etro adore Light, non ? Je suis certaine que cette déesse aimerait beaucoup avoir ma femme auprès d’elle pour l’éternité. Si jamais elle n’est pas responsable de tout ça, alors elle voudra certainement m’aider à sauver sa guerrière.

Serah et Vanille soupirèrent de concert alors qu’elle mettait un premier pied dans le temple.

\- Tu sembles bien sûre de toi, maugréa Serah.  
\- Toujours.  
\- Fais attention.

Fang leur adressa un sourire confiant avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Malgré toute la confiance et l’assurance qu’elle avait montré, elle sentit son estomac se retourner d’angoisse tandis qu’elle avançait lentement jusqu’au milieu de la salle.

Une pièce unique sans fenêtre, éclairée seulement par de longues torches murales. D’énormes piliers cylindriques soutenaient un toit haut dans lequel avait été retracée la bataille acharnée qu’ils avaient tous menées. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le trône d’Etro devant lequel ceux qui le voulaient pouvait prier. Fait en cristal, il semblait aussi froid que celle pour qui il avait été créé.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’elle devait faire. La colère et la frustration la rendaient moins objective et la poussaient à la précipitation. Elle voulait provoquer la déesse, la forcer à sortir de son trou pour l’affronter alors qu’elle lui avait peut-être arraché ce à quoi elle tenait le plus au monde en dehors de Vanille.

Mais toute cette histoire lui fit se souvenir de ses parents. Quand elle était petite, ils lui avaient appris à prier les fal’cies pour qu’ils les protègent des soldats de Cocoon ou qu’ils les aident pour les récoltent ou la chasse. Prier le fal’cie Anima était certainement différent que de prier Etro, mais elle n’avait plus besoin de se montrer hypocritement reconnaissante.

Fang s’agenouilla lentement devant le siège d’Etro. Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil au plafond, ses yeux survolant les combats hippiques. Au milieu de ceux-ci, elle distingua la silhouette de Lightning. La guerrière d’Etro, entourée de ses amis et protégée d’une aura sombre et puissante. La déesse de la mort n’avait jamais été très loin de son amante.

Fang reporta son regard devant elle, inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux. Elle pria. Elle ne sut pas pendant combien de temps elle resta agenouillée sur ce carrelage froid à répéter continuellement les mêmes mots, mais au bout d’un certain temps elle sentit son corps s’alourdir et son esprit se brouiller. Pourtant, les phrases se succédaient toujours dans sa tête et elle n’eut pas conscience que l’air s’alourdissait autour d’elle. Finalement, tout se mit à tourner et le temps sembla s’arrêter.

**oOo**

**Note** : Ça va arriver régulièrement que vous fassiez des bonds dans le temps, ou autre. J’espère ne pas vous perdre dans la chronologie de l’histoire et si c’est le cas, dite le moi, je suis ouverte pour vous aider à y voir plus clair. J’espère que ça vous captive toujours et à samedi prochain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

 

Avant même d’ouvrir les yeux, Fang sentit qu’il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé. Elle n’entendait plus aucun bruit, même les piaillements des oiseaux qui lui parvenait de l’extérieur il y a encore quelques minutes, s’étaient arrêtés.

La seconde qui suivit, elle ouvrit enfin les paupières et son cœur fit un bond alors qu’elle découvrait autour d’elle, des murs en ruines et écroulés. Des piliers qui ne soutenaient plus de plafond et un sol au carrelage en damier, éclaté et fissuré par endroit. Il faisait sombre et la pierre était noircie par le temps.

Elle se releva et tourna sur elle-même, inspirant fortement quand elle réalisa que cet étrange bâtiment détruit, était le temple d’Etro dans lequel elle priait il y a encore une minute de ça. Il flottait au milieu d’une mer de chaos. L’horizon avait disparu au profit d’une épaisse brume noire tirant sur un rouge écarlate, qui s’étendait à perte de vue

Le siège d’Etro se tenait au même endroit, fissuré et bancale. Fang fronça les sourcils. Qu’est-ce qui s’était passé ? Rêvait-elle encore ? Est-ce que c’était réel ? Elle voulut se déplacer, mais la pulsienne eut l’impression que le sol venait de se mettre dangereusement à trembler et elle se repositionna aussitôt à sa place initiale, le cœur battant férocement dans sa poitrine.

\- Bonjour Pulsienne !

Fang sursauta brutalement, son cœur s’arrêtant un seconde avant de repartir. Elle se retourna vers la voix qui venait de l’interpeller. Elle la reconnaitrait entre toutes. Son souffle se coupa quand elle découvrit devant elle son amante, élégamment assise sur le trône d’Etro.

\- Lightning ? souffla-t-elle.

La pulsienne voulut faire de nouveau un pas en avant, mais le sol tangua sous ses pieds et elle s’immobilisa une fois de plus pour se stabiliser. Cet endroit était instable.

\- Reste où tu es, Pulsienne ! Mes pouvoirs sont restreints. Ma force n’est pas entièrement revenue et mon contrôle sur cet endroit est inconstant, malgré l’aide que Yeul ma gentiment prêtée.

Fang fronça les sourcils et se redressa lentement pour éviter d’agiter la plateforme sur laquelle elle se tenait. Le discourt de cette femme tourna en boucle dans son esprit.

\- Tu n’es pas Lightning, souffla-t-elle douloureusement.

Bien sûr que ce n’était pas sa femme, ça aurait été trop facile. Maintenant qu’elle y prêtait plus attention, Fang se rendait compte que ce corps était peut-être celui de Lightning, mais toutes les réactions et tous les gestes étaient différents de ceux de sa compagne.

L’aînée des Farron avait effectivement un maintien un peu raide, mais celui de cette apparition était rigide, comme si ce n’était pas naturel. La peau était pâle, presque translucide et à la place des yeux d’un bleu saisissant qu’elle connaissait par cœur, Fang se sentait transpercée par un regard blanc. Des prunelles laiteuses qui voyaient tout. Passé, présent et avenir.

\- Non, répondit la femme. Je ne suis pas elle.

Même cette voix, qu’elle avait cru reconnaître, se révéla légèrement différente. Plus profonde encore que la vraie.

\- Mais je suis certaine que tu sais qui je suis, ajouta l’apparition. Après tout, tu m’as appelé à corps et à cri.

Fang déglutit, son cœur battant toujours férocement. Elle inspira profondément par la bouche.

\- Etro, souffla-t-elle.  
\- Oui. Mon pouvoir était encore trop limité pour me permettre de garder mon apparence et répondre à ton appel. Ceci n’est qu’une projection.

La colère s’empara de Fang, faisant bouillir son ventre.

\- C’est toi qui es derrière tout ça ! gronda-t-elle. Pourquoi ? Où est Lightning ?  
\- Calme-toi, Pulsienne ! Je ne ferais aucun mal à ma championne.  
\- A d’autre ! Tu es la seule qui a assez de pouvoir pour faire ça !  
\- Non ! répondit Etro d’une voix caverneuse. Le responsable, c’est Bhunivelze !  
\- Tu te moques de moi ! cracha Fang.

La déesse de la mort se redressa un peu sur son siège. On sentait que cette situation était inconfortable pour elle et le cœur de Fang se déchirait de voir si proche d’elle, le corps de son amante alors que son esprit était ailleurs.

\- Veux-tu savoir la vérité ou préfères-tu continuer à m’accabler de reproches ? Nous perdons un temps précieux et la stabilité de cet endroit est précaire. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps.

Fang fronça les sourcils. Etro avait raison, la brune sentait le sol tremblait sous ses pieds. Bientôt, cette plateforme s’effondrerait, avec elle dessus. Est-ce que c’était risqué pour elle ? Comment finirait-elle si elle tombait ?

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, fit la déesse de la mort. Je n’ai emmené que ton esprit ici. Ton corps se trouve toujours à l’intérieur du temple, dans la réalité.  
\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Fang.  
\- Entre ton monde et le mien. Un endroit à part que j’ai créé avec l’aide de Yeul. Je ne peux pas quitter le Valhalla pour le monde réel, et tu n’aurais pu me rejoindre dans mon royaume qu’a la seule condition d’être morte. Mais il fallait que je trouve un moyen de te parler et je savais que tu allais venir prier.  
\- C’est vrai que tu es omnisciente, grommela Fang.  
\- Passé, présent et avenir. Rien n’a de secret pour moi, agréa Etro.  
\- Alors tu sais où se trouve Lightning ?

Un court silence les enveloppa. Fang tourna la tête à droite et à gauche sentant le maintien de cet univers osciller dangereusement. Etro fatiguait.

\- Je sais où elle se trouve, et tu le sais aussi.  
\- A Oerba, souffla Fang. Mais ce n’est pas possible ! Bhunivelze ne peut pas l’avoir envoyé là-bas ! Nous l’avons enfermé profondément dans le néant, et tu devais faire en sorte qu’il ne puisse jamais en ressortir !  
\- Oui, je sais.

La voix devenait de plus en plus grave et basse. Etro perdait de la puissance sur cet endroit où elle les avait emmenées.

\- Alors quoi ? s’agaça Fang.  
\- Sache, pulsienne, que j’étais très faible quand j’ai repris le pouvoir et que je suis seule pour tout maintenir en ordre. L’énergie que je récupère ne compense pas celle que je dois dépenser.  
\- Mais ça fait sept ans !  
\- Ça semble peut-être long pour toi, mais pour moi… Ce n’est qu’une fraction dans le temps. Les minutes, les heures et même les jours n’ont aucune importance. Il peut s’être passé sept ans, comme cent, il n’y a aucune différence et c’est pareil pour Bhunivelze. J’ai sous-estimé sa puissance.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Le sol trembla sous ses pieds et Fang manqua de perdre l’équilibre.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? répéta-t-elle, alors qu’Etro restait silencieuse.

Un soupir d’outre-tombe lui parvint et Fang fronça les sourcils, espérant que la déesse de la mort et Yeul tiennent encore un peu.

\- Bhunivelze a retrouvé une bonne partie de son énergie plus rapidement que je ne l’avais imaginé. Il a senti que mon maintien sur sa prison était instable et il en a profité.  
\- Il est sorti du néant ? s’écria la pulsienne.  
\- Non, pas encore, répondit Etro. Mais sa force augmente et il s’en rapproche. Avant de sortir, il veut anéantir ceux qui l’ont enfermé.  
\- Light, souffla Fang.  
\- Oui. Ainsi que Yeul, moi et par extension mon royaume. J’ai vu ce qu’il comptait faire à ma championne et j’ai seulement eu le pouvoir de dévier sa trajectoire.  
\- Six cent ans dans le passé, ce n’était franchement pas une bonne idée ! pesta Fang. L’envoyer dans un petit village de pulsien alors qu’elle est de Cocoon ! A cette époque, elle va se faire lyncher.  
\- Elle est forte ! contra Etro avec assurance.

Droite sur son siège malgré l’instabilité de son esprit, Fang ne pouvait qu’être témoin de la force et de la confiance qu’avait cette déesse en son amante. Mais Lightning n’était plus seulement une guerrière.

\- Vous oubliez que c’est une humaine, qu’elle peut vraiment être imprévisible quand elle veut et surtout, qu’elle n’a plus aucun pouvoir. Elle est forte, mais contre tout un peuple…  
\- J’ai mis sur sa route un vieil ami qui veillera sur elle.

Fang voulut répondre, mais une violente secousse la propulsa au sol, à genou. Elle se rattrapa avec ses mains, tournant la tête sur le côté pour voir un des piliers s’écrouler dans le néant, emportant avec lui une partie de la plateforme.

Une fissure se créa tout le long du carrelage qui commença à pencher dangereusement à la verticale. Fang glissa se rattrapant de justesse un l’un des derniers piliers encore debout. Elle jeta un œil vers Etro. La déesse n’avait pas bougé d’un cil et se trouvait toujours assise sur son trône, aussi impassible qu’une statue de cristal.

\- Nous devons nous quitter, pulsienne. Je dois aller régénérer mes forces, déclara la voix caverneuse d’Etro.  
\- Non ! Je dois retrouver Light ! Ramène-là ou envois-moi jusqu’à elle ! exigea Fang.  
\- Je ne peux pas. Pas encore !

La voix de la déesse était de plus en plus basse et loin. Cet espace était en train de sombrer. Etro allait retourner au Valhalla et elle, elle allait réintégrer son corps dans le temple, mais aucune solution pour retrouver son amante ne lui avait été donnée.

Le sol en damier ce scinda en deux. Une partie tomba dans le noir, engloutit dans les profondeurs de cet endroit tandis qu’elle se retenait désespérément au dernier pilier.

\- Je reviendrais vers toi, pulsienne, déclara Etro.  
\- Quand ? cria Fang.  
\- Dès que j’aurais recouvrée assez de force.  
\- Non ! Non, on a pas assez de temps pour ça !  
\- Tu dois réintégrer ton corps maintenant.  
\- Non ! Etro…

Toutefois, même avec toute la volonté qu’elle avait à s’accrocher à ce pilier pour rester dans cet endroit, Fang fut tirée en arrière. Ses mains glissèrent, ses ongles raclant contre la pierre et elle se sentit chuter dans le néant sans pouvoir rien faire.

**oOo**

Quand elle reprit conscience, elle était allongée de tout son long sur le sol froid du temple d’Etro. Ses yeux fixèrent un instant le plafond haut, sa vision distinguant à peine la fresque des combats. Elle prit une inspiration et fronça les sourcils quand un fracas se fit entendre au niveau de la porte d’entrée.

Elle se redressa lentement en position assise à l’aide de ses bras, grogna et porta une main à sa tête qui tournait désagréablement. Des bruits secs et brutaux cognaient toujours contre la porte, la faisant maugréer entre ses dents. Finalement, celle-ci céda enfin, la faisant se retourner brutalement.

Fang plissa les traits de son visage, surprise en découvrant Snow et Gadot qui venaient d’emboutir la porte en bois. Vanille et Serah se tenaient debout derrière eux, semblant complètement angoissées.

\- Mais ça ne va pas ! grogna Fang, se sentant étrangement lasse. Qu’est-ce qui vous prend !?  
\- Oh ! Fang ! s’écria Vanille, pénétrant le temple au pas de course, suivit par Serah.  
\- Toi, qu’est-ce qui te prend ?! répondis la cadette Farron. Ça fait deux jours que tu es enfermée là-dedans et on n’arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte !

Fang cligna des yeux, tournant la tête vers sa jeune belle-sœur.

\- C’est une plaisanterie ? fit-elle.

Elle remarqua les airs inquiets qu’ils arboraient tous. Ce n’était pas possible. Sa conversation avec Etro n’avait pas pu durer deux jours. A peine une heure, tout au plus. Elle porta une main à sa tête avant de sentir son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Elle mourrait de faim, comme si effectivement, elle n’avait pas mangée depuis des jours.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda Vanille.  
\- Tu as vu Etro ? ajouta Serah.

Fang soupira et frotta son visage avec ses mains.

\- Ouais, souffla-t-elle. J’ai vu Etro.  
\- Sérieux ! s’écrièrent Vanille et Serah en même temps.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a dit ? interrogea Snow en s’approchant.  
\- D’après elle, Bhunivelze est derrière tout ça et il aurait voulu se débarrasser de Light qui est responsable de son échec d’il y a sept ans. Etro aurait réussi à intervenir, malgré que ses forces ne soient toujours pas entièrement revenues et elle aurait eu de justesse la possibilité de changer sa trajectoire.  
\- Attends, attends ! s’exclama Snow. Bhunivelze ?  
\- Tu es sérieuse ? ajouta Gadot moqueusement.

Fang soupira de nouveau, grimaçant en se relevant lentement, Vanille et Serah l’aidant.

\- C’est une longue histoire, souffla-t-elle.

Son estomac grogna douloureusement une fois de plus et elle afficha une mine contrite.

\- J’ai vraiment besoin d’avaler quelque chose, autant solide que liquide. Je meurs de faim et de soif.  
\- Viens à la maison, fit Serah. J’ai de bons restes dans le frigo qui n’attendent que toi.

Fang esquissa un sourire et acquiesça. Depuis que Lightning avait été avalée par le portail dimensionnel, la cadette Farron avait décidé qu’elle resterait avec eux. Elle avait été jusqu’à lui aménager la chambre d’ami. Fang n’avait pas eu le cœur de refuser, ne désirant pas blessée un peu plus Serah et elle avouait aussi, que ça lui faisait du bien de rester entourée. La seule fois où elle avait été obligée de rentrer chez elle, Fang s’était brutalement retrouvée confrontée face à la réalité de la disparition de son amante.

Elle avait à peine mis un pied sur le pas de la porte d’entrée, qu’elle s’était senti mal. Sans Lightning, elle n’était pas à sa place ici. Fang avait posé ses yeux sur les murs, sur chaque meuble, les objets. Tout était à sa place, en ordre, comme si rien ne s’était passé, comme si tout son monde à l’intérieur d’elle ne venait pas de s’effondrait. Les affaires de Lightning reposaient toujours au même endroit, attendant presque tranquillement que la propriétaire des lieux vienne s’en servir. Le livre qu’elle lisait en ce moment, trainait encore sur la table basse du salon, marqué là où sa compagne s’était arrêté avant tout ce désastre. Son cœur s’était alors douloureusement serré quand elle avait réalisé qu’il manquait justement la tête rose de la femme qu’elle aimait pour rendre cette maison vivante.

Elles avaient construit cette demeure à deux. Elles s’étaient investies dedans, se chamaillant, se taquinant, se disputant aussi. Mais souvent, elles avaient ri, finissant régulièrement les pieds dans l’eau au lieu d’avancer le pilotis. Cette maison était pleine de souvenirs et y remettre les pieds en se sachant seule avait été trop pénible pour Fang. Alors elle avait pris volontiers la fuite, acceptant l’offre proposée par Serah.

**oOo**

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Serah était assise dans un coin du canapé, une tasse de thé entre les mains. Elle regardait le soleil entamer sa descente aux travers des larges fenêtres de son salon, plongée dans ses pensées.

Fang, qui se reposait maintenant dans sa chambre, leur avait raconté tout ce qu’elle s’était dit avec la déesse Etro et Serah ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être perplexe. Bhunivelze était vraiment derrière toute cette histoire ? Uniquement dans le seul but de vouloir se venger et obtenir toute puissance ? Est-ce qu’un dieu pouvait se montrer aussi égoïste et malveillant ? N’était-il pas normalement là pour leur apporter à tous une vie sereine et au contraire, soutenir et faire prospérer ce monde ?

Lightning et leur groupe l’avait mis en échec, l’enfermant dans le néant et ça n’avait servi à rien. Bhunivelze n’avait pas réfléchis aux conséquences de ses désirs et maintenant, il revenait plus mauvais et puissant. Que comptait-il faire ? Combien de temps leur restaient-ils ?

Il avait échoué une nouvelle fois et Etro avait réussi à sauver sa sœur, mais elle se trouvait six cent ans dans le passé, sans aucun pouvoir. C’était la seule qui avait eu assez de force et de possibilité pour atteindre Bhunivelze, et elle en payait le prix. Etait-elle seulement au courant de ce qui se passait ?

Arriverait-elle à survivre face au monde hostile de Gran Pulse d’il y a six siècles ? Elle est forte, c’est certain, mais d’après Fang et Vanille, Lightning était en mauvaise posture. Les habitants d’Oerba n’étaient pas très cordiaux avec ceux de Cocoon et inversement, alors Serah imaginait très bien la situation précaire dans laquelle devait se trouver sa sœur. Une cocoonienne tombée de nulle part sur les Terres de Gran Pulse tandis que les deux peuples sont en guerre. Si Lightning n’avait pas un peu de chance, elle allait certainement se faire exécuter.

Le cœur de Serah se contracta douloureusement et elle resserra sa poigne autour de sa tasse. Un corps chaud et massif vint s’installer contre elle, passant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Une large main retira sa tasse de thé froide de sa poigne, faisant doucement sourire la cadette Farron. Snow déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, la serrant tendrement contre lui, tandis que Serah posa affectueusement sa tête sur sa large épaule.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il gentiment, son menton dans ses cheveux.  
\- Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que tout ça est possible ? Que Bhunivelze est derrière tout ça ?  
\- Je crois, Fang. Elle ne nous mentirait pas. Vanille et elle ont les mêmes souvenirs, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

Serah soupira doucement, fermant les yeux de fatigue.

\- Je crois aussi Fang, mais j’ai peur. Je croyais qu’on en avait fini avec tout ça et voilà que tout recommence.  
\- Ça va aller, déclara Snow, voulant être réconfortant.

Il glissa sa main dans les boucles roses, pressant la tête de sa fiancée contre lui.

\- Comment on va retrouver Light ? Comment on va la ramener ? On ne peut pas se jeter de nouveau dans le cours du temps, ça serait trop dangereux. Alors comment on va la sortir de ce passé ?  
\- Etro a surement une idée. Elle prépare certainement quelque chose.  
\- Fang a dit qu’elle n’était pas encore entièrement remise, contra Serah. Qu’elle était encore faible. C’est pour ça que Bhunivelze a réussi à sortir de sa prison. Crois-tu vraiment qu’on peut compter sur elle ?  
\- C’est une déesse, répondit le grand blond.  
\- Une déesse qui a échouée, grommela Serah.  
\- Elle est seule à diriger un royaume aussi vaste que le Valhalla, tout en devant garder une emprise infaillible sur la prison de Bhunivelze, mais aussi sur le monde divin. Les fal’cies ne sont plus là pour l’aider. J’imagine que ça ne doit pas être de tout repos, dis Snow.

Serah releva légèrement la tête pour rencontrer les deux prunelles d’un bleu glaciale de son époux.

\- C’est moi, ou tu sembles avoir beaucoup de respect pour cette déesse ?  
\- Elle nous a prouvée plusieurs fois qu’elle était différente de Bhunivelze. Elle a montrée qu’elle était douée de compassion quand elle nous a aidées. Quand elle nous a sauvées de notre stase de cristal. Elle fait des erreurs et elle essaie de les réparer. Pour Bhunivelze, elle est une erreur parce qu’elle se rapproche justement plus de nous, que de lui. Mais pour nous, je pense qu’elle est une chance.

Serah reposa sa tête contre l’épaule de Snow, esquissant une petite moue dubitative. Etro lui avait arraché son aînée et si elle n’avait pas eu les pouvoirs de Yeul à cette époque, elle ne se serait jamais souvenue de Lightning. De sa précieuse grande sœur qui avait sacrifié jusqu’à ses moindres désirs pour elle. Qui avait veillé sur elle et lui avait apporté une vie normale. Si Etro avait pu, elle l’aurait gardé avec elle, Serah en était certaine.

\- Et puis, tu sais quoi ? reprit Snow.  
\- Hum ?  
\- Malgré son statut de déesse, s’il y a bien une humaine pour qui Etro serait capable de retourner le temps et les mondes, c’est bien pour Lightning.  
\- Tu crois que la déesse de la mort en pince pour ma sœur ? fit Serah avec un rire.

La poitrine de Snow trembla sous son amusement.

\- Après toutes ces années, je crois que plus rien ne pourrais me surprendre.

Un agréable silence, durant lequel Serah en profita pour s’approprier toutes l’affection que Snow lui transmettait, se posa sur eux. Elle se pressa entre les bras du grand blond, appréciant sa chaleur et sa tendresse. En ce moment, elle avait plus que besoin de tout l’amour que son mari avait pour elle.

\- Je ne veux pas la perdre, finit-elle par souffler. Je ne veux pas revivre ça.  
\- Je suis certain que ça va aller. Sis’ ne va pas se laisser abattre aussi facilement. Ce n’est pas quelques pulsiens associables qui vont avoir raison d’elle.  
\- On parle de tout un village, là ! D’un monde ou Gran Pulse est encore en guerre avec Cocoon. L’un d’eux a déjà apparemment explosé la tête de ma sœur avec un gourdin. Imagine l’état dans lequel elle doit se trouver…  
\- Eh, Serah, coupa Snow.

Il la redressa contre lui, enveloppant ses frêles épaules de ses larges mains.

\- Trésor, arrête de t’imaginer le pire. Etro a dit à Fang qu’elle avait fait en sorte que quelqu’un veille sur Lightning si elle en a besoin. Et on va tout faire pour trouver une solution et la ramener chez nous.

Serah soupira et acquiesça lentement. Il l’embrassa tendrement sur le front et elle sourit.

\- En attendant, ajouta-t-il un instant après. Il va falloir que ta sœur mette son impatience et son mauvais caractère de côté pour éviter de provoquer le sang chaud de ces pulsiens.

La cadette Farron fronça les sourcils et frappa doucement le bras de Snow.

\- Tu es supposé me rassurer et me réconforter, et non pas me faire angoisser un peu plus, grogna-t-elle.

Snow émit un rire et l’embrassa une fois de plus avant de s’écarter.

\- Tu devrais aller voir Fang, dit-il en se levant. Elle a besoin de passer un peu de temps avec toi.  
\- Je ne crois pas qu’elle ait envie de me voir en ce moment.  
\- Ça, c’est parce que vous n’avez pas le même caractère. Mais vous faites partie de la même famille maintenant, je suis certain que ça vous fera du bien à toutes les deux d’être un peu ensemble, sans vous disputer.

Il caressa gentiment l’une de ses joues puis la quitta pour rejoindre la cuisine. Serah pinça légèrement les lèvres, tournant la tête vers la baie vitrée. Les derniers rayons de soleil enflammaient le ciel de sa couleur orangé, laissant doucement la place au bleu sombre de la nuit.

Avec le temps, elle avait appris à connaître la pulsienne. Fang était la seule de leur groupe que Serah n’avait jamais rencontrée avant que toute cette histoire ne prenne fin, et elle en avait été frustrée. Cette grande brune l’avait tellement intrigué. Vanille parlait d’elle avec passion. Les yeux lagons de la rouquine brillant toujours d’affection quand elle racontait des anecdotes sur son aînée. Snow, Sazh et Hope lui avaient parlé de Fang comme d’une chasseuse accomplie, une guerrière valeureuse et loyale.

Toutefois, Fang n’avait jamais été plus belle et intrigante qu’à travers les mots de Lightning. Sa grande sœur s’était plusieurs fois confiée à elle et Serah l’avait toujours écoutée avec attention et attendrissement. Quand Lightning parlait de Fang, la cadette Farron découvrait une femme juste et attachante, avec des valeurs, des désirs et des sentiments. Une femme qui en avait vu et vécut plus qu’elle n’aurait dû.

Serah avait aimé la pulsienne au travers de Lightning. Elle avait adoré voir la transformation qui s’opérait chez sa sœur aînée grâce à la brune. Pour la première fois, la cadette Farron avait eu le sentiment que Lightning prenait enfin du plaisir à vivre et elle s’était sentie rassurée. Même si Light était indéniablement forte, fière et indépendante, Serah savait que Fang était là pour veiller sur elle. La plus jeune avait confiance en la pulsienne.

Aujourd’hui encore, malgré ce qui s’était passé, Serah n’avait aucun doute sur le fait que sa belle-sœur mettrait toute l’énergie qu’elle avait pour retrouver sa femme. Serah n’avait aucun reproche à lui faire, mais Fang pouvait se montrer parfois tellement orgueilleuse. Elle se blâmait elle-même pour tout ce qui était arrivée et préférer se murer la colère.

La pulsienne était une personne au sang chaud et en ce moment, elle était furieuse et triste. Elle avait besoin d’un bouc émissaire et d’agir pour ne pas sombrer. Serah la comprenait, mais elle ne voulait pas que la brune fasse quelque chose d’inconsidérée. Aller provoquer Etro avait été, de son avis, risqué et irresponsable. Qu’est-ce qui leur garantissait que la déesse n’allait pas lui faire payer cet affront ?

Malgré tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu, Serah restait craintive, elle l’avouait, mais elle n’avait eu aucune envie de perdre une autre personne qu’elle aimait en si peu de temps. Pourtant, au fond d’elle, la cadette Farron était d’accord avec Fang. Il fallait trouver une solution et elle ne voulait pas que la pulsienne pense qu’elle ne la soutenait pas. Serah voulait seulement que la brune fasse attention.

Dernièrement, elles passaient leur temps à être en désaccord et le cœur de Serah se contracta. Elle soupira doucement, décidant qu’une réelle conversation s’imposait. Snow avait raison, elles formaient une famille, unis dans la même douleur et il était hors de question qu’elles traversent ça chacune de leur côté. Elle hocha la tête, déterminée et se leva pour rejoindre le couloir ou se trouvait les chambres.

**oOo**

A samedi prochain…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

 

Lightning fronça les sourcils, se demandant où elle avait atterrie. Elle tourna sur elle-même, cherchant un quelconque point de repère, mais rien. Elle était pourtant persuadée de se trouver à Oerba, en très mauvaise posture d’ailleurs.

Ceux qui devaient représenter le conseil du village se tenaient devant elle alors qu’elle était fermement attachée à un anneau en fer, planté dans le sol. Elle les écoutait débattre sur son sort tandis que ses oreilles bourdonnaient et que le sang battait férocement entre ses tempes. Ensuite, plus rien. Le noir l’avait englouti sans qu’elle sache ce que ces gens lui reversaient comme surprise.

Lightning n’avait aucun souvenir depuis. C’était comme si elle était soudainement arrivée ici, un peu comme quand elle avait atterri sur le sol de Gran Pulse six siècles dans le passé. Vivre des aventures, elle voulait bien, mais il lui semblait en avoir bien assez fait depuis toutes ces années et franchement, qu’une tierce personne s’amuse à lui faire faire des bonds dans le temps sans qu’elle ne se rende compte de quoique ce soit, ça lui plaisait moyennement.

Elle porta une main à sa tête, s’apercevant qu’elle n’avait plus aucune blessure et que le sang qui la maculait avait entièrement disparu. Baissant les yeux sur elle, Lightning découvrit qu’elle portait toujours sa robe de cérémonie, mais que cette dernière était aussi propre éclatante qu’au premier jour. Elle froissa légèrement le tissu entre son pouce et son index pour constater de la véracité de cette réalité ou non.

Finalement, elle releva la tête autour d’elle. Son environnement n’était composé de rien d’autre hormis d’une immense étendue sableuse qui la fit désagréablement frissonnée. Pas un bruit ne lui parvenait et aucun indice ne lui indiquait un quelconque chemin qu’elle pourrait prendre. Lightning leva la tête vers le ciel et elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Bleu, limpide, pas un nuage à l’horizon ni même un oiseau et elle se demanda si tout ça était vraiment réel.

Puis brusquement, le décor changea. Si vite qu’elle en eut le tournis. Elle vacilla sur ses pieds et se stabilisa doucement avant d’écarquiller un peu les yeux de surprise. Une vague de froid lui fit baisser le regard vers ses pieds. Elle était dans l’eau. L’océan de Gran Pulse. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis qu’elle relevait la tête pour détailler ce qui l’entourait.

La vaste plage de Néo-Bodhum. L’océan s’étendait à perte de vue et un peu plus loin, elle repéra sa maison. Elle était chez elle. Son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine et elle voulut entamer un premier pas, l’euphorie de retrouver sa demeure, sa famille, Fang, la saisissant au ventre. Mais elle resta sur place, les pieds semblant collés au sable.

Lightning ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle tomba à genou, la déception l’envahissant aussi vite que la joie. Elle n’aimait absolument pas les montagnes russes au niveau émotionnelle, ça avait toujours le don de la rendre irritable. Elle n’était pas chez elle, et le pire, c’est qu’elle n’avait donc aucune idée d’où elle se trouvait.

Est-ce que quelqu’un s’amusait avec elle ? Est-ce que c’était un nouveau jeu pour la tourmenter ? Comment était-elle supposée combattre, si elle ne savait pas ce qui l’attendait ? Avait-elle tout imaginé depuis le début ? Lightning s’assit dans le sable, levant les yeux vers les myriades d’étincelles qui brillaient sur la surface de l’océan.

\- Sunshine ?

Son cœur s’arrêta une seconde avant de brutalement repartir. Lightning se retourna, certaine d’avoir imaginé la voix de Fang. Mais non, la pulsienne se tenait bien là, débout derrière elle. Elle était comme elle l’avait toujours connue. Aussi belle et charismatique. Une lueur brillait dans les prunelles émeraude que Lightning désespérait de revoir un jour.

Mais tout ça n’était pas réel, elle en était persuadée. La brune s’approcha lentement d’elle et cela confirma sa théorie. Après tout, elle-même ne pouvait pas bouger comme elle le voulait ici, mais Fang, oui. La pulsienne s’assit à ses côtés et leur regard se croisa de nouveau.

Un étau serra la poitrine de l’aînée des Farron. C’était tellement douloureux de savoir la femme qu’elle aimait à la fois à portée de main et si loin d’elle. Lightning leva une main et vint effleurer une joue bruni par le soleil. Glissant ses doigts dans les mèches noires, elle apprécia leur douceur, jouant un instant avec une petite tresse avant de venir appuyer son front contre celui de sa femme.

\- Fang, souffla-t-elle.

Des bras passèrent autour de sa taille et Lightning fut attirée dans une profonde étreinte. Aussi farouche et aimante que si elle avait été réelle. Lightning connaissait parfaitement Fang. Son être entier n’avait pas de secret pour elle. Sa voix, ses gestes et ses habitudes. Son esprit avait tout mémorisé au point d’être capable de rejouer à la perfection chacun des souvenirs qu’elle avait de sa femme.

\- Je suis là, Sunshine.

Lightning fourra son nez dans le cou de la brune. La force de son étreinte et même son odeur était présente, identique et elle sentit son ventre se contracter. Elle tourna la tête vers l’océan, les vagues venant lécher leurs pieds nus.

\- Tout ça, ce n’est pas réel, exprima-t-elle doucement.  
\- Non. Nous sommes dans ta tête.

Lightning pinça les lèvres. A quoi tout ça rimait ? Il était hors de question qu’elle rentre dans ce jeu. Elle s’écarta de Fang. Un profond sentiment de frustration et de dégout la saisit. Lui donner ce qu’elle désirait le plus sans que cela soit réel, c’était sournois et elle n’était pas désespérée au point de se contenter des illusions que pouvait lui envoyer son esprit.

\- Je ne jouerais pas à ça ! déclara-t-elle froidement.

Les mains de Fang voulurent l’attirer de nouveau dans son étreinte, mais Lightning se releva pour s’en éloigner un peu plus. La brune l’imita, se redressant sur ses pieds, les sourcils froncés.

\- De quoi tu parles ? râla-t-elle. Nous n’avons pas beaucoup de temps !

Cette imitation ressemblait tellement à son amante. Cette irritation et cette impatience, c’était tellement caractéristique de la pulsienne, mais il fallait qu’elle garde à l’esprit que ce n’était pas Fang.

\- Tu n’es pas réelle !  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Comment je pourrais l’être !

Lightning fronça les sourcils. Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette histoire encore ? Qu’est-ce qui se passait exactement ? Elle en avait vécu des choses étranges, mais là, elle tapait dans les records.

\- Il faut que tu te réveilles, Sunshine ! reprit Fang, hâtivement. On ne peut pas rester ici !

L’ancienne guerrière observa Fang, dubitative. Qu’est-ce qu’elle voulait dire par là ? Pourquoi devait-elle se réveiller ? Si elles étaient dans sa tête, et que la brune n’était que le fruit de son imagination, elles pouvaient bien rester ici autant de temps qu’elles le voulaient, non ?

Après le coup de gourdin qu’elle avait reçu de cette brute et son état de santé qui en avait résulté, Lightning commençait doucement à se demander si elle n’avait pas perdu l’esprit. Etait-elle dans le coma ? Si c’était le cas, elle avouait volontiers que se trouver ici était plus agréable que de supporter l’animosité de ces pulsiens.

Des mains enserrèrent ses épaules et elle releva le nez vers Fang, ses yeux rencontrant ceux les prunelles vertes de son amante.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu restes ici plus longtemps, tu m’entends ?! s’exclama cette dernière.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? râla Lightning. Nous sommes dans ma tête, je peux bien y rester autant de temps que je le désire !  
\- Tu as reçut un sérieux coup sur le crâne, Sunshine ! Tu ne dois pas rester inconsciente plus longtemps !

Lightning fronça les sourcils. Fang avait raison. Vu le coup qu’elle avait reçu, une commotion n’était pas à négliger. Toutefois, même si elle l’avait voulu, elle n’avait aucune emprise sur l’extérieur. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour forcer son esprit à réagir. Lightning regarda fixement la brune, celle-ci semblant nerveuse, ce qu’elle anormal pour une illusion.

\- Tu n’es pas réelle ? demanda Lightning.

Fang esquissa un sourire en coin, mélange de malice et de regret. Ses mains descendirent le long de ses bras et entoura tendrement ses poignets. Les doigts étaient ni chaud ni froid, la confortant dans l’irréalité de cette scène, pourtant, Lightning avait l’impression de pouvoir sentir leur douceur comme si tout cela était authentique. Elle fit glisser ses propres mains dans celles de Fang, serrant fermement les longs doigts fins et tannés.

\- Qu’est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? Tu sors vraiment de mon imagination ?

Lightning releva le nez vers son amante, rencontrant de nouveau les deux prunelles d’un vert saisissant qui brillaient de façon étrange.

\- Ça serait trop long à t’expliquer, et nous n’avons pas le temps.  
\- Pourquoi ?

Fang secoua la tête et relâcha ses mains. Lightning ressentit dans le creux de son ventre un horrible sentiment de perte. Elle hésita entre abaisser ses mains et les tendre pour retrouver le contact de son amante, mais cette dernière la stoppa dans son élan.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire durer ce moment plus longtemps.  
\- Quoi…  
\- Il faut que tu te réveilles ! Maintenant !

Lightning voulu protester, s’insurger. Après tout, elles se trouvaient dans sa tête, personne n’avait le droit de décider pour elle de ce qu’il s’y passait. Mais son souffle se coupa et elle se sentit brutalement arrachée.

Qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé ? Le lieu qu’elle venait de quitter avait-il entièrement disparu dans le néant ? Est-ce que son esprit l’avait détruit ? Où était Fang ? Le noir l’entoura soudainement et Lightning sentit l’angoisse venir sournoisement l’étreindre. Même si ce n’était qu’une illusion crée de toute pièce, tout son être voulait y retourner. Retrouver la sécurité de cet environnement qu’elle connaissait ainsi que les bras de Fang. Les bras de sa femme dont on l’avait privé beaucoup trop tôt alors qu’elles venaient seulement de se marier.

Lightning voulait rentrer chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas encore être au cœur d’une aventure tourmentée ni devoir endurer une fois de plus des pertes et des souffrances. Elle n’aspirait qu’a la paix et au bonheur qu’elle avait dûment mérité.

Aussi soudainement qu’elle avait ouvert les yeux la première fois sur ce désert de sable, l’inconscience revint la cueillir.

**oOo**

Hagen avait pris soin de la cocoonianne tout le restant de la journée et toute la nuit qui suivit. Elle n’avait pas eu la possibilité de quitter une seule fois le chevet de sa patiente, et elle avait à peine réussi à fermer l’œil pendant quelques minutes.

L’étrangère était restée désagréablement inerte. La fièvre n’avait pas voulue redescendre à un niveau plus tolérable alors Hagen s’était astreinte à rafraichir continuellement sa patiente tout en la faisant régulièrement boire. Cependant, cette dernière n’avait eu aucune réaction et la guérisseuse commençait à craindre que le coup porté à son crâne, n’ait causé plus de dégâts qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé.

A sa demande, Bernulf avait transporté l’étrangère jusque dans une chambre propre et spartiate. Depuis, elle naviguait dans la pièce entre le fauteuil qui se trouvait au côté du lit, et la petite salle de bain attenante pour remplir régulièrement la bassine d’eau.

Bernulf et Gervald, quand à eut, gardaient toujours l’extérieur au cas où que la cocoonianne déciderait de lui sauter à la gorge. Cette femme n’était même pas capable de reprendre conscience pour avaler une gorgée d’eau, alors l’étrangler… Hagen soupira doucement, trempant un linge propre dans le récipient d’eau avant d’éponger le visage rougis par la fièvre. Elle laissa la petite serviette sur le front et se rassit lentement dans son siège.

Soutenant sa tête d’un de ses poings, la guérisseuse observa cette étrangère d’un regard un peu flou mais plus posé. Hagen voulait rester objective. Il était hors de question pour elle de ressembler à une barbare. Les autres habitants pouvaient bien être des monstres pour la plupart, elle ne voulait pas leur donner la satisfaction d’être comme eux.

Hagen avait ses propres valeurs, et même si elle nourrissait des craintes et des aprioris sur le peuple d’en haut, tout chez cette femme semblaient différents. Sa façon d’être arrivée sur Gran Pulse était curieuse pour commencer. Il était catégoriquement impossible qu’elle soit tombée de Cocoon. Vu la hauteur à laquelle se trouvait la sphère de ce peuple, cette femme se serait écrasée sur le sol, le corps brisé en mille morceaux.

De plus, elle n’était pas habillée comme l’un de ces soldats. Elle donnait tout l’air d’être ordinaire, une simple civile, mais quelque chose retenait l’attention d’Hagen maintenant que Fang lui en avait parlé. La guérisseuse n’y avait pas vraiment prêté attention jusqu’à présent, parce qu’elle était restée focalisée sur l’importante blessure qu’avait reçu cette femme à la tête, mais la fille de Fergus lui avait faite réaliser l’anormalité de sa tenue.

Elle y avait jeté un rapide coup d’œil quand elle avait réussi à glaner une minute ou deux. Le style de la robe n’était pas tout à fait identique. Quelques modifications avaient été faite, rendant l’habit moins cérémonieux et plus sophistiqué, l’embellissant grâce à la présence légère de la dentelle. Mais le reste était typique des tenues de mariage de leur peuple. La souplesse et la simplicité du voile, jusqu’aux petites perles bleues qui venaient adoucir la sévérité de la robe.

C’était un magnifique ouvrage, authentique, Hagen en était certaine. C’était d’ailleurs vraiment dommage qu’il soit maintenant en si mauvais état. Ce vêtement avait été fait main, mais par qui ? Ce n’était certainement pas quelqu’un de Cocoon, qui avait leur monde en horreur, qui aurait fait ça. Alors dans ce cas, comment cette femme s’était retrouvée avec un tel ensemble sur le dos ?

Hagen se frotta rapidement le visage, reposant son bras sur le rebord du lit. Elle soupira et étira légèrement son dos autant qu’il lui était possible de le faire en étant assise depuis des heures sur son fauteuil inconfortable. Sans y faire attention, ses yeux se posèrent sur la main gauche de l’étrangère, qui se trouvait juste devant elle.

La guérisseuse fronça un peu les sourcils et se redressa. Elle effleura d’abord du bout de l’index l’annulaire de la cocoonianne avant de s’emparer de la main. Hagen jeta un coup d’œil suspicieux à la femme avant de revenir aussitôt à l’alliance, qui brillait au doigt de l’étrangère. Elle ne chercha pas à retirer la bague. Si les doutes qu’elle avait sur la présence de ce bijou étaient fondés, ça serait peine perdue de vouloir l’enlever.

A la place, elle tourna l’anneau autour du doigt, le détaillant minutieusement. Instinctivement, Hagen jeta un coup d’œil à sa propre alliance qui reposait toujours révérencieusement à son annulaire. Un jonc fait d’or jaune dans lequel s’emmêlait une fine lanière d’obsidienne. La couleur des yeux sombre du clan Lier auquel avait appartenu son défunt époux. Il était décédé il y a des années de ça, attaqué par une bête féroce alors qu’il était sorti du village cueillir d’importante plantes médicinales.

Pendant très longtemps Hagen en avait été profondément meurtrie. Peu importe d’y vivre depuis toujours et de savoir que la vie sur Gran Pulse est dangereuse, une fois qu’on y ait vraiment confronté, on en ressent quand même une profonde rancœur. Elle n’approuverait jamais les méthodes de Ranulf, mais elle comprenait la haine que nourrissait l’homme envers Cocoon.

Ces habitants vivaient dans l’opulence et la facilité. Ils ne craignaient pas continuellement pour leurs vies, protégé dans leur sphère alimentée par les fal’cies. S’il leur avait été possible à eux aussi de vivre sur Cocoon, son mari ne serait peut-être jamais mort. Mais il était impossible d’avancer avec des « si » et Hagen désirait rester plus objective que Ranulf. Tous les cocoonians ne pouvaient pas être pareil et cette femme en était le parfait exemple, elle en était maintenant sûre et certaine.

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur l’anneau d’or blanc auquel se mariait un lien azur. Aussi bleu que le collier qu’elle portait à son arrivée et qui n’aurait jamais dû se trouver à son cou. Un mouvement la tira de ses pensées et elle reporta son attention sur le visage de l’étrangère. Elle avait enfin une réaction et le poids qui pesait sur les épaules d’Hagen sembla s’alléger considérablement.

Le petit nez rond se plissa tandis que le visage de la femme se tordait sous une grimace de douleur. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et Hagen retira le linge pour le remettre dans la bassine d’eau. Elle s’empara d’une fiole marron qu’elle ouvrit, avant de la présenter aux lèvres de la cocoonianne. Le goût et l’odeur était infâme, mais cela soulagerait ses souffrances. Une fois qu’elle eut reposé le flacon, Hagen présenta cette fois un verre d’eau alors que la femme cherchait à reprendre difficilement conscience.

Elle papillonna des yeux sans réussir à les ouvrir, poussant un léger gémissement. Hagen pinça les lèvres, portant une main douce sur le front de l’étrangère. Avec satisfaction, elle constata que la fièvre avait chuté et que les prochaines heures seraient plus clémentes. Elle s’empara de la petite serviette dans la bassine d’eau, l’essora et la déposa de nouveau sur le front encore un peu moite.

Un coup contre la porte d’entrée dans la pièce principale lui fit tourner la tête vers la sortie. Ça devait être Vanille. Hagen serra la main de l’étrangère dans la sienne, ses yeux fixant son visage.

\- Ça va aller, petite. Tu vas t’en sortir maintenant, dit-elle doucement.

Un léger grognement lui répondit, la faisant esquisser un sourire en coin. Hagen se redressa et s’apprêtait à quitter la chambre pour aller ouvrir à l’arrivante, quand un son l’arrêta. Elle se retourna vers la cocoonianne et fronça les sourcils. Elle s’approcha et se pencha au niveau des lèvres de la femme et écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand elle comprit ce qu’elle répétait.

Ses doutes revinrent aux galops et Hagen se redressa. Un petit prénom murmuré encore et encore. La seule chose qui raccrochait cette femme à la réalité. Un prénom qu’elle-même connaissait bien. Mais qui était cette étrangère ? D’où venait-elle vraiment ? De Cocoon ? Ou d’ailleurs ? se demanda finalement Hagen. Est-ce que c’était seulement possible ?

Est-ce que ça pouvait être qu’une simple coïncidence ? Après tout, cette femme avait très bien pu entendre ce prénom à son arrivée et que cela soit la seule chose qu’elle avait réussi à retenir avant que Ranulf ne lui explose le crâne. Cependant, la façon qu’avait cette cocoonianne de prononcer ce prénom n’était pas anodine, elle en était sûre. Hagen le ressentait au plus profond d’elle comme si elle était intimement liée aux émotions de cette femme. Peut-être à cause du lien magique crée sous la bénédiction de l’Oracle d’Oerba ? Elle ne saurait le dire, mais elle était encore plus opposée à ce qu’on fasse du mal à cette étrangère.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu nous réverse certainement encore beaucoup de surprise, souffla-t-elle.  
\- Hagen ? Est-ce que ça va ?

La petite voix de Vanille la pris par surprise et elle se redressa avant de se tourner vers la petite rouquine. Cette dernière affichait un air penaud et rentra la tête dans les épaules.

\- Désolée d’être rentrée sans t’avoir attendue, mais j’ai toqué plusieurs fois et ça ne répondait pas. Bernulf et Gervald étaient en train de s’inquiéter.  
\- Ça va, ce n’est rien. Tu as bien fait, Vanille.

La jeune adolescente se détendit et s’approcha enfin.

\- Est-ce qu’elle va bien ? demanda-t-elle curieuse et concernée.  
\- Elle va mieux, répondit Hagen. La fièvre est tombée. Il suffit de surveiller qu’elle ne revienne pas et lui administrer le remède trois fois par jour. Elle devrait se réveiller, au plus tard, demain.  
\- Super ! s’exclama Vanille. Je suis rassurée. Fang sera contente de l’apprendre aussi.

Hagen haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête sur un côté en regardant Vanille.

\- Est-ce que Fang ta dit quelque chose de spéciale ? demanda-t-elle simplement.  
\- Pas vraiment, fit Vanille en haussant les épaules. Seulement qu’elle espérait que l’étrangère s’en sorte indemne. Elle avait l’air de cacher quelque chose, mais elle n’a rien dit.

La guérisseuse pinça les lèvres, ignorant le sentiment de frustration qui tordait un peu ses entrailles. Fang ne cachait jamais rien à Vanille. Est-ce que c’était important ? Savait-elle quelque chose en rapport avec cette femme ? Ça lui semblait peu probable. Finalement elle soupira.

\- Il faudrait préparer un nouvel onguent pour sa plaie, fit-elle à Vanille.  
\- Je m’en occupe, répondit la rouquine en quittant la chambre.

Hagen jeta un dernier coup d’œil à l’étrangère et la suivit, laissant la porte entrouverte.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Fang actuellement ?

La petite rouquine tourna la tête vers elle alors qu’elle triait les différents ingrédients dont elle avait besoin.

\- Vue l’heure, soit elle est encore au fond de son lit, soit elle est déjà partie vadrouiller dans la forêt. Je ne l’ai pas vue ce matin. Elle évite un peu tout le monde depuis quelques jours.

Hagen retint un soupir dans le creux de sa gorge. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à l’unique pendule qu’elle possédait. Il n’était que huit heures et demie du matin et ça ne l’étonnerait pas que Fang soit encore sous ses couettes à cette heure-ci. Encore plus si l’entente entre le père et la fille était électrique.

\- Et Fergus ? demanda Hagen à Vanille qui mettait, maintenant, les ingrédients un par un dans le petit bol en bois.

Vanille laissait doucement tomber dans le récipient les petits pétales d’une calendula, une fleur médicinale aux pétales orange, qui s’avérait être une merveille pour combattre les bactéries. En y rajoutant une feuille de chou pour favoriser la guérison, on obtenait un bon onguent pour les plaies ouvertes.

\- Oncle Fergus a dit qu’il devait aller à la chasse du côté de la forêt ce matin, avec un groupe de chasseurs. Ils pensent qu’une meute de loups rôde près des frontières du village.  
\- Donc il ne sera pas là avant un bon moment, répliqua Hagen.

La jeune adolescente attrapa le pilon et commença à écraser lentement les plantes. Une odeur âcre s’éleva dans la pièce et Hagen vint la rejoindre. Il fallait aussi préparer de nouvelles décoctions à boire. Mécaniquement, avec des doigts qui avaient fait cela toute leur vie, la guérisseuse s’empara de mélisse pour éviter que la fièvre ne revienne, d’un peu de pavot pour la douleur et de quelques pétales de calendula qu’elle disposa par ordre sur le plan de travail en bois, à côté de la chaudière. Elle attrapa ensuite une casserole qu’elle remplit d’eau et qu’elle mit à bouillir à feu doux.

\- Je crois qu’il a dit à tante Mirta qu’il essaierait d’être là pour le repas de midi, reprit Vanille de son côté.

Hagen se plongea dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à ce qu’elle devait faire, pendant que Vanille attrapait une compresse dans un des meubles pour terminer son cataplasme. L’eau commença à frémir dans la casserole et elle y incorpora délicatement les feuilles de mélisse puis touilla lentement l’infusion. Elle poursuivit son manège avec le reste des ingrédients, une douce vapeur commençant à envelopper la pièce.

Il fallait qu’elle parle à Fergus et si possible, en étant seule. Elle savait qu’il pouvait être objectif quand il le voulait, il suffisait d’avoir les bons arguments. Si elle se trompait, Hagen s’en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours, mais tous ses doutes et tous ses pressentiments n’étaient pas à ignorer. Dans tous les cas, c’était le chef du village qui tranchait et donnait la décision finale, peu importe que cela plaise ou non.

Généralement, Fergus faisait en sorte que le village soit d’accord ou que le choix qu’il faisait, soit justifié et Hagen savait que le peuple d’Oerba ne demanderait qu’une chose pour cette cocoonienne, la mort. Cependant, elle était certaine que ça ne servirait à rien. Si ses suppositions étaient fondées, Cocoon ne se préoccuperait pas de cette femme et dans le cas contraire, la tuer ne ferait que déclencher une réaction en chaîne qui les conduirait probablement à leur perte.

La force de frappe du peuple d’en haut était plus puissante que la leur, et ils avaient plus d’ouverture et de possibilité de les anéantir qu’eux.

\- J’ai terminé, déclara Vanille. Je vais lui changer son pansement et m’occuper un peu d’elle. Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu as l’air épuisée.

Hagen tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. Elle lui adressa un tendre sourire et s’approcha tranquillement d’elle. Cette petite était la dernière enfant qu’il restait de son clan, et Hagen avait pour elle une affection maternelle qu’elle n’avait jamais pu donner, elle et son mari n’ayant pas réussi à concevoir une seule fois.

Avec les années, elle s’y était faite. Elle avait nourrit des regrets, des remords et de la colère avant que finalement, elle n’accepte que cette partie de la vie n’était pas pour elle. Et puis, un jour, il y avait eu Vanille. Là si charmante petite fille de sa meilleure amie. Hagen avait adoré cette gamine dès les premiers instants où elle avait posé les yeux sur elle. Elle avouait avoir reporté toute l’affection qu’elle avait à donner sur cette petite et son amie l’avait favorisé dans ce sens.

En grandissant, Vanille et elles passaient énormément de temps ensemble et la fillette développait un don pour les soins. Hagen l’avait prise sous son aile, lui inculquant tout son savoir avec la satisfaction que le jour où elle partirait, elle aurait eu la chance de pouvoir transmettre tout ce qu’elle savait à une personne qu’elle considérait comme sa fille.

Elle étreignit la jeune adolescente contre elle, qui accepta le câlin avec entrain. Leur clan avait subi une terrible tragédie, mais il y avait toujours Vanille avec elle. Elle l’avait laissé au bon soin de Fergus et Mirta uniquement parce que la rouquine et Fang s’entendaient à merveille malgré leurs quatre ans de différence d’âge, mais quoiqu’il arrive, Vanille passait toujours le plus clair de son temps ici, chez elle. Hagen avait encore auprès d’elle quelqu’un de vivant, qui lui était cher et pour qui elle remuerait ciel et terre.

Instinctivement, ses pensées revinrent vers l’étrangère. Elle devait aussi avoir une famille quelque part, des personnes qui tiennent à elle et qui s’inquiètent. Et si, au contraire, cette cocoonienne était comme elle et n’avait plus qu’une seule personne auprès d’elle. Elle était une femme mariée et il y avait quelqu’un, au loin, qui aimait cette femme et qui serait prêt à mettre le monde à feu et à sang pour la retrouver.

Hagen s’écarta de Vanille et l’embrassa tendrement sur le front. La plus jeune avait raison, il fallait qu’elle se repose un peu. Sa nuit blanche à veiller l’étrangère l’avait épuisée. La dernière fois qu’elle avait dû surveiller l’état d’un patient avec autant d’acharnement, remontait à l’année précédente quand l’épidémie avait touché Oerba.

\- Tu as raison, dit-elle en lâchant Vanille et en s’éloignant d’un pas. Je vais finir la décoction et la mettre à reposer dans des flacons, prendre un bon bain et aller m’allonger un peu.

Vanille esquissa un large sourire et attrapa ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles ! Je vais bien m’occuper de cette cocoonienne ! s’exclama-t-elle, joyeuse et optimiste.  
\- Je te fais entièrement confiance. Allez, file !

L’adolescente acquiesça puis plaça le cataplasme sur un plateau avec un flacon de désinfectant et des cotons, avant de partir pour la chambre de la convalescente. Hagen retourna à la préparation de sa concoction qui brouillonnait depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Parfait. Elle remua une dernière fois, éteignit le feu puis s’empara de la casserole et versa la mixture dans plusieurs petits flacons prêts à l’emploi sur le plan de travail. Elle en avait préparé assez pour une dizaine, suffisant pour tenir au moins trois jours. Elle les bouchonna fermement avant de les entreposer à température ambiante dans le placard d’un des vaisseliers.

Elle étira son dos douloureux et s’essuya les mains avec un torchon, qu’elle jeta ensuite dans une panière en osier dans un coin de la pièce. Soupirant et rêvant d’un bain chaud et d’une paire de draps frais, Hagen traversa le couloir des chambres pour les patients et passa une porte au bout de ce dernier, pénétrant dans sa maison attenante.

Elle ne traîna pas avant de rejoindre sa salle de bain, grimpant rapidement les trois petites marches qui menait à un couloir étroit. Hagen referma la porte derrière elle et enclencha le robinet d’eau pour remplir sa baignoire en bois. L’eau s’écoula lentement et Hagen ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur le verger. Elle était à l’abri des regards indiscrets de ce côté du village et le calme de ces dernières matinées d’été lui faisait du bien. Cette année, la chaleur estivale avait été étouffante. Sèche, lourde et désagréable. Même la légère brise qui pénétra la pièce pour venir s’engouffrer dans ses boucles rousse ne suffit pas à la rafraichir.

Elle coupa l’arrivée d’eau chaude pour actionner la froide et remplir le reste de la baignoire et se retourna ensuite vers le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Elle porta ses mains à ses joues. Son teint avait pali à cause de sa nuit blanche et elle frotta vigoureusement son visage fatigué, avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour défaire sa longue tresse qu’elle avait entortillé dans un chignon.

Hagen se détourna du miroir, préférant ignorer les mèches grisonnantes qui commençaient à faire leur apparition. Après l’année précédente qui s’était écoulée et ce qu’elle avait vécu, ainsi que cette perpétuelle guerre entre Gran Pulse et Cocoon, à cinquante-cinq ans, elle se sentait déjà vieille de prêt de dix ou quinze ans de plus.

Elle se précipita pour couper le robinet de la baignoire, attrapa un flacon d’huile essentiel de lavande qu’elle versa dedans et se déshabilla. Elle se laissa glisser par la suite dans l’eau tiède avec délice, frissonnant un peu mais s’allongeant entièrement quand même, son corps semblant s’alléger dans l’eau. Hagen reposa l’arrière de sa tête sur le rebord en cuir, grimaçant sous le tiraillement de sa nuque. Elle était bien décidée à glaner quelques heures de sommeil puis elle irait discuter avec Fergus. La lavande apaisa son corps un peu douloureux ainsi que son esprit et sans même s’en rendre compte, elle se mit à somnoler.

**oOo**

Lightning reprit difficilement conscience. Son corps était raide, engourdi et un terrible mal de tête pulsait toujours entre ses oreilles. Elle grogna, essayant de bouger tandis qu’elle déployait toutes ses forces pour ouvrir les yeux.

Sa langue était désagréablement collée à son palet, comme si on avait versé du ciment dans sa bouche. Au prix d’un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, elle papillonna des paupières et réussi à tourner un peu la tête. Lightning entendit un bruit à ses côtés, mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient tellement que le son fut trop diffus pour qu’elle s’y attarde.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts, se rendant compte que son environnement avait encore changé. Il était plus lumineux, trop même, car elle referma une fois de plus les paupières alors qu’une lumière vive agressait ses rétines. Une forte odeur de plante lui parvint et elle gigota doucement, autant pour tester les capacités de son corps que pour se faire une idée de sur quoi elle était allongée.

Elle essaya de nouveau d’ouvrir les yeux, les plissant fortement par prudence. Une chambre se découvrit à elle. Flou, basique mais plus chaleureuse que la cage dans laquelle elle s’était réveillée la première fois.

Une légère brise s’engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte, faisant voleter le voile blanc. Lightning tourna précautionneusement la tête de l’autre côté. Une spacieuse table de chevet en bois supportait une lourde vasque en porcelaine, accompagné de ses linges et de nombreux flacons sombre. Elle déglutit et soupira, portant lentement une main à sa tête. Un tissu entourait son crâne. Elle avait été soignée. Certainement remise en état pour mieux supporter les interrogatoires de ces pulsiens.

Cette fois-ci elle serait plus vigilante. Si ce fou furieux s’approchait de nouveau d’elle avec son gourdin, elle lui montrerait de quoi elle était capable. Elle grimaça. Ce n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée si elle voulait survivre ici, mais il était hors de question qu’elle se laisse malmener aussi facilement. Elle se releva difficilement à l’aide d’un bras, grognant sous la raideur de son corps et la vague de douleur qui transperça son crâne.

Lightning porta une main à sa tête, fermant les yeux pour essayer d’endiguer le mal qui la terrassait. Des bruits précipités lui parvinrent plus distinctement cette fois et elle sursauta quand des mains la recouchèrent doucement sur son lit.

\- Je ne sais pas où tu comptes aller comme ça, ma jolie, mais je te garantis que tu n’aies pas en état pour tenter une évasion.

Lightning passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et ouvrit prudemment les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Sa vision fut floue pendant une seconde avant qu’elle ne se stabilise et qu’elle découvre la grande rousse qu’elle avait déjà vue par deux fois depuis qu’elle était arrivée dans ce monde.

Elle la détailla du regard et Lightning compris que la guérisseuse se laissait faire de bonne grâce. Un léger sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres, conférant à son visage marqué par les années un air avenant et confiant. Ses deux prunelles étaient du même lagon que celles de Vanille et pendant un instant, Lightning aurait pu la confondre avec sa jeune belle-sœur, avec quelques années en plus.

Sauf que Vanille était loin. Tout ce qu’elle avait vécu jusqu’à maintenant n’était pas un rêve, en dehors de ce moment qu’elle avait passé avec Fang. Une pointe vrilla son cœur et son ventre se tordit douloureusement.

\- Comment va-t-elle, Hagen ? fit une voix douce et fluette.

Lightning tourna son regard vers l’arrivante. Et la réalité la frappa de nouveau. Elle était réellement sur Gran Pulse, six cent ans dans la passé. Garder un visage impassible ne fut pas difficile, elle avait l’habitude de ne pas exprimer ses différentes émotions, et de toute façon, elle avait bien trop mal à la tête pour qu’autre chose qu’une grimace de douleur ne transperce sur sa figure. Cependant, son cœur eu un léger accroc quand elle découvrit une toute jeune Vanille devant elle.

La petite rouquine ne devait pas avoir plus d’une dizaine d’années. Sa petite frimousse, pigmentée de tâches de rousseurs, avait encore les rondeurs de l’enfance. Ses deux orbes lagons la fixaient avec intérêt et curiosité et Lightning était partagée entre la joie et la déception.

Cette Vanille-là, n’était pas celle qu’elle avait appris à connaître. Ce n’était pas son amie, douce, joyeuse et optimiste qui avait vécu plein d’aventure avec elle. Ce n’était pas la jeune femme avec qui elle aimait passer du temps en l’accompagnant parfois récolté des herbes médicinales quand elle avait besoin de refaire son stock. Ce n’était pas la meilleure amie de Serah, avec qui elle l’entendait rire et parler encore et encore.

Ici, c’était une enfant. La petite sœur de Fang. Sa femme qui n’était qu’une adolescente. Des enfants qui vivaient perpétuellement dans la crainte et dans la guerre.

\- Je crois, fit la guérisseuse, répondant enfin à Vanille. Qu’elle est en train de réaliser où elle se trouve.  
\- Oh, souffla Vanille.

Lightning s’enfonça dans son oreiller tandis qu’Hagen s’activait sur la table de chevet. Un poids se fit sentir de l’autre côté et l’ancienne guerrière rouvrit les yeux, découvrant la jeune fille qui venait de s’asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

\- Ça va aller, déclara-t-elle chaleureusement. Gran Pulse, ce n’est pas si terrible, je t’assure !

Elle lui adressa un joli sourire qui l’aurait réconforté en d’autre circonstance. Vanille n’avait-elle donc pas peur d’elle ? Pour ce peuple, elle n’était qu’une cocoonienne, un monstre qui tuait les pulsiens. Bien sûr que cet endroit n’était pas si terrible, mais pour elle, et à cette époque, c’était carrément du suicide de se trouver là.

Pourquoi avait-elle atterri ici ? Question plus importante, pourquoi elle, encore une fois ? Etro était-elle derrière tout ça ? Bhunivelze ? Est-ce que ce dieu fallacieux et dictateur avait réussi à sortir de sa prison ? C’est deux-là étaient-ils de nouveau en guerre ? Lightning ne voyait vraiment pas d’autre explication. Mais dans tous les cas, elle n’avait rien à faire ici. Et si Etro avait de nouveau besoin d’aide, n’avait-elle donc pas un autre champion sous la main ?

Une forte odeur répugnante lui parvint au nez alors que le goulot d’un flacon était présenté devant elle. Grimaçant, elle recula la tête en pinçant fortement les lèvres. Il était hors de question qu’elle avale cette mixture. Vanille eut un petit rire enfantin.

\- Allez, ma jolie ! Ne fait pas la difficile, ça calmera la douleur.

Le ton d’Hagen était tranquille, mais ferme. On notait facilement les années d’expériences et l’autorité médicale à contraindre pour le bien des patients récalcitrant. Lightning serra un peu les dents et abdiqua. Elle préférait coopérer plutôt que cette femme ne lui enfonce de force le goulot de ce flacon dans la gorge.

Une fois le liquide dans la bouche, l’ancienne guerrière pinça fortement les lèvres et avala difficilement. Le goût était pire que l’odeur. Un haut le cœur la saisit et un verre d’eau fut aussitôt présenté à ses lèvres. Elle en avala plusieurs gorgées avec joie avant qu’il ne lui soit retiré.

\- C’est vrai que le goût est infâme, mais ça va vite faire effet, reprit Hagen.

Elle reposa le verre à côté de la vasque en porcelaine et se leva du rebord du lit.

\- Aide-moi à la redresser, Vanille. Je vais désinfecter la plaie et changer le cataplasme. Tu veux bien aller m’en préparer un après ?

Vanille acquiesça. Hagen attrapa fermement son bras et Lightning l’aida en se redressant de l’autre pendant que la jeune fille plaçait plusieurs coussins volumineux dans son dos. Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre, laissant les deux femmes seules. Pendant quelques minutes, la guérisseuse ne s’occupa que de sa blessure. Elle ôta la bande, la compresse et désinfecta abondamment la plaie.

Un silence pesant les enveloppait et Lightning aurait voulu se trouver partout ailleurs. Même supporter l’agressivité du chef du village ou de ce Ranulf, lui semblait plus facile que le silence de cette femme. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n’avait rien à dire à cette habitante de Gran Pulse qui conviendrait. Alors elle se laissa faire, aussi muette qu’une tombe.

\- Comment t’appelles-tu, ma jolie ? finit par demander Hagen.

Lightning riva ses yeux dans ceux de la grande rousse. Elles se fixèrent un instant avant que l’aînée Farron ne détourne la tête. Elle n’était pas certaine que cela soit une bonne idée de commencer à parler.

\- Rester silencieuse ne t’aidera pas, tu sais, reprit la rousse.

L’ancienne guerrière baissa le regard sur ses mains qui se trouvaient sur ses cuisses. Elle fit tourner plusieurs fois son alliance autour de son doigt. C’était la dernière chose qui la rattachait à son monde. A sa famille. A Fang et à sa maison. Fang et Serah lui manquaient cruellement et elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour l’état de sa cadette. Sa petite sœur devait être malade d’inquiétude et de peine, mais au moins, cette fois elle était en sécurité et Lightning espérait qu’elle ne s’aventurerait pas dans cette histoire. Snow et Fang y veilleraient, elle en était certaine.

Fang. Elle donnerait tout ce qu’elle avait pour retrouver sa présence, ses bras et sa chaleur. Ce bref aperçu que lui avait envoyé sournoisement son esprit la peinait. Ça avait eu l’air tellement réel. Comment allait-elle faire pour se sortir de ce pétrin et retrouver sa femme ? Lightning ne voulait pas vivre dans le souvenir de la pulsienne. Elles avaient encore tellement de chose à partager et toute une vie pour profiter l’une de l’autre, et tout cela venait de leur être arraché.

Une main tiède se posa sur les siennes, la prenant par surprise. Instinctivement, elle releva le nez vers la guérisseuse qui l’observait.

\- Tu as affirmée plusieurs fois ne pas être une menace pour nous, fit-elle doucement.

Lightning hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je veux bien essayer de te croire, ajouta Hagen. Prouve-moi que je ne commets pas une erreur en te faisant confiance.

L’aînée Farron pinça légèrement les lèvres et déglutit. Elle-même pouvait-elle avoir confiance en ces gens ? Elle avait plus que confiance en Vanille et elle confierait sa vie à Fang. Elle l’avait épousé et elle aimait la pulsienne plus qu’elle n’avait aimé aucune autre de ses quelques et brèves conquêtes qu’elle avait eu.

\- Il faut que ça soit donnant-donnant, ma jolie, énonça la guérisseuse. Je suis prête à t’écouter et à t’aider, si possible, mais pas si tu ne donnes rien en retour.

Cette femme était probablement la seule personne qui pouvait l’aider à survivre ici. Et Lightning avait appris à ne jamais négliger une aide potentiel en cas d’urgence. Elle fixa les yeux lagons de la grande rousse, cherchant une quelconque lueur de malice à laquelle elle devrait se méfier. Mais le regard d’Hagen était franc comme elle en avait rarement vu.

\- Lightning, souffla-t-elle.

La guérisseuse réprima un sourire en coin qui ne lui échappa pas, tandis qu’elle enroulait d’une main experte la bande de soin.

\- Très bien, Lightning. C’est ton vrai prénom ?

La rosée lui adressa un coup d’œil significatif et Hagen eut un rire léger.

\- Je m’en contenterai, ma jolie ! déclara-t-elle, amusée. Pour l’instant.

Lightning détourna la tête vers la fenêtre et Vanille revint enfin avec le cataplasme. Une forte odeur lui fit froncer le nez, mais elle ne dit rien. Si cette chose pouvait la guérir, autant ne pas regimber inutilement.

La plus jeune donna l’onguent à son aînée et Hagen le lui appliqua doucement sur la plaie. Vanille lui passa ensuite le rouleau de bande qu’elle enroula lentement autour de son crâne. Lightning se rendit compte que la douleur s’était apaisée, toujours présente, certes, mais beaucoup plus supportable que précédemment.

Une fois qu’Hagen eut accroché la bande, elle incita Lightning à se rallonger pour se reposer. Vanille s’était rassise à ses côtés et la fixait de façon insistante. Tellement que l’ancienne guerrière commença à se sentir légèrement mal à l’aise. Elle avait toujours eu horreur de ça.

Hagen, elle, s’était tournée vers ses flacons, séparant les vides des pleins, préparant certainement la prochaine prise de médicaments sans se préoccuper de ce qui l’entourait. Lightning inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, décidant d’ignorer son environnement tant qu’elle le pouvait encore. Toutefois, Vanille avait d’autre projet.

\- C’est comment chez toi ? Tu veux vraiment tous nous tuer ? Vous avez des monstres féroces aussi là-haut ? C’est comment de ne jamais vraiment voir le soleil ? La nourriture, est-ce qu’elle est bonne ? Les légumes ne doivent pas avoir de saveur !

La petite rouquine l’enseveli sous une avalanche de question qui lui fit un peu tourner la tête. Qu’est-ce qu’elle devait faire ? Y répondre ? Ou au contraire, persister dans son mutisme ? Lightning ne voulait pas paraître agressive ou inamicale, cela la conduirait certainement tout droit à son exécution. Quand à se montrer ouverte et coopérative… Est-ce que ça lui sauverait réellement la mise ?

Rien que le chef du village et ce Ranulf avaient déjà une idée toute tracée sur elle, et Lightning était certaine que c’était pareil pour la plupart des autres habitants. Vanille était différente. Du moins, celle qu’elle connaissait était toujours prompte à connaître avant de se faire un jugement et la jeune Vanille adolescente avait déjà ce trait de comportement qui lui était propre. Hagen était probablement l’exception du village. Mais les autres ? La jeune Fang ?

Quelles étaient les réactions de la Fang adolescente vis-à-vis d’elle à cette époque ? La détestait-elle ? Voulait-elle sa mort, elle aussi ? Lightning n’était pas sûre de vouloir savoir et en même temps, elle comprenait que cela soit difficile, autant pour le côté jeune de son amante que pour les villageois d’Oerba.

\- Vanille, réprima soudainement Hagen.

La petite rouquine n’avait pas arrêté de parler, malgré que Lightning ait décroché depuis quelques minutes.

\- Laisse-là se reposer d’accord, fit gentiment l’aînée. Peut-être que Lightning sera d’accord pour discuter un peu avec toi demain ? Une fois qu’elle aura dormis quelques heures plus reposantes que les précédentes.

Lightning releva les yeux vers ceux de la guérisseuse. Les lagons d’Hagen n’exprimaient pas de l’espoir. Ils étaient francs et éloquent. Pendant une seconde, la cocoonienne se sentie mal à l’aise. Elle avait passé l’âge d’être réprimandée comme une enfant, et pourtant, c’était le sentiment qu’elle ressentait.

Ici, Vanille n’était justement qu’une enfant. Ouverte, joyeuse et pleine de vie. Lightning lui jeta un coup d’œil et son cœur se serra un peu dans sa poitrine.

\- Pardon ! s’exclama la jeune fille. C’est vrai que tu dois être encore fatiguée.  
\- Non, répondit doucement Lightning. Ça va. C’est moi qui suis désolée.  
\- Eh bien, par Etro ! Tu as bien une langue et tu sais t’en servir pour plus d’un mot ? ironisa Hagen.

Lightning réprima la pointe de sarcasme qu’elle avait sur le bout de la langue, se disant qu’elle était mal placée pour en faire usage pour l’instant. A la place elle se mordit un coin de la lèvre inférieure et posa ses yeux sur ses mains.

\- Sache qu’il va falloir que tu en fasses bien plus usage que ça dans les prochains jours, pour ton propre bien, fit Hagen.  
\- C’est une menace ? grogna Lightning.  
\- Un conseil, répondit la guérisseuse.

Lightning soupira doucement pendant qu’Hagen alignait des petits rouleaux de bande les uns à côté des autres. Vanille s’agita un peu sur place, se tordant les doigts et la rosée l’observa faire. Elle esquissa un imperceptible sourire.

\- Je veux bien discuter un peu avec toi, demain. Si tu es toujours d’accord, bien sûr, fit-elle doucement.

Vanille releva brutalement la tête vers elle, des étoiles brillants dans ses prunelles lagons. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Son doux visage n’était pas encore marqué par la terrible guerre qui allait les frapper et Lightning apprécia de découvrir cette frimousse qui, malgré tout, avait toujours réussi à garder son air enfantin.

\- Super ! s’exclama Vanille. J’ai plein de questions. Fang sera super contente quand je lui raconterais tout ça.

Le sourire de Lightning se crispa avant de se faner. Sa poitrine se serra et elle déglutit. Elle ne répondit rien, ses pensées la conduisant de nouveau auprès de son amante. Toute cette situation était vraiment compliquée.

\- Il commence à se faire tard, Vanille, intervint Hagen. Tu devrais rentrer, Mirta va t’attendre.  
\- Oh ! D’accord ! Tu n’as plus besoin de moi, tu es sûre ?  
\- Certaine ! Allez, file ! Rentre à la maison.

Vanille acquiesça, toute joyeuse. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, fit le tour du lit et embrassa rapidement Hagen sur la joue.

\- A demain, alors ! s’exclama-t-elle en partant.

Un lourd silence les enveloppa ensuite et la guérisseuse finit par se lever. Lightning l’observa vaguement s’emparer de la vasque remplis d’eau qu’elle alla vider et rincer dans une petite pièce attenante. Certainement la salle de bain. Hagen revint sans et elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte. Elle décala le voile de l’encadrement, dévoilant un majestueux verger qui s’étendait dans une immense plaine sous un magnifique coucher de soleil.

La poitrine de Lightning se comprima un peu plus. Chez elle, Fang les avait tous tannés pour créer un verger comme celui-ci. Elle se rappelait maintenant que son amante lui avait révélé adorer l’ambiance qui se dégageait d’un tel endroit en plein été. A présent, Lightning savait pourquoi Fang avait tenu à ça. Une part d’Oerba remplissait encore le cœur de la brune, qui avait voulu retrouver une petite partie de son village de quand elle était plus jeune.

\- Je vais discuter avec Fergus, le chef de notre village, mais il va vouloir t’interroger de nouveau dans les prochains jours, exprima Hagen.

Elle se tenait au coin de l’encadrement de la fenêtre et elle tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Le sérieux de la situation venait de retomber dans la pièce, et malgré toute l’assurance dont Lightning semblait avoir, elle ne put empêcher une sourde angoisse de venir lui tordre le ventre.

Elle retint un soupir dans sa gorge et détourna son regard de la grande rousse pour le reposer sur les pommiers à l’extérieur. Qu’elle histoire allait-elle bien pouvoir raconter ? Inventer ? Une lourde fatigue tomba sur ses épaules et elle s’affaissa un peu dans ses oreillers. Hagen revint s’asseoir sur le bord du lit à ses côtés, à la place que Vanille venait de quitter. Lightning ne put empêcher ses yeux d’être attirés par ceux de la guérisseuse.

\- Je te soutiendrais auprès de Fergus, mais sache que le mieux, c’est encore que tu parles, déclara tranquillement Hagen.

Lightning soupira et ferma les yeux, détournant la tête de la rousse.

\- Peu importe l’histoire, ajouta Hagen. Tant qu’elle est crédible, n’hésite pas à t’en servir.

L’ancienne guerrière fronça les sourcils et adressa un coup d’œil interrogateur à son opposante. Est-ce que cette femme lui conseillait vraiment de mentir ? N’étaient-elles pas supposées être ennemies, toutes les deux ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda lentement Lightning.  
\- Pourquoi quoi ?  
\- Vous me demandez de raconter n’importe quoi. De mentir peut-être, et vous voulez m’aider. Pourquoi ? N’êtes-vous pas supposée me détester ? Vouloir ma mort, comme les autres de votre peuple ?  
\- Je ne suis pas un vulgaire mouton qui suis son troupeau, ma jolie.  
\- Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, soupira Lightning.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Et puis, pourquoi elle continuait de l’appeler « ma jolie » ? Lightning avait fait l’effort de lui donner son prénom, cette femme pourrait essayer de s’en servir quand même, pesta-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, reprit Hagen.

Lightning haussa un sourcil circonspect, mais ne répondit pas. Hagen soupira, redressant légèrement son dos.

\- Je suis la guérisseuse du village, mais je suis aussi considérée comme l’oracle d’Oerba, appris Hagen.

L’intérêt de l’ancienne guerrière fut piqué au vif. Elle se redressa lentement en position assise, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous communiquez avec la déesse Etro ? demanda-t-elle, contrôlant difficilement l’espoir dans le ton de sa voix.

Si c’était possible, alors peut-être que cette femme pourrait plaider sa cause auprès de la déesse de la mort. Peut-être qu’elle pourrait en apprendre plus sur ce qui s’était passé et sur la raison de sa présence dans cette époque. Peut-être même qu’elle pourrait l’aider à trouver une solution pour rentrer chez elle.

Hagen pencha la tête sur un côté, l’observant d’un regard inquisiteur. Lightning pinça les lèvres, mais obtenir une réponse était d’une importance capitale pour elle. Il fallait qu’elle trouve un moyen rapidement, peu importe lequel. Hagen finit par secouer doucement la tête en soupirant une fois de plus.

\- Non, répondit-elle. Ça ne se passe pas aussi facilement. Je ne communique pas vraiment avec la déesse, mais j’ai plus de facilité que les autres à entrer en symbiose avec elle. Parfois, je fais des rêves aussi et la plupart se sont tous réalisés.

Lightning passa outre la petite pointe de déception qui étreignit sa poitrine et se rallongea correctement sur ses oreillers.

\- Avez-vous rêvée dernièrement ? demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.  
\- Ne serait-ce pas à moi de poser des questions, normalement ? répondit aussitôt Hagen avec un sourire en coin.

Lightning se renfrogna sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. La patience n’avait jamais été son fort, encore moins dans des situations aussi grave.

\- Non, je n’ai pas rêvé dernièrement, s’exclama Hagen, la prenant un peu par surprise. Je n’ai reçu aucune suggestion de la part de la déesse. Mais je suis certaine d’une chose…

Hagen s’empara de sa main gauche et la rosée l’observa faire. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle eut l’irrépressible envie de s’arracher de la poigne légère de cette grande rousse, mais elle se retint au dernier moment. Les doigts tièdes se refermèrent autour des siens et Lightning baissa rapidement ses yeux sur l’index qui frôlait son alliance.

Son cœur rata un battement et elle releva le nez vers Hagen qui ne l’avait pas lâché des yeux.

\- Je suis certaine, reprit-t-elle lentement, que cette alliance ne vient pas de Cocoon. Ni même la robe que tu portais en arrivant ici. Certes, elle est différente, mais reste typique des tenues de cérémonie que créent les femmes du village à l’occasion des mariages.

Un lourd silence enveloppa la pièce avant qu’Hagen ne le brise de nouveau.

\- Tu es la femme d’un pulsien… Ou d’une pulsienne ! affirma Hagen.

Le visage de Lightning garda un masque impénétrable malgré le tumulte qui régnait en elle. Son cœur venait de s’affoler dans sa poitrine et son esprit tournait à plein régime. Devait-elle dire la vérité à cette femme ? Le pouvait-elle ? Elle ne la connaissait pas assez et bien qu’elle l’ait soignée, Lightning n’avait pas encore confiance en cette rousse. Une pulsienne qui venait quand même de six cent ans dans le passé.

Ici, c’était elle l’étrangère. Elle qui devrait se montrer docile et coopérative, et Lightning n’était pas certaine que révéler la vérité la garde en vie. Et il était capital qu’elle survive pour retrouver Serah et Fang. Pour retrouver sa famille et sa maison. Un mouvement de la part d’Hagen attira son attention, qu’elle porta sur la guérisseuse.

Cette dernière venait de se relever et avait tourné son visage vers le verger. Le soleil avait pratiquement terminé sa descente et Lightning pris conscience de la lumière qui avait décliné. Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle arrivée à cette époque ? Hagen soupira et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. Elle la regarda et lui adressa un petit sourire qui, mine de rien, fit du bien à Lightning. Hagen restait la seule personne qui avait semblé amical envers elle dans la noirceur de cette époque.

\- Tu es réservée et prudente, et c’est tout à ton honneur, fit-elle. Mais Fergus pourrait ne pas être aussi compréhensif que moi.

Elle contourna le lit et s’empara des flacons vident.

\- Je vais déjà essayer de tout faire pour qu’il change d’avis, et éviter que tu te retrouves de nouveau enfermée dans cette cage.

Elles se fixèrent une fois de plus.

\- Je suis aussi tenue de le mettre au courant de mes hypothèses, peu importe que tu es affirmée ou infirmée. A toi de voir pour le reste. Mais sache que Fergus est un homme intègre, malgré ses airs bourrus. A bien des égards, il ressemble beaucoup à Fang.

Lightning inspira et calma son rythme cardiaque. Pourquoi lui disait-elle ça ? Cependant, Lightning oublia très vite cette question au profit d’une autre. Cet homme ressemblait à Fang ? Ça lui paraissait improbable, mais si c’était le cas… Si cet homme était réellement capable d’autant d’écoute que sa fille, alors elle avait peut-être bien une chance.

Et honnêtement, Lightning n’arrivait pas à se convaincre que cet homme, qui avait contribué à l’éducation de son amante et à créer en partie la femme qu’elle aimait aujourd’hui, pouvait se montrer partial et barbare.

\- Bien, soupira Hagen, la tirant de ses pensées. Je te laisse te reposer et réfléchir à tout ça. Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger en attendant.

La guérisseuse fit mine de quitter la pièce et Lightning s’allongea complètement avant de se tourner sur le côté, vers la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Merci, dit-elle doucement alors qu’Hagen passait le pas de la porte.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse et n’en attendait pas de toute façon. Lightning préféra fermer les yeux et se reposer un peu, endiguant la légère douleur dans son crâne qui revenait un peu.

**oOo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8**

 

Une journée entière venait de s’écouler depuis que sa patiente s’était réveillée après qu’elle l’ait soignée. Lightning récupérait vite. Bien plus vite que ne l’avait imaginée Hagen. Une telle rapidité de guérison était presque divine.

Une fois que la fièvre fut définitivement tombée, tout s’était accéléré et dans deux jours, Hagen pensait même qu’il serait possible de retirer les points de sa plaie. Cependant, maintenant la cocoonienne agissait presque comme un animal en cage. Elle avait l’interdiction formelle de mettre un pied dehors, Bernulf et Gervald y veillant, alors elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre. La guérisseuse voyait la patience de cette femme s’effriter d’heure en heure, et elle savait que cette situation n’allait être bénéfique pour personne.

Hagen avait demandé à Fergus de lui laisser une semaine complète pour qu’elle se rétablisse entièrement et qu’il puisse l’interroger sans risque, mais elle n’avait pas pensée que ça irait aussi vite. Elle n’avait pas osé parler déjà de ses soupçons au père de Fang, et Hagen n’avait pas cru devoir le faire si tôt.

Pour être honnête, la rousse aurait préféré que Lightning valide ses doutes dès le départ. De son avis, cela aurait été plus facile et surtout, plus favorable pour sa situation. Mais la cocoonienne avait persisté dans son mutisme et Hagen avait supposé qu’elle ne s’était toujours pas décidée sur ce qui était le mieux pour elle. La guérisseuse comprenait ses réserves. Cette femme devait avoir autant confiance en eux, que les pulsiens avaient confiance en elle, mais si elle n’y mettait pas de la bonne volonté, Hagen n’était pas certaine de réussir à plaider sa cause.

Et pourtant, elle en avait plus qu’envie. C’était d’ailleurs bien la première fois qu’elle désirait sauver un habitant d’en haut, malgré tout ce qu’ils faisaient endurer à son peuple. Mais Hagen était persuadée que Lightning était l’épouse d’un pulsien… Non, d’une pulsienne. Elle n’avait pas imaginé l’avoir entendu prononcer le prénom de Fang.

Au début, elle était restée perplexe, mais ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard, si ? Dans tous les cas, il y avait trop d’indices et de soupçons qui pesaient contre cette femme pour que ça soit le cas. Debout près de ses fourneaux, Hagen refaisait son stock de flacons médicinaux, attendant que Vanille la rejoigne.

La guérisseuse avait quitté Lightning une heure plus tôt, jugeant préférable de la laisser seule. De toute façon, en dehors des borborygmes inamicaux dont elle usait pour s’exprimer, elle n’avait pas ouvert la bouche pour engager une seule conversation. Cette femme était un peu sauvage et bornée. Hagen espérait que cela ne fasse pas trop de dégâts auprès de Fergus. Il savait apprécier une forte tête, mais pas quand c’était l’ennemie.

Hagen jeta un coup d’œil à sa pendule. Vanille avait quelques minutes de retard, elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Elle lui avait laissé sa matinée pour profiter un peu des dernières chaleurs de l’été, n’oubliant pas qu’avant d’être son apprentie, la petite rouquine était encore une enfant qui avait besoin de s’amuser. Hagen était certaine qu’elle avait passé sa matinée avec Fang à courir dans les plaines.

Autant qu’elle en profite, pensa Hagen. Une fois qu’elle serait arrivée, la guérisseuse avait dans l’idée d’aller retrouver Fergus, bien décidé à avoir une importante conversation avec lui. Lightning serait certainement entièrement rétablie avant la fin de la semaine, et Fergus la remettrait d’office dans sa cage si cette dernière ne lui apportait pas les réponses qu’il désirait. Autant qu’elle expose alors en premier ses hypothèses.

Ensuite, elle comptait bien partir un peu en forêt. Une petite cueillette de plantes médicinales s’imposait. Peut-être que Fergus accepterait de laisser sortir un peu cette cocoonienne, qui allait bien finir par exploser entre les quatre murs de sa chambre. Hagen était même prête à ce que Bernulf et Gervald les suivent s’il le fallait vraiment. Mais, par Etro, que toute cette tension s’atténue, pensa-t-elle en éteignant le feu de sa chaudière, alors qu’un ouragan roux pénétrait subitement le sol de sa maison.

\- Je suis en retard ! s’exclama Vanille en se précipitant vers elle, laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière elle.

Bernulf et Gervald, qui faisaient le pied de grue sur son perron, camouflèrent difficilement leurs rires. Hagen esquissa un sourire et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je dirais, pile à l’heure pour cette fois, répondit-t-elle gentiment en se tournant vers sa cadette.

Les lèvres d’Hagen restèrent figées dans un sourire, tandis qu’elle haussait un sourcil, découvrant la mine échevelée de la jeune adolescente. Ses longues tresses rousses étaient ébouriffées et sales.

\- Qu’as-tu fais de ta matinée de libre ?  
\- Je suis allée en forêt chercher des mures avec Fang, répondit Vanille. Tante Mirta voulait faire une tarte.  
\- Tu t’es roulés dans la terre surtout ! s’esclaffa Hagen, qui essuya une trace pourpre sur la joue constellée de tâches de rousseurs et de poussières de Vanille. Tu l’est a toutes mangées, non ?

La jeune fille porta une main à sa pommette et haussa les épaules, amusée.

\- Un peu, déclara-t-elle. Mais Fang a dû en manger encore plus que moi et tante Mirta à quand même de quoi faire sa tarte, alors ça va.  
\- Elle t’a pas forcée à aller prendre un bain avant de venir ? demanda l’aînée, amusée.  
\- Je lui ai dit que j’étais en retard, et je suis partie en courant. Je le prendrais ce soir en rentrant.

Hagen secoua la tête et se retourna vers ses flacons vides. Elle y versa précautionneusement ses différentes mixtures. Vanille s’approcha du plan de travail et s’occupa de celles qu’elle reconnaissait, rebouchant les fioles et les rangeant tranquillement dans le placard du vaisselier.

Dans trois autres bouteilles en verre, les plus grandes du lot, Hagen y rajouta deux cuillères à soupe de molène. Dans deux mois, l’automne allait commencer et l’hiver serait à leur porte plus vite qu’ils ne le pensaient. Hagen était toujours parée à toutes éventualités et préparait à chaque fois, quelques mois en avance, toute une cargaison de remède contre les états grippaux, la molène étant excellente pour les muqueuses.

\- Ça a été ce matin ? demanda Vanille, qui attendait patiemment de devoir ranger la suite des remèdes.

Hagen referma les flacons terminés puis les poussa vers la jeune fille.

\- Très bien ! Mais notre malade commence à perdre patience.

Vanille laissa échapper un rire, s’emparant des fioles qu’elle rangea sur l’étagère qui leur correspondait.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais lui tenir compagnie ? J’ai quelque chose à faire et je dois m’absenter, reprit Hagen qui terminait les derniers flacons.  
\- Oh, oui, bien sûr ! s’enjoua Vanille. Tu crois qu’elle voudra que je lui pose des questions ?

Hagen sourit et alla ranger les derniers flacons. Ceux-là devaient rester à une température spécifique pour que la vertu des plantes ne se perde pas. Elle pensa qu’il faudrait d’ailleurs qu’elle commence un nouveau chapitre dans l’apprentissage de Vanille.

La jeune adolescente connaissait les onguents et les remèdes les plus basiques. Ceux contre les bactéries, ceux qui combattaient les fièvres ainsi que ceux qui soignaient les plaies et ceux pour les petits états grippaux, comme les rhumes ou les bronchites. Hagen lui avait appris à remettre en place les os d’une fracture, si celle-ci était nette. Il était temps maintenant, de pousser l’éducation plus loin. Elle pensa sérieusement à s’atteler à cette tâche une fois qu’elle aurait réglée l’affaire de Lightning.

Hagen referma la porte du placard et se tourna vers Vanille. La fascination de sa cadette pour cette cocoonienne était à la fois surprenante et amusante. Vanille n’avait jamais vraiment été une enfant sauvage. Elle s’adaptait très vite à son environnement, ce qui était plutôt nécessaire sur Gran Pulse. Depuis toute petite, Fang, comme elle, avaient pourtant été élevées dans la crainte des habitants de Cocoon, mais cette étrangère semblait agir différemment sur leur comportement. En dehors de Ranulf, bien sûr, maugréa silencieusement la grande rousse.

\- Tu peux essayer, acquiesça Hagen. Mais sache qu’elle n’a pas voulu ouvrir la bouche de toute la matinée.

Un petit air déçut peignit les traits enfantins de Vanille qui haussa malgré tous les épaules.

\- Je verrais bien.  
\- Si elle ne veut pas te parler, n’insiste pas trop, d’accord, préconisa Hagen. Reste prudente, nous ne la connaissons pas et je ne sais pas comment elle pourrait réagir à force de se sentir ainsi prisonnière.

Hagen désirait aider cette femme, mais Lightning lui donnait l’impression d’agir comme un animal sauvage. Et un animal sauvage retenu en captivité finit toujours par se retourner, surtout s’il se sent menacé, et cela conduit inévitablement à un drame qu’ils auraient peut-être put éviter. La guérisseuse ne pensait pas que cette cocoonienne était dangereuse, mais elle ne savait pas non plus comment cette femme gérait la pression. Un accès subit de colère pouvait complètement retourner la situation, et elle préférait rester prévoyante.

\- Ok ! répondit Vanille, la coupant dans ses pensées. De toute façon, Bernulf et Gervald seront toujours derrière la porte, alors je ne risque rien.

Hagen esquissa un sourire en coin et acquiesça doucement. Elle s’approcha de Vanille et l’embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de s’éloigner. Passant une main rapide dans les épaisses boucles rousses emmêlées, elle pinça les lèvres. C’était peine perdue de vouloir y mettre un peu d’ordre, s’amusa-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Bien ! s’exclama finalement Hagen. J’y vais alors.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Vanille, innocemment.  
\- Rien de bien important, ou qui te concerne, répondit Hagen.

Vanille fit la moue et Hagen pouffa doucement rire.

\- A tout à l’heure, fit-elle en passant le pas de la porte, qu’elle referma derrière elle.

Sur le perron en bois, Hagen croisa Bernulf et Gervald, tous les deux assis sur les marches, bayant presque aux corneilles.

\- Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas en grand danger, parce que je ne suis pas certaine de votre efficacité à tous les deux, ironisa la guérisseuse, les mains sur les hanches.

Les deux hommes balancèrent leurs têtes en arrière dans un mouvement synchro, pour tomber dans son regard faussement réprobateur. Aussi brun l’un que l’autre, ils arboraient les mêmes yeux émeraude des Yun. Mais là où Gervald était charmeur et fins malgré sa balafre au visage, Bernulf était dur, limite taillé dans la pierre. Pourtant, le large sourire qui étira leurs lèvres fut identique et Hagen fondit sur place.

Elle connaissait ces deux gaillard depuis qu’ils étaient tous petits et cela l’amusait toujours de voir les hommes fort qu’ils étaient devenus.

\- Je vais voir Fergus, je dois m’entretenir avec lui, fit-elle plus sérieuse.  
\- Ce n’est pas trop risqué de laisser Vanille toute seule avec cette cocoonienne ? demanda Bernulf de sa voix grave.  
\- Elle s’appelle Lightning, et je suis certaine qu’elle ne lui fera rien, soupira Hagen.  
\- Justement, rebondis Bernulf. Lightning, ça veut dire « Eclair ». Si le prénom est représentatif de la personne, ce n’est peut-être pas judicieux de laisser notre petite Vanille toute seule avec cette étrangère.

Hagen et Gervald échangèrent un regard tout aussi amusé et lasse. L’homme camoufla un rire, tandis que la guérisseuse secouait la tête une fois de plus.

\- Je suis sûre que Vanille ne craint rien, après tout, tu es là pour veiller, fit Hagen avec un sourire en coin.

Bernulf gonfla le torse de fierté et acquiesça. Gervald lui tapa la poitrine, le faisant dégonfler et râler.

\- Tu veux que je t’accompagne ? demanda gentiment le plus grand des bruns.  
\- Ça va aller, Gervald, merci, répondit Hagen. Il se trouve dans la salle de réunion ?  
\- Hum… Non, il me semble qu’il devait voir quelque chose avec Fiona et Tipur pour le banquet, à l’occasion de la fête d’hiver. Hein, Bern, c’est ça ?  
\- Ouais, je l’ai entendu en parler ce matin quand je suis rentré au clan.

La particularité du village d’Oerba, c’est qu’il était découpé en six parties, dont chacune d’elle appartenait à un clan différent. Depuis que le sien était décimé, il ne restait plus que cinq secteurs, le peuple ayant décidé de ne pas en faire usage, par respect pour leurs amis mort. Peut-être que dans quelques années ils prendraient une autre décision, mais pour l’instant ce n’était pas d’actualité.

Elle, de par son statut de guérisseuse, habitait un peu à l’écart depuis des années et elle n’échangerait pour rien au monde sa belle maison en fasse de l’immense verger. Hagen soupira légèrement. Elle aurait apprécié que Fergus soit seul, mais elle comprenait qu’il ait aussi des obligations.

Ils étaient fin août et avait encore quelques mois avant l’hiver, mais la fête de Samain, qu’ils pratiquaient chaque année pour célébrer le passage de la saison claire à la saison sombre, demandait beaucoup de préparation. Elle-même devait célébrer la cérémonie du changement de saison de par son statut d’oracle d’Oerba.

Des jeux et un banquet étaient proposés à cette occasion, mais c’était aussi le moment ou chaque chasseur se devait de ramener le plus de butin et où toutes les récoltes étaient rassemblées sur la place. Lors de cette fête, tout était ensuite distribué en part égal aux clans. Habituellement, les hivers étaient rude et à ce moment de l’année, la chasse comme les récoltes étaient mises en pause au profit de la pêche.

\- Je vais aller le rejoindre là-bas alors.

Bernulf et Gervald acquiescèrent.

\- A tout à l’heure, fit le plus petit et trapu des deux.

Hagen sourit et descendit rapidement le perron pour s’engager sur le chemin qui menait au commerce de Fiona et Tipur. Faisant partit du clan Dun, c’était les plus compétentes personnes pour pratiquer les échanges entre les villages les plus proches. Tipur était un ancien et faisait partit du conseil, quant à Fiona, elle était l’une de ses meilleures amies. Toutefois, Hagen savait que ni l’un ni l’autre n’approuverait sa position vis-à-vis de la cocoonienne.

Elle arriva à l’angle de l’épicerie du couple Dun plus vite qu’elle ne l’avait pensé. Hagen retint un soupir, ajusta le corset de sa longue tunique en tissu fin pour supporter la chaleur de l’été, et carra les épaules. Elle pouvait déjà entendre la grosse voix de Fergus de là où elle se tenait, rire aux éclats avec le couple de commerçant.

Hagen s’en voulait presque de devoir gâcher un moment aussi convivial. Il fallait toujours en profiter un maximum à l’approche de l’hiver, car on ne savait jamais ce qui allait leur tomber sur le coin du nez. Les monstres les plus coriaces sortaient souvent à cette période et une attaque était si vite arrivée, que cela n’était pas à négliger.

Légèrement hésitante, Hagen fit un premier pas. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer une fois de plus avec le père de Fang, ni avec aucun autre habitant du village d’ailleurs. Ils faisaient tous partit de sa famille. Ici, tout le monde s’inquiétait les uns pour les autres. Elle passa devant l’étalage de fruits et légumes puis pénétra l’alcôve qui donnait sur l’intérieur de l’épicerie.

Une forte odeur d’ail et d’échalote lui monta au nez, provenant de toute une série de gousses suspendues aux poutres. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les rangées de bocaux de fruits aux sucres marinant dans leur jus, alors que venait s’ajouter à l’odeur des épices, les effluves de poissons conservées grâce à la glace sur l’étale.

D’ailleurs, en bonne professionnelle, Hagen vit Fiona se diriger vers l’arrière-boutique et revenir avec un sac en toile remplis de glaçon. Sans la remarquer, la commerçante le déversa sur les poissons, acquiesça d’un air satisfait qui fit sourire la guérisseuse, puis plia précautionneusement le sac.

Finalement, Fiona releva instinctivement la tête vers l’entrée et la découvrit enfin sur le pas de la porte. Un large sourire éclaira les traits marqués de la femme du couple Dun. Elle était petite, un peu rondelette, des cheveux frisés d’un châtain terne qui grisonnaient déjà sérieusement, et qu’elle relevait toujours sur le haut de sa tête pour plus de confort, disait-elle.

Elle avoisinait bientôt les cinquante ans à son tour et était toujours aussi rayonnante que depuis qu’elles étaient enfants. Elles avaient grandi ensemble toutes les deux. Adolescente, Hagen se rappelait qu’elles s’étaient même disputées un garçon, avant de prendre au bout du compte, des chemins diamétralement opposés. Tant de futilité l’amusée. C’était la belle époque si elle pouvait dire ça comme ça. Fiona avait finalement eut le garçon en question et Hagen avait craqué sur un autre. Et malgré son passé, elle n’avait aucun regret.

\- Hagen ! s’exclama Fiona en s’approchant d’elle à grand pas.

Cela attira l’attention de Fergus et Tipur qui étaient toujours en grande discussion. Ils se tournèrent vers elles. Les deux hommes étaient content de la voir et ça lui fit chaud au cœur, toutefois, elle décela facilement une pointe de curiosité ou de suspicion dans le regard du chef du village.

\- On ne te voit presque plus en ce moment, reprit Fiona, la tirant de ses pensées. Soit tu sors en vitesse, soit tu envoies Vanille, lui reprocha son amie.  
\- Désolé, répondit gentiment Hagen. J’étais très occupée dernièrement.  
\- Avec cette cocoonienne, grogna nonchalamment Tipur.  
\- Tu ne vas pas t’y mettre, toi aussi, soupira la guérisseuse.

Le mari de Fiona renifla dédaigneusement, tandis que Fergus levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah oui, fit la commerçante. J’en ai entendue parler, et on en a discutée avec les femmes du village.

Hagen réprima un air blasé. Ça ne l’étonnait absolument pas. Oerba était un petit village ou tout se savait très vite. Personne ne pouvait garder un secret bien longtemps. Ça commençait par une petite rumeur qui s’enjolivait au fur et à mesuren et la plupart du temps, pour éviter que cela ne prenne des proportions astronomique, valait mieux tout de suite étouffer dans l’œuf les quelques mauvaises langues.

L’arrivée de Lightning, une monstrueuse habitante de Cocoon, dans les contrées reculées de Gran Pulse ne pouvait qu’attiser les commères, dont Fiona qui en faisait partie. Habituellement, Hagen se contentait de les écouter avec Mirta et Swann, les mères de Fang et Lynae, chacune peu désireuse de faire parties des commérages. Mais il était bon de se tenir au courant, et de toute façon, quoiqu’il arrive cela leur revenait toujours aux oreilles.

La guérisseuse soupira un peu et s’approcha du comptoir, où les deux hommes se tenaient debout et silencieux. Fiona la suivit et se plaça aux côtés de son mari.

\- Alors ? questionna-t-elle.  
\- Quoi, alors ? répondit Hagen.  
\- Eh bien… Comment est-elle ? Est-ce qu’elle est comme on la décrit ? Monstrueusement laide et sauvage ? Va-t-elle tous nous tuer dès qu’elle en aura l’occasion ?  
\- Oh Fiona ! Tu crois vraiment à ces choses-là ? pesta doucement Hagen.  
\- C’est une cocoonienne ! s’exclama la commerçante, son visage rondelet prenant un air d’effrois.

Hagen soupira et échangea un coup d’œil avec Fergus. Malgré sa position sur la question de Lightning, la situation semblait l’amuser.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, fit la guérisseuse. Cette femme est loin d’être monstrueuse ou laide, au contraire. Quant au fait d’être sauvage…

Hagen croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et s’appuya contre le comptoir, réfléchissant à ce qu’il convenait de dire.

\- Disons qu’elle n’est pas très coopérative.

Tipur, qui arrangeait ses étagères derrière lui, émit un borborygme qui la fit doucement rire et secouer la tête. Il n’était pas méchant et certainement plus tolérant que beaucoup d’autre, mais il pouvait parfois être un infernal ronchon. Fiona semblait plongée dans ses pensées tandis que Fergus lui adressait un regard éloquent.

\- Mais elle n’est pas hostile, reprit-elle. Ça fait deux jours qu’elle est enfermée dans sa chambre et ce matin, on aurait dit un gorgonopside en cage.  
\- Elle est déjà rétablie ? demanda Fiona. Je croyais que Ranulf lui avait mis un coup sur le crâne qui aurait achevé un gobelin.

Hagen pesta entre ses dents et Fergus eut la décence d’arborait un léger air contrit.

\- Je pensais aussi que la plaie était sérieuse, mais finalement, elle n’avait aucune fracture. Et sa guérison est presque miraculeuse, explique-t-elle.  
\- Elle est donc assez remise pour supporter un nouvel interrogatoire et retourner dans sa prison ? suggéra Fergus d’une voix bourrue.

Hagen soupira, fatiguée et se tourna vers lui.

\- J’aimerai te parler justement…  
\- Hagen, commença-t-il à réprimander.  
\- S’il te plaît, Fergus. C’est important.

Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que le père de Fang ne pince les lèvres et détourne la tête.

\- Très bien ! abdiqua-t-il avec réticence. On a qu’à aller marcher un peu.

Hagen esquissa un sourire, le poids dans sa poitrine s’allégeant considérablement. Elle se tourna vers ses amis qui les observaient en silence.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir des tomates, des poivrons, des pommes de terre ainsi qu’une grosse pastèque avant de partir, s’il te plaît ?

Fiona lui adressa un large sourire, la lueur typique du commerçant brillant dans ses prunelles noires.

\- Je vais te chercher ça tout de suite ! s’exclama-t-elle, partant déjà en courant vers l’étalage de fruits et légumes.  
\- Je t’attends dehors, fit Fergus. Tipur, on reparle du banquet plus tard, d’accord ?  
\- Pas de problème !

Le père de Fang sortit de l’épicerie et Hagen se tourna vers le mari de Fiona. Ce dernier l’observait sans rien dire, ses yeux n’exprimant rien. C’était presque dérangeant. La guérisseuse pinça les lèvres et détourna la tête sur les rangées d’étagères sur lesquelles s’alignaient divers produits.

Les sacs de farines et de grains s’entassaient sur le sol en bois, les villageois s’en servant beaucoup moins à cette période. Les épis de maïs récoltaient un franc succès, comme les tomates dont la récolte avait été excellente. Cette saison, les champs avaient été prolifiques, leur assurant un hiver paisible. Si la chasse s’avérait aussi bonne, aucun des clans n’aurait à subir la faim cette année.

\- Pourquoi plaides-tu la cause de cette femme, Hagen ? finit par demander Tipur, tandis que Fiona traînait à revenir.

Les épaules de la rousse s’affaissèrent légèrement alors qu’elle portait de nouveau son attention sur son ami.

\- Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps toi et moi, reprit-il. Tout comme la plupart des anciens du village, tu as était témoins des horreurs que nous ont fait subir les cocooniens. Pourquoi défendre cette étrangère ? Elle ne le mérite certainement pas !  
\- Tipur, soupira Hagen.  
\- Je te soutiendrais, coupa gentiment le mari de Fiona en posant une main sur son épaule. Parce que je sais que tu n’es pas du genre à prendre des décisions à la légère, mais j’espère que cette fois, tu ne commets pas une erreur.

Hagen serra sa main de la sienne et lui adressa un petit sourire. Malgré la certitude de ses doutes, elle espérait aussi au fond d’elle ne pas se tromper. Fiona arriva à ce moment, les coupant dans leur échange silencieux. Tipur ôta sa main et se détourna du comptoir, tandis qu’Hagen baissait la tête comme prise en faute.

Fiona vint la rejoindre avec entrain, un large sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage. Elle transvasa les légumes dans un sac en toile, comptabilisant le nombre de tomates, de poivrons et de pommes de terre, terminant par la pastèque qu’elle ne plaça pas dans le sac pour éviter qu’elle n’écrase les autres ingrédients. Fiona finit par relever le nez vers elle.

\- Est-ce que tu veux du maïs et des échalotes avec ça ? Il y a un rabais dessus, déclara la commerçante.

Hagen sourit et secoua la tête. Elle adorait le professionnalisme de son amie et son investissement. Elle avait cette petite façon de demander et de proposer, incitant à acheter sans que le client ne se sente forcé. Heureusement, dans le village, cela fonctionnait beaucoup à l’échange. Fiona et Tipur gardaient en stock le surplus qu’il y avait et se chargeaient de, soit le revendre, soit le redistribuer.

Les ventes au profit de l’argent se faisaient généralement avec les autres villages et les bénéfices qu’ils en récoltaient servaient à se réapprovisionner de choses qu’ils ne produisaient pas eux-mêmes. Ça faisait des années que le commerce tournait ainsi sur Oerba et ça fonctionnait plutôt bien.

\- Non merci, répondit Hagen. Je ne veux rien de plus. J’ai déjà pas mal de chose en reste.  
\- Très bien. J’ai noté ce que tu avais pris. C’est rare que tu viennes chercher plusieurs fois du surplus.  
\- Je suis toute seule alors généralement, ce qui m’est distribué me suffit amplement. Mais là, j’ai une deuxième bouche à nourrir.  
\- Cette cocoonienne ne va poser que des désagréments, maugréa Fiona.

Hagen ne chercha pas à répondre. Elle n’avait aucune envie de s’engager sur une nouvelle conversation stérile et encore moins avec sa commère d’amie. Avant la fin de la journée, Fiona aurait déjà été tout racontée, et la soirée commencerait à peine que les premiers ragots lui reviendraient aux oreilles.

A la place, elle s’empara de son sac, l’entourant d’un de ses bras et attrapa sa pastèque de l’autre.

\- Merci Fiona. A plus tard.  
\- Oui, à plus tard. Fait attention, d’accord !  
\- Mais oui, ne t’inquiète pas, répondit Hagen, masquant un soupir de lassitude.

La guérisseuse se détourna, se dépêchant de rejoindre l’extérieur. Il valait mieux éviter de donner l’occasion à Fiona de trouver un autre sujet de conversation, et Fergus l’attendait dehors depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Elle connaissait son impatience et Hagen ne voulait pas le faire trop attendre.

Elle le retrouva en pleine discussion avec Ranulf. Bien évidemment, il fallait que ça soit lui.

\- Tout pour plaire ! pesta-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle ajusta son sac en toile remplis de légumes et soupira un bon coup. Ces deux-là étaient amis de longue date. Ils avaient à peine six ans de moins qu’elle, et Hagen se souvenait de ces deux gamins qui courraient partout, alors qu’elle-même apprenait déjà les rudiments de la médecine. A l’époque, rien ne laissait supposer que Fergus serait un chef de village si droit et investit, en oubliant presque son rôle de père, et que Ranulf deviendrait cet homme austère, bourru et un peu violent.

Elle s’approcha d’eux, espérant ne pas déclencher une nouvelle dispute. Ranulf afficha un air renfrogné et Hagen pinça les lèvres. Il était évident que sa discussion avec Fergus n’allait pas pouvoir rester discrète. Le forgeron allait forcément vouloir savoir de quoi elle voulait tant parler au chef du village, et vu qu’elle gardait enfermée une cocoonienne dans l’une de ses chambres, à la grande désapprobation de Ranulf, ce dernier allait se douter de quelque chose.

\- Ça y est, tu as finit ? demanda nonchalamment Fergus.  
\- Oui. Désolé, Fiona a mis un peu de temps.  
\- Ce n’est pas important. Je n’avais rien d’urgent à faire dans l’immédiat.

Hagen acquiesça, évitant de croiser le regard inquisiteur de Ranulf.

\- Allez, vient ! s’exclama Fergus. Laisse-moi t’aider à ramener tout ça chez toi, et nous discuterons en même temps.

Si elle avait pu, la guérisseuse se serait frappée le front du plat de la main. Rien de tel qu’une phrase pareille pour inciter la curiosité du forgeron.

\- De quoi allez-vous parler ? demanda justement celui-ci.

Ses sourcils broussailleux étaient froncés et sa grosse barbe brune frissonnait tandis qu’il ruminait silencieusement. Les rouages de son esprit tournaient à plein régime, une lueur réprobatrice flambant dans ses yeux marron.

\- De la fête de Samain, répondit Fergus d’un ton assuré.

Hagen en fut surprise pendant un quart de seconde, échangeant un coup d’œil rapide avec le père de Fang avant qu’elle ne porte son attention sur Ranulf.

\- Oui. Comme chaque année, je dois m’entretenir avec lui sur le déroulement de la cérémonie que l’oracle doit accomplir, et comme cette tâche m’incombe encore…  
\- Tu t’y prends tôt cette année, fit Ranulf qui sembla rassuré sur la teneur de leur conversation.  
\- C’est que… Je suis un peu à court d’idée. J’aimerais faire quelques modifications et cela me bloque un peu finalement.  
\- Tu t’en sortiras très bien, déclara le forgeron. Comme à chaque fois !

Hagen sourit en remerciement. D’ordinaire, elle et Ranulf avait un bon relationnel. Ils se disputaient régulièrement, mais ce n’était jamais très important ou grave, et c’était peut-être la première fois qu’ils ne s’adressaient plus la parole pendant autant de temps.

\- Bon, je vous laisse, reprit-il. J’ai quelques lames à retaper pour que tous les chasseurs soient opérationnels.

Il se détourna d’eux aussitôt et repartit vers sa forge sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. Il avait toujours été ainsi Ranulf, il ne s’incommodait pas de superflu et allait droit au but. Hagen et Fergus se regardèrent et s’engagèrent dans le sens opposé.

\- Merci, fit la guérisseuse, ajustant une fois de plus son sac de provisions.

Fergus l’arrêta dans sa marche et s’en empara pour le porter à sa place. Hagen se retrouva avec seulement sa pastèque entre les mains, adressant un sourire reconnaissant au père de Fang.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas vraiment de lui mentir, répondit-il en reprenant sa marche.  
\- Je sais, fit Hagen en le suivant lentement. Mais il ne veut rien entendre.  
\- Et je pense qu’il a raison !  
\- Tu n’es pas sérieux ! s’offusqua Hagen en allongeant le pas pour marcher à son rythme.  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Plus j’y pense, plus je me dis que nous aurions même dut la tuer sur le champ !

Hagen s’arrêta instantanément, resserrant ses bras autour de sa pastèque.

\- Elle est mariée à une pulsienne ! cracha-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Fergus se stoppa puis se retourna vers elle, Hagen s’en voulant aussitôt. Elle remercia silencieusement Etro qu’il n’y ait aucunes oreilles indiscrètes autour d’eux et soupira. Normalement, elle avait dans l’idée d’y mettre les formes pour énoncer ses hypothèses. Bon sang, elle n’était même pas certaine de ce qu’elle avançait. Tout ce qu’elle avait, c’était une robe ainsi qu’une alliance étrangement similaire à ceux d’une union sur Oerba, et le fait que Lightning ait prononcée le prénom de Fang. Si Hagen annonçait ça à Fergus de cette façon, il allait certainement secouer cette cocoonienne de ses propres mains.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda-t-il d’un ton trop bas pour paraître tranquille.

Hagen se mordit le bout de la langue.

\- Allons chez moi ! dit-elle.

Elle reprit sa marche et Fergus la suivit sans plus rien dire. Son maintien était tendu et il se dégageait de lui un calme électrique. Hagen contourna le côté de la petite clinique, trouvant plus judicieux d’être chez elle si le ton devait monter. Même si Lightning était pratiquement remise, elle ne voulait pas la confronter tout de suite sans qu’elle n’ait mis ses idées aux claires avec Fergus. De plus, il était hors de question que Vanille soit témoin d’une telle scène.

Ils pénétrèrent la maison et Fergus alla aussitôt déposer le sac de provision sur l’îlot de la cuisine. Il croisa fermement les bras sur sa large poitrine et Hagen referma la porte d’entrée d’un coup de pied. Elle plaça ensuite sa pastèque à côté du sac et ils s’observèrent quelques secondes en chien de faïences.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? osa-t-elle finalement demander.  
\- Vue la conversation, tu aurais quelque chose de fort ?

Hagen haussa un sourcil. Elle jugea préférable de ne rien répliquer et se tourna vers les placards en hauteur de sa cuisine. Elle ouvrit l’un d’eux et regarda ce qu’elle avait en stock. Elle repoussa une bouteille pleine en verre sombre, se disant que ça, c’était peut-être un peu trop fort, au profit d’une autre au liquide clair. De la liqueur de pommes ferait parfaitement l’affaire.

Elle attrapa deux petits verres dans le second placard à côté et se retourna vers Fergus qui était partit s’asseoir à la table. Un coude appuyé sur la surface en bois, la paume de sa main soutenait son front. Hagen s’en voulait presque de rajouter un poids supplémentaire à sa charge déjà conséquente de dirigeant. Pour rien au monde elle n’aurait voulu être à sa place.

Elle s’avança jusqu’à lui et déposa son butin sur la table, attirant son attention. Hagen servit les deux verres avant de s’asseoir en face de lui. Pendant quelques minutes ils ne dirent rien, Fergus descendant deux verres à la suite pour se donner du courage. La guérisseuse le laissa faire, un brin amusée par le comportement de son ami.

Après un troisième cul sec, Fergus reposa son verre sur la table et soupira fortement.

\- Bien ! s’exclama-t-il. Maintenant, tu vas m’expliquer plus clairement ce que tu m’as dit.

Hagen soupira. Elle croisa les émeraudes de Fergus et fit tourner son verre entre ses doigts.

\- Je n’aurais pas dû te dire ça, comme ça, répondit-elle.  
\- Mais tu l’as fait. Alors maintenant, explique toi. Est-ce que tu as réussi à discuter avec cette cocoonienne ?

La rousse croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, appuyant son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise en bois.

\- Non. Elle n’a pas décrochée un seul mot à part quelques monosyllabes. J’ai seulement réussi à avoir son prénom. Mais j’ai eu le temps de la détailler depuis qu’elle est ici. Tu n’as certainement pas dû y prêter attention, mais elle portait une robe en arrivant.  
\- Oui, et alors ? Vanille et Fang m’ont déjà rabattu les oreilles avec ça… enfin, pour le peu que ma fille m’adresse la parole. Toi aussi, tu vas me dire que cette femme n’est pas une menace à cause d’un simple souci vestimentaire ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, Fergus ! s’agaça Hagen.

Elle évita de s’aventurer sur le sujet de sa relation avec Fang, jugeant que le moment n’était pas opportun pour mettre le doigt sur les problèmes qu’il avait avec sa fille.

\- La robe qu’elle portait, était pratiquement similaire aux tenues de cérémonie pour les unions sur Oerba.  
\- Comme tu viens de le dire, soupira Fergus. C’est presque similaire…  
\- L’alliance qu’elle a au doigt, elle, est identique aux nôtres ! coupa Hagen.

Le père de Fang referma lentement la bouche, bloquant son regard surpris dans le sien.

\- C’est une plaisanterie ? demanda-t-il calmement.  
\- Je t’assure que non. J’ai eu le temps de la détailler minutieusement quand elle était inconsciente. Son alliance et comme celles de nos unions magique, et je suis certaine que les cocooniens n’ont pas ce genre de pratique.

Un lourd silence s’étendit autour d’eux avant que Fergus ne cogne brutalement la table, faisant trembler les verres. Hagen sursauta alors qu’il bondissait sur ses pieds, arpentant de long en large le tapis qui traînait entre un vieux canapé en tissu et une cheminée éteinte. Hagen l’observa faire, sirotant lentement l’unique verre de liqueur de pommes qu’elle s’était servie.

Elle devança la demande et resservit un verre à Fergus, qu’il vint s’empresser d’avaler. Il le reposa sans douceur sur la table et Hagen eut limite peur qu’il se brise sous le choc. Fergus fit quelques allers-retours supplémentaires puis revint s’asseoir lourdement sur sa chaise.

\- Comment c’est possible ?  
\- J’en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit honnêtement la rousse.  
\- Et si c’était une ruse ? supposa Fergus.  
\- Je ne pense pas. Ce genre d’union ne peut pas être feint, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu as célébré ce genre de mariage avec Mirta.  
\- Nous sommes le seul village de Gran Pulse à utiliser ce genre d’union, et il faut obligatoirement un oracle ou une prêtresse pour les célébrer, contra le chef du village. Alors, à moins que tu m’aies caché avoir officié dernièrement, ça ne peut pas être possible ! trancha-t-il.

Hagen soupira, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Bien sûr qu’elle n’avait unie personne ces derniers mois. Ça faisait même presque deux ans qu’ils n’avaient célébré aucun mariage. Seulement deux ou trois naissances. Avant que cette cocoonienne n’arrive, elle commençait à croire que la prochaine union qu’elle allait officialiser serait celle de Fang et Lynae, vue comment l’héritière du clan Yun était sous le charme de la petite Lier. Mais même ça, cette étrangère l’avait compromis.

Du coin de l’œil, Hagen vit Fergus tapoter le rebord de son verre et elle le resservit en roulant des yeux. A ce niveau, la guérisseuse le soupçonnait d’utiliser cette situation pour siffler les bouteilles de ses placards. Fergus avait toujours adoré les petites douceurs qu’elle gardait précieusement à l’abri, au cas où.

Il avala d’un trait sa liqueur et, cette fois, reposa plus doucement son verre. Sans dire un mot, il s’appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, fronçant les sourcils. Finalement, il se tourna vers elle, toujours aussi alerte que s’il n’avait rien bu.

\- J’y repense tout d’un coup, fit-il tranquillement. Tu as dit « elle est mariée à une pulsienne ! ». Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Le cœur d’Hagen fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle avait naïvement pensée qu’elle pourrait passer au travers de cette question. Que Fergus aurait oublié, ou n’aurait pas prêté attention au sens de ses mots. Elle avait espéré ne pas avoir à lui parler de ses autres hypothèses. Si ça se trouvait, elles étaient complètement fausses et aussi farfelues qu’elles en avaient l’air.

\- J’ai seulement dit ça, comme ça, sans réfléchir, éluda-t-elle en secouant une main dans les airs.

Fergus lui adressa un regard et un sourire sarcastique.

\- Tu ne m’auras pas aussi facilement, Hagen. Tu n’as pas dit ça, sans réfléchir. Tu as quelque chose d’autre en tête.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! râla faussement la guérisseuse.  
\- Ecoute, maugréa Fergus, cette cocoonienne t’a complètement retournée la cervelle, à toi, mais aussi à Vanille et à ma fille. Alors si tu penses à quelque chose, dit le moi qu’on en finisse.

Hagen soupira et termina son verre de liqueur, se morigénant pour sa bêtise. Elle reposa son verre et se frotta doucement les lèvres avant de se lever. Pour se donner une contenance, elle croisa ses bras autour d’elle et afficha un air confiant et déterminé.

\- Je pense… Je crois…

Elle referma la bouche et Fergus lui jeta un regard éloquent, voulant l’inciter à poursuivre. Hagen soupira fortement et se rassit, joignant ses mains sur la table.

\- Et si cette femme, ne venait pas de notre Cocoon, supposa-t-elle lentement. Enfin… Du Cocoon de notre époque, mais… Du futur ?  
\- Pardon ! exprima bêtement Fergus, son visage prenant un air effaré.

Il jeta un coup d’œil soupçonneux à son verre vide et revint sur elle.

\- Tu bois en cachette ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.  
\- Non… ! Espèce d’idiot ! s’indigna-t-elle, se penchant en avant pour le frapper durement sur le bras. Mon idée n’est pas si étrange que ça.

Fergus haussa hautement les sourcils. Il attrapa lui-même la bouteille de liqueur et s’en resservit un verre. Il la reposa et porta ensuite sa boisson à ses lèvres.

\- Pendant qu’elle était inconsciente, elle a appelée Fang, déclara brutalement Hagen.

Fergus avala sa gorgée de travers et toussa fortement. Il repoussa son verre au loin, devenant écarlate. Hagen se leva précipitamment, allant tapoter son dos. Il se racla finalement la gorge et la rousse se rassit à sa place.

\- Désolé, j’aurais dût le dire différemment.  
\- Coïncidence, répondit-il d’une voix enrouée.  
\- Oui, soupira Hagen, j’y ai pensé aussi, mais…  
\- Ne me dit pas que tu penses que cette… Cocoonienne, cracha-t-il, est la femme… Futur femme ? De ma fille !  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis sûre de rien. Elle n’a pas voulue me parler. Mais je suis certaine qu’elle ait liée à… Une pulsienne ou un pulsien, peu importe !

Un silence pesant les enveloppa. Fergus semblait profondément réfléchir à ce qu’elle venait de lui révéler et Hagen s’en sentie soulagée et rassurée.

\- Comment ça serait possible ? demanda-t-il, concerné.  
\- Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Si seulement Etro pouvait me donner quelques indices, mais rien. Si j’ai raison, ça ne peut être que l’œuvre d’un fal’cie ou d’un dieu.  
\- Et si tu as tort, et que c’est vraiment une ruse ?  
\- Alors tu auras toute ma bénédiction pour la tuer ! répondit franchement Hagen.  
\- Ça parait surréaliste.  
\- La magie existe, alors pas tant que ça finalement.  
\- Fang et… Cette cocoonienne ? Tu penses sérieusement…  
\- C’est ta fille ! s’exclama Hagen un brin amusée. Elle en serait bien capable.

Fergus porta une main à son front, soutenant sa tête.

\- Tu n’aurais pas quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que ta piquette ? finit-il par demander.

Hagen roula des yeux et se leva, retournant à son placard. Elle l’ouvrit et s’empara de la bouteille pleine qu’elle avait préalablement repoussée.

\- De l’eau de vie à base de jus de crapauds pipa ?

Elle se retourna vers Fergus dont les prunelles vertes brillaient presque de convoitise. C’était l’un des meilleurs alcools de tout Gran Pulse, et certainement l’un des plus forts aussi. Un vrai tort boyaux. Elle lui en servit un verre et se rassit. Cette fois, Fergus dégusta sa boisson. Après sa première gorgée, il reposa doucement son verre.

\- Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute, mais je dois l’interroger.  
\- Je sais et elle le sait aussi.  
\- Vaut mieux qu’elle soit coopérative, grommela-t-il.  
\- Je vais faire tout mon possible pour que ça soit le cas.

Fergus hocha la tête et trempa une fois de plus ses lèvres dans son eau de vie.

\- Est-ce que tu serais d’accord pour que je l’emmène avec moi en forêt. Je dois aller refaire le plein de plantes médicinales, et je pense que la sortir lui ferait du bien.  
\- Non, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

Hagen soupira. Elle s’y attendait.

\- Laisse-moi l’interroger et me faire une réelle idée sur cette femme, après nous verrons. Pour l’instant, elle est toujours prisonnière. Bernulf et Gervald la surveillerons sans répits tant que je n’aurais pas décidé définitivement de son sort.  
\- Très bien, souffla Hagen. J’irais avec Vanille.  
\- Hum, fit Fergus alors qu’il finissait son verre. D’ailleurs, tu es vraiment obligée de laisser Vanille toute seule avec cette étrangère ?  
\- Ça lui fait plaisir, déclara la rousse en haussant les épaules. Et puis… Bernulf et Gervald veillent au grain, tu te rappelles.

Le père de Fang secoua la tête et s’étira. Finalement, il se leva.

\- Je vais réfléchir à tout ça. Même si ton histoire me parait vraiment tirée par les cheveux. Je la laisse à tes bons soins et je viendrais l’interroger dès la semaine prochaine, comme c’était convenu.

Hagen acquiesça, ravit qu’il tienne compte de leur engagement. Normalement, Lightning aurait dû mettre plusieurs jours avant d’être entièrement remise sur pieds, et la guérisseuse avait demandé à Fergus que l’interrogatoire n’ait lieu que la semaine suivante. Lightning pourrait mettre ce temps à profit pour se montrer plus conciliante, pour son propre bien.

\- Bien, j’y vais, alors. J’ai pas mal de choses à faire.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée. Quand il eut la main sur la poignée, il se tourna à demi vers elle.

\- Je suis content que tu ais eut assez confiance en moi pour me parler de tes suppositions.  
\- J’ai un peu hésité, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Mais ça n’aurait avantagé personne, et si cette femme est vraiment innocente, elle ne mérite pas de payer pour les vrais coupables.

Fergus acquiesça fermement et partit sans rien ajouter. Hagen posa ses yeux sur le verre vide que le chef du village avait laissé derrière lui, espérant au fond d’elle, qu’il prenne la bonne décision. Vis-à-vis de Fergus et de sa position, elle avait fait tout ce qu’il était humainement possible de faire, maintenant, elle avait plus qu’à dérider une cocoonienne récalcitrante.

**oOo**

**Note :** Et voilà. J’espère que ça continue à vous plaire. N’hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, c’est toujours agréable pour l’auteur. A samedi prochain pour la suite.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

 

Ça faisait des heures qu’elle tournait en rond dans cette chambre, ses pieds nus arpentant sans relâche l’épais tapis qui recouvrait le bois du sol. Lightning ruminait depuis deux jours ce qu’elle devait faire. Son esprit de soldat, de guerrière, qu’elle avait mis de côté depuis des années, était revenu au galop.

Droit, inflexible, elle était prête à se battre s’il le fallait, mais au fond d’elle, elle savait aussi que ce n’était pas la meilleure des stratégies. Ici, à cette époque, elle était en territoire ennemi et elle était désavantagée. Elle n’était plus une l’cie et si la magie était courante chez certaine personne, chez elle, cette dernière lui faisait cruellement défaut depuis qu’elle était redevenue une simple humaine. Lightning avait seulement gardé une légère aptitude pour la guérison, mais cela ne lui serait d’aucune utilité lors d’un combat.

Elle ne devait pas provoquer ces habitants ni se montrer agressive envers eux. Mais jusqu’à présent, elle avait répété qu’elle n’était pas une menace et elle avait quand même récolté qu’on lui fracasse le crâne en deux. Elle était enfermée dans cette pièce comme un animal en cage, et même si c’était plus confortable que sa prison insalubre, Lightning avait du mal à contenir son impatience.

En début de matinée, Hagen avait nettoyé sa blessure et refait son bandage. La guérisseuse lui avait tenu compagnie et avait essayé de faire la conversation, mais Lightning était restée hermétiquement fermée à toute approche. Alors la grande rousse l’avait laissé seule. Lightning savait que le chef du village, qui était aussi le père de Fang, allait vouloir l’interroger de nouveau maintenant qu’elle était remise, et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire. Son ventre se nouait d’une angoisse perpétuelle qui la prenait désagréablement à la gorge.

Elle n’avait eu qu’une brève discussion avec Hagen et depuis, Lightning n’avait rien apprit qui lui soit utile. Ça faisait un peu plus d’une semaine qu’elle était arrivée dans cette époque. Elle avait déjà passé la moitié inconsciente, à deux doigts de la mort et la suivante, prisonnière. Elle n’avait pas refait de rêve avec Fang et elle avouait que même si le réalisme de ses songes était cruel, ne pas voir du tout son amante était encore pire. Elle lui manquait.

Assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre grande ouverte sur le verger verdoyant, Lightning s’appuya contre l’encadrement. De son pouce, elle faisait inlassablement tourner son alliance à son doigt, se demandant pour l’énième fois ce qu’il se passait chez elle depuis qu’elle avait disparu. Est-ce que Fang était sur sa trace ? Avait-elle des indices sur l’endroit où elle avait atterri ? Est-ce que Serah s’en sortait ? Snow prenait soin d’elle, Lightning en était certaine, mais son cœur se comprima dans sa poitrine à la pensée de sa petite sœur.

Du bruit lui parvint de façon diffus et elle tourna la tête vers la porte entrouverte de sa chambre. Ses yeux se posèrent vaguement sur le plateau repas que lui avait apporté Hagen presque une heure plus tôt. Elle n’y avait pas touché. Lightning ne craignait pas de se faire empoisonner, la guérisseuse ne l’avait pas retapé pour la tuer après, et puis, cette femme semblait trop professionnelle et intègre pour agir avec autant de bassesse.

Elle n’avait pas faim, tout simplement. L’idée même de mettre de la nourriture dans sa bouche suffisait à la révulser et faire tressauter son estomac. Toute cette tension et cette angoisse lui portait sur les nerfs et l’empêchait de se sentir assez détendue pour aborder cette situation avec calme.

Lightning inspira profondément, bloquant son soupir dans le creux de sa gorge. Elle reporta son regard sur le verger, sentant ses jambes fourmiller à l’envie irrépressible qu’elle avait d’aller vagabonder un peu partout. Mais ce n’était certainement pas demain la veille qu’elle aurait la possibilité de vadrouiller à son aise dans ce village. Et même si Lightning voulait que ces habitants arrêtent de la percevoir comme une ennemie, elle n’était pas pressée de se confronter à eux.

Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre grincer légèrement, attirant son attention. Du coin de l’œil, à l’extérieur, Lightning remarqua la présence des deux gardes qui lui collaient l’arrière train depuis qu’elle était arrivée ici. Bernulf et Gervald, si elle ne se trompait pas. Elle était pour l’instant incapable de dire lequel était lequel, mais elle était certaine que c’était les deux mêmes hommes. Ces gardes personnels, qui se devaient de ne pas la lâcher d’une semelle.

Il était évident que le chef du village n’allait pas la laisser seule auprès de deux habitantes de son peuple. Hagen devait représentait beaucoup pour le village et Vanille était une enfant qu’il fallait protéger de ces monstrueux cocooniens.

Comment réagirait la Vanille plus âgée, face aux réactions de son peuple vis-à-vis d’elle ? Comment réagirait Fang ? Lightning ne blâmait aucun habitant d’Oerba, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir frustrée. Elle serra les dents et détourna la tête du coin de la maison. S’ils savaient, que si elle l’avait vraiment voulue, elle aurait pu s’enfuir depuis bien longtemps.

Elle découvrit Vanille dans l’encadrement de la porte, portant un petit plateau entre les mains. La jeune adolescente la fixait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et des étoiles dans les yeux, rendant Lightning mal à l’aise pendant un instant. Puis la petite rouquine sembla revenir à la réalité et elle secoua doucement la tête faisant valser ses longues tresses emmêlées.

Actuellement, elle ressemblait à un chaton sauvage et ça amusa l’ancienne guerrière qui esquissa un sourire imperceptible. Elle s’avança enfin dans la pièce, d’un pas assuré et énergique. La petite Vanille n’avait pas peur d’elle, Lightning pouvait aisément le voir dans sa façon d’agir envers elle. Comme avec Hagen, son regard lagon n’était pas fuyant ou craintif. Là où celui de l’aînée était concerné, celui de la cadette était juste curieux et émerveillé.

\- Je t’ai apporté ton remède, déclara Vanille, posant son plateau sur la table à côté de son repas intouché. Tu n’as pas mangé, reprocha-t-elle en se retournant, les mains prise par un flacon sombre.

Lightning fronça légèrement le nez à l’idée de devoir avaler à nouveau cette mixture infâme, et secoua la tête en signe de négation pour répondre à la jeune fille. Vanille fit la moue et s’approcha en soupirant doucement. Elle lui tendit la fiole et Lightning la regarda fixement. Comme si elle allait volontairement boire cette chose. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. La fièvre était tombée et elle n’avait plus aucune douleur, alors elle pouvait parfaitement se passer de ce liquide répugnant.

La rosée détourna finalement la tête vers l’extérieur, ignorant la petite rouquine qui soupira une fois de plus. Elle l’entendit bouger et elle pensa que l’adolescente allait abandonner et faire demi-tour, mais la jeune Vanille devait être aussi obstinée que celle qu’elle connaissait.

\- Tu sais, ce n’est pas pour être désagréable, exprima-t-elle doucement. Ça fait deux jours que tu n’as rien mangée et ce remède est important pour ta blessure.  
\- Je vais très bien, merci.  
\- Ce n’est pas comme ça que tu vas convaincre Oncle Fergus de ne pas te remettre dans ta cage, soupira Vanille.

Lightning fronça fermement les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la rouquine. Est-ce que tous ces gens pensaient qu’elle n’était qu’un animal sauvage qu’il fallait enfermer ? Elle avait compris qu’elle devait se montrer coopérative, mais ce n’était pas aussi facile que le laissait supposer cette gamine.

\- Je n’ai pas faim, c’est tout ! pesta-t-elle. Et je me sens assez bien pour ne pas avoir à boire cette chose répugnante !  
\- Ce remède, c’est pour éviter que ta plaie s’infecte… Et manger te rendrait peut-être moins grognon.  
\- Je ne suis p…

L’ancienne guerrière s’arrêta et referma la bouche. Elle observa Vanille. Son visage de poupée exprimait de l’inquiétude et de la compassion. Cette situation l’embêtait vraiment et Lightning retint un soupir. Elle-même n’était plus une enfant depuis longtemps et elle trouvait ça ironique que ça soit une jeune adolescente qui lui fasse la morale. Et encore plus venant de Vanille. D’ordinaire, elle avait Serah ou Fang pour ça, voir Snow.

Ici, elle n’avait personne. Et même si elle savait se battre, elle serait incapable de faire face à tout un village de chasseur. Vanille et Hagen faisaient preuve de patience à son égard. Elles faisaient en sorte de revenir continuellement vers elle alors que rien ne l’y obligeaient, que cela devrait même être l’inverse. Lightning se rendit compte qu’en réalité, elle avait deux alliées auprès d’elle, dont l’une pouvait plaider sa cause auprès des personnes hautes placées du village.

Finalement, elle se leva et s’approcha de Vanille qui l’observait sans rien dire. Lightning s’empara de la fiole et bu d’un trait le remède, retenant difficilement une grimace de dégout. Elle alla ensuite déposer le flacon vide sur la table et s’assit, prenant sur elle pour avaler au moins l’assiette de tomates que l’aînée des guérisseuses lui avait gentiment préparée. Lightning avait parfaitement conscience que si elle s’était trouvée dans sa prison, elle aurait certainement eue droit qu’à un sceau d’eau croupis et un morceau de pain dur, probablement rancit depuis au moins six mois. Il fallait qu’elle s’estime heureuse de la chance qu’elle avait.

L’adolescente vint s’asseoir en face d’elle, un large sourire plaqué sur son visage rond. Au bout du compte, Lightning dévora tout le plateau repas qui se présentait devant elle, prenant conscience maintenant qu’elle avait commencé à manger qu’elle mourrait de faim. Vanille lui tendit un verre d’eau qu’elle accepta avec joie, après avoir avalé sa dernière bouchée.

\- Je croyais que tu n’avais pas faim, s’amusa Vanille.

Lightning grommela entre ses dents et détourna la tête. La petite rouquine émit un rire clair et elle-même esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Wouah ! Tu sais sourire ? s’exclama l’adolescente.  
\- Non !  
\- Si ! Je t’ai vu !  
\- Je te dis que non, râla Lightning.

Un silence agréable les entoura et l’aînée se laissa aller contre le dos de sa chaise. Mais ça n’allait pas durer, Lightning s’en doutait alors que Vanille s’agitait sur place.

\- Dit-moi ?  
\- Hum…  
\- Tu veux bien me parler de Cocoon ?

La rosée haussa un sourcil et posa son regard sur la jeune fille en face d’elle. Elle lui avait effectivement promis de lui parler si elle le désirait toujours, mais Lightning n’était pas certaine d’en être capable. Le Cocoon de cette époque n’était pas le sien. Pouvait-elle vraiment parler de sa terre natal, alors qu’elle avait été l’une des principaux protagonistes à la détruire des siècles plus tard ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Des étoiles se mirent en briller dans les lagons de Vanille, et la plus jeune se redressa comme un ressort sur sa chaise.

\- C’est comment là-haut ?

Lightning resta silencieuse quelque instant. Comment était Cocoon ? Pendant ses premières années, elle aurait dit que c’était parfait. Tout ce que qu’une personne normale pouvait désirer, avant que la réalité ne la rattrape. Elle repensa à ses années de vie sur son Cocoon, à ce qu’elle avait vécu par la suite. Elle avait une vision plus objective maintenant. Elle connaissait les secrets, l’horreur de la suprématie des fal’cies, des dieux, mais aussi de l’armée de Cocoon.

A l’époque, elle se souvenait en avoir discuté parfois avec Fang. Son amante lui avait révélé quelques souvenirs vagues de son enfance. La terreur qu’instauraient les soldats du monde-sphère. Les attaques sans relâche et sans raison, leur volant leurs biens et tuant sans scrupules leurs peuples. Ils avaient perpétués une guerre uniquement parce que c’était ce que les fal’cies leur demandaient. Que dirait-elle de Cocoon, aujourd’hui ? Et a une enfant qui plus est.

\- Fade, finit-elle par déclarer.

La joie de Vanille sembla retomber brutalement, mais ce n’était pas plus mal. Il n’y avait aucune fierté à retirer de vivre sur Cocoon.

\- Comment ça ? questionna la petite rouquine, esquissant une moue quelque peu déçut.

Lightning fit un léger sourire. Vanille, malgré sa maturité pour son âge, restait une enfant curieuse des choses qu’elle ne connaissait pas et ne comprenait pas vraiment. Et Lightning n’avait pas envie de mettre un coup dans l’innocence de cette petite.

\- Eh bien… Les tomates, par exemple, dit-elle en désignant vaguement son assiette vide, n’ont aucun goût sur Cocoon. Par contre, celles-ci étaient vraiment excellentes.

La jeune fille afficha un air surpris avant d’éclater de rire.

\- Tu te moques de moi !  
\- Non, je t’assure ! répondit doucement Lightning. Aucuns fruits ou légumes n’a de goût sur Cocoon. Tout est très fade.

Vanille haussa hautement les sourcils, un large sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres. Soudainement, il revint à l’esprit de l’ancienne guerrière quelque chose que lui avait dit Fang quand elles avaient été définitivement de retour sur Gran Pulse.

\- L’océan n’a pas d’odeur, non plus, dévoila-t-elle sur un ton conspirateur.

Vanille écarquilla les yeux, son visage affichant un air stupéfait.

\- Ce n’est pas possible ! s’exclama-t-elle.

Lightning acquiesça doucement plusieurs fois.

\- Eh si ! Je peux sentir d’ici celui d’Oerba, mais sur Cocoon, rien. Il faut aller jusqu’à le gouter, pour savoir qu’il est salé.  
\- Non, souffla Vanille qui n’y croyait pas.

La rosée se leva et s’approcha de la fenêtre ouverte. Un coup d’œil à l’extérieur lui apprit que ces ses deux gardes s’étaient rapprochés. Assis au pied de la maison, ils semblaient veiller au grain et écouter leur conversation. Elle leva le nez vers le ciel. D’ici, entre les nuages hauts et blancs d’Oerba, Lightning ne voyait qu’un petit morceau de Cocoon. Quoiqu’il arrive, cette sphère était omniprésente pour les habitants de Gran Pulse.

\- Et le reste, c’est comment ?  
\- Le reste ? fit l’ancienne guerrière en se retournant.  
\- Le soleil, la terre ? Les animaux ?  
\- Oh. Hum… Le soleil est factice. La température est constante. Il n’y a pas vraiment de saisons, tout étant contrôlé par le fal’cie. C’est comme de vivre dans une bulle. La terre n’a pas besoin d’être florissante puisque le fal’cie a pour tâche de donner toutes les ressources nécessaires.  
\- Il n’y a pas d’animaux sauvages, comme ici ?  
\- Non. Ou du moins, elles sont très différentes.

Un épais silence les enveloppa. Lightning observa discrètement Vanille tandis que celle-ci relevait finalement la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Comment tu sais que le village s’appelle Oerba ? demanda-t-elle subitement, la prenant de court.

Le cœur de Lightning fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle batailla durement pour garder un visage impassible. Avait-elle réellement commis cette bourde de débutante ?

\- Je crois que tu l’as mentionnée la dernière fois, donna-t-elle comme explication.  
\- Non, je n’ai pas fait ça.  
\- Alors c’est surement Hagen.

C’était bancal et elle le savait. Du coin de l’œil, elle remarqua que ses deux gardes venaient de se relever, à l’affut. Pire que des chiens à qui on tend un os, pesta intérieurement Lightning. Vanille semblait réfléchir de son côté mais cette réponses sembla lui convenir car elle haussa les épaules.

La petite rouquine ouvrit la bouche pour relancer la conversation, avant d’être interrompue par le son de la porte de la chambre qui grinça sur ses gonds, attirant leurs attentions. Elles tombèrent sur Hagen, qui se tenait dans le chambranle. Lightning échangea un regard avec elle, comprenant tout de suite que cette dernière les avait écoutés.

\- Ah ! Tu es rentrée ! s’exclama Vanille, absolument pas perturbée par la tension ambiante.  
\- Oui, répondit Hagen, tournant finalement ses yeux vers la jeune fille. A l’instant !

Vanille acquiesça et se releva, empilant les assiettes dans le plateau repas avant de s’en emparer.

\- Elle a dévoré tout ce que tu lui avais préparé, et elle a aussi pris son remède, déclara-t-elle.  
\- Bien. C’est très bien, Vanille. Tu devrais aller nettoyer tout ça et préparer ce qu’il faut pour une cueillette.  
\- Oh ! Nous allons en forêt ?

Hagen acquiesça, esquissant un léger sourire en coin. Vanille, toute contente, sortie de la chambre tandis que la guérisseuse reportait son attention sur Lightning. La rosée déglutit doucement sans lâcher les lagons de la grande rousse. Il était hors de question qu’elle montre un seul signe de faiblesse.

Instinctivement, elle se redressa, son corps se tendant comme un arc, prête à riposter à la moindre menace. Cette femme pouvait sembler inoffensive, aucun pulsien ne l’était réellement. Ils savaient tous se défendre un minimum, c’était même ce qu’on leur apprenait dès leur plus jeune âge.

Mais finalement, Hagen pinça les lèvres et s’approcha nonchalamment du lit et s’assit sur le rebord. Lightning se détendit légèrement mais resta sur ses gardes.

\- Je serais revenue en début de soirée. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux tant que tu ne sors pas de cette maison.

L’ancienne guerrière acquiesça, restant silencieuse.

\- Tu étais plus causante il y a quelques minutes de ça, fit Hagen.  
\- Je croyais que vous veniez à peine de rentrer, maugréa Lightning en réponse.  
\- Exact.

La grande rousse lui adressa un sourire en coin et les épaules de Lightning se décontractèrent. Même si elle se doutait qu’une discussion allait s’imposer au retour de la guérisseuse, la menace était écartée. Si menace il y avait eu d’ailleurs.

\- J’ai eu une importante conversation à ton sujet avec Fergus, reprit Hagen.

Lightning releva le nez, aux aguets. Ça, c’était très intéressant. Rester à savoir si cette conversation avait été bénéfique pour elle, ou non.

\- Je suis prête ! s’exclama la voix fluette de Vanille qui venait de resurgir dans l’encadrement de la porte.

Un chapeau de paille vissé sur ses boucles rousses en désordre, elle arborait un large sourire, impatiente de partir.

\- Nous en discuterons plus tard, si tu veux bien, répondit donc Hagen à Lightning.

La guérisseuse se releva et l’ancienne guerrière acquiesça. La grande rousse rejoignit sa cadette et avant de partir, Vanille s’exclama :

\- Peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu pourras nous accompagner.  
\- Oui… Pourquoi pas, souffla Lightning.

Le sourire que lui rendit la jeune fille lui fit chaud au cœur avant que son estomac ne se torde désagréablement. Finalement, elle se retrouva de nouveau seule avec pour unique compagnie, ses interminables pensées, craintes qui lui donnaient presque la nausée, et ses deux gardes.

Dans un accès de frustration, Lightning fut tentée de leur faire faux bond. Histoire d’aller se dégourdir les jambes, mais cela aggraverait plus sa situation et elle n’avait pas besoin de ça. Combien de temps le chef de ce village allait-il la faire mijoter ?

Il fallait qu’elle puisse vagabonder à son aise pour pouvoir trouver une solution à son problème. Même si elle ne savait pas par où commencer, cette inaction commençait sérieusement à lui peser. Peut-être que si elle se recueillait auprès de la déesse Etro, elle recevrait quelques réponses ? Ça ne lui coûtait rien d’essayer, mais cela serait bien plus facile, si elle avait accès à un temple qui lui était dédié. Peut-être qu’elle pourrait même entrer en contact avec Fang ou Serah.

Quand elle était retenue au Valhalla à l’époque, elle avait réussi à entrer en contact avec Snow et un peu plus tard, avec sa sœur. Ça ne pouvait pas être bien différent, non ? Des rires provenant de sa fenêtre la sortit de ses pensées et elle se tourna vers les sons.

Les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés, Lightning s’approcha de l’encadrement en bois. Avec une pointe d’agacement elle vit les deux hommes qui la gardaient, s’esclaffer comme des bossus. Elle porta ensuite son regard sur le verger, ne distinguant au premier abord qu’une tâche bleu et floue avant que cela ne devienne plus net.

C’était Fang. La jeune Fang. Elle était assise au pied d’un pommier et le cœur de Lightning rata un battement. Elle inspira profondément. Elle aurait adoré aller à sa rencontre, apprendre à connaitre la jeune adolescente que son amante avait été et dont elle lui parlait si peu. Cette situation était de plus en plus cruelle. Elle avait la femme qu’elle aimait à portée de main sans que ça ne soit vraiment elle.

\- Eh Fang ! S’écria l’un de ses gardes. Si ta mère t’attrape en train de batifoler dans le verger, tu vas passer un sale quart d’heure !

L’adolescente brune se retourna vers eux et Lightning réalisa qu’elle était effectivement accompagnée d’une autre jeune fille. Une petite blonde, remarqua-t-elle seulement de là où elle se tenait. La jeune Fang fit un signe vers l’homme, mais elle ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Pendant une seconde, Lightning eu le sentiment que le regard de la jeune brune s’était fixé sur elle et Lightning se surprit à apprécier l’idée qu’elle puisse attirer l’attention de la jeune Fang, comme elle avait attiré l’attention de son amante.

Mais la petite blonde déposa un baiser sur la joue caramel et toute la situation présente lui sauta brutalement au visage. Cette jeune fille n’était pas sa femme. C’était une adolescente et elle avait une vie dont elle ne faisait pas partie. Pas encore. Et cela n’arriverait que dans six cent ans. Lightning trouva cela insupportable.

Dans un accès de fureur elle referma brutalement les vitres de la large fenêtre de sa chambre et tira les rideaux opaques sur le voile blanc. Elle alla rapidement fermer la porte avant de tirer les couvertures de son lit et de se coucher.

Elle en avait assez de réfléchir et de s’angoisser continuellement. Elle avait besoin de repos et au fond d’elle, Lightning espéra retrouver son amante dans un songe quelconque. Elle ferma les yeux, pensant de toutes ses forces à sa femme qui l’attendait quelque part dans le temps.

**oOo**

Quand Vanille se réveilla ce matin-là, elle sut tout de suite qu’un souvenir de son enfance avait encore changé. Il y avait quelque chose de différent, la présence d’une personne qui n’aurait jamais dû être là.

Elle tourna la tête vers les opaques rideaux orange de sa chambre, le soleil matinal de cet horrible fin aout, perçant déjà presque aux travers. Elle se mit sur le côté et un corps chaud vint se coller derrière elle, sans pour autant se réveiller. Vanille sentit Hope fourrer son nez dans sa nuque et elle soupira doucement. De bien être, mais aussi de tristesse.

La jeune guérisseuse s’en voulait un peu de son bonheur, alors qu’on avait privé son aînée du sien. Elle ferma les yeux, les images d’un passé lointain bien trop net dans son esprit, ressurgissant clairement derrière ses paupières closes. La conversation qu’avait eue la jeune Vanille avec Lightning lui revenait en tête.

Dans un sens, avoir ces souvenirs la rassurait. Sa belle-sœur était toujours en vie, et grâce aux bons soins d’Hagen, elle était de nouveau en excellente santé. Ça la surprenait d’ailleurs qu’elle ait récupérée aussi vite. D’accord, malgré qu’ils ne soient plus des l’cies, Lightning avait gardé certaines capacité pour la régénération, mais pas à ce point-là. Ranulf avait peut-être mesuré son coup. Pourtant, il ne l’avait pas raté, Vanille en était certaine, et elle se demander comment cela pouvait être possible que L’aînée des Farron n’ait rien eut de vraiment plus grave.

Hagen était effectivement très douée… Avait été très douée ? Enfin, dans tous les cas, pas douée au point de soigner aussi vite une blessure pareille. Vanille soupira une fois de plus et gigota un peu. Ça faisait des années que le souvenir de son aînée guérisseuse n’avait pas été aussi vivace. A cause de toute cette situation, la rouquine avait la désagréable impression que tout son passé redevenait plus vivant et réel. De revivre chaque moment et de partager de nouveau, ces instants si plaisant qu’elle affectionnait particulièrement en compagnie d’Hagen.

Vanille avait toute confiance maintenant. Si son aînée prenait Lightning sous son aile et faisait tout son possible pour la soutenir, il y avait une chance pour qu’il la retrouve en vie. Elle survivrait à Oerba grâce à Hagen. Et puis, sa jeune elle et la jeune Fang étaient étrangement attirées par la présence que dégageait l’ancienne guerrière. Vanille n’était pas certaine que Lightning doive révéler l’entière vérité sur sa situation, mais sa belle-sœur était intelligente et elle savait tirer profit de toutes les ressources dont elle disposait pour s’en sortir. Alors la rousse espérait qu’elle soit capable de mettre sa fierté dans ses chaussettes et qu’elle accepte l’aide proposée. Hagen n’aurait pas fait ça pour beaucoup de cocooniens. L’aînée des guérisseuses devait avoir des doutes.

Vanille ouvrit les yeux, parfaitement réveillée et jeta un coup d’œil à son vieux réveil. Sept heures trente. Elle pinça les lèvres et se redressa lentement sur un bras. Avec un sourire, elle avisa la tête argentée de Hope enfoncée dans son oreiller. Vanille glissa légèrement ses doigts dans les mèches douces et déposa un furtif baiser sur la tempe avant de se lever. Elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir et elle n’avait pas envie de déranger Hope. Celui-ci avait passé une semaine horrible, bataillant entre son travail et son angoisse face à la disparition de Lightning, avec laquelle il était très proche. En plus de ça, il s’était surmené, cherchant tout ce qu’il pouvait pour retrouver son amie. Sans succès, à sa plus grande déception.

Même Etro était restée muette depuis qu’elle avait retenu Fang pendant deux jours à l’intérieur de son temple. Vanille gagna la salle de bain dans laquelle elle fit une rapide toilette, avant d’enfiler un pantalon souple et un débardeur. Les températures étaient plus clémente et agréable de si bon matin. Elle écrivit une note, au cas où que Hope se réveille et qu’elle ne soit pas rentrée, puis elle quitta sa maison après avoir enfilé une paire de sandale. Une petite promenade sur la plage ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

Elle traversa lentement le village qui commençait doucement à s’éveiller et s’animer. Une bonne odeur de viennoiseries et de pain frais sortait de l’unique et petite boulangerie, tandis que la famille Geirson, qui tenait l’épicerie, installait déjà les produits sur les étals. Leur fille, Missy, qui s’activait à mettre en place les légumes, lui adressa un large sourire. Vanille y répondit gentiment et poursuivit sa route avant d’être interpelée.

\- Mademoiselle Vanille, vous allez bien ?

La rouquine s’arrêta, surprise, et se tourna vers Missy. L’adolescente avait environs seize ans, et elle comptait parmi les rares jeune à avoir eu la chance de ne pas devenir orpheline suite à la chute de Cocoon. Grande, blonde, la peau et les yeux clairs, elle avait l’aspect typique de la plupart des cocooniens. Vanille avait découvert que tous n’avait pas cette apparence d’albinos. Lightning, Serah et Hope en faisait partit, mais Lebreau et Sazh étaient des exceptions, par exemple.

La jeune guérisseuse lui rendit son sourire et l’adolescente s’approcha timidement.

\- Je vais très bien, Missy, merci.

La petite blonde pinça légèrement les lèvres et sembla réfléchir une seconde. Finalement, elle se décida.

\- Vous êtes sur ? osa-t-elle demander.  
\- Oui, ne t’inquiète pas.

Missy se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pendant un instant avant d’esquisser un sourire en coin, compatissant.

\- J’ai vu votre sœur passer il y a environ une heure, dévoila-t-elle gentiment.

Vanille se redressa et haussa les sourcils avec intérêt. Fang était d’une humeur insupportable en ce moment. Et la jeune guérisseuse s’inquiétait énormément pour son aînée.

\- Elle ne semblait pas aller bien, ajouta Missy. Ce qui se comprend. La soudaine disparition de mademoiselle Farron… Enfin… ça a touché tout le monde. J’ai surpris mes parents qui en discutaient un peu entre eux.

Vanille soupira légèrement. Elle n’avait rien à répondre. Si cette disparition inquiétait même les habitants, alors il n’était pas difficile d’imaginer l’état dans lequel se trouvait Fang.

\- Nous allons très vite la retrouver, affirma Vanille, malgré les doutes et les craintes qui lui tenaillaient le ventre.  
\- Je l’espère, répondit Missy. Ce n’est plus pareil sans mademo…  
\- Tu peux l’appeler Lightning, je suis certaine qu’elle ne t’en voudra pas, coupa vanille, amusée.  
\- Oh… Euh, d’accord. Eh bien, ce n’est plus pareil sans Lightning. On dirait que le village est en deuil et j’ai l’impression d’avoir fait un bon de sept ans en arrière, juste après la chute de Cocoon. Je n’aime pas ça.  
\- Moi non plus, avoua Vanille.

Un lourd silence les enveloppa pendant lequel elles repensèrent chacune de leur côté à cette époque d’après-guerre. Ça avait été très dur pour tout le monde. Beaucoup avait eu du mal à supporter la perte de leur proche. Vanille avait arrêté de faire le compte de ces familles endeuillées, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour leur venir en aide.

La jeune guérisseuse avait toujours était très réceptive à la douleur d’autrui. Depuis qu’elle était toute petite, elle ne supportait pas la violence gratuite ou voir quelqu’un souffrir. Vanille avait eu du mal à se remettre de cette deuxième guerre. Elle et Fang avaient dormi pendant six cent ans et malgré tous ces siècles, l’armée de Cocoon n’avait pas évoluée. Le Sanctum les avait recherchées dans l’espoir de les exécuter, comme si elles n’étaient que du bétail.

Aujourd’hui, tout ça était du passé et ils s’étaient tous reconstruit une vie sur des fondations solides. Vanille se remémora de vieilles paroles que lui avait dites Hagen. Celles qu’elle avait prononcées dans un de ses tous nouveaux souvenirs. « Je ne pense pas que tous les cocooniens soient des montres qui veulent nous tuer, Vanille. Certains, sont probablement comme toi et moi, des civiles, des innocents qui ne sont peut-être pas au courant de la moitié de ce qui passe réellement ici, sur Gran Pulse. »

Si Vanille avait vraiment eu cette conversation avec son aînée quand elle était jeune, ses paroles auraient été d’ors. Pour elle actuellement, tout ça n’apparaissait que comme des souvenirs, un peu trop net cependant pour qu’ils fassent partis de son passé authentique. Elle n’arrivait pas à évaluer le pourcentage de dégâts que la présence de Lightning pourrait causer sur la suite de l’histoire. Est-ce que cela aurait un impact sur leur vie ? Leur façon de penser ? Leur choix ?

A présent, Vanille pouvait constater de ses propres yeux que la plupart des habitants de Cocoon n’étaient pas des monstres. Même si au début leur cohabitation avait eu un peu de mal à se faire sans animosité, au fil des mois à vivre dans une situation plus que précaire, leurs avaient tous apprit à se faire mutuellement confiance.

\- Missy ?

La voix de la commerçante de l’épicerie tira Vanille et la jeune adolescente de leurs pensées. Elles tournèrent la tête simultanément vers la mère de famille et Missy soupira doucement. Vanille posa ses yeux sur elle et elle esquissa un léger sourire. La jeune fille avait les épaules voutées. La guérisseuse posa une main réconfortante entre ses omoplates, attirant le regard de Missy sur elle.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas inutilement, d’accord ? fit Vanille. Tout va très vite s’arranger et puis, Light est une battante. Peu importe où elle se trouve, elle ne se laissera pas faire aussi facilement. Elle doit revenir, pour Serah et Fang. Je t’assure que rien que pour ça, elle combattra comme une lionne s’il le faut.

La jeune blonde esquissa un sourire soulagé et c’est tout ce qu’il suffisait à Vanille pour qu’elle se sente un peu mieux.

\- J’espère vraiment. Lightning venait souvent à l’épicerie. Elle discutait avec moi de temps en temps et ça me manque de ne plus la voir.

Vanille acquiesça et frotta chaleureusement le dos de l’adolescente.

\- Tu saurais par où Fang est partie ?  
\- Je crois qu’elle se dirigeait vers le verger.

Finalement, la mère de Missy l’appela de nouveau, semblant s’impatienter.

\- Je dois y aller.  
\- Oui. A plus tard, Missy.

La jeune fille sourit et se détourna pour se précipiter dans l’épicerie. Vanille soupira et resta un instant sur place avant de poursuivre sa route pour retrouver Fang.

**oOo**

Il fallut quelques minutes à Vanille pour rejoindre le verger qui se trouvait un peu plus dans le village, en hauteur sur une colline. Elle était essoufflée quand elle vit enfin les premiers pommiers. Le verger, c’était une idée de Fang à la base.

Il y en avait un sur Oerba quand elles étaient plus jeunes. Et Vanille se souvenait parfaitement que son aînée adorait s’y rendre. Certain étaient assez gros et solide pour qu’elle puisse grimper dedans, et quand Fang ne se cachait pas dans la prairie des chocobos, Vanille était toujours certaine de la trouver dans le verger. Finalement, cette idée avait plus au village. Ça permettait une production constante de fruit et les pommes se vendaient bien. Elles récoltaient plus de succès que ne l’avait surement imaginé Fang au départ.

Du coup, la plupart pensait déjà à étendre les productions et en essayer de nouvelles. Vanille avait émis l’idée de planter quelques orangers, abricotiers et cerisiers et elle était contente de constater que c’était en projet pour l’année prochaine. Elle étira son dos quand elle arriva à la hauteur des premiers arbres et examina son environnement à la recherche d’une épaisse chevelure brune et sauvage.

Vanille soupira quand elle ne trouva personne dans les alentours et décida d’avancer. Elle espérait que Fang ne l’aies pas prise de vitesse et qu’elle ne soit pas déjà repartit. Dernièrement, son aînée avait tendance à se renfermer un peu sur elle-même, ruminant la situation actuelle et Vanille savait parfaitement qu’à la longue, Fang allait perdre patience. Elle était déjà bien assez étonnée qu’elle n’ait pas cherchée à faire avancer les choses plus vite.

La guérisseuse navigua entre les pommiers verdoyant, leurs lourdes branches supportant encore de nombreuses pommes bien rouges. Le soleil montait doucement de plus en plus haut dans le ciel, mais il n’était pas encore chaud et étouffant, comme ça serait le cas d’ici quelques heures. Une légère brise passa entre les feuillages et cette accalmie était plaisante.

Les yeux levés vers les hauteurs, Vanille finit enfin par apercevoir Fang, assise sur une épaisse branche basse. Elle s’approcha lentement, ne cherchant pas vraiment à ne pas faire de bruit, mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que Fang était de toute façon plongée dans ses pensées, et ne prêtait absolument pas attention à ce qui l’entourait. Elle jouait négligemment avec une pomme et Vanille la détailla de là où elle se trouvait.

Les épaules voutées, le regard absent. Une fois de plus, son aînée n’avait pas dû fermer l’œil de la nuit. C’était comme ça depuis que Lightning avait disparu presque trois semaines auparavant. Fang en avait un peu parlé avec elle, lui révélant qu’elle dormait une heure ou deux avant de se réveiller en sueur, terrifiée par des images de cauchemar effroyable dans lesquels elle retrouvait sa femme brûlée vive, brisée en morceau ou pendue…

Aucune de ses visions d’horreur ne lui permettaient de trouver le repos et Fang finissait par passer ses nuits à tourner en rond dans son lit, somnolant à peine. Au bout du compte, elle se levait et tourner en rond dans la maison et ce n’était jamais très bon pour ses nerfs. Vanille soupira encore et fit un pas de plus, se mettant en évidence.

\- Fang ?

La pulsienne plus âgée cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers elle. Pendant une seconde, elle sembla ailleurs avant qu’elle n’esquisse un léger sourire en coin.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Van’ ?  
\- J’avais besoin de prendre un peu l’air ce matin, répondis la rouquine. Tu me fais une petite place sur ta branche ?

Fang haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur l’horizon en face d’elle. Vanille pinça les lèvres et pris un peu d’élan pour grimper dans l’arbre. Depuis le temps, elle avait perdu de l’endurance et elle souffla lourdement quand elle réussit enfin à s’asseoir au côté de la brune.

\- Tu ne fais pas assez d’exercice, marmonna Fang en faisant valser sa pomme d’une main à l’autre.

Vanille l’observa sans répondre. De profonds cernes noirs entouraient ses yeux. Son visage était marqué par la fatigue et la tristesse, bien qu’elle fasse tout son possible pour donner le change.

\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, Fang, fit doucement Vanille.

La brune émit un rire sec et secoua la tête.

\- Tu as encore eut un cauchemar ? continua Vanille.  
\- Pas vraiment, soupira Fang.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la pomme qu’elle tenait entre ses doigts et la rouquine fronça les sourcils. Elle avait toujours eu horreur quand Fang agissait ainsi. Vanille préférait de loin voir son aînée hurler de rage et d’injustice, plutôt que de devoir affronter cette froide impassibilité qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Fang, tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu en as besoin, déclara gentiment Vanille.  
\- Ce n’est rien, ne t’inquiète pas.  
\- Bien sûr que si, je m’inquiète ! répondit fermement la plus jeune. Ça fait des jours que tu ne dors presque plus. Je sais que cette situation et difficile, encore plus pour toi, mais Serah et dans le même état. C’est normal que tu…  
\- Ça me rend dingue ! s’écria Fang, la coupant brutalement.

La brune serra la pomme dans sa main et inspira profondément pour se redonner une contenance.

\- Nous savons où elle se trouve ! Etro… A réussi à me faire entrer en contact avec elle dans sa tête quand elle était inconsciente, mais je n’ai pas eu le temps de lui expliquer les choses…

Fang s’interrompit, serrant les dents sous le flux d’émotions. Vanille pinça les lèvres. Quelques jours plus tôt, la déesse de la mort avait repris contact avec Fang et avait réussi à la faire pénétrer l’esprit de Lightning pendant qu’elle était inconsciente et malade. Apparemment, un ami de confiance faisait tout pour l’aider, mais il ne fallait pas qu’elle s’enfonce trop dans le coma.

Cependant, Etro avait déjà trop puisé dans ses forces et elle n’avait pas pu maintenir très longtemps la connexion qui était déjà instable. Fang n’avait pas eu la possibilité de révéler à Lightning la vérité et l’ancienne guerrière pensait que tout ça n’était que le fruit de son imagination. Fang était revenu dans la réalité en colère et abattue. Etro lui avait promis de reprendre rapidement contact avec elle pour trouver une solution, mais depuis, la déesse de la mort n’avait laissé derrière elle qu’un lourd silence radio qui mettait tout le monde sur les nerfs.

La veille encore, Vanille avait retrouvé Serah en larme sur le pas de sa porte. Elle s’était disputée avec Snow qui d’après elle, ne comprenait pas ce qu’elle ressentait. Le grand blond n’arrêtait pas de lui répéter d’être forte et courageuse, de garder espoir, mais la cadette des Farron en avait juste assez. Elle était fatiguée et n’avait pour l’instant plus envie d’entendre de belles paroles, qui ne lui ramèneraient pas sa sœur. Elle avait d’abord voulu aller chercher du réconfort auprès de Fang, mais la brune avait une fois de plus déserté la maison, alors elle était sortie.

Un lourd soupir tira Vanille de ses pensées et elle tourna la tête vers son aînée.

\- Toute cette situation me rend folle ! grogna Fang. Ça fait des jours que je n’ai pas de nouvelle d’Etro et plus nous attendons, plus Light passe du temps sur Oerba, à notre époque. Du temps qui pourrait lui être fatal.

Vanille se mordit la lèvre inférieure et gigota un peu sur place.

\- Tu sais… Je pense qu’elle ne risque rien.  
\- Tu plaisantes ? s’étouffa à moitié Fang. Vanille…  
\- Hagen… Semble être de son côté, et faire tout son possible pour l’aider.  
\- Ne raconte pas n’importe quoi ! pesta la brune.  
\- Je suis sérieuse, je t’assure.  
\- Tu cherches de l’espoir là où il n’y en a pas !  
\- Est-ce que tous ces siècles t’ont fait oublier comment était Hagen ? s’insurgea Vanille.  
\- Je n’ai pas dit ça !  
\- Alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas croire qu’elle fasse tout ce qu’elle peut pour aider Light ?  
\- Sois réaliste, Vanille ! gronda Fang. Light est une cocoonienne ! Même si elle essaye de l’aider, auprès du village… ça ne fera aucune différence !

Fang avait tourné la tête vers elle et Vanille détailla son visage. Il était fermé, colérique et inquiet. Une lueur qu’elle n’appréciait pas brillait au fond des prunelles émeraude et la guérisseuse déglutit doucement. Une rage latente qui ne demandait qu’à exploser. Une aura électrique semblait entourer la brune. Elle ressemblait à un prédateur prêt à tout dévaster.

\- Ton père écoutera Hagen, affirma Vanille, espérant adoucir la colère de son aînée.  
\- Tu parles ! pesta Fang en réponse. Il serait certainement plus prompt à suivre Ranulf.  
\- Tu es injuste. Il a toujours écouté les conseils d’Hagen et il a toujours était dans son sens.  
\- Tu me sembles bien sûr de toi.

Fang haussa les sourcils dans sa direction.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ? Tu as eu… D’autres souvenirs ?

Vanille ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt.

\- Non, finit-t-elle par souffler. Rien de vraiment concluant.  
\- Tu as vu Light ? demanda Fang.

Son ton venait de se radoucir et la guérisseuse y perçut une note d’espoir. Elle n’était pas certaine que ça soit une bonne idée de lui révéler les rêves qu’elle avait faits.

\- Depuis la dernière fois ou la jeune moi s’est faufiler dans la clinique d’Hagen, je n’ai plus eu aucun nouveaux souvenirs. Je ne sais même pas comment elle va.  
\- La jeune Fang à reçut l’interdiction de s’approcher de Light.  
\- Je sais, grommela la brune.

Un silence pesant les entoura. Le soleil avait terminé sa première monté et malgré l’heure encore matinale, il commençait déjà à les frapper par les premiers rayons de sa chaleur.

\- Elle va bien, finit par dévoiler Vanille.

Fang se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés d’intérêt et d’attente.

\- La jeune Vanille à put discuter un peu avec elle. Elle a l’air de l’apprécier. Lightning semble s’être renfermée sur elle-même.  
\- Ce n’est pas étonnant.  
\- Oui. Sauf que j’ai cru comprendre qu’elle allait de nouveau être questionné par ton père et Hagen aimerait qu’elle se montre plus conciliante.  
\- Je sais que Light fera tout ce qui lui est possible pour survivre.  
\- Tu ne crois pas qu’elle s’entêtera ? demanda doucement Vanille.  
\- Non. Si elle sent qu’elle a une chance, même minime de se donner du temps, elle la saisira.

Elles se turent pendant un instant avant que Fang ne reprenne.

\- Mais je t’avoue que j’ai du mal à garder confiance. Et le temps se fait long.  
\- Je suis certaine qu’Etro va finir par se manifester, essaya de réconforter la rouquine.

Fang émit un borborygme sans pour autant se donner la peine de répondre. Elle finit par soupirer et leva la tête vers la cime des pommiers.

\- Ça me rend folle de ne pas avoir de rêves d’elle. Dernièrement, j’ai eu quelques souvenirs de Lynae, et cette amourette d’adolescente me semble tellement fade à côté.  
\- Tu l’appréciais beaucoup.  
\- Oui. Et j’ai toujours de l’affection pour elle quelque part. Mais j’aimerai tellement que mes souvenirs se dirigent plus vers Light.  
\- La jeune Fang avait l’air très curieuse, je suis certaine qu’elle ne va pas rester sage très longtemps, répondit Vanille, espérant alléger l’atmosphère.

Mais Fang ne répondit pas et elles restèrent ainsi silencieuses pendant un long moment. Finalement, la guérisseuse dut rentrer chez elle. Malgré l’hésitation qu’elle avait à laisser son aînée, elle ne voulait pas la forcer à avoir de la compagnie alors qu’il était évident qu’elle n’y tenait pas. Vanille descendit aussi souplement qu’elle put de l’arbre et fit quelques pas pour quitter le verger. Elle lança un dernier coup d’œil en arrière, dans la direction de Fang, observant pendant un instant le corps raide et immobile de la brune.

Tandis qu’elle se détournait pour descendre la colline qui menait au village, Vanille lança une prière à Etro, la suppliant de se dépêcher à trouver une solution si ça lui était possible.

**oOo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

 

Hagen soupira fortement, alors qu’une fois de plus en deux jours, elle se retrouvait confrontée à une porte close. Quand elle était rentrée de sa sortie en forêt avec Vanille, la guérisseuse avait trouvé la porte de la chambre de Lightning fermée, ainsi que la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

Avec surprise, elle avait découvert la jeune cocoonienne enfoncée dans les draps de son lit, la tête plongée dans l’oreiller et profondément endormie. Sur l’instant, Hagen avait pensé de façon professionnelle. L’étrangère avait ressenti le besoin de se reposer après avoir tourné comme un loup en cage pendant les deux jours précédent. Cependant, elle commença à se poser des questions, quant à l’heure du dîner, elle se retrouva de nouveau face à la même situation.

Et ça faisait maintenant deux jours de plus, que Lightning s’était murée autant entre les murs de sa chambre, que dans un mutisme buté. Hagen savait parfaitement qu’elle était réveillée et qu’elle l’écoutait, mais aucun son n’avait franchi ses lèvres pour répondre à ses questions. Hagen ne voulait pas la forcer malgré les interrogations qu’elle avait, autant par rapport à l’état de sa patiente, que par rapport à la conversation qu’elle avait intercepté entre la jeune femme et Vanille.

Gentiment, la guérisseuse avait apporté chaque plateaux repas, les retrouvant tous intacts quand elle revenait. Hagen avait pris sur elle, essayant de comprendre le soudain changement de comportement qui semblait ne pas concordait avec le caractère survolté qu’elle avait eu à gérer cette dernière semaine.

Qu’est-ce qui s’était passé pendant son absence ? Elle ouvrit la porte et entra, la laissant ouverte derrière elle. Un fuseau de lumière pénétra la chambre et Hagen jeta un coup d’œil en direction du lit. Malgré la chaleur ambiante de cette fin d’été, la jeune femme avait remonté la couverture sur le dessus de sa tête.

La guérisseuse s’approcha de la table, pinçant les lèvres devant le plateau repas précédent qui était resté intouché, comme les autres. Elle pesta intérieurement et le remplaça par celui qu’elle tenait entre les mains. Ce midi, elle mangerait les restes, une fois de plus. Elle ne chercha pas à entamer une conversation, la grande rousse savait déjà que c’était perdu d’avance. Elle se contenta alors de quitter la chambre, jetant une œillade vers le lit avant de sortir et de refermer la porte.

Elle soupira de nouveau une fois à l’extérieur et traversa le couloir d’un pas raide et rapide, rejoignant la salle d’auscultation. Une agréable odeur de plante imprégna ses narines et Hagen se sentie tout de suite plus calme. Des rires bruyants fusèrent, provenant de son perron. Bernulf et Gervald faisaient, encore, le pied de grue sous le porche.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ferma les paupières, se demandant quand ils allaient se lasser de jouer à ce petit jeu. Si cette cocoonianne avait réellement voulue nuire au village, elle aurait eu la possibilité de le faire depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Mais non, Fergus continuait de leur donner l’ordre de faire le guet, et ces deux idiots, bêtes et disciplinés, exécutaient sans protester.

Ils passaient leurs journées autour de sa maison, sans rien faire d’autre que de dorer leur carcasse au soleil. Elle les avait même surpris en train de faire la sieste pas plus tard que hier. Et quand ils s’ennuyaient vraiment, ils combattaient amicalement à l’arrière de la maison. Hagen fronça les sourcils. Elle n’avait pas pensé à ce détail sur le coup, mais Bernulf et Gervald étaient toujours présent, quoiqu’il arrive.

Elle posa son plateau repas sur le plan de travail et suivit les rires des deux hommes. Elle ouvrit un peu brutalement la porte d’entrée, les surprenants dans leur pause déjeunée. Ils relevèrent la tête avec synchronisation, les traits de leur visage affichant un air interrogateur. Bernulf avala de travers et toussa tandis que Gervald avala ce qu’il avait dans la bouche avant de demander :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Hagen ?

Bernulf s’empara de la gourde d’eau et en avala une longue rasade, pour faire passer sa bouchée de pain qui s’était coincée dans sa gorge. Hagen soupira et secoua la tête. Elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils, affichant un air contrarié.

\- Vous avez fait quelque chose à ma colocataire ? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

Bernulf se renfrogna, faisant rire légèrement Gervald.

\- On n’a pas touché à ta cocoonienne frigide ! maugréa ce dernier.

Hagen plissa les yeux et raffermit la prise de ses mains autour de ses bras.

\- Ça fait deux jours qu’elle reste enfermée dans sa chambre, dans le noir ! gronda-t-elle. Elle n’a pas décrochée un mot depuis que je les laissée avant d’aller en forêt, pour le peu qu’elle était déjà bavarde. Alors il a bien dû se passer quelque chose, et vous êtes les deux seules personnes à tourner autour de ma grande demeure, jour et nuit.  
\- Nous ne lui avons rien fait, répondit Gervald. Je te le jure, Hagen !  
\- On n’aurait peut-être dû, bougonna Bernulf.  
\- Bern ! rabroua le grand brun.

La guérisseuse fronça les sourcils, mécontente. Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, comme un réflexe qu’elle ne pouvait plus retenir, elle flanqua une claque retentissante à l’arrière de la tête du plus petit des bruns.

Bernulf rentra la tête dans les épaules, écarquillant plus les yeux de surprise que de douleur. Il porta une main à son crâne et se tourna vers Hagen qui haussa un sourcil significatif. Valait mieux qu’il se taise s’il ne voulait pas en recevoir une seconde. Pour son propre bien, il pinça les lèvres et croisa fermement les bras, affichant un air buté d’enfant capricieux.

En d’autre circonstance, cela aurait pu la faire rire, mais maintenant, elle commençait à trouver toute cette situation lassante.

\- Elle a peut-être des séquelles du coup qu’elle a reçu sur le crâne, suggéra Gervald après un instant de silence.  
\- Non, soupira Hagen. Elle n’a aucune séquelle, j’en suis certaine.  
\- Alors peut-être qu’elle ne supporte pas de se savoir sur Gran Pulse, proposa-t-il cette fois.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Non. Je ne pense pas que ça soit ça non plus. Vous êtes sûrs qu’il ne s’est rien passé ?  
\- Certain ! répondit catégoriquement Gervald. Quand tu es partie, nous nous sommes seulement déplacés de l’autre côté de la bâtisse pour être à proximité de la fenêtre. Bern et moi, nous avons vaguement écoutés leur conversation. Vanille lui posait plein de questions, et elle lui répondait.

Gervald s’arrêta un instant, semblant réfléchir.

\- Quoi ? s’impatienta Hagen.

Le grand brun esquissa un léger sourire en coin, illuminant ses traits androgynes et ses prunelles émeraude.

\- Ça m’a surpris, mais je les trouvé étonnamment gentille.  
\- Et en dehors de ça ?  
\- Rien. Une fois que tu es revenue et que Vanille nous semblait en sécurité, Bern et moi nous sommes désintéressés de ce qui se passait.  
\- Fang ! s’exclama justement Bernulf.

Il fit sursauter ses deux amis. Hagen et Gervald cherchèrent instinctivement des yeux la fille du chef, essayant de repérer la masse de cheveux noir et sauvage de l’adolescente. Mais Hagen fronça les sourcils, comprenant rapidement que Fang n’était pas dans les alentours.

\- Quoi, Fang ?! demanda-t-elle.  
\- Mais oui ! fit soudainement Gervald. Tu as raison.  
\- Bon, quoi ? qu’est-ce qu’il y a avec Fang ?

Gervald tourna la tête vers elle.

\- On s’est désintéressés de la cocoonienne parce que Fang se trouvait juste en face de nous, dans les premiers pommiers du verger… Avec la jolie petite Lynae, s’esclaffa le grand brun.  
\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, déclara Hagen.  
\- Oh… Hum… Je crois avoir aperçu l’étrangère fixer Fang et Lynae de la fenêtre de sa chambre avant de tout fermer.

Hagen fronça durement les sourcils, regardant Bernulf et Gervald à tour de rôle.

\- Rien de plus ?  
\- Non, répondit La grand brun. On a charriés Fang, hein Bern ? fit Gervald en tapant dans la jambe de son ami. Elle s’est retournée vers nous pour nous faire un signe très malpoli… D’ailleurs, va falloir qu’on la remette dans le droit chemin cette petite, elle fils un mauvais coton à avoir la tête dans les nuages.  
\- Gervald ! réprimanda Hagen avec lassitude.  
\- Ah oui, pardon. Fang est restée bloquer dans notre direction pendant un moment avant que Lynae n’accapare de nouveau son attention, et plus rien. On les a laissés tranquille, mais elles sont parties chacune de leur côté peu de temps après.

La guérisseuse soupira fortement et frotta une de ses tempes du bout d’un index. Elle sentait un mal de tête poindre sournoisement et elle n’aimait pas ça. Elle les observa ranger les restes de leur repas et elle baissa son bras. Ils étaient prêts à se réinstaller pour une journée supplémentaire à couver les marches du perron de sa clinique.

\- Vous pouvez partir et aller vaquer à vos occupations, soupira-t-elle.  
\- Fergus… Commença Bernulf.  
\- Je m’occuperais de Fergus personnellement, s’il le faut ! coupa Hagen. Mais je suis sérieuse, déguerpissaient de devant ma maison ! Vous serez plus utile ailleurs qu’ici.  
\- Mais…  
\- Tilda doit en avoir assez de se retrouver dans un lit vide et froid, non ? fit perfidement Hagen.

Gervald afficha une moue dépitée et soupira. Hagen esquissa un sourire qu’elle dissimula rapidement, reprenant un ton ferme et autoritaire.

\- Reprenez le cours normal de vos vies tous les deux. Je vous assure que ce n’est pas nécessaire que vous restiez ici. Et puis, de toute façon, quand j’aurais réussi à sortir cette tête de mule de son lit, je compte l’emmener chez moi et lui donner la chambre d’ami. Il est donc hors de question que je vous vois roder autour de ma bâtisse personnelle !

Les deux hommes soupirèrent. Bernulf affichait un air sceptique et désapprobateur tandis que Gervald, malgré ses hésitations, semblait trembler d’impatience à l’idée de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver sa compagne. Finalement, l’idée de rejoindre Tilda prima sur ses hésitations à poursuivre cette mission ridicule et le grand brun sauta sur ses pieds d’un bond décidé.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? grogna Bernulf.  
\- Je rentre ! déclara Gervald.

Le petit brun maugréa entre ses dents et finit par se relever à son tour. Hagen soupira intérieurement de soulagement et sourit à son tour.

\- Bonne décision ! déclara-t-elle. Profite-en pour la demander en mariage ou me faire un petit, vous ne me donnait plus aucun travail en tant qu’Oracle depuis trop longtemps.

Malgré le teint mat de Gervald, Hagen vit ses joues rougirent légèrement et elle pouffa doucement. Bernulf pinça les lèvres pour cacher lui aussi un rire.

\- Ça vous amuse ! pesta Gervald.

Bernulf secoua la tête, devenant presque rouge à force de se retenir de rire, tandis qu’Hagen haussait nonchalamment les épaules.

\- Allez ! Partez ! J’ai des choses à faire, fit Hagen en faisant mine de rentrer chez elle. Profitez des dernières belles journées d’été. Je sens que l’hiver va arriver plus vite qu’on ne le pense.

Instinctivement, ils levèrent tous les trois le nez vers le ciel bleu et limpide.

\- Tu crois que l’hiver sera rude cette année ? demanda tranquillement Bernulf.  
\- Je suis certaine de rien encore, répondit Hagen. Mais l’hiver dernier, nous sommes passés au travers. Cette année, je ne serais pas étonnée qu’on soit ensevelis sous la neige.

Gervald râla et Bernulf le frappa gentiment dans le bras. Le grand brun avait horreur de la neige depuis qu’a l’âge de dix ans, il avait glissé dans la poudreuse et s’était cassé la jambe. Maintenant, il trouvait ça joli, mais ça s’arrêtait là. A cette période, il se plaignait continuellement que c’était trop glissant, trop froid et mouillé et il donnait l’impression de marcher sur des œufs à chaque fois qu’il devait sortir dehors. Heureusement, quand les villageois commençaient à voir que la neige stagnée trop, ils déblayaient les chemins principaux pour les rendre plus praticable.

Finalement, les deux hommes la quittèrent et elle rentra dans sa clinique. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le plateau repas du petit déjeuné du matin même, qui reposait toujours sur le plan de travail. Elle soupira fortement et alla s’en emparer. Hagen sortie ensuite de la salle d’auscultation et traversa le long couloir des chambres, qui menait jusqu’à la porte de sa maison personnelle.

Elle rentra chez elle ou une agréable fraicheur se dégageait. Après la chaleur extérieure, qui s’avérait quand même un peu moins étouffante qu’au début de ce mois d’août, ça lui fit du bien. Elle vida le plateau, jetant ce qui ne pouvait pas être gardé et mit le reste au frais. Elle se prépara à son tour son propre repas et alors qu’elle tranchait tranquillement ses tomates en lamelles, Hagen décida de ne laisser à Lightning que cette après-midi avant de prendre les choses en mains.

**oOo**

Le soir même, quand la guérisseuse se présenta de nouveau à la porte de la chambre de sa patiente, elle n’avait aucun plateau entre les mains. Elle se doutait déjà que la situation n’aurait pas changée en à peine quelques heures. Cette femme était trop bornée et elle avait sérieusement besoin que quelqu’un lui mette un bon coup de pied au derrière. Et ça, c’était l’une des spécialités d’Hagen.

Elle ajusta le bustier à lacets de sa robe et carra les épaules pour se donner plus d’assurance. Il lui semblait avoir établi une sorte de lien avec cette étrangère et elle ne voulait pas qu’il soit déjà rompu. Même si Hagen avait été surprise lors de la conversation qu’elle avait entendue entre Vanille et la cocoonianne, elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qui s’était passé.

Elle avait aussi espéré que cela permettrait à Lightning, de penser à ce qu’elle voudrait faire par la suite. Hagen avait eu l’espoir que la femme aux cheveux roses s’ouvre un peu, autant pour éclaircir ses doutes que pour sa situation qui restait toujours très incertaine. Qu’elle le veuille ou non, l’habitante de Cocoon avait besoin d’elle. Ici, Hagen était probablement la personne en qui elle pouvait avoir le plus confiance pour l’instant.

Elle ouvrit la porte, bien décidée à secouer la fourmilière quitte à se faire piquer. Elle n’était certainement pas une faible femme et elle savait riposter s’il le fallait. Hagen pénétra dans la pénombre de la chambre. Une chaleur étouffante régnait. A travers le fuseau de lumière qui passait par la porte, elle décela une bosse sous la couverture du lit et une tête sur l’oreille, tournait vers la fenêtre.

Hagen hocha la tête et d’un pas ferme se dirigea jusqu’aux rideaux. Elle tira d’un coup les pans de chaque côté de la fenêtre et ouvrit largement cette dernière aussitôt après. Un grognement se fit entendre derrière elle et la guérisseuse se retourna vers Lightning. Celle-ci avait remonté la couette au-dessus de sa tête ne laissant apparaitre qu’une petite main aux doigts blancs.

Hagen serra les dents et ferma brièvement les yeux, s’astreignant à la patience. D’ordinaire, elle savait parfaitement garder son sang-froid, alors il était tant d’en donner la preuve. La grande rousse s’avança de quelques pas, atteignant rapidement le lit. D’une main ferme elle attrapa un bout de la couverture et tira sèchement dessus.

Lightning émit un grognement et pesta tandis qu’Hagen esquissait un sourire légèrement carnassier. Les poings sur les hanches, la grande rousse observa la cocoonienne se redresser à l’aide d’un bras, frottant les yeux de l’autre main. Une fois qu’elle se fut accoutumée à la lumière, Lightning lui adressa un regard foudroyant. Des éclairs dansaient dans ses prunelles océan et Hagen remarqua pour la première fois quelque chose de plus profond tapis à l’intérieur de l’étrangère. Toutefois, la guérisseuse resta impassible et se contenta seulement de hausser haut les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes folle ? tempêta Lightning.  
\- Ça alors, répondit ironiquement Hagen. Elle reste enfermée dans le noir et ne parle pas pendant deux jours et finalement, quand je la sors enfin de son trou, elle grogne et peste ! N’as-tu donc aucune considération ?

Lightning pinça les lèvres et se redressa mieux en position assise, détournant la tête d’Hagen. Elle se renferma dans un silence buté et la guérisseuse soupira fortement puis s’assit sur le rebord du lit. Est-ce que c’était réellement le fait d’avoir vu Fang avec Lynae qui avait radicalement changé le comportement de la cocoonienne ?

Hagen posa vaguement ses yeux sur ses mains. Elle grattait inconsciemment ses ongles, réfléchissant activement. Est-ce que cette réaction, ainsi que ce qu’elle avait entendu pendant la conversation entre elle et Vanille, pouvait confirmer les doutes qu’elle avait exprimés auprès de Fergus ? Elle jeta un coup d’œil vers Lightning. Cette dernière fixait ses doigts, faisant tourner son alliance autour de son annulaire.

La rousse avait déjà remarqué cette habitude. Qu’elle le fasse consciemment ou non, Hagen s’était rendue compte que Lightning avait besoin d’avoir toujours la main dessus, comme pour s’assurer de sa présence. Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de l’étrangère et même si Hagen avait tort avec toutes ses suppositions, elle comprenait quand même ce que pouvait ressentir cette femme.

Finalement, elle se releva, attirant l’attention de Lightning sur elle. Hagen resta aussi impassible qu’elle, affichant ni pitié ni égard, tout au plus, elle laissa transparaitre une légère note de compassion sur les traits de son visage.

\- Je ne te forcerais pas à me parler, même si j’ai beaucoup de questions. Notamment en rapport avec le fais que tu saches, sans que Vanille ne l’ai mentionnée, que ce village porte le nom d’Oerba.

Hagen vit Lightning détourner de nouveau la tête et la baisser vers ses doigts. Ceux-ci s’activèrent lentement autour de l’anneau tandis que les lèvres de la femme aux cheveux rose restaient résolument closes.

\- Mais sache que j’aimerais beaucoup pouvoir discuter avec toi, reprit Hagen. J’ai énormément de doute sur ta présence ici. J’en ai d’ailleurs exposés certain auprès de Fergus.

Instantanément, Lightning releva le nez vers elle. Hagen ne décela rien sur le visage angélique qui lui faisait face. Il était aussi impassible et froid que celui d’une statue de cristal. Pendant une seconde, la guérisseuse eut le sentiment de se retrouver devant le regard d’un guerrier, imperturbable et dénué d’émotion. Un soldat qui était prêt à tout pour sauver sa peau. Un frisson traversa son échine, mais Hagen passa outre.

\- Il me semble te l’avoir déjà dit, et si ce n’est pas le cas, alors je te le dis maintenant. Je suis certainement la personne en qui tu peux avoir le plus confiance, ici. Tout ce que j’ai pu dire à Fergus, ne va que dans ton intérêt. A toi de me prouver que je n’ai pas eu tort de plaider ta cause.

Un silence lourd plana au-dessus d’elles. Lightning l’observa pendant un instant avant de détourner la tête.

\- Je n’ai confiance en personne ! maugréa la cocoonienne.  
\- Vraiment ?

Lightning fronça les sourcils et la regarda. Hagen esquissa un léger sourire en coin.

\- Je suis sûre qu’il y a quelqu’un, quelque part, en qui tu as toute confiance. A commencer par la personne qui a passé cette alliance autour de ton doigt.

Instinctivement, la jeune femme aux cheveux rose porta ses yeux à son anneau.

\- Nous pouvons en discuter si tu veux, reprit Hagen. Je sais à quel point ça peut être difficile de perdre la personne qu’on aime. Je sais aussi, que peu importe cette personne, elle vient de Gran Pulse, et tu es assez intelligente pour savoir que rien que cette révélation, pourrait te sauver d’une exécution.

Hagen contourna finalement le lit et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée de la chambre. Dans l’encadrement, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Lightning qui n’avait pas bougé d’un millimètre.

\- A toi de voir ce que tu veux faire maintenant, mais rester là à te morfondre ne fera pas avancer les choses et n’arrangera pas ta situation.

La guérisseuse se tut un instant, jaugeant l’étrangère avant de reprendre tranquillement.

\- Je ne te servirais plus aucun repas à l’avenir. Tu es totalement guérit, il n’y a plus qu’à retirer ton bandage et laisser la plaie à l’air, ce que je suis tout à fait apte à faire si tu acceptes de me suivre. Je suis prête à t’offrir une chambre d’ami chez moi, ainsi qu’une oreille attentive, si tu es veux coopérer à ton tour. Tu as juste à traverser le couloir. La dernière porte au fond, te mènera chez moi.

Sur ses mots, Hagen tourna le dos à Lightning et partit d’un pas ferme. Elle espérait que ses paroles aient portées leurs fruits et que cette femme allait faire preuve de bon sens.

oOo

Hagen gagna sa maison et pendant une heure, elle s’obligea à ne penser à rien d’autre qu’à s’occuper de son environnement. Elle nettoya et rangea de façon méthodique et automatique. Chaque chose avait sa place et ses gestes étaient précis, en signe d’habitude.

L’heure qui suivit, elle prit une douche et s’attela à préparer son repas. Pendant une fraction de seconde, alors qu’elle sortait une deuxième assiette qu’elle déposa à côté de la sienne sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine, Hagen se dit qu’il était peut-être inutile d’espérer plus longtemps. Cependant, elle voulait encore donner du crédit à cette étrangère. Au fond d’elle, la guérisseuse était persuadée que Lightning méritait un peu d’insistance de sa part.

A l’aide d’une spatule en bois, Hagen remuait une salade d’haricot vert tandis qu’une bonne odeur grillée de steak de béhémoth embaumait la pièce. Elle en salivait presque d’avance. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle coupait l’énorme pavé de viande en deux et déposait un morceau dans chaque assiette quand une voix douce, profonde et légèrement rauque, se fit entendre derrière elle.

\- Ma famille et moi, venons de Cocoon… Mais… Mais ma femme vient de Gran Pulse. C’est une grande chasseuse.

Hagen fronça légèrement les sourcils et se tourna vers Lightning. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette de la cocoonienne, toujours vêtue de la fine chemise en coton qu’elle lui avait passé après l’avoir soigné.

Ses longues jambes pâles étaient solidement plantées dans le bois du sol. Son corps était raide, adoptant une posture droite et ferme. Cependant, ses longues boucles roses dansant dans tous les sens, son bandage autour de son crâne et son visage cristallin défait par la fatigue, était en total contradiction avec l’assurance qu’elle voulait se donner.

Finalement, Hagen pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui révéler la cocoonienne.

\- Viens-t-elle d’Oerba ?

Lightning pinça les lèvres. Pendant un instant, elle sembla peser le pour et le contre à poursuivre ses révélations avant de se décider.

\- Non… Mais j’ai entendu parler de ce village. On dit qu’il est composé des meilleurs chasseurs de Gran Pulse, déclara doucement Lightning. Ma femme et sa famille n’en font que des éloges.

Hagen jaugea l’étrangère du regard avant d’aller s’emparer d’une nouvelle bouteille de liqueur de pommes. Elle attrapa deux verres qu’elle déposa entre elles, sur l’îlot de sa cuisine. La guérisseuse les remplis avant d’en pousser un vers Lightning. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d’œil vers elle.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
\- Goutte.

Lightning afficha une mine sceptique mais attrapa quand même le verre entre ses doigts. Elle le porta à hauteur de son nez et renifla avant d’y tremper doucement ses lèvres.

\- Alors ? fit Hagen.  
\- C’est sucré, déclara Lightning. Et ça a le gout de pommes.  
\- Oui, sourit la guérisseuse. C’est un excellent remontant après une dure journée.

Elle but elle-même une gorgée avant de reposer son verre.

\- Si tu viens de Cocoon, comment as-tu atterri sur Gran Pulse ? demanda Hagen, innocemment.

Lightning fit tourner son verre entre ses doigts puis ouvrit enfin la bouche.

\- Je… Je ne voulais pas suivre à la lettre le règlement de Cocoon. J’ai été accusée d’hérésie et jetée sur Gran Pulse. J’ai erré pendant des jours, peut-être des semaines, je ne sais plus vraiment. Il fallait que je me cache des créatures sauvages et finalement, un groupe de chasseur m’a trouvé à moitié morte dans un ravin.  
\- Ils t’ont accepté et pris sous leurs ailes ?  
\- Hum… grommela la femme aux cheveux rose. Il a fallu du temps, précisa-t-elle quand même.

Hagen resta silencieuse un seconde, le temps de boire à son tour une gorgée de sa liqueur avant de demander :

\- Ça fait combien de temps ?  
\- Sept ans, répondit aussitôt la cocoonianne.  
\- Dans quel village habites-tu ?  
\- C’est un petit village de chasseur très loin dans les terres. Il n’a pas de nom. Il est très indépendant et ne fait pas vraiment de commerce avec les autres.

Son histoire, bien que semblant tirer par les cheveux, tenait malgré tout la route. Probablement que cela était aussi dut à l’assurance que Lightning avait mis dans son ton. Sa voix n’avait pas changé d’intonation et elle était loin de paraitre nerveuse. Cette femme pourrait certainement faire avaler une couleuvre à n’importe qui.

\- Comment s’appelle ta femme ? demanda subitement Hagen.

Lightning releva aussitôt la tête, ouvrant la bouche. Elle avait le prénom sur le bout de la langue et Hagen remarqua toute l’énergie qu’elle mit à se retenir de le prononcer.

\- Sunny, finit par déclarer l’étrangère.

La grande rousse esquissa un sourire et porta une nouvelle fois son verre à ses lèvres. Elles restèrent silencieuses presque une minute entière. Lightning avait le nez dans son verre tandis qu’Hagen l’observait. A cet instant précis, la guérisseuse n’avait plus aucun doute.

\- Très jolie histoire, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Tâche de garder la même version quand Fergus viendra te parler.

Elles se regardèrent et une ombre sembla passer dans le regard océan de la cocoonianne. Hagen se détourna pour s’emparer des deux assiettes qu’elle avait préparées et fit face à Lightning.

\- Est-ce que tu veux partager mon repas ? demanda-t-elle gentiment. Après deux jours à n’avoir rien avalé, tu dois mourir de faim.

Un gargouillement lui répondit et les joues de sa nouvelle colocataire s’enflammèrent. Hagen pouffa doucement de rire et d’un geste du menton, incita Lightning à s’asseoir à la table tandis qu’elle allait y déposer les assiettes.

Hagen pris place, suivit par Lightning. La fatigue alourdissait son corps et la guérisseuse remarqua les paupières lourdes de sommeil. Bien qu’elle soit restée enfermée dans sa chambre pendant deux jours, elle n’avait pas dût fermer l’œil, accaparée par tous ses soucis. Hagen la comprenait beaucoup mieux maintenant. Certaines zones restaient obscures et elle se dit que l’étrangère les éclaircirait au fur et à mesure.

Après tout, Ne dit-on pas qu’il y a un temps pour ne rien dire, un temps pour parler, mais pas de temps pour tout dire ? Hagen avait confiance, Lightning finirait par se confier, elle avait seulement besoin de temps, justement.

Alors qu’elles commençaient à manger, la guérisseuse remarqua que Lightning tirait sur les pans de sa chemise en coton sur ses cuisses et elle sourit doucement.

\- Nous faisons la même taille et à peu près la même corpulence, je pourrais te prêter quelques tenues pour te changer.  
\- Vous n’êtes pas obligée, répondit Lightning qui dévorait son assiette.

Hagen était enfin satisfaite qu’elle fasse honneur à sa nourriture.

\- Je ne suis pas obligée, c’est vrai. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, et ça me ferait plaisir.

Lightning reposa sa fourchette sur le rebord de son assiette et posa ses yeux sur Hagen.

\- Pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour moi ?  
\- Je te le dirais… Quand tu me raconteras ta véritable histoire.

La cocoonienne reporta son attention dans son assiette et repris sa fourchette en main pour finir son repas.

\- Bien ! conclut Hagen. Maintenant que cette partie est réglée… Comment tu trouves mon steak de béhémoth ?

Avec plaisir, la rousse vit un sourire étirer les lèvres de la femme à ses côtés. Elle releva de nouveau le nez vers elle et Hagen fut soufflée pendant une seconde.

\- Il est excellent. Merci, répondit-elle avant de retourner à la dégustation de son plat.

Franchise, douceur et chaleur. C’était une question banale qui conduisait à une réponse tout aussi banale, pourtant, le ton de la voix et son assurance transmettait quelque chose de bien plus profond que ça en avait l’air. Ce simple merci avait déjà signifiait tellement de chose la première fois qu’elle lui avait soufflé et encore maintenant, Hagen sentait toute la force de la reconnaissance de cette femme à son égard. Elle était différente de tous les autres habitants de Cocoon qu’Hagen avait pu rencontrer dans sa vie.

Appuyée contre le dossier de sa chaise, elle l’observait tranquillement finir son assiette. Elle n’avait pas contrarié Lightning pendant toute son histoire, et si tous ses doutes étaient fondés, Hagen compris alors pourquoi Fang aimait cette femme et avait unie sa vie et son âme à la sienne. Elle retourna ensuite à son assiette, le reste de la soirée passant silencieusement.

**oOo**

A la suite de sa petite conversation avec Hagen, Lightning passa une semaine relativement calme. Elle avait toujours l’interdiction formelle de sortit à l’extérieur, mais rien que le fait de ne plus être enfermée entre quatre murs avait suffi à lui remonter le moral.

Pendant deux heures elle avait hésité sur la marche à suivre. Elle n’était pas certaine de pouvoir faire réellement confiance à Hagen et elle avouait être encore tourmentée par le fait d’avoir vu la jeune Fang flirter avec une autre petite adolescente.

Lightning était rationnelle normalement et son esprit lui hurler qu’elle ne pouvait pas blâmer cette gamine, ni même sa femme, d’avoir eu des amourettes en étant plus jeune. A cette époque, elle-même n’était pas encore née et ça n’arriverait pas avant des siècles.

Elle savait parfaitement qu’elle s’était montrée irrationnelle, mais voir la jeune Fang ici, poursuivre sa vie sans qu’elle n’y ait de place avait écorché son cœur déjà malmené. Lightning avait profondément ressentit le manque de sa femme et la morsure cruelle de l’injustice lui tordre le ventre.

Elle avait secrètement espérée faire un nouveau rêve avec sa compagne. Toutefois, tout ce qu’elle avait récolté, c’était des cauchemars affreux dans lesquels elle voyait défiler le temps et l’histoire comme elle la connaissait, restant témoin des horreurs qu’allait subir Oerba dans quelques années. Dans ses cauchemars, l’ancienne guerrière restait prisonnière de cette époque.

Elle voyait Gran Pulse s’effondrer, Oerba devenir un cimetière de Cie’th et sa compagne, accompagnait de Vanille, se changer en l’cie pour finir par se transformer en cristal. Mais le temps n’arrêtait jamais sa progression et Lightning n’était pas épargnée. A cause de ce voyage dont elle était la victime, elle finissait par mourir six cent ans dans le passé sans aucun espoir de retrouver un jour la chaleur des bras de sa femme.

Au bout du compte, elle arrivait à dormir à peine quelques heures avant de se réveiller en sueurs et désorienté sans pouvoir se rendormir. Lightning s’était laissée dépasser par ses émotions. Ça lui arrivait rarement d’ordinaire, mais cette fois, tout était différent.

Avant qu’elle n’atterrisse dans cette époque, ça faisait sept ans qu’elle vivait enfin une vie tout ce qu’il y a de plus normale. Maintenant, elle avait l’impression d’avoir fait une chute de plusieurs mètres et de rencontrer durement le sol en revenant à la dure réalité des années d’horreur et de combats qu’elle avait vécu.

Inconsciemment, elle s’était murée dans un monde de noirceur et de désespoir sans savoir quoi faire pour en sortir. Après tout, que pouvait-elle vraiment faire dans ce monde ? Si Hagen n’était pas venue lui secouer les puces, certainement qu’elle se serait laissée mourir de faim au fond de son lit.

On ne pouvait pas dire que la guérisseuse lui avait vraiment laissé le choix, mais fond d’elle, Lightning savait que si elle n’avait pas voulu lui parler ce soir-là, Hagen ne l’aurait pas forcé. Elle lui avait assez répété pour l’assimiler et maintenant, l’aînée des Farron commençait à la connaître pour pouvoir lui faire confiance.

Assise dans le fauteuil du salon, le livre qu’elle avait emprunté à Hagen trainait sur ses genoux repliés, marqué par un doigt qu’elle avait glissé entre les pages. Elle avait ouvert en grand les fenêtres, profitant des premières fraicheurs d’une fin d’été accablante. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague, portés à l’extérieur vers l’immense verger qui bordait les falaises.

C’est la porte d’entrée qui la sortie de ses pensées en s’ouvrant, laissant apparaître Hagen et ses longues boucles rousse dont plusieurs mèches s’étaient échappées de sa tresse. Lightning esquissa un léger sourire en se levant, déposant son livre sur le guéridon à côté du fauteuil. Elle s’approcha, ouvrant la bouche pour demander à la guérisseuse ce qui la poussait à être aussi active, cependant Lightning perdit son sourire quand elle remarqua la large carrure de Fergus qui la suivait dans son sillage.

L’ancienne guerrière se stoppa sur place, ses pieds nus sur le large tapis du salon. Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil vers Hagen qui s’activait dans la cuisine avant de reporter son attention sur le chef du village. Celui-ci s’arrêta au niveau de la table de la salle à manger, les deux mains sur le dossier d’une chaise, se contenant de la fixer de son regard émeraude si semblable à celui de sa fille.

Hagen les interrompit dans leur échange silencieux, les prenant par surprise.

\- Tu ne t’ais rien préparé à manger ? demanda-t-elle en sortant du coin cuisine, les poings sur les hanches.

Lightning haussa les sourcils, affichant un air confus. Elle jeta un coup d’œil vers Fergus qui se contentait de rester là, sans bouger, à les regarder.

\- Je… je n’ai pas osé toucher à quoique ce soit et puis… Je ne suis pas vraiment douée dans une cuisine, répondit doucement Lightning.

Elle se frotta la bouche, embarrassée à l’idée de se dévoiler, même pour des choses aussi anodine. Elle croisa finalement les bras sous sa poitrine ne sachant pas vraiment quel comportement adopter.

\- Je vais nous préparer quelque chose de rapide alors, râla Hagen en se détournant pour retourner derrière sa cuisine. Fergus, tu grignoteras bien quelque chose avec nous, non ?

Fergus détacha enfin ses yeux de Lightning et celle-ci soupira silencieusement de soulagement.

\- Volontiers Hagen, j’ai justement du temps devant moi, avant de devoir retourner secouer un peu les puces de mes chasseurs, répondit-il.

Hagen pouffa de rire tandis qu’elle s’affairait derrière ses fourneaux. Fergus reposa ses yeux sur l’ancienne guerrière et à cet instant, Lightning sentit que cette fin août, sonnait avec le retour brutal à la réalité après plus d’une semaine de repos. Fergus se redressa, plus déterminé et imposant que jamais et elle sut que le moment était venu pour elle de faire preuve de docilité et de coopération. Cependant, cette fois, elle serait seule avec Hagen face au du chef du village et elle se sentie plus confiante.

Elle était en pleine possession de ses moyens et elle n’avait pas à craindre de coups impromptus venant d’une main trop lourde qui tiendrait un gourdin bien trop dur pour son crâne. Lightning n’était pas certaine qu’elle aurait la chance d’avoir droit à une seconde guérison miraculeuse.

Fergus s’assit et elle le vit pousser du pied la chaise à ses côtés, l’incitant à l’imiter. Lightning se mordit l’intérieur d’une joue, hésitant une seconde avant de le rejoindre et de poser docilement ses fesses sur le coussin molletonné de la chaise. Elle était prête à endurer toutes les questions qu’il voudrait lui poser et à faire preuve d’obéissance.

Pendant plusieurs minutes qui parurent une éternité, le père de Fang se contenta de l’observer. Lightning resta inerte, les mains croisées sur ses cuisses, parfaitement stoïque malgré le malaise qui grandissait dans le creux de son ventre. Seul le bruit que faisait Hagen en avec ses ustensiles, résonnait dans la maison. Lightning se demanda pendant combien de temps allait durer cette comédie, quand Fergus se décida enfin.

\- J’ai de nombreuses questions à te poser, étrangère, fit-il de sa voix grave.

Lightning acquiesça lentement, s’obligeant à garder ses yeux fixés sur la corbeille de fruit au milieu de la table en bois massif.

\- Hagen m’a affirmée que tu avais une belle histoire à me raconter, alors j’aimerais l’entendre.

Lightning jeta un coup d’œil vers Fergus qui continuait de la regarder. Pendant une seconde, elle eut l’irrépressible l’envie de se tourner vers la guérisseuse, mais elle s’en empêcha. Sa nouvelle amie l’avait déjà prévenu qu’elle était tenue de rendre des comptes auprès du chef du village par rapport à sa situation et Lightning les comprenait parfaitement tous les deux.

Toutefois, pouvait-elle vraiment prendre le risque de raconter à Fergus, l’histoire qu’elle avait pratiquement inventée de toute pièce ? Hagen avait semblé la croire, et si ce n’était pas le cas, elle avait parfaitement donnée le change, cependant, Lightning pensait qu’il en serait tout autre avec ce chef de village.

Si Hagen n’avait pas insisté sur la partie qui concernait le petit village de chasseur, Fergus ne se montrerait probablement pas aussi magnanime avec elle, et exigerait certainement qu’elle lui donne une explication moins bancale. Lightning resta encore quelque seconde la bouche résolument fermée, réfléchissant par où commencer, quand le père de Fang s’exclama de nouveau.

\- Je croyais que tu avais retrouvé l’usage de ta langue, dit-il d’un ton sarcastique.

Si elle l’avait connu autrement, peut-être qu’elle aurait trouvé la réplique amusante, mais tout dans le ton de cet homme semblait plus agressif qu’autre chose. Lightning se souvenait qu’Hagen lui avait dit qu’il ressemblait beaucoup à Fang, pourtant, pour la deuxième fois, elle ne trouva aucune ressemblance entre le père et la fille en dehors de ses deux brillantes émeraudes.

Lightning se mordit la langue. Il fallait qu’elle évite de se montrer provoquante et qu’elle réponde à l’agressivité qu’elle ressentait. Elle savait faire preuve de sang-froid, la seule chose à faire était de rester aussi naturelle que possible.

\- Désolé. Je réfléchissais, dit-elle doucement.

Fergus haussa un sourcil significatif, s’adossant au dossier de sa chaise et croisant les bras sur son torse, attendant patiemment qu’elle se décide à commencer son récit.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas comment j’ai atterrie dans votre village.  
\- Vraiment ?

Lightning leva le nez vers lui, observant son air sceptique. Dans son regard, Lightning voyait déjà son jugement. Elle était coupable et condamnée. Elle n’était pas certaine que raconter son histoire changerait quoique ce soit à sa situation et elle douta des paroles d’Hagen. La veille encore, la guérisseuse lui avait affirmé que cet homme pouvait sembler bourru, il n’en était pas pour autant dénué de cœur. Ça restait à prouver.

L’aînée Farron pris une grande inspiration et entama son récit comme elle l’avait exposé à Hagen. Elle essaya de rester aussi proche de la vérité que possible, tout en transformant les grandes lignes de l’histoire. Pendant qu’elle racontait, Hagen vint déposer trois verres sur la table, les remplissant de cette délicieuse liqueur de pommes qu’elle lui avait fait gouter. La préparation du repas ne devait plus nécessiter sa présence car elle s’assit avec eux, restant silencieuse.

Une fois qu’elle eut terminé son récit, Lightning but une gorgée de sa boisson, laissant à Fergus le temps de croire ou non son histoire.

\- Où se trouve ton village ? demanda finalement le chef du village.

Lightning fut un peu prise par surprise, s’attendant déjà à une sentence mortelle.

\- Hum… Loin dans les terres. Il est très indépendant et pas vraiment connu. Il ne fait pas de commerce avec les autres et je serais incapable de retrouver mon chemin.

Elle crispa ses doigts autour de son verre. Elle n’avait aucune chance à présent. Même si elle avait connu quelques noms de village, il lui était impossible d’en mentionner un. Qu’est-ce qu’elle dirait si Fergus décidait de la conduire dans ce village ? Ça l’accablerait définitivement et il était certain qu’elle ne s’en sortirait pas vivante.

\- Tu serais incapable de retrouver le chemin de ton village ? demanda l’homme, dubitatif.

Lightning but une gorgée de sa liqueur pour se donner une contenance avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Quand ils m’ont ramené dans le village, j’étais inconsciente et depuis… Je ne suis jamais… Enfin, je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion d’en sortir.  
\- Tu étais retenue prisonnière ?  
\- Au début. Mais quand ils ont appris que j’avais été jetée de Cocoon, ils m’ont acceptée.  
\- Et tu as épousée l’une des leurs, énonça Fergus.

Lightning jeta un coup d’œil vers l’homme, faisant tourner son verre entre ses doigts. Elle se contenta d’acquiescer, détournant la tête.

\- Et ta femme n’a jamais voulu te faire découvrir le monde de Gran pulse ?  
\- Hum…

L’ancienne guerrière referma la bouche et secoua la tête.

\- T’es-tu enfuie de son joug ?  
\- Quoi ? Non ! pourquoi dites-vous ça ? s’agaça Lightning.  
\- Je cherche seulement à comprendre pourquoi tu aurais quitté ton village si merveilleux pour atterrir dans le mien.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici, je vous les déjà dis !  
\- Tu peux le dire si c’est le contraire !  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous cherchez à me faire dire exactement ? s’écria Lightning. Qu’elle était horrible ? Qu’elle m’attachait jour et nuit et me donner à manger quand elle y pensait ?  
\- C’est ce qu’elle faisait ?  
\- Non !

Lightning claqua son verre contre le bois de la table et se redressa sur sa chaise. Même si personne n’était au courant, il lui était inconcevable de laisser planer une si mauvaise image au-dessus de la tête de Fang. Fergus en fit de même, s’imposant avec sa haute taille et sa carrure d’ours.

\- Ma femme est quelqu’un de bien ! déclara Lightning. Elle est douce, malicieuse, pleine de vie et elle me manque atrocement. Je ne me suis pas enfuie !  
\- Très bien, répondit-il. Alors comment es-tu arrivé jusqu’à Oerba ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux rose soupira, portant deux doigts à l’une de ses tempes.

\- Je ne sais pas ! répéta-t-elle. Je n’ai aucun souvenir de ce qui s’est passé.

Un silence pesant les enveloppa pendant lequel Lightning resta fixée sur son verre à moitié vide. Hagen choisi ce moment pour s’éclipser de nouveau dans sa cuisine tandis que Fergus semblait réfléchir activement à son cas. L’ancienne guerrière jugea opportun de ne pas se laisser devancer. Elle voulait clarifier les choses une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Je vous assure, commença-t-elle, attirant l’attention du père de Fang. Que je ne suis pas une menace. Je ne veux aucun mal à votre village. Cela ne m’apporterait rien. Je n’ai aucune raison de vouloir détruire un village de Gran Pulse alors que ce monde m’a recueillie.

Elle referma la bouche, espérant avoir mis assez de force et de conviction dans ses paroles. Quand elle était plus jeune, Gran Pulse n’était pour elle qu’un vaste monde isolé et sans importance. Lightning ne s’était jamais vraiment préoccupée de ce pays et de toute façon à cette époque, elle le pensait sans vie. Quand elle était devenue soldat, les hautes sphères cachaient à la Garde Civile, le régiment auquel elle appartenait, les choses importantes qui concernaient Gran Pulse et son fal’cie.

Ce n’est qu’une fois qu’elle fut mise en face de la réalité, que Lightning pris réellement conscience de l’ampleur des horreurs qu’avaient fait subir Cocoon aux peuples de Gran Pulse. Puis elle avait rencontré Fang et Vanille. Deux jeunes femmes si différentes d’elle et qu’en temps ordinaire, rien n’aurait prédisposé à ce qu’elles se rencontrent. Le destin en avait décidé autrement et la brune était arrivée dans sa vie à la vitesse fulgurante d’une comète. Fang s’était accrochée à elle pour ne plus la lâcher et aujourd’hui, Lightning donnerait tout pour la retrouver.

Elle avait appris à connaître le monde de Gran Pulse à travers la pulsienne. Lightning avait longuement écouté son amante raconter des histoires palpitantes ou des anecdotes, apprenant à donner à ce pays tout le respect dont il méritait. Elle vivait sur Gran Pulse depuis la chute de Cocoon et dans son époque, elle aimait ce monde.

Elle avala en une gorgée le fond de son verre, jetant un rapide coup d’œil vers Fergus. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment qui sembla trop long à Lightning. Même Hagen ne faisait plus aucun bruit dans sa cuisine et l’aînée Farron la soupçonnait d’écouter attentivement le verdict du chef de son village.

\- Je t’accorde le bénéfice du doute, finit par déclarer Fergus.

Un poids immense se délogea de l’estomac de Lightning et elle pris une grande inspiration. Elle eut l’impression de pouvoir pleinement respirer pour la première fois depuis qu’elle était arrivée dans cette époque.

\- Mais sache, ajouta Fergus, coupant momentanément sa joie. Que je garde ma décision finale sous réserve.

Lightning pinça les lèvres et déglutit, écoutant avec attention ce qu’il avait à dire.

\- Je n’ai aucune possibilité de vérifier ton histoire, ce qui est très pratique pour toi. Les seuls crédits que tu aies, c’est que tu sois mariée à une pulsienne et qu’Hagen ne cesse de plaider ta cause.  
\- Je sais qu’elle fait beaucoup pour moi, répondit Lightning.  
\- Beaucoup ? cracha Fergus. Elle va jusqu’à se dresser contre son village, réclamant ta survit quand les autres demandent ton exécution ! Elle t’a soignée et t’offre maintenant une maison et de la nourriture pour l’hiver à venir alors que normalement, tu aurais dû retourner croupir dans ta cage ! Hagen fait plus que « beaucoup » pour toi, étrangère ! J’espère que tu en aies consciente.

L’ancienne guerrière tourna la tête vers Fergus. Elle ne lisait sur son visage qu’une profonde animosité.

\- Ça suffit, Fergus ! Pesta justement la guérisseuse, qui était revenue, portant un saladier dans chaque main.

Le chef du village détourna son regard d’elle pour le poser sur Hagen. En une seconde, la lueur dans les prunelles vertes se transforma. Douceur, gentillesse, respect et chaleur. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Lightning eut l’impression de se retrouver face au regard de Fang quand il se posait sur elle.

Cet homme adorait Hagen, c’était évident. Ils devaient être de bons amis et Lightning compris que la tirade de Fergus servait plus de mise en garde qu’autre chose. Hagen allait à l’encontre des règles de son peuple. Elle prenait le risque de se mettre son village, sa famille à dos pour l’aider. Valait mieux qu’il ne lui prenne pas l’envie de la trahir, sinon Fergus s’occuperait personnellement de son cas, et cela ne se résumerait probablement pas à un coup de gourdin sur le crâne.

Hagen s’était de nouveau détournée pour aller chercher assiettes et couverts, les laissant plongés dans un silence lourd et désagréable. Lightning se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de se décider.

\- J’ai conscience de ce qu’elle fait pour moi et je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Hagen est quelqu’un de bien et je n’ai aucune envie de la trahir.

Fergus ne lui répondit pas. Il la fixa une seconde avant de porter son regard derrière elle. Lightning supposa qu’il échangeait une conversation silencieuse avec Hagen et elle s’empêcha de se retourner pour confirmer ses doutes. Elle se contenta de détourner la tête, jouant négligemment avec son verre.

Finalement la guérisseuse les rejoignit et ils s’installèrent correctement pour commencer leur repas. Ils mangèrent tranquillement avant qu’Hagen ne se décide à meubler le silence.

\- Et sinon, est-elle toujours prisonnière ? Ou peut-elle sortir ?

Fergus soupira fortement, reposant sa fourchette pour attraper son verre de vin. Il en avala une rasade, échangeant un coup d’œil amusé avec la grande rousse qui grignotait un morceau de pain.

\- Elle peut sortir dans l’enceinte du village. L’automne va passer très vite et avec l’approche de l’hiver, je ne préconise pas une virée dans les terres. Surtout si elle ne connait pas Gran pulse.  
\- Evidemment, répondit Hagen.

Lightning tiqua fortement, détestant ce sentiment qui la tenaillait alors que ces deux-là parlaient d’elle comme si elle n’était pas là. Mais elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions quand la guérisseuse s’adressa enfin à elle.

\- Je compte aller récolter des champignons lunaires à la nuit tombée, ça t’intéresse de m’accompagner ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Lightning.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir prendre l’air autrement que par le biais d’une fenêtre ouverte. Elle allait pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes ailleurs qu’à l’intérieur d’une maison. Elle sentait déjà l’irrésistible envie de courir lui saisir le ventre.

\- A la nuit tombée, Hagen ? Sérieusement ? fit Fergus.  
\- Oui, à la nuit tombée ! Tu sais très bien quand on récolte les champignons lunaires quand même. Tu n’es pas si ignorant, réprimanda Hagen.

Fergus claque sèchement sa langue contre son palais et Lightning jugea préférable de s’enterrer dans son assiette. Après tout, ce poulet rôtis était excellent. Ou alors c’était du chocobos ? Ça se mangeait le chocobos ? Tu divagues sérieusement, se dit-elle. Arrête tout de suite la liqueur et le vin.

\- Est-ce que tu pourras dire à Vanille de nous retrouver ici en début de soirée ? demanda Hagen à Fergus, tirant Lightning de ses stupides réflexions.  
\- Hum…  
\- Tu pourrais aussi laisser Fang nous accompagner, proposa Hagen.

Soudainement, l’intérêt de Lightning fut piqué à vif. Même si Fang n’était qu’une jeune adolescente ici, l’ancienne habitante de Cocoon avait très envie de la rencontrer. De connaître sa femme quand celle-ci était jeune et insouciante. Cependant, la réponse de Fergus souffla tous ses espoirs.

\- Fang est toujours punie !  
\- C’est ridicule !  
\- Hagen, soupira Fergus.  
\- Pourquoi tu punies cette gamine, Fergus ? elle n’a rien fait !  
\- Vraiment ? grogna le chef du village. Rien que la semaine dernière, elle s’est encore fait la belle pour passer la journée avec Lynae. Elle n’écoute rien et ne prend rien au sérieux !

Lightning étouffa un léger rire dans son verre de vin. D’accord, là, l’alcool était sérieusement en train de lui monter à la tête et il était temps qu’elle arrête et entendre Fergus dire que Fang passait son temps avec la petite blonde de la dernière fois n’avait rien pour lui plaire. Mais de toute évidence, Fang restait Fang, peu importe les époques et le temps qui passait.

\- Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose de drôle ? demanda sèchement Fergus.  
\- Non… Désolé, répondit Lightning en se raclant la gorge. Je… Je pensais seulement… A ma femme.

Elle leva le nez de son assiette et jeta un coup d’œil à ses deux interlocuteurs qui la fixait.

\- Votre fille et ma femme ont l’air d’avoir quelques points communs, éclaira Lightning.  
\- Et cette femme, a-t-elle un prénom ? demanda Fergus.

Lightning déglutit et avala le fond de son verre de vin avant de répondre.

\- Sunny.

L’homme posa ses couverts dans son assiette vide avant d’attraper son verre pour boire une gorgée de sa boisson. Hagen et lui échangèrent un regard mais rien ne laissa supposer que Lightning avait dit une bêtise. Jusqu’à ce que Fergus n’ouvre enfin la bouche.

\- Très joli, dit-il.

Lightning acquiesça mais jugea préférable de rester muette.

\- Avec ma femme, c’est le prénom que nous avions choisis en premier pour Fang, déclara-t-il.

Lightning se figea une seconde avant de tourner d’abord la tête vers Hagen et ensuite vers Fergus. Venait-elle de commettre la bourde du siècle ?

\- Je suppose… Que ça doit être un prénom répandu, dit-elle tranquillement.  
\- Probablement, répondit Fergus, tout aussi tranquillement.

Le reste du temps se passa dans le silence et Lightning se doutait que cela avait rajouté un doute dans l’esprit du chef du village. Cependant, elle fit tout son possible pour garder un visage impassible et donner tout le crédit qu’elle pouvait à la véracité de ses propos.

Si elle commençait à montrer qu’elle doutait elle-même de ses paroles, ça serait foutu et elle aurait fait tout ça pour rien. Mentir à Hagen la peinait énormément, mais elle n’avait pas le choix. Bientôt, une nouvelle saison allait débuter et il fallait qu’elle tienne le plus longtemps possible. Il fallait aussi qu’elle trouve à tout prix un moyen d’entrer en contact avec sa famille et maintenant qu’elle avait obtenu un début de liberté, Lightning pouvait essayer de trouver une solution à son problème.

**oOo**

Note : Eh bien, voilà, l’histoire avance. Lightning est sortie d’affaire pour l’instant. A samedi prochain.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

 

Pour Fang, fin août et mis septembre fut autant synonyme de frustration que de désespoir. Etro, qui avait promis de reprendre rapidement contact avec elle pour l’aider à retrouver Lightning, tardait à accomplir sa promesse et la pulsienne commençait à voir sa patience s’effriter.

Elle avait eu la possibilité de voir sa femme uniquement dans un songe et cela, seulement pour la sauver. Le temps que Fang avait pu avoir avec Lightning avait été bien trop court pour qu’elle en soit réellement satisfaite. Elle n’avait même pas pu lui révéler la raison qui l’avait conduite six cent ans dans le passé.

Qu’est-ce que devait penser Lightning ? Avait-elle déjà des suppositions ? Fang avait espéré la revoir dans un rêve. Elle avait naïvement espéré qu’Etro lui accorderait au moins cela, mais en dehors des quelques heures de sommeils qu’elle arrivait à peine à glaner, et les cauchemars, il n’y avait eu aucun signe réel de son amante dans un autre songe. Et le temps commençait à se faire douloureusement long.

Fang replaça sa lance dans son dos alors qu’elle pénétrait le village, revenant d’une après-midi de chasse. Elle avait sérieusement eut besoin d’aller se défouler, au risque de craquer dans l’enceinte de Neo-Bodhum, et tous les villageois n’avaient pas mérités de subir ses colères. Tandis qu’elle passait les falaises qui bordaient l’entrée principale, une voix fluette provenant de sa gauche, l’arrêta dans sa marche.

\- La chasse a été bonne ? demanda Vanille, assise sur les bas rochers qui faisaient face à la plage.

Fang tourna la tête vers elle, un peu surprise de trouver sa cadette ici. La rouquine donnait l’impression de la suivre. Quoiqu’il arrive, Vanille n’était jamais très loin de son périmètre et si la brune avait le malheur de réussir à la semer, elle pouvait être certaine que cela ne durait pas plus d’une heure.

Fang finit par hausser les épaules. Elle n’avait pas chassé pour ramener du gibier et elle revenait les mains vident, ce qui n’était pas vraiment une bonne idée en sachant que l’automne venait de commencer. L’hiver serait à leur porte plus vite qu’ils ne l’imaginaient et avoir des provisions en réserves ne pouvait que leur être bénéfique.

\- Pas vraiment fructueuse, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

Vanille esquissa un petit sourire et sauta au sol, se retrouvant à la hauteur de son aînée. Fang l’observa réajuster ses vêtements, avant qu’elle ne se place à ses côtés et qu’elles reprennent leur marche ensemble.

\- J’ai passé l’après-midi à te chercher. C’est les sentinelles de jour qui m’ont dit t’avoir vu te diriger vers l’extérieur, apparemment bien décidé à aller chasser.  
\- Et tu t’es dit que tu allais m’attendre ici ?  
\- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, et je sais que si je n’avais pas pris cette initiative, tu m’aurais évité. Encore.  
\- Je vais bien, Vanille, soupira Fang.  
\- Tu n’es pas obligé de faire semblant avec moi, je sais que c’est faux !

Fang s’arrêta et soupira, puis tourna finalement la tête vers la rouquine. Elles s’observèrent pendant un instant, avant que la brune n’esquisse un léger sourire.

\- Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser en ce moment… Avoua Fang.

Elle soupira une fois de plus et décida de s’asseoir sur l’un des rochers à proximité de la plage. Elle pouvait déjà entendre le ressac des vagues qui s’écrasaient contre les falaises, et le vent de cette fin d’après-midi siffler à ses oreilles. L’automne commençait à se faire sentir, rafraichissant considérablement les soirées après des journées plutôt clémentes.

Vanille s’assit à ses côtés et respecta son silence, attendant patiemment qu’elle se mette à parler.

\- Ça va faire un mois, Vanille, souffla Fang. Et plus le temps passe et plus je me demande à quoi je dois m’attendre. Je n’ai pas eu de nouvelle d’Etro… Et si Lightning était définitivement perdu dans le temps ?  
\- Ne dis pas ça, contra doucement la rouquine.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? C’est peut-être vrai. Peut-être qu’Etro n’a aucune solution pour sauver Light. Elle n’a déjà pas eu assez d’énergie pour maintenir assez longtemps ma connexion avec elle, alors comment pourrait-elle en avoir assez pour carrément la faire revenir à notre époque ?  
\- Il ne faut pas que nous partions défaitiste, Fang.  
\- Je ne pars pas défaitiste ! J’essaie d’être rationnelle !

Un silence pesant les entoura et Fang se mura dans un mutisme buté. Quoiqu’en dise Vanille, elle savait qu’elle avait raison. La ligne du temps était quelque chose de fragile. Y faire traverser une personne, c’était déjà prendre le risque que celle-ci ne retrouve jamais son époque. Et sa femme avait fait un bond de six cent ans dans le passé, c’était énorme. Les chances de pouvoir la faire de nouveau traverser toutes ses époques jusqu’à la sienne, sans la perdre définitivement en route, étaient plus que mince.

Le cœur de Fang se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il y a un mois de ça, elle venait juste de prononcer ses vœux. Des vœux d’amour, de protection et de bonheur. Des vœux qu’elle chérissait et qu’elle attendait depuis longtemps de pouvoir exprimer. Fang baissa les yeux sur ses mains jointes sur ses cuisses, son regard se posant sur sa main gauche ou brillait son anneau de mariage. Les reflets du quartz, provenant de son lien d’union avec Lightning, étincelèrent dans les derniers rayons de soleil.

Elle fit tourner son alliance autour de son doigt. En acceptant de porter cette bague et de lier son âme à celle de Light, Fang avait fait des promesses. Bon sang, elle avait même promis à Serah de toujours veiller sur sa sœur. Elle se rappelait avec une horrible exactitude des moindres mots qu’elle avait échangé avec sa jeune belle-sœur, quelques instants à peine après la cérémonie.

Serah l’avait chaleureusement serré dans ses bras, lui demandant affectueusement dans le creux de l’oreille :

\- Prend bien soin de ma sœur, d’accord ?  
\- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

C’est ce qu’elle avait répondu avec assurance. Sans hésitation, sans faille, Fang avait promis et Serah n’avait pas douté.

\- J’ai confiance, avait déclaré la jeune Farron. Tu es la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à ma sœur. Je sais que tu la soutiendras et la protégera quand elle en aura besoin, comme tu sauras lui donner la liberté qui lui sera nécessaire. Je sais aussi que tu n’hésiteras jamais à lui remettre les idées en place si elle se montre trop bornée.  
\- Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le rendre heureuse, Serah.

La plus jeune l’avait seulement regardé et lui avait souri. A cet instant, Fang n’avait eu besoin de rien d’autre, que de savoir que l’unique famille qui restait à Lightning l’acceptait. Il n’y avait rien de plus sacré pour Fang que la famille. Elle s’était unie magiquement et ce rituel signifiait bien plus qu’une simple union. Elle aimait cette femme plus que tout au monde. La pulsienne serait prête à faire n’importe quoi pour elle.

\- Fang ?

La voix de Vanille la tira de ses pensées et elle tourna la tête vers sa cadette. Le visage de la rouquine était tiré d’inquiétude et Fang inspira.

\- Je ne veux pas la perdre maintenant, c’est trop tôt, souffla-t-elle douloureusement. Jamais. Je ne le supporterais pas, Vanille.

Fang déglutit, baissant légèrement la tête. Avant de le réaliser, deux bras fins et chaud l’entourèrent et son nez plongea dans le cou accueillant de la plus jeune. Une douce odeur fruitée imprégna ses narines, lui rappelant son enfance. Fang inspira profondément, rendant l’étreinte, y puisant toute l’énergie et toute la force dont elle avait besoin.

La tête sur l’épaule de Vanille, Fang apprécia les tendres caresses que les petites mains de sa cadette lui prodiguaient sur son cuir chevelu. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, se ressourçant dans le calme ambiant avant de devoir affronter de nouveau la dure réalité de leur vie actuelle.

Une soudaine bourrasque de vent se leva, plus violente que la légère brise qui passait sur elle quelques instant plus tôt. Les derniers rayons de soleil de cette fin de journée furent tout à coup cachés par de gros nuages gris. Le temps venait brusquement de changer et Fang fronça les sourcils en se reculant. Vanille et elle levèrent le nez vers le ciel et se regardèrent.

\- Nous devrions rentrer, préconisa Vanille. J’ai l’impression qu’il va bientôt se mettre à pleuvoir.  
\- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? demanda Fang.

La rouquine fronça les sourcils, relevant la tête vers les nuages. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant avant de regarder de nouveau la brune.

\- C’est vrai que ça semble bien trop soudain.

Avant même que Vanille n’ait terminé sa phrase, un épais brouillard les enveloppa, masquant leur visibilité à quelques centimètre à peine. Fang et Vanille se levèrent instantanément sur leurs pieds et la plus âgée se plaça devant la plus jeune en signe de protection. Fang attrapa instinctivement un poignet dans l’une de ses mains et pendant une seconde, elle eut l’impression de revivre une vieille scène qui s’était déroulée six cent ans auparavant. Mais en définitive, elle avait toujours agis ainsi avec Vanille, alors cela ne lui semblait pas vraiment surréaliste.

\- Reste prêt de moi, souffla Fang.

Vanille se contenta d’acquiescer et la brune se détourna d’elle pour sonder ce qui l’entourait, à la recherche d’une quelconque menace. Fang avait l’impression de revivre la même situation que le jour ou Lightning avait disparue au milieu de cette épaisse brume noire, au travers de ce portail temporel.

Qu’est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Est-ce que ça allait recommencer ? Est-ce qu’Etro avait trouvé une solution et lui ramener enfin sa femme ? Est-ce que c’était seulement possible ? La déesse de la mort avait elle-même affirmée ne pas avoir assez d’énergie et de puissance pour maintenir une certaine stabilité dans ses invocations.

Plus d’une semaine auparavant, Etro lui avait permis d’entrée en contact avec Lightning, créant un lien entre leur deux esprits, un endroit où il leur était possible de se retrouver. Mais elle ne pouvait pas garder cette connexion ouverte trop longtemps. Fang s’était sentie frustrée et meurtrie d’avoir eu un temps aussi court en la compagnie de Light.

Un temps que sa compagne n’avait cru être qu’un rêve, et la brune n’avait pas eu la chance d’avoir l’opportunité de lui dire le contraire. Elle aurait préférée pouvoir lui révéler qui se cacher derrière toute cette histoire. Lui apprendre la vérité et pourquoi elle se retrouvait bloquée six cent ans dans le passé. Fang avait eu du mal à croire que Bhunivelze soit derrière tout ça, mais s’il y avait bien un dieu capable d’autant de fourberie, c’était bien lui. Il était un monstre cruel qui se fichait des vies humaines à défaut d’Etro, qui malgré sa puissance amoindris, se révélait être une déesse plus compatissante et concernée.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda soudainement Vanille alors qu’un épais brouillard ondulait autour d’elles. Tu vois quelque chose, Fang ?

La plus âgée des pulsiennes colla Vanille dans son dos, s’assurant de sa présence. Il était hors de question qu’elle l’a perde dans cette masse peu rassurante.

\- Non, rien, répondit-elle doucement.  
\- Comment ça se fait ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu crois que ça recommence ?

Le ton de Vanille était tendu et inquiet. Fang lui jeta un rapide coup d’œil avant que son attention ne soit interpellée par une soudaine apparition. Elle fronça les sourcils, détaillant difficilement une petite et frêle silhouette qui se distinguait au milieu de cette brume compacte.

Après un instant de réflexion, Fang réalisa que c’était une jeune fille à la peau tellement pâle qu’elle semblait translucide et aux long cheveux bleu corail, qui ondulaient dans son dos. La brune fit un pas dans sa direction tandis que l’adolescente, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans, semblait la fixer de ses grand yeux verts.

Fang la connaissait. Du moins, elle avait connu l’une d’elle à son époque. Paddra Nsu-Yeul. Yeul pour faire plus court. Ces pauvres jeunes filles. Des prophétesses qui portaient, génération après génération le même prénom et arborait le même physique, et à qui la déesse Etro octroyait le don de clairvoyance. Un pouvoir autant magiquement fascinant que destructeur puisque chaque vision que Yeul avait, la conduisait inévitablement droit à la mort. Celle qui avait réussi à survivre le plus longtemps n’avait pas dépassé les dix-sept ans.

Vanille se déplaça légèrement derrière elle, attirant son attention.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Yeul.  
\- La prophétesse de Paddra ? s’exclama la rouquine. Mais elles sont toutes mortes depuis des siècles !

Le cœur de Fang rata un battement et elle inspira profondément.

\- Alors peut-être que j’ai enfin le signe de la part Etro, que j’attendais tant, répondit Fang.

Elle se détacha de Vanille et s’avança d’un deuxième pas, avant d’être arrêtée par sa cadette.

\- Attends ! Tu ne vas pas y aller, quand même ?  
\- Si tu as peur, tu peux m’attendre ici ! se contenta de répliquer Fang.

Elle retira son bras de la poigne légère de Vanille et repris son avancée jusqu’à Yeul. Fang entendit sa sœur adoptive la suivre aussitôt et elle esquissa un sourire en coin. Une fois qu’elle fut à la hauteur de la prophétesse, la pulsienne brune échangea un regard avec la descendante de Paddra.

Fang avait déjà entendu parler des jolis yeux verts des Yeul, mais ceux-ci étaient ternis par le néant. Ils étaient mornes et ternes et elle savait que cela n’était pas seulement dût à la mort. Aucune des Yeul n’avaient eu de vie. Elles avaient toutes étaient éduquées dans la crainte, dans la tristesse de savoir que jamais elle ne pourrait être libre tant qu’elles n’auraient pas rejoint Etro dans le Valhalla.

\- Tu es une des Yeul de Paddra, fit Fang après un instant.  
\- Oui. La seule que la déesse Etro ait retrouvée, pour l’instant.

La voix était profonde, caverneuse. Une voix d’outre-tombe qui fit frissonner les pulsiennes. Fang sentie Vanille qui vint presque se coller contre elle, alors que ses yeux ne lâchaient pas Yeul.

\- Tu fais partie du Valhalla maintenant, dit Fang. Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi ?  
\- J’ai uni le peu de force qu’il me restait à celle de la déesse. Suite à ça, elle a trouvé une solution pour aider sa championne.

Fang pinça les lèvres, se retenant de préciser qu’avant d’être la simple guerrière d’Etro, Lightning était sa femme. La respiration de Vanille eut un accroc, tandis que la sienne se coupait sous l’euphorie de la révélation.

\- Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle, la gorge nouée.  
\- Etro voit tout ! fit la voix lourde de Yeul. Passé, présent et avenir.

Fang fronça les sourcils et échangea un rapide coup d’œil avec Vanille.

\- Ça, je le sais déjà ! répondit-elle. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce que je viens de te demander.  
\- Elle a vu ce qu’il pourrait arriver si elle arrachait soudainement sa championne de sa nouvelle époque. Etro a jugé ça trop dangereux ! Elle n’a pas assez d’énergie pour pouvoir la faire rebondir de siècles en siècles sans risquer de la perdre dans le temps. Il suffirait d’un seul écart, pour qu’elle soit perdue dans un trou temporel. Etro ne veut rien tenter qui compromettrait la survie de sa championne.

Fang afficha un air confus. La joie qui l’avait momentanément envahit chuta brutalement au point zéro. Son ventre et sa poitrine se serrèrent et Vanille posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

\- Alors quoi ? souffla la brune. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? Je croyais que ta déesse avait une solution ! pesta-t-elle finalement.  
\- Elle en a une !  
\- Alors laquelle ? s’agaça Fang.

Cette tension commençait à lui peser autant que le calme impassible dont était dotée la jeune prophétesse. L’entité de Yeul n’avait pas bougé d’un cil depuis qu’elle était apparue. Ses longs cheveux ondulaient toujours dans son dos alors que le brouillard rendait l’air moite et étouffant. Les yeux de Yeul se braquèrent dans les siens, froid et impénétrable.

\- Etro veut de nouveau faire de toi une l’cie, et te faire traverser à ton tour le temps jusqu’à revenir six cent ans dans le passé.

Fang fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête d’incompréhension.

\- Quoi… ! souffla Vanille derrière elle.  
\- Je croyais que c’était trop risqué, coupa Fang. Qu’elle n’avait pas assez d’énergie pour pouvoir faire rebondir un corps de siècles en siècle sur la trame du temps.  
\- La déesse est prête à prendre ce risque, avec toi.

Fang eut un rire sec alors que le souffle de Vanille se coupait. Bien sûr, c’était tellement évident.

\- Je suis bien moins importante pour Etro que Lightning, énonça-t-elle clairement. Et cette garce mise tout sur l’amour que j’ai pour ma femme. Si je l’aime tellement, alors je suis prête à risquer ma vie pour aller la chercher.

Yeul ne répondit pas. Elle n’affirma pas et n’infirma pas non plus les allégations de Fang, mais son regard resta fixé dans le sien et la brune savait parfaitement qu’elle avait raison. Après tout, Etro, qui était dotée de sentiments, avait beaucoup d’affection pour Lightning. Aux yeux de la déesse, elle-même n’était qu’une humaine insignifiante en comparaison.

\- Fang ! protesta Vanille.  
\- Tais-toi ! interrompis cette dernière.

Un lourd silence les enveloppa, pendant lequel Fang affronta le regard provocateur de Yeul.

\- Etro connais déjà ma réponse, exprima-t-elle finalement avec ardeur.  
\- Fang ! contesta Vanille.  
\- Vanille, ce n’est pas le moment ! grogna la brune.  
\- Tu ne peux pas accepter ça ! Tu ne peux pas risquer ta vie comme ça ! Lightning ne serait pas d’accord !  
\- Vanille, s’il te plaît ! tempêta Fang. Light n’est pas là justement, et je ferais tout ce qui m’est possible pour la récupérer.  
\- Mais…  
\- J’ai fait une promesse, Vanille. Tu es celle qui a béni notre union, tu devrais comprendre.

Vanille lâcha son bras et resta silencieuse. Fang sentait ses yeux sur celle et toute la désapprobation qu’elle avait par rapport à sa décision. Mais elle ne reviendrait pas dessus. C’était son choix. Elle faisait ça pour Lightning, pour retrouver sa femme, la sauver et peut-être leur permettre d’avoir enfin l’avenir qu’elles méritaient. Une fois que tout cela serait réglé, elle tuerait elle-même Bhunivelze s’il le fallait pour que cette ordure ne leur cause plus jamais aucun problème.

\- Que ta déesse fasse bien ce qu’elle veut, si cela me permet de retrouver la femme que j’aime.  
\- Pour affronter cette époque et assurer ta survie, Etro est d’accord pour t’offrir des pouvoirs. Es-tu réellement prête à redevenir une l’cie ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Fang, c’est insensé ! protesta violement Vanille.

Yeul se focalisa sur son accord et le brouillard sembla s’épaissir autour d’elles. Des bourrasques de vent les frappèrent et Fang plissa les yeux. Les portes du temps étaient en train de s’ouvrir, créant une brèche dans l’environnement, juste derrière Yeul. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle eut peur que cela échoue.

\- Est-ce que j’ai une chance de survivre ? s’écria-t-elle à l’adresse de Yeul.  
\- As-tu peur Pulsienne ? répondit la voix caverneuse autour d’elle, alors que la fine silhouette de la prophétesse se dissipait. Tu ne serais pas humaine, si ce n’était pas le cas ! reprit-elle alors que Fang gardait le silence. Sache qu’Etro et moi avons mis tout en œuvre pour que ta traversée ce passe sans encombre.

Fang inspira et expira profondément, détaillant son environnement qui se mit à tourner autour d’elle. Le brouillard s’éclaircit, laissant apparaitre les contours flous de son village qu’elle allait bientôt quitter. La brèche s’ouvrit un peu plus, déchirant le paysage qu’elle avait en face d’elle et son souffle se coupa.

\- Dis aux autres ce que je m’apprête à faire, Vanille ! s’exclama Fang, alors qu’elle se sentait être déjà aspirée dans la brèche.  
\- Ne compte pas partir sans moi ! s’écria sa cadette.

Fang n’eut pas la possibilité de protester. Deux bras entourèrent fermement sa taille tandis qu’elles plongeaient dans la trame du temps, tournoyant dans une spirale sans fin. Ses yeux se fermèrent et juste avant de perdre connaissance, Fang eut une pensée pour la famille qu’elle laissait derrière elle, sur Néo-Bodhum, avant qu’elle ne pense à Lightning. Elle allait revenir, avec sa femme. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait et les risques qu’elle encourrait.

Fang était prête à revivre une guerre de Transgression s’il le fallait. Elle était prête à combattre de nouveau Cocoon et même son propre peuple, si elle y était obligée, pour avoir la chance de vivre cet avenir radieux qu’elle avait seulement eu le temps d’entrevoir avec Lightning. Elles seraient bientôt de nouveau réunies, et pour l’instant, ça lui suffisait pour supporter l’idée que son destin soit encore maudit.

**oOo**

\- NON ! FANG !

Lightning se redressa brutalement en position assise, le corps raide et moite de sueur. La respiration haletante, elle posa des yeux hagards sur les murs de la chambre d’ami, que lui avait gracieusement offert Hagen.

Des murs en pierres, des meubles en bois massif, une chaise rustique sur laquelle reposait la robe traditionnelle d’été que lui avait prêté la guérisseuse. Elle lui en avait fourni une aussi pour les saisons froides, qui approchaient à grand pas, mais celle-ci était suspendue dans l’armoire. D’épais rideaux marron étaient à moitié fermés sur une large fenêtre, que Lightning avait laissée ouverte pour supporter les dernières chaleurs estivales.

Elle déglutit et inspira profondément, son regard se perdant vers le ciel étoilé qu’elle apercevait de son lit. Ça faisait plusieurs nuits qu’elle faisait le même cauchemar et Lightning avait perdu espoir de faire un nouveau songe aussi réaliste que celui dans lequel elle avait eu l’impression de réellement retrouver son amante.

A la place, son subconscient mettait en scène de nombreuses situations plus dramatique et terrifiante les unes que les autres. Le fait de ne pas savoir la raison de sa présence ici, et ce qui l’attendait sur le long terme, lui pesait aussi de plus en plus. Lightning était fatiguée, autant moralement que physiquement, mais elle savait qu’elle n’arriverait pas à se rendormir. Sa nuit était fichue, encore une fois. Si son esprit ne voulait pas lui donner Fang, il pourrait au moins faire un effort et lui offrir un peu de répit.

Elle poussa la fine couverture qui recouvrait ses jambes puis se leva et s’approcha du rebord de la fenêtre. Le ciel rosissait à peine à l’horizon, signe que la nuit touchait presque à sa fin. Lightning jeta un coup d’œil vers la porte de sa chambre, soulagée de constater qu’elle n’avait pas réveillé Hagen avec ses hurlements intempestifs.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Au début, Lightning avait été surprise que la guérisseuse n’accoure pas dans sa chambre pour savoir pourquoi elle criait de la sorte le prénom de la fille du chef. La femme dormait une porte après elle, et même si les murs semblaient épais, l’ancienne guerrière n’était pas certaine pour autant qu’ils couvrent si bien les bruits en plein milieu de la nuit.

Mais maintenant, deux semaines après qu’elle ait enfin discuté avec Fergus et obtenu une certaine liberté, Lightning était juste contente qu’Hagen respecte son intimité. L’aînée Farron avait surpris quelques regards posaient sur sa personne, mais pas une seule fois l’ancienne du clan Dia ne lui avait posé des questions.

Lightning croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, reportant son attention sur l’immense verger qui surplombait l’arrière de la maison. Elle frissonna. L’automne avait à peine débuté, mais on sentait déjà les premières fraicheurs et bientôt, elle allait devoir se résigner à refermer la fenêtre pour garder le plus de chaleur possible.

Elle regarda son lit, cependant, l’idée même de refermer l’œil la fit se détourner de nouveau. A la place, Lightning avisa se tenue. Elle portait une simple chemise en coton qui lui arrivait au-dessous des genoux et se dit qu’à cette heure-ci, elle ne risquait rien à aller faire une petite promenade. Elle ne croiserait personne dans le verger, et ça lui ferrait le plus grand bien de prendre l’air et de se dégourdir les jambes.

Se mordillant le coin de sa lèvre inférieure, Lightning n’hésita qu’une seconde. Elle ne voulait pas qu’Hagen ait des ennuis. Si elle avait l’autorisation pour vadrouiller un peu partout dans le village, elle n’avait pas vraiment celle de le faire seule. Habituellement, et pour le peu qu’elle sortait, n’étant pas encore totalement à l’aise dans cette époque, Lightning se contentait d’accompagner Hagen partout où elle allait.

Elle s’était rendue compte que c’était plus prudent. Le premier jour où elle mit enfin un pied dehors, l’ancienne guerrière avait bien remarqué les regards hostiles des villageois à son encontre. De loin, elle avait même aperçut Ranulf et pendant une fraction de seconde, Lightning avait frissonné à la pensée de son gourdin.

Sortir seule était risqué pour sa survie. Elle s’était même rendu compte que par moment, les deux hommes qui gardaient sa chambre quand elle était encore prisonnière, la suivait parfois de loin. Elle était perpétuellement surveillée et malgré qu’elle comprenne l’animosité de ses gens et leur prudence, Lightning ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se sentir frustrée et captive.

Tout à coup, l’idée même de vagabonder entre les pommiers du verger sans avoir à se préoccuper des habitants, ou d’une quelconque attaque en douce, se fit plus séduisante. Elle se fichait bien de la fine chemise en coton qui lui servait de tenue et avant même d’y réfléchir plus sérieusement, Lightning enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et se retrouva de l’autre côté.

Ses pieds nus rencontrèrent la fraicheur de l’herbe humide et elle jeta un coup d’œil à la porte de sa chambre, le cœur battant la chamade. Pendant un instant, elle eut l’impression d'être une adolescente qui faisait le mur, alors que ses parents dormaient dans la pièce à côté lui faisant confiance pour faire pareil. Sauf que tout cela n’était que théorique, parce que c’était bien une situation qu’elle n’avait jamais vécu étant plus jeune.

Aucun bruit ne lui parvint et avec un léger soupir, Lightning se détourna de l’encadrement de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la colline du verger. Une fois qu’elle eut grimpée la bute, elle respira à plein poumon l’air ambiant.

Ça sentait la rosée du matin et la terre humide. Une brise passa sur ses jambes et Lightning sentie la chair de poule envahir sa chair. Septembre avait bien avancé mais il faisait encore bon, cependant, Hagen l’avait prévenue que les températures allaient considérablement chuter entre octobre et novembre. Et que cela n’était rien à côté des chutes de neige de l’hiver.

A son époque, le temps semblait plus clément. En sept ans, le village n’avait essuyé que deux ou trois hivers rudes, et cela n’avait rien eu d’insurmontable. Vanille et Fang avaient à chaque fois prévus, quelques mois en avance, l’arrivé d’une saison hivernale difficile. Grâce à ça, ils avaient pu faire le plein des stocks de nourritures et tout s’était relativement bien déroulé.

Ici, chaque saison semblait bien définie et la suivante ne mettait pas longtemps à rattraper la précédente. La veille, Hagen lui disait justement qu’elle ne serait pas étonnée de voir arriver les premières pluies d’ici quelques semaines.

Lightning leva le nez vers le ciel et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine. Elle aimerait être de retour chez elle avant l’hiver et avoir la chance de célébrer les fêtes de Noël avec sa famille. Elle avait déjà manquait tellement de Noël avec Serah, étant toujours trop occupé à la Garde Civile pour ramener le plus d’argent possible, et assurer un avenir à sa cadette. Mais depuis qu’elle avait entamé une nouvelle vie il y a sept ans, Lightning avait mis un point d’honneur à être présente à tous les moments importants.

Noël était la fête préférée de Serah. La jeune Farron commençait dès le mois de novembre à la préparer et elle faisait en sorte que tout soit parfait. Elle répétait que ça ne servait à rien de faire trop grand, mais il fallait quand même que ça reste unique pour qu’ils puissent tous s’en rappeler, même des années plus tard.

Lightning se souvenait de chaque Noël qu’ils avaient tous célébrés ensemble. Elle se souvenait de son premier Noël alors qu’elle venait de se mettre en couple avec Fang. Elle se souvenait des premiers cadeaux qu’elles s’étaient offert alors qu’elles venaient d’officialiser leur relation. Et elle se souvenait de l’ambiance de leur maison, de l’amour, de la joie et du partage. Cette année, elle serait seule et une douleur lui vrilla la poitrine.

Lightning déglutit et inspira, décidant de repousser au plus loin les pensées négatives qui l’envahissaient. Elle détailla son environnement dans la pénombre ambiante. Si le jour commençait doucement à se lever, la lune dominait encore une bonne partie, éclairant les rangs de pommiers. L’ancienne guerrière s’engagea aussitôt dans celui qui se présentait devant elle.

Elle marcha sans se préoccuper de sa destination. Peu importe où elle atterrissait, elle avait besoin de ne penser à rien et pour ça, il fallait qu’elle mette son corps en action. Si cela lui était possible, elle donnerait même tout pour avoir droit à un combat amical. Mais valait mieux pour elle qu’elle ne montre pas à ce peuple qu’elle était une excellente combattante, sinon il y avait fort à parier que Fergus allait très vite réviser son jugement sur son compte. Et que ces habitants la vois comme une menace, était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait envie.

Lightning arpenta le verger pendant un moment. Le temps avait filé sans qu’elle y fasse attention et quand elle sortit de ses pensées, elle se rendit compte que cette fois, le jour avait entamé son ascension. Le ciel de la nuit avait laissé doucement sa place aux premiers rayons de soleil, illuminant seulement l’horizon, pour l’instant. Elle s’arrêta après quelques minutes de marche au bord d’un précipice qui plongeait vers une forêt dense.

Deux semaines auparavant, c’est dans cette même forêt qu’elle avait accompagné Hagen et Vanille à la recherche de champignons lunaires. Lightning s’était sentit revivre depuis des jours, alors qu’elle arpentait en silence la terre battue, écoutant attentivement les bruits qui faisaient vivre la forêt.

Hagen et Vanille furetaient entre les buissons et les crevassent des troncs d’arbres, discutant et rigolant tranquillement. Lightning les avait observé faire pendant un moment, restant subjuguées par leur capacité à vivre tout simplement, malgré la menace des soldats de Cocoon qui pesait sur leur tête. Vanille était une jeune adolescente douce et pleine de vie et dans un sens, Lightning retrouvait un peu de sa propre Vanille dans le caractère et le comportement de cette jeune fille.

Hagen, bien qu’elle fasse tout pour inculquer le plus de connaissances possible à sa cadette, laissait une certaine liberté à cette enfant. Lightning savait parfaitement pourquoi. Leur vie était précaire et parfois difficile, trop pour une gamine qui sort à peine de l’enfance et qui est encore loin d’être une femme. Vanille avait besoin de cette insouciance, d’autant plus que deux ans auparavant, elle avait essuyé la perte de tout son clan. C’était déjà beaucoup pour une adolescente d’à peine treize ans.

Lightning avait d’autant plus aimé cette soirée, qu’elle avait eu le sentiment d’être entièrement libre. Personne pour surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes, elle avait pu être elle-même sans craindre de quelconques représailles. Vanille vagabondait partout, lui parlant et s’amusant comme si elle la connaissait depuis toujours. Hagen était restée plus modérée, mais pour la première fois depuis qu’elle était arrivée dans cette époque, l’ancienne guerrière avait eu l’impression d’avoir une amie.

**oOo**

La nuit était à peine tombée et Lightning avait découvert ce qu’était des champignons lunaires. Elle avait souri en s’apercevant que ces petits végétaux, qui avaient la forme d’un cèpe, s’illuminaient comme des loupiottes bleues un peu partout dans la forêt une fois qu’il faisait sombre.

Elle faisait en sorte de ne pas s’écarter du chemin ni de s’éloigner de ses deux compagnes de promenade qui, elles, exploraient chaque recoin qui les entourait. Lightning observa Hagen qui avait déniché l’un de ces agarics et qui le déposait précautionneusement dans son panier en osier. La guérisseuse revint ensuite vers elle et la cocoonienne jeta un coup d’œil aux champignons qui tapissaient le fond.

Elle plissa les yeux sous la lumière d’un bleu électrique qu’ils dégageaient, avant de froncer le nez face à leur aspect.

\- Ils sont vraiment comestibles ? ne put-elle s’empêcher de demander.

Hagen détourna son regard de Vanille et le posa sur elle, esquissant un sourire amusé.

\- Ça t’intéresse vraiment ?

Lightning la fixa. Le ton était clair et concerné. Est-ce qu’elle semblait réellement si désintéressée de tout ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle doucement. Je suis peut-être moins douée que vous, mais j’ai quelques capacités pour les soins.  
\- Tu es guérisseuse ? questionna Hagen, un peu surprise.  
\- Non. J’avais d’autres spécialités… Mais je m’en sortais bien pour soigner.

Lightning détourna la tête, focalisant son attention sur Vanille qui farfouillait dans d’épais buissons. Elle préférait rester évasive sur ses capacités, jugeant peu recommandable d’annoncer ainsi qu’avant de soigner, elle était un soldat, une guerrière qui tuait. Même si elle savait faire preuve de jugement lors d’un combat, il n’en restait pas moins qu’avant d’apprendre à soigner, sa main abattait son épée pour anéantir des vies.

Quand elle était devenue une l’cie, Lightning avait découvert par la suite qu’en plus d’avoir des prédispositions pour le combat et la magie de foudre, elle était capable de refermer des plaies ouvertes et guérir des infections. Elle avait même réussi à pousser l’exploit à faire revenir un mort à la vie. Cependant, depuis qu’elle avait perdu son statut de l’cie, Lightning n’avait plus aucun pouvoir.

Et elle avouait ne pas avoir essayé à les retrouver. Elle savait qu’elle avait gardé quelques restes de ses capacités de soins, sachant qu’elle était capable de guérir d’une plaie plus rapidement que la normale, mais en sept ans, Lightning n’avait pas poussé ses facultés à se développer. Elle était même la première à trouver sa dernière guérison miraculeuse malgré ses maigres compétences.

\- Je pourrais t’apprendre quelques notions si tu veux, fit soudainement Hagen, la tirant de ses pensées. Après tout, ça t’occuperait. Tu vas finir par t’ennuyer à force de ne rien faire et l’hiver est long. Autant mettre ton temps à un but plus lucratif, non ?

Lightning la jaugea du regard pendant un instant avant de glisser une main dans ses mèches roses.

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle. J’aimerai plutôt trouver une solution pour rentrer chez moi.  
\- Je comprends. Mais tu n’as aucune piste par où commencer. Si seulement ton village avait un nom… ça serait plus facile.  
\- Désolé, grimaça Lightning en réponse.

Elle évita de poursuivre la conversation, préférant étouffer dans l’œuf ce sujet. Elle ne voulait pas mentir de nouveau à Hagen alors Lightning se contenta de rester silencieuse. La guérisseuse soupira légèrement tandis que Vanille poussait une exclamation de joie, dénichant enfin son premier champignon lunaire.

\- J’en ai un, Hagen ! Ça y est ! s’écria-t-elle en revenant prêt d’elles sur le sentier.  
\- Super ! met-le dans le panier.

L’adolescente s’exécuta, le déposant délicatement dans le fond du panier avec ses congénères. Elle repartit aussitôt, laissant de nouveau les deux femmes seules. Un silence léger les enveloppa, avant qu’Hagen ne prenne la parole.

\- Pour te répondre, ces champignons ne sont pas comestibles, non. J’extrais ce qui les compose et ça sert à faire un excellent onguent contre les infections magique. Ça me sert surtout quand certain chasseurs reviennent après avoir affronté des créatures vénéneuses.

Lightning acquiesça, fascinée par les connaissances de cette femme. Elle jeta un coup d’œil en coin à cette grande rousse. L’ancienne guerrière retrouvait certain traits de Vanille dans ceux d’Hagen, comme en y réfléchissant, elle était capable de voir une forte ressemblance entre Hagen et sa jeune belle-sœur. Peut-être que dans quelques années, Vanille serait le portait de son aînée.

Hagen était une femme qui méritait d’être écoutée. Elle était forte, indépendante, courageuse et talentueuse. Elle était l’Oracle d’Oerba, celle qui était en lien direct avec la déesse Etro, mais en dehors de ça, elle était quelqu’un qui avait vu et vécut beaucoup trop de chose en une seule vie et qui s’en était relevée.

\- J’aimerai beaucoup que vous m’appreniez quelques notions de soin. Si je m’ennuie, je pourrais toujours vous aidez.

Hagen tourna la tête vers elle et lui adressa un sourire amical.

\- Et moi, je serais ravie de pouvoir t’aider à rentrer chez toi.

Lightning lui offrit un regard reconnaissant, retenant un soupir dans le creux de sa gorge.

\- Si seulement j’avais une idée par où commencer, souffla-t-elle.  
\- Tu n’as même pas un petit indice ? tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien.  
\- Non, rien ! Mais je me disais…  
\- Oui ? incita Hagen.

Lightning stoppa sa marche et se tourna vers la guérisseuse. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de demander :

\- Est-ce qu’il y a un temple dédié à Etro dans les environs ?

Le visage d’Hagen affiche un air surpris, l’observant sans rien répondre pendant une seconde.

\- Il y en a un de l’autre côté de la forêt, révéla-t-elle. Il est à environ une après-midi de marche.

Le cœur de Lightning fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C’était une chance inouïe. Peut-être aurait-elle la possibilité d’entrée en contact avec Etro pour en savoir plus. D’après elle, il n’y avait que la déesse de la mort qui pouvait se trouver derrière cette situation, et l’ancienne guerrière voulait une explication. Pourquoi lui faire ça après tout ce qu’elle avait sacrifié pour l’aider ?

Lightning avait combattu pour elle. Elle avait été sa championne, alors même qu’elle ne le voulait pas. Elle avait tout donné pour qu’Etro puisse rester en vie et garder son trône intact dans le Valhalla. Elle ne méritait pas aujourd’hui, de vivre une nouvelle épreuve. Etro lui avait promis de veiller à ce qu’elle soit heureuse et Lightning avait eu confiance en elle. S’était-elle montrée trop naïve ?

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que je pourrais m’y rendre ? demanda Lightning.  
\- Il faudrait voir ça avec Fergus, et avant qu’il prenne une décision, l’hiver sera surement déjà aux portes du village. A cette saison, il est imprudent de s’éloigner d’Oerba, même pour traverser la forêt.  
\- Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? demanda Lightning.

Hagen secoua la tête, pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

\- Nous sommes bientôt en automne et dans deux mois, il va y avoir la fête de Samain qui annonce l’hiver. Fergus sera bien trop occupé pendant ce laps de temps. Peut-être serait-il plus judicieux d’attendre les prochaines floraisons.  
\- Les prochaines floraisons ? souffla Lightning. Le printemps prochain, vous voulez dire ?

Hagen acquiesça, lui adressant un regard désolé. Lightning eut la désagréable impression qu’une pierre venait de tomber dans son estomac. Attendre le printemps prochain ? Ça faisait combien de temps ça ? Environs six mois, si elle ne se trompait pas.

C’était impensable. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre six mois ici. Quand bien même la compagnie d’Hagen et de la jeune Vanille était agréable, il fallait qu’elle trouve un moyen de rentrer rapidement chez elle.

\- Je ne peux pas attendre six mois, c’est impossible ! Je dois faire quelque chose rapidement !

Plus elle passait du temps ici, plus sa famille à son époque penserait qu’elle avait définitivement disparu. Peut-être même se disait-ils qu’elle était déjà morte. Lightning imaginait la tristesse et la douleur de Serah et de Fang. Celle de ses amis. Snow devait prendre soin de sa sœur, mais l’ancienne guerrière savait combien Serah pouvait être bornée quand elle le voulait. La première fois qu’elle avait disparu dans le Valhalla, la jeune Farron s’était renfermée sur elle-même et Snow avait décidé de partir pour retrouver Lightning et que Serah retrouve le sourire.

C’était inacceptable ! Lightning ne pouvait pas patienter sagement ici alors que les conséquences de sa disparition pouvaient être aussi importantes. Elle ne voulait pas que cela détruise sa famille. Fang avait Vanille, certes, mais la pulsienne était tellement entêtée qu’après un mois elle avait déjà dût commettre l’irréparable pour la retrouver, et Lightning savait que Fang n’écouterait pas Vanille dans ses circonstances.

\- Je suis désolée, fit soudainement Hagen, la coupant dans ses pensées. Il n’y a pas d’autre solution.  
\- Je pourrais très bien y aller seule ! énonça Lightning avec vigueur.  
\- Non ! ça serait bien trop dangereux ! contra Hagen.  
\- Je sais me défendre !

Lightning fronça les sourcils et campa sur ses pieds, se tournant vers Hagen. Elle n’était pas une faible femme, loin de là. Elle était capable d’affronter les monstres de Gran Pulse et traverser cette forêt s’il le fallait pour atteindre ce maudit temple.

\- Je n’en doute pas, répondit gentiment la guérisseuse.  
\- Bien ! Alors accordez-moi seulement d’avoir un guide et je m’en sortirais. Vous avez dit que ce n’était qu’a une après-midi de marche, en partant tôt le mat…  
\- Ce n’est pas aussi facile ! coupa Hagen.

L’ancienne guerrière referma la bouche et fixa la grande rousse. Bien sûr que si c’était facile. D’une facilité enfantine même. Hagen détourna la tête, tripotant nerveusement la hanse de son panier en osier. Lightning la détailla et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Finalement, elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur la souche d’un tronc d’arbre. Elle était loin d’être stupide et elle venait de réaliser le fond du problème. Cela aurait dû lui sauter tout de suite au visage, mais elle s’était laissée emporter par l’espoir d’avoir enfin des réponses.

\- Personne ne voudra m’aider, c’est ça ! déclara-t-elle. Et même si je me fiche que quelqu’un m’aide à traverser cette forêt pour trouver le temple d’Etro, Fergus n’acceptera pas de me laisser partir. Je suis toujours une menace pour lui. Une horrible cocoonienne qu’il vaut mieux éviter de laisser vadrouiller sans surveillance.

La rancœur qu’elle éprouvait dut s’entendre dans ses paroles car elle vit Hagen pinçait les lèvres, son visage gardant un air peiné. Lightning soupira de dépit et laissa son regard se perdre au loin à travers les immenses et robustes arbres de la forêt d’Oerba. Du coin de l’œil, elle apercevait Vanille qui avait laissé tomber la chasse aux champignons lunaires pour simplement fureter à travers les bois.

Hagen lui demanda de ne pas trop s’éloigner avant de venir s’asseoir à ses côtés sur la souche. La guérisseuse déposa son panier entre ses pieds et Lightning fut attirée par la lueur bleutée qu’il s’en dégageait. Elles restèrent plongées dans un silence reposant pendant un moment puis une main tiède se posa sur l’avant-bras de Lightning, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta Hagen, lui adressant un léger sourire.

Lightning secoua la tête. Elle retira doucement son bras de la prise légère des doigts de la guérisseuse.

\- Vous n’y êtes pour rien, Hagen, souffla-t-elle gentiment.

L’ancienne guerrière tourna la tête vers elle et lui adressa un petit sourire, espérant la rassurer, puis elle leva le nez vers le ciel étoilé. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu’elle n’était pas déçue. Lightning avait espéré pouvoir jouir d’une certaine liberté de déplacement, maintenant que Fergus lui avait accordé le bénéfice du doute, mais cela se résumait aux frontières du village. Probablement que si elle enfreignait cette règle tacite, elle serait ramenée manu militari devant Fergus et que sa sentence serait révisée. Lightning ne serait pas étonnée de finir entre les barreaux de sa prison avec laquelle l’homme l’avait déjà menacé.

Les six prochains mois allaient être longs et éprouvant. La frustration qu’elle ressentait face à l’inactivité dont elle allait devoir faire preuve n’avait pas de limite.

\- J’aimerais pouvoir faire pl…  
\- Non ! coupa Lightning. Vous faites déjà beaucoup trop pour moi.

Il était inconcevable que cette femme en fasse plus pour elle. Lightning comprenait parfaitement qu’elle devait respecter la place qui lui était dû dans cette époque. Certes, elle avait du mal à l’accepter, mais elle n’était qu’une étrangère. Pire que ça, elle était une habitante de Cocoon, un monstre aux yeux des pulsiens. Elle n’avait aucun droit de réclamer quoique ce soit d’eux et elle n’accepterait pas qu’Hagen l’aide de nouveau.

Lightning ne voulait pas prendre le risque que les villageois se retournent contre elle et qu’elle perde sa famille à cause d’elle. Hagen ne méritait pas ça. L’ancienne guerrière détourna la tête et observa les environs, appréciant le calme de la forêt. La tête rousse de Vanille dépassait d’un buisson à quelques pas. C’était paisible et reposant, tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour l’instant, il ne lui restait plus qu’a fait preuve de patience.

\- Je passerais cet hiver et je supporterais l’attente de ces six prochains mois, déclara-t-elle. Je vous prouverez que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, que je ne suis pas comme les autres cocooniens que vous avez rencontrés. Et j’arriverais à rentrer chez moi.

Lightning eut une pensée pour Fang et elle lui demanda silencieusement de l’attendre, de ne rien faire d’inconsidéré. Quoiqu’il arrive, elles se retrouveraient. Elle pria pour que Snow et Lebreau arrivent à remonter le moral de sa tendre petite sœur et dans six mois, elle pourrait de nouveau la serrer dans ses bras. Ça allait vite passer, se dit Lightning.

Elle refréna ses sentiments, empêchant la peine et le manque de l’envahir. Elle devait rester maitresse d’elle-même, lucide et alerte pour supporter cette nouvelle épreuve, et comme pour toutes les autres, elle la surmonterait aussi.

\- Ta femme et ta famille doivent te manquer atrocement, fit soudainement Hagen.

Lightning se redressa et tourna la tête vers la guérisseuse. Elle pinça les lèvres et déglutit, puis détourna le regard, préférant éviter d’affronter celui de la rousse.

\- Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre la personne qu’on aime, poursuivit Hagen.  
\- Je sais, souffla Lightning. Vous me l’avez déjà dit.  
\- Oui, je sais. Alors tu sais aussi, que je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens.  
\- Elle n’est pas morte et je vais la retrouver.  
\- Je voulais seulement dire, que si tu veux en parler, je suis prête à t’écouter, répondit gentiment Hagen.

La rosée resta murée dans un silence buté. Que pouvait-elle dire de toute façon ? Il lui était impossible de parler de Fang. De révéler qu’elle venait de six cent ans dans le futur, que sa femme était la fille du chef d’Oerba, qui avait elle-même vécut six cent ans dans une stase de cristal avant d’être réveillée pour participer à une guerre dans laquelle elle avait été un pion. C’était surréaliste comme histoire et Hagen la prendrait certainement pour une folle si elle la lui racontait.

Même si c’était la vérité, Lightning avait une chance sur cent pour que ça passe. Depuis qu’elle avait mis les pieds ici, l’ancienne guerrière avait le sentiment que certaines choses étaient différentes. Il y avait bien la base de ses souvenirs. L’existence des dieux, notamment de la déesse Etro, mais aussi la présence des fal’cies, mais elle n’avait pas entendu parlait de l’cies ou de cristal et encore moins de cie’ths.

Pendant un instant, elle en était venue à se demander si elle était bien dans le passé, ou si elle avait atterrit dans une réalité alternative. Une autre vie, une autre histoire. Peut-être n’y avait-il pas de l’cie à qui on confiait des tâches. Peut-être que les fal’cies n’avaient qu’une importance moindre dans ce monde.

Peut-être que la guerre qui existait entre Gran Pulse et Cocoon dans cette époque, était différente de celle dont elle avait entendu parlait dans ses livres d’histoires. Et si c’était le cas, Lightning était plus désespérée que jamais. Si actuellement elle ne se trouvait pas sur la trame du temps mais sur celle d’une autre réalité, comment pourrait-elle rentrer un jour chez elle ?

Il était déjà très difficile de voyager sans risque dans le cours de l’histoire, et chaque bond dans le temps, pouvait tout ruiner d’une époque à l’autre. La plus banale des actions pouvaient avoir des répercutions inimaginable, si on n’y prenait pas garde. Comment ça se passait dans une autre réalité ?

Lightning resta silencieuse tout le restant de la soirée, plus perdue encore que quelques minutes auparavant, alors que plusieurs scénarios se jouaient dans sa tête. La boule au ventre, elle était démoralisée de constater que tous finissaient toujours d’une manière tragique.

**oOo**

Revenant au présent, Lightning poussa un léger soupir et s’assit sur le rebord de la falaise. Les pieds dans le vide, elle posa son regard sur l’immense forêt en contrebas. Le ciel commençait enfin doucement à s’éclaircir à l’horizon, tirant sur les nuances rosâtre de l’aube.

Une envolée d’oiseaux aux plumes noires la surprit, attirant son attention sur les volatiles qui s’en allaient à tire d’ailes de la cime des plus hauts arbres. Les créatures nocturnes allaient laisser leur place aux diurnes, jusqu’à ce que la nuit tombe et que le cycle ne se rejoue encore. Tout ce qui se passait ici était normal, naturel et Lightning inspira profondément, appréciant le calme qui la parcourait après la tension qui l’avait agité suite à son cauchemar.

Elle repensa à cette soirée-là en forêt avec Hagen. Sur l’instant, Lightning lui avait été reconnaissante qu’elle respecte son silence. Elle était confuse, déboussolée et ne savait plus vraiment ce qu’elle devait faire, ce qui l’attendait par la suite aussi. Elle avait ressenti le besoin d’être seule, cependant, maintenant elle doutait et l’absence de sa famille et de Fang se faisait douloureuse.

Lightning n’avait qu’une envie, allez vers Hagen, la seule amie qu’elle ait ici, et lui parler. Peut-être même qu’elle pourrait lui révéler toute la vérité et laisser la femme décider si elle était folle ou non, et sceller son sort par la même occasion. Plus d’une fois, l’ancienne guerrière avait eu envie de lui faire face, mais à chaque fois elle se demandait ce que cela lui apporterait. Au fond d’elle, Lightning ne voulait pas aggraver sa situation et il lui était impossible de changer sa version sans que cela soit le cas.

Pour les habitants du village, pour Fergus et ceux du conseil d’Oerba, ça voudrait dire qu’elle avait menti et rien ne leur assurerait qu’elle ne recommencerait pas. Ça voudrait dire qu’ils leur étaient impossible d’avoir confiance en elle et qu’il n’était pas improbable qu’elle soit une espionne envoyé dans leur village pour tous les anéantir.

Après tout ce qu’Hagen avait fait pour elle, la guérisseuse ne méritait pas de croire que Lightning s’était jouée d’elle. La dernière chose dont l’ancienne guerrière avait envie, c’était qu’on pense qu’elle avait trahis et abusé de la gentillesse d’Hagen. Alors elle préférait garder le silence et se persuader que tout s’arrangerait en temps et en heures.

Dans six mois elle pourrait se rendre au temple d’Etro, Lightning allait tout faire pour y arriver. Elle obtiendrait une explication de la part de la déesse et elle pourrait enfin rentrer chez elle. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait peut-être même la possibilité de partir aussi vite qu’elle était arrivée. Sans que personne n’ait le temps de se rendre compte de quoique ce soit.

Lightning étira légèrement son dos, fermant les yeux, essayant de se détendre. Elle avait besoin de se persuader elle-même pour supporter son quotidien. Pour se donner de l’espoir et de la motivation pour continuer d’avancer dans cette époque qui n’était pas la sienne.

\- Vous semblez bien soucieuse.

Surprise, le cœur de Lightning bondit violemment dans sa poitrine alors qu’elle reconnaissait presque aussitôt cette voix douce, chaude et velouté. Son estomac se contracta, autant de joie que de douleur tandis qu’elle tournait la tête vers la source d’où était provenu le son.

Se tenant là, debout devant elle, Lightning découvrit une belle jeune fille à la crinière d’ébène. Un sourire malicieux étirait ses lèvres, une lueur amusée brillait dans deux magnifiques prunelles émeraude et elle semblait pleine d’insouciance.

Elle ne portait pas le sari qu’elle lui avait connu, mais une longue robe bleu, simple et unie à fine bretelle, qui mettait sa haute taille et sa minceur en avant. Une fine ceinture en cuir entourait sa taille et ses épaisses boucles noires étaient négligemment relevées. Deux petites tresses pendaient sur sa clavicule, ce que Lightning avait toujours apprécié. Combien de fois elle avait eut l’irrésistible envie d’entortiller l’un de ses index autour ? Combien de fois l’avait-elle déjà fait celles de sa femme ?

Sauf que là, devant elle, leur corps seulement séparait par quelques centimètres, ne se trouvait pas son amante, mais bien la Fang de dix-sept ans. Lightning plongea ses yeux dans les billes émeraude qu’elle connaissait si bien et qui lui manquait cruellement, retenant son souffle dans le creux de sa gorge.

**oOo**

 

A samedi prochain pour la suite…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12**

 

Lightning était incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Sa bouche était désagréablement sèche et sa langue collait à son palais comme si elle n’avait pas bu depuis trois jours. Elle était confuse et désarçonnée, terriblement peinée aussi, par l’arrivée impromptue de la personne qu’elle redoutait le plus de rencontrer dans cette époque.

Elle était surprise, ne s’attendant absolument pas à tomber sur la jeune Fang si tôt le matin. Après tout, elle et son amante étaient la même personne, et Lightning savait combien Fang appréciait de se prélasser au lit. De plus, d’après Vanille et les petites anecdotes qu’elle lui racontait, la jeune adolescente n’arrêtant jamais de parler, la Fang de dix-sept ne mettait un pied hors de son lit que lorsqu’elle y était forcée. Et il était hors de question de voir le bout de son nez avant que l’aube ne se soit levée depuis au moins trois heures.

Alors, que faisait-elle ici tandis qu’il devait être à peine six heures du matin ? Lightning savait que Fergus avait formellement interdit à sa fille de l’approcher. Vanille, qui travaillait avec Hagen, était une exception à l’interdiction qu’avait reçu Fang de s’approcher d’elle.

L’ancienne guerrière pouvait voir briller la malice et l’impétuosité dans le regard ardent de l’adolescente. Son cœur battait la chamade et son ventre se tordait. Elle avait tellement l’impression de retrouver sa femme. Plus jeune, certes. La Fang de cette époque n’était pas encore marquée par la guerre de Transgression qui lui avait donné beaucoup trop tôt ce regard de femme adulte. Elle n’était pas encore cette guerrière farouche et terrifiante qu’elle allait devenir en combattant l’ennemi, ni cette femme intrépide et fougueuse dont Lightning était tombée amoureuse.

Mais il y avait dans cette jeune Fang quelque chose de captivant, d’attachant. Lightning voyait, dans ces prunelles vertes, l’innocence qu’avait perdu sa Fang. Quand elle avait rencontré la pulsienne, la rosée n’avait rien vu d’autre dans ses yeux que la lueur d’un chasseur. Il avait fallu des années à la Fang plus âgée pour retrouver la douceur et la joie qui luisait dans le regard de la plus jeune.

L’adolescente ne sembla pas s’offusquer de son silence, et décida de s’asseoir à ses côtés, sur le rebord de la falaise. Lightning la vit relever un peu les pans de sa robe pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dedans et elle avisa sa propre tenue. Instinctivement, elle tira sur les bords de sa chemise, se disant soudainement combien ça avait été stupide de sortir aussi peu vêtue.

Mais tout ça devint superflu quand une brise passa sur elles et emporta jusqu’à ses narines le parfum qui appartenait à la brune. Lightning inspira fortement, sentant cet agréable arôme d’amande qui lui noua la gorge. Cette jeune fille était Fang. Peu importe l’époque et l’âge, cette pulsienne allait devenir la femme qu’elle avait appris à connaître et aimer, et Lightning ressentit douloureusement la morsure du manque de sa femme.

Elles restèrent assises ainsi, plongées dans un profond silence, pendant un long moment. Le jour continua sa progression et quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle journée commençait. Septembre avançait lentement. Pour Lightning, son univers avait le rythme d’un escargot, pourtant, elle avait remarqué qu’une certaine effervescence naissait dans le village. Même Hagen et Vanille était tendues à l’approche de ce qui devait être une fête locale.

Certainement que Fang avait elle aussi un rôle à y jouer. Elle devrait probablement se trouver ailleurs qu’à ses côtés, en ce moment. Lightning jeta un coup d’œil vers l’adolescente. Cette dernière était calme. Les yeux rivés vers l’horizon, le corps détendu et les lèvres étirées dans un léger sourire paisible. Elle ne cherchait pas à entamer une quelconque conversation. Comme si profiter seulement de la présence de l’autre lui suffisait.

Lightning pinça doucement les lèvres. La Fang qu’elle connaissait ne serait pas restée silencieuse très longtemps, mais c’était certainement parce qu’elles se connaissaient, justement. Elle essaya de se souvenir de comment était la pulsienne, les premières fois qu’elle l’avait rencontrée et Lightning n’eut pas vraiment besoin de se forcer.

Fang adulte était presque similaire. La pulsienne l’avait suivie dans les rues de Palumpolum, mais elle n’avait forcé aucune conversation tant que Lightning n’avait pas fait le premier pas. Certes, elle avait été moqueuse, sarcastiques et un brin impudique avec elle, mais Fang avait respecté chacun de ses silences, attendant patiemment qu’elle décide elle-même de s’ouvrir. C’était l’un des traits de caractère qu’elle aimait le plus chez son amante. Cette capacité qu’avait Fang de toujours savoir quand ça n’allait pas, ce qu’il fallait qu’elle fasse, qu’elle dise ou ne dise pas, pour finalement la laisser venir à elle.

Quoiqu’il arrive, Lightning avait toujours été aimanté par Fang. Elle se sentait bien en sa compagnie, et la pulsienne était bien la première personne, après Serah, avec qui elle se sentait en confiance et normale. Dans une moindre mesure, Lightning avait l’impression de ressentir la même chose avec la jeune Fang, mais elle était incapable de dire si cela provenait seulement du fait que c’était la version plus jeune de la femme qu’elle aimait, ou vraiment de la personne que représentait cette adolescente, qui était différente de son double.

Lightning déglutit et détourna le regard du visage exotique et déjà si charmeur de Fang, pour contempler la forêt sous ses pieds nus.

\- Tes parents vont certainement te chercher partout, dit-elle doucement, peu certaine que ça soit une bonne idée d’entamer une quelconque relation avec la réplique de sa femme. Tu es la fille du chef, non ?  
\- Oui, répondit Fang, un joli sourire étirant ses lèvres. Tu ne te rappelle pas de moi ?

Lightning haussa un sourcil avant d’esquisser un petit sourire en coin, comprenant où voulait en venir la jeune fille.

\- Si, répliqua-t-elle. Quand je me suis réveillée ici, c’est toi que j’ai vu en premier.

Fang acquiesça d’un air satisfait.

\- Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, ajoute-t-elle. Ranulf est un vrai crétin par moment !  
\- Il a fait ce qu’il pensait bon pour son peuple. Je ne lui en veux pas vraiment, même si je resterai loin de lui et de son gourdin.  
\- Non ! Il a seulement fait ça parce qu’il déteste tous les habitants de Cocoon ! contra Fang. Normalement, je le comprends ! Pour la plupart, ce sont tous des ordures ! Surtout ceux en combinaisons ! Mais toi, tu étais carrément inoffensive.

Des cocoonians en combinaison ? Fang parlait-elle de la PSICOM ? Cette unité d’élite existait-elle déjà ? Des soldats en combinaisons et qui favorisaient la guerre. Lightning ne connaissait qu’eux pour être capable d’autant de barbarie. Déjà à son époque, quand elle les avait combattus avec son groupe, ils étaient à la solde du fal’cie Barthandelus et suivaient à la lettre les ordres de guérilla qu’il donnait.

Il voulait détruire la race humaine et il avait trouvé d’excellents pions pour ça. Est-ce que Barthandelus était déjà en train de fomenter son plan d’éradication ? Dans ses livres d’histoire, Lightning avait appris que la guerre entre Cocoon et Gran Pulse avait éclaté à cause des fal’cies Lindzei et Anima, mais est-ce que ce rapace de Barthandelus avait déjà une place dans les hautes sphères de Cocoon ?

Lightning savait ce qui allait arriver à Gran Pulse dans quelques années. Elle savait ce qu’ils allaient tous devoir endurer. Ce que le village d’Oerba allait subir à cause de Cocoon. Au fond d’elle, l’ancienne guerrière fut prise d’une violente bouffée d’horreur, de colère et de tristesse. Tous les habitants ou presque de Gran pulse avaient fait les frais de cette stupide guéguerre contre Cocoon.

Bon sang, râla-t-elle intérieurement. Ils étaient tous pareil ! Venant d’en haut ou d’en bas, ils étaient tous frères, ils se ressemblaient tous et ce conflit n’aurait pas dû avoir lieu. Mais elle n’y pouvait rien, c’était écrit dans l’histoire. Pourtant, l’idée même de voir la jeune Fang devant elle et de savoir que dans quatre ans, elle allait devenir une l’cie à la solde d’Anima pour détruire Cocoon lui retourna l’estomac.

\- Chacun se défend comme il peut, finit-elle par s’exprimer, attirant l’attention de Fang.  
\- Ce n’est pas comme si tu l’avais menacé. Qu’il tue les soldats qui ont tués sa femme et sa fille, et qui nous menacent aujourd’hui, ça, je comprends. Mais quand il t’a mis ce coup de gourdin, tu étais sans défense.  
\- Personne n’est vraiment sans défense, répliqua Lightning.  
\- Comment ça ? demanda suspicieusement Fang.  
\- Rien.

Lightning secoua la tête, jugeant peu judicieux de révéler à Fang que si elle avait été moins désorienté et seule avec lui, elle aurait probablement été capable de désarçonner un homme de la trempe de Ranulf. Gourdin ou pas. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux humains et elle avait été soldat.

\- Peu importe, reprit Fang. Heureusement qu’Hagen est une excellente guérisseuse.  
\- Oui. Je leur dois beaucoup, à elle et Vanille.  
\- C’est vrai que Vanille est douée, alors qu’elle a seulement treize ans. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour supporter ça. La dernière fois, elle a remis en place une fracture ouverte… Erk !

L’ancienne guerrière pinça les lèvres, étouffant un léger rire. Soigner n’avait jamais été la spécialité de Fang. Elle frôlait même le zéro absolu dans cette capacité. Lightning se souvenait d’une fois où, lors d’un combat contre un groupe de Gorgonopside, elle s’était bêtement laissé distraire par la pulsienne. La rosée avait essuyé un violent coup de patte qui l’avait envoyée valser contre un rocher.

Lightning ne remercierait jamais assez ses pouvoirs de l’cie, qui lui avaient sauvé la vie à ce moment-là. Cependant, elle avait quand même fini avec une épaule démise et une fracture de la jambe. Elle était seule avec Fang ce jour-là, et Lightning se souviendrait toujours de l’état désemparé de son amante, quand elle s’était rendu compte des blessures. Malgré la douleur, elle avait été obligée de déployer toute sa patience et son énergie pour calmer Fang, pour que celle-ci puisse ensuite la soutenir et l’aider à se guérir.

Heureusement, Lightning avait d’excellentes capacités de soin, notamment grâce à Odin, qui ne permettait pas qu’elle soit grièvement blessée, et ça avait été vite réglé. Aujourd’hui, elle et Fang riaient de cette anecdote comme d’un bon souvenir, mais sur l’instant, Lightning avait réalisé l’ironie de la situation. Une chasseuse qui ne supportait pas les blessures plus graves qu’une simple coupure au doigt.

\- Soigner n’a pas l’air d’être ta tasse de thé, fit moqueusement Lightning.  
\- Pas vraiment ! rit Fang. Je ne suis pas sensible au point de tourner de l’œil quand il y a trop de sang, c’est juste que ça me fait froid dans le dos de poser mes mains sur quelqu’un de blessé. Il a déjà bien assez mal sans que j’en rajoute une couche. Mes mains sont beaucoup plus douées pour manier ma lance et chasser.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Lightning se fit la réflexion que la Fang adulte avait des doigts de fées pour beaucoup plus de choses qu’uniquement la chasse. Elle se secoua néanmoins, préférant éviter de conduire ses pensées sur ce terrain-là.

\- J’ai entendu dire que tu étais effectivement très douée pour ça. L’une des meilleures futures chasseuses d’Oerba, déclara Lightning.

Elle fut agréablement satisfaite de voir les pommettes de Fang se teinter légèrement. L’adolescente tourna la tête vers elle et Lightning vit les deux prunelles émeraude briller de plaisir à ce compliment. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait à se forcer. Lightning connaissait tellement bien Fang et c’était ce qu’allait devenir son amante. Il n’y avait rien de mal à flatter l’égo d’une jeune fille pleine d’ambition pour son village.

\- Que fais-tu ici d’ailleurs ? reprit Lightning. Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de courir dans les plaines ?

Fang s’esclaffa et secoua la tête, amusée.

\- Je me suis fait la belle de chez moi avant que mes parents ne se réveillent. Il était hors de questions que je supporte une journée de plus les leçons soporifiques de ma mère, et celles moralisatrices de mon paternel.

Lightning jeta un coup d’œil en coin à l’adolescente, notant le changement d’intonation dans sa voix quand elle parlait de son père. Il était évident qu’il y avait de fortes tensions entre ces deux-là. Lightning pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Depuis qu’elle connaissait Fang, et du plus qu’elle se souvenait de tout ce dont elles avaient discuté ensembles, Lightning ne se rappelait pas d’avoir entendu une seule fois son amante parler de son père.

A part quelques vagues mentions, son amante avait toujours fait en sorte d’éviter la question. Par respect, Lightning n’avait jamais insisté. D’après elle, si Fang ressentait le besoin d’évoquer son père, elle savait que l’ancienne guerrière était là pour l’écouter. Elle préférait laisser le choix à Fang de s’ouvrir sur ce sujet sensible ou non, comme la pulsienne lui avait laissé le temps qui lui était nécessaire pour oser enfin parler de ses propres parents.

\- J’allais partir chasser, reprit Fang après un silence pendant lequel elles réfléchirent toutes les deux. Mais je t’ai vue toi aussi te faire la belle par la fenêtre, et te diriger vers le verger. J’ai été curieuse et je t’ai suivie, révéla-t-elle.

Fang tourna la tête vers elle et leurs yeux se fixèrent. Une lueur amusée dansait dans les prunelles émeraude de la jeune pulsienne et Lightning esquissa un sourire en coin. Elle se sentait bien, détendue, et c’était probablement la première fois depuis qu’elle avait mis les pieds dans cette époque, qu’elle avait le sentiment de pouvoir baisser sa garde.

\- Tu m’as suivie ? répéta Lightning, la voix vibrant d’amusement.  
\- Oui, répondit Fang en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je n’aurais pas dû, mais c’était trop tentant. Hagen n’est pas du genre à t’empêcher de sortir alors je me suis demandé pourquoi tu avais besoin de fuir.  
\- Je voulais seulement prendre un peu l’air… Sans avoir l’impression d’être surveillée.  
\- Hagen n’est pas comme ça, contra Fang.

Lightning secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle. Je ne parlais pas d’Hagen. Elle est vraiment très gentille avec moi, au contraire.  
\- Oh ! Tu veux parler du village.

La rosée détourna la tête vers la cime des arbres en contrebas et haussa les épaules. Il n’y avait rien à dire et rien à faire, de toute façon, pour que cette situation s’arrange rapidement. Et elle n’avait pas envie de parler de ses cauchemars, ni avec Hagen et encore moins avec la jeune Fang.

\- Avec le temps, fit Fang, ils s’habitueront à toi, tu verras. Je suis certaine qu’ils finiront même par t’apprécier.

Lightning lui adressa un sourire un peu forcé. Voulait-elle vraiment que les habitants du village se fassent à elle et l’apprécient ? S’ils découvraient qu’elle avait menti, qu’elle apportait peut-être le malheur sur le village, une nouvelle guerre ? Supporterait-elle de voir leur regard briller d’humiliation s’ils venaient à découvrir la vérité ? Ne serait-ce pas mieux qu’ils continuent à la détester ? Elle poussa un léger soupir, fatiguée de ces continuels questionnements qui tournaient dans sa tête. Elle voulait seulement arrêter de penser et voir comment allait se dérouler l’avenir. Elle était douée pour s’adapter rapidement, autant qu’elle en profite.

\- Tu viendras à la fête de Samain ? demanda soudainement Fang, la tirant de ses rêveries.

L’ancienne guerrière posa ses yeux sur l’adolescente. Celle-ci étirait ses jambes dans le vide et profitait des derniers chauds rayons de soleil. Bientôt, la pluie, le vent et le froid allaient tous les prendre par surprise. Hagen avait même commencé à faire le plein de bois pour la cheminée, histoire d’être préparée à l’arrivée de l’automne.

La fête de Samain, pensa-t-elle. Maintenant que Fang en parlait, Lightning se souvenait que la guérisseuse et Vanille avaient mentionné l’arrivée prochaine de cette fameuse fête locale. En dehors de ça, elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur cet évènement.

\- Elle a lieu quand ? questionna-t-elle.  
\- Le dernier jour d’octobre.

Le dernier jour d’octobre, se répéta Lightning. Soit le trente et un, ce qui signifiait à son époque sur Cocoon, la fête d’Halloween. Elle eut un soupir ironique quand elle constata une fois de plus l’hypocrisie flagrante du fal’cie Lindzei. Celui-ci avait incité des pulsiens à le suivre sur son monde paradisiaque qu’était Cocoon, confortant les habitants qui allèrent peupler le monde-sphère, que Gran Pulse était un enfer monstrueux. Il leur avait demandé d’abandonner leurs croyances et leurs coutumes, pour quoi ? Pour en adopter des nouvelles qui finalement, n’étaient que de pales répliques de celles qui faisaient vivre Gran Pulse.

\- Enfin, reprit Fang. Elle se déroule toute la journée du trente et un et se poursuit toute la nuit.  
\- Que représente cette fête ? demanda Lightning, curieuse.  
\- Tu ne célèbres pas Samain sur Cocoon ?

Lightning observa longuement la brune. A part Hagen et Fergus, elle n’avait raconté son histoire à personne d’autre et le chef du village avait seulement dû rentrer dans les grandes lignes auprès du conseil d’Oerba. Cependant, il n’avait pas dû discuter de ça avec sa propre fille.

\- Je ne vis plus sur Cocoon depuis plusieurs années maintenant. J’habite un petit village de Gran Pulse, très loin d’ici, décida-t-elle de révéler, malgré les doutes qu’elle avait d’impliquer l’adolescente dans cette histoire.  
\- Tu vis sur Gran Pulse ! s’exclama Fang, qui se tourna complètement vers elle. Cette nouvelle semblait la ravir, pour une obscure raison. Et tu ne connais pas la fête de Samain ?  
\- Oh… Hum… Nous ne célébrons pas beaucoup de fêtes au village, à part Noël.  
\- C’est étonnant, répliqua Fang. C’est pourtant l’une des fêtes les plus importantes.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Hum… La fête de Samain célèbre le passage de la saison chaude à la saison froide. C’est la transition entre l’été et l’hiver, ni plus ni moins. Mais nous célébrons aussi nos morts. A la nuit tombée, on fait un immense feu de joie au milieu de la place du village. Tout le monde se doit d’y jeter une buche. Il permet à nos proches décédés d’être de nouveau avec nous le temps d’une nuit.  
\- Comment peut-elle durer aussi longtemps ?

Fang rit et haussa les épaules.

\- Ça, c’est parce que pendant la journée, le chef du village redistribue en parts égales aux différents clans les ressources des récoltes pour tenir tout l’hiver. En ce moment, les chasseurs se doivent de ramener le plus de gibier possible pour nourrir les familles. Ceux qui travaillent aux champs doivent s’assurer que les récoltes sont bonnes et conséquentes. Le surplus est ensuite donné à Tipur et Fiona à l’épicerie.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils en font ?

Fang sourit. Elle semblait irradier de joie. Lightning, quant à elle, avait le sentiment de poser des questions stupides. C’était déroutant d’arriver dans un village et de devoir tout apprendre.

\- Ils comptabilisent le surplus et le divisent de nouveau en parts égales. Si une famille vient à manquer de nourriture ou autre au milieu de l’hiver, il est redistribué à ceux qui en font la demande, pour assurer le passage de la saison. Le reste du temps, Tipur et Fiona font des échanges entre les villages.  
\- Et toute la journée consiste à distribuer les provisions ?  
\- Non. Il y a un grand banquet. Des combats aussi, révéla Fang.  
\- Des combats ? répondit Lightning, surprise.  
\- Oui. Certains chasseurs s’affrontent amicalement ensemble. C’est très différent des combats organisés lors de la fête de la Beltaine, cependant.  
\- Vous avez beaucoup de fêtes, constata Lightning.  
\- Non, pas tant que ça, rit Fang. Mais le peu qu’on a, mettent de la vie dans le village. Samain, le mois prochain, énuméra-t-elle, Noël en décembre, puis Beltaine.

Elles se fixèrent et Fang sourit largement. Elle était de toute évidence ravie de pouvoir apprendre les traditions de son village. La fierté qu’il était possible d’entendre dans le son de sa voix n’avait pas de limite. Le cœur de Lightning se serra à l’idée que cette adolescente allait perdre ce à quoi elle tenait le plus au monde.

Elle avait toujours ressentit une peine profonde pour toutes les pertes qu’avait dû endurer son amante, mais c’était encore plus dur d’en avoir conscience en se retrouvant face à la jeune Fang.

\- Comme tu l’auras compris, reprit la brune. La Beltaine symbolise le passage de la saison froide à la saison chaude. C’est une fête très agréable, qu’on célèbre avec joie. On n’est jamais sûr de passer l’hiver, surtout quand il est rude, alors arriver enfin au printemps, c’est l’assurance d’avoir passé une année supplémentaire dans ce monde.

Lightning acquiesça et un agréable silence se posa entre elles. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Fang ne reprenne :

\- Nous la célébrons la nuit du dernier jour d’avril. Tu seras peut-être encore là.

Une note d’espoir perçait dans le ton de Fang et Lightning tourna la tête vers elle. En d’autres circonstances, elle aurait énormément apprécié participer à cette fête. Elle aurait voulu vivre parmi eux et en découvrir beaucoup plus, mais dans sa situation actuelle, Lightning espérait de toutes ses forces qu’elle serait rentrée chez elle avant le mois de mai.

L’adolescente dut remarquer le changement dans son attitude, car son sourire s’effaça pour devenir contrit. Les traits de son joli visage, qui gardait encore quelques légères traces enfantines, s’affaissèrent et elle baissa les yeux avant de se détourner.

\- C’est vrai que tu as certainement envie de rentrer au plus vite dans ton village, fit-elle doucement. Et au lieu de te laisser rentrer chez toi, mon père et ceux du conseil te gardent prisonnière ici. C’est stupide !  
\- Non, ils sont prudents, c’est tout.  
\- Mais tu vis sur Gran Pulse ! protesta Fang. Tu es comme nous !  
\- Je suis avant tout une cocoonienne, contra Lightning.  
\- Non !

Le ton fut ferme et coupant, et Lightning redressa la tête vers la jeune fille. Pendant une seconde, elle avait eu l’impression de se retrouver face de la fermeté et de l’intransigeance de sa femme. Pendant une seconde, Lightning avait eu le sentiment de voir la Fang adulte devant elle, et non plus l’adolescente de dix-sept ans. Au fond de cette gamine dormait l’âme de son amante. L’âme de la femme forte et indépendante qu’elle allait devenir.

Lightning haussa un sourcil, et Fang reprit.

\- Tu es l’épouse d’un pulsien, fit-elle durement en pointant du menton l’alliance qui brillait à son annulaire.

L’ancienne guerrière posa ses yeux dessus et fit doucement tourner l’anneau autour de son doigt, ses pensées se dirigeant vers Fang et le jour où elles s’étaient unies.

\- Tu as lié ton âme à un pulsien, ça fait de toi une pulsienne ! Tu as peut-être les origines de Cocoon, mais tu as l’âme de Gran Pulse en toi maintenant, grâce à ton époux et ta famille.

Une bouffée d’affection envahit Lightning. Elle la sentit grossir dans le creux de son ventre et remonter jusque dans sa poitrine. Elle aimait déjà Fang de tout son être, et elle ne savait pas encore qu’il lui était capable de l’aimer encore plus. De retomber amoureuse d’elle.

Elle n’était pas désespérée au point de reporter ses sentiments sur la jeune Fang, non. C’était seulement qu’au plus profond d’elle, Lightning savait que ces paroles auraient pu être celles de son amante. Qu’elles étaient celles de sa femme. Quand elles s’étaient enfin unies, l’aînée Farron était entrée dans la famille de Fang. Du fait qu’elles se soient liées sous l’oracle d’Oerba, qu’elles aient utilisé la tradition de son clan et non le banal mariage traditionnel, signifiait qu’elle faisait maintenant partie du clan Yun.

Elle portait le nom du clan et grâce à cela, grâce à l’amour qu’elle avait pour Fang, une partie d’elle était effectivement pulsienne. Lightning leva les yeux vers la jeune Fang et comme elle avait tant l’habitude de la faire avec son amante, elle se laissa aller et lui offrit un large sourire heureux et soulagé. Puis sans réfléchit, elle déclara :

\- Une pulsienne. C’est une pulsienne… Ma femme.  
\- Oh…

Les sourcils de Fang se haussèrent hautement sur son front, partant presque se cacher sous sa fine frange. Une seconde après, ses lèvres s’étiraient dans un sourire amusé, tandis que ses yeux se mettaient à briller de malice. Lightning ne savait pas ce qui l’avait poussée à lui révéler une telle chose, mais elle avait besoin que la jeune Fang le sache.

Parce qu’elle respectait sa femme, parce qu’elle l’aimait et qu’il lui était inconcevable que quiconque pense qu’elle était mariée à une autre personne.

\- Comment s’appelle-t-elle ? demanda curieusement Fang.

Lightning ouvrit la bouche, et sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, étouffa un rire derrière l’une de ses mains. Cette situation était à la fois surréaliste et cocasse. L’ancienne guerrière fixa ses yeux dans les billes vertes et finit par secouer la tête, amusée.

\- Quoi ? fit la plus jeune. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de drôle ?  
\- Rien, répondit Lightning.

Elle se racla doucement la gorge et passa sa langue sur les lèvres.

\- Elle s’appelle Sunny, confia-t-elle finalement.

La surprise peignit les traits de Fang qui se tourna vers elle, surprise.

\- Sunny ? répéta-t-elle.  
\- Hum… Oui.  
\- C’est marrant, répliqua Fang. C’est le prénom que mes parents avaient choisi en premier pour moi.

Décidemment, se dit silencieusement Lightning. Ça faisait trois fois qu’elle utilisait ce prénom et à chaque fois, il faisait mouche. Combien y avait-il de chances pour que chaque personne sache d’où il provenait ? D’accord, elle n’avait pas fait preuve de beaucoup d’imagination, mais elle avait été prise de court par la question d’Hagen et elle s’était souvenue d’un jour ou Fang lui avait dévoilé cette anecdote.

Elle qui ne parlait que rarement de sa famille, s’était vaguement ouverte un soir alors qu’elles profitaient d’un coucher de soleil, allongées tout en haut d’une falaise. Lightning avait posé sa tête sur le ventre de Fang et cette dernière s’amusait à glisser ses doigts entre ses mèches roses.

\- C’est ironique quand on y pense, avait-elle dit.  
\- Hum… De quoi ?  
\- Tu es mon rayon de soleil, Sunshine et ça m’amuse de me dire que mes parents voulaient m’appeler Sunny avant de choisir Fang, avait-elle confessé avec dérision.

Revenant à la réalité, Lightning esquissa un sourire et haussa les épaules. Elle avait choisi le premier prénom qui lui était venu à l’esprit et qui lui rappelait Fang. Elle n’avait pas réfléchit au fait que quelqu’un aurait pu faire le lien, mais en même temps, comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? Qui irait se douter qu’elle avait fait un bond de six cent ans dans le passé, et que sa femme était réellement Fang ?

\- Ça doit être très commun comme prénom, dit-elle utilisant le même prétexte dont elle s’était servie auprès de Fergus.  
\- Autant que Lightning, rit Fang.

L’ancienne guerrière eut un rire jaune et son cœur fit un bond.

\- Je plaisante, ajouta Fang.

Lightning inspira profondément, détestant les chutes émotionnelles dont elle était sujette. Peu importe l’âge de Fang ou l’époque, celle-ci était toujours aussi farceuse.

\- Sunny n’est pas vraiment courant, mais je suis certaine qu’il doit y en avoir dans d’autres villages. En revanche, je suis certaine que « Lightning », ça ne doit pas courir les rues.  
\- Peut-être que si, sur Cocoon, répliqua la plus âgée des deux avec un sourire en coin.

Avec amusement, elle vit le visage de Fang se plisser de contrariété.

\- Tu as un autre prénom ? finit par demander la brune.

Lightning haussa les épaules et lui offrit un regard conspirateur. Ça n’avait aucune importance, ici, qu’elle s’appelle Lightning ou Claire. Et elle préférait garder une certaine distance entre l’adolescente et elle-même. La Fang adulte connaissait son vrai prénom, mais pour elle, Lightning était avant tout Sunshine, ici, révéler à la jeune Fang une part d’elle que l’ancienne guerrière gardait d’ordinaire secrète, ne ferait que l’enfoncer un peu plus dans la tristesse de sa situation.

Elle devait garder en tête que cette jeune fille n’était pas son amante. L’idée même de s’éloigner de l’adolescente lui frôla l’esprit. Ça serait peut-être préférable pour toutes les deux, mais Lightning jeta un coup d’œil vers la brune et quelque chose dans sa poitrine se serra douloureusement. Elle n’avait personne ici qui lui rappelait réellement la vie qu’elle venait de perdre.

Hagen était gentille et c’était une amie agréable, mais c’était avant tout une nouvelle connaissance. Quant à Vanille, ici, elle n’était qu’une enfant de treize ans. Certes, elle ressemblait beaucoup à la jeune femme que Lightning connaissait maintenant, mais ce n’était pas encore elle. Par contre, en à peine quelques heures, elle découvrait une Fang presque identique à la sienne. Plus jeune, mais toujours aussi malicieuse, fougueuse et intrépide. Lightning avait le sentiment de retrouver un peu de son monde en étant à ses côtés.

\- Je finirai par le découvrir, s’exclama de nouveau Fang, la coupant dans ses pensées.  
\- Peut-être, fit Lightning.

Fang secoua la tête, sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais tu devrais rentrer, ajouta ensuite l’adolescente. Hagen va s’inquiéter, si elle découvre que tu n’es plus là.

Lightning eut soudainement conscience que ça faisait effectivement un long moment qu’elle était partie maintenant. La guérisseuse devait être réveillée, et ne la voyant pas se présenter au petit déjeuner, elle devait se demander ce qui lui arrivait. L’ancienne guerrière était du genre lève-tôt, surtout ici, et Hagen risquait fort de venir la déloger de son lit si elle pensait qu’elle déprimait de nouveau.

\- Tu as raison, répondit-elle en se relevant.

Fang l’imita, époussetant grossièrement les plis de sa robe.

\- On fait le bout de chemin ensemble ? demanda-t-elle avec une note d’espoir.

Lightning la fixa longuement avant d’acquiescer enfin. Oui, ce n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée d’établir une certaine relation entre elle, cela la ferait probablement souffrir et personne n’approuverait que Fang passe du temps avec elle, mais Lightning s’en fichait pour l’instant. Elle voulait profiter du bien être qu’arrivait à lui faire ressentir la version plus jeune de son amante et, elle l’avouait, jouir aussi de sa présence.

**oOo**

Très tôt ce matin-là, alors qu’il faisait encore nuit noire, elle fut réveillée par un hurlement qui lui glaça le sang. Ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent et si Hagen avait encore des doutes quelques jours auparavant, ce n’était maintenant absolument plus le cas.

Deux semaines de suite qu’elle était brutalement tirée de son sommeil par les cris effroyable de Lightning, qui dormait dans la chambre jouxtant la sienne. La première fois, la guérisseuse n’y avait pas vraiment prêté attention.

Un cauchemar, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Le subconscient est tellement complexe qu’ils peuvent être de toutes sortes sans qu’on comprenne réellement d’où ils proviennent et pourquoi. De plus, entre la phase de sommeil et celle de réveil, on ne contrôle pas vraiment les réflexes, et encore moins ceux de la parole. Hagen avait donc mis ça sur le coup du hasard sans vraiment se rendre compte de qui Lightning appelait dans ses rêves.

Mais les nuits s’étaient succédées et toutes s’étaient déroulées de la même façon. Après trois jours, elle avait prêté plus d’attention à sa nouvelle colocataire et elle avait fini par comprendre. Allongée dans son lit, Hagen avait de nouveau été témoin des tourments cauchemardesque de l’étrangère et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l’aider.

Par respect, elle avait décidé de ne pas s’immiscer dans l’intimité de la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas que Lightning se sente forcée de lui parler, ni qu’elle ait le sentiment d’être mise au pied du mur, alors Hagen avait fait comme si elle n’entendait rien.

Comme chaque nuit, les cris s’étaient arrêtés aussi vite qu’ils s’étaient fait entendre et le silence était revenu rapidement dans la maison. La fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte pour profiter des dernières nuits aux températures clémentes que leur accordait ce mois de septembre. Une brise légère s’engouffra par l’encadrement et Hagen porta son regard vers l’extérieur.

La nuit était encore noire, mais elle voyait au loin à l’horizon les tous premiers éclaircissements, signe que l’aube approchait. Hagen soupira et sans vraiment sans rendre compte, elle se rendormit. Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, le jour était levé, et une certaine fraicheur la fit frissonner. La nuit suivante, il allait falloir oublier de laisser la fenêtre ouverte.

L’automne avançait à grand pas et Hagen grommela en se tournant dans son lit pour se mettre sur le dos. Elle remonta sa couverture pour couvrir ses bras nus et se motiva silencieusement à sortir du lit. Il devait être sept heures, peut-être huit maintenant, et sa colocataire n’allait surement pas tarder à se lever aussi.

Une longue journée l’attendait, comme toutes dernièrement, à l’approche de la fête de Samain. Hagen devait préparer sa cérémonie, mettre la touche finale à son vêtement, qu’elle avait voulu un peu transformer. Poursuivre les leçons de Vanille, et faire en sorte que Lightning s’intègre au village. Ça, c’était une tâche bien plus ardue.

La jeune femme ne sortait pratiquement pas, et quand elle le faisait, c’était uniquement pour l’accompagner, et il fallait qu’Hagen l’y pousse. La guérisseuse pouvait comprendre Lightning. Il n’était jamais facile d’arriver dans un nouveau village et de devoir se familiariser avec les coutumes et les habitants, surtout quand ceux-ci se montrent hostiles.

Cependant, Hagen était certaine que ses doutes, comme ses hypothèses, étaient fondées, alors ce qu’elle ne comprenait pas, c’était que cette femme semblait ne pas les connaitre. Si comme elle le pensait, la femme de Lightning était bien Fang, comment cela était-il possible ?

Comment Lightning ne pourrait-elle pas tous les connaitre ? Autre question hautement plus importante et qui la turlupinait depuis quelques jours : si cette femme avait réellement fait un bond dans le temps et venait normalement de leur futur, comment cela était-il arrivé ? Et pourquoi ?

Depuis que ses soupçons lui semblaient véridiques, à défaut d’être confirmés par la concernée, Hagen ressentait de plus en plus l’envie de lui poser des questions. D’après elle, ce n’était pas sain pour Lightning de continuer à s’enfermer dans le mutisme et la solitude. Si elle faisait réellement partie de leur famille, elle aurait dû se sentir chez elle ici. Mais c’était loin d’être le cas, au contraire, et Lightning ne faisait pas mine de vouloir se confier.

Hagen se demandait elle-même ce qu’elle devait faire. Elle ne voulait pas prendre l’initiative de discuter de ça avec la jeune femme. Et elle ne voulait pas non plus révéler cette partie de l’intimité de Lightning à Fergus. Comment le père de Fang réagirait en apprenant que ces hypothèses étaient peut-être réellement fondées ? Certainement mal. Il ne prévoyait pas pour son unique fille qu’elle épouse une cocoonienne, peu importe que celle-ci ait été rejetée de Cocoon.

Hagen décida de se lever enfin. Les pieds nus sur le parquet de sa chambre, elle frissonna violement. Elle attrapa une grosse veste en laine qui trainait au bout de son lit et l’enfila rapidement. Pinçant les lèvres, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. L’été était définitivement fini, et ça la peina.

Qu’elles épreuves allaient-ils tous endurer pendant cet hiver ? Celui-ci présageait d’être rude et d’après elle, ils avaient tous assez supporté de souffrance. L’année précédente, Hagen avait dû enterrer tout son clan à cause d’une épidémie, elle ne voulait pas voir succomber de nouvelles personnes de sa famille.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la colline du verger. Elle distingua au loin deux silhouettes qui revenaient tranquillement vers sa demeure. Hagen fronça les sourcils, avant de reconnaitre Lightning, vêtue de sa chemise de nuit, en compagnie de Fang. La guérisseuse ferma ses fenêtres et se détourna avant qu’elles ne la remarquent et traversa son couloir. Elle descendit les trois petites marches qui conduisaient au salon mais le quitta rapidement pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Hagen attrapa un bol dans l’un de ses placards en hauteur, ainsi que la théière, puis mis de l’eau à bouillir sur la chaudière. Elle rêvait déjà d’un bon thé bien chaud à la menthe. De l’autre côté, sur le plan de travail, elle attrapa un pot en ferraille dans lequel elle gardait du café moulu. Hagen l’ouvrit de façon mécanique puis tira à elle sa cafetière rustique.

Elle fourra trois à quatre cuillères à café dans le compartiment pour le café avant de la placer au-dessus du récipient. Elle n’aurait plus qu’à verser l’eau et refermer le tout. La guérisseuse se frotta les mains l’une contre l’autre, attendant patiemment que son eau bout. Une hanche appuyée contre le rebord du plan de travail, elle perdit son regard au travers de la fenêtre de sa cuisine.

Le village était encore calme, mais dans une heure, ça ne serait plus le cas. L’effervescence pour la fête de Samain allait reprendre, chacun retournant à son activité. Les chasseurs allaient repartir dans les plaines en quête de toujours plus de gibier, tandis que ceux des champs allaient récolter assidument ce qu’ils avaient semé.

Du bruit la tira de ses rêveries, lui indiquant que Lightning venait certainement de rentrer. Hagen ne put s’empêcher de pousser de nouveau ses pensées vers la cocoonianne. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle se demanda si cette rencontre avec la jeune Fang était une bonne idée. Depuis que Lightning vivait avec elle et qu’elles passaient tout leur temps ensemble, la guérisseuse avait remarqué à de nombreuses reprises l’attention toute particulière qu’avait la jeune femme aux cheveux roses pour la pulsienne.

Depuis que Lightning était arrivé à Oerba, Fergus avait fait en sorte que Fang reste loin de l’étrangère. Encore plus après qu’Hagen lui ait révélé ses doutes. Pourtant, il aurait dû être le premier à savoir qu’il était très difficile de contenir la fougue de Fang. Quand cette jeune fille voulait quelque chose, elle faisait toujours en sorte de l’obtenir, et Hagen savait combien la fille de Fergus était intriguée par cette nouvelle arrivante.

Malgré tout, Hagen se demandait si c’était une bonne idée que la cocoonienne et Fang se rapprochent. Lightning n’était pas dans son époque ici, et cela pourrait certainement être vu d’un mauvais œil. Une habitante de Cocoon qui arrive sans prévenir et sans aucune explication dans un petit village de Gran Pulse, qui obtient un sursis de la part du chef du village et qui, en plus, va jusqu’à oser se lier d’amitié avec la fille de ce dernier…

\- Bonjour.

Hagen se tourna, surprise. Elle n’avait pas entendu Lightning arriver et en dehors de ça, c’était bien la première fois qu’elle entendait dans la voix de cette femme des notes détendues et joyeuses. C’était presque imperceptible, Hagen avait remarqué combien Lightning mettait un point d’honneur à contrôler chacune de ses émotions.

Elle ne laissait jamais rien filtrer, et il fallait s’attarder sur son comportement pour réussir à décrypter ses pensées. La plupart du temps, Hagen devait vraiment s’arrêter et l’analyser aussi discrètement que possible, mais là, ça semblait naturel. La guérisseuse l’observa préparer la table pour le petit déjeuner, faisant plusieurs aller-retour entre la cuisine et le coin salle à manger, déposant pain, beurre, couverts et jus de fruit, comme tous les matins depuis presque trois semaines.

C’était très facile de vivre avec Lightning. Elle n’était pas le genre de personne qui gênait ou qui empiétait sur la vie des autres. En temps ordinaire, Hagen ne l’entendait même pas. Elle était calme et posée, et c’était même plutôt agréable d’être en sa compagnie. Elles avaient passé du temps à discuter ensemble et la guérisseuse avait découvert une femme douce, intelligente, intéressante aussi, et surtout entière, et Hagen l’appréciait de plus en plus. Elle était certaine qu’à l’époque de Lightning, elle était heureuse de la compter parmi les siens.

\- Hagen ?

La guérisseuse revint à la réalité et porta un regard interrogateur sur la cocoonienne, qui n’avait pas pris le temps de se changer et était toujours vêtue de sa chemise en coton. Celle-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de dire :

\- L’eau bout.  
\- Oh ! s’exclama la rousse en se tournant vers la chaudière pour l’éteindre et ôter la casserole.

Elle versa l’eau chaude dans la cafetière et la théière, avant de reposer le récipient d’eau. Avec un torchon dans chaque main, Hagen s’empara des hanses des deux contenants à boisson et se tourna vers Lightning pour la rejoindre. Elle fit fi des regards fixes que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses posait sur elle, et s’assit sur sa chaise une fois qu’elle eut débarrassé ses deux mains prises.

Lightning l’imita calmement, et un silence se posa entre elles, pendant lequel elles profitèrent tranquillement de leur petit déjeuner.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda finalement la rosée.

Hagen releva le nez de son bol de thé pour regarder sa nouvelle amie. Elle réprima un soupir. Elle devait faire grise mine pour que Lightning s’inquiète. La rousse continuait de se poser des questions de toutes sortes, ayant l’irrépressible envie de les exprimer à voix haute. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se dire que si Lightning gardait le silence, c’était certainement pour une bonne raison. Mais laquelle ?

Hagen adressa un sourire rassurant à la rosée.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit-elle d’une voix enjouée.  
\- Vous êtes sûre ?  
\- Combien de fois je t’ai dit de me tutoyer ? éluda Hagen.  
\- Désolé, grommela Lightning, avant de plonger son nez dans son bol de café.

La guérisseuse laissa échapper un rire léger et secoua la tête, avant de mordre dans une tartine de pain beurrée. Au moins, cela avait eu le mérite de couper court la discussion.

\- J’ai fait réserver du tissu auprès de Fiona pour mon habit de cérémonie, pour la fête de Samain, tu crois que tu pourrais aller me le récupérer ?  
\- Nous pourrions y aller ensemble, répliqua Lightning.  
\- J’ai quelques consultations ce matin, qui vont me bloquer à la clinique.

Lightning tourna la tête vers elle. Hagen se retrouva face à un visage cristallin, lisse de toutes émotions. Les deux magnifiques prunelles océan ne dégageaient rien, pour ceux qui n’y prêtait pas attention, toutefois, la guérisseuse y décela une pointe d’incertitude et de méfiance.

\- Ce n’est peut-être pas une bonne idée que je me promène toute seule dans le village, argua-t-elle calmement.  
\- Est-ce que tu crains pour ta vie ?  
\- Pas vraiment, non. Je voudrais juste éviter de créer un esclandre.  
\- Tout se passera bien, j’en suis certaine ! La plupart des habitants savent maintenant que tu es l’épouse d’une pulsienne. Ils vont avoir un peu de mal au début, mais ils finiront par s’y faire. Et dans une moindre mesure, ils t’apprécieront même, d’ici la fête de Samain, peut-être.

Lightning esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête, son expression impassible se transformant en une note amusée.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Hagen, curieuse.  
\- Rien. J’ai l’impression d’entendre parler quelqu’un d’autre, révéla-t-elle énigmatique.  
\- Vraiment ? Qui ?

Lightning resta silencieuse un instant, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Personne, répondit-elle. Ça n’a pas d’importance.

Elle porta son bol de café à ses lèvres et Hagen l’observa faire sans répliquer. Dans un sens, la guérisseuse était un peu dépitée que son amie ne veuille pas s’ouvrir un peu. Ça ne pouvait pas être si mal, et rien de ce qu’elle pourrait révéler ne la choquerait ou ne la dérangerait, elle en était certaine.

Elle ne comprenait déjà pas pourquoi Lightning ne voulait pas leur dire la vérité. Ce n’était pas comme si la magie n’existait pas. Certes, les voyages à travers le temps n’étaient pas communs. Jouer sur la trame de l’histoire était bien trop dangereux et aucun dieu ne prendrait un risque pareil sans raison. Mais ce n’était pas quelque chose d’impossible ou de surréaliste. Qu’est-ce qui pousserait cette femme à passer cela sous silence ?

\- Cette fête de Samain, est-ce que vous… Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais y aller ? demanda Lightning après un moment de silence.

Hagen esquissa un sourire, ravie que Lightning sorte un peu de son cocon pour s’intéresser à la vie dans le village. Après tout, si par malchance la jeune femme ne trouvait aucune solution pour rentrer chez elle et que sa situation devenait permanente, ce que la guérisseuse n’espérait pas, il valait mieux que Lightning se fasse à sa nouvelle vie.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Hagen d’un ton enthousiaste. Je pense même que c’est une excellente idée. Tu pourras te familiariser un peu plus avec le village et les habitants.

Lightning acquiesça, tout en restant silencieuse.

\- Tu verras, nous passons un agréable moment tous ensembles. Samain est une fête agréable à célébrer. On discute, on mange, on boit aussi, beaucoup, rit Hagen.  
\- J’ai entendu dire que certains combattaient aussi, ajouta Lightning.

Hagen l’observa un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Oui, fit Hagen, sans se départir de son ton amusé.

Elle ne chercha pas à savoir comment Lightning avait appris ça. Hagen se souvenait avoir vaguement mentionné, avec Vanille, l’approche de leur fête locale célébrée tous les ans à la même date. Mais la cocoonienne n’avait pas fait grand cas de cette révélation. Jusqu’à maintenant, ça n’avait même pas l’air de l’intéresser. Le terme de la fête de Samain ne l’avait même pas interpelée, comme si elle ne connaissait pas cette coutume, ce qui rajoutait quelques questions à celles qui peuplaient déjà son esprit.

Que cela soit la fête de Samain, Noël ou la fête de la Beltaine, chacune de ces célébrations était une tradition sur Oerba depuis l’existence du village. Et Hagen était persuadée que c’était une coutume qui se perpétuerait pendant encore des siècles. Pour elle, c’était le charme et la beauté de leur village, de leur monde. Vivre sur Gran Pulse, c’était vivre de la nature, profiter de ce que la terre offrait et endurer ce qu’elle reprenait. C’était survivre, mais être libre aussi. .

\- Que veux-tu, reprit-elle. Les hommes, on ne les tiens plus dès que la liqueur commence à couler à flot. Et vu que Samain célèbre la fin de l’été, autant te dire que tout le monde en profite. Après ça, il va falloir supporter de longs mois d’hiver.  
\- Est-ce que je peux me rendre utile ? demanda Lightning.

D’un index elle jouait négligemment avec le bout du manche du couteau à beurre, tandis qu’elle se tournait vers elle. Hagen pencha légèrement la tête sur un côté.

\- Comment ça, utile ?

Lightning haussa les épaules et finit par croiser ses bras sur le rebord de la table.

\- Je me débrouille pour chasser et… Enfin je me disais que je pourrais peut-être me rendre… utile.

Un lourd silence investit la pièce pendant lequel elles réfléchirent, avant que Lightning n’ajoute :

\- Mais ce n’était qu’une idée en l’air.

Hagen la fixa. Elle ne put s’empêcher de la détailler des yeux. D’un premier visuel, Lightning était une femme de taille moyenne voir normale. Fine et svelte, elle était tout en grâce. Sa peau aussi pâle que la neige, ses cheveux roses et ses grands yeux d’un bleu glacial lui donnaient plutôt l’apparence d’une statue de cristal. Fragile et intouchable.

Le fait qu’elle lui avoue être plutôt douée pour chasser déroutait un peu Hagen. Certes, la guérisseuse avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises ce même regard froid, déterminé et calculateur qu’elle avait de nombreuses fois vus dans les yeux des guerriers les plus aguerris. Mais Hagen avouait franchement ne pas avoir une seule seconde imaginé cette femme comme un chasseur redoutable.

Tout d’un coup, la guérisseuse eut une nouvelle vision de cette cocoonienne. Elle revit la posture droite, fière et solide. Prête à tout supporter et tout entreprendre. A cette image, elle superposa le regard glacial et impassible à celui intransigeant d’un soldat, et pendant une fraction de seconde, Hagen cru être capable de voir une véritable guerrière derrière le visage angélique que montrait Lightning.

\- Tu sais combattre ? demanda nonchalamment Hagen.  
\- Je me débrouille, oui, répondit Lightning en haussant les épaules.

Hagen acquiesça puis termina son bol de thé, avant que celui-ci ne soit complètement froid.

\- Tu as appris sur Cocoon ? Ou depuis que tu es sur Gran Pulse ?

Lightning tourna la tête vers Hagen et elles se fixèrent longuement. Finalement, la rosée détourna le regard et répondit.

\- Sur Gran Pulse. Je n’étais qu’une civile sans défense sur Cocoon, c’est ma femme qui m’a appris quelques rudiments pour être capable de me défendre. Certainement au cas où une situation comme celle-ci se produise, vu que je suis de Cocoon.

La guérisseuse inspira profondément et retint un soupir dans le creux de sa gorge. Pour Hagen, cette révélation, bien que réfléchie, semblait bancale. Une autre coquille dans l’histoire parfaitement décrite par Lightning.

La cocoonienne leur avait dit avoir été jetée de Cocoon pour hérésie. Mais est-ce que le gouvernement de Cocoon irait réellement jeter du monde-sphère une simple civile sans défense ? Si la voix de cette dernière n’avait aucun poids pour le peuple de Cocoon, alors les hauts dirigeants n’auraient rien eut à craindre d’elle, normalement.

Si Hagen n’avait pas déjà des doutes sur le fait que Lightning avait plutôt fait un bond dans le temps à la place de sa petite histoire, elle aurait été en droit de se demander si la jeune femme n’avait pas plutôt une autre place au sein de Cocoon.

Il y avait des zones d’ombre dans ce récit. Des ombres qui pourraient la mettre dans une mauvaise situation si Fergus et les autres du conseil se mettaient à douter de la véracité de ses propos. Qu’est-ce qui pourrait les empêcher de croire qu’elle était réellement une soldate de Cocoon envoyée comme espion dans leur village pour mieux les détruire, s’ils apprenaient qu’elle était douée au combat ?

\- Peut-être devrais-tu garder ça pour toi et éviter de trop montrer que tu te débrouilles au combat, finit par suggérer gentiment Hagen.

Lightning pinça les lèvres et se contenta d’acquiescer. Hagen ressentit un pincement au cœur. Elle se rendait parfaitement compte que ces paroles donnaient l’impression de freiner cette jeune femme. Peut-être avait-elle réellement d’excellentes capacités qui pourraient leur être utiles et bénéfiques, mais Hagen n’était pas certaine que ça soit une bonne idée de les utiliser maintenant.

Elle posa une main douce et réconfortante sur l’avant-bras de Lightning, attirant son attention sur elle. Les yeux bleus n’étaient pas froids ni distants. Ils n’étaient même pas durs ou colériques. Ils étaient seulement résignés.

\- Je t’assure que tu m’es très utile, dit Hagen d’un ton rieur.

Lightning leva brièvement les yeux au ciel et esquissa un sourire en coin. Cela rassura Hagen. Elle vit la cocoonienne frissonner et la rousse se redressa sur sa chaise, ôtant sa main de son bras.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche et enfiler une tenue plus chaude, fit Hagen. Tu vas finir par attraper la mort à te trimballer comme ça, et je crois que j’ai passé assez de temps à te remettre sur pied.

Lightning pouffa discrètement de rire et Hagen se sentie assez fière d’avoir réussi cet exploit.

\- Tu as raison, lui répondit-elle. Il commence vraiment à ne pas faire chaud.  
\- C’est certain ! affirma la guérisseuse. Le mois prochain, oublie l’idée d’aller te trimballer à moitié nue dans les vergers si tu ne veux pas finir gelée sur place. Même si c’est pour aller rejoindre une jolie pulsienne brune aux yeux de chats. Beaucoup trop jeune pour toi, d’ailleurs, ajoute-t-elle, amusée.

Elle vit les pommettes de Lightning se colorer et Hagen se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Malheureusement, elle ne réussit pas à contenir son rire et elle porta sa main devant ses lèvres.

\- Allez, file ! finit-elle par s’exclamer. Ça restera entre nous, personne n’en saura rien. Même pas ta femme, j’en suis sûre !

Lightning ne demanda pas son reste et fila à travers le salon, grimpa les trois marches qui menaient au couloir, avant qu’Hagen n’entende la porte de la salle de bain claquer. La guérisseuse rit une fois de plus de bon cœur puis se leva pour débarrasser la table. Elle devait, elle aussi, se préparer pour une nouvelle et longue journée.

**oOo**

A samedi prochain… Avec aucun retard cette fois, j’espère. Sinon ça sera dimanche.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13**

 

Fang se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante, désorientée et hagarde. Elle se redressa brutalement en position assise, et pendant une seconde elle ne se rappela de rien d’autre que du noir profond qui l’avait engloutie. Puis, les premières images traversèrent son esprit.

Elles furent d’abord floues, avant de se préciser. La hauteur d’une falaise, la dense forêt d’Oerba en contrebas, sous ses pieds nus. Une aube magnifique qui teintait le ciel à l’horizon d’un rose saisissant qui lui rappelait les cheveux de Lightning. Mais pour la première fois depuis le souvenir qu’elle avait eu deux semaines après la disparition de son amante, elle en avait enfin un nouveau.

Et sa femme se tenait à ses côtés, ou plutôt aux côtés de la jeune Fang. Par Etro, Lightning ne portait qu’une simple chemise en coton qui frôlait à peine ses cuisses, dehors, à la vue de tous et surtout à la vue de la jeune adolescente qu’elle était dans cette époque. Mais tout ça ne passa qu’au second plan, au profit de la joie et de l’apaisement à l’idée de savoir que sa compagne allait réellement bien. Parce que c’était une chose de le savoir par Vanille qui avait plus de contact avec elle, que de le voir de ses propres yeux.

Alors que le souvenir s’installait doucement parmi ceux déjà existant, il devint plus net et la conversation que la jeune Fang avait eue avec Lightning se déroula dans son esprit. La colère que Fang avait ressentie envers Ranulf pour avoir fracassé le crâne de sa femme revint au galop et elle serra les poings sur ses cuisses. A une époque, elle aurait compris, elle aussi, la rage de cet homme envers les habitants de Cocoon. Mais aujourd’hui, elle avait évolué, elle avait changé aussi, beaucoup. Et aimant du plus profond de son cœur une cocoonianne, Fang était bien incapable d’être rationnelle et objective face à son geste.

Elle était d’autant plus heureuse de pouvoir constater enfin d’elle-même le rétablissement total de Lightning. Hagen faisait vraiment des merveilles et elle ne la remercierait probablement jamais assez. Quand elle y repensait, toute cette situation était complètement folle. Combien y avait-il de chance pour que son amante atterrisse pile sur Oerba, six cent ans dans le passé ? L’époque même où elle était adolescente et pensait vivre encore des années en harmonie avec les siens. Fang se rendait compte, à présent, qu’elle n’avait jamais vraiment parlé de cette vie-là avec Lightning. Certes, le fait de s’en souvenir lui serrait toujours un peu le cœur, mais au fond d’elle, Fang n’était plus vraiment triste.

Elle avait tiré un trait sur son passé. Ses parents, sa famille, son clan, elle avait parfois quelques regrets par rapport à ça, mais elle se savait en paix maintenant. Fang avait perdu six cent ans de sa vie en étant cristallisée par Etro, mais finalement elle avait combattu et son peuple pouvait reposer en paix lui aussi. Même si tout Cocoon n’était pas responsable des horreurs infligées à son monde, les hauts dirigeants, eux, avaient payé pour leurs forfaits, et chaque famille qui avait dû endurer leur barbarie avait été vengée.

Fang était satisfaite et ça lui suffisait. Elle était aussi fière de ce qu’elle était devenue. De ne pas avoir été aveuglée par la colère, et d’avoir été capable de savoir faire la différence entre les réels coupables et les innocents. Dans un sens, elle pouvait être contente des enseignements que lui avait inculqués son père.

Et dire que cela faisait des années qu’elle s’astreignait à ne pas penser à lui. La dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu, ils s’étaient disputés et au fond d’elle, même si elle taisait les souvenirs qu’elle avait de lui, Fang regrettait profondément que leur relation en soit arrivée là. Mais elle savait aussi qu’il n’aurait pu en être autrement.

Elle avait particulièrement peur, actuellement, qu’il découvre qui était vraiment Lightning. Dans tous les sens du terme d’ailleurs. Sa femme avait légèrement fait comprendre à la jeune Fang, qu’elle n’était peut-être pas tellement sans défense que ça. Et Fang préférait éviter de penser au sort que lui réserverait son paternel s’il apprenait qu’en plus d’être sa future femme, elle était aussi un ancien soldat de Cocoon.

Même si Lightning faisait partie de la Garde Civile et n’avait rien à voir avec la PISCOM, qui eux, faisaient en sorte de faire prospérer la guerre entre Cocoon et Gran Pulse, pour son père elle ne resterait qu’un soldat. Un tueur de pulsiens qu’il fallait anéantir. Fang eut l’impression qu’une pierre venait de plomber son estomac, et sa poitrine se serra brutalement. Il fallait à tout prix que personne d’Oerba ne découvre le passé militaire de Lightning, sinon il était certain qu’elle allait devenir veuve avant même d’avoir pu profiter de quelques années de mariage avec la femme qu’elle aimait.

Un bruit attira son attention et la fit brutalement revenir à la réalité. Fang cligna des yeux et se rendit enfin compte de l’endroit où elle se trouvait. Une cabane en bois, typique des petits villages de chasseur dans les confins des Terres de Gran Pulse. Fang compris tout de suite que son voyage temporel avait fonctionné, mais elle n’était pas sur Oerba, ça, elle en était certaine.

Sa chambre était rustique. Juste ce qu’il fallait pour vivre correctement sans que cela ne soit non plus le grand confort. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite fenêtre à carreaux par laquelle elle constata le temps gris et maussade qu’il faisait à l’extérieur, avant qu’ils ne se posent sur les couvertures en peau de bêtes sur lesquelles elle était couchée. Un autre lit se trouvait en face du sien, vide, et Fang se rappela soudainement que Vanille avait sauté dans le passage et s’était accrochée à elle. Elle allait justement se demander où était passée sa cadette, commençant à s’inquiéter qu’elle se soit perdue dans la trame du temps, avant que la porte en bois massif de la chambre où elle reposait s’ouvre, dévoilant une tignasse rousse et emmêlée.

\- Fang ! Tu es réveillée, enfin ! s’exclama Vanille, courant dans la seconde dans sa direction.

Vanille s’assit à ses côtés sur le rebord du lit et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je me suis fait un sang d’encre ! souffla la rouquine dans son oreille. Ça fait trois jours que tu es inconsciente.

Fang écarquilla les yeux et se dégagea de l’étreinte de Vanille.

\- Comment ça ? fit-elle, surprise.

Un son de vêtement froissé attira son attention et Fang se rendit compte qu’une autre personne était entrée dans la chambre. Une femme grande, tout en jambes, métisse comme la plupart des peuples de chasseur de Gran Pulse. Brune et de grands yeux noirs expressifs. Son visage bruni par le soleil de l’été, qui venait probablement juste de finir, était plus éloquent que ceux des chasseurs dans son souvenir. Mais ce n’était pas comme si elle pouvait se fier à sa mémoire, qui avait été défaillante pendant longtemps, après son réveil de sa stase de cristal.

La femme lui adressa un sourire rassurant et s’approcha du lit à son tour.

\- Bonjour, je m’appelle Lucia. Je suis très contente de vous savoir enfin réveillée.  
\- Un groupe de chasseur provenant de ce petit village, nous a trouvées inconscientes au bord du fleuve à quelques kilomètres d’ici, dévoila Vanille.  
\- Si mon frère et mon mari ne vous avez pas trouvées, vous auriez probablement été dévorées par le premier gobelin qui serait passé, ajouta la femme de chasseur. Si je peux me permettre, comment avez-vous atterri si près de notre campement ?

Fang ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et de porter son regard sur Vanille.

\- Je me suis réveillée seulement ce matin, lui apprit la rouquine, répondant à sa question silencieuse.

Puis la situation lui sauta enfin au visage et Fang repoussa brutalement les couvertures de sur ses jambes, faisant sursauter Vanille qui se releva.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Ça fait trois jours qu’on dort ! s’écria Fang en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Elle tangua un peu sur place, la tête lui tournant brièvement, avant qu’elle ne se stabilise.

\- Il faut… Il faut qu’on reprenne notre route ! Et le plus rapidement possible !  
\- Vous êtes des voyageuses ? demanda Lucia, qui s’était décalée en retrait, les observant à tour de rôle.

Fang ne répondit pas et descendit plutôt son regard sur son corps, alors qu’elle frissonnait de froid pour constater qu’en dehors de ses sous-vêtements, elle ne portait rien. Elle scanna la chambre des yeux, trouvant avec soulagement le reste de ses vêtements au bout du lit. Elle s’empara de son short noir, qu’elle enfila avant de boutonner rapidement les trois boutons qui servaient de fermeture.

\- J’ai rajouté des bas et un chandail en laine à votre tenue, intervint Lucia. Pour supporter l’arrivée de l’hiver.

Fang porta ses yeux dans ceux de la femme qui leur avait offert un abri à elle et Vanille. Puis elle porta de nouveau son attention sur ses vêtements, découvrant effectivement les accessoires supplémentaires. Elle attrapa le chandail qu’elle enfila par-dessus son débardeur noir avant de s’asseoir pour mettre les bas.

Elle les déroula calmement jusqu’à mi-cuisse, constatant qu’ils baillaient un peu et qu’ils ne venaient certainement pas d’être tricotés. Après un coup d’œil vers Vanille, Fang s’aperçut qu’elle aussi, elle avait eu droit à un prêt de vêtements chauds pour endurer la rude saison froide de Gran Pulse.

\- Merci beaucoup, finit-elle par déclarer à l’attention de Lucia.  
\- De rien, répondit-elle. Je ne vous apprends pas que l’hiver est rude par ici. Vous vous êtes laissées surprendre par la saison ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oui, en quelque sorte, répliqua Fang. Nous devons reprendre la route tout de suite !  
\- Pour aller où ? questionna la grande brune.  
\- Au village d’Oerba.

Lucia pinça les lèvres, affichant un air désolé.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit une bonne idée, fit-elle d’une voix contrite.

Fang jeta un coup d’œil vers Vanille, qui secoua la tête en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ça ? questionna-t-elle, alors qu’elle fermait la dernière sangle de ses bottes, qu’elle venait d’enfiler.

Elle n’appréciait pas vraiment que quelqu’un qu’elle ne connaissait même pas se permette de lui dire ce qu’elle devait faire alors qu’elle avait un but bien précis en tête.

\- Nous sommes en plein automne, répondit Lucia. Dans quelques semaines, nous célèbrerons la fête de Samain et l’Hiver arrivera presque aussitôt. Prendre la route maintenant, toutes seules et sans protections, serait imprudent, pour ne pas dire stupide. Surtout pour entreprendre un voyage aussi long.

Fang tiqua et fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça, aussi long ? interrogea Vanille en s’approchant.  
\- En plein été, le village d’Oerba est déjà à un mois de route et à dos de chocobos, révéla Lucia comme si c’était évident. Alors en plein hiver... Le temps est déjà en train de se dégrader. Dans une semaine, il pleuvra des cordes jour et nuit et ce n’est certainement pas l’idéal pour un voyage.  
\- Peu importe ! contra Fang en se plaçant aux côtés de Vanille. On est capables de s’en sortir !  
\- Je n’en doute pas, mais même le plus aguerris des chasseurs ne se risquerait pas à prendre la route en cette saison. C’est plus prudent d’attendre le printemps prochain.

Fang secoua violemment la tête et fit un pas vers Lucia. La grande brune inspira profondément et fixa Fang dans les yeux. De pulsienne à pulsienne. Il n’y avait pas de crainte dans le regard noir et à la place de la considération qu’elle avait vu un peu plus tôt, une lueur de méfiance brilla au fond des prunelles onyx.

Fang s’arrêta juste devant elle et se maitrisa pour éviter de paraitre menaçante. La dernière chose qu’elle voulait, c’était de se faire des ennemis inutiles. Encore moins des ennemis qui lui avaient rendu service en la sauvant.

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre d’attendre, fit-elle, le plus gentiment possible.  
\- Je comprends que vous vouliez rentrer dans votre village, surtout pour l’hiver, mais…  
\- Ce n’est pas ça ! coupa brutalement Fang.

Lucia fronça les sourcils et redressa la tête. Fang soupira et se détourna d’elle pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.

\- Ce qu’elle veut dire, reprit Vanille à sa place. C’est que ça fait très longtemps que nous sommes parties. Trop longtemps…  
\- Ma femme pense certainement que je suis morte maintenant, s’exclama Fang, le regard rivé par la fenêtre.

Elle soupira de nouveau. Lucia avait raison, elle en était consciente. A l’extérieur, le temps était déjà plus que mauvais. Des rafales de vent s’engouffraient dans les branches des arbres. Les nuages étaient chargés de pluie et d’orage. Ce n’était pas encore le froid mordant de l’hiver, certes, mais prendre la route avec la tempête qui les menaçait serait carrément suicidaire. Et Fang rongeait sa colère et sa frustration.

Cette maudite Etro lui avait affirmé l’envoyer auprès de Lightning. Mais si la déesse avait réussi à lui faire faire un bond temporel pour qu’elle arrive directement six cent ans dans le passé, au lieu de la faire rebondir de siècles en siècles, elle n’était cependant pas arrivé à l’endroit exacte qu’elle espérait. Non, Fang était à des centaines de kilomètre de son amante et d’Oerba.

Un mois de route en plein été et à dos de chocobos. Et encore, ça, c’était si le voyage se déroulait sans embûche, ce qui était très rare. Elle devait certainement se trouver très loin dans l’étendue centrale des Steppes, au vu du décor extérieur. Et un mois de voyage pour aller jusqu’à Oerba, c’était plutôt généreux. Pour pouvoir faire la route sans s’épuiser, Fang aurait presque rajoutée un mois de plus, parce qu’il était inévitable de devoir finir le voyage en marchant à pied. Si cela n’arrivait pas déjà à cause d’une créature qui les attaqueraient. Et puis, il fallait aussi prendre en compte les temps de repos, autant pour les voyageurs que pour leurs montures, et éviter de se fatiguer stupidement.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, fit Lucia, la tirant de ses pensées. Mais je suis certaine que votre femme préférerait que vous attendiez un temps plus clément pour la rejoindre, plutôt que de prendre le risque de vraiment vous perdre lors du trajet.

Un silence s’installa dans la chambre avant d’être rompu par Vanille.

\- Elle a raison.

Fang soupira lourdement une fois de plus et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Je sais, fit-elle en se retournant.

Lucia lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et acquiesça.

\- En attendant, mon humble demeure est aussi la vôtre pendant tout votre séjour parmi nous, si vous l’acceptez.

Fang et Vanille se regardèrent. La brune décela une lueur éclatante dans les lagons de sa cadette. Au fond d’elle, Fang savait que ce n’était pas une bonne idée que Vanille soit venue avec elle. Fang savait qu’elle pourrait gérer la situation. Elle ne serait pas à l’abri de la peine une fois qu’elle se retrouverait devant son peuple, mais elle saurait faire face parce qu’elle avait un seul et unique but. Retrouver Lightning, la ramener à la maison et faire en sorte de réaliser l’avenir qu’elles s’étaient promis d’avoir.

Vanille avait Hope, qu’elle aimait profondément. Elle avait aussi Serah, qui était devenue l’amie la plus fidèle qu’elle avait toujours rêvé d’avoir. Mais Vanille ne s’était jamais vraiment remise de l’horreur de la guerre qui lui avait pris tout ce à quoi elle tenait le plus au monde. Aujourd’hui, Fang était tout ce qu’il lui restait de sa vie et de ses souvenirs à Oerba.

Même si elles n’en parlaient presque jamais, Vanille savait qu’il y avait encore quelqu’un en dehors d’elle-même, pour se rappeler de la beauté de l’océan, peu importe la saison. De l’odeur de la forêt qui bordait le village ou celle des champs. Du goût de la nourriture ou des couleurs. Il y avait encore quelqu’un avec elle pour se souvenir de la beauté de leur monde à une époque révolue et détruite. Fang savait tout ça, alors elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander comment Vanille arriverait à supporter de revoir Gran Pulse, de revoir Oerba aussi vivant que dans son enfance.

Au fond d’elle, Fang regrettait un peu de ne pas endurer cette nouvelle épreuve toute seule. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Mais d’un autre côté, Fang savait qu’elle se serait sentie probablement très seule et perdue sans sa cadette.

Depuis qu’elles étaient gamines, la rouquine était toujours dans son ombre, dès qu’elle en avait besoin. Elle avait fini par prendre ses distances quand Light était rentrée dans sa vie et qu’elle-même avait entrepris une relation avec Hope, mais Fang savait que quoiqu’il arrive, Vanille n’était pas très loin. La preuve en était, encore une fois, la rouquine avait été incapable de la laisser partir seule.

\- Merci, Lucia, finit par répondre Fang. C’est avec plaisir qu’on accepte.

Autant profiter de ce qui leur était offert et prendre le temps de se reposer, parce que dès que le temps le permettrait, elle était bien décidée à prendre la route aussitôt. Fang vit le sourire et le soulagement de Vanille à ses côtés, ainsi que celui de leur hôte.

\- Mais j’aimerais partir dès que le temps se montrera plus clément. Peu importe que l’hiver ou les pluies soient fini ou pas.

Lucia acquiesça. Son visage avait retrouvé un air plus jovial et elle lui adressa un sourire.

\- Vous pourrez en parler avec mon frère et mon mari, je suis certaine qu’ils se feront un plaisir de vous aider.  
\- Vraiment ? demanda Vanille avec enthousiasme.

Lucia acquiesça de nouveau et leur montra la porte de la chambre.

\- Mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez me suivre et me tenir compagnie pendant que je prépare le dîner. Nous pourrons continuer d’en discuter, qu’est-ce que vous en dites ?

Vanille se tourna vers elle, comme le regard de la grande brune. Fang aurait volontiers préféré rester seule à ruminer, mais elle n’eut pas le cœur de décevoir sa cadette et encore moins de se montrer impolie.

\- On vous suit, répondit-elle, forçant un sourire.

Elles quittèrent rapidement la chambre pour traverser un couloir en bois, où une seule autre pièce était visible. Surement la chambre du couple à qui appartenait cette hutte. Elles passèrent chacune leur tour sous les pans d’une toile de jute qui séparait les chambres d’une spacieuse pièce à vivre où la cuisine, la salle à manger et le salon étaient réunis. Lucia se dirigea aussitôt vers la cheminée, qui flambait d’un feu doux et faisait chauffer une marmite en fonte. Elle attisa doucement le feu avant de soulever le couvercle de la marmite à l’aide d’un torchon. Vanille se précipita pour l’aider et Lucia la remercia d’un sourire avant d’attraper la louche suspendue à côté de sa tête. Elle remua sa mixture, qui embauma la pièce d’une agréable odeur qui donna terriblement faim à Fang.

Une fois qu’elle eut terminé, Lucia remis sa louche en place et referma le couvercle de la marmite, avant de se tourner vers elle. Fang avait la désagréable impression de ne pas être à sa place et ça faisait des années qu’elle n’avait pas eu ce sentiment. La grande brune leur montra le coin salon et les fauteuils, leur faisant comprendre de la suivre. Vanille ne chercha pas à tergiverser, tandis que Fang était encore légèrement hésitante.

Cependant, elle imita Lucia et Vanille et s’assit à son tour dans l’un des fauteuils, ses yeux remarquant vaguement que le soir commençait à tomber à l’extérieur, malgré la grisaille des nuages et des pluies.

\- Je ne suis pas mécontente d’avoir un peu de compagnie par ce temps, s’exclama Lucia d’un ton joyeux. Le village est calme, dernièrement. Nous sommes presque en octobre, les pluies de saisons on commencées et quand tout le monde ne reste pas au chaud, ils se préparent tous pour la fête de Samain.  
\- J’ai toujours adoré cette fête, répondit Vanille. Sur Oerba, on fait brûler un immense feu de joie dans lequel chacun se doit de lancer sa propre buche. Vous faites pareil ?

Fang préféra rester silencieuse, écoutant tranquillement les deux femmes discuter de cette fête locale dans tous les villages de Gran Pulse. Elle se rendit compte que bien qu’ils vivent tous de nouveau dans ce monde qu’était le leur, Fang et Vanille n’avait pas parlé de leurs anciennes coutumes. Pas une seule fois elles n’avaient mentionné la fête de Samain et celle de la Beltaine, se contentant du banal Halloween, dont Serah et Lebreau leur avait expliqué la tradition.

Probablement aurait-elle pu se donner la peine de reprendre l’héritage de leur peuple, mais ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l’esprit jusqu’à présent. Quant à Vanille, elle était restée bien silencieuse sur la question, certainement pour éviter d’ennuyer les autres, ou simplement par souci d’intégration.

Après la chute de Cocoon et une fois qu’ils furent installés sur ce magnifique petit bout de terre côtier qu’ils avaient dénichés, tout le monde s’était mis à la lourde tâche de construire à la force de leur bras un nouveau village. Par la suite, leur groupe, qui se devait d’explorer les environs pour sécuriser leur habitat, avait découvert qu’une certaine civilisation devait encore vivre sur ces Terres Sauvages, peu de temps auparavant. Des habitations rustiques étaient en bon état et entretenues, signent qu’elles étaient habitées, mais ils n’avaient pas trouvé âme qui vive. Alors Fang et Vanille restaient les seules vraies pulsiennes qui étaient encore de ce monde et étant entouré uniquement de cocooniens, Vanille et elle n’avait pas voulu se sentir rejetée en désirant reproduire les traditions de leur enfance.

Peut-être que c’était dommage, finalement. Fang était dubitative. Certes, étant gamine, elle aussi elle adorait ses fêtes qui faisaient rêver son âme d’enfant. Ces fêtes qui, bien que simplistes, étaient avant tout synonyme d’espoir. Maintenant qu’elle était adulte et qu’elle avait un regard plus arrêté, elle comprenait la pensée profonde que son peuple voulait faire perdurer et inculquer à leurs enfants.

La fête de Samain, c’était avant tout du partage, de l’écoute, de l’attention et de l’affection. On ne jetait pas une buche dans les flammes du feu de joie uniquement pour montrer qu’on pense encore aux proches disparus. Non, on jetait une buche dans les flammes pour montrer qu’on les aime toujours et que même si les années passent, ils sont toujours là, à nos côtés et qu’un jour prochain, on les retrouvera, peu importe l’endroit où ils se trouvent. C’était de belles traditions, qui avaient une histoire et une raison d’exister.

\- Vous venez d’Oerba ? De quel clans faites-vous partie ?

La question la tira brutalement de ses rêveries et Fang tourna la tête vers Lucia. Celle-ci l’observait attentivement et, pendant une seconde, Fang se demanda ce qu’il fallait qu’elle réponde. Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil vers Vanille, ne voulant pas paraître trop suspecte. Puis quelque chose lui revint soudainement à l’esprit.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Désolée, nous ne nous sommes pas présentées tout à l’heure.

Fang désigna Vanille du menton et déclara ensuite :

\- Elle, c’est Oerba Yun Vanille, ma sœur cadette. Ma famille l’a adoptée à sa naissance alors que sa mère décédait en couche.  
\- Oui, fit Vanille, jouant le jeu, au plus grand soulagement de Fang malgré les gros yeux qu’elle lui avait fait. Je n’ai jamais connu mon père. On m’a raconté plus tard qu’il était mort lors d’un accident de chasse, cru-t-elle bon de rajouter de façon tragique.

Fang se retint de se cacher derrière l’une de ses mains et elle espéra que cette comédie ne semblait pas trop suspecte. Vanille haussa les épaules dans sa direction, arborant un air fataliste qui, à la plus grande surprise de Fang, lui allait plutôt bien. Elle s’empêcha de rire et secoua la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Oui, c’était tragique, fit Fang. On a que quatre ans de différence et je ne m’en rappelle pas vraiment, mais mes parents étant amis avec les siens, ça leur a paru normal.

Lucia acquiesça, adressant à Vanille un sourire et un regard ou se mélangeait la peine et la compassion. C’était monnaie courant dans leur monde et à leur époque. Il y avait plus de morts à la chasse et en couches que de morts naturelles. Mais à cet instant, Fang remarqua les regrets dans les lagons de sa cadette. La rouquine venait de prendre conscience qu’elle mentait ouvertement à une sœur de Gran Pulse. Une sœur qui les avait sauvées et aidées.

Fang inspira profondément et voulu étouffer dans l’œuf ses remords, de peur qu’elle ruine la confiance qu’avait déjà Lucia en elles. Elle fut cependant devancée par cette dernière, qui voulait déjà en savoir plus.

\- Vous êtes aussi du clan Yun, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec assurance.

Fang haussa les sourcils de surprise. Lucia esquissa un sourire en coin, une lueur brillant au fond de ses prunelles noires. Une lueur qui mettait Fang en garde. Elle n’était pas dupe et stupide. Même si elle vivait dans un tout petit village reculé, elle connaissait les clans de Gran Pulse.

\- Notre village est petit, révéla-t-elle tranquillement, mais nous avons établi un commerce entre lui et Oerba depuis quelques années déjà. Nous leur fournissons ce qui provient des Terres sauvages et, en échange, nous avons des fruits et des légumes en nombre pour tenir l’hiver et palier au fait que nos champs ne sont pas cultivables.

Lucia soupira doucement, étirant son dos, avant de s’installer un peu mieux dans son fauteuil.

\- Le peu que nous ayons, reprit-elle, finit inévitablement inondé et gelé. Ils redeviennent praticables à peine un mois avant que la saison froide ne revienne, et c’est loin d’être suffisant pour que nous puissions faire pousser quoique ce soit. Mon mari et mon frère ont alors eu la bonne idée d’établir un échange de bon procédé entre nos deux villages, et ils ont eu plusieurs fois affaire au clan Yun. Ils me les ont décrits physiquement comme des personnes exotiques, au teint halé, aux cheveux noirs et sauvages et aux yeux d’un vert saisissant. Alors quand vous m’avez dit vouloir aller à Oerba…

Fang acquiesça. La voilà bien, se dit-elle. Certes, cela lui avait au moins permis de ne pas commettre d’imprudence. Elle n’était pas stupide au point d’avoir oublié combien les clans d’Oerba était connus et réputés. Après tout, son ancien village était le plus prospère de Gran Pulse, alors ne parlons pas de son chef, Oerba Yun Fergus et de sa famille.

Valait mieux pour elle qu’elle se fasse passer pour une parente du clan Yun, plutôt que pour la personne qu’elle était vraiment. Oerba Yun Fang, qui ici, n’était qu’une gamine de dix-sept ans. Une adolescente qui semblait déjà faire du charme à sa femme.

\- Je suis bien une Yun, déclara-t-elle le plus naturellement possible. Oerba Yun Sunny.

Du coin de l’œil, Fang vit Vanille se figer et écarquiller les yeux d’incrédulité. Elle ignora sa cadette, focalisant toute son attention sur Lucia. Fang se souvenait de la fois où elle avait révélé à son amante que ses parents avaient hésité à l’appeler ainsi. Lightning avait elle-même choisi d’utiliser ce prénom pour la désigner, certainement prise au dépourvu par quelqu’un qui lui avait demandé comment s’appelait son épouse et de quel village elle venait.

Mais si cela était un pari risqué sur Oerba, ce n’était certainement pas le cas dans ce petit village perdu au milieu de l’étendue centrale des Steppes d’Archylte. Lucia disait connaître l’apparence physique du clan, mais les Yun étaient nombreux et il était impossible qu’elle connaisse le nom de chacun.

\- Sunny ? fit Lucia. C’est très joli. Tes parents devaient être heureux de ta venue.

Fang haussa les sourcils, détournant la tête. Elle se contenta de pincer les lèvres et de vaguement acquiescer, préférant éviter, pour l’instant, de partir sur le sujet de ses parents. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle pensa que, oui, ses parents devaient être heureux le jour de sa naissance, mais l’avis de son père avait dû beaucoup changer, après dix-sept ans.

La porte d’entrée de la maison s’ouvrit brutalement, tirant Fang de ses pensées et faisant pénétrer un courant d’air froid à l’intérieur. Fang frissonna. Elle était tout de suite beaucoup plus reconnaissante envers Lucia de lui avoir prêté bas et chandail en laine pour lui tenir chaud.

Deux grands hommes, d’une carrure étroite et massive, passèrent chacun leur tour par l’encadrement, avant de refermer le battant derrière eux. Lucia se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers eux d’un pas rapide.

\- Brrr… fit l’un d’eux. Il fait de plus en plus froid et les pluies sont glaçantes !  
\- Ouais ! Bientôt nous aurons totalement les pieds dans l’eau, râla l’autre.

Fang et Vanille se concertèrent du regard avant de se lever à leur tour pour se montrer. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elles et se figèrent une seconde en les découvrant.

\- Nos invitées se sont enfin réveillées, mentionna inutilement Lucia.

Les visages burinés des hommes prirent un air accueillant et jovial, faisant soupirer intérieurement Fang de soulagement. L’un était aussi brun que Lucia, arborant le même teint chocolat et les mêmes prunelles noires. Fang en déduisit tout de suite que cela devait être le frère de la femme, tandis que l’autre à la peau légèrement plus claire, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux couleurs de boue, devait être le mari.

\- Elles viennent d’Oerba, ajouta Lucia. Sunny et Vanille du clan Yun, les présenta-t-elle chacune leur tour.

Fang et Vanille esquissèrent un rapide salut de la tête alors que les deux hommes survolaient des yeux Fang avant de s’arrêter plus longuement sur sa cadette. Ils la fixaient de façon sceptique, et Fang crut bon de préciser :

\- Mes parents l’ont adoptée à sa naissance et lui ont donné le nom du clan.

Un éclair de compréhension passa sur leur visage et ils acquiescèrent.

\- Et voilà mon frère aîné et mon mari, Briac et Gildas, reprit Lucia, leur présentant maintenant sa famille.

Le frère aîné en question s’approcha d’elles, un grand sourire éclairant son visage aux traits marqués et épais. Il avait tout du lourd chasseur aguerrit. Gildas, lui, alla embrasser tendrement sa femme après une longue journée d’absence, ce qui donnait un étrange contraste avec sa carrure d’ours.

\- Nous sommes rassurés de vous savoir en pleine forme, fit Briac d’une voix de baryton qui ne surprit pas vraiment Fang. Comment avez-vous atterri au bord de ce fleuve ?  
\- Vous auriez pu vous faire dévorer par la première créature qui serait passée si on ne vous avait pas trouvées à temps, ajouta Gildas.

Celui-ci avait une voix moins rauque. Plus douce et chaude, sans pour autant perdre de sa masculinité. Briac les fixait gentiment, semblant ravi d’avoir de la compagnie en dehors de sa sœur et de son beau-frère.

Malgré le sentiment de malaise qu’elle ressentait, Fang pouvait le comprendre. Dans un si petit village, les familles vivaient généralement toutes ensembles pour se préserver, et cela pouvait parfois être lourd comme situation. A Oerba, chaque famille avait sa maison, permettant une plus grande intimité, et même si les clans étaient regroupés par secteur, cela restait beaucoup plus agréable.

Pour Fang et Vanille qui avaient toujours eu l’habitude d’être indépendantes, vivre ainsi deviendrait probablement très vite contraignant. Pourtant, elles venaient de Gran Pulse. Alors Fang préférait ne pas imaginer Lightning dans ces circonstances.

Si son amante accepterait sans regimber de vivre sous le même toit que Serah, et peut-être Vanille dans une moindre mesure, elle finirait en revanche par tuer Snow. Même si elle appréciait maintenant ce grand idiot peroxydé, quoiqu’elle puisse en dire, Lightning ne supporterait jamais de vivre continuellement avec lui.

Et puis, Fang avouait quand même aimer leur petit confort personnel. Elle aussi, elle aurait dû mal à gérer que quelqu’un d’autre vienne s’immiscer dans leur cocon. Elle avait toujours applaudi et respecter la capacité des chasseurs des Terres Sauvages à vivre ainsi. Elle adressa un léger sourire en coin à Briac, répondant :

\- Ça fait des mois que nous sommes sur les routes, ma sœur et moi. Et… Nous nous sommes bêtement laissées surprendre par l’arrivée soudaine du mauvais temps.  
\- Oui, renchérit Vanille. On était tellement pressées de rentrer chez nous, qu’on a pas fait attention.  
\- C’était vraiment stupide, ajouta Fang pour enfoncer définitivement le clou de leur histoire.  
\- Ça aurait pu arriver au meilleur d’entre nous, rassura gentiment Gildas.

Fang acquiesça, affichant un air qu’elle espérait peiné, alors que Vanille attrapait sa main dans la sienne.

\- Si nous passions à table ! s’exclama Lucia, quittant les bras de son mari pour se diriger vers la cheminée ou reposait la marmité sur un feu ronronnant. Le dîner est prêt et n’attend plus que nous.  
\- C’est une excellente idée ! s’enthousiasma Briac. On meurt de faim ! N’est-ce pas Gildas ?  
\- Pour sûr, mon frère !

Le frère se dirigea justement vers l’immense et unique placard de la pièce à vivre et en sortit assiettes, couverts et gobelets d’eau. Gildas, quant à lui, s’occupa d’attraper le pain, le fromage ainsi que le pichet d’eau et celui de vin.

Fang et Vanille restèrent en retrait, observant cette petite famille fourmiller tranquillement dans les rouages de la routine. C’était harmonieux, chacun ayant une place et un rôle spécifique, qu’ils s’attelaient tous à respecter pour le bon fonctionnement de la maison.

\- Venez vous mettre à table, encouragea Lucia en les voyant prostrées au milieu du salon.

Elle pointa du menton les deux chaises vides, ajoutant :

\- Vous devez mourir de faim vous aussi. Vous n’aviez rien sur vous quand ils vous ont trouvés, même pas un petit sac de vivres.  
\- Le peu qui leur restait a dû être perdu ou dévoré par les petites créatures qui sont trop peureuses pour s’attaquer à une proie plus grosse qu’elles, tant qu’elles ne sont pas certaines qu’elle soit vraiment morte, expliqua Gildas.  
\- Oui, approuva Fang. De vrais charognards. Vraiment… Merci beaucoup de nous avoir sauvées.

Elle s’assit sur la chaise en face de l’homme, imitée par Vanille à ses côtés.

\- De rien, répondit Briac, prenant place en face d’elles. Nous sommes toujours prêts à aider les nôtres.  
\- Vous auriez été de Cocoon, nous vous aurions simplement égorgées pendant que vous étiez inconscientes, rit Gildas en s’asseyant à son tour en bout de table.

Fang échangea un coup d’œil avec Vanille avant d’esquisser un sourire qu’elle espérait convainquant.

\- Quelle chance avons-nous alors d’être de vraies pulsiennes ! Les cocooniens n’ont qu’a bien se tenir !

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur, tandis que le chef de famille les servait en vin. Fang s’empara de son verre et porta un rapide toast avec Gildas et Briac, avant d’avaler une bonne gorgée de sa boisson.

Vanille préférait rester silencieuse. Quant à Fang, malgré tous les reproches qu’elle lui avait fait, elle ne pouvait que remercier Etro de toutes ses forces que cette dernière ait mis toute l’énergie qu’elle possédait pour envoyer Lightning à Oerba plutôt que dans n’importe quel autre petit village de Gran Pulse.

Là-bas, bien que sa situation soit précaire, elle était en sécurité, sous la protection d’Hagen. Ici, elle aurait été tuée sans états d’âme. Fang aurait perdu son amante et Bhunivelze aurait eu ce qu’il voulait.

Quand elle alla se coucher un peu plus tard ce soir-là, alors que Vanille ronflait déjà dans son lit, Fang, elle, se demanda une dernière fois dans quel pétrin elles venaient de fourrer. Lightning s’était carrément mise un dieu à dos au point que celui-ci veuille se venger d’elle. Une guerre se préparait justement entre ce dieu et la déesse de la mort et elles étaient toutes les trois perdues sur la trame de l’histoire, bloquées dans un passé de six cent ans, et la fin de cette histoire lui semblait vraiment incertaine.

Cette fois, Fang n’était pas optimiste face à son destin. Elle doutait sérieusement d’avoir de nouveau la chance de s’en sortir vivante, mais alors qu’elle se tournait sur le côté et que les premières pluies d’automnes tombaient drues sur le toit au-dessus de leur tête, elle se dit qu’elle n’en avait rien à faire. Son unique but était de réussir à sauver Light et la ramener à la maison. Ensuite, elle pourrait bien rejoindre Etro au Valhalla s’il le fallait, cela lui était égal. C’est sur cette dernière pensée que Fang s’endormit, espérant revoir son amante dans un rêve ou un souvenir.

**oOo**

Près de deux semaines après sa conversation avec Hagen, Lightning se retrouvait toute seule pour la première fois à arpenter le sol d’Oerba depuis qu’elle avait atterri dans cette époque. Elle se souvenait du jour où elle avait mis les pieds dans ce village, six cent ans plus tard.

C’était alors une terre désolée. Des bâtiments abandonnés depuis des siècles, en ruine. La nature avait repris ses droits, les racines des arbres s’étendant jusqu’aux fondations des maisons, poussant à l’intérieur. Une ville fantôme, recouverte de poussières de cristal, imprégnée encore des hurlements des villageois alors qu’ils étaient terrassés par la guerre.

Alors qu’elle marchait tranquillement sur le sol meuble des chemins, Lightning avait l’impression que le village d’Oerba qu’elle avait vu il y a sept ans de ça, à son époque, se superposait à l’image vivante dont elle faisait partie aujourd’hui. Ça avait quelque chose de déroutant et en même temps d’extraordinaire de voir le village natal de son amante plein de vie et d’harmonie, comme le lui avait décrit Vanille.

Hagen lui avait gentiment demandé si elle voulait bien aller à l’épicerie lui chercher quelques courses, notamment du nécessaire à soin. Lightning n’avait pas eu le cœur de refuser et avait accepté. Elle était alors sortie de la maison la tête haute, arborant autant de dignité qu’elle pouvait.

Elle ne voulait pas que les villageois pensent qu’elle se cachait dans les jupes d’Hagen comme une horrible coupable. Et elle voulait encore moins qu’ils pensent qu’elle avait peur ou qu’elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Un vent froid s’engouffra dans les pans de ses vêtements, et Lightning frissonna malgré le fait qu’elle ait troqué la robe d’été que lui avait prêtée Hagen, par celle d’hiver.

D’épais bas en laine montaient jusqu’à ses cuisses pour lui tenir chaud, en plus du jupon en dessous de la longue robe en coton à manches longues qu’elle portait. Le laçage de son corsage croisait devant, mettait en valeur son buste étroit et sa poitrine. Lightning n’aurait jamais pensé devoir un jour porter un tel accoutrement, mais elle était arrivée ici dans sa robe de mariée, qu’il lui était impossible de remettre. D’une part, parce que ce n’était absolument pas une tenue adaptée pour l’environnement et la saison, et d’une autre, parce qu’en plus de ça, elle était complètement fichue.

Quand Hagen était venue lui apporter les deux robes qu’elle lui prêtait, elle lui avait aussi tendu les restes de sa tenue de cérémonie, sale et entièrement déchirée. Lightning en avait été terriblement triste et déçue. Une fois qu’elle s’en fut délicatement emparée, elle avait mis un temps considérable à réaliser que le seul souvenir tangible qu’elle pouvait garder de son mariage avec Fang était détruit.

Elle leva une main et effleura la base de son cou. Fang lui avait offert son collier juste après leur cérémonie. Elle lui avait fait assez confiance pour lui confier, et Lightning ne l’avait porté que quelques heures. Pourtant, elle ressentait le manque du poids du cordon sur sa peau, ainsi que la fraicheur du prisme dans le creux de sa gorge.

Ça faisait des jours maintenant qu’elle désirait le récupérer, mais elle ne savait pas si c’était une bonne idée d’en faire la demande auprès de Fergus. Lightning ne voulait pas se montrer malveillante et l’idée d’aller le voler ne ferait qu’empirer les choses. Le père de Fang s’en rendrait obligatoirement compte, elle en était persuadée, et cela la placerait une fois de plus dans une mauvaise situation, autant elle qu’Hagen d’ailleurs.

Elle soupira et laissa retomber son bras, arrivant finalement devant la devanture de l’épicerie des amis d’Hagen. Un groupe de femmes parlaient entre elles devant les étals qui présentaient maintenant les fruits et légumes d’automne. Lightning les vit l’observer longuement, se chuchotant à l’oreille des messes basses qui la firent frémir de colère.

Lightning avait toujours eu horreur des langues de vipère qui ne savaient que débiner dans le dos des gens sans rien savoir. En primaire, elle avait eu quelques copines, comme tous les enfants, et de son avis, elle avait vraiment essayé de s’intégrer, mais plus elle grandissait, plus elle se rendait compte qu’elle ne rentrait pas le moule.

Lightning n’était pas malléable. Au lycée, elle était le genre d’adolescente renfermée et renfrognée qu’on évitait d’approcher et finalement, ça lui convenait. Elle était tout l’inverse de sa jeune sœur, qui appréciait tout le monde et savait se faire aimer, peu importe la personne. Avant que sa mère ne décède, Lightning pensait entrer dans une faculté banale et poursuivre un cursus tout aussi banal, mais à quinze ans il avait fallu qu’elle trouve rapidement de l’argent et elle s’était alors engagée dans la Garde Civile de Cocoon.

Au bout du compte, rien n’avait changé, au contraire. Son degré de sociabilité avait considérablement chuté. Elle n’avait aucun ami, uniquement des collègues de travail ou des subalternes. Elle ne parlait que pour donner des ordres ou échanger des avis de missions. Elle s’était coupée de tout et de tout le monde, même de sa sœur. Et il avait fallu qu’un drame se produise pour qu’elle réalise son erreur.

Elle n’avait pas besoin d’être joviale et agréable avec tout le monde, mais seulement avec sa famille. Lightning avait fini par réussir à se faire des amis, et plus que ça même. Mais ils étaient tous des personnes qui n’aimaient pas être façonnés pour montrer une image fausse et parfaite. Ils étaient tous pareil et ils avaient combattu ensemble pour abattre les tabous et reconstruire un monde qui leur ressemblait.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur ses bras, grimpant lentement les quelques marches du long porche sur lequel s’alignait les étals de fruits et légumes. Elle ignora le groupe de femme en détournant la tête. Certes, elle pouvait comprendre leur désapprobation face à sa présence dans leur village. Elle pouvait aussi comprendre l’horreur et la crainte qu’elle leur inspirait. Mais cela n’empêchait pas de la mettre mal à l’aise et en colère. Ne pouvaient-elles donc pas essayer d’en apprendre plus sur elle ; au lieu de la juger uniquement pour son appartenance à Cocoon ?

Lightning passa aussitôt l’alcôve en bois qui menait vers l’intérieur du bâtiment. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et un nœud noua soudainement son estomac. Elle réalisa que pour la première fois, elle allait devoir s’adresser à un autre pulsien d’Oerba en dehors d’Hagen et de Vanille, qu’elle côtoyait tous les jours.

Elle allait devoir faire preuve de patience et d’indulgence, acceptant l’hostilité et le dégoût qu’avaient ces gens à son encontre. Elle fut brutalement incapable de savoir ce qu’elle devait faire, restant bêtement figée devant une haute étagère pleine à craquer de bocaux en verre.

\- Bonjour ! Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

Une voix haute perchée et guillerette la sortit de sa transe et elle se tourna vers la personne qui venait de la surprendre. Lightning découvrit une femme qui devait avoisiner l’âge d’Hagen. Petite, rondelette, des yeux noirs et une tignasse de cheveux châtain et frisés, difficilement disciplinés sur le dessus de sa tête.

Lightning ouvrit la bouche et la referma, alors qu’elle voyait l’air jovial et chaleureux de la commerçante disparaitre. Son visage rond pâlit et elle recula d’au moins deux pas, gardant les yeux fixés sur elle. En fin de compte, ce n’était peut-être pas une si bonne idée d’avoir accepté d’aider Hagen.

Comment pouvait-elle rester naturelle ? Comment pouvait-elle simplement demander à cette femme les provisions dont elle avait besoin, comme si c’était normal ? Cette femme qui avait déjà peur d’elle alors qu’elle n’avait toujours pas bougé d’un millimètre. Lightning n’avait pas l’impression de renvoyer une image hostile, et elle aurait tellement aimé que tout se passe bien. Hagen avait confiance en elle et ce n’était pas si compliqué.

Elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche et la commerçante fit un pas supplémentaire en arrière, la stoppant dans son élan. Lightning referma alors une nouvelle fois la bouche, se demandant si finalement, ce n’était pas préférable qu’elle rentre et laisse Hagen se débrouiller toute seule.

\- Eh bien alors, Fiona ! Tu ne t’occupes pas de ta cliente ?

La voix survint de derrière elle et le cœur de Lightning bondit aussitôt dans sa poitrine. Elle se retourna pour tomber dans le regard malicieux de la jeune Fang, qui se tenait nonchalamment dans l’encadrement de l’alcôve du porche.

Elle aussi avait troqué sa tenue estivale dans laquelle Lightning l’avait vue, pour une robe plus chaude et épaisse, similaire à la sienne, à la différence que les laçages de son corset se faisaient sur les flancs et qu’une ceinture soulignait sa taille. Une lance était accrochée dans son dos et Lightning supposa que l’adolescente s’apprêtait à partir à la chasse.

Fang pénétra l’épicerie et Lightning se décala pour avoir l’adolescente et la dénommée Fiona dans son champ de vision. Le groupe des langues de vipères se trouvait toujours au même endroit et avait même arrêté leurs médisances, pour ne pas perdre une miette de la scène. Bon sang, elle avait horreur de faire partie du spectacle ! Lightning n’avait qu’une envie, rentrer chez Hagen et ne plus en sortir, même sous la force.

\- Tu désires quelque chose Fang ? demanda Fiona en se tournant complètement vers la jeune fille, évinçant totalement Lightning.

L’ancienne soldate ne s’en sentit pas vraiment offensée, au contraire, elle pensait justement en profiter pour s’enfuir, peu importe qu’on la raille. Cependant, Fang la coupa dans ses projets.

\- La dame était là avant moi, répliqua-t-elle, désappointant visiblement Fiona.  
\- Ce n’est pas important, essaya Lightning. Je dirais à Hag…  
\- Tu venais chercher quelque chose de spécial ? Des provisions pour Hagen, non ? coupa Fang.

Lightning referma la bouche et secoua la tête, sortant un petit morceau en papier plié en quatre de l’intérieur d’une poche dissimulée entre les plis de sa jupe. Fang tandis la main et s’en empara doucement. Elle le lut rapidement avant d’acquiescer et de la tendre à Fiona.

\- Je veux tout ce qu’il y a sur cette liste ainsi que quelques carcasses de petits rongeurs, fit-elle.  
\- Mais Fang… protesta la commerçante.  
\- Si cela te dérange, dis-toi que c’est pour Hagen.

Du bruit se fit entendre, provenant de l’arrière-boutique, et un homme grand, sec, aux cheveux gris et aux yeux noirs et perçants apparu au comptoir. Il regarda fixement Lightning pendant un instant, avant de s’attarder sur Fang et Fiona.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il d’une voix basse et distante.  
\- Non, rien Tipur, merci, répondit calmement Fang. Je demandais seulement à Fiona si je pouvais avoir toutes les provisions demandées par Hagen.

L’homme observa sa femme, qui tourna la tête dans sa direction. Un échange silencieux se déroula entre eux, avant que Fiona ne finisse par pincer les lèvres et attraper le petit morceau de papier. Elle le lut rapidement puis disparue entre les rayons pour s’emparer de tout ce qu’il y avait de noté.

Tout ça se passa dans un lourd silence, pendant lequel chacun se regardait un peu en chien de faïence. Tipur resta derrière le comptoir, les bras croisés, et une fois que Fiona eut terminé elle alla rejoindre son mari pour placer ensuite les provisions dans un sac en papier.

Fang arborait un regard et un sourire malicieux, comme si toute cette situation l’amusait. Ça ne serait pas étonnant, pensa Lightning. Elle aussi trouvait néanmoins la situation cocasse. Elle se faisait sauver par une jeune adolescente de dix-sept ans, alors que cela devrait être l’inverse.

\- N’oublie pas mes petites carcasses, Fiona, s’il te plaît, s’exclama Fang en s’approchant du comptoir.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, elles sont déjà dans le sac, répondit la commerçante.  
\- C’est étonnant, fit Tipur. D’habitude, elle envoie Vanille si elle est trop occupée.

Fang se tourna vers Lightning qui jeta un coup d’œil aux trois personnes devant elle. L’hostilité des deux pulsiens adultes était flagrante, et elle eut subitement envie de leur dire qu’ils pouvaient dormir sur leur deux oreilles, elle n’avait pas encore égorgée leur précieuse guérisseuse.

\- Hagen était très occupée et elle a demandé à Vanille de la seconder alors… Je me suis proposée pour l’aider, déclara-t-elle à la place.

Un silence s’éternisa dans l’épicerie, pendant lequel Lightning se demanda si elle n’aurait pas mieux fait de se taire.

\- Je retourne dans l’arrière-boutique, j’ai encore pas mal de chose à faire pour Fergus, finit toutefois par s’exclamer Tipur en les laissant seules.  
\- Tu pars à la chasse ? demanda Fiona à l’attention de Fang en lui tendant le paquet de provisions.  
\- Oui, répondit-elle. J’avais besoin de me rendre utile autrement qu’en restant enfermée dans le village.  
\- Tes parents savent où tu vas cette fois ? questionna suspicieusement Fiona.  
\- Tu leur diras, si jamais ma mère passe dans le village pour demander, répliqua-t-elle malicieusement.  
\- Tu es incorrigible, Fang ! rit Fiona. Allez, file !

La jeune pulsienne pouffa de rire et attrapa le paquet sur le comptoir avant de se tourner vers Lightning. Elle s’empara du sac que lui tendit Fang, alors que cette dernière lui faisait signe de la suivre à l’extérieur.

Elles croisèrent le groupe de femmes qui les regarda passer, leur visage affichant des airs choqués et dégoutés. Lightning resserra sa prise autour du sac de provisions et descendit les quelques marches du porche sans se préoccuper d’elles.

\- Ne t’occupe pas d’elles, fit soudainement Fang alors qu’elles venaient de s’engager sur le chemin pour rejoindre la maison d’Hagen. Elles font parties du clan Lier et Farnir. Les Lier aiment beaucoup commérer et les Farnir… C’est le clan de Ranulf, j’ai donc pas besoin de préciser plus de choses…

Lightning lui jeta un coup d’œil puis détourna la tête. Elle ne connaissait pas les clans ni leur façon de penser. En dehors de Fang et de Fergus, elle ne savait pas comment était le reste du clan Yun. Bernulf et Gervald, les deux hommes qui l’avaient surveillée pendant plusieurs semaines, n’avaient fait que roder autour de la maison et de sa fenêtre au cas où elle commettrait un crime horrible. Quant à Vanille et Hagen, elles étaient les dernières vivantes du clan Dia. Dans un sens, c’était dommage, Lightning était persuadée que ce clan l’aurait accueillie aussi chaleureusement et respectueusement qu’Hagen l’avait fait. Et elle savait que la guérisseuse n’était pas naïve au point d’agir ainsi avec tous les cocooniens.

\- Je m’en accommoderai, ne t’en fait pas, finit-elle par répondre. Tu n’étais pas obligée de me secourir, je m’en serais sortie seule, ajouta Lightning.  
\- Hum… Je crois que tu étais plutôt prête à prendre la fuite, rit Fang.

L’ancienne soldate secoua la tête. L’adolescente n’avait pas tort, mais ce qu’elle ne savait pas, c’est que cela aurait été plus comme une stratégie de repli pour mieux revenir plus tard. Elle n’était pas sensible au point de se laisser démoraliser par des messes basses et quelques regards hostiles. Elle avait supporté bien pire, et Lightning pouvait affirmer que la méchanceté de ses collègues militaires à l’époque l’avait préparée à être capable de tout endurer. Un homme n’aimait pas qu’une femme soit meilleure que lui, et Lightning avait certainement été la soldate la plus douée de sa promotion.

En quelques années, elle avait grimpé les échelons jusqu’au grade de sergent alors que ses camarades n’étaient restés pour la plupart que des sous-officiers. Et elle savait qu’il ne lui aurait pas fallu longtemps avant d’atteindre celui d’adjudant ou de major. Mais elle ne regrettait pas sa vie présente. Si les épreuves avaient étés difficiles et qu’elle avait dû sacrifier quelques années de son existence, elle était heureuse de ce qu’elle était devenue et d’avoir ouvert les yeux.

\- Dis-moi, s’exclama Fang attirant son attention. Ça t’intéresserais de venir avec moi ?  
\- A la chasse ? demanda Lightning, une légère pointe d’incrédulité dans la voix.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? On n’est pas obligées d’aller chasser, on peut seulement aller flâner dans les plaines.  
\- Je… J’aimerais beaucoup, mais je n’ai toujours pas le droit de quitter le village. Et je préférerais éviter un nouveau coup de gourdin.

Pourtant, l’envie faisait frétiller son ventre comme ce n’était pas arrivé depuis des semaines. Quand elle avait émis l’idée à Hagen d’être plus utile à la chasse, la guérisseuse l’avait désapprouvé et Lightning comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Ce n’était certainement pas une bonne idée pour elle, que les villageois découvrent qu’elle était capable de se battre. Et qu’elle était même une excellente combattante.

Lightning savait qu’une fois prise dans l’adrénaline du combat, elle serait incapable de se contrôler. Son esprit passerait aussitôt en automatique, analysant les stratégies et les faiblesses de son adversaire pour l’éliminer. Ses capacités de soldat ne passeraient pas inaperçu et elle était certaine qu’Hagen avait suspecté la même chose en quelque sorte.

Pourtant, maintenant, elle n’arrivait plus à ce sortir cette idée de la tête. Elle avait besoin de bouger, de se sentir utile autrement qu’en se contentant de nettoyer et rouler des bandages à longueur de journée. Elle appréciait pouvoir aider Hagen, mais ce n’était pas vraiment dans son tempérament de se contenter de ça. Et alors que Fang lui proposait de la faire sortir et de l’emmener se dégourdir les jambes, l’idée se faisait soudainement de plus en plus attrayante.

\- … Lors, tu en dis quoi ?  
\- Pardon ? fit Lightning revenant à la réalité, alors que Fang avait continué de parler.

L’adolescente fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Je disais, que je pouvais nous faire sortir en douce du village. Personne ne s’en rendra compte. Tu en dis quoi ?  
\- Je dois déposer les affaires pour Hagen, dit-elle pour toute réponse.

La proposition était bien trop tentante pour être refusée. Elles n’étaient même pas obligées d’aller chasser, seulement sortir dans les plaines était suffisant.

\- Ok ! Je te suis !

Lightning esquissa un léger sourire en coin et pressa le pas. La grande maison d’Hagen fut rapidement en vue et elle sentit la boule de l’euphorie lui chauffer le ventre, pressée de pouvoir enfin se sentir libre.

**oOo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14**

 

Hagen finissait de se préparer devant le miroir de sa chambre, satisfaite de sa nouvelle robe de cérémonie. Elle laçait les cordons de son corset noir, appréciant les nuances de verts de sa tenue. Elle avait brodé des torsades de fils d’or sur le bord de la jupe et des manches, et avait tressé ses longues boucles rousses en une volumineuse tresse qui retombait sur son épaule.

Elle acquiesça d’un air satisfait, attrapant le ruban de soie émeraude qu’il ne lui restait plus qu’à enrouler dedans. Hagen s’apprêta à quitter sa chambre, bien décidée à aller demanda un peu d’aide à Lightning pour la dernière mise au point de sa tenue.

Elle s’arrêta cependant devant sa porte. Un mois de plus venait de s’écouler, et celui-ci c’était passé de façon plus tendue et froide que les deux précédents. Hagen soupira, sachant parfaitement que la situation de la jeune femme et elle-même y étaient pour beaucoup, bien que pour sa part, la guérisseuse avait réagi ainsi plus par peur que par souci de trahison.

Hagen s’était prise d’affection pour Lightning, elle l’avouait. Et Fergus, ou n’importe qui du village, pourraient dire ce qu’ils voulaient, elle n’y pouvait rien. La guérisseuse était persuadée que cette femme ne voulait aucun mal à Oerba. Qu’elle était différente de ces soldats de Cocoon qui criaient à l’enfer par rapport à leur monde, mais qui tuaient les leurs et pillaient sans vergogne leurs ressources. Hagen savait que Lightning faisait partie de leur peuple. Autant grâce au fait qu’elle était mariée à une pulsienne - A Fang ? - Ou grâce à ses propres valeurs.

Mais Hagen avait eu peur il y a un mois auparavant. Elle était très occupée avec Vanille pour ses consultations, et elle avait parfaitement ressenti la gêne et l’hostilité de ses patients, face à la présence de Lightning à ses côtés dans la petite clinique. La cocoonienne était restée impassible. Elle avait nettoyé et plié les différents nécessaires à soin, les rangeant ensuite de façon méthodique de sorte que cela soit facile d’accès pour la guérisseuse.

Cependant, une fois qu’elle avait eu finit, il avait été difficile pour elle de faire abstraction des regards noirs et des chuchotements que les patients adressaient à Hagen. Elle avait vu plusieurs fois Lightning se tendre, son visage arborant subrepticement des éclairs de malaise, et Hagen avait décidé de la faire sortir.

Après deux mois, et plusieurs jours à vadrouiller ensemble dans le village, Hagen avait pensé qu’elle pouvait essayer de la faire flâner seule dans les rues d’Oerba. Elle lui avait donné une liste pour l’épicerie, l’endroit, d’après elle, le moins propice à ce que cela dégénère. Normalement, la course n’aurait pas dû prendre plus d’une heure, et encore, elle était généreuse et c’était plus dans l’hypothèse que Lightning veuille prendre son temps et se promener.

Elle-même avait été prise dans la ribambelle de patients, qui avaient décidé de tous venir le même jour pour les premiers symptômes d’un rhume. Hagen n’avait pas vu le temps passer, alors, quand elle eut un moment de calme et qu’elle constata que presque trois heures venaient de défiler, elle avait froncé les sourcils, commençant doucement à s’inquiéter.

De nouveaux patients avaient afflué, et Hagen n’avait pu se permettre de quitter la clinique. Elle avait alors discrètement demandé à Vanille d’aller à l’épicerie, chez elle, et de faire ensuite le tour du village pour savoir où était Lightning. La jeune adolescente n’avait pas contesté, trop contente de pouvoir aller se dégourdir les jambes dehors et quitter la chaleur étouffante de la salle d’auscultation pour la fraicheur du mois de septembre.

Mais Hagen ne s’attendait pas à ce que Vanille revienne bredouille, lui relatant seulement qu’un sac de provisions avait été déposé sur l’ilot de sa cuisine. En dehors de ça, elle n’avait trouvé nulle part l’étrangère et pourtant, l’adolescente affirmait avoir été partout, notamment dans le verger que Lightning affectionnait particulièrement.

\- Et Fang ne peut même pas m’aider, lui avait dit Vanille. D’après Fiona, elle est partie chasser.

Hagen ne s’était pas attardée sur l’air bougon de sa pupille. A cette révélation, son sang n’avait fait qu’un tour. Lightning était introuvable et Fang était partie à la chasse. La guérisseuse se souvenait parfaitement de la demande de la cocoonienne à se rendre plus utile. Hagen avait secrètement espéré que leur conversation suffirait à dissuader la jeune femme de commettre une telle folie, mais de toute évidence, la tentation avait été trop attrayante.

Et cette petite peste de Fang avait été l’instigatrice de ce plan, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Hagen s’était faite un sang d’encre pendant des heures, avant qu’elle ne voit Lightning revenir tard dans la soirée.

**oOo**

Quelques jours auparavant, le temps était encore assez clément, mais fin septembre sonnait l’arrivée des premières pluies. L’air était chargé d’humidité et la nuit promettait des averses.

La fin de journée d’Hagen avait viré au désastre et elle se rongeait les ongles d’angoisse. Une fois que ses consultations furent terminées, elle avait arpenté elle-même le village dans l’espoir d’apercevoir la tignasse rose de Lightning ou celle, sauvage, de Fang. Fallait le dire, que cela soit l’une ou l’autre, aucune ne passait inaperçu.

Elle avait bataillé pour garder un air impassible et détendu, comme si elle flâner naturellement dans le village, comme elle ne l’avait pas fait depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais elle avait fait chou blanc. Frustrée, elle avait fini par renvoyer Vanille chez elle, lui faisant promettre de garder le silence sur cette escapade. La seule chose qu’elle lui avait autorisé à dire, si Fergus et Mirta le demandaient, c’était que Fang était partie chasser, mais seule. Après tout, il n’y avait rien qui prouvait que Lightning était avec elle.

Et cela était d’autant plus inquiétant et risqué pour elle. Le fait qu’elle soit introuvable pouvait très bien mettre sa situation en péril. Hagen avait réussi à la sauver une fois, mais elle ne pourrait pas indéfiniment plaider sa cause, surtout avec de tels agissements inconsidérés. Si Fergus ou même Ranulf, tiens, se rendaient compte qu’elle avait quitté Oerba, ils seraient tout à fait prompts à croire qu’elle avait voulu s’enfuir.

Et dans ce cas-là, pour qu’elle raison ? Pour retourner dans son village ? Avec la meilleure des volontés, ni Fergus ni personne du conseil ne la croirait, cette fois. Elle affirmait vivre sur Gran Pulse depuis sept ans, ce qui était largement suffisant pour savoir qu’on ne s’aventurait pas dans un voyage en pleine nuit, sans aucune préparation, et surtout à l’approche de l’hiver. Il n’y aurait alors qu’une seule raison pour eux. Elle était réellement une espionne, qui allait rejoindre son unité militaire de Cocoon.

Hagen avait tourné en rond, arpentant sans relâche le sol de sa maison. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait jeté des coups d’œil par la fenêtre du salon, espérant voir la jeune femme ou l’adolescente passer furtivement dans les rues d’Oerba. Ce n’est que tard dans la soirée qu’elle entendit toquer à sa porte et que son cœur manqua de lâcher quand elle alla ouvrir.

\- Fergus ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

L’homme semblait inquiet, mais son autorité de chef surpassait la lueur d’anxiété qui brillait dans ses yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais vu Fang, depuis cette après-midi ?

Hagen déglutit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Fang ? Non. Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu ne la caches pas ici avec ta cocoonienne ? cracha-t-il.  
\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Enfin Fergus, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?  
\- Elle a encore disparu ! Mirta la cherche depuis cette après-midi. Elle a vu Fiona, qui lui a dit que Fang partait à la chasse et elle avait l’air de très bien s’entendre avec ton animal de compagnie !  
\- Fergus ! Ce n’est pas un animal ! C’est une femme, un être humain, comme toi et moi ! Respecte-la un peu plus !  
\- Peu importe, Hagen ! Fang est obsédé par cette cocoonienne depuis son arrivée ! Et ma fille a disparu ! Elle n’est pas du genre à être aussi inconsciente ! Si elle est av…  
\- Lightning est dans sa chambre ! déclara Hagen sans réfléchir. Elle est allée dormir. Et elle est seule !

Une boule plomba l’estomac d’Hagen. Elle venait ouvertement de mentir au chef de son village, à son ami. Qu’est-ce qu’elle dirait s’il se rendait compte de son mensonge ? Lightning serait bonne pour une exécution et elle-même devrait payer le prix de son crime.

Du bruit la fit sursauter et attira son attention dans les pièces derrière elle, dans le couloir, tandis que Vanille courait vers eux.

\- Elle est rentrée, mon oncle ! s’exclama la jeune fille, essoufflée. Tante Mirta m’a tout de suite envoyée ! Ça ne sert à rien de faire une battue pour aller la chercher ! Fang est rentrée !

Vanille se courba en deux, les mains appuyées sur les genoux pour reprendre sa respiration. Fergus fronça les sourcils et tourna ensuite son regard vers Hagen. La guérisseuse garda un visage aussi impassible qu’il lui était possible, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Elle jeta un coup d’œil vers Vanille, qui détourna la tête. Hagen n’était pas sortie d’affaire, avec l’adolescente qui était incapable de mentir.

\- Si j’apprends que tu m’as menti, Hagen…  
\- Je ne t’ai pas menti.

Fergus arborait un air menaçant, qui ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur, malgré ses remords d’avoir effectivement menti. Le chef du village acquiesça sèchement et se détourna rapidement, emportant Vanille dans son sillage. Hagen referma la porte derrière eux et soupira, jetant un coup d’œil vers le petit escalier qui menait au couloir des chambres.

Lightning apparut presque aussitôt et Hagen fronça fermement les sourcils, sentant la colère prendre le dessus sur la peur. Elle n’attendit pas que la jeune femme descende l’escalier pour s’exclamer :

\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’il t’a pris !?  
\- Je…  
\- Es-tu complètement inconsciente ?  
\- J’aurais dû prêter attention au temps, je suis…  
\- Prêter attention au temps ? s’écria Hagen. Je ne parle pas que de ça ! Tu es partie sans prévenir ! Si quelqu’un s’en était rendu compte, ça t’aurais coûté ta tête! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il a fallu que tu entreprennes cette escapade avec Fang ! La fille du chef !

Un lourd silence les enveloppa, pendant lequel elles se fixèrent. Lightning restait silencieuse, les lèvres pincées et Hagen ne savait pas ce qui la mettait le plus en colère. Quelle accepte les reproches ou qu’elle se comporte avec autant de calme.

\- Tu me donnais l’impression d’être quelqu’un avec la tête sur les épaules !  
\- Je n’ai pas réfléchis, répliqua calmement Lightning.  
\- C’est bien ça le problème ! Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide !?

Hagen vit enfin un éclair de fureur passer sur le visage de son opposée. Elle savait que la cocoonienne était une femme de caractère, mais jusqu’à présent, elle ne lui avait montré qu’une image impassible et maitrisée. Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle côtoyait Lightning, Hagen vit toute la rage qui pouvait faire vibrer la jeune femme.

\- Je ne te permets pas ! répondit-elle, la voix chargée de colère. Je n’ai pas été stupide !  
\- Ah non ? Alors comment tu expliques cet acte inconsidéré ?  
\- J’ai seulement voulu…  
\- Quoi ? coupa Hagen. Te rendre utile ? Bien sûr que non, nous le savons toutes les deux !

Les mots d’Hagen avaient dépassé sa pensée et elle le savait. Lightning était loin d’être stupide et jusque-là, elle ne lui avait jamais donné l’impression d’agir inconsciemment.

\- Tu es une femme adulte, reprit quand même Hagen. Responsable ! Fang n’a que dix-sept ans ! C’est encore une enfant et en ce moment, elle ferait tout pour rendre ses parents fous de rage !  
\- Je n’ai rien fait de mal ! contra Lightning. Nous n’avons même pas chassée ! On ne s’est pas éloignées du village et je n’avais pas d’arme sur moi ! Je ne lui aurais fait aucun mal !  
\- Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, riposta Hagen.  
\- Alors quoi ? fit Lightning en descendant enfin les quelques marches.

Elle campa sur ses deux pieds en face d’Hagen, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le visage fermé.

\- Fang n’a que dix-sept ans, ça, je le sais parfaitement, reprit Lightning la voix tremblante. Mais elle m’a gentiment proposé de prendre l’air. De voir un peu du pays au lieu de ces continuels regards hostiles. Et j’ai voulu en profiter, ni plus, ni moins !  
\- Avec la fille du chef ! tempêta Hagen. Et par-dessus le marché, vous faites en sorte de vous faire remarquer ! J’ai dû mentir à Fergus parce qu’il était à deux doigts de retourner Oerba et les alentours pour retrouver Fang !  
\- Je ne t’ai pas demandé de mentir pour moi ! répondit agressivement Lightning.  
\- Et qu’est-ce qu’il se serait passé, triple pomme, si je ne l’avais pas fait ?! Si Fergus s’était rendu compte que tu avais quitté le village, avec sa fille… Lui et Ranulf se serait fait un plaisir de t’exécuter sur le champ !

Lightning pinça fermement les lèvres. Hagen pouvait voir son corps tendu comme un ressort. La jeune femme avait du mal à accepter les remontrances, mais ici, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d’agir aussi inconsidérément.

\- Qu’est-ce qui les aurait empêchés de penser que tu es réellement une espionne, et que tu avais saisi l’opportunité de quitter le village pour retrouver ton escouade militaire, emportant avec toi un otage pour mieux atteindre le village ?

Des éclairs dansaient dans les prunelles océan de Lightning et elle secoua la tête. Hagen pouvait voir les rouages de son esprit tourner à plein régime.

\- Ne me fais pas regretter de t’avoir sauvé la mise ! dit Hagen pour enfoncer le clou.

Lightning se contracta et tourna la tête vers elle. Elle esquissa un sourire en coin sarcastique, puis finalement acquiesça et déclara :

\- Bien ! Désolée d’avoir voulu arrêter de ressembler à un animal en cage pendant une journée !

Hagen inspira profondément alors que Lightning se détournait pour remonter les marches et rejoindre sa chambre. La guérisseuse soupira de défaite et passa une main lasse dans ses boucles rousses. Quand elle entendit la porte se refermer, elle se dit que cette journée ne pouvait pas se terminer de façon plus catastrophique.

**oOo**

Hagen, toujours bloquée devant la porte de sa chambre, son ruban entre les mains, tourna la tête vers son miroir. Depuis cette dispute, la cohabitation entre Lightning et elle se faisait de façon froide, distante et impersonnelle.

Elles qui pourtant avaient appris à s’entendre et à discuter ensemble, se contentaient maintenant de se croiser et de partager silencieusement leur repas. Lightning n’était apparemment pas du genre à s’excuser ou à admettre ses torts, et il était hors de question qu’Hagen fasse le premier pas.

D’après elle, ses reproches et ses inquiétudes étaient légitimes, et la guérisseuse était persuadée au fond d’elle, que la cocoonienne le savait aussi. Cependant, il se dégageait tant de fierté et d’arrogance de cette femme que cela devait être dur de mettre tout ça dans ses souliers pour s’abaisser à faire le premier pas.

Après un mois, Hagen commençait à être lasse de cette situation. A quoi cela pouvait-il bien leur servir ? Hagen voulait seulement l’aider au mieux et lui éviter plus de problèmes. Quant à Lightning, elle avait certainement mieux à faire que de persévérer dans une dispute aussi stérile. La guérisseuse ne demandait même pas de réelles excuses, seulement qu’elles enterrent la hache de guerre. Si Lightning voulait pouvoir rentrer chez elle un jour, si cela était possible, elle aurait besoin d’une personne présente et de confiance, ici, sur Oerba.

Hagen savait parfaitement ce qu’elle pouvait ressentir à l’idée de passer du temps avec la jeune Fang. Outre la différence d’âge qu’il y avait entre ces deux-là, il y avait avant tout une différence d’époque, si elle ne se trompait pas. En pensant à cela, et en supposant que ses hypothèses soient bonne, Hagen se demandait déjà comment à l’époque de Lightning, ces deux-là avaient pu se rencontrer et s’aimer.

Fang était une jeune fille ouverte, chaleureuse et aimante, à n’en pas douter. Mais elle savait aussi l’horreur que les soldats de Cocoon faisaient vivre à son peuple. Comment était la Lightning de cette époque, sur Cocoon ? Etait-elle élevée dans la vision que les peuples de Gran Pulse n’étaient que des abominations, seulement bonnes à être exterminées ? Si c’était le cas, comment Fang et elle avaient-elles appris à se connaitre puis à s’aimer ?

Tant de questions restaient floues et sans réponses. Lightning appelait toujours aussi souvent Fang dans son sommeil et Hagen était sûre d’une chose, c’était que la fille de Fergus avait une grande place dans le cœur de cette cocoonienne. Il était impossible que ça soit une coïncidence. Pendant le mois qui s’était écoulé, Lightning s’était considérablement renfermée sur elle-même. En plus de ne plus lui parler, elle ne sortait même plus de la maison. Elle avait arrêté de lui tenir compagnie à la clinique, et la seule personne qui arrivait à lui faire décrocher plus de quelques borborygmes, était Vanille.

Hagen les avait surprises deux jours auparavant, alors qu’elle rentrait plus tôt chez elle.

**oOo**

La guérisseuse passa la porte d’entrée de sa maison, fourbue de fatigue. Elle avait passé la journée à remuer des mixtures et mettre en flacons des remèdes pour pallier à tous ceux qu’elle avait déjà utilisés suite aux premiers rhumes qu’elle avait dû traiter.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, s’arrêtant un instant pour écouter si un bruit quelconque lui provenait. Elle ne perçut rien de spécial au début. Soupirant lourdement, elle se répéta pour l’énième fois que toute cette situation devenait ridicule. Peut-être qu’elle s’était effectivement montrée trop dure envers Lightning, mais elle pensait que c’était un moindre mal.

Elle fit quelques pas, s’avançant vers la cuisine, bien décidée à se servir un petit remontant. Mais Hagen se stoppa aussitôt alors qu’un courant d’air la faisait violemment frissonner. Octobre s’était installé et l’automne avec. Les premières pluies tombaient drues sur le village et la guérisseuse était contente, comme chaque année, de ne pas vivre dans une sorte de cuve, comme beaucoup d’autres villages. Cela permettait que l’eau s’écoule et que tous les villageois ne passent pas la moitié de l’hiver les pieds dans l’eau, ou les maisons inondées.

Les hautes tours de guets surveillaient régulièrement l’océan à cette période. Si une tempête éclatait, c’était suffisant pour qu’un raz de marée se produise. Par chance, ils avaient construit le village en hauteur, amoindrissant les dégâts si cela devait arriver. Mais heureusement, ils n’avaient pas essuyé ce genre d’intempéries depuis des années et à cette époque, Hagen n’était encore qu’une enfant.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers le coin salon, se dissimulant dans un petit renfoncement. La cheminée était éteinte et la baie-vitrée qui donnait sur le porche arrière de la maison était ouverte. Les rideaux ondulaient sous le vent qui s’engouffrait par l’encadrement. Le temps à l’extérieur était aussi maussade et déprimant que les autres jours depuis près de deux semaines. Il faisait tellement gris qu’il était difficile de dire à l’œil nu si le jour s’était vraiment levé. Les nuages étaient lourds et chargés de pluie, que le peu de soleil qu’il pouvait y avoir ne perçait pas aux travers.

Le bruit de personnes qui parlent l’interpella, et Hagen se dissimula de l’encadrement de la baie-vitrée. Elle jeta un coup d’œil discret, découvrant Lightning et Vanille, assises sur les marches du porche qui donnait sur le verger. Hagen avait attendu toute la journée que son élève se décide à venir, puis elle avait fini par se dire que Mirta n’avait pas voulu la laisser sortir et traverser le village par ce temps. Ou bien que Vanille avait tenu à rester à la maison pour tenir compagnie à Fang, qui avait reçu l’interdiction formelle de remettre un pied dehors. Fergus avait été jusqu’à lui assigner Bernulf et Gervald comme chaperons et Hagen était certaine qu’en écoutant bien, elle pouvait encore entendre, de sa propre maison, les hurlements d’indignations de l’adolescente.

En réalité, Vanille se trouvait chez elle, assise sur les marches de son porche, à la limite de là où la pluie s’arrêtait, emmitouflée dans un plaid, avec Lightning.

\- Elle te manque ?

La voix de sa cadette la sortit de ses réflexions, et Hagen secoua doucement la tête.

\- Ta femme, reprit la plus jeune. Elle te manque, pas vrai ?  
\- Oui, répondit Lightning, et Hagen dû tendre l’oreille pour entendre. Tous les jours.  
\- Comment ça se fait que le jour de ton mariage, tu aies atterri chez nous ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Lightning. Faut croire que j’ai manqué de chance.  
\- Elle doit être folle d’inquiétude, révéla Vanille avec tristesse.

Un léger rire étouffé parvint à Hagen, et elle haussa un sourcil en attendant plus.

\- Oui, je suppose, répliqua la cocoonienne. Et folle de rage aussi. J’espère qu’elle ne va commettre aucun acte inconsidéré.  
\- Vous êtes faites pour vous entendre, rit Vanille.

Hagen esquissa un sourire en coin et secoua la tête. Vanille et son tact encore enfantin. Par elle ne savait quel miracle, la jeune adolescente avait réussi à garder secrète la présence de Lightning aux côtés de Fang. Hagen lui avait interdit d’en parler, et Vanille lui avait révélé que Fang l’avait menacé de lui coudre la langue si elle parlait.

Sa jeune cadette n’était pas naïve au point de croire sa sœur aînée, mais elle avait beaucoup d’affection et de respect pour Fang. Une relation fusionnelle s’était depuis longtemps établie entre elles, et s’il y avait bien une seule personne pour qui Vanille pouvait mentir, c’était bien pour la fille de Fergus.

\- Oui, répondit Lightning, un rire perçant dans le ton calme de sa voix. C’est ce que ma sœur n’arrête pas de me répéter.  
\- Tu as une sœur ?

La surprise dans le ton de Vanille rejoignit celle que ressentit Hagen. Lightning ne parlait jamais d’elle. En dehors de l’histoire qu’elle avait racontée et que la guérisseuse trouvait très bien ficelée pour un mensonge, la cocoonienne ne parlait jamais de sa supposée femme, Sunny, de son village, ou de sa famille.

D’ailleurs, elle nommait jamais le village autrement que par des diminutifs impersonnels. Le reste du temps, elle faisait en sorte d’éluder les questions, surtout quand Hagen commençait à partir sur le sujet de Sunny. Même quand Lightning mentionnait le prénom de sa femme, Hagen sentait comme une pointe de fausse note, tout l’inverse de ce qu’elle avait perçu les rares fois où elle l’avait entendue parler de Fang. Et c’était à des années lumières de la douceur et de la chaleur qu’elle venait de percevoir face à cette révélation.

\- Oui, reprit Lightning. Plus jeune que moi.  
\- Elle vit toujours sur Cocoon ? Ou elle a été exilée sur Gran Pulse, comme toi ?  
\- Sur Gran Pulse.  
\- Elle s’appelle comment ?

Un long silence s’éternisa avant que Lightning ne réponde :

\- Serah.  
\- C’est joli !

Un éclair de compréhension se fit dans son esprit, et Hagen se redressa derrière les rideaux décidant de s’éloigner. Elle avait déjà entendue Lightning mentionner ce prénom, quand celle-ci était aux portes de l’inconscience, et pendant un long moment, elle s’était demandée qui était cette Serah, sans jamais oser en parler à la concernée. Aujourd’hui, Lightning avait décidé de se confier à Vanille, pas à elle. Et c’était lui manquer de respect que d’écouter ce qu’elle racontait sans son autorisation. Elle s’était promis de ne plus jamais refaire ça après qu’elle ait écouté, par accident, la conversation entre elle et Vanille quand Lightning était encore convalescente.

Hagen s’éloigna de la baie-vitrée et grimpa les marches qui menaient au couloir. Un bon bain lui ferait le plus grand bien et d’ici là, Vanille serait probablement rentrée chez elle.

**oOo**

Hagen soupira face à sa porte de chambre et acquiesça de façon déterminée. Peu importe que Lightning s’excuse ou non. Peu importe qu’elle accepte d’enterrer la hache de guerre ou non. Aujourd’hui était un jour de fête. Tout le village célébrait Samain. Tout le village s’apprêtait à devoir passer l’hiver et y survivre.

C’était une période de l’année ou chacun devait se serrer les coudes et s’entraider. Pour l’instant, et même si elle n’était encore qu’une étrangère pour les autres habitants d’Oerba, Lightning faisait partie de leur peuple. Et il fallait qu’elle s’intègre parmi eux.

Hagen ne savait pas si elle allait venir pour la célébration. Il y a un mois de ça, l’idée lui plaisait et en avait elle-même émit l’idée. Maintenant, la guérisseuse avait peur que la jeune femme ne préfère se terrer dans sa chambre, plutôt que de venir leur montrer qu’elle était prête à participer à leur coutume, comme la pulsienne qu’elle affirmait être devenue en en ayant épousée une.

La veille, pendant que Lightning était dans la salle de bain, Hagen avait déposé une tenue pour l’occasion dans sa chambre. Elle n’avait pas voulu la confronter et par ce geste, la rousse lui laissait la possibilité de choisir. Peut-être que si elle se présentait maintenant à sa porte, Lightning prendrait ça comme de l’incitation. Et si cela n’était pas dans les intentions d’Hagen, elle avouait quand même, qu’elle apprécierait beaucoup que la cocoonienne mette ses griefs contre elle de côté.

Hagen resserra sa prise autour de son ruban et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle rejoignit tranquillement celle qui la jouxtait et frappa doucement contre le battant. Un silence lui répondit, pendant lequel la guérisseuse se dit qu’elle ferait mieux de faire demi-tour. Si ça continuait ainsi, elle allait finir par être en retard pour le partage des récoltes et les résultats des chasseurs, bien qu’elle n’ait aucun doute sur le fait que le clan Yun ait encore battu des records.

Elle soupira et s’apprêtait à tourner les talons quand le loquet de la porte émit un déclic et s’ouvrit lentement. Lightning apparu dans l’encadrement, débraillée, les cheveux en bataille et le visage renfrogné. Hagen se racla la gorge, évitant de rire. Les manches et les jupons de la robe étaient disproportionnés d’un côté à l’autre. Les lacets du corset emmêlés et noués tant bien que mal, ce qui donnait un effet cocasse et pittoresque.

Au moins, Hagen était rassurée sur un point : Lightning avait décidé de l’accompagner à la fête de Samain. Peut-être ne resterait-elle pas toute la journée, mais une présence de quelques heures serait certainement suffisante.

\- Est-ce que tu veux un coup de main ? demanda gentiment Hagen.

Pendant une seconde, la guérisseuse eut peur de se faire refouler, mais Lightning pinça les lèvres avant de finalement acquiescer avec mauvaise grâce. Elle se décala pour la laisser entrer et Hagen pénétra tranquillement dans la chambre, ou régnait un étrange fouillis qui ne ressemblait pas à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière retourna devant son miroir sur pied et soupira fortement.

\- Est-ce que c’était vraiment nécessaire de me donner une autre tenue ? questionna-t-elle d’une voix blanche.

Hagen esquissa un sourire en coin et déposa son ruban sur le coin de la table, où reposaient une cruche d’eau et son bassin.

\- Disons que c’est d’occasion, répondit-elle ensuite.  
\- Hum… Et n’y en avait-il pas une qui soit… plus facile à enfiler ? J’ai l’air d’une bombonne mal dégrossie !  
\- Mais non ! rit Hagen. Je t’ai donnée la plus facile en plus.  
\- Vraiment ? ironisa Lightning.

Leur regard se croisèrent à travers le miroir et Hagen décela une lueur amusée et narquoise dans les yeux océan. Elle n’avait jamais vu des yeux d’un bleu aussi profond et limpide. Ce n’était pas courant sur Gran Pulse. La couleur la plus claire et la plus pure qu’ils aient sur leur monde étaient les émeraudes du clan Yun. Même la prophétesse de Paddra, Yeul du clan Nsu, avait des prunelles d’un vert saisissant. On racontait qu’ils rappelaient « l’œil d’Etro qui voit tout. »

Elle-même et Vanille, qui faisaient partie du clan Dia et dont une femme par génération était désignée pour devenir l’Oracle d’Oerba, arboraient des yeux couleur forêt, bien que légèrement plus clairs. Le bleu était souvent synonyme de suspicion, rappelant trop la clarté de l’apparence physique des habitants de Cocoon. Mais aussi surprenant que cela pouvait sembler, quand Hagen plongeait son regard dans celui de Lightning, la guérisseuse avait l’impression de faire face à l’océan d’Oerba pendant un hiver rude. Dégageant un calme trompeur à la surface alors qu’une tempête faisait rage en profondeur.

Hagen lui adressa un franc sourire, décelant au fond de ses prunelles qu’un traité de paix venait d’être momentanément signé.

\- Allez ! s’exclama la guérisseuse en attrapant un bras de Lightning pour la tourner vers elle. Laisse-moi t’aider.

Lightning grimaça et observa sa tenue d’un air suspicieux, comme si rien de plus ne pouvait être fait. Mais Hagen avait elle-même enfilé cette robe plusieurs fois, et elle n’allait pas se laisser abattre par de simples morceaux de tissus.

\- Il va falloir tout enlever, maugréa-t-elle. Tu as réussi interverti tous les jupons. Ton corset doit passer sur la chemise. Tu l’ajuste ainsi avant de passer la dernière partie de la robe.

La jeune femme soupira fortement et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s’attela à délacer les nœuds de son corset sans pouvoir s’empêcher de râler.

\- Quelle idée de porter des tenues aussi compliquées à mettre !

Hagen l’observa se dépêtrer quelques instants avant de secouer la tête de façon amusée.

\- Viens là ! finit-elle par dire en s’approchant.

D’une tape légère elle se débarrassa des mains de Lightning qui s’agaçaient sur les cordons du corset, et s’occupa elle-même de défaire tout ce fouillis. La manœuvre pris plusieurs minutes, avant qu’elle ne vienne à bout du corset qu’elle réussit à desserrer et ôter. Les joues rosies, Lightning finit en chemise devant la guérisseuse qui, pourtant, arborait un air purement professionnel.

\- Voilà ! Ta chemise, c’est ton premier jupon ! déclara Hagen. Ensuite, nous passons le bleu, qui est relié au corset.

Faisant suite à l’énumération, Hagen aida Lightning à remettre correctement la deuxième partie de sa robe. La guérisseuse ajusta le jupon pour qu’il soit aligné au premier avant de venir s’occuper du corset. Maintenant qu’il était bien mis, celui-ci soulignait juste la poitrine de la jeune femme, mettant en valeur la rondeur de ses seins, cachés sous la chemise en coton. Hagen serra d’une main experte les lacets qui se trouvaient de chaque côté des flancs et termina en passant la longue robe en velours noir et bleu qui finissait la tenue, appréciant la texture du tissu ainsi que les jolies broderies. Elle arrangea ensuite les laçages du devant, avant d’épousseter inutilement les plis.

Avec satisfaction Hagen observa son œuvre et se redressa. Les manches longues et le col carré mettaient en valeur la fine carrure et les clavicules, alors que les couleurs noires et bleues faisaient presque ressortir la pâleur de la peau. Dans un coin de son esprit, la guérisseuse se fit la réflexion qu’il manquait juste son collier à prisme pour parfaire le tout.

\- Tu veux que je m’occupe de ta tignasse ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Lightning se tourna vers le miroir, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Allez, assied-toi, soupira Hagen.

Alors que la cocoonienne posait ses fesses sur la chaise de la coiffeuse, Hagen se dit que cette fois, c’était sûr, elles étaient en retard. Elle attrapa quand même la brosse et passa avec douceur ses doigts dans les mèches claires de Lightning. Presque blanches, aux nuances uniques de quartz. Elle se contenta de les tresser avant de reposer doucement la natte sur l’épaule.

A quelques détails près, c’était presque la même coiffure qu’elle arborait quand elle avait atterri sur Gran Pulse. Lightning frôla du bout des doigts ses cheveux, remettant doucement les mèches de sa frange en place, esquissant un léger sourire en coin dans sa direction.

\- Ça te dérange de m’aider à enfiler mon ruban ? demanda ensuite Hagen, espérant la faire penser à autre chose qu’au malheur de sa situation. Après, nous allons devoir y aller, parce que nous sommes déjà probablement très en retard.

Lightning acquiesça et se leva, lui cédant gentiment sa place, tout en s’emparant du ruban de soie verte.

\- Peut-être que je devrais rester ici, finit par dire Lightning, tout en enroulant le ruban autour de sa tresse.  
\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? questionna Hagen, observant la cocoonienne à travers le miroir. Vanille sera très contente que tu sois là et puis…  
\- Et puis ?  
\- J’ai entendu dire que Fergus avait levé sa punition. Il y aura Fang.  
\- Je croyais que je devais rester loin de la fille du chef ? s’exclama perfidement Lightning.

Elle s’éloigna de deux pas une fois qu’elle eut terminé de nouer le ruban et Hagen se releva avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Que tu sois amie avec Fang n’est pas une mauvaise chose, ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire la dernière fois, contra gentiment la guérisseuse.  
\- Je sais parfaitement ce que tu as voulu dire, répondit doucement Lightning. Et… Je sais aussi que tu avais raison.

Hagen passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et déglutit, tandis que la jeune femme détournait les yeux. Elle était peinée d’avoir blessé Lightning. Ce n’était pas dans ses intentions, mais la peur et la colère qu’elle avait ressenties l’avaient poussée à se montrer plus dure et intransigeante qu’elle ne l’était d’ordinaire.

Hagen comprenait, maintenant, que ce qui avait tant mis Lightning en colère, n’étaient pas vraiment ses reproches, mais plutôt ce qu’elle avait elle-même réalisé. Une chose à laquelle elle avait dû penser, mais qu’elle avait occulté, trop prise par ses sentiments. Une chose qu’Hagen avait compris elle aussi, et qu’elle avait espéré freiner, si ses suppositions était réelles. La Fang d’ici n’était qu’une gamine de dix-sept ans, aussi mature qu’elle pouvait sembler. Elle n’était pas sa femme, et Lightning ne pouvait pas se permettre d’agir aussi librement et naturellement avec elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, s’apprêtant à dire quelque chose pour la réconforter, mais la cocoonienne la devança, s’emmurant de nouveau dans sa fierté.

\- Ne devions-nous pas y aller, au risque d’être en retard ?

Hagen pinça finalement les lèvres et se contenta donc d’acquiescer. Elle se détourna vers la porte et l’ouvrit, attendant que Lightning la suive. Quand elle entendit les pas derrière elle, Hagen traversa la maison, rassurée, emportant dans son sillage la cocoonienne, et espérant secrètement que cette fête de Samain change un peu la situation actuelle au village.

**oOo**

La chance, avec les petits villages, c’est qu’il n’y a pas des kilomètres à faire pour atteindre la place principale. En moins de quelques minutes, Lightning et Hagen avaient rejoint l’attroupement qui s’était formé dans les hauteurs d’Oerba.

La matinée avait bien commencé et elles étaient probablement les dernières à se présenter au rassemblement. Lightning pinça les lèvres et croisa les bras autour d’elle. Un vent froid passa sur elle et elle fut ravie d’avoir pris l’initiative de mettre sa longue cape par-dessus sa robe.

L’endroit était ouvert et spacieux. Les falaises s’étendaient loin et hautes dans le ciel, tandis qu’en bas se perdait à perte de vue l’océan. La brume ne s’était pas encore totalement dissipée et l’air était encore moite. Lightning jeta un coup d’œil aux groupes de personnes. La plupart discutaient et riaient ensemble. Certain lui rendirent ses œillades et Lightning nota de la curiosité et de la surprise, en plus de ceux encore hostiles.

\- Eh bien alors, Hagen ! s’exclama un grand barbu que Lightning n’avait encore jamais vu. Tu as fait la grasse matinée le jour de Samain ?

Il riait grassement et l’ancienne militaire resta en retrait, tandis qu’il s’approchait de la guérisseuse.

\- Elle a du faire des folies toute la nuit ! ajouta l’homme qui accompagnait le premier.  
\- Vous n’êtes que deux idiots ! rit Hagen.

La guérisseuse chercha ensuite Lightning des yeux et passa l’un de ses bras sous le sien, l’incitant implicitement à marcher à ses côtés. Les deux hommes lui jetèrent un coup d’œil mais reportèrent rapidement leur attention sur Hagen, voulant visiblement ignorer sa présence. Pourtant, la rousse ne s’en préoccupa absolument pas.

\- Je te présente Glen et Farell, désigna-t-elle avec un sourire. Ils appartiennent au clan Dès Kill, et leur domaine d’activité est la pêche.

Lightning se contenta de leur adresser un vague sourire forcé dont ils n’eurent rien à faire. C’était la première fois qu’elle avait affaire à un autre clan du village. En dehors des Yun et des Dia, elle n’avait eu qu’un aperçu des Dun, auquel appartenait la commerçante Fiona, et elle avait intimement fait connaissance avec le gourdin d’un Farnir. D’après Hagen, il ne restait plus que les Dès Kill et les Lier, qu’elle n’avait jamais rencontrés.

Elle avait en revanche entendu parler de ces derniers. C’était en grande partie les cultivateurs d’Oerba et Lightning avait cru comprendre, par la bouche de Vanille, que la petite blonde qu’elle avait surpris une fois en train de fricoter avec la jeune Fang appartenait à ce clan. Une boule vint nouer sa gorge et elle déglutit, préférant penser à autre chose qu’a sa femme qui vivait dans une autre époque, ainsi qu’à son jeune double qui vivait ici, mais dont elle devait rester le plus éloignée possible.

Une légère pression sur son bras la tira de ses pensées et Lightning porta son attention sur Hagen, qui faisait comme si de rien était.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vu Fergus ? demanda-t-elle simplement.  
\- Il est à la table d’honneur. Il attendait que tu arrives pour commencer les préparatifs.  
\- Oh ! Alors je vais vite aller le rejoindre.

Glen et Farell, deux grand gaillards qui arborait une épaisse barbe aussi châtain et frisés que leurs cheveux, acquiescèrent simultanément et sourirent une dernière fois à Hagen avant de retourner vers leur groupe.

\- Je devrais peut-être me mettre dans un coin et…  
\- Ne dis pas des âneries pareilles ! gronda doucement Hagen. Tu vas m’accompagner, et je suis certaine que cette journée se déroulera à merveille.  
\- Si tu le dis, soupira Lightning.  
\- Je l’affirme ! Et je t’interdis de retourner à la maison avant que je n’ai célébré la fête de Samain en qualité d’Oracle ! Compris ?  
\- Ce n’est pas supposé se passer une fois la nuit tombée ?  
\- Si ! Tu as bien appris ta leçon.

Lightning poussa un lourd soupir et suivit docilement Hagen à travers l’agglutinement des personnes. Elle commençait déjà à se sentir oppressé et l’idée de retrouver le calme de sa chambre devenait de plus en plus attrayante.

\- La journée va être longue, soupira-t-elle.

Cependant, elle n’eut pas le loisir de continuer à se plaindre, car elles arrivaient déjà au niveau d’une immense table qui ployait presque sous les nombreux sacs en toile remplis de vivres. Le visage de Fergus s’éclaira à l’approche de la guérisseuse plus qu’à la sienne, et Hagen lui adressa un large sourire. Le chef du village se redressa, alors que du mouvement se faisait à ses côtés. Cependant, Lightning garda son attention focalisée sur eux, tandis que la guérisseuse s’exclamait :

\- Je suis désolée pour le retard. C’est bien la première fois que ça m’arrive.  
\- Nous finissions par penser que quelque chose t’avais retenue, répondit Fergus d’un ton calme qui pourtant, ne laisser supposer aucun doute sur ses craintes.  
\- Rien de plus qu’un simple souci vestimentaire. J’ai dû apprendre à une grande fille comment mettre sa robe, se moqua gentiment Hagen.

Fergus éclata d’un rire grave tandis que les joues de Lightning se coloraient d’un rouge écarlate tellement elles chauffaient. Elle jeta un coup d’œil vers le père de Fang. Ce dernier ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance et d’ailleurs, le regard qu’il posait sur elle était plus narquois qu’accueillant. Apparemment, se moquer d’elle plaisait beaucoup à l’homme.

Si elle s’était sentie à l’aise, Lightning ne se serait pas retenue de pester contre Hagen, mais elle ne voulait pas que les habitants qui l’entouraient prennent ses reproches pour de l’agressivité. Alors elle se tut, rongeant silencieusement la morsure de l’humiliation.

Elle détourna la tête sur le côté, préférant poser ses yeux partout ailleurs que sur les deux idiots qui continuaient de rire d’elle. Puis son souffle se coupa brutalement. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine avant de se mettre à battre follement la chamade.

Ça dura peut-être seulement un quart de seconde ou une minute entière. Lightning ne le sut pas vraiment, avant que la femme qu’elle avait sous les yeux ne se tourne vers elle et que l’immense joie qu’elle avait ressenti, ne s’effondre et la broie de nouveau de l’intérieur. De profil, Lightning avait cru avoir sous les yeux, à quelques mètres d’elle à peine, sa femme. La Fang adulte dont on l’avait séparé de force. Tout était là, à l’identique ou presque maintenant qu’elle y prêtait plus attention.

La haute et svelte silhouette. La peau mate sans être burinée. Une crinière aussi noire et sauvage, mais dénuées des petites tresses que Lightning lui connaissait. La femme se tourna vers elle et s’approcha de Fergus et elle découvrit deux prunelles aussi vertes que celles de Fang, mais sans ce petit grain de beauté que son amante avait sous l’œil droit. Ce n’était pas sa femme. C’était Mirta, la mère de Fang.

Lightning avait eu l’occasion de la voir une ou deux fois quand elle accompagnait encore la guérisseuse dans les rues d’Oerba. Cependant, à s’entêter à rester enfermée dans la maison d’Hagen, elle avait presque oublié à quel point la mère et la fille se ressemblaient physiquement. Lightning avait entendu plusieurs fois dans le village, les habitants répétaient combien Fang était le portrait craché de Fergus quand ce dernier était adolescent.

Lightning, elle, avait toujours autant de mal à associer le père et la fille. Elle n’irait pas non plus jusqu’à dire qu’elle pouvait lier Mirta et Fang, après tout, sa propre femme n’avait jamais pris l’initiative de parler de ses parents, Lightning ne les connaissait donc pas. En revanche, jusqu’à présent, elle avait pu se faire un petit aperçu de la personnalité de Fergus, a défaut de celle de Mirta. Et elle désirait en savoir plus sur eux, maintenant.

Malgré ses réticences, Lightning voulait vraiment savoir quel genre de personne était les parents de son amante. Peut-être aussi que le silence de Fang avait poussé la curiosité de Lightning à s’exprimer. Les rares fois où elle avait eu la possibilité de discuter avec l’adolescente, elle avait elle-même affirmé n’avoir aucun lien avec Fergus ou Mirta et l’ancienne guerrière voulait se faire sa propre opinion sur ce sujet. Est-ce que les propos de Fang étaient fondés ? Ou bien, est-ce que c’était là la crise existentielle de n’importe quel adolescent ?

Une nouvelle pression sur son bras la ramena à la réalité et Lightning tourna la tête vers Hagen. La guérisseuse posait sur elle un regard doux et inquiet, auquel la rosée se contenta de répondre par un léger sourire.

\- Hagen, fit Mirta. Nous commencions à nous inquiéter, déclara-t-elle ensuite, jetant un rapide coup d’œil vers Lightning.  
\- Un petit imprévu de dernière minute, répondit la guérisseuse en souriant.  
\- Les cocooniennes ne savent pas comment mettre une robe ! renchérit Fergus avec un rire grave. Elles ont besoin d’une nourrice !

Mirta retint un pouffement entre ses dents, et les joues de Lightning reprirent désagréablement feu.

\- C’est ça, moquez-vous ! Mais je suis loin d’être une enfant ! grogna Lightning sans pouvoir s’en empêcher.

Les puissants rires de Fergus s’arrêtèrent aussitôt. Mirta jeta une œillade vers elle avant de regarder son mari. Ce dernier l’observait calmement, impassiblement et Lightning ne sembla déceler aucune hostilité ou un quelconque reproche dans ses yeux. Elle ne voyait rien. Le chef d’Oerba l’analysait ouvertement, mais il lui était impossible de savoir où cela le menait.

Elle se mordit l’intérieur de la bouche mais évita de montrer le moindre signe de remords. Lightning n’était pas du genre à mâcher ses mots. Elle disait ce qu’elle pensait, peu importe qu’elle le doive ou non et que cela plaise ou pas. Ça faisait déjà trois mois qu’elle faisait preuve de plus de patience qu’elle en avait en réserve et il était hors de question qu’elle se laisse marcher sur les pieds.

Avant d’être une cocoonienne, comme ils n’arrêtaient pas de le répéter, elle était une femme, un être humain, avec autant de verve que de caractère.

\- Vraiment ? finit par répliquer Fergus. Tu n’es pas une petite fille qui se cache dans les jupes de ceux qui daignent la protéger ?  
\- Papa ! grogna Fang, qui venait d’arriver derrière lui en compagnie de Vanille.

Lightning porta son attention dans les prunelles émeraude de l’adolescente. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire accueillant auquel elle répondit avec plus de réserve. Puis Lightning réalisa ce que Fergus venait de dire. L’incident qui avait eu lieu dans l’épicerie de Fiona avait dû lui être rapporté. Elle sentit de nouveau son ventre se nouer de colère et d’humiliation. Cette journée allait devenir insupportable, si ça continuait ainsi.

Ça avait dû tellement l’amuser de savoir qu’une adulte comme elle s’était fait défendre par une gamine de dix-sept ans. Elle-même avait honte. Lightning savait parfaitement être capable de s’en sortir seule, mais la crainte de faire un seul faux pas l’avait freinée jusqu’à présent dans la moindre de ses réactions. Peut-être qu’il avait raison et qu’elle avait agissait comme une enfant.

\- Je remercie encore votre fille de m’avoir soutenue auprès de Fiona, mais je répète que je m’en serais très bien sortie seule.

Fergus esquissa un sourire narquois et redressa la tête.

\- Eh bien, nous verrons bien ça au fils des mois, déclara-t-il. L’hiver est une saison rude, autant à cause du froid mordant, des périodes de neiges, que des créatures sauvages qui nous attaquent. Peut-être que tu auras l’occasion de nous prouver que tu n’es pas qu’une enfant précieuse de Cocoon.  
\- Peut-être que vous pourriez être surpris ! répliqua-t-elle tranquillement.  
\- Je n’attends que ça, dit-il moqueusement.

Un silence pesant les entoura, pendant lequel lui et Lightning s’affrontèrent du regard. Finalement Fergus détourna la tête vers Hagen qui était étrangement silencieuse.

\- Nous allons commencer la répartition des récoltes, reprit-il. Tu restes avec moi ?  
\- Bien sûr ! répondit-elle aussitôt, détachant enfin son bras de celui de Lightning. Je te retrouve plus tard, fit-elle à son attention.

Lightning la regarda et acquiesça. Elle ne désirait plus qu’une chose, se trouver un coin isolé ou elle pourrait passer inaperçu. Malgré ce qu’elle venait d’affirmer auprès de Fergus, Lightning ne désirait pas attirer trop l’attention sur elle non plus.

\- Est-ce que je dois rester, ou je peux m’éloigner de cette maudite table d’honneur ? maugréa Fang en s’adressant à ses parents.  
\- Ou est-ce que tu voudrais aller, de toute façon ? demanda sa mère. Tout le village se trouve ici et ta place aussi, Fang !  
\- Vous n’avez pas besoin de moi pour distribuer les récoltes, contra-t-elle.  
\- C’est ton rôle de savoir comment procéder !

Fang inspira profondément et pinça les lèvres.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille, Fang ! pesta Fergus. Sois tu restes à nos côtés jusqu’à la fin de la distribution, sois je demande à Bernulf et Gervald de te ramener à la maison !

L’adolescente fusilla son père des yeux mais cela n’eut pas l’air de chagriner l’homme. Finalement, elle détourna la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Lightning. La rosée sentit une décharge électrique et une légère bouffée d’affection envahir son ventre. Elle inspira et s’arracha rapidement au regard émeraude pour se tourner vers Hagen.

\- Je vais me trouver un coin tranquille dans le fond.

Hagen lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et acquiesça. Lightning ne perdit pas une seconde pour tourner les talons et traverser la foule, sans se préoccuper des regards qui se posaient sur elle.

**oOo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15**

 

Presque un mois avait passé depuis qu’Etro l’avait enfin envoyée six cent ans dans son passé pour qu’elle puisse retrouver Lightning. En arrivant dans cette époque, Fang avait eu l’agréable surprise d’avoir un nouveau souvenir, mettant en scène son jeune double et sa femme.

De ce moment, elle avait ressenti autant de joie et d’amusement que de frustration et de colère. Lightning lui manquait tellement. Un peu plus de jour en jour. Et Fang avait été témoin de la complicité naissante entre son amante et la jeune adolescente qu’elle-même avait été.

Tout ça n’était plus qu’un passé qu’elle avait mis derrière elle depuis longtemps. Un passé rempli de bons mais aussi de mauvais souvenirs et surtout, remplis de colère. Un passé auquel Fang s’était promis de ne plus jamais penser. Elle s’était réveillée de six siècles de cristallisation, avait combattu son destin pour se créer un nouvel avenir et elle avait réussi.

Suite à cela, elle avait voulu oublier le drame et l’horreur de cette vie passée. Fang avait voulu oublier la jeune fille qu’elle avait été à cette époque. Ici, elle n’était qu’une gamine insouciante qui ne voulait qu’une chose, crier haut et fort son indépendance, sans savoir vraiment comment faire ça dans un monde pareil. L’adolescente de ce temps pensait que tout était facile, qu’il suffisait de le vouloir et de l’exprimer. Elle ne faisait attention à rien et ne se préoccupait de pas grand-chose, aucune conséquence ne lui importait, d’où le fait qu’elle ait proposé sans réfléchir à Lightning, si elle voulait l’accompagner à la chasse.

C’est ce comportement qui pousserait la jeune Fang à décider volontairement de devenir une l’cie dans quatre ans. Et Fang voulait que l’histoire se répète. Elle craignait déjà que leur présence ne change toute l’histoire. Il suffisait d’un rien. D’un tout petit évènement de rien du tout pour créer un effet boule de neige et renverser entièrement le cours de l’histoire. Et si cela arrivait, alors tout pourrait être différent. Qu’est-ce qui lui garantirait que Lightning existerait ? Ou qu’elle ne mourrait pas ? Que finalement, leur destin commun n’existerait plus ?

Tout son être se révoltait contre ça et Fang était en colère contre son amante pour avoir autant sympathisé avec Vanille, Hagen et surtout avec la jeune Fang. Elle avait aussi risqué avec une totale imprudence sa situation dans le village. Et ce n’était pas son genre. Fang savait parfaitement que Lightning n’était pas quelqu’un que l’on pouvait qualifier de naïf ou d’inconscient. Certes, elle pouvait parfois se montrer un peu trop téméraire, mais elle avait changé depuis leur combat contre Cocoon. Aujourd’hui elle avait une famille, Serah était en vie et elle l’avait, elle. Lightning ferait tout pour survivre.

Mais elle s’était laissé emporter par ses sentiments. Dans un sens Fang pouvait la comprendre. Après plusieurs mois à rester confinée dans Oerba comme un animal en cage, à être considérée comme un monstre sans personne autour d’elle qu’elle connaissait et aimait, se rapprocher de la jeune Fang avait dû lui paraitre réconfortant et apaisant. Lightning avait seulement dû vouloir ressentir à nouveau la paix, la confiance et l’amour qu’elle éprouvait en sa propre présence. Mais Fang ne pouvait accepter aussi facilement que son amante se laisse entraîner par l’adolescente qu’elle avait été. Lightning ne pouvait pas associer la jeune fille à la femme qu’elle était devenue. Peu importe où ses sentiments la menaient ainsi que le manque, la solitude ou la peine qu’elle ressentait, Fang n’accepterait pas qu’elle se tourne vers la pâle copie qu’était l’adolescente.

Elle soupira fortement, croisant les bras autour d’elle. Le froid s’était installé depuis plusieurs jours déjà et les semaines avaient défilé à vive allure. Avant que Fang ne le réalise, la fête de Samain avait déjà entamé son sabbat. Assise sur la rambarde d’une clôture en bois, elle se fit la réflexion que ce qui était pas mal dans un petit village, c’était que certaines célébrations se déroulaient plus rapidement qu’ailleurs.

Fang se rappelait que sur Oerba, la fête de Samain commençait dans la matinée et se finissait tard dans la nuit. Ici, dans ce petit camp de chasseur, ils avaient eu la possibilité de débuter la distribution des vivres en début d’après-midi et cela avait pris à peine quelques heures pour que chaque clan ait ce qu’il leur fallait pour passer l’hiver.

Pendant le mois qui s’était écoulé, Lucia, Briac et Gildas leur avait expliqué le mode de fonctionnement du village. Mais aussi les différents clans qui l’habitaient. De par sa petite taille, même s’ils étaient au nombre de quatre clans, les familles étaient moindres et peu nombreuses. Fang et Vanille avaient noté quelques vieillards qui allaient probablement avoir du mal à survivre à l’hiver rude des étendues centrales. Le peu de couple qu’il y avait n’avait qu’un enfant et Fang avait déjà remarqué le visage angoissé d’une jeune mère de famille, qui s’inquiétait pour son nourrisson.

Le bébé ne devait pas avoir plus de trois mois et la première maladie qu’il attraperait pourrait bien lui être fatale. Il y avait ensuite les orphelins qui prenaient soin des plus jeunes et les adultes qui prenaient soin de tout le monde. C’était une vie bien plus miséreuse que celle qu’elle et Vanille avaient connu sur Oerba, mais Fang avait aussi pu voir le plaisir et la joie de ses habitants. Ils savaient que les prochains mois allaient être difficiles, voire mortels pour certains, mais elle n’en avait entendu aucun se plaindre et chacun exerçait son rôle au sein du village pour la bonne marche du camp.

Ni elle ni Vanille n’avaient eu à voir le mode de vie de ces petits hameaux quand elles étaient encore de cette époque. Fang se rendait compte que sur Oerba, la vie y était presque oisive, à côté de la rudesse des terres sauvages. Cocoon y était certainement aussi pour beaucoup, mais là, il était surtout question de l’infertilité de ce sol. Les villageois se rendaient parfaitement compte que c’était en partie à cause de ça que leur vie était aussi précaire.

\- Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement changer d’endroit pour une meilleure vie ? marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.  
\- Parce que c’est chez nous depuis des générations, lui répondit une voix qui la fit brutalement sursauter.

Jusqu’à présent, Fang était vaguement concentré sur le feu de joie qui brûlait vivement au milieu du camp. Chacun y avait jeté sa buche et fait son vœu pour l’hiver à venir et l’ancienne habitante d’Oerba avait déconnecté pour penser à tous les problèmes qui l’accaparaient dernièrement. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà et Fang s’était volontairement mise de côté, au contraire de Vanille, qui discutait et riait avec tout le monde.

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté, pour découvrir le visage souriant de Lucia. Fang ne l’avait pas entendue se rapprocher d’elle. Il y a encore quelques minutes, quand elle avait eu un rapide instant de lucidité, Fang avait vu la jeune femme en train de danser avec son mari au pied du feu. Assez loin d’elle donc et ne donnant absolument pas l’impression de se préoccuper de sa personne.

Ça convenait plutôt bien à Fang. Elle ne voulait pas se rapprocher de ces gens ni se lier d’amitié avec eux. Elle voulait garder une certaine distance et ne pas oublier le but de sa présence ici. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle ne cessait de se répéter que même si tout ceci était réel, en réalité tous ces gens étaient morts depuis des siècles et qu’elle ne faisait plus partie de cette époque.

Si ça ne tenait qu’à elle, Fang serait partie sur le champ pour Oerba. A bonne allure et à dos de chocobos, elle pouvait parfaitement réduire son voyage à un mois. Mais les pluies n’avaient pas cessé et quand elle avait remis le sujet sur le tapis quelques jours auparavant, Gildas et Briac avaient désapprouvé son idée. Il était hors de question qu’ils partent sur les routes par ce temps, laissant femmes, enfants et vieillards seuls au village et sans protection. De ce qu’elle avait compris, les deux hommes faisaient office de chefs pour leur peuple et Fang avait été obligée d’abdiquer. Elle avait bien essayé de leur dire qu’elle pouvait parfaitement partir seule, qu’elle et Vanille étaient capables de s’en sortir et qu’elles connaissaient bien les terres de Gran Pulse, le fait qu’ils les aient retrouvées gisant inconscientes dans un fossé les empêchaient apparemment de la croire. Pourtant, elle était certainement plus apte à affronter les créatures de Pulse que ce groupe de chasseurs, pas qu’elle mette en doute leurs capacités. Par chance, Briac et Gildas avaient retrouvé sa lance à quelques mètres de là où elle avait atterri et si elle le voulait, Fang pourrait leur montrer qu’elle était loin d’être une faible femme, comme ils avaient l’air de le penser secrètement.

Cependant, en dehors de ça, elle leur était toujours très reconnaissante de leur accueil. Grâce à eux, Vanille et elle avaient un abri pour l’hiver malgré l’impatience qui commençait sérieusement à la ronger.

\- Je suis désolée, finit-elle par répondre à Lucia, qui avait tourné les yeux vers le feu de joie.

Une épaisse fumée noire montait dans le ciel, se mélangeant aux nuages chargés de pluie. Celle-ci les avait agréablement épargnés pour la journée, mais ils avaient tous déjà presque les pieds dans l’eau et Fang était ravie d’avoir en sa possession sa merveilleuse paire de bottes, plus étanche que les souliers des villageois.

Elle et Vanille avaient atterri ici avec tous leurs vêtements et étaient, par ce fait, épargnés de devoir porter la mode de l’époque. Lucia avait bien tiqué sur leur accoutrement, mais le simple fait que Vanille lui explique qu’elle adorait confectionner toutes sortes de tenues avait suffi à ce qu’elle n’en demande pas plus. Surtout, heureusement pour elles que sa cadette était effectivement une fée de l’aiguille et du fil à coudre, parce que Fang ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu expliquer son mensonge, si Lucia lui avait demandé de lui créer un vêtement.

Un groupe de saltimbanques jouait de leurs mandolines et de leurs luths, accordant une partition de musique qu’ils avaient certainement l’habitude de jouer chaque année. Les femmes et les enfants dansaient tous ensembles, tandis que les hommes profitaient des dernières gouttes de vin. Les vieillards restaient sagement assis et observaient, de leur regard triste qui a déjà beaucoup trop vécu, les jeunes s’amuser.

Lucia tourna la tête vers elle et haussa les sourcils.

\- De quoi êtes-vous désolée ?  
\- Je ne voulais pas me montrer… impolie, répondit Fang, hésitante.  
\- Vous ne l’avez pas été, la rassura Lucia. Vous n’êtes pas la première à vous poser la question. Beaucoup d’autre nous en ont aussi fait la remarque.

Un court silence les enveloppa, pendant lequel les deux femmes gardèrent les yeux rivés sur les villageois qui dansaient et riaient au milieu du village.

\- Mais comme Oerba et votre maison, ici, c’est chez nous. C’est peut-être naïf et stupide, reprit Lucia. Après tout, nous pourrions certainement avoir une vie meilleure en allant nous installer ailleurs. Mais nos arrières-grands parents ont construit ce village et nous nous sommes toujours efforcés de le maintenir.  
\- Sauf que cela risque de devenir de plus en plus difficile, fit Fang d’une voix calme. En dehors de votre sol infertile, l’armée de Cocoon vous prendra le peu que vous ayez.  
\- Nous nous battrons ! affirma Lucia.

Fang tourna la tête vers la grande brune qui l’avait recueillie. Elle l’observa longuement et elle savait que Lucia se laissait gracieusement faire. Il y avait de l’assurance dans le visage de cette femme, aucune peur, aucune colère. Juste quelqu’un qui voulait survivre et qui combattrait pour garder intact ce qu’elle chérissait le plus au monde. Finalement Lucia la regarda à son tour et lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Vous aussi, vous allez vous battre, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Comment ça ? répondit Fang en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Vous êtes une l’cie, dévoila Lucia. J’ai vu la marque quand j’ai pris soin de vous.

La pulsienne d’Oerba se retint de porter sa main à ses côtes, là où se situait sa nouvelle marque de l’cie. Etro avait fait en sorte de ne pas la placer sur son épaule, là où elle avait été marquée une première fois, et quand elle s’en était rendue compte, Fang en avait été soulagée. Si cela était possible, elle avait dans l’idée de le cacher à Lightning. Après tout, elle avait choisi en son âme et conscience de reprendre la marque, et elle n’était pas sous le joug d’un fal’cie, mais sous celui de la déesse de la mort.

Fang n’était pas forcément certaine que ça soit mieux. Etro lui avait bien fait comprendre qu’elle n’en avait rien à faire qu’elle périsse, tant qu’elle sauvait sa championne. Et elles étaient au moins toutes les deux d’accord sur ce point. Avec une pointe au cœur, Fang savait parfaitement ou ce choix allait la conduire, mais même si elle avait refusé de redevenir une l’cie, elle n’était pas sure qu’Etro en aurait tenu compte.

La déesse de la mort avait pris contact avec elle quelques jours après son arrivée. Fang était effectivement de nouveau une l’cie, mais certainement pas pour combattre une fois de plus Cocoon, son armée et ses fal’cies. Elle avait une autre mission. Celle d’empêcher que Bhunivelze ne parvienne à ses fins.

D’après Etro, le créateur de tout l’univers aurait retrouvé la plus grande majeure partie de ses forces.

\- Je me suis trouvé des alliés dans la cité du Valhalla, lui avait-elle déclaré d’une voix d’outre-tombe. Et nous le maintenons difficilement derrière les portes de sa prison, mais cela ne va pas durer longtemps.

Bhunivelze avait apparemment réussi à absorber du pouvoir du chaos et il s’était créé à son tour ses propres champions. Des champions qu’il avait envoyés sur Gran Pulse et qui préparaient un coup d’éclat. Il était prêt à tout pour anéantir Lightning, et Etro était prête à tout pour récupérer sa propre championne. Tout ça pour une guerre entre deux dieux. Fang avait l’impression d’être face à deux chiens qui se battaient pour un même morceau de viande, et au milieu de ça, c’était sa femme qui avait le désagréable et peu valorisant rôle du morceau de viande.

\- Votre voyage consistait à vous rendre jusqu’à la tour Taejin, là où réside les fal’cies de Gran Pulse, pour devenir une l’cie et prendre les armes contre Cocoon, n’est-ce pas ?

Fang ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle pinça les lèvres ne sachant pas que dire exactement. Elle avait affirmé être une native de Gran Pulse, d’Oerba. A cette époque, la seule chose qui faisait encore vivre les pulsiens était cette lutte acharnée contre Cocoon. Cette guerre qui déchirait les deux peuples et qui se finirait inévitablement par la victoire du monde-sphère.

\- Une guerre se prépare, déclara ensuite Lucia. Je le sens. Tous les villages sont en effervescence. Tous les peuples sont en colère d’être ainsi traités par Cocoon, qui se croit supérieur.

Fang resta silencieuse et finit par lever le nez vers le ciel. Au milieu des épais nuages qui annonçaient prochainement de nouvelles fortes pluies, elle pouvait voir l’immense globe que représentait Cocoon. Imposant et menaçant, comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes à tous.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée ? demanda-t-elle finalement.  
\- Etes-vous contre ? interrogea Lucia.

La pulsienne d’Oerba redressa son dos et appuya ses mains sur la rambarde de la barrière en bois sur laquelle elle était toujours assise. Elle soupira lourdement et secoua la tête. Ses yeux fixaient les enfants qui courraient partout en riant. Elle comprenait ce que c’est gens désirait protéger.

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit-elle au bout de quelques instants.

Du moins, la Fang de cette époque n’y serait absolument pas contre dans quatre ans. Elle se jetterait même dans la gueule du loup à ce moment-là, sans réfléchir, comme ça lui faisait défaut à cet âge.

La première fois qu’elle avait rencontrée Light, Snow, Sazh et Hope, Fang avait éprouvé autant de dégoût, de rancœur que de suspicion à leur encontre. Elle avait mis du temps à les apprécier et encore plus à leur faire confiance. Elle avait été écœurée de voir dans quelle oisiveté et avec quelle facilité les gens de Cocoon vivaient. Ils leur avaient tout pris et les cocooniens prenaient encore la guerre de Transgression comme une victoire sur Gran Pulse, qu’ils pensaient toujours n’être qu’un enfer invivable. Fang avait été horrifiée de voir que pour beaucoup, les mentalités n’avaient pas changé en six siècles, mais elle avait été aussi agréablement surprise de découvrir qu’il y avait des personnes qui ne se laissaient pas dicter leur jugement.

Elle avait découvert qu’ils y avaient des cocooniens qui étaient assez téméraires et courageux pour affronter le système abusif des fal’cies. Fang avait combattu avec plaisir aux côtés de ses amis et, à sa plus grande surprise, elle était tombée profondément amoureuse de l’une d’elle. Et pas la plus facile, rit-elle intérieurement. Peut-être que c’était justement ça qui l’avait faite craquer. Lightning était sauvage, forte et charismatique. Elle était aussi juste et loyale et, au fond d’elle, Fang avait l’impression d’y voir briller l’âme d’une pulsienne. Un animal indomptable à qui on ne dicte pas sa conduite, mais avec qui on apprend soi-même à vivre.

\- Je me demande seulement comment ça serait, si nous pouvions éviter cette guerre, avoua calmement Fang. Au fond, je sais que nous sommes tous pareils, mais probablement que c’est encore beaucoup trop tôt pour que les cocooniens et même les pulsiens, ne s’en rendent compte et l’acceptent.  
\- Peut-être qu’un jour, nos deux peuples arriveront enfin à s’entendre, répondit doucement Lucia.

Fang pouvait percevoir une note d’espoir dans le ton bas de la grande brune et elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Cocoon et Gran Pulse n’arriveraient jamais à s’entendre. Pour cause, le monde d’en bas serait laissé pour mort, désœuvré et anéanti par la force de frappe de Cocoon. Il périrait au fil des siècles, pour ne laisser derrière lui qu’un monde détruit et désertique, comme Vanille et elle l’avait découvert en remettant les pieds sur le sol de leur pays natal.

Les quelques pulsiens qui avaient survécu devaient être morts depuis longtemps et si ce n’était pas le cas, ils devaient être terrorisés par ce qui s’était passé sept ans auparavant. Malgré la chute de Cocoon et le fait que tout le monde vivait maintenant sur le même sol et arborait la même bannière, les vrais pulsiens devaient avoir du mal à le tolérer. Et en dehors de ça, avant d’en arriver à cette égalité entre leurs deux peuples, il faudrait attendre six cent ans. Fang ne voulait pas refaire partie de tout ça. Et elle ne voulait pas non plus le revivre, même en tant que spectatrice.

Au loin, elle voyait Vanille assise par terre. La plupart des enfants, tous âgés entre trois et neuf ans, l’entouraient et tournaient en rond autour d’elle. Sa cadette semblait se prendre au jeu et surtout, elle semblait beaucoup trop se prendre d’affection tout ce joli monde. Fang porta une main à son front et se frotta une tempe. Elle sentait un mal de tête poindre le bout de son nez et son esprit se rebeller contre de vagues souvenirs qui venaient parfois en flash.

Une vague de colère la saisit subitement, alors qu’elle pouvait se rappeler d’évènements provenant de la jeune Fang, qui avaient dû se dérouler dans la journée même. Peut-être même dans la soirée vu l’heure avancée qu’il était. Elle descendit de la rambarde et adressa un rapide coup d’œil à Lucia.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Je suis épuisée, déclara-t-elle.  
\- Très bien. Bonne nuit, Sunny.

Fang réagit à peine à son supposé prénom. Elle posa ses yeux sur Vanille, se demandant si elle devait aller la chercher et l’éloigner de cette vie qu’elle avait l’air d’apprécier, mais qui n’était pas la sienne. Avait-elle seulement pensée à leur maison depuis le mois qui s’était écoulé ? Avait-elle pensé à leur situation ? A Hope qui devait se faire un sang d’encre ?

Finalement elle soupira et tourna les talons. Aujourd’hui était la fête de Samain et elle ne voulait pas la lui gâcher. Fang se dirigea alors vers la plus grande des maisons en bois du camp et y pénétra aussitôt une fois qu’elle eut atteint la porte. Elle traversa la demeure d’un pas assuré, rejoignant directement sa chambre. De la fenêtre, elle pouvait voir la pleine lune se tenir fièrement au côté de Cocoon, donnant l’impression pendant la nuit, d’avoir en face d’elle un ciel unique à deux lunes, mais dont l’une était un véritable poison pour leur monde.

Fang alla fermer les rideaux et assis sur le bord de son lit. Elle ôta ses bottes, qu’elle déposa aux pieds du lit et s’allongea enfin avec un profond soupir. Quand elle ferma les yeux, les souvenirs qu’elle avait de son jeune double se firent plus nets et elle déglutit en rouvrant les yeux sur son plafond.

Une brûlure acide envahit son ventre, tandis qu’une boule lui nouait la gorge. Elle était vraiment fatiguée, mais plus que ça, le manque de Lightning se faisait toujours plus douloureux. La plupart du temps, elle essayait de ne pas y penser, mais ce n’était pas aussi facile. A cela s’ajoutait toujours la peur d’échouer, d’arriver trop tard et de retrouver Lightning gisant dans son propre sang, tuée par les champions de Bhunivelze.

Fang ruminait encore ses sombres pensées quand la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit, un long moment plus tard. Elle ne se posa pas la question de savoir qui c’était, elle le savait déjà. Elle se tourna sur le côté et un instant après, le corps fin de Vanille vint se coller dans son dos.

\- Tu dors ?

Fang eut envie de le lui faire croire, mais une note de tristesse dans la voix de sa cadette la fit soupirer.

\- Non, répondit-elle sans pour autant se retourner.  
\- Pourquoi tu es partie ? Tu es en colère ? demanda doucement Vanille.  
\- Non ! Tu devrais dormir, il est tard.

La brune sentit la rouquine se redresser à ses côtés et elle ferma les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’elle vienne lui demander des comptes maintenant ? C’était probablement le moment le moins propice à ce qu’elle reste calme.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère, Fang ! Ça fait trois jours que tu m’adresses à peine la parole.  
\- Vanille…  
\- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?  
\- Et toi ?

Fang avait rouvert brutalement les yeux et avait tourné la tête vers la rousse. Celle-ci avait la bouche entrouverte et l’observait, l’air confus.

\- De quoi, et moi ? demanda-t-elle enfin.  
\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles pourquoi on est là ? Tu te rappelles que ce n’est pas chez nous, ici ? Que ce peuple, ce monde, cette époque, n’est plus la nôtre ?! Est-ce que tu penses à Hope ?  
\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Bien sûr que j’y pense ! Tous les jours, surtout à Hope !  
\- Vraiment ? ironisa Fang. Laisse-moi en douter. Tu as l’air de vraiment te plaire ici !  
\- J’essaie juste… De prendre le bon côté des choses ! Et ça me rappelle tellement… C’est difficile…  
\- C’est toi qui m’as suivie ! Tu t’es jetée dans la faille avec moi, alors que je t’avais demandé de rester sur New-Bodhum. Tu savais parfaitement où nous allions.  
\- Oui, je le savais ! s’énerva soudainement Vanille en se relevant du lit.

Fang s’assit de son côté et l’observa. Dans la pénombre, elle distinguait à peine ses yeux brillés, et la couleur de ses cheveux dans les rayons de lumière qui filtraient à travers les rideaux.

\- Je le savais, répéta-t-elle plus doucement. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir seule, et je ne pensais pas que ça serait si difficile de faire face à la misère qu’était Gran Pulse à cette époque. J’avais presque… Oublié.

Une note de reproche et de regret se faisait entendre le ton de sa voix. Fang soupira.

\- Allez, reviens t’allonger, fit-elle en se tendant pour attraper le bras de Vanille.

Elle la tira vers le lit sur lequel elle la força à s’étendre de nouveau. Vanille vint aussitôt se caller dans son giron et Fang la serra contre elle.

\- Excuse-moi de m’être mise en colère.  
\- Non, c’est rien. Tu as raison, je le sais. Je sais que tous ces gens, sont des gens morts depuis longtemps pour nous. Que cette époque n’est plus la nôtre. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi dur. Je sais que nous sommes là pour retrouver Light et la ramener à la maison, et je t’assure que je veux mener à bien cette mission. Mais je n’arrête pas de penser à nos familles sur Oerba. Je suis objective face à tout ça, Fang, mais je suis triste en même temps.

Un profond silence s’étira dans la chambre et, pendant une seconde, Fang crut que Vanille s’était endormie. Cependant, elle fut légèrement surprise en constatant que ce n’était pas le cas, quand la plus jeune reprit :

\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi distante par rapport à tout ça ?  
\- Je crois, que j’ai dû bloquer mon esprit sur Light et sur rien d’autre, rit doucement Fang.  
\- Ce n’est pas nouveau, ça.

Elles pouffèrent de rires ensemble, complices comme elles l’avaient toujours été.

\- Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à dos quelqu’un de plus facile à combattre qu’un dieu ? demanda ironiquement Vanille.  
\- Si elle était là, je suis certaine qu’elle t’aurait répondu que ça aurait été moins amusant.

Un soupir amusé lui répondit et Fang sourit, les yeux fixés sans le voir sur le plafond.

\- J’ai des souvenirs de la jeune Vanille… Avec Light, déclara-t-elle après un instant. Tu veux que je te les raconte ?

Fang y réfléchit pendant un moment avant de répondre.

\- Non, je vais me contenter des miens.  
\- Bien ! Alors bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit, Vanille.

La rouquine regagna son lit et Fang se retourna sur le côté. Elle passa une main sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux, s’endormant presque aussitôt.

**oOo**

Du côté d’Oerba, la fête de Samain battait son plein. C’était ainsi chaque année et Hagen profitait d’un moment de calme, pour observer de loin l’ambiance festive qui régnait. Un verre dans une main et un sourire aux lèvres, elle ne se préoccupait pas du vent froid de cette fin octobre, qui s’engouffrait dans les mailles de son châle en laine.

Les enfants couraient partout, la musique résonnait dans toute la place, tout comme les rires et les nombreuses discussions qui bourdonnaient à ses oreilles. La journée avait été longue mais Hagen l’avait trouvé plaisante et paisible. Elle avouait avoir craint que la présence de Lightning échauffe certains esprits à qui il ne fallait pas grand-chose. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, autant Ranulf que tout le clan Farnir étaient restés calmes et corrects.

Peut-être que c’était en partie dû aussi au fait que la cocoonienne s’était isolée dans un coin et ne s’était pas vraiment faite remarquer de toute la journée. La distribution des vivres pour l’hiver avait été longue et Hagen n’avait pas eu le loisir de s’occuper de son bien-être. Elle avait été obligée de s’en remettre à la bonne foi de Lightning à ne pas commettre d’impair. Fergus avait ensuite accaparé son attention et elle avait participé activement au partage des récoltes.

La soirée venait à peine de tomber et le jour déclinait déjà. Le soleil s’était caché toute la journée derrière de lourds nuages gris, annonçant certainement de fortes pluies pour la nuit à venir. Ils allaient bientôt pouvoir profiter du banquet et allumer l’immense feu de joie d’Oerba. Il serait prochainement l’heure qu’elle célèbre la transition entre la saison chaude et la saison froide et Hagen se rejouait régulièrement toute la cérémonie dans sa tête.

Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres, appréciant le goût sucré de sa liqueur tandis que du coin de l’œil, elle remarquait la présence de quelqu’un qui venait de se poster à ses côtés. Hagen se passa la langue sur les lèvres et jeta un coup d’œil dans sa direction, découvrant l’imposante carrure de Fergus.

\- Je te manquais déjà ? fit-elle malicieusement.

Le chef d’Oerba émit un rire grave et secoua doucement la tête. Il tenait un verre de vin dans une main, qu’il porta lentement à sa bouche avant d’en boire une lente gorgée. Hagen le vit déguster le liquide, semblant plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse, Fergus ? demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Il haussa les sourcils et soupira lourdement, puis tourna enfin la tête vers elle.

\- Je m’inquiète pour l’hiver à venir, révéla-t-il tranquillement.  
\- Comme nous tous, chaque année.

Il se détourna, portant son regard au loin. Il semblait traverser la foule pour se poser sur l’objet de ses inquiétudes et instinctivement, Hagen suivit son regard. Ses yeux tombèrent aussitôt sur Lightning, qui se tenait à l’autre bout de la place aux côtés de Fang et de ses chaperons.

La fille de Fergus semblait déchainée et la cocoonienne ne donnait pas l’impression de participer activement à l’ambiance festive. De là où elle était, Hagen pouvait voir Bernulf et Gervald taquiner l’héritière d’Oerba, alors que cette dernière voulait apparemment attirer l’attention de Lightning.

\- J’ai un mauvais pressentiment cette année, déclara soudainement Fergus, la ramenant à la réalité.

Hagen fronça les sourcils et porta son regard sur l’homme à ses côtés. Il en fit de même et ils se fixèrent un instant en de soupirer de concert.

\- Je ne pense pas… commença Hagen, avant de se faire couper par Fergus.  
\- Quelque chose se prépare, j’en suis certain ! L’arrivée de cette cocoonienne, mariée à une pulsienne ! L’armée de Cocoon qui est étrangement calme depuis plusieurs mois ! Aucune attaque venant des plaines à craindre depuis presque autant de temps… C’est beaucoup trop calme.

La guérisseuse soupira et termina son verre d’un trait avant de le poser sur le rebord en pierre de la place. Elle croisa ensuite les bras sous sa poitrine. Il avait raison sur ce point. D’habitude, ils essuyaient régulièrement des attaques provenant de Cocoon. Et si cela ne venait pas d’eux, alors ça venait des créatures qui vivaient dans les plaines et qui recherchaient, elles aussi, de la nourriture.

Cependant, tout le village avait passé un été paisible et si Hagen ne se trompait pas, ils n’avaient pas essuyé d’attaque depuis l’hiver dernier et ça n’avait rien eu de méchant, comparé à ce qu’ils avaient déjà connus.

\- Et si on rajoute à ça le fait que tu m’aies menti il y a un mois ! reprit Fergus aigrement.  
\- Je ne t’ai pas ment…  
\- Arrête Hagen ! Je te connais bien ! Je sais que tu m’as menti et que cette…  
\- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, prévient-elle.  
\- Femme… Cette femme était avec ma fille ! cracha-t-il finalement.

Hagen pinça les lèvres et resta silencieuse. Elle préférait éviter de répondre, que ça soit pour lui donner raison ou démentir une fois de plus.

\- Regarde-la ! maugréa-t-il. Fang a le cerveau à l’envers depuis que cette femme est arrivée ici !  
\- Maintenant, ça va être la faute de Lightning si ta fille est ingérable ?  
\- Je n’ai pas dit ça !

La guérisseuse lui adressa un regard suspicieux et renifla dédaigneusement. Hagen esquissa un sourire en coin et secoua doucement la tête. Fergus adorait sa fille et Hagen se rappellerait toujours du jour de la naissance de Fang. Elle était la seule et unique enfant que lui et Mirta avaient réussi à avoir, leur petit trésor, qui avait mis très longtemps à présenter le bout de son nez. Elle se souviendrait toujours de cette petite crevette un peu informe et qui arborait déjà une épaisse tignasse brune.

Fang était née le jour de la Beltaine. Quand la saison froide laisse enfin sa place à la saison chaude. Fergus et Mirta avait donc choisi de l’appeler Sunny. Cependant, le nourrisson s’était montré tellement vorace à téter le sein de sa mère, que Fergus en avait ri a en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il avait ensuite regardé Mirta et lui avait dit que Fang lui irait comme un gant.

Jamais Hagen n’avait vu Fergus aussi heureux que le jour de la naissance de sa fille. Même encore, il était fier de son enfant, mais Fang avait grandi et il ne savait plus comment lui parler. Eux qui étaient si proches, avaient aujourd’hui mis une distance considérable entre eux. Il ne l’écoutait plus et Fang était une adolescente révoltée, pleine de fougue et de désirs d’indépendance. Elle adorait son pays natal, mais elle ne supportait pas l’injustice dans laquelle Cocoon les faisait vivre. En revanche, elle était indéniablement attirée par Lightning, au point d’en oublier la jolie Lynae, qui nourrissait pourtant une profonde affection pour elle.

\- Fang à dix-sept ans, Fergus, fit soudainement Hagen, attirant l’attention de l’homme sur lui. Elle est jeune et fougueuse dans un monde ou Cocoon restreint nos vies, elle…  
\- Est-ce que tu es sûre des suppositions que tu as avancées la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il abruptement.  
\- Fergus, soupira Hagen.  
\- Je te pose seulement une question.  
\- Que tu m’as déjà posée plusieurs fois. Je vais te répondre la même chose. Je ne suis certaine de rien en dehors du fait que Fang et Lightning sont extrêmement liées, ce qui doit impliquer qu’elle ne vient pas… de notre époque.  
\- Je refuse que ma fille épouse une cocoonienne ! cracha-t-il. Si elle veut épouser une fille, la petite Lynae…  
\- Tu ne peux pas choisir à sa place, Fergus ! coupa durement Hagen. Tu ne sais pas ce que l’avenir nous réserve ! Notre Fang est peut-être jeune, mais ce n’est plus vraiment une petite fille ! Et j’ai confiance dans le jugement de la Fang adulte, même si je ne la connais pas.  
\- Tu racontes n’importe quoi ! grommela Fergus.  
\- Tu ne connais même plus ta propre fille, Fergus, soupira la guérisseuse. Si tu prenais le temps de t’attarder un peu sur elle autrement que pour la réprimander ou lui faire continuellement des reproches, toi aussi tu pourrais entrevoir la femme qu’elle va devenir.

Le visage de Fergus venait de se fermer, affichant un air dur. Ses paroles ne lui plaisaient pas, elle le savait, mais ça faisait longtemps qu’elle voulait lui ouvrir un peu les yeux sur sa relation avec Fang. Ils vivaient tous dans un monde instable ou la mort était omniprésente, lui le premier devrait le savoir. Ce n’est pas quand c’est trop tard qu’il faut avoir des regrets. Et ce n’était pas quand il sera trop tard, qu’il faudra qu’il se rende compte qu’il a raté des choses importantes avec Fang. Mais cet homme était tellement borné qu’Hagen n’était même pas certaine que ses paroles portent leurs fruits.

\- Je n’ai pas affirmé être certaine que Fang soit la femme de Lightning, j’affirme seulement qu’elles se connaissent et sont proches, c’est indéniable. Et si elles sont vraiment mariées, alors je pense que la Fang adulte a fait le bon choix.  
\- Je crois que tu perds la tête avec l’âge ! pesta Fergus.  
\- Et moi, je pense que l’âge te rend aigri et stupide ! répliqua-t-elle. Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais me préparer pour la cérémonie.  
\- Hagen…  
\- Continuons de vivre au jour le jour, nous verrons bien par la suite. Je suis sûre que nous réussirons à nous en sortir, quand nous nous retrouverons devant les épreuves.

Hagen se détourna ensuite, ne laissant pas le temps à Fergus de répondre. C’était perdu d’avance de toute façon. Il s’était mis dans la tête que sa fille n’épouserait jamais une cocoonienne, sans se préoccuper des choix de Fang. Quoiqu’il arrive, personne ne savait ce qui allait se passer dans quelques années, mais si Fang avait laissé une chance à Lightning, c’était certainement parce que cette femme le méritait.

Cependant, il avait raison, tout ce calme était inquiétant et l’arrivée de Lightning ne pouvait être aussi anodine. Hagen porta son regard sur la jeune femme à l’autre bout de la place. Est-ce qu’elle savait quelque chose ? Etait-elle au courant de la raison pour laquelle elle avait atterri aussi soudainement sur Oerba ?

Hagen se souvenait que Lightning lui avait demandé s’il était possible qu’elle se rende au temple d’Etro. Est-ce que la déesse était derrière toute cette histoire ? Est-ce que les prochaines tragédies qui allaient survenir allaient être de la faute des dieux ? Et si c’était le cas, qu’est-ce que Lightning, une simple humaine, avait à faire là-dedans ?

\- Allez Hagen ! Ça va bientôt être à toi ! s’écria Glen du clan Dès Kill.

Elle l’avait croisé le matin même et maintenant en fin de journée, lui et son grand ami Farell étaient imbibés par le vin. Hagen esquissa quand même un sourire et secoua la tête, amusée. Elle quitta rapidement des yeux les deux hommes ivres qui se tenaient bras dessus, bras dessous, pour le reporter sur Lightning. Hagen soupira et enferma pour un temps encore ses inquiétudes. Il fallait qu’elle ait les idées claires pour exercer à la perfection sa cérémonie. Une fois que ceci serait fait, elle aurait de longs mois d’hiver pour se poser de nouveau tout un tas de questions.

**oOo**

Il lui semblait que la soirée était tombée à une vitesse affolante. Un vent froid soufflait sur la place du village depuis quelques heures et Lightning n’était pas mécontente d’avoir enfilé une longue cape par-dessus sa robe.

Elle essayait de faire abstraction du bruit et de la foule autour d’elle. Avec de la chance, elle avait trouvé un coin tranquille qu’elle n’avait presque pas quitté de la journée. Elle avait supporté avec arrogance les nombreux coups d’œil des villageois, qu’ils soient discrets ou non. Vanille était venue lui tenir compagnie pendant un moment et Lightning avait été contente qu’elle reste quand même à ses côtés malgré l’hostilité de son peuple.

La jeune adolescente était comme une bouffée de fraicheur dans les jours un peu sombres qu’elle vivait actuellement. Avec Vanille, Lightning se sentait bien. Elle arrivait à avoir l’impression que tout était normal, qu’elle retrouvait un peu sa jeune belle-sœur mais aussi sa cadette. Vanille ne la jugeait pas. Elle ne la forçait pas non plus à se dévoiler. Elle passait seulement son temps à parler. Pleine de vie et curieuse, elle avait toujours ressemblé à Serah.

Dernièrement, elle s’était sentie bien seule. C’était en partie de sa faute, Lightning le savait. Elle n’aurait jamais dû accepter de se joindre à la jeune Fang pour une partie de chasse. Au final, elles s’étaient seulement promenées, mais ni elle ni Fang n’avaient vu l’heure passer et elles s’étaient laissées surprendre par la nuit. Quand Lightning était enfin arrivée à la maison d’Hagen, elle avait surpris Fergus sur le perron de la porte d’entrée et avait eu l’instinct de faire le tour.

La dispute qui avait suivi avec la guérisseuse l’avait profondément touchée. Plus qu’elle ne l’aurait imaginé. Lightning avait été en colère, autant envers Hagen et ses reproches, qu’envers elle-même. Elle savait déjà tout ce que lui avait dit la rousse et c’était certainement ce qui avait été le plus dur à accepter. Lightning était loin d’être stupide ou inconsciente, et elle avouait s’être laissé emporter.

L’idée de connaître cette jeune Fang ainsi que de sortir des frontières du village comme une personne normale avait été trop tentante. Ça l’écorchait de le penser, mais Hagen avait raison, elle n’avait pas réfléchi. Quelques instants auparavant, elle était en train d’encaisser l’hostilité de la commerçante d’Oerba et juste après, elle se retrouvait face à l’impétuosité de Fang.

Peut-être que sa réaction avait été insensée, mais devait-elle vraiment être blâmée pour avoir voulu retrouver celle qui lui manquait tant ? Hagen l’avait prise sur le fait, mais Lightning n’avait pas eu dans l’idée, au premier abord, de révéler qu’elle et la jeune Fang s’était liées d’amitié. Pas particulièrement parce que Fang était avant tout la fille du chef d’Oerba, comme l’avait explicitement fait remarquer la guérisseuse, mais plus parce que Lightning avait ressenti le besoin de garder sa nouvelle amitié secrète.

Elle avait réagi instinctivement, comme elle avait toujours eu l’habitude de le faire avant. Mais au fond d’elle, l’ancienne guerrière savait vouloir seulement profiter de la jeune fille en étant seule. Jusqu’à cette histoire, Lightning pensait connaitre parfaitement son amante. Toutefois, elle découvrait que toute cette partie de la vie de Fang était floue pour elle.

Alors, c’était probablement présomptueux de sa part, voire égoïste, mais Lightning avait désiré en savoir plus. Que ces infimes moments comblent le vide qu’elle ressentait dans le creux de son ventre. Sur l’instant, elle avait naïvement cru que cela fonctionnerait, puis elle s’était disputée avec Hagen et elle avait réalisé qu’aucune autre Fang ne pourrait remplacer la sienne. Ou le monde qu’on l’avait forcée à quitter.

Elle avait fait preuve d’immaturité, elle s’en rendait compte, en s’étant emmuré dans un mutisme buté pendant le mois qui venait de s’écouler. Mais cela lui avait aussi permis de réfléchir. Il fallait qu’elle continue à avancer, qu’elle garde en tête son but premier. Aller au temple d’Etro et avoir des réponses. Elle avait longuement hésité à venir à la fête de Samain.

En voyant la robe qu’Hagen avait discrètement déposée sur son lit, Lightning avait pensé que la chose la plus sensée à faire était de la lui ramener et de rester éloignée du peuple d’Oerba. Ce n’était pas sa place. La jeune Fang lui avait déjà demandé si elle viendrait, et si sur le moment Lightning n’avait pas répondu, trouvant quand même l’idée tentante, quelques semaines plus tard, son avis avait diamétralement changé.

Puis elle s’était souvenue d’une conversation qu’elle avait eue avec Vanille.

**oOo**

Il y avait eu une accalmie dans la journée. Les fortes pluies avaient cessé, permettant à Vanille d’aller récolter les plantes médicinales dont elle et Hagen avaient besoin, pour leurs remèdes. La jeune adolescente lui avait gentiment demandé si elle voulait l’accompagner en forêt. L’aînée des guérisseuses devait rester à la clinique et Lightning, qui passait son temps à éviter Hagen, n’avait pas eu le cœur de lui refuser cette requête.

Presque une heure plus tard, elles fourrageaient ensembles dans les buissons, les mains et les bras trempés par l’eau qui imprégnait les feuilles. Une bruine leur tombait sur la tête du haut des arbres et Lightning espérait silencieusement être rentrée avant qu’il ne se remette à pleuvoir des cordes.

\- Ah ! J’en ai encore ! s’exclama brutalement Vanille à ses côtés, la faisant sursauter.

En dehors de la vie de la forêt, pas un bruit ne régnait autour d’elles depuis un long moment. La petite rouquine se redressa de son buisson, les mains pleines de petites fleurs blanches et de feuilles vertes. Lightning esquissa un léger sourire en coin et sortit la tête de son propre buisson, tenant elle aussi, dans ses mains, les mêmes petites plantes. Elles déposèrent leur butin dans le panier en osier que Vanille avait emmené, avec ce qui tapissait déjà le fond.

\- Je pense qu’on en a assez, précisa-t-elle ensuite.  
\- Super ! répondit Lightning. Nous allons pouvoir rentrer avant qu’il ne se remette à pleuvoir.

Elle leva automatiquement le nez vers le ciel. Grâce à la saison automnale, celui-ci était en partit visible à travers les branches à moitié dénudé de leur feuilles. Tout n’avait pas encore entièrement jaunie, mais le sol était déjà presque recouvert. Cependant, la forêt n’avait pas perdu de sa prestance, malgré qu’elle soit dépourvue de son beau manteau verdoyant. D’ici quelque mois, elle revêtirait l’ambiance des longs mois d’hiver, froide et désolée. L’odeur du musc se faisait forte avec l’humidité et Lightning rentra la tête dans les épaules quand un vent glacial passa sur elle.

\- Dis-moi, fit soudainement Vanille, la sortant de ses pensées.  
\- Hum… ?

L’adolescente avait ramassé son panier et avait passé la hanse sur son bras. Elle était hésitante, pinçant les lèvres, comme si elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Citrouille ?

Vanille esquissa un sourire, visiblement plus détendue. Etrangement, elles avaient tissée un lien toutes les deux. La jeune fille était simple et naturelle, tout ce dont avait besoin Lightning pour se sentir bien, surtout en ce moment.

A son époque, Vanille et elle avaient déjà de bonnes relations. Lightning avait appris à connaitre la jeune femme et à l’apprécier, alors qu’au début, rien ne laissait envisager que ça soit le cas un jour. Pour l’ancienne guerrière, Vanille n’était qu’une gamine qui s’était trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, comme Hope. Actrice tragique d’un destin qu’elle n’avait pas demandé. Puis elle avait appris la vérité, mais Lightning avait reporté toutes les fautes sur Fang, et Vanille était presque devenue insignifiante à ses yeux. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle se rende compte qu’ils étaient tous dans le même pétrin et que la rouquine était plus intéressante qu’elle ne le laissait penser.

Lightning l’avait vue grandir, évoluer, gagner en force mais aussi en courage et surtout en confiance. Si Vanille avait par la suite développé plus d’attaches avec Serah, de par le lien qui les unissait par rapport à toute cette histoire de l’cie, le fait qu’elle et Lightning deviennent belles-sœurs avaient renforcé leur propre lien.

Avec la jeune Vanille, c’était différent. Ce n’était pas ce lien profond et familial qui l’unissait à la plus vieille, mais autre chose, qu’elle n’arrivait pas vraiment à définir. Il y avait cependant une chose dont Lightning était certaine, c’était qu’avec l’adolescente, elle ne ressentait pas ce sentiment de malaise dû au fait d’être différente.

Avec elle, Lightning ne se sentait pas jugée. Objectivement, elle se disait que c’était probablement parce que Vanille n’était pas encore une adulte. Même si elle était assez grande pour se faire une opinion sur le monde dans lequel elle vivait, elle avait encore au fond d’elle l’âme d’une enfant. En sa présence, Lightning pouvait se détendre et finalement, elle s’était rendue compte que la jeune fille finissait souvent dans son sillage.

\- Ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! grommela justement l’adolescente en réponse.  
\- Je trouve que ça te va pourtant bien, sourit Lightning.

L’ancienne guerrière l’entendit pester et esquissa discrètement un sourire en coin, sans rien rajouter avant un instant.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

Vanille releva le nez vers elle et se mordilla rapidement la lèvre inférieure, puis se lança.

\- Je sais… Que tu t’es disputée avec Hagen, commença-t-elle doucement. Alors, je me demandais si la semaine prochaine, tu voulais toujours venir à la fête de Samain.

Lightning haussa légèrement un sourcil, tournant la tête vers la jeune fille. Elle retint un soupir et alla finalement s’assoir sur un vieux tronc d’arbre coupé. Vanille la regarda faire avant de la suivre et de l’imiter, posant doucement ses fesses sur la branche cassée à ses côtés.

Avant que la cadette des guérisseuses ne lui en reparle, Lightning pensait justement s’épargner le fait de devoir se rendre à cette fête et de supporter l’hostilité de tout le village. Elle avait fini par se dire qu’il valait mieux qu’elle ne tisse aucun lien avec les habitants d’Oerba. Après tout, elle ne comptait pas rester ici indéfiniment.

Dans le coin stratégique et militaire de son esprit, Lightning avait déjà élaboré un plan de fuite. Elle n’était pas aussi ignorante du terrain que voulaient bien le croire Fergus et les autres. La première fois qu’elle était venue à Oerba, elle n’avait repéré aucun temple dédié à Etro dans les environs, mais six cent ans avaient passés et ça ne serait pas étonnant qu’il ait été détruit par le temps avant même leur arrivée.

Si elle ne savait effectivement pas où il se situait dans la forêt d’Oerba, elle savait en revanche dans le pire des cas, qu’il y en avait un à Paddra. La route était plus longue, mais elle y avait déjà été et elle avait un excellent sens de l’orientation, elle retrouverait parfaitement son chemin. Lightning se disait qu’avec Yeul, elle serait plus libre de ses mouvements.

Grâce à ses dons de Voyance, la prêtresse verrait bien qu’elle n’était pas une menace et que sa place n’était pas ici. Elle avait l’espoir que Yeul l’aide à rentrer chez elle, si elle en avait la possibilité. Et si vraiment elle n’arrivait à rien auprès de Yeul, Lightning était bien décidé à poursuivre son voyage jusqu’à la tour Taejin.

Quand elle et son groupe l’avaient explorée lorsqu’ils étaient l’cie, Fang lui avait expliqué qu’à son époque, cette tour servait d’avant-garde à l’armée de Pulse et que tout en haut habitait l’un des fal’cies du pays. Lightning n’avait pas peur d’aller chambouler leur petite existence, ou même secouer un peu leur plan pour qu’ils intercèdent en sa faveur. Elle ne craignait pas le courroux du fal’cie, elle avait vécu pire.

Cependant, avec tout ça, elle avait volontairement occulté de son esprit la fête de Samain. Hagen l’avait refroidie et elle-même commençait à douter sur les biens-faits de sa présence dans ce village. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir atterri ici sans raison, c’était impossible. Quelque chose se préparait, elle en était certaine, mais elle ne savait pas quoi et s’il y avait bien une chose de déplaisante et de désavantageant pour une combattante, c’était d’être dans le flou.

Lightning en avait donc oublié que pour les personnes comme Vanille, elle était normalement qu’une humaine. Une cocoonienne qui vivait sur Gran Pulse et qui avait même épousé une pulsienne. Pour eux, si elle suivait l’histoire qu’elle avait racontée, la fête de Samain devrait être aussi importante pour elle qu’elle l’était pour eux.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle finalement.  
\- C’est important de participer à la fête de Samain, tu sais.

Lightning soupira.

\- Vraiment ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Tu pourrais avoir la chance de voir ta femme.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? réagit aussitôt Lightning. Ma femme n’est pas morte…  
\- Oui, je sais ! Je sais aussi que Fang et Hagen t’ont un peu expliqué le sens de cette fête, mais elle ne fait pas seulement office de porte vers nos défunts.

Lightning l’écouta attentivement. Ni Fang ni Vanille ne lui avait parlé de cette fête à son époque et elle était complètement ignorante sur la tradition et le sens complet de ce qu’elle voulait dire.

\- On raconte que la nuit de Samain sert aussi de portail, explique Vanille.  
\- De portail ? Comment ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop, on apprend ça dès l’enfance, alors ça semble normal pour moi. Je crois qu’à cette période, la déesse Etro permet à certains vivants de communiquer avec leurs proches décédés.

Lightning pinça les lèvres. Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant activement. Même si cette légende était vraie, elle ne s’appliquait certainement pas à elle. Fang n’était pas morte, elle était dans une autre époque et les seuls moments où elle pouvait la voir, c’était pendant qu’elle rêvait.

\- Sunny n’est pas morte, reprit Vanille la faisant légèrement sursauter. Mais peut-être qu’Etro aura pitié de vous et vous accordera la chance de vous voir, ne serait-ce que dans un songe, avant que vous ne vous retrouviez en vrai.

Lightning fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Est-ce que c’était seulement possible ? Etro était une déesse et si on allait par-là, le temps et les époques ne l’atteignaient pas. Peu importe qu’elle soit six siècles avant ou après la chute de Cocoon, Etro était exactement la même. Elle secoua néanmoins la tête, refusant de se laisser dominer par ses émotions. Il était hors de question qu’elle croit ces contes pour enfant et qu’elle espère de nouveau, pour finir déçue une fois de plus.

\- Allez viens, rentrons ! finit-elle par dire.  
\- Est-ce que tu viendras à la fête de Samain ? réitéra pourtant l’adolescente.  
\- Je ne sais pas, Vanille, répondit Lightning en soupirant et en se relevant.  
\- Ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes, ça ferait plaisir aussi à Hagen… Et à Fang, finit-elle en marmonnant.  
\- Comment va-t-elle ? J’ai entendu dire que son père l’avait terriblement punie.

Vanille leva la tête vers elle et haussa les épaules.

\- Oncle Fergus lui a mis une sacrée raclée, et il lui a interdit de sortir pendant un mois, dévoila-t-elle. Et si elle sort, Bernulf et Gervald doivent la suivre à la trace. Elle devient folle, mais elle m’a dit, la dernière fois, qu’elle espérait te voir à la fête.

Quelque chose se serra dans la poitrine de Lightning. Cette simple déclaration était une preuve supplémentaire qu’elle devait garder ses distances. Elle et la jeune Fang n’avaient eu que quelques échanges et pourtant, l’ancienne guerrière se rendait compte de l’attachement presque magnétique qu’avait la fille de Fergus à son égard. C’était certainement le comble des évènements temporels. Peu importe le temps et l’époque, Fang et elle était certainement destinées à s’aimer. Mais pas ici.

\- Ecoute Vanille, je… Je verrai, d’accord ?

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire joyeux et acquiesça. Pour elle, ça devait être suffisant. Lightning lui répondit et, un bras autour des épaules de la plus petite, elles quittèrent la forêt, une pluie plus forte faisant accélérer leurs pas.

**oOo**

A samedi prochain...


	17. Chapter 17

 

**Chapitre 16**

Lightning revint presque brutalement à la réalité quand la musique s’arrêta soudainement. Elle cligna les yeux et jeta un coup d’œil aux alentours, trouvant les personnes étrangement plus calmes. Même le groupe d’hommes ivres sur sa droite semblait redevenu plus lucide.

\- Salut ! s’exclama une voix sur sa gauche, la prenant par surprise.

Lightning se retourna et tomba directement dans les deux prunelles émeraude de la jeune Fang. Elle inspira discrètement, se sentant presque mal à l’aise de se retrouver face à l’adolescente après le mois qui venait de passer. Elle savait que Fergus n’avait pas été tendre avec Fang, suite à leur escapade. Lightning esquissa un léger sourire, tandis que la jeune fille s’installait à ses côtés. Bernulf et Gervald, dont la mission était de chaperonner Fang jusqu’aux prochains ordres de Fergus, se mirent juste à côté, et Lightning les détailla vraiment du regard pour la première fois.

C’était à s’y méprendre, mais il était presque possible de se dire que ces deux hommes étaient frères. Pourtant, de ce qu’elle avait compris, ce n’était pas le cas. Cependant, pour Lightning, dès qu’il était question de clan, cela voulait dire que par-là, une partie de leur génétique était similaire. Bernulf et Gervald lui rendirent son regard. Impassible mais pas hostile. Lightning savait néanmoins qu’ils gardaient un œil sur Fang et sur le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

\- Salut, répondit-elle enfin à Fang, en tournant la tête vers elle.  
\- Tu ne t’ennuies pas trop ? demanda l’adolescente.  
\- Non, ça va. Vanille est venue me tenir compagnie tout à l’heure.

En vérité, elle devrait plutôt dire que la jeune fille avait passé la journée avec elle. Lightning avait presque été surprise de la voir si heureuse qu’elle ait cédé et qu’elle soit venue à la fête de Samain.

Dans un recoin de son esprit, Lightning avait préféré taire le fait qu’une des seules raisons pour laquelle elle avait fini par accepter de venir était celle de peut-être revoir Fang. Autant la plus jeune que son amante. Si cette soirée lui permettait de voir sa femme, pourquoi ne pas tenter l’expérience ?

Elle s’était trouvée stupide et naïve. Lightning n’était pas une personne que l’on pouvait qualifier de girouette. Quand elle prenait une décision, elle faisait toujours en sorte de s’y tenir. Elle n’avait pas voulu croire une seule seconde au conte de Vanille, et elle n’arrêtait pas de se répéter de garder ses distances avec la jeune Fang, mais ça avait été plus fort qu’elle.

Il fallait cependant qu’elle arrête et qu’elle se fasse une raison. Car, même si l’idée que sa situation actuelle devienne permanente lui avait frôlé l’esprit, Lightning ne pourrait jamais retrouver son amante. Dans trois ans, elle fêterait ses trente ans et Fang ses vingt ans. L’adolescente serait une femme adulte et responsable, certes, mais dans quatre ans, la guerre toucherait Gran Pulse, et plus particulièrement Oerba. Fang deviendrait une l’cie, avec pour mission de se changer en Ragnarok pour détruire Cocoon. Suite à ça, elle se transformerait en cristal pendant six cent ans.

En dehors de la différence d’âge qui les séparait, si elle devait rester bloquée dans cette époque, Lightning mourrait avant même que Fang ne se réveille. Ça changerait radicalement le court de l’histoire ainsi que leur destin à tous et elle serait probablement à jamais prisonnière du temps. Il fallait que tout suive son court normalement, comme ça devrait être le cas sans qu’elle soit présente.

\- Vanille t’adore ! déclara soudainement Fang, la tirant brutalement de ses pensées. A la maison, elle ne passe pas une soirée sans parler de toi. Je suis jalouse, rit-elle.

Lightning esquissa un sourire en coin, répondant plus discrètement au rire de Fang.

\- Allons, fit-elle ensuite de façon taquine. Une grande fille comme toi ne peut pas être jalouse pour si peu.

Fang posa son beau regard vert sur elle et Lightning pinça doucement les lèvres tandis que la brune haussait les épaules.

\- J’aurais bien voulu être à sa place, dévoila-t-elle sans pudeur. Mais j’étais séquestrée à la maison.

Le sourire de Lightning se fana face au ton un peu aigre. Un étau serra légèrement sa poitrine et elle baissa la tête en se détournant.

Quelques personnes s’étaient réunies au centre de la place, installant ce qui allait être l’immense feu de joie d’Oerba. Parmi elles, Lightning reconnut Fergus, Hagen mais aussi Ranulf et son éternel gourdin, qui pendait à sa taille.

Elle réalisa ensuite que c’était la première fois qu’elle voyait Fang depuis le jour de leur escapade dans les bois. Ce mois lui semblait soudainement avoir été excessivement long. Lightning eut subitement envie de s’excuser. Mais pour quoi ? Elle était effectivement responsable de la rouste qu’avait prise Fang. Peut-être que l’adolescente se serait montrée un peu moins aventureuse si elle avait été à la chasse, comme elle en avait eu l’idée au départ. Mais son esprit rationnel lui criait que la plus jeune était tout autant responsable.

\- Ça a été, avec ton père ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Fang maugréa entre ses dents et haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

\- Comme d’habitude, éluda-t-elle.  
\- Peut-être… Que vous devriez discuter tous les deux, conseilla gentiment Lightning.

Fang tourna la tête vers elle. Du coin de l’œil, l’ancienne guerrière lui sembla remarquer l’attention que lui portaient les chaperons de l’adolescente.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais discuter avec lui ? pesta-t-elle.  
\- Peut-être qu’un jour, tu regretteras de ne pas l’avoir fait, suggéra Lightning.  
\- Encore faudrait-il qu’il ait assez de temps pour m’écouter !  
\- Un parent devrait toujours prendre le temps d’écouter son enfant.

Un rire sec lui répondit, et Lightning se retint de soupirer.

\- Tu vas nous révéler maintenant que tu as aussi des enfants ?

Le ton était froid et distant, toute l’allure d’une adolescente révoltée qui n’accepte pas les conseils et qui pense que le monde lui en veut. Lightning n’avait jamais eu à gérer ce genre de comportement. Serah avait été une adolescente facile. Jamais de caprice et toujours compréhensive. Pendant sa quête, elle avait en revanche entraperçut la même façon d’agir chez Hope, mais le jeune garçon venait de voir mourir sa mère sous ses yeux, et était devenu un l’cie à peine quelques heures plus tard. Pour un adolescent de quatorze ans, ça avait fait beaucoup d’un seul coup.

\- Non, Fang, je n’ai pas d’enfants, déclara-t-elle tranquillement.

Un silence pesant les enveloppa pendant lequel chacune observa le groupe autour de l’immense installation de bois. Lightning inspira doucement avant de reprendre.

\- Mes parents sont décédés, et je me suis retrouvée à élever ma petite sœur, explique-t-elle, une pointe serrant sa poitrine. Quand on n’écoute pas les personnes auxquelles on tient le plus, on finit toujours par le regretter quand c’est trop tard.

Lightning tourna ensuite la tête vers Fang et lui adressa un discret sourire. La colère semblait avoir quitté la plus jeune et l’ancienne guerrière en était soulagée. Un peu plus loin, derrière la brune, Lightning cru remarquer la présence de la petite blonde qu’elle avait déjà aperçue aux côtés de l’adolescente.

Elle regardait vers elles et semblait à la fois hésitante et triste. Quelque chose se serra de nouveau dans la poitrine de Lightning. Un sentiment de malaise, de colère mais aussi de tristesse.

\- Je suis désolée ! s’exclama Fang, qui n’avait absolument pas prêté attention à son environnement.

Lightning reporta son attention sur elle et secoua la tête.

\- C’est rien, ne t’inquiète pas. Réfléchis-y, d’accord ?

Fang soupira ostensiblement et acquiesça, mais au fond, Lightning se doutait que ce n’était pas gagné. Elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux, et son rôle n’était pas de pousser Fang à renouer avec son père. Après tout, à son époque, son amante avait l’air d’avoir toujours une dent contre le souvenir de son paternel.

Du bruit s’éleva du côté de l’immense installation pour le feu de joie et Fang reprit :

\- Ah ! Je crois que ça y est, c’est l’heure de la cérémonie d’Hagen.

Lightning tourna la tête à son tour vers le centre de la place. Les habitants s’étaient un peu éloignés tandis qu’Hagen se tenait debout devant eux, tenant dans une main une torche flambante. Le silence se fit tout autour d’elle et Lightning observa les alentours, surprise par autant d’attention et de respect. C’était la première fois qu’elle assistait à une telle cérémonie et elle était curieuse. C’était quelque chose qui caractérisait Gran Pulse, Oerba même, quelque chose de lié au monde de Fang et de Vanille.

Lightning croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et s’appuya contre la rambarde en pierre qui délimitait les hauteurs de la place, alors que la voix d’Hagen résonnait enfin autour d’eux. Elle semblait les traverser et Lightning sentit quelque chose vibrer dans le creux de son ventre. Comme une réponse qui la liait à Etro.

\- Par ce feu, déesse Etro, je te sers une fois de plus.

Hagen se tourna et plongea les flammes de sa torche dans le bois inondé de combustible. Les premières buches s’enflammèrent aussitôt tandis, qu’une épaisse fumée noire montait vers le ciel et qu’Hagen reprenait son incantation, sous les yeux émerveillés de son auditoire.

\- Oh déesse de la lune, déesse du soleil,  
Déesse des cieux et des étoiles,  
Déesse des eaux, de la terre,  
Qui nous a destinés à vivre un hiver de plus,

Après chaque fin de phrase, Hagen avait tourné autour du feu de joie, plongeant sa torche dans la base avant de retrouver sa place initiale devant tout le monde. Les bras écartés, Lightning la trouvait majestueuse. De longues mèches rousses s’étaient échappées de sa natte, sa mariant à l’écarlate du feu qui prenait vie derrière elle. Avec un sourire, la guérisseuse reprit ses psaumes alors que le cœur de l’ancienne guerrière battait la chamade.

\- Promet-nous encore un enfant, que l’ancêtre fera naître encore une fois.  
Eloigne l’obscurité et les larmes.  
Continue d’apporter ta bénédiction sur nos montagnes,  
Nos plaines, ainsi que sur nos familles.

La musique reprit doucement, feutrée. Elle n’allait pas plus haut que la voix d’Hagen ou bien c’était l’inverse. La voix d’Hagen était plus forte et divine que les maigres notes que jouaient les luths. Hagen se détourna de son auditoire, tandis que chacun se prenait la main derrière elle. Chacun se souriait, s’embrassait, se soutenait. Avant qu’elle ne le réalise, Lightning sentit une main chaude s’emparer de la sienne alors qu’elle avait décroisé les bras, se décontractant.

Elle tourna la tête vers Fang, qui lui offrit un sourire radieux. Quelque chose se fissura en elle ce soir-là, mais elle n’eut pas le temps de s’en occuper, alors que la voix d’Hagen poursuivait sa bénédiction à Etro.

\- Illumine nos terres, nos mers et nos rivières.  
Dissipe nos chagrins et que la joie continue d’éclater  
Toujours plus et mille fois encore, jusqu’à la prochaine floraison.  
Oh déesse Etro, soit bénie !

Après que la voix d’Hagen se soit éteinte, la musique se fit plus forte, continuant avec les mêmes notes douces mais qui devinrent plus entraînantes. Puis, la guérisseuse esquissa les premiers pas de danse, tournoyant sur elle-même, avant que chaque habitant ne fasse pareil chacun leur tour.

Chaque couple ou amis s’attrapèrent et se mirent à tourner, les mains s’effleurant et les corps se frôlant. Ils dansaient ensemble, unis dans un même village et sous les mêmes étoiles pour célébrer Etro. Pour célébrer cette nuit, leurs défunts et l’espoir de passer un autre hiver.

Plus que jamais Lightning, sentit le manque de Fang et de sa famille brûler ses entrailles. Elle se sentit terriblement seule pendant ce moment où chacun devait, au contraire, se sentir soutenu. Une chevelure blonde attira son attention dans son champ de vision, avant qu’elle ne se sente tirée vers le centre de la place.

Surprise, Lightning écarquilla les yeux tandis que la jeune Fang l’entraînait à danser avec elle.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’exclama-t-elle mal à l’aise.  
\- Danse avec moi ! répondit Fang, souriant comme jamais.

Elle irradiait de joie alors qu’elle attrapait sa taille pour la faire tourner avec elle. Pour son âge, Fang avait déjà presque sa taille adulte et Lightning plongea aussitôt ses yeux dans les émeraudes de l’adolescente.

Elle se laissa submerger par ce regard sauvage. Pendant une seconde, Lightning eu l’impression de retrouver celui de son amante. Ce regard malicieux, animal, mais aussi chaud et surtout amoureux.

Et tout d’un coup, elle réalisa une chose importante. Cette jeune Fang avait exactement le même regard à cet instant à son égard. Celui tendre et amoureux et c’était impossible. Lightning se détacha soudainement de la prise de l’adolescente, accusant sans vraiment le voir l’air déçu que la plus jeune afficha.

Son cœur battait la chamade, une boule venait de plomber son estomac tandis qu’une autre obstruait sa gorge. Du coin de l’œil, elle remarqua la même tête blonde qui les regardait de côté et Lightning recula d’un pas. Ce n’était pas sa place et il fallait qu’elle s’éloigne, tout de suite.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda gentiment Fang en faisant un pas vers elle.

Lightning se recula encore, désirant mettre autant de distance possible entre elle et l’adolescente.

\- Je dois… Il faut que je rentre, répondit-elle finalement.  
\- Quoi ? Mais la fête commence à peine, tu ne peux pas rentrer maintenant ! s’exclama Fang.  
\- Si, je suis très fatiguée, il faut vraiment que je rentre. J’avais promis à Hagen de rester jusqu’à sa cérémonie.  
\- Mais…  
\- Je suis désolée, coupa Lightning, préférant éviter de trop prolonger cette situation désagréable.

Un étau enserra sa poitrine, tandis que le visage de Fang affichait un air presque triste. Bon sang ! C’était elle qui aurait dû avoir cette tête-là, pas cette adolescente qui ne la connaissait même pas.

\- De toute façon, reprit Lightning, je crois qu’il y a quelqu’un qui aimerait danser avec toi ce soir.

Elle tourna la tête vers la petite blonde qui les regardait toujours du côté de la place, le corps tremblant d’espoir. Les autres autours dansaient toujours, malgré les quelques regards les plus proches que Lightning sentait peser sur elle.

\- Je peux très bien faire la deuxième danse avec elle, suggéra Fang.  
\- Non, je t’assure ! Va l’inviter à danser, rétorqua gentiment Lightning.

Quelque chose se déchira en elle après avoir prononcé ces mots. Prise d’une impulsion qu’elle savait stupide, Lightning s’approcha et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune Fang. Sans le vouloir elle respira profondément le parfum qui se dégageait des longues mèches noires et apprécia la peau sous ses lèvres. C’était chaste et tendre, tout ce qu’elle pouvait offrir à cette jeune fille. Lightning se recula presque aussitôt, renflouant la douleur qui enserrait sa poitrine.

\- Amuse-toi bien, fit-elle avant de se détourner.

Elle traversa la place. Avant d’atteindre l’escalier qui descendait au premier niveau du village, elle rencontra les regards des chaperons de Fang. Lightning poursuivit son chemin sans s’attarder sur ce qu’elle pouvait voir dans leurs yeux. Alors qu’elle mettait un pied sur la première marche de l’escalier en pierre, une voix derrière elle l’arrêta dans sa lancée.

\- Tu pars déjà ?

Lightning se retourna pour voir Hagen. Un châle serré autour de ses épaules, elle était légèrement essoufflée et avait les yeux brillants. Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres, auquel l’ancienne guerrière répondit discrètement.

\- Oui… Je… Je suis épuisée.

Hagen ne se départit pas de son sourire et tourna la tête vers la place, là où tout le monde s’était mis à danser, chanter et rire autour de l’immense feu de joie qui crépitait vivement au centre de la place. Certains s’octroyaient un moment de pause au buffet, reprenant de l’énergie pour mieux repartir s’amuser. Lightning suivit instinctivement le mouvement et posa son regard sur les habitants d’Oerba qui s’amusaient.

Elle avait voulu partir sans se retourner. Mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle, cette fête et surtout la jeune Fang. Ses yeux tombèrent involontairement, comme aimantés, sur l’adolescente en question. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine alors qu’elle remarquait que Fang avait suivi son conseil et était allée inviter la petite blonde à danser.

Lightning savait qu’elle n’avait pas à se sentir en colère ou jalouse. Cette petite faisait aujourd’hui partie de la vie de Fang, mais dans plusieurs siècles, c’est elle qui l’épouserait. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le goût aigre qu’elle avait dans la bouche, et c’était elle qui avait poussé la jeune Fang à retourner vers son amie. Lightning les suivait du regard, sentant la nausée nouer sa gorge et retourner son estomac.

\- Elle s’appelle Lynae, fit soudainement Hagen à ses côtés.

Lightning revint brutalement à la réalité et tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle, s’arrachant à la vision des deux adolescentes qui dansaient ensemble.

\- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle  
\- La petite blonde avec Fang, elle s’appelle Lynae. C’est la fille de Swann. La femme qui fait partie du conseil d’Oerba.

Hagen lui montra du menton la grande blonde en question, un peu plus loin, qui était en pleine conversation avec un groupe de femmes.

\- Elles font parties du clan Lier et elles travaillent aux champs.

Lightning pinça les lèvres, ayant l’irrépressible envie de lui dire qu’elle n’en avait rien à faire.

\- Peut-être que je les marierais dans quelques années, sourit Hagen.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Lightning perçut dans celui d’Hagen une lueur étrange sur laquelle elle ne sut pas vraiment mettre un nom. Puis sa poitrine se contracta, réalisant ce que venait de dire la guérisseuse. Avant que la guerre ne ravage Oerba, est-ce que Fang avait eu le temps d’épouser la femme qu’elle aimait à cette époque ? Avait-elle épousé cette Lynae ? Est-ce que ça avait réellement de l’importance ou pas ? En ce moment, pour Lightning, c’était même capitale.

\- Lightning ? fit Hagen inquiète. Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Oui, répondit-elle doucement, tournant vaguement la tête vers la rousse. Désolé, je suis vraiment fatiguée et j’étais partie dans mes pensées.

Hagen sourit et leva le nez vers ciel. Celui-ci était d’un noir profond. Une nuit couverte, où l’air était chargé d’humidité.

\- Peut-être qu’Etro te permettra de voir ta femme cette nuit, fit Hagen de façon pensive. Chaque année, j’espère qu’elle me laissera voir mon Declan rien qu’une minute.

La guérisseuse baissa la tête vers elle et lui adressa un sourire gentil. La lueur précédente venait de laisser sa place à une autre, un peu plus triste, et Lightning esquissa un sourire en coin, qu’elle espérait réconfortant. Il y avait une différence notable entre elle et Hagen. Declan, son mari, était mort depuis des années. Fang, elle, était toujours bien vivante, peu importe l’époque, d’ailleurs.

\- Va te reposer, Lightning, tu en as besoin, reprit Hagen.  
\- Ça ne pose aucun problème que je m’en aille ?  
\- Bien sûr que non. Chacun est libre de partir quand il le veut. Nous allons tous jeter notre bûche dans le feu et certains partirons à leur tour, pendant que d’autres continueront de s’amuser jusqu’au petit matin.

Lightning acquiesça et baissa un peu la tête, resserrant les pans de sa longue cape autour d’elle, alors qu’un vent froid s’engouffrait dans les plis de sa robe.

\- Alors j’y vais. Merci Hagen.  
\- Merci à toi d’être venue. Vanille et Fang étaient ravies… Et je suis contente que tu sois restée jusqu’à la cérémonie.

L’ancienne guerrière déglutit, ayant la désagréable impression qu’Hagen enfonçait le clou, à parler de Fang à chaque fois. Elle lui adressa un dernier vague sourire, avant de se détourner et de partir sans se retourner. Lightning ne voulait pas engager une nouvelle conversation avec la guérisseuse et elle voulait encore moins poser de nouveau ses yeux sur la jeune Fang, qui la regardait trop tendrement pour elle, être si proche de cette Lynae.

Non, elle voulait voir sa femme. Sa Fang à elle, qui lui manquait cruellement à cet instant. Celle qui pouvait la regarder malicieusement et amoureusement sans que Lightning n’ai à culpabiliser. Celle qui savait la réconforter et l’encourager quand elle en avait le plus besoin. Elle serra sa cape autour d’elle, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine serrée par la tristesse, priant Etro de lui accorder la chance de voir Fang.

**oOo**

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ça allait être le moment de jeter chacun son tour sa buche dans le feu de joie d’Oerba. De part tous les villages dispersés dans le pays, on racontait que le leur était le plus majestueux de tout Gran Pulse.

Malgré leur vie incertaine et la colère qu’elle ressentait pour ce monde rétrograde envers leur peuple, Fang adorait son village. Elle était fière d’être une pulsienne et de vivre sur ces landes sauvages plutôt que dans cette sphère fermée, où l’armée exerçait un pouvoir dictateur.

Quelques mois auparavant à peine, pas une seule seconde l’adolescente n’aurait pensé ressentir de la compassion pour un cocoonien. Elle pensait sa petite vie rangée. Dans un petit coin de son esprit, elle pensait même réussir à conquérir la jolie Lynae et pourquoi pas, l’épouser dans quelques années. Puis Lightning était arrivée de nulle part et Fang se sentait inexplicablement liée à cette femme.

Elles avaient discuté ensemble, partageant des moments qui n’appartenaient qu’à elles. Fang avait voulu en apprendre plus sur cette étrangère, tout en se sentant attirée par elle. Elle voulait en savoir toujours plus, passer plus de moments avec elle et ce qu’elle avait avoué à Lightning n’était pas un mensonge. Pendant un instant, elle avait réellement été jalouse de Vanille, qui pouvait passer presque tout son temps avec elle.

Fang n’arrivait pas à comprendre tous ces sentiments qui se mélangeaient en elle. Ce soir-là encore, elle aurait préféré que Lightning reste à la fête de Samain et continue de danser avec elle. Au point qu’elle en avait complètement oublié Lynae à qui elle avait promis de consacrer toute sa soirée. Assise sur la rambarde en pierre de la place, les pieds se balançant dans le vide, Fang avait le nez levé vers Cocoon.

La fête battait toujours son plein derrière elle alors qu’il se faisait tard maintenant. Bernulf et Gervald avaient arrêté de la suivre au pas, lui laissant un peu d’intimité. Le premier s’avalait des litres de bière au buffet, tandis que le deuxième avait été retrouver sa compagne pour toute la fin de soirée.

Elle était enfin seule, Lynae l’ayant abandonnée quelques instants pour aller leur chercher des boissons, et sans se l’expliquer vraiment, Fang se sentait soulagée de cette petite solitude. Elle avait ainsi tout le loisir de pouvoir penser à Lightning, ce qu’elle avait régulièrement fait pendant ce long mois. Cette femme qui semblait aussi mystérieuse que triste. Il brillait dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus une lueur que Fang connaissait bien en dehors de la tristesse et la jeune pulsienne était certaine que Lightning cachait quelque chose. Mais au fond, Fang était certaine que malgré ça, la cocoonienne n’était pas une ennemie.

Du peu de temps qu’elles avaient passé ensemble, l’adolescente avait découvert une femme charismatique et droite, qui pouvait sembler un peu froide et distante, mais qui pourtant savait s’adoucir de temps en temps. C’était la première fois qu’elle rencontrait quelqu’un d’aussi nuancé, énigmatique, et Fang aimait ça. De plus, elle était presque sûre que cet étrange lien qui l’attirait vers Lightning était réciproque.

Lynae revint enfin et la prit par surprise en tendant un verre de cidre sous son nez. Fang se recula et tourna la tête vers la petite blonde, qui l’observait, la tête penchée sur un côté et un sourire étirant ses lèvres fines.

\- Ça va, Fang ?  
\- Oui. Désolée, j’étais ailleurs, répondit-t-elle en prenant le verre dans une main.

Lynae pinça les lèvres et acquiesça lentement. Fang bascula de l’autre côté de la rambarde pour remettre ses pieds sur terre et but une gorge de sa boisson.

\- Tu sembles souvent ailleurs ces temps-ci, fit Lynae. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

La petite blonde se rapprocha de Fang, un air concerné peint sur son visage angélique. Sans le vouloir, la brune se surprit à énumérer mentalement les différences entre Lynae et Lightning. Outre la première lettre de leur prénom qui était la même, les deux personnes étaient diamétralement opposées.

Là où Lightning était une femme forte, indépendante et fascinante, Lynae était encore une enfant, comme elle. Elles avaient seulement dix-sept ans, et même si Fang fêterait bientôt son prochain anniversaire, elle restait encore bien plus jeune que la cocoonienne. Jamais une gamine dans son genre ne pourrait intéresser quelqu’un comme cette femme. Et outre ce détail, Lightning était mariée.

Son ventre se retourna à cette pensée et Fang ne sut pas vraiment mettre un nom sur le sentiment qu’elle ressentait. Elle se demanda si, effectivement, quelque chose la tracassait tandis qu’elle se remémorait en boucle la journée qu’elle avait passé avec Lightning.

Allongée dans l’herbe encore bien verte de la plaine qui jouxtait la forêt d’Oerba, Fang était plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Eclair ! s’était-elle exclamée sans s’en rendre compte.  
\- Quoi ?

La voix de Lightning qui lui répondit la prit un peu par surprise et Fang se redressa en position assise. Elle découvrit la cocoonienne, debout, pas loin d’elle. Ses yeux étaient posés sur elle et Fang l’avait observée pendant un instant avant de répondre.

\- J’étais perdue dans mes pensées et je réfléchissais au vrai prénom que tu pouvais avoir. Lightning. Foudre, tonnerre, éclair. Ça pourrait être un synonyme.  
\- Tu es encore là-dessus, avait répondu Lightning.

Un petit sourire avait étiré ses lèvres et elle avait secoué doucement la tête.

\- Ça m’intrigue et je veux savoir.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement te contenter de savoir que je m’appelle Lightning ?  
\- Parce que je suis d’une nature curieuse.  
\- Oh ça… Je le sais, avait-elle marmonné.

Fang avait plissé les yeux, l’incitant à en dire plus, mais la cocoonienne était restée silencieuse. Elle avait souri puis s’était détournée. L’adolescente l’avait alors trouvée aussi intrigante que fascinante. Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine, comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis la première fois qu’elle avait posé les yeux sur Lynae.

\- Fang ?

La brune cligna des yeux et revint soudainement à la réalité. Elle tourna la tête vers Lynae qui la regardait maintenant avec inquiétude.

\- Désolée, maugréa-t-elle.  
\- Tu es vraiment sûre que ça va ? redemanda la petite blonde, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Mais oui, je t’assure !

Elle avala le reste de son cidre en une gorgée remarquant que l’animation avait changé autour du feu. Les danses avaient cessée, chacun se dispersant.

\- C’est le moment de jeter notre buche dans le feu, annonça inutilement Lynae.

Ce n’est pas comme si Fang n’était pas déjà au courant. Elle resta cependant silencieuse et suivit le mouvement. Lynae lui emboita le pas jusqu’à l’endroit où étaient posés les rondins de bois. Elles firent la queue, attendant patiemment que ça soit leur tour. Fang s’empara ensuite de la sienne, mais avant de faire demi-tour, elle s’arrêta un instant.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps elle s’empara d’un second rondin et se détourna pour se diriger vers le feu. L’air ambiant était froid, pourtant, il faisait une chaleur étouffante à côté des immenses flammes. Elle fit une vague prière à Etro avant de jeter sa propre buche puis elle soupesa la deuxième entre ses deux mains.

Fang ne prêta aucune attention à Lynae à ses côtés, ni aux regards curieux qui pouvaient se poser sur elle. Elle se mordit un coin de sa lèvre inférieure. Finalement elle adressa une seconde prière à Etro, pour Lightning, et jeta ensuite la buche dans les flammes. Elle crépita, se faisant avaler comme ses consœurs sous ses yeux. Une main se glissa dans la sienne, la surprenant, et Fang s’arracha à la vision des flammes pour tomber dans les prunelles noisette de Lynae.

\- Pourquoi as-tu jeté deux buches ? demanda-t-elle doucement et d’un ton curieux.  
\- Pour rien, répondit Fang. Laisse tomber.

Lynae arracha sa main de la sienne. Une lueur de colère brillait dans ses yeux, et Fang fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle recevait autant d’animosité tout d’un coup.

\- C’est à cause d’elle, n’est-ce pas ? De cette cocoonienne ! C’était pour elle, cette buche !  
\- C’était seulement pour qu’Etro lui offre sa bénédiction pour cette nuit, se défendit Fang sans pour autant démentir.  
\- A d’autres ! pesta Lynae. Tu as la tête à l’envers depuis que cette cocoonienne est arrivée ici !  
\- Tu racontes n’importe quoi !

Fang referma la bouche et se détourna du feu. Elle fit deux pas, croisant le regard d’Hagen, qui se trouvait derrière elle, avant que la voix de Lynae ne la stoppe.

\- Tu es amoureuse de cette femme ! cracha Lynae.  
\- Tu es folle ou quoi ?! répondit Fang sur le même ton en se retournant.

Elle s’éloigna du feu et de l’attroupement qu’il y avait autour. Fang n’avait aucune envie d’attirer l’attention sur elle et ce n’était déjà pas gagné avec les reproches de Lynae. L’adolescente avait déjà remarqué au moins une dizaine de regards se poser sur elle, en plus de celui d’Hagen.

\- Tu as préférée danser avec elle ce soir plutôt qu’avec moi ! continua cependant la petite blonde en la poursuivant. Tu as toujours la tête ailleurs ! Tu ne penses qu’à elle ! Est-ce que tu réalises que tu n’es qu’une gamine pour elle ? Et qu’en dehors de ça, c’est une femme mariée ! Et surtout une cocoonienne !  
\- Ça suffit ! s’écria Fang en se retournant vers Lynae.

Maintenant à l’écart du monde qui grouillait sur la place centrale, Fang adressa un regard furibond à Lynae.

\- Vous n’avez que ce mot là à la bouche ! Cocoonienne ! Si vous arrêtiez de ne voir que son apparence, vous remarqueriez qu’elle est avant tout une personne ! Je pensais seulement qu’elle méritait d’avoir quelques alliés dans le village.  
\- C’est plus que ça, Fang et tu ne t’en rends même pas compte, répondit Lynae d’un ton blessé.

Un lourd silence se posa entre elles, pendant lequel elles se regardèrent. Une lueur de tristesse faisait briller les noisettes de la blonde et Fang se sentit mal à l’aise.

\- Je t’aime Fang, reprit Lynae. Et je croyais que c’était réciproque.  
\- Bien sûr que ça l’est, répondit-elle aussitôt.  
\- Vraiment ? Ton attirance pour… Lightning n’est pas normale et tu devrais te poser les bonnes questions.  
\- Mais…  
\- Je vais rentrer chez moi, je suis fatiguée, coupa Lynae. Tu peux prévenir ma mère pour moi ?

La petite blonde se détourna d’elle, et partit sans demander son reste.

\- Lynae att…  
\- Laisse-la partir.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Fang tourna la tête vers Hagen qui se trouvait derrière elle.

\- Tu nous as écoutées ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Vaguement, répondit l’aînée des guérisseuses.  
\- C’est marrant, mais je ne te crois pas.

Hagen lui offrit un doux sourire auquel Fang répondit à peine.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer aussi, Fang. Tu as l’air fatiguée.

L’adolescente leva le nez vers Hagen et soupira. Elle était effectivement fatiguée, mais elle se rendait compte que cela était plus moral que physique. Elle se posait trop de questions et les reproches de Lynae en rajoutaient une couche, dont elle se serait bien passée.

Bon sang, elle n’était pas amoureuse de Lightning. Fang était peut-être attirée par elle, mais cela n’était dû qu’à sa curiosité et à la fascination qu’exerçait la personne que représentait la cocoonienne, rien de plus.

Lynae et elle avait fait un pas considérable dans leur relation il y a quelques mois de ça. Jusqu’à présent, Fang pensait même qu’elles sortaient enfin ensemble et elle en était heureuse. Elle avouait cependant que dernièrement, elle avait un peu négligé la blonde au profit de la rosée. Mais pas une seule seconde, Fang n’avait pensé que ses sentiments pour Lightning étaient aussi forts et compliqués.

\- Va dormir, Fang, répéta Hagen, la coupant dans ses pensées. Je me charge de prévenir vos parents.  
\- Merci Hagen.  
\- De rien ma chérie. Repose-toi bien.

Fang acquiesça et lui adressa un léger sourire avant d’emprunter le chemin de sa maison.

\- Oh ! Hagen ! fit-elle au dernier moment en se retournant.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Très jolie cérémonie, au fait.

Hagen la remercia gentiment et lui dit de filer, ce que Fang fit aussitôt. Dormir lui porterait certainement conseil et, demain, elle irait s’excuser auprès de Lynae. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de Lightning, c’était impossible pour tout un tas de raisons.

**oOo**

Fang avait plongé dans un sommeil profond sans même s’en être rendu compte. Le noir l’avait enveloppée sans qu’aucun rêve ne vienne la perturber. Alors quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle sut presque instinctivement que quelque chose n’était pas normal.

Elle était seule dans un endroit spacieux, bordé de bâtiments, de plateformes et de piliers en pierre. Tout était en ruine. Il faisait ni jour ni nuit et encore moins froid ou chaud. Ce lieu était à la fois impersonnel et pourtant empreint d’une histoire qui le rendait quasiment nostalgique.

Fang leva le nez vers un ciel gris, bas et nuageux, sans pour autant être orageux. L’air était lourd sans être étouffant. Elle n’avait jamais mis les pieds ici, mais elle avait entendu des légendes et pour plus de véracité, Lightning elle-même lui avait raconté l’ambiance qui régnait dans le Valhalla.

C’était normalement une immense ville en bord de mer au milieu de laquelle se dressait le majestueux temple d’Etro. Un monde terne ou pas une âme ne vit sans devoir combattre. Un monde de chaos et de mort. Il était impossible qu’elle ait atterri ici de son propre chef, seuls les morts y étaient emmenés, pour que leurs âmes attendent ensuite de renaitre.

Etro avait vraiment la salle manie de s’accaparer son esprit et de le transporter où elle le voulait. Cependant, Fang se rendait compte que l’endroit était plus stable et calme que les fois précédentes. La déesse de la mort avait retrouvé un peu de sa force pour retenir Bhunivelze et l’appeler. Quand elle avait pris contact avec elle peu de temps après son arrivée dans la passé, Etro lui avait avoué avoir trouvé une source d’énergie supplémentaire pour l’aider. La pulsienne était curieuse de savoir d’où elle provenait.

Fang soupira, tournant lentement sur elle-même. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle pensait que sa tâche était déjà définie. Tuer les deux champions que Bhunivelze avait envoyés pour tuer Lightning. Trouver sa femme et la ramener saine et sauve à la maison. Une fois que cela avait été mis au clair, elle ne pensait pas avoir de nouveau affaire à Etro. Mais finalement, la déesse n’en avait pas fini avec elle.

Fang soupira fortement puis une voix profonde la fit sursauter et se retourner.

\- Bonjour pulsienne.

Etro se tenait debout devant elle. Fang resta surprise pendant une seconde. La déesse arborait sa propre apparence. Elle était grande et majestueuse. Une aura divine l’enveloppait, faisant ondoyer ce qui se rapprochait le plus à de longs cheveux blancs. Tout son être était vaporeux, pourtant, il se dégageait d’elle un charisme bien présent. Malgré sa force amoindrie, on sentait sa puissance parcourir le sol du Valhalla.

Puis Fang réalisa la présence d’une jeune fille. Beaucoup plus petite et d’une apparence humaine. De longs cheveux raides d’un bleu corail et deux yeux verts presque semblable aux siens entouraient un visage fin de poupée. C’était la même gamine qui avait parlé au nom d’Etro pour l’envoyer six cents ans dans le passé. Yeul. Sauf que celle-ci avait quelque chose de différent. Si l’apparence était identique, il y avait dans le regard de cette Yeul quelque chose de plus froid et mature. Fang fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur Etro.

\- Qu’est-ce que je fais ici ? Je suis bien au Valhalla ?  
\- Oui, répondit la déesse. Dans mon royaume. C’est moi qui t’ai fait venir ici.  
\- Pourquoi ?

Etro bougea, englobant son monde d’un vague geste du bras, montrant sa cité qui s’étendait derrière Yeul.

\- J’ai parcouru le Valhalla et j’ai réussi à trouver de la force en la présence de mes Yeul. Elles sont très nombreuses. Il en naissait une par génération depuis le commencement de ce monde. Elles proviennent toutes de moi et j’ai pu en retrouver plusieurs ici.

Fang porta son regard sur l’une des Yeul qui se tenait en face d’elle. Cette âme était impassible, presque révérencieuse devant sa déesse. Elle reporta son attention sur Etro alors que celle-ci reprenait.

\- Grâce à elles, j’ai retrouvé plus d’énergie que je ne l’aurais pensé. Elles me permettent de maintenir mon univers avec stabilité et de retenir pendant encore un temps Bhunivelze dans sa prison.  
\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ma présence ici, répliqua Fang. On a déjà établit ce qu’était ma mission.  
\- J’ai découvert qui étaient les champions qu’il a envoyés sur Gran Pulse. Je garde un œil sur eux.  
\- Qui sont-ils ? demanda Fang, tout d’un coup curieuse.  
\- Des morts !

La voix était basse et profonde, tranchante. Un frisson traversa l’échine de Fang et elle serra les poings.

\- Des âmes errantes qui, de par leurs méfaits, étaient retenus dans les bas-fonds. Bhunivelze a fait d’eux des l’cie et ils mettent en place leur plan pour tuer ma championne.  
\- Je sais déjà tout ça ! Il faut que je les trouve et les tue avant…  
\- Ils viendront à toi sans que tu n’aies à les chercher, contra Etro. Ramène-moi seulement ma guerrière.

Fang pinça fermement les lèvres et déglutit. Il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Tout ce dont elle était sûre, c’était qu’elle n’aimait pas la désagréable impression que cela lui laissait.

\- Mes-toi en route le plus rapidement possible.  
\- A la prochaine florai…  
\- Ça sera trop tard ! coupa brutalement Yeul, de sa voix douce mais autoritaire. Nous devons contrer Bhunivelze aussi vite que nous le pourrons !

Fang fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu’avez-vous en tête ? demanda-t-elle froidement. Comment allez-vous contrer Bhunivelze ?  
\- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça ! répondit Etro. Ta tâche est de retrouver ma championne, puis de renvoyer ces âmes dans mon royaume.

La pulsienne sentit une sourde angoisse lui nouer l’estomac. Quelque chose à quoi elle ne s’attendait pas était en train de se préparer. Etro avait un plan bien précis pour empêcher Bhunivelze de sortir de sa prison de néant, et Fang n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être. Elle avait juste le sentiment que Lightning avait une place plus importante dans ce plan et que la déesse Etro se fichait bien de savoir si elle était disposée à coopérer ou non.

\- En attendant, reprit Etro, dans le monde des humains, il me semble que vous célébrez, cette nuit, la fête de Samain. Une nuit pendant laquelle les passages entre les mondes et les esprits se fait plus facile.

Le cœur de Fang fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle avait peur de penser à ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Ses mains devinrent presque moites d’espoir et elle inspira profondément. Etro braqua ses yeux d’un blanc opaque dans les siens et Fang bloqua sa respiration.

\- Mon pouvoir me permet de t’offrir un pont entre ton esprit et le sien. Profite de cette unique chance, pulsienne. Elle t’attend.

A cette annonce, Fang en eut presque la tête qui se mit à tourner. Cependant, elle ne savait pas si cette impression venait vraiment de sa tête ou du fait que tout se mit effectivement à tourner autour d’elle. Mais avant même qu’elle ne se pose vraiment la question, tout ce stabilisa et elle découvrit qu’elle était chez elle. Dans sa maison sur New-Bodhum. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Etro lui offrait la chance d’être avec sa femme. Un endroit irréel, inventé de toutes pièces dans leurs esprits, mais qui pourtant était réel.

Fang leva la tête devant elle et son cœur sembla s’arrêter pendant un instant, alors que la silhouette de Lightning apparaissait face à elle. Jamais la pulsienne n’aurait pensée qu’Etro aurait été capable de lui accorder une telle chance. Après tout, la déesse de la mort se fichait complètement de son sort et il était plus que probable qu’elle ait uniquement fait cela pour Lightning.

Fang espérait avoir plus de temps que la première fois ou Etro l’avait envoyée dans l’esprit de sa compagne, quelques mois auparavant. Beaucoup plus de temps. Elle voulait pouvoir profiter au maximum et ce fut euphorique, le cœur tambourinant de joie ainsi que d’impatience, qu’elle s’avança enfin dans la chambre.

Elle eut l’impression que ses pieds nus frôlaient à peine le bois du sol. Le vent qui passait à travers la grande baie vitrés ouverte ne l’atteignait même pas et elle détailla à peine ce qui l’entourait. C’était chez elle, sa maison et la chambre qu’elle partageait avec Lightning. Fang savait que tout était presque à l’identique, de l’armoire en chêne au carillon en bois flotté que son amante avait tenu à suspendre dans l’encadrement de la baie vitrée. Et si ce n’était pas le cas, Fang n’en avait rien à faire. La seule chose qui avait de l’importance se trouvait à quelques pas d’elle, derrière les rideaux blancs qui voletaient doucement sous un vent léger qu’elle sentait à peine.

Elle décala doucement le voile d’une main quand elle arriva à lui et avec un sourire doux aux lèvres, Fang contempla pendant un instant son amante. Sa femme, qu’on lui avait injustement arrachée à cause d’une guerre qui les dépassait, et à laquelle on l’avait forcée à participer.

Fang observa la silhouette fine et longiligne, plus petite qu’elle. La peau opaline des jambes et des bras. La courbe de ses hanches et celle de ses reins. Ses longues boucles roses qui, sous la lune, brillaient presque d’un éclat lunaire et cristallin. Son cœur battait violemment dans poitrine et Fang réalisa à quel point Lightning lui avait manqué. Pendant tout ce temps, la pulsienne avait fait en sorte de se concentrer sur sa tache ou sur tout autre chose qui lui faisait oublier le manque qu’elle ressentait. Mais alors qu’elle avait son amante sous les yeux, Fang se rendait compte que cela n’avait en rien amoindri ce sentiment de perte et de vide.

Etro lui avait dit de profiter de cette chance et Fang comptait bien lui faire honneur, malgré la note étrange qu’elle avait décelé dans le ton de la déesse. Comme si cette dernière savait quelque chose qui lui échappait. La pulsienne réprima un frisson en sachant que c’était certainement le cas, de par son statut de déesse clairvoyante.

Fang déglutit alors que son ventre se nouait. Pour profiter, elle allait profiter. Elle était bien décidée à prendre tout ce qu’il y avait à prendre et donner tout autant. Glaner courage et espoir, puis quand elle se réveillerait, elle irait dire à Briac et Gildas qu’elle et Vanille prendraient la route pour Oerba le plus rapidement possible. Peu importe que l’hiver accable leur voyage, cela ne serait pas la première fois qu’elles devraient traverser les intempéries.

Fang craignait d’arriver trop tard et avait le désagréable sentiment qu’elle pouvait la perdre à tout instant. En attendant, elle mit tout cela de côté et passa le pas de la baie vitrée, s’avançant lentement sur la terrasse en bois. L’odeur de son amante embaumait agréablement l’air, et Fang esquissa un sourire se sentait tout de suite plus sereine. Comme Etro le lui avait dit, Lightning l’attendait et il était hors de question qu’elle perde plus de temps.

**oOo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note :** Vous l’attendiez tous ce moment, n’est-ce pas ? Je ne vous fais pas languir plus et vous laisse le déguster à sa juste valeur. Je précise seulement, que ce chapitre est la raison pour laquelle la fiction est dans la catégorie M. Donc, si une scène sexuelle entre deux femmes vous dérange, soit vous zapper ce chapitre, soit vous sauter les parties dérangeantes, soit… Vous le déguster tout autant ^^ ! Bonne lecture.

**oOo**

 

**Chapitre 17**

Quand Lightning ouvrit les yeux, elle resta immobile pendant un instant. Sur le moment, elle eut l’impression qu’aucun son ne lui parvenait, puis elle entendit celui du ressac. Cependant, elle ne sentait aucune odeur de sel, et il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser où elle se trouvait.

C’était chez elle, à Neo-Bodhum. Du moins, c’était les murs et les meubles de sa chambre. Allongée sur son lit, Lightning remonta doucement sa main sur son ventre. Elle sentait la fraicheur des draps propres sur sa peau à moitié nue et son cœur fit un bond douloureux dans sa poitrine, tandis qu’elle se redressait lentement de son autre main.

La grande baie vitrée de sa chambre était largement ouverte, laissant passer un vent qui faisait voleter les fins rideaux blancs. Il ne faisait pour autant pas froid. En fait, Lightning ne sentait même pas la brise passer sur elle. La température était douce, ni froide ni chaude. Il faisait nuit et la pièce était plongée dans une semi pénombre. Pourtant, une légère lumière blanche filtrait aux travers des rideaux, nimbant la chambre d’une aura lunaire.

Elle tourna instinctivement la tête vers l’autre côté du matelas et elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle était seule dans ce grand lit, et il n’y avait que le bruit des vagues se faisait entendre. Lightning effleura d’une main l’oreiller à côté d’elle, respirant profondément dans l’espoir d’endiguer la peine qui l’accablait.

Dans un état second, elle repoussa le drap qui la recouvrait et se leva. Sa tenue avait changé et la fine nuisette noire qui lui servait de vêtement vint cacher sa nudité en glissant jusqu’à la naissance de ses cuisses. Lightning fronça à peine les sourcils, et sans se préoccuper des légères incohérences, elle se dirigea vers la baie-vitrée. Elle écarta d’une main le rideau avant de poser un pied sur la terrasse en bois qui bordait la maison sur pilotis.

Lightning avait une vue imprenable sur les falaises au loin qui bordait la mer, que la lune faisait briller d’un éclat cristallin. Le bruit des vagues qui s’échouaient les unes après les autres sur les poutres soutenant la demeure, l’apaisa plus qu’elle ne l’aurait imaginé. Elle était chez elle.

C’était irréel, un produit inventé de toute pièce par son subconscient, elle l’avait parfaitement compris. Elle était seule dans ce monde et c’était bien trop silencieux. Dans la réalité, d’autre petites maisonnettes voisinaient la sienne, longeant les récifs de la mer qui bordait le nord de leur village, empêchant les montres de les attaquer par ce côté. Il n’y avait personne sur la plage et les enfants manquaient à l’appel. Qu’il vente ou fasse beau, ces derniers étaient les premiers à courir sur l’étendue sableuse et leur parent devaient régulièrement les rappeler à l’ordre. Autre fait notable, il n’y avait personne de sa famille. Et le plus important, Fang n’était pas là.

Lightning s’appuya contre la barrière, ses mains enserrant la rambarde en bois. Alors même qu’elle pensait cela, des bras chauds la prirent par surprise, entourant doucement sa taille. Un corps long, fin et ferme se pressa contre elle par derrière et son souffle se coupa. Une douce odeur de menthe qu’elle aurait reconnu n’importe où lui monta au nez et elle inspira profondément, reprenant une respiration difficile tandis qu’elle attrapait instinctivement de ses mains, les bras autour d’elle.

\- Désolée pour le retard, Sunshine.

La voix était tendre, malicieuse et empreinte d’une chaleur qui lui était entièrement destinée. Une intonation légèrement rauque qui n’appartenait qu’à une seule personne et qui fit naître un effroyable frisson le long de son échine. Lightning appuya tout son poids contre le torse derrière elle et ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir sur le ciel étoilé.

C’était comme il y a quelques mois de ça. Elle savait que c’était le fruit de son imagination, mais c’était tellement réel. Loin de l’impression nébuleuse que pouvait laisser de simples rêves. Si la première fois, elle s’était posé des questions, à présent cela n’avait plus aucune importance. Lightning se fichait complètement des tours que lui jouait son esprit. Elle était même, au contraire, prête à plonger tête la première dedans.

Si cette illusion lui permettait d’oublier pour un temps le sentiment de perte et de vide qu’elle ressentait à longueur de journée, elle était prête à tout. Elle oubliait sa vie sur Oerba et l’existence de la jeune Fang qui lui broyait le cœur et si elle avait le loisir de pouvoir en prime, profiter des bras de sa femme, elle n’allait pas s’en priver.

\- Tu me manques tellement, Fang. Si tu savais, souffla-t-elle difficilement.

Lightning sentit Fang plonger son nez dans ses cheveux, inspirant profondément son odeur comme pour s’en imprégner, avant de répondre doucement.

\- Toi aussi tu me manques. Plus que tout autre chose au monde.

Comment pouvait-elle manquer à une illusion ? pensa Lightning. Mais soit, elle n’avait besoin de rien d’autre. Probablement que la réponse à sa question résidait justement là. Cette Fang était une création de son esprit et elle répondait à ses moindres désirs. Elle était là pour ses besoins et même si, au fond d’elle, Lightning savait que ça ne serait jamais suffisant, il était tout de même hors de question qu’elle s’en sépare.

Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment. Le temps ne semblait pas passer de la même façon. La mer restait calme, le vent aussi doux et le bruit des vagues régulier. L’étreinte de Fang se resserra autour de sa taille, les mains se pressant sur son ventre. Lightning raffermit sa propre prise, balançant sa tête sur l’épaule derrière elle. Elle se sentait vraiment bien pour la première fois depuis des mois et à sa place comme elle ne le serait jamais sur Oerba. Peu importe la présence d’Hagen, de la jeune Vanille ou de la jeune Fang, aucune d’elles ne représentaient sa maison. Ses repères.

Depuis l’époque des fal’cies et celle où Lightning avait compris dans quel monde opulent elle avait grandi, et le jour où elle avait réalisé comment ces demi-dieux l’avait habitué à vivre comme un animal, elle s’était promis de ne plus jamais s’attacher à des biens trop matériels. Finalement, le confort sous toutes ses formes n’avait aucune importance, si on nous enlevait notre personnalité.

Aujourd’hui, ils avaient tous régressés à une vie plus archaïque, cultivant et récoltant les champs, chassant et pêchant pour leur survie. Le temps où les fal’cies leur apportaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin sur un plateau d’argent était révolu et, étrangement, Lightning préférait cette vie à la précédente. Elle avait le sentiment d’avoir trouvé son identité propre. Tout lui semblait beaucoup plus facile et naturel, mais elle s’était astreint dès le départ à penser que tout ça, tout ce qu’ils avaient si durement construit de leurs mains, pouvait leur être arraché d’un instant à l’autre.

Elle s’était alors créé une maison, un toit et des fondations solides entre les bras de Fang. Parce qu’elle était certaine que c’était quelque chose qu’on ne pourrait jamais lui voler. Pas une seule seconde, Lightning n’avait pensé qu’elle pourrait être un jour séparée de Fang. Dès les premiers instants de leur rencontre, elles ne s’étaient plus quittées. Lightning avait appris à vivre en ayant son amante jamais très loin d’elle, peu importe les circonstances. Leur relation était devenue normale et intense et elle avait naïvement cru que les problèmes étaient loin derrière elles, et que rien ne pourrait leur nuire. Comme elle s’était trompée.

Son foyer lui avait été dérobé une nouvelle fois, sans qu’elle n’ait rien vu venir et sans qu’elle ne sache pourquoi. Lightning se sentait de nouveau désemparée, en colère et triste, mais si à l’époque elle avait su contre quoi retourner sa rage et combattre, aujourd’hui ce n’était pas le cas et elle était désagréablement perdue. Ce bref interlude que lui offrait donc son esprit était aussi reposant que salvateur.

\- Je ne veux pas me réveiller, souffla-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

Elle leva les yeux vers la lune, pleine et bien ronde et Lightning déglutit. Elle s’enfonça plus profondément dans l’étreinte qui la serrait, n’attendant pas forcément une réponse quelconque provenant de Fang. Et s’il devait y en avoir une, Lightning se doutait déjà de ce qu’elle serait. Elle fut pourtant surprise face aux paroles de son amante, quand celle-ci s’exprima.

\- Etro a retrouvé une bonne partie de ses forces. Cet endroit est beaucoup plus stable que celui dans lequel elle nous a envoyées la première fois. Nous avons aussi beaucoup plus de temps devant nous, du coup.

Lightning nota quelque chose d’étrange. Cette illusion tenait des propos cohérents, du moins, plus cohérents qu’elle ne le devrait… Comme si elle était… Réelle. Mais c’était impossible. Pourquoi lui parler d’Etro ? Quelle était cette histoire de stabilité par rapport à la première fois ? Pourquoi lui dire qu’elles avaient plus de temps ? Si elles se trouvaient dans son esprit, si cette Fang et cet endroit n’étaient que le fruit de son imagination, il était normal qu’elles aient du temps. Elles pouvaient même avoir tout le temps qu’elles voulaient.

L’ancienne championne fronça les sourcils, resserrant la prise de ses mains sur les avant-bras de Fang.

\- Nous sommes dans ma tête, dit-elle doucement. Bien sûr que nous avons tout le temps que nous voulons. Même si je me réveille, demain, je retournerai dormir et nous nous retrouverons de nouveau ici. Au même endroit, exactement au même moment.

Le silence les enveloppa pendant un instant, avant qu’elle ne reprenne.

\- Je dois être bien bas, pour que mon propre subconscient me joue des tours pareils.

Le nez de Fang plongea dans son cou tandis que Lightning raffermissait son appui contre l’épaule qui la soutenait. Elle ferma les yeux quand son amante déposa un tendre baiser à la base de son cou, faisant se retourner son estomac de joie et de peine. Même si cette vision était agréable, rien ne pourrait égaler la réalité.

L’illusion resta silencieuse et Lightning supposa qu’elle n’avait rien à répliquer. Après tout, qu’aurait son propre esprit à se répondre à lui-même ? Cette Fang se contenterait de lui dire ce qu’elle voulait entendre, puis l’étreinte se prolongerait jusqu’à ce que le réveil ne l’arrache de ses bras, la privant à nouveau de cet instant de paix et de bonheur.

Cependant, les bras de Fang se relâchèrent légèrement, faisant bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Est-ce que c’était déjà fini ? Combien de temps cela avait duré ? À peine une heure ? Mais le temps ne se déroulait pas de la même manière ici. Devait-elle déjà repartir dans la réalité ? Non, ça avait été trop court. C’était insuffisant et elle savait que ça serait malheureusement toujours le cas tant qu’elle n’aurait pas retrouvée la vraie Fang et son monde.

Mais contre toute attente, au lieu que tout se mette soudainement à tourner autour d’elle et qu’elle se retrouve plongée dans le noir avant de réintégrer son corps charnel dans son lit, Lightning sentit les bras de Fang la forcer à se retourner. Elle résista un bref instant. Il était hors de question qu’elle se retrouve confrontée à cette illusion. Elle ne voulait pas voir les prunelles émeraude de son amante briller d’une lueur vide et irréelle. Cela ne ferait que rendre ce mirage plus réaliste et Lightning n’était pas certaine de le supporter.

La force de Fang la pris toutefois par surprise et elle abandonna rapidement la lutte. Son cœur tambourinait désagréable dans sa cage thoracique, les battements se répercutant presque dans ses organes. Alors qu’elle gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur la gorge en face d’elle, une paire de mains tièdes et un peu rêches, exactement comme dans son souvenir, encadra tendrement son visage. Lightning fut forcée de lever les yeux vers ceux de sa femme et elle retint son souffle dans le creux de sa gorge.

\- Regarde-moi, Sunshine.

La voix était légèrement rauque et le ton doux et affectueux. L’exacte réplique de la façon dont Fang avait l’habitude de s’adresser à elle. Dans un coin de son esprit, Lightning nota que maintenant qu’elle connaissait l’adolescente qu’avait été son amante, elle était capable de repérer les légères intonations qui les différenciaient. Il y avait de petites inflexions qui ne pouvaient caractériser que sa femme.

Les mains sur ses joues se firent doucement plus fermes et Lightning leva instinctivement les yeux vers ceux de Fang. Cette dernière esquissa aussitôt un petit sourire malicieux et demanda de façon mutine :

\- Est-ce que je ressemble vraiment à illusion ?

Le souffle de Lightning se coupa. Son cœur rata un battement et elle retint une grimace alors qu’il se mettait à cogner furieusement dans sa poitrine. Sa tête tourna légèrement et elle s’agrippa de toutes ses forces aux bras de son amante, qui ne l’avait pas lâchée. Cette Fang était plus qu’une illusion. Elle était parfaitement identique, jusqu’au moindre détail. Cela ne pouvait pas vraiment être étonnant, Lightning serait capable de reproduire les yeux fermés les traits de sa femme dans les moindres détails, s’il le fallait. Mais celle qu’elle avait devant elle, c’était autre chose.

La pulsienne dégageait une aura qui lui était propre, quelque chose que même son esprit n’aurait pas pu reproduire à l’identique. Lightning fit glisser ses mains jusqu’au visage de Fang. Elle lui effleura le cou avant de poser le bout de ses doigts sur les mâchoires, les joues et les tempes, redessinant ce visage fin et exotique qu’elle connaissait si bien.

D’un index, Lightning retraça le grain de beauté qui soulignait l’œil droit de Fang. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, mais l’ancienne guerrière avait pu remarquer ce regard de chat sauvage qu’elle avait déjà vu maintes fois briller d’une intensité à couper le souffle, d’un amour indéfectible et d’une chaleur passionnelle qui n’appartenait qu’à la brune. Un regard que son esprit n’aurait jamais pu contrefaire à l’identique bien qu’elle le connaisse parfaitement.

Elle glissa ses mains dans les mèches noires, faisant rouvrit aussitôt les yeux de Fang, et Lightning plongea immédiatement dans les émeraudes. Elle se rapprocha au point de coller son corps à celui de sa femme, leurs souffles se mélangeant.

\- C’est toi, souffla Lightning. C’est vraiment toi !

Les mains de Fang se serrèrent compulsivement autour d’elle, comme si elle avait peur de la lâcher et qu’elle s’évapore une nouvelle fois.

\- C’est moi, Sunshine, sourit Fang en réponse. C’est moi.

Lightning fit naviguer son regard sur le visage de la brune, voulant déceler un quelconque mensonge, défaut, qui lui prouverait que tout cela n’était qu’un tour de son imagination. Mais elle fut obligée de se rendre à l’évidence et elle en profita, se réappropriant chaque trait de son amante, plaquant entièrement son corps contre celui de Fang. Lightning était légèrement plus petite que la pulsienne et elle leva la tête pour frôler du bout de son nez celui de son opposé.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-elle d’un ton confus.  
\- Grâce à Etro, répondit doucement Fang.  
\- Etro ? Mais que vient-elle faire dans cette histoire ?

Fang déposa un baiser sur sa tempe puis répliqua :

\- Ça serait trop long de tout t’expliquer maintenant.

Lightning fronça les sourcils et se dégagea de son étreinte.

\- Il faut que je sache, Fang ! s’exclama-t-elle fermement. J’ai atterri six cent ans dans le passé, dans ton passé ! A une époque ou Cocoon et Gran Pulse sont encore en guerre et je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi ! Je croyais être dans un rêve et tu m’apprends que… Tu es réelle… Grâce à Etro. Je veux des réponses, j’en ai besoin !  
\- Bhunivelze, abdiqua Fang.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Celui qui est derrière tout ça, c’est Bhunivelze !

La pulsienne soupira et s’écarta de Lightning de quelques pas. Elle se détourna et Lightning fronça les sourcils, restant les bras ballants, complètement interdite face à une telle révélation.

\- Je ne comprends pas. C’est impossible ! finit-elle par rétorquer. Nous l’avons enfermé…

Fang soupira de nouveau et se retourna vers elle.

\- Il a réussi à recouvrer ses forces. D’après Etro, il est même sur le point de s’extraire de sa prison et la première chose qu’il a voulu accomplir, c’est de se venger de toi.  
\- De… Quoi ? marmonna Lightning.

Elle secoua la tête, son corps s’agitant nerveusement.

\- C’est insensé ! s’écria-t-elle.  
\- Son plan est de tout anéantir, ajouta Fang. Il veut tout détruire, Etro comprise, et créer un nouveau monde plus docile où il serait l’unique dieu omnipotent.  
\- Mais… Qu’est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire ? grogna Lightning.

Fang s’appuya contre la rambarde en bois, repliant une jambe et croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Son visage était fermé, mais Lightning savait reconnaître le mécontentement dans ses yeux.

\- Tu es celle qui l’a mis en échec, Sunshine. Tu es la championne d’Etro !  
\- Non, souffla Lightning en secouant la tête de déni. Tout ça, c’est terminé !

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma aussitôt. Lightning l’observa. Fang arborait un air étrange qui l’interpella.

\- Tu sais autre chose ?  
\- Seulement ce que la déesse a bien voulu me révéler.  
\- Tu es entrée en contact avec Etro ? demanda Lightning d’un ton incrédule.

Fang se redressa sur ses deux pieds et lui fit face avec fermeté.

\- Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de te retrouver… De te rejoindre ! Et Etro était la seule capable de me donner des réponses et de m’aider !

Lightning fronça les sourcils, tandis que son cerveau assimilait une seule et unique chose.

\- Me rejoindre ? Alors… Il y a une façon pour me ramener ? Tu es là pour ça ?

Fang afficha un air à la fois peiné et contrarié avant de secouer la tête de dépit.

\- Fang ?  
\- Je ne sais pas s’il y a une solution, révéla-t-elle finalement. Etro ne m’a rien dit à ce sujet.  
\- Mais…

La pulsienne combla subitement la distance qui les séparait et encadra de ses mains le visage de Lightning.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps, Sunshine ! Etro nous a créé ce pont pour que nous puissions être ensemble. Je veux en profiter autant que je peux. De chaque seconde qui passe ici.

Elle frôla du bout de son nez le sien. Leurs lèvres n’étaient qu’à quelques millimètres les unes des autres et leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Lightning s’arracha à la vision de cette bouche aux lèvres pleines et tentantes pour plonger son regard dans celui de Fang. Elle inspira et ne perdit pas de temps à tergiverser. Elle captura enfin la bouche tentatrice de sa femme, glissant ses mains dans les mèches noires pour raffermir sa prise.

Elles restèrent une seconde sans bouger, redécouvrant le gout de l’autre, la sensation que cela procurait dans leur corps. Puis leurs lèvres se mirent à danser langoureusement ensemble. Un baiser lent et profond, qui leur fit du bien après tous ces mois de séparation.

Lightning poussa un soupir de plaisir auquel Fang répondit par un léger gémissement, l’entourant de ses bras. Une main se glissa dans sa nuque, faisant agréablement frémir l’ancienne guerrière d’Etro. Elle avait l’impression qu’une nuée de papillons avait pris naissance dans le creux de son ventre, un frisson traversant son échine. La pulsienne rendit son baiser plus ferme et passionnel que jamais.

La rosée ne pouvait plus que suivre le mouvement, prenant tout ce qu’il y avait à prendre et essayant de donner tout autant. Il fallait que ce moment reste gravé dans leurs souvenirs pour qu’elles puissent avancer par la suite. Elle glissa une de ses mains dans le dos de la brune, raffermissant sa prise sur les omoplates à moitié découvertes par le fin débardeur noir que portait Fang. De l’autre, elle entortilla ses doigts dans les mèches sombres, tandis qu’une langue mutine venait enfin demander l’accès à sa bouche.

Tout son être s’en électrisa, ses reins s’enflammèrent alors qu’une chaleur insidieuse se fit sentir dans son bas-ventre. Lightning ouvrit la bouche, répondant à la demande et vint aussitôt à la rencontre de la langue jumelle. Elle n’avait certainement pas dit son dernier mot et elle obtiendrait bien plus de réponses que cela, mais Lightning voulait bien accorder ce premier round à son amante. Elle espéra seulement qu’Etro leur accorderait assez de temps pour cela.

Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble, leurs mains glissaient, s’échappaient et s’agrippaient, recherchant désespérément toujours plus de contact. Leurs corps s’emboîtaient l’un contre l’autre et Fang fit glisser ses doigts le long du cou de Lightning. Elle frôla les épaules, se dirigeant doucement vers la taille fine et étroite. Chaque touché envoyait des étincelles dans son ventre, faisant soupirer de bien-être l’aînée des Farron.

L’échange se poursuivait lentement, amoureusement. Leurs langues se caressaient comme si elles n’en avaient jamais assez, puis la pulsienne la pris par surprise en venant mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Des ondes électriques explosèrent jusque dans son entre-cuisse et Lightning sentit ses genoux trembler. Les mains de Fang descendirent aussitôt jusqu’à ses fesses. Elle prit un instant pour les englober dans ses paumes, puis d’une pression, elle incita Lightning à entourer sa taille de ses jambes. Elle se laissa docilement manœuvrer et Fang la porta à bout de bras, passant l’encadrement la baie vitrée pour pénétrer l’intérieur de la chambre.

Les rideaux blancs se refermèrent derrière elles et la pulsienne tangua sur ses pieds, atteignant difficilement le rebord du lit sur lequel elle se laissa tomber en position assise. Lightning raffermit instinctivement la prise de ses jambes autour de la taille de Fang, tandis qu’elles rebondissaient doucement sur le matelas. La brune plongea aussitôt son nez dans son cou, y déposant une myriade de baisers qui fit soupirer Lightning.

Cette dernière balança sa tête en arrière pour laisser un libre accès à son amante tandis que les mains de celle-ci se glissaient subrepticement sous le court voile de sa nuisette. La peau légèrement rêche des mains de Fang rencontra la douceur de son fessier, envoyant un effroyable frisson le long de son échine.

\- Tu ne portes rien là-dessous, Sunshine, murmura Fang d’une voix chargée de désir.  
\- Hum…

Les doigts de la pulsienne palpèrent tendrement la chair, pendant que ses dents mordillaient celle, plus fine, de son cou.

\- A croire que tu m’attendais, souffla Fang dans le creux de son oreille.

Lightning poussa un gémissement qui ne lui faisait plus honte depuis des années maintenant, quand elle était dans les bras de son amante. Elle cambra son dos, répondant instinctivement au désir de son corps et celui de Fang. Sa poitrine, recouverte par le fin tissu de la nuisette, était sensible, la rendant encore plus réceptive au moindre toucher. Lightning avait envie de se coller contre Fang, de frôler ses seins des siens, que leur chair s’emboite pour ne faire plus qu’une.

Elle avait l’impression qu’elle n’en aurait jamais assez pour combler ce manque qui la déchirait de l’intérieur. Un autre frisson traversa violemment son corps, suivit par une onde de plaisir qui la fit se contracter. Un feu insidieux se logea dans son bas-ventre et l’envie se fit plus pressante, tandis que Fang venait à peine d’effleurer son sexe de la pulpe de son doigt.

En huit ans de relation, elle et Fang avait déjà fait l’amour un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle ne se souvenait pas de toutes, c’était impossible, mais elle savait en revanche qu’il y avait des moments où cela était plus intense que les autres. Mais jamais Lightning n’avait eu le sentiment d’était aussi réceptive et ouverte. Quémandeuse. Elle en voulait plus et elle savait que tout son corps l’exprimait.

Ça faisait des mois qu’elle avait été privée de son amante et outre le désir et le besoin sexuel qu’elle ressentait, cela allait bien plus loin que ça. C’était la présence de Fang, ses mains posées sur elle, qui parcouraient chaque centimètre de son corps. C’était la femme qu’elle aimait, qui la complétait, qu’elle avait entre ses cuisses. La femme à qui elle donnerait tout ce qu’elle possédait, jusqu’à sa propre âme. Lightning ouvrit les yeux qu’elle n’avait pas eu conscience de fermer et plongea aussitôt son regard dans les émeraudes incandescentes de Fang. Deux billes d’un vert saisissant qui brillaient d’un feu incendiaire. Mais il y avait tellement plus derrière ce désir écrasant.

Il y avait de l’amour, de la dévotion et de la tendresse. Elles se comblaient mutuellement dans la présence de l’autre et cela suffisait déjà à faire gronder la jouissance dans son ventre. Peu importe que cela ne soit pas vraiment réel et que son corps réclame sa pitance une fois qu’elle se réveillerait, c’était assez réaliste pour elle. C’était réellement sa femme qu’elle avait près d’elle, c’était ses doigts et sa bouche sur sa peau, c’était l’odeur entêtante de menthe provenant de son shampoing qui l’enveloppait. Lightning se redressa et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amante. Elle n’avait pas besoin de plus pour l’instant.

Les mains de Fang l’arrachèrent à ses pensées, glissant sur ses hanches pour lui ôter son vêtement superflu. La bouche gourmande s’aventura sur ses clavicules, descendant lentement jusqu’à la naissance de sa poitrine. La pulsienne darda une langue mutine et vint redécouvrir le galbe rond et ferme d’un de ses seins, faisant soupirer Lightning et raffermir sa prise autour du cou de la brune. Elle lécha, titilla et mordilla, le téton qui se durcit, rendant le toucher plus sensible. Les mains qui malaxaient l’intérieur de ses cuisses se séparèrent.

L’une resta sagement au niveau de l’aine, caressant lentement cette peau fine, envoyant des décharges électrique traverser son intimité. L’autre s’aventura dans le creux de ses reins, poussant Lightning à se cambrer davantage contre elle. L’ancienne guerrière s’offrit entièrement à la langue et aux lèvres de Fang, qui prenaient leur temps pour parcourir sa poitrine, faisant enfler le désir dans son ventre. Lightning sentait tout son corps répondre aux attention et crier pour en recevoir plus.

Elle se crispait involontairement tandis que le plaisir lui faisait tourner la tête et elle n’eut pas vraiment conscience de ses hanches qui se mirent à se balancer doucement contre le bassin de Fang. Elle voulait plus de contact, un frottement quelconque qui apaiserait le feu, irradiant ses reins.

Lightning avait été obligé de se détacher de son amante, elle était privée de sa peau contre la sienne. Seules ses cuisses touchaient celle de Fang et la rosée en voulait beaucoup plus. Elle voulait que ce pouce, aux portes de son intimité, se fasse plus présent et envahissant. Un pincement sur le côté d’un de ses seins lui fit brutalement rouvrir les yeux, alors que son souffle se coupait et que son cœur ratait un battement.

La bouche sèche et le corps tremblant, elle balança ses hanches à la rencontre de ce doigt qui venait de frôler plus fermement le centre de son plaisir, faisant exploser un millier d’étincelles au plus profond de son être. Le souffle court, Lightning ne put s’empêcher d’attraper le poignet de Fang dans l’une de ses mains, voulant l’inciter à recommencer. Mais son amante lui résista et le doigt ne fit que la taquiner, l’effleurant pour mieux repartir. Caressant les contours avant de s’échapper plus bas, sans jamais lui donner ce qu’elle voulait.

Lightning sentait son intimité répondre aux attentions, son envie grandissant, et les lèvres de Fang s’étirèrent en un sourire malicieux.

\- De toute évidence, tu m’attends avec impatience, Sunshine, ronronna-t-elle, récoltant une perle de plaisir du bout du doigt.

Fang leva ensuite sa main à hauteur de vue et approcha son doigt de sa bouche. Lightning sentit les battements de son cœur s’accélérer et son ventre se tordre, alors que la brune pointait une langue pour venir lécher l’humidité qui coulait le long de son index. Une onde de plaisir traversa la rosée tandis qu’elle regardait son amante sucer lentement son doigt. Elle voulut se redresser et venir se coller contre Fang, mais celle-ci l’en empêcha fermement. Lightning fit rouler son bassin contre celui de sa femme, recherchant ce contact qu’elle lui refusait.

\- Hum… Fang… S’il te plait… j’ai besoin de toi.

Un nez frôla son nombril avant qu’une morsure la tiraille. Lightning poussa un gémissement à la fois de plaisir et de douleur. Si elles avaient été dans la réalité, cela lui aurait laissé une marque pendant plusieurs jours.

\- Tu sais toujours trouver les mots qu’il faut, mon amour.

Lightning esquissa un sourire en coin. Elle espérait que cela soit gagné, cependant, au lieu de lui donner tout de suite ce qu’elle voulait, Fang la força à se cambrer davantage en arrière. Elle dut prendre appui sur les genoux de son amante pour éviter de chuter, tandis que ses cuisses s’ouvraient largement face au bassin de la brune.

Fang redessina aussitôt son corps de ses mains, caressant, massant, frôlant chaque centimètre de son épiderme. Lightning referma les yeux, la tension montant doucement sans jamais trouver son apogée. Il faisait chaud autour d’elle, très chaud. Lightning sentait son corps se faire mou entre les doigts de sa femme, et elle en vint presque à crier silencieusement pour en avoir plus.

Elle était tremblante, en sueur. C’était bon et douloureux à la fois et Lightning laissa échapper un grognement. Une main vint caresser la rondeur de ses seins, jouant un instant avec ses tétons, la faisant se tendre instinctivement vers le toucher. L’autre main se faufila entre ses cuisses et son souffle eut un accroc. Elle frissonna, son corps ayant un soubresaut incontrôlable tandis que son ventre se retournait de plaisir. Un gémissement s’échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes et Lightning ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond blanc de sa chambre, tandis que Fang venait caresser tendrement son intimité.

Tout son corps s’enflamma, et l’ancienne guerrière voulut instinctivement se redresser contre la brune. Cependant, elle en fut de nouveau empêchée et elle fronça vaguement les sourcils.

\- A quoi… Tu joues ? Hum… articula-t-elle difficilement.  
\- Chuuut… Je veux pouvoir te regarder, répondit Fang d’une voix profonde qui la fit frémir. Je veux pouvoir me rappeler de ce moment dans les moindres détails pendant que je serais en train d’arpenter les routes de Gran Pulse.

Lightning releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de Fang. Elle voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais cela se termina en borborygme au milieu d’un gémissement de plaisir. Fang venait de glisser ses doigts en elle, comblant soudainement le manque qui brûlait ses entrailles.

Elle se cambra douloureusement, à la recherche d’encore plus de contact, balançant ses hanches à la rencontre de ces doigts qui la remplissaient. Elle dut raffermir sa prise glissante sur les genoux de sa femme alors qu’elle sentait le monde tourner autour d’elle. Les yeux de Fang étaient posés sur elle, ne la quittant pas une seule seconde du regard. Elle se délectait du spectacle et, pendant un instant, Lightning eut l’impression d’être tombée entre les griffes d’un animal sauvage.

Puis tout son corps trembla et elle ferma les yeux, se contractant sous les ondes de délice qui la traversaient. C’était bon et douloureux, tant ce qu’elle ressentait était fort. Lightning se laissa totalement aller, cambrée et tendue, la tête rejetée en arrière, entièrement offerte. Elle ne savait pas quelle image qu’elle donnait à Fang, mais ça n’avait aucune importance.

Elle était bien, en confiance, et la première vague de jouissance la prit presque par surprise. Elle se contracta autour des doigts qui la pénétraient lentement, poussant un gémissement, suivit d’un autre et encore d’un autre. Lightning avait l’impression que son corps était en feu, engourdit par le plaisir qui l’irradiait de la tête aux pieds.

\- Fa… Ah ! Fang ! Hum…

Le doigté de son amante se fit plus lent et profond, faisant monter crescendo l’orgasme que Lightning sentait grossir dans le creux de son ventre. Tout son corps se contracta violement et son intimité se resserra autour des doigts enfoncés profondément en elle, tandis que des étincelles faisaient vibrer tout son être. La voix de Fang parvint difficilement à ses oreilles alors qu’une jouissance dévastatrice la traversait.

**oOo**

Elle ne sut pas exactement combien de temps passa, mais quand elle reprit conscience avec ce qui l’entourait, Lightning se sentait bien. Son environnement était identique à la première fois où elle avait ouvert les yeux et son regard tomba sur les rideaux blancs qui voletaient toujours sous une brise qu’elle ne se sentait pas.

C’était exactement comme la première fois et le sourire qui étirait doucement ses lèvres se fana aussitôt. Une sourde angoisse lui retourna l’estomac et elle se tourna brutalement vers l’autre côté. Une main tiède et chaude se posa sur son ventre, apaisant la crainte qui venait de faire naître une boule dans le creux de sa gorge.

\- Je suis toujours là, Sunshine, fit Fang d’une voix douce et rassurante.

Lightning soupira et vint appuyer sa tête contre la poitrine de sa femme.

\- Pendant une seconde j’ai cru…  
\- Je sais. Il va pourtant falloir qu’on se fasse une raison, c’est impossible que nous restions ici pour toujours.

L’ancienne guerrière ne lui répondit pas, venant plutôt plaquer son corps contre celui de Fang. Elle glissa l’une de ses jambes entre celles de son amante. Elles étaient nues toutes les deux, allongées sous un simple drap blanc et Lightning faufila l’une de ses mains vers le bas-ventre de Fang.

\- Est-ce que j’ai dormi longtemps ? demanda-t-elle finalement.  
\- Non, répondit gentiment Fang.

Elle leva une main, glissant ses doigts dans les mèches roses. La brune s’amusa avec pendant une seconde puis ajouta :

\- Mais je ne sais pas non plus comment passe le temps ici.

Lightning se tourna dans l’autre sens pour avoir Fang dans son champ de vision, reposant doucement sa tête sur le ventre sous elle.

\- Tu es ici grâce à Etro, non ? C’est bien ce que tu as dit ?

Fang prit une seconde avant de répondre, l’observant longuement. L’ancienne guerrière la laissa faire, préférant qu’elle aille à son rythme, même si elle sentait un brin d’impatience lui tordre les entrailles.

\- Oui, finit par répliquer la pulsienne, sans pour autant s’étendre en explication.

Lightning fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ? Et pourquoi Etro aurait fait ça ?

La brune soupira et la repoussa doucement pour se redresser en position assise sur le bord du lit.

\- Light, s’il te plaît… maugréa-t-elle ensuite.  
\- J’ai besoin d’avoir des réponses, Fang ! protesta Lightning en se redressant à son tour sur ses genoux.  
\- Pourquoi devrions-nous perdre le peu de temps que nous ayons en palabres ? pesta Fang. Je vais arranger toute cette histoire, je le promets…  
\- Là n’est pas la question !

Lightning s’approcha d’elle et d’une main sur l’épaule, elle retourna la brune vers elle.

\- J’ai atterri six cent ans dans le passé sans aucune explication. Ça fait presque trois mois que je suis ici sans savoir pourquoi. Je me disais qu’il ne pouvait y avoir qu’un dieu ou un fal’cie derrière tout ça, mais j’ai dû me contenter d’errer sans savoir quoi faire, sans savoir comment me battre pour rentrer à la maison ! J’ai besoin de savoir, de trouver le but de ma présence ici ! Je ne veux pas perdre définitivement espoir.

Un lourd silence accompagna la fin de sa tirade et elles se fixèrent un long moment. Le visage de Fang exprimait à la fois de la peine et de la colère. Un feu dévorant faisait briller ses yeux et Lightning ne savait pas entièrement pourquoi. La seule chose dont elle se doutait, c’était que toute cette histoire devait mettre sa femme à cran, ce qu’elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre.

Cependant, l’ancienne championne d’Etro ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser qu’il y avait quelque chose d’autre, et elle devait savoir. Elle avait besoin d’avoir aussi toutes les clés en mains pour pouvoir se faire une opinion sur l’avenir qui leur était réservé.

Fang soupira et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l’attirer contre elle. Lightning ne se fit pas prier et enfonça sa tête dans le cou de la brune, inspirant profondément son odeur apaisante.

\- Je ne connais que les grandes lignes, celles qu’Etro a bien voulu me révéler.  
\- Raconte-moi tout, s’il te plaît, fit gentiment Lightning.

La pulsienne déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe avant de répondre.

\- Bhunivelze est en train de s’échapper de sa prison. Il a attendu patiemment d’avoir récupéré assez de pouvoir pour mettre ses plans en action. Il veut vous anéantir toutes les deux pour l’avoir enfermé dans le néant il y a sept ans, mais d’après Etro, il veut aussi détruire le monde entier et en créer un nouveau, à son image.

Fang glissa ses mains dans les mèches roses tandis que Lightning écoutait religieusement ces révélations effrayantes. Les doigts malaxèrent doucement son cuir chevelu, mais même l’agréable sensation qui en découlait ne suffisait pas à alléger le poids de l’inquiétude qui venait de serrer sa poitrine.

\- Il a commencé par toi, en t’éjectant de notre monde et du courant de l’histoire, poursuivit Fang. Traverser le temps est dangereux et peu de personnes s’y risquent. La probabilité de se perdre dans le cours de l’histoire est immense. Une fois sur dix, on est sûr de ne jamais retrouver son chemin et notre âme finit par errer sur la trame du temps pour l’éternité.  
\- Je suppose… Que c’est ce que Bhunivelze m’avait réservé, souffla Lightning.  
\- Oui… Mais Etro a jeté pratiquement toutes les forces qu’elle avait à ce moment-là pour te sauver. Elle a ouvert un portail et t’a propulsée dedans pour éviter que tu restes bloquée dans le temps. Ça l’a considérablement affaiblie et il lui a fallu un moment pour reprendre des forces, ce qui a permis à Bhunivelze d’en profiter un peu.  
\- Comment ça ?

Fang soupira et écarta doucement Lightning d’elle pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

\- D’après Etro, il se serait créé de nouveaux champions.  
\- Des champions ? réagit aussitôt Lightning, son cœur faisant un bond.  
\- Des âmes errantes qu’il aurait dénichées dans les tréfonds du Valhalla. Il en aurait fait des combattants l’cies à sa solde.

Lightning pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête, réfléchissant activement.

\- Il les a envoyés sur Gran Pulse pour me tuer, n’est-ce pas ?

Fang ne répondit pas, mais la lueur que l’ancienne guerrière vit briller dans ses yeux fut suffisante comme réponse.

\- Ce n’est pas possible ! s’exclama-t-elle brutalement, serrant les poings de colère.

La pulsienne vint aussitôt la reprendre dans ses bras, la forçant à plonger sa tête dans son cou. Lightning s’agrippa à elle de toutes ses forces, recherchant entre ses bras le réconfort et le soutien dont elle avait besoin. Une boule venait de grossir dans le creux de son ventre et jamais Lightning n’avait pensé ressentir cela à nouveau. Elle croyait que les combats étaient terminés, que cela en été finit de cette vie, mais voilà qu’à cause de l’arrogance et la vanité d’un dieu, il fallait qu’elle se retrouve encore une fois plongée dans une histoire où elle allait devoir inévitablement reprendre les armes.

\- Je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là, Sunshine, je te le promets, souffla Fang dans ses cheveux.  
\- Et comment ? Tu ne sais même pas s’il y a une solution pour que je traverse le temps sans risque. Et si Etro est toujours aussi affaiblie…  
\- Elle a trouvé un moyen pour recouvrir ses forces, coupa Fang.  
\- Lequel ?  
\- Tu connais la légende des Yeul de Paddra ? Tu te rappelles ? Je crois que Vanille et moi vous l’avions raconté, quand nous nous étions rendus sur les ruines.  
\- Oui. Chaque génération voyait naître une fille à qui Etro donnait le don de clairvoyance. Mais chaque vision conduisait inévitablement à la mort et aucune n’a dépassé l’âge de l’adolescence. Elles ont toutes finit par rejoindre Etro dans le Valhalla et ça fait très longtemps que plus aucune Yeul n’a vu le jour. Elles erraient dans le royaume de la mort et Etro a récupéré leurs âmes, c’est ça ? demanda Lightning qui semblait comprendre où voulait en venir Fang.  
\- Oui, du moins quelques-unes. Grâce aux Yeul, Etro a retrouvé une bonne partie de sa force et elle prépare une lutte acharnée contre Bhunivelze.

Lightning soupira et s’écarta des bras de sa femme pour la regarder. Instinctivement, elle finit par baisser les yeux vers la marque de l’cie qui tâchait la peau caramélisée. Juste là, s’étendant fièrement le long des côtes. Elle semblait récente. Elle était encore petite, le nombre des flèches et leur grosseur n’avait pas augmenté et l’œil écarlate en son centre n’était toujours pas entrouvert. Sans y penser, elle leva une main et vint l’effleurer du bout des doigts. Fang l’empêcha de continuer en les attrapant et Lightning leva son regard sur le visage de la brune.

Malgré que tout ne soit qu’une illusion ici, les traits de Fang étaient tirés et fermés, ce qui confortait Lightning à se dire que toute cette histoire n’était pas complète.

\- C’est Etro qui a fait de nouveau de toi une l’cie ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
\- Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant, Light. S’il te plaît.

La rosée ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle la referma aussitôt. Un peu plus tôt, quand elles avaient refait l’amour pour la deuxième fois, Lightning n’avait pas pu manquer la présence de la marque sur le corps de sa femme. Cette dernière en avait été surprise et frustrée. Fang n’avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que la projection de son esprit dans ce monde pouvait être reproduite aux détails prêts. Lightning en était restée choquée et sans voix, avant que la brune ne détourne habilement son attention.

Toutefois, elle pouvait maintenant prendre pleinement conscience du degré d’implication de Fang dans cette histoire. Arborer une marque de l’cie, ce n’était pas anodin et encore moins sans risque. De plus, avec une telle marque, il était impossible pour la brune de fuir les combats. Quoiqu’il arrive, elle devrait réaliser sa tâche ou finir en Cie’th. Et même si Fang arrivait au bout de la mission qui lui avait été confiée, elle se changerait en cristal. Pour Lightning, dans les deux cas elle perdrait sa femme pour toujours.

Une succession de questions se bousculait dans sa tête et elle aurait voulu en savoir plus. Que Fang lui explique la présence de ce sceau sur sa peau. Mais Lightning savait que si elles s’aventuraient maintenant sur ce sujet de conversation, il était plus que certain qu’elles finissent par se disputer et c’était loin d’être le moment pour ça. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il leur restait. Combien de force avait encore Etro pour maintenir ce pont entre leurs deux esprit, alors chaque minute était précieuse.

Le sujet n’était néanmoins pas clos et quand Lightning aurait réellement Fang en face d’elle, il était certain qu’elles allaient devoir en parler. A la place, elle retint un soupir et se recolla contre le corps frais de la brune. Rien n’était plus ressourçant pour l’instant, que d’être entre les bras de sa femme.

\- Tout à l’heure… J’ai vaguement cru comprendre, que tu voulais te souvenir de moi quand tu serais sur les routes de Gran Pulse… Qu’est-ce que tu entendais par-là ?

Elle sembla percevoir du soulagement provenir du corps de Fang, la tension qui l’habitait se relâchant lentement. La brune l’entraîna doucement dans son sillage alors qu’elle se rallongeait sur le lit. Lightning se glissa naturellement contre elle, s’installant et callant son bassin entre les jambes ouverte. Elle posa sa tête contre le ventre plat, appréciant la tendresse des doigts de Fang dans son dos.

\- Etro ne… Elle ne pouvait pas te ramener, alors j’ai fait en sorte de trouver un moyen pour venir. J’ai réussi et Vanille m’a suivie. Elle et moi sommes ici, Light, à la même époque que toi. On a seulement atterri beaucoup trop loin d’Oerba.

Le cœur de Lightning rata un battement et elle se redressa légèrement pour se tourner vers la brune.

\- Vous avez réussi à traverser le temps ?  
\- Oui, répondit Fang avec un sourire.  
\- Mais c’était terriblement dangereux… Comment…

Un index vint se poser sur ses lèvres, l’empêchant de poursuivre ses reproches.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. Vanille et moi allons très bien. On ne courait aucun risque.

Lightning la regarda, foncièrement sceptique.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous arrivées ?  
\- Pas très longtemps. Ça doit faire à peine un mois.  
\- Avec la saison des pluies. Je suppose que vous n’avez pas pu prendre la route à cause du mauvais temps.  
\- Tu as bien appris ta leçon, Sunshine.  
\- J’ai eu de bons professeurs, je crois, sourit Lightning.

Fang pouffa doucement et partit pincer doucement les côtes à sa portée. Lightning grogna d’amusement puis elles se calmèrent.

\- Un petit village de chasseurs dans les étendues centrales nous a offert l’hospitalité.  
\- C’est gentil de leur part.  
\- Oui. Ils font du commerce avec Oerba, ça nous arrange. Je vais voir à ce que nous prenions la route le plus vite possible, déclara Fang en reprenant ses légères caresses dans le dos de Lightning.  
\- Faite attention, répliqua celle-ci en fermant les yeux sous les douces attentions. J’ai cru comprendre qu’il était préférable de reprendre les voyages aux prochaines floraisons. Ne vous précipitez pas stupidement. Je suis capable de me défendre, tu te rappelles.  
\- Je sais. Mais je veux être à tes côtés le plus rapidement possible. Je n’aime pas l’idée que nous soyons séparées de la sorte alors que le danger nous guette.

Lightning ne répondit pas. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait que donner raison à Fang. Toute cette histoire était périlleuse et, bien qu’elles sachent toutes les deux se défendre chacune de leur côté, leur force résidait dans leur tandem. Elles étaient une équipe, peu importe les circonstances. Leur symbiose était inestimable et elles prenaient soin de l’autre, qu’elles soient dans leur vie de couple ou sur un champ de bataille.

En pensant à cela, Lightning se rendit compte à quel point tous ces petits moments qui pouvaient paraîtres insignifiants lui manquaient terriblement. Elle n’aspirait qu’à retrouver une vie normale.

\- Mais tu sais, Sunshine… Je suis sûre que je n’ai pas vraiment à m’en faire, reprit Fang, la tirant de ses pensées.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Lightning curieuse.

Un rire s’échappa d’entre les lèvres de la brune, faisant rebondir la tête de la rosée qui se trouvait sur sa poitrine et qui fronçait les sourcils.

\- Cette déesse t’adore, Light ! Je suis même certaine que si elle avait été humaine, j’aurais eu une sérieuse concurrence.  
\- Tu racontes n’importe quoi ! rétorqua Lightning, confuse et les joues légèrement rougies.  
\- Je ne crois pas, s’amusa Fang. Mais ce n’est pas grave, parce qu’elle n’est pas humaine et c’est moi que tu as épousée.  
\- C’est toi que j’aime, rectifia doucement Lightning, embrassant la rondeur d’un des seins de Fang qu’elle avait sous le nez.

Des doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux et elle inspira profondément l’odeur de Fang. Prise d’une pulsion, Lightning darda une langue taquine et parcourra doucement la chair tendre de la poitrine de son amante. La peau avait un gout salé qui l’enivra et elle s’aventura jusqu’au mamelon, traçant une ligne imaginaire autour avant de refermer ses lèvres dessus.

Elle fut récompensée par un soupir de Fang, qui vint raviver les braises de l’envie dans son bas-ventre. Lightning avait le sentiment qu’elle n’en aurait jamais assez. Quand elle pensait être enfin rassasiée, elle découvrait que son désir pour Fang ne faisait que s’accroitre encore plus. Les mains de la brune descendirent jusqu’à ses hanches, qu’elles palpèrent lentement, envoyant des long frissons traverser son échine. Les bassins roulaient l’un contre l’autre à la recherche d’une quelconque friction pour apaiser l’incendie qui faisait rage entre leurs cuisses.

\- Sun…shine…

Lightning relâcha le téton, faisant glisser habilement son corps vers le haut. Elle captura les lèvres de Fang pour un baiser dévorant, rempli de passion et d’impatience. Les souffles étaient erratiques et il commença à faire chaud. Leurs bassins bougeaient à leur guise et la rosée ne s’encombra pas d’attente ou de préliminaire. Elles avaient déjà fait l’amour plusieurs fois et elles avaient déjà pris le temps de se redécouvrir. Là, il était juste question d’assouvir une dernière pulsion avant qu’elles ne soient de nouveau séparées de force. Fang dû suivre son raisonnement, car quand elle pénétra la brune de ses doigts, Lightning sentit son amante bouger légèrement pour se redresser sur un bras et plonger ses propres doigts en elle.

Prise par surprise, Lightning se détacha du baiser. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient et elles se fixèrent un instant avant que Fang n’amorce un premier va et vient, faisant glisser tendrement ses doigts à l’intérieur d’elle. La rosée l’imita et une boule de chaleur grossit dans son ventre lorsqu’elle vit Fang fermer les yeux et entrouvrir la bouche sur un souffle lourd et court alors qu’elle enfonçait lentement ses doigts au fond d’elle. Elles donnaient et prenaient en même temps et ça n’avait aucune importance que tout s’arrête maintenant. Elles finirent par se serrer l’une contre l’autre, profitant de cette étreinte charnelle qui pouvait peut-être se révéler être la dernière.

**oOo**

Quand Lightning ouvrit brutalement les yeux, elle était de retour dans sa chambre, chez Hagen et surtout, dans la réalité. Elle avait éjecté toutes ses couvertures pendant son sommeil. Sa chemise de nuit était remonté jusqu’à ses cuisses et elle lui collait à la peau. Son souffle était court, brûlant ses poumons, et elle avait l’horrible impression qu’une chaleur étouffante régnait dans la pièce, l’empêchant de respirer.

Puis, étendue de tout son long sur son lit, chaque image, chacun instant, son et odeur lui revint à l’esprit, écorchant son âme. Lightning avait le sentiment d’être à vif, dépossédée et anéantie. Elle était incapable de bouger, comme si son corps était fait de plomb. Mais plus que ça, c’était son moral qui était brisé. Dès l’instant où elle avait compris que l’endroit où elle se trouvait n’était pas réel, mais que la Fang qui l’y avait rejointe, l’était, Lightning avait su que le retour à la réalité serait dévastateur.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis qu’elle avait atterrit dans cette époque, elle se laissa aller. A l’abri des regards et la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, elle pleura pendant des heures, se lamentant sur son sort et sur son cruel destin. Le lendemain, elle se lèverait et elle reprendrait le contrôle d’elle-même mais aussi de la situation. Elle savait maintenant comment et pourquoi elle était à cette époque, elle savait contre quoi se battre et surtout, elle avait une raison d’espérer. Au milieu de ses sanglots et de la rage qui brûlait son être, dans un coin de son esprit, elle se fit la promesse d’anéantir Bhunivelze. Et cette fois définitivement.

**oOo**

Et voilà. J’espère que vous avez aimé tout autant que le reste. Et que vous en avez profité surtout. Elles ne vont pas se retrouver avant un moment ^^ ! A samedi prochain.


	19. Chapter 19

**oOo**

**Chapitre 18**

Elle ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps elle marchait. Après une matinée aussi longue que fatigante, Lightning avait eu besoin de sortir pour prendre l’air, peu importe le temps qu’il faisait.

Un mois s’était écoulé depuis la nuit de Samain. Un mois depuis le jour où Etro leur avait accordé à Fang et à elle la possibilité de se voir dans leur esprit. L’ancienne guerrière avait le sentiment que cela faisait une éternité. Elle se souvenait avec une cruelle exactitude de chaque instant qu’elle avait passé avec Fang. Alors qu’elle avait ouvert brutalement les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre chez Hagen, Lightning avait encore l’impression de sentir les mains de sa femme parcourir son corps. Ses lèvres embrasser sa peau et sa chaleur parcourir ses membres.

Il lui avait été difficile de se relever. La douleur qui s’était mise à déchirer sa poitrine avait été difficile à supporter. Quand les larmes s’étaient taries et qu’elle avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de son corps, dans un coin de son esprit, Lightning s’était demandé si le cadeau d’Etro n’était pas empoisonné. Puis elle avait secoué la tête pour y ôter cette idée absurde. Revoir Fang lui avait fait autant de mal que de bien.

Elle avait à présent l’explication de sa présence ici et bien qu’elle ne se soit jamais doutée que Bhunivelze aurait pu être derrière tout ça, Lightning savait maintenant contre qui se battre. Toute cette histoire était loin d’être réglée et elle avouait craindre pour l’avenir. Une flopée de questions embrouillait souvent sa cervelle, à tel point qu’elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Lightning soupira et elle leva le nez vers le ciel alors qu’elle se stoppait dans sa marche. Bas, lourd et brumeux. Le froid glacial de l’hiver s’était installé depuis quelques semaines et les premières neiges commençaient à peine à tomber. Elle prit conscience de l’endroit où elle s’était arrêtée. Elle était dans les hauteurs du village. Le petit chemin en haut de l’escalier en pierre. L’océan s’étendait à perte de vue en face d’elle, brillant d’une lueur cristalline dans la blancheur de l’hiver. Un peu plus loin, la tour de guet d’Oerba s’élevait dans le ciel au côté de Cocoon. Une flamme de nostalgie vacilla dans la poitrine de Lightning et elle leva une main.

D’un point de vue extérieur, de là où elle se tenait, le monde-sphère pouvait sembler tenir dans le creux de sa paume. Et dire qu’à son époque Cocoon était mort, écrasé sur une vaste plaine de Gran Pulse au fond d’un cratère. Un vestige d’un passé que tout le monde souhaitait oublier. Lightning et son groupe s’était battus pour sauver Serah et abolir le joug des fal’cies. Elle baissa sa main, s’agrippant à la rambarde en pierre. Voir Cocoon aussi imposant de vie qu’autrefois lui donnait l’impression d’avoir échoué. Et si Bhunivelze arrivait à ses fins, cela deviendrait probablement le cas.

L’ancienne championne d’Etro avait peur de ne pas réussir, cette fois. Tout était contre elle, après tout. Outre le fait qu’elle soit dans une autre époque, elle n’était surtout qu’une humaine. Comment pourrait-elle combattre les champions de Bhunivelze qui, eux, étaient des l’cies ? Même en étant rompu aux combats comme elle l’était, Lightning n’aurait aucune chance.

Savoir ça l’inquiétait au plus haut point. Et il n’y avait pas que cela. Ces l’cies étaient sur Gran Pulse, à cette époque, pour la tuer. Où étaient-ils ? Pourquoi n’avaient-ils pas encore attaqué ? S’ils étaient les champions de Bhunivelze, alors ils devaient savoir où elle se trouvait. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu’une chose : Ces ennemis préparaient une attaque. Comment pourrait-elle leur tenir tête ? Et autre point important, s’ils lançaient l’assaut sur le village, comment les villageois pourraient survivre contre des combattants l’cies ? Ce serait de sa faute s’il leur arrivait le moindre mal.

Depuis le début, Lightning leur affirmait ne pas être un danger pour eux, qu’elle n’était pas une menace. Finalement, c’est exactement ce qu’elle était. Peut-être devrait-elle en parler à quelqu’un. Pendant le mois qui s’était écoulé, elle avait plusieurs fois eut envie de se confier à Hagen. Mais dès qu’elle essayait, la vérité se bloquait dans le creux de sa gorge sans qu’elle ne puisse sortir aucun mot. Elle ne voulait pas leur créer de problèmes et, surtout, elle voulait éviter une émeute autour d’elle. Mais plus que tout, Lightning ne voulait pas décevoir Hagen. Cette femme l’avait aidé plus qu’elle ne l’aurait dû, si Lightning révélait la vérité maintenant, à coup sûr la guérisseuse devrait essuyer nombre de reproches provenant de ses amis.

Elle soupira de nouveau, se sentant plus abattue que jamais. Cependant, savoir que Fang n’était pas si loin lui donnait le courage d’avancer. La marque qui ornait ses côtes la terrifiait, mais Lightning avait décidé de ne pas y penser pour l’instant. Elle focalisait avant tout son esprit sur le fait que sa femme allait prendre la route dès que le temps le lui permettrait et que, bientôt, elles seraient côte à côte pour surmonter cette épreuve. Si c’était Etro qui avait fait de Fang une l’cie, alors peut-être qu’elle pourrait la délivrer de cet asservissement.

Un vent glacial s’immisça dans les mailles de ses vêtements et elle frissonna violemment. Un profond éternuement la prit par surprise, suivi de deux autres. Ça faisait quelques jours que sa gorge était irritée et leva un doigt, qu’elle passa sous son nez. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment d’être malade. Elle resserra les pans de sa cape et observa longuement l’océan d’Oerba face à elle. Une autre série d’éternuement la saisit et Lightning maugréa entre ses dents. Une promenade dans le froid et la neige n’était peut-être pas une si bonne idée finalement. Elle s’apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour rentrer se mettre au chaud, quand deux carrures qui faisaient facilement deux fois la sienne l’encadrèrent soudainement.

Sur l’instant, Lightning se raidit. Depuis qu’elle était ici, et malgré l’hostilité flagrante des villageois, elle n’avait jamais essuyé d’attaque frontale. Mais elle n’était pas à l’abri pour autant. Elle se mit instinctivement sur la défensive et jeta un coup d’œil de chaque côté pour voir qui étaient les deux hommes venus à sa rencontre. Elle se détendit presque aussitôt quand elle se rendit compte que c’était Bernulf et Gervald. Que lui voulaient donc les deux meilleurs guerriers du clan Yun ?

Etrangement, ils affichaient tous les deux un air serein. Aucune agressivité n’habitait leurs yeux et Lightning leur adressa un regard curieux et interrogateur. Ils restèrent cependant silencieux, droit comme des I, leur attention rivée devant eux. La patience n’avait jamais été le fort de Lightning, encore moins quand elle se sentait cernée, et elle craqua.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je ne fais rien de mal, je suis seulement en train de me promener.  
\- Du calme ma jolie, rétorqua le plus grand des deux, Gervald si elle ne se trompait pas. On n’est pas venus pour se battre.

Il esquissa un sourire narquois et tourna la tête vers elle. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Lightning eut l’impression de voir la même espièglerie qui traversait souvent le visage de Fang. Mais ce n’était probablement pas étonnant. De ce qu’elle avait cru remarquer, ces trois-là avaient l’air d’être très proche. Fang avait dû apprendre beaucoup d’eux, peut-être même avaient-ils étés ses professeurs de chasse. La jeune Fang ne lui en avait pas vraiment parlé.

\- Tu as vu la carrure de crevette ? s’exclama de façon bourrue Bernulf, la ramenant à la réalité. Elle ne ferait même pas le poids contre l’un de nous deux.

Le plus petit des deux étaient le moins accueillant, pourtant, quelque chose semblait s’être adoucit chez lui quand il lui offrit un rire moqueur. La fierté de Lightning fut piquée à vif. Il ne fallait pas la prendre à la légère. Certes, elle était beaucoup plus petite qu’eux et arborait un physique svelte et élancé, mais elle avait toujours excellé dans le corps à corps.

\- Je pourrais vous surprendre ! affirma-t-elle stupidement, dominée par son orgueil de combattante bafoué.

Cependant, son assurance fut ruinée quand elle fut saisit par une nouvelle succession d’éternuements, qui laissèrent sa gorge irritée. Elle émit un grognement d’agacement, reniflant piteusement sous les regards goguenards des deux hommes.

\- Tu as entendu ça, Bern ? Elle pourrait nous surprendre ! rit Gervald.  
\- Certainement avec ses éternuements, renchérit le plus petit.

Deux rires bruyants éclatèrent à ses côtés et Lightning se renfrogna.

\- Vous êtes seulement venus vous moquer de moi, en fait !

Elle fit mine se vouloir s’en aller mais Bernulf et Gervald l’en empêchèrent, passant chacun un bras sur ses épaules.

\- Bien sûr que non, nous ne sommes pas venus que pour ça, contra le premier.  
\- On a appris que tu avais réussi à tenir tête à Ranulf ce matin, pour qu’il se laisse soigner, ajouta le deuxième. C’est presque héroïque, comme exploit !  
\- Faut pas exagérer non plus, répliqua Lightning qui affichait un air buté. C’est surtout Hagen qui a fait preuve d’autorité, je me suis simplement contentée de l’aider.  
\- Et en plus d’être jolie, elle est modeste, rit Gervald.  
\- Attention Gerv… C’est une femme mariée, pouffa Bernulf.  
\- Vous avez fini, oui ! s’exclama Lightning en leur assénant un coup de coude à chacun dans les côtes.

Ils étouffèrent un grognement de douleur, amplifiant le drame plus que nécessaire. Elle n’avait pas tapé si fort. Ils rirent et Lightning secoua la tête. De toute évidence, il n’y en avait pas un pour rattraper l’autre. Le silence revint rapidement et Bernulf se racla la gorge, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

\- En fait, on a décidé de venir faire connaissance.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits de Lightning et elle les regarda alternativement.

\- Faire connaissance ? Comme ça, soudainement ?

Les deux hommes haussèrent les épaules simultanément et Lightning fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi tout d’un coup, les meilleurs guerriers de Fergus auraient-ils voulu faire connaissance avec elle ? Est-ce que leur chef ne leur avait pas interdit de s’approcher d’elle ?

Maintenant qu’elle-même connaissait la vérité sur son sort, Lightning ne pouvait qu’être d’accord avec lui. Elle était après tout la terrible cocoonienne qui apportait la mort, il valait mieux garder ses distances. Leur subite envie de la connaître ne pouvait pas seulement provenir du fait qu’elle avait réussi à boucler l’énorme bec de ce gros bourrin de Ranulf.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle finalement.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua Bernulf.

Lightning lui adressa un coup d’œil réprobateur avant d’ajouter :

\- Peut-être parce que je suis une terrifiante cocoonienne, et qu’il vaut mieux rester loin de moi.

Elle afficha par la suite un air de défi, espérant les pousser à garder leurs distances. Avec ce qu’il se préparait et son degré d’implication dans cette histoire, c’était beaucoup trop risqué de se lier d’amitié avec elle. Lightning s’était même demandé s’il n’était pas plus judicieux qu’elle parte d’Oerba le plus vite possible. Mais la topographie était différente de son époque et même si elle avait un excellent sens de l’orientation, elle n’était pas certaine que les grottes dont elle se souvenait se trouvent à la même place. De plus, de nombreux camps de chasseurs étaient disséminés un peu partout dans les plaines et si elle ne se faisait pas tuer par des créatures sanguinaires, elle le serait certainement par un peuple bien moins courtois que les villageois d’Oerba. Il n’y aurait pas une Hagen dans chaque village, qui viendrait lui porter secours.

Cependant, la voix de Gervald la coupa dans ses pensées, lui faisant réaliser que ces hommes étaient avant tout des pulsiens. Et pour avoir partagé huit ans de vie commune avec l’une des leurs, Lightning savait combien ils pouvaient se montrer bornés et persévérants quand ils le voulaient.

\- On a eu des échos de ce qu’il s’est passé ce matin, avec Ranulf. D’après les rumeurs « la cocoonienne aurait fait preuve d’autant d’autorité qu’Hagen pour soigner son patient. »  
\- Quelqu’un qui est capable de mettre ses griefs de côtés pour soigner celui qui a failli le tuer, mérite qu’on s’attarde un peu sur sa personnalité, ajouta Bernulf. Je ne suis pas certain qu’une vraie cocoonienne aurait réagie de la même façon.

Etrangement, de telles paroles dans la bouche de ces deux hommes, villageois intègres d’Oerba et premiers défenseurs de leur peuple auprès des tyranniques cocooniens, l’émurent plus qu’elle ne l’aurait imaginé. Après tous ces mois passés à subir l’hostilité de ces gens, ça lui faisait du bien d’entendre enfin des mots gentils à son encontre.

\- Je suis une vraie cocoonienne, rétorque-t-elle cependant.

Gervald s’accouda à la rambarde en pierre et désigna de l’index la main gauche de Lightning. Instinctivement, elle baissa les yeux sur son alliance. L’argent brillait malgré la faible luminosité du jour, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer tandis que les mots de Gervald perçaient son cerveau.

\- Une cocoonienne à moitié pulsienne. Tout le monde sait que tu es l’épouse de l’une des nôtres.  
\- Ça a fait le tour du village ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
\- Oerba est petit, se contenta-t-il de lui répondre.  
\- Plus sérieusement, intervint Bernulf. On a décidé de se faire notre propre opinion et de ne pas seulement s’arrêter au monde qui nous sépare.  
\- D’après une jeune adolescente un peu trop rebelle pour son propre bien, s’arrêter uniquement au fait que tu sois une cocoonienne est stupide et puéril, ajouta Gervald en se grattant négligemment une joue.

Une épaisse barbe noire datant d’au moins trois semaines recouvrait le bas de son visage, et Lightning le détailla. Son cœur venait de rater un battement. Cette jeune Fang était réellement quelqu’un d’adorable. En d’autres circonstances, Lightning aurait été amusée et flattée par autant d’attention, mais elle se rendait compte que sa présence avait pris une place considérable dans la vie de la jeune fille. Comme si leurs deux âmes étaient faites pour s’attirer et se réunir. C’était probablement le cas. Et après tout, dans six siècles, elles formeraient un couple unis et soudé. Mais actuellement, sa présence dans ce passé était en train de détraquer le cours normal de l’histoire.

Bien que l’idée que Fang ait pu avoir une relation avec la petite Lynae lui déchirait la poitrine et les entrailles de peine et de jalousie, Lightning était obligée de l’accepter. C’était quelque chose qui devait se produire et elle était obligée de n’être qu’une spectatrice extérieure. Elle s’astreignait à rester le plus loin possible de cette adolescente qui, sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, tombait doucement amoureuse d’elle, mais six cent ans trop tôt.

\- Tu le crois ça, toi !? râla Bernulf. Se laisser faire la morale par une gamine de dix-sept ans !

Lightning esquissa un sourire, tandis que Gervald pouffait de rire. Au fond d’elle, l’ancienne guerrière était quand même ravie de s’apercevoir que peu importe l’époque, elle aurait toujours de l’importance pour Fang. Qu’en dehors de Vanille, elle serait toujours le centre de son monde.

\- Fang est une jeune fille… Adorable, souffla gentiment Lightning, fixant ses yeux sur l’océan d’Oerba.  
\- Un peu trop remuante ! rit Gervald.  
\- C’est trop faible comme mot ! riposta Bernulf, riant à son tour.

Lightning leva le nez vers le ciel. La neige recommençait à tomber et un flocon se posa sur le bout de son nez, tandis que ses yeux se fixaient sur la sphère de Cocoon. Fang n’était pas seulement turbulente. Elle était avant tout pleine de colère. Lightning se souvenait de la femme qu’elle avait rencontrée pour la première fois. Nerveuse, déterminée, sauvage et impatiente. Fang s’était alliée à leur combat, criant comme eux à l’injustice. Mais son mal être s’avérait bien plus profond encore. Elle gardait les stigmates de sa vie sur Oerba. Les stigmates d’un peuple oppressé, à qui on enlevait même le droit de vivre. A l’instar de Vanille, Fang ne parlait jamais de son passé et elle savait que la colère qui la rongeait était toujours présente, tapie profondément en elle.

Un agréable silence venait de les entourer et Lightning croisa ses bras autour d’elle, resserrant les pans de sa cape.

\- On a entendu par hasard la conversation que tu as eu avec elle, le soir de Samain, fit soudainement la voix chaude de Gervald.  
\- Par hasard ? répliqua Lightning d’un ton amusé.  
\- Tout le village sait que Fang est surtout une adolescente révoltée, en guerre contre ses parents, ajouta Bernulf. Et surtout envers son père.  
\- C’était… gentil de ta part, de lui conseiller de discuter avec lui.  
\- Je n’aurais pas dû m’en mêler, répliqua Lightning.  
\- Peut-être, mais elle a semblé t’écouter, ce qu’elle n’a jamais fait avec nous autres, fit Gervald.

Lightning soupira et frotta l’une de ses tempes avec deux de ses doigts, une nouvelle série d’éternuements la prenant par surprise. Lightning maugréa piteusement puis finit par déclarer.

\- Je vais vous laisser, si ça ne vous fait rien.  
\- La petite cocoonienne est tellement sensible qu’aux premières neiges elle tombe déjà malade ? fit Bernulf un brin goguenard.  
\- Ce n’est pas comme ça que tu vas nous surprendre, renchérit Gervald.

Lightning grommela vaguement entre ses dents. Il était hors de question qu’elle leur accorde le moindre crédit. Elle se recula de quelques pas, quittant leurs deux fortes carrures, qui faisaient comme un mur autour d’elle.

\- Tu devrais demander un remède à Hagen, fit le plus grand des deux. Ça serait dommage de tomber malade deux semaines avant Noël.

Un petit sourire étirait les lèvres de Gervald et Lightning fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas malade ! rétorqua-t-elle fermement. C’est seulement un léger coup de froid, demain ça sera déjà réglé.

Elle ne laissa ensuite à aucun d’eux l’opportunité de répondre, même si elle les entendit échanger quelques paroles entre eux. Lightning se détourna aussitôt et partit sans demander son reste. Elle quitta les hauteurs du village pour traverser le pont et rejoindre la petite zone commerciale et ses chemins escarpés.

La tête baissée vers le sol, l’ancienne guerrière se rendit compte qu’elle avait déjà pratiquement les pieds dans la neige. A son époque, leur village essuyait rarement des temps neigeux. L’hiver pouvait être glaciel et rude, il n’en restait pas moins sec. En sept ans, cela n’avait dû leur arriver qu’une seule fois.

Sur Cocoon, les saisons étaient contrôlées par le fal’cie. Printemps, été, automne et hiver n’étaient que des mots abstraits pour elle, à l’époque. Le fal’cie faisait toujours en sorte que le temps soit neutre et constant. Il faisait beau ou pleuvait selon son désir et Lightning n’avait jamais vu un seul flocon de neige avant d’arriver sur Gran Pulse. Les températures, quant à elles, restaient inchangées.

La première fois qu’elle avait dû faire face à un terrible orage, Lightning n’en avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit. Roulée en boule dans le dos de Fang, elle était restée cachée au moindre regard indiscret qui aurait pu être témoin de sa faiblesse. Le lendemain, la pulsienne avait fait comme si de rien n’était et Lightning avait cru qu’elle ne s’était rendue compte de rien. Cependant, la nuit suivante, quand l’orage revint, encore plus fort que la fois précédente lui avait-il semblé, Lightning avait senti Fang bouger dans la pénombre et venir coller son dos au sien sans émettre le moindre son. Un point d’ancrage aussi réconfortant que chaleureux.

Quatre saisons pour une année de trois cent soixante-cinq jours, douze mois. Lightning trouvait cela énorme et déroutant, elle qui avait vécu dans une bulle. En sept ans, son corps de cocoonienne, habitué aux climats neutres, n’avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de s’acclimater tandis que les saisons se succédaient. L’ancienne guerrière se souvenait que la première année complète qu’elle avait passée sur Gran Pulse, ses anticorps avaient eu bien du mal à se faire. Elle et tous les anciens habitants de Cocoon d’ailleurs. Jamais ils ne remercieraient assez Vanille pour le travail de titan et l’attention constante qu’elle leur avait accordée.

Cela avait d’ailleurs beaucoup fait rire Fang, avant que la brune ne prenne vraiment la situation au sérieux. Depuis, chaque année, la pulsienne faisait en sorte d’avoir une cargaison de remèdes dans l’armoire à pharmacie, pour être certaine de passer l’hiver sans encombre. Lightning, elle, trouvait qu’elle avait une santé de fer à présent et elle était certaine d’être assez coriace pour supporter un simple rhume. Cependant, Fang, elle, était plus prévoyante que ça, et c’était finalement devenu un sujet de taquinerie entre elles.

Toutefois, à présent, Lightning était habituée aux temps changeants de Gran Pulse. Même si le froid et l’humidité de cette époque semblaient différents de la sienne, elle était certaine que cela ne changeait rien. Elle n’était certainement pas malade. Avec détermination, Lightning passa devant l’épicerie de Fiona et la forge de Ranulf.

Penser à sa femme venait de raviver la flamme de l’inquiétude et de la tristesse que Gervald et Bernulf avaient réussi à éloigner pendant un instant. Elle s’arrêta au milieu de la place commerciale et tourna la tête sur le côté. L’ambiance du village était différente, en cette période hivernale. La vie semblait se dérouler au ralenti, aussi paisible qu’un court d’eau, attendant patiemment le retour des prochains beaux jours.

Sans y prêter attention, ses yeux se posèrent sur la forge, éteinte et silencieuse en cette après-midi, signe que ce bourrin de Ranulf se trouvait toujours à la clinique. Hagen avait dû réussir à avoir gain de cause pour le garder en observation pour la nuit. Avec l’accident qu’il avait subi, c’était effectivement plus prudent.

Lightning se demanda d’ailleurs quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Avec ce temps gris et maussade du matin au soir, elle avait bien du mal à se repérer. Néanmoins, elle avait l’impression que la journée était plus longue que d’habitude et une lourde fatigue s’abattit soudainement sur ses épaules. Les mots de Gervald et Bernulf lui revint à l’esprit, ceux qui les avaient poussé à venir faire connaissance avec elle. Un exploit pour eux, un acte ordinaire pour elle, qui avait l’habitude de prendre soin d’autrui. Les évènements du matin-même se déroulèrent devant ses yeux comme si elle les vivait une deuxième fois.

**oOo**

Ce matin-là, Vanille était absente à la clinique. Et pour cause, la jeune adolescente avait attrapé un rhume carabiné ! Hagen comme Mirta préféraient qu’elle reste au chaud à la maison, c’est pourquoi Lightning se retrouvait seule à devoir aider la guérisseuse. Il lui était, de ce fait, impossible de rester dans son coin, Hagen ayant vraiment besoin d’une deuxième paire de mains pour soigner certains patients.

\- C’est très bien Joia. Tu es une petite fille très courageuse, encouragea Hagen.

Lightning pinça légèrement les lèvres. C’était le cas de cette gamine de six ans à peine, qui avait fait une mauvaise chute. En tombant, elle s’était écorchée les mains ainsi que les coudes et s’était ouvert un genou. Sa mère, complètement paniquée, avait enroulé la plaie dans un torchon puis s’était précipitée jusqu’à la clinique, serrant son enfant contre elle.

L’ancienne guerrière essuyait depuis les coups d’œil suspicieux de la mère de famille alors que Joia reniflait piteusement, pendant qu’Hagen recousait attentivement la blessure. La guérisseuse lui avait administré préalablement un antidouleur et Lightning supervisait à ses côtés, lui donnant ce dont elle avait besoin quand elle le demandait.

\- Voilà ! s’exclama Hagen après avoir fait le dernier point de suture. C’est fini.  
\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire l’arbre de Noël avec les autres, renifla Joia.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, rit Hagen. L’arbre ne sera décoré qu’une semaine avant Noël, d’ici là, je t’aurais déjà enlevé ces vilains points.  
\- Promis ?  
\- Promis, princesse !

Hagen adressa un sourire rassurant et chaleureux à la petite, et Lightning admira un peu plus cette femme charismatique. Elle redescendit sur terre quand la guérisseuse lui demanda de bander la plaie, alors qu’elle se détournait vers les armoires à remèdes. Elle fourrageât un instant dans les placards en hauteur, avant de revenir vers la mère, les mains chargées de petits flacons sombres.

\- Tu n’as aucune inquiétude à avoir, Yüna, dit-elle.  
\- Je sais. J’ai paniqué quand j’ai vu tout ce sang, souffla –t-elle. Merci Hagen.

Du coin de l’œil, Lightning remarqua une lueur de reconnaissance briller dans les yeux noirs de la femme. Elle se reconcentra sur sa tâche, tandis que les deux femmes continuaient de parler de la guérison de l’enfant, attrapant un coton qu’elle déposa sur la plaie désinfectée puis une bande blanche. La petite Joia regardait attentivement chacun de ses gestes, et elle les prit toutes les trois par surprise en déclarant soudainement :

\- Tu as les mains douces, pour une cocoonienne !

Lightning stoppa son geste pendant un quart de seconde, alors que la pièce était devenue silencieuse. Elle esquissa finalement un sourire et adressa un regard amusé à la petite.

\- Joia ! réprimanda cependant sa mère.  
\- C’est pas grave, intervint Lightning.

Ce n’était pas comme si elle allait se vexer des paroles d’une enfant de six ans. Et puis, de son avis, c’était plutôt comme un compliment qu’elle devait prendre cette réplique.

\- Tu es mariée ? demanda la petite, penchant la tête sur un côté.  
\- Joia !  
\- Oui, sourit Lightning. Je suis mariée.  
\- Et tu as des enfants ?  
\- Joia, enfin ! houspilla sa mère.

Lightning rit doucement, alors qu’elle accrochait le bandage de la petite.

\- Laisse Yüna, fit Hagen. Je suis certaine que ça ne dérange pas Lightning de répondre à cette petite curieuse.  
\- Mais enfin, elle n’a pas à poser de telles questions !

Lightning secoua doucement la tête et se pencha un peu vers Joia.

\- Non, répondit-elle. Je n’ai pas d’enfant. Pas encore. Mais… J’ai une petite sœur, et tu sais quoi ?  
\- Hum, hum… ? répondit Joia en secouant la tête, faisant onduler ses deux petites couettes châtaines.  
\- Quand elle avait ton âge, elle n’arrêtait pas de tomber et de se faire mal.  
\- Elle aussi, elle s’est ouvert le genou ? demanda Joia, complètement fascinée.  
\- Oh oui ! révéla Lightning sur le ton de la confidence. Elle a eu quatre méchants points, mais tu veux que je te dise… La semaine suivante, elle avait déjà tout oublié.

Joia eut un sourire éclatant et Lightning sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Le mois qui venait de s’écouler avait été difficile. Revoir Fang lui avait fait un bien fou, mais la séparation brutale qu’elle avait dû de nouveau essuyer l’avait dévasté. Quant à cette période de Noël, Lightning s’en sentait que plus triste et nostalgique. Serah lui manquait cruellement et elle était démoralisée à l’idée de manquer une nouvelle fête de famille.

\- Alors, je pourrais faire l’arbre de Noël avec les autres à l’école ? interrogea Joia, la tirant de ses rêveries.  
\- Je suis même certaine que tu seras assez remise pour essayer d’apercevoir le Père Noël, répliqua gentiment Lightning.

Joia pouffa de rire, son chagrin déjà envolé. Lightning se détourna pour ranger les affaires de soins, tandis que Yüna s’approchait de sa fille.

\- Allez ! Viens ma chérie, nous rentrons à la maison.

La mère de famille attrapa la petite, qu’elle cala difficilement sur l’une de ses hanches, mais avec l’adresse de l’habitude. Heureusement qu’à six ans, la gamine était encore portable.

\- Merci encore, fit Yüna. A toutes les deux.

Lightning en resta surprise pendant une seconde, son ventre bondissant de fierté. Hagen lui adressa un sourire satisfait et l’ancienne guerrière hocha la tête modestement vers Yüna. Elle n’avait pas fait grand-chose après tout, mais cela lui faisait plaisir quand même. Puis, soudainement, une forte explosion les fit toutes sursauter.

Elles se regardèrent, surprises et inquiètes avant de se ruer à l’extérieur, se demandant ce qu’il venait de se passer. Dehors, une terrible agitation secouait le village. La plupart des habitants se dirigeaient vers le nord et les trois femmes portèrent automatiquement leur regard dans cette direction.

Une épaisse fumée noire s’élevait dans le ciel, faisant hausser les sourcils à Lightning. Hagen bougea presque aussitôt, ses instincts de guérisseuse prenant le pas sur tout le reste. Un homme s’approcha justement d’elle à grand pas et l’ancienne guerrière d’Etro reconnu tout de suite la carrure sèche et altière de Tipur, le gérant de l’épicerie.

\- Hagen ! s’exclama-t-il. On a besoin de toi ! Vite !  
\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
\- C’est la forge, elle a explosé ! Ranulf est blessé ! expliqua Tipur, rapidement.

Hagen étouffa une exclamation et emboîta presque aussitôt le pas de l’homme qui venait de faire demi-tour, maintenant qu’il avait prévenu la personne qu’il fallait.

\- Light, vient m’aider ! Je vais certainement avoir besoin de toi ! s’écria-t-elle tout en continuant son chemin.

Lightning releva vivement la tête dans sa direction, passant le fait que c’était bien la première fois qu’Hagen la surnommait ainsi. Elle n’hésita qu’une seconde avant de la suivre à son tour. A l’approche de la forge, elle remarqua cependant l’attroupement qu’il y avait autour du blessé et elle ne put s’empêcher de se demander si sa présence était une bonne idée. Les visages, qui se tournèrent vers elle à leur arrivée, transformèrent leurs airs inquiets et horrifiés en surprise et suspicion quand ils la virent. Mais elle n’y pouvait rien. Vanille était malade et Hagen n’avait personne d’autre à disposition.

Du coin de l’œil, Lightning remarqua que la jeune Fang était aussi présente, accompagnée de ses chaperons, qui avaient certainement été alertés par l’explosion. Lightning détourna toutefois le regard en arrivant à la hauteur de Ranulf pour se rendre compte que Fergus était aussi présent. Elle tomba tout de suite dans le regard de l’homme qu’elle faisait habilement en sorte d’éviter depuis la fête de Samain. Elle n’eut cependant pas le temps de s’attarder sur lui qu’Hagen s’agenouillait déjà auprès du blessé.

Ranulf devait faire à peu près la même carrure que Fergus, massive et imposante. Il était pourtant allongé au sol, le visage contracté par la douleur, des gémissements s’échappant de ses lèvres. Sa respiration était laborieuse, signe qu’il souffrait terriblement, et Hagen palpa le plus doucement possible son corps pour l’ausculter, sous l’œil vigilant de Fergus.

\- Ranulf, tu m’entends ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Un grognement lui répondit. D’un côté, c’était bon signe. Cela voulait dire que Ranulf était toujours conscient. D’un autre, cela voulait aussi dire que la souffrance était atroce au point de l’empêcher de parler.

\- Il se trouvait à quelques pas de la forge quand elle a explosé, intervint doucement Fergus. J’étais présent, nous étions en train de discuter. Son bras a pris feu et j’ai juste eu le temps de le sortir pour éteindre les flammes qui le brûlaient.

Une horrible odeur de chair brûlée leur montait au nez et le visage d’Hagen se plissa un peu plus d’inquiétude, alors qu’elle portait son attention sur la blessure de Ranulf. Lightning avait déjà eu l’occasion de voir des corps aux membres calcinés et ce n’était jamais un très beau spectacle à regarder.

Elle se souvenait d’une fois, pendant leur quête, où Hope avait essuyé une terrible attaque de feu. Un moment d’inattention et le jeune homme s’était pris le sort de plein fouet dans la jambe. La même odeur répugnante avait agressé leurs narines, tandis que la peau avait fondu, mettant les tissus à vif, rougeâtres et sanguinolents. La douleur avait été tellement atroce que Vanille et Lightning avaient dû joindre leurs forces pour soigner Hope un minimum, ce dernier ayant trop mal pour pouvoir se guérir lui-même.

Mais même avec leurs pouvoirs de l’cie, ça avait pris du temps pour que le jeune homme retrouve l’usage de sa jambe, et si la guérison avait été aussi totale et parfaite, cela n’avait été dû qu’ à leurs capacités divines de régénérations.

Ranulf, qui souffrait actuellement le martyre devant elle, arborait exactement les mêmes blessures. Les chairs étaient à vif de l’épaule jusqu’aux bout des doigts, le tout ressemblant à un amas fondu et sanglant. Hagen pouvait bien être la meilleure guérisseuse d’Oerba et avoir tout un arsenal de remèdes à sa disposition, sans l’aide de sort de guérison, il y avait peu de chance pour que Ranulf retrouve un jour l’usage de son bras.

Ça aurait été tellement facile de le soigner si elle avait encore ses pouvoirs. Après Vanille, Lightning était certainement la plus douée en soin, Hope apprenant plus lentement. Il aurait seulement suffi d’atténuer la douleur avec un sort de soin de niveau deux, puis de pousser un sort de régénération et de guérison dans les tissus affectés. Vu le degré de la blessure, cela lui aurait certainement pris plusieurs jours, en prenant en compte sa propre énergie qui lui serait retirée pour être transmise au blessé, mais la guérison serait rapide et totale.

Sans vraiment y prêter attention, Lightning sentit le bout de ses doigts picoter, alors qu’une étrange sensation de chaleur se manifestait dans sa poitrine. Elle eut vaguement l’impression de pouvoir la voir. Une lueur éclatante qui semblait grandir à vue d’œil maintenant qu’elle en prenait conscience, répondant instinctivement à son appel.

\- …ning ! Lightning !

Elle revint brutalement à la réalité et la sensation s’évapora instantanément, comme si elle n’avait jamais existé. Lightning tourna la tête vers Hagen, cette dernière affichant à présent un air inquiet et inquisiteur.

\- Désolée ! fit Lightning en s’accroupissant aux côtés de la guérisseuse.

Les yeux noirs de Ranulf se posèrent aussitôt sur elle, hagard. Vu son état, l’ancienne guerrière ne craignait pas une quelconque attaque de sa part. Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Fergus puis se concentra de nouveau entièrement sur la blessure.

\- Il va falloir le transporter à la clinique, déclara Hagen. Tu es sûr que ça ira pour m’aider ?  
\- Oui, ça ira ! affirma Lightning. J’étais seulement… En train d’évaluer la blessure.

La guérisseuse fronça les sourcils et Lightning évita de rajouter quoique ce soit. C’était probablement déjà assez étrange de l’entendre dire une telle chose.

\- Fergus, est-ce que tu peux nous aider ? demanda Hagen, posant son regard vert lagon sur le père de Fang.  
\- Bien sûr ! répondit-il aussitôt. Bernulf ! Gervald ! héla-t-il ensuite.

La foula bougea presque aussitôt pour s’écarter et laisser passer les deux hommes du clan Yun. Fang resta à l’arrière mais Lightning fit en sorte de ne pas porter son attention sur elle, gardant scrupuleusement toute son attention sur Ranulf.

\- Vous allez m’aider ! déclara Fergus à l’approche de ses deux guerriers. Nous allons le transporter doucement jusqu’à la clinique. D’accord ?

Bernulf et Gervald acquiescèrent puis se placèrent chacun d’un côté.

\- C’est quand vous voulez, chef !  
\- Nous vous devançons pour préparer la table ! fit Hagen. Viens Light, dépêchons-nous !

Elle se releva et se tourna vers la foule, dans la direction de sa spacieuse demeure.

\- Et vous, dispersez-vous ! s’écria-t-elle à l’attention de tout le monde. Il n’y a plus rien à voir !

Les gens grommelèrent, mais à la surprise de Lightning, ils se détournèrent tous, repartant vaquer à leurs occupations précédentes. Elle suivit rapidement les grandes foulées de la guérisseuse, pressant le pas pour atteindre la clinique le plus vite possible avant les hommes.

Elles passèrent la porte qui était restée ouverte, chacune se précipitant pour préparer la pièce à l’arrivée de Ranulf. Sans attendre qu’Hagen lui dise quoi faire, Lightning prépara un plateau avec tout ce dont elles allaient avoir besoin. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle se rappela tout ce que Vanille et elle avaient dû appliquer sur la jambe de Hope pour favoriser la réussite de leurs sorts.

Lightning avait toujours eu un esprit pragmatique et, mettant toute l’expérience qu’elle avait à sa disposition, elle attrapa dans la foulée pommade, bande et compresse. Ce genre de brûlure devait être entièrement recouverte et gardée humide tout en réhydratant régulièrement la peau. Quant aux risques d’infections, ils étaient immenses, encore plus à cette époque.

Quand Vanille et elle avaient soigné Hope, Lightning se souvenait avoir passé des jours à enduire la jambe de crème, à surveiller la cicatrisation et à changer le plus souvent possible les bandages pour éviter que cela ne s’infecte. Elles étaient sur les terres sauvages de Gran Pulse à ce moment-là et elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre de gaspiller leur énergie. Il n’y avait que le soir, quand elles avaient la possibilité de récupérer d’une bonne nuit de sommeil, que Vanille et elle se relayaient pour activer la guérison et empêcher une quelconque septicémie. Ranulf, lui, n’aurait pas cette chance. Hagen et elle allaient devoir accroitre leur vigilance pour éviter tout risque de maladie du sang.

\- Tu as déjà traité ce genre de blessures ? demanda soudainement Hagen.

Lightning fut tirée de ses pensées alors qu’elle rangeait méticuleusement les bandes et les compresses sur le plateau.

\- Une fois, acquiesça Lightning.  
\- Qui es-tu vraiment, Lightning ? interrogea doucement la guérisseuse en secouant la tête, un brin amusée.

L’ancienne guerrière leva le nez vers la rousse. Un petit sourire étirait les lèvres d’Hagen et Lightning haussa les épaules, alors qu’un début de mal de tête se faisait sentir.

\- Une femme ordinaire, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
\- Ça, j’en doute ! souffla la guérisseuse.

Lightning fut surprise par cette affirmation, mais l’arrivée des hommes la poussa à l’occulter. Aussitôt, elle concentra toute son attention sur Ranulf, qui fut déposé aussi doucement que possible sur la table d’auscultation, adoptant la même allure professionnelle qu’Hagen.

Quand une situation la mettait mal à l’aise, l’aînée des Farron avait toujours eut l’habitude de plonger à corps perdu dans le travail. Déjà quand elle était encore militaire, dès qu’elle sentait qu’elle perdait un peu le contrôle, elle redoublait d’efforts dans ses missions pour reprendre confiance.

La médecine n’avait jamais été un choix de vocation, mais c’était réconfortant, dans un sens, de pouvoir retomber dans ses travers. Et puis, d’un autre côté, c’était tout de même plus gratifiant de sauver des vies que d’en tuer.

Ranulf grogna de douleur en se tordant sur la table d’auscultation, ramenant tout de suite Lightning à ce qu’il se passait. Bernulf et Gervald étaient repartis aussitôt, mais Fergus se trouvait toujours dans la pièce, son visage d’ordinaire impassible et calculateur brisé par le masque de l’inquiétude. En dehors de son statut de chef d’Oerba et de l’attention toute particulière qu’il avait pour chaque habitant de son village, Ranulf devait certainement représenter quelque chose de plus important encore. Ces deux hommes devaient être des amis de longue date.

Lightning s’empara du plateau qu’elle avait préparé et s’approcha aussitôt de la table sur laquelle reposait Ranulf. L’homme était conscient et ses yeux rencontrèrent tout de suite les siens. Brillants de souffrance, mais alertes. Cet homme avait vraiment une résistance de fer, un vrai pulsien. Elle détourna le regard vers les brûlures. Il fallait tout de suite lui ôter sa chemise et éviter que la peau à vif ne rentre plus en contact avec des germes infectieux.

\- Fergus, tu peux t’en aller ! s’exclama Hagen, qui de son côté, attrapait des flacons de remèdes.

Certainement des antidouleurs et des antibiotiques, ou du moins ce qui s’en rapprochait le plus à cette époque.

\- Je peux peut-être vous aider, répliqua-t-il.  
\- Tu ferais que nous gêner !

Lightning se désintéressa de la conversation, voulant attraper les loques de la chemise pour la déchirer. Cependant, Ranulf s’empara douloureusement de son poignet à l’aide de sa main valide.

\- Qu… Qu’est-ce que… Tu crois faire… Cocoonienne ! pesta-t-il.

Il serrait les dents, souffrant visiblement. Lightning fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que cette tête de bois ne pouvait pas se laisser soigner sans faire d’histoires ?

\- Ranulf… intervint Hagen en revenant vers la table d’auscultation.  
\- Je veux seulement vous enlever votre chemise, coupa Lightning. Vous êtes terriblement brûlé et aucun germe ne doit entrer en contact avec la peau à vif.  
\- Tu…

Le blessé voulut se redresser mais la douleur l’arrêta et il poussa un gémissement en se rallongeant, le souffle court.

\- Ranulf, il faut que tu nous laisses te soigner, fit Hagen.  
\- Ce… Cette… Cocoonienne… Ne posera pas ses mains… Sur moi, gémit Ranulf.  
\- Mon ami, s’exclama Fergus. Ecoute Hagen, s’il te plaît.  
\- Non…  
\- Ranulf ! tempêta la guérisseuse. J’ai besoin de Lightning. Je n’ai personne d’autre pour m’aider.  
\- Vanille…

Lightning fronça les sourcils. Que cet homme lui voue une farouche hostilité, passe encore, elle pouvait le comprendre au vu de son passé, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus.

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! s’exclama brutalement Lightning.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, mais elle ne s’en préoccupa pas. Elle dégagea son poignet de la prise devenue lâche de Ranulf.

\- Vous êtes en train de mettre stupidement votre vie en danger, uniquement à cause de votre orgueil d’ours mal léché ! Hagen a besoin d’aide pour vous soigner et Vanille est malade ! Il est hors de question de faire sortir de son lit cette gamine de treize ans, juste pour vous satisfaire ! C’est compris, espèce de triple pomme ?

Un lourd silence accueillit sa tirade et Lightning se remit aussitôt à sa tache précédente : retirer les tissus brûlés et contaminés de la chemise.

\- Une fois que vous serez sur pied, vous pourrez continuer à me haïr autant que vous le voulez, mais pour l’instant, vous n’êtes pas en position d’exiger quoique ce soit ! ajouta-t-elle.

Elle jeta à ses pieds les morceaux calcinés de la chemise et inspecta plus attentivement le bras brûlé. Hagen put administrer les remèdes à Ranulf, qui, choqué autant par la douleur que par sa soudaine autorité, les bus sans plus faire aucune histoire. Le blessé s’endormit aussitôt et Lightning compris qu’il devait y avoir aussi un puissant anesthésiant dans cette mixture.

\- Tu peux y aller, Fergus, déclara Hagen. Ranulf est entre de bonnes mains.

Concentrée sur sa tâche, Lightning ne s’inquiéta pas de l’échange de regards qu’il pouvait y avoir entre le chef et la guérisseuse d’Oerba.

\- Oui, entendit-elle dire Fergus. Je vois ça. Tiens moi au courant dès que vous aurez fini.

Hagen ne s’encombra pas de réponse, et les pas de Fergus résonnèrent un instant avant qu’il ne quitte la clinique à son tour, fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Bien ! fit Hagen en préparant des compresses. Il n’y a plus que toi et moi, maintenant. Tu es prête ? Ça risque d’être un peu long.  
\- Ça ira ! répondit Lightning en attrapant un premier coton que la guérisseuse lui tendait.

La rousse s’empara ensuite du pot de pommade et l’ouvrit.

\- Qu’elle preuve d’autorité, dit-elle doucement en plongeant ses doigts dans la crème.

Lightning l’observa se pencher pour l’étaler en couches généreuses sur la peau noircie et à vif.

\- Est-ce que j’en ai trop fait ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
\- C’était parfait, au contraire, répliqua Hagen, levant brièvement son regard vers elle.

L’ancienne guerrière attrapa une bande, esquissant un léger sourire.

**oOo**

Un peu plus tard, quand Ranulf avait été transféré dans une des chambres de la clinique, Lightning s’était demandé si son coup d’éclat n’était pas risqué. Finalement, elle réalisait maintenant que ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle n’était pas le genre de personne qui reste très longtemps silencieuse et docile.

Depuis qu’elle était arrivée ici, elle avait fait en sorte de ne pas faire de zèle. Elle voulait plus que tout passer inaperçu pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle sans encombre, mais elle avait rencontré Hagen et la guérisseuse la poussait à se faire une place dans ce village. Si cette époque exigeait d’elle sa présence, elle ne pouvait pas rester inactive.

Lightning soupira lourdement. Elle était épuisée et courbaturée. Le mal de tête qui avait pointé le bout de son nez dans la matinée et qu’elle avait ignoré jusque-là revint à la charge et elle réalisa qu’elle était toujours debout, au milieu de la place commerciale. Elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, se rendant compte que certaines personnes la regardaient étrangement. Croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, elle reprit sa route vers la maison d’Hagen.

La douleur dans son crâne lui faisait tourner la tête et elle n’aspirait qu’à une chose, se reposer. Lightning avait comme la désagréable impression qu’on lui avait volé toute son énergie. La clinique se dessina rapidement dans son champ de vision et elle soupira de soulagement. Elle désespérait cependant déjà à l’idée de la nuit qu’Hagen et elle allaient devoir passer. Pour surveiller Ranulf, il allait falloir qu’elles se relayent. Mais malgré sa fatigue, et aussi froide et autoritaire qu’elle pouvait sembler être, Lightning n’en était pas pour autant dénuée de cœur.

Ce n’était pas son genre de jouer le rôle du juge et du bourreau en même temps, alors même qu’elle nourrissait certains griefs contre cet homme. Il avait ses propres raisons pour agir ainsi, Lightning pouvait le comprendre et plus que cela, elle respectait ses principes. Il la haïssait au point de lui fracasser le crâne ? Soit ! Elle, elle avait préféré se montrer plus intelligente et l’avait soigné sans que rien ne l’y oblige vraiment.

Tandis qu’elle grimpait les quelques marches du porche de la clinique, Une bourrasque de vent s’engouffra dans ses vêtements, la faisant violemment frissonner. Décembre et son glacial hiver avait l’air de s’être définitivement installé. A moitié frigorifiée sur place, Lightning se demanda quelle serait la réaction de Ranulf quand celui-ci se réveillerait. Il y avait fort à parier qu’il crierait au scandale, mais cela ne l’inquiétait pas vraiment.

Elle se dépêcha de rentrer enfin à l’intérieur de la clinique pour se mettre au chaud. Toutefois, la chaleur la pris par surprise, violent contraste avec l’extérieur. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, bien décidée à mettre une certaine distance entre elle et toute cette neige qui n’allait pas tarder à les ensevelir.

Hagen se trouvait toujours ici, assise sur l’un des tabourets du plan de travail, une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains. La rousse se tourna aussitôt dans sa direction, esquissant un sourire.

\- Alors, cette promenade, elle s’est bien passée ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Lightning, qui était en train d’ôter sa cape, lui sourit et s’approcha d’elle.

\- Oui. Bernulf et Gervald m’ont même rejoint à un certain moment, répondit-elle, énigmatique.  
\- Vraiment ?

Hagen s’apprêtait à boire une gorgée de son breuvage, mais abaissa les mains à la place et écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

\- Hum… Ils ont apparemment décidés de venir faire connaissance avec moi.

Hagen ouvrit la bouche, son joli visage affichant un air étonné qui n’entachait en rien celui de poupée qu’elle arborait généralement, malgré ses cinquante ans bien tassés. Elle tapota ensuite le tabouret à ses côtés, déclarant :

\- Prend-toi une tasse de thé et vient tout me raconter !

Lightning pouffa doucement, n’hésitant qu’une seconde avant d’abdiquer. Boire un thé, autant que de parler avec cette femme, ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. Elle acquiesça et la rejoignit sans plus attendre, l’heure suivante se déroulant tranquillement et naturellement.

Hagen avait cette capacité à apaiser autrui, que cela soit par ses paroles ou par sa simple présence. Pendant le mois éprouvant qui s’était écoulé, Lightning avouait en avoir honteusement profité. Après toutes ces révélations et face à l’avenir incertain qui la guettait, elle avait eu besoin de la force tranquille qu’était capable de transmettre la guérisseuse. Si elle arrivait à rentrer chez elle un jour, Lightning était certaine qu’Hagen lui manquerait beaucoup.

**oOo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 19**

La semaine qui s’écoula à la suite de cette fin d’après-midi qu’elle passa avec Hagen fut aussi longue et éreintante pour l’une comme pour l’autre. Lightning sentait ces jours peser lourdement sur sa carcasse, son corps et son esprit fourbus de fatigue. Mais ce n’était pas vraiment étonnant.

Hagen et elle avait déployé une quantité phénoménale d’énergie dernièrement, pour maintenir Ranulf en vie. Comme prévu, deux jours seulement après l’accident, une terrible fièvre s’était emparée de l’homme, malgré leur vigilance et les précautions qu’elles avaient prise. Leur attention avait dû doubler et elles quittaient rarement le chevet de Ranulf, nettoyant et changeant régulièrement les bandages qui protégeaient les brûlures. La prise des remèdes et l’application des pommades devaient être assidues et elles passaient leur temps à se relayer pour laisser à l’autre le temps de glaner quelques heures de sommeil.

Par chance, à son époque, Vanille avait donné de nombreux conseils à Lightning. Elle en avait même profitée pour lui apprendre les rudiments à la confection des remèdes, ou encore à reconnaitre certaines plantes pour le cas où un jour, l’ancienne guerrière se retrouverait seule à devoir gérer un patient. Lightning s’était souvent dit que cela risquait d’être peu probable, mais elle s’était avérée être tout de même une élève assidue et, aujourd’hui, elle ne regrettait pas d’avoir appris des enseignements de Vanille.

Hagen n’avait plus eut qu’à lui faire un rapide topo sur ce qu’elle devait faire, la méthode à utiliser pour les remèdes ou les plantes à récolter dont elle avait besoin, pour que Lightning soit totalement opérationnelle. Toutefois, quatre jours plus tard et malgré leurs efforts, l’état de Ranulf restait inchangé. Les brûlures guérissaient doucement, mais Hagen et Lightning ne pouvaient rien faire de plus que ce qu’elles faisaient déjà. Elles pouvaient seulement attendre, et c’était probablement ce qu’il y avait de pire dans ce genre de situation.

L’ancienne guerrière d’Etro était loin d’être optimiste. De plus, Hagen devait s’absenter pour quelques heures. L’état de Vanille s’était amélioré, mais avant de la replonger dans le travail, autant Mirta qu’Hagen désiraient s’assurer de son total rétablissement. Lightning allait donc se retrouver toute seule à surveiller Ranulf et elle sentait sérieusement son corps ployer presque sous l’épuisement.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? demanda Hagen, la prenant par surprise.

Lightning sortit de ses pensées et leva le nez vers la guérisseuse, qui posait sur elle un regard concerné.

\- Oui, certaine ! rétorqua-t-elle, forçant un léger sourire sur son visage aux traits tirés.

Hagen fronça les sourcils, tandis qu’elle attachait sa cape.

\- Vraiment ? insista-t-elle. Tu ne sembles pas vraiment dans ton assiette… Enfin, ça a l’air encore pire que moi, je veux dire. Je peux demander à Mirta d’emmener Vanille plutôt, et rester avec toi pour veiller sur Ranulf.  
\- Mais non, répondit Lightning en secouant la tête. Ça va, je t’assure ! Nous avons passé la semaine à ne dormir que trois heures par nuit, c’est normal que nous ayons une sale tête. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça ira mieux.  
\- Si tu le dis, soupira Hagen.  
\- Et puis, ajouta Lightning. Si Vanille est guérie, une troisième paire de mains ici, pendant la journée, ça nous dépannerait bien.  
\- D’accord, rit Hagen. J’ai compris, je file réquisitionner les troupes !

Lightning acquiesça, esquissant un sourire alors qu’Hagen la contournait pour rejoindre la porte d’entrée. Elle retint un soupir, attendant que la guérisseuse soit définitivement partie, mais à la place d’entendre la porte se refermer derrière elle, c’est la voix d’Hagen qui la prit une nouvelle par surprise.

\- Light ?  
\- Hum… fit-elle en se retournant.  
\- Ranulf est aussi stable que possible pour l’instant. Nous lui avons déjà fait ses soins et il ne nous reste plus qu’à attendre. Profite-en pour te reposer un peu.  
\- Tu devrais suivre ton propre conseil, une fois que tu seras revenue de chez Vanille.

Hagen ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma aussitôt. Finalement, elle soupira et lui adressa un petit sourire, radieux malgré la fatigue qui marquait son visage. Il était hors de question pour Lightning d’abandonner maintenant son amie. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans le même bateau, après tout, et aussi alléchante que pouvait être la proposition de la guérisseuse, elle voulait être plus utile pour la femme qui l’avait sauvée.

La porte se referma enfin sur Hagen et Lightning poussa un profond soupir. Elle ferma les yeux et rejeta doucement la tête en arrière pour détendre les muscles de sa nuque. Bon sang, elle avait presque oublié le bien que ça faisait. Le noir, le silence, le corps qui se détend lentement, s’alourdit, juste un instant avant de plonger dans une reposante inconscience. Lightning tangua brutalement sur ses pieds et elle rouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu’elle aurait été prête à s’endormir debout.

Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, ça ne se serait pas très respectueux envers Hagen. Elle décida de retourner au chevet de Ranulf, déterminée à ne pas s’endormir. Elle se reposerait qu’une fois que la situation n’exigerait plus toute son attention.

**oOo**

 

\- Qu’avez-vous en tête ? demanda-t-elle froidement. Comment allez-vous contrer Bhunivelze ?  
\- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça ! répondit Etro. Ta tâche est de retrouver ma championne, puis de renvoyer ces âmes dans mon royaume.

Debout devant la fenêtre du salon de Lucia, Fang ne pouvait s’empêcher de rejouer dans sa tête la brève discussion qu’elle avait eue avec Etro. Certes, elle ne pourrait jamais assez remercier la déesse de la mort de la chance qu’elle lui avait accordé de pouvoir voir Lightning. Chacune de leur côté, elles avaient eu besoin de cet interlude pour continuer à avancer.

Cependant, Fang sentait que quelque chose n’allait pas. Qu’Etro avait des plans bien plus précis que ceux qu’elle lui avait exposés. Elle savait que la déesse de la mort avait un profond attachement pour Lightning, mais est-ce que c’était seulement ça ? Est-ce que les désirs d’Etro se résumaient uniquement à vouloir sauver Lightning ? N’avait-elle pas quelque chose d’autre en tête ?

Elle avait fait de Fang une l’cie parce que d’après elle, il n’y avait pas d’autres solutions, et la pulsienne avait accepté sans réfléchir. Vanille le lui avait d’ailleurs beaucoup reproché, et elle avait été étonnée que Lightning ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Fang savait cependant qu’elle était loin d’être sortie d’affaire avec sa femme. Mais en dehors de la colère de Lightning, Fang craignait surtout pour son avenir.

Elle avait beau afficher une mine confiante, elle n’était pas stupide et, pour l’avoir déjà vécu, elle savait parfaitement ce qui attendait tous l’cie à la fin du chemin. Elle gardait toutefois espoir que son sort soit différent cette fois. Après tout, c’était la déesse elle-même qui avait apposé cette marque sur son corps et non un fal’cie. Au fond d’elle, Fang sentait la différence.

Il s’écoulait de ce sceau une source inépuisable de force et de magie. Mais, alors que celui qu’elle avait reçu autrefois par Anima s’était avéré oppressant et parfois douloureux, celui d’Etro semblait presque doux. Par conséquent, Fang se disait qu’une fois qu’elle aurait accompli sa tâche, son destin ne serait pas de se rendormir pendant six autres siècles dans une stase cristalline.

Elle soupira profondément. Se tenant debout face à la seule baie vitrée du salon de Lucia, elle fixait les pluies torrentielles qui s’abattaient à l’extérieur. Les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, elle se demandait si cela allait s’arrêter un jour. Le mois de décembre était bien entamé et, dans deux semaines à peine, tous les villages de Gran Pulse fêteraient Noël.

Fang se souvenait qu’à cette période sur Oerba, les premières neiges commençaient à tomber. Elles se poursuivaient pendant de longs mois, et le froid glacial de l’hiver la faisait habituellement tenir jusqu’en mars. Mais dans les Terres Centrales, pas un seul flocon en vue, seulement des trombes d’eau à longueur de temps, qui avaient fini par saper un peu plus son moral. Fang soupira de nouveau. Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste que toute cette pluie s’arrête pendant plus d’une heure.

\- Tu n’as jamais trop aimé la pluie.

La voix fluette de Vanille la prit par surprise. Fang sursauta puis tourna la tête vers la rouquine. Cette dernière lui adressa un petit sourire, auquel la brune répondit légèrement. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu’elle n’avait pas entendu sa cadette venir s’installer sur le fauteuil à sa droite, calé entre la cheminée qui dégageait une agréable chaleur et la fenêtre embuée.

Fang se détourna et refixa son attention sur les pluies diluviennes. Vanille avait raison. Du plus loin qu’elle se souvenait, elle n’avait jamais vraiment apprécié la pluie. Mais pendant les rares fois où elle s’autorisait à y penser, Fang savait que son aversion s’était accrue le jour où elle avait perdu sa mère. Elle fronça les sourcils et resserra la prise de ses mains autour de ses bras.

\- Ça me donne toujours autant le bourdon ! se contenta-t-elle de maugréer entre ses dents.  
\- Oui, je sais, soupira Vanille. Light a de la chance ! Sur Oerba, ils doivent déjà avoir les pieds dans la neige. Même chez nous, on n’y a pas droit.

Fang jeta un coup d’œil vers Vanille. Sa cadette savait très bien dans quel état psychologique elle était quand elle repensait à cette période. Fang n’avait jamais voulu en reparler et Vanille avait été obligée de respecter son choix. Détourner son attention pour la porter sur Lightning était malin, et surtout gentil de sa part. La brune n’avait pas besoin de se forcer pour penser à sa femme et elle pouffa doucement de rire en l’imaginant les pieds dans la neige.

\- Je peux presque l’entendre râler contre le froid, rit-elle.

Vanille rigola à son tour, remontant ses genoux contre elle.

\- Ces cocooniens, ils sont beaucoup trop sensibles ! Hope est exactement pareil, il déteste l’hiver.

Fang perçut une note de tristesse dans le ton de sa cadette à la mention de son compagnon, et son cœur se serra un peu à l’idée que Vanille soit impliquée dans toute cette histoire. Le jeune homme devait lui manquer terriblement. Autant que Lightning lui manquait à elle.

Au début, le premier réflexe de Fang avait été de vouloir révéler à Vanille qu’Etro lui avait donné la chance de revoir Lightning pendant la nuit de Samain. Mais au dernier moment elle s’était rétractée. Même si cela ne partait pas d’une mauvaise intention, Fang s’était dit que ça serait déplacé. Elle avait donc fait comme si de rien n’était, préférant se concentrer sur les révélations de la déesse.

Le silence s’étira entre elles, seulement rompu par les fortes pluies qui frappaient le toit de la maison. Le village était plutôt silencieux dernièrement, et c’était quelque chose d’étrange pour elles. Six siècles auparavant, elles vivaient sur Oerba, un endroit chaleureux et vivant. Quand elles s’étaient réveillées de leur stase, elles avaient découvert Cocoon, un monde bruyant, toujours en pleine effervescence. La première impression des deux jeunes femmes ? Cocoon était une fourmilière. Puis maintenant, elles vivaient de nouveau sur Gran Pulse, dans une petite bourgade qu’elles avaient aidé à construire et qui, petit à petit, devenait aussi convivial que ce qu’elles avaient toujours connu.

\- J’ai hâte de rentrer à la maison, fit soudainement Vanille, d’un ton lointain.

Fang tourna la tête vers elle, pour la découvrir le regard dans le vague, pensive.

\- C’est bientôt Noël, ajoute-t-elle. Ça fait bizarre de se dire que nous ne serons pas tous ensemble cette année.  
\- Dis-toi que l’année prochaine, toute cette histoire sera réglée, lui répondit gentiment Fang.  
\- Tu es sûre ?

La brune avisa l’air inquiet qu’arborait Vanille. Elle semblait tout à coup plus jeune. Pendant une seconde, Fang eut l’impression d’avoir devant elle la petite fille qu’elle avait toujours protégée.

\- Ce n’est pas n’importe qui que nous devons affronter, renchérit la rouquine. C’est Bhunivelze ! Le créateur de tout. Nous l’avons déjà vaincu, normalement, mais aujourd’hui…  
\- Vanille…  
\- Bhunivelze et Etro sont en guerre, continua-t-elle sans se préoccuper de Fang. Qu’est-ce que de simples humains comme nous pouvons faire ? Nous ne sommes plus assez forts !

Fang ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma aussitôt. Un silence pesant s’installa entre elles, et elle soupira légèrement. Elle avait conscience de tout ça et c’était bien pour cette raison qu’elle se posait autant de questions sur Etro. Mais Fang partait du principe qu’elle n’avait qu’une seule mission à réaliser. Elle ferait ce qu’elle voudrait, peu importe les désirs de la déesse.

Fang se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ses doigts accrochèrent quelques petites tresses et elle finit par se masser la nuque. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et parcourut instinctivement des yeux la pièce qui l’entourait. Tout était toujours impeccable, même pour une cabane de chasseur. Elle avait très vite découvert que Lucia tenait sa maison d’une main de fer et qu’il valait mieux suivre à la lettre ses conseils.

Vanille et elle étaient seules aujourd’hui. Même si dans le village, il n’y avait pas vraiment de chef à proprement parler, Gildas, le mari de Lucia, était considéré comme le leader. De part ce statut, la gestion du camp lui incombait. Lui et Briac étaient donc en extérieur malgré le temps de chien qu’il faisait depuis des semaines et Lucia, de par sa condition de femme de leader, se devait d’assurer le maintien des villageois. Elle allait souvent rendre visite à ceux qui avait plus de risques de ne pas passer l’hiver, comme la jeune Maria et son nourrisson, ou encore Flora, qui devait accoucher dans quelques semaines. Il y avait toute une organisation bien ficelée, et chacun s’attelait à sa tâche.

\- Fang ?

La voix de Vanille la tira de ses pensées et elle fixa son attention sur sa cadette.

\- Hum… ?  
\- J’ai peur que nous échouions, cette fois.

Fang soupira de nouveau et baissa la tête. Un instant après, elle se tourna vers Vanille et vint s’assoir sur l’accoudoir à ses côtés.

\- Ne sois pas aussi défaitiste, maugréa-t-elle. Bhunivelze n’est pas notre combat, c’est celui d’Etro.  
\- Sauf qu’elle n’a pas assez de pouvoir pour le combattre, contra Vanille. Elle n’en avait pas non plus assez la première fois…  
\- Elle a les Yeul, maintenant.  
\- Et tu penses que ça va suffire ? Pourquoi aurait-elle fait de toi une l’cie dans ce cas ?  
\- Van…  
\- Elle a affirmé que c’était nécessaire, poursuivit la rouquine. Mais je suis la preuve que non…  
\- Je suppose qu’il fallait une l’cie pour combattre d’autres l’cies, coupa Fang.  
\- Des l’cies de Bhunivelze ! Leurs pouvoirs dépasseront certainement ceux qu’Etro t’a donnés.  
\- Je préfère me dire que des l’cies restent des l’cies… peu importe qui leur donne leurs pouvoirs, nous venons du même moule.

Vanille pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment peux-tu prendre tout ça à la légère ? Light avait des pouvoirs presque divins la fois où elle combattu Bhunivelze. Elle a reçu l’aide d’Etro et nous lui avons tous prêtés un peu de notre force. Pourtant, elle en a quand même bavé…  
\- Je m’en souviens, Vanille !

Fang soupira. Finalement, elle appuya son dos contre le rebord du dossier et ferma brièvement les yeux.

\- Mais si je commence à devenir pessimiste, je suis certaine de ne pas y arriver, souffla Fang.

Au fond d’elle, Fang pouvait être aussi loin d’être optimiste et nonchalante, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le montrer. Toute sa vie, elle s’était battue pour avoir l’avenir qu’elle méritait. Elle n’avait pas le choix de recommencer. Elle ne renoncerait pas aussi facilement. Elle était toute seule dans le bateau cette fois, et surtout, elle avait fait des promesses qu’elle comptait bien tenir.

\- Et puis, ajoute-t-elle. J’ai promis à Serah de lui ramener sa sœur, et à Light que j’arrangerais toute cette histoire. Je ne peux pas faillir.

A sa plus grande surprise, un éclat de rire résonna à la suite de sa tirade et Fang posa un regard curieux sur Vanille.

\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit de si drôle ? demanda-t-elle.

Vanille secoua la tête et mis un instant avant de répondre.

\- Peu importe la promesse que tu as faite à Light, quand elle apprendra tout ça, tu crois sincèrement qu’elle te laissera combattre toute seule ?

Fang détourna la tête, réalisant ce que venait de lui révéler sa cadette. Elle n’y avait bêtement pas pensé, mais avant d’être une simple humaine propulsée six siècles dans un passé qu’elle ne connaissait pas, Lightning était un ancien soldat. Une combattante hors pair, qui, même avant de devenir une l’cie, avait donné du fil à retordre à l’élite de la PSICOM. Après ça, elle était devenue une guerrière. Alors, même si ça faisait sept ans qu’elle ne touchait plus à sa Gunblade seulement pendant les rares occasions où elle allait à la chasse, elle restait quand même rompue au combat, et elle avait de forts principes. Le plus important, jamais elle ne laisserait un allié partir seul au combat, peu importe la situation.

Fang avait révélé à Lightning ce qui se passait. L’aînée des Farron était au courant que Bhunivelze avait envoyé des l’cies à cette époque et Lightning n’était pas le genre de femme à rester sans rien faire.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que Light ne ferait pas tout ce qui lui est possible pour t’aider ? demanda Vanille, incrédule.  
\- Je…  
\- Fang ! Tu la connais mieux que personne ! Je suis déjà étonnée qu’elle n’ait rien tenté d’inconsidéré jusqu’à maintenant…  
\- C’est surement grâce à Hagen, suggéra Fang.  
\- Oui, je pense aussi. Mais une fois que nous l’aurons rejointe, elle ne restera pas les bras croisés, tu le sais très bien.  
\- Je trouverais bien un moyen de la raisonner.

Vanille haussa un sourcil sceptique à son attention, et Fang soupira. Elles étaient en train de parler de Lightning, après tout. Elle était loin d’être raisonnable quand elle avait une idée précise en tête, mais Fang lui avait demandé de l’attendre et de rien tenter de stupide tant qu’il n’y avait aucune raison. Jusqu’à présent, sa femme était restée gentiment dans le village, et en se basant sur les derniers souvenirs en date de son jeune double, Fang savait que Lightning était très occupée avec Hagen à sauver Ranulf.

Mais ces souvenirs étaient de plus en plus flous. De plus, elle avait le sentiment que Lightning faisait en sorte d’éviter la jeune Fang. La brune avait encore en tête des images de la fête de Samain. Cette façon qu’avait eue Lightning de danser avec l’adolescente, avant de brutalement s’arrêter, semblant comprendre quelque chose que Fang avait craint depuis le début. Que sa femme prenne ses distances avec son jeune double n’était pas plus mal. Ce n’était pas nécessaire de rajouter des problèmes inutiles, en plus de ceux qu’elles avaient déjà.

\- Le seul moyen que tu auras de la raisonner, c’est de l’attacher au village, répondit finalement Vanille.

Fang revint à la réalité et soupira une énième fois.

\- Elle est humaine à présent, elle n’a aucune chance contre des l’cies.  
\- Oui, mais je pense qu’elle s’en fiche. Si elle se retrouve confrontée à l’un d’eux, elle fera tout pour le combattre.

La brune leva une main et frotta l’une de ses tempes du bout des doigts. Vanille avait raison, elle le savait. Comme elle se doutait que ces l’cies n’allaient pas rester sans bouger pendant encore très longtemps. Que pouvaient-ils bien préparer ?

\- Je pensais prendre la route prochainement, déclara Fang.  
\- Avec ces pluies ?

Fang jeta un coup d’œil à Vanille, qui affichait un air incertain, puis détourna son regard vers la baie-vitrée du salon.

\- Avec la menace des l’cies qui plane sur nos têtes, tu ne penses pas qu’il soit préférable d’éviter de perdre trop de temps ?  
\- Je suis d’accord, Fang. Mais ce temps risque de nous ralentir, et surtout, d’amoindrir notre attention et nos reflexes.

La pulsienne plus âgée se leva, agacée.

\- Etro nous a conseillée de partir le plus tôt possible ! s’exclama-t-elle.  
\- Et depuis quand tu suis au pied de la lettre ce qu’Etro te dis de faire ? Je sais que Light te manque ma…  
\- Ce n’est pas ça, d’accord ? coupa Fang, brutalement. J’ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Je sens que nous ne devons pas attendre trop longtemps.

Un lourd silence les enveloppa. Vanille était sceptique et un peu craintive aussi, cela se lisait sur son visage.

\- Ecoute, nous pouvons attendre que Noël passe, si tu veux, proposa Fang, gentiment.

Elle porta son regard sur les pluies incessantes et reprit :

\- Peut-être que d’ici là, le temps sera devenu un peu plus clément. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d’attendre jusqu’au printemps.

Vanille soupira et se redressa dans son fauteuil.

\- Tu as raison, souffla-t-elle.

Fang lui adressa un sourire qu’elle espérait réconfortant. Elle ouvrit la bouche, s’apprêtant à rassurer sa cadette, mais la porte de la maison s’ouvrit brutalement sur Briac et Gildas. Les deux hommes étaient trempés jusqu’aux os, mais semblaient de bonne humeur. Vanille et Fang se regardèrent un instant. Leur conversation était terminée, mais elles étaient à présent d’accord.

\- Ah ! Ce que ça fait du bien, d’être enfin à la maison ! s’exclama Briac.  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, Frangin ! répondit Gildas. On a bien mérité un petit remontant.  
\- Bien d’accord !

Fang et Vanille les observèrent évoluer dans la maison. Première règle à respecter scrupuleusement, ôter les capes trempées et les bottes pleines de boue, au risque de se faire tuer par Lucia. Les deux jeunes femmes les virent suivre à la lettre les conseils de la femme de maison, même si elle n’était pas là. Puis l’un alla chercher la bouteille de vin dans le placard de la cuisine, tandis que l’autre revenait à la grande table, les mains chargées de verres.

Finalement, ils avisèrent leur présence et ils leur adressèrent un sourire chaleureux. Fang ne put s’empêcher de se sentir mal à l’aise.

\- Eh bien alors, c’est quoi ces grises mines ? fit Briac en s’installant sur une chaise.  
\- Venez donc boire un verre avec nous ! s’exclama Gildas.

Partager un moment conviviale avec c’est deux-là, tentait moyennement Fang, mais elle avouait qu’un verre lui ferait le plus grand bien. Comparée à Vanille, elle savait garder une certaine distance avec ses hôtes, malgré leur plaisante compagnie. Elle amorça un premier pas pour les rejoindre à la grande table, déclarant :

\- C’est à cause de ce temps ! Ça nous plombe le moral !

La brune jeta un coup d’œil à Vanille, qui l’avait instinctivement suivie jusqu’à la table. Gildas remplissait déjà leurs verres, après s’être assis à son tour aux côtés de son beau-frère.

\- C’est vrai que vous ne devez pas être habituées à autant de pluie d’un coup, répondit-il en reposant la bouteille.  
\- Nous en avons quand même, répliqua Vanille en posant ses fesses sur la première chaise devant elle. Mais seulement par période, et pas autant.  
\- Heureusement ! maugréa Fang en entourant son verre de ses mains.  
\- Désolé, sourit Vanille à l’attention des deux hommes. Elle n’aime vraiment pas la pluie. Ça la rend grognon.

Fang grommela entre ses dents, tandis que Gildas et Briac s’esclaffaient ouvertement. Ils finirent par avaler une première gorgée de leur boisson et elle put les imiter, bien décidée à ne pas se préoccuper de leurs petits airs moqueurs.

\- Et puis, ajouta Vanille. A cette saison, nous avons plutôt les pieds dans la neige.  
\- Oui, c’est vrai ! s’exclama Briac comme s’il venait de se rappeler d’un fait important. J’ai entendu parler des magnifiques hivers blancs d’Oerba !

Fang but une gorgée de sa boisson, restant pour l’instant silencieuse. L’amertume du vin glissa sur sa langue et elle se lécha légèrement les lèvres pour en apprécier toute la saveur. Vanille continuait de s’extasier sur leur ancien village avec Gildas et Briac.

\- C’est une superbe saison pour Oerba, approuva-t-elle. Les montagnes au loin semblent plus majestueuses que jamais, alors que l’océan ressemble à une vaste étendue de cristal. J’ai toujours trouvé que l’ambiance du village était presque magique à cette période.  
\- Ça donne envie de voir ça de ses propres yeux, fit le frère de Lucia.  
\- Oui, acquiesça Gildas. Habituellement, nous nous rendons à Oerba uniquement à la saison du printemps, pour nos échanges annuels. La neige a déjà fondu quand nous arrivons, et les premières fleurs sont déjà en train de bourgeonner.  
\- Alors que nous, nous gardons les pieds dans l’eau une bonne partie de l’année, rit Briac.  
\- C’est chez nous !

Les deux hommes rirent doucement ensemble. La conversation qu’elle avait eu avec Lucia, quelques semaines auparavant, lui revint en mémoire. Ces deux hommes étaient la preuve de ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit. Ici, c’était leur maison, peu importe que la vie y soit risquée. Fang avala une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson et reposa son verre sur la table. Elle respectait ces gens, qui avaient la force et le courage de vivre ainsi, et cela lui mettait du baume au cœur de découvrir les peuples qui avaient, jadis, foulé le sol de sa patrie avec fierté. Dans d’autres circonstances, peut-être qu’elle se serait plus investie auprès d’eux, mais elle ne le saurait jamais.

\- En parlant d’hiver à Oerba, déclara-t-elle nonchalamment. Vanille et moi avons décidé de partir plus tôt que prévu !

Du coin de l’œil, Fang remarqua que les deux hommes se concertaient du regard, confus, avant de reporter leur attention sur elles.

\- Je pensais pourtant que vous étiez d’accord pour part… commença Gildas.  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d’attendre plus longtemps ! coupa Fang. Au plus tard, jusqu’à Noël.  
\- Mais… C’est dans seulement deux semaines ! s’exclama Briac.  
\- C’est largement suffisant pour préparer notre voyage ! déclara Fang.  
\- Nous partirons avec le strict nécessaire, ajouta Vanille, d’un ton doux.

Un lourd silence les enveloppa, pendant lequel chacun réfléchissait activement à la situation.

\- Je ne vous apprends pas qu’entreprendre un voyage dans ces conditions, finit par s’exprimer Gildas en désignant du menton le temps impossible à l’extérieur, est plus que dangereux.  
\- Partir maintenant serait beaucoup trop risqué ! ajouta Briac. Les créatures qui rodent par un temps pareil sont probablement pires que les autres. Votre attention et vos reflexes…  
\- Nous n’avons pas le choix ! coupa brutalement Fang.

Briac referma la bouche et tourna la tête vers Gildas. Fang soupira légèrement. Elle n’était pas réputée pour sa diplomatie et il arrivait qu’elle parle un peu trop crument, mais elle avait pris sa décision et elle ne reviendrait pas dessus, peu importe ce que pouvait bien penser ces deux hommes. Elle leur était reconnaissante pour leur hospitalité et leur gentillesse, mais elle avait des choses importantes à régler et ça n’avait déjà que trop attendu.

\- Au printemps, vous auriez pu voyager avec nous pendant le transport des marchandises, expliqua gentiment Gildas.  
\- Je sais, répondit Fang d’un ton plus conciliant. Mais je vous assure que nous saurons nous débrouiller !  
\- Ce n’est pas la première fois que nous voyagerons par un temps aussi épouvantable, approuva Vanille.  
\- Rien de ce que nous dirons vous fera changer d’avis, n’est-ce pas ? supposa Briac.

Fang pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi aussi soudainement ? demanda Gildas.

La question la prit par surprise et elle braqua son regard dans celui de Vanille. Sa cadette afficha un air contrit, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Ni elle, ni Fang n’avaient imaginé que ces hommes s’intéresseraient autant à leur activités.

\- Lucia nous a révélé… Que tu es une l’cie, Sunny, ajouta-t-il. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ça ?

La pulsienne brune porta aussitôt son regard dans les yeux marron de Gildas. Ils étaient curieux et concernés. Effectivement, de par son statut de l’cie, sa précipitation à vouloir partir ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose pour eux : elle devait se dépêcher d’accomplir la tâche que le fal’cie lui avait imposé. Pour les gens de ce petit village, peut-être espéraient-ils une attaque de grande envergure contre Cocoon pour les délivrer de leurs oppresseurs.

C’était cependant loin d’être le cas et elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle pouvait répondre à une telle question. Dans un sens, elle devait bien partir pour sa tâche, mais pas celle qu’ils croyaient. Fang ne pouvait pas leur dire plus. Il ne fallait surtout pas que leurs deux époques se rejoignent. Le passé ne devait pas entrer plus en contact avec son présent et inversement. Si cette histoire trainait trop en longueur, il y avait fort à parier que le cours du temps allait finir par être dramatiquement chamboulé.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, son cerveau cherchant toujours activement une réponse cohérente à fournir, mais elle fut devancée par Vanille.

\- La femme de Sunny a une santé très fragile et les hivers sont très rudes pour elle. Chaque année, ma sœur craint pour sa survie et, habituellement, elle fait toujours en sorte d’être présente avant les premières neiges.

Fang en resta sans voix, estomaquée. Elle posa un regard incrédule sur Vanille, avant de se reprendre rapidement. Mais qu’elle mouche l’avait piquée ? Est-ce qu’elle avait complètement perdu la tête ? Sa cadette lui offrit un sourire penaud et nerveux, tandis qu’une lueur désolée brillait au fond de ses yeux.

Fang fut obligée de s’incliner devant le réalisme du jeu de théâtre de Vanille. Les traits de son visage donnaient plus de profondeur à son mensonge, comme si elle était peinée d’avoir révélé un secret bien gardé. La brune retint un soupir et avala le fond de son verre de vin d’un trait avant de le reposer sur la table. Pardonne-moi, Light, pensa-t-elle silencieusement. Toi et tes nombreux rhumes vont m’ôter une bonne épine du pied, finalement.

\- Je comprends que ça doit être frustrant et inquiétant, mais…  
\- Ce n’est pas seulement ça ! s’exclama Fang, coupant une fois de plus Gildas. C’est terriblement sérieux ! Je sais que le village veillera sur elle, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre plus de temps. De toute façon, ma décision est prise, et je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

Autant Gildas que Briac poussèrent un soupir et Fang joua négligemment à faire tourner son verre entre ses mains. Elle pouvait être bornée quand elle le voulait. Le silence s’éternisa dans la maison, seulement brisé par les fortes pluies qui continuaient de frapper durement le toit de l’habitat.

\- Bien, soupira Gildas. Briac et moi vous accompagnerons dans ce cas !

Fang fronça les sourcils et releva les yeux vers le mari de Lucia. Il fourrageait son épaisse tignasse rousse d’une main, affichant un air déterminé. La brune détourna le regard pour croiser celui de Vanille, qui haussa légèrement les épaules, avant de porter son attention sur Briac.

\- Vous n’êtes pas obligé, finit-elle par déclarer.  
\- Bien sûr que si ! affirma Briac. Ça sera plus sûr !  
\- Mais le village a besoin de vous ! contra Vanille.  
\- Nous vous accompagnerons jusqu’au Steppes, répondit Gildas. On en aura pour trois semaines de route avec ce temps, mais d’ici là, les pluies se seront calmées.  
\- La route jusqu’à Oerba devrait se faire dans le calme, à partir de là.

La brune alterna ses coups d’œil entre les deux hommes. Ils arboraient tous les deux un air ferme et déterminé, et Fang comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi autant Gildas que Briac, étaient considérés comme les leaders du village. Ils en avaient l’étoffe. Elle finit par soupirer et acquiesça doucement.

\- Très bien, agréa-t-elle. Puisque vous le voulez vraiment.  
\- Merci pour votre aide, ajouta Vanille.

L’un comme l’autre rirent de bon cœur, avant que Gildas ne déclare :

\- C’est normal ! Il faut se serrer les coudes entre pulsiens !

Briac approuva vivement puis s’empara de la bouteille de vin qui reposait sagement sur la table. Il resservit leurs verres avant d’en avaler la moitié en une gorgée. Vanille buvait plus modérément, mais ses pommettes commençaient à rougir. Elle parlait et riait avec les deux hommes, divaguant de nouveau sur les magnifiques saisons d’Oerba.

Fang, quant à elle, s’enfonça dans sa chaise, tenant son verre dans une main. Elle sentait une certaine euphorie grossir dans le creux de son ventre. Même si l’avenir qui se profilait devant elle était incertain et lui faisait peur, l’idée de prendre prochainement la route apaisait la frustration et l’impatience qui la rongeait jusqu’à présent. Elle allait enfin être utile à quelque chose et elle était bien décidée à mettre un bon coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Elle but une gorgée de vin, se sentant tout de suite plus soulagée et détendue. Fang accepta même que Briac lui remplisse une fois de plus son verre, profitant ce moment de calme.

**oOo**

C’est un tiraillement dans la nuque qui lui fit reprendre soudainement conscience. Groggy et le corps lourd, Lightning fronça les sourcils, tandis qu’elle papillonnait difficilement des yeux. Elle étouffa un grognement et réprima un bâillement, se redressant lentement sur la chaise inconfortable sur laquelle elle était assise.

Bon sang, son dos et ses fesses la faisaient souffrir et après un coup d’œil autour d’elle, Lightning se rappela aussitôt où elle se trouvait. Dans la chambre de Ranulf. Une fois qu’Hagen fut partie, elle avait décidé d’aller au chevet du blessé, favorisant même la chaise en bois plutôt que le vieux fauteuil pour éviter de s’endormir. Finalement, la fatigue avait été plus forte.

Elle pinça les lèvres, posant son regard sur Ranulf. L’homme était toujours endormi, le front moite de fièvre. Son état ne s’améliorait pas et Lightning culpabilisa aussitôt de ne pas avoir mieux résisté. Hagen n’était toujours pas rentrée ? Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Un coup d’œil aux travers de la fenêtre de la chambre ne lui fut d’aucune utilité.

Le temps était toujours aussi bas, gris et brumeux et Lightning soupira doucement. Elle étira son dos douloureux avant de se lever, grimaçant légèrement sous l’engourdissement de ses jambes. Après avoir contourné le lit du patient, elle posa une main sur le front brûlant de Ranulf. Plus les jours passaient, plus Hagen et Lightning étaient inquiètes par rapport à l’état du blessé. L’ancienne guerrière n’était même pas certaine que l’homme passe Noël, à ce train-là.

Elle s’empara de la vasque sur la table de chevet et alla la remplir d’eau fraîche, avant de revenir dans la chambre. Avec douceur, Lightning déposa un linge humide sur le front de Ranulf, mais elle n’avait pas espoir que cela fasse baisser la fièvre. Une infection avait dû s’emparer du corps de l’homme et malgré la bonne volonté des deux guérisseuses à le soigner, aucune d’elles n’avait réussi à trouver le bon remède.

Lightning se redressa, se demandant quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Il était impossible qu’elle ait dormi longtemps, Hagen l’aurait probablement réveillée avant. Par soucis de conscience, elle devait quand même s’en assurer et elle quitta la chambre. Son pas léger résonna presque dans le silence de la clinique et l’aînée Farron fronça un peu les sourcils. Cette bâtisse n’était que très rarement silencieuse.

Hagen avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Des élixirs, des remèdes, des pommades, et si elle n’avait aucune concoction à préparer, elle passait son temps le nez penché sur des feuilles et des feuilles qu’elle noircissait d’annotation assidues, La plupart étant destinées à Vanille, d’ailleurs. L’adolescente se devait ensuite de les étudier, et Hagen ne manquait pas de veiller au grain.

Lightning n’était plus étonnée que sa jeune belle-sœur soit une guérisseuse aussi douée et professionnelle à leur époque. Elle avait certainement eu le meilleur professeur de tout Gran Pulse. Les rares occasions où la clinique était tranquille, c’était uniquement quand le temps leur permettait de s’aventurer en forêt pour refaire le plein de certaines plantes médicinales. Mais dernièrement, c’était surtout Lightning qui était chargée de cette tâche.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle passa le pas de la porte du couloir qui donnait sur la pièce principale de la clinique. Tout était en ordre, exactement comme elle l’avait laissé avant de rejoindre la chambre de Ranulf. Curieuse, Lightning compris très vite qu’Hagen n’était vraiment pas là et alors qu’elle s’avançait dans la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle, son regard s’attarda sur la vieille pendule en bois. Caché là, sur l’une des immenses armoires de la clinique, a moitié ensevelie sous les nombreuses plantes séchées qui s’entassaient sur les étagères. Si on n’y faisait pas attention, elle passait pratiquement inaperçu.

Lightning fronça les sourcils tandis qu’elle réalisait l’heure qu’il était. En plus d’être curieuse, elle fut surprise de constater que quatre heures avaient déjà passé. Quatre longues heures pendant lesquelles elle s’était assoupie, et pendant lesquelles Hagen était restée loin de son antre. Une pointe de culpabilité l’étreignit et elle jeta un coup d’œil vers la porte vitrée qui donnait sur un jardin extérieur. Hagen et Vanille l’avaient cultivé de leurs propres mains. A l’aide d’arceaux et de bâches plastifiées, elles s’étaient construit plusieurs serres, dans lesquelles les deux guérisseuses faisaient pousser certaines plantes médicinales dont l’acquisition était plus difficile. La plupart n’aimant que l’humidité des Terres Centrales et les autres les sècheresses du sud de Gran Pulse.

L’ancienne guerrière soupira. Elle avait soudainement besoin de prendre un grand bol d’air frais. Après toutes ces semaines à être restée enfermée dans la clinique, Lightning avait l’impression d’étouffer. Depuis l’accident de Ranulf, elle s’était aussi rendu compte de cette drôle de sensation qu’elle avait dans le creux de la poitrine. Au fils des semaines, elle n’avait fait que grossir, prenant doucement sa place, comme un oiseau qui fait son nid.

Lightning inspira profondément et amorça un premier pas vers la porte, bien décidée à s’octroyer cinq minutes rien que pour elle. Quand elle mit enfin le nez dehors, le froid glacial de ce mois de décembre la prit par surprise et elle réprima un violent frisson. Elle croisa les bras autour d’elle, observant le paysage qui se découpait devant elle.

Un tapis blanc recouvrait le sol. Des flocons de neige continuaient de tomber, et elle se demanda vaguement si cela n’allait jamais s’arrêter. Le décor était blanc et brumeux. Malgré qu’il laisse une impression maussade au fond d’elle, l’hiver possédait ce charme magique qui allumait une étincelle de nostalgie dans son cœur. C’était empreint d’une douceur qui lui fit du bien et Lightning s’avança lentement sur le petit porche en bois.

Ses yeux survolèrent un instant les serres de plantes médicinales. Hagen avait été jusqu’à utiliser certains de ces plantes sur Ranulf, dans l’espoir que l’une d’elle fasse effet, mais son état était seulement resté stationnaire, à leur plus grand regret.

Lightning resserra la prise de ses mains autour de ses bras. Si seulement elle avait encore un quelconque pouvoir en elle. A son époque, beaucoup d’habitants s’étaient découvert des capacités magiques, mais l’aînée Farron ne s’en était pas personnellement préoccupée. Jusqu’à maintenant. Elle n’avait jamais autant ressentit le besoin de retrouver ses anciens pouvoirs de l’cie. Si elle pouvait ne serait-ce qu’avoir ceux de guérison, elle s’en contenterait parfaitement.

Elle porta une main sa poitrine alors qu’une étrange boule de chaleur sembla grossir dans son thorax. Lightning fronça les sourcils. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle ressentait cette sensation, mais elle n’eut pas le temps de s’attarder dessus qu’un couinement la sortie de ses pensées. Léger, étouffé, presque douloureux. Pendant une seconde, elle eut l’impression de l’avoir imaginé. Lightning fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard de l’endroit d’où elle avait cru entendre provenir le son, mais elle en entendit en second, plus plaintif que le précédent.

Plus attentive, elle sut cette fois que ce n’était pas son imagination et elle n’hésita qu’un instant avant de descendre les marches du perron. Une vague grimaçe étira les traits de son visage alors qu’elle posait le pied dans la neige, cette dernière crissant sous ses pas. Elle préféra ne pas penser à l’humidité qui s’infiltrait dans ses chaussures, bien contente de porter les bas en laines qu’Hagen lui avait prêté en plus de ses nombreux jupons. L’hiver de cette époque semblait encore plus glacial que celui de la sienne. Oerba était un village prolifique, la vie y était presque facile, mais des petits camps de chasseurs devaient avoir bien du mal à subsister jusqu’au printemps, avec de telles saisons.

Lightning marcha lentement, curieuse, jusqu’à à un creux dans la neige juste au pied de l’énorme chêne qui surplombait le toit de la clinique. Nu, recouvert de givre et de neige, il restait pourtant majestueux, transperçant presque le ciel brumeux de toute sa prestance. Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil vers le chemin sur le côté de maison, qui rattrapait celui qui menait à la place commercial du village. Il n’y avait pas l’air d’avoir âme qui vive dans les alentours et son attention fut très vite accaparée de nouveau par un couinement.

L’ancienne guerrière fronça les sourcils, scannant le creux au pied du chêne. Elle ne distingua d’abord rien de précis et elle s’accroupit, se penchant un peu plus en avant. Finalement, elle haussa les sourcils en voyant une petite boule de poil toute noire, qui devait facilement tenir dans les paumes de ses deux mains réunies. Une petite tâche sombre et saisissante au milieu de la neige immaculée. C’était un chaton, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux mois et qui semblait peiner à respirer.

Sans réfléchir Lightning l’attrapa délicatement entre ses mains tandis que son cœur se serrait. L’animal poussa un nouveau couinement, sa petite tête ballottant dangereusement entre ses doigts. Elle rencontra deux petits yeux qui commençaient déjà à changer de couleur, tirant vers le jaune. Un regard fatigué qui restait difficilement ouvert. Son corps était froid, ses poils recouverts de neige. Ce chaton était certainement encore en âge de téter sa mère. Lightning observa les alentours, sans remarquer de mouvement. Il était seul dans ce creux et l’ancienne guerrière se demanda si la mère ne l’avait pas abandonné ici. Elle le manœuvra pour voir un peu mieux la bestiole mais un couinement douloureux l’arrêta aussitôt.

Lightning fronça les sourcils, passant aussi délicatement que possible une main sous le ventre du chaton. Elle détailla scrupuleusement l’animal des yeux, palpant doucement son petit corps froid et apathique. Il ne lui fallut qu’une minute pour se rendre compte que l’une de ses pattes avant était cassée. Il n’avait aucune chance de survivre s’il restait là et elle-même n’avait aucune compétence pour soigner correctement une telle blessure. Elle pinça les lèvres. Aussi soudainement qu’elle avait disparu, la sensation d’impuissance revint lui broyer les entrailles.

Bien que sur le degré d’importance, la vie de ce chaton était jugée moins primordiale que celle de Ranulf, l’idée même de ne pas pouvoir le sauver lui fit ressentir une bouffée de colère. Jusqu’à ces dernières semaines, Lightning ne s’était que très rarement retrouvée dans une situation où elle se sentait aussi inutile. Malgré tous les efforts qu’elle fournissait, elle n’arrivait à rien et tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire, c’était d’attendre que les choses se passent, peu importe le résultat. Tenir entre ses mains la vie de ce bébé chat, tout en sachant qu’il allait mourir si elle ne faisait rien, la fit se sentir pathétique.

Lightning, qui avait été capable de courir sur des champs de bataille tout en soignant et sauvant des vies, trouvait cela injuste qu’on lui ait arraché de telles capacités. Elle se rendait compte aujourd’hui d’à quel point ce pouvoir, qu’elle avait dénigré à une époque, était précieux. Si seulement Odin était encore à ses côtés. Depuis l’accident de Ranulf, elle s’était aperçue que la force de son eidolon lui manquait. Si elle avait encore sa force et ses capacités, il aurait été tellement facile de guérir le forgeron d’Oerba, ainsi que ce chaton. La respiration de l’animal se faisait lente et laborieuse et le cœur de Lightning fit un bond de panique. Bon sang !

Doucement elle frictionna le petit corps poilu, pinçant fermement les lèvres. Allez ! Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste un peu de chance et d’espoir. La tête de la bestiole dodelina entre ses doigts tandis que Lightning malaxait doucement son dos. Elle avait uniquement besoin d’un coup de pouce, d’un peu d’aide…

Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, elle entrouvrit la bouche, sa respiration s’accélérant. Le bout de ses doigts s’engourdit, son corps se faisant plus lourd. Elle tomba à genou dans la neige, se fichant bien de l’eau qui imbibait ses jupons. Lightning n’eut pas vraiment conscience de ce qu’il se passait autour d’elle, ne pensant qu’à une seule et unique chose : soigner cet animal. L’air se condensa autour d’elle, la gravité semblant remonter et stagner. Un vent léger se leva et elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle comprit enfin ce qu’il se passait.

Une lueur verte enveloppait ses mains, une douce chaleur s’en extrayant malgré le froid glacial qui la saisissait. Lightning expira, sentant son corps s’alourdir encore un peu plus dans la neige. Une fatigue incommensurable s’abattit sur ses épaules mais il était hors de question qu’elle s’arrête. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, alors qu’une douce euphorie lui brûlait les entrailles. Ce n’est que lorsqu’elle remarqua la petite tête du chaton se redresser vers elle, le regard vif et aux aguets, que Lightning fit retomber la pression comme un soufflet autour d’elle.

Essoufflée, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle avait les fesses dans la neige, son corps pesant une tonne. Raide, elle ne sentait plus rien, comme si le froid l’avait gelée sur place. Un couinement qui, cette fois, ressemblait plus à un petit miaulement, attira son attention et Lightning posa aussitôt son regard sur l’animal. Il se redressa sur ses quatre pattes, celle blessé entièrement guérie. Il semblait aussi énergique que vivant, ne donnant absolument pas l’impression qu’il venait à peine de frôler la mort.

Ça avait marché. Lightning inspira et expira plusieurs fois. Elle était épuisée, dépourvue de la moindre parcelle d’énergie, comme si elle avait tout donné pour soigner ce chaton. Dans un état second, elle le reposa au sol, récoltant un miaulement plaintif et désapprobateur qui la fit légèrement sourire. Elle était surprise et presque euphorique. Puis Lightning eut conscience de cette douce chaleur qui refluait lentement dans le creux de sa poitrine, exactement à l’endroit où elle avait un jour arboré la marque de l’cie. Elle leva une main contre sa poitrine, ignorant le chaton qui essayait désespérément de grimper sur ses genoux.

Odin. Il n’y avait que son ancien eidolon, qui, logé à cet endroit, pouvait lui transmettre un tel sentiment de sécurité et de réconfort. Mais était-ce possible ? Avant même d’avoir le temps de s’attarder sur la question, un bruit sur le côté de la clinique la fit sursauter. Lightning tourna brutalement la tête dans la direction, s’attendant à tomber sur un villageois qui aurait été témoin de son exploit. C’était sûr, si les habitants découvraient qu’elle avait une quelconque capacité magique, elle signait son arrêt de mort, d’autant plus s’ils la prenaient pour une l’cie de Cocoon. Cependant, il n’y avait personne. L’endroit était aussi désert qu’au moment où elle était sortie prendre l’air.

Lightning fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais la fatigue était trop dense pour qu’elle puisse seulement aligner plus de deux pensées cohérentes. Elle mit cela sur le compte d’une hallucination auditive ou même d’un petit animal assez courageux pour s’aventurer dans la neige et inspira profondément. Elle était frigorifiée jusqu’à l’os et un violent frisson traversa son échine. Il fallait qu’elle rentre, autant pour se mettre au chaud et éviter une pneumonie que pour aller s’occuper de Ranulf.

Elle se redressa doucement sur ses pieds, tanguant légèrement, avant de se stabiliser. Le chaton slaloma entre ses jambes, désireux d’avoir un peu d’attention et Lightning posa son regard sur lui. L’ancienne guerrière avait vidé toute son énergie pour le sauver, ça serait idiot de le laisser tout seul dans ce froid. Elle se baissa pour l’attraper délicatement, le plaquant contre son sein. D’un index elle le caressa entre les deux oreilles, récoltant un puissant ronronnement qui la fit sourire. C’était un miracle, et alors qu’elle grimpait lentement les marches du porche pour rejoindre l’intérieur de la clinique, Lightning pensa à une chose essentielle. Elle avait de nouvelles capacités et si elles avaient fonctionné sur ce chaton, elles fonctionneraient forcément aussi sur Ranulf. Grâce à elle, cet homme avait probablement une chance de passer Noël.

**oOo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux Noël, et que ce chapitre vous mette de bonne humeur en plus de tous les cadeaux que vous avez ouvert sous le sapin..


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 20**

Quand elle se réveilla, pendant une fraction de seconde, Lightning se demanda quel jour et qu’elle heure il était. Elle papillonna des yeux puis tourna la tête sur le côté. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et elle n’avait aucun moyen de savoir s’il était tard ou pas. C’est la seule chose à laquelle Lightning pensa, avant qu’elle ne se rende compte des courbatures qui contractaient son corps. Elle grimaça en se redressant à l’aide d’un bras, un poids considérable pesant sur ses épaules. La nuit avait été riche en émotions. Peut-être avait-elle même fait un peu trop de zèle ?

Alors qu’elle avait réalisé qu’elle avait retrouvé ses anciens pouvoirs de guérisons, Lightning n’avait plus eu qu’une seule obsession : retenter l’expérience du chaton sur Ranulf. Toutefois, la fatigue qu’elle avait ressentie après avoir soigné l’animal et le retour inopiné d’Hagen avait repoussé ses projets.

Lightning avait cependant tourné toutes ses pensées vers ça le restant de journée, ne s’attardant même pas sur les quatre heures qu’Hagen avait passées loin de la clinique, ni sur le fait que la guérisseuse semblait bien silencieuse. Même le chaton, qui la suivait partout, n’avait pas suffi à éloigner ce désir envahissant de mettre à profit ses nouveaux dons.

Alors la nuit venue, Lightning en avait eu vite assez de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit. Malgré la fatigue, le sommeil la fuyait, son esprit étant bien trop actif. Après plusieurs heures, elle avait fini par abdiquer. Repoussant brutalement ses couvertures, elle s’était levée, s’assurant qu’Hagen dormait bien de son côté, avant de se faufiler discrètement jusqu’à la chambre de Ranulf.

Ce qui était plutôt étrange, c’est que Lightning n’avait pas vraiment de souvenirs précis de ce qu’il s’était passé. Elle s’était approchée du corps endormi du patient, s’asseyant doucement à ses côtés. Ensuite, elle se rappelait uniquement de cette chaleur constante dans le creux de sa poitrine, vacillant de toutes ses forces pour lui transmettre toute sa puissance, avant qu’un froid glacial ne vienne la frigorifier sur place. Elle avait senti son énergie la quitter sans savoir pendant combien de temps ça avait duré et n’ayant plus aucune emprise sur les évènements ni aucun contrôle sur ses pouvoirs.

Ça avait été comme si cette chose au fond d’elle réagissait à ses désirs, mais sans avoir la possibilité d’interagir vraiment avec elle et d’en doser l’intensité. C’est seulement quand, au milieu de la débâcle qui rugissait dans son corps, Lightning croisa le regard de Ranulf, qu’elle réalisa réellement ce qu’elle faisait. La forte pression qui les enveloppait était retombée comme un soufflet alors qu’une lueur d’incompréhension, de curiosité et de peur teintait les prunelles de Ranulf. Les petits yeux noirs du forgeron l’avaient fixée pendant de longues secondes, Lightning craignant qu’il se mette à hurler au loup à tout instant. Mais à la place, l’homme avait finalement sombré dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Lightning en fut étonnée, avant qu’elle ne ressente brutalement le contre coup de sa folie. Sa tête s’était mise à tourner et elle s’était traînée jusqu’à sa chambre, s’enfonçant sans plus réfléchir dans son lit. Ça n’avait pas trainé pour qu’elle s’endorme, n’ayant même pas l’espoir de voir Fang dans un rêve. De toute façon, depuis le cadeau que leur avait accordé Etro, ce n’était plus arrivé et il ne fallait probablement pas s’attendre à en recevoir un nouveau.

Revenant à la réalité, Lightning soupira lourdement, basculant ses jambes hors du lit. Elle ressentait encore de lourdes séquelles de la veille, malgré qu’elle ait dormi et elle avait toute les peines du monde à se mettre debout. Son corps se rebellait contre l’effort qu’elle l’obligeait à fournir et, par chance, un coup contre le battant de sa porte l’arrêta dans son élan, lui octroyant un instant de répit. Elle n’eut pas le temps d’inviter la personne à entrer qu’Hagen investissait déjà les lieux.

La guérisseuse fit cependant un arrêt brutal sur le pas de la porte, son regard naviguant dans toute la pièce, avant de se poser sur elle.

\- Eh bien ? C’est quoi cette affaire, toujours pas debout ? finit-elle par s’exclamer en pénétrant enfin dans la chambre.

D’un pas décidé, elle se dirigea jusqu’à la double fenêtre et tira d’un coup sec les rideaux. Le temps à l’extérieur était identique aux jours précédents et la grisaille nimba à peine la pièce de lumière. Lightning retint un soupir de lassitude, déjà fatiguée de cet hiver.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Tournée vers Hagen, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Depuis la veille elle trouvait la guérisseuse étrange. Pas que la femme était d’une nature surexcité et expansive, mais son comportement était interpelant. Plus calme et réfléchi que ces dernières semaines. Lightning mettait ça sur le compte de l’état de Ranulf, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de nourrir un brin de suspicion. Après tout, depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, Hagen était plus ouverte et naturelle avec elle. Le fait qu’elle reste de dos, silencieuse et toute son attention fixée sur l’extérieur suffisait à la faire douter.

\- Très tard, finit cependant par répondre la guérisseuse en se tournant enfin vers elle. Pas loin de midi.

Lightning mis de côté sa méfiance et haussa les sourcils, surprise. Ça faisait des années qu’elle n’avait pas autant dormi. Même quand elle se prélassait au lit avec Fang, qui elle, était une grande dormeuse, jamais elle ne s’était réveillée aussi tard. Pourtant, son corps et son esprit semblaient toujours aussi épuisés, comme si elle n’avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit.

\- Il faut croire que j’avais vraiment besoin de dormir, souffla-t-elle en réponse.

Probablement qu’elle avait même encore besoin de beaucoup de sommeil pour récupérer entièrement toute son énergie. Elle éluda d’une main imaginaire la raison de cette violente fatigue, peu désireuse d’ébruiter les nouvelles capacités qu’elle s’était découvertes. D’autant plus que si Hagen ne lui en parlait pas, c’est que Ranulf avait tenu sa langue, aussi surprenant que cela pouvait être. Avec les soins dont elle lui avait fait profiter, et une bonne nuit de sommeil, l’homme devait être de nouveau pratiquement sur pied et ce dernier avait dû se réveiller le matin-même. Si c’était le cas, Soit il ne s’en souvenait pas, soit il pensait avoir halluciné à cause de la fièvre. Dans les deux cas, ça arrangeait Lightning.

Elle croisa le regard inquisiteur d’Hagen, qui continuait de l’observer silencieusement. Finalement elle s’avança enfin jusqu’à elle tout en répliquant :

\- Oui, c’est aussi ce que je me suis dit. C’est pour ça que j’ai préféré attendre avant de te réveiller, pour t’annoncer la nouvelle.  
\- La nouvelle ? demanda Lightning en fronçant les sourcils. Quelle nouvelle ?

Les yeux d’Hagen se fixèrent dans les siens, semblant la transpercer sur place. Pendant une seconde, l’aînée Farron se sentit mal à l’aise et se retint de se tortiller. Elle pinça les lèvres, se demandant si en réalité, son escapade n’était pas passé inaperçue comme elle l’avait cru. C’était impossible. Lightning avait fait scrupuleusement attention, pour éviter le moindre doute.

\- Ranulf s’est réveillé, finit par déclarer Hagen d’un ton posé. Ce matin.

Une note de soulagement perçait dans le ton de la guérisseuse et Lightning leva les yeux vers elle.

\- C’est un véritable miracle ! ajouta la rousse.

Le cœur de Lightning fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle esquissa un léger sourire, donnant le change.

\- Il est réveillé ? fit-elle. C’est inespéré.  
\- Oui, répondit Hagen. Je n’avais pourtant plus aucun espoir.

La guérisseuse alla s’asseoir doucement sur le fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre. Pour la première fois depuis l’accident de Ranulf, Lightning vit le visage d’Hagen s’éclairer. Bien que ces deux-là ne soient que rarement en accord, ils faisaient partis du même peuple. Hagen ne se serait jamais pardonné de ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver, et Lightning était contente d’avoir pu être utile.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.  
\- Etonnamment bien. La fièvre à complètement disparu. Même les brûlures ont pratiquement toutes guéris. Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu se produire.  
\- L’un des remèdes à peut-êt…  
\- Aucun remède ou pommade n’aurait pu réaliser un tel exploit ! affirma Hagen. A part encore un peu de fatigue, il est entièrement guérit.

Lightning resta silencieuse, préférant ne pas répondre, avant de finalement hausser les épaules d’incompréhension. Elle se détourna ensuite d’Hagen, tandis que cette dernière la fixait de façon étrange. Son comportement l’interpellait. Ses silences, ses longs regards, comme si elle cherchait des réponses dans ses yeux. Lightning sentit une boule venir plomber son estomac. Le mieux à faire était encore d’agir normalement, elle n’avait après tout rien à se reprocher.

Au fond d’elle, Lightning était même contente d’avoir pu être utile. Elle était soulagée de posséder cette capacité et confiante par rapport à la présence qu’elle sentait dans le creux de sa poitrine. Ça ne pouvait être qu’Odin et elle savait qu’elle n’avait rien à craindre de lui. L’ancienne guerrière se décida enfin à se lever, prompte à rattraper cette matinée à dormir.

Cependant, elle se stoppa aussitôt qu’elle fut sur ses pieds, sa vision se troublant. Elle tangua et réussit à garder l’équilibre uniquement grâce à la table de chevet à laquelle elle se rattrapa de justesse. Sa tête se mit à tourner alors qu’une paire de main venait la soutenir. Lightning se sentit rassise sur le bord du lit et elle se pencha en avant, espérant endiguer le trouble et la nausée qui l’assaillirent brutalement. Un verre d’eau se présenta sous son nez, lui faisant relever la tête et rencontrer le regard inquiet d’Hagen.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

La guérisseuse posa une main fraiche sur son front et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sembles avoir un peu de fièvre, ajoute-t-elle.

Lightning se dégagea doucement d’Hagen pour pas l’offenser, secouant lentement la tête.

\- Non. Ça va, répondit-elle. Je suis juste…

Fatiguée. C’est ce qu’elle allait dire. Alors qu’elle venait de passer toute une matinée à dormir, elle était encore fatiguée. Non, pensa-t-elle, c’était plus que ça. Elle était complètement éreintée. Vidée. Le peu d’énergie qu’elle avait réussi à glaner lui permettait à peine de garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Ça va, Hagen. Je t’assure.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu sembles plutôt mal en point. Je ne voudrais pas que tu nous couves un mauvais virus. A cette sais…  
\- J’ai seulement dû attraper un peu froid avec la fatigue, coupa Lightning. Dans quelques heures, ça ira mieux.

Pour donner du poids à ses paroles, Lightning s’appuya de toutes ses forces sur le rebord de la table de chevet et se redressa sur ses jambes. Elle croisa le regard d’Hagen, une lueur d’inquiétude brillant toujours dans les prunelles lagon.

\- Je peux te donner un petit remontant, si tu veux. Pour plus de prudence.

Lightning secoua une fois de plus la tête et se redressa, accusant le poids de la fatigue sur ses épaules.

\- Non, ça va aller.  
\- Bien, soupira Hagen. Si tu le dis, je n’insiste pas plus, alors.

L’ancienne guerrière esquissa un léger sourire, soulagée. Il ne fallait pas qu’Hagen s’en fasse trop pour elle. Et puis, Lightning n’était pas certaine qu’un quelconque remède serait utile. Le plus prudent, c’était qu’elle le garde plutôt en réserve pour un cas plus important que le sien.

Elle fit un premier pas hésitant, de peur que ses jambes ne flanchent de nouveau sous son poids, avant de prendre plus d’assurance. Lightning avait grand besoin de prendre une douche pour se remettre les idées aux claires. Elle s’empara alors rapidement de ses vêtements, posés sur le banc de lit en bois, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

\- Dis-moi ? fit cependant Hagen, la stoppant dans son élan.  
\- Hum… ? répondit Lightning en se retournant vers elle.  
\- Ranulf est encore faible et je pensais lui faire une bonne soupe.  
\- C’est vrai qu’il a besoin de reprendre des forces, acquiesça Lightning.  
\- Oui… Est-ce que tu te sens capable d’aller à l’épicerie dans l’après-midi, pour me chercher quelques provisions ?

Si elle devait être honnête, Lightning n’aspirait qu’à une chose, rester au lit tout le restant de la journée. Mais après tout ce qu’Hagen avait déjà fait pour elle, il était impossible qu’elle lui refuse un aussi petit service. Alors, même si l’idée de retourner à l’épicerie ne l’enchantait pas, elle esquissa un sourire pour donner le change.

\- Bien sûr, approuva-t-elle. Ça ne me dérange pas.  
\- Tu n’es pas obligé. Si jam…  
\- Mais non, Hagen ! Je peux y aller. Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux.

Lightning pinça légèrement les lèvres et afficha son air le plus innocent, face au regard suspicieux que lui lança la guérisseuse.

\- Je suis guérisseuse depuis des années, je te rappelle. Je sais quand on me ment !

Lightning se contenta de soupirer, ses épaules s’affaissèrent.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas inutilement ! déclara-t-elle fermement. J’irais !

Elle se détourna aussitôt, ne laissant aucune possibilité à Hagen de répliquer. S’enfermant dans la salle de bain, elle ne prit même pas le temps de souffler et se déshabilla, puis plongea presque sous le jet d’eau chaude qu’elle avait préalablement ouvert. Les dernières paroles d’Hagen revinrent la tarauder un instant avant qu’elle ne secoue la tête, préférant ne pas s’en préoccuper maintenant.

**oOo**

Cependant, un peu plus tard dans la journée, cela n’empêcha pas que ces mêmes paroles reviennent la hanter. Alors qu’elle pénétrait dans l’épicerie d’Oerba, Lightning s’était demandé s’il y avait eu un sens caché derrière ces mots. Hagen était intelligente et perspicace. Le soudain réveil de Ranulf avait certainement dû l’interpeller, mais Lightning ne savait pas vraiment s’il était possible qu’elle se doute de quelque chose.

Elle ne s’était plus posé de questions après avoir mis un pied dans l’épicerie. Et maintenant qu’elle était assise sur l’un des bancs de la place du village, Lightning soupira doucement, se disant qu’elle ne s’en était pas si mal sortie. Elle appuya son dos douloureux contre le mur en pierre derrière elle, jetant un vague coup d’œil sur le sac de provision qui trainait à ses côtés.

Après la surprise qui avait momentanément saisit Fiona alors qu’elle levait le nez de son énorme livre de compte, Lightning avait découvert que l’animosité qui habitait avant les yeux noirs de la villageoise s’était muée en quelque chose d’autre. Cette fois, la commerçante l’avait écoutée énoncer sa liste et l’avait servie, tout ça dans un silence pesant. Tipur, qui était au fond du magasin en train de ranger les sacs de farine, ne leur avait accordé qu’un bref intérêt avant de repartir à sa tâche. Tout le monde devait se poser des questions à son sujet et leurs regards à son intention avaient considérablement changés.

Finalement, Lightning était ressortie quelques minutes après, sereine et confiance pour la suite, bien qu’un peu inquiète à l’idée que les habitants découvrent ses secrets. Elle ferma les yeux et leva le nez vers le ciel, se sentant soudainement épuisée. Le peu d’efforts qu’elle avait fourni venait de dévorer les dernières gouttes d’énergie qu’elle avait difficilement récupérée. Elle frissonna sans vraiment y prêter attention, trouvant l’air étouffant autour d’elle.

\- Salut ! s’exclama soudainement une voix devant elle.

Lightning sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, tombant aussitôt dans les deux émeraudes de la jeune Fang. Cela devait bien faire un mois qu’elle ne l’avait pas revue. Autant pour elle que pour l’adolescente, il valait mieux qu’elles restent loin l’une de l’autre. Lightning avait jugé cela préférable, dans l’espoir d’étouffer dans l’œuf les possibles sentiments que pourrait ressentir la jeune Fang à son encontre.

Avec l’accident de Ranulf, ça avait été chose aisée, finalement. L’aînée Farron avait eu une bonne raison pour rester cantonnée à la clinique. Mais à présent que le forgeron était tiré d’affaire, elle allait avoir du mal à garder ses distances.

Lightning se sentit momentanément incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Répondre ? Partir ? Fang avait peut-être seulement dix-sept ans ici, mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu’elle la prenne pour une idiote. Ça paraitrait tellement évident qu’elle la fuyait, que c’était elle qui serait ridicule. Elle était encore en train de réfléchir à ce qu’il convenait de faire quand elle remarqua un éclat orangé dans son champ de vision.

Vanille était de toute évidence rétablie. L’adolescente de treize ans se tenait derrière Fang et Lightning s’en trouva étrangement rassurée. L’idée d’être en tête à tête avec le jeune double de son épouse était bien trop perturbante pour elle.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais assise ici, dans le froid ? questionna Fang, curieuse.

Le son de la voix de la brune la ramena à la réalité, et la question sembla résonner à ses oreilles. Dans le froid ? Maintenant qu’elle y pensait, Lightning réalisa que ça faisait un moment qu’elle était assise sur ce banc, dans le froid mordant de l’hiver, sans pour autant en ressentir vraiment ses effets. Au contraire, elle avait l’impression de bouillir.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle chercha à se redresser sur son banc, son corps se rebellant subitement sous l’effort. Ses muscles étaient douloureux, ses membres lourds et sa tête se mis à tourner. Lightning n’eut pas vraiment conscience de partir en avant, elle avait seulement l’impression qu’un poids considérable venait de lui tomber dessus. Une paire de mains, fines et fermes à la fois, se referma sur ses épaules, la stabilisant.

Lightning cligna des yeux, revenant un peu à elle. Le souffle soudainement court, elle rencontra les yeux inquiets de Fang et de Vanille.

\- Ça va ? demanda cette dernière en s’approchant.

Dans un bref sursaut d’énergie, l’ancienne guerrière s’écarta de la prise de Fang et se redressa malgré les étoiles qu’elle voyait danser devant ses yeux.

\- Oui… ça va, souffla-t-elle avant de déglutir. Désolé. C’est sûrement à cause du froid, je n’y ai pas prêté attention et j’étais un peu engourdie.  
\- Quelle idée de rester assise ici, aussi, maugréa Fang d’un ton un peu trop moralisateur.

Lightning esquissa un vague sourire en coin et attrapa son sac de provision. Elle ne chercha pas à relever. Une tempête faisait rage dans sa tête. Le sang battait à ses tempes, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle n’aspirait qu’a une chose : rentrer au plus vite pour pouvoir se mettre au lit. Quelque chose n’allait effectivement pas avec elle, mais ce n’était vraiment pas le moment de s’attarder dessus. Et puis, après un peu de sommeil, ça irait forcément mieux.

Elle se mit debout, tangua dangereusement sur ses pieds tandis que le monde autour d’elle semblait étrangement instable. Une main se referma autour de son coude, la tirant de ses pensées.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va, Light ? redemanda Vanille.  
\- Mais oui, souffla-t-elle. Ne t’inquiète pas. Je vais vite rentrer me mettre au ch…

Lightning s’arrêta aussitôt. Son souffle se fit plus difficile tandis qu’elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. Son corps se faisait soudainement lourd et le monde autour d’elle se mit à tourner de plus en plus. Le sac de provision lui échappa, ses yeux regardant stupidement les citrouilles rouler au sol avant qu’elle ne se sente partir.

\- Ah ! Light !

Le son inquiet des voix de Fang et Vanille l’interpella une seconde, tandis que son corps la lâchait d’épuisement. Il ploya sous son poids et Lightning eut à peine conscience de tomber au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, alors que les deux adolescentes s’affolaient à ses côtés. Sa vision devint floue, le noir l’engloutissant rapidement, sans qu’elle ne se rende vraiment compte des deux bras qui l’avaient rattrapée de justesse.

**oOo**

\- Comment vas-tu Ranulf ?

Hagen posa sur l’homme devant elle un regard inquiet et inquisiteur. Le rétablissement de son ami avait été tellement soudain qu’elle s’attendait à ce qu’il lui claque tout aussi rapidement entre les doigts. Pour se rassurer, elle auscultait une fois de plus tout le côté gauche de Ranulf, craignant de découvrir quelque chose d’anormal. Mais là où aurait dû se trouver encore la chair brûlée et cloquée, il n’y avait plus qu’une peau aux tâches rougeâtres, et surtout, saine.

\- Je vais bien, Hagen ! finit-il par répliquer.

La guérisseuse soupira. Il avait raison, il allait parfaitement bien. Pour être honnête, Ranulf ne pouvait pas être en meilleur forme. La fièvre avait entièrement disparu et, d’ici noël, il aurait certainement récupéré la mobilité totale de son bras.

\- Je me sens tellement bien que je pourrais retourner tout de suite à la forge ! ajouta-t-il d’un ton bourru.

Hagen reconnaissait bien là son ami. Après les premiers instants de réveil, Ranulf avait mis quelques minutes à réaliser où il se trouvait et ce qui lui était arrivé. Les souvenirs de l’accident étaient flous et ça faisait des jours qu’il n’était plus conscient. Puis, il avait très vite retrouvé ses airs grognons qui le caractérisaient et depuis, la guérisseuse avait un peu de mal à le faire garder le lit par précaution.

\- N’y compte pas ! rétorqua fermement Hagen. Tes blessures sont peut-être guéries, mais tu es encore faible. Tu as besoin de repos.  
\- Sauf qu’a t’écouter, ça fait déjà un moment que je me repose, grommela-t-il.  
\- Ranulf, tu ne sortiras pas de cette clinique tant que je ne l’aurais pas décidé !

L’homme pesta entre ses dents, mais reposa sa tête sur son oreiller sans rien ajouter de plus. Rien que ça, c’était un signe que l’homme n’était pas vraiment au mieux de sa forme. Hagen esquissa un léger sourire et se redressa, gardant ses yeux fixés un instant sur le corps de son ami. C’était un miracle. La veille encore, elle n’avait aucun espoir de le sauver et la guérisseuse se voyait déjà en train de chercher la meilleure façon de l’annoncer à Fergus.

Avec Lightning, elle avait passé ces dernières semaines à essayer tous les remèdes qu’elle connaissait. Mais Ranulf était trop atteint, et elle avait fini par se faire une raison : l’infection s’était déjà installée et avait probablement gagné le sang. Si c’était le cas, il n’y avait plus rien à faire, à part attendre qu’Etro lui ouvre les portes du Valhalla.

Il n’y avait qu’un miracle pour l’aider et elle l’avait eu. Mais au fond d’elle, Hagen savait qu’il ne venait pas de nulle part. Cette scène, dont elle avait été témoin en revenant de chez Mirta, se rejouait continuellement dans sa tête, sans pour autant qu’elle soit sûre de ce qu’elle avait vu. Elle secoua un peu la tête, revenant à la réalité.

\- Lightning est partie à l’épicerie chercher quelques légumes de saison, s’exclama-t-elle en arrangeant la couverture sur Ranulf. Je vais te faire une soupe et tu vas rester encore un jour ou deux. Ensuite, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.

Elle se leva et alla récupérer une couverture supplémentaire en laine de mouton dans l’armoire. Hagen se retourna, la dépliant avant de l’ajouter sur le lit. Les chambres de la clinique étaient toujours plus fraîches que le reste de la demeure et elle préférait être prévoyante. Maintenant que Ranulf était tiré d’affaire, ce n’était pas le moment qu’il attrape un autre virus.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda subitement ce dernier.

Hagen fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers lui, surprise. Le ton était étrange. Désinvolte, neutre, et pourtant curieux et concerné.

\- Qui ? interrogea Hagen pour être sûre.  
\- La cocoonienne, bien sûr !

Le ton était redevenu bourru et agressif. La guérisseuse refoula son étonnement, roulant des yeux.

\- Parce que tu te préoccupes de son sort ?  
\- Non ! Laisse tomber !

L’air buté que Ranulf afficha fit rire Hagen. Elle secoua la tête. L’orgueil de cet homme était immense et il n’avouerait jamais qu’une cocoonienne ait réussi à le toucher. Etait-ce l’autoritarisme de Lightning qui aurait impressionné Ranulf, ou autre chose ?

\- Quand je l’ai vue tout à l’heure, elle m’a dit allait bien.

Ranulf ne répondit rien et au final, Hagen n’attendait pas vraiment de réponse de sa part.

\- Repose-toi, Ranulf, se contenta-t-elle de soupirer. Tu en as besoin. Je repasserai te voir plus tard.

Hagen quitta aussitôt la chambre de son patient. Si elle arrivait à convaincre Ranulf de garder le lit encore deux jours, ça serait un véritable miracle. Elle se doutait déjà que dans à peine quelques heures, il recommencerait à protester pour s’en aller. Mais malgré toutes ses préventions, le sort de Ranulf ne l’inquiétait plus autant. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, le forgeron était complètement tiré d’affaire. En revanche, le cas de Lightning l’interpelait davantage.

Ces derniers mois s’étaient écoulés tranquillement. Si personne n’avait oublié que cette femme était une habitante de Cocoon, sa présence depuis la fête de Samain était bien plus tolérée qu’au début. L’ardeur et le dévouement qu’elle avait mis pour l’aider à clinique avait aussi adouci de nombreux esprit. Une personne qui aide à sauver des vies ne pouvait pas vraiment être mauvaise.

Beaucoup d’entre eux commençaient déjà à la regarder d’un autre œil. Rien que le comportement de Bernulf et Gervald en était une preuve. Hagen était satisfaite de constater ce revirement de situation. Elle était fière aussi de voir combien son peuple pouvait se montrer plus civilisé et tolérant que la plupart des gens de Cocoon. Toutefois, au fond d’elle, la guérisseuse espérait parfois que cela ne leur retombe pas dessus. Le souvenir même de ce qu’elle avait vu, revenait encore la hanter.

Hagen avait été témoin de quelque chose qu’elle n’aurait jamais pensé voir. Pendant un long moment, elle s’était même demandé si la fatigue ne l’avait pas faite halluciner. Mais elle avait bien été obligée de se faire une raison, avant de passer par une multitude d’émotions et de questions.

Une fois le couloir de la clinique traversé, Hagen pénétra dans la salle principale, poussant un lourd soupir. Depuis l’accident de Ranulf, la guérisseuse avait accumulé beaucoup de fatigue. Même la petite sieste qu’elle avait faire la veille chez Mirta, alors qu’elle était partie rendre visite à Vanille, n’avait pas suffi à ce qu’elle récupère un peu d’énergie. Elle pinça les lèvres en se disant que ce n’était probablement pas près de s’arranger dans les jours à venir.

Une sourde angoisse lui nouait les entrailles. Elle avait comme une désagréable impression, l’intuition que quelque chose d’important et de dangereux était sur le point de se jouer. Les étranges facultés de Lightning et le soudain rétablissement de Ranulf ne pouvait pas être dus au hasard. Le besoin d’en savoir plus s’était fait ressentir et quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu’elle pénétrait dans la chambre de Lightning, Hagen avait eu l’irrépressible envie de mettre la jeune femme au pied du mur. Mais l’idée de la confronter l’avait gênée et en une seconde, la guérisseuse était revenue sur ses plans. Peut-être que la vérité lui avait fait un peu peur aussi.

Alors, même si elle se posait énormément de questions, Hagen avait décidé de continuer à mettre toute sa confiance en Lightning, attendant d’en savoir plus. Quitte à essuyer une nouvelle dispute, elle aurait des réponses, elle n’était cependant pas certaine de la manière à adopter.

Hagen avisa rapidement l’heure sur la pendule. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi Lightning mettait autant de temps pour aller chercher un sac de provisions. La guérisseuse soupira doucement, se détourna et se dirigea vers la chaudière pour se mettre de l’eau à chauffer, sans s’inquiéter plus que ça. Après toutes ces semaines à être restée enfermée dans la clinique pour sauver Ranulf, Lightning avait dû prendre un peu de temps pour elle.

Hagen décida d’en faire autant et attrapa une tasse, dans laquelle elle plaça un sachet de thé à la menthe. Elle avait assez de remèdes en réserve pour s’octroyer une petite pause avant de rédiger de nouvelles notes pour Vanille. Quand sa petite protégée allait revenir, elle aurait beaucoup de leçons à rattraper. Autant de temps sans pratiquer allait mettre un coup dur dans ses capacités, mais sa santé passait avant tout et Hagen était quand même rassurée que l’état de Vanille se soit rétabli. Pour plus de sureté, Mirta avait désiré la garder auprès d’elle jusqu’aux fêtes de Noël et la guérisseuse n’avait pas eu le cœur de lui refuser. A cette saison, attraper le moindre rhume terrifiait le plus aguerrit des parents.

La bouilloire poussa un son perçant, ramenant Hagen à la réalité. Elle cligna des yeux puis s’empara d’un torchon avant d’attraper la hanse du récipient d’eau chaude et en versa une bonne rasade dans sa tasse. Un coup d’œil par la fenêtre lui indiqua que la neige avait recommencé à tomber et rien que d’y penser cela la fit frissonner. La douce chaleur qui se dégageait alors de sa tasse lui fit un bien fou et elle resserra la prise de ses mains autour. Portant son mug à ses lèvres, Hagen respira un grand coup l’agréable odeur de menthe qui s’en dégageait, avant de souffler dessus et d’y tremper ses lèvres.

Elle avala une petite gorgée, à peine de quoi avoir le goût sur sa langue, mais cela suffit à la réchauffer et lui donner le sourire. Hagen se sentait prête maintenant à attaquer sérieusement la rédaction de ses notes. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et de la vision des flocons de neige, bien décidée à aller poser pour quelques heures ses fesses sur la chaise inconfortable de son bureau.

Alors qu’elle faisait un premier pas vers ce dernier, la guérisseuse fut stoppée dans son élan, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrant brutalement devant elle. Une bourrasque de vent s’infiltra dans la pièce, la faisant frissonner, tandis que le corps massif de Bernulf, suivit de celui de Gervald, passait le seuil de la clinique. De surprise, Hagen laissa échapper la tasse qu’elle tenait dans ses mains, se demandant ce qui se passait, avant qu’elle ne réalise l’urgence de la situation et la personne que portait Gervald entre ses bras.

\- Pose-là vite sur la table, Gerv ! s’exclama Bernulf.

Le grand brun s’exécuta aussitôt, se déchargeant délicatement du fardeau que représentait Lightning. Hagen posa son regard sur la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, inconsciente et d’une pâleur inquiétante. Elle en oublia instantanément sa tasse brisée au sol et rejoignit en quelques = enjambées les deux hommes à la table d’auscultation.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda-t-elle, affolée.  
\- On ne sait pas, répondit une voix que la guérisseuse connaissait bien.

Hagen leva les yeux pour tomber directement dans ceux de Fang, une mine inquiétante tirant les traits de son visage. La guérisseuse savait pertinemment dans quel état d’esprit devait se trouver l’adolescente, malgré la conversation qu’elles avaient eu toutes les deux, plusieurs jours auparavant.

\- Fang ?

La jeune fille sembla revenir à la réalité et s’arracha difficilement à la vision de Lightning étendue devant elle, pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Elle s’est effondrée ! D’un coup, sans qu’on ne puisse rien faire, dévoila-t-elle après un instant.  
\- Heureusement que nous étions dans le coin ! s’exclama Gervald.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ? Elle va s’en sortir ?

Hagen découvrit la présence de Vanille dans l’entrée, dissimulée par la carrure des deux hommes qui se tenaient devant elle. La guérisseuse reporta ensuite son attention sur Lightning. Cette dernière avait le souffle court et difficile. De par son statut de cocoonienne, cette femme avait déjà le teint très pale, mais là, elle était carrément livide. Hagen posa une main sur son front, avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Elle est brûlante, déclara-t-elle doucement.

Pourtant, alors qu’elle parcourait des yeux le corps de Lightning, Hagen remarquait les frissons qui la traversaient. Comme si elle avait froid.

\- Elle va s’en sortir ? redemanda Vanille, d’un ton pressé et inquiet.

La guérisseuse pinça légèrement les lèvres et tourna la tête vers sa cadette. Qu’est-ce qu’elle pouvait répondre ? Elle ne savait même pas quel mal touchait Lightning et dans tous les cas, une telle fièvre n’était jamais bon signe.

Ce qui l’interpellait le plus, c’était que ce mal touchait la jeune femme à peine quelques heures après que celui de Ranulf ait disparu. Simple coïncidence, ou est-ce que cela était lié ? Lightning semblait déjà malade avant qu’elle ne s’entête à aller à l’épicerie. Et si cela n’était pas une maladie, mais quelque chose de plus profond ? Un mal contre lequel Hagen n’était pas certaine de pouvoir faire quelque chose.

\- Sortez ! Je vais m’occuper d’elle ! exigea-t-elle fermement.  
\- Tu n’as pas besoin d’aide ?

Hagen posa de nouveau son regard sur Fang. Elle retint un soupir. Elle connaissait les sentiments que nourrissaient l’adolescente à l’encontre de Lightning, et même si elle lui avait conseillé de les taire, la guérisseuse comprenait toute l’inquiétude qu’elle pouvait ressentir. Cependant, d’après elle, c’était loin d’être une bonne idée de garder Fang, ou Vanille, pendant qu’elle allait devoir soigner Lightning. Elles étaient toutes les deux, bien trop attachées à la jeune femme.

Le mal qui touchait la cocoonienne était aussi soudain qu’inexpliqué et Hagen avait besoin d’être seule avec sa patiente, autant pour l’ausculter et essayer de la soigner, que pour réfléchir aux derniers évènements.

\- Non, Fang. Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide ! déclara-t-elle enfin. Sortez tous ! Je vous tiendrais au courant une fois que j’en saurai plus.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Bernulf et Gervald, un air sérieux tirant les traits de son visage.

\- Que l’un de vous deux me la transporte dans une chambre ! Les autres, dehors !

Le ton était sec, impersonnel et surtout professionnel. Sans appel. Bernulf entraîna Fang et Vanille à l’extérieur, refermant la porte derrière eux. Gervald, quant à lui, n’attendit pas l’aval d’Hagen et s’empressa d’attraper Lightning dans ses bras avant d’aller l’installer dans une des chambres du couloir.

La guérisseuse procéda aussitôt par ordre et pensa méthodiquement. Sa tasse brisée avec son liquide répandu sur le sol attendraient. Elle se précipita avant tout sur les armoires qui renfermaient les remèdes, privilégiant ceux contre la fièvre et ensuite ceux contre les virus qui étaient susceptibles de donner de tels symptômes.

Elle déposa tout ça sur son plan de travail, puis mit de l’eau à bouillir. D’une main guidée par l’habitude et l’expérience, Hagen attrapa une par une toutes les herbes médicinales dont elle allait avoir besoin, les alignant de façon ordonné à côté de la casserole qui était en train de chauffer. Sans perdre une minute, elle s’empara d’un plateau sur lequel elle plaça tout ce qu’elle avait récupéré, attendant ensuite que l’eau bout. Elle y plaça lentement les herbes, remuant avec une spatule en bois pour que chacune se dissolve dedans, le liquide prenant une couleur marron.

Satisfaite, Hagen reposa sa spatule et attrapa son plateau, se détournant de la mixture qui mijotait à feu doux pour emprunter enfin le couloir des chambres. Elle trouva Gervald dans la troisième, debout face à la fenêtre, tandis que Lightning était toujours inconsciente sur le lit. Avant de pénétrer dans la chambre ouverte, Hagen rencontra le regard de Ranulf qui se tenait dans l’encadrement de sa porte. Il n’y eut qu’un coup d’œil entre eux, avant que le forgeron ne se détourne et que la guérisseuse poursuive son chemin.

\- Merci Gervald. Tu peux y aller ! s’exclama-t-elle en investissant les lieux.  
\- Tu es sûre ? Tu n’as pas besoin d’un autre coup de main ?

Hagen posa rapidement son regard sur le grand brun, puis déposa son plateau sur la table de chevet. Elle porta ensuite son attention sur Lightning, se penchant sur elle pour défaire le corset de la robe.

\- J’ai mis une concoction pour les voies respiratoires à bouillir. Si tu veux, tu peux attendre trente minutes et ensuite la verser dans des flacons ? Laisse-les reposer, j’irais les chercher moi-même après m’être occupée d’elle.

Gervald acquiesça vaguement et quitta la chambre, sans qu’Hagen ne lui accorde un regard supplémentaire. Elle finit par soupirer et jeter un vague coup d’œil par la fenêtre en face d’elle. Il faisait déjà presque nuit et pourtant, l’après-midi touchait à peine à sa fin. Quand elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Lightning, Hagen se fit la réflexion que les prochaines heures allaient être longues.

Après un instant d’inactivité, la guérisseuse bougea enfin et se dirigea d’un pas sûr et rapide vers la salle de bain adjacente, s’emparant de la vasque en porcelaine qui trainait dans le petit meuble, sous le lavabo. Elle la rempli d’eau fraiche et attrapa un linge propre avant de revenir sur ses pas, dans la chambre. Lightning n’avait pas bougé d’un millimètre et seule sa respiration laborieuse perçait le lourd silence qui l’entourait.

Hagen déposa ce qu’elle avait dans les mains sur l’autre table de chevet, et posa une main douce sur le front de l’inconsciente. Toujours aussi moite et brûlant. Elle parcourut sommairement des yeux le reste du corps, la poitrine se soulevant rapidement sous la respiration élevée. Malgré les nombreuses heures que Lightning avait passées à dormir, la fatigue marquait encore son visage. De profonds cernes entouraient ses yeux, le teint laiteux de sa peau avait disparu pour un ton grisâtre, maladif, qui inquiétait Hagen.

Le corps de la jeune femme semblait être en plein effort, comme si le simple fait de respirer était insurmontable. La guérisseuse la déshabilla, ôtant tous les vêtements en trop pour ne la laisser qu’en chemise, l’auscultant minutieusement. A ses yeux, ce mal était étrange, anormal et surtout inexplicable. Hagen n’avait jamais vu une telle chose jusqu’à présent et pourtant, elle était guérisseuse depuis des années.

Que pouvait-elle faire contre quelque chose qu’elle ne connaissait pas ? Comment pouvait-elle lutter contre ça, sans avoir une piste, autre que ses doutes, pour l’aiguiller ? Elle avait la désagréable impression d’être revenue presque deux ans auparavant, quand elle s’était retrouvée confrontée à une terrible épidémie, qui avait ravagé une bonne partie du village et décimé son clan. Il lui avait fallu un temps considérable, avant qu’elle ne se rende compte que cela provenait de la farine et qu’elle adapte ses soins en conséquence.

Le clan Dia, malgré ses ressources en soins, avait toujours eu une santé bien moins robuste que celle des autres clans. Hagen se rappellerait toujours de la colère, ainsi que de la frustration qu’elle avait ressentie, face à son impuissance à voir les siens disparaitre les uns après les autres. Sur le lot, elle avait réussi à en sauver qu’une poignée, Fang et Vanille en faisant partie, et c’était une situation qu’elle ne voulait pas revivre.

Si l’état de Lightning était dû à ce qu’elle avait vu, alors les secrets de la jeune femme allaient finir par causer sa mort. Hagen se redressa, ôtant sa main du front de son amie pour s’emparer du linge et le tremper dans l’eau. Elle prit quelques minutes pour rafraichir le corps en ébullition, avant de poser la serviette sur le front.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches, mais tu me donnes vraiment du fil à retordre, maugréa Hagen. Tu as intérêt de te réveiller rapidement et après, nous aurons une longue discussion, toi et moi.

Hagen passa ensuite l’heure suivante à prendre soin de Lightning, bien décidée à ne rien laisser au hasard. Alors qu’elle remontait enfin la couverture sur le corps de sa patiente, elle constata qu’il faisait nuit noire à présent. Après avoir rafraichi le linge et l’avoir remis sur le front de son amie, elle tira l’unique chaise de la chambre jusqu’au lit pour s’y installer.

Malgré un examen minutieux, Hagen n’avait rien décelé d’anormal en dehors de l’étrange épuisement dont semblait souffrir Lightning. Et plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle était persuadée que ses hypothèses étaient justes. La scène dont elle avait été témoin en revenant de chez Mirta n’avait pas été le fruit de son imagination. Alors, même si elle ne savait pas exactement ce que cela avait pu être, Hagen était certaine d’une chose, c’était loin d’être anodin. Elle n’avait pas énormément d’explications face à ses interrogations et la seule qui lui venait à l’esprit après les avoir toutes passées en revues, était que Lightning soit une l’cie.

Cela expliquait tout. Autant l’arrivée soudaine de cette femme dans leur petit village, sa rapide guérison après le terrible coup qu’elle avait pris à la tête, que la magie qu’Hagen l’avait vu pratiquer. Par curiosité, la guérisseuse avait passé le corps de Lightning au peigne fin pendant qu’elle l’auscultait, mais aucune marque ne la tachait, la rendant encore plus sceptique et suscitant deux fois plus son intérêt.

Peut-être avait-elle raté quelque chose ? Assise inconfortablement sur son siège, Hagen se rejoua une énième fois toute cette journée, décidant d’y réfléchir plus calmement au cas où qu’un élément lui aurait échappé.

 

**oOo**

 

Elle papillonna difficilement des yeux, poussant un grognement, ayant du mal à quitter l’état limite comateux qui l’habitait. Hagen avait l’impression que ça faisait des mois qu’elle ne s’était pas ainsi reposée. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, et fronça les sourcils en découvrant son environnement. Il lui fallut un instant avant de se souvenir d’où elle se trouvait et pour quelle raison.

Sa tasse de thé reposait sur la table basse, son liquide maintenant froid. Un plaid avait été déposé sur ses épaules. Mirta avait toujours été d’une nature douce et attentionnée. Fergus n’aurait jamais pu trouver meilleure épouse et meilleure mère. Elle-même était ravie que Mirta ait prit Vanille sous son aile, elle était tout ce qu’il fallait pour une jeune adolescente de treize ans.

Hagen aurait très bien pu la garder auprès d’elle, si elle l’avait voulu. Après tout, Vanille et elle faisaient partie du même clan. Mais la guérisseuse avait passé tellement d’année à vivre seule qu’au final, cet arrangement la satisfaisait autant qu’a sa cadette. Hagen bascula ses jambes hors du divan et se redressa en position assise. Un calme apaisant régnait dans la maison. Mirta était vraiment trop gentille, pensa-t-elle. Elle aurait dû la réveiller.

Un coup d’œil autour d’elle lui indiqua qu’elle était seule et Hagen se leva, repliant correctement le plaid avant de le poser sur le dossier du divan. Elle ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais il fallait qu’elle rentre rapidement à la clinique. Cependant, avant ça, elle voulait voir Mirta et la remercier, trouvant l’idée de partir comme une voleuse déplaisante après l’hospitalité dont la femme de Fergus avait fait preuve.

Le peu de lumière extérieure avait décliné, signalant que l’après-midi semblait bien entamée. Une pointe de culpabilité enserra sa poitrine et Hagen se dit qu’il ne fallait pas qu’elle traîne plus. Elle avait profité d’un moment de repos alors que Lightning était seule avec Ranulf. Elle grimpa rapidement les marches de l’escalier en bois, ses pas ne faisant presque pas de bruit sur l’épais tapis.

L’étage était aussi silencieux que le rez-de-chaussée et Hagen soupira. Elle s’apprêtait à redescendre, se doutant qu’elle ne trouverait probablement pas Mirta ici, quand son attention fut attirée sur la première porte du couloir. Sans en être persuadée, il lui semblait avoir entendu du bruit et le visage d’Hagen se plissa légèrement, n’hésitant qu’une seconde avant de laisser sa curiosité s’exprimer.

En quelques enjambées, elle se retrouva devant le battant entrouvert, qu’elle poussa doucement d’une main. Hagen découvrit Fang, assise en tailleur au milieu de son grand lit double, tout un attirail de couture étalé autour d’elle. La jeune fille pestait contre un morceau de tissu azur qu’elle tenait dans ses mains, les sourcils froncés et la mine contrariée.

\- Fang ? interpella gentiment Hagen.

L’adolescente sursauta, relevant aussitôt la tête dans sa direction. Son visage afficha un air surpris et fautif, et sans réfléchir, elle cacha ce qu’elle tenait sous son oreiller.

\- Je croyais que tu dormais en bas ! s’exclama-t-elle.  
\- Je viens juste de me réveiller, répondit Hagen. Je cherchais ta mère.  
\- Oh ! Hum… Elle est sortie avec Vanille il y a quelques minutes. Elle m’a dit qu’elle n’en avait pas pour longtemps, que tu dormais profondément et que je devais te laisser te reposer.

Hagen sourit et s’avança dans la chambre. Ses yeux parcoururent curieusement le matériel de couture, déclarant en s’asseyant sur le rebord du lit :

\- Merci. Tu étais en train de recoudre quelque chose ?  
\- Non ! Rien d’important ! répliqua rapidement Fang. Un bout de tissu insignifiant pour Vanille.  
\- Vraiment ?

La guérisseuse haussa les sourcils. Jamais Vanille n’aurait eu l’idée de demander à Fang de lui faire des travaux de couture. Même Mirta avait abandonné l’idée de mettre une aiguille et du fil entre les doigts de sa fille. Fang n’avait ni la patience ni l’agilité créative pour entreprendre ce genre d’activité. Et d’aussi loin que se souvenait Hagen, ça n’avait jamais vraiment intéressé l’adolescente non plus.

\- Tu veux me montrer ? Je pourrais t’aider, fit Hagen. Nous savons très bien toutes les deux, que tu n’es pas très doués pour la couture. Je suis même étonnée que Vanille ait assez eu confiance en toi pour ça.  
\- Je suis capable de me débrouiller, quand il le faut, maugréa Fang.

Hagen haussa un sourcil, affichant une mine circonspecte, et l’adolescente leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement Fang soupira, avant de tirer le morceau de tissu de sous son coussin pour le lui tendre. La guérisseuse s’en empara doucement avec un petit sourire en coin. C’était fin, simple et doux, d’un joli bleu. Un tissu rare, qu’Hagen n’avait dû voir qu’une fois dans sa vie.

\- C’est très joli ! fit-elle.  
\- Hum… répondit vaguement Fang.  
\- Et très rare, ajouta Hagen. Et certainement pas à Vanille !

L’adolescente ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et secouer la tête.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?  
\- C’est à Lightning, avoua Fang. Je suis allée le récupérer peu de temps après son arrivée au village.

Une si belle étole de qualité, à Lightning ? Hagen n’en avait pas le souvenir, mais outre ce détail, la jeune femme affirmait vivre dans un petit camp de chasseur. Un endroit qui n’avait certainement pas la possibilité d’avoir un tissu pareil. Les seuls villages à en concevoir étaient ceux du sud, à l’opposé de là où Lightning lui disait venir. Certes, pensa Hagen, il était tout à fait envisageable qu’elle l’ait obtenu lors d’un échange entre villages, comme cela arrivait souvent pendant la période estivale. Cependant, la guérisseuse se souvenait aussi très bien des nombreux doutes qu’elle nourrissait par rapport à l’arrivée si soudaine de Lightning à Oerba, ainsi que de tous les signes qui lui indiquaient qu’elle avait certainement raison. Si ce morceau de tissu appartenait vraiment à son amie, cela rajoutait du poids dans ses incertitudes.

Hagen détailla de plus près l’étole. Elle était sale et trouée. C’était dommage pour quelque chose d’une aussi bonne qualité, d’autant plus si cela faisait partie de sa tenue de mariage, qui était aussi en piteuse état. Hagen avait plusieurs fois surpris Lightning, les yeux perdus sur sa robe de cérémonie, pinçant le cœur de la guérisseuse. Ce genre de vêtement était des souvenirs qu’on gardait précieusement à l’abri. La jeune femme n’avait pas eu cette chance. Une idée germa vaguement dans l’esprit de la rousse. Ça n’allait pas être facile de rattraper un tel gâchis.

\- J’étais en train de me demander comment j’allais bien pouvoir réparer ça, déclara Fang, semblant lire dans ses pensées.  
\- Ça ne va pas être facile, approuva Hagen. Pourquoi n’as-tu pas demandé à Vanille, ou à ta mère ?

Fang la regarda un instant comme si elle avait dit une énormité, avant de répliquer.

\- Si j’avais demandé à ma mère, elle aurait probablement refusée. Et mon père aurait été au courant. Je n’avais pas envie qu’il la mette au feu.  
\- Peut-être que si tu essayais de parler avec lui… commença à suggérer Hagen.

Elle fut cependant interrompue par un bref éclat de rire.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de drôle ?  
\- Lightning m’a dit quelque chose de similaire, il n’y a pas longtemps, dévoila Fang. J’y aie réfléchis, mais ça ne changerait rien.  
\- Ton père t’adore, Fang ! affirma Hagen. Je suis certaine qu’il t’écouterait.  
\- Tu parles ! cracha l’adolescente. Il en a que pour le village ! Je suis seulement une héritière ratée pour lui !  
\- Tu sais très bien que non.

Fang haussa les épaules et détourna la tête pour couper court à la discussion. Hagen pinça les lèvres et retint un soupir, jugeant préférable de ne pas trop pousser cette tête de bois. Parfois, elle aurait vraiment besoin d’un bon coup de pied aux fesses.

\- Et Vanille ? demanda Hagen, changeant de sujet. Elle aurait pu t’aider.  
\- Cette petite peste a tendance à un peu trop me charrier en ce moment.  
\- Ah bon ? Tant que ça ? rit Hagen.

L’adolescente posa sur elle un regard grave. Bien trop sérieux, comparé au caractère habituel de Fang. Le sourire de la guérisseuse se fana aussitôt.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Fang ?

La plus jeune se mordit la lèvre inférieure, semblant hésiter sur ce qu’elle devait faire.

\- Tu peux me parler si tu en a envie, ma chérie. Tu le sais.  
\- Tu ne le répèteras à personne ?

Par ce « personne », Hagen compris que Fang parlait surtout de son père, et cela lui fit un peu craindre les révélations.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance !

Fang acquiesça.

\- Tu as surpris ma conversation avec Lynae la dernière fois, tu te rappelles ?  
\- Hum… Vaguement, oui.

Hagen était surtout moyennement fière d’avoir encore une fois écouté aux portes, si elle pouvait dire ça ainsi. Mais elle n’y pouvait rien. La guérisseuse avait toujours ce besoin de savoir ce qui n’allait pas chez les personnes auxquelles elle tenait, pour ensuite pouvoir les aider. Fang lui jeta un coup d’œil amusé et Hagen sourit.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Tu t’es encore disputée avec Lynae ?  
\- Non, soupire Fang. Pas vraiment. En fait, on évite de parler des sujets qui fâchent…  
\- Mais ? poussa Hagen.

Un lourd silence s’installa dans la chambre, pendant lequel l’adolescente sembla réfléchir. Elle triturait entre ses doigts l’étole déchirée et Hagen l’observait faire attentivement.

\- Fang ? interpella-t-elle en posant une main sur celles de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers Hagen et soupira.

\- Je repense tout le temps à ce qu’elle m’a dit, maintenant, déclara-t-elle. Au début, j’ai trouvé ça stupide et impossible… Mais je… Je me sens attirée par elle, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

La guérisseuse fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre où voulait en venir Fang.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Je crois que Lynae a raison… Je crois que Vanille a raison…

Fang se mordit la lèvre inférieure, plongeant ses prunelles émeraude dans les siennes.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Lightning.

Cette déclaration sembla plomber l’ambiance. Un profond silence les enveloppa, Hagen ne sachant pas quoi répondre sur l’instant, malgré qu’elle ne soit que moyennement surprise. Dès le début et sans qu’il y ait une raison particulière, Fang avait été attirée par cette cocoonienne. Est-ce que c’était le destin ? Après tout, Hagen se souvenait parfaitement des nombreuses nuits qu’elle avait passé à écouter Lightning appeler Fang dans son sommeil. Ce n’était certainement pas une simple coïncidence. Qu’aujourd’hui l’adolescente trouve ses sentiments chamboulés était presque normal.

Elle était jeune et encore inexpérimentée, malgré ses tendances charmeuses. La seule jeune fille à laquelle Fang s’était réellement intéressée n’était autre que Lynae. Actuellement, Lightning était pour elle une source de curiosité. Fang avait grandi dans la peur de Cocoon et de ses habitants, mais là, elle découvrait quelqu’un qui finalement n’était pas vraiment si différent d’elle. Si leurs destins étaient liés, que la jeune fille se retrouve attirée par Lightning n’était pas anodin. Mais même sans ça, Hagen se doutait que Fang aurait été captivée par cette femme. Par cette cocoonienne qui lui prouvait que leurs mondes étaient capables de s’entendre. Cependant, le fait qu’elle pense être amoureuse pouvait poser problème. La guérisseuse soupira doucement.

\- Tu as dix-sept ans, Fang…  
\- Et alors ?! Je ne vois pas ce que ça change !  
\- Tu es encore jeune… Et Light est la première cocoonienne que tu rencontres. Elle attise ta curiosité, c’est normal.

Hagen vit Fang froncer les sourcils puis secouer la tête.

\- Non ! Ça n’a rien à voir avec tout ça !  
\- Fang…  
\- Je pense plus à elle qu’à Lynae, et pourtant, j’étais certaine d’être amoureuse d’elle. Je me sens…

L’adolescente referma la bouche, s’arrêtant net dans son élan.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Hagen d’un ton concerné.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, hésitante.

\- Voyons, Fang ! Dis-moi !  
\- C’est stupide !  
\- Rien n’est jamais trop stupide, contra Hagen. Surtout si ça te pose problème.

Fang soupira et haussa les épaules, comme pour se débarrasser de quelque chose de gênant.

\- Quand j’y pense, finit-elle par dire, j’ai… Comme une sensation bizarre.  
\- Comme quoi ? questionna Hagen, l’encourageant.  
\- Je… Je ne sais pas trop. C’est… Un peu comme si c’était normal. Quand j’ai dansé avec elle à la fête de Samain, j’ai eu l’impression que c’était naturel… Que j’avais déjà fait ça.

Hagen fronça les sourcils, fixant l’adolescente.

\- Je t’avais dit que c’était stupide ! s’exclama cette dernière face à son regard.  
\- Non ! contra aussitôt la guérisseuse. Non, ce n’est pas stupide.

Un lourd silence s’installa dans la chambre, pendant lequel elles réfléchirent toutes les deux intensément.

\- Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda soudainement Fang.  
\- Rien ! répondit aussitôt Hagen.  
\- Mais…  
\- Il n’y a rien à faire ! Tu le sais très bien.  
\- Je… Je pourrais… Lui en parler, suggéra Fang doucement.  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda Hagen.  
\- C’est évident ! Je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi.  
\- Ça ne changera rien, Fang !  
\- Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien était ! s’agaça l’adolescente.  
\- Si ! s’exclama Hagen fermement.

Fang leva le nez vers elle, surprise et confuse.

\- Tu ne diras rien. Tu n’es qu’une enfant, pour elle.  
\- Je vais bientôt avoir dix-huit ans !  
\- Et alors ? dans tous les cas, Lightning est une femme mariée et au printemps, elle est bien décidée à rentrer chez elle. Rien de bon n’en sortira, si tu lui en parlait.  
\- Tu n’en sais rien !

Hagen avait conscience d’être dure avec Fang, mais elle n’avait pas le choix. Avec une telle tête de bois, il fallait savoir se montrer autoritaire. Peu importe les révélations de Fang ou les doutes qu’elle avait déjà et que cette histoire l’interpelle, l’adolescente devait s’ôter cette idée de la tête. Elle devait se faire une raison. Tout l’amour que pouvait ressentir Fang pour Lightning était impossible. Du moins, si Hagen avait raison, il était impossible pour l’instant.

La guérisseuse posa une main affectueuse sur celles de Fang, qui triturait doucement l’étole.

\- Fang ? fit-elle, attirant l’attention de l’adolescente sur elle. Ici, il y a Lynae. Elle t’adore ! Ça, c’est réel et possible !  
\- Je sais, maugréa la plus jeune. Moi aussi je l’adore.

Hagen esquissa un sourire. Elle ne doutait pas de ça, Lynae avait toujours été spéciale pour Fang. Mais au fond, la guérisseuse se rendait compte aussi que cela n’était peut-être pas suffisant pour endiguer les autres sentiments qu’elle avait. Ça la peinait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l’adolescente, et elle s’en sentit frustrée.

\- Tu peux te contenter d’être son amie ? proposa Hagen, doucement.  
\- Je ne sais pas… Je pourrais passer à coter de quelque chose, en ne révélant rien à Lightning.

Hagen eut un bref rire.

\- Peut-être pas, révéla-t-elle.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Hagen haussa les épaules, mystérieuse.

\- Est-ce que tu veux de l’aide pour réparer cette étole ? demanda-t-elle à la place.

Fang la fixa, suspicieuse, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je peux m’en sortir toute seule !  
\- Tu es sûre ? rit Hagen.  
\- Hum… et puis, tu ne dois pas rentrer à la clinique pour t’occuper de Ranulf ?

A la mention de son patient et ami, la tristesse, l’impuissance et la culpabilité qu’elle ressentait refirent brutalement surface. Elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Ranulf. Elle n’était même pas certaine qu’il tienne jusqu’à la semaine prochaine, et l’idée de l’annoncer lui retournait l’estomac. Le village allait essuyer un coup dur et elle n’imaginait pas la peine qu’allait aussi éprouver Fergus. Hagen, elle-même, n’y était pas encore vraiment préparée. Elle ne voulait pas accabler Fang avec ça, désirant préserver encore un peu cette jeune femme qu’était devenue la fille de son ami.

\- Je lui ai déjà administré ses soins, et Lightning est auprès de lui s’il y a un problème.  
\- Elle a l’air de bien se débrouiller.  
\- Oui. Elle a un don pour soigner, c’est certain. Et elle apprend très vite.

Ce qui l’avait d’ailleurs énormément impressionnée. Quand Lightning lui avait révélé avoir quelques notions en soin, Hagen avait pensé avoir affaire à une débutante. En réalité, elle avait eu le sentiment d’avoir en face d’elle une guérisseuse accomplie. Quelqu’un qui n’avait pas pratiqué depuis longtemps, mais dont l’habitude et l’expérience revenaient au fur et à mesure.

\- Alors ? reprit Hagen. Tu veux un coup de main ? J’ai un peu de temps devant moi. Et puis, je ne peux pas partir avant d’avoir revu ta mère.

Fang soupira, mais Hagen remarqua tout de suite que l’adolescente avait déjà capitulé. Avec un petit sourire, elle lui tendit le morceau de tissu, une lueur brillant dans ses yeux. La guérisseuse s’en empara, amusée, et d’un ton aussi professionnel que celui qu’elle utilisait dans son métier, elle indiqua à Fang ce qu’elle devait faire.

**oOo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci Leslie de me l'avoir fait remarquer... -_- !  
> J'ai effectivement posté deux fois le même chapitre, je suis désolé...  
> En tout cas, j'ai rectifié, du coup, voila le bon chapitre...  
> Et à samedi pour la suite, cette fois, sans me tromper...

**oOo**

 

**Chapitre 21**

Un peu plus part dans l’après-midi, alors qu’Hagen et Fang était concentrées sur leur tâches de couture, le claquement de la porte d’entrée les sortirent de leur torpeur. Des bruits pas et des voix résonnèrent dans le couloir de la maison, interpellant les deux couturières qui relevèrent vivement le nez de la reprise de l’étole déchirée. Ni l’une ni l’autre n’avait prêté attention au temps qui avait passé et un coup d’œil au tissu suffit à leur signaler qu’elles avaient bien avancé dans leur travail, et que ce dernier était bientôt achevé.

\- Tu penses réussir à finir toute seule ? demanda gentiment Hagen.  
\- Ça devrait aller, répondit l’adolescente.

Hagen esquissa un sourire, notant dans le ton confiant une légère pointe de scepticisme. Elle se leva du lit, quand la voix de Mirta se fit entendre du bas de l’escalier.

\- Fang, tu es là ? Hagen est avec toi, ou elle est partie ?

La jeune fille sauta de son lit, rangea en quatrième vitesse tout l’attirail de couture qu’elle avait étalé sur la couverture, cacha l’étole sous son oreiller, puis se précipita dans le couloir.

\- Non ! s’exclama-t-elle à l’intention de sa mère. Elle est toujours là, maman. On était en train de discuter.

Hagen qui l’avait suivie de façon plus modérée, passa à côté d’elle, lui glissant doucement :

\- Je vais rejoindre ta mère. Demande à Vanille un coup de main, s’il le faut.

La guérisseuse descendit ensuite les marches de l’escalier, croisant justement la petite rouquine qui les grimpaient dans le sens inverse comme une flèche.

\- Repose-toi encore un peu, Vanille, préconisa Hagen de manière automatique.  
\- Oui, oui… lui répondit sa cadette sans pour autant s’arrêter ou se retourner.

Elle rejoignit Fang et les deux adolescentes s’enfermèrent dans la chambre de l’aînée. D’un soupir amusé, Hagen reprit sa descente, ne prêtant pas attention au fait que ses recommandations venaient d’être purement et simplement ignorées.

La guérisseuse rejoignit Mirta au rez-de-chaussée et la trouva facilement derrière le plan de travail de sa cuisine, s’attelant à préparer une tarte aux pommes. La femme de Fergus lui adressa un sourire, auquel Hagen répondit avec plaisir.

\- Je pensais que tu serais partie avant que je revienne, avoua Mirta, pétrissant la pâte entre ses mains.  
\- Il était hors de question que je parte comme une voleuse. Merci de m’avoir laissé dormir, mais tu aurais dû me réveiller.  
\- Tu avais l’air épuisée. Ça fait des semaines que tu travailles d’arrache-pied à sauver Ranulf, j’ai pensé que tu avais droit à te reposer un peu.

Hagen esquissa un léger sourire, appuyant une hanche contre le plan de travail.

\- Merci, déclara-t-elle. C’était vraiment gentil de ta part… Bien que maintenant, je me sente un peu mal à l’aise d’avoir laissé Lightning toute seule aussi longtemps avec Ranulf. Elle est dans le même bateau que moi, après tout.

Suite à la tirade d’Hagen, Mirta s’arrêta dans sa tâche, levant le bout d’un nez blanc de farine vers elle. Son regard était perçant et curieux.

\- Tu as le droit de prendre un peu de temps pour toi, exprima la femme de Fergus.  
\- Je sais, soupira Hagen. C’est juste… Laisse tomber !

Avec une mine légèrement pincée, Mirta reporta son attention sur sa pâte, l’étalant lentement, mais fermement à l’aide d’un rouleau à pâtisserie. Un silence apaisant s’installa pendant lequel la guérisseuse observa son amie faire sa tarte.

\- Comment ça se passe avec ta locataire d’ailleurs ? demanda soudainement Mirta.

Après avoir placé sa pâte dans un plat, elle s’attela à éplucher et couper en quartier de grosses pommes rouges.

\- Très bien, répondit Hagen, chipant un morceau de fruit.  
\- Vraiment ? questionna Mirta, sceptique.

Hagen rit, avalant ce qu’elle avait dans la bouche.

\- Je sais que c’est surprenant, mais elle n’est pas comme ses congénères de Cocoon. Elle est même très facile à vivre.  
\- Fergus m’a vaguement raconté son histoire. Elle vivrait sur Gran Pulse depuis des années et serait mariée à une pulsienne…

La guérisseuse acquiesça, jugeant préférable d’éviter de partir sur ce sujet, avec les nombreux doutes qu’elle nourrissait.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Pourquoi Cocoon aurait jeté une de ses habitantes… ?  
\- Ce n’est peut-être pas si étonnant, après avoir été jugée pour hérésie, fit Hagen.  
\- Une simple civile ?  
\- Mirta, soupira la guérisseuse. Qu’est-ce que tu cherches, exactement ?

La femme de Fergus haussa les épaules, dispersant un à un sur la pâte les quartiers de pommes.

\- Fergus m’a raconté son histoire et je me pose seulement quelques questions.

Hagen piqua un autre morceau de fruit, fixant Mirta. La guérisseuse doutait que cela ne se résume qu’à ça. Au fond d’elle, Hagen pensait que son intérêt pour Lightning venait plutôt du fait que Fang et Vanille étaient étrangement attachées à cette femme.

\- C’est quelqu’un de bien, je t’assure Mirta.  
\- Hum…

Une fois qu’elle eut finit de préparer sa tarte, elle la mit à cuir. Pendant ce temps, un long silence les enveloppa. Un silence qu’Hagen finit par rompre.

\- Je suis persuadée que Lightning dit vrai, quand elle affirme qu’elle ne nous veut aucun mal.  
\- Elle pourrait très bien attendre le bon moment, contra Mirta.  
\- Tu n’y crois pas toi-même.  
\- C’est vrai, soupira Mirta. J’ai entendu dire qu’elle avait tenu tête à Ranulf pour le soigner.  
\- Et obtenu gain de cause, renchérit Hagen.

Hagen vit Mirta se tourner vers elle après s’être lavé les mains, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. La femme de Fergus avait toujours été juste et loyale. Après elle, la mère de Fang était certainement la personne à qui on pouvait faire le plus confiance dans le village. Mirta était forte et courageuse, une femme de clan comme on en voit peu. Elle n’était pas comme Swann, qui passait son temps à se cacher derrière l’avis des hommes par crainte, et encore moins comme Fiona, qui commérait à longueur de journée sans réellement savoir de quoi elle parlait.

Mirta affirmait ses choix et ses opinions. Elle était objective et dans l’intimité, elle avait toujours su tempérer le caractère explosif de Fergus. Jamais elle n’avait sapé son autorité en public, mais c’était une femme respectée, que le peuple adorait pour son impartialité.

\- Est-ce que tu penses sincèrement qu’elle aurait fait tout ça, si elle nous voulait vraiment du mal ? demanda Hagen. Elle m’aide à la clinique, peu importe les regards ou les paroles hostiles qu’on lui lance. Elle a mis tous ses griefs de côtés concernant Ranulf et a passé ces dernières semaines à le veiller autant que moi pour le sauver.

Mirta soupira doucement, semblant prendre en considération les propos d’Hagen. Une lueur de doute et de curiosité brillait dans les yeux émeraude de la femme de Fergus, comme si ses propos avaient réussi à ébranler quelque chose de profondément ancré en elle.

\- Tu sais… Fergus m’a parlé d’énormément de choses à propos de cette cocoonienne.

Hagen fixa son regard dans celui de son amie et fronça les sourcils.

\- Il m’a révélé les… hypothèses que tu as émises à propos de cette femme et de Fang…

Pendant un instant, Hagen se sentit mal à l’aise. Finalement elle se racla la gorge et détourna vaguement le regard.

\- Comme tu dis, ce sont seulement des hypothèses.  
\- Mais elle a appelé Fang, tu l’as dit toi-même, contra Mirta.  
\- Comme j’ai dit que ça pouvait être une coïncidence.

Elles soupirèrent chacune de leur côté, le silence les enveloppant tandis qu’elles semblaient réfléchir.

\- Si seulement elle voulait se confier à moi, pensa Hagen à voix haute. Je suis certaine qu’elle ne fait pas partie des soldats de Cocoon.  
\- Force-lui un peu la main, suggéra Mirta.  
\- Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée.  
\- Si tu veux mon avis, s’exclama la femme de Fergus, attirant l’attention de la guérisseuse sur elle, évite de la ménager autant. Tu sais être autoritaire quand tu le veux et ici, sur Gran Pulse, c’est toi qui a tous les pouvoirs sur les cocooniens.

 

Hagen afficha une mine à la fois consternée et amusée. Pendant un instant, elle pesa le pour et le contre. Au bout du compte, ce n’était pas une mauvaise idée et cela mettrait enfin à plat toute cette histoire. Mais le risque que Lightning se braque était aussi élevé. La femme de Cocoon maintenait farouchement sa version de l’histoire et Hagen n’était pas certaine que lui exposer ses doutes soit judicieux. Mais pourquoi pas ? Au pire, si vraiment la situation devenait grave et exigeait que les choses bougent, cela méritait réflexion.

\- Un thé ? proposa subitement Mirta, la sortant de ses pensées.

La guérisseuse cligna des yeux, revenant à elle et les posa sur son amie. Se redressant sur ses pieds elle répondit :

\- Oh… Euh… Je pensais y aller.  
\- Tu as bien encore dix petites minutes, non ? J’aimerais avoir des nouvelles de Ranulf. Fergus s’inquiète énormément pour lui.

Elle se détourna, mettant déjà la bouilloire d’eau à chauffer.

\- Et puis, reprit-elle en lui refaisant face. C’est l’occasion de me parler plus amplement de cette cocoonienne qui vous a retourné la cervelle, à toi et à mes filles !

Mirta déposa sur l’îlot de la cuisine tout le nécessaire à thé et Hagen pinça les lèvres avant d’esquisser un sourire. Elle acquiesça, ne pouvant refuser une telle offre.

\- J’ai entendu dire que le cas de Ranulf était vraiment inquiétant, fit la femme de Fergus, le ton soucieux.

Elle plaça un sachet de thé dans chacune des tasses, puis se tourna vers la bouilloire, qui venait d’émettre un son strident. Avec un torchon Mirta s’empara de la hanse et vint remplir les mugs. Quand la mère de Fang poussa vers elle une tasse fumante, Hagen ne put s’empêcher de renifler pleinement l’agréable odeur de menthe qui s’en dégageait. Finalement, une fois que son amie fut installée devant elle, la guérisseuse lui adressa un regard complice, alors que la peine la saisissait à l’idée de devoir annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Oui, acquiesça Hagen. Son cas est très grave. Je crains que l’infection ait gagné le sang.

Un air d’effroi peignit les traits de Mirta avant d’être remplacé par la tristesse.

\- Il ne survivra pas jusqu’à Noël.

La voix de son amie était basse. Ce n’était pas une question. Tout le monde sur Gran Pulse savait que toutes maladies, ou blessures, pouvaient être fatales si elles atteignaient le système sanguin. Le corps de Ranulf avait été sévèrement touché. Les brûlures étaient parvenues jusqu’aux muscles et aux tendons et il en avait fallu de peu pour qu’elles gagnent les os. A ce stade, l’homme aurait succombé sur le coup. Hagen ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander si cela n’aurait pas été mieux. Actuellement, même s’il était inconscient, son corps souffrait, les lésions affectant tout son être.

Perdues dans leurs pensées chacune de leur côté, Hagen et Mirta buvaient leur thé silencieusement. La femme de Fergus finit même par sortir sa tarte du four et la laisser refroidir sur le plan de travail. La guérisseuse faisait distraitement tourner sa tasse entre ses mains tandis que Mirta avait le regard perdu au loin. La peine à l’idée de perdre un membre du village, ainsi que la frustration dû à l’impuissance face au mal qui rongeait leur ami, les accablaient.

\- Nous avons déjà perdu tellement d’amis, souffla Mirta. Un de plus…  
\- J’ai fait… Tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir.

Hagen s’étrangla sur les derniers mots, déglutissant difficilement sa salive. Mirta posa une main affectueuse sur les siennes et elles s’adressèrent un sourire léger.

\- Il va falloir que je l’annonce à Fergus, ajouta Hagen.  
\- Laisse-moi m’occuper de ça, si tu veux, proposa gentiment Mirta.

La guérisseuse pinça les lèvres, culpabilisant de laisser son amie annoncer une telle nouvelle à son mari. Mais au fond, Hagen n’était pas certaine d’avoir la force de le faire elle-même.

\- Nous n’aurons qu’à le faire ensemble, suggéra-t-elle.

Une lueur de reconnaissance passa dans les prunelles de la femme de Fergus, avant qu’elle n’acquiesce. Elles passèrent ensuite quelques minutes à discuter tranquillement, les rires de Fang et de Vanille résonnant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ce n’est qu’un moment plus tard, après un deuxième thé et une part de tarte aux pommes, que les deux femmes se séparèrent sur le pas de la porte d’entrée.

Hagen resserrait les pans de sa cape fourrée en laine de mouton, s’apprêtant à fouler le sol neigeux d’Oerba, quand la voix de Mirta l’arrêta dans son élan.

\- Viens dîner avec nous pour le réveillon de Noël ! proposa-t-elle. Et emmène donc ta cocoonienne avec toi.

La guérisseuse se tourna vers elle, affichant une mine surprise.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je n’ai pas envie de m’imposer… Ou d’imposer Lightning…  
\- Puisque je te le demande ! coupa-t-elle. Fergus et moi avions déjà le projet de t’inviter, que tu le veuille ou non. On ne va pas laisser ta locataire toute seule. Peu importe d’où on vient, personne ne mérite ça, le soir de Noël.

Hagen perdit un instant en réflexion, avant d’être de nouveau interrompue par Mirta.

\- Et puis… Je veux pouvoir me faire ma propre idée sur cette femme. Ça sera l’occasion, surtout si tes doutes sont fondés.

Hagen soupira doucement finissant par accepter. Avait-elle seulement le choix de toute façon ? La guérisseuse n’avait pas pensé une seconde que Fergus aurait pris ses doutes et ses hypothèses en considération, et encore moins qu’il en aurait fait part à Mirta. Mais Hagen avait oublié que ces deux-là étaient plus que complices, ça avait toujours été ainsi. Si cela concernait en plus leur fille, il était évident que Fergus n’aurait pas pu cacher cette histoire à sa femme.

Il était normal que Lightning intrigue Mirta. Si Hagen avait raison, elle aurait en face d’elle sa belle-fille. Cette femme, qu’elle avait dû accepter dans la famille dans le futur pour qu’elle soit la femme de sa fille. En pensant à cela, les actes de Lightning, que ça soit sa coopération ou sa ferveur à l’aider à la clinique, semblaient plus compréhensibles. Si elle faisait partie d’Oerba dans le futur, il était normal qu’elle veuille s’investir auprès d’eux et qu’elle mette toute l’énergie qu’elle avait à sauver Ranulf.

Après un instant, Hagen accepta l’invitation puis partit pour de bon. Le thé chaud qu’elle avait bu la réchauffait à peine dans ce froid glacial. Le temps qu’elle rejoigne la clinique, elle était déjà frigorifiée. Les pieds dans la neige, la guérisseuse réprimait une succession de frissons, toutes ses pensées de nouveau tournées vers Ranulf. Elle en vint finalement à se demander si elle avait bien fait d’accepter l’invitation de Mirta, ne pouvant s’empêcher d’imaginer l’ambiance de la soirée. Ça promettait d’être haut en couleur. La curiosité de Mirta, la suspicion de Fergus et les sentiments de Fang.

Hagen atteignit rapidement l’angle de la clinique, passant sans vraiment y prêter attention devant le chemin qui menait vers l’arrière de la bâtisse. Habituellement, elle continuait son chemin, ne jetant qu’un vague coup d’œil dans cette direction. Cependant, un éclat de couleur attira son regard cette fois, et elle plissa les yeux avant de remarquer un reflet rose à quelques mètres d’elle. Hagen fronça les sourcils. Que faisait Lightning dehors par un froid pareil, agenouillée dans la neige ? Elle ne portait rien de chaud sur elle et Hagen s’engagea dans le chemin, s’apprêtant à héler la jeune femme.

Mais elle s’arrêta aussitôt, l’air changeant autour d’elle, devenant lourd et étouffant. Une vive lueur verte s’éleva devant ses yeux, entourant Lightning d’un halo. De la magie ? Hagen écarquilla les yeux, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge. Elle n’arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Son cœur battait la chamade et une sueur froide coula le long de son échine.

De là où elle était, il lui semblait que Lightning tenait quelque chose d’inanimé entre les mains, mais Hagen n’était pas certaine de ce que c’était. Probablement un animal, qui avait cruellement fait les frais de ce début d’hiver. L’air se condensa autour d’elle, comme chargé d’une électricité sur le point d’exploser. C’était une énergie dense et puissante, qui lui sembla presque dangereuse sur l’instant.

Puis tout s’arrêta soudainement. La surprise la saisit avant qu’Hagen ne réalise que la bestiole morte que Lightning tenait dans ses mains seulement quelques minutes auparavant venait de bouger. Elle émit un son. Un petit miaulement que la guérisseuse identifia comme celui d’un chaton. La jeune femme aux cheveux rose déposa l’animal au sol et Hagen eut besoin d’un moment pour reprendre ses esprits.

Son cœur battant la chamade, choquée par ce qu’elle venait de voir, elle fit rapidement demi-tour. La semelle de ses chaussures crissa dans la neige, mais elle ne prêta pas attention au bruit qu’elle pouvait faire. Hagen avait besoin de s’éloigner, de se retrouver seule pour retrouver son calme. Elle se précipita jusqu’à sa maison, refusant catégoriquement de retourner tout de suite à la clinique. Il était inconcevable qu’elle se retrouve en face de Lightning après ce qu’elle venait de voir.

Qu’est-ce qu’elle lui dirait ? Si son regard venait à changer envers elle, Lightning se rendrait forcément compte de quelque chose et Hagen n’était pas certaine de réussir à garder son calme en lui faisant face tout de suite. Qui était réellement cette femme ? se demanda-t-elle en pénétrant précipitamment le seuil de sa maison, refermant la porte derrière elle dans un claquement. S’était-elle trompée ? Avait-elle commis une erreur en plaidant sa cause auprès des siens ? Malgré une multitude de questions, Hagen ne pouvait pas croire une seule seconde que son jugement ait été mauvais.

Cependant, une peur effroyable la saisit, sourde et angoissante, qu’elle eut dû mal à apaiser.

**oOo**

Malgré une fin de journée qui l’avait laissé pétrifiée, ça avait été une après-midi agréable. Hagen avait été à la fois fière et heureuse que Fang s’ouvre ainsi auprès d’elle, malgré l’inconfort de la situation et le peu de conseils qu’elle avait été en mesure de lui fournir. L’adolescente n’était pas dans une position agréable et au fond, Hagen n’était pas certaine de pouvoir vraiment bien définir ce qu’avait voulu dire Fang. En revanche, elle était de plus en plus certaine que le lien qui unissait Lightning à la fille de son ami était fort et loin d’être anodin.

Somnolent sur sa chaise inconfortable, la guérisseuse sursauta alors que sa tête ballottait. L’état de Lightning resta inchangé, et Hagen veilla finalement sur elle tout le restant de la soirée, ainsi qu’une bonne partie de la nuit. En dehors de quelques remèdes contre la fièvre et d’autres en prévention, contre les états grippaux, la guérisseuse n’avait pas osé lui administrer quoique ce soit qui aurait risqué d’aggraver sa santé.

Au fil des heures, Lightning s’était doucement stabilisée. Sa respiration, bien que toujours un peu difficile, était redevenue fluide et profonde. L’impression qu’elle souffrait malgré l’inconscience dans lequel elle se trouvait avait disparu, laissant la jeune femme dormir d’un sommeil profond. Hagen la détaillait depuis un moment, ayant le sentiment que le corps de Lightning se régénérait, ce qui l’avait rendu encore plus curieuse par rapport à la situation présente.

Au bout du compte, une hypothèse supplémentaire avait germé dans son esprit, étant de plus en plus persuadée que la cause du mal qui touchait Lightning était ses étranges capacités qu’elle avait utilisé. Si la jeune femme avait aussi déployé cette force pour aider Ranulf, peut-être que son corps n’était pas assez robuste pour supporter un tel déploiement d’énergie.

A plus de trois heures du matin maintenant, Hagen commençait sérieusement à piquer du nez sur son siège. Le peu de repos qu’elle avait réussi à glaner venait de partir en fumée, et elle se sentait de nouveau aussi épuisée que si elle n’avait pas dormi. Elle soupira, se redressant et étirant son dos douloureux. Mécaniquement, elle retira le linge devenu tiède du front de Lightning et le plongea dans le récipient d’eau, l’essora, puis le reposa là où il était.

La jeune femme avait toujours de la fièvre, malgré quelques améliorations dans son état, mais Hagen ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter son chevet, l’inquiétude la rongeant intérieurement. Cette inactivité, pendant qu’elle attendait le réveil de Lightning, lui avait permis de penser plus calmement à tout ce qui s’était passé dernièrement.

La conversation qu’elle avait eu le matin même avec la jeune femme ne lui avait pas semblé différente des autres. Lightning avait été fidèle à elle-même et Hagen n’avait pu se résoudre à croire que cette femme, qu’elle considérait comme une amie à présent, soit en réalité mauvaise. Elle n’arborait aucune marque l’cie, que ça soit de Gran Pulse ou de Cocoon. Elle n’avait donc pas atterrit à Oerba dans le seul but d’accomplir une quelconque tâche. La guérisseuse n’attendait plus qu’une chose, que Lightning lui avoue la vérité. Hagen voulait des explications et des vraies cette fois. Elle n’accepterait aucun mensonge ni aucune belle histoire pour l’endormir. Et peu importe la manière, elle les obtiendrait.

\- Je t’entends ruminer de ma chambre ! grommela une voix grave et bourrue, provenant de derrière elle.

Hagen sursauta et se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts. Le sommeil venait de la fuir instantanément à cause de la surprise. A la lueur des bougies, elle distingua Ranulf, dans l’encadrement de la porte. Il s’avança lentement dans la chambre et Hagen fut une fois de plus impressionnée par le fait que l’homme n’avait plus aucune séquelle.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il en contournant le lit.

Hagen cligna des yeux, tirée de ses pensées.

\- Ça va, éluda-t-elle, réprimant un bâillement dans la paume de sa main. Tu ne dors pas, à cette heure ?  
\- Tu penses trop, grogna Ranulf. Tu me déranges !  
\- Espèce de vieux bouc ! persifla Hagen, une note d’amusement perçant tout de même dans son ton.

Le forgeron esquissa à peine un sourire avant de s’asseoir de l’autre côté du lit.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Ranulf se tourna vers elle une seconde plus tard et la guérisseuse ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

\- Son cas te préoccupe vraiment, alors ! s’exclama-t-elle.

L’homme se renfrogna, adoptant une position raide et distante, presque agressive.

\- Je posais seulement une question !  
\- La même à quelques heures d’intervalles, à peine, répliqua Hagen, appuyant son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Elle détailla la silhouette de Ranulf, qui se découpait dans la pénombre. La flammèche de la bougie, qu’elle avait allumée dans la soirée, peinait maintenant à garder toute sa vigueur, plongeant une bonne partie de la chambre dans le noir. A l’extérieur, le chant d’un hibou perça le silence ambiant et, une seconde plus tard, la vie sembla reprendre son court. Ranulf reposa son regard sur Lightning et Hagen l’imita, tandis qu’il reprenait la parole.

\- Je me demandais juste ce qui c’était passé, déclara-t-il.  
\- On ne sait pas vraiment.

Hagen ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt, détournant la tête. Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil à l’homme, avant de reporter son attention sur l’inconsciente. L’idée de parler à cet homme de ses doutes, ou même de la scène dont elle avait été témoin, lui traversa momentanément l’esprit. Cependant, Ranulf était certainement la dernière personne à qui elle pouvait se confier. En fait, y avait-il seulement quelqu’un avec qui elle pourrait discuter de ça, sans risquer d’ameuter tout le village ?

Ranulf avait fracassé le crâne de cette cocoonienne, il était catégoriquement hors de question qu’elle se confie à lui. Aux dernières nouvelles, il voulait encore sa mort le mois précédent. Apprendre une telle chose ne ferait que favoriser sa haine et son envie de la tuer. Cependant, ce revirement de comportement l’intriguait et Hagen se demandait s’il y avait un sens caché derrière l’intérêt de Ranulf.

\- Elle s’est écroulée sans raison apparente, se contenta-t-elle de révéler.  
\- On ne s’écroule pas ainsi, sans raison !  
\- Elle couvait probablement quelque chose.  
\- Probablement ? répéta Ranulf. Tu sembles douter de ce que tu avances, ça ne te ressemble pas.

Hagen ne sut pas quoi répondre sur l’instant et elle pinça les lèvres, haussant les épaules de manière défaitiste.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle a. On dirait qu’elle est… Juste épuisée.

Seulement, aux yeux d’Hagen, le mot était faible.

\- C’est étrange, non ?

La guérisseuse fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Ranulf. Elle l’observa longuement, sans qu’il ne détache son propre regard de Lightning.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que son état te préoccupe autant ? Le mois dernier, tu voulais encore la tuer de tes propres mains !

Ranulf leva enfin le nez dans sa direction. Aucune émotion ne traversa son visage, et Hagen trouva ça dérangeant. Elle n’aimait pas ne pas savoir ce qu’il pensait. Ranulf pouvait parfois être tellement… imprévisible. De plus, dans la pénombre de la chambre, elle le voyait mal et elle était incapable de réellement voir ses yeux quand il déclara :

\- Elle m’a sauvé la vie ! Je veux juste savoir pourquoi.

Le cœur d’Hagen fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Est-ce que Ranulf lui avait menti ? Se souvenait-il en fait de quelque chose ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, n’osant toujours pas lui poser la moindre question. Si Lightning était réellement impliquée dans son miraculeux rétablissement, et que Ranulf s’en souvenait, Hagen était certaine qu’il l’aurait déjà crié sur les toits.

\- Enfin, reprit-il alors qu’elle se perdait dans ses réflexions, vous m’avez toutes les deux sauvé, rectifia-t-il.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, posant son regard sur Lightning. Fronçant les sourcils, Hagen demanda :

\- C’est tout ?

Le forgeron la regarda aussitôt. Les faibles flammes de la bougie vacillèrent, faisant briller ses prunelles marron. Les traits de son visage bourru étaient comme figés dans du marbre. Inexpressif. Et Hagen ne savait pas quoi en penser, jusqu’à ce qu’il lui réponde.

\- Est-ce qu’il y a autre chose ?

La guérisseuse le fixa un instant, réfléchissant activement. Ranulf n’avait jamais été quelqu’un de très avisé ou même délicat. Pour elle, quand il avait quelque chose à dire, il n’hésitait pas. Quitte à se mettre tout le monde à dos. Mais là, il lui semblait déceler une note étrange dans l’intonation de la question. Devait-elle y voir un secret tacite entre eux ? Ou se faisait-elle des idées ?

Finalement elle secoua la tête en signe de négation, jugeant préférable de continuer à adopter des mesures préventives. Elle verrait bien par la suite. Soupirant, Hagen grimaça, alors que la fatigue revenait au galop. Elle étirait son dos douloureux quand Ranulf s’exclama :

\- Va te coucher ! Tu as besoin de dormir.  
\- Non, je dois rester pour veiller sur elle.  
\- Je vais le faire.

Cette fois, Hagen manqua de s’étrangler, pas seulement étonnée, mais aussi stupéfaite.

\- Je…  
\- Ça va ! râla Ranulf. Je ne vais pas la tuer pendant que tu n’est pas là. Et puis, ça ne serait pas amusant, elle n’est pas consciente.  
\- Ce que tu dis est supposé me rassurer ?

Le forgeron bougonna dans sa barbe, faisant sourire Hagen.

\- Et puis, reprit-elle. Tu es aussi un patient, c’est toi qui dois te reposer.  
\- Je t’ai déjà dit que j’allais très bien ! Peut-être même mieux qu’avant ! Toi, en revanche, tu as besoin de dormir. Tu ne voudrais pas finir comme elle !? lui répondit-il durement en pointant Lightning du menton.

Hagen hésita. Est-ce que c’était vraiment une bonne idée ? Même si la jeune femme commençait à être appréciée au sein du village, qu’elle meurt ne dérangerait personne. Si Ranulf mettait à exécution ses désirs, il serait même perçu comme un héros. Cependant, quelque chose intrigua la guérisseuse. Le comportement de l’homme était… étrange. Différent. Mais avec la fatigue qui pesait lourdement sur ses épaules, elle pouvait aussi bien tout imaginer.

\- Je peux vraiment compter sur toi ? demanda-t-elle toutefois.

L’idée d’aller retrouver son lit pour une longue nuit de sommeil était plus que séduisante.

\- Je t’assure que je ne ferais rien à ta protégée ! affirma-t-il avec une pointe de lassitude.  
\- Très bien, céda Hagen. Je te fais confiance. Ne me déçoit pas !

Elle se leva de son siège, réprimant une grimace sous les craquements des os de son corps. Elle se faisait vraiment trop vieille pour passer des nuits blanches à répétition. Par professionnalisme et inquiétude aussi, elle imbiba de nouveau le linge qui reposait sur le front de Lightning, avant de le reposer. Hagen se tourna ensuite vers Ranulf.

\- Veille bien sur elle !  
\- Mais oui, mais oui ! Allez ! Déguerpis agiter tes méninges ailleurs qu’à côté de moi, tu me déranges !

Hagen esquissa un sourire en coin, avant de quitter enfin la chambre. Sur le pas de la porte, elle jeta quand même un dernier coup d’œil à cet homme bourru et ravagé par son passé. A la lueur des bougies, elle se dit qu’elle n’avait rien imaginé. Quelque chose avait vraiment l’air d’avoir changé dans son comportement. Il semblait… apaisé. Mais elle ne saurait dire pourquoi et comment cela s’était produit.

Ranulf se leva pour attraper le fauteuil et le tirer à lui. Il s’assit et se mit à l’aise, prêt à passer les prochaines heures de façon inconfortable. Hagen se rendit alors compte que contre toute attente, aucune inquiétude ne lui nouait le ventre. A cet instant précis, elle avait confiance en Ranulf. Elle tourna finalement les talons, traversa le couloir et quitta la clinique pour rejoindre sa demeure. D’un rapide et assuré, elle gagna sa chambre, pressée de pouvoir plonger entre les couettes de son lit.

**oOo**

Quand Hagen avait enfin émergé de son sommeil, il était déjà tard dans la matinée. C’est d’un pas précipité qu’elle se rendit dans la chambre de Lightning, presque une heure plus tard. Elle y trouva Ranulf, installé pratiquement de la même façon qu’au moment où elle l’avait quitté, et la jeune femme toujours inconsciente.

L’homme lui avait adressé un vague coup d’œil, cerné et rouge, mais encore alerte. La guérisseuse s’était empressée de vérifier l’état de Lightning, commençant par la fièvre.

\- Tu vois, je ne l’ai pas égorgée pendant qu’elle dormait, avait grommelé Ranulf.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hagen esquissa un sourire en coin, se redressant lentement, rassurée.

\- La fièvre a chuté. Comment s’est passé le reste de la nuit ?

Ranulf renifla, prenant une position plus confortable. Il grogna sous les courbatures de son corps, déclarant d’un ton qui voulait paraitre indifférent :

\- Elle a bougé et déliré, puis plus rien.  
\- Déliré ? s’était exclamée Hagen. Est-ce qu’elle a dit quelque chose de spécial ?  
\- J’ai à peine compris un mot sur trois.

Le reste de la journée s’était ensuite déroulée tranquillement. Ranulf était partit presque aussitôt pour rattraper sa nuit, et Hagen avait repris sa veille auprès de Lightning. Plus reposée et alerte, elle se sentait mieux que les jours précédents.

Elle se sentait de nouveau capable de gérer la surveillance de sa patiente. Depuis que la fièvre avait disparu, la vie de Lightning n’était plus en danger, et cela était rassurant, malgré son inconscience.

Que Ranulf soit sorti d’affaire avait déjà fait le tour du village, rameutant son lot de visiteurs qui s’était succédé tout au long de l’après-midi. Parmi eux il y eut bien évidement Fergus, que personne n’avait vu aussi heureux depuis des années. Hagen fut même surprise de remarquer avec quelle facilité les habitants du village avaient accepté le rétablissement du forgeron. Aucun ne demanda d’explication, et Ranulf lui-même se contentait de répéter à qui voulait l’entendre qu’il avait seulement eu de la chance. Etro ne devait pas être pressée de ramener un vieux grincheux dans son genre au Valhalla.

Cependant, maintenant que la nuit venait de tomber et qu’elle n’avait plus aucune occupation à part celle d’attendre patiemment, la guérisseuse se rejouait encore vaguement la brève discussion qu’elle avait eue avec Fergus. Plongée dans ses pensées, Hagen n’avait pas prêté attention à la présence de l’homme, avant que celui-ci ne se manifeste d’un raclement de gorge. Hagen avait sursauté, se retournant vers l’encadrement de la porte.

\- Fergus ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je suis venu voir Ranulf.

Il s’était avancé dans la chambre, ses yeux se posant un instant sur Lightning avant de les reporter sur Hagen.

\- Excuse-moi, c’est évident.

L’homme avait acquiescé, esquissant un vague sourire. Sa plaçant en face d’elle, il l’avait observé une seconde avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas quel remède tu lui as donné, mais ça a fait un miracle ! Mirta m’a pourtant dit qu’il n’y avait plus aucun espoir.

La guérisseuse lui avait adressé un sourire, restant toutefois silencieuse.

\- J’ai aussi appris que ta cocoonienne était malade. Je suis venu voir comment elle se portait.  
\- C’est Vanille et Fang qui te l’ont demandé, n’est-ce pas ? rit Hagen.

Le chef d’Oerba avait grommelé entre ses dents. Ainsi, l’homme ressemblait à un ours bougon, et Hagen avait doucement pouffé.

\- Va-t-elle survivre ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui, acquiesça la guérisseuse. Elle est tirée d’affaire, tu peux rassurer les filles. Si elle se réveille prochainement, elle sera sur pied pour Noël.

Fergus avait hoché la tête puis soupiré. Hagen l’avait observé faire, assise sur sa chaise, tournant régulièrement un œil sur l’inconsciente, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu’elle devait faire.

\- Nous comptons toujours sur vous pour le réveillon, finit-il par s’exprimer.  
\- Je lui en parlerai dès que possible.

Le père de Fang avait hoché de nouveau la tête et fit mine sortir presque aussitôt. Cependant, il s’était arrêté dans l’encadrement de la porte, se tournant vers elle. Hagen avait froncé les sourcils, curieuse.

\- Tu me le dirais, s’il était arrivé quelque chose de spécial, non ?

Plantant ses yeux dans ceux Fergus, la guérisseuse s’était obligée à garder un visage calme et serein. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Peu importe ce qu’elle dirait, elle mentirait, et c’était la dernière chose qu’elle voulait faire. La simple idée d’en arriver là lui retourner l’estomac. Valait mieux encore ne rien dire et attendre qu’elle en sache plus. Elle devait avant tout s’expliquer avec Lightning, mettre tout ça au clair. Pour elle, toute cette histoire n’était plus une coïncidence.

\- Tu sais très bien que je te dirais tout, si seulement il y avait quelque chose à dire, répliqua-t-elle avec une assurance qu’elle était loin de ressentir.

Fergus avait semblé septique et déçu, elle avait pu le lire dans ses yeux. Ses prunelles émeraude avaient brillé d’une lueur perçante, tout le corps de l’homme irradiant de suspicion et Hagen s’était sentit terriblement mal à l’aise. Mais elle avait tout de même maintenu ses positions et Fergus avait fini par tourner les talons après un dernier salut.

Hagen avait pu alors relâcher la tension, ses épaules s’affaissant, avant de soupirer et de tourner la tête vers Lightning, espérant que la jeune femme se réveille vite.

**oOo**


	23. Chapter 23

**oOo**

 

**Chapitre 22**

 

Ce ne fut cependant que deux jours plus tard que Lightning émergea enfin. L’après-midi touchait à sa fin, et alors qu’elle commençait sérieusement à s’inquiéter, Hagen vit la jeune femme remuer et papillonner des yeux.

A l’extérieur, il faisait déjà nuit, et la guérisseuse avait allumé les quelques chandeliers muraux qui se trouvaient dans la chambre. A la lueur des bougies, elle vit les yeux de Lightning s’ouvrir difficilement pour poser un regard confus autour de la pièce. Après quatre jours, la fatigue et l’angoisse, le cœur d’Hagen manqua un battement sous le coup du soulagement.

Sautant de son siège, elle se précipita aux côtés de son amie, passant d’un geste tendre et automatique une main sur son front. D’une voix douce, elle incita Lightning à reprendre plus conscience, stimulant une réaction. Un grognement sortit d’entre ses lèvres en réponse et Hagen esquissa un sourire en coin. Après une lutte acharnée, la jeune femme tourna enfin la tête vers elle, posant son regard sur la guérisseuse.

Il lui fallut un instant supplémentaire pour réellement comprendre où elle se trouvait. Finalement elle gigota un peu, cligna des yeux et soupira alors qu’Hagen lui adressait un visage aussi rassurant que possible. Toutes les questions et les craintes qu’elle nourrissait dernièrement disparurent momentanément. Pour l’instant, elle voulait seulement s’assurer que l’état de Lightning était stable.

Cette dernière cherchait justement à se redresser, mais Hagen l’en empêcha d’une main sur l’épaule.

\- Qu… Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda Lightning d’une voix enrouée.

Hagen la repoussa contre ses oreillers avant d’attraper la cruche d’eau sur la table de chevet. Elle en servit un verre, qu’elle tendit ensuite gentiment à son amie, demandant :

\- Tu ne te rappelle pas ?

Lightning but plusieurs gorgées et rendit le verre, fronçant les sourcils. Elle secoua doucement la tête après une seconde, grimaçant sous le mouvement. Hagen porta de nouveau automatiquement sa main contre son front.

\- Tu as mal à la tête ?  
\- Hum… Un peu.

La guérisseuse se leva aussitôt, réactive à la moindre situation. Elle se dirigea d’un pas rapide jusqu’à la table en face du lit, sur laquelle reposait un plateau rempli de nombreux flacons sombres. D’une main experte, elle les fit teinter, cherchant celui qu’il lui fallait avant de pousser une exclamation satisfaite quand elle le trouva. Faisant demi-tour vers Lightning elle déboucha le récipient et reprit la parole.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu te rappelles ? questionna-t-elle en tendant le flacon sous le nez de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci fit une grimace de dégout et recula la tête. Cependant, elle se ravisa tout de suite après alors qu’Hagen claquait sa langue contre son palais. Lightning fut confrontée à l’autorité professionnelle de la guérisseuse, ce qui poussa instantanément la jeune femme à avaler le remède sans plus rechigner. Après un verre d’eau pour faire passer le gout infect, Lightning se renfonça doucement dans ses oreillers sous la vigilance d’Hagen, qui vint se rasseoir à ses côtés.

\- Je… J’étais sortie chercher des provisions. Je me souviens m’être arrêtée un moment sur la place. Vanille… Vanille et Fang m’ont prise par surprise.

Le visage de Lightning, d’ordinaire aussi lisse que du cristal, se plissa légèrement. Pendant une seconde, quelque chose sembla la chagriner, mais Hagen n’eut pas le temps de s’attarder sur la question, car son amie reprenait déjà la parole.

\- Nous avons un peu discuté et puis j’ai voulu rentrer. Après… Plus rien, déclara Lightning.

Une note d’inquiétude perça dans son ton.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? redemanda-t-elle, plus alerte cette fois.  
\- Tu t’es écroulée, répondit doucement Hagen. Sans… Enfin, sans trop de raisons apparentes. Je pense que tu as fait un malaise à cause de l’épuisement. Tu as eu une forte montée de fièvre et tu es restée inconsciente depuis.  
\- Combien…  
\- Environs quatre jours, coupa Hagen. Mais ça va maintenant, tu es tirée d’affaire, rassura-t-elle.

Le silence tomba dans la chambre. La guérisseuse observait la jeune femme en face d’elle, cette dernière semblant réfléchir activement. Maintenant que Lightning était réveillée et de toute évidence, en parfaite santé, Hagen ressentait l’irrésistible envie de lui poser toutes les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

Cependant, par prudence et professionnalisme, elle n’était pas certaine que cela soit une bonne idée de la mettre aussitôt au pied du mur. Sa curiosité et son irritabilité la poussèrent toutefois à s’exclamer :

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire, que tu ne te sentais pas bien !

Lightning tourna la tête dans sa direction, posant un regard encore fatigué sur elle.

\- Je me sentais bien… Seulement un peu fatiguée. Mais ça me semblait normal, après les semaines que nous avions passées.  
\- Même en étant épuisée, on ne s’écroule pas ainsi, avec plus de quarante de fièvre, contra Hagen.

La jeune femme mit un instant avant d’avoir une réaction, et Hagen avait conscience des reproches dans le ton de sa voix. Lightning haussa finalement une épaule, répondant :

\- Tu devais avoir raison, je couvais probablement un mauvais virus.

La guérisseuse ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Pinçant les lèvres, elle réprima l’irritation qui la saisit face à la nonchalance que Lightning exprimait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’elle se mure dans un mutisme perpétuel ? Hagen pensait pourtant lui avoir prouvé qu’elle pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Que malgré l’incertitude qu’elle ressentait par rapport à l’histoire qu’elle avait ficelée, elle continuait d’être de son côté.

\- Est-ce que tu as conscience que tu aurais pu mourir !? pesta Hagen.  
\- Ne dramatisons pas, maugréa Lightning. J’étais seulement fatiguée.

La rousse fronça durement les sourcils, mécontente. Que devait-elle faire ? Lightning arborait un air buté, fermé à toute discussion. Sa curiosité, son impatience et son inquiétude la poussaient à foncer dans le tas.

\- Ça aurait pu être bien plus tragique ! s’exclama-t-elle, espérant faire réagir la jeune femme.  
\- Mais non ! Tu t’inquiètes pour rien, répliqua Lightning.

Hagen se redressa, son corps se tendant sous l’agacement.

\- Et comment tu peux être aussi certaine de ce que tu dis ?

Lightning haussa imperceptiblement les sourcils, un air confus passant sur son visage d’ordinaire impassible.

\- Je le sais, c’est tout !  
\- Moi, ce que je sais, c’est que j’ai cru ne pas réussir à traiter le mal que tu avais !  
\- Mais finalement, je vais bien ! s’irrita Lightning.  
\- Et la prochaine fois ? attaqua Hagen.

Lightning pinça fortement ses lèvres. Chacune s’abîma dans un silence tendu, la pièce vibrant presque d’électricité. Hagen pensa avoir été trop loin. Que c’était trop tôt. Mais elle venait d’avoir un aperçu de la tournure que pourrait prendre leur conversation quand elles en auraient une.

Après une minute, Hagen se leva, sous le regard curieux de Lightning. Pour l’instant elle préférait prendre de la distance et réfléchir. Cependant, elle ne put s’empêcher d’enfoncer le clou.

\- Sache que Vanille était très inquiète… Que Fang était très inquiète aussi. Elles ont été jusqu’à forcer Fergus, pour qu’il vienne prendre de tes nouvelles.

Quelque chose dans le regard de la jeune femme sembla changer, mais cela était tellement imperceptible qu’Hagen ne pouvait être sûre de rien. Quoiqu’il arrive elle gardait cette désagréable indifférence qui lui donnait envie de la secouer dans tous les sens. La guérisseuse ragea intérieurement. Cette femme était vraiment compliquée à gérer, parfois.

\- Je te laisse te reposer, reprit-elle d’un ton froid.

Lightning se contenta seulement d’acquiescer, lui accordant qu’un vague coup d’œil. Hagen tourna les talons mais s’arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

\- J’ai oublié, dit-elle, attirant son attention, nous sommes toutes les deux invitées à partager le réveillon de Noël en compagnie de Fergus et Mirta.

Un air surpris traversa le visage impassible de Lightning. Ses joues opalines semblèrent pâlirent encore un peu plus, si c’était possible, alors que le doute faisait briller ses prunelles océan.

\- Fergus se pose beaucoup de questions, ajouta Hagen. Et moi aussi, d’ailleurs.

Sur cette révélation, Hagen lui tourna le dos et partit sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Au fond d’elle, la guérisseuse espérait que cela allait faire réfléchir Lightning. Peut-être aussi qu’elle espérait que cela la pousse à venir se dévoiler de son propre chef.

Pénétrant la pièce principale de la clinique, elle s’empara de son épaisse cape. Un tour dans les bois lui ferait le plus grand bien. De toute façon, Hagen avait besoin de refaire le plein d’herbes médicinales.

Bon sang ! pensa-t-elle, Noël n’était plus qu’à quelques jours et d’une certaine manière, elle commençait sérieusement à appréhender cette soirée en perspective. Elle parcourut Oerba jusqu’à la forêt sans plus se poser de questions, désirant mettre tout ça de côté, pour l’instant.

**oOo**

Le jour du réveillon arriva plus vite que ne l’avait pensé Lightning, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir nerveuse, angoissée, ravie ou impatiente. Peut-être ressentait-elle tout ça en même-temps. La crainte, à l’idée de se retrouver sous le toit des parents de Fang, lui nouait le ventre.

Bien qu’à son époque, ces personnes étaient mortes, ici, c’était loin d’être le cas. Même si elle n’avait jamais imaginé un jour devoir leur faire face, ils étaient la famille de son amante. Des personnes que Fang aimait, bien qu’elle n’en parle jamais. Des personnes qu’elle avait chéries. Cet homme et cette femme l’avaient créée et faite grandir. Peu importe le ressentiment que pouvait éprouver sa femme pour ses parents, c’était grâce à eux qu’elle était devenue la personne qu’elle était aujourd’hui.

Alors, même si ni Fergus ni Mirta ne savaient, et ne sauraient probablement jamais, ce que Lightning représentait pour leur fille et pour eux, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de vouloir quand même leur faire une bonne impression. Elle était inquiète et au fond d’elle, elle aurait vraiment préféré que les choses soient différentes. La frustration de ne pas pouvoir se présenter comme leur belle-fille était grande. Ici, elle pouvait seulement essayer de faire son maximum pour qu’ils se rendent comptes que tous les cocooniens n’étaient pas des monstres.

Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait quitté Oerba avant la fin des fêtes et elle n’aurait plus à se soucier du village. Après tout, Fang lui avait promis qu’elle arriverait après Noël, pendant le songe qu’elles avaient partagé. C’était probablement les derniers moments qu’elle allait passer avec ces gens. Les derniers instants de complicités qu’elle échangerait avec la jeune Vanille. Les derniers instants où elle profiterait de la beauté innocente, malicieuse et rafraichissante de la Fang adolescente.

Elle avait bien essayé de refuser l’invitation. De faire comprendre à Hagen que ça lui était égal de rester seule pour le réveillon de Noël. Lightning se voyait déjà descendre un verre ou deux, voire la bouteille, avant d’aller se coucher pour se morfondre dans son coin. Mais la guérisseuse était restée inflexible. Ça l’avait surprise, d’ailleurs. Quelque chose dans le comportement d’Hagen interpellait l’ancienne guerrière depuis plusieurs jours.

La guérisseuse semblait renfermer en elle une colère qui surprenait et désarçonnait Lightning. Elle donnait l’impression d’être prête à exploser à tout moment. Lightning ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison et elle refusait de croire que cela n’était dû qu’a son malaise. Ce n’était qu’un accident, elle-même ne s’attendait absolument pas à ce que son état se détériore à ce point. Mais de toute évidence, elle avait oublié un détail important : elle était humaine, et son corps avait du mal à supporter la charge conséquente d’énergie qu’elle avait déployé pour guérir le chaton et Ranulf en si peu de temps.

D’ailleurs, la petite boule de poil en question vint se faufiler entre ses jambes. Lightning baissa les yeux dans sa direction. Elle sourit et s’accroupit pour le prendre dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers la grande baie-vitrée du salon, à côté de laquelle elle se tenait. Ça faisait presque une heure qu’elle attendait qu’Hagen finisse de se préparer et elle soupira.

Oerba croulait sous la neige, le jardin de la demeure étant devenue une vaste étendue blanche. Lightning serra le chaton contre sa poitrine. Juste là, entre ses seins, une douce chaleur se diffusait à l’endroit même où son cœur battait. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle la ressentait, mais c’était la première fois qu’elle sentait un profond sentiment de reconnaissance et d’affection pour ce qu’elle supposait que cela représentait.

Si au début, Lightning avait craint d’être redevenue une l’cie, cela avait vite disparu. Maintenant, si elle ne se trompait pas et malgré ce que cela avait failli lui coûter, elle pensait que ça pourrait lui être d’une aide précieuse.

Alors qu’elle s’abîmait dans ses pensées, c’est un raclement de gorge qui attira son attention. Surprise, elle sursauta légèrement, se tournant vers le petit escalier du salon. Le chaton dans ses bras émit un son de protestation et elle le laissa filer tandis qu’elle remarquait la présence d’Hagen en face d’elle.

Enfin prête, cette dernière jeta un coup d’œil étrange à l’animal qui détala jusqu’à sa petite gamelle de lait. Finalement le regard lagon de la guérisseuse revint se poser sur elle et Lightning ne put s’empêcher de sentir un frisson d’angoisse venir lui nouer le ventre. Comment allait se passer cette soirée ? se demanda-t-elle intérieurement. Les prunelles d’Hagen étaient perçantes et dernièrement, la jeune femme avait la désagréable impression d’être continuellement observée. Cela la mettait mal à l’aise et réveillait en elle des instincts qu’elle pensait endormis, la mettant sur le qui-vive.

\- Tu devrais te séparer de cette bestiole ! s’exclama-t-elle finalement.

Elle se détourna pour se diriger jusqu’à la porte d’entrée. Lightning la suivit de façon mesurée, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Il est tout petit, ça serait cruel de le laisser mourir dans le froid, répondit Lightning, mettant toute la nonchalance qu’elle pouvait dans son ton.

Ça serait d’autant plus cruel que ce serait la deuxième fois, pensa-t-elle silencieusement. Hors de question. Lightning pouvait bien sembler impassible, elle n’avait pas un cœur de pierre. Hagen lui paraissait tellement différente. Distante et froide. Loin du comportement habituel qu’elle avait en temps normal depuis que Lightning l’avait rencontrée.

\- Pouvons-nous y aller ?

La voix d’Hagen la tira brutalement de ses pensées. Elle se tourna dans sa direction, pour découvrir que la guérisseuse avait éludé sa réplique et enfilé sa longue cape fourrée par-dessus sa robe, qui arborait des couleurs chaude dont le rouge prédominait. Lightning entrouvrit à peine la bouche et inspira profondément. Elle attrapa sa propre cape à capuche, accrochée sur la patère, qu’elle passa autour de ses épaules.

Elles avaient déjà plus d’une demi-heure de retard. Elles quittèrent alors la demeure d’Hagen et traversent le village d’un pas rapide. Le trajet se fit dans un silence de plomb, que seul le bruit de la semelle de leurs chaussures, le hululement d’un d’hibou ou le hurlement des loups, venaient perturber.

Habituellement, Lightning adorait passer du temps avec Hagen. Qu’elles discutent ou non, d’ailleurs. Mais là, l’ambiance était électrique, étouffante et au fond, elle savait parfaitement pourquoi. Jamais Lightning n’avait imaginé qu’elle serait aussi contente de voir la maison du chef du village se découper au loin. Au moins, entre ces murs, elle aurait une raison d’essuyer autant d’animosité.

**oOo**

Dès l’instant où elles avaient mis les pieds sur le perron, son cœur s’était mis à battre la chamade. Lightning avait senti ses mains devenir moites et sa gorge se nouer. Finalement, sa poitrine s’était serrée quand la porte d’entrée s’était ouverte, dévoilant une jeune Fang rayonnante dans sa longue robe en lin de couleur émeraude, qui mettait en valeur sa peau caramel et ses prunelles vertes.

Hagen avait pris la situation en main, investissant la demeure du chef d’Oerba. Si la maison était certainement la plus grande de toutes de par le statut du couple dans le village, elle n’en restait pas moins simple. Et aussitôt l’entrée passée, elles pénétrèrent le grand salon, salle à manger qui jouxtait une cuisine ouverte. Une forte odeur de nourriture imprégnait les lieux, celle de la dinde qui cuisait lentement, se mariant à celle des accompagnements qui rissolaient sur la chaudière.

La faible lumière provenant des nombreuses bougies conférait à la pièce une ambiance feutrée et magique, qui plut à Lightning. D’épaisses branches vertes étaient enroulées autour de la longue rambarde d’escalier à côté duquel se tenait, fièrement dressé, un immense sapin majestueusement décoré. La cheminée crépitait d’un bon feu qui dispersait son agréable chaleur dans toute la maison.

Alors qu’elle observait la décoration, les voix lui parvenaient de façon diffuse et elle n’y avait prêté attention uniquement quand une silhouette surgit devant ses yeux, la faisant sursauter.

\- Tu vas bien ? s’exclama Vanille, ses grands yeux lagons ouvert comme des soucoupes.  
\- Oh… Oui. Excuse-moi, j’étais ailleurs, répondit Lightning avec un sourire en coin.

Vanille fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas convaincue, mais Lightning se détourna d’elle pour se diriger vers Hagen, qui avait rejoint Fergus et Mirta. Fang se tenait à leurs côtés, grignotant un biscuit. Lightning sentait peser sur elle le regard de l’adolescente, mais elle jugea préférable de l’ignorer.

\- Je… Merci de m’avoir invité, avec Hagen. C’est… Vous n’y était vraiment pas obligés, dit-elle gentiment.

Fergus bougonna dans sa grosse barbe mais resta silencieux, aussi surprenant que cela semblait.

\- Ça nous faisait plaisir, répondit Mirta, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres.  
\- Tu parles ! grommela Fang.

Le père de la jeune fille lui adressa un regard noir. L’adolescente enfourna son dernier morceau de biscuit, prenant à peine un air fautif. Lightning réprima un sourire avant d’être très vite ramené à la réalité par la mère de famille.

\- Va retrouver Vanille, ma chérie. Tu veux bien ?

Il y eut un échange de regard familial que Lightning ne put s’empêcher d’analyser aussi discrètement que possible.

\- C’est toujours pareil ! pesta Fang.

La jeune fille regarda ses parents avant de lui accorder un coup d’œil. Lightning essaya de passer outre, affichant seulement un air compatissant sur son visage avant que la brune ne parte de la cuisine avec regret. Elle rejoignit Vanille au fond du salon, s’affalant sur l’un des fauteuils, en face de la cheminée.

\- Désolé, fit doucement Mirta, attirant l’attention sur elle. Fang est dans une phase de rébellion en ce moment, mais c’est une gentille fille.  
\- Oui, je n’en doute pas, répliqua Lightning.

Les prunelles de Mirta se fixèrent aux siennes et Lightning se mordit l’intérieur d’une joue. Elle-même avait parfaitement noté le ton un peu trop chaleureux qu’elle avait utilisé. Finalement, du mouvement attira son regard et elle remarqua que Fergus avait arrêté de la fixer lui aussi pour aller attraper une bouteille et des verres dans l’un des placards.

\- Elle est jeune, s’exclama Hagen. C’est normal !  
\- A dix-sept ans, il serait temps qu’elle se mette du plomb dans la cervelle ! grogna Fergus en plaçant un verre devant chacune d’elle.

Le visage d’Hagen prit un air agacé. Une brève tension se fit sentir autour d’eux, vite étouffée par Mirta.

\- Ne parlons pas des sujets qui fâchent. Ce soir, nous sommes là pour passer un moment agréable, tous ensembles.

Elle posa une main sur le bras de son mari. Et alors qu’ils se fixaient, quelque chose traversa les émeraudes de la mère de famille. Une mise en garde que Fergus sembla comprendre aussitôt. Il ne répliqua rien, se contentant, à la place, de remplir les verres et d’avaler le sien cul sec, sous les regards blasés d’Hagen et de Mirta. Et la soirée venait à peine de commencer.

**oOo**

Un peu plus tard, quand ce fut le moment de passer à table, Lightning se sentit mal à l’aise. Même si, contre toute attente, l’ambiance avait été chaleureuse, festive malgré sa présence, elle avait bien du mal à se sentir à sa place.

Hagen continuait de rester aussi distante, n’échangeant avec elle uniquement quand elle y était obligée. Fergus, lui, passait presque tout son temps à bougonner entre ses dents, mais elle avait découvert que cela faisait un peu partie du caractère de l’homme. Quant à Mirta, cette dernière s’efforçait de se montrer aimable, même amicale. Lightning en avait été agréablement surprise et aussi légèrement méfiante.

Alors qu’elle dégustait lentement sa part de dinde et sa purée de marron, elle jetait de fréquents coups d’œil autour de la table. Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, son regard revenait régulièrement sur Mirta. Depuis qu’elle était arrivée à cette époque, Lightning n’avait pas arrêté d’entendre que Fang était le portrait de son père. Au fond, c’était certainement vrai. Mais plus elle y prêtait attention, plus elle notait toutes les petites ressemblances que l’adolescence partageait avec sa mère.

Cela allait bien au-delà de la simple apparence physique. Après sa première rencontre avec Mirta, Lightning avait passé outre l’impression d’avoir en face d’elle son amante. Mais en y regardant de plus près, elles avaient ce même regard de chat sauvage. Calme en surface et pourtant si indomptable en profondeur. Plein de charme, de surprise et de malice.

Jusqu’à présent, Lightning n’avait jamais trop prêté attention à Fergus. L’homme mettait ses instincts en alerte, il réveillait l’âme de la combattante qui sommeillait en elle, mais tandis qu’elle faisait partie de sa table ce soir, elle remarqua la douceur qui transperçait dans ses gestes. Surtout quand ils étaient destinés à son épouse. La jeune femme eut presque un coup au cœur, à force de les observer. Imperceptiblement, elle avait le sentiment de voir Fang à travers eux. Et pour la première fois, alors que son regard fixait le chef du village, elle le vit esquisser un sourire. Petit, discret et unique. Exactement le même que celui de Fang.

Cette dernière était d’une nature expansive et joueuse, mais il ne fallait pas s’y tromper. La plupart du temps, c’était plus une forme pour masquer qui elle était vraiment. A cet instant, Lightning se rendit compte que Fang était un somptueux mélange de ses deux parents.

\- Tu es encore dans la lune ! s’exclama une voix fluette à ses côtés.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, revenant subitement à la réalité. Elle tourna la tête vers sa droite, tombant directement dans les prunelles de Vanille. Elle avait le ventre noué, la nausée la prenant à la gorge. Lightning posa sa fourchette sur le rebord de son assiette encore à moitié pleine, se rendant compte qu’elle ne pouvait plus rien avaler.

C’était le soir de Noël. La famille de Fang avait été assez gentille pour l’accepter à leur table, rien que pour cela, elle devrait faire l’effort de participer, d’être aussi joyeuse que possible. Mais le seul sentiment qu’elle ressentait actuellement, c’était celui de la tristesse. Lightning se secoua, se donnant une gifle mentale.

\- Je suis désolée, répondit-elle. J’étais ailleurs, j’avoue.  
\- A quoi tu pensais ? demanda la petite rouquine, enfournant dans sa bouche une grosse fourchette de viande.  
\- Vanille ! réprimanda Mirta  
\- A sa famille, bien sûr ! Triple pomme ! intervint Fang.  
\- Fang ! s’exclama la mère de famille. Mais ce n’est pas vrai ! Qu’est-ce que je vais faire de vous !?  
\- Quoi ?! On a rien dit de mal ! se défendit la plus vieille des adolescentes.  
\- Moui… On sh’inquiète ch’est tout ! ajouta Vanille, la bouche pleine.

Mirta lui jeta un regard noir. La jeune fille avala aussitôt sa bouchée de travers, toussant un peu sous l’action.

\- Désolée, grommela-t-elle ensuite, une petite larme perlant au coin d’un œil.

Lightning esquissa un vague sourire, se redressant sur sa chaise.

\- Ce n’est pas grave de toute façon. Je n’ai pas mal pris leurs remarques. C’est un peu de ma faute.  
\- Bien sûr que non, répondit gentiment Mirta. C’est normal de se sentir triste d’être loin de sa famille pendant Noël.  
\- Elles te manquent ?

Lightning leva le nez vers Fang. Le visage de l’adolescente était à la fois sérieux et concerné. Alors qu’elles se fixaient, la plus jeune ajouta :

\- Ta famille. Ta femme et ta sœur.

L’ancienne guerrière pinça les lèvres et déglutit, peinant à ne pas afficher un air blessé et confus. Elle esquissa un sourire forcé.

\- Oui, dit-elle doucement. Tout le monde me manque beaucoup.

Sans que le ton ne soit froid et tranchant, Lightning fit comprendre que la discussion s’arrêtait là. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de sa femme et de sa petite sœur. Il y bien longtemps, elle avait promis à Serah de ne plus jamais manquer aucune fête. Sans pouvoir l’endiguer, elle sentit un profond sentiment de colère lui retourner l’estomac, à l’idée d’avoir encore une fois failli à l’une de ses promesses, même si elle n’était pas entièrement responsable.

\- Lightning ?

La jeune femme cligna des yeux et tourna aussitôt la tête vers Hagen, assise à ses côtés. Surprise, elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Pardon ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Nous nous demandions comment pouvaient être les fêtes de Noël sur Cocoon, répondit Mirta de façon nonchalante.  
\- Comme si cela nous intéressait vraiment ! grogna Fergus.

Pour une fois, Lightning avait bien envie de donner raison à l’homme. Mirta était une femme gentille, mais trop convenante. Il était évident qu’aucun pulsien ne se préoccupait de la vie sur Cocoon. Rien ne leur était plus égal que la façon dont pouvait vivre leurs ennemis.

\- Je… Je ne pense pas que ça ait de l’importance. Et puis… ça fait longtemps que je ne vis plus sur Cocoon. Ça a probablement changé depuis.  
\- Mais tu dois bien te souvenir des fêtes que tu célébrais avant, non ? s’enthousiasma Vanille.  
\- Hum… Vaguement.

La petite rouquine était bien la seule à être réellement intéressée par Cocoon. Au fond, ça ne l’étonnait pas vraiment. A son époque, quand Vanille s’est réveillée de sa stase de cristal, elle avait été effrayée, certes, mais aussi émerveillée par Cocoon.

Lightning s’empara de son verre de vin. Buvant une gorgée, elle fit tout son possible pour éviter le regard perçant de la jeune adolescente. Elle n’avait aucune envie de s’étendre sur son ancienne vie dans le monde-sphère. Elle n’était pas fière des souvenirs qu’elle avait des vieilles fêtes de Noël, après que sa mère soit morte.

Quand à quinze ans elle s’était retrouvée seule avec Serah, Lightning s’était uniquement concentrée sur son travail au sein de la Garde Civile. Alors, le jour du réveillon et celui de Noël, elle se contentait de déposer le cadeau qu’elle avait acheté pour sa cadette au pied du sapin que cette dernière persistait à faire chaque année. Puis elle partait au travail sans un regard en arrière. Elle rentrait bien plus tard, une fois certaine d’être seule.

Maintenant qu’elle y repensait, Lightning se rendait compte que s’était probablement de sa faute si Serah s’était tournée vers d’autres personnes quand elle avait eut des problèmes. Lightning avait arrêté de faire le moindre effort pour passer du temps en sa compagnie. Cela ne faisait que depuis un peu moins de dix ans qu’elle avait repris goût aux traditionnelles fêtes familiales. Et se savoir actuellement si loin de ses proches lui serrait la poitrine.

Elle poussa un soupir, faisant tourner son verre entre ses doigts.

\- Pour ce que je me souviens… Ce n’est pas si différent d’ici, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Elle avala ensuite le fond de son verre de vin et adressa un vague sourire à la tablée. Finalement, Vanille fit la moue et reporta son attention sur son assiette, insatisfaite de n’avoir récolté aucune anecdote. Un sentiment de malaise venait de se poser autour d’eux et Lightning eut subitement envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Après un instant, Mirta et Hagen commencèrent une discussion qu’elle écouta à peine d’une oreille. Fergus sifflait verre de vin sur verre de vin, tandis qu’elle se sentait transpercée par le regard émeraude de Fang, qui venait régulièrement se poser sur elle.

Sans qu’elle y prête une réelle attention, son verre fut de nouveau rempli. Lightning en but une ou deux gorgée avant de le reposer, sa tête tournant un peu. Elle se sentait seule et agacée. Elle voulait que les choses avancent. Que tout ça aille plus vite. Autant ce repas factice que toute la situation qui l’entourait. Lightning n’avait jamais été douée pour jouer la comédie. Au fond, elle voulait seulement retrouver un peu de sa vie.

Alors, quand le repas principal se termina, laissant place à l’interminable dessert, elle posa ses yeux sur son alliance. Du pouce, elle ne cessait de la faire tourner autour de son doigt, et sans qu’elle ait le temps de les retenir, ses paroles passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- J’aimerais que vous me rendiez mon pendentif ! lâcha-t-elle brutalement.

Un silence de plomb se fit autour de la table. Lightning cligna des yeux, relevant le nez vers Fergus. Un verre arrêté à quelque millimètre de ses lèvres, il reprit contenance et le reposa lentement.

\- Je n’ai pas bien compris, dit-il tranquillement.

Appuyant son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, l’homme lui lança un regard perçant, qu’elle soutint. Elle réfléchit pendant une seconde, analysant aussi vite que possible les gestes et réactions qu’avait le chef du village.

\- Vous avez très bien compris, au contraire !

Fergus poussa un rire sec, haussant hautement ses sourcils broussailleux. Son visage buriné, à moitié caché par son épaisse barbe noire, afficha un air narquois.

\- Et pourquoi je vous le rendrais ? s’exclama-t-il d’un ton hautain.  
\- Parce qu’il m’appartient ! répondit fermement Lightning.  
\- Je n’ai pas envie !

Lightning se tendit sur son siège, ses poings se serrant contre son ventre.

\- Vous n’avez pas le droit de le garder !  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?! Après tout, c’est une réplique exacte du mien.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres et ferma brièvement les yeux, avant de déglutir.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu le récupérer ? demanda-t-il une seconde après. Quelle valeur a-t-il à tes yeux ?  
\- Peut-être pourrions-nous discuter de ça un autre jour ? proposa Mirta.  
\- C’est un cadeau ! répondit Lightning, sans tenir compte de l’interruption de la mère de famille.

Que cela soit Hagen, Fang ou Vanille, aucune d’elle ne faisait mine de vouloir s’impliquer dans la conversation, se contentant de les regarder à tour de rôle. De son côté, Mirta semblait s’inquiéter de la tournure des évènements, sans pour autant que quiconque ne s’en préoccupe.

\- Je… ma femme me la offert le jour de notre mariage, ajouta Lightning. Par Etro ! En dehors de mon alliance, c’est la seule chose que j’ai d’elle ici !  
\- Votre femme ? répéta Fergus. Vient-elle d’Oerba ?

Lightning fronça les sourcils. C’était la deuxième fois qu’il lui posait cette question. Et pour la deuxième fois, elle donna la même réponse.

\- Non.

Son regard passa de Fergus à Mirta, puis à Hagen et Vanille. En dernier, il se posa sur la jeune Fang et son envie de partir à toutes jambes refit brutalement surface. Ils l’observaient tous, et si dans les yeux des adolescentes, elle notait principalement de la curiosité, dans ceux des trois autres, Lightning percevait surtout du doute.

\- J’y réfléchirai ! s’exclama cependant le chef du village.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, surprise.

\- Vraiment ?  
\- Je suis un homme de parole !

Suite à cette réplique, il s’empara de son verre et l’avala cul sec, avant de se resservir. Lightning esquissa un sourire en coin. Un homme de parole. Ça, elle n’en doutait pas un seul instant. Fang était elle-même le genre de femme à tenir chacune de ses promesses. Quoiqu’il arrive, elle finissait toujours par faire ce qu’elle disait, même si elle y mettait du temps. Il avait bien fallut qu’elle apprenne ça quelque part.

Lightning avait une confiance aveugle en Fang, alors elle allait essayer d’avoir aussi confiance en le père de cette dernière.

**oOo**

Finalement, le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Même si Lightning avait continué de se sentir mal à l’aise, elle avait passé un agréable moment. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle se retrouve enfin seule. Elle qui avait tant désiré la solitude pendant tout le réveillon de Noël s’était au bout du compte retrouvée perdue et dépressive quand c’était enfin arrivé.

Dès que la nuit arrivait, apportant avec elle le silence, une soude angoisse venait immanquablement lui tordre le ventre. Quand elle avait apprit que Fang allait se mettre en chemin pour la rejoindre, Lightning avait émis l’idée qu’elle quitte le village et qu’elles se retrouvent dans les Terres de Gran Pulse. Chaque jour, Oerba risquait une attaque des l’cies de Bhunivelze. Leur inactivité commençait d’ailleurs à sérieusement l’inquiéter. Mais Fang pensait que ça serait moins pratique si elles se dispersaient.

Au fond, sa femme avait raison, toutefois, Lightning la soupçonnait fortement d’utiliser cette stratégie pour attirer aussi les deux l’cies dans un endroit qu’elle connaissait. Fang avait refusé de parler de sa marque ou de sa tâche, mais l’ancienne guerrière était loin d’être stupide. Elle avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour y réfléchir et Etro n’avait pu lui donner que peu de directives. Celle de débusquer les pions de Bhunivelze et de les tuer était certainement la principale.

Fang lui avait demandé d’être patiente. Qu’elle n’en aurait pas pour longtemps et qu’elle la rejoindrait avant même qu’elle n’ait le temps de s’en rendre compte. Mais elle avait tort. Après quatre mois passés dans cette époque, le temps se faisait de plus en plus long et une guerre faisait rage entre Etro et Bhunivelze. Lightning était presque certaine que ce dernier avait même dû récupérer presque la totalité de ses pouvoirs, maintenant. Ses l’cies devaient être bien préparés, prêts à mettre chacun de leurs plans en action et l’idée d’attendre patiemment lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Assise dans le canapé d’Hagen, un feu ronflant dans la cheminée en cette nuit de Noël, l’ancienne championne d’Etro soupira. Elle se sentait triste et fatiguée. Une bouteille de liqueur de pomme à moitié vide reposait sur la table basse et elle se resservit un verre, qu’elle avala en deux gorgées. Bahamut, le petit chaton qu’elle avait sauvé, dormait paisiblement, roulé en boule contre sa cuisse. Elle s’était prise d’affection pour l’animal et la bestiole le lui rendait bien, d’ailleurs. Est-ce que c’était de la reconnaissance ou seulement l’instinct d’une si petite chose qui se raccroche à l’être le plus fort qui assurera sa survie, elle ne savait pas trop. Mais, alors que Lightning savait que c’était un peu stupide de s’attacher à cette boule de poil, elle trouvait ça réconfortant de l’avoir à ses côtés.

Elle égara une main dans le pelage noir et doux de Bahamut, qui émit un long ronronnement. Il étendit son corps pour recevoir plus de caresses, arrachant un sourire discret à la jeune femme.

\- Tu n’arrives pas à dormir ?

La voix d’Hagen, provenant de derrière, la prit par surprise. Lightning sursauta et se tourna dans sa direction, malgré le fait que la pièce soit plongée dans la pénombre, en dehors du feu de cheminée. La guérisseuse s’approcha d’elle, contournant le canapé pour venir s’asseoir sur la place inoccupée à ses côtés.

\- Je réfléchissais, répondit Lightning.

Un profond silence les enveloppa, à tel point que le bruit d’une buche qui craqua dans les braises sembla assourdissant.

\- Excuse-moi ! finit par lâcher Hagen, prenant l’ancienne guerrière par surprise.

A la lueur des flammes, son visage avait une couleur sombre et écarlate. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et leur regard se croisèrent. Ses yeux brillaient d’un sentiment que Lightning avait du mal à définir.

\- Pour ces derniers jours, éclaircit la guérisseuse. Je n’ai pas été très correcte avec toi. Mais je pensais que nous étions amies… Ou en bonne voie pour le devenir, en tout cas.  
\- Bien sûr que nous sommes amies, Hagen ! rétorqua Lightning.

Un rire sec et ironique passa la barrière des lèvres de la rousse et la rosée fronça les sourcils, sentant sa poitrine se serrer. Elle s’attendait à une quelconque remarque sarcastique, blessante, mais rien. Le silence revint pendant un moment, avant qu’Hagen ne le rompe enfin.

\- Il y a quelques années de ça, j’avais une vie bien différente. J’avais un mari. Declan. C’était un homme bien.  
\- Je n’en doute pas, répondit gentiment Lightning, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Hagen.  
\- Au début, je ne voulais pas l’épouser.

Elle esquissa un sourire et lui adressa un long regard.

\- J’étais amoureuse d’un autre. Je me voyais déjà faire ma vie avec.  
\- Pourquoi ça ne s’est pas fait ?

Hagen haussa les épaules. Elle se décala un peu pour attraper le plaid qui recouvrait le dossier du canapé et entoura ses épaules avec.

\- La vie a fait que nos chemins se sont séparés. Finalement, il n’était pas fait pour moi, et puis… Declan a su se montrer charmant et convainquant. Je n’ai jamais regretté de l’avoir épousé. Même si nous n’avons pas eu la chance d’avoir des enfants.

Lightning jeta un coup d’œil à Hagen. Cette dernière avait les yeux dans le vague, semblant plongée dans de profondes pensées. Depuis qu’elle était arrivée ici, Lightning n’avait entendu aucun villageois parler de ce Declan. Jamais une seule insinuation sur le défunt mari d’Hagen, en dehors d’elle-même, en de rares occasions. Mais les habitants ne parlaient pas non plus du clan Dia qui avait été décimé un peu plus de deux ans auparavant. Alors, elle n’était pas idiote pour comprendre que c’était certainement une forme de respect par rapport aux lourdes pertes qu’ils avaient tous essuyées, mais aussi vis-à-vis de leur guérisseuse et de Vanille.

\- Il était adorable, reprit doucement Hagen. Mais réservé. Il aimait faire les choses à sa manière. Un peu secret et parfois susceptible.

Hagen se tut, resserrant les pans du plaid autour d’elle. Lightning ne savait pas quoi faire, ou dire. Elle se sentait flattée que la femme soit assez à l’aise avec elle pour se confier ainsi auprès d’elle. Toutefois, ce sentiment était largement supplanté par celui de la gêne qu’elle ressentait. Elle culpabilisait à l’idée d’écouter ses confessions sur une partie importante de sa vie, en sachant qu’elle ne pourrait pas lui rendre la pareille.

\- Hagen… commença-t-elle, brisant le silence.  
\- Il est mort, tu sais ! Bêtement ! Un accident de chasse, il y a des années de ça. Il a voulu prouver sa valeur alors que personne ne lui avait demandé, et il était loin d’être doué pour chasser. Il n’a prévenu personne et il est partit seul de son côté. Quand le groupe de chasseur l’a retrouvé, c’était déjà trop tard.  
\- Je suis désolée, souffla Lightning.  
\- J’ai survécu, ironisa Hagen. Je n’avais pas le choix. La vie sur Gran Pulse est dure, nous le savons tous très bien. Le plus difficile a été de lui pardonner d’avoir commis une telle stupidité !  
\- Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça ? demanda finalement la jeune femme.

Hagen ne répondit pas tout de suite. D’abord, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et l’observa un instant, avant de soupirer.

\- Parce qu’au bout du compte, les secrets peuvent être terribles ! C’est parce que Declan se sentait mal de paraitre aussi faible et qu’il n’a rien dit, que ça l’a conduit à commettre la folie de partir seul affronter les monstres de l’extérieur. Il était trop fier et ça l’a conduit à la mort !  
\- Je…  
\- Ne me dit pas que tu n’as pas de secrets, parce que, cette fois, je ne te croirai pas ! coupa fermement Hagen.

Le cœur de Lightning fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Son estomac se noua et elle fronça les sourcils, confuse.

\- Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Avant de répondre, la guérisseuse lui lança un long regard équivoque. Finalement, elle sembla hésiter une seconde, puis déclara :

\- Je t’ai vue !

Il fallut un instant à Lightning pour assimiler ce que son amie venait de dire. Puis un autre pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait exactement. Quand cela eut fait le tour dans son esprit, son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine avant de venir cogner douloureusement contre sa cage thoracique. Sa respiration s’accélérât, et elle eut du mal à garder son impassibilité légendaire.

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas…

Lightning gigota sur place, essayant d’afficher un air aussi neutre que possible. Elle se leva tranquillement du canapé, se demandant ce qu’Hagen avait réellement vu. Elle voulut mettre de la distance entre elles. C’était mauvais pour son compte et elle tourna le dos à la guérisseuse.

\- Je… Je vais aller me coucher, j’ai dû un peu trop abuser de la liqueur. J’ai la tête qui tourne et cette discussion ne mène nulle part.

Elle pensait naïvement qu’Hagen la laisserait partir sans insister. Mais de toute évidence, c’était mal la connaitre, car elle n’eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu’une main sur son coude l’arrêtait dans sa lancée.

\- J’ai vu cette lueur de magie autour de toi ! Je t’ai vu sauver ce chaton ! Je suis certaine que c’est toi qui as aussi sauvé Ranulf. Et je suis persuadée que c’est ça qui a failli te coûter la vie !

Lightning se tourna vers elle, le corps droit et raide. Elle retira son bras de la prise de la femme, affichant un air fermé, bien qu’au fond d’elle, elle était aussi tétanisée qu’une proie face à son chasseur.

\- Je sais aussi que tu mens depuis le début ! ajouta Hagen, enfonçant un peu plus le clou.  
\- Je n’ai jamais menti ! clama durement Lightning, malgré la boule qui nouait sa gorge. Je ne suis pas une menace. Je ne vis plus sur Cocoon et…  
\- Oh ! Tu vis bien sur Gran Pulse, je te crois sur ce point. Comme sur celui où tu affirmes avoir épousé une pulsienne. Mais tu ne vis pas dans un petit village de chasseurs et ta femme est loin de s’appeler Sunny !

Son cœur battait si vite dans sa poitrine que ça lui faisait mal. Sa tête tournait et l’alcool n’était pas le seul responsable. Lightning secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Ce n’était pas possible. Un vrai désastre. Dire la vérité était la dernière chose qu’elle avait envie de faire, les conséquences pouvant être trop grandes pour prendre ce risque.

\- Tu racontes n’importe quoi !

Elle voulut tourner une fois de plus les talons, mais Hagen la rattrapa, sa voix la clouant sur place.

\- Tu l’as appelée dans ton sommeil ! Pendant des nuits entières !

Lightning inspira. Sa bouche était sèche et elle eut du mal à déglutir.

\- Fang ! C’est elle, la pulsienne que tu as épousée !

Son cœur rata un battement, alors que les affirmations d’Hagen faisaient mouche. Elle resta de dos, autant pour éviter que cette femme voit la confusion et la honte sur son visage, que pour faire face à la déception que Lightning ne manquerait pas de remarquer dans les prunelles lagons. Son estomac se retourna d’angoisse.

\- C’est… Tout ça n’est qu’une simple coïncidence, souffla difficilement Lightning.  
\- Tu mens ! Encore ! protesta Hagen.

D’une nouvelle pression sur le coude, la guérisseuse la force à lui faire face. Alors qu’elle plantait son regard dans celui de son opposée, elle se demandait ce qu’elle pouvait faire d’autre, que de continuer à lui mentir.

\- C’est impossible que tout ça ne soit qu’une coïncidence. Il y a trop d’éléments qui me poussent à croire que chacune des hypothèses que j’ai émises sont vraies.

L’une en face de l’autre, Lightning chercha une fois de plus à se détourner, mais Hagen ne la laissa pas faire. Confrontée aux prunelles de la guérisseuse, elle ne pouvait qu’accuser le poids de la curiosité et aussi de la colère qui les habitaient. La femme se sentait probablement trahie et elle aurait eu raison. Lightning aurait été dans le même état si c’était elle qui s’était retrouvée à sa place. C’est bien pour cela qu’elle avait voulu éviter cette situation.

\- Tu utilises la magie. Pourtant, tu n’es pas une l’cie. J’ai vérifié ! reprit Hagen.  
\- Tu…  
\- Alors dis-moi comment tu as atterrit ici ! Pourquoi ? Par qui ?  
\- Ça suffit ! éclata Lightning.

Elle arracha son bras de la prise de la guérisseuse et se décala d’elle de quelques pas.

\- Je n’ai rien à dire ! Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !  
\- Arrête ! Ne me fais pas passer pour une idiote, ou une folle ! Nous savons très bien toutes les deux de quoi je parle !

Hagen referma la bouche, se taisant un instant. Finalement, elle soupira, passant une main dans ses longues boucles rousses de façon agacée.

\- Je veux savoir ! Je veux des réponses, Lightning ! Je suis en droit d’avoir enfin la vérité.

Lightning secoua la tête de gauche à droite, ayant parfaitement conscience, au fond d’elle, que chacune de ses réactions confortaient Hagen dans ses doutes. Son cœur était lourd et son ventre noué. A la fois inquiète et irritée, elle refusa de répondre.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire quoique ce soit ? reprocha Hagen. Tu sais parfaitement que tu peux avoir confiance en moi ! Tout le village t’a donné une chance parce que je le leur ai demandé !  
\- Tu ne comprends pas ! s’écria Lightning.  
\- Qu’est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Que tu as peur ?  
\- Je n’ai pas peur ! grogna la jeune femme.  
\- Alors quoi ? Tu penses pouvoir régler cette histoire toute seule ?

Hagen poussa un rire sec et sarcastique avant de reprendre :

\- Je te savais indépendante mais certainement pas aussi arrogante !  
\- Pense ce que tu veux.  
\- Bon sang ! explosa Hagen. Toute cette histoire a failli te coûter la vie ! Ça ne te suffit pas ?!  
\- Je préfère ça à dire quoique ce soit ! Peu importe la vérité, ça pourrait détruire l’histoire !

Un silence lourd de tension se fit autour d’elles. Après leurs éclats de voix, il semblait même assourdissant à leurs oreilles.

\- Alors j’ai raison, souffla Hagen au bout d’une minute.  
\- Je n’ai pas dit ça ! contra Lightning.  
\- Si ! Tu viens juste de le confirmer.

La guérisseuse poussa un nouveau rire sec et ajouta :

\- Tu crains plus pour l’Histoire que pour ta propre vie. Tu viens donc bien du futur.  
\- Bien sûr que n…  
\- Tu veux que je te dise ! coupa Hagen. Que tu parles ou non ne fait aucune différence, ta présence ici a certainement déjà modifié l’Histoire.  
\- Non, protesta Lightning. Non ! Si c’était le cas…  
\- Mais c’est le cas ! coupa la guérisseuse. C’est la base même de ce qu’on apprend par rapport à la trame du temps. Si à l’origine, tu n’es pas supposée te trouver ici dans ton passé, alors tu as déjà modifié l’Histoire, et peut-être même ce qui doit se passer par la suite.

Lightning s’obstina à secouer la tête de gauche à droite, se fichant à présent complètement que son comportement soit contre elle. Hagen attrapa son bras dans l’une de ses mains, attirant son attention.

\- Light… Rien que le fait qu’une cocoonienne soit dans notre village, sans être hostile envers nous, a probablement déjà changé quelque chose. Que tu l’acceptes ou non, ça a certainement déjà eu un impact sur les habitants.

Au fond, l’ancienne guerrière savait qu’Hagen avait raison. Il y avait de forte chances pour que sa présence à cette époque ait, sans qu’elle ne le veuille, transformé le destin de quelques habitants. Elle se détacha de la guérisseuse, croisant les bras autour d’elle. Par Etro ! Peut-être que certains se feraient tuer ou tueraient, alors que cela n’aurait pas dû arriver. Peut-être que les choix d’autres villageois seraient différents de ceux initialement pris. Peut-être même… que sa présence avait déjà eu un impact sur le passé de Fang.

Depuis la nuit de Samain, Lightning n’avait pas revu une seule fois sa femme. Ça allait faire deux mois sans aucunes nouvelles. Fang lui avait révélé être présente à la même époque qu’elle, et s’il ne lui était rien arrivé, est-ce que les choix de la jeune Fang pouvaient influencer la trajectoire du destin de son amante ?

En dehors de son statut de l’cie, Lightning n’avait pas une seule seconde pensé que Fang pouvait être en danger, autrement qu’à cause de leurs ennemis. Sa tête se mit à tourner et elle porta instinctivement une main à son front. Sans qu’elle y prête attention, Hagen l’entraîna gentiment jusqu’au sofa, sur lequel elle la fit asseoir avant d’en faire de même, à ses côtés.

Lightning appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, plongeant son visage entre ses paumes. Son cœur était douloureux… Non… Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Elle inspira profondément, alors qu’une violente nausée la saisissait. Elle réprima un sanglot qui vint lui nouer la gorge, tandis qu’Hagen passait une main réconfortante dans son dos.

\- Oh, par Etro ! souffla difficilement Lightning. S’il arrive la moindre chose à Fang… Je… Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais… Je ne le supporterais pas…  
\- Raconte-moi, fit doucement Hagen.

Lightning nota une pointe de soulagement dans le ton de son amie, et elle abaissa ses mains pour tourner la tête dans sa direction. Ses prunelles lagons étaient douces, rassurantes. La tension dans le corps d’Hagen avait disparu. Encore une fois, cette femme acceptait tout sans aucune difficulté ou arrière-pensée.

\- Cette fois, dis-moi toute la vérité, tu veux bien ?

L’ancienne guerrière ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Plus que jamais elle prenait conscience qu’elle avait besoin d’une oreille attentive pour l’écouter. D’une épaule pour la soutenir, alors qu’elle se sentait seule. Elle avait besoin de se confier et d’un peu d’aide. Elle avait besoin d’un allié, d’un ami. Elle finit donc par acquiescer.

\- D’accord, souffla-t-elle, espérant faire le bon choix.

**oOo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 23**

 

Deux mois, c’est le temps qui s’écoula entre le lendemain de Noël, où Fang et Vanille quittèrent enfin le petit village de chasseur, et maintenant. La brune se retrouvait assise à l’intérieur d’une grotte, au milieu d’une forêt, après la frontière des Steppes.

La route, jusqu’ici, avait été semée d’embuches, et elle n’était pas mécontente de pouvoir profiter d’un peu de repos. Le réveillon de Noël en compagnie de Lucia et de sa famille avait été agréable et autant l’une que l’autre avait été reconnaissante de l’hospitalité que la jeune femme leur avait offert, ainsi que de leur gentillesse à tous.

Que cela soit Lucia, Gildas ou Briac, tous les trois leur avaient remonté le moral en cette fin d’année triste et déprimante. Le désagréable écho qu’elle et Vanille avaient eu, provenant de leurs alter-egos, n’avait pas arrangé la situation. Cependant, sa cadette continuait de faire preuve de beaucoup de courage, plus que ce que Fang n’aurait imaginé au départ. Elle avait su lui redonner le sourire alors qu’elle était peinée d’avoir des souvenirs de Lightning à travers les yeux de la jeune adolescente qu’elle avait été.

Depuis le pont que leur avait offert Etro, cette dernière restait bien silencieuse et la brune devait maintenant se débrouiller toute seule. Elle pouvait seulement se raccrocher aux maigres souvenirs qu’elle avait au fur et à mesure des rencontres entre la jeune Fang et sa femme, mais ceux-ci se faisaient extrêmement rares depuis la fête de Samain. Ce qui l’étonnait beaucoup.

L’intérêt que Lightning suscitait chez son double était bien trop grand pour qu’elle prenne la fuite, ce qui était loin d’être son genre, même quand elle était plus jeune. Même la Fang adolescente ne tournait jamais les talons face aux difficultés. Elle supposait donc que c’était son amante qui mettait de la distance entre elle et son double. Dans un certain sens, c’était certainement mieux. Plein de prudence. Elle comprenait pourquoi Lightning agissait ainsi, mais Fang n’en ressentait pas moins de la frustration.

Après le réveillon de Noël, la brune n’avait pas voulu perdre plus de temps et, deux jours après, elle avait enfin pris la route avec Vanille. Briac et Gildas avaient refusé de les laisser partir seules, malgré le fait que les pluies se soient calmées, laissant place à un froid humide, bien plus clément pour entamer un long voyage. Et si le temps s’était montré doux depuis qu’ils étaient partis, Fang avait espéré atteindre Oerba d’ici fin janvier, ce qui était loin d’être le cas maintenant, alors que février était à une semaine ou deux de se terminer.

Ils avaient essuyé une embuscade à laquelle aucun d’eux ne s’était attendus, les ralentissant considérablement. Peu importe leurs aptitudes au combat ou leur rapidité, le fait d’avoir été en infériorité numérique avait rendu cette unité de soldat de Cocoon difficile à semer.

Gildas et Briac les avaient quittés deux jours plus tôt, juste avant qu’elles ne passent la frontière des Steppes, ne pouvant se permettre de s’absenter plus longtemps. Elles avaient ensuite marché pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures faisant à peine quelques pauses, désireuses de rattraper un peu le retard qu’elles avaient ainsi que de mettre encore plus de distance entre elles et les soldats.

Allongée à l’intérieur d’une grotte pour plus de sécurité, elles avaient réussi à presque atteindre les portes des Mines de Mah’habara. Par prudence, elles avaient décidé d’éviter de passer par la tour de Taejin pour atteindre Oerba. Passer par l’entrée principale du village était risquée, surtout que Fang voulait éviter de se faire remarquer. L’idée était donc de la contourner Oerba et d’investir la zone par l’accès le moins gardé, celui qui se trouvait près du verger.

Un feu ronflait à ses côtés, réchauffant l’endroit pour la nuit. Vanille dormait à point fermé à son opposé, complètement épuisée par leurs efforts. Fang aurait dû en faire de même, mais l’euphorie à la pensée d’être si proche de son but la mettait tellement sur les nerfs que, malgré la fatigue, le sommeil la fuyait. Elle soupira et se tourna sur le côté, ses yeux fixant aussitôt le dos de Vanille. Elle fut presque jalouse de voir sa cadette dormir avec autant de facilité, puis son regard fut happé par les flammes qui dansaient en face d’elle.

Après avoir passé sept années de tranquillité, Fang avait quasiment oublié à quel point cela pouvait être pénible de pratiquer un aussi long périple. Rester constamment sur ses gardes, être à l’affut du moindre danger, surveiller ses arrières... Ça faisait bien longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas eu à s’inquiéter d’un quelconque ennemi. Deux mois ainsi, et elle était aussi épuisée que sa cadette. Elle ferma les yeux, se forçant à trouver le sommeil, et espérant aussi ne pas arriver trop tard. Alors qu’elle somnolait, les dernières semaines se rejouèrent derrière ses paupières.

**oOo**

Fang se sentait apaisée. Ça faisait deux semaines qu’elle avait enfin quitté le petit village de chasseurs pour prendre la route vers Oerba. Maintenant, elle n’avait plus qu’à prendre son mal en patience et essayer d’avancer le plus vite possible. Ce qui était plutôt difficile.

Elle et son groupe devaient se montrer prudents pour franchir les chemins escarpés jusqu’aux Steppes. Une créature pouvait se cacher même dans un tout petit recoin sombre, et attendre le bon moment pour se jeter sur sa proie. Certaines étaient assez patientes pour ça.

Assise sur une vieille souche pourrie, Fang avait les yeux rivés sur le feu de camp en face d’elle. Ils avaient laissés les pluies derrière eux, mais le froid persistait et un peu de chaleur était bienvenue. Briac et Gildas, qui avaient tenu à les accompagner jusqu’aux étendues centrales, ronflaient paisiblement à l’abri d’un énorme tronc d’arbre, qui s’était écroulé sur le sol.

Normalement, ils faisaient en sorte de passer les nuits à l’intérieur de petites grottes qui leur permettaient d’être à l’abri de tout danger. Cependant, cette fois, ils s’étaient laissés surprendre par la nuit et avaient dû improviser. Dans un sens, Fang s’en voulait un peu. C’était elle qui avait insisté pour parcourir le plus de distance possible pendant qu’il faisait encore jour, espérant raccourcir le temps de voyage.

Son impatience l’avait conduite à se montrer imprudente et maintenant, ils étaient obligés de dormir à la belle étoile en plein hiver, alors que l’air dans la forêt dans laquelle ils s’étaient arrêtés était humide, et qu’il faisait un froid glacial. Fang frotta ses mains l’une contre l’autre, avant de resserrer les pans de sa couverture autour de ses épaules. Une succession de frisson lui traversa l’échine et elle était certaine qu’elle n’arriverait pas à fermer l’œil de la nuit. Elle s’était donc portée volontaire pour le premier tour de garde qu’ils avaient établi, et elle pensait sérieusement à prendre le second dans la foulée.

Elle se maudissait encore quand la voix de Vanille la tira de ses pensées.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Surprise, Fang tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- Je croyais que tu dormais, fit-elle d’un ton bas et enroué.

La rouquine se leva et vint se glisser contre elle, serrant fortement sa couverture autour de son corps.

\- Non ! maugréa-t-elle. J’ai froid ! Même avec le feu et la couverture.  
\- Je suis désolée, répondit Fang, coupable. C’est de ma faute si on doit passer la nuit à la belle étoile.  
\- Hum… soupira Vanille. Ce n’est pas comme si je m’attendais à une autre réaction de ta part. Et puis, il ne me semble pas avoir remarqué une quelconque grotte dans les environs de toute la journée. Je suis sûre qu’on aurait quand même dû passer la nuit dehors.  
\- Ce n’est pas une raison. Je me suis montrée imprudente !

Vanille tourna la tête vers elle, rencontrant son regard. Elle grelottait un peu et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Arrête de t’en vouloir ! contra Vanille. Nous sommes tous un peu imprudents. Nous voulons tous arriver le plus vite possible au bout de ce voyage.

Fang émit un son d’approbation. Briac et Gildas ne voulaient, et surtout, ne pouvaient pas permettre que leur traversée s’éternise trop. Ils devaient retourner dans leur village le plus rapidement possible, et elles-mêmes voulaient atteindre les Steppes en moins de temps qu’il le faudrait normalement.

Un silence les enveloppa, seulement brisé par le crépitement du feu et la vie discrète des petits animaux nocturnes. La brune remit une bûche dans les flammes, puis resserra sa couverture autour de ses épaules. Un coup d’œil sur sa droite la rassura sur la présence de sa lance qu’elle avait toujours à portée de main, prête à la moindre attaque, avant qu’elle ne reporte son attention sur Vanille. Sa cadette était toujours réveillée, perdue dans ses pensées et le regard fixé sur le feu.

Fang, elle, restait aux aguets. En dehors des grosses créatures qu’ils avaient habilement réussi à éviter, et les petites qui infestaient les grottes, et dont ils avaient dû se débarrasser, leur périple se faisait dans le calme. Ce n’était pas pour lui déplaire, mais elle trouvait cela presque trop facile.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?

La brune cligna des yeux, revenant soudainement à la réalité, alors que la voix de Vanille résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Confuse, elle adressa un regard interrogateur à sa cadette.

\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Eh bien, quand nous serons arrivées à Oerba, éclaircit Vanille. Tu feras quoi, en dehors de mettre la main sur Light, évidemment ?  
\- Ah…

Fang réfléchit pendant un instant, avant de répondre.

\- Je pensais seulement retrouver Light et déguerpir aussitôt du village. Je ne comptais pas m’éterniser, ni me faire remarquer, d’ailleurs.  
\- Tu ne trouves pas que c’est un peu risqué ? Si les villageois se rendent compte de sa disparition, ils peuvent prendre ça pour une fuite et se mettre à nos trousses.  
\- Et tu voudrais faire quoi ? demanda Fang. Qu’on arrive la bouche en cœur aux portes du village et qu’on demande gentiment à récupérer ma femme et repartir ? Sois réaliste, Vanille ! C’est loin d’être une bonne idée !  
\- Peut-être, mais ton idée n’est pas excellente non plus ! contra la rouquine.

Elle soupira et un silence les enveloppa pendant un instant, avant que Vanille ne reprenne.

\- Ecoute, j’ai surtout peur que le village pense que nous sommes des ennemis et que tous les chasseurs d’Oerba nous prennent en chasse.

Fang soupira à son tour et se frotta le front, agacée. Elle jeta une nouvelle bûche dans les flammes. Une épaisse fumée monta haut dans le ciel noir. La nuit était tranquille, presque trop. La saison hivernale était rude pour tout le monde, humains et créatures, mais beaucoup de monstres n’hibernaient pas et surtout, ne se laissaient pas abattre par le froid pour trouver de la nourriture.

\- Et puis, reprit soudainement Vanille, la tirant de ses pensées, qu’est-ce qui te garantit que Light n’a pas parlé de toute cette histoire avec quelqu’un du village ?  
\- Quoi ? Non. Enfin… Elle connait les risques que ça pourrait engendrer sur l’histoire… Et puis… Nous le saurions si c’était le cas, non ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, soupira la plus jeune. Tous ces souvenirs se font flous dans ma tête à force. Ils finissent par se mélanger et j’ai du mal à faire la différence entre le vrai et le faux. Mais je me dis que si Light en a parlé à quelqu’un, ça m’étonnerait que le conseil d’Oerba l’ébruiterait.  
\- Hum… grogna Fang. Tu as probablement raison. A cette époque, on est certainement les dernières qu’on mettrait au courant de tels évènements.

Vanille émit un son d’approbation, puis soupira de fatigue. Elle s’emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa couverture et s’appuya lourdement contre le tronc d’arbre. L’épuisement commençait à la gagner et c’est d’une voix lasse qu’elle demanda :

\- Ça serait vraiment si désagréable de devoir se montrer au village ?

Fang posa son regard sur elle. Ses paupières papillonnaient, luttant contre le sommeil. La brune pinça les lèvres, esquissant un léger sourire. Au fond, elle comprenait sa cadette. Cependant, et pour certaines raisons personnelles, Fang préférait éviter d’entrer en contact avec les habitants du village et encore moins avec sa famille.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi on ne peut pas, répondit-elle après un instant.

Vanille tourna la tête dans sa direction. Fang mit toute son énergie pour ignorer son regard et rester fixée sur le feu de camp. Elle n’avait aucune envie de voir la peine et la pitié dans les yeux lagons, ni de poursuivre cette conversation.

Si, quand elle était sortie de sa stase de cristal, la première chose que Fang avait voulu faire, c’était de retourner sur Gran Pulse et fouler de nouveau le sol de son village natal, elle avait en revanche détesté la myriade d’émotions qu’elle avait ressentie quand ç’avait été chose faite. Alors qu’elle parcourait les rues d’Oerba, elle s’était souvenue de la raison pour laquelle elle avait été tellement en colère. De la raison qui l’avait poussé à prendre elle-même la décision de devenir une l’cie. C’était des souvenirs qu’elle avait voulu oublier. Qu’elle avait cru réussir à enfouir au plus profond d’elle.

A son époque, elle ne risquait pas de faire face à ce passé, mais ici, ce n’était pas le cas. Ici, elle craignait de faire remonter à la surface des souvenirs douloureux et cruels. Si elle n’avait jamais parlé de ses parents à Lightning, c’était bien pour une raison particulière, et rien que d’y repenser, cela fit gronder une colère profonde dans le creux de son ventre. Et rien qu’à l’idée qu’elle se trouvait actuellement à quatre ans de ce passé qui l’avait dévasté, cela lui laissa un gout amer sur la langue.

\- Tu pourrais tomber nez à nez avec Ranulf ! s’exclama soudainement Vanille.

Fang cligna des yeux, revenant à la réalité. Elle fixa un instant sa cadette avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Vaut-mieux pas ! grogna-t-elle. Sinon, je le cognerais jusqu’au sang avant de le pendre par les pieds pour qu’il vomisse ses tripes.  
\- Charmant ! grimaça Vanille.  
\- Ou alors… Je peux éventuellement lui éclater la tête. Hum… Ça serait trop rapide. Et le noyer, tu en pense quoi ?

Elle se tourna vers Vanille, arborant un air plus sérieux que jamais. Malgré l’effroi qui peignait le visage de la plus jeune, Fang compris très vite que cette dernière l’avait habilement manipulée. Vanille connaissait tout de son passé. Et elle savait très bien que ça n’aurait été d’aucune utilité de la pousser à poursuivre cette conversation. Après tout, d’un commun accord, elles avaient décidé de ne plus jamais en parler. C’était mieux ainsi et Fang ne voulait pas qu’elle insiste.  
Il était hors de question qu’elle se montre au village. Après avoir récupéré Lightning, Fang ferait en sorte de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Oerba. De toute façon, leur présence ne servirait à rien et il ne fallait surtout pas qu’elles interfèrent avec la suite des évènements. Elle soupira, jetant un coup d’œil à Vanille. Saucissonnée dans sa couverture, cette dernière avait enfin réussi à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Fang esquissa un sourire, quand un bruit la mit tout de suite en alerte. Grâce aux dernières semaines qu’elle venait de passer sur les routes, tous ses instincts s’étaient remis en fonction. Elle avait toujours excellé dans la chasse et elle était certaine de pouvoir reconnaître le son des pas de différentes créatures. Alors, quand du mouvement se fit sur sa droite, Fang braqua ses yeux dans cette direction, persuadée que le crissement qu’elle avait entendu n’appartenait pas à un animal.

Elle se redressa, agrippant fermement le manche de sa lance, prête à agir à la moindre attaque. C’était léger et rapide, comme un fourmillement, signe qu’ils étaient nombreux. Cela aurait pu être des gobelins, mais peu importe la variété de cette espèce, aucune ne vivait dans cette forêt. Ces bêtes aimaient plutôt les endroits sombres, aux sols secs et aux températures clémentes. En cette saison, les bois n’étaient que froideur et humidité, tout ce qu’ils détestaient.

Aux aguets, Fang parcourait des yeux la lisière des bois qui les entouraient, elle et son petit groupe. Cachée par la cime des arbres, la lune perçait difficilement au travers et elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose passé les limites de leur feu de camp. Au moment où elle pensait sérieusement à réveiller ses trois compagnons de route, tout alla très vite. Un éclat de lumière brilla dans son champ de vision - et ce n’était catégoriquement pas les yeux d’une créature.

D’un geste rapide et instinctif du pied elle étouffa le feu, dans l’espoir de les dissimuler des yeux ennemis. Le noir les enveloppa, seulement zébré par quelques rayons lunaires qui perçaient les branchages. Fang se déplaça aussi silencieusement que possible et réveilla à tour de rôle ses compagnons de route.

Briac et Gildas étaient des pulsiens aguerris et ils comprirent rapidement la situation. A la lueur de la lune, la brune leur intima de rester discrets, alors qu’elle plaçait Vanille dans son dos. Ils guettaient tous les alentours, attendant le moindre signe d’attaque, mais c’était le calme plat. Puis tout s’enchaîna très vite et avant même que les premières balles de leurs armes n’explosent à leurs oreilles, Fang compris qui les attaquait. C’était des soldats de Cocoon. Toutefois, elle se demandait si c’était l’élite de cette époque, ou le travail des l’cie de Bhunivelze.

Bien que Fang ne soit pas leur priorité, elle se doutait qu’ils étaient au courant de sa présence ici. Après tout, le grand Bhunivelze avait dû le leur dire. Elle ne serait pas étonnée que malgré le fait que normalement ce soit Lightning sa cible, ce dieu facétieux décide de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Pour lui, elle n’était qu’une nuisance supplémentaire à éliminer.

Fuyant leurs ennemis, elle et son petit groupe se précipitèrent dans les zones sombres, se camouflant à l’abri d’épais buissons. Pendant un moment le calme revint, presque sinistre.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, murmura Gildas.  
\- Ils vont nous canarder dès qu’ils en auront la possibilité ! ajouta Briac.

Proche les uns des autres ils se jetèrent un coup d’œil. Sans trop se distinguer, ils soupirèrent de concert.

\- Ça serait déjà fait si c’était possible, non ? questionna doucement Fang.  
\- Ouais… Ils doivent être aussi aveugles que nous, répondit Briac.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, alors ? s’inquiéta Vanille. On ne peut pas rester là, ils vont bien finir par nous trouver.  
\- Ils sillonnent les bois et tirent sur tout ce qui bouge, fit Gildas. Notre meilleure chance est de prendre la fuite discrètement.

Prendre la fuite, c’était une excellente idée, mais ils n’étaient que quatre face à une unité. Combien étaient-ils, eux, au total ? Cinq ? Dix ? Plus ? Les encerclaient-ils, ou au contraire s’étaient-ils dispersés un peu partout dans la forêt ? Cette dernière n’était pas bien grande. Ce n’était qu’un refuge entre les nombreuses falaises qui bordaient le chemin sinueux qui menait jusqu’au Steppes.

Dans cette pénombre, tout semblait s’être arrêté de vivre. C’était oppressant. La situation idéale pour commettre une erreur. Elle sentit Vanille gigoter nerveusement à ses côtés et Fang attrapa son poignet entre ses doigts, lui intimant silencieusement l’ordre de ne pas bouger. Le moindre mouvement attirerait l’ennemi.

L’éclat d’une lampe brilla entre les arbres alors que des pas se rapprochaient d’eux. Ils se plaquèrent tous les quatre au sol, le nez enfoncé dans la terre. L’odeur entêtante du musc chatouilla les narines de Fang qui se retint difficilement d’éternuer. Des soldats passèrent à quelques centimètres d’eux, frôlant les buissons dans lesquels ils étaient enfouis. La brune retint sa respiration, son cœur battant à toute allure. Sans le vouloir elle raffermit sa prise autour du poignet de Vanille, qui chercha à s’en dégager. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de choix à leur disposition pour fuir cette unité.

\- Le mieux, ça serait de gagner les hauteurs, souffla-t-elle à l’oreille de Gildas, une fois que les soldats se furent éloignés.  
\- Nous serons des cibles de choix, si nous nous dirigeons en groupe vers le même endroit, répondit-il.

Une branche craqua sur leur droite, glaçant leur sang. Se plaquant de nouveau sur le sol, Fang serra le manche de sa lance dans son autre main. Il était hors de question qu’elle attende patiemment que ces soldats les trouvent. Surtout que l’endroit où ils se trouvaient actuellement était bien trop à découvert. Quand le silence revint autour d’eux, Fang se redressa légèrement, osant un coup d’œil à l’extérieur de sa cachette.

\- On se sépare et on se retrouve à l’extérieur de cette forêt, tout en haut de la falaise qui mène aux grottes ! déclara-t-elle.  
\- Il y a un chemin minier, qui débouche pas loin des Steppes, approuva Vanille.

Les deux hommes mirent un instant pour répondre, se concertant entre eux avant, réfléchissant certainement à ce qui convenait le mieux. Mais deux chasseurs de leur trempe firent très vite le calcul et approuvèrent aussitôt.

Ils n’attendirent pas de savoir où les soldats se trouvaient et quittèrent rapidement leur buisson, sautant dans la direction qu’ils allaient prendre. Briac et Gildas partirent vif comme des loups vers la gauche, alors que Fang entraînait Vanille dans le sens opposé. La chance qu’ils avaient était qu’il faisait nuit noire et que la visibilité était pratiquement nulle. Cependant, le bruit de leur course précipitée attira l’ouïe des soldats et des coup de feux explosèrent dans les bois. Des balles sifflaient à leurs oreilles et Fang avait l’impression que son cœur était remonté dans sa gorge.

Elle accéléra le pas, tirant Vanille dans son sillage, tout en serrant fortement le poignet qu’elle tenait dans l’une de ses mains. Mettant de côté l’inquiétude qu’elle ressentait pour Briac et Gildas, elle mit toute son énergie à fuir leurs ennemis. C’était des chasseurs coriaces, ils ne se laisseraient pas avoir si facilement. Sans se soucier de sa destination, les pieds de Fang arpentèrent le sol avec assurance. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son sang battait ses tempes. Elle n’entendait même plus le souffle de Vanille derrière elle, et la seule chose qui la rassurait encore sur la présence de sa cadette et le fait qu’elle suive la cadence, était ce poignet entre ses doigts.

Elle les fit longer la falaise à toute allure, espérant réussir à atteindre les collines un peu plus loin. Cependant, une balle vint se ficher dans la roche à quelques millimètres de sa tête et elle pila aussitôt, entendant Vanille crier de surprise. Fang courba l’échine, entraînant sa cadette avec elle, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur bondissant de peur. C’était comme si l’enfer venait d’exploser autour d’elles, les tétanisant sur place.

Du mouvement se fit sur leur droite, attirant l’attention de Fang et la ramenant à l’urgence de la situation. Avant qu’elles ne se fassent de nouveau canarder, Fang reprit leur course, mais elle comprit que longer la falaise les rendait trop vulnérable. Il était facile pour l’ennemi d’en faire de même et de les suivre à la trace. Alors qu’elle sentait les soldats se rapprocher, elle bifurqua aussitôt sur la droite, décidant après réflexion de s’enfoncer de nouveau dans la forêt. De nouveaux coups de feu les frôlèrent et Vanille cilla, se pliant en deux. Sans le vouloir elle emporta Fang dans la manœuvre, les déséquilibrant toutes les deux.

Dans les bois, la nuit était noire à peine perturbée par quelques rayons de lune et, avant même de le réaliser, elles s’écroulèrent au sol, dévalant une pente à toute vitesse. Tout se mit à tourner autour d’elle et, pour la première fois depuis que toute cette histoire avait commencé, Fang pensa que c’était la fin. Quelles chances y avaient-ils pour qu’elle s’en sorte ? Mais tout s’arrêta brutalement. Arrivée en bas de la pente, couchée sur le sol la respiration haletante elle réalisa qu’il n’y avait plus aucun bruit autour d’elle. Le bruit d’un cours d’eau parvint à ses oreilles et elle tourna la tête pour découvrir qu’elle avait atterri dans une petite clairière. Un ruisseau séparait les deux côtés de la forêt.

Les soldats devaient les avoir perdues et être à court de balles. Fang roula sur le ventre, mettant à profit cette chance. Il ne fallait pas qu’elles perdent une minute de plus pour se mettre à l’abri.

\- Vanille ! souffla-t-elle aussi fort que possible.

Un grognement lui répondit tout proche d’elle et Fang la distingua dans la pénombre. Elle se redressa, ignorant les douleurs dans son corps dues à la chute, et se précipita vers sa cadette. Posant ses mains sur elle, autant pour se rassurer que pour ne plus la perdre de vue, elle lança:

\- Viens vite, nous allons traverser ce ruisseau et gagner l’autre côté de la forêt !  
\- Tu crois que ça va nous aider ? gémit Vanille.  
\- Les arbres ont l’air beaucoup plus denses de l’autre côté. On a peut-être une chance de pouvoir y grimper et traverser parmi les branches.

Elles se relevèrent, Fang scrutant les hauteurs de la colline alors que Vanille se tenait la tête. Des éclats de lumière perçaient déjà la noirceur de la nuit et la brune se retourna vers sa cadette.

\- Je trouve ton idée complètement insensée ! grommela finalement la rouquine.  
\- Eh bien si tu en a une autre, dis-la maintenant ! Parce que sinon, on a vraiment pas le temps d’en chercher une meilleure !

Vanille poussa un grognement alors que Fang s’emparait de nouveau de son poignet, la tirant en direction du ruisseau. Celui-ci était plus long que large et elles le traversèrent en un clin d’œil, frissonnant sous l’eau glaciale qui semblait congeler leurs pieds. Heureusement que la forêt était florissante, malgré la région montagneuse. C’était plein de falaises, de cratères et de grottes qui rejoignaient souvent les deux extrémités d’un même endroit. Ici, l’hiver y était moins rude et les bois perdaient rarement leur prestance. Les branches se dégarnissaient à peine et s’entrelaçaient à celles des autres arbres, qui étaient serrés les uns aux autres.

Au pied d’un tronc, Fang jeta un coup d’œil vers la cime invisible.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? demanda Vanille.

La rouquine était encore un peu essoufflée et semblait perdue. Inquiète. Alors qu’elles étaient à découvert dans cette clairière, Fang pouvait mieux la voir et sa cadette avait le regard hagard. Elle s’attendait certainement à se faire attaquer à n’importe quel moment et, si elles ne se pressaient pas, c’était probablement ce qui allait arriver.

\- Grimpe ! répondit Fang, désignant l’arbre à côté d’elle du menton.  
\- Tu crois vraim…  
\- Grimpe, Vanille ! coupa la brune. On a pas le temps de se poser des questions !  
\- Mais…  
\- Bon sang, Vanille ! Ils sont plus nombreux que nous, et en plus, ils ont des armes ! On s’inquiètera plus tard de savoir si c’est une bonne idée ou non…

Des exclamations de voix, plus loin dans les hauteurs, les interpella. Tournant la tête dans la direction du bruit, elles distinguèrent des éclats de lumière. Au grand soulagement de Fang, Vanille ne tergiversa plus et escalada l’arbre aussi vite que ça lui était possible. La brune la suivit aussitôt, le cœur battant la chamade de crainte que les soldats ne les remarquent.

Elles passèrent les premières branches et se dissimulèrent dans les suivantes, plus hautes et plus épaisses, ayant encore une bonne visibilité sur le sol. Cinq minutes après, à peine, deux soldats découvraient la clairière à leur tour et investissaient les lieux. Vanille et elle se cachèrent au cas où ils auraient l’idée de pointer leurs torches dans leur direction, alors que l’un d’eux s’exclamait :

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
\- Non, rien, répondit l’autre.  
\- Mince ! La commandante a pourtant été formelle, elle devrait se trouver ici.  
\- Elle a probablement réussi à fuir.

Un court silence se fit entre les deux soldats, pendant lequel les jeunes femmes se regardèrent, attendant la suite.

\- Nous sommes plus nombreux ! déclara certainement le chef du groupe. Nous allons quadriller la zone et la trouver !  
\- Une fois que nous l’aurons, que devrons-nous faire d’elle ?  
\- Ce que la commandante à ordonner ! La tuer ! Nous devons éliminer les traitres et les menaces qui pèsent sur Cocoon. C’est notre mission !

Le deuxième officier émit un vague son en réponse et la conversation prit fin, chacun reprenant leur activité de recherche.

Fang déglutit, levant le nez vers le ciel. Elle avait le ventre et la gorge noués, l’inquiétude lui retournant l’estomac. Elle n’était pas certaine de savoir qui ces soldats cherchaient d’elle ou de Lightning, mais elle était certaine d’une chose, cette pourchasse n’était pas un hasard.

**oOo**

Quand elle se réveilla au petit matin, il ne restait plus que des cendres du feu de camp qu’elle et Vanille s’étaient allumé. Roulant sur le dos, elle avait l’impression d’avoir rêvé de sa fuite au nez des soldats de Cocoon et la conversation qu’elle avait interceptée se rejouait encore dans sa tête.

Il faisait froid à présent dans la grotte et Fang se frictionna les bras en se redressant, alors qu’un effroyable frisson lui traversait l’échine. Elle jeta un coup d’œil vers Vanille, qui dormait encore à point fermé, étalée de tout son long sur le sol. La brune esquissa un sourire en coin et se leva, marchant lentement jusqu’à l’entrée de la grotte.

Légèrement surélevée et implantée dans une falaise, elle était ouverte sur une vue d’ensemble qui englobait une forêt en contrebas. Fang observa tranquillement le jour se lever, la brume recouvrant les bois, inspirant profondément l’air humide des sources de Sulyya. Elles n’étaient plus très loin d’Oerba maintenant. Une semaine ou deux et elles y seraient, normalement.

L’air était vraiment glacial et elle tourna les talons, regagnant l’intérieur de la grotte. Elle s’empara de sa lance et s’avança jusqu’à Vanille. Pendant un instant, Fang se contenta de la regarder dormir, puis elle finit par la secouer gentiment pour la réveiller. La rouquine fronça le nez et grogna avant de finir par ouvrir les yeux.

\- On est déjà le matin, râla-t-elle.  
\- Oui. Et si nous voulons garder notre avance sur les soldats de Cocoon, nous ne devons pas tarder à reprendre la route.

Vanille maugréa en se redressant, frottant ses yeux gonflés de sommeil. Fang se releva, esquissant un sourire tandis qu’elle attachait sa lance dans son dos.

\- Allez Van’, ne traînons pas !  
\- Je sais, soupira la cadette.

Elles firent disparaitre les traces de leur passage après avoir avalé les maigres vivres qui leur restaient, et quittèrent la grotte sans regarder en arrière. Elles marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures, quittant la forêt et atteignant les chemins sinueux de Sulyya. Avec un peu de chance, pensa Fang, elles atteindraient la Tour de Taejin plus vite qu’elle ne l’avait prévu.

Cependant, alors qu’elles parvenaient enfin aux portes des cieux qui annonçaient la fin des sources, Vanille s’écroula au sol. Assise par terre, elle leva un regard désespéré vers son aînée.

\- J’en peux plus, Fang ! Je meurs de faim ! Il faut qu’on avale autre chose que de l’eau et des baies.

La journée touchait presque à sa fin et Fang leva le nez vers le ciel. Le soleil avait fini par percer les nuages et la grisaille hivernale, mais les nuits tombaient vite en cette période et si elle n’y prêtait pas attention, elle allait encore se faire avoir. Malgré le fait que les sentiers étaient dégagés, ils restaient étroits et pleins de surprises. Des crevasses dans les falaises pouvaient parfaitement abriter n’importe quelle créature assez petite pour y loger.

Fang soupira. Même si elle savait qu’elles étaient proche des vastes étendues neigeuses qui recouvraient toute la région, il fallait qu’elle musèle son impatience.

\- Très bien, acquiesça-t-elle. Nous ne sommes plus qu’à quelques jours du village, je pense qu’une petite pause ne nous fera pas de mal.  
\- Tant mieux, soupira Vanille de soulagement. Je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça.  
\- Tu te sens quand même d’attaque pour quitter cette route ? demanda Fang, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Nous sommes trop exposées ici.  
\- Oui, ça ira ! répondit la plus jeune. Je crois me souvenir d’une grotte, un peu avant la Tour. On peut s’y abriter pour la nuit.  
\- Alors en route !

Fang aida Vanille à se relever et elles reprirent lentement leur marche.

\- Il faut qu’on fasse attention à ne pas se faire repérer ici, finit par s’exclama Fang. A cette époque, la Tour Taejin et habitée de plusieurs fal’cie.  
\- Oui… Nous ne pourrons pas la traverser pour rejoindre Oerba, approuva Vanille.  
\- Je pensais la contourner de toute façon et rejoindre le village par l’ancien pont. Chez nous, il est rouillé, mais ici il est encore en très bon état.  
\- On a pas le choix, répondit Vanille.

Pendant un moment il ne résonna à leurs oreilles que le bruit de leurs pas se répercutant sur les murs des roches. Puis Fang finit par grommeler :

\- J’espère que ta grotte n’est pas infestée de gobelins.  
\- Pas ici, je ne pense pas. Et puis… Si c’est le cas, tu n’auras qu’à faire le ménage ! répliqua Vanille d’un ton enjoué.  
\- Ben tiens ! C’est facile comme ça !  
\- C’est toi la l’cie, je te rappelle.

Fang marmonna entres ses dents, évitant de répondre. Même si elle avait choisi de son propre chef d’endosser de nouveau ce rôle, ce n’était vraiment pas nécessaire de lui rappeler. Vanille avait l’air d’apprécier en rajouter une couche. Marchant côte à côte, cette dernière rompit justement le silence qui s’était installé entre elles.

\- D’ailleurs, tu sais comment tu vas l’annoncer à Light ?

La brune porta son regard sur sa cadette et cette dernière précisa sa pensée.

\- Le fait que tu sois redevenue une l’cie. Tu as réfléchi à comment tu allais annoncer une telle nouvelle à ta femme ?

Fang pinça les lèvres et détourna la tête, reportant son attention sur sa marche.

\- Elle doit savoir, Fang ! insista Vanille.

Se mordant la langue, la brune se retint de lui répondre que justement, Lightning était déjà au courant. Certes, elle l’avait appris de façon fortuite et restant objective, Fang savait parfaitement qu’elle n’aurait pas pu lui cacher. En sachant ce qui risquait inévitablement d’arriver, elle aurait été obligé de tout lui avouer, mais sur le moment, elle avait préféré couper court à la conversation. Alors, même si Lightning était au courant de la situation, elles n’avaient pas non plus eut la possibilité de s’étendre sur le sujet.

\- Tu comptes lui dire, n’est-ce pas ? reprit Vanille, tirant son aînée de ses pensées.  
\- Vanille, soupira Fang. Nous en avons déjà discuté.  
\- Tu ne pourras pas lui cacher éternellement. Et si tu veux mon avis, ça serait une très mauvaise idée ! Elle t’étripera sur le champ si tu ne lui dis pas la vérité.

Fang poussa un lourd soupir. Exaspérée, elle se stoppa dans sa marche et Vanille l’imita, se tournant vers elle, curieuse.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Elle est déjà au courant !

La rouquine afficha un air à la fois surpris et confus.

\- Comment ça ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

La brune haussa les épaules et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Elle repoussa quelques mèches folles qui s’étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval et ouvrit la bouche, décidée à avouer la vérité à sa cadette.

\- J’ai hésité à te le dire, parce que je ne voulais pas te blesser.  
\- Me dire quoi ? demanda Vanille.  
\- Etro… Nous a permis à Light et moi de nous voir. Grâce aux Yeul, elle a récupéré du pouvoir et elle a créé un pont entre nos deux esprits pour nous puissions nous rejoindre pendant la nuit de Samain.

Vanille ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il était évident qu’elle réfléchissait à ce qu’elle allait répondre alors qu’un air blessé prenait la place de la surprise sur son visage.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire, reprocha-t-elle finalement.  
\- Je trouvais ça déplacé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser en sachant que toi, tu ne pouvais pas entrer en contact avec Hope.  
\- Je ne t’en aurais pas voulu, Fang ! Etro fait bien ce qu’elle veut de toute façon, je n’ai pas mon mot à dire là-dessus.

La pulsienne plus âgée ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle n’avait rien à répondre et, au fond, elle n’avait pas envie de poursuivre cette conversation. Ça la minait assez de savoir qu’un jour ou l’autre, il allait falloir qu’elles fassent face à toute cette histoire. Et c’était la dernière chose à laquelle elle avait envie de penser.

Les deux jeunes femmes poursuivirent alors leur chemin jusqu’à la petite grotte dissimulée dans le renfoncement de la falaise. Elle se trouvait proche de l’entrée qui menait à la Tour de Taejin, et Fang espéra que personne ne remarquerait leur présence sur les Terres des fal’cie. Elles investirent rapidement les lieux, soupirant de soulagement quand elles constatèrent tout de suite qu’elle était inhabitée de toute créature. Elles se débarrassèrent de leurs maigres paquetages, composés uniquement de quelques vivres qu’elles se partageaient difficilement, de deux couvertures et d’une gourde d’eau.

\- Je vais aller essayer de nous dénicher quelque chose à manger, s’exclama Fang après un instant. Toi, essaye de nous préparer un petit feu avec ce que tu trouveras, mais ne quitte pas cette grotte !  
\- Fais attention, acquiesça Vanille.  
\- T’inquiète pas ! Je nous attrape un bon gibier pour remplir nos ventres vides et je rentre aussitôt.  
\- Si tu ne trouves rien, ce n’est pas grave. Nous nous contenterons des baies qui nous restent et des champignons.  
\- Il n’y a même pas assez pour remplir le ventre d’un enfant, contra Fang. Ça va aller, ne t’en fais pas. Je ne me mettrais pas stupidement en danger, mais je reviendrais avec quelque chose.

La brune ajusta sa lance dans son dos et adressa un sourire à Vanille. Cette dernière soupira, mais lui répondit avant que Fang ne fasse demi-tour. Un instant après, celle-ci était de nouveau à l’extérieur à la recherche de n’importe quoi de comestible tant que c’était de la viande. Vanille avait raison, elles avaient besoin d’avaler une nourriture plus consistante pour reprendre des forces et poursuivre leur route.

Son ventre émit un gargouillement horrible et Fang soupira. Bon sang, elle serait prête à manger du gobelin s’il le fallait ! Et pourtant, tout pulsiens savait combien cette espèce pouvait avoir un goût infâme. Arrivée au bout de la falaise, les portes de l’immense Tour Taejin visibles dans l’horizon, Fang entreprit de contourner le plus discrètement possible la paroi rocheuse, bien décidée à ne pas faire la difficile.

**oOo**

Assise sur l’un des bancs du village qui entourait la fontaine, inutilisée en cette période de l’année, Lightning essayait de passer le temps. Hagen l’avait laissée seule, contrainte d’aller exercer quelques consultations à domicile, principalement pour les habitants qui ne pouvaient plus trop se déplacer. La guérisseuse craignait d’ailleurs que certains vieillards ne passent pas le reste de l’hiver. D’après elle, il y en avait déjà au moins deux d’entre eux qui se trouvaient très mal en point.

Lightning avait bien proposée son aide, maintenant qu’Hagen était au courant pour ses capacités, mais cette dernière avait refusé. En d’autres circonstances elle aurait probablement accepté, toutefois, elle savait que la plupart des habitants d’Oerba auraient du mal à tolérer sa présence dans leur propre maison. Ensuite, elle avait été catégorique, ce pouvoir été beaucoup trop dangereux pour en faire usage avec autant d’imprudence.

Lightning n’avait pas cherché à la contredire ou même à insister. Dans un sens, cela lui convenait ainsi. Elle avouait ne pas avoir la tête à grand-chose dernièrement et ce calme lui faisait du bien. Soupirant, elle resserra autour d’elle les pans de son épaisse cape, alors qu’une brise glaciale s’immisçait presque dans les mailles de ses vêtements.

Fin février approchait à grand pas, et depuis plusieurs semaines, une sourde angoisse lui nouait le ventre. Fang lui avait promis d’arriver peu de temps après Noël, mais voilà qu’il n’y avait toujours personne à l’horizon. Au début, elle avait pensé à léger retard. Après tout, les voyages sur les terres sauvages de Gran Pulse étaient risqués. Il était impossible de prévoir réellement le jour d’arrivée, les routes n’étant jamais sans embûches.

Cependant, un mois venait de passer et cela commençait à faire long. Lightning craignait qu’un malheur soit tombé sur le coin du nez de Fang et, rien que d’y penser, elle sentait son estomac se retourner. Par chance, il y avait à présent quelqu’un avec qui elle pouvait discuter de tout ça, et Hagen se révélait être une oreille attentive et attentionnée.

Bien qu’elle ait gardé pour elle quelques passages de la vérité, Hagen l’avait écoutée religieusement pendant les longues heures où elle avait vidé son sac. Par la suite, Lightning s’était sentie plus légère qu’elle ne l’aurait imaginé. Un poids énorme semblait s’être ôté de ses épaules, et l’idée même d’avoir une confidente avait été soulageant. Elle avait toutefois eu peur que ses révélations ne détruisent instantanément le cours de l’Histoire, mais non. Elle, qui était terrifiée depuis des mois à la simple pensée qu’une hécatombe se produise, s’était sentie un peu stupide. Une fois qu’elle avait eu fini de parler, seul un calme plat avait suivi dans le petit salon d’Hagen, le feu de la cheminée s’étant presque éteint.

De la pointe du pied, Lightning racla la neige au sol. En face d’elle, un groupe d’enfants s’amusait sur la place du village. D’âges différents, ils faisaient à eux seuls un raffut de tous les diables, riant et courant dans tous les sens. Certains construisaient encore des bonhommes de neige, certainement le millième depuis que les premières neiges avaient commencé à tomber.

Légèrement en retrait, Lightning observait Gervald et Bernulf, qui avaient rejoint les enfants pour s’amuser, un énorme sourire barrant leur visage. Ils improvisaient des petits combats amicaux avec certains gamins, tenant entre leurs mains de petites épées en bois. Distraite par toute cette ambiance, l’ancienne guerrière écouta l’échange entre Gervald et la petite Joia. Cette dernière était toute joyeuse depuis que ses points au genou lui avaient été retirés, deux mois auparavant.

Elle tenait une épée en bois entre ses doigts, son visage enfantin arborant un air qui se voulait féroce. La situation était cependant plus comique qu’autre chose. Pourtant, Gervald la prit très au sérieux.

\- Allez, petite ! Mes-toi en garde ! s’exclama-t-il.  
\- Je ne suis pas petite ! s’écria Joia, de sa voix fluette. Je vais bientôt avoir sept ans !  
\- Peu importe, Morveuse ! rit Gervald. Allez ! Attaque !

Il prit grossièrement une pose de défense, visiblement amusé par ce petit jeu. Lightning avait eu le temps pour apprendre à connaître cet homme ainsi que Bernulf. Ils étaient inséparables, ces deux-là. Même dans la mort, ils seraient capable de ne faire qu’un. La plupart du temps, c’était eux qui venaient l’importuner, et dans un sens, elle reconnaissait là le trait de caractère spécifique aux Yun.

S’intéressant de nouveau à ce qui se passait devant elle, Lightning vit Joia s’agacer de ne pas réussir à toucher sa cible. Pas étonnant, pour une enfant de sept ans, et Gervald, ce bougre, se faisait une joie d’esquiver habilement les coups. Au final, la fillette lâcha son épée, avant de se jeter tête la première dans les jambes de son adversaire. Elle s’agrippa de toutes ses forces, avant de lui assener un coup magistral dans le tibia.

Gervald grogna comme un ours, tandis que Lightning camouflait son rire tant bien que mal. Joia explosa de rire à son tour, sortant victorieuse de cette affrontement sous l’air bougon de l’homme. N’étant pas très loin d’elle, il se tourna dans sa direction, le visage plissé dans un faux air mécontent.

\- Ça te fait rire, fillette !? s’exclama-t-il, levant son épée en bois sur son épaule, se voulant faussement menaçant.  
\- Non ! répondit Lightning en secouant la tête.

Elle se recomposa un air impassible, se forçant à ne plus esquisser le moindre sourire. Continuant de les observer, elle s’attendait à ce que Gervald reprenne son jeu avec les enfants, mais à la place, Bernulf s’en mêla.

\- Moi, je pense qu’elle se moque de toi, Gerv !  
\- Je le pense aussi.

Lightning leva les yeux au ciel sous la manière théâtrale dont ils se moquaient d’elle. C’était devenu une habitude entre eux, maintenant, et au bout du compte, ça lui plaisait. Grâce à eux, elle avait le sentiment d’avoir quelques amis dans ce village, en dehors d’Hagen, Vanille et Fang. De plus, leurs farces lui permettaient de supporter l’absence de son amante. Pendant ces maigres moments, elle réussissait à mettre ses angoisses de côté.

\- Ne te laisse pas faire, Gerv ! s’exclama Bernulf.

Ce dernier semblait avoir du mal à se dépatouiller de trois marmots accrochés à lui. Il arborait toutefois un large sourire ravi, signe que cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas de se faire ainsi envahir.

\- Tu ne nous as pas dit, il y a un petit moment, que tu pourrais nous surprendre, si tu le voulais ? reprit Gervald.

L’amusement et la provocation étaient parfaitement visibles sur son visage, alors qu’il ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Le cœur de Lightning fit un bond dans sa poitrine, voyant l’entourloupe arriver. Les deux hommes s’étaient un peu rapprochés d’elle et elle secoua la tête. Il était évident qu’ils la mettaient au défi de venir leur montrer ce qu’elle savait faire.

\- Oh, non, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.  
\- Quoi ? Tu te défiles ! Tu as peur ? provoqua Gervald avec un sourire narquois.

Bernulf eut un rire goguenard, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Allez, fillette ! Viens m’affronter !

Lightning ouvrit la bouche, se demandant à quel moment, exactement, la situation avait pu dégénérer autant. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester au chaud chez Hagen.

\- Je… Hum, non… Je ne suis pas sûre… Enfin, je n’aie pas très envie… Et puis, je porte une robe ! C’est loin d’être pratique, répondit-elle.

C’était une pitoyable excuse, à peine valable, et Gervald le lui confirma aussitôt.

\- Foutaise ! s’exclama-t-il.  
\- Ce n’est qu’une excuse bidon ! ajouta Bernulf.

Mais qu’ils aillent se faire pendre tous les deux, bon sang ! maugréa-t-elle pensivement.

\- Pour sûr que c’est bidon, répliqua Gervald. De simples morceaux de tissus n’ont jamais empêchés aucune pulsienne de se défendre, quand il le fallait.  
\- Et dans le pire des cas, renchéris Bernulf, tu n’auras qu’à soulever ta jupe et nous montrer tes jolies jambes !

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur, ameutant presque tous les villageois des environs. Lightning sentit ses joues chauffer, alors qu’un sentiment de gêne s’emparait d’elle, et elle croisa les bras, affichant un air aussi mécontent que possible.

\- Bande de crétins ! pesta-t-elle.  
\- Attention, Bern, elle sort les griffes ! ricana Gervald.

Lightning soupira. Ils étaient vraiment idiots quand ils s’y mettaient, et dans un sens, ils lui rappelaient Snow. Si elle se laissait prendre par ses sentiments, elle avouerait que répondre à leurs provocations la tenterait bien, mais c'était loin d’être une bonne idée. Elle secoua la tête une fois de plus, et finalement, Gervald reprit un enfant comme partenaire de jeu.

Joia était retournée faire des bonhommes de neige avec deux de ses amies et des rires fusaient dans tous les sens. La plupart des habitants s’étaient arrêtés pour regarder les pitreries des deux hommes avec amusement.

\- Si tu n’en a pas envie, tu n’es pas obligée de répondre à leurs provocations, fit une voix sur sa gauche.

Prise par surprise, Lightning sursauta légèrement, tournant aussitôt la tête dans la direction de la voix. Avant de poser ses yeux sur la personne concernée, elle l’avait déjà reconnue. Fang se tenait à côté d’elle, plus proche qu’elle ne l’aurait pensé alors qu’elle ne l’avait ni sentie, ni entendue s’approcher. Les mains dans le dos, elle arborait un large sourire contagieux et sans le vouloir, le cœur de Lightning fit un bond avant de battre la chamade.

Elles ne s’étaient pas revues depuis le soir du réveillon de Noël, et avoir l’adolescente devant les yeux lui rappela en une seconde l’angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre jusqu’à présent. Oerba était pourtant un petit village, et malgré ça, elles ne s’étaient pas croisées une fois en presque deux mois. Lightning avouait que par précaution, elle avait fait en sorte de limiter ses sorties, espérant pouvoir garder ses distances avec la jeune Fang, mais ça l’avait surprise que cette dernière en fasse de même.

Lightning se doutait parfaitement que cette Fang n’était pas si différente de son amante, et au fond, elle avait cru que la plus jeune chercherait à se rapprocher pour arriver à ses fins. Mais non. A la place, Lightning avait le sentiment qu’elle aussi, elle avait cherché à la fuir. Jusqu’à maintenant. Et par malchance, Hagen n’était pas là pour l’aider.

En racontant toute son histoire à la guérisseuse, elle n’avait omis presque aucun détail, sauf ceux qu’elle pensait encore trop risqués à dévoiler. Cependant, elle avait avoué son lien avec une Fang plus âgée puisque ce n’était plus un secret pour Hagen. Cette dernière lui avait effectivement conseillé d’éviter de favoriser l’attachement de la jeune Fang.

\- Je sais, elle est amoureuse de moi, avait déclaré Lightning, peu de temps après qu’elle et Hagen aient terminé leur conversation.  
\- Elle te l’a dit ? avait répliqué Hagen. Je lui avais pourt…  
\- Elle ne m’a rien dit… Mais je connais bien Fang et… La mienne n’a pas toujours besoin de parler pour que je sache ce qui ne va pas. La Fang de dix-sept ans n’est pas si différente.

Un long silence s’était installé entre elles, avant qu’Hagen ne demande à en savoir plus sur la Fang adulte. Lightning n’avait pas su quoi lui répondre. Dans un sens, elle aurait adoré pouvoir parler de sa femme avec quelqu’un qui l’avait connue étant jeune, mais quelque chose l’en avait empêchée.

L’adolescente vint la rejoindre sur le banc, la tirant de ses pensées.

\- Je ne te dérange pas, j’espère ? demanda-t-elle, tournant la tête dans sa direction.

Un petit sourire malicieux, qui lui ressemblait tellement, embellissait les traits de son visage et faisait briller ses yeux. Au fond, elle se fichait complètement de la déranger ou pas et le ventre de Lightning se noua. C’était tout à fait typique du caractère de Fang, et l’ancienne guerrière secoua la tête, à la fois triste et amusée.

\- Non, tu ne me dérange pas. Avoir de la compagnie me fera du bien, je suppose.  
\- Surtout avec ces deux idiots qui veulent t’entraîner dans un combat amical, rit Fang.  
\- Ils veulent seulement qu’on apprenne à mieux se connaître, défendit Lightning.

La plus jeune lui adressa un long regard inquisiteur avant de répondre, l’air de rien.

\- Tu as l’air de bien t’entendre avec eux.

Lightning lui jeta un coup d’œil. Tranquillement assise à ses côtés, une lourde cape entourant ses épaules et les yeux rivés sur Gervald et Bernulf, qui continuaient de faire les pitres, elle semblait paisible, presque indifférente. Tout le contraire de la vérité, elle le savait. Peu importe l’âge, Lightning était certaine que son amante avait toujours eu le sang chaud. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux, se doutant qu’il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez l’adolescente.

Finalement elle haussa les épaules, n’affirmant ni infirmant la supposition faite. Lightning se contentait de faire connaissance, si elle pouvait dire ça comme ça, avec toutes les personnes qui voulaient bien lui donner sa chance. Et ça s’arrêtait là. Elle savait parfaitement qu’il ne fallait pas qu’elle s’attache à ces gens, mais le temps était long et même si la plupart du temps elle était du genre solitaire, elle avait besoin de se sentir un peu entourée. Et puis, cela ne regardait qu’elle et dans une moindre mesure, sa femme, mais certainement pas la jeune fille que cette dernière avait été.

\- Vanille n’est pas avec toi ? se contenta-t-elle de demander après un moment.

Il lui semblait pourtant qu’Hagen avait laissé à sa pupille sa journée de libre, mais en flânant dans le village, Lightning n’avait même pas entraperçu un seul éclat de la chevelure écarlate de l’apprentie guérisseuse.

\- Elle s’ennuyait à la maison et ça l’embêtait un peu de laisser Hagen gérer toute seule les villageois malades. Alors elle a été la rejoindre il y a quelques heures.  
\- Elle est adorable, répliqua gentiment Lightning.

Elle reconnaissait bien là le caractère de Vanille. Fang acquiesça et elles restèrent silencieuses pendant un moment, observant tranquillement les enfants improviser à tour de rôle des combats contre les deux hommes. Ils attaquaient de toute leur faible force les deux grands gaillards qu’étaient Bernulf et Gervald, sans grand succès, malgré le fait qu’ils les laissaient faire, riant à plein poumons.

\- Pourquoi tu es venue te perdre dans le froid ? demanda finalement Lightning.

L’adolescente ne répondit pas toute de suite et cela intrigua l’ancienne guerrière. La brune gardait les yeux fixés droit devant elle, et pendant une seconde, la rosée pensa ne pas avoir été entendue. Mais Fang finit par tourner la tête dans sa direction et hausser les épaules.

\- Avec toute cette neige, c’est impossible, et même déconseillé, d’aller chasser. Ma mère est occupée avec son groupe de féministes et mon père, pour le peu de temps qu’on passe ensemble, est occupé avec le conseil. Je n’avais rien de spécial à faire et je me suis dit qu’une promenade me ferait du bien.  
\- Hum… C’est vrai que c’est agréable, approuva Lightning.  
\- Oui. Ça me change des quatre murs de ma chambre. Et puis…

Un silence subit se posa entre elles, pendant lequel Fang sembla hésitanter.

\- Et puis ? incita Lightning.

La plus jeune se redressa, carrant les épaules et inspirant profondément, comme pour se donner du courage. Elle finit par soupirer et dévoiler un cadeau joliment enveloppé avec un morceau de toile de jute, qu’elle avait dissimulé jusque-là. Esquissant un sourire en coin, elle leva les yeux le visage de Fang.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda-t-elle.

La brune resta silencieuse, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Maintenant, elle ne paraissait plus seulement hésitante, mais aussi gênée et angoissée. Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, coupée par le beuglement intempestif d’un Gervald un peu trop joyeux.

\- Bon alors, toujours pas décidé, fillette ?  
\- Non, toujours pas ! répliqua aussitôt Lightning, amusée.  
\- Je suis sûre qu’en fait, tu as juste peur de venir abîmer ma superbe plastique avec tes petits poings ! se moqua-t-il.  
\- Crétin !

Lightning laissa un léger rire passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Fang, qui était étrangement prostrée, ce qui était loin de lui ressembler.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, Fang ? questionna la cocoonienne en posant une main sur son avant-bras. Est-ce que c’est un cadeau pour… Pour Lynae, et tu ne sais pas comment lui offrir ?

Même si cette idée la rebutait, elle était bien obligée d’accepter qu’à cette époque, Fang avait une autre personne dans son cœur. Alors, même si cela lui retournait l’estomac, elle ne pouvait rien y changer et elle fit tout son possible pour paraître concernée. Cependant, Bernulf coupa l’herbe sous le pied de l’adolescente, alors que celle-ci s’apprêtait enfin à répondre quelque chose.

\- Eh, fillette ! Si tu as peur d’abîmer Gervald, tu peux venir m’abîmer moi, à la place !

Des rires goguenards accompagnèrent sa réplique et Lightning soupira, dépitée par tant d’idiotie.

\- Non, mais vous êtes impossibles ! s’écria Fang, la prenant par surprise. Pas un pour rattraper l’autre ! Vous vous souvenez que c’est une femme mariée !?  
\- Oh, allez ! On ne fait que rigoler, petite fille.  
\- Je ne suis pas une petite fille ! pesta Fang en retour. Je vais bientôt avoir dix-huit ans !  
\- C’est ce qu’on disait, petite fille, provoqua Gervald.

Un large sourire étirait les lèvres des deux hommes, évidemment amusée par la situation. Lightning esquissa un sourire, remarquant un éclair de colère passé dans les émeraudes de la brune. Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle avait rencontré l’adolescente qu’avait été son amante, elle note une légère différence entre les deux. Si sa femme répondait aussi parfois à la provocation, elle savait aussi modérer son tempérament. A plusieurs reprises, elle s’était contentée de rire au nez de Snow, quand ce dernier voulait un peu trop allumer la flamme du défi. Mais la jeune Fang sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds comme si elle avait été assise sur un ressort, bouillonnant déjà de rage.

\- Tu vas voir ce qu’elle sait faire, la petite fille ! s’exclama-t-elle. Je vais te montrer !

Sans plus réfléchir, elle posa son paquet cadeau à l’endroit où ses fesses se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant, avant d’ôter sa lourde cape qu’elle jeta négligemment sur le banc. Lightning retint de justesse le vêtement avant que celui-ci ne glisse entièrement dans la neige, alors que Fang se dirigeait d’un pas déterminé vers Gervald et Bernulf, qui riaient comme des benêts.

Sérieusement, aucun ne semblait avoir dépassé l’adolescence et, au fond, ils étaient faits pour s’entendre avec Fang. Aussi malicieux, immatures et manipulateurs quand ils le voulaient. Les enfants formèrent un cercle autour d’eux, des cris d’encouragement passant la barrière de leurs lèvres bleuies par le froid. Lightning secoua la tête, amusée, alors qu’elle pliait la cape de Fang avant de la poser sur ses genoux, prête à observer avec intérêt ce combat épique.

**oOo**


	25. Chapter 25

**oOo**

 

**Chapitre 24**

 

Avec amusement, Lightning vit Bernulf dire aux enfants de s’écarter pour éviter tout accident, alors que c’était Gervald qui allait affronter Fang. Surprise, elle vit la petite Joia se détacher du cercle de gamins pour gambader dans sa direction. La rosée attrapa le paquet cadeau et le déposa sur ses genoux alors que la fillette venait s’asseoir sur le banc à côté d’elle.

Elle avait les pommettes, les lèvres et le bout du nez rouge écarlate. Ses jolies boucles noisettes étaient humides, gorgée de neige sous son bonnet orange vissé sur sa tête. Elle devait être frigorifiée, et si ce n’était pas le cas, Lightning l’était pour elle rien qu’en la regardant. Joia leva vers elle un regard brillant, innocent, rempli de joie et de contentement. De toute évidence, elle était parfaitement dans son élément.

\- Rapproche-toi un peu, si tu as froid. On se réchauffera toutes les deux, lui dit quand même Lightning gentiment.

Le sourire de Joia sembla s’agrandir, comme si c’était encore possible. Elle se laissa glisser sur le banc et vint se coller contre son flanc, serrant ses petites mains protégées par des moufles l’une contre l’autre. Le bruit des épées en bois qui s’entrechoquaient résonnait au centre de la place et attira de nouveau l’attention de Lightning.

Avec un sourire en coin, elle se fit la réflexion que c’était quasiment un duel acharné. Là où Gervald était dur, brutal, presque lourd avec sa forte carrure, Fang était rapide et agile. Quelques mauvais pas laissèrent cependant plusieurs ouvertures dans sa garde, mais Lightning pouvait déjà entrevoir la magnifique combattante qu’allait devenir son amante.

Malgré ses petites erreurs, elle réussit à asséner un coup inattendu dans le tibia de son adversaire, lui faisant perdre à la fois son équilibre et le fil du combat. Joia s’agita à ses côtés, détournant pendant une seconde l’attention de Lightning, alors qu’elle baissait les yeux vers la petite. Elle la trouva tremblante de froid maintenant qu’elle était inactive. L’ancienne guerrière esquissa un sourire en remarquant toutefois l’air digne que la fillette tenait à garder, malgré le claquement de ses dents.

Elle passa alors un bras autour des frêles épaules, lui frictionnant gentiment le dos. Un soupir de contentement lui répondit et Lightning se serra un peu plus contre l’enfant.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, lui dit-elle. Tu vas être malade, sinon.  
\- Mais je veux voir qui va gagner, répliqua Joia, d’une voix plaintive.

Lightning reporta ses yeux sur le combat. A son époque, elle aurait dit qu’autant Gervald que Fang avait une chance de gagner. Mais ici, même si l’adolescente était pleine d’adresse, ses gestes étaient encore immatures, incertains, comparés à ceux du combattant aguerri qu’était Gervald.

\- Aucun ne va gagner, fit Lightning sans réfléchir.  
\- Tu crois ?! s’exclama Joia, dépitée.

Lightning tourna la tête dans sa direction. La petite avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, ce qui l’amusa. Elle haussa les épaules, déclarant :

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être…  
\- J’aimerais bien que Fang gagne. Elle est trop forte ! Et puis, c’est une fille.

L’air sérieux qu’affichait Joia derrière celui candide de l’enfance fit rire Lightning. La petite se tourna vers elle presque aussitôt, l’observant curieusement, comme si c’était surprenant qu’elle puisse exprimer quoique ce soit. Elle se retint de secouer la tête et s’exclama, pour faire plaisir à la fillette :

\- D’accord ! Alors, parions sur Fang !

Joia acquiesça, son petit visage rond affichant les traits de la satisfaction, puis elle se concentra de nouveau sur le combat. Lightning en fit de même. Les deux combattants avaient abandonné leurs épées en bois, se contentant de leurs poings et de leur habilité à l’esquive. Ils étaient vraiment doués, elle était bien obligée de le reconnaitre.

Tandis que Fang attaquait, Gervald para son coup. En une seconde il se retourna vers elle, assénant un coup vers l’épaule. Il réussit à la frôler alors qu’elle se dérobait, lui faisant quand même perdre l’équilibre. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, elle répliqua avec l’agilité d’un chat, arborant un air colérique face au sourire goguenard qui étirait les lèvres de Gervald.

Même si l’homme était un peu plus lourd et pataud de par sa carrure d’ours, il était finalement très adroit. Aucun geste n’était de trop et il utilisait juste ce qu’il fallait de force pour ne pas gaspiller son énergie inutilement. C’était un adversaire contre lequel Lightning aurait pris du plaisir à combattre.

Ni Fang, ni lui ne voulait laisser l’autre gagner. Aucun ne laissait du terrain, luttant avec acharnement. A ce niveau, c’était leur égo de guerrier qui s’exprimait. Les enfants autour d’eux hurlaient des encouragements, entrainés par Bernulf, qui criait autant qu’eux. Ils avaient créé une vraie cohue à eux seuls au milieu de la place. Même les adultes alentours avaient fini par se prêter au jeu, dont Tipur, Fiona et Ranulf, qui étaient sortis de leur commerce pour regarder le spectacle. Chacun avait son favori et finalement, à la fin de ce mois frigorifiant de février, c’était réchauffant comme ambiance et ça mettait du baume au cœur.

Le forgeron se portait d’ailleurs comme un charme. Il semblait presque s’amuser actuellement et Lightning était contente d’avoir pu lui sauver la vie. Depuis cet instant, elle n’avait même plus rien à redire sur le comportement de Ranulf. Avant de le laisser définitivement quitter la clinique, Hagen lui avait ordonné de revenir pour un contrôle de routine. Il avait bien rechigné un peu, affirmant qu’il n’en avait absolument pas besoin, mais la guérisseuse était restée intraitable et il avait été obligé de se plier à son bon vouloir.

Cependant, quelques jours plus tard, quand il vint pour sa visite, Hagen était déjà occupée avec un autre patient et c’était Lightning qui avait eu pour tâche de s’occuper de lui. Au début, elle avait bien cru devoir batailler ferme pour avoir gain de cause, et cette fois, il était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Mais, alors qu’elle lui demandait d’enlever sa chemise et de s’installer sur la table d’auscultation, il abdiqua sans rien dire, après l’avoir jaugée pendant un instant.

Lightning avait bien été surprise, mais avait jugé préférable de ne poser aucune question. Ranulf l’avait laissé poser ses mains sur son torse, se laissant tranquillement examiner, alors qu’un mois auparavant, il lui aurait mis un autre coup de gourdin si elle avait seulement essayé de poser un doigt sur lui. Elle avait senti son regard perçant l’observer sous toutes les coutures, semblant analyser chacun de ses gestes, et si elle n’avait pas eu son sang-froid légendaire, Lightning était certaine qu’elle aurait perdu tous ses moyens.

Comme s’il avait entendu ses pensées, Ranulf tourna la tête dans sa direction et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Lightning détourna aussitôt les yeux, secouant doucement la tête. Finalement, cette journée lui faisait du bien avec toute l’angoisse qu’elle ressentait continuellement. Réajustant la cape et le paquet cadeau de Fang qu’elle avait sur les genoux, elle posa instinctivement les yeux sur le tissu en toile qui enroulait le cadeau. Lightning remarqua vaguement la présence d’un prénom noté d’une fine écriture. Tellement discrètement qu’elle ne l’aurait pas vu, si elle n’avait pas été si proche.

Un sentiment de gêne s’installa en elle, alors qu’elle se doutait pour qui était le présent, avant d’être remplacée par la curiosité et cette jalousie insensée qu’elle éprouvait dès qu’il était question de Fang. Elle s’attarda plus longuement sur le destinataire du paquet, et du cligner deux fois des paupières quand elle réalisa qu’elle s’était trompée.

Ce n’était pas le prénom de Lynae qui se détachait sur le papier, mais le sien. Sans le vouloir, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. La surprise laissa place à la joie de savoir que l’adolescente qu’avait été sa femme pensait à elle au point de lui offrit un cadeau, avant d’être remplacée par de la curiosité. Se pinçant la lèvre inférieure entre les dents, Lightning gratta le tissu du papier cadeau de l’index, l’envie irrépressible de l’arracher lui démangeant le bout des doigts.

Cependant, des exclamations la firent sursauter et relever la tête vers les deux lutteurs, pour s’apercevoir que le combat était terminé. Fang et Gervald se tenaient maintenant bras-dessus bras-dessous, riant ensemble comme s’ils ne venaient pas de s’affronter avec acharnement. Les villageois les entouraient, les félicitant alors que les enfants tournaient dans tous les sens autour d’eux, surexcités. Lightning jeta un coup d’œil vers Joia, qui arborait une moue déçue.

\- Tu avais raison, grommela-t-elle après une seconde, personne n’a gagné.

Lightning pouffa légèrement de rire et haussa les épaules.

\- Ça sera peut-être pour la prochaine fois, répondit-elle gentiment.

La fillette lui adressa un large sourire et acquiesça, puis retourna jouer avec ses amis. Alors qu’elle suivait Joia des yeux, elle remarqua que Fang revenait vers elle, les pommettes rougies et le souffle rendu rapide par l’effort. A cet instant, le sentiment de gêne qu’elle avait vaguement ressenti quelques instants plus tôt revint au galop. Elle était vraiment flattée et contente d’avoir autant d’importance pour la version plus jeune de son amante, mais elle savait aussi qu’elle n’aurait jamais dû se retrouver dans cette situation.

Lightning avait justement tout fait pour éviter que leur relation aille aussi loin et atteigne un point qu’elle aurait bien du mal à gérer. Repousser Fang, peu importe son âge, était difficile. Et ça l’était d’autant plus quand elle savait que cette dernière nourrissait des sentiments évidents à son égard. Des sentiments réciproques, certes, mais pas pour cette époque.

Une fois que l’adolescente fut en face d’elle, Lightning se leva, tendant cape et paquet pour qu’elle récupère ses affaires. Fang s’enroula dans son vêtement puis attrapa le cadeau, le bout de ses doigts glacés frôlant sa main. Le ventre de Lightning se noua alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement, mais elle décida d’ignorer ce qu’elle ressentait, autant que ce qu’elle avait découvert. C’était certainement mieux de faire comme si de rien était. Avec un peu de chance, Fang n’aurait pas le courage de lui offrir son présent, et Lightning pourrait continuer à faire comme si elle n’avait pas compris que la jeune fille était amoureuse d’elle.

Cependant, leurs regards se croisèrent, et l’ancienne guerrière vit tout de suite la lueur de détermination faire briller les prunelles émeraude de Fang. C’était mauvais pour elle. Peu importe l’époque, Fang avait toujours confiance en elle pour obtenir tout ce qu’elle voulait. La plus jeune ouvrit la bouche, mais Lightning lui coupa l’herbe sous les pieds.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer à la clinique. Hagen doit avoir terminé ses consultations et elle aura probablement besoin de moi.

Elle adressa un sourire à Fang avant d’éviter son regard. Elle voulut la contourner, mais la voix de Gervald l’arrêta. Elle se fit la réflexion qu’elle devait être maudite, alors qu’elle remarquait que lui et Bernulf s’étaient avancés jusqu’à elles. En dehors des enfants qui continuaient de faire un raffut de tous les diables, le calme semblait être revenu sur la place.

\- Tu t’en va déjà, Fillette ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir tester tes compétences avec moi ?

Lightning tourna la tête dans sa direction, esquissant un discret sourire. Bien que la proposition était tentante après ce qu’elle venait de voir, un coup d’œil vers Fang, qui l’observait, la conforta dans l’idée de prendre la fuite.

\- Une autre fois, peut-être.  
\- Elle a peur, je te dis ! se moqua Bernulf.

Gervald eut un rire goguenard et Lightning soupira. Vraiment, plus elle passait du temps avec eux, plus elle trouvait une ressemblance avec Snow.

\- Très bien ! répliqua toutefois Gervald. Je vais te prendre au mot, et la prochaine fois, tu n’auras pas le droit de te défiler.

Lightning soupira une nouvelle fois, mais ne répliqua pas. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir et surtout lui permettre à elle de partir, ça lui convenait. Elle trouverait bien une excuse quelconque le moment venu pour éviter d’avoir à montrer ce qu’elle savait faire à un village anti-cocooniens. Elle serra les pans de sa cape autour, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, puis fit mine de tourner les talons. Mais il semblait que les quelques mois qu’elle avait passé en solitaire lui avaient fait oublier le caractère de Fang.

Cette dernière fit un pas dans sa direction, l’empêchant de partir.

\- J’ai l’impression que tu me fuis depuis la fête de Samain, déclara-t-elle soudainement. Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
\- Quoi ? Non ! rétorqua Lightning. Bien sûr que non.  
\- Alors pourquoi dès que j’entame une conversation avec toi, j’ai l’impression que tu fais tout pour m’éviter ?

Le ton de Fang n’avait pas vraiment monté. Il était seulement clair et concis, comme ce qu’elle avait toujours connu venant de sa femme. Lightning jeta un coup d’œil aux alentours. Un profond sentiment de malaise lui noua le ventre, quand elle remarqua les quelques coups d’œil que les adultes qui les entouraient leur lançaient. Gervald et Bernulf posaient des yeux curieux et captivés sur elles, et Lightning se racla un peu la gorge, secouant doucement la tête.

\- Ecoute… Ce n’est pas ça, finit-elle par répondre.  
\- Alors c’est quoi ?

Lightning referma la bouche, s’empêchant d’afficher une mine coupable. Elle n’avait pourtant qu’une envie, partir à toutes jambes à l’opposé de la jeune Fang et éviter cette conversation. Mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas blesser encore plus l’adolescente. Après tout, elle mentirait si elle disait qu’elle n’aimait pas passer du temps avec elle, car c’était justement tout le contraire et la raison principale de ses perpétuelles fuites.

Ça n’avait pas été facile pour Lightning de se rendre compte qu’au final, elle avait fini par faire un transfert entre sa femme et son jeune double. Il fallait qu’elle reste objective, et mettre le plus de distance possible entre elles, était la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Tu passes tout ton temps avec Hagen, reprit Fang, la tirant de ses pensées. Et quand tu n’es pas avec elle, tu es avec Vanille. Tu parles énormément avec ma sœur. Je le sais, elle me l’a dit. Tu discutes même avec ces deux idiots !  
\- Hé ! s’écrièrent Bernulf et Gervald, affichant un air outré.

Cependant, Fang les ignora complètement, reprenant aussitôt sa tirade.

\- Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien ?

Fang était déjà blessée et Lightning soupira, secouant doucement la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je t’assure que… Tu n’as pas besoin de réagir comme ça, je t’assure.

Mais peu importe ce qu’elle disait, cela ne changeait en rien l’air buté qu’affichait Fang. La rosée s’approcha alors d’elle, posant une main hésitante sur l’une des épaules de l’adolescente.

\- Tu es d’une compagnie très agréable, je te le promets, avoua Lightning. J’aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi, c’est juste…  
\- Juste quoi ? demanda Fang.  
\- Je ne suis pas encore très à l’aise ici et… Je passe mes journées à la clinique avec Hagen et Vanille. Avec elles… Je me sens juste bien.

Elle avait le sentiment de s’embrouiller dans ses justifications, mais que pouvait-elle vraiment lui dire ? Dans un sens, elle aurait adoré passer plus de temps en compagnie de la jeune Fang, mais dans un autre, elle savait ne pas en avoir le droit.

\- C’est vrai que la plupart des villageois restent sur leur garde, avoua Fang.

Lightning acquiesça, espérant que cela mette fin à cette discussion gênante, mais avant même qu’elle ne puisse entreprendre une retraite stratégique, la plus jeune reprenait déjà.

\- Mais… Si tu es d’accord, j’aimerais bien que nous passions plus de temps ensemble.

L’ancienne guerrière prit une profonde inspiration, jetant un coup d’œil rapide vers les deux hommes qui se tenaient derrière la brune. Ces derniers posaient sur elle un regard embarrassé et Lightning reporta son attention sur Fang.

\- Oh… Fang, je… Je suis mariée et…  
\- Il n’y a rien de mal à ce que nous soyons amies, non ?

Le ton de Fang était aigre et Lightning préféra ne pas y prêter attention.

\- Bien sûr que non, finit-elle par répondre.

L’adolescente lui adressa un large sourire, tandis que le regard qu’elle lui lançait la mettait mal à l’aise. Lightning répondit à son sourire, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Au fond d’elle, elle était attirée par cette jeune fille pleine d’entrain et de fougue. Alors qu’elle fixait les brillantes émeraudes du double de sa femme, la rosée se savait perdue, prête à tout accepter venant de la brune.

Sa raison et son envie bataillaient durement en elle, chacun l’encourageant dans un sens différent. Chacun pouvant lui apporter quelque chose dont elle avait besoin, et ce qui primait actuellement, était le bien fou que pourrait lui faire le fait de passer du temps avec l’adolescente. De pouvoir profiter de son amante, dans un certain sens, alors que celle-ci tardait à montrer le bout de son nez. Seulement, elle savait qu’elle ne devait pas appuyer les sentiments qu’éprouvait la jeune Fang à son encontre.

Actuellement, elle aurait bien besoin d’un peu d’aide, mais bizarrement, autant Bernulf que Gervald se montraient bien silencieux pour une fois. Elle risqua un nouveau coup d’œil dans leur direction. A présent, ils semblaient tous les deux très attentifs à leur environnement et Lightning ne fut pas dupe une seule seconde. Elle ouvrit la bouche, s’apprêtant à prendre congé et à retourner se terrer dans la demeure d’Hagen, mais elle fut devancée par l’adolescente.

\- Alors… Nous pourrions retourner nous promener dans la forêt, si tu veux ? demanda-t-elle, enjouée.  
\- Hum… Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Lightning.

Elle était dépitée. Incapable de refuser quoique ce soit à la jeune fille qu’avait été Fang.

\- Génial ! Demain ? Ça te va ?  
\- Oh… Euh… Oui. Si Hagen n’a pas besoin de moi.

Fang acquiesça, visiblement ravie, et Lightning sentit son moral faire une violente descente jusque dans ses talons.

\- Bon… Je vais rentrer, déclara-t-elle, cette fois bien décidé à partir.  
\- Attend !

Avant même que Lightning ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, Fang attrapa l’un de ses bras. Elle tenait son paquet cadeau fermement serré contre elle et affichait un air hésitant, avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche.

Cependant, un hurlement effroyable, qui semblait provenir de partout, déchirer leurs tympans et se répercuter jusque dans leurs os, la coupa dans son élan. La surprise s’empara de toutes les personnes se trouvant sur la place, chacun se figeant comme des statues pendant un quart de seconde. Lightning posa son regard sur Fang, cette dernière arborant un visage d’effroi. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de la plus jeune.

Personne ne bougeait, attendant de voir si c’était leur imagination ou pas. Toutefois, un instant plus tard, un nouveau hurlement résonna dans le ciel d’Oerba, faisant presque trembler le sol sous leurs pieds. Ils levèrent tous le nez vers les nuages, cherchant dans le ciel gris, bas et brumeux un quelconque indice de la chose à qui appartenait ce cri. Mais à travers cet épais brouillard, ils ne distinguaient pas grand-chose.

Alors que son épaule frôlait presque celle de Fang, Lightning sentit son ventre se nouer, une boule venant obstruer sa gorge, tandis qu’un mauvais pressentiment la saisissait. Toute la place semblait figée et il fallut un instant supplémentaire avant qu’une violente agitation ne parcourt enfin tout le monde. Un rugissement aussi perçant que terrifiant déchira de nouveau l’air, et Lightning se rendit compte qu’il n’y en avait pas qu’un. Peu importe la créature qui survolait leurs têtes, elle n’était pas seule.

Le village était attaqué par une horde de monstres, et alors que des grognements se mêlaient aux hurlements, elle comprit que l’ennemi venait autant du ciel que de la terre. Et surtout, qu’ils étaient plus proche qu’ils ne l’auraient tous imaginé.

\- Nous sommes attaqués ! hurla Bernulf.

Une frénésie parcourut enfin la place et tous se remirent à bouger à l’instant même où les paroles de l’homme atteignaient leur cerveau. Les villageois les plus aguerris prirent les commandes, Ranulf, Tipur et Fiona venant prêter aussitôt main forte aux deux guerriers du clan Yun.

\- Nous devons vite nous mettre à l’abri ! s’exclama Gervald.

Ce dernier avait abandonné son épée de bois pour sortir sa véritable arme de combat de son fourreau, qui pendait à sa taille. Imité par Bernulf et Ranulf, qui tenaient eux aussi fermement leurs armes respectives. En les observant, Lightning se sentait presque démunie sans sa précieuse Gunblade entre les mains dans de pareilles circonstances. Elle avouait s’en être beaucoup moins servie pendant ces sept dernières années. La plupart du temps, elle la rangeait dans le placard de l’entrée, favorisant bien plus l’aide qu’elle fournissait auprès de Snow ou de Vanille dans les soins administrés au village. Elle la ressortait lors des rares occasions où elle accompagnait Fang, Snow ou Gadot à la chasse. Cependant, elle se souvenait parfaitement du sentiment de sécurité qu’elle pouvait ressentir à avoir se poids réconfortant dans le creux de sa main. Avec sa Gunblade, Lightning pouvait se défendre.

Une nouvelle série de rugissements la fit presque sursauter, la tirant brutalement de ses pensées. Fang avait bougé de ses côtés, aidant Fiona à rassembler tous les enfants qui se trouvaient sur la place. Les autres villageois alentours s’étaient réunis, ne formant qu’une seule masse importante. Une cible de choix pour une attaque aérienne pensa Lightning. Mais elle resta silencieuse, ne prononçant pas le fond de sa pensée. Ce n’était pas comme si elle avait la possibilité de mentionner qu’elle avait des connaissances stratégiques au combat, et elle préférait largement laisser Bernulf et Gervald mener les opérations.

Les hurlements continuaient de déchirer le ciel, semblant se rapprocher toujours plus du sol. Les deux guerriers se postèrent devant leur groupe tandis que Ranulf et Tipur le fermaient. Fiona encadrait du mieux possible la dizaine d’enfants qu’il y avait, tous terrifiés par les cris effroyables qui résonnaient à leurs oreilles. Elle repéra la petite Joia parmi eux, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues rondes, et Lightning se sentie étrangement dépassée. Qu’est-ce qu’elle devait faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire, surtout ? Cependant, avant même qu’elle ne se pose plus de questions, une poigne agrippa son bras, la tirant à l’intérieur du cercle de sécurité.

Il lui fallut une seconde avant de croiser les deux prunelles noires de Ranulf. Lightning se demanda à peine si le geste de l’homme était par pure protection, ou par souci qu’elle profite de toute cette agitation pour prendre la fuite. Où irait-elle de toute façon ? Avec tous ces cris, elle était certaine que le village était cerné. Peu importe la direction qu’elle prendrait, elle finirait inévitablement entre les griffes d’une créature sanguinaire et affamée. Et sans arme, il valait mieux qu’elle évite de se retrouver dans une telle situation.

Fang pris le relais de Ranulf et elles se postèrent toutes les deux derrière les enfants. Leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde, et malgré l’assurance de l’adolescente, Lightning nota toute l’inquiétude qu’elle ressentait aux travers des orbes émeraudes. La voix de Fiona la prit par surprise et l’ancienne guerrière reporta aussitôt son attention sur ce qui l’entourait. La terreur et la panique faisaient trembler leur groupe, et elle eut l’impression d’être revenue plus de sept ans auparavant, quand Barthandelus avait ébranlé Cocoon avec sa menace des l’cie.

\- Comment le village peut-il être attaqué aussi rapidement ? Il est surveillé par des tours de guet à chaque extrémité !  
\- C’est bien ce qui est inquiétant, répliqua Ranulf.

Comme Gervald et Bernulf, il surveillait les alentours, attentif au moindre mouvement.

\- Gervald et moi, nous allons aller y jeter un œil ! déclara Bernulf.  
\- Oui. Vous, allez-vous mettre à l’abri.  
\- Attendez ! s’exclama enfin Lightning. Ça serait du suicide d’aller vers les créatures. Surtout en étant que deux.  
\- S’il faut une paire de mains supplémentaire, je peux vous accompagner ! proposa Fang, d’une voix ferme.  
\- Quoi !? Non ! rétorqua Lightning sans réfléchir.  
\- Pourquoi pas ! pesta la brune. Je sais me battre, je pourrais être utile.  
\- Tu… Tu es trop jeune pour courir au-devant d’une telle attaque !

Fang fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontente d’une telle réplique. Mais c’était plus fort que Lightning. Il lui était inconcevable de laisser le jeune double de son amante aller au-devant du danger sans réagir. S’il arrivait la moindre chose à la version plus jeune de Fang, elle était presque persuadée que cela aurait des répercussions dramatiques sur sa femme. S’il elle venait à mourir parce qu’elle n’aurait pas réussi à l’empêcher de commettre une folie, alors Lightning aurait tout perdu. Son cœur se serra à cette idée, et elle fit tout son possible pour chasser l’horrible image de Fang, gisant dans son propre sang, déchiquetée par l’une de ces bêtes féroces.

\- Je ne suis pas trop jeune ! répondit finalement l’adolescente. Gervald et Bernulf étaient à peine plus vieux que moi, la première fois qu’ils ont dû faire leurs preuves.

Une nouvelle série de hurlements les tétanisa sur place et Lightning se fit la réflexion qu’ils n’avaient pas le temps pour se prendre le bec. Cependant, elle était prête à se dresser contre la jeune Fang, s’il le fallait. Par chance et à sa plus grande surprise, Ranulf l’aida, et elle retint un soupir de soulagement.

\- Ecoute la cocoonienne, Fang ! râla le forgeron.  
\- On n’a pas le temps pour se disputer, ma chérie, ajouta Fiona.

La plus jeune afficha un air dépité et ses épaules s’affaissèrent, alors qu’elle était obligée d’abandonner la bataille. Pour son tempérament révolté, cela devait être un échec cuisant, mais Lightning s’en fichait. Elle se contenta d’attraper l’un des bras de la brune, l’entraînant avec elle auprès des enfants, alors qu’après un hochement de tête, Bernulf et Gervald partaient de leur côté.

\- Ne traînons pas là ! s’exclama Tipur, ouvrant la marche.

Lightning jeta à peine un coup d’œil en arrière, mais les deux guerriers n’étaient déjà plus visibles et elle se reconcentra sur l’avancée de leur groupe. Ils couraient aussi vite que possible, descendant les marches de l’immense escalier en pierre qui menait à la place du village. Une cacophonie impossible résonnait. Hurlements et rugissements, déchirant tout Oerba d’effroi. Cependant, un fait étrange perturba l’ancienne championne d’Etro. Les créatures étaient proches. Très proches, vu la puissance sonore de leurs cris. Mais aucune n’attaquait.

Levant le nez vers le ciel, son cœur rata pourtant un battement, alors qu’elle découvrait trois bêtes, qui devaient appartenir à l’espèce des vouivres, sillonnant le ciel. Les hurlements provenaient d’elles et Lightning se doutait qu’une meute de Loups ou de Gorgonospides s’était alliée à elles. Si ce n’était pas ça, alors il pouvait aussi être question de Béhémoth… Peut-être les trois réunis.

Instinctivement, elle jeta un coup d’œil à leur groupe. Fang suivait Fiona, son visage affichant un air renfrogné et concentré. Ranulf et Tipur les menaient comme des chiens de bergers, tandis que les enfants peinaient un peu à suivre, encouragés par la commerçante. Ils arrivèrent rapidement en bas de l’escalier et se précipitèrent le long des chemins terreux qui conduisaient à la place commerciale. Arrivé devant l’épicerie, ils se stoppèrent tous alors que deux gorgonospides arpentaient le sol.

Dans leur hâte, Joia fut bousculée et chuta à terre et Lightning la releva avec rapidité. La petite se serra dans son giron, alors qu’ils avaient tous le regard rivé sur les bêtes. Ils jappèrent, humant leurs odeurs dans l’air, déjà assoiffés à l’idée de planter leurs crocs dans leur chair.

\- Que faisons-nous ? demanda Fiona, la peur faisant vibrer sa voix.  
\- Ils ne sont que deux, nous pouvons certainement les avoir, répondit Ranulf, qui brandissait déjà son gourdin.

Lightning fronça les sourcils, ne quittant pas des yeux les créatures, alors qu’elle tenait fortement Joia contre elle.

\- C’est étrange, non ? Ils n’attaquent pas ! Pourquoi ils n’attaquent pas ? ne put-elle s’empêcher de s’exclamer.

Elle croisa le regard du forgeron, venant d’allumer une flamme de curiosité chez l’homme. C’était après tout une bonne question. Ces créatures étaient sauvages et pourtant, les deux Gorgonopsides ne faisaient rien d’autre que de grogner dans leur direction, raclant le sol de leurs pattes griffues. Mais avant même qu’ils ne puissent affiner leurs pensées, ils furent tous pris dans une explosion. Lightning n’eut pas le temps de prendre conscience de qui se passait, qu’elle volait dans les airs, soufflée par la déflagration, resserrant sa prise autour de Joia, son dernier point d’ancrage avec la réalité.

**oOo**

Fang se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et les poumons douloureux. Elle eut besoin d’une minute, avant que les images dans sa tête ne se fassent plus nettes et qu’elle réalise entièrement ce à quoi elle venait d’assister. Son cœur rata un battement, tandis qu’une sourde angoisse venait lui nouer le ventre.

\- Fang !?

La voix de Vanille la fit presque sursauter, la ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction de sa cadette, découvrant l’air paniqué qu’elle affichait. Fang prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrant la bouche. Elle chercha son souffle pour parler avant de lâcher :

\- Oerba est attaqué !

Une violente nausée obstruait sa gorge, et elle eut du mal à déglutir. Un lourd silence les enveloppa, pendant lequel chacune d’elle, s’épouvantant à l’idée de ce que cela voulait dire.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? finit par demander Vanille, la voix enrouée par l’émotion.

Fang secoua la tête. Qu’est-ce qu’elles pouvaient faire, de toute façon ? Si son rêve était réellement un souvenir de son jeune double, c’était probablement déjà trop tard pour agir. Même si elles reprenaient la route immédiatement, il n’y avait aucune chance pour qu’elles atteignent le village avant qu’un drame ne se soit produit.

\- Reprenons la route, tout de suite ! déclara Vanille.

La rouquine s’était rapidement remit sur ses pieds, prête à braver les routes dangereuses de la nuit pour gagner Oerba le plus rapidement possible.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça changerait ? répliqua Fang, dans un état second.

Vanille se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Elle se précipita vers elle, s’agenouillant pour prendre ses épaules entre ses mains.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ! s’exclama-t-elle en la secouant. Ce n’est pas ton genre de te laisser abattre aussi vite !  
\- Cette fois, c’est trop tard.  
\- Tu n’en sais rien ! contra la rouquine d’une voix forte.

D’une poigne ferme, que Fang ne lui avait jamais connue, Vanille l’aida à se relever.

\- Tu sais comme moi que le village comporte de forts guerriers ! Ils sont parfaitement capables de se protéger ! Quant à Light… Elle est douée et agile, elle saura faire face.  
\- Mais…

La jeune guérisseuse raffermit sa prise autour de ses épaules et Fang leva les yeux dans les lagons tumultueux qui lui faisaient face. La peur y était parfaitement lisible, mais la brune y discernait aussi de l’espoir et de la détermination.

\- Tu es une l’cie, Fang ! coupa Vanille. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de te laisser submerger par tes émotions ! Ça pourrait te changer aussitôt en Cie’th ! Ressaisis-toi ! Tout n’est pas perdu, j’en suis certaine !

Fang pinça les lèvres et inspira. Fermant brièvement les yeux pour se remettre les idées au claire, elle ne put qu’admettre que Vanille avait raison. Il y avait peut-être encore une chance, peu importe laquelle. Tous ses souvenirs étaient si embrouillés qu’elle ne voyait plus grand-chose. Si elle n’avait pas fait ce rêve, elle ne se serait même pas rendu compte qu’elle n’avait plus qu’un accès moindre aux souvenirs de son jeune double. La seule chose que pouvait faire Fang à présent, c’était d’avoir confiance en Lightning.

Si l’attaque sur Oerba n’était qu’une banale invasion de créatures qui cherchaient de la nourriture, alors la plupart des villageois sauraient y faire face, et son amante aussi. Ça ne serait pas facile, mais en se serrant les coudes, ils pourraient tous s’entraider. Ce qui l’inquiétait le plus, c’était si cette attaque s’avérait plutôt être un assaut des l’cie de Bhunivelze. Que pourraient-ils tous faire contre des êtres dotés de pouvoirs ? N’importe quel guerrier, qu’il soit talentueux ou non, ne ferait pas le poids. Dans un cas comme celui-ci, il n’y avait qu’elle qui pourrait leur venir en aide, et cela voulait dire se dévoiler auprès du village. Ce qu’elle avait voulu éviter depuis le début.

\- Si seulement j’avais Bahamut, souffla-t-elle sans vraiment y prêter attention. Nous pourrions arriver à Oerba en quelques heures et avec lui, je pourrais arrêter cette attaque.

Alors que Vanille rassemblait toutes leurs affaires, la jeune femme s’arrêta aussitôt, se redressant pour lui faire face.

\- Pourquoi tu n’essaierais pas de l’invoquer ? proposa-t-elle aussi simplement.

Fang secoua doucement la tête, soupirant.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu t’en rappelle ou non, mais ce sont les eidolons qui viennent à leur maître, pas l’inverse.  
\- Ça ne te coûte rien d’essayer de l’appeler, insista-t-elle.

Une fois qu’elle eut rangé leur couverture dans le sac en toile que Lucia leur avait donné, Vanille le passa sur l’une de ses épaules. Elles ne se donnèrent même pas la peine d’effacer leurs traces dans la grotte qu’elles avaient investie, reprenant rapidement la route.

\- Tu m’as dit qu’Etro avait accepté qu’Odin aille auprès de Light pour la protéger, et que de toute façon, même si la déesse ne lui en avait pas donné l’ordre, il aurait certainement bravé tous les interdits pour rejoindre sa maitresse. Pourquoi ça serait différent avec Bahamut ?

Fang soupira, massant l’une de ses tempes.

\- Ça n’a aucun rapport.  
\- Pourquoi ? s’exclama la rouquine, attrapant l’un de ses bras pour l’arrêter dans sa marche.  
\- Vanille, souffla Fang.  
\- Bahamut et Odin sont tous les deux de forces égales. Si Odin aurait pu réussir un tel exploit, pourquoi pas ton eidolon ?  
\- Parce que même chez les eidolons, il y a un niveau de hiérarchie ! expliqua la brune. Même si Bahamut est le protecteur des cieux du Valhalla, Odin reste le plus fidèle guerrier d’Etro. Il a bien plus de marge de manœuvre.

Fang se dégagea de la prise de Vanille et se détourna. Au loin, à l’horizon, elle pouvait voir le ciel se nimber d’une couleur rosâtre. Le jour n’allait pas tarder à se lever. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de reprendre :

\- Et puis, en dehors de ça, la relation qui unit Odin à Light est exceptionnelle.  
\- Mais tu t’es toujours très bien entendue avec Bahamut. Vous vous ressembliez, tous les deux.

Le cœur de Fang se serra de reconnaissance dans sa poitrine. Elle porta son regard sur Vanille. La plus jeune arborait un air à la fois inquiet et concerné. La plus âgée se rendait compte à quel point ça pouvait faire du bien d’avoir quelqu’un à ses côtés. Comment aurait-elle fait toute seule ? Elle se serait probablement laissée submerger par ses émotions et elle aurait fini en Cie’th. Il fallait qu’elle se reprenne en main. Au fond, ça ne lui coûtait pas grand-chose d’essayer, et elle pouvait faire ça en marchant.

\- Tu as raison ! déclara-t-elle. Je vais essayer !

La rouquine esquissa un sourire, les traits de son visage changeant pour afficher un brin de soulagement. Elles reprirent leur route, Fang parcourant le ciel des yeux.

\- Dans mon rêve, il faisait jour, fit-elle.  
\- Tu crois que ce n’était pas un souvenir ? demanda Vanille, tournant la tête vers elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas… Mais je suis sûre que ce que j’ai vu ne se déroule pas actuellement. Pourtant, j’avais vraiment l’impression de me trouver dans le corps de mon double.

Un léger silence les enveloppa, à peine brisé par les animaux qui s’éveillaient à leur tour.

\- Alors, ce n’était peut-être qu’une vision envoyée par Etro, dit Vanille après un instant. On a peut-être une chance d’arriver à temps.  
\- Tu crois qu’Etro…  
\- Elle voit tout, Fang. Elle a toujours une longueur d’avance sur tous les évènements. Elle a très bien pu te montrer ce qui va arriver bientôt.

L’estomac de Fang se noua, et elle déglutit.

\- Alors nous n’avons pas une seconde à perdre ! décréta-t-elle. Dorénavant, nous nous arrêterons uniquement si nous en avons vraiment besoin.

Vanille acquiesça, lui emboitant le pas.

\- Fang ?  
\- Hum ?  
\- Si tu n’arrives pas à invoquer Bahamut… Nous dompterons une vouivre, s’il le faut ! s’exclama-t-elle avec force.

Fang tourna la tête vers elle, avant d’esquisser un sourire. A cet instant, elle se souvint que Vanille aussi était une pulsienne. Même si elle n’aimait pas le combat et qu’au fond, elle était froussarde, quand il le fallait, elle était pleine de courage et de volonté. Elle allait donner tout ce qu’elle avait pour faire appel à Bahamut et parcourir la distance qu’il leur restait en peu de temps. Mais si elle n’y arrivait pas, elle était prête à montrer comment des pulsiens domptaient les créatures de Gran Pulse.

**oOo**


	26. Chapter 26

  **oOo**

 

**Chapitre 25**

 

 

Il fallut un moment à Lightning pour qu’elle réalise ce qui venait se passer, et pendant ce moment, elle eut l’impression d’avoir atterri en enfer. Elle se rappela de l’explosion et son cœur s’emballa. Couchée à moitié à plat ventre, elle papillonna des yeux à cause de la cendre qui tombait du ciel. Elle toussa, grimaçant sous la brûlure de ses poumons, et tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, reprenant difficilement pied avec ce qui l’entourait.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle avait mal partout. Elle se rendit compte rapidement qu’elle tenait toujours Joia contre elle et Lightning baissa automatiquement les yeux vers elle. Se redressant difficilement en position assise, elle secoua un peu la petite, toussant une nouvelle fois. Joia ne répondit pas et Lightning s’en inquiéta. Sa tête se mit soudainement à tourner, angoissée, et elle porta une main à sa tempe, découvrant une seconde après que ses doigts étaient maculés de sang.

Un brouhaha assourdissant semblait régner autour d’elle. Les bâtiments alentours avaient explosés, leurs murs ravagés par les flammes. Des débris jonchaient le sol et elle toussa encore, rebaissant la tête vers la fillette qu’elle tenait contre elle. Lightning avait le sentiment qu’il ne fallait pas qu’elles traînent trop longtemps dans les parages. Des flammes et de la fumée s’élevaient haut dans le ciel, et elle se doutait que cette attaque n’avait rien de banal.

\- Joia ? appela-t-elle, en secouant une fois de plus l’enfant.

Tournant la tête à droite et à gauche, Lightning se rendit compte qu’elles étaient seules. Elles avaient été séparées de leur groupe et elle s’inquiéta tout de suite pour la jeune Fang, espérant qu’il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Il n’y avait plus aucune trace des Gorgonospides, ces derniers ayant certainement été pris dans l’explosion.

\- Joia ! répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort, toussant après avoir poussé sa voix.

La gamine eut enfin une réaction, gémissant dans son giron avant de papillonner des yeux et de tousser à son tour.

\- Tu m’entends ? fit Lightning.

Cependant, au lieu de lui répondre, la petite se mit à trembler de peur, tournant la tête dans tous les sens, aussitôt affolée.

\- Eh, rassura l’ancienne guerrière. Calme-toi. C’est moi, je vais veiller sur toi, d’accord ?

Elle caressa les mèches châtaines, emmêlées et sales, cherchant à capter les deux petites prunelles noires.

\- Ça va aller ma puce, d’accord ?  
\- Hum… Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? On est où ?  
\- Il y a eu une explosion, expliqua Lightning. Je crois qu’on n’est pas loin de la plage.

Lightning observa les environs, cherchant un quelconque point de repère. Mais la seule chose qu’elle reconnaissait dans cette vision infernale d’Oerba, c’était le grand escalier en pierre qui menait au port du village.

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda Joia.  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Faut qu’on les retrouve !

Lightning se détacha de la petite, restant silencieuse. Elle se releva lentement, se stabilisant difficilement sur ses pieds, alors que sa tête tournait comme dans un manège. La gamine n’avait pas tort. Retrouver une partie des villageois serait autant rassurant que sécuritaire, mais pour ça, il fallait déjà savoir où chercher, et c’était loin d’être le cas. En revanche, s’il y avait une chose dont Lightning était sûre, c’est qu’il fallait impérativement qu’elles partent de là où elles se trouvaient, n’étant que bien trop visible.

\- Allez Joia ! Nous ne devons pas traîner ici ! s’exclama-t-elle finalement, pressant la petite à bouger.

Elle aida l’enfant à se relever, la détaillant des yeux pour voir si elle n’était pas blessée quelque part. Outre la poussière et plusieurs hématomes, dont un plus visible sur le visage, elle semblait se porter comme un charme.

\- Donne-moi la main et surtout, tu ne me lâches pas ! D’accord ?

La fillette chouina un peu, mais finit par acquiescer. Elle n’avait pas le choix de toute façon et bien que Joia soit encore une enfant de sept ans, elle était avant tout une pulsienne. Elle avait été éduquée depuis son plus jeune âge au comportement qu’ils devaient tous adopter, face à une attaque provenant de Cocoon. Joia était maintenant assez grande pour savoir comment réagir en de pareilles circonstances.

Lightning se détourna finalement de l’endroit de l’explosion, entraînant la fillette dans son sillage. Elle ne put s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil autour d’elle, vérifiant qu’il n’y avait personne en vue, que cela soit un ennemi ou un allié. Séparée du groupe, ça l’étonnait que personne n’ai fait demi-tour pour les retrouver. Si ce n’était pour elle, au moins pour la protection de Joia.

Alors qu’elles descendaient les marches de l’escalier en pierre qui conduisait à la plage, la petite vint se coller à elle, tremblante. Lightning essaya de la réconforter autant qu’elle le pouvait, mais le hurlement de plusieurs vouivres les tétanisa sur place. Les immenses créatures ailées sillonnaient toujours le ciel, visiblement à l’affut de quelque chose de précis.

A travers l’épaisse fumée qui s’élevait dans le ciel d’Oerba, Lightning arrivait à distinguer trois énormes bêtes aux ailes gigantesques et à la queue fine et aussi longue que leur corps. Leurs gueules pointues dissimulaient deux rangées de dents qu’elle savait acérées et meurtrières. Fronçant les sourcils, l’ancienne guerrière d’Etro raffermit sa prise autour de Joia et poursuivit rapidement son chemin. Mettant enfin les pieds dans le sable de la plage, elle s’exclama :

\- Il faut qu’on se mette à l’abri.  
\- Ils sont peut-être tous partis se mettre à l’abri dans le bâtiment du conseil, répondit la petite d’une voix fluette et tremblotante.

Lightning baissa les yeux dans sa direction. Elle connaissait très bien ce bâtiment. Un peu à l’écart du village, elle y avait été conduite peu de temps après son arrivée dans cette époque. Immense, fait de pierre et au toit pointu, il était certainement plus résistant que les maisonnettes en bois qui servaient d’habitations aux villageois. Mais il n’y avait qu’une seule grande salle et de son avis de soldat, ce n’était probablement pas très stratégique d’aller s’enfermer là-dedans.

Cependant, si c’était la seule façon de rejoindre les autres et de retrouver Fang pour s’assurer qu’elle allait bien, elle n’avait pas d’autre choix que de se rendre là-bas. Elle allait répondre à Joia quand, à la place, elle entendit des voix étouffées provenir de la place au-dessus de sa tête. Pendant un quart de seconde Lightning pensa se signaler, pensant avoir eu la chance de tomber sur des villageois qui cherchaient aussi un moyen de fuir la débâcle environnante. Mais à la dernière minute, ses yeux accrochèrent un éclat jaune fluorescent et son cœur manqua un battement. Son ventre se noua alors qu’elle était saisie par un sentiment d’effroi. C’était des soldats de Cocoon, arborant l’écusson de la PSICOM sur leurs combinaisons.

Inspirant brusquement une grande bouffée d’air, Lightning attrapa rapidement Joia entre ses bras, avant de courir se cacher sous l’alcôve en contrebas, qui soutenait la place. Elle faillit perdre l’équilibre, ses pieds s’enfonçant dans le sable ou s’entravant dans les bords de sa jupe.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Light ? fit Joia, le nez plongé dans son cou.  
\- Chut ! Surtout ne parle pas !

Son murmure sembla à peine traverser le vent tellement elle avait parlé doucement, mais la fillette dû l’entendre, car elle s’accrocha de toutes ses forces autour d’elle, fourrant son nez dans ses cheveux. Le cœur battant la chamade, Lightning serra fortement Joia contre elle, recherchant instinctivement quelque chose pour se rassurer alors qu’elle entendait les soldats se rapprocher.

Des grognements résonnèrent à ses oreilles, accompagnés des bruits caractéristiques d’une conversation, et elle comprit enfin que cette attaque était anormale. Comment des humains, même s’ils étaient des militaires surentraînés, pouvaient rester aux côtés de gorgonospides ? Certainement les créatures de Pulse les plus sanguinaires après les Béhémoth et les Loups.

\- Est-ce que vous l’avez trouvée ? fit soudainement la voix nasillarde d’un des soldats.

Son cœur rata un battement, comprenant qu’elle se trouvait bien trop proche de ses ennemis. Ces derniers se tenaient au-dessus de sa tête et le vent sembla emporter de façon diffuse leur conversation jusqu’à elle. Lightning fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres, retenant sans le valoir sa respiration, tandis qu’elle écoutait attentivement ce qu’ils se disaient.

\- Non, répondit un autre. Mais la plupart des villageois se sont dispersés au moment de l’explosion.  
\- Et certains ont répliqué en groupe, ils ont réussi à tuer trois de nos gorgonospides. Nous avons été obligés de nous défendre.

Lightning inspira profondément à cette révélation, plaquant un peu plus Joia contre elle, espérant de cette façon l’empêcher d’entendre des horreurs pareilles. Dans le jargon de ces soldats, se défendre ne voulait dire qu’une chose, ils avaient tués les pulsiens qui avaient osés riposter.

\- Ce n’est pas grave ! reprit le soldat qui devait commander l’unité. Il nous en reste toujours quelques-uns, ainsi que les trois Loups argentés et les vouivres. Où sont les autres unités ?

L’ancienne guerrière avait noté que ce groupe-là était composé de trois militaires, mais tout Oerba devait être sillonné par d’autres unités. Les soldats de la PSICOM ne faisaient jamais les choses à moitié quand ils établissaient un raid. Cependant, il y avait une question qu’elle se posait. Que cherchaient-ils exactement ?

\- Une formation sillonne le sud. Apparemment, ils auraient mis la main sur deux costauds récalcitrants.

Oh non, pensa Lightning. Gervald et Bernulf. Il lui semblait qu’ils avaient dit se diriger vers la tour de guet qui se trouvait au sud. Ça ne pouvait être qu’eux. Elle lança une prière à Etro pour qu’il ne leur soit rien arrivé de grave et surtout, qu’ils ne commettent aucun acte inconsidéré qui pourrait les envoyer rejoindre le Valhalla plus vite que prévu.

\- Aucune trace de notre proie ? demanda le chef.  
\- Non, Lieutenant. Malheureusement, nous n’avons vu personne qui correspond à la description de la commandante.  
\- Elle ne peut pas être bien loin, pesta le meneur.

Ils cherchaient quelqu’un. Les rouages de l’esprit de Lightning fonctionnaient à plein régime, alors qu’elle commençait à se dire que cette attaque dans ce village spécialement n’était pas anodine.

\- Le village est petit, nous l’aurons ! répondit l’un des deux autres soldats.  
\- Il le faut de toute façon ! La commandante ne nous a laissée aucun droit à l’échec ! répliqua le lieutenant.  
\- Les unités trois, quatre et cinq ont raflé tous les pulsiens qui se trouvaient dans leur secteur. Celle au sud affirme qu’en dehors des deux hommes qui leur donnés du fil à retordre, il n’y avait personne d’autre. Elle ne peut être que dans cette zone.

Du bruit se fit entendre. Les bêtes semblèrent s’agacer, répondre à l’agitation qui se faisait sentir. Des soldats supplémentaires devaient avoir rejoint les trois hommes qui se trouvaient déjà là, car Lightning eut l’impression d’entendre plus de voix.

\- Lachez-moi ! Vous n’êtes que des ordures !

Le son d’un coup sec et violent résonna aux oreilles de la rosée, suivit d’un gémissement de douleur. Tout en en elle venait subitement de se rebeller contre ce qu’elle venait de comprendre.

\- Ferme-là, Pulsienne !

Un autre coup ponctua la tirade, surement donné pour le plaisir de ces hommes, qui avaient en horreur les habitants du monde d’en bas. Quelque chose au fond de Lightning se révolta, une bête féroce semblant se réveiller dans le creux de ses entrailles.

\- Bande d’enfoirés ! pesta la voix féminine.  
\- Ça suffit ! s’exclama le chef à l’un de ces soldats, qui s’apprêtait probablement à assener un coup supplémentaire.

S’il te plaît, Fang, ne les énerve pas plus, pensa Lightning, alors que tout son corps se rebellait contre son inactivité à aller au secours du jeune double de sa femme. Tous ses instincts lui hurlaient d’aller aider l’adolescente dont elle avait reconnu la voix, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de commettre une telle folie. Joia était toujours accrochée à elle et Lightning baissa les yeux sur l’enfant, quand cette dernière bougea après avoir entendu Fang.

Si elle avait été seule, l’ancienne guerrière n’aurait pas hésité une seconde à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Elle n’aurait rien écouté d’autre que ses sentiments, répondant instinctivement à cette pulsion d’aller sauver une vie. Mais avec Joia c’était bien trop risqué. Prise dans un combat, surtout avec des soldats et des bêtes sauvages, elle aurait beaucoup trop de mal à garder un œil sur la fillette.

\- Si elle ne se montre pas d’ici une heure, nous aurons toujours cet appât de choix pour l’attirer, fit la voix du leader, attirant l’attention de Lightning sur les soldats. J’ai cru comprendre, d’après la commandante, qu’il y avait quelque chose de spécial avec cette gamine.

La respiration de Lightning s’accéléra, comprenant maintenant qui était leur proie. Tous ces soldats avaient attaqué ce village à cause d’elle. C’était elle qu’ils cherchaient tous en sillonnant Oerba. Cela ne pouvait être qu’un coup des l’cie de Bhunivelze. Ils tenaient la jeune Fang dans leurs filets, et il n’y avait que lui et ses champions qui pouvaient savoir que Fang avait assez d’importance pour lui faire oublier toute raison.

\- Prévenez la commandante que nous avons la pulsienne et qu’une unité va la lui ramener, pendant que nous continuons de fouiller la zone du port !  
\- Bien, Lieutenant !  
\- Non ! Lachez-moi, ordures !

Un grognement de douleur suivit le choc d’un nouveau coup sec et brutal. Lightning serra les dents, raffermissant sa prise autour de Joia pour s’empêcher d’aller sauter à la gorge de ces soldats.

\- Tu vas nous être d’une grande utilité, Fillette, mais je te conseille de te montrer très coopérative, si tu ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive malheur.

Un long silence répondit à la tirade et, au fond, Lightning fut rassurée que Fang ne joue pas les têtes brûlées.

\- Allez-y !  
\- Oui, Lieutenant !

Après ça, du mouvement se fit, chaque soldat obéissant à son ordre de mission. Lightning attendit que le silence se fasse, son regard restant fixé sur les vagues qui s’échouaient sur le sable dans un rythme régulier. Elle revint cependant rapidement à la réalité. Les soldats qui fouillaient la zone allaient vite se rendre compte qu’elle ne se trouvait pas à l’étage. Il ne leur faudrait ensuite pas très longtemps avant qu’ils ne viennent explorer les alcôves de la plage et, pour la sécurité de Joia, il valait mieux qu’elles aient mis les voiles avant qu’ils ne les débusquent.

Elle frotta doucement le dos de la petite avant de l’inciter à reposer les pieds par terre. Toutefois, la fillette entoura fortement sa taille de ses bras, refusant de la lâcher.

\- Allez, Joia ! encouragea Lightning. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, tu comprends ?  
\- J’ai trop peur, Light, gémit l’enfant.  
\- Je sais, ma puce.

Lightning soupira doucement avant de forcer Joia à s’écarter un peu. S’agenouillant devant elle pour être à sa hauteur, elle encadra gentiment le visage enfantin et plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles noires, brillantes de larmes, en face d’elle.

\- Je sais que tu as peur, Joia. Mais il faut qu’on parte d’ici et qu’on aille vite se mettre à l’abri. Les soldats vont nous trouver beaucoup trop facilement si nous restons là.  
\- Mais tu es de Cocoon ! contra la petite. Ils ne nous ferons rien s’ils nous voient, non ?

Lightning pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête. Ça la peinait de voir la gamine aussi terrifié et au fond, elle trouvait sa naïveté adorable. Son visage était tiré par la terreur et l’espoir et l’ancienne guerrière eut du mal à lui répondre sur l’instant. Comment pouvait-elle seulement dire la vérité à une enfant de sept ans ? Et elle réalisa que la plus grande peur avec laquelle elle habitait depuis qu’elle avait appris le pourquoi de sa présence à cette époque, était en train de se produire.

A cause d’elle Oerba avait été attaqué et était maintenant enseveli sous les flammes, le sang et la peur. Ce petit village qu’elle avait appris à aimer. Ces habitants, parmi lesquels elle avait réussi à se faire une place tant bien que mal, avait volé en éclat, tout ça par sa faute.

\- Peu importe que je sois de Cocoon, finit-elle par répondre. Pour ces soldats, je ne pense pas que ça change quelque chose.  
\- Mais…  
\- Ecoute, Joia… Je vis sur Gran Pulse depuis longtemps et je n’ai jamais été d’accord avec eux, alors pour eux… Je suis… Je…  
\- Comme moi ?

Les mots de Joia lui serrèrent le cœur et Lightning referma la bouche, pinçant les lèvres. Pour la rosée, cocooniens ou pulsiens, ça ne faisaient aucune différence, mais pour ces soldats, c’était une autre histoire. Et c’était pire si ces factions étaient à la solde des l’cie de Bhunivelze.

\- Oui, finit-elle par souffler. C’est pour ça que nous devons nous cacher ailleurs. Tu comprends ?

Joia resta silencieuse, semblant réfléchir pendant un temps qui parut bien trop long à Lightning.

\- Oui, je crois que je comprends, finit-elle par répondre. Mais ils ont Fang !  
\- Je sais… Oh, ça, je le sais, qu’ils ont Fang, Joia ! Et si je le pouvais…

Rien que d’y penser, cela lui retournait l’estomac. Cependant, de l’avis de Lightning, ce point ne regardait pas la fillette. Des bruits au-dessus de leur tête la tira de ses pensées et elle leva instinctivement le nez vers le plafond en pierre de l’alcôve. Les vouivres qui sillonnaient le ciel hurlèrent, perçant le vent et les glaçant d’effroi. Les bêtes avaient dû repérer des proies et elles s’apprêtaient probablement à attaquer. Cela occuperait les soldats du secteur pendant quelques minutes, avant qu’ils ne reviennent. C’était la chance à saisir.

\- Allez, fini de discuter ! On doit bouger de là !

Sans laisser le temps à l’enfant de répondre elle attrapa l’un de ses bras et l’entraîna dans son sillage. Lightning leur fit longer rapidement le long de la plage en traversant les différentes alcôves qui menaient jusqu’à l’escalier du port. De l’autre côté se trouvait l’école et le jardin. Avec un peu de chance supplémentaire, elles arriveraient peut-être à se faufiler jusque-là. Il ne lui resterait plus qu’à cacher Joia dans un endroit sûr avant de rejoindre l’intérieur du village.

L’air semblait vicié autour d’elles, et plus elle courrait, moins elle avait l’impression d’avancer. Alors qu’elle grimpait les marches, rejoignant le quai sur lequel était disséminé un nombre incalculable d’énormes caisses en bois, les grognements des créatures et les cris des soldats semblèrent avoir augmenté, se faisant encore plus entendre que précédemment. Des exclamations de voix les figèrent sur place, cachées derrière une rangée de caisses.

Malgré l’hiver, l’océan était assez calme, mais en dehors des deux ou trois bateaux qui avaient pris la mer le matin-même, il y en avait encore amarrés au ponton. Lightning pouvait entendre d’ici le bruit des voiles qui claquaient contre le mât. Un son rassurant dans l’enfer qui régnait dans le village. Le calme revint du côté des soldats et elle essaya de jeter un coup d’œil par-dessus sa cachette. Mais de là où elle était, il lui était impossible de voir autre chose que le bout du quai.

Une forte odeur de poisson lui fit froncer le nez et Lightning voulut s’approcher. Cependant, un poids se fit sentir au bout de son bras, la stoppant dans son élan. Elle se tourna vers la fillette, la découvrant à genoux sur le sol, secouée par de lourds sanglots et des larmes ruisselants sur ses petites joues rondes.

\- J’ai trop peur ! J’ai… Trop peur… Light.

La rosée se mordit la langue. Malgré l’envie de secouer l’enfant, elle ne pouvait pas la réprimander dans une telle situation. Revenant à sa place, elle jeta un coup d’œil autour d’elle. Elle ne savait pas si les soldats qui patrouillaient dans les alentours avaient déjà fouillés le port, mais son regard se posa sur un tas de caisses au fond du quai et elle pensa que c’était peut-être sa seule et unique chance.

Attrapant rapidement Joia, elle la cala difficilement contre l’une de ses hanches, avant de slalomer entre les conteneurs, se précipitant vers l’endroit le plus éloigné du quai. Arrivée à destination elle déposa Joia au sol, surveillant derrière elle au cas où qu’un soldat ne les repère. Essoufflée et en nage, elle se fit la réflexion qu’elle commençait sérieusement à manquer d’exercice, tandis qu’elle observait ce qu’elle avait devant elle. L’odeur de poisson était beaucoup plus forte, prenant désagréablement à la gorge, et son visage se plissa.

C’était excellent ! Face à elle s’entassaient quatre à cinq énormes caisses remplies de bars aussi gros que visqueux. Certainement la récolte faite dans la nuit. Sans plus réfléchir Lightning plongea les mains dans l’une des caisses, créant un trou au milieu des poissons. Grimaçant de dégout, elle ignora du mieux qu’elle put l’odeur et les fluides gluant qui coulèrent le long de ses bras ou se déposèrent sur ses vêtement, retirant le plus possible d’alevin. Quand elle jugea sa tâche satisfaisante, elle se tourna vers Joia.

Elle avait les lèvres pincées et la regardait de façon curieuse, malgré les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Lightning lui adressa un sourire qu’elle espéra réconfortant, essuyant sommairement son visage.

\- Tu vas grimper dans cette caisse et y rester cacher jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un de sûr vienne te chercher. D’accord ?  
\- Mais… c’est plein de poissons, et ça sent mauvais.  
\- Je sais, mais je veux que tu ailles là-dedans. Allez, Joia, s’il te plaît. Ne discute pas.

La petite grimaça, mais finit par obtempérer. De toute façon, Lightning ne lui aurait pas donné le choix. Il était hors de question qu’elle retourne dans l’intérieur du village en risquant la vie de Joia.

\- Essaie de t’assoir sur un tas de poisson, je vais t’en mettre dessus.  
\- Tu m’enterres sous les poissons !? s’horrifia la fillette.  
\- C’est pour cacher ton odeur, expliqua Lightning, remettant le plus possible de bars dans la caisse.  
\- Et toi ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule !  
\- Je n’ai pas le choix. Fais-moi confiance.

Une fois qu’elle eut remis tous les poissons dans la caisse et que la tête de Joia ne dépassait plus qu’à peine, elle chercha des yeux quelque chose pour recouvrir les conteneurs. Repérant une bâche à quelques pas d’elle, Lightning s’en empara rapidement puis se tourna vers l’enfant.

\- Tu m’as bien comprise, tu ne sors pas de là-dedans !  
\- Tu vas revenir me chercher ? demanda Joia, la voix tremblotante sous ses pleurs.  
\- Oui, je vais revenir.  
\- Mais…  
\- Joia, s’il te plaît ! coupa fermement Lightning.  
\- D’accord.

L’ancienne guerrière lui adressa un sourire. Elle allait recouvrir les caisses de la bâche, mais avant ça elle déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de la petite. Ce n’était pas grand-chose, mais quand elle vit le soulagement briller dans les prunelles noires de la gamine, elle se dit que pour une enfant de sept ans, c’était déjà beaucoup. Elle mit ensuite correctement la bâche en place, devant maintenant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elles deux et priant tout ce qu’elle pouvait pour qu’aucun soldat ne la trouve.

Inspirant profondément, elle se demanda ce qu’elle pouvait faire maintenant. Le mieux, c’était déjà de quitter ce port. De ce qu’elle avait cru comprendre, il y avait une commandante qui dirigeait tout ce petit monde et qui retenait la plupart des habitants prisonniers. Elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle pourrait faire toute seule, face à autant de soldats et de monstres de pulse, mais fuir était loin d’être l’une de ses options. Elle n’avait jamais été lâche et, surtout, il lui était impossible de quitter Oerba, même si c’était peut-être là, la seule chance qu’elle aurait. Mais cette l’cie tenait entre ses griffes le double de son amante et rien ne lui garantissait que s’ils ne la trouvaient pas, ils ne lui feraient pas de mal à elle, ou aux villageois. De plus, même si elle ne supporterait pas le fait qu’il arrive quoique ce soit à Fang, elle était certaine que si c’était le cas, il y aurait de lourdes répercussions sur le cours de l’Histoire.

Sans plus réfléchir, Lightning se mit aussitôt en route. Elle slaloma entre les caisses, essayant de traverser le port sans se faire repérer. Elle gagna l’autre côté de la plage, pas loin de l’escalier qui menait à l’école. Longeant le mur en pierre, elle resta attentive aux bruits qu’elle entendait à quelques pas d’elle. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle risqua un coup d’œil par-dessus la rambarde du mur en pierre. Deux soldats rodaient, surveillant la zone. Recouverts de la tête aux pieds par leur combinaison, ils tenaient entre leurs mains une courte épée à la lame large et étincelante.

En détaillant l’arme, Lightning chercha à reconnaître un modèle précis, mais elle n’était pas certaine. D’après elle, cela ressemblait beaucoup à sa Gunblade, mais six siècles séparaient ces deux prototypes et il y avait peut-être une chance pour que ceux-là n’aient pas la capacité de se transformer en arme à feu, comme la sienne. Un puissant grognement la sortie de ses pensées, la tétanisant presque sur place et lui faisant tourner la tête dans la direction du son.

Aux côtés des soldats se tenaient un majestueux gorgonopside et elle écarquilla les yeux. L’animal était à l’affut. Ses yeux rouges roulaient dans leurs orbites, fous. Il semblait prêt à sauter sur la moindre proie, comme contraint de restreindre ses plus bas instincts. Son énorme gueule était entrouverte, expirant un souffle saccadé. Qu’est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond pour qu’une créature aussi sanguinaire puisse rester près d’humains, sans chercher à les dévorer ?

La créature finit par bouger, levant le nez en l’air comme s’il avait flairé une odeur alléchante. Tandis qu’il retroussait ses babines sur ses crocs longs et acérés, Lightning pouvait presque voir la salive de couleur verdâtre couler de sa gueule. Elle retint sa respiration, se recachant rapidement derrière le mur en pierre, au moment où une bourrasque de vent passa sur elle. Lightning avait été assez souvent à la chasse avec Fang pour savoir que la meilleure façon pour qu’un animal ne repère pas l’odeur de son chasseur, était de se trouver dans le sens contraire du vent. Ce qui n’était pas le cas actuellement. « Dans un recoin de son esprit, elle pouvait presque entendre les reproches de son amante. »

\- Combien de fois je te l’ai répété, Sunshine ? Toujours dans le sens contraire du vent. Toujours ! Sinon, l’animal va te flairer avant même que tu aies eu le temps de tirer.

Bon sang ! Ce n’est pas comme si elle ne le savait pas. Il fallait qu’elle bouge tout de suite de l’endroit où elle se trouvait, avant que le gorgonopside ne se rende compte qu’il y avait un bon steak à quelques foulées de pattes. De plus, si elle aurait pu, éventuellement, affronter une telle créature si elle avait eu une arme, Lightning n’était pas vraiment certaine d’en ressortir assez indemne pour affronter ensuite les deux soldats, qui seraient immanquablement alertés par l’attaque de la bête.

Une forte odeur de poisson, de cendre et de sel se mélangeaient et elle misa tout sur ça pour continuer à avancer. Lightning traversa à toutes jambes le reste de la plage, atteignant l’escalier qui rejoignait le pont et l’école. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches, manquant de s’étaler au sol en s’entravant dans sa longue jupe. Cependant, toute à sa fuite, un grognement lui fit tourner brutalement la tête sur le côté quand elle arriva en haut. Le cœur bondissant elle découvrit que le gorgonopside avait réussi à suivre son odeur et se trouvait à quelques mètres d’elle, sauvage et imposant, son énorme gueule ouverte, reniflant l’odeur alléchante qu’elle devait avoir.

Lightning eut du mal à déglutir. Elle n’avait aucune arme à portée de main et combattre une telle créature à mains nues n’était pas vraiment une option. Elle risquait à coup sûr d’y laisser sa peau. Tout chez cet animal était venimeux. De sa salive toxique à ses griffes. Lightning eut du mal à s’arracher à la vision de la bête pour risquer un coup d’œil vers les deux soldats. Ces derniers n’allaient probablement pas tarder à rappliquer, et elle jugea préférable de mettre les voiles rapidement.

Le gorgonopside grogna avant de faire claquer méchamment ses mâchoires et elle prit ça comme un signal. Au moment où il racla le sol pour se jeter sur elle, Lightning prit ses jambes à son cou dans le sens opposé, espérant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ce monstre. Elle traversa la large porte en bois qui donnait sur la seule classe du village. Un coup d’œil derrière elle lui confirma que la créature la suivait, ses pattes réduisant la distance qui les séparait de façon fulgurante. En quelques secondes, l’animal était déjà pratiquement sur elle, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

Slalomant entre les rangées de bureau, Lightning eut juste le temps de se laisser tomber au sol que le gorgonopside bondissait sur elle, frôlant sa tête de peu. Pris dans son élan, il ne put se réceptionner et il s’écrasa sur les tables, en emportant plusieurs dans sa chute. Le cœur de Lightning battait férocement dans sa poitrine, alors que sa respiration s’était accélérée. Sa bouche était sèche, l’adrénaline coulant dans ses veines. Ça faisait longtemps qu’elle ne s’était pas retrouvée dans une situation aussi dangereuse, et surtout, toute seule. Elle chercha des yeux une arme qui pourrait lui servir, mais elle ne repéra rien d’autre que le pied en bois d’un des bureaux qui s’était brisé.

La créature poussa un rugissement féroce, attirant de nouveau son attention sur elle. La bête avait fait demi-tour, semblant furieuse, impatiente de pouvoir enfoncer ses crocs dans sa chair. Les muscles puissants étaient contractés, les pattes fléchies et les yeux rouges fous à l’idée du sang. Lightning voulut tenter un coup d’œil derrière elle pour voir si les soldats avaient repéré l’attaque de l’animal, mais ce dernier racla le sol de ses griffes, préparant un nouvel assaut.

Elle ne quitta pas des yeux la bête, détaillant scrupuleusement son environnement, établissant stratégiquement toutes les meilleures options pour esquiver et survivre. Sa meilleure chance était de réussir à s’emparer du pied en bois, au moins pour avoir en main une quelconque protection. Quand la créature bondit de nouveau vers elle, l’ancienne guerrière plongea sur le côté, échappant de justesse aux griffes acérées, qui n’auraient pas manqué de se planter dans sa chair.

Ses vieilles habitudes de combattante revinrent au galop. Même si ça faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas combattu seule, elle se souvenait des postures et des gestes. Plus rien n’avait d’importance que l’ennemi qui lui faisait face. Sans même réfléchir ou perdre du temps, elle se précipita jusqu’à l’arme improvisé qu’elle attrapa entre ses mains. Elle eut à peine le temps de se relever, brandissant devant elle son énorme pieu, que la créature l’attaquait une fois de plus. Elle avait toujours été rapide, et au moment où l’animal chercha à la faucher d’un coup de patte, elle riposta avec un violent coup à l’aide de son arme improvisée.

Le gorgonopside jappa de douleur, avant d’aller s’écraser contre les quelques tables qui avaient survécu au deux première attaques. Folle de rage, la bête se redressa sur ses pattes, secouant violemment sa tête comme pour se débarrasser de quelque chose qui la recouvrait. Lightning fronça les sourcils, l’observant faire. Le gorgonopside paraissait déboussolé et cela dura un instant avant qu’il ne grogne, semblant avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Il fit claquer ses mâchoires dans sa direction et Lightning recula d’un ou deux pas, rajoutant de la distance entre eux. Essoufflée par l’effort et la peur, elle en vint à regretter sa Gunblade, car, même si elle n’avait perdu en rien ses réflexes et ses capacités, elle se sentait grandement démunie et désavantagée.

Elle allait forcément finir par y laisser sa peau. Les soldats ne semblaient pas avoir encore remarqués quoique ce soit, et elle pensa qu’il ne lui restait probablement plus beaucoup de temps avant que cela n’arrive. Secouant la tête, elle se reconcentra sur le moment présent, se rendant compte que la créature la jaugeait de ses yeux rouges. Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien d’autre. Le temps semblait s’être arrêté. Un temps qui parut long, durant lequel Lightning détailla l’animal. Ce dernier était bien trop calme pour son espèce, qui était d’une nature nerveuse. Puis, elle réalisa enfin qu’il y avait quelque chose de différent entre cette bête-là et celles qui arpentaient normalement les Steppes. Les yeux étaient différents. Ils semblaient… humains ?

Lightning fronça les sourcils et tout s’enchaîna rapidement. Quelque chose changea encore chez le gorgonopside. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde, sa posture plus bestiale et féroce, comme s’il avait retrouvé son état normal. Il ne fallut qu’un quart de seconde et la créature sauta sur elle en un seul bond. Elle voulut esquiver de nouveau, brandissant son arme dans la direction de l’animal tout en effectuant un pas sur le côté, mais s’il y avait bien une chose qu’elle n’avait jamais faite, c’était de se battre avec une robe aussi longue que lourde. Elle perdit bêtement l’équilibre, la créature la percutant de plein fouet.

Dans un sursaut de survie, elle se protégea à l’aide du pied de table, essayant d’écarter le plus possible la gueule béante qui cherchait à la mordre alors qu’elle atterrissait lourdement sur le sol. L’haleine putride de l’animal lui monta au nez tandis que de la salive coulait le long des crocs démesurés. Elle se débattait comme un diable, s’efforçant d’éviter que les pattes arrières, autant que celles avant, n’entament sa peau, mais la bête était enragée. La mâchoire claqua à quelques millimètres de son oreille et Lightning crut que son cœur allait s’arrêter de battre.

De la bave coula dans son cou, mais elle ne s’en préoccupa pas, une autre agitation détournant à la place son attention. Les deux soldats qui étaient avec le gorgonopside venaient de les trouver et Lightning s’agita. Elle ne pourrait pas faire face aux trois ennemis en même temps. Elle chercha à assener un puissant coup de genou dans le flanc de la créature, mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan. Des coups de feu résonnèrent bruyamment à ses oreilles, la prenant par surprise. Un peu plus tôt, elle était pourtant certaine que ces soldats n’avaient que des épées pour armes. Comme elle s’était trompée. Cependant, saisie par la stupeur, elle baissa pendant une seconde sa garde. Une seconde de trop, qui suffit à ce que la bête prenne le dessus. Un rugissement explosa autour d’elle à l’instant où elle sentit des griffes tranchantes entailler profondément l’une de ses cuisses, déchirant l’épaisseur de ses vêtements.

Lightning serra les dents, cherchant à se défendre et à repousser la créature, mais la douleur enflammait sa jambe et le poison semblait déjà courir dans ses veines. Avant même qu’elle ne réalise ce qui allait arriver, elle se sentit faiblir, une violente douleur venant déchirer son épaule. Elle hurla de toute la force de ses poumons, les crocs du gorgonospides s’enfonçant férocement dans sa chair. Elle avait l’impression que tout son corps prenait feu, l’incendie éclatant plus particulièrement dans son épaule et parcourut son bras. Elle était fichue ! Elle allait se faire dévorer dans d’atroce souffrance, à moins que le poison ne la tue avant.

Elle n’avait plus conscience de ce qui l’entourait et elle perçut à peine les nouveaux coups de feu qui résonnèrent dans la salle de classe. Elle était dominée par une bestiole qui faisait le double de sa taille et de son poids et qui était assoiffée de sang. Le peu d’avantage qu’elle avait réussi à avoir avait volé en éclat et elle sentait déjà ses forces la quitter. Cependant, un poids lui tomba subitement dessus, coupant le peu de souffle qu’elle avait en réserve alors que le poison se diffusait lentement dans ses veines.

Gémissante de douleur, Lightning était incapable de faire le moindre geste. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine tandis qu’un froid mortel semblait envahir ses membres. Sa vision était floue et elle distingua à peine les deux soldats qui s’approchèrent d’elle. L’ancienne guerrière se rendit compte, dans la brume de son esprit, que le poids mort qui pesait sur elle était en réalité le gorgonopside, et que celui-ci avait été tué. Les soldats le poussèrent sur le côté et Lightning ne chercha même pas s’échapper. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées uniquement vers la douleur qui pulsait de son épaule, l’élançant jusque dans le bout de ses doigts.

La respiration rapide et difficile, elle essayait d’endiguer la souffrance et de retrouver assez de lucidité pour évaluer la situation. Mais c’était peine perdue. A la seconde où elle chercha à bouger tout son corps se rappela à elle et elle serra fortement les dents, étouffant à peine un glapissement de douleur. Le poison agissait très vite, normalement, et elle pensa vaguement que dans une minute, ça en serait probablement finit d’elle. Mais un nouveau poids, plus petit et dur, la cloua sur place, la tirant brutalement de ses pensées.

Elle eut besoin d’un instant qui lui sembla considérable pour fixer difficilement son attention sur les soldats qui la surplombaient. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, cependant, elle perçut quand même leurs voix, comprenant que l’un d’eux enfonçait méchamment sa botte dans ses côtes pour la maintenir en place. Comme si elle pouvait s’échapper.

Dépourvue de toutes forces, Lightning ne chercha pas à se débattre. Elle tourna la tête, son regard vague se perdant sur le ciel gris. Elle étouffa à peine un cri quand le pied sembla s’enfoncer un peu plus dans ses côtes, un élancement de douleur se répercutant jusque dans la blessure à son épaule. Elle avait l’impression que tout tournait autour d’elle, alors que les paroles des soldats perçaient péniblement la brume de son esprit.

\- Nous l’avons trouvée, Commandante.

Une voix grésillante lui parvint et Lightning fronça un peu les sourcils.

\- Êtes-vous sûre que c’est bien elle ?  
\- Oui, Commandante ! Elle correspond parfaitement à la description.  
\- C’est parfait ! Ramenez-là moi le plus vite possible !  
\- Oui, Commandante ! Mais…  
\- Mais, quoi ?

Malgré le son plutôt mauvais, une note d’irritation et d’impatience se faisait entendre dans la voix qu’elle avait vaguement identifiée comme féminine.

\- Elle est gravement blessée, Commandante. Nous avons été obligés d’abattre le gorgonopside. Ce dernier l’a attaqué et mordue.  
\- Bande d’incompétents ! s’écria la voix grésillante. Je vous avais dit que je la voulais vivante !  
\- Désolé, Commandante. Mais…  
\- Mais quoi, encore ?!  
\- Le poison n’a pas l’air d’agir… Normalement.

Un long silence se fit pendant lequel Lightning se désintéressa complètement de ce qui l’entourait. Gardant difficilement les yeux ouverts, elle se sentait désagréablement partir et la dernière parole du soldat traversa avec peine son esprit. Comment ça, le poison n’agissait pas normalement ? La douleur se diffusait pourtant dans tout son corps et elle avait bien l’impression que le venin avait déjà atteint son système nerveux, au point de la paralyser.

\- Ramenez-là moi ! Tout de suite !  
\- Oui, Commandante.

C’est ça, pensa Lightning, ramenez-moi ! De toute façon, peu importe que le poison agisse normalement ou non, dans deux heures, tout ça serait certainement terminé. Elle ne sentit qu’une violente douleur exploser dans son épaule, quand un des soldats la ramassa pour la porter comme un sac de pomme de terre. Elle poussa un cri, cherchant sa respiration alors que tout son corps semblait prendre feu. Ballotant de droite à gauche dans le dos du soldat, elle sentit le noir l’engloutir sans pouvoir rien y faire. Une seconde avant de perdre conscience, Lightning adressa une dernière pensée à Fang. Malgré tous ses efforts, elles n’auraient pas la chance de se retrouver et de vivre cet avenir qu’elles avaient entrevu à l’époque. Bhunivelze allait peut-être bien gagner, au final.

**oOo**

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 26**

 

 

Ça faisait deux jours qu’elles arpentaient sans relâche les routes sinueuses qui leur restait à parcourir pour atteindre Oerba. Après quelques heures, Fang avait fini par réaliser et se convaincre que le cauchemar qu’elle avait fait n’était pas réel. Ou, comme le lui avait précisé Vanille, qu’il ne s’était pas encore produit. Et si c’était effectivement un rêve prémonitoire, alors elles avaient encore une chance d’arriver à temps, mais Fang était bien trop inquiète et nerveuse pour seulement ralentir un peu la cadence.

Elles faisaient uniquement une pause de quelques minutes pour boire ou avaler un rapide morceau, et Vanille avait abandonné l’idée de lui faire entendre raison. Elle peinait pourtant à suivre le rythme imposé par son aînée et finit par s’écrouler contre l’une des parois rocheuse du chemin qu’elles longeaient. Les yeux fermés, la rouquine avait un mal fou à reprendre son souffle. Quand elle posa son regard sur Fang, cette dernière tournait en rond, guettant toutes menaces dans les alentours, attendant impatiemment qu’elle se relève.

Elles étaient à quelques heures de la région qui deviendrait, dans six siècles, les Sable Cendrés. A cette époque, ce n’était qu’une vaste plaine aux prairies verdoyantes, tapies de fleurs parmi lesquelles se disséminaient de nombreux arbres gigantesques, pleins de vie et de prestance, bordées de hautes montagnes. Juste après cet immense pâturage se trouvait Oerba. Le village leur tendait presque les bras et Vanille estimait qu’il leur restait, tout au plus, deux ou trois jours de marche. Elle voulut se relever, mais ses jambes refusaient de répondre, tremblant sous l’effort.

\- Peut-être… Que nous pourrions faire une pause… Et nous reposer cette nuit, avant de finir notre route, proposa-t-elle, incertaine.  
\- Non ! On continue ! répliqua fermement Fang.

Vanille se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Ça fait deux jours qu’on tient ce rythme, Fang… Je… Je suis épuisée…  
\- On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre du temps ! contra la brune.  
\- Fang…  
\- Tous les souvenirs qu’on arrive encore à percevoir de nos doubles nous prouvent que rien ne s’est encore produit… On a encore une chance d’arriver à temps.  
\- Ce n’était peut-être qu’un cauchemar, supposa Vanille.  
\- Non ! Non… C’était bien trop réel !

Vanille soupira. Ça faisait quelques jours qu’elle avait remarqué que plus elles se rapprochaient d’Oerba et par extension de leurs doubles, plus les souvenirs qu’elles avaient en direct de leurs alter-egos étaient brouillés. Parfois, cela jouait seulement sur leurs propres souvenirs, rendant ce qu’elles connaissaient comme inexistant. Plus elles réduisaient la distance entre elles et leur double, plus le paradoxe devait réussir à dissocier chaque personnalité et l’époque à laquelle elle se rapportait. Et si cette explication n’était pas la bonne, alors Vanille supposait que c’était l’œuvre d’Etro, pour éviter justement que leur présence auprès de leur copie ne génère un conflit temporel.

\- Si seulement j’arrivais à faire appel à Bahamut ! s’exclama soudainement Fang.

Vanille reporta son attention sur son aînée. Cette dernière était une boule de nerfs. Incontrôlable. Elle pouvait la comprendre, cependant, elle doutait fortement que cela puisse les aider si Fang venait à perdre le contrôle. De plus, que pourrait-elle faire dans cette situation ? Pour un l’cie, perdre le contrôle était extrêmement risqué. Cela pouvait faire gravement augmenter la vitesse de déploiement de la marque, et transformer la personne en Cie’th plus vite que la normale.

Dans un cas plus extrême, si elle avait la chance d’être choisie pour contrôler un eidolon, le fait de perdre le contrôle sur ses émotions faisait sortir la bête de sa cage pour abréger les souffrances de son porteur. Dans le cas de Fang, celle-ci cherchait activement à faire apparaître Bahamut depuis deux jours, sans succès, à sa plus grande irritation. Vanille avait proposé cette idée, mais comme l’avait judicieusement fait remarquer la brune, ce n’était pas une chose aisée que de faire appel à un eidolon quand celui-ci ne s’est pas manifesté en premier, elle s’en rendait compte maintenant.

Mais l’idée s’était imposée dans l’esprit de Fang et cette dernière refusait d’abandonner. Sauf qu’à présent, la rouquine s’apercevait combien c’était risqué de faire venir Bahamut, si Fang n’avait aucun contrôle sur elle, ou sur lui, d’ailleurs. L’eidolon remarquerait aussitôt que l’esprit de la brune était vacillant, ouvrant une brèche que la créature saisirait à la première occasion. Faire venir Bahamut était au final suicidaire. Jamais elles n’auraient le temps de combattre une telle bête, et surtout la chance de gagner.

A l’époque, Fang avait réussi à le dompter grâce au soutien de Lightning et de Hope, qui l’avaient combattu à ses côtés. Aujourd’hui, Fang serait seule face à Bahamut, Vanille ne pouvant catégoriquement pas faire le poids, et une l’cie seule ne réussirait pas à le faire plier.

\- Nous aurions bien besoin d’un coup de pouce supplémentaire de la part d’Etro, pensa Vanille à voix haute.  
\- Cette garce nous aidera uniquement si ça l’arrange ! pesta Fang d’un ton aigre. Autant ne rien attendre d’elle.

Vanille posa son regard sur son aînée, soupirant doucement. La brune avait l’air de s’être calmée. Les yeux fermés, elle semblait concentrée sur quelque chose qu’elle était seule à percevoir. La rouquine savait parfaitement ce qu’elle essayait encore de faire. Pour l’énième fois, Fang tentait de pousser ses pouvoirs dans l’espoir que Bahamut ouvre un portail pour la rejoindre. Mais il n’y avait rien à faire, cela ne fonctionnait pas plus que les fois précédentes.

Soupirant une fois de plus, alors que la fatigue pesait lourdement sur ses épaules, elle ferma les yeux, maugréant, la voix pâteuse :

\- Elle a pourtant été assez généreuse pour t’offrir un pont entre ton esprit et celui de Light…

Un rire sec et sarcastique lui répondit, avant que la voix de Fang ne résonne.

\- Je sais… Mais je sais aussi que je n’ai absolument aucune valeur aux yeux d’Etro et qu’elle nous a certainement fait ce cadeau uniquement pour soutenir Light.

Vanille fronça les sourcils, mais ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Son aînée était bornée et quoiqu’elle dise, ça ne ferait pas changer sa vision des choses. Elle préféra rester silencieuse et profiter de cette petite pause que la brune acceptait de faire pour récupérer un peu d’énergie. Après cette halte, la jeune guérisseuse était certaine qu’elle n’aurait aucune autre occasion de se reposer avant d’être arrivée au village.

Elle essaya de se détendre, laissant son corps courbaturé s’alourdir un instant avant de s’alléger. Tous ses muscles la tiraillaient, des piques de douleurs l’élançant jusque dans les reins. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de ne plus bouger, alors qu’un calme serein régnait autour d’elle. Elle pouvait entendre au loin le cri d’un oiseau, se sentant doucement dériver vers une somnolence reposante. Toutes ses douleurs semblaient disparaitre les unes après les autres et elle soupira, sa tête tombant sur un côté. Le sommeil l’emporta en quelques secondes, la plongeant dans le noir.

**oOo**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur tambourinant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, alors que des images effroyables semblaient continuer à défiler sur sa rétine. Ses oreilles percevaient encore les rugissements des loups et les voix terrifiantes des soldats.

Le souffle court, Vanille était incapable de faire le moindre geste. Par Etro, Oerba était attaqué. Le village devait être à feu et à sang, comme dans la vision de Fang. Ce que son aînée avait vu quelques jours auparavant était en train de se produire, maintenant. La rouquine était dévastée, la terreur et l’angoisse lui nouant le ventre. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, venant de perdre le peu de moyens qu’elle avait. C’était horrible, et dans un sens, elle eut l’impression d’avoir revécu ce terrible jour où la guerre de Transgression avait ravagé le village.

Les souvenirs défilèrent dans sa tête, les anciens comme les récents. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu’elle avait du mal à retrouver un souffle normal. Lightning était au milieu de cette attaque. Etait-elle encore en vie ? Pouvait-elle seulement survivre à une attaque d’une telle envergure ? De ce qu’elle avait vu, des soldats de Cocoon étaient impliqués… Si jamais ils lui mettaient la main dessus, elle pourrait être considérée comme une traitresse et abattue sur le champ. Qu’est-ce qu’elle et Fang pouvaient faire pour arranger cette situation ? Même si elles se remettaient en route tout de suite, arriveraient-elles seulement à temps ?

Vanille avait la tête qui tournait, un profond sentiment de culpabilité lui broyant la poitrine. Mais elle fut très vite tirée de ses pensées quand le sol se mit soudainement à trembler. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle se demanda ce qui se passait, quand une vive lueur violette déchira le ciel. Un hurlement terrifiant perça le vent et ses tympans, semblant résonner jusque dans ses os. La rouquine chercha alors aussitôt Fang des yeux, la découvrant agenouillée à quelques pas d’elle, recroquevillée sur elle-même, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

A l’instant où un nouveau rugissement explosa dans l’air, Fang cria à son tour, à s’en arracher les cordes vocales. Un cercle immense d’une couleur violette se dessina sur le sol autour de la brune, des symboles anciens s’écrivant à l’intérieur. Le ciel venait de s’assombrir, les nuages s’amoncelant au-dessus de leur tête. Quelque chose était camouflé parmi eux, rassemblant assez d’énergie pour les attaquer. Un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre, faisant presque trembler les parois des falaises.

Le cœur de Vanille manqua un battement, comprenant ce qui était en train d’arriver. Aussi improbable que cela puisse être, Bahamut était là. Il avait répondu à l’appel de Fang, mais probablement pas de la meilleure des façons. Son aînée avait dû avoir la même vision qu’elle, et la sentant dévastée, l’eidolon avait automatiquement répondu à l’appel du désespoir qu’il avait dû percevoir dans le cœur de Fang. Il était là pour tuer son porteur, la jugeant trop faible pour lui.

Prise d’une pulsion, Vanille se propulsa sur ses pieds, avant de se précipiter jusqu’à Fang. Elle grimaça à peine sous les vertiges qui la saisirent, ne pensant qu’à une chose, sortir immédiatement la brune de la trajectoire de Bahamut. Il était certain que sinon, elle n’aurait aucune chance de survivre. La créature allait percer le ciel d’un moment à l’autre et elle atteignit rapidement son aînée, toujours prostrée au sol. Vanille posa aussitôt ses mains sur elle, cherchant à capter l’attention de la brune.

\- Fang ! s’écria-t-elle. Fang, réagit, s’il te plaît !

Elle détailla des yeux le corps vouté, découvrant que sa marque de l’cie s’était activée, brûlant sa chair au point d’avoir percé ses vêtements. C’était bien plus grave qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé. Si cela en était à ce point, c’était que Fang se trouvait dans un terrible état émotionnel qui allait lui coûter la vie.

Le son strident qui provenait du ciel sembla se faire plus fort et se rapprocher. Vanille n’y jeta qu’un rapide coup d’œil. Elle n’avait pas besoin de chercher le moindre signe qui lui indiquerait que Bahamut allait attaquer, elle le saurait avant ça.

\- Fang ! reprit-elle aussi fort. Il faut qu’on s’éloigne d’ici ! On ne doit pas rester dans la trajectoire de Bahamut !  
\- Non, gémit la brune.  
\- Fang !  
\- Non… Non, c’est trop tard…

Le cœur de Vanille rata un battement, alors qu’elle essaya d’ignorer la boule qui venait de se loger dans sa gorge. La voix de Fang était chargée de douleur, de sanglots. Elle était dévastée et Vanille ne voulut pas s’attarder sur ce qu’elle venait de dire. La marque l’cie sembla briller encore plus si c’était possible, et si Fang continuait dans ce sens, Bahamut n’aurait pas le temps de l’attaquer qu’elle se serait déjà transformée en Cie’th. Il était hors de question que la jeune guérisseuse accepte une telle éventualité. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais, et si elle s’en sortait vivante et que par chance Lightning avait survécu, cette dernière la tuerait certainement pour ne pas avoir réussi à empêcher un tel désastre.

\- Fang, s’il te plaît ! reprend toi !  
\- Pourquoi… Pourq…  
\- On a encore une chance ! s’écria Vanille, alors que les nuages semblaient grossir.

Les rugissements de Bahamut étaient atroces. Terrifiants. L’air se condensa autour d’elles, devenant presque moite tandis que le cercle magique sur lequel elles se trouvaient encore brilla de plus en plus. Prise de panique, Vanille secoua Fang, la redressant brutalement en position assise avec une force qu’elle ignorait posséder. Encadrant le visage de son aînée entre ses mains, elle chercha à capter le regard émeraude de sa sœur.

\- Il y a encore une chance, tu m’entends ?!  
\- Non…  
\- Si ! Si, Fang ! On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui vient de se passer !  
\- Tout a explosé…  
\- Nos souvenirs sont confus. Ils se mélangent. Nous nous rapprochons de nos doubles, et nous avons fini par créer un paradoxe. Il nous dissocie les unes des autres ce qui fait que nous ne percevons plus que de brefs passages de ce qu’elles vivent. Il y a une chance ! Tu ne peux pas avoir vu tout ce qui s’est passé, Fang.  
\- Elle était au centre de l’explosion… Claire, elle…

Fang poussa un gémissement de douleur, portant une main à sa marque, qui rougeoyait d’un vif éclat sur sa peau. Vanille raffermit sa prise, attirant l’attention de Fang sur elle. Il fallait à tout prix qu’elle détourne les pensées de la brune. Fang avait toujours été une combattante exceptionnelle, et d’aussi loin qu’elle se souvenait, la jeune guérisseuse savait qu’il suffisait seulement de la pousser à trouver un but qui lui redonnerait espoir.

\- Elle est vivante, d’accord ?! s’exclama-t-elle avec toute l’assurance qu’elle pouvait avoir. J’en suis certaine ! Elle ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
\- Non… Je n’en suis pas si sûre, souffla Fang.

Vanille se doutait que la douleur qui provenait de sa marque devait être cuisante, alors qu’une grimace tordait les traits de la brune.

\- Fang ! s’exclama-t-elle cependant d’un ton ferme. On n’a pas le temps pour que tu te poses des questions, ou que tu doutes ! Bahamut à répondu à ton appel et si tu ne te reprends pas, il va te tuer ! Si tu ne te change pas Cie’th avant !

Vanille agrippa les épaules de son aînée, la secouant pour la faire réagir.

\- On a enfin une chance d’arriver à Oerba plus vite que prévu ! On doit la saisir, maintenant ! Je ne pourrais rien faire sans toi. Tu dois avoir confiance en Light et saisir l’opportunité de pouvoir aller la sauver !

Fang avait les yeux fermés, une main tenant ses côtes, là où se trouvait la marque. Vanille espéra que ses paroles aient fait mouche, au moment ou un tremblement de terre les secouait. Des petits rochers se détachèrent des falaises pour tomber sur elles, agrandissant la panique de Vanille. Un rugissement bestial déchira le ciel, faisant trembler son corps et s’entrechoquer ses os.

Elle leva instinctivement le nez vers les énormes nuages au-dessus de sa tête, remarquant qu’un tourbillon s’était créé. Avant même de réaliser quoique ce soit, Vanille vit le nez de Bahamut percer les cumulus, fendant l’air pour venir s’écraser au milieu du cercle magique qui les entourait toujours, elle et Fang. La rouquine voulut hurler, prévenir Fang, faire quelque chose pour éviter la collision qui allait inévitablement avoir lieu, mais avant même qu’elle ne puisse faire le moindre geste, elle se sentit propulsée loin de son aînée, poussée par cette dernière.

Horrifiée, Vanille suivit la descente vertigineuse de Bahamut des yeux, s’attendant déjà à le voir lancer un de ses jets ou une de ses boules de flammes, les éradiquant instantanément sur place. Le cri strident de la créature explosa à ses oreilles et Vanille grimaça. Elles étaient fichues ! Mais, la prenant par surprise, le comportement de Fang changea brusquement. Elle se releva, empoignant sa lance écarlate à deux mains, arrêtant à l’aide de sa force de l’cie l’attaque frontale de Bahamut.

L’impact créa une onde de choc autour des deux adversaires, qui sembla se répercuter jusque sur les falaises, poussant Vanille à se plaquer au sol pour ne pas être soufflée par elle. Toute la zone trembla, et la seule chance qu’elles avaient eu, c’était que la brune possédait de nouveau une puissance colossale pour encaisser l’assaut de l’eidolon. C’était une bête majestueuse, qui pouvait prendre la forme d’un immense dragon, arborant une peau aussi dure que l’acier, sur laquelle se reflétaient des écailles d’un pourpre éclatant. Le gardien du ciel du Valhalla.

La puissance du choc créa un trou autour d’eux et en relevant la tête vers les deux adversaires, Vanille se rendit compte que Fang devait donner tout ce qu’elle avait pour contenir la créature. Bahamut se recula et la brune ne lui laissa aucune chance de pouvoir concentrer une nouvelle attaque. Elle bondit vers lui, enchaînant deux combos de son panel de pouvoir l’cie, avant de tenter un coup direct de sa lance. Mais cela ne servit qu’à lui faire gagner du temps, stoppant momentanément Bahamut, qui sembla réaliser que sa l’cie avait repris un peu du poil de la bête.

Du point de vue de Vanille, Fang était si petite face à l’eidolon, qui était si monstrueusement impressionnant. Monté sur ses quatre énormes pattes, qui faisaient facilement le double de celles d’un béhémoth, Bahamut représentait un fier combattant. Une paire d’aile à l’aspect décharnées et noires, mais pourtant majestueuses, aussi longues et larges que son corps, couvrait ses flancs, lui permettant, une fois déployée, de parcourir de très longues distances en peu de temps. Vanille se souvenait parfaitement des longues traversées de Gran Pulse qu’ils avaient parcouru sur le dos de Bahamut, à l’époque où ils étaient encore tous des l’cie.

C’était une entité qui se laissait difficilement dompter, et pour réaliser cet exploit, il fallait avant tout avoir un mental d’acier. Mais plus que tout, il fallait être, à ses yeux, digne de mériter son allégeance. Il fallait avoir l’âme et la volonté d’un guerrier. Il fallait combattre sans regret, sans crainte, comme si le champ de bataille était la dernière chose qui existait au monde. Il fallait être une combattante rompue au combat, qui avait connu la guerre et qui avait une farouche détermination à exterminer tous ses ennemis. Personne d’autre que Fang n’aurait pu faire plier Bahamut.

Le calme revint soudainement entre les falaises, retombant comme un soufflet autour d’elles. La brune et la créature se soutenaient du regard, se jaugeant, essayant certainement de cerner l’autre, son but. Bahamut restait étrangement docile, semblant se laisser examiner sans tenter la moindre attaque, ce qui était troublant. Quelques minutes auparavant, il aurait été prêt à anéantir Fang sans aucun remord, mais à présent, c’était comme s’il percevait le changement d’attitude chez sa sœur. Qu’est-ce qui avait poussé Fang à se reprendre aussi vite ? Avait-elle réellement pris ses paroles en compte ?

En plus de ne plus trop rien percevoir de son jeune double, Vanille avait volontairement décidé de fermer entièrement son esprit à tous souvenirs intempestifs. Elle voulait avoir confiance en les personnes de son village natal. Et surtout, elle aurait toujours confiance en Lightning. Elle leur avait déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu’elle était capable de survivre à des situations extrêmes. Il était hors de question qu’elle se laisse dominer par la peur, ça ne lui avait apporté que des malheurs à l’époque.

Reportant son attention sur Fang et l’eidolon, Vanille nota que l’air était lourd et électrique. Nerveuse, elle se demandait comment cet affrontement allait se terminer. Aucun des deux n’allait vouloir baisser les bras et, au bout du compte, Fang finirait par s’épuiser, même avec ses puissantes capacités. La brune et Bahamut représentait une image immobile en face d’elle et tout allait se jouer maintenant. Fang ne pouvait pas perdre.

**oOo**

Assise parmi les prisonniers, au milieu d’un campement de fortune qu’avait monté l’ennemi, Hagen se rendait compte qu’elle n’avait absolument pas eu le temps de réaliser que le village était attaqué, avant que ça ne lui tombe sur le coin du nez. Elle est Vanille étaient un peu à l’écart du centre du village à ce moment-là, leurs consultations les ayant poussées jusqu’aux frontières d’Oerba.

Alors qu’elles marchaient le long du sentier qui menait à la place centrale, espérant rejoindre rapidement la clinique, la guérisseuse écoutait la plus jeune, qui laissait un flot continuel de paroles s’écouler de sa bouche. Hagen n’y prêtait qu’une attention moindre, ses pensées vagabondant surtout sur toutes les choses que lui avait appris Lightning. Toutefois, une phrase de Vanille perça le brouillard de son esprit, l’arrêtant sur place et lui faisant porter toute son attention sur sa pupille.

\- Fang a décidé de tenter sa chance avec Light ! Je lui ai dit que c’était peine perdue, qu’il fallait qu’elle arrête cette obsession, mais rien à faire. Ah, l’amour ! soupira la rouquine. Ça, c’est comme Gervald ! Il n’arrive toujours pas à se décider de demander Tilda en mariage !

Restée sur place, Hagen vit Vanille se retourner vers elle, surprise.

\- Hagen ? Est-ce que ça va ?

La guérisseuse secoua doucement la tête, reprenant aussitôt sa marche et rejoignant Vanille en quelques enjambées.

\- Oui, excuse-moi. J’étais ailleurs.

En réalité, une sourde angoisse lui nouait déjà le ventre depuis le matin-même, sans qu’elle n’arrive à l’expliquer, et rajouter l’indomptabilité de Fang dans l’équation la rendait un peu plus malade. Elle lui avait pourtant explicitement demandé de ne pas parler à Lightning des sentiments qu’elle ressentait à son égard. Que cela ne rendrait la situation que plus difficile, autant pour la cocoonienne que pour l’adolescente. Maintenant qu’elle était au courant d’une partie de la vérité, Hagen était de plus en plus certaine que c’était une très mauvaise idée que Fang se rapproche de Lightning, et inversement.

Jusqu’à présent, elle s’était rendu compte de la distance qu’avait instauré la rosée entre elle et l’héritière d’Oerba. Au début, ça l’avait un peu étonnée. Certes, Hagen lui avait demandé de rester prudente, mais pas de la fuir comme la peste alors qu’elle s’était rapprochée de Vanille. Au fond, elle comprenait et imaginait, maintenant, la difficulté et la douleur que cela devait causer à Lightning d’être aussi proche de celle qui allait devenir sa femme. La folie de la rosée à partir en escapade avec Fang, quelque mois auparavant, lui avait paru tout de suite plus compréhensible, tout comme les paroles de l’adolescente, quand cette dernière lui avait révélé se sentir plus qu’attirée par Lightning.

Cependant, même si Hagen se doutait que la présence de la cocoonienne avait déjà dû altérer le cours de l’Histoire, le fait que Fang ne suive pas à la lettre le chemin qu’elle devrait parcourir risquait fort d’engendrer des paradoxes supplémentaires. Et il était impossible de savoir ce qu’en serait les conséquences pour eux tous, ou comment réparer ce genre de dégâts.

\- Tu crois qu’elle a une chance ?

La voix de Vanille la tira brutalement de ses pensées et Hagen tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- Qui ? demanda-t-elle ?  
\- Fang ! répondis la rouquine, comme si c’était évident.

L’aînée des guérisseuses soupira, comprenant de quoi voulait parler sa cadette.

\- Alors ? Tu penses qu’elle a une chance ? redemanda la plus jeune, qui devait trouver qu’elle mettait trop de temps à répondre.  
\- Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Hagen n’allait certainement pas lui avouer que dans un sens, Fang avait, ou aurait, toutes ses chances avec Lightning. Elle secoua de nouveau la tête, soupirant doucement. Toute cette histoire de temps lui retournait un peu la cervelle.

\- Je sais que Light est mariée, reprit Vanille, et que Fang n’a aucune chance, mais j’aurais aimé que ça soit possible. Elle va être tellement triste quand elle va le réaliser, soupira-t-elle.  
\- Tu seras là pour la soutenir, répondit gentiment Hagen.  
\- Bien sûr ! Mais ça ne va pas être facile.

Hagen esquissa un sourire, entourant les épaules de Vanille d’un bras réconfortant. La serrant contre elle, la guérisseuse pensa que pour Fang, ça serait pire que ça. Pour elle, ça serait probablement la fin du monde et avec son tempérament actuel, si elle apprenait la vérité, elle serait aussi dévastée que furieuse. C’était tellement difficile de gérer cette adolescente en ce moment.

Elles restèrent silencieuse pendant un moment, marchant tranquillement l’une à côté de l’autre, chacune perdue dans ses pensées. Alors qu’elles rejoignaient l’allée Nord, s’approchant lentement de sa demeure, Hagen jeta un vague coup d’œil à la tour de guet, mais elle ne distingua aucun garde de là où elle se trouvait. Ce n’était pas une fin en soi et elle ne s’en inquiéta pas plus. Après tout, la plupart du temps, ils passaient pratiquement inaperçu dans leur haute tour faite de troncs d’arbres et de pierres.

Un vent glacial la frigorifia presque sur place et elle rêvait déjà d’un bon thé bien chaud pour la réchauffer et, pourquoi pas, de s’emmitoufler sous un plaid sur son sofa et de profiter du feu de sa cheminée. Peut-être même qu’elle pourrait profiter de ce moment avec Lightning, si cette dernier était, elle aussi, rentrée de sa balade.

Au début, Hagen avait été brièvement surprise que finalement, la plupart de ses hypothèses soient fondées, mais depuis que la jeune femme s’était ouverte à elle, la guérisseuse ressentait l’envie irrépressible d’en savoir encore plus. Même si elle se doutait que son amie était restée évasive sur certains sujets, probablement de peur que cela n’altère un peu plus le déroulement du temps, Lightning s’était montrée plus bavarde qu’elle ne l’était d’ordinaire. Ce qui l’avait le plus étonné, c’était sa réserve par rapport à Fang ou au village.

Quand elle lui avait demandé de lui raconter un peu quelle femme allait devenir l’adolescente, ou comment pouvait être Oerba à son époque, Lightning s’était refermée comme une huître. Et la seule chose qu’elle avait pu tirer d’elle, c’était qu’apparemment, une guerre d’un tout autre niveau avait éclaté entre la déesse Etro et Bhunivelze. Ce qui l’avait certainement laissé le plus sans voix, fut d’apprendre que c’était pour cette raison que Lightning avait fait un bond dans le passé.

Hagen avait posé beaucoup de questions sur ce point. Quémandant quelques précisions pour savoir s’il était possible de l’aider, de faire quelque chose pour que la situation de la rosée change ou n’avance. Peut-être même pour lui permettre de retourner dans son époque, mais Lightning était restée tour à tour silencieuse et évasive. Finalement, la guérisseuse avait été obligée d’abandonner, se rendant compte que son amie était mal à l’aise. Bien que cela n’ait fait qu’attiser sa curiosité, Hagen avait ravalé les autres questions qui lui brûlaient pourtant la langue. Certaines étant un peu égoïstes, elle l’avouait. Elle savait qu’aux risques de créer de lourds paradoxes, elle ne devait pas connaître le futur, mais elle avait tellement envie de savoir comment Lightning, qui ne pouvait absolument pas cacher son appartenance à Cocoon avec une telle apparence, avait réussi l’exploit de mettre la bague au doigt de la fille du chef d’Oerba.

Pour Hagen, ça ne voulait dire qu’une chose : comme à cette époque, Lightning avait certainement su se faire accepter du village et surtout de Fergus et de Mirta, pour que ces derniers tolèrent une cocoonienne comme belle-fille. Ça n’avait pas dû être de tout repos, pensa la guérisseuse. A cette époque, si Mirta accepterait plus facilement les choix de sa fille, Fergus, lui, affirmait que jamais il ne laisserait Fang épouser une cocoonienne. De toute évidence, soit il avait fini par se plier aux désirs de sa progéniture, Mirta l’ayant probablement travaillé au corps, soit il en était tout autre.

Alors qu’elle et Vanille approchaient de la grande demeure, Hagen eut la fugace pensée que, peut-être, ça avait tourné différemment. Est-ce que Fergus aurait été capable de renier Fang à cause de son choix de partenaire ? Elle ne l’espérait pas. Au fond, Hagen se demandait même si c’était elle qui avait eu la chance d’officier cette union.

Parfois, elle se surprenait à y penser. Comment avait pu être la cérémonie de ces deux femmes ? Elle connaissait la Fang adolescente, mais n’avait aucune idée si dans quelques années, le comportement de cette dernière allait changer. Mais elle savait que dans une certaine mesure, Fang était une belle personne. Elle avait appris à connaître Lightning, qui était tout aussi exceptionnelle malgré l’endroit d’où elle venait. Ça avait dû magique. Unique.

Toute cette histoire était tellement énorme, un peu folle. Et les maigres révélations de Lightning ne suffisaient pas à atténuer sa soif de curiosité. Hagen n’en avait encore parlé à personne, préférant garder tout ça pour elle pendant un moment. Elle pensait attendre le bon moment pour en discuter calmement avec Fergus, en sachant qu’il aurait certainement du mal à l’accepter. Le porche de sa demeure se présenta enfin à elle, et Hagen sortit de ses pensées.

\- Que dirais-tu d’un bon chocolat chaud, avant de rentrer chez toi ? proposa-t-elle finalement.

Vanille tourna la tête vers elle et l’aînée des guérisseuses lui offrit un doux sourire. La jeune fille était restée bien silencieuse durant tout le reste du chemin, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle répondit cependant à son sourire et acquiesça avec joie.

\- Tu crois que Light sera rentrée ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.  
\- Chouette !

Sur cette exclamation, Vanille grimpa les marches du porche, Hagen faisant de même. Alors qu’elle fixait la jeune adolescente pleine de vie qui attendait impatiemment qu’elle ouvre la porte d’entrée, Hagen se demanda pour la première fois à quoi ressemblait Vanille à l’époque de Lightning. Avait-elle suivi ses traces ? Etait-elle devenue, à son tour, une talentueuse guérisseuse ? Ou le destin en avait-il décidé autrement ?

Hagen retint un soupir et ouvrit enfin la porte de la maison. Au moment où le battant claqua contre le mur à l’intérieur, un rugissement dans le ciel la glaça sur place. Elle leva aussitôt le nez vers les nuages, sans distinguer quoique ce soit d’anormal. Le cœur battant la chamade, un sentiment de panique saisissant ses membres, elle parcourut des yeux tous les alentours quand de nouveaux rugissements se firent entendre.

\- Hagen, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? On est attaqués ?

Vanille avait fait demi-tour et était revenue vers elle, ses petites mains s’accrochant à l’un de ses bras, tremblante d’angoisse. La guérisseuse lui jeta un rapide coup d’œil, avant qu’un éclat fluorescent n’attire son regard au loin. Son cœur manqua de s’arrêter alors qu’une boule d’horreur venait de se loger dans sa poitrine.

Au loin se découpait toute une unité de soldats de Cocoon. Les bandelettes réfléchissantes de leurs combinaisons brillaient comme des lucioles dans le brouillard de cette fin de journée.

\- Par Etro ! souffla Hagen, la gorge nouée.

Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent quand elle remarqua, avec surprise et effroi, quelque chose d’encore plus choquant. Comment de simples humains pouvaient se tenir aux côtés de deux loups argentés, qui faisaient facilement deux fois leur taille et leur poids et pourraient les dévorer en une seconde ? Pourquoi ces bêtes sanguinaires n’attaquaient-elles pas les soldats ?

\- Hagen ?

La voix de Vanille la tira brutalement de ses pensées et, prise de panique, elle attrapa un des bras de la jeune fille et pénétra rapidement dans la pièce.

\- Vite ! Rentre dans la maison ! s’exclama-t-elle en même temps.

Hagen referma violement la porte derrière elles. Fuir pouvait être une option, mais si ces soldats avaient l’idée de lâcher les loups sur elles, elles n’auraient aucune chance de survivre. Elles n’auraient pas le temps d’atteindre la forêt à la lisière du verger, qu’elles seraient déjà mortes, toutes les deux. Non, le mieux était encore de se cacher dans la cave.

\- Hagen !? sanglota Vanille. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Qu’est-ce que c’était ? Des soldats de Cocoon ?  
\- On n’a pas le temps pour les questions, Vanille ! Il faut se mettre à l’abri !  
\- Mais…  
\- Chut !

Des bruits de courses se firent entendre à l’extérieur, faisant grossir l’angoisse et la panique dans le ventre d’Hagen. Des voix résonnèrent et la guérisseuse sut qu’elles n’auraient probablement pas le temps de se cacher toutes les deux. Avec des gestes rapides, ordonnés malgré la précipitation, elle poussa la table basse du salon ainsi que le tapis, dévoilant la porte d’une trappe. Si elles s’enfermaient toutes les deux là-dedans elles seraient trop facilement repérables.

Le cœur battant la chamade au point qu’elle avait l’impression qu’il se répercutait dans ses côtes, elle ouvrit rapidement le panneau, avant de pousser Vanille à l’intérieur. Les voix des soldats semblaient s’être rapprochées et Hagen haleta. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle se laisse dominer par la peur. Elle allait refermer la trappe quand la voix de Vanille s’exclama :

\- Et toi, Hagen ? Viens avec moi !  
\- On ne peut pas se cacher toutes les deux là-dedans !  
\- Mais…  
\- Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles, Vanille, s’il te plait ! Surtout ne fait aucun bruit !

Hagen n’attendit pas que la jeune fille réponde et referma la trappe. Elle remit le tapis et la table, se disant qu’avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait peut-être fuir ailleurs. Mais c’était sans compter les loups, qui servaient d’animal de compagnies aux soldats.

Au moment où elle voulut grimper les marches de son salon pour rejoindre le couloir des chambres, la porte de sa maison fut enfoncée. De surprise et de peur, elle s’emmêla dans ses pieds alors que trois soldats pénétraient déjà sa maison. Par instinct Hagen chercha à fuir, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre ces cocooniens et elle, mais l’un d’eux lui sauta presque dessus. Une poigne ferme et douloureuse l’attrapa par les cheveux et la tira dans la direction de l’ennemi.

Elle grogna de douleur, se tortillant pour échapper à ses agresseurs, mais la main raffermit sa prise, une voix agressive la clouant sur place.

\- Ne fait rien de stupide, pulsienne ! Ou je me fais un plaisir de te le faire regretter !

Tétanisée par la peur, Hagen inspira profondément, alors qu’elle se retrouvait à faire face à trois soldats de Cocoon, chacun pointant une arme dans sa direction. Si elle avait de la chance, ils lui offriraient peut-être une mort rapide, pensa-t-elle, déglutissant difficilement. Elle était confuse et terrifiée. Ça faisait longtemps que le village n’avait pas essuyé d’attaque aussi frontale de Cocoon, mais celle-ci semblait différente. Celui qui la tenait la lâcha, la visant à son tour de son arme. Hagen serra autant les poings que les dents, se retrouvant à présent face à quatre soldats. Elle essaya de se calmer et de rester aussi lucide que possible. Laisser la peur la dominer ne la garderait certainement pas en vie.

\- Est-ce que tu étais toute seule, pulsienne ? demanda agressivement le soldat qui se tenait en face d’elle.

Hagen expira, secouant légèrement la tête. Elle fit alors naviguer ses yeux sur les fantassins, en face d’elle. Ils étaient identiques avec leur combinaison et dans un sens, c’était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir voir les réactions sur leur visage, ou mettre des traits sur son agresseur. Cependant, elle savait que ces derniers ne la quittaient pas des yeux et elle essaya au mieux de ne pas se trahir.

Les grognements des loups, à l’extérieur, lui parvenaient, l’angoissant un peu plus et ses réactions ne pouvaient pas sembler plus réalistes. L’un des soldats fit un pas dans sa direction et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, comme s’il allait en sortir. Instinctivement elle recula, voulant éviter d’être proche d’un de ces hommes.

\- Tu n’as pas intérêt à nous mentir ! s’exclama-t-il, menaçant.  
\- Je… Je ne mens pas… souffla Hagen.

Pour sa sécurité et surtout celle de Vanille, elle savait qu’il valait mieux qu’elle se montre un brin coopérative. Hagen était loin d’être stupide et, surtout, elle savait comment pouvait être les attaques de cocooniens. Les trois soldats se déplacèrent, se concertant entre eux. Hagen, la respiration rapide, chercha instinctivement une issue pour s’échapper. En dehors de la porte d’entrée, qui tenait maintenant à peine, pendant sur un gond, elle n’avait aucun moyen pour fuir.

\- Ramenons-la à la commandante ! perçut-elle de l’un des soldats.  
\- Oui. J’ai entendu dire qu’elle cherchait quelqu’un de spécifique, mais elle veut qu’on lui ramène tous les pulsiens.  
\- Elle a parlé d’une rouquine ! ajouta l’un d’eux.

Le souffle d’Hagen se coupa et elle posa un regard inquiet sur l’unité. Comment ça leur chef cherchait une rouquine ? De qui parlaient-ils ? Sans le vouloir elle posa ses yeux sur le tapis du salon, mais s’en détourna aussitôt qu’elle s’en rendit compte. Cette commandante voulait quelqu’un de spécial ? Dans leur village ? Les rouages de son esprit tournaient à plein régime et Hagen ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’elle devait faire. Le mieux était encore d’éloigner ces soldats de Vanille, qui se trouvait dangereusement sous leurs pieds.

Une poigne ferme autour d’un de ses bras la prit par surprise et elle sursauta. Involontairement, elle chercha à s’écarter. Prise d’une impulsion elle frappa le soldat le plus proche d’elle, mais avant même qu’elle ait eu le temps de réagir, un autre lui assena un violent coup de fusil au visage. Poussant un cri de douleur, Hagen tomba au sol, le souffle coupé, tétanisée et sonnée.

Une poigne dure et douloureuse agrippa une poignée de ses cheveux, la relevant fermement. Hagen jappa, tanguant sur ses pieds alors que des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle avait du mal à fixer son regard sur un élément précis tandis qu’un filet chaud coulait sur sa tempe blessée. Elle avait du mal à se remettre les idées aux claires et la poigne sur son crâne ne l’y aidait pas non plus. Au contraire, la main se resserra, réveillant un violent mal de tête qui fit bourdonner ses oreilles. Elle grimaça. Sa respiration était haletante, la peur la prenant à la gorge bien qu’elle essaie de se contrôler.

\- La prochaine fois que tu tentes quelque chose d’aussi stupide, pulsienne, tu le regretteras !

La voix était froide, menaçante, même au travers de leurs masques hideux. Hagen ferma brièvement les yeux, déglutissant, sachant parfaitement que ce n’était pas des menaces en l’air. La poigne dans ses cheveux la lâcha brutalement et elle tangua un peu sur ses pieds, baissant la tête, essayant de se faire la plus petite possible.

Les battements de son cœur étaient rapides, à tel point que cela en devenait presque douloureux. Elle avait même l’impression que ça devenait de pire en pire au fur et à mesure qu’elle pensait à ce qui allait finir par lui arriver, à la fin. Hagen n’avait aucun espoir de s’en sortir vivante. Quand les soldats de Cocoon rencontraient un pulsien, l’un des deux finissaient toujours par mourir et bien qu’elle ait apprit un minimum à se défendre, elle n’aurait aucune chance contre quatre soldats surentraînés.

Elle fut violement tirée de ses pensées, quand l’une des recrues la poussa en avant du bout de son fusil.

\- Avance, pulsienne ! cracha-t-il, Tu vas aller rejoindre les autres prisonniers auprès de la commandante.

Hagen inspira fortement par la bouche, la peur prenant involontairement le pas sur sa raison. Des prisonniers ? Qu’allaient-ils leur faire ? Sa tête était douloureuse et tournait désagréablement, lui faisant perdre légèrement l’équilibre. Le soldat se contenta de l’attraper et de la pousser en avant une fois de plus, se fichant bien qu’elle s’écroule par terre.

Entourée des quatre fantassins, elle gagna rapidement l’extérieur, tombant presque nez à nez avec deux loups argentés qui raclaient nerveusement le sol. Elle haleta, s’écartant rapidement de leur trajectoire. Leur yeux, d’un terrifiant rouge écarlate, étaient sauvages, agressifs, alors qu’ils se posaient aussitôt sur elle, humant l’air face à l’odeur alléchante qu’elle devait avoir pour eux. Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, Hagen trembla puis serra les poings, désirant se contrôler autant qu’elle le pouvait. Il était hors de question qu’elle laisse la moindre crainte transparaître et leur donner la satisfaction d’avoir terrifié la fière pulsienne qu’elle était.

Deux autres soldats attendaient à l’extérieur, et ils braquèrent à leur tour leurs armes dans sa direction quand ils la virent. Au fond d’elle, Hagen trouva leur réaction aussi aberrante qu’exagérée. Il était évident qu’elle ne pouvait pas paraître aussi dangereuse que ça. En revanche, si elle avait été à leur place, jamais elle n’aurait eu confiance en la présence d’un Loup à ses côtés. Pour elle, dans le cas présent, s’il y avait bien une chose à tenir en joug avec un fusil, c’était ces bestioles enragées, assoiffées de sang et de viande fraîche.

Une bousculade supplémentaire la tira de ses pensées tandis qu’elle était projetée en avant, manquant de trébucher. Deux soldats ouvraient la marche et elle fut incitée à les suivre, une boule venant nouer son estomac. Avancer pour se diriger vers une mort certaine l’angoissait plus qu’elle ne le laissait paraître.

Revenant au présent, Hagen se sentait toujours aussi paniquait et étourdit tandis que ses yeux se posaient régulièrement sur les autres pulsiens prisonniers qui l’entouraient. Elle n’avait pas eu d’autre choix que d’obéir et elle se demandait maintenant ce qui allait se passer. Elle avait toutefois la certitude et le soulagement d’avoir mis Vanille en sécurité, et que cette dernière survivrait probablement à cette attaque.

**oOo**


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partant en vacance à la fin de la semaine, je n'aurais pas la possibilité de poster samedi, donc, voilà le chapitre avec deux jours d'avance.   
> Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 27**

 

Elle ignorait combien de temps s’était écoulé, depuis qu’elle avait été attachée avec les autres prisonniers. Peut-être une heure ou deux. Ça pouvait même faire plus longtemps que ça, mais Hagen n’avait plus vraiment la notion du temps. Sa tête, si elle avait arrêté de tourner et de lui donner la désagréable impression de faire du rodéo sur le dos d’un chocobo fou, était toujours aussi douloureuse.

Inspirant doucement, elle porta ses mains liées devant elle à sa tempe blessée, constatant avec soulagement que les saignements s’étaient arrêtés. Elle avait froid et des frissons agitaient par moment son corps, cependant, la fraicheur de sa main lui fit un bien fou. Ses yeux parcourant ce qui l’entourait, elle avait été surprise et choquée de découvrir qu’Oerba n’était pas seulement attaqué par une seule unité de Cocoon. C’était tout un convoi, plusieurs factions qui avaient totalement envahi leur village, au milieu duquel ils avaient allumé un feu, donnant l’impression d’avoir monté un campement rustique.

Les soldats formaient un cercle, rôdant comme des animaux en cage, leurs armes pendant au bout de leurs mains, menaçantes. Hagen savait qu’au moindre faux pas, aucun n’hésiterait à tirer. Ils les abattraient comme s’ils n’étaient que du bétail. En dehors du bruit de fourmillement qui régnait provenant soit des brèves conversations, soit des ordres donnés, un calme angoissant les entourait. C’était d’autant plus terrifiant qu’un peu plus loin, l’enfer semblait avoir embrasé tout Oerba.

Une grosse main, sèche et chaude malgré le froid ambiant, se posant sur l’un de ses bras, attirant son attention. Tournant la tête, Hagen tomba aussitôt dans les deux prunelles noires de Ranulf. Ce dernier avait un regard enragé, fou, prêt à exploser à tout instant. Quand, un peu plus tôt, elle avait été jetée parmi les autres prisonniers, le forgeron était déjà présent et Hagen avait bien cru qu’il allait faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, tandis qu’il remarquait la blessure qui ornait son visage. La guérisseuse avait seulement eu le temps de le rassurer, que ce n’était pas bien grave et qu’elle s’en remettrait avant qu’ils ne soient braqués d’une arme, un soldat leur ordonnant de se taire, au risque de lourdes représailles. Ranulf avait serré les dents, l’envie irrésistible de sauter à la gorge de ce fantassin visible sur son visage. Hagen, elle, avait seulement pincé les lèvres, détournant la tête. C’est à ce moment-là qu’elle s’était rendu compte qu’ils étaient déjà nombreux à être captifs des soldats de Cocoon.

Fiona et Yüna se tenaient à quelques centimètres d’elle, la commerçante essayant de réconforter les enfants autant qu’elle le pouvait, tandis que la mère de famille semblait dévastée à l’idée d’avoir perdu sa fille. Joia ne faisait effectivement pas partie des otages, et l’angoisse d’Hagen s’était accrue, avant d’être remplacée par la tristesse, à l’idée que cette petite de sept ans ait été tuée sans remord.

Un peu plus tard, Fergus et Mirta les rejoignirent, jetés et attachés comme des moins que rien parmi eux. La main sur son bras la ramena à la réalité, et Hagen reporta son attention sur Ranulf. Celui-ci essaya de la rassurer malgré la fureur qui irradiait de lui. Cela fonctionna hélas peu, l’absence de Bernulf, Gervald et Fang continuant de creuser une angoisse sourde en eux.

Yüna pleurait aussi silencieusement que possible, Tipur et Fergus soutenaient difficilement leurs femmes respectives et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hagen se sentit seule. Prise d’une impulsion, elle s’empara de la main de Ranulf, la tenant fermement serrée dans la sienne et elle fut rassuré qu’il ne cherche pas à s’écarter. Assise à même le sol, elle parcourut des yeux leur petit campement.

Ils étaient complètement cernés. En plus des soldats qui étaient bien plus nombreux qu’eux, il y avait à présent quatre loups argentés, qui raclaient nerveusement le sol. Son regard se posa alors sur le visage du commanditaire de cette attaque. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, Hagen avait pensé que ça serait un homme, pourtant, elle découvrit à la place une jeune femme, de Cocoon à n’en pas douter.

Grande et élancée, elle n’arborait pas la même tenue que les autres soldats, comme si par ce détail, elle signifiait qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de cette protection et qu’elle pouvait être tout aussi dangereuse que les autres. Elle sillonnait le campement de long en large, tenant entre ses mains une longue canne en acier. Le port altier, puant l’arrogance à des kilomètres, elle avait toute l’apparence d’une habitante de Cocoon. Dans un certain sens, elle aurait pu ressembler à Lightning, mais il était tellement facile de noter les différences, malgré la blancheur de leur peau et la clarté de leurs cheveux.

Si Lightning avait un côté froid, distant, peut-être un peu rigide au début, elle n’en était pas moins dénuée de douceur, alors que tout chez cette commandante mettait les instincts de pulsienne d’Hagen en alerte. Le visage cristallin de cette femme n’était qu’un masque sournois au milieu duquel brillaient deux prunelles claires à l’aspect perfide, et le sourire hypocrite qui étirait les lèvres pâles n’arrangeait en rien l’idée que la guérisseuse pouvait se faire de cette femme.

Tout chez elle sentait le pouvoir, et même si elle venait aussi de Cocoon, elle n’avait rien de commun avec son amie. Hagen savait reconnaitre les personnes de qui il fallait se méfier et jamais elle n’irait tourner le dos à cette soldate. Cependant, cette dernière était restée étrangement silencieuse et Hagen se demandait bien ce qui avait pu motiver une attaque d’une telle envergure. Qu’est-ce que ces Cocooniens recherchaient exactement, pour s’en prend à eux ainsi ? En dehors de les retenir captifs, aucun ne cherchaient à leur nuire, pour l’instant.

Des éclats de voix la tirèrent brutalement de ses pensées, et Hagen porta de nouveau son attention sur la commandante, qui semblait être prise d’une violente colère sans raison apparente. Elle s’adressait à quelqu’un d’autre au travers d’un communicateur qui laissait sortir une voix grésillante du haut-parleur, faisant froncer les sourcils de la guérisseuse.

\- Comment ça, vous ne la trouvez pas ?!  
\- Je… désolé, Com…dante… Nous…train de …nner… partie Sud. Mais… semble introuvable.  
\- Elle n’est pas introuvable ! pesta la leader. Ce village n’est pas bien grand, elle est forcément quelque part. Elle passe difficilement inaperçu. Continuez de chercher ! Je vous laisse une heure.  
\- Oui, Commandante.

La communication grésilla avant d’être coupée, laissant une vague de confusion derrière elle. L’agacement ainsi que l’irritation était lisibles sur le visage inamical de la leader de Cocoon. Son maintien était encore plus rigide que précédemment, hostile, et Hagen eut presque envie de se reculer quand elle la vit se rapprocher de leur groupe. Cependant, attachée et surveillée comme ils l’étaient tous, elle n’osa pas faire un geste, de peur d’attiser les esprits déjà échauffés de ses soldats.

Pleine d’arrogance et d’une assurance qui finirait certainement par lui en coûter, la cocoonienne s’arrêta devant eux, tenant entre ses mains de façon menaçante sa canne en acier. La guérisseuse sentit une vague de crainte faire trembler les villageois prisonniers avec elle, en dehors de Ranulf et de Fergus, qui semblaient prêt à faire des ravages.

\- Je sais qu’elle se trouve dans ce village ! s’exclama-t-elle d’une voix glaciale. Sachez que si vous la cachez, c’est une très mauvaise idée.

Hagen réprima un frisson. Aucune intonation dans la voix de cette femme n’était faite pour la rassurer. Elle plissa les lèvres de dégoût, se rendant compte de nouveau, après tous ces mois, combien les habitants de Cocoon pouvaient être horribles. Lightning avait presque réussi à lui faire oublier cette crainte, que la simple vision de ces gens pouvait lui faire ressentir à l’époque.

\- Peu importe qui vous cherchez, nous ne cachons personne ici ! s’exclama Fergus avec la fermeté de sa voix de chef.

Hagen fut prise par surprise et releva la tête dans la direction de son ami. Celui-ci semblait bouillir sur place, tenant les mains de Mirta dans les siennes, celle-ci tremblant de peur, mais surtout d’angoisse que Fang ne soit toujours pas réapparue.

\- Vraiment ? s’exclama la grande blonde.

Elle s’agenouilla à leur hauteur, un sourire sardonique étirant ses lèvres pâles.

\- Même pas une cocoonienne aux cheveux roses ? ajouta-t-elle lentement d’un ton perfide.

Le sourire qu’elle affichait sembla s’agrandir alors que la compréhension saisissait leur groupe de prisonniers. Une certaine agitation les parcourut tandis que le souffle d’Hagen se coupait. Elle jeta un coup d’œil vers Ranulf. Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils, essayant d’assimiler ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Cette femme n’avait pas pu commettre d’erreur, et la seule cocoonienne qu’ils hébergeaient dans le village avait mystérieusement disparue aussi lors de l’explosion.

C’était donc Lightning que ces soldats cherchaient. Qu’est-ce qu’ils lui voulaient ? Pourquoi des cocooniens seraient spécialement à la recherche de son amie ? Est-ce que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec son voyage temporel ? Ou est-ce que c’était toute autre chose ? Comment cette soldate de Cocoon, qui était de toute évidence aussi démoniaque que sournoise, pouvait connaître Lightning ? Surtout si cette dernière n’était à l’origine qu’une civile dans son pays.

Hagen se rendait compte, maintenant, que le malaise qu’elle avait perçu de Lightning quand elles avaient enfin discuté à cœur ouvert provenait peut-être d’une raison plus profonde que la simple peur de ruiner le cours de l’Histoire.

\- Vous n’avez pas besoin de me le dire, reprit la commandante. Je sais qu’elle se trouve quelque part dans ce village. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est pourquoi des pulsiens dans votre genre la cacheraient. Vous la détestez, non ? Comme tous les cocooniens, après tout !

Elle se releva après sa tirade, rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son dos. Ces derniers cascadèrent jusque dans ses reins sans que la femme ne semble en éprouver la moindre gêne, signe qu’elle était habituée à leur longueur étonnante pour une femme de l’armée.

\- Si vous êtes coopératifs, je suis prête à vous débarrasser d’elle. Vous devriez m’en être reconnaissante.  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous lui voulez ? demanda soudainement Hagen.

La guérisseuse se mordit aussitôt la lèvre inférieure alors que le regard glacial et intransigeant de la soldate la transperçait. Elle eut la désagréable impression d’être clouée sur place. La main de Ranulf, qui enserrait toujours la sienne, raffermit sa prise, comme pour la mettre en garde de ne pas commettre une folie supplémentaire. Elle savait pourtant qu’il valait mieux éviter de provoquer un soldat de Cocoon, surtout quand un pulsien était dans sa situation actuelle, mais ça avait été plus fort qu’elle.

La femme fit un pas menaçant dans sa direction, ne la lâchant pas des yeux, faisant reculer imperceptiblement Hagen. Du coin de l’œil, celle-ci remarqua que Ranulf et Fergus se tendaient, prêts à riposter à la moindre attaque, peu importe les conséquences et surtout, peu importe le fait que leurs mouvements puisses êtres entravés par leurs liens. Peut-être qu’elle aurait effectivement dû garder le silence, mais c’était trop tard pour se poser la question. Hagen venait de laisser entendre que Lightning se trouvait bien dans le village, et de toute façon, la commandante semblait être déjà parfaitement au courant.

D’ailleurs, elle se demandait comment ça pouvait être possible, mais ses pensées furent détourner tandis qu’elle voyait le visage de la blonde se teindre de dégoût. Cette femme avait cette lueur au fond des yeux, qui rappelait à Hagen que pour tous ces gens, son peuple, et tous ceux de Gran Pulse, n’étaient que des moins que rien. Des déchets bons à êtres exterminés. Encore une fois, en la compagnie de Lightning, Hagen avait oublié combien ce sentiment pouvait être blessant. Elle, elle était si différente.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir à me justifier devant une bande de pulsiens, cracha finalement la cocoonienne, mais si vous voulez savoir… Elle et moi avons des comptes à régler. Et quand j’en aurais fini, je prévois de la tuer.

La voix avait été glaciale. Sans aucune intonation autre que l’indifférence, comme si c’était normal. Hagen avait toujours été considérée comme une femme de caractère, mais face à une cruauté aussi évidente, elle était désemparée. Pétrifiée sur place, probablement un peu choquée, également, la guérisseuse sentit une peur effroyable naître dans le creux de son ventre pour elle et leur groupe, mais aussi pour Lightning. Puis, Hagen réalisa tout à coup que cette femme semblait justement connaître Lightning. Cependant, elle n’eut pas le temps de s’attarder sur la question, car la soldate reprenait déjà :

\- Si vous êtes prêts à coopérer avec moi, je pourrais, peut-être, me montrer clémente et épargner certains d’entre vous… Les enfants, par exemple.  
\- Foutaises ! éclata soudainement Ranulf.

Prise par surprise, Hagen se tourna vers l’homme à ses côtés, écarquillant un peu les yeux. Son ami semblait prêt à exploser, ayant de plus en plus de mal à tenir en place. Des éclairs dansaient dans ses prunelles noires, assassinant tout ce qui entrait dans son champ de vision. Il tremblait de rage, et Hagen se rendit compte que la poigne autour de sa main était presque devenue douloureuse. Comme si le fait de serrer ses doigts permettait à l’homme de garder une certaine retenue de survie. La guérisseuse ne chercha pas à se déloger, espérant que son maigre soutient suffise à garder le tempérament de Ranulf sous contrôle pendant encore un moment.

Elle imaginait parfaitement que cela devait être horrible pour lui. Il devait déployer une énergie considérable pour éviter de commettre l’absurde folie de se jeter sur tous les cocooniens qu’il y avait à sa portée. Car, elle n’oubliait pas que s’il semblait, maintenant, tolérer Lightning, il vouait toujours une rage viscérale à l’encontre de tout habitants de Cocoon et que lors de leur première rencontre, il n’avait pas hésité une seconde à fracasser le crâne de la rosée, avant même de se poser la moindre question. Elle se doutait parfaitement de l’envie qui devait lui démanger le bout des doigts à l’idée d’empoigner son gourdin pour faire pareil avec le crâne de tous ces soldats.

Il serrait les mâchoires de fureur, sa colère palpable dans l’air. Hagen essaya de lui transmettre autant de soutien et d’apaisement que possible, mais elle pinça les lèvres quand Ranulf ne put s’empêcher d’en rajouter une couche.

\- Vous, les cocooniens, vous êtes tous pareil ! Il n’y en a pas un pour rattraper l’autre et jamais aucun pulsien ne croira vos promesses, ou ne prendra en considération votre supposée clémence ! A la première occasion, vous nous tuerez tous, une fois que nous aurons le dos tourné, comme les lâches que vous êtes !

Un long silence suivit sa tirade, pendant lequel la blonde jaugea l’homme. Le cœur d’Hagen battait à tout rompre, se doutant que ça allait mal finir pour eux si Ranulf n’arrivait pas à tenir sa langue. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle eut la subite envie de lui demander s’il n’était pas complètement fou. Cependant, un rire sec, dénué de joie mais rempli de sarcasme, résonna à ses oreilles, traversant le froid de l’hiver. La guérisseuse posa ses yeux sur la soldate, alors qu’une vague de confusion semblait passer sur les autres militaires.

\- Quel beau discours, s’exclama-t-elle après un instant. Plein de passion. Tu n’as pas tort, pulsien, mais si je suis ton raisonnement, il en va de même alors pour celle que vous cachez.  
\- Non ! répliqua aussitôt Hagen sans réfléchir. Lightning n’est pas comme ça, elle est différente de vous !

La prise de Ranulf autour de sa main se raffermit encore et elle grimaça légèrement, se mordant la langue. Elle savait ce que voulaient dire les gestes du forgeron. C’était une forme de protection. Il voulait la préserver, lui faisant comprendre qu’il valait mieux qu’elle garde ses opinions pour elle, mais ça avait été plus fort qu’elle.

\- Tu crois ça, pulsienne ?

Hagen ne lui répondit pas, déglutissant sans pour autant lâcher ce regard perçant.

\- Je vois, ajouta la commandante. Elle vous a tous charmés. Elle a toujours été douée pour ça. Je suppose qu’elle doit savoir comment faire pour attendrir n’importe quel pulsien. Après tout, elle a épousé une saleté dans votre genre. Mais au final, elle reste une cocoonienne.

La guérisseuse serra son poing libre, sentant ses ongles rentrer dans sa peau. Au fond, elle ne comprenait pas comment cette soldate pouvait semblait si bien connaître Lightning, mais ça lui était inconcevable d’imaginer que ces deux-là puisses avoir un quelconque lien.

\- Elle est exactement comme moi, ajouta la soldate d’une voix mielleuse, répugnant Hagen. Si vous pensez le contraire, alors c’est que vous ne savez pas qui elle est vraiment.  
\- Si, répliqua aussitôt la guérisseuse, je sais qui elle est ! Et même si ce n’est pas entièrement le cas, je suis au moins certaine qu’elle n’a rien à voir avec une garce dans votre genre !

Un éclair de fureur passa dans les yeux de la blonde. Hagen sentit Ranulf se tendre à ses côtés, anticipant certainement le moment où la commandante des soldats l’attaquerait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, cognant désagréablement contre ses côtes. Au fond, elle avait peur et elle se demandait vraiment ce qui lui passait par la tête, d’agir avec autant d’imprudence qu’aurait pu le faire son forgeron d’ami. Mais même si à la base elle n’était pas du genre impulsive, il lui était impensable de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse à cette femme.

Il était notamment hors de question qu’elle laisse cette cocoonienne déblatérer autant d’âneries sur Lightning. Hagen avait passé énormément de temps en la compagnie de la rosée et malgré le fait que la jeune femme gardait effectivement secrète une partie d’elle, la guérisseuse avait quand même réussi à apprendre à la connaître. Et tout, dans le comportement de Lightning, était à l’opposé de celui froid, calculateur et malsain de cette commandante.

\- Vous ne comptez pas m’aider, alors ? demanda la soldate d’un ton nonchalant, qui ne cachait en rien une menace sous-jacente.  
\- Plutôt mourir que d’aider une cocoonienne ! cracha Ranulf, avant qu’Hagen ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit.

La blonde le toisa de toute sa hauteur, son visage prenant un air de profond dégoût avant d’esquisser un sourire sardonique.

\- C’est ce qui va effectivement arriver, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Vous regretterez de lui avoir fait confiance.

Un lourd silence s’installa sur le campement de fortune, semblant assourdissant aux oreilles d’Hagen, qui relâcha enfin son souffle. La cocoonienne se détourna d’eux, tandis qu’une pression sur sa main attirait son attention sur Ranulf. Les prunelles noires de l’homme étaient teintées d’inquiétude, lui demandant silencieusement si elle allait bien. Hagen esquissa un sourire en coin puis détourna la tête, croisant finalement le regard de Fergus et celui de Mirta.

Toute une conversation sembla se faire aux travers de leurs regards, chacun n’osant pas parler de peur que les soldats qui braquaient continuellement une arme sur eux ne décident de les abattre pour de bon. Si elle avait pu, Hagen aurait voulu serrer Mirta dans ses bras, la soutenir, alors qu’elle pouvait lire la détresse dans les orbes émeraudes, mais même esquisser le moindre geste était risqué.

Un long moment plus tard, le calme était revenu et la nuit commençait à peine à tomber. Une certaine agitation se fit soudainement, une des unités de soldat revenant enfin. L’attention d’Hagen fut aussitôt attirée dans leur direction, tandis qu’elle luttait contre la nausée qu’avait fait naître tout l’angoisse qu’elle ressentait. Elle écarquilla les yeux, échangeant un rapide coup d’œil avec Ranulf et Fergus quand elle se rendit compte que les fantassins ramenaient avec eux trois nouveaux prisonniers.

Hagen ne mit qu’une seconde avant de reconnaître Bernulf et Gervald, bien que ces derniers soient bien amochés. L’un boitait difficilement, tandis que l’autre se tenait les côtes, tous les deux arborant une grimace de douleur sous chacun de leurs pas. Le troisième était pour l’instant dissimulé derrière les deux hommes et la guérisseuse fronça les sourcils. L’un des soldats les fit s’arrêter proche du feu de camp d’une voix forte et autoritaire, la commandante portant toute son attention sur eux.

\- Sergent ? fit-elle d’une voix sans timbre. Où se trouve le reste de votre unité ?  
\- Ces deux hommes les ont tous tués, Commandante, répondit le soldat, d’un ton très militaire.

Il poussa Bernulf et Gervald en avant, les deux guerriers du clan Yun s’écroulant au sol, le peu de force qui leur restait les ayant certainement lâchées. Hagen s’attendait à une remarque quelconque de la part de la commandante, mais à la place, cette dernière resta figée, toute son attention portée entièrement sur le troisième prisonnier, enfin dévoilé.

Le souffle d’Hagen se coupa et elle entrouvrit la bouche, tournant son regard vers Mirta.

\- Par Etro ! Fang ! s’écria-t-elle, sans pouvoir s’en empêcher.

La femme de Fergus fit mine de se lever pour pouvoir se jeter sur sa fille, alors que celle-ci semblait tout aussi amochée que les deux hommes. Cependant, un des soldats qui les surveillait fit un pas menaçant dans sa direction, esquissant déjà un geste pour la frapper et la faire taire.

\- Ferme-là, pulsienne ! ordonna-t-il, alors que Fergus se tendait imperceptiblement.

Mirta se recroquevilla aussitôt sur elle et le chef d’Oerba se rapprocha de sa femme. Tendu, furieux et inquiet ils braquaient tous les deux leur regards sur leur fille. Fang ne semblait pas vraiment réagir à la situation et même si la docilité de la jeune fille semblait étrange, au fond, Hagen en était rassurée. Rien de bon ne pourrait résulter de son habituel entêtement.

Mais alors que la commandante s’approcher de Fang, Hagen trouva ce soudain intérêt pour l’adolescente anormal. Cela suscita tout d’un coup de nombreux doutes et, dans un coin de son esprit, la guérisseuse se demanda subitement s’il n’y avait pas un fond de vérité dans les propos précédents de la soldate. Si, comme elle l’avait affirmé, elle connaissait bien Lightning, elle devait donc aussi savoir ce que représentait Fang pour la rosée.

\- Quelle agréable surprise, souffla la commandante, de manière doucereuse.

Elle s’approcha un peu plus de Fang, faisant naître une agitation dans leur groupe de prisonniers. A à peine un pas de l’adolescente, la commandante leva une main, relevant le visage de Fang vers elle d’un doigt sous le menton. Bernulf et Gervald furent poussés jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’écroulent aux côtés de Ranulf. Ils se redressèrent toutefois aussitôt malgré leurs blessures. Les pulsiens étaient réputés pour leur fierté, mais les Yun étaient certainement les pires de tous.

Quant à Fang, Hagen savait qu’il sommeillait au fond de cette adolescente cette même fureur, mais elle était encore si jeune. Peut-être qu’elle allait avoir dix-huit ans dans quelques mois, cela n’empêchait pas que pour Hagen, elle était encore une enfant. Et la terreur qu’elle pouvait voir émaner de son corps lui confirmait qu’en ce moment même, ces soldats avaient fait voler en éclat le peu d’innocence qu’il y avait encore dans son âme.

La guérisseuse sentit sa gorge et son ventre se nouer d’angoisse à l’idée de ce que pourrait lui faire cette femme et elle pinça les lèvres, observant attentivement tout ce qui se passait devant elle. Mirta était dans un état déplorable, réprimant difficilement de lourds sanglots, tandis que Fergus semblait prêt à exploser au moindre mouvement qui mettrait la vie de sa fille en danger.

\- Cette époque et ce monde sont tellement différents et étranges pour moi, reprit la commandante. Ça fait déjà plusieurs mois que je suis revenue et pourtant, j’ai toujours autant de mal à m’adapter. Mais j’ai été envoyée ici pour une seule et unique raison, et j’avoue ne pas m’être vraiment préoccupée des détails ou de l’époque.

La commandante ôta sa main du visage de Fang et se détourna d’elle. Un court silence enveloppa désagréablement le campement avant qu’elle n’ajoute :

\- En plus de ma cible, j’ai cherché ton double dans tous les recoins de Pulse, mais sans succès. J’étais loin d’imaginer que j’aller réussir à mettre la main sur la version plus jeune.

Alors qu’elle se taisait, la blonde se tourna vers Fang. Celle-ci affichait un air confus, gardant son regard braqué sur son opposante. Hagen fronçait les sourcils, son cœur battant encore plus vite dans sa poitrine alors qu’elle assimilait les dernières paroles de la soldate. La Fang adulte était aussi l’une des cibles de cette femme ? Elle était, elle-aussi, dans cette époque ? Mais où ? Cherchait-elle Lightning dans le vaste monde qu’était Gran Pulse ?

Hagen échangea un rapide coup d’œil avec Fergus avant de reporter son attention sur la blonde, qui venait de parler de nouveau. C’était loin d’être le moment de montrer au chef d’Oerba que les hypothèses qu’elle avait établies plusieurs mois auparavant étaient finalement véridiques. Ils avaient bien assez à gérer pour l’instant, et s’ils survivaient, Fergus aurait bien tout le temps qu’il lui faudrait, après ça, pour digérer le fait que sa fille allait effectivement épouser une cocoonienne.

\- Ça aurait été tellement dommage, fit la soldate, de passer à côté de la chance de me servir de toi pour lui faire payer.

La blonde s’était de nouveau rapprochée de Fang, posant, cette fois, une main sur la joue de l’adolescente. Un geste provoquant, malsain. Un geste que la brune ne put s’empêcher de repousser en reculant d’un pas.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! s’exclama-t-elle.

Malgré ses mains attachées elle claqua brutalement celle de la cocoonienne, qui émit un rire glacial.

\- Déjà si sauvage et indomptable. Tu ne changeras pas beaucoup avec les années. Je suppose… Qu’il fallait au moins ça… Pour une femme telle que Lightning.  
\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda Fang, à la fois confuse et hostile.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de la soldate et Hagen comprit aussitôt à quel point cela amusait cette femme de chambouler l’adolescente. C’était dissimulé sous un masque belliqueux et froid, mais ça se voyait tellement qu’elle s’amusait que la guérisseuse en eut la nausée. La commandante contourna Fang, s’approchant lentement d’elle dans son dos.

De là où elle était, Hagen put la voir enfoncer son nez dans les épaisses boucles noires, respirant le parfum de ces dernières. Il lui était facile d’imagine le malaise de la plus jeune et l’horreur qui devait lui nouer le ventre. Cependant, elle ne fit aucun mouvement brusque pour se dégager et, dans un sens, Hagen en fut soulagée.

\- Elle ne t’a rien dit ? demanda sournoisement la cocoonienne. Tu n’es pas… Au courant ?  
\- Au courant de quoi ?

La femme rit encore, de ce rire narquois et glaçant, se détachant de Fang pour lui refaire face.

\- Elle a toujours été si secrète, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Parfaite.

Elle s’éloigna de l’adolescente, ajoutant plus pour elle-même :

\- Grâce à toi, j’aurai ma revanche… Et ma récompense.  
\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, à la fin !? s’écria Fang, la panique et la confusion lui faisant perdre pied.

Hagen serra si fort les poings face à la réaction de Fang, qu’elle sentit à peine la main de Ranulf raffermir aussi sa prise autour de la sienne. En face d’elle, Fergus se tendit et elle savait que Bernulf et Gervald avaient dû en faire de même, la peur venant titiller leurs instincts, alors qu’il était évident que la moindre rébellion venant de Fang pourrait créer un drame. Tout comme elle, ils avaient tous dû se rendre compte que cette femme était une bombe, prête à exploser à tout instant, se fichant bien de savoir qui se trouvait en face d’elle. Cette commandante tuerait certainement l’un des siens si ça lui permettait d’obtenir ce qu’elle voulait, et c’était ça, le plus dangereux.

\- Je ne comprends pas, gémit Fang. Qu’est-ce que Light à voir dans tout ça ?  
\- Elle a tout à voir, pulsienne ! répondit abruptement la blonde, faisant un pas menaçant dans sa direction.

Fang se tendit, reculant encore d’un pas pour rester loin de cette femme et de cette aura de dangerosité qui émanait d’elle. Une tension électrique était tombée sur le campement, devenant presque palpable.

\- Elle est mon obsession depuis si longtemps… Ajouta la blonde. Aujourd’hui… Elle est la cible de ma mission… Et tout ça… A cause de toi !

Sans que personne n’ait vu quoique ce soit venir, la cocoonienne combla la distance qui la séparait de Fang, comme si elle avait pu se téléporter, assénant un coup sec et rapide dans l’estomac de l’adolescente. Prise par surprise, celle-ci poussa un glapissement de douleur, perdant son souffle et s’écroulant au sol.

Mirta poussa un cri perçant, cherchant instinctivement à se jeter au secours de sa fille, qui était maintenant recroquevillé sur elle-même, le nez dans la terre. Fergus arriva difficilement à retenir sa femme contre lui, alors que deux des soldats qui les tenaient toujours en joug étaient à deux doigts de la remettre à sa place à leur façon. Une chaleur insidieuse prit feu dans les entrailles d’Hagen et elle eut besoin d’une seconde pour réaliser que c’était de la fureur.

Ça faisait des années qu’elle n’avait pas ressenti une émotion aussi forte et dévastatrice. Jetant un coup d’œil vers Ranulf, elle découvrit ce dernier complètement paralysé sur place, le regard fou braqué sur la cocoonienne. Pour la première fois, il lui semblait pouvoir comprendre les sentiments de cet homme.

\- Tout ça… reprit la soldate, faisant un vague geste du bras, c’est toi qui en est responsable !

Gémissant sur le sol, essayant difficilement de reprendre son souffle, Fang se releva tant bien que mal en position assise, une grimace de douleur tordant les traits de son visage.

\- Si tu n’avais pas existé ! ajouta durement la blonde.

Son regard perçant et haineux était posé sur Fang. Les lèvres pincées de dégoût, elle jetait tout son venin sur l’adolescente. Cette dernière était essoufflée, réprimant difficilement des sanglots, alors que la soldate s’approchait de nouveau d’elle.

\- Si tu n’avais pas existé, répéta-t-elle, alors rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Un lourd silence tomba autour d’eux. La tension était palpable, étouffante et il ne fallut qu’une seconde avant qu’une vague d’effroi ne parcourt tous les prisonniers. La commandante avait saisi Fang par les cheveux, la relevant d’un geste brutal. Criant de douleur, l’adolescente obtempéra rapidement, se retrouvant nez à nez avec la blonde.

\- Et si tu n’existais plus… dit-elle, pensive, relâchant la brune.

Celle-ci tangua un instant sur ses pieds avant de se stabiliser, la terreur figeant les traits de visage.

\- Si je te tuais maintenant… Je tuerais peut-être l’autre aussi…  
\- Je… Je ne comprends p…  
\- La ferme !

La soldate gifla brutalement Fang. La tête de cette dernière partie brutalement sur le côté, mais avant qu’elle puisse se reculer de la cocoonienne, celle-ci referma l’une de ses mains autour de son cou. Mirta étouffa difficilement un cri.

\- Je pourrais si facilement… Non.

La blonde relâcha aussitôt Fang qui tomba au sol, inspirant profondément. Hagen ferma brièvement les yeux, se rendant compte qu’elle avait arrêté de respirer à la simple idée d’assister à la mort de l’adolescente.

La soldate semblait paralysée, ses yeux ne quittant pas la silhouette prostrée de Fang. Son visage était crispé, comme si elle était tiraillée entre deux choix, et Hagen se doutait parfaitement de ce que ça pouvait être. Sa mission ou ses désirs malsains. Peu importe l’un ou l’autre, c’était mauvais pour Lightning.

\- Commandante ?

Une voix grésillante résonna soudainement, faisant sursauter ceux qui ne s’y attendaient pas. Hagen quitta aussitôt Fang des yeux pour porter son attention sur la soldate.

\- Oui, Lieutenant ?  
\- Nous l’avons trouvée, Commandante.

Le cœur d’Hagen rata un battement et elle jeta instinctivement un regard vers Ranulf. Rien ne transparaissait sur son visage, mais sa main, qui serrait continuellement la sienne, ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu’il ressentait. Même s’il n’appréciait pas Lightning, il s’était fait à sa présence dans le village. Au fond, aucun des habitants ne voulait voir ce que cette commandante réservait à la rosée.

\- Bande d’incompétents ! s’écria soudainement la blonde, tirant Hagen de ses pensées. Je vous avais dit que je la voulais vivante !

Le souffle d’Hagen se coupa alors que quelque chose se brisait à elle.

\- Oh, non, souffla-t-elle. Par Etro, non…

Ranulf se rapprocha imperceptiblement d’elle, mais la guérisseuse en eut à peine conscience. Ce n’était pas possible, Lightning ne pouvait pas être morte. Hagen sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu’une boule venait obstruer sa gorge.

\- … Quoi, encore ?! s’exclama durement la commandante.  
\- Le poison n’a pas l’air d’agir… Normalement, répondit la voix grésillante.

Un silence assourdissant plana sur le campement. Le poison ? pensa Hagen. Lightning s’était fait empoisonner ? Comment ? Ses yeux se tournèrent aussitôt vers les Loups Argentés, toujours menaçant et enragés. Leurs immenses pattes raclaient nerveusement le sol tandis que les soldats chargés de les surveiller avaient bien du mal à les tenir.

\- Ramenez-là moi ! Tout de suite !  
\- Oui, Commandante !

La communication se coupa et un espoir vint naître au fond d’Hagen. Il n’y avait peut-être aucune chance, mais si Lightning survivait encore au poison, c’était qu’il était possible que les capacités qu’elle avait utilisées pour sauver Bahamut et Ranulf soit aussi actives pour elle. Si c’était le cas, alors dans un sens, c’était rassurant. Ce qui l’était moins, c’était les dangereux effets secondaires qui arrivaient par la suite.

Un million de questions se bousculait toujours dans sa tête, se demandant s’ils allaient finir par tous y passer ici. Est-ce que c’était de cette façon que devait s’écrire l’avenir ? Est-ce que ce qui se passait actuellement était supposé arriver ? Dans un coin de son esprit, une question s’imposa subitement : est-ce que c’était de cette façon que ça avait commencé entre Light et Fang ? Et si ce n’était pas le cas, alors comment ?

Hagen se rappelait de cet étrange sentiment qu’elle avait ressenti les premières fois qu’elle avait rencontré Lightning. Cette aura sauvage, imprévisible et un peu calculatrice qui avait émané d’elle. Une aura digne d’un combattant, d’un guerrier. Elle savait qu’il était impossible que Lightning fasse partie de ces soldats. Si c’était le cas, elle aurait certainement empêché ce qui se passait, mais alors, était-elle actuellement un soldat sur Cocoon ? D’ailleurs, ou était la Lightning de cette époque ? Maintenant qu’Hagen était au courant d’une partie de l’histoire, elle se rendait compte que cela soulevait un nombre incalculable de questions.

Cependant, c’était le cadet de ses soucis, alors qu’elle se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir s’en sortir si, au bout du compte, il n’y avait pas un atout dissimulé par-là pour les secourir. Hagen tourna la tête vers les gens de son village. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, pour la plupart tous effrayés, pour les autres, plein de la colère d’incompréhension.

Fergus apaisait du mieux qu’il pouvait sa femme alors que celle-ci avait les yeux rivés sur Fang, qui ne bougeait plus, allongée sur le sol. Elle tremblait, mais aucun son ne sortait d’entre ses lèvres et Hagen fut, pendant un instant, soufflée par le courage et la détermination de cette adolescente. Sur son côté droit, Fiona, Swann et Lynae serraient de toutes leurs forces plusieurs enfants, tous âgés entre quatre et dix ans, la plupart pleurant à chaude à larmes. Hagen remarqua pour la première fois que le regard de Lynae était aussi braqué sur Fang, des larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues.

La guérisseuse ne savait pas si la jeune blonde avait compris un mot de ce qu’avait déblatéré la Commandante, mais si cela avait fait naître des doutes en elle, Hagen ne pouvait qu’imaginer la douleur que ça pouvait lui causer, en plus de voir sa petite amie malmenée de cette façon sans pouvoir rien faire. Au fond, elle savait que tous avaient dû comprendre que Lightning était au centre de cette attaque. Peut-être même que certain pensaient qu’elle en était responsable. Une chose était certaine, s’ils s’en sortaient, cette attaque mettrait un coup dans le moral des habitants, et encore plus dans la maigre confiance qu’ils auraient pu commencer à avoir en Lightning. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que plus aucun cocoonien n’ait du crédit à leurs yeux.

\- Qu’est-ce… Qu’est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?

La voix de Fang tira soudainement Hagen de ses pensées. Un long silence s’était posé sur le campement, alors que la Commandante tournait comme un lion en cage, impatiente à l’idée de mettre enfin la main sur l’objet de ses désirs. La blonde s’arrêta aussitôt, portant son attention sur l’adolescente, surprise elle aussi de cette intervention.

\- En quoi cela te regarde, pulsienne ! cracha-t-elle comme réponse.  
\- Elle… Light est mon amie, dit-elle la voix rauque. Je ne veux pas que vous lui fassiez du mal.

Hagen écoutait d’une oreille attentive la conversation, sachant parfaitement que c’était aussi le cas des autres. Alors qu’elle observait Fang à quelques mètres d’elle, la guérisseuse prenait enfin réellement conscience du profond attachement que ressentait l’adolescente pour Lightning. Les sentiments qu’elle lui avait dépeint plusieurs semaines auparavant n’étaient pas aussi fictifs qu’Hagen l’avait cru au départ.

Un éclat de rire la prit par surprise et elle cligna des yeux, tournant son attention vers la Commandante. Long et sarcastique, il résonna désagréablement aux oreilles d’Hagen, avant qu’elle ne remarque la confusion et l’agacement traverser le visage de Fang, qui s’était redressée en position assise.

\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit de si drôle ? demanda finalement la jeune brune d’un ton mordant.

Son regard ne quittait pas la blonde, et cette dernière cessa aussitôt son rire, reprenant son masque autoritaire.

\- Tu es… Son amie ?

Fang fronça les sourcils. Elle, elle ne savait pas ce que voulait dire cette femme, mais Hagen avait parfaitement saisit l’allusion. Cette ennemie semblait réellement connaître à la perfection Lightning et la Fang adulte que cela en devenait déroutant. La blonde s’apprêtait à ajouter quelques chose quand du mouvement se fit du côté Nord. Un peu plus loin dans cette direction se trouvait le port du village et si Hagen se souvenait d’une des conversations qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt, il ne restait qu’une seule unité, et elle se trouvait dans ce secteur.

La formation n’était en fait composée que de deux soldats, dont l’un arborait deux bandelettes fluorescentes sur chaque épaule, signe de son grade supérieur sur les autres fantassins. Celui-ci tenait d’ailleurs Lightning en équilibre sur l’une d’elle et Hagen pensa aussitôt que son amie devait être inconsciente.

\- Elle a l’air plus morte que vive, murmura Gervald et Hagen pinça les lèvres.

Il n’avait pas tort, et la guérisseuse en elle craignait qu’il soit même déjà trop tard pour la sauver. Le Lieutenant jeta, plus qu’il ne posa, son fardeau au sol. Une douleur fulgurante traversa le corps de la jeune femme, car elle poussa un cri, se recroquevillant aussitôt sur elle-même.

Hagen vit Lightning essayer de bouger, luttant visiblement contre l’inconscience. La rosée tenta de se redresser, comme si elle cherchait à vouloir garder une forme de domination sur son ennemi. Il y avait au moins un point rassurant, elle était vivante, et Hagen espéra que ça dure. Si la Fang adulte était réellement dans cette époque, elle ne voulait pas avoir à lui annoncer la mort de sa femme.

Maintenant, il restait à savoir dans quel état était la blessure et à quel niveau le poison avait pénétré son corps. Prise d’une euphorie palpable et malsaine, la Commandante ne perdit pas une seconde pour s’approcher de Lightning.

\- Enfin ! se réjouissa-t-elle, s’abaissant au niveau de la rosée.

La blonde leva une main, relevant le visage de Lightning et caressa ensuite une joue du bout des doigts. C’était presque tendre et Hagen ne put s’empêcher de frissonner, car elle savait parfaitement que c’était loin d’être un geste d’affection. Un grognement lui répondit, alors que Lightning devenait plus lucide.

\- C’est stupéfiant, souffla la blonde, sa main s’attardant sur la joue de Lightning. Comment c’est possible ?

Son regard avait changé. De colérique et haineux quand elle s’adressait à Fang, celui-ci était devenu obsessionnel, brillant d’une lueur malsaine, presque vicieuse, le tout mêlé à une joie inquiétante, tandis que sa voix prenait une légère intonation surprise. Sa main glissa dans les longues boucles roses, défaites et emmêlées, avant d’en agripper une poignée, redressant durement le visage de Lightning vers elle.

\- Comment peux-tu être encore en vie, après t’être faite mordre par un gorgonopside ? demanda la Commandante, de manière curieuse.

Un autre grognement sortit d’entre les lèvres de Lightning, sans pour autant montrer un signe quelconque de réaction. La blonde perdit rapidement patience, lâchant la poignée de cheveux pour claquer la joue de la jeune femme.

\- Allez, Farron ! persifla-t-elle. Réagis ! Toi et moi, nous avons des comptes à régler. Et je ne compte pas m’amuser sans toi.

Une deuxième claque, un peu plus forte, résonna aux oreilles d’Hagen et arracha enfin un gémissement à Lightning. La blonde la força à se redresser en position assise et même si dans la légère pénombre du campement la guérisseuse avait du mal à bien distinguer le visage de son amie, elle était en revanche parfaitement consciente de l’épuisement flagrant qui la terrassait.

Est-ce que Lightning utilisait ses compétences sur elle-même ? Etait-ce conscient ou pas ? C’était après tout risqué pour elle d’en faire usage en sachant les graves répercussions que cela avait ensuite sur son corps. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, en lambeaux et maculés de sang. Tenant son épaule blessée, Lightning restait difficilement assise et consciente. Sa respiration était rapide et laborieuse, son état semblant ravir la Commandante de Cocoon.

Instinctivement, l’esprit professionnel d’Hagen se mit en branle. Son amie avait certainement dû perdre beaucoup de sang. Si certaines des blessures ne semblaient pas importantes, il en était tout autre de celle, béante, qu’elle avait à l’épaule. La guérisseuse ne serait pas étonnée qu’elle soit déjà infectée. Peut-être même qu’il était trop tard et que malgré toutes les capacités miraculeuses de régénération de Lightning, ça ne suffirait pas à l’aider.

\- Allez ! Un peu d’énergie, Farron ! s’exclama de nouveau la Commandante, tirant Hagen de ses pensées.

Farron ? La première fois, Hagen avait trouvé que Lightning était déjà assez bizarre comme prénom, mais elle s’y était faite. Elle n’avait pas cherché à connaître la véritable identité de la jeune femme, se disant que si cette dernière le voulait vraiment, elle savait qu’il lui était possible de le lui révéler. Cependant, Farron sonnait plus qu’étrange. Etait-ce… Son nom de clan ?

Le son d’un coup sec et violent lui fit porter son regard sur les deux femmes de Cocoon, qui se tenaient au milieu du petit campement de fortune.

\- Je t’ai déjà connue plus combative que ça, persifla la Commandante.

Sa canne en acier entre les mains, cette garce venait de frapper Lightning au visage. Cette dernière grogna de douleur, se retenant d’une main sur le sol, crachant du sang. La fatigue de son corps rendait ses gestes lents et lourds, alors que la rosée se redressait légèrement, une grimace tordant les traits de son visage de poupée.

\- J’aurais… J’aurais dû… M’en douter.

Ferment les yeux, elle essayait visiblement de retrouver son souffle, plissant ses lèvres de douleur.

\- Te douter de quoi, chérie ? demanda la Commandante d’un ton euphorique.  
\- Que tu serais… l’une des sales chiennes que Bhunivelze… Aurait envoyé à mes trousses…

La blonde eut un rire sec et narquois, s’agenouillant en face de Lightning. D’un index, elle releva le menton de la rosée.

\- Que de jolis mots, dans une si jolie bouche, sourit la Commandante.

La blonde s’approcha un peu plus du visage de la rosée, et pendant une seconde, Hagen crut qu’elle allait l’embrasser. Lightning dû penser la même chose, car elle se recula du mieux qu’elle le put. Ces deux-là semblaient bien trop proches, signalant une fois de plus à la guérisseuse qu’elles se connaissaient peut-être vraiment.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois faire, là !? souffla durement Lightning, d’un ton rauque et difficile.

Un autre rire passa la barrière des lèvres de la Commandante, avant qu’elle ne se relève, toisant Lightning de toute sa hauteur. Un court silence s’installa puis la blonde reprit.

\- Je dois t’avouer que… Je me suis portée volontaire, quand j’ai appris… Que tu étais la mission, fit-elle.

Hagen ne prêtait même plus attention à ce qui l’entourait. Même la main de Ranulf, toujours accrochée à la sienne, n’existait plus, pour l’instant. Les deux cocooniennes se faisaient faces, ne se lâchant pas une seconde des yeux. Hagen fut époustouflée par l’assurance et la détermination de Lightning, malgré la douleur et l’épuisement flagrant qui parcouraient son corps. A cet instant précis, cette femme ressemblait à un roc. Inflexible et droite malgré sa position de faiblesse. Il émanait d’elle une aura provoquante qu’elle avait déjà entraperçu à quelques reprises, et qui était propre à sa personnalité.

\- Pourquoi… ?  
\- Pourquoi quoi, chérie ? demanda la blonde.  
\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Nabaat ? grogna Lightning.

Elle s’agita. Sur l’instant, Hagen se demanda ce qu’elle cherchait à faire, jusqu’à ce qu’elle voit Lightning pousser sur son bras valide, se remettant lentement debout sur ses jambes flageolantes. Une lueur traversa le regard de la Commandante et la guérisseuse réalisa à présent que ce n’était pas des paroles en l’air. Elles se connaissaient réellement toutes les deux, et cela fit naître une profonde inquiétude dans le creux du ventre d’Hagen.

Elles se faisaient à présent face. Hagen ne savait pas ce que les autres pouvaient en penser, mais pour elle, il y avait un certain respect à avoir à regarder Lightning repousser ses limites et affronter cette soldate.

\- Tu ne devrais pas forcer, chérie. Je te rappelle que tu es grièvement blessée, sourit Nabaat.  
\- J’ai connu pire, grogna Lightning, se déplaçant sur un côté.

Elle faisait toujours en sorte de garder la blonde dans son champ de vision, mais instinctivement ou non, ses pas boitillants la portaient à chaque fois entre la soldate de Cocoon et Fang.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? rit narquoisement Lightning. Rien ne peut être pire que le coup de gourdin d’un pulsien en colère, alors ce n’est certainement pas… La petite morsure d’un de tes chiens de garde… Qui va m’achever.

Dans d’autres circonstances cela aurait pu faire rire Hagen. Peut-être même que cette réplique aurait pu arracher un rictus à Fergus ou encore à Ranulf, mais la tension était tellement étouffante que la guérisseuse se demandait surtout ce qui passait par la tête de Lightning. Devait-elle réellement pousser les limites de cette femme ? Est-ce que c’était stratégique ? Ou était-ce seulement son habituelle arrogance à ne pas laisser l’autre avoir le dernier mot, même dans les pires situations ?

\- Toujours aussi provoquante et sûre d’elle, à ce que je vois, sourit Nabaat.  
\- Et toi, toujours aussi stupide !

Si on avait posé la question à Hagen, elle aurait certainement répondu qu’actuellement, elle ne savait pas qui était la plus stupide des deux.

\- Tu as toujours été une idiote assoiffée de pouvoir, ajouta Lightning. Je ne suis pas étonnée… Que tu te sois laissé berner par les belles paroles de ce dieu fallacieux.

Elle reprit difficilement sa respiration, inspirant profondément. Une main tenant toujours son épaule blessée, elle s’immobilisa. Les deux femmes ne bougeaient plus. Puis une seconde plus tard, tout se passa très vite. Nabaat se propulsa d’une impulsion vers Lightning, levant la main qui tenait sa canne de façon rapide et menaçante, avant de lui assener un nouveau coup au visage. Sec et d’une violence inouïe, La rosée glapit de douleur, courbant l’échine, avant que la blonde ne la frappe une deuxième fois dans les côtes. Lightning s’écroula au sol le souffle coupé.

\- Tu ferais mieux de mesurer tes paroles, Farron ! Tu es loin d’être en position de te montrer insultante ! s’exclama Nabaat, furieuse.

Elle s’approcha d’un pas rapide vers Lightning, attrapant fermement une poignée de cheveux roses, tirant durement le visage dans sa direction. Le cœur d’Hagen rata un battement. Elle n’en pouvait plus. Elle était épuisée de cette journée infernale qui n’en finissait pas. Épuisée par tous ces sentiments qui faisaient le yoyo en elle. Elle était terrifiée, parce qu’elle savait que toute cette histoire allait finir inévitablement par un drame. Mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer lequel et, au fond, dans un tout petit recoin de son esprit, elle avait encore l’infime espoir que, peut-être, un autre miracle se produise.

**oOo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En contra-partie pour la chance d'avoir le chapitre avec deux jours d'avance... Le prochain n'arrivera pas le 4 mars, mais, exceptionnellement, le 11. Je m'offre une semaine supplémentaire pour étoffer l'avance que j'ai sur mes chapitres écris, en sachant que je me rapproche doucement de la fin. On se retrouve donc dans deux semaines.


	29. Chapter 29

**oOo**

 

**Chapitre 28**

 

 

Lightning grogna sous la prise douloureuse qu’exerçait Nabaat sur ses cheveux. Cette attaque était trop soudaine. Pas une seconde, elle ne s’était attendue à affronter une des l’cie de Bhunivelze. De plus, elle était assez objective avec elle-même pour savoir qu’elle ne faisait pas le poids contre Nabaat. En dehors de ses capacités de guérisons et malgré ses facilités au combat, Lightning n’avait aucun pouvoir pour affronter la puissance d’un tel guerrier.

Son corps la faisait souffrir. Des lances de douleurs explosaient dans son épaule, parcourant tout son bras à un tel point que bouger les doigts semblait impensable. Sa respiration était laborieuse et Lightning grimaça alors qu’elle inspirait et expirait lourdement. Sa tête lui faisait mal, bien que les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux quelques instants auparavant, venaient à peine de se calmer. La bouche sèche, elle finit par s’exclamer :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux à la fin, Nabaat ?  
\- Mais… te tuer, chérie, répondit la blonde, joueuse. C’est le contrat qui me lie à Bhunivelze.  
\- Alors fait-le ! Qu’on en finisse ! cracha Lightning. Toute cette mascarade ne rime à rien !

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de la Commandante. Elle approcha son visage de celui de Lightning avec une lenteur calculée, frôlant une joue du bout de son nez. La rosée pinça les lèvres, cherchant instinctivement à se dégager, mais la poigne sur son crâne était forte et son corps trop faible, car elle s’affaissa, essoufflée, sous l’amusement de la blonde.

\- Avant d’accomplir ma tâche, Il m’a donné le droit de faire de toi tout ce que je voulais.

Un court et lourd silence tomba sur le campement alors que le visage de Lightning prenait un air à la fois confus et inquiet. Nabaat se décala, faisant de nouveau face à la rosée.

\- Et la perspective de m’amuser avec toi, alors que tu es si faible et incapable de te défendre… est plus qu’alléchante.

Hagen serra les dents et fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas à quoi s’attendre, avant d’écarquiller les yeux de surprises. Certainement la même surprise qui dû saisir Lightning, alors que Nabaat venait de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la rosée. Cela n’avait rien d’un baiser tendre. C’était violent, une agression, alors que la Commandante raffermissait sa domination sur Lightning. Ça ne dura qu’une seconde, puis la blonde se recula, fixant la rosée dans les yeux. Cette dernière réagit aussitôt, crachant au visage de Nabaat.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi !? Tu me répugnes ! ragea Lightning.

Nabaat lâcha brutalement sa consœur cocoonienne, qui s’affaissa lourdement au sol avant de se relever. Lightning se retint de son bras valide, gardant une certaine dignité malgré son maintien faiblard. Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, elle s’essuya rapidement la bouche, voulant faire disparaitre la désagréable sensation des lèvres glacées de cette garce sur les siennes.

\- Et toi, tu m’obsède, répondit tranquillement Nabaat.

Lightning fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que la blonde voulait dire par là. D’aussi loin qu’elle se souvenait, elle n’avait jamais croisé Jihl Nabaat, Lieutenant-Colonel de la PSICOM, en dehors de rares occasions. S’il elle s’en souvenait bien, ce n’était arrivé que quelques fois avant que la blonde ne s’oppose à eux, une fois qu’ils furent tous devenus l’cie.

Sous les ordres de cette ordure de Barthandelus, Nabaat avait voulu faire pression sur eux en s’en prenant à Sazh et Vanille. Cependant, elle avait essuyé une fin dramatique, se faisant ni plus ni moins, exploser par son supposé « protecteur ». Et avant ça, Lightning avait vu cette femme uniquement lors des visites des supérieurs de la PSICOM dans les bâtiments des jeunes recrues de l’armée de Cocoon, quand ces derniers venaient recruter les meilleurs éléments pour former leurs unités. Toutefois, pas une seule fois Nabaat n’avait cherché à entrer en contact avec elle et en dehors de l’offre qu’elle avait reçu pour intégrer l’élite, qu’elle avait refusé d’ailleurs, Lightning n’avait jamais recroisé la blonde ailleurs que dans des couloirs.

\- C’est tellement… décevant d’en être arrivé là, fit soudainement Nabaat, la tirant de ses pensées.

Elle se tourna vers Lightning, posant un regard hautain et suffisant sur elle, faisant claquer doucement le bout de sa canne en acier dans la paume d’une de ses mains. Un calme pesant régnait sur le campement, comme si chaque personne présente était pétrifiée devant le tableau qu’elle formait.

\- De… De quoi tu parles ? demanda Lightning.

Elle n’aimait pas ce genre de situation. Son corps la faisait souffrir, mais il n’y avait pas que la douleur ou la fatigue. Fang se tenait à quelques pas d’elle, terrorisé, blessée et confuse. Une partie du village était fait prisonnier, une autre était soit cachée soit morte, et c’était entièrement de sa faute. La morsure de la culpabilité lui rongeait les entrailles, alors qu’elle se disait qu’elle aurait dû fuir, quand c’était encore possible.

Jusque-là, Lightning avait fait en sorte de ne pas porter son attention sur l’adolescente, mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile. Si elle s’inquiétait pour les habitants d’Oerba, qui étaient tous des innocents dans cette histoire, elle s’inquiétait encore plus pour la jeune fille qui deviendrait son amante. C’était bien trop risqué pour elle de se retrouver devant Nabaat. Si la soldate lui faisait le moindre mal, Lightning se doutait que cela aurait de fortes répercussions sur Fang. Au fond, elle était pour l’instant satisfaite que toute l’attention de la blonde ne soit dirigée que vers elle.

\- Tu étais si parfaite, Lightning… Si prometteuse, soupira Nabaat, dont les yeux ne s’étaient pas détachés d’elle.

L’ancienne soldate fronça les sourcils et se redressa difficilement. Poussant sur ses jambes tremblantes, elle se remit debout, tangua sur ses pieds avant de se stabiliser. Elle serra les dents, enfouissant au plus profond d’elle toute la souffrance qui tiraillait son corps. Elle n’avait pas menti, elle avait connu pire et elle avait toujours su repousser ses limites, mais même en étant humaine elle n’avait jamais essuyé des blessures aussi importantes. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle tiendrait. Elle espérait seulement que ça soit suffisant pour donner une chance à la jeune Fang de survivre.

Dans sa poitrine, Lightning sentait la flamme d’Odin brûler d’un feu incandescent sans qu’elle ne puisse le freiner. L’eidolon était en train de pomper ses réserves d’énergies pour la soigner et elle savait parfaitement ce qu’elle risquait. Peu importe que les intentions d’Odin soient louables, si le fait qu’il absorbe toute son énergie ne la plongeait pas dans le coma, cela finirait par la tuer. Il l’avait sauvée de la mort certaine qu’aurait causé le poison, mais il ne pourrait pas la sauver de lui-même. Dans un sens, c’était ironique, et Lightning se doutait que même Odin ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi ses soins ne fonctionnaient pas aussi bien qu’ils l’auraient dû.

Sa tête tournait et elle peinait à rester debout. Essoufflée par l’effort, elle chercha à retrouver une respiration plus lente, essayant de garder les idées claires. Elle n’avait droit à aucune erreur avec une adversaire telle que Nabaat en face d’elle.

\- Je… Je n’avais rien… de spécial, maugréa Lightning.

Elle déglutit, fronçant les sourcils dans l’espoir d’atténuer le mal de tête qui pulsait à ses tempes.

\- Tu étais tout ce que je cherchais… Tout ce que je voulais, contra Nabaat. La meilleure depuis des années. Forte. Rapide. Agile. Tu étais capable d’établir une stratégie en quelques secondes et d’adapter ta façon de combattre à elle. Tu étais tout ce dont j’avais rêvé !

Le cœur de Lightning rata un battement. Serrant les dents et pinçant les lèvres, elle s’empêcha de jeter un coup d’œil vers l’endroit où se trouvaient les prisonniers. Elle savait que parmi eux, il y avait les quelques habitants qui lui avaient accordé un peu de leur confiance, et si elle ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de ce que la plupart pouvait penser d’elle, il en était tout autre en ce qui concernait Hagen. L’avis de cette femme lui importait bien plus qu’elle ne l’aurait imaginé lors de leur toute première rencontre.

En la présence d’Hagen, Lightning avait trouvé une alliée, une amie, mais plus que ça, elle avait redécouvert une certaine figure maternelle. Elle qui avait perdu sa mère à un moment de sa vie où elle aurait tellement eu besoin d’elle. Avec la guérisseuse, Lightning avait eu le sentiment de boucher ce manque affectif qu’elle n’avait jamais réussi à combler, en voulant grandir trop vite pour le bien de Serah. Voir la confusion et les reproches dans les lagons d’Hagen lui déchirerait le cœur. C’était, après tout, quelque chose qu’elle avait voulu éviter dès l’instant où elle avait été mise au courant de ce qui allait lui tomber sur le coin du nez.

Portant son attention sur Nabaat, Lightning la découvrit plongée dans ses pensées. Au fond des prunelles vertes de la soldate brillait une certaine nostalgie, que cette dernière exprima avec un sourire en coin.

\- J’ai suivi chacun de tes pas, reprit la blonde.

Lightning retint son souffle, une sueur froide longeant son échine. Mélange entre le choc qu’éprouvait son corps et l’angoisse face à la suite des évènements. De toute évidence, si elle, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Nabaat en dehors de sa qualification à l’armée de Cocoon quand elle était encore en vie, cette dernière semblait être plutôt bien renseigné sur son compte.

\- J’ai attendu patiemment le jour où tu serais promue dans les rangs de la PSICOM. J’avais déjà rempli tous les formulaires pour te récupérer dans mes rangs, imaginant toutes les choses que nous pourrions faire ensemble…

Un lourd silence tomba de nouveau autour d’elles, alors qu’un frisson glacé secoua Lightning. Un sentiment de malaise planait sur le campement et la rosée était à la fois confuse et révoltée par les révélations de Nabaat.

\- Tu m’as… observée… pendant toutes ces années ? demanda-t-elle, une vague d’effroi traversant son échine.  
\- Oh oui, répondit Nabaat. Et bien plus encore. Je sais tout de toi. J’étais tellement certaine que tu me rejoindrais.

La commandante resta silencieuse pendant un instant, son regard ne lâchant pas Lightning. Cette dernière se sentit mal à l’aise. Elle avait la désagréable impression d’être sondée jusqu’au plus profond de son âme, alors que Nabaat lui avouait l’avoir espionnée à son insu. Elle était l’obsession malsaine de cette femme sans même qu’elle ne s’en soit rendu compte. Lightning avait toujours mis un point d’honneur à ne pas mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle. De ce fait, jamais elle n’avait eu un seul ami parmi ses collègues militaires, et elle s’en était toujours très bien portée. Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu’elle ne s’était jamais particulièrement intéressée à la vie de ses camarades, ou supérieurs, en l’occurrence de Nabaat.

Comment cette femme avait-elle pu faire une telle fixation sur elle ? Lightning n’était même pas du genre à ce qu’on la remarque. Si aujourd’hui, elle était d’une nature plus ouverte et communicative, c’était loin d’être le cas dix ans auparavant. Elle était une femme renfermée et inflexible, qui se contentait de marcher droit devant elle. Concentrée sur l’unique but de réussir un maximum, afin de ramener assez d’argent et d’assurer l’avenir de Serah, ainsi que l’ouverture des portes de l’université de Palumpolum. Pas un seul instant, Lightning n’aurait pu imaginer être la victime d’une psychose hystérique.

\- Si tu savais comme tu m’as déçue, finit par lâcher Nabaat, tirant l’ancienne guerrière de ses pensées. Tu as préféré gâcher ton talent en t’enrôlant dans les rangs de la Garde Civile. Mais je me suis dit que ce n’était qu’une passade. De la curiosité. Quand tu as été promue sergent, j’ai pensé que tu voudrais en voir plus. J’ai tout fait pour te mener vers la PSICOM. Quand cette histoire de l’cie a éclaté, j’ai fait en sorte de laisser des indices dans l’espoir que tu me rejoignes… Mais au final… Tu as préféré combattre contre Cocoon. Tu nous as trahis. Et pour quoi ?

Un éclair de fureur passa sur le visage de Nabaat, qui n’exprimait jusque-là qu’un masque d’indifférence. Son regard se porta aussitôt derrière Lightning et cette dernière su tout de suite qui faisait l’objet de tant de rage. Fang.

En une seconde Lightning sut que quelque chose venait de changer. Elle le sentait au plus profond d’elle, l’air devenant plus électrique, palpable, parcourant ses membres d’une électricité statique qui réveilla son âme de combattante. Ses blessures étaient toujours présentes, elle en avait conscience, mais Odin agissait comme un baume. Il instaurait une barrière entre elle et la douleur. Cela, plus l’idée même que Nabaat ne pose un seul doigt sur Fang, suffit à lui permettre d’enfouir tous les élancements de son corps qui lui faisaient tourner la tête. Au plus profond d’elle, Lightning pria Odin de lui prêter un peu de sa force, peu importe qu’elle y laisse la vie.

\- Pour cette pulsienne ! cracha la blonde. Tu nous as trahis pour cette chose !

Alors que le cri de Nabaat résonnait dans le campement, celle-ci se propulsa soudainement d’une impulsion dans la direction de Fang. Sa canne en acier à la main, elle s’apprêtait à assener un violent coup à l’adolescente, qui n’aurait aucune chance d’y échapper. Lightning ne sut pas comment, mais elle sentit une force l’envahir, repoussant pendant un moment la fatigue qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Elle ne pensa à rien, rejetant l’angoisse et l’effroi pour ne laisser que ses vieux instincts reprendre le dessus. D’une impulsion, Lightning s’interposa entre Nabaat et Fang, bloquant l’attaque de la blonde en attrapant son bras d’une main. L’ancienne soldate encaissa les répercussions du choc, relâchant aussitôt la commandante. Son corps tremblait, ses jambes étaient flageolantes et elle peina à rester debout. La respiration lourde et laborieuse, Lightning leva les yeux vers le visage de Nabaat.

Cette dernière était stupéfaite. Son visage exprimait le choc et la confusion - elle n’imaginait certainement pas une quelconque défense possible venant de la rosée. Cependant, Lightning sentait déjà l’épuisement la gagner et elle savait qu’elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle n’était même pas certaine de pouvoir recommencer à contrer Nabaat, et encore moins riposter. Ça avait été si rapide qu’elle-même ne savait pas d’où ça venait, car c’était loin d’être les capacités qu’elle avait quand elle était humaine.

Lightning avait été bien trop rapide et précise, surtout avec toutes ses blessures. C’est à un cet instant qu’elle sentit une chaleur presque étouffante comprimer sa poitrine, comme cherchant à se manifester, comme celle qu’elle ressentait quand elle était une l’cie, et elle savait parfaitement de qui ça provenait. C’était une petite partie de la force d’Odin. La présence de l’eidolon se manifestait de plus en plus chaque jour. Lightning connaissait déjà les risques qu’elle encourait en utilisant seulement une partie des capacités de l’eidolon, alors elle se demandait ce qu’une présence aussi tangible pourrait provoquer à son corps. Mais si cela lui permettait de sauver les habitants d’Oerba, elle était prête à tout accepter.

Instinctivement elle jeta un coup d’œil à Fang. L’adolescente était terrifiée et confuse. Les yeux écarquillés, les sourcils haussés, elle semblait peiner à comprendre ce qui se passait devant elle, prenant lentement conscience que dans un sens, elle était concernée. Cette attaque soudaine sur le village venait probablement de ruiner le peu de stabilité qui restait à la trame de l’Histoire. Et si, avec un peu de chance, elle s’en sortait, Lightning se doutait que les villageois n’allaient pas lui faire de cadeau, alors qu’ils venaient d’apprendre qu’elle avait été une soldate de Cocoon. Elle s’efforçait d’éviter de porter son regard sur les prisonniers à quelques pas d’elle, préférant concentrer toute son attention sur Nabaat. Après tout, cette dernière était tellement pleine de rage qu’elle la savait prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Mais s’il y avait une question qui taraudait la rosée, c’était bien à quoi pouvait rimer tout ça. La commandante était là pour la tuer, et si elle n’avait pas perdu de temps en palabres inutiles, elle aurait déjà pu accomplir sa mission.

Cependant, la blonde était tellement secouée actuellement, qu’elle se contentait de fixer Lightning d’un regard inquisiteur.

\- Comment… Comment peux-tu encore bouger ? demanda-t-elle. Comment as-tu pu parer mon coup ?  
\- Il faut croire… que je suis encore pleine de surprises, nargua Lightning de manière provoquante.

Nabaat fronça les sourcils, les traits de son visage prenant un air colérique.

\- Et tu protèges cette saleté de pulsienne ! Ça ne suffisait pas ? Tu as déjà trahi Cocoon une première fois pour cette…  
\- La ferme, Nabaat ! gronda Lightning.

Un silence tomba autour d’elle, faisant planer un sentiment de surprise et de tension sur le campement.

\- Fang n’a rien à voir dans tout ça ! Si j’ai trahi Cocoon, c’est uniquement parce que vous vouliez tuer ma sœur ! Parce que, par accident, elle est devenue une l’cie de Pulse, alors elle était l’ennemie numéro un à abattre. Parce qu’un fal’cie dirigeait Cocoon dans le seul but d’élever du bétail. Endoctrinés pour perpétuer une guerre contre Pulse, contre un monde que vous aviez déjà anéanti depuis des siècles.

Toutes les personnes autour d’elles assistaient silencieusement à la confrontation. Dans un coin de son esprit, Lightning avait conscience que ses paroles devaient sembler confuses, et si ce n’était pas le cas, si quelqu’un comprenait ce qu’elle voulait dire, alors cela pouvait être dangereux. Mais de toute façon, c’était peut-être déjà trop tard.

\- J’ai trahi Cocoon, reprit-elle d’un ton las, parce que c’était mon devoir de protéger ma petite sœur et parce que je refusais qu’un fal’cie tel que Barthandelus me dicte ma conduite ou mon destin. Et en dehors d’avoir réussi l’exploit de me faire tomber amoureuse d’elle, Fang est responsable d’une seule et unique chose… De m’avoir ouvert les yeux sur le fait que peu importe que nous venions d’en haut ou d’en bas, nous sommes tous pareil.

Lightning pinça les lèvres, faisant tout pour ne pas prêter attention au hoquet de surprise qu’elle perçut de la part de la jeune Fang. Si la douleur de ses blessures était supportable grâce à Odin, elle se sentait éreintée. A deux doigts de s’écrouler, elle plissa les yeux, concentrant plutôt son attention sur Nabaat en face d’elle. La blonde n’avait pas bougé d’un millimètre, l’écoutant attentivement. Peut-être un peu trop attentivement d’ailleurs, un tel calme semblait louche. L’un des soldats, certainement le plus haut gradé après Nabaat, dû penser la même chose, car il intervint, faisant un pas hésitant dans le cercle qu’elles avaient formé.

\- Commandante… ?  
\- Ne vous en mêlez pas ! s’exclama enfin la blonde. C’est entre elle et moi.

Un sourire étrange étirait ses lèvres, comme si elle s’amusait follement de la situation. C’était à la fois dérangeant et frustrant. Si Lightning avait eu plus d’énergie en réserve, elle ne se serait pas gênée pour le lui faire ravaler, peut-être avec quelques dents en prime aussi. Mais le seul fait de serrer le poing faisait trembler son bras, tandis que des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Pourtant, quand Nabaat fit un pas dans sa direction, et par extension dans celle de Fang, l’ancienne guerrière fit un pas sur le côté, s’interposant aussitôt entre la commandante et l’adolescente.

\- Tu comptes t’interposer encore longtemps ? demanda Nabaat d’un ton doucereux.  
\- Je ne te laisserai pas t’approcher d’elle, souffla Lightning.  
\- Ça tombe bien…

D’une impulsion, la blonde bondit vers elle, lui assenant un coup sec et brutal au visage, que Lightning ne vit même pas venir. Elle s’écroula au sol, sonnée, manquant de perdre connaissance, alors que ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

\- Ce n’est pas ta pulsienne que je comptais viser, réussi-t-elle à entendre quand même.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Lightning perçut d’abord les étoiles parsemant le ciel noir d’Oerba, avant qu’elle ne tourne la tête vers Nabaat. L’ancienne soldate voyait trouble. Malgré ça, elle était capable de percevoir la rage froide qui habitait la blonde. Son regard était devenu sauvage, indomptable, alors qu’elle avait fait preuve d’une force incommensurable, venant de réveiller la bête féroce qui sommeillait au fond d’elle. Une aura de magie et de puissance l’entourait, laissant apparaitre la l’cie qui attendait patiemment d’apparaitre jusqu’à maintenant. Et Lightning savait combien ça allait devenir dangereux pour elle.

Elle n’avait jamais aimé être en position de faiblesse, ce qui la poussa à vouloir se relever, alors que le monde tournait autour d’elle. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud couler le long de sa tempe, et Lightning n’eut pas besoin de vérifier pour comprendre que c’était du sang. La plaie qu’elle avait déjà à la tête à cause de l’explosion avait dû se rouvrir. Elle n’eut pas le temps de se remettre debout qu’un nouveau coup, porté dans son estomac, la fit s’écrouler une fois de plus, poussant un cri de douleur qu’elle ne put retenir. Le souffle coupé, elle toussa et inspira, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration.

Elle sentit une main agripper durement une poignée de ses cheveux, et tirer douloureusement sa tête vers le haut. Lightning grogna avant de serrer les dents, alors que grâce à sa force de l’cie, Nabaat la releva à genou. Haletante, les poumons sifflants, la rosée avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Son énergie vitale semblait continuer à la quitter et c’est la voix de la blonde qui l’aida à garder pied avec la réalité.

\- Tu crois sincèrement pouvoir… Te mesurer à moi ? rit Nabaat.

La poigne sur son crâne se raffermit, faisant grimacer Lightning. Un horrible goût de sang se répandit dans sa bouche et elle eut du mal à déglutir. Si elle continuait à prendre des coups, son état allait devenir préoccupant, peut-être même que cela allait être ingérable pour Odin, si ce n’était pas déjà le cas.

\- Tu n’es même pas en état de tenir sur tes jambes. C’est une aubaine. Je vais t’emmener avec moi et je te promets que je vais te faire payer.

Nabaat frôla la joue de Lightning de bout de son nez, se délectant de sa position de domination.

\- C’est pour ça que j’ai, en partie, accepté l’offre de Bhunivelze. La perspective de pouvoir te faire tout ce que je voudrais… avant de t’achever.

La commandante la relâcha puis se recula. Lightning s’affaissa au sol, sa respiration toujours difficile.

\- Alors quoi ? souffla-t-elle difficilement. Tout ça… C’est par vengeance ? Comme c’est… Puéril.  
\- Par vengeance… Et tant d’autres choses encore, répondit Nabaat. Quand Bhunivelze aura détruit Etro et reconstruit le nouveau monde… Je pourrai revivre.

Un silence enveloppa le campement, uniquement brisé par le bruit du crépitement du feu de camp et le bruissement des gens autour d’elles. Puis, sans qu’elle ne puisse s’en empêcher, un rire nerveux et sarcastique passa la barrière des lèvres de Lightning.

\- Pauvre idiote ! Parce que… Tu crois qu’il va gagner ? finit-elle par demander d’un ton ironique.  
\- Il a tous les pouvoirs ! s’exclama Nabaat.  
\- Etro… est bien plus puissante… Elle a plus d’alliés qu’il n’en aura jamais… Et tu veux que je te dise… Si tu me tues, je suis déjà prête à me rajouter dans ses rangs.

Une fureur peint les traits du visage de la commandante. Les lèvres pincées, elle fit un pas dans sa direction, pointant déjà sa canne dans sa direction. Quelque chose venait de changer chez elle et Lightning se doutait qu’elle venait de comprendre que peu importe qu’elle la tue ou non… Nabaat ne gagnerait probablement jamais. Lightning imaginait parfaitement la rage qui devait bouillir en elle. Une rage que la commandante allait déverser sur elle, peut-être même au point de lui faire rendre son dernier souffle. De toute façon, ça ne faisait plus aucune différence, si ce n’était pas Nabaat qui la tuait, alors ça serait Odin. Elle savait très bien que ce dernier n’abandonnerait pas jusqu’à ce qu’il soit trop tard, jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise que c’était lui-même qui détruisait son corps tout en voulant désespérément le régénérer.

Cependant, à la place de sentir un coup frapper violement son corps, elle vit une masse sombre s’interposer entre elle et la commandante. Il lui fallut une seconde avant de reconnaitre les boucles noires et sauvage de Fang, avant que celle-ci ne s’écrie :

\- Non ! Pitié, arrêtez ! Vous allez la tuer !

Sa voix était enrouée, rauque, chargée de sanglots, et Lightning sentit son cœur de serrer. Jusqu’à présent, elle avait tout fait pour ignorer la présence de l’adolescente derrière elle. Fait en sorte de ne pas attirer l’attention de Nabaat sur elle. Mais elle avait oublié qu’elle était une enfant, et qu’elle était témoin de quelque chose qui la dépassait et devait la terrifier.

\- C’est le but recherché, chérie, répliqua la commandante, faisant un pas de plus vers elles. A la fin, elle va mourir, parce que c’est ma mission, et que je n’échouerai pas.  
\- Non, supplia Fang. Arrêtez ! Elle n’a rien fait… Ne lui faites plus de mal…

Nabaat fit un pas supplémentaire dans leur direction et Lightning sentit son corps être traversé par un courant électrique. La blonde se rapprochait un peu trop de Fang, et c’était inconcevable. Lightning poussa un grognement alors qu’elle se redressait difficilement. Boitillant, elle fit un pas vers l’adolescente, posant sa main valide sur l’un de ses bras.

\- Tais-toi, Fang, gronda Lightning. Ne te mêle pas de ça.  
\- Mais…  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! répondit durement l’ancienne guerrière.

D’une pression sur son bras, elle incita la brune à venir se replacer dans son dos. Elle reçut cependant une résistance qui lui fit raffermir sa prise, alors que Fang s’exclamait :

\- Elle va te tuer ! protesta-t-elle.

Sa voix était montée dans des aigus sous le coup de l’angoisse. Une intonation que Lightning ne lui avait jamais connue. La Fang adulte, s’il lui était arrivé de paniquer en de rares occasions, n’était pas le genre de personne qui se laissait facilement dominer par ses émotions. Elle avait vécu trop de choses pour que ça soit le cas. Se retrouver face à la Fang adolescente et surtout, face à ses émotions qui pourraient aussi bien leur coûter la vie à toutes les deux, confortait Lightning dans l’idée qu’il fallait à tout prix qu’elle l’éloigne de Nabaat.

\- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, pesta-t-elle enfin. Cette histoire ne concerne pas une gamine dans ton genre !

Elle vit le visage de la jeune Fang prendre une expression à la fois confuse et blessée. La résistance qu’elle sentait dans le bras de l’adolescente quelques secondes auparavant, venait de disparaitre. Lightning lui accorda qu’un simple regard, préférant ne pas s’attarder sur la lueur de douleur qu’elle vit traverser ses prunelles émeraude, et la poussa autant que possible hors du champ de la commandante.

\- C’est… Tellement romantique, se moqua Nabaat. Et inutile, tu t’en rends compte ?

Lightning serra les dents, portant son regard sur la blonde.

\- Malgré ton état et la situation actuelle, ajouta-t-elle, faisant un vague geste de la main pour montrer tous les soldats qui entouraient le campement, tu cherches encore à protéger cette pulsienne de malheur.  
\- Ça doit être… Mon côté « bon samaritain », répondit Lightning, un sourire fatigué, mais aussi narquois, étirant ses lèvres.

L’ancienne guerrière remarqua parfaitement la prise de la main de Nabaat se raffermir autour de sa canne en acier. Elle était prête à répliquer par la violence. Même si Lightning n’avait pas bien connu cette femme, le peu qu’elle avait vu d’elle lui laissait un tout autre souvenir. Il lui avait vaguement semblé qu’elle était loin de cette image révoltée et impulsive quand elle était encore humaine. Devenir une l’cie avait dû réveiller en elle ce caractère, qu’elle avait dû profondément enfouir en étant Lieutenant-Colonel de la PSICOM.

Son visage prenant un air glacial, Nabaat s’exclama :

\- Nous savons très bien toutes les deux pourquoi tu cherches à protéger avec autant d’ardeur cette « enfant ».  
\- Alors parfait, provoqua Lightning. Si tu le sais, et que je le sais… Nous n’avons plus besoin de perdre plus de temps à parler… Et pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses.

Elle pinça les lèvres, inspirant profondément. Sa tête lui donnait l’impression d’être sur le point de se fendre en deux, alors qu’une boule obstruait sa gorge, lui donnant la nausée. Sa main sur le bras de Fang se fit plus lâche sans pour autant se retirer, sans pour autant que l’adolescente ne cherche à se reculer. Dans un sens, cette sensation dans le creux de sa paume lui apportait une certaine contenance. Sentir ce bras sous ses doigts, savoir que c’était Fang, que sa survie, son avenir se jouait ici, lui faisait garder à l’esprit qu’elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas encore.

\- Rejoins-moi.

La voix de Nabaat la tira subitement de ses pensées. Du flou de son esprit alors qu’elle sentait sa conscience s’envoler doucement malgré l’acharnement d’Odin. Elle cligna des yeux, fronçant les sourcils, son attention toute entière se focalisant sur la blonde à quelques pas d’elle.

\- … Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.  
\- Rejoins-moi, répéta la blonde.

Un rire nerveux passa la barrière des lèvres de Lightning.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai pu faire, pour faire naître une telle obsession en toi… Mais tu es encore plus stupide que ce que je pensais, si tu crois que je pourrais te rejoindre ! répliqua-t-elle vertement.  
\- Tu es une cocoonienne, ta place est parmi nous. Bhunivelze acceptera peut-être…  
\- Je me fous… de Bhunivelze !... Et je me fous de toi. Tu n’as aucune valeur… à mes yeux.

Lightning sentait son corps faire le yoyo, répondant aux traitements d’Odin. Elle tangua sur ses pieds, manquant de s’écrouler sur le sol. Cependant, une pression dans son dos lui fit prendre conscience que Fang s’était dégagée de sa prise pour venir la soutenir. Est-ce que cette gamine ne pouvait pas avoir ne serait-ce qu’un petit peu de bon sens ? pensa Lightning. Et si elle ne pouvait en avoir, alors au moins un foutu instinct de survie ? L’ancienne guerrière chercha automatiquement à se dégager d’elle, quitte à s’écrouler et être en position de faiblesse. De toute façon, elle n’avait plus aucune chance. Elle n’était même pas certaine que les maigres pics d’énergie qu’il lui insufflait par moment puissent suffire à ce qu’elle se défende. Mais la prise de l’adolescente se raffermit et Lightning lui jeta un rapide coup d’œil.

Son visage était tourné vers Nabaat, toute son attention dirigée sur la commandante. Fermé, sérieux, le front plissé sous la concentration et l’effort, elle ne se préoccupait pas de son refus flagrant d’être aidée. C’était du Fang tout craché. Mais la peur qui se reflétait sur ses traits, lui indiquait aussi que l’adolescente ne pourrait pas faire face très longtemps.

\- J’avais espoir qu’on n’ait pas à en arriver jusque-là, fit Nabaat, attirant sur elle l’attention de Lightning. Si j’arrivais à te faire changer d’avis, Bhunivelze m’avait promis… Mais j’avais oublié que tant qu’elle serait en vie…

Elle fit un pas dans leur direction, faisant bondir le cœur de Lightning.

\- Ne t’approche pas d’elle ! gronda-t-elle.

Elle voulut s’interposer, mais ses jambes faiblirent. Sa respiration s’accéléra, la douleur dans son bras refaisant brutalement surface. Fang n’eut pas le temps de la rattraper et elles s’écroulèrent au sol, un cri traversant ses lèvres. Instinctivement, Lightning porta sa main à sa blessure, cherchant son souffle et fermant les yeux.

\- Light… ? fit la voix paniquée de Fang, qui lui servait d’appui.  
\- La chose qui est en toi et qui te maintient en vie perd de toute évidence du terrain, fit Nabaat. Tu ne peux plus rien faire.

Lightning rouvrit les yeux, pinçant les lèvres. Cette garce avait raison, en quelque sorte. Cette dernière avança encore vers elles et la rosée voulut bouger. La douleur sembla traverser tous son corps. Elle grogna, étouffant un autre cri en serrant les dents.

\- Ne t’appro…che… pas…  
\- Allons, allons, Lightning… Tu n’es plus en position de force, répondit la blonde qui continuait de réduire la distance qui les séparait.  
\- C’est… C’est moi… que tu voulais… tu m’as. Mais… ne la touche pas.  
\- Tentant… Vraiment. Mais trop facile.

Nabaat n’était plus qu’à un pas d’elles et Lightning sentit l’adolescente se raidir dans son dos. Quelque chose au plus profond d’elle sembla se déchirer. Il était hors de question qu’il arrive quoique ce soit à la jeune Fang. C’était inconcevable. Malgré son état, l’ancienne guerrière sentit une rage effroyable brûler ses entrailles comme de l’acide. C’était dévorant. Une chaleur suffocante la prit à la gorge alors qu’elle se redressait difficilement sur ses jambes. Odin ne perdait pas réellement du terrain, il répondait seulement à sa colère. A son désir de protéger et de combattre. Il se manifestait d’une manière plus physique et Lightning savait parfaitement combien c’était risqué pour son corps d’humaine. Mais il était sa dernière chance.

\- Ne t’approche pas, Nabaat ! souffla-t-elle froidement, la voix rauque.

Ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux de la blonde et, pour la première fois depuis qu’elle s’était retrouvée en face d’elle, Lightning remarqua un soupçon de peur venir teinter la psychose de son regard. Nabaat n’attendit pas qu’elle ait une réaction ou qu’elle instaure le premier coup. Elle savait que là, il était question d’un tout autre niveau, et même si Lightning n’était pas au mieux de sa forme, et qu’elle doutait fortement de pouvoir tenir la cadence, cela pouvait suffire à faire basculer la balance.

L’ancienne guerrière avait parfaitement compris que l’atout de la commandante était l’attaque. S’il était évident qu’elle faisait aussi de la magie, son côté l’cie était un peu comme celui de Fang, spécialisé dans le corps à corps, développant une force et des sens plus accrus. Le sol trembla sous l’onde de choc de sa puissance et Lightning y répondit instinctivement. Un champ électrique s’interposa en vague entre elles. Nabaat réussi à esquiver trois d’entre eux, avant qu’une vague se fasse plus violente et rapide.

C’était comme si une tempête faisait rage. Lightning n’avait plus conscience de ce qui se passait. Seuls quelques cris perçaient le brouillard de son cerveau, mais rien d’autre ne comptait que d’anéantir son ennemie. Elle ne se rendait plus compte de rien, prêtant à peine attention à l’électricité qui parcourait son corps. Elle se sentait engourdie. La douleur avait disparu, ne laissant que la destruction la ravager.

Un mouvement dans son champ de vision périphérique l’alerta, mais elle n’y jeta qu’un vague coup d’œil. La foudre répondait à ses moindres désirs et un éclair explosa aussitôt, foudroyant la menace. Rien ne pouvait l’atteindre et dans un tout petit recoin de son esprit, Lightning se rendit compte qu’il n’était pas seulement question de sa propre colère. Il était aussi question de celle d’Odin. C’était son ardent désir de la protéger, de la garder en vie quoiqu’il puisse arriver, quoiqu’il puisse en coûter, et elle n’avait aucun contrôle sur lui.

Pendant une seconde, cela lui fit peur, et elle pria l’eidolon de se calmer. Elle sentit cette chaleur dans sa poitrine s’apaiser un instant et elle pensa qu’il l’avait écouté. Cependant, un cri perça la brume de son esprit, attirant son attention. En face d’elle, à quelques mètres à peine, Nabaat, qu’elle avait oublié depuis son attaque, s’était relevée. Le visage plissé par la fureur, les yeux fous, elle tenait dans l’une de ses mains le bras de la jeune Fang. Ce dernier était tordu, formant un angle bizarre et surtout douloureux. L’adolescente avait la bouche ouverte sur un cri perçant qui vrilla ses tympans, ravageant le peu de lucidité qu’il lui restait.

Lightning sentit cette même chaleur s’enflammer. Un feu dévorant irradia ses entrailles alors que la fureur la consumait. Elle ne savait plus si ça venait d’elle ou d’Odin, mais elle s’en fichait. Tout sembla devenir noir, et pour la première fois depuis qu’elle savait qu’elle partageait son corps avec son ancien eidolon, elle le sentit réellement. Instinctivement, il répondait à sa rage et sans le pouvoir, ou plutôt le vouloir, Lightning s’effaça et lui laissa entièrement la place.

Ça faisait des années qu’elle n’avait pas ressenti ça. Cette puissance. Cette impression d’être invulnérable. Imbattable. Elle sentit ce pouvoir, qui l’avait parcouru quelques instants plus tôt, traverser son corps, crépitant jusqu’au bout de ses doigts. Il prit naissance dans le creux de son ventre, toute son attention concentrée sur Nabaat, qui avait enfin ôté ce sourire de son visage. Elle le sentit grossir, encore et encore, prêt à exploser. Lightning n’avait plus conscience de rien. Tout ce qui se passait devant elle défilait comme dans un vieux film. Un vieux souvenir. Certaines images étaient floues, imprécises. Elle avait terriblement chaud, l’air la faisant suffoquer. Haletante, elle n’eut conscience que d’une seule et unique chose, du bruit strident d’un hurlement qui semblait provenir de partout. Le son s’infiltra jusqu’au plus profond d’elle, réveillant les stigmates de quelque chose qu’elle n’aurait, normalement, jamais pu oublier.

Mais avant même qu’elle ne puisse se rappeler de quoique ce soit, toute la puissance qu’elle avait accumulé la dévora. Le hurlement se fit entendre une deuxième fois, se prolongeant jusqu’à l’infini, mais elle ne s’en préoccupait plus. Il n’y avait plus qu’une seule idée qui hantait son esprit, détruire tous ses ennemis. Détruire Nabaat et sa folie, son obsession psychotique. Protéger Oerba. Mais plus que tout… protéger Fang.

**oOo**

Une hécatombe venait de tomber sur Oerba. En quelques secondes à peine, la situation avait radicalement changée. Tous les soldats de Cocoon étaient morts, fumant encore sous la foudre qui s’était abattue sur le campement. Les loups, qui avaient échappé à l’attaque, avaient fui la queue entre les jambes, laissant planer sur le lieu un sentiment d’effroi.

Les prisonniers les plus réactifs, notamment Ranulf et Fergus, sautèrent aussitôt sur l’occasion. Aidés de Bernulf et Gervald malgré leurs blessures et leurs liens, ils avaient attaqué les cocooniens. Le forgeron avait pris une seconde après avoir tué un premier fantassin pour couper ses cordes et celles d’Hagen pour la libérer. La guérisseuse en avait ensuite fait autant pour Fiona, Lynae et Swann. Ces trois dernières avaient profité, d’ailleurs, de toute cette agitation pour emmener les enfants en sécurité à l’intérieur du bâtiment du conseil, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres.

Cependant, aucun n’eut vraiment à se battre. Au moment ou un puissant hurlement sembla déchira l’air et provenir de tous les côtés, un déchainement explosa autour d’eux, les prenant tous par surprise. Hagen ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passa, sentant des bras l’entourer, avant d’être propulsée dans les airs. Elle eut besoin d’un instant pour remettre ses idées au clair, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

Sa vision se fit plus précise et elle se rendit tout de suite compte qu’elle ne devait son salut qu’à Ranulf, qui l’avait protégé de la déflagration. Toutefois, l’homme se redressa difficilement, une grimace tordant les traits de son visage.

\- Par Etro, Ranulf… ! s’exclama Hagen. Ça va ?  
\- Je crois que j’ai le bras cassé, mais ça va aller, grogna-t-il. On n’a pas le temps de se préoccuper de ça.

Ils portèrent aussitôt leurs regards sur la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Une onde de choc avait soufflée l’air autour d’eux, brisant pratiquement tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentour. Hagen porta alors son attention sur l’endroit où devait se trouver Lightning. Haussant les sourcils et écarquillant les yeux, elle découvrit qu’un champ électrique entourait la jeune femme. Des éclairs parcourraient encore le sol, et Hagen ne saurait dire s’ils agissaient d’une volonté propre, ou si c’était Lightning qui les manipulait du bout de ses doigts.

Une puissance phénoménale l’habitait, si bien que la guérisseuse n’était même plus certaine que ça soit réellement son amie qui se tenait debout, au milieu de cette barrière de foudre. Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle connaissait Lightning, Hagen se rendit compte combien son prénom, ou pseudonyme, peu importe, lui allait comme un gant. La jeune femme ne semblait pas seulement manipuler les éclairs, elle semblait être entièrement faite de ces derniers.

\- Elle a pété les plombs ! s’exclama Gervald.

Hagen tourna enfin la tête, découvrant la présence des deux hommes du clan Yun, encore plus blessés qu’auparavant. Bernulf était assis au sol, une main plaquée sur l’une de ses jambes, probablement brisée, elle aussi. C’était loin d’être le moment de se préoccuper des dégâts matériels, mais cette explosion de fureur et de rage avait fait des ravages. Un peu en arrière se tenait Fergus, Mirta et Fang, dont les traits du visage étaient déformés par la souffrance.

\- Elle est surtout… Vraiment balèze, répliqua Bernulf, les dents serrées. Je ne suis pas certain qu’on arrive à passer le champ électrique.

Hagen reporta son attention sur Lightning, mais avant qu’elle ne puisse penser ou dire quoique ce soit, un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre dans le ciel. Une bourrasque de vent leur fit lever à tous le nez vers les nuages. Même si à l’horizon une nuance de rose se levait, ils ne distinguèrent rien avant qu’une secousse n’ébranle le sol. Pendant une seconde Hagen pensa que c’était Lightning qui concentrait une nouvelle attaque. Elle le réalisa qu’elle s’était trompée quand une bête énorme se posa au sol, majestueuse et imposante. Un monstre de muscles et de puissance qui arborait toute la force et la prestance d’un dragon.

Le souffle d’Hagen se bloqua dans sa gorge. Une poigne autour de son bras l’arracha une fraction de seconde à la vision qu’elle avait, s’apercevant que Ranulf s’était remis sur ses pieds et s’était placé devant elle. Cependant, l’attention sur la créature ne dura qu’un instant. Un infime instant, avant qu’elle ne déploie une aile, laissant apparaitre deux femmes qui sautèrent souplement au sol.

La surprise, le choc, la confusion. Ce fut les trois émotions qui tombèrent sur eux tous. Il n’y avait aucun doute sur qui étaient ces deux femmes alors qu’ils découvraient une Vanille et une Fang avec plusieurs années de plus. La brune avait dû réussir à trouver un moyen pour suivre sa femme dans le temps, quant à la plus jeune… Si leur relation était toujours aussi fusionnelle, alors Hagen se doutait que cela avait dû être inconcevable pour Vanille de laisser son aînée entreprendre un tel voyage toute seule. Mais comment c’était possible ? Et surtout, comment avaient-elles pu dompter une créature telle que ce dragon ? pensa la guérisseuse.

Incapable de réfléchir ou de dire quoique ce soit, c’est cette voix, à la fois tellement identique et si différente, aux intonations si particulières, qui la tira de ses pensées.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda Fang, le ton chargé d’angoisse.

Elle fit un pas vers Lightning, mais des éclairs dansaient encore par vague sur le sol. Vanille l’arrêta d’une main sur le bras, avant de la lâcher sous le regard noir qu’elle reçut.

\- Elle a pété les plombs ! répéta Gervald.

Il se tenait douloureusement un bras et désigna du menton une direction vers sa gauche.

\- A cause de cette cocoonienne, ajouta-t-il en pointant Nabaat.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu’Hagen remarqua que la commandante de Cocoon se trouvait un peu plus loin, inconsciente et en très piteux état. Elle avait dû encaisser le plus gros de l’attaque. Vanille se dirigea aussitôt dans la direction indiquée. Une fois à hauteur, elle tourna la tête vers Fang.

Puis tout s’arrêta subitement. La pression retomba comme un soufflé, alors que d’une bourrasque de vent les courants électriques, qui parcouraient encore le sol par vague, s’évanouissaient. La foudre quittait Lightning, comme s’arrachant à son corps dans un long et profond gémissement. Hagen se rendit rapidement compte que ce dernier sortait en réalité d’entre les lèvres de la rosée. Le cœur de la guérisseuse fit un bond dans sa poitrine et une sourde angoisse lui noua le ventre.

Lightning ne parla pas. Son visage était figé, marqué par l’épuisement et surtout, semblable à celui d’un cadavre. Grisâtre, les lèvres bleuies, le contour des yeux noir et creusé. Elle n’avait plus une goutte d’énergie en elle, entièrement drainée par la chose qui habitait en son sein.

\- Sunshine, souffla Fang, la voix chargée par l’émotion.

Lightning esquissa à peine un sourire, ses jambes ployant sous son poids. En un quart de seconde, Fang s’était déjà propulsée vers elle, la rattrapant de justesse.

\- Je te tiens, fit-elle doucement, amortissant la chute. Je te tiens.

Elle atterrit lourdement sur ses fesses, ses bras entourant le corps de son amante. Un autre gémissement se fit entendre et Hagen ne put détacher ses yeux des deux femmes en face d’elle. Instinctivement, elle fit un ou deux pas pour s’approcher, entendant de façon diffuse le souffle qui sortait de la bouche de Lightning.

\- F… Fang… Tu…  
\- Chut, ne parle pas, coupa la brune, caressant les cheveux roses d’une main. Tu dois économiser le peu d’énergie qu’il te reste.  
\- Pa… Par… Pardonne… moi…  
\- Tais-toi ! ordonna Fang. Tu vas t’en sortir, tu m’entends ? Tu vas t’en sortir…

Un silence lui répondit, puis le souffle de la brune eut un accroc.

\- Claire ?... Claire, s’il te plaît… Vanille !

La petite rouquine était déjà aux côtés de son aînée avant même que cette dernière n’ait finit de l’appeler. Le cœur d’Hagen manqua un battement et elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Suivant son instinct, laissant son professionnalisme prendre le dessus, elle combla la distance qui la séparait d’elle et des trois jeunes femmes au sol. S’accroupissant en face d’elles, l’aînée des guérisseuses ne se laissa distraire par rien d’autre que par l’état de Lightning.

De près, celui-ci semblait plus déplorable qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé. Vanille vérifia en premier son rythme cardiaque, fronçant aussitôt les sourcils. Hagen connaissait assez le métier pour savoir que c’était loin d’être bon signe. D’un premier visuel, le diagnostic était loin d’être concluant. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et Hagen ne savait pas ce qu’il en était du poison dans ses veines. Est-ce que ce dernier était toujours dans son organisme, ou la chose à l’intérieur de Lightning avait réussi à le dissiper ? Et si ce n’était pas le cas, à quel point était-il concentré dans son organisme ? En dehors de ça, il y avait ce drainage d’énergie qui inquiétait énormément Hagen. La première fois, ça avait déjà été terrible, et elle n’avait pas été certaine que la jeune femme s’en sorte… Cependant, cette fois, c’était pire.

\- Elle a été mordue par un gorgonopside, déclara-t-elle, mais je ne sais pas encore ce qu’il en est du poison.  
\- Odin a dû l’aider, répondit Vanille. Mais il faut tout de suite qu’on prenne le relais.  
\- Il faut la transporter à la clinique. J’espère qu’elle est encore sur pied… Par Etro… Vanille !  
\- Quoi ?

Hagen porta aussitôt son regard sur la jeune rousse en face d’elle et secoua la tête. Dans d’autres circonstances, elle aurait pu trouver la situation amusante.

\- Non… Je voulais dire… L’autre… Vanille. Faut que j’aille la sortir de ma cave.  
\- Pars devant, acquiesça la cadette des guérisseuses.

Hagen esquissa un sourire et se releva prestement.

\- Que tous les blessés me suivent à la clinique ! s’exclama-t-elle d’une voix ferme. Fergus ?

Le chef d’Oerba s’était approché, Mirta et sa fille le suivant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la femme qu’allait devenir Fang. Cette dernière gardait la tête baissée sur Lightning, ne se préoccupant pas de ce qui l’entourait.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Moi, oui, mais… Fang a le bras cassé.

A ces mots, Hagen regarda le double adulte de Fang. Celle-ci eut à peine une réaction et Hagen en fut quelque peu surprise. Cependant, elle ne s’attarda pas dessus et ce concentra plutôt sur l’urgence de la situation.

\- Emmène-là à la clinique, je vais m’occuper d’elle.

Fergus hocha la tête. Mais à la place de partir devant, il se tourna vers Vanille qui auscultait toujours Lightning.

\- Est-ce que tu veux… que je la transporte ? demanda-t-il d’un ton étonnement serviable.

Vanille posa aussitôt son regard sur Fang. Cette dernière eut un rire sec, sans pour autant répondre.

\- Fang…  
\- Je peux m’occuper de ma femme moi-même ! répliqua-t-elle durement.

Suite à ses mots elle glissa adroitement ses bras autour de Lightning et la souleva agilement de terre. Cela sembla lui demander à peine de l’effort et Hagen en resta étonné pendant une seconde.

\- Allons-y, Vanille.

La cadette pinça les lèvres, adressant un rapide coup d’œil à Fergus avant de se détourner. Hagen fronça les sourcils, mais encore une fois, elle n’avait pas le temps pour s’attarder sur les réactions étranges de chacun.

\- Mirta, vas-y. Emmène Fang, fit-il.  
\- Tu ne viens pas ? demanda la mère de famille.  
\- Je dois superviser les dégâts qu’a subit le village… Voir s’il y a des survivants, ou au contraire…  
\- Nous pouvons le faire ! s’exclamèrent Bernulf et Gervald.

Ils se tenaient bras-dessus bras-dessous, blessés, épuisés et catégoriquement incapables de parcourir le village de long en large. Hagen fut presque dépitée de leur audace, ou de leur stupidité, au choix.

\- Non ! répondit-elle avant que l’un d’eux n’ait encore une idée lumineuse. Vous, vous me suivez à la clinique. Vous n’êtes absolument pas en état pour vadrouiller à tout va dans le village, bande d’idiots !  
\- Mais…  
\- On ne discute pas !

Les deux hommes bougonnèrent comme des enfants, ce qui aurait pu la faire rire si toute cette histoire n’était pas aussi grave. De mauvaise grâce, ils partirent en direction de la clinique, accompagnés de Mirta et de Fang. Cette dernière n’avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l’explosion de fureur de Lightning. Son visage était hanté par un masque de terreur et de choc. Hagen espérait que ça irait mieux dans les prochains jours.

\- Ranulf, va avec eux, fit-elle après un instant. Je veux regarder ton bras.

A sa plus grande surprise, l’homme ne discuta pas. Il se contenta de soupirer et emboita le pas aux autres. Ça allait faire du monde dans la clinique, tout ça. Il allait certainement falloir qu’elle serre un peu tout ce petit monde, mais elle allait mettre un point d’honneur à tous les remettre sur pieds. Surtout qu’il y avait peut-être des survivants dans les décombres des explosions. Hagen ne craignait pas le nombre d’heures qu’elle allait devoir passer à guérir les habitants. Non, elle redoutait davantage d’apprendre celui des pertes qu’il avait dû inévitablement y avoir.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller, Fergus ?  
\- Tes suppositions étaient justes.  
\- Apparemment, souffla Hagen.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tout ça veut dire ?  
\- Je… Je n’en sais pas… Vraiment plus que toi, répondit-elle, pinçant les lèvres.  
\- Est-ce que tu crois…  
\- Attendons un peu, avant de réclamer des explications. Au moins… que Lightning aille mieux.

Un court silence les enveloppa, pendant lequel Hagen détailla le visage de son ami. Ses traits étaient tirés, fatigués, fermés. Il devait certainement être aussi confus qu’elle, notamment sur le fait que Lightning avait été une soldate de Cocoon et que cette attaque sur le village avait été orchestrée dans l’unique but de lui mettre la main dessus.

Les yeux d’Hagen se posèrent automatiquement sur le corps de Nabaat, toujours inconsciente à quelques mètres. La vie reprenait doucement son cours et tous les habitants qui n’étaient pas blessés ou choqués évaluaient déjà les dégâts. Elle remarqua Farell un peu plus loin, qui fouillait les décombres des environs, alors que quatre hommes, deux du clan Farnir et deux du clan Dès-Kill, s’approchaient de la commandante de Cocoon.

\- Que faisons-nous d’elle ? s’exclama fortement Glenn, attirant l’attention de Fergus.

Le chef d’Oerba s’approcha d’eux et Hagen le suivit instinctivement.

\- Elle est encore en vie ?

Elvind, qui faisait partit du clan de Ranulf, retourna la blonde sur le dos du pied.

\- Je crois bien que oui, déclara-t-il, une grimace de dégoût tordant les traits de son visage bariolé de cicatrices.

Grand et massif, cet homme ressemblait à un ours qui avait fait toutes les guerres du monde. En réalité, il était gentil et serviable la plupart du temps, mais il avait le sang aussi chaud, si ce n’est plus, que Ranulf. Pendant ses plus belles années, il était incapable de revenir d’une chasse sans une blessure.

\- Est-ce qu’on la tue ? demanda-t-il. Ça serait très facile, et ça réglerait le problème.

Fergus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une voix le coupa, les faisant tous sursauter.

\- Non ! J’ai besoin d’elle vivante !

Hagen se tourna, découvrant la Fang adulte, qui se tenait derrière eux. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez la femme qu’allait devenir la fille de Fergus. Quelque chose de plus sauvage. Dangereux. Inconsciemment, un frisson traversa l’échine de la guérisseuse, alors qu’elle rencontrait, pour la première fois, les émeraudes de la jeune brune.

Si tout chez cette Fang était électrique, nerveux, il brillait en revanche dans ses prunelles, une lueur dévastatrice. Une rage indomptable et, surtout, une culpabilité et une tristesse déchirante. Cette femme n’était pas seulement adulte, elle était hantée, marquée. C’était une Fang qui avait perdu toute l’innocence qui habitait encore la leur, quelques jours auparavant.

\- Tu… Tu es bien Fang ? demanda Hagen, comme cherchant une confirmation de ce qu’elle savait déjà.  
\- Oui… Avec… Quelques années de plus.  
\- Cette histoire est complètement dingue ! s’exclama Glenn.  
\- Pas plus dingue que notre Fang, mariée à une cocoonienne, répondit Elvind.  
\- Ça suffit ! coupa Fergus. Tu…  
\- Je ne suis pas là pour discuter… Je veux seulement que vous me gardiez celle-là en vie ! coupa Fang d’un ton dur et distant. Incapable de bouger et de se défendre, mais assez consciente pour répondre à mes questions.  
\- Et nos questions, à nous ? répliqua Glenn.

Fang se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, assassin, signe que ce n’était pas vraiment le moment de pousser ses limites. Etrangement, tous les hommes présents semblèrent comprendre que cette Fang était loin d’être la mignonne adolescente qui vivait dans leur village. Elle se détourna, reprenant la direction de la clinique, sa lance écarlate, maintenue dans son dos, brillant dans les premiers rayons du jour. Elle s’arrêta cependant une seconde, se tournant à moitié vers eux.

\- Vanille m’a demandé de te dire qu’elle t’attendait, Hagen, dit-elle d’un ton légèrement plus doux. Pour…  
\- J’y vais tout de suite, répondit la guérisseuse.

Fang acquiesça et partit pour de bon. Hagen soupira quand Fergus s’exclama :

\- Je m’occupe d’aller récupérer Vanille dans ta cave. Concentre-toi sur tes patients.

Hagen tourna la tête vers son ami, celui-ci suivant la progression de sa fille adulte des yeux.

\- Merci, Fergus.

Sur ces derniers mots, la guérisseuse emboita le pas de la brune. Elle n’avait pas une minute à perdre. Les patients étaient nombreux, et surtout, son amie était à deux doigts de passer définitivement les portes du Valhalla et de rejoindre la déesse Etro, qu’elle avait ardemment défendue un peu plus tôt. Tout cela ne suscitait que toujours plus de questions, et elle espérait réellement que cette histoire ne se termine pas sur un drame.

**oOo**

Note : Et voilà… Non, vous ne rêvez pas, elles se sont retrouvées… Bon, Light est pas au mieux de sa forme, mais ça aurait été un peu surréaliste que ça soit le cas, non ? A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

 


	30. Chapter 30

 

 

**Chapitre 29**

Fang soupira. Elle était épuisée, cette sourde angoisse qui nouait ses entrailles refusait de la quitter, alors que ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu’elle veillait Lightning, jour et nuit. Elle tournait en rond dans cette chambre, posant tantôt ses fesses sur ce fauteuil inconfortable qu’elle avait appris à connaître intimement, le rebord de la fenêtre ou encore, le bout du lit. Mais les heures défilaient sans s’arrêter et rien ne changeait.

La brune faisait en sorte de ne pas côtoyer les habitants, mais elle avait très vite compris que les dégâts qu’avait subi le village étaient important. Plusieurs rescapés avaient été retrouvés dans les décombres de nombreuses maisons, surtout celles du clan Dès Kill, qui se trouvaient les plus proches du port. Le clinique et la demeure d’Hagen se trouvant un peu plus loin, avait par chance été épargnée, mais au dépit de Fang, les villageois, pour la plupart, étaient venus s’entasser dans la bâtisse. Les blessés étaient plusieurs par chambre, parfois jusqu’à trois patients, et il lui avait été impossible de dire quoique ce soit.

Vanille avait pris l’initiative d’aider Hagen et Fang n’avait pas eu le cœur, ni l’envie, de la raisonner. La brune l’avait plus d’une fois mise en garde, lui expliquant que ce n’était pas prudent de se lier de nouveau avec ces gens, même si c’était leur famille. Cependant, sa cadette n’en faisait qu’à sa tête. Pour l’instant, la rouquine agissait professionnellement et, dans le coin le plus lucide de son esprit, Fang la comprenait.

Un léger gémissement parvint à ses oreilles, mais cela attira à peine son attention. Elle savait parfaitement qu’il ne provenait pas de Lightning, mais de Tipur. Ce dernier avait été soufflé par l’explosion du port et enseveli sous les gravats. C’était Thorvald et Dyre, chacun appartenant respectivement au clan Farnir et Yun, qui l’avaient retrouvé en déblayant la zone. L’homme avait pris un sérieux coup à la tête, qui l’avait laissé inconscient pendant une semaine, et avait plusieurs côtes cassées, mais il s’en sortirait. Il devait seulement garder le lit quelques jours, par précaution. Fiona avait été ravie et avait bien failli s’évanouir de soulagement. Elle restait la plupart du temps à son chevet et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître au vu des souvenirs qu’elle avait de la commerçante, celle-ci ne chercha pas une seule fois à faire la conversation avec elle. Fang avouait en avoir été aussi rassurée que reconnaissante.

Elle n’avait aucune envie de parler avec qui que ce soit en dehors de Vanille et, la plupart du temps, elle essayait de faire abstraction des nombreux allers-venues qu’il y avait dans la chambre, et de l’agitation qui régnait à l’extérieur de cette porte. Fang faisait en sorte de garder toute son attention sur Lightning, toujours inconsciente et livide.

En dehors de la peur qui la rongeait, la brune était dépitée, triste, en colère, mais surtout pleine de remords. Furieuse contre Bhunivelze et sa guérilla pour avoir toute puissance, contre Nabaat et son attaque, qui était en partie responsable de l’état de Lightning. Elle l’était aussi contre cette dernière, qui n’avait pas su, ou voulu, faire en sorte de ne pas se mêler de ce combat, mais elle l’était surtout contre elle-même. Assise sur ce fauteuil inconfortable, Fang sentait parfaitement le regard parfois scrutateur que Tipur posait sur elle, mais ça n’avait aucune importance. Sa main emprisonnant celle de Lightning, elle n’était obnubilée que par ses propres démons, qui l’assaillaient continuellement.

Si seulement elle était arrivée plus vite. Si seulement ça ne lui avait pris un temps considérable que de prouver à Bahamut qu’elle était de nouveau digne de lui. Fang se sentait révoltée et impuissante, alors que la seule chose qu’elle avait pu faire, c’était de rattraper sa femme avant qu’elle ne s’écroule au sol, plus morte que vive. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête d’Odin ? Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Lightning, surtout, pour se laisser dominer ainsi par l’eidolon ? Elle savait, pourtant, combien c’était risqué.

Fang raffermit sa prise autour des doigts glacés de son amante. Deux semaines, et aucun changement en dehors de la fièvre qui l’avait saisie, qui avait seulement disparu depuis la veille. Mais Lightning était toujours mal en point et la brune avait très bien compris que son état était loin de s’améliorer. Deux jours auparavant, alors qu’elle était sortie pour grignoter un rapide morceau, elle avait intercepté une brève conversation entre Hagen et Vanille. Ces dernières étaient dévastées, certaines du sort de Lightning. Il n’y avait plus rien à faire à part continuer de soigner les blessures qu’elles étaient capables de gérer, et attendre.

Cependant, attendre, c’est ce qu’elle faisait depuis plus de quatorze jours et elle était épuisée. Elle ne dormait que d’un œil, restant attentive au moindre signe qui lui indiquerait le réveil de sa femme. Elle en avait même presque oublié que Nabaat croupissait dans l’une des cages sales et nauséabondes de la forge. Fang avait uniquement donné l’ordre à Vanille de ne pas la soigner, pour éviter qu’elle ne retrouve tous ses moyens. Sa cadette devait seulement la garder en état et consciente, mais la brune avait tellement de mal à quitter le chevet de Lightning que, pour l’instant, la présence de l’ancienne dirigeante de la PSICOM lui était sortie de l’esprit.

Et dire qu’à la base, elle avait un but simple : retrouver Lightning et quitter le village discrètement, sans se retourner. C’était peut-être trop simple. Elle avait sous-estimé la propension qu’avait sa femme à s’attirer les pires ennuis qui soient.

La porte de la chambre grinça sur ses gonds, alors qu’une silhouette passait l’encadrement. Fang n’y prêta qu’une brève attention, gardant ses yeux posés sur le visage blafard de Lightning. Une conversation à voix basse bourdonna à ses oreilles, mais elle ne chercha pas à écouter, toutes ses pensées tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Comment toute cette histoire allait-elle bien pouvoir se finir ? Quand elle avait sauté dans la faille temporelle, Fang pensait sérieusement que ça serait elle, qui se retrouverait dans un lit, prête à passer les portes du Valhalla. Après tout, elle existait depuis six siècles, même si elle les avaient passées cristallisée. Dans un sens, ça aurait été dans l’ordre des choses et d’un côté, ça aurait été bien plus supportable que d’avoir la place de celle qui veille et qui s’inquiète.

\- Fang ?

La voix qui l’interpella en face d’elle la fit cligner des yeux. Tirée de ses pensées, elle leva la tête, hagarde, découvrant Lynae de l’autre côté du lit. L’adolescente avait un visage pâle, tiré par la fatigue. Elle faisait partie des volontaires qui aidaient Hagen et Vanille, auprès de leurs nombreux patients. Elle semblait plus jeune que dans son souvenir, et avoir la petite blonde en face d’elle, avait quelque chose de… Surprenant. Ça faisait bien longtemps que Fang avait oublié ce qu’avait pu lui faire ressentir cette fille, pour qui elle avait plus qu’un béguin à dix-sept ans.

Quelques mèches folles s’échappaient de sa longue tresse caramel, une lueur brillant dans le fond de ses prunelles noisette. Un sourire hésitant étirait ses lèvres fines et Fang fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle, plus durement qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu.

Lynae ouvrit la bouche, les mots restants sur ses lèvres. Fang imaginait que cela puisse être confus pour l’adolescente, mais la brune se devait de mettre une barrière entre elle et ce monde qui n’était plus le sien. Ça faisait des années qu’elle avait fait une croix sur son ancienne vie. Des années qu’elle avait choisi le chemin qu’elle devait prendre. Il avait été long, rempli de tristesse et d’épreuves. Mais depuis longtemps maintenant, elle ne ressentait plus ses regrets qui, à l’époque, l’avaient poussé à quitter Oerba. Aujourd’hui, elle avait trouvé une raison de vivre, d’avancer. Une raison qui avait fait qu’elle s’était battue avec autant d’acharnement. Et ce n’était plus uniquement pour offrir à Vanille un avenir radieux. Fang avait vécu des catastrophes, des souffrances, mais elle avait trouvé Lightning. Une famille. Un foyer.

\- Vanille… Hum… La Vanille adulte… Enfin… Bafouilla Lynae, tirant la brune de ses pensées.  
\- Abrège, j’ai compris, coupa Fang.  
\- Elle fait dire qu’elle voudrait… te parler.

Fang fronça les sourcils, n’accordant qu’un bref intérêt à Lynae avant de détourner la tête vers Lightning.

\- Elle n’a qu’à venir ici, elle sait très bien où me trouver.  
\- Elle… Elle m’a dit, que tu dirais ça… Alors… Elle m’a dit… de te dire…

Un court silence ce fit entendre et Fang porta son regard sur Lynae. Celle-ci se tordait nerveusement les mains, grimaçant, avant de finir sa phrase d’une traite.

\- Que si tu ne venais pas toi-même, elle viendrait arracher tes fesses de ce fauteuil.

Fang fronça les sourcils, pinçant les lèvres de mécontentement.

\- Il est hors de question que je la laisse toute seule !

Le visage de Lynae prit un air coupable, confus, teinté d’une lueur que Fang ne chercha pas à identifier. Peut-être craignait-elle de décevoir Vanille en ayant pas obtenu gain de cause, mais c’était bien la cadet des soucis de la brune.

\- Je vais veiller sur elle.

Une voix provenant de derrière Lynae les pris toutes les deux par surprise. L’adolescente se décala, dévoilant Hagen dans l’encadrement de la porte.

\- Tu peux partir, Lynae, ajouta-t-elle.  
\- Tu n’as plus besoin d’aide ?  
\- Non, ça ira. Rentre chez toi, répondit gentiment l’aînée des guérisseuses.

L’adolescente pinça les lèvres et finit par acquiescer, tournant aussitôt les talons. Hagen posa son regard sur Fang, qui se désintéressa d’elle pour porter, de nouveau, son attention sur Lightning.

\- Tu aurais pu te montrer moins dure, fit soudainement la guérisseuse.

Fang serra les dents sans pour autant répondre. Hagen soupira avant d’ajouter :

\- Tu refuses de nous parler ou de t’expliquer… Et je comprends parfaitement que la situation actuelle soit difficile pour toi… Mais Lynae ne mérite pas de recevoir ta colère… Peu importe vers qui, ou quoi, elle est dirigée, d’ailleurs.

Fang raffermit sa prise autour des doigts de son amante, son visage prenant un air encore plus fermé. Cette femme avait toujours eu l’étrange et la désagréable capacité à lire dans les gens comme dans un livre. Elle avait le vague souvenir qu’étant enfant, la brune avait toujours été incapable de cacher quoique ce soit à Hagen. Est-ce que c’était toujours le cas, même après toutes ces années ?

Au fond d’elle, Fang sentit une sourde colère enflammer ses entrailles, mêlée à un autre sentiment sur lequel elle ne voulut pas mettre de nom. Se retrouver face à la guérisseuse avait quelque chose de bouleversant et, pendant une seconde, la brune eut l’impression de manquer d’air.

\- Encore une nuit et, je pense que tu pourras sortir, Tipur.  
\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle, soupira le commerçant.  
\- Je t’interdis quand même de forcer, réprimanda faussement Hagen. Tes côtes ne sont pas entièrement ressoudées.  
\- T’inquiète pas, j’ai la matrone à la maison qui veillera au grain.

Un rire répondit à l’homme, et le cœur de Fang sembla se serrer au point de devenir douloureux. Elle inspira et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réprimant une colère qu’elle avait du mal à gérer et à contenir. Vanille avait raison, elle avait besoin de sortir. De prendre un peu l’air, même si cela ne durait que quelques minutes. Elle se leva finalement, attirant certainement l’attention d’Hagen et de Tipur sur elle. Leur accordant qu’un bref coup d’œil, elle déclara d’un ton froid :

\- Je vais aller voir ce que me veut Vanille.

Cependant, elle eut du mal à lâcher la main de Lightning, et encore plus à arracher son regard de son corps affaibli et inconscient. Elle se rendit à peine compte du bruit des pas de la guérisseuse, avant que celle-ci ne soit à ses côtés.

\- Je vais veiller sur elle, répéta-t-elle.

Fang tourna alors la tête dans la direction de la rousse. Elle tomba aussitôt dans les prunelles lagons, brillantes d’une lueur rassurante et chaleureuse. Un nœud noua son ventre tandis qu’une boule venait obstruer sa gorge. Elle se souvenait tellement bien de ce regard. A la fois inquisiteur, attentif et réconfortant, mais ne portant jamais de jugement.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, ajouta la guérisseuse. Je ne la quitterais pas tant que tu ne seras pas revenue.

Fang reporta alors son attention sur Lightning.

\- C’est si important, ce que Vanille a à me dire ? demanda-t-elle d’un ton qu’elle jugea étonnamment gentil.

Il était à des années-lumière de celui qu’elle utilisait depuis qu’elle avait mis les pieds dans son ancien village, et en même temps, elle ne savait plus comment gérer toutes ces émotions qui l’assaillaient.

\- Pas vraiment, non, répondit Hagen après un instant. Je crois, qu’elle souhaite juste que tu sortes un peu de cette chambre. Que tu prennes l’air et surtout… que tu ailles te reposer plus d’une heure.

Fang releva la tête et la tourna vers Hagen, la regardant pour la première fois réellement en face. Cette dernière affichait un discret sourire en coin, les traits de son visage marqués par une fatigue saisissante. Pourtant, rien dans son maintien n’indiquait qu’elle était à deux doigts de s’écrouler d’épuisement. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas eu autant de respect pour quelqu’un, en dehors de Vanille et de sa femme.

Cependant, Hagen posa son regard sur Lightning et Fang perçut une lueur étrange dans les prunelles de la guérisseuse. Une lueur qui l’interpella et l’inquiéta.

\- Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas ? demanda-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Hagen secoua la tête, mais ne répondit rien. Et Fang savait que cette femme ne restait jamais silencieuse, si elle n’avait pas une bonne raison.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? C’est… c’est pour ça qu’elle met autant de temps à récupérer ?  
\- Non, Fang… Il n’y a pas vraiment de… problèmes. Nous devons juste… attendre.  
\- Attendre qu’elle meure ?

Hagen soupira, secouant doucement la tête. Elle semblait aussi dévastée qu’elle à l’idée d’une telle éventualité, et d’après Fang, si même une guérisseuse avait cet air-là, c’est que ce n’était pas vraiment bon signe. Quelque chose se brisa à l’intérieur de Fang alors qu’elle s’affaissait sur le fauteuil derrière elle.

\- Oh non… non…

Une main se posa sur l’une de ses épaules, la sortant de sa transe.

\- Je n’ai rien dit de tel, Fang ! contra durement Hagen.  
\- Mais…  
\- Ça demande du temps, c’est tout. Va voir Vanille. Repose-toi et reviens après. Je te promets qu’elle n’aura pas bougé d’ici là.

Fang pinça les lèvres, mais se releva. Pressant la main de Lightning dans la sienne, elle se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres bleues de son amante, avant de s’écarter et d’aller en déposer un deuxième sur son front. Plus long, elle inspira profondément puis se recula.

\- Si tu es quelque part et que tu m’entends, Sunshine, ne t’inquiète pas, je reviens très vite auprès de toi, souffla Fang, se fichant éperdument des oreilles qui pouvaient l’entendre.

Elle se redressa, contournant le lit. Ses yeux se posèrent à peine sur la silhouette de Tipur, enfoncé sous les couvertures de son lit. Elle s’apprêtait à passer l’encadrement de la porte, quand la voix d’Hagen l’arrêta dans son élan.

\- Sunshine… C’est un très joli surnom. Etrange, mais joli.

Fang se tourna vers la guérisseuse. Assise à sa place sur l’inconfortable fauteuil, elle lui adressa un sourire, prête à veiller Lightning autant de temps qu’il le faudrait. La brune posa un rapide coup d’œil sur sa femme, avant de revenir sur Hagen.

\- Quand on se donne la peine de la connaitre, elle est aussi radieuse qu’un soleil, répondit-t-elle, un petit sourire étirant légèrement ses lèvres.  
\- Je suis bien d’accord, acquiesça la rousse.

Le visage de la guérisseuse sembla s’éclairer, comme si, en une seconde, elles venaient de se comprendre. Et Fang se rendait compte que c’était forcément le cas. Cette femme avait protégé et cohabité avec son amante pendant plusieurs mois. Elle avait passé outre son statut de cocoonienne et avait appris à la connaitre, ne jugeant que sur sa personnalité. Quand on prenait le temps de s’attarder sur Lightning, on découvrait rapidement une femme à la fois, forte, charismatique, douce et charmante, qui se cachait sous ses airs froids et distants. Même si Fang avait réellement des regrets à l’idée d’être obligée de faire partie de ce village pendant un temps, jamais elle ne pourrais assez remercier Hagen d’avoir défendu sa femme quand celle-ci n’avait personne sur qui se reposer.

La brune hocha la tête et s’apprêtait à tourner les talons, mais Hagen l’arrêta encore, l’interpellant :

\- Fang ?

Cette dernière se tourna vers la guérisseuse, se demandant vaguement si elle allait finir par quitter cette chambre. Ça pouvait avoir un côté ironique, en sachant que quelques minutes plus tôt, il lui était même inconcevable qu’elle quitte seulement des yeux son amante.

\- Si tu décides de te reposer, ma maison t’est ouverte. Tu sais où se trouve la chambre d’ami… C’est la sienne, fit-elle, désignant Lightning du menton, mais je suis certaine que ça ne lui posera aucun problème de te prêter son lit.

Fang pinça les lèvres, souriant à peine sous la plaisanterie. Mais c’était toutefois gentil de la part d’Hagen, surtout qu’elle n’avait pas d’autre endroit où dormir. L’idée même de devoir frapper à la porte de son ancienne demeure lui faisait suffisamment froid dans le dos pour qu’elle se l’ôte de la tête.

\- Merci, finit-elle par lâcher, reconnaissante, avant d’enfin quitter la chambre.

Si elle restait une minute de plus, elle n’était pas certaine de réussir à partir au final.

**oOo**

Fang eut beau chercher Vanille dans la clinique, sa cadette n’était nulle part. Frustrée, la brune avait quitté le bâtiment, s’arrêtant net sur le porche. A l’extérieur, un beau soleil nimbait l’horizon malgré une fraicheur encore frissonnante, la déboussolant pendant une seconde. Pendant ces deux dernières semaines, elle ne s’était pas vraiment préoccupée du temps qu’il faisait à l’extérieur, et pour elle, il semblait encore faire aussi gris et maussade que le mois passé.

Elle descendit prudemment les quelques marches en bois, jetant un rapide coup d’œil vers la porte. Ça la mettait mal à l’aise et l’angoissait de s’éloigner, mais elle devait bien avouer que l’air frais venait de lui faire un bien fou. Elle trouvait toutefois déplacé de la part de Vanille de lui demander de venir lui parler, et d’être partie avant. Soupirant doucement, Fang s’engagea sur le chemin de terre qui rejoignait la place commerciale. Un peu de marche ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, et peut-être tomberait-elle sur sa cadette, qui aurait décidé d’en faire de même.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son short, elle s’attardait vaguement sur le décor autour d’elle. Par endroit, le village n’était plus qu’un véritable champ de ruines. Passant devant les habitations du clan Lier, Fang remarqua que la plupart des maisons étaient effondrées, certaines tellement détruites qu’il allait être difficile de les reprendre par les fondations. Cette attaque avait fait des dégâts incommensurables, mais de ce qu’elle avait compris, Oerba avait surtout subit des pertes matériels et le nombre de morts étaient, par chance, minime.

Elle arriva rapidement sur la place, le chemin étant devenu pratiquement impraticable. Cependant, le village était étonnement vivant et la plupart des habitants s’activaient à la réparation d’Oerba. Certains s’occupaient justement de l’épicerie de Fiona et Tipur, dont la devanture s’était écroulée. Si les murs étaient encore debout, un énorme trou perçait en revanche le toit. Un passage avait été creusé parmi les débris, certainement pour aller récupérer les provisions qui pouvaient être sauvées.

Plusieurs regards se posèrent sur elle, insistants et curieux, mais Fang poursuivit son chemin, longeant le chemin dégagé. Elle perçut quelques messes basses en passant devant quelques groupes. Parmi l’un d’eux, elle reconnut facilement Swann accompagnée de Fiona et si la situation s’y était prêtée, cela l’aurait certainement faite sourire. Mais actuellement, Fang les trouva plus pathétiques qu’amusantes.

Elle les dépassa sans leur adresser un regard, son attention se posant plutôt sur l’escalier en pierre, qui conduisait vers le port. Elle s’arrêta une seconde, son regard étant happé par l’immense océan. Il s’étendait à perte de vue, les premiers rayons de soleil nimbant sa surface de douces étincelles, scintillant par endroit d’un bleu profond. C’était une vision qu’elle avait toujours aimée. Des éclats de voix et de rire lui parvinrent, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Tournant la tête dans la direction, elle découvrit qu’un petit groupe de villageois s’étaient rassemblés autour d’une table montée sommairement, sur laquelle reposaient plusieurs paniers de nourriture.

Parmi eux, elle repéra facilement Vanille, petite tâche écarlate entouré de tous ces bruns. Fang serra les dents, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui l’énervait le plus. Que sa cadette soit à l’extérieur de la clinique, semblant s’amuser alors que la situation ne s’y prêtait absolument pas, ou qu’elle ait seulement osé prendre un peu de temps pour elle.

Prise d’une colère froide qu’elle avait bien du mal à freiner, Fang s’approcha en quelques enjambées. Avec elle se trouvaient Bernulf et Gervald, qui ne devaient pas être d’une très grande aide en sachant que l’un et l’autre avaient respectivement une jambe et un bras cassé, accompagnés de quelques côtes fêlées. Ranulf s’était démis une épaule, et d’après Hagen, il commençait à peine à se remettre qu’il faisait déjà des siennes. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de la table, Fang remarqua que Vanille était justement en train de refaire l’attache de sa bandoulière, s’exclamant d’une voix autoritaire :

\- Si tu faisais attention, cette épaule serait certainement déjà guérie !  
\- Oerba a besoin de bras pour remettre le village en état, se contenta-t-il de répondre de son habituel ton bourru.  
\- Sauf que si tu continues comme ça, tu vas avoir d’importantes séquelles… Et tu auras à faire à Hagen.

Le forgeron bougonna dans sa barbe, faisant rire les personnes autour de lui. A ce moment-là, Fang remarqua le regard de Bernulf et Gervald sur elle, lui donnant instinctivement envie de reculer de quelques pas.

\- Je crois que tu as quelqu’un qui t’attend, fit justement le plus grand des deux, attirant l’attention sur elle.

Etonnamment, les trois hommes restèrent silencieux, alors que Vanille se tournait vers elle. Son visage de poupée, qui arborait jusqu’à maintenant un petit sourire discret, se transforma aussitôt que leur regards se rencontrèrent.

\- Fang. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Tu voulais me parler, alors je te cherchais… Je ne pensais pas te trouver dehors.

Vanille remit tout son attirail de guérisseuse dans son panier, répondant après un instant.

\- Ces idiots ne viennent pas à la clinique pour leur contrôle, alors je suis venue à eux. Je comptais rentrer après avoir fini ça.

Elle referma le couvercle de sa bourriche et passa la hanse dans le creux d’un de ses coudes.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu sortirais et je comptais te retrouver en revenant.  
\- Hagen s’est proposée pour rester auprès de Light pendant mon absence… Mais je préférerais y retourner assez rapidement, alors…

Vanille acquiesça doucement, accordant un rapide regard aux trois hommes qui n’avaient pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois.

\- Essayez de ne pas trop forcer, préconisa-t-elle avant de faire signe à Fang qu’elles pouvaient partir.

Fang lui emboîta le pas, préférant ne pas accorder d’intérêt aux pulsiens. Elles marchèrent dans un calme pesant, chacune ne sachant pas comment commencer une quelconque conversation. Après une minute ou deux, la brune mit sa colère de côté, jetant de fréquents coups d’œil vers sa cadette. Le teint de cette dernière était plus blanc que d’ordinaire. Et pour la première fois depuis ces deux dernières semaines, Fang regarda réellement sa sœur. Des cernes entouraient ses yeux et elle se sentit coupable de l’avoir autant négligée.

Retenant un soupir, Fang ôta l’une de ses mains de ses poches et, tout en continuant d’avancer, entoura gentiment la taille de Vanille. La tirant contre elle, elle fit doucement :

\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, Van’, tu es fatiguée.

La jeune guérisseuse appuya volontiers son épaule contre elle, appréciant l’étreinte pendant qu’elles progressaient lentement vers la clinique. Elle esquissa un sourire et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- C’est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu ne t’es pas regardé dans une glace dernièrement, Fang.  
\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.  
\- Oui, soupira Vanille.  
\- J’aurai dû t’interdire de t’approcher des habitants.

La rouquine s’esclaffa un instant, attirant sur elle les regards des habitants qui vadrouillaient dans le village.

\- Tu aurais toujours pu essayer ! Mais ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus la petite fille qui faisait au doigt et à l’œil tout ce que tu lui demandais.  
\- C’était le bon vieux temps, sourit Fang.

Un agréable silence les enveloppa. Fang avait l’impression de ne même plus se souvenir de la raison de son impressionnante colère envers Vanille. La plus jeune était dans la même situation qu’elle. Et même si elle ne devait pas faire face au fait de, peut-être, perdre prochainement la personne qu’elle aimait le plus au monde, elle savait quand même ce qu’elle ressentait. Et Fang savait aussi combien Vanille adorait Lightning. Tout ça l’attristait autant qu’elle.

\- S’il y a eu peu de mort… Il y a eu quand même beaucoup de blessés… reprit Vanille après un instant. Hagen aurait eu du mal à tout gérer toute seule.  
\- Je suis sûre que les villageois auraient été assez solidaires pour l’aider, contra Fang. Après tout, c’est à Lynae que tu as demandé de venir me chercher. Elle doit être assez compétente pour aider Hagen.  
\- Oui, sourit Vanille, mais seulement pour les petites blessures sans importance. Sa spécialité, c’est plutôt de cultiver des pommes de terre, je te rappelle. Pas de gérer des os brisés.

Un court silence se fit entre elles, avant que Vanille n’ajoute :

\- Tilda, la compagne de Gervald, nous donne aussi un coup de main. Mais en dehors de… De la jeune Vanille, personne n’est très compétents.  
\- Tu as vu ton double ? demanda Fang, curieuse.

La jeune guérisseuse secoua la tête.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je l’ai aperçue de loin. Hagen fait toujours en sorte qu’on se croise rapidement et puis… Apparemment… Tante Mirta préfère qu’elle reste à la maison.

A l’évocation de sa mère, Fang sentit une douleur perçante venir tordre ses entrailles. Une douleur étouffante, teintée de remords et de culpabilité, qu’elle essaya de refouler du mieux qu’elle pouvait.

\- Tu l’as vue ? souffla difficilement la brune, la gorge nouée.

Sa cadette lui accorda un coup d’œil auquel Fang répondit brièvement. Elle se reconcentra sur sa marche, la clinique apparaissant enfin dans son champ de vision. Elle n’avait pas besoin de préciser sa pensée, sachant parfaitement que Vanille comprendrait tout de suite. Et la rouquine le lui confirma quand elle répondit :

\- Oui… Je l’ai vue. Mais ça a été très vite, et je n’ai pas vraiment eu l’occasion de lui parler. Elle est venue pour… Eh bien… Pour ton double, qui a le bras cassé et qui reste dans un mutisme constant depuis l’attaque. C’est Hagen qui s’en est chargée.

Fang acquiesça lentement, restant silencieuse. Elle se sentait… dépassée, mais il était hors de question pour elle de le dire à voix haute. Si Lightning était consciente, elle l’aurait certainement poussée à se dévoiler, cherchant à arranger le problème pour éviter qu’il ne la ronge trop longtemps. C’était l’avantage de faire sa vie aux côtés de quelqu’un qui savait ce que cela faisait de garder trop pour soi les secrets qui nous polluent. Vanille était au courant, certes, mais elles avaient grandi ensemble et Fang avait toujours refusé de discuter avec elle de ce tragique drame. Parfois, la brune se rendait compte qu’elle ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier alors que sa cadette avait accepté, sans réfléchir, de la suivre dans toutes ses folies. Encore aujourd’hui, elle était là, juste à côté d’elle, bien que cette fois, ce n’était pas son combat.

Arrivées devant les marches du porche, elles s’assirent ensemble, profitant un moment du calme et des premiers rayons de soleil de la saison, qui perçaient les nuages. Ces derniers se faisaient de moins en moins gris au fil des semaines et d’ici, un mois, le peu de neige qui restait aurait entièrement fondu.

\- Dire que nous sommes déjà en mars, fit la voix douce et pensive de Vanille.

Fang soupira. Elle avait l’impression que ça faisait à peine quelques jours qu’elle avait traversé cette faille temporelle, pas cinq mois. Elle n’avait pas vu le temps défiler, et pourtant, il lui avait semblé que celui qu’elle avait passé à attendre dans le petit village de chasseurs de Lucia avait été bien trop long. Quand elle voyait ce qui était arrivé deux semaines auparavant, la brune ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’elle aurait dû prendre la route plus vite, peu importe qu’il pleuve des cordes ou non.

Si elle ne s’était pas montrée aussi raisonnable, peut-être serait-elle arrivée à temps. Peut-être aurait-elle pu empêcher son amante de commettre la folie d’utiliser les capacités d’Odin alors qu’elle n’en avait pas la force.

Fang soupira de nouveau, fermant les yeux et appréciant le vent frais qui passait sur elle. Cette zone du village était agréable. Silencieuse. Reposante. Elle n’avait pas à craindre de se retrouver face à un villageois qui la mettrait mal à l’aise. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure ni quel jour il pouvait bien être, alors qu’elle se laissait doucement envelopper par le silence. Finalement, c’est une main dans ses cheveux qui la ramena à la réalité, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux et tourner la tête vers Vanille.

\- Tu devrais aller manger quelque chose et te reposer, suggéra-t-elle tendrement.  
\- Hum… Non… J’ai surtout envie de retourner auprès de Lightning.  
\- Fang, soupira Vanille. Tu as aussi besoin de te reposer. Ça ne changera rien que tu hantes dans cette chambre comme un fantôme, tu le sais.  
\- Je veux seulement qu’elle se réveille, Van’…  
\- Je sais.

Fang pinça les lèvres, inspirant profondément. L’inquiétude qui, plus tôt, lui nouait l’estomac, refit surface, rendant ses mains moites et tremblantes. Elle les serra en poings avant d’enrouler ses bras autour de son ventre, une boule venant obstruer sa gorge.

\- Pourquoi ça met autant de temps ?

Vanille bougea à ses côtés, attirant son attention. Le visage de sa cadette semblait s’être assombri, devenant pensif et fatigué. Le cœur de la brune fit un bond dans sa poitrine, le sentiment qu’elle avait ressenti avec Hagen presque une heure auparavant se faisant de nouveau sentir. Sa poitrine se serra tandis que son souffle se coupait.

\- Il y a un problème, c’est ça ? Hagen… Elle m’a dit que non, mais c’est le cas, n’est-ce pas ?

Elle sentait déjà le monde s’écrouler sous ses pieds si elle avait raison. Et elle ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux. Qu’elle sache la vérité, ou pas. Vanille s’obstinait à rester silencieuse, l’angoissant un peu plus. Si sa cadette voulait lui parler, c’était bien pour quelque chose en particulier.

\- Vanille ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! ordonna-t-elle.  
\- Je ne suis certaine de rien, finit-elle par répondre.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Eh bien… Nous savons qu’Odin veille sur elle… Mais Hagen m’a appris dans la semaine… Que ce n’est pas la première fois que Light utilise des capacités dont elle ne devrait pas pouvoir se servir.  
\- Elle… Elle peut utiliser la magie ? demanda Fang, surprise.  
\- Pas vraiment… Apparemment, c’est surtout une faculté de guérison.  
\- Et… ?  
\- Elle s’en est servie pour sauver un chaton et Ranulf, qui a été pris dans l’explosion de sa forge… Après ça, elle a été frappée par une forte fièvre et un épuisement qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie.

Fang fronça les sourcils.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? C’est bon signe, alors ? Ça veut dire qu’elle va s’en remettre ?  
\- Je ne sais pas… C’est différent de la première fois. D’après Hagen, c’est bien plus grave.  
\- Mais la première fois…  
\- Je pense que ça vient d’Odin, coupa Vanille. Mais… Light n’est pas une l’cie, Fang. Utiliser les pouvoirs d’Odin demande une force et une énergie considérables. Une énergie qu’une simple humaine n’a pas en réserve.  
\- Alors quoi ? s’exclama Fang.

Elle sentait la colère enflammer son ventre, refusant d’admettre que peut-être… Il n’y avait aucune solution qui améliorerait l’état de sa femme.

\- J’ai du mal à comprendre ce que tu cherches à me dire exactement, reprit-elle.

Vanille soupira, fixant son regard celui de son aînée.

\- Je veux seulement dire… que si l’état de Light stagne, c’est probablement la faute d’Odin. Il a élu domicile en elle, comme s’il faisait de nouveau partit de son être, comme quand elle était une l’cie… Plus le temps a passé, et plus il a dû prendre une sorte de pouvoir sur son corps et il a dû finir par être capable de… de se manifester.

Elle soupira encore, passant une main lasse dans ses longues boucles rousses.

\- Nous connaissons très bien Light, toutes les deux… Si elle était consciente d’avoir Odin auprès d’elle… Elle s’est servie de ses capacités, alors qu’elles ne sont pas compatibles avec son statut d’humaine. Son corps ne supporte pas la puissance de l’eidolon…  
\- Sauf qu’Odin ne laissera jamais Light mourir.  
\- C’est ça, acquiesça Vanille, en pinçant les lèvres. C’est un cercle vicieux. Odin fait tout pour guérir sa maitresse, mais pour ça, il doit puiser dans l’énergie vitale de Light… Cependant, plus il prend de l’énergie, plus ça l’affaiblit.  
\- Il n’y a pas un moyen pour…  
\- Non… Hagen et moi avons déjà fait tout ce que nous pouvions. La chance qu’elle a, c’est que le poison du gorgonopside a entièrement quitté son corps. Avec notre aide, les blessures sont en bonne voie de guérison. Maintenant, il suffit juste… D’attendre.  
\- Attendre qu’Odin la tue ? s’exclama Fang, d’un ton aigre.  
\- Non ! répondit fermement Vanille. Odin ne ferait jamais ça, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
\- Sauf qu’il n’a pas conscience que sa présence est néfaste, s’agaça Fang.

Elle serra les dents avant de bondir sur ses pieds, nerveuse.

\- Fang ? appela Vanille.

La brune ferma brièvement les yeux avant de se tourner vers sa cadette. Toujours assise sur les marches du porche, la plus jeune des pulsiennes affichait un air triste et compatissant, mais au fond de ses yeux brillait une lueur d’assurance qui calma pendant un instant les battements de son cœur.

\- Il n’a pas laissé au poison le temps d’atteindre ses fonctions vitales. Il a traité les blessures les plus graves, aussitôt qu’elles sont apparues… Je pense… Non, je suis certaine qu’il a conscience que ses manifestations sont dangereuses pour Light et qu’il se bat pour la maintenir en vie.

Fang secoua la tête, peu certaine des affirmations de Vanille. Cependant, sa cadette l’appela de nouveau, ajoutant :

\- Elle aurait pu mourir, Fang. Elle aurait dû mourir…

La brune braqua son regard dans celui de la rouquine, son cœur ratant un battement alors qu’elle se rendait compte de la profonde sincérité des paroles de cette dernière.

\- La puissance qu’elle a utilisée… Son corps n’aurait dû être capable d’en supporter autant, et pourtant, elle est encore en vie…  
\- Tu penses… qu’il y a une chance ? demanda Fang doucement.  
\- Oui, je le crois.

Fang soupira, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’y croire, elle aussi. Mais s’il y avait une personne dans ce foutu monde, en qui elle pouvait avoir toute confiance, c’était bien en Vanille. Elle finit par acquiescer et vint se rassoir aux côtés de la plus jeune.

\- Je suis désolée, finit par dire Vanille après un court silence. J’aurais aimé pouvoir faire plus.

La brune secoua la tête. Elle entoura les épaules de sa cadette, l’attirant contre elle. Vanille accepta l’étreinte avec plaisir, venant caler sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Tu fais déjà beaucoup, Van’. Je te fais confiance, et je sais que tu as déjà fait tout ce que tu pouvais.

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant un moment jusqu’à ce que la voix de la rouquine ne résonne à ses oreilles, la prenant un peu par surprise.

\- Tu sais qu’elle est entre de bonnes mains, alors ? Que ça soit moi qui m’occupe d’elle, ou Hagen, d’ailleurs.  
\- Hum… Bien sûr…

Vanille se détacha enfin d’elle, levant le nez vers elle.

\- Alors, s’il te plaît, va te reposer un peu. Prend une douche, avale quelque chose de plus consistant qu’un morceau de pain et un verre d’eau. Dors plus d’une heure…  
\- Vanille…  
\- Et si tu n’arrives pas à dormir, coupa la jeune guérisseuse, alors promène toi. Fais un tour. Mais prend un peu de temps pour toi, tu en as le droit. Light ne t’en voudra pas de prendre un peu l’air.

Fang déglutit et soupira. Elle n’avait aucune envie de prendre l’air. D’être ailleurs qu’aux côtés de son amante, alors qu’elle n’avait aucune idée de si elle allait la revoir consciente, un jour. Et si Lightning se réveillait et qu’elle n’était pas là ? Elles avaient à peine pu parler avant qu’elle ne s’évanouisse, et la seule chose que Fang voulait que la rosée aperçoive quand elle ouvrirait les yeux, c’était elle, assise sur cet infernal et inconfortable fauteuil.

\- Si jamais elle se réveille et que tu n’es pas là… Ce qui est peu probable, fit Vanille, la tirant de ses pensées, je te préviendrais aussitôt, je te le promets.

Un silence de plomb s’étira entre elles, seulement troublé par le piaillement de quelques oiseaux dans le ciel. Fang leva le nez vers les nuages qui se faisaient plus nombreux en cette fin d’après-midi. Ses yeux suivirent le vol de toute une bande de cormorans. Les beaux jours seraient de retour dans quelques semaines et les premiers migrateurs refaisaient déjà surface. Réglés comme du papier à musique. Ils semblaient tellement libres, à voler toujours plus haut et toujours plus loin. Ils suivaient un chemin tracé. Où était sa propre liberté à elle ? N’aurait-elle jamais droit de vivre une vie entière à ne profiter que des choses les plus simples ? Être heureuse, simplement, sans avoir à combattre continuellement ?

\- Fang ? l’appela Vanille.  
\- Hum… ?

Vanille lui accorda un petit sourire compréhensif, penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu veux bien, alors ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Prendre un peu de temps pour toi. Aller te reposer. Tu es fatiguée, répondit la rouquine, d’un ton patient.

Fang soupira. Baissant la tête, elle se rendit compte du poids de la fatigue, du stress et de l’angoisse qui pesaient lourdement sur ses épaules.

\- Hagen m’a proposé d’utiliser la chambre que Light utilise chez elle, avoua-t-elle après une seconde.  
\- Parfait, sourit Vanille.

La brune tourna la tête vers sa cadette, fronçant les sourcils. Elle réalisa enfin une chose qui lui traversait seulement l’esprit.

\- Et toi ?  
\- De quoi, et moi ? fit la rouquine.  
\- Où est-ce que tu dors ?  
\- Oh… Hum… Il me semble m’être écroulée plus d’une fois sur le canapé du salon d’Hagen.

Quelque chose interpella Fang, autant dans le ton de Vanille que dans l’air qu’elle afficha.

\- Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec eux, Van’…  
\- Fang, s’il te plait…  
\- Tu sais très bien que notre place n’est pas ici, coupa la brune. Une fois que Light…  
\- Quoi ! Une fois que Light quoi, Fang ? Nous partirons ? Pour aller où ? Nabaat est retenue dans ce village, et même si elle nous dit où se trouve l’autre l’cie… Tu penses sérieusement que nous pourrons partir sans nous retourner ?  
\- On ne peut pas rester ici, Vanille. Tu le savais parfaitement, avant même qu’on y mette les pieds. Nous avons certainement déjà créé un nombre incalculable de paradoxes et aussi… douloureux que ça puisse être…  
\- Evitons de prévoir, coupa la jeune guérisseuse. Nous ne savons pas ce que les prochaines semaines nous réservent. Peut-être même… Qu’ils pourraient nous aider… Si tu leur en donnait la possibilité.  
\- Oh non, souffla Fang. N’espère pas de moi…  
\- Laisse tomber ! coupa Vanille. Toi et moi, nous ne pouvons pas discuter de ce sujet.

La rouquine soupira, puis se leva enfin, époussetant négligemment ses fesses.

\- Dans tous les cas, nous ne pouvons pas partir avant que Light ne soit en état de voyager. De plus, il faut que tu t’occupes de Nabaat et…  
\- Et quoi ?

Vanille se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, hésitante, avant de lâcher :

\- Je préfèrerais que tu évites de la tuer.  
\- Tu te moques de moi ? répliqua Fang. Et après l’avoir cuisinée, tu veux que je fasse quoi avec elle ? Une partie d’échec ?  
\- Ne soit pas cassante, s’il te plait !

La plus jeune prit un petit air réprobateur, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, reprit-elle. Si tu la tues…  
\- C’est ma mission, Vanille.  
\- Il y a peut-être une autre solution. Elle a été ramenée à la vie par Bhunivelze, alors si Etro arrive à gagner contre lui… Il y a peut-être une chance pour…  
\- Ecoute, coupa Fang, c’est toi qui a dit qu’on allait éviter de prévoir… Alors… Evitons de prévoir, d’accord ? Je préfère me concentrer sur ma femme. Je verrai plus tard pour le reste.

Vanille ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. C’était probablement mieux. Peu importe le sujet, elles étaient définitivement en désaccord et actuellement, Fang était loin d’avoir l’énergie et l’envie de se battre avec sa sœur. Finalement la rouquine acquiesça, se détournant dans l’idée de pénétrer l’intérieur de la clinique. Fang enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son short, frissonnant un peu sous le vent qui commençait à se faire frisquet. Soupirant, elle se dit qu’une bonne douche chaude et plus d’une heure de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal. Cependant, la voix de Vanille l’arrêta dans ses projets, alors qu’elle s’était retournée vers elle sur le palier de la porte d’entrée.

\- Mais j’ai quand même oublié de te dire… Il faut que tu saches, Hagen m’a révélé que Light s’était confiée à elle.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je ne suis pas vraiment au courant de grand-chose. Elle m’a seulement dit qu’elles avaient discutés toutes les deux, et que Light lui aurait révélé une partie de la vérité. Notamment sur le fait qu’elle venait du futur et… qu’elle et toi étiez mariées.

La confusion saisit Fang mais Vanille n’attendit aucune réponse de sa part. Elle lui adressa un sourire crispé avant de passer l’encadrement et de fermer la porte derrière elle. Fronçant les sourcils, Fang eut à peine conscience de se mettre à marcher pour contourner la clinique et atteindre la porte de la demeure principale.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’elle devait penser ou ressentir, mais une seule question tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de son amante ? Un soupçon de colère et de ressentiment pointa le bout de son nez, grondant dans le creux de son ventre. Ce n’était pas comme si Lightning n’était pas au courant des conséquences.

Dépassée, elle frotta son visage d’une de ses mains, grimpant rapidement les marches de la maison. Elle ne devait pas porter de jugement maintenant. Depuis deux semaines, elle ne dormait que d’un œil et elle était bien trop fatiguée pour être objective. Lightning allait se réveiller, et alors, elles pourraient discuter toutes les deux de tout ça. Prendre des décisions et affronter toute cette situation ensemble, comme elles l’avaient toujours fait.

Un mal de tête lancinant commençait à battre à ses tempes et elle pénétra la demeure sans se préoccuper de la décoration. Elle avait encore le souvenir de comment était la maison d’Hagen et elle traversa le salon, grimpant les deux marches avant de longer le petit couloir. Il lui fallut à peine cinq minutes avant de se retrouver dans la chambre d’ami. La main sur la poignée de la porte, Fang inspira profondément, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait bien été incapable de dire si c’était la réalité, son imagination ou seulement ses désirs, mais c’était comme si l’odeur de Lightning embaumait toute la pièce. La tête lui tourna subitement, et elle trébucha jusqu’au lit, sur lequel elle s’écroula. Le parfum de son amante sembla l’envelopper comme du coton alors qu’elle enfouissait sa tête dans l’oreiller, son corps semblant peser une tonne. Cela ne prit qu’une seconde avant que le noir ne l’engloutisse.

**oOo**

Elle était comme dans un cocon. Il faisait noir, mais il ne faisait pas froid. Elle avait le sentiment qu’une chaude lueur la soutenait et la réconfortait, l’encourageant à aller mieux. Elle n’avait aucune idée de l’endroit où elle se trouvait, mais ça n’avait pas vraiment d’importance. Elle était bien. Elle se sentait bien.

Avant que le noir ne l’entoure, elle se souvenait d’une douleur horrible. D’un feu étouffant et dévorant qui la consumait. La détruisait. Ici, elle n’avait plus mal. Etait-elle morte ? Est-ce que la mort se résumait à ça ? Un long fleuve noir, mais paisible ? Mais si elle était réellement morte, aurait-elle vraiment conscience de tout ça ?

Un souvenir lointain, profondément enfoui, refit doucement surface. Des images floues passèrent dans sa tête, comme un vieux disque rayé, comme un rêve. Un combat titanesque. Une victoire gagnée sur le fil du rasoir. Une vaste cité située en bord de mer, immense, au milieu de laquelle s’élevait un royaume dont la cime de la plus haute tour disparaissait dans les nuages gris et ternes de ce monde dénué de vie et de couleur.

Des créatures gigantesques. Certaines qui volent, d’autre qui rampent. Et semblant se tenir à ses côtés, ne faisant qu’un avec elle, protecteur et gardien de son être, un magnifique cheval blanc. Majestueux et fier. Puissant. Un nom s’imposa alors à elle. Odin. Les images se firent plus nettes, défilant comme un film. Elle n’était pas morte. La mort, c’était ça. C’était ce vaste monde terne et incolore. C’était le Valhalla.

Une voix se fit alors entendre. Elle résonna autour d’elle. Forte et basse. Attirante.

\- Viens à moi, guerrière. Ma championne. Viens à moi. Ta place est auprès de moi.

Puis tout s’arrêta. Disparu. Ne laissant de nouveau plus que le noir et cette agréable lueur, qui réchauffait son âme.

**oOo**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 30**

De nouveau assise sur cet infernal fauteuil, Fang soupira doucement. Penchant la tête sur un côté, ses yeux détaillèrent le visage de Lightning. Une semaine de plus avait défilé et les hématomes qui marquaient sa figure s’étaient pratiquement tous estompés. Il n’y avait cependant toujours aucune réaction. Les seuls signes d’amélioration étaient que son corps semblait reprendre des forces.

Ses fractures s’étaient ressoudées. La morsure du gorgonopside, qui avait pratiquement déchiré son épaule, était la seule blessure qui persistait encore un peu. Mais Vanille et Hagen étaient tout de même restées surprises et époustouflées, face à une guérison aussi fulgurante. D’après elles, Light ne garderait de cette blessure qu’une petite cicatrice. Tout ça grâce à Odin. La fièvre qui l’avait accablée avait disparu, quant à son teint, il retrouvait doucement sa couleur de porcelaine blanchâtre, ce qui n’était pas si mal. C’était même bon signe, d’après les guérisseuses. Ses lèvres étaient de nouveau rosées et elle n’avait plus cette apparence de cadavre, qui faisait frémir Fang d’angoisse à chaque fois qu’elle posait ses yeux sur elle. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu’à attendre qu’elle se réveille.

En trois semaines, le nombre des patients de la clinique avait diminué. Tipur avait retrouvé sa liberté depuis plusieurs jours déjà, à son plus grand soulagement, et à celui de Fang. Elle commençait sérieusement à trouver la situation désagréable et absolument pas intimiste. Surtout qu’à présent, elle faisait en sorte de se reposer un minimum. Si elle évitait toujours de sortir à l’extérieur, plus par soucis de conscience qu’autre chose, elle était d’accord pour avouer que ça n’était d’aucune utilité de se laisser dépérir dans cette chambre. Ça serait loin d’aider sa femme.

Fang n’avait pas recroisé Lynae depuis la dernière fois, celle-ci étant probablement repartie s’occuper des champs. Dans un sens, ça convenait parfaitement à la brune. Se retrouver en face de celle qui avait fait battre son cœur à dix-sept ans avait quelque chose de dérangeant, encore plus quand la petite blonde venait s’occuper de surveiller les constances de Lightning. Même dans ses pensées les plus folles, jamais Fang n’aurait pensée qu’un jour la fille qu’elle avait aimée à l’époque puisse rencontrer la femme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse aujourd’hui. Bon sang, qu’est-ce que Lightning pouvait-elle bien penser de tout ça ?

Les souvenirs qu’elle avait eu de son alter-ego étaient à présent flous, et Fang se rappelait à peine avoir vécu des choses différentes. Maintenant qu’elle y prêtait attention, elle se rendait compte que Vanille avait raison. C’était comme si le paradoxe qui les entourait toutes les deux faisait en sorte de dissocier leurs personnes des jeunes adolescentes qu’elles avaient été. A présent, elle avait donc l’impression que la jeune Fang et Lightning n’avaient échangés que peu de moments ensemble et cela lui apparaissait comme un vieux disque rayé. A peine assez précis pour que cela n’évoque réellement quelque chose dans sa mémoire. Ce qui, dans un sens, avait un côté plutôt frustrant.

Pressant les doigts de Lightning entre les siens, se rendant de plus en plus compte de l’agréable chaleur qui parcourait de nouveau les membres de sa femme, Fang soupira doucement. Après une seconde, elle se leva, grimaçant face aux fourmillements qui envahirent ses jambes engourdies. Elle se détourna du lit, marchant lentement jusqu’à la fenêtre.

Le temps était gris, c’était un peu déprimant après le soleil qui avait égayé les journées dernièrement. Quant aux habitants, malgré l’incongruité de la situation, ils commençaient à se faire à leur présence… Bien que certains continuent de se montrer sceptiques et curieux. Fang essayait de garder ses distances avec eux, mais plus les jours avançaient, plus elle se rendait compte que son comportement suscitait un intérêt étrange chez les villageois. Et elle savait qu’à un moment, même Hagen n’arriverait plus à les tempérer.

S’appuyant contre l’encadrement de la fenêtre, Fang observa la grisaille du temps s’étendre jusqu’à l’horizon. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que d’ici la fin de journée, il se mette à pleuvoir des cordes. Elle esquissa une grimace, soupirant à cette idée. Elle frotta ses yeux fatigués, ayant bien du mal à retrouver de l’énergie bien qu’elle ait dormis plus de treize heures d’affilées il y a quelques jours à peine. Le lendemain matin, alors qu’elle ouvrait un œil hagard sur les murs de la chambre d’ami d’Hagen, elle avait sauté du lit, déboussolée, avant de se rendre rapidement dans la salle de bain pour un rapide brin de toilette, et ensuite traverser le couloir vers le salon. Cependant, arrivée en haut des deux petites marches de l’escalier en bois, Fang s’était stoppée.

La guérisseuse était présente, prenant visiblement son petit déjeuner accompagnée de Bernulf, Gervald et Ranulf. Dépitée, la brune était restée paralysée sur place, écoutant la conversation qu’elle venait d’intercepter d’une oreille attentive.

**oOo**

\- Je me demande bien ce qui ne va pas chez elle, fit la voix bourrue de Ranulf.

Cet homme était exactement comme dans son souvenir. Et si elle ne le détestait pas réellement, elle le trouvait quand même toujours aussi désagréable et irritant. Elle s’était souvent demandé comment Hagen faisait pour le supporter… Comment le village faisait pour le supporter, en fait.

\- Elle doit être déboussolée en ce moment, c’est normal, répondit Hagen, d’un ton doux et compréhensif. Nous le serions tous dans son cas.  
\- Ça n’excuse en rien ce comportement agressif qu’elle a depuis qu’elle a atterri ici ! Nous ne sommes pas responsable de tout ce foutoir, et nous méritons plus d’explications qu’un « c’est compliqué » !  
\- Pour une fois… Je suis d’accord avec Ranulf, intervint Gervald.  
\- Nous sommes tous d’accord avec Ranulf, tu veux dire, ajouta Bernulf. On est tous surpris par tout ça. Pour moi… Elle était seulement une cocoonienne qui vivait sur Gran Pulse et avait atterri… malencontreusement à Oerba. Je n’aurais jamais imaginé qu’il y avait derrière tout ça une histoire de voyage temporel…  
\- Et que notre petite Fang était en réalité la fameuse épouse pulsienne, répliqua Gervald.

Un bougonnement parvint à Fang, lui faisant légèrement froncer les sourcils.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Ranulf ? demanda Hagen dans un soupir.  
\- Je trouvais déjà ça étrange une cocoonienne avec une pulsienne… Mais savoir que c’est Fang…  
\- Oh, Ranulf ! S’il te plait ! râla la guérisseuse. Je croyais que ton opinion sur Lightning avait changé.

L’homme grogna plus qu’il ne répondit. Dans d’autres circonstances, cela aurait pu amuser Fang, mais son attachement pour son amante la pousser à vouloir qu’on respecte la personne qu’elle était, peu importe d’où elle venait. Lightning n’était pas seulement une cocoonienne. Au fond d’elle, la brune aurait aimé que d’autres villageois, en plus d’Hagen, s’en rendent compte.

\- Si seulement on avait su la vérité plus tôt…

La voix de Gervald résonna aux oreilles de Fang. Cette dernière serra les poings et pinça les lèvres. Qu’est-ce que ça aurait changé ? pensa-t-elle. Certainement rien. D’après Vanille, Hagen était au courant de quelques détails, mais la guérisseuse était juste trop gentille, tolérante et intègre pour profiter de Lightning. Mais ce n’était probablement pas le cas pour beaucoup d’autres. Les hommes comme Ranulf, ou son père, auraient condamné son amante avant même que celle-ci puisse s’expliquer.

\- Tu crois que nous aurions pu faire quelque chose ? demanda Bernulf, sceptique.  
\- Au moins, nous aurions pu nous préparer, répliqua Gervald.  
\- Je suis désolé les garçons, intervint Hagen, mais je pense que peu importe les puissants et courageux guerriers que nous avons au village… Aucun n’aurait fait le poids. C’était vraiment d’un tout autre niveau.

Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre et Fang était incapable de savoir si c’était de l’assentiment ou du sarcasme.

\- Ranulf ! Pourrais-tu arrêter de grogner, s’il te plait ?! râla la guérisseuse. Tu n’es pas un ours, bon sang !

Deux éclats de rires résonnèrent jusqu’à elle et Fang soupira. Pendant une seconde elle se demanda quoi faire. Se montrer ou partir ? Cependant, la voix de Gervald la coupa dans ses pensées, lâchant :

\- Je ne pensais pas une humaine capable d’être aussi balèze.  
\- Et capable d’utiliser autant de magie sans être une l’cie, ajouta Bernulf.  
\- Elle ne l’est pas, intervint Hagen. Je veux dire… Plus forte qu’une humaine normale, ou capable d’utiliser la magie. Tout ça, c’était grâce à… cette chose en elle.  
\- Tu étais au courant de quelque chose, Hagen ? demanda Gervald d’un ton posé.

Un soupir se fit entendre, ainsi que le bruit d’une tasse que l’on repose sur la surface de la table, avant que la guérisseuse ne réponde enfin.

\- Non… Pas vraiment. J’étais seulement au courant de quelques petits détails.  
\- Comme ? maugréa Ranulf.  
\- Le voyage temporel. Fang. Et… une supposée guerre entre Etro et Bhunivelze.  
\- Attends ! La déesse de la mort et le dieu… universel ? s’exclama Bernulf.  
\- Apparemment…  
\- C’est… C’est énorme !  
\- Et probablement que des conneries ! râla Ranulf.  
\- Oh, ça va, vieux bouc ! pesta Hagen. Tu ne vas pas recommencer.  
\- Je dis seulement que nous devrions nous méfier, bougonna-t-il dans sa barbe, tellement que Fang peina à le comprendre.  
\- Arrête un peu. Elle est digne de confiance. Elle nous a tous sauvés.  
\- Elle a sauvé sa femme, tu veux dire, répliqua Bernulf.

Un court silence tomba dans la pièce avant que Gervald ne reprenne :

\- J’imagine que s’il était arrivé quelque chose à la version jeune… Inévitablement, cela aurait touché la version adulte.  
\- J’imagine, soupira Hagen. Ça ne change rien au fait qu’elle nous a tous sauvés.  
\- A quel prix ? Je n’ai pas l’impression que ça lui ait vraiment réussi, ironisa Bernulf.  
\- Elle va mieux. Attendons qu’elle se réveille maintenant, nous verrons après pour avoir des explications.  
\- Si elle se réveille.  
\- Ranulf !  
\- Ça va, je me tais ! grommela le forgeron. En attendant, qu’est-ce qu’on fait de l’autre ? La soldate folle furieuse à moitié grillée dans les cages de ma forge ?  
\- Tu l’as pas encore achevé à coup de gourdin celle-là ? ironisa Gervald, un rire perçant le son de sa voix.

Un grognement répondit à l’homme, mais l’amusement fut de courte durée.

\- J’en ai discuté avec Fergus, fit Bernulf. Apparemment, Fang veut la garder vivante pour avoir des renseignements.  
\- Sauf que ça fait déjà presque trois semaines et que, pour l’instant, elle croupit sur le sol de mes cages, plus morte que vive. Vanille vérifie son état, mais elle n’a soigné aucune blessure.

La réplique qui suivit n’atteignit pas Fang alors que toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Nabaat. Avec toute l’angoisse qui avait rongé ses entrailles dernièrement, l’ancienne dirigeante de la PSICOM lui était un peu sorti de la tête. En réalité, toute cette histoire infernale lui était sorti de l’esprit.

Dans un état second, la brune avait tourné les talons, ignorant son ventre qui criait famine sous les bonnes odeurs de café fraichement coulé et de pain grillé, préférant retourner auprès de Lightning le plus vite possible.

**oOo**

Soupirant, Fang revint à la réalité, appuyant sa tête contre la vitre froide. Elle se fichait bien de ce qu’ils pouvaient tous penser d’elle ou de tout ça. Peu importe qu’ils la croient folle ou qu’ils pensent qu’elle mentait pour protéger sa femme. Tout ce qui importait, c’était que toute cette affaire se termine un jour. Et le plus rapidement serait le mieux.

Dans un sens, Ranulf avait raison, elle aurait dû s’occuper de Nabaat bien plus tôt. Mais trois semaines auparavant, Fang n’avait aucune certitude sur l’état de Lightning. Son amante pouvait sombrer d’un instant à l’autre et elle était ce qu’elle avait de plus précieux au monde. La veiller, la savoir en vie et en bonne santé, était plus crucial que toutes les missions qu’aurait pu lui confier Etro.

Elle tourna la tête vers Lightning. Si à présent, elle se sentait rassurée sur son état, elle ne pouvait empêcher de sentir la colère et la frustration pointer le bout de leur nez. Elle fixa de nouveau l’extérieur, ayant soudainement le besoin irrépressible de sortir prendre un peu l’air. Si à la base, elle était contre cette idée, là, elle sentait que c’était nécessaire. Elle avait soudainement l’impression d’étouffer. D’être un animal en cage. Ce qui, dans un sens, n’était pas entièrement faux.

Fang n’était peut-être pas physiquement en cage, mais elle était quand même prisonnière. Prisonnière de son passé et surtout d’Etro et de ses obligations envers la déesse. Elle s’approcha lentement de Lightning, posant son front contre le sien. Elle inspira profondément, imaginant encore sentir son agréable parfum floral qui semblait habituellement la suivre partout. Puis elle l’embrassa délicatement avant de se reculer, passant une main douce dans les boucles roses.

\- Je reviens vite, Sunshine, dit-elle avec automatisme.

Elle quitta ensuite la chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte. Elle traversa le couloir de la clinique, qui ne comptait pratiquement plus aucun patient. Elle atteignit la porte qui s’ouvrait sur la pièce qui servait pour les auscultations d’un côté, ainsi que de bureau et de salle pour les préparations des remèdes de l’autre.

Elle avisa aussitôt Hagen, cette dernière se trouvant assise derrière son secrétaire, faisant courir rapidement la mine de son crayon sur des feuilles de papier. Concentrée comme elle l’était, la guérisseuse ne fit même pas attention à son arrivée et cela fit doucement sourire Fang. Une tasse de thé fumant à ses côtés, elle leva son crayon uniquement pour la porter à ses lèvres, et en apprécier une longue gorgée.

La brune se racla la gorge à ce moment-là, surprenant Hagen et attirant son attention. Elle avala ce qu’elle avait dans la bouche, s’humecta les lèvres et esquissa un sourire avant de s’exclamer :

\- Oh ! Fang !... Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir.  
\- Désolée, se contenta de répondre la plus jeune.

Un silence s’installa entre elles. Lourd et tendu. Hagen lui avait offert l’hospitalité de sa demeure et Fang ne l’en avait toujours pas remerciée. En fait, même si la brève conversation qu’elles avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt avait été… tout ce qu’il y a de plus calme et normale, Fang n’avait pas cherché à ce qu’elles se croisent plus souvent.

\- Vanille n’est pas là ? demanda-t-elle finalement, après un instant.  
\- Oh… Hum… Elle… elle est partie… s’occuper de quelques patients récalcitrants, sourit la guérisseuse.

Fang haussa un sourcil, retenant un soupir dans le creux de sa gorge. De toute évidence, sa cadette n’en avait rien à faire de la conversation qu’elles avaient eu. Elle se fichait complètement de, peut-être, ruiner à jamais l’Histoire en continuant de se mêler aux habitants. Qu’elle leur donne un coup de main, Fang pouvait le comprendre, mais elle n’était pas certaine que ça soit judicieux que Vanille aille au point de se lier de nouveau avec son village natal.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose de spécial ? demanda Hagen, la tirant de ses pensées.  
\- Je… Je comptais aller faire un rapide petit tour, mais tant pis… Ce n’est pas grave.

La guérisseuse posa sur elle un regard inquisiteur, mais surtout compréhensif et tendre. Si tendre que Fang sentit son estomac se contracter.

\- Tu veux que je veille Light à ta place, le temps que tu reviennes ? demanda-t-elle, un léger sourire en coin.

Cette femme était vraiment trop gentille, pensa de nouveau Fang. Comment pouvait-elle se montrer aussi froide et distance, alors qu’il était évident que la guérisseuse ne voulait qu’une chose : se montrer serviable et chaleureuse ?

\- Non, je… Je n’ai pas envie de déranger. Je peux très bien continuer…  
\- Va prendre un peu l’air, Fang, coupa gentiment Hagen. Ça ne me dérange pas, je t’assure. Je ne devrais avoir à te le redire.  
\- Ce n’est pas ça, d’accord ? Je… je ne veux pas…

Hagen soupira, finissant par se lever de sa chaise et contourner son bureau. Elle s’approcha d’elle, un regard conciliant faisant briller ses prunelles lagons.

\- Ecoute… Tout ça est très compliqué… Pour tout le monde. Je ne te demande pas des explications… Pour l’instant. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer… Ce qui a fait que tu sois aussi… Distante, mais je suis sûre que tu sais déjà que toute cette histoire a dû faire plus de dégâts qu’on ne l’imagine.

La guérisseuse hésita une seconde avant de s’avancer encore et de poser ses mains sur ses bras.

\- Même si tu fais en sorte de rester loin de tout ça à cause du bond dans le temps, ça n’empêchera pas les paradoxes de se créer.  
\- J’espère seulement les amoindrir, répondit doucement Fang, se montrant pour la première fois plus… Abordable. S’il y a trop de paradoxes, je crains que nous ne puissions plus rentrer chez nous.  
\- Peut-être que si tu nous laissais t’aider…  
\- Je ne pense pas que l’aide d’humains pèse dans la balance face à la volonté des dieux, coupa Fang.

Hagen soupira et finit par acquiescer.

\- D’accord, ne parlons pas des sujets qui fâchent, maintenant. En dehors de ça, tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, et que tu ne me dérangeras jamais. Alors vas-y… Va marcher un peu et je veille sur la princesse endormie en ton absence.

Cela arracha un bref sourire à Fang, qui surprit Hagen. Cette dernière haussa les sourcils, sans pour autant dire quoique ce soit. Finalement, la brune acquiesça et se recula de la guérisseuse qui ôta ses mains de ses bras. Fang gagna la porte d’entrée et se tourna vers Hagen avant de mettre la main sur la poignée.

\- Merci, Hagen, dit-elle, la gorge un peu nouée. Pour… Pour tout ce que tu fais… Et tout ce que tu as fait, surtout.

Elle n’attendit aucune réponse et partit sans se retourner. Fermant la porte derrière elle, Fang descendit rapidement les marches du porche et se dirigea aussitôt vers le centre du village. Celui-ci reprenait doucement vie. Les réparations se déroulaient lentement, mais certaines maisons étaient déjà en bonne voie pour être opérationnelles avant la fin du mois.

L’épicerie avait été remise en état et Fiona s’activait à lui faire retrouver son charme habituel. Les provisions les plus fragiles étaient fichues, mais il restait encore de nombreux sacs de farine entassés aux pieds des marches des étals. Et si la plupart de la viande avait dû être jetée, le village pourrait toujours continuer à vivre de la pêche. Dans quelques semaines le printemps pointerait enfin le bout de son nez, tout au plus un mois et les beaux jours seraient définitivement de retour, signant enfin le retour de la chasse. Les stocks de viandes se rempliraient rapidement. Fang n’était pas vraiment inquiète pour leur survie.

Après tout, elle les connaissait très bien, leur souvenir étant encore vivace dans son esprit, malgré ce qu’elle pouvait laisser croire. Elle savait qu’ils s’en sortiraient. Ils étaient tous des battants et elle remarquait déjà les airs de détermination sur leurs visages. Il faudrait être idiot pour croire qu’ils allaient se laisser abattre pour si peu. Revenant à la réalité, Fang vit Fiona à quelques mètres d’elle poser un regard curieux sur sa personne. Appuyée contre le manche de son balai, la commerçante semblait hésitante et méfiante.

La brune ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Jusqu’à présent, Fang n’avait fait que montrer un visage antipathique et distant. Si elle ne répondait pas à demi-mot aux brèves questions qu’on lui posait, elle se montrait silencieuse ou sarcastique, et elle avait parfaitement conscience que ce n’était pas l’image d’elle qu’ils connaissaient tous. Pour eux, elle était toujours cette adolescente de presque dix-huit ans, rebelle et turbulente, mais surtout souriante et pleine de vie.

Mais elle avait vécu tellement de choses. Au fond d’elle, Fang avait toujours ce caractère un peu frondeur et intrépide, mais elle avait appris à se tempérer. Son paternel serait fier d’elle, elle avait finalement mis du plomb dans sa cervelle. Ou peut-être pas. Si ça avait été le cas, elle n’aurait pas été demandé à devenir une l’cie seulement par colère, rancœur et tristesse.

Quand elle pensait que dans quatre ans… Fang pinça les lèvres, préférant ne pas penser à ça. Peu importe, pour elle, c’était du passé et il était hors de question qu’elle s’en mêle. Et si elle avait brièvement croisé son père, elle voulait à tout prix éviter de tomber sur sa mère. Son estomac se noua et une boule vint obstruer sa gorge. Elle se mordit l’intérieur d’une joue et secoua la tête, préférant ne pas y penser. Ce n’était pas le moment de se remémorer les instants les plus tragiques de sa vie.

Détournant le regard de la façade de l’épicerie, Fang baissa la tête et entreprit de continuer sa marche. Elle voulait seulement prendre un peu l’air et retourner au plus vite auprès de Lightning, et ce n’était pas en perdant du temps à penser au passé qu’elle allait se sentir mieux. Elle se remit à marcher, grimpant l’escalier en pierre qui conduisait à la partie supérieure du village. Un vent froid s’engouffra dans ses vêtements, la faisant frissonner, mais après plusieurs jours à être restée enfermer entre quatre murs, ça faisait un bien fou.

Repoussant plusieurs mèches qui étaient revenues sur son visage, Fang inspira profondément l’odeur de l’océan qui embaumait l’air. En fermant les yeux, elle aurait presque pu croire qu’elle était rentrée chez elle et que tout était redevenu comme avant, mais c’est sans compter le bruit des rires et des conversations qui attiraient son attention. De toute évidence, quelques villageois s’étaient attelés à remettre en état les maisons qui longeaient la côte en hauteur.

Ils faisaient ça dans la convivialité, et la table qui traînait au milieu de la place plusieurs jours auparavant se retrouvait maintenant ici, croulant sous ce qui devait être un gouter colossal. Certainement une pause bien méritée avant de reprendre l’avancement des réparations. Les blessures de Gervald et Ranulf étaient entièrement guéries depuis peu, et ces derniers avaient déjà remis la main à la pâte, bien que ce dernier ne soit pas présent actuellement. Il ne restait plus que Bernulf, dont la jambe se consolidait lentement, qui continuait de râler à longueur de journée.

Celui-ci se trouvait, d’ailleurs, assis à la table, engloutissant un nombre astronomique de biscuits. Son fidèle ami se trouvait à ses côtés, riant comme un bossu. Fang n’avait pas le moindre doute sur le fait que Gervald devait bien se payer sa tête. Cela lui arracha un discret sourire, alors que son ventre émettait un gargouillement. L’attrait d’une tasse d’un café bien chaud et de l’une de ces belles clémentines orange, lui mettait l’eau à la bouche, elle devait l’avouer.

Un bourdonnement pas possible lui parvint. Des exclamations bruyantes, des rires et des bruits de courses. Elle réalisa très vite que c’était tout un groupe d’enfants, accompagné de Swann et Tilda. Ces dernières se joignirent à la tablée et Fang remarqua à ce moment qu’en plus de Bernulf et Gervald, il y avait Glenn et Farell. Mais ce n’est pas ce qui lui coupa le souffle et la paralysa sur place.

Alors qu’elle parcourait l’assemblée des yeux, son regard s’était posé sur une silhouette svelte et élancée qu’elle aurait reconnue à des kilomètres. De long cheveux noirs et ondulés, une peau légèrement caramélisée et un sourire tendre et chaleureux qui fit gronder quelque chose au plus profond d’elle. Ouvrant la bouche, Fang exhala un souffle tremblant. Croisant les bras autour d’elle, elle raffermit la prise de ses mains. A quelques pas d’elle se trouvait la seule personne qu’elle avait toujours ardemment désirée, et qu’elle avait toujours sue perdu à jamais. Sa mère.

Cette dernière était à portée de main. Juste là. Fang aurait juste à tendre le bras, qu’elle était presque certaine qu’elle pourrait la toucher. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle ne méritait pas d’avoir à se retrouver face au souvenir de sa mère. C’était cruel. La tristesse rongea sa poitrine, avant qu’un sentiment de honte et de culpabilité ne viennent la dévaster. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester dans cette chambre auprès de Lightning. Auprès de sa femme, qui était la chose la plus réelle à quoi elle devait se raccrocher aujourd’hui. Tout ça, c’était du passé et il était hors de question qu’elle se laisse ravager par lui.

Fang inspira, pinçant les lèvres et se détourna du groupe. Elle comptait descendre cet escalier et remettre encore plus de distance entre eux. C’était plus prudent, autant pour elle, que pour le cours de l’Histoire. Cependant, avant même que ses pieds ne se mettent en mouvement, elle entendit une voix toute proche d’elle. Une voix qui fit contracter son cœur et sursauter son estomac.

\- Tu veux venir te joindre à nous ?

Relevant les yeux, Fang tomba dans deux prunelles émeraude qu’elle avait intimement connues. Deux émeraudes qu’elle voyait chaque jour, quand elle se regardait elle-même dans un miroir. Elle garda la bouche fermée, sa voix ayant pris la fuite, alors qu’elle se retrouvait face à sa mère. Déglutissant, elle serra les dents, ne sachant même pas quoi répondre.

Mirta esquissa un sourire, ajoutant, sans se familiariser de son silence :

\- Il y a du thé, du café et du chocolat chaud, des clémentines à revendre… Et si Bernulf n’a pas tout mangé, il devrait rester quelques biscuits.  
\- Je… Je… Un café ?

Cette femme qui avait été sa mère, qui lui avait tout appris et envers qui elle avait autant de respect que d’amour, esquissa un large sourire et acquiesça. Elle glissa un bras autour d’un des siens et Fang sentit son souffle se couper, alors que le parfum de son enfance lui faisait presque tourner la tête. Par Etro… Si elle avait encore dix ans et surtout pas à se préoccuper de toute cette histoire de guerre et de l’cie, Fang se jetterait les yeux fermés dans le giron de sa mère.

Elle se laissa diriger sans chercher à résister ou même à s’écarter de l’agréable prise autour de son bras, arrivant rapidement à la table. Les regards des autres convives se posèrent sur elle. La plupart étaient curieux, peut-être un brin suspicieux aussi, mais au fond de leur yeux ne brillait aucune animosité. Il était probable que pour eux, peu importe d’où elle venait, elle était toujours Fang. Elle savait parfaitement que ce qui les chagrinait, c’était son refus de communiquer.

Pendant une seconde, Fang pensa être l’objet de reproches, voire de colère, mais à la place, la voix de Bernulf combla le lourd silence qui s’était installé.

\- Pince-moi, Gerv… Je vois double.

Après une seconde, toute la tablée se mit à rire, laissant Fang troublée et sceptique.

\- Crétin, réprimanda faussement Mirta, avant de s’adresser à elle. Assieds-toi, Fang, je vais te servir un café.

Sa mère la lâcha enfin. Les conversations avaient doucement repris, les femmes lançant régulièrement des coups d’œil aux enfants. Fang pris une seconde avant de se demander ce qu’elle était en train de faire exactement. Sa raison lui hurlait de faire demi-tour, de ne pas commettre une telle folie. Cependant, elle tourna la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa mère, qui versait déjà un café fumant dans une tasse.

Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, son corps agissant sans même qu’elle s’en rende compte. Elle enjamba le banc et s’assit, levant les yeux pour tomber dans les regards de Bernulf et Gervald.

\- Vous voulez ma photo ? grogna-t-elle

Les hommes esquissèrent un sourire avant de se regarder. Elle fronça les sourcils, trouvant leur comportement étrange. Finalement, une tasse se posa sous son nez, détournant son attention, la voix de sa mère parvenant à ses oreilles.

\- Ne fait pas attention à eux. Tu sais comment ils peuvent se montrer idiots quand ils le veulent.

Autant Bernulf que Gervald prirent un air outré, ce qui amusa profondément Fang. Elle pinça les lèvres et préféra plonger son nez dans sa tasse, qu’elle entoura de ses mains. Cependant, ce n’était apparemment pas une option que de la laisser profiter seule de sa boisson, car sa mère vint s’assoir à côté d’elle. Attrapant deux clémentines, elle les déposa à côté de sa tasse, demandant d’un ton nonchalant.

\- Alors… C’est comment chez toi ? Il y a beaucoup d’écart entre ici et… ça te fait quel âge ?

Fang resserra sa prise autour de son mug, son cœur battant tellement fort dans sa poitrine, qu’elle avait l’impression qu’il se répercutait dans ses côtes. Elle déglutit et attrapa de ses mains légèrement tremblantes l’une des clémentines pour la décortiquer.

\- Mais je me rends compte que tu ne peux pas vraiment en parler, ajouta Mirta après un instant.  
\- C’est… Ce n’est pas vraiment ça… C’est juste…  
\- Risqué ? Oui, je comprends. Hagen m’en a un peu parlé.

Fang tourna la tête vers sa mère avant de reporter son attention sur son fruit. Elle mit un quartier dans sa bouche, le mâchant avant de l’avaler.

\- Tu peux quand même… me dire l’âge que tu as ?

Fang haussa un sourcil, avalant son deuxième morceau de clémentine. Passant sa langue sur sa lèvre, elle soupira doucement. L’espace d’une seconde, elle se demanda si elle se montrait sarcastique, mais elle se voyait mal dire d’une voix blanche, que dans un certain sens, elle avait au moins six cent vingt-sept ans. Elle n’était pas sûre que ça passe bien, de plus, soit ils penseraient qu’elle se foutait d’eux, soit elle annoncerait directement la vérité.

\- J’ai vingt-sept ans… Enfin… Bientôt vingt-huit, je suppose, opta-t-elle comme réponse.  
\- Vingt-sept ans, fit Mirta, pensive. Est-ce que ça veut dire… que tu as fait un bond de… de dix ans ?

Fang avala une gorgée de son café. Elle savait que c’était une très mauvaise idée. Que pouvait-elle bien répondre ?

\- Bon, d’accord, abdiqua sa mère face à son silence. J’arrête les questions de ce genre, pour l’instant.

Un court silence se fit entre elles, mais les autres continuaient de discuter tranquillement. Bernulf et Gervald étaient en train de s’affronter pour savoir lequel allaient avaler le dernier biscuit, mais de toute évidence, aucun n’était prêt à laisser l’autre gagner.

\- En revanche, est-ce que je peux savoir… Enfin… Comment toi et une cocoonienne…  
\- Lightning ! Elle s’appelle Lightning, coupa Fang.  
\- Oui… Pardon, s’excusa sa mère. Je suis désolée, vraiment. Mais c’est tellement… Enfin, j’ai un peu de mal à me faire à l’idée.

Fang entama sa deuxième clémentine, avalant le quartier qu’elle avait dans la bouche. Un drôle de sentiment se tortillait dans ses entrailles alors qu’elle répondait :

\- Pourtant, Light est une femme exceptionnelle.  
\- Oh, mais je n’en doute pas, fit Mirta. J’ai confiance en ton jugement, Fang. Que tu ais dix-sept ans ou vingt-sept.

Une boule de chaleur pris naissance dans sa poitrine, alors qu’elle entourait sa tasse de ses mains. Elle se souvenait de la brève conversation qu’elle avait eue avec Vanille juste avant son mariage. Au moment d’aller devant l’autel, Fang n’avait eu aucun doute, aucune peur. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu’elle voulait, et surtout, qu’elle faisait le meilleur choix de sa vie. Non, elle n’avait eu qu’un seul regret ce jour-là. Que sa mère n’ait pas été là pour partager tout ça avec elle.

Au fond d’elle, Fang aurait aimé que sa mère rencontre Lightning. Qu’elle apprenne à la connaître comme une femme à part entière, qu’elle découvre sa gentillesse et sa douceur et non pas qu’elle ne remarque en son amante, que son statut de cocoonienne. La personnalité de Lightning ne se résumait pas à ça. Elle était plus profonde et complexe. Mais, normalement, cette situation n’aurait jamais dû se produire.

\- Je suis certaine que… qu’a ton époque, reprit Mirta, la tirant de ses pensées, nous sommes tous ravis de compter Lightning dans la famille. Je comprends finalement, qu’elle ait été un peu déboussolée en arrivant ici. Et nous avons tous été tellement agressifs.

Fang déglutit, avalant une petite gorgée de son café.

\- Je suis certaine qu’elle ne vous en veut pas, répondit-elle doucement.  
\- J’espère, sourit sa mère. Je ne veux pas que ma future belle-fille finisse par me détester.

Le cœur de Fang rata un battement, son souffle se bloquant dans le creux de sa gorge. Si tu savais, maman, pensa-t-elle.

\- Bon, je dois y aller, ajouta Mirta.  
\- Déjà ? s’exclama Swann.  
\- Eh oui… J’ai le dîner à préparer et puis… Je préfère éviter de laisser… de laisser Fang trop longtemps toute seule.  
\- Toujours aucun changement ? demanda gentiment Tilda.

Cette dernière s’était collée au corps chaud et immense de Gervald, espérant surement glaner un peu de chaleur. Il était vrai que les températures étaient encore basses, et ce ciel gris qui se profilait à l’horizon n’avait rien d’encourageant.

\- Non, pas vraiment, soupira Mirta.

Elle se leva, ajustant sa cape autour de ses épaules. Fang restait concentrée sur son café, partagée entre la déception à l’idée que sa mère parte et le soulagement. Cependant, une main douce glissa dans ses épais cheveux, la prenant par surprise. Les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant la chamade, Fang tourna la tête vers sa mère, croisant les deux émeraudes identiques aux siennes.

\- J’espère que nous pourrons nous revoir, fit sa mère, et que la prochaine fois… Tu seras plus encline à discuter avec moi.

Fang ne répondit pas et Mirta ne sembla pas s’en formaliser. Cette dernière avait toujours été compréhensive et patiente, mais Fang ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner ce qu’elle voulait. La main quitta sa tête et Mirta tourna les talons, gagnant l’escalier en pierre qu’elle descendit lentement. Fang était déchirée, l’envie irrépressible de la rappeler lui démangeant les lèvres, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. C’était mieux ainsi, peu importe que cela soit douloureux.

Elle préféra finir son café et avaler son dernier morceau de clémentine, prête à partir elle aussi. La présence de Lightning, même inconsciente, commençait à lui manquer. Gervald et Tilda roucoulaient en face d’elle sous les yeux et commentaires exaspérés de Bernulf. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment désespérants par moment. Et dire qu’ils étaient ses cousins. Bernulf était le fils du frère de son père, qui était mort de nombreuses années auparavant. Quant à Gervald, c’était grâce au frère de son grand-père du côté de sa mère. La lignée des Yun avait toujours été longue. Swann était plutôt amusée, lançant des regards dans sa direction, que Fang sentait parfaitement. Retenant un soupir, elle bascula une jambe par-dessus le banc, s’apprêtant à prendre la poudre d’escampette. Cependant, avant qu’elle ne se retourne, une petite voix fluette l’arrêta sur place.

\- Tu es Fang ?

La brune tourna la tête, découvrant Joia, qui se tenait à ses côtés, les mains dans le dos et un air hésitant sur son visage de poupée.

\- J’ai entendu maman et papa en parler la dernière fois. Tu es Fang, mais pas la nôtre. Toi, tu es plus vieille, reprit la gamine.

Les jambes coupées, Fang fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui tu traites de vieille, morveuse ! râla-t-elle. Fait attention à ce que tu dis, si tu ne veux pas que je t’arrache les couettes !

Elle allait seulement avoir vingt-huit ans, elle avait encore toute sa jeunesse devant elle, bon sang ! Joia esquissa un large sourire, avant que son visage ne prenne un drôle d’air sérieux. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, puis ramena ses mains devant elle, présentant un bouquet garnis de nombreuses fleurs des champs.

\- Tiens ! fit-elle. Tu pourras le mettre dans la chambre de Light ? C’est pour elle.

Fang, confuse, s’en empara, les regardant une seconde, avant de porter de nouveau son attention sur Joia.

\- Mais… Où est-ce que tu as trouvé toutes ces fleurs ?  
\- On a été les cueillir dans la forêt tout à l’heure, avec Tilda et Swann. Il y en avait des tas !

Un court silence se fit entendre, puis la petite reprit.

\- Alors ? Tu les lui mettras dans sa chambre ?  
\- Pourquoi… ?  
\- Maman dit qu’elle m’a sauvé la vie.

Joia lui adressa un nouveau sourire avant de retourner auprès de ses amis. Fang remarqua alors à ce moment-là les quelques paniers floraux qui les entouraient. Puis la voix de Gervald résonna à ses oreilles.

\- Elle a caché Joia dans une caisse de poisson sur le quai du port, avant de se faire attaquer par une unité de Cocoon.

Fang tourna la tête vers lui. Ce dernier arborait un air grave. Plus sérieux qu’elle ne l’avait jamais vu, même dans ses plus lointains souvenirs.

\- Je crois bien que Yüna et Tylian lui en seront éternellement reconnaissant. C’est une femme bien… Ta femme est quelqu’un de bien, nous n’avons plus aucun doute là-dessus.  
\- Que tu ne veuille pas révéler certaines choses par rapport à l’Histoire, nous comprenons, ajouta Bernulf. Mais là, nous sommes tous concernés, maintenant. Surtout s’il y a une autre tarée de Cocoon comme la soldate blonde, là !

Un lourd silence les enveloppa. Fang avait la gorge nouée et les mains tremblantes, qu’elle camoufla en serrant les poings, écrasant un peu les tiges des fleurs qu’elle tenait dans l’une.

\- En parlant de cocoonienne tarée, je ferais mieux d’y retourner, déclara justement Gervald. Et toi, Bern’, tu ferais mieux de rentrer et de reposer ta jambe, Hagen a promis de te le faire regretter la prochaine fois.

Bernulf râla entre ses dents, alors que Gervald déposait un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Tilda, avant de partir. Fang savait parfaitement où il allait. Il faisait partie des gardes qui devaient surveiller Nabaat, en attendant de savoir quoi faire d’elle. Sans réfléchir, la brune sauta sur ses pieds, rejoignant l’homme qui était à mi-chemin dans l’escalier. Elle aurait pu retourner auprès de Lightning tout de suite, mais son amante avait été prête à se sacrifier pour sauver ce village et ces habitants. Pour sauver son passé.

Cette guerre entre Bhunivelze et Etro n’aurait dû ne regarder qu’eux, mais encore une fois, ils faisaient l’objet de jouets entre leurs mains. Et s’il y avait la possibilité de régler ça le plus rapidement possible, alors elle devait tout mettre en œuvre pour y arriver.

\- Je t’accompagne ! s’exclama-t-elle, en arrivant à la hauteur de Gervald.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et descendit le reste des marches, prenant déjà la direction de la forge. Gervald la rattrapa en un instant, callant son propre pas au sien, sans même prononcer un seul mot. Elle ne chercha pas à se poser des questions, elle savait seulement que la présence de l’homme à ses côtés avait quelque chose de rassurant.

**oOo**

Quand Fang arriva à l’approche de la forge, elle se demanda vaguement comment allait se passer cette altercation. Ou plutôt, comment elle allait se finir. Vanille lui avait demandé de ne pas tuer Nabaat, mais ce n’était pas comme si elle avait le choix.

Le bâtiment de Ranulf était certainement l’un des rare à n’avoir subi que de moindres dégâts. En dehors d’un trou dans l’un des murs en pierre, le forgeron n’avait rien à déplorer de plus, ce qui était une aubaine. Elle passa la large entrée de la forge, traversant l’immense salle dans laquelle Ranulf façonnait toutes les armes et protections nécessaire à la chasse, mais pas que. Tous les outils dont les matériaux avaient besoin d’être coulés et qui servaient aux villageois, passaient d’abord entre ses mains.

Arrivée devant les portes des cages, Fang tomba sur Thorvald et Dyre, qui gardaient farouchement l’entrée. Cette dernière n’était pas l’une des femmes avec qui Fang s’entendait à merveille à l’époque, et pourtant, Dyre n’avait à peine que quelques années de plus qu’elle. Mais celle-ci était aussi prétentieuse et horripilante qu’un chocobo de mauvaise humeur. D’aussi loin qu’elle puisse se souvenir, Fang avait toujours rêvé de la gifler, histoire de lui faire perdre son petit air suffisant.

Elle serra d’ailleurs les dents, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l’autre femme. Assise en équilibre sur un énorme tonneau, tenant entre ses mains un petit poignard qu’elle s’amusait à faire tourner stupidement entre ses mains, Dyre affichait un air provocateur qui fit frissonner son échine. Non, vraiment, une petite claque ne pourrait pas faire de mal à cette dinde, pensa Fang.

Elle ne savait pas si la tension qu’elle sentait autour d’elles était parvenue jusqu’aux hommes, mais Gervald se racla la gorge, s’exclamant :

\- Je suis venu remplacer Elvind et Fang est venue voir la prisonnière.  
\- Il était temps, répondit Thorvald, je crois bien qu’Elvind va finir par craquer dans cette cage. Il n’a pas l'habitude d’être trop longtemps enfermé.

Gervald et Thorvald échangèrent un rire complice, alors que Dyre descendait de son perchoir.

\- Tu as fini de pleurer sur ta cocoonienne de malheur ? fit-elle, sarcastique.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Dyre ? Tu te sens dévalorisée parce que tu n’es pas au centre de l’attention, pour une fois ? Pauvre petite ! répliqua Fang, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

Dyre pinça les lèvres, ses mâchoires se contractant de colère. Un éclair d’humiliation passa dans ses prunelles émeraude si communes au clan Yun, ce qui amusa grandement Fang. Aussi brune l’une que l’autre, Dyre arborait cependant une taille et une carrure plus imposantes. Certainement que c’était la raison qui faisait qu’elle était l’une des rares femmes du clan à avoir la force d’un guerrier. Une fois qu’elle avait réussi à faire ses preuves, Fergus n’avait pas rechigné à lui accorder le droit de faire partie des chasseurs d’Oerba. Elle avait même finit par gagner une place de choix parmi les plus compétents.

Fang se souvenait parfaitement du nombre incalculable de fois où elle avait entendu son paternel chanter les louanges de Dyre. La plupart du temps, ça lui était passé au-dessus de la tête. A l’époque, elle se fichait bien de cette stupide rivalité qu’il pouvait y avoir entre elles. Non, Dyre, c’était seulement physique. Elle ne pouvait juste pas la voir sans avoir une envie irritante de la frapper.

L’affrontant du regard, Dyre se redressa de toute sa hauteur, espérant peut-être impressionner Fang. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, intérieurement amusée. Elle serra toutefois les dents quand Dyre s’exclama, d’un ton acide :

\- C’est à cause d’elle qu’on en est là !  
\- Théoriquement… C’est à cause de la garce qui se trouve derrière cette porte, répliqua Fang, d’un ton aussi calme que possible. Mais je comprends qu’avec ton intelligence, tu ait du mal à faire la différence.

Fang vit les narines de Dyre se dilater, une colère palpable transperçant tous les pores de sa peau. Elle imaginait parfaitement que la prise de sa main autour de son poignard avait dû se raffermir, tandis qu’elle persiflait :

\- Tu sais quoi… Je me fiche que tu ai fait un bond dans le temps et de savoir d’où tu viens. Je me fiche même que tu ai détraqué l’Histoire. Je me demande surtout comment tu peux te regarder dans un miroir.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, j’y arrive certainement mieux que toi, avec ta grosse tête d’arrogante écervelée.

Fang serra les poings, se taisant un instant. D’où cette dinde se permettait de lui faire des reproches ?! Elle ne connaissait rien d’elle, ni même de sa vie, et encore moins de Light. Personne n’avait à lui faire la morale sur les choix qu’elle avait faits, à part peut-être Vanille, qui avait toujours été à ses côtés.

\- Maintenant, écarte-toi de mon chemin. J’ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec toi !

D’un coup d’épaule elle poussa Dyre et ouvrit la porte qui menait aux cages, Gervald sur les talons. Il faisait sombre et une forte odeur de saleté lui monta au nez. Fang eut à peine le temps de s’accoutumer à la pénombre et Gervald de refermer derrière eux, que la voix grave et désagréable de Nabaat résonnait déjà à ses oreilles.

\- Je me demandais justement… quand tu me ferais enfin grâce de ta présence… pulsienne !

Fang dû froncer les sourcils, les deux lampes tempête accrochées au mur dévoilant lentement l’environnement autour d’elle. Ranulf et Fergus étaient présents, retournant son estomac. Gervald se dirigea, d’ailleurs, aussitôt vers ce dernier, indiquant à Elvind qu’il pouvait partir à son tour. Les deux aînés posèrent alors leurs yeux sur elle, qui était restée sur place et silencieuse.

\- Eh bien alors, pulsienne… ? Le chat a mangé ta langue ? rit difficilement Nabaat.

Un rire moqueur résonna contre les murs en pierre, froid, humide et déprimant. Fang avança enfin de quelques pas, alors que la blonde ajoutait :

\- J’en connais une qui doit être terriblement déçue… Si c’est le cas.

La brune serra les dents, se plaçant face à Nabaat. Celle-ci, attachée au sol à l’une des poutres porteuse du toit au milieu de la pièce, leva sur elle des yeux brillants et cernés.

\- Epargne-moi tes remarques vulgaires, Nabaat ! Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position pour m’énerver.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? J’ai rien d’autre à faire, ici, et puis… Je te comprends, tu sais.

Fang haussa un sourcil, Nabaat ajoutant :

\- Le moment où tu poses tes lèvres sur les siennes doit être le meilleur de ta vie… C’est vrai que sa bouche… est d’une douceur exquise…

Fronçant les sourcils, le cœur de Fang eut un accroc. Une colère froide s’empara d’elle, alors qu’elle pouvait enfin détailler réellement la soldate, ses yeux s’étant habitués à la faible luminosité. Elle était dans un piteux état. Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient roussi et noirci par endroit. Sa peau avait brûlé à cause de la foudre qui s’était abattue sur elle, et plusieurs os de son corps avaient dû se briser. Du sang maculait son visage et ses vêtements, tandis qu’elle se rendait compte que Vanille avait suivi à la lettre ses recommandations, pour une fois.

De par son statut de l’cie, Nabaat devait certainement pouvoir se régénérer elle-même. Peu importe qu’elle ait des pouvoirs de guérison ou non, elle avait, quoiqu’il arrive, la faculté de récupérer rapidement. Par précaution, elle avait donc demandé à sa cadette de trouver un moyen pour éviter que ça ne soit le cas. Au vu de son état de faiblesse accru et les grimaces de douleur qui tiraient les traits de son visage tuméfié, la jeune guérisseuse ne pouvait lui injecter que quelque chose de méchant.

Fang déglutit, pinçant les lèvres, alors qu’elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire cette dernière réplique. Cependant, elle n’était pas certaine de vouloir s’attarder sur ces dernières, surtout sortant de la bouche de Nabaat. Elle la gratifia uniquement un regard dédaigneux, se détournant ensuite de sa personne. Son attention se posa brièvement sur Ranulf et Fergus, mais Fang préféra très vite se concentrer sur ce qui l’amenait ici. Cependant, elle se doutait déjà des nombreuses questions que son échange allait susciter chez les trois hommes présents.

Elle avisa la canne en acier qu’affectionnait particulièrement la soldate, et d’un sourire narquois, Fang l’attrapa entre ses mains. Elle la fit adroitement tournoyer entre ses doigts, se retournant ensuite vers Nabaat.

\- Ne parle surtout pas de ma femme ! fit doucement Fang. Ou je vais vraiment finir par me montrer méchante.  
\- C’est vrai ? Quel dommage ! ironisa la blonde. C’est pourtant… mon sujet de conversation préféré.

Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres craquelées et saignantes, avant qu’une violente quinte de toux ne la secoue. Elle cracha du sang sans se départir de son air suffisant et goguenard, mettant les nerfs de Fang à rude épreuve. Serrant fermement les doigts autour de la canne en acier, elle eut la subite envie de lui faire ravaler plusieurs de ses dents, dont certaines étaient probablement déjà cassées.

\- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux, préféra répondre Fang.  
\- Et qu’est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais te dire ce que tu veux entendre ? Nous savons très bien comment ça va se finir entre toi et moi… Au final… Si je meurs, tu gagnes… Si tu meurs, je gagne… J’ai vite fait le tour du problème.  
\- Sauf que tu es loin d’être en position de force.  
\- Peu importe, j’ai tout mon temps devant moi… Je suis déjà morte, je te rappelle.

Fang serra les dents et fit un pas vers elle, ses doigts devenant douloureux autour de l’acier de la canne. Le métal se réchauffait dans le creux de sa paume, au même rythme qu’augmentait sa colère dans son ventre.

\- Dis-moi où est l’autre, Nabaat.  
\- Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit la blonde, un sourire provoquant étirant ses lèvres.

Fang fit un autre pas, sachant parfaitement quelle image menaçante elle transmettait.

\- Mais… peut-être que si ta charmante épouse… venait me poser la question… Je pourrais me montrer… coopérative.

La fureur irradiant tout son être, Fang était à deux doigts de fracasser le crâne de la blonde, quand la voix de son paternel l’arrêta aussitôt dans sa lancée.

\- Comment ça, l’autre ?  
\- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! répliqua Fang, durement.  
\- S’il y a un autre l’cie de Cocoon qui en a après nous, ça nous regarde, au contraire ! contra Ranulf, d’un ton agressif.  
\- Personne n’en a après vous ! Alors, non, ça ne vous regarde pas !  
\- Oh, tu te trompes, intervint nonchalamment Nabaat, on se fiche bien de tuer quelques pulsiens dans la manœuvre. Un peu plus ou un peu moins… Bhunivelze nous a laissé carte blanche.

Alors quoi ? Ça voulait dire que les champions de Bhunivelze tuaient tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin, sans faire aucune distinction ? Des pulsiens innocents, qui, normalement, n’aurait peut-être jamais du mourir avant un long moment ?

\- Eh oui, pulsienne, reprit Nabaat. Contrairement à toi, nous nous fichons de détraquer le temps et l’Histoire. C’est même l’un de nos objectifs. Bhunivelze ne s’en préoccupe pas, puisqu’il veut tout détruire… Mais bon… Tu connais déjà le topo.  
\- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais vous laisser faire ?  
\- Par un étrange coup du sort, tu as peut-être réussi à m’attraper, mais il faudrait que tu réussisses ce même exploit avec l’autre… Ce qui est loin d’être le cas. Et encore après ça… Il faudrait qu’Etro arrive à gagner contre Bhunivelze… Et sans sa championne…  
\- Etro a plus d’une corde à son arc.

Un rire moqueur et rocailleux, chargé du sang qui obstruait la gorge de Nabaat, résonna désagréablement aux oreilles de Fang. Son corps se gela, tandis qu’un frisson effroyable parcourait son échine.

\- Allons, fit la blonde, après une nouvelle quinte de toux. Je suis certaine que tu as déjà eu des doutes sur ce qui se trame réellement dans la tête de cette cher Etro.

La brune déglutit mais ne laissa rien transparaitre sur son visage. Il était hors de question que Nabaat remarque qu’elle venait de marquer un point.

\- Autant donc éliminer les petites menaces qui pèsent, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
\- Si tu me tues, tu sais ce qui t’attend. Est-ce que c’est vraiment ce que veut… Ta femme ?

Un éclair de douleur traversa la poitrine de Fang. Elle ne savait pas ce que voulait Lightning. Elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle pensait de toute cette histoire. Son opinion, ni ce qu’elle avait vécu dernièrement. Ses peurs et ses souffrances.

\- Oh… Alors, elle est vraiment dans l’incapacité de parler, rit Nabaat, tirant la brune de ses pensées.  
\- C’est de ta faute ! souffla Fang, difficilement.  
\- Eh bien… Je dirais plutôt que c’est la faute à la puissance colossale qu’elle a utilisé, sans avoir l’énergie qu’il fallait.

Fang serra les dents, sachant au fond d’elle que la soldate avait raison.

\- Etro est tout aussi sournoise que Bhunivelze, ajouta Nabaat. Elle sait juste manipuler les humains mieux que lui. Mais tu sais ce qui va finir par arriver…

La brune soupira alors que son cœur battait les tambours dans sa poitrine et que le sang lui montait à la tête. Cependant, avant même qu’elle puisse faire quoique ce soit, avant même qu’elle laisse la fureur s’emparer d’elle et de sa raison et qu’elle réalise un premier pas vers l’accomplissement de sa mission, un bruit provenant de la porte de la prison attira son attention. Puis, la voix douce de Vanille fit soudainement retomber toute la pression ambiante.

\- Fang… ?

Elle tourna la tête vers elle, ses yeux se fixant dans les lagons de sa cadette. Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres.

\- Ça fait plus de dix minutes que je te cherche partout… Elle est réveillée, Fang. Et elle t’appelle.

Toute la tension qui habitait Fang sembla retomber comme un soufflet. Un soulagement immense affaissa ses épaules alors que pendant une seconde, sa tête tourna. Ses doigts se desserrèrent de la canne, celle-ci chutant au sol dans un bruit mat.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu attends, Fang ? fit Vanille, souriante, sous son absence de réaction. J’étais très heureuse de pouvoir câliner ma belle-sœur, mais ce n’est certainement pas mes bisous et mes bras qu’elle voulait.

Un petit rire, profond, sortit d’entre ses lèvres, la joie et la confusion se bataillant en elle. Cependant, elle repoussa tout ça dans un coin de son esprit, son corps se mettant enfin en mouvement. Elle pressa le pas, déposant un rapide baiser sur le front de Vanille avant de partir en courant sans regarder en arrière.

**oOo**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 31**

 

La tête tournée vers la porte de la cage, un sourire aux lèvres, Vanille était perdue dans ses pensées, regardant encore par où était partie son aînée. Cette nouvelle était un soulagement incommensurable. Si Light était morte, il y aurait eu aucune chance pour que toute cette situation ne s’arrange sans un bain de sang. Mais maintenant, elles allaient pouvoir avancer. Réfléchir posément et trouver une solution qui réglerait tous les problèmes. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir plus dramatiquement que ce qui avait déjà failli arriver.

Le bruit d’un coup, de grognements et d’exclamations la firent sursauter et porter son attention sur la prisonnière, ainsi que sur les hommes présents. Ranulf, qui devait se trouver le plus proche de Nabaat, avait ramassé la canne en acier avant d’en administrer un coup à la blonde. Celle-ci poussa un râle et cracha du sang dans la terre boueuse de sa prison.

\- Tu as vraiment un truc avec les bâtons et les cocooniennes, toi ! s’exclama Gervald, haussant un sourcil soupçonneux.  
\- Elle s’apprêtait à nous faire un coup tordu, répliqua-t-il de sa voix grave. J’ai préféré prendre les devants.  
\- Prévoyant, mon ami, sourit Fergus.

Vanille fronça les sourcils et s’approcha de quelques pas, jusqu’à se retrouver en face de Nabaat.

\- De toute évidence, le poison que je lui administre se dissipe rapidement, fit-elle pensive.

Essoufflée et souffrante, la l’cie de Bhunivelze releva légèrement la tête, ouvrant difficilement un œil sur Vanille.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois, rouquine de malheur ?! persifla-t-elle entre ses dents. Ce n’est pas tes petites injections… qui vont avoir raison de moi !  
\- Ne sous-estime pas mes capacités, Nabaat, je pourrais te surprendre, répondit Vanille d’une voix blanche.  
\- Et si tu la fermais ! grogna Ranulf, d’un ton menaçant. Tu empeste notre air à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Fergus, puis ajouta :

\- J’aurais pu nous débarrasser d’elle bien plus tôt.  
\- Non, soupira Fergus en s’approchant. S’il y a bien un deuxième l’cie quelque part… Alors Fang a raison, nous devons savoir où il se trouve et ce qu’il prépare.

Vanille fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant si son aînée leur avait révélé quoique ce soit. Portant une besace en bandoulière, la jeune guérisseuse en sortit une longue boite en fer qu’elle déposa sur la petite table, à côté de la lampe tempête. Un rire rauque et moqueur résonna désagréablement le long de la paroi des murs, alors qu’elle ouvrait l’étui en acier et attrapait entre ses doigts une petite seringue en verre.

\- Et vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous révéler quoique ce soit ?  
\- Ce n’est pas comme si tu avais le choix, répliqua Gervald.  
\- De toute façon, tu as échoué, ajouta Fergus. Celle que tu devais tuer est toujours vivante.  
\- Je peux toujours retenter ma chance, pesta la blonde. Ces chaînes ne me retiendront pas longtemps.

Vanille pinça les lèvres, ajustant le liquide noir dans sa seringue. Elle se retourna vers Nabaat, s’approchant en deux, trois pas.

\- Les chaînes peut-être pas, mais ce poison risque fort d’y arriver, dit-elle tranquillement.

Elle désigna l’objet qu’elle tenait dans l’une de ses mains, avant de reporter son regard dans celui, voilé, de Nabaat.

\- Ça ne durera qu’un temps. Mon corps va très vite l’assimiler.  
\- Je serais toi, je n’y compterais pas trop, répondit Vanille. J’ai changé le poison. Celui-là est plus virulent… un léger surdosage, et même ton corps de l’cie ne le supportera pas.  
\- Et dans le pire des cas, grogna Ranulf, je serais toujours derrière cette porte ! Je me fiche bien que tu sois une l’cie, ce n’est pas ça qui ça qui va m’arrêter.  
\- On se demande ce qui pourrait t’arrêter, de toute façon, sourit Gervald.  
\- Hagen en colère ? proposa Fergus.

Vanille esquissa un léger sourire. Elle avait oublié la joie qu’il y avait à partager la vie des siens. De ceux avec qui elle avait grandi. Son cœur se serra de peine et de nostalgie. Même si elle adorait sa vie auprès de Hope et de sa nouvelle famille, elle se rendait compte combien ils lui avaient tous manqué. Le côté rationnel de son esprit lui rappelait continuellement qu’il ne fallait surtout pas qu’elle oublie que ça n’était qu’éphémère. Elle devrait repartir et laisser ce passé là où il était. L’autre côté lui soufflait sournoisement que peut-être, avec un peu de chance, l’histoire pourrait changer. Se transformer. Mais alors, tout ce qu’elle avait aujourd’hui à New-Bodhum n’existerait plus.

Certes, elle ne se cristalliserait pas pendant six siècles. Ne vivrait pas la tragique guerre de Transgression, ni la perte des gens qu’elle aimait. Mais elle ne rencontrerait pas les sœurs Farron, et Serah était certainement la meilleure amie qu’elle ne retrouverait nulle part ailleurs. Elle ne découvrirait pas qu’il pouvait y avoir des cocooniens de confiance, comme Sazh et tout le groupe Nora. Et surtout, elle ne rencontrerait pas Hope et ce dernier point lui semblait inconcevable. Chaque jour, son compagnon lui manquait un peu plus et elle avait la désagréable impression d’être déchirée en deux, tout en sachant qu’elle n’avait qu’un seul choix possible et devait inévitablement laisser l’autre se passer comme dans son souvenir. Perdre une partie de sa famille pour rencontrer la nouvelle.

Vanille avouait ne pas avoir la force de caractère de Fang. Il avait été catégoriquement hors de question pour elle de laisser son aînée partir sur la trame du temps sans elle. Au fond d’elle, elle avait pensé pouvoir faire face, mais c’était loin d’être facile. La blessure que cela avait laissé était toujours présente, plus vive que jamais, alors qu’elle arpentait de nouveau les rues animées d’Oerba. Partager de nouveau la vie des siens, profiter des sourires, de la chaleur et de la générosité d’Hagen, qui, au même titre que Mirta, avait été comme une mère pour elle, était bouleversant.

Vanille passait donc son temps à se raisonner. Elle n’était pas naïve au point de ne pas comprendre que, de toute façon, elle devrait bien rentrer chez elle un jour. Et si, par malchance, elle devait rester ici, elle savait qu’elle n’y aurait pas sa place. Elle désirait vraiment réussir cette mission, et qu’Etro gagne contre Bhunivelze, mais il lui était impensable de perde Fang à ce profit.

\- Vous pensez sérieusement faire le poids ?  
\- Eh bien… Il me semble que tu es là, attachée à cette poutre… Et que nous pourrions te trancher la gorge quand nous le voulons, répondit Fergus, froidement.  
\- Mais vous ne le faites pas… Parce que j’ai quelque chose que vous voulez.

Un sourire à la fois narquois et provocateur étira les lèvres sèches et craquelées de Nabaat, révoltant Vanille au plus profond d’elle. Ranulf fit un pas menaçant vers la blonde, le corps tendu et la main qui tenait son énorme gourdin légèrement levée, prête à frapper. La jeune guérisseuse fit un pas de plus vers l’ancienne dirigeante de la PSICOM, inspirant un grand coup. Elle fit en sorte de ne laisser aucune émotion transparaitre sur son visage et lâcha d’une voix blanche :

\- On n’a pas besoin de t’arracher les réponses que nous voulons, tu nous les révéleras toi-même.  
\- Laisse-moi rire ! persifla Nabaat. Tu crois que ton petit poison de malheur va me faire dire quoique ce soit ?!

Vanille s’agenouilla devant elle, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, furieux, de la blonde.

\- Ce poison est douloureux, hallucinogène et mortel. Je ne pense pas que tu devrais le prendre à la rigolade.  
\- Sauf que tu n’es pas aussi diabolique que ce que tu veux faire croire. Tu es incapable de faire du mal. Tu as toujours été trop faible pour ça.  
\- Peut-être… Mais je ne laisserais pas Fang te tuer, souffla Vanille.  
\- C’est sa mission. Elle y est obligée.  
\- Non ! Fang ne se cristallisera pas encore une fois. Elle a une vie aujourd’hui, et elle est heureuse.

Nabaat rit de nouveau, semblant plus amusée que ne le voulait vraiment la situation.

\- Tu veux que je te dise… ça n’a plus aucune importance tout ça, maintenant.

Vanille fronça les sourcils. Elle s’apprêtait à répliquer, mais fut devancée par Gervald.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

La blonde tourna la tête vers l’homme, lui adressant un regard fatigué.

\- Peu importe que je vive ou que je réussisse ma mission. Peu importe même que l’autre l’cie gagne ou que Fang gagne. Ça ne se joue véritablement qu’entre Bhunivelze et Etro. Une fois qu’il aura gagné, tout ça n’aura plus aucune importance. Sauf que lui, comparé à Etro, n’a besoin d’aucun champion. Et ta frangine, elle a très bien compris ça.

A la fin de sa phrase, Nabaat tourna son attention sur Vanille. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se demandait où voulait en venir la blonde exactement.

\- On devrait lui administrer le poison maintenant, intervint Fergus. J’ai l’impression qu’elle retrouve toutes ses facultés.

Il vint se placer aux côtés de Vanille alors que Ranulf et Gervald réagissaient vivement. Nabaat arrivait à bouger de nouveau ses membres et Vanille raffermit légèrement sa prise autour de sa seringue.

\- Gervald, tiens-là, s’il te plaît, demanda-t-elle gentiment.

L’homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et plaqua un pied sur les mains liées derrière elle, autour de la poutre. D’une pression il empoigna les cheveux roussis de la blonde et tira la tête en arrière, présentant le cou à Vanille. Cette dernière y planta aussitôt l’aiguille, injectant lentement le poison. La réaction de Nabaat fut immédiate. Elle grogna avant d’ouvrir la bouche sous un cri de douleur.

La jeune guérisseuse savait comment ce poison agissait. C’était comme si un feu irradiait chaque veine, s’intensifiant de plus en plus jusqu’à paralyser sa victime. D’ici quelques minutes, une forte fièvre devrait la saisir et la plonger dans les vapes.

\- Elle devrait être à peu près consciente d’ici quatre à cinq heures, pour répondre de nouveau aux questions, fit Vanille.

Elle s’éloigna de Nabaat qui, le corps contracté de douleur, perdait déjà peu à peu conscience. Elle rangea sa seringue dans l’étui et le remit dans sa besace.

\- Allons-nous seulement réussir à lui tirer quoique ce soit du nez ? bougonna Gervald, mécontent.  
\- Nous devrions la tuer, tout simplement.  
\- Ranulf, on en a déjà discuté, répliqua Fergus. Nous ne pouvons pas pour l’instant.

Un soupir collectif se fit entendre avant que Vanille, concentrée sur ses affaires, sente du mouvement à ses côtés.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais une idée sur l’autre l’cie ?

Tournant la tête, la jeune guérisseuse tomba dans le regard de Fergus. Elle avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être grand et massif, et pendant une seconde, elle se sentit toute petite à côté de lui. Finalement, elle pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête de déni.

\- Non, je ne sais rien. Désolé.  
\- S’il y a vraiment une guerre entre Bhunivelze et Etro, intervint Gervald, et que vous avez atterri toutes les trois ici…  
\- Non, coupa Vanille. Ce n’est pas vraiment…

Vanille soupira. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, se demandant encore fois ce qui était le mieux à faire.

\- Vous devriez en parler avec Fang.  
\- Sauf que cette tête de mule ne veut discuter de rien, grogna Ranulf.

Vanille haussa un sourcil amusé et jeta un coup d’œil appuyé à l’homme. Ce dernier renifla et détourna la tête.

\- Tout ce que je peux dire sans risque, fit-elle après un instant, c’est que… Light a atterri ici, dans cette époque, à cause de Bhunivelze. Il voulait se débarrasser d’elle.  
\- Pour quelle raison ? demanda Fergus.

La jeune guérisseuse ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt.

\- Vanille, reprit-il. Quand Lightning et cette soldate se sont affrontées, elles ont révélé beaucoup de choses qui semblent folles. Des choses que nous ne pouvons pas ignorer.

La rouquine fronça les sourcils, observant longuement Nabaat, inconsciente et fiévreuse sur le sol boueux de sa prison.

\- De quoi ont-elles parlé exactement ?  
\- D’une guerre. D’un pays anéanti depuis des siècles, ainsi que du fait que Lightning était aussi une soldate de Cocoon, mais qu’elle aurait trahi.

Retenant son souffle dans le creux de sa gorge, Vanille ne pouvait qu’avouer que tout ce qui avait été dit était vrai. Mais cela reviendrait à dévoiler toute la vérité, et il y avait des choses qui devaient absolument rester secrètes.

\- Tout ce que je peux dire, c’est que Lightning n’est plus un soldat de Cocoon depuis des années. Pour ce qui est du reste, je ne peux rien révéler, désolé. Je pense… je pense que le plus important est de nous concentrer sur ce qui se passe actuellement.  
\- Cette fameuse guerre entre Bhunivelze et Etro, fit Ranulf, un ton sceptique perçant dans sa voix.

Vanille passa la hanse de sa besace par-dessus sa tête, soupirant doucement.

\- Je sais que vous devez penser que toute cette histoire n’est qu’une funeste plaisanterie, mais ce n’est pas le cas. J’aurai préféré, je vous assure, fit-elle doucement. Tout ce que je peux faire, c’est essayer de discuter avec Fang, encore. Heureusement, maintenant que Light est réveillée, ça devrait être plus facile de lui faire entendre raison.  
\- Ça me rend dingue de ne pouvoir rien faire de plus, pesta Gervald.  
\- Surtout en sachant qu’une menace plane au-dessus de nos foutues têtes ! approuva Ranulf dans sa barbe.  
\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa de nouveau Vanille. Bon… Je dois vous laisser.

Elle leur adressa un sourire, mélange d’affection et de contrition, puis leur tourna le dos. Elle voulait sortir au plus vite de cette cage, qui, en plus de l’odeur nauséabonde qui s’en dégageait, lui donnait la nausée en sachant ce qu’elle devait y faire. Quand elle avait promis de sauver des vies, d’utiliser ses compétences à des fins justes et bonnes, jamais Vanille n’avait imaginé un jour devoir regarder et participer à la torture d’un être humain. Dans une moindre mesure, elle préférait encore une mort certaine et rapide, plutôt que devoir agir comme elle le faisait avec Nabaat.

La voix de Fergus, derrière elle, la tira de ses pensées, avant qu’elle ne pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Je dois vous laisser aussi. Prévenez-moi dès qu’elle aura repris assez conscience pour répondre à des questions.

Gervald et Ranulf approuvèrent et Fergus la rejoignit aussitôt. Vanille sortit alors enfin, suivie par l’homme qu’elle avait toujours le plus associé à un père. Sans accorder un regard à Thorvald ou Dyre, ils quittèrent la forge d’un pas lent. La jeune guérisseuse apprécia tout de suite l’agréable fraicheur de cette fin de journée, inspirant une grande bouffée d’air.

Elle pensait qu’ils allaient se séparer et poursuivre leur chemin chacun de leur côté, mais Fergus continua dans la même direction qu’elle. Cela la surprit. Après tout, depuis qu’elle et Fang avaient mis les pieds dans cette époque, tout le monde faisait en sorte de les éviter. Vanille avait bien réussi à échanger quelques conversations avec plusieurs villageois, mais c’était surtout grâce au fait qu’elle aidait Hagen à la clinique. Sinon, tous gardaient leurs distances. Au fond, elle savait parfaitement que c’était mieux ainsi, mais elle avait encore du mal à s’y résoudre. Que Fergus reste auprès d’elle, même le temps bref d’une marche, lui réchauffait le cœur. D’autant plus que ce n’était pas facile pour lui en ce moment.

Actuellement, il devait se trouver dans une position où son statut de chef devait être plus un fardeau qu’une bénédiction. Ils se retrouvaient avec trois voyageuses temporelles, le risque d’une nouvelle attaque, peut-être imminente, pesant de nouveau sur le village. Elle se doutait que ni lui ni les habitants ne prenaient toute cette histoire au sérieux et parfois, Vanille avait vraiment envie de leur hurler que pourtant, ils le devraient. Une guerre, outre celle de Transgression, allait probablement frapper le monde entier et le ruiner. Face à tout ça, elle se trouvait bien démunie et impuissante, alors que pourtant, elle était au courant de chaque détail. Fergus, lui, devait se sentir un peu perdu. Et il n’y avait pas que ça, la jeune guérisseuse le savait. Depuis l’attaque sur Oerba, la Fang adolescente était pleine de colère et renfermée. Elle fuyait ses parents et préférait se terrer dans un mutisme buté. Elle soupira doucement.

\- Comment va Fang ? finit-elle par demander d’un ton doux.

Fergus tourna la tête vers elle, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa marche.

\- J’ai du mal à savoir si c’est seulement moi qu’elle hait, ou si c’est le monde entier, soupira-t-il. Et j’ai d’autant plus de mal à comprendre pourquoi.

Un silence les enveloppa, pendant lequel Vanille se fit la réflexion que l’état de l’adolescente était problématique. Le peu de fois où elle pouvait voir la jeune Fang, elle avait le sentiment de se retrouver en face de celle qu’allait devenir son aînée, mais seulement dans quatre ans. Il était inconcevable que Fang rentre déjà dans cette phase de fureur qui finirait par lui faire commettre la pire folie de sa vie. Si sa sœur devenait une l’cie maintenant, ça changerait toute l’histoire. Et Vanille était loin de penser que ce serait pour quelque chose de meilleur.

\- En fait, reprit Fergus, j’ai l’impression que même adulte, elle continue de me haïr.

Vanille pinça légèrement les lèvres, resserrant la prise de sa main autour de la hanse de sa besace. Elle ne s’était jamais demandé si elle parlerait un jour de ça avec Fergus. La question ne s’était même jamais posée alors que pour elle, il n’y avait aucun espoir de retour en arrière à l’époque. Elle avait promis à Fang de ne jamais en parler. De ne jamais même mentionner ce qui s’était passé, acceptant que sa sœur fasse semblant d’avoir oublié ce tragique accident, puis elle avait suivi, aveuglément, sans se retourner. Et surtout, elle n’avait jamais trahi sa promesse. Cependant, il lui arrivait parfois de se demander si elle avait agi comme il fallait.

Pour Vanille, ce n’était pas de la haine qui animait Fang. Et si elle se trompait et que son aînée en ressentait réellement, elle n’était pas entièrement destinée à son père. La première personne qu’elle jugeait responsable et à qui elle en voulait le plus, c’était à elle-même. Fergus, tout à son chagrin, n’avait pas mesuré la portée de ses mots. Peut-être même les avait-il regrettés aussitôt après les avoir prononcés.

\- Est-ce que c’est à cause de Lightning ? demanda-t-il après un instant, la tirant brutalement de ses pensées.

Clignant des yeux, Vanille tourna la tête vers le chef d’Oerba.

\- Comment ça ?  
\- Est-ce que Fang me déteste… Ou me détestera plutôt, à cause de ce que je pourrais faire ou dire, quant à sa relation avec Lightning ?  
\- Oh ! s’exclama Vanille. Rassure-toi, je ne pense pas qu’elle te déteste… peu importe l’époque. Et Lightning n’a rien à voir avec tout ça.

Fergus soupira. Vanille restait un peu surprise d’avoir l’impression de pouvoir discuter avec lui à cœur ouvert. A la base, il ne lui avait jamais apparu comme quelqu’un qui était capable de se confier, alors il y avait quelque chose d’un peu étrange dans cette conversation. D’ailleurs, elle en ressentait un léger malaise, et en jetant un coup d’œil vers le chef d’Oerba, elle supposait qu’il était de même pour lui. Cet homme avait toujours gardé farouche pour lui la relation conflictuelle qu’il avait avec Fang. Même si à l’époque tout le village était au courant, c’était un sujet qu’il n’abordait jamais alors, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander, et encore moins espérer qu’il poursuive cette conversation. Il prit congé d’elle rapidement, lui accordant un bref sourire avant de rebrousser chemin vers le village.

Vanille, quant à elle, vit enfin la clinique à l’horizon. Esquissant un sourire, elle se demanda comment avait pu se passer les retrouvailles entre Fang et Light. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait adoré être une petite souris pour assister à ça. D’aussi loin qu’elle se souvenait, elle avait toujours été charmée par l’osmose et la beauté qui transparaissaient du couple que formaient sa sœur et sa belle-sœur. La rouquine était juste comblée que la rosée s’en soit sortie. S’il y avait bien une personne capable d’apaiser les esprits, autant celui de la Fang adolescente, que celui de l’adulte, c’était bien Light, pensa-t-elle.

Puis, soudainement, alors qu’elle s’approchait des marches du perron en bois, les mots qu’avaient prononcés Nabaat, un peu plus tôt, semblèrent résonner de nouveau dans sa tête. « Sauf que lui, comparé à Etro, n’a besoin d’aucun champion. Et ta frangine, elle a très bien compris ça. » Si cela avait effectivement éveillé son intérêt au premier abord, sans pour autant qu’elle ne s’y attarde, à présent, ils prirent tous leurs sens. Et si Etro avait en réalité envoyé Odin dans le corps de Light pour une bonne raison ? Mais cela souleva une autre question : dans ce cas, pourquoi ce dernier aurait tout donné pour la sauver, si son rôle était de renvoyer sa maitresse auprès de la déesse de la mort ? Ça n’avait pas vraiment de sens. Mais Nabaat avait raison… Et Fang s’en doutait. Si elle ne se trompait pas, alors dans ce cas, pourquoi faire traîner les choses ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir récupéré Lightning tout de suite ?

Tandis que Vanille venait de finir de grimper les quelques marches, elle se stoppa instantanément face à la porte, comprenant ce qui lui avait échappé. Lightning n’était pas aux portes de la mort. La première fois, Etro avait eu la possibilité de l’attraper et de l’envoyer dans le Valhalla à cause des paradoxes, et du fait qu’elle portait encore sur elle l’empreinte magique de l’cie. La marque d’appartenance à tous les dieux, peu importe lesquels. Mais cette fois, elle était humaine et la déesse de la mort, toute aussi puissante qu’elle soit, n’avait pas la possibilité, ni même le droit, de revendiquer un humain, tant que celui-ci n’était pas prêt à passer de l’autre côté.

Passant enfin la porte de la clinique, Vanille espéra avoir tort. D’après Fang, Etro avait recouvré une bonne partie de ses forces, et avait à sa disposition plusieurs Yeul. Ça ne pouvait pas être négligeable et encore moins insuffisant pour combattre Bhunivelze. Inspirant profondément, la jeune guérisseuse fit tout pour s’en convaincre. Elle traversa la salle d’auscultation, ses pieds la conduisant déjà vers la seule chambre encore occupée de la clinique.

 

**oOo**

 

Le nez au-dessus de son bol de thé, Hagen avait du mal à réaliser que ça faisait une semaine qu’elle avait repris un rythme de sommeil normal. En fait, même son corps se rebellait contre ce fait. Elle se couchait tôt, épuisée, et se réveillait vaseuse, prête à replonger la tête dans l’oreiller. Le contrecoup de toutes ces longues semaines à veiller chaque patient blessé était éprouvant. Ce genre d’activités n’était plus de son âge, mais s’il y avait bien une chose qui la réconfortait, c’était que Vanille à ses côtés, qui affichait uniquement vingt-trois ans au compteur, semblait être dans le même état.

Elle avait eu de la chance d’être secondée par sa cadette. Hagen n’avait pas vraiment cru que celle-ci s’impliquerait autant, ayant certainement peur de déstabiliser plus l’histoire qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Toutefois, ça avait été tout le contraire. Vanille s’était portée volontaire de son propre chef, s’engageant elle-même à soigner et soutenir chaque blessé, sans pour autant oublier de veiller sur Lightning et Fang. De toutes les deux, Hagen pensait que c’était sa jeune pupille qui avait accompli un véritable travail de Titan.

L’aînée des guérisseuses avait mis toute son énergie à la préparation des remèdes et des onguents, ces derniers se dilapidant à une vitesse fulgurante. Le plus difficile était d’avoir toujours en stock le terrible poison que Vanille administrait à la prisonnière cocoonienne, en dose régulière. Il provenait du venin d’un Okopipi, l’une de ces adorables petites grenouilles bleues qu’il valait mieux regarder de loin, plutôt que de tenter de poser un doigt sur elles. Leur toxicité était si élevée que, mal dosée, c’était la mort assurée en quelques minutes.

Au fond d’elle, Hagen avait été stupéfaite de voir l’assurance et l’adresse de Vanille à confectionner un simple remède contre les infections, et de passer aussitôt après à une arme aussi destructrice. Mais efficace, elle devait l’avouer. A son époque, Hagen ne devait certainement plus avoir grand-chose à lui apprendre, et dans un sens, elle était ravie de constater que Vanille avait suivi ses traces, mais surtout, qu’elle était devenue, à son tour, une guérisseuse exceptionnelle.

La première fois qu’’Hagen avait posé ses yeux sur la femme qu’allait devenir sa jeune élève, elle était restée surprise. Si on s’arrêtait à son physique, Vanille était petite, menue, arborant un joli visage ovale et joviale. Des yeux brillants qui communiquaient facilement joie et bienveillance. Elle semblait fragile et, en l’observant, Hagen avait souvent eu l’impression de revoir sa défunte mère en elle. Cependant, alors qu’elle posait un regard discret sur la plus jeune qui se tenait à ses côtés, il était facile de voir les marques qu’avaient dû laisser un passé tragique. Vanille semblait bien plus vieille et mature que ce qu’il en était réellement.

Le nez sur son propre bol de thé, une joue appuyée contre le poing d’une de ses mains, la jeune guérisseuse soupira, luttant difficilement pour garder les yeux ouverts. Hagen sourit. L’avantage, maintenant, c’est qu’elles avaient la possibilité de ne se préoccuper que de leur propre santé. Lightning était réveillée depuis une semaine et, même si elle était encore un peu faiblarde, elle continuait de se remettre lentement. Ce qui était vraiment bon signe. Vanille surveillait chaque jour, et parfois même plusieurs fois par jour, histoire de se rassurer, que toutes ses constantes étaient bonnes et s’amélioraient. Mais il n’y avait rien d’inquiétant et finalement, cela amusait beaucoup Hagen.

Si Lightning s’était montrée compréhensive au début, en cette fin de semaine, la jeune femme commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Les deux guérisseuses avaient donc décidé de lui laisser un peu de liberté, ce que Fang avait visiblement encore bien du mal à faire. Mais d’après Hagen, ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment son amie, au contraire. Les yeux dans le vague, elle avait encore l’impression de revoir Fang pénétrer la clinique avec perte et fracas, alors que Vanille était partie la chercher depuis plus de dix minutes.

**oOo**

Une fois que Fang avait enfin accepté d’aller faire une petite promenade, Hagen avait attrapé sa tasse de thé et s’était aussitôt dirigée vers la chambre de Lightning. Après avoir examiné Lightning, elle avait posé ses fesses sur le fauteuil, se demandant brièvement si elle n’aurait pas dû emmener un livre, histoire de s’occuper. Ou plutôt, dans son cas, de faire semblant. Elle sentait déjà ses yeux la piquer alors que ce siège était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu’elle ait côtoyée depuis trois semaines.

Un peu plus tard, c’est une pression sur l’une de ses épaules qui la réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait finalement succombée et s’était assoupie sans même s’en rendre compte. Elle papillonna des yeux et se frotta le visage, puis tourna la tête vers la personne à qui appartenait la main qui était toujours posée sur elle. Hagen tomba sur le visage chaleureux de Vanille, celle-ci lui adressant un léger sourire, à la fois compatissant et compréhensif.

\- Désolé, fit doucement Hagen. Je me suis endormie.  
\- Ce n’est pas grave, répondit gentiment Vanille, ça m’arrive aussi, parfois.

Un court silence les enveloppa, pendant lequel la jeune guérisseuse posa son regard sur sa belle-sœur inconsciente.

\- Tu viens de rentrer ? finit par demander Hagen, étirant légèrement son dos endolori.

Elle avisa sa tasse de thé sur la table de chevet, esquissant une petite grimace. Ce dernier devait être froid et imbuvable maintenant.

\- Oui, à l’instant. Je suis venue vérifier aussitôt les constantes de Lightning. Je pensais tomber sur Fang…  
\- Je lui ai dit d’aller prendre un peu l’air, Mais je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps.  
\- Tu as eu raison, ça ne peut que lui faire du bien.

Vanille s’approcha de Lightning. Les doigts autour du poignet blanc et fin, Hagen l’observa compter les pulsations cardiaques. Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres, son visage gardant cet air soulagé et confiant, signe que tout allait pour le mieux. Elle la vit ensuite glisser sa main dans celle inerte de la rosée, perdue dans ses pensées.

L’aînée des guérisseuses se leva finalement du fauteuil, prenant l’initiative d’inspecter la dernière blessure qui marquait encore le corps de la patiente. La plus grave et imposante de toutes. La morsure qui avait déchiré son épaule. Elle écarta le drap et l’encolure de la chemise en lin, dévoilant un épais bandage. Une fois qu’Hagen eut retiré l’épingle qui le retenait, elle le défi lentement et retira les compresses imbibées d’onguent. Une concoction à la fois désinfectante et cicatrisante, qui avait dû grandement aider la chose à l’intérieur de Lightning à la soigner.

La veille encore, la plaie n’était plus suintante et les chairs commençaient juste à cicatriser. A présent, elle était propre et nette. Légèrement rosée et surtout, presque entièrement guérie. Hagen retira les bandages qu’elle déposa sur la table de chevet, avant de laisser ses doigts froid parcourir l’épaule tiède de Lightning. Elle était presque certaine que d’ici le lendemain, il n’y paraitrait plus qu’une légère trace, à peine assez boursouflée pour qu’on la remarque.

\- Oh, par Etro…

Tout à ses réflexions, Hagen ne prêta attention à Vanille uniquement après avoir entendu le son de sa voix, à la fois tremblante, surprise et pleine d’attente. L’aînée des guérisseuses fixa sa cadette qui, elle, fixait la main et le visage de Lightning avec insistance.

\- Vanille ?  
\- Elle a bougé les doigts ! dit-elle d’un ton haletant.

Hagen haussa les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux, braquant à son tour son regard sur l’inconsciente. C’est seulement à cet instant qu’elle réalisa que les paupières se contractaient, le visage doux et anguleux de Lightning se plissant subrepticement.

\- Elle se réveille, souffla-t-elle.

Vanille ne répondit pas, poussant seulement un léger rire. Elle s’approcha encore de sa belle-sœur, venant s’assoir à ses côtés. Se penchant en avant, la jeune rouquine glissa une main sur l’une des joues.

\- Light ? Light… Tu m’entends ?

Hagen s’avança à son tour, alors qu’un grognement traversait les lèvres pâles. Mollement, le corps de Lightning sembla reprendre vie. Les doigts se plièrent, avant que les bras et les jambes ne s’agitent. Un gémissement plaintif se fit entendre tandis qu’elle papillonnait difficilement des yeux.

\- Doucement, fit gentiment Hagen, glissant une main dans les cheveux roses.

Lightning ouvrit la bouche, exhalant un souffle tremblant, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, faisant réagir aussitôt l’aînée des guérisseuses. Hagen s’écarta, attrapant le pichet d’eau et remplissant un verre à moitié. Vanille, qui l’avait observée faire du coin de l’œil, se redressa pour soutenir la tête de Lightning et l’aider à boire quelques gorgées d’eau fraiche.

Hagen reposa ensuite le verre, quand le son tenu d’une voix basse et rauque de ne pas avoir servi pendant un moment, résonna à ses oreilles.

\- Fa… Fang…  
\- Oh… sanglota Vanille. Light… Oh merci, merci… Tu vas bien.

La jeune guérisseuse s’était penchée vers le visage de sa belle-sœur, l’encadrant tendrement de ses mains. Ses doigts glissés dans les boucles roses emmêlées, ces dernières n’ayant été que sommairement nettoyées. Lightning avait encore du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, mais son regard se faisait lentement plus lucide, alors qu’elle clignait des yeux et détaillait ce qui l’entourait.

\- J’ai eu si peur… On a eu si peur…

Hagen posa un regard tendre et compatissant sur sa cadette. La voix de cette dernière était tremblante sous les pleurs qu’elle n’arrivait pas à contenir. Vanille déposa un baiser sur le front de Lightning, ce qui sembla apporter une certaine réalité à cette dernière. Les yeux océans se fixèrent, réalisant enfin où elle se trouvait et se souvenant certainement de ce qui l’y avait conduite. Puis elle tourna lentement la tête, son regard fatigué se posant sur l’aînée des guérisseuses. Hagen lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, attrapant et pressant sa main.

\- Vanille ? souffla-t-elle alors. C’est toi ?  
\- Oui… Oui, c’est moi.  
\- Fang… Où…

Vanille eut un rire léger, reniflant piteusement et déposa un autre baiser sur le front de Lightning.

\- Elle t’a veillée pratiquement jour et nuit. Elle est sortie prendre un peu l’air, mais je vais la chercher tout de suite.

Lightning acquiesça brièvement et la jeune guérisseuse partit en courant. Elle ferma les yeux, un soupir passant la barrière de ses lèvres. Hagen esquissa un sourire et vint poser une main fraiche sur le front un peu chaud. Les paupières s’ouvrirent sur des prunelles brillantes, et la guérisseuse la gratifia d’un sourire réconfortant.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle doucement ? Tu as mal à la tête ?  
\- Hum…  
\- Le retour des grognements. Ça m’avait vraiment manqué, bien que je pensais avoir mon quota avec Ranulf.

Lightning esquissa un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur d’Hagen. Un sourire qui balaya en un quart de seconde toute l’angoisse et la peine qui avait enserré sa poitrine pendant ces trois longues semaines. Elle se leva et attrapa l’un des nombreux flacons qui se trouvaient sur la table à l’autre bout du lit. Revenant prés de Lightning, Hagen l’aida à se redresser légèrement contre ses oreillers, avant de lui présenter le goulot de la fiole de remède. La rosée grimaça sous l’odeur, amusant la guérisseuse, mais elle en avala une gorgée sans rien dire.

Hagen reposa ensuite le flacon et réinstalla délicatement Lightning. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés sous la douleur de sa tête qui devait refluer lentement. S’asseyant à ses côtés, elle dit doucement :

\- Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, tu sais.  
\- Qu’est-ce… Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?  
\- Tu ne te rappelle pas ?

Lightning fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. Elle posa un regard quelque peu confus sur Hagen puis secoua la tête.

\- Ça a été si soudain, finit-elle par répondre. J’ai senti… La colère… Puis après, je n’avais plus aucun contrôle.  
\- Tu as utilisé de la magie, révéla Hagen. Une force colossale. Une bonne partie de l’endroit où nous nous trouvions a explosé sous le choc.  
\- Oh… non… souffla Lightning.  
\- Ce n’est rien, ne t’inquiète pas, rassura gentiment Hagen. Personne ne t’en tient vraiment pour responsable… Dans un sens, tu nous a tous sauvés, Light.

Un lourd silence s’installa entre elles avant qu’Hagen n’ajoute :

\- Tu sais… Nous allons quand même devoir avoir une longue conversation, toi et moi.

Lightning tourna la tête dans sa direction, une lueur brillant dans le fond de ses prunelles océan.

\- Mais quand tu te seras assez reposée.

Le bruit d’une porte qui claque lui fit lever la tête et elle esquissa un large sourire quand elle perçut le son d’une course folle à travers le couloir.

\- Pour l’instant… je crois qu’il y a plus important.

Hagen releva la tête vers la porte de la chambre, incitant Lightning à tourner son regard dans la même direction. Fang se tenait dans l’encadrement, essoufflée et échevelée, la bouche entrouverte sur un souffle rapide, les mains visiblement tremblantes et les yeux brillants.

\- Sunshine, souffla-t-elle.  
\- Hey… salut.

Lightning lui adressa un sourire fatigué qui fit enfin réagir Fang. Cette dernière s’approcha de sa femme d’un pas vif et Hagen trouva le moment opportun pour se lever et s’éloigner. Elle s’arrêta cependant dans l’encadrement de la porte, regardant d’un œil la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Fang s’était assise sur le rebord du lit, enserrant entre ses doigts l’une des mains de Lightning. De son autre main, elle caressait tendrement les cheveux de son amante, déposant de tendres baisers sur son visage.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais aussi peur, tu m’entends ? Plus jamais. Je te l’interdit. Je ne le supporterais pas, Claire.  
\- Pardonne-moi.

Fang secoua la tête, lâchant un rire tremblant. Nerveux. Soulagé.

\- Le plus important, c’est que ça soit fini, et que tu ailles bien.  
\- Nabaat ?  
\- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, maintenant, répondit doucement Fang. Je me suis occupée d’elle.

Hagen fronça les sourcils mais ne s’attarda pas plus longtemps sur le sujet, alors que la voix de son amie résonnait de nouveau.

\- Joia ! Elle… s’exclama Lightning, faisant mine de vouloir se lever.  
\- Elle va bien, Sunshine, coupa Fang. Elle va très bien. Tu lui as sauvé la vie… Elle t’a même offert des fleurs, mais je crains de les avoir oubliées dehors.

Un court silence envahit la pièce. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient entièrement captivées par l’autre, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui les entourait. Elles ne devaient même pas avoir remarqué qu’Hagen se trouvait encore là. Et, alors que Fang passait une main dans les mèches roses, incitant son amante à rester calme, la guérisseuse eut l’impression de jouer les voyeuses.

Il ne se passait rien de spécial, mais Hagen avait le sentiment de pouvoir toucher du doigt la douceur de leur cocon. De partager un moment intime qui ne devrait appartenir qu’à elles, après ces longs mois de séparation.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda doucement Fang, tirant Hagen de ses pensées.  
\- Hum… fatiguée. Mais ça va aller.  
\- Bien sûr que ça va aller. Je vais prendre soin de toi.

Un léger pouffement lui répondit et Hagen esquissa un sourire. Après ces trois semaines d’angoisse, il était certain que Fang n’allait pas lâcher sa femme de sitôt.

\- Tu m’as tellement manqué, Fang.

La voix de Lightning était basse, mais remplie de force. En une petite phrase, elle venait certainement de laisser éclater tout ce qu’elle ressentait. Tristesse, peur, soulagement. Hagen y avait aussi perçut de la douceur, et elle décida enfin de reculer de l’encadrement, refermant discrètement la porte derrière elle.

oOo

Pendant la semaine qui venait de s’écouler, Hagen avouait avoir passé du temps à observer Lightning et Fang ensemble. Elle avait déjà constaté que cette dernière était totalement différente de l’adolescente qu’elle connaissait, mais auprès de son amante, elle avait réussi à retrouver quelques petites habitudes qui lui étaient propres.

Si cette Fang était plus adulte et mature, comme si elle avait grandi et vu trop de choses trop tôt, quand elle était seulement avec Lightning, elle avait cette petite lueur au fond des yeux. Cette joie et cette malice qu’Hagen avait souvent vu dans ceux de l’adolescente.

Quand elle s’était rendu compte qu’elle avait eu raison avec ses suppositions et que Fang était réellement la femme de Lightning, la guérisseuse avait, pendant un bref instant, pensé à l’incongruité de la chose. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient tellement différentes qu’au final, Hagen s’était dit que ses hypothèses ne pouvaient être que folles. Mais, maintenant qu’elle pouvait les regarder, Hagen s’apercevait surtout de leur complémentarité.

Elle esquissa un sourire, les yeux dans le vague. Cette révélation l’emmenait à penser combien leur union avait dû être…

\- Magnifique… souffla-t-elle à haute voix, s’en apercevant trop tard.

Tournant la tête vers Vanille, Hagen tomba dans le regard interrogateur de sa cadette guérisseuse.

\- Tu es si fatiguée que tu parles toute seule, maintenant ? sourit la jeune rouquine.  
\- Non, rit Hagen. J’étais seulement en train de penser…

L’aînée secoua la tête, trouvant amusant dans un sens d’avoir des réflexions si futiles.

\- J’étais seulement en train de me dire que Fang et Light… Elles ont l’air de s’aimer profondément.  
\- Oh, fit Vanille, amusée. Oui… Je dirais même que c’est… Bien plus que ça, encore.

Hagen haussa légèrement un sourcil, adressant à Vanille un coup d’œil curieux.

\- C’est inconditionnel, ajouta-t-elle une seconde après.

Inconditionnel ? pensa Hagen. Oui, le mot était probablement bien choisi. Si cela semblait plus difficile à déchiffrer chez Lightning, la guérisseuse n’oubliait pas que si cette dernière avait tout supporté jusqu’à présent, ce n’était pas uniquement à cause de cette guerre entre les dieux. Elle n’oubliait pas non plus qu’elle avait été prête à se sacrifier pour protéger la Fang adolescente. Pour protéger l’avenir de la femme qu’elle aimait.

Quant à Fang… Même si Hagen ne connaissait pas vraiment la femme qu’elle était devenue, elle connaissait en revanche l’alter-ego plus jeune, et au fond d’elle, la guérisseuse savait que jamais la brune n’aurait pris le risque de se jeter dans le cours de l’Histoire, si l’amour qu’elle avait pour Lightning n’était pas absolu.

\- Je connais bien Fang, fit Vanille après un instant. Je sais que tout ce qu’elle possédait, pour le peu qu’il lui restait, son passé, son présent ainsi que son avenir, elle a tout mis entre les mains de Light.

La jeune guérisseuse fit une pause avant d’ajouter :

\- Je pense que dans un sens, Light a fait la même chose de son côté. Et elles se sont construit un monde qui n’appartient qu’à elles.  
\- Ça n’a pas été trop difficile pour toi ? demanda gentiment Hagen.

Esquissant un sourire, elle posa ses yeux sur sa cadette. Celle-ci haussa les sourcils, lui adressant un regard qu’elle jugeât surpris.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?  
\- Je sais combien tu as toujours été proche de Fang.  
\- Oh ! s’exclama Vanille.

Elle sembla finalement comprendre où voulait en venir l’aînée des guérisseuses et secoua la tête.

\- Je suis capable de faire la différence. Et je savais que ça finirait par arriver, un jour. Et puis… j’ai Serah pour me consoler. Elle est dans le même cas que moi, rit Vanille. On a toutes les deux dû accepter de laisser notre grande sœur partir.  
\- Serah ? releva Hagen.  
\- La petite sœur de Light, répondit la jeune rouquine comme si c’était une évidence.  
\- J’en ai vaguement entendu parler, acquiesça Hagen.  
\- Tu l’adorerais ! s’enthousiasma Vanille. Elle ressemble énormément à Light physiquement, mais c’est le jour et la nuit niveau caractère.

Elle ferma la bouche, pinçant les lèvres, perdue dans ses pensées pendant une seconde. Hagen l’observa sans la perturber, ayant le sentiment que c’était un instant crucial entre elle et sa cadette.

\- Elle me manque, finit-elle par ajouter. J’aimerais bien qu’elle soit là pour pouvoir discuter de tout ça. Je suis sûre qu’elle arriverait à me remettre les idées un peu au clair. Enfin… Ils me manquent tous… Surtout Hope.  
\- Hope ?

Vanille cligna des yeux, revenant à la réalité et tournant son attention vers Hagen. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée, amusant grandement l’aînée des guérisseuses.

\- C’est… C’est mon petit ami.  
\- Oh, je vois, répondit Hagen, ayant du mal à retenir son amusement.  
\- Il est adorable, tu sais.  
\- Mais je n’en doute pas, Vanille.  
\- Mais… C’est… C’est un cocoonien, lui aussi.

Hagen haussa un sourcil.

\- Ça m’a l’air d’être une chose courante à votre époque.  
\- Disons que c’est… Nous… Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses et nous avons fini par vivre tous ensemble dans un petit village. On est bien, Hagen. Tout est si… différent. Mais on est bien… On est heureuses.

L’aînée des guérisseuses esquissa un doux sourire, penchant légèrement la tête. Il y avait dans le ton de Vanille quelque chose qui la fit tiquer, puis ses paroles l’interpelèrent. Elle se souvenait de cette phrase dite par Lightning. Cette phrase qui, sur l’instant, l’avait perturbé sans pour autant qu’elle ne s’attarde dessus. « Endoctrinés pour perpétuer une guerre contre Pulse, contre un monde que vous aviez déjà anéanti depuis des siècles. » Un monde anéanti depuis des siècles.

Quelque chose se comprima dans sa poitrine, alors qu’Hagen avait le sentiment d’avoir mis le doigt sur un élément important dans toute cette histoire. Mais si elle avait raison, cela soulevait de nouvelles questions encore plus folles que les précédentes. Et l’une d’elle, qui n’était pas des moindres, était : Si Lightning, Fang et Vanille avaient fait un bond de plusieurs siècles, comment ces deux dernières pouvaient encore être en vie ?

Fang était une l’cie, c’est vrai, mais cela ne donnait pas vraiment l’immortalité. Sauf en se cristallisant, réalisa-t-elle presque aussitôt. Et cela lui fit peur. Hagen jeta un coup d’œil vers Vanille. Celle-ci était en train de croquer dans une tartine de pain beurrée, ne semblant pas s’apercevoir des tourments qui habitaient son aînée.

Mais maintenant, Hagen comprenait mieux pourquoi Lightning avait paru si confuse en arrivant à Oerba. En réalité, elle ne connaissait ni le village, ni les habitant. Elle réalisait toutefois que cela voulait certainement dire qu’ils étaient tous morts depuis longtemps, laissant Fang et Vanille seules face à l’hostilité de ce monde. Qu’avaient-elles vécu exactement ? Comment avaient-elles survécu ?

Détournant la tête pour fixer son regard dans le vague, l’aînée des guérisseuses savait qu’elle ne pourrait probablement pas avoir de réponses à ses questions. Cela susciterait bien trop de risques. Inconsciemment ou non, elle chercherait à changer l’avenir et elle en savait assez sur la magie et les paradoxes temporels pour savoir que c’était déconseillé. Elle soupira, portant un index à l’une de ses tempes.

\- Est-ce que ça va Hagen ? demanda soudainement Vanille.

L’aînée des guérisseuses tourna la tête dans sa direction, tombant directement les lagons similaires aux siens. Esquissant un sourire, elle acquiesça doucement.

\- Oui, ça va. Je suis seulement encore un peu fatiguée.

Il fallait qu’elle évite de penser à ce qui pourrait arriver et qu’elle se concentre plutôt sur le présent. Au final, elle ne savait rien. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu’il allait se passer le lendemain, alors autant qu’elle ne se projette pas plus dans l’avenir. Tout le village avait assez à gérer avec la cocoonienne prisonnière dans les cages de la forge, ainsi qu’avec une nouvelle possible attaque, qui pourrait bien survenir dans peu de temps.

Hagen ne savait pas si elle était en quelque sorte, rodée, avec le fait d’être une pulsienne et de vivre continuellement dans une atmosphère électrique, menant une vie incertaine et dangereuse, mais elle n’avait pas peur. Au fond, elle ne craignait pas ce qui pourrait arriver, ni même sa propre mort. Elle savait que cela ne la conduirait qu’ailleurs, peut-être même qu’elle rejoindrait enfin son cher Declan qui, parfois, lui manquait cruellement. Dans un sens, elle pensait pouvoir mieux comprendre Lightning maintenant. Elle se demandait d’ailleurs comment la jeune femme n’avait pas fait pour exploser bien avant, avec toute cette tension que cela avait dû susciter de se poser autant de questions. Est-ce que se sacrifier aurait été pour elle un moyen de régler le problème sur tous les fronts ? Il y avait un certain nombre de questions qu’elle pensait devoir poser à Lightning, mais pour l’instant, elle avouait préférer se concentrer sur une unique chose. Frivole, certes, mais qui la taraudait depuis un moment déjà.

\- Dis-moi, Vanille... ?  
\- Hum…

Hagen esquissa un sourire en coin et ancra de nouveau son regard dans celui de sa cadette.

\- Comment était la cérémonie ?

Elle n’eut pas besoin de préciser sa pensée que la jeune rouquine souriait à pleine dent.

\- Splendide ! s’exclama-t-elle.

Finalement, l’aînée des guérisseuses se laissa bercer par le récit de Vanille, qui lui raconta dans tous les détails comment ça s’était passé. Hagen ne savait si la plus jeune s’était rendu compte que les choses avaient subrepticement changé. Qu’elle se plaçait plus en retrait par rapport aux évènements ou qu’elle ne s’impliquait plus dans le supposé avenir qu’elle devrait vivre. Mais elle décida de ne pas s’en préoccuper. Peu importe que Vanille s’en aperçoive ou non, Hagen ne lui imposerait pas de révéler quoique ce soit si elle ne le voulait pas. Non, c’était bien plus agréable de profiter de toutes les petites anecdotes que la rouquine dévoilait sans vraiment le faire exprès. Alors, un large sourire aux lèvres, Hagen se contenta de l’écouter.

**oOo**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 32**

 

 

Lightning ouvrit les yeux, les premiers rayons de soleil matinal perçant à peine les rideaux opaques de sa chambre. Ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu’elle était réveillée, et une qu’elle avait enfin regagné la maison d’Hagen. Cependant, si cette dernière lui avait laissé un peu de liberté malgré son état encore faiblard, il en était tout autre concernant Vanille.

Au même titre que Fang, la jeune rouquine surveillait tous les jours ses constantes. Lightning sentait perpétuellement son regard lagon qui l’auscultait, que cela soit de loin ou de près, au point que ça en devenait stressant et irritant, elle l’avouait.

Papillonnant des yeux, elle bougea un peu entre les draps de son lit, venant coller son corps nu contre celui, chaud et souple, de sa femme. Celle-ci dormait encore paisiblement à ses côtés, mais un bras s’enroula instinctivement autour de sa taille, faisant naître des papillons dans le creux de son ventre. Le bout d’un nez s’enfonça dans sa nuque, la chatouillant, alors que l’odeur de Fang l’enveloppait.

Refermant les yeux, Lightning pu presque avoir l’impression d’être rentrée chez elle. Dans un sens, c’était le cas. Elle n’avait pas réellement besoin de s’imaginer à New-Bodhum. Savoir qu’elle était entre les bras de sa femme suffisait amplement. Après tout, ça faisait bien longtemps que pour elle, sa place se trouvait juste ici, auprès de Fang. Elle posa une main sur le bras autour d’elle, le caressant doucement, appréciant la paix intérieure qui l’habitait depuis qu’elles s’étaient retrouvées.

Pourtant, cette dernière semblait lui cacher des choses en ce moment, et cela ne concernait pas uniquement la marque de l’cie qui tâchait sa peau. Elles n’avaient pas encore eu la possibilité de discuter de ce sujet. En réalité, elles n’avaient discuté d’aucun sujet. Lightning avouait s’être surtout concentrée sur ses retrouvailles avec son amante et Vanille, étant aussi trop fatiguée pour seulement penser à tout ce qui s’était passé.

Mais à présent, elle prenait conscience du comportement étrange de Fang. Elle était distante, pensive. C’était une femme posée et réfléchie, Lightning ne le nierait jamais, mais sa conduite était entièrement différente de celle qu’elle lui avait toujours connue. Elle semblait s’être détachée de tout sentiment vis-à-vis de son village natal. Lightning avait reçu quelques brèves visites, notamment celle de Gervald et Bernulf, en dehors d’Hagen et de la jeune Vanille, qui n’avait pas pu rester sagement chez elle, comme le lui avaient conseillé l’aînée des guérisseuses et Mirta.

Quand Fang ne l’abandonnait pas pour quelques heures, allant apparemment faire un tour dans le village, elle se contentait de rester assise, se désintéressant des personnes présentes. Lightning ne l’avait même pas vu échanger plus d’une seconde un regard avec les anciens membres de son clan. Elle pouvait comprendre que cette situation soit déroutante pour son amante, et que celle-ci devait être aussi confuse que peinée de se retrouver face aux gens qu’elle avait aimés autrefois, mais Lightning avait du mal à saisir cette attitude antipathique et inaccessible qu’elle affichait envers sa famille. Même si ces gens avaient disparu depuis six siècles, c’était une chance pour elle de pouvoir profiter un peu d’eux, le temps de régler toute cette histoire. Cependant, en dehors d’Hagen, avec laquelle elle acceptait de lâcher plus de trois syllabes, elle ne desserrait pas une seule fois les dents.

Mais ce qui la surprenait et l’inquiétait encore plus était que visiblement, la relation entre Vanille et Fang semblait tendue. Elles s’adressaient à peine la parole et, quand elles se voyaient, l’une comme l’autre paraissait prête à éclater. Ce genre d’attitude n’était pas vraiment étonnant chez Fang, mais Vanille était loin d’avoir un tempérament aussi explosif. Elles ne se disputaient presque jamais et Lightning était certaine que la seule et unique fois où cela avait dû arriver, leur discorde n’avait pas durée très longtemps. Habituellement, elles faisaient en sorte de s’expliquer. Il leur était impossible de rester en froid, elles étaient bien trop fusionnelles pour ça. Après tout, pendant longtemps elles n’avaient été que toutes les deux pour veiller l’une sur l’autre, et elles savaient que dans le monde dans lequel elles vivaient, une dispute ne faisait que leur faire perdre du temps. Il valait mieux profiter des joies et des plaisirs simples.

Lightning avait bien essayé de demander la raison de leur attitude, mais elle n’avait reçu qu’une vague réponse. Frustrée, elle avait pincé les lèvres et réprimé sa curiosité, jusqu’à ce que ça la turlupine trop pour garder le silence. Cloîtrée dans cette maison depuis trois semaines, elle ne voulait plus qu’une chose, prendre enfin un peu l’air. Cette envie avait tout surpassé, même l’inquiétude de se retrouver face aux habitants d’Oerba, qui devaient probablement lui en vouloir, malgré les dires rassurants d’Hagen.

Soupirant, elle pressa gentiment le bras de Fang qui entourait toujours sa taille, ses souvenirs divaguant. Elle avait finalement réussi à faire parler son amante et elle avait découvert les secrets les plus sombres qui hantaient son cœur depuis des années. Maintenant qu’elle était au courant de ce qui animait l’animosité de Fang, Lightning se sentait d’’autant plus peinée pour elle. Sans vraiment le vouloir, elle repensa instinctivement à ce qui s’était passé la veille, caressant le bras de Fang du bout des doigts.

**oOo**

Assise sur le rebord de son lit, ses jupes et jupons remontés jusqu’aux cuisses, Lightning enfilait lentement ses bas en laine. Ajustant celui à sa jambe droite, elle releva la tête quand la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit d’un coup, révélant Fang. Celle-ci pénétra la pièce d’un pas assuré, s’arrêtant aussitôt dans l’encadrement, les yeux rivés sur elle.

Poussant un soupir discret, Lightning était frustrée de ne pas avoir fini avant que son amante ne revienne. Elle avait secrètement pensé pouvoir filer à l’anglaise. Une fois dehors, il aurait été trop tard pour que Fang l’oblige à rester enfermée entre ces quatre murs. Après tout, la brune l’avait laissée aux aurores le matin même, se permettant d’aller vadrouiller à faire elle ne savait quoi. Lightning estimait avoir le droit, elle aussi, de reprendre sa vie en main. Certes, elle avait frôlé la mort, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour la garder sous clé. Et puis, c’était avant tout la faute d’Odin. Sauf que si elle était encore en vie actuellement, c’était aussi grâce à Odin, pensa Lightning.

Fang avait visiblement peur que ce qui était arrivé ne se reproduise, et au fond, elle pouvait la comprendre, et donc encore moins lui en vouloir pour ses réactions. La rosée sentait elle-même que quelque chose avait changé. Au fond d’elle, la présence d’Odin était plus présente que jamais, même si elle essayait de la contrôler. Il était évident que l’eidolon faisait aussi tout son possible pour maintenir sa puissance à un niveau minimal, cependant, elle sentait malgré tout cette petite flamme qu’il allumait dans le creux de sa poitrine, brûler avec de plus en plus de force. Elle avait l’impression que c’était devenu un feu ronflant qui semblait grossir petit à petit, comme s’ils étaient à deux doigts de ne refaire plus qu’un. Mais Lightning avait le sentiment qu’Odin repoussait de toutes ses forces cette échéance. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Si c’était vraiment ce qui était en train d’arriver, qu’est-ce que cela voulait-il dire exactement ? Il ne pouvait pas y avoir un million d’explications, d’autant plus qu’elle avait fait quelques rêves étranges, tous se reportant soit à Etro, soit au Valhalla. Pour elle, il ne pouvait y avoir qu’une seule et unique raison qui soit assez réaliste par rapport à tout ce qui se passait en elle en ce moment. C’était qu’Etro cherchait à rappeler Odin auprès d’elle. La déesse voulait ramener son plus vaillant et fidèle guerrier, certainement pour affronter Bhunivelze, la lutte contre lui devenant probablement de plus en plus acharnée. Mais Odin avait visiblement du mal à se détacher de Lightning, ou alors, il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

Cependant, elle n’avait pas envie de réfléchir, pour l’instant, à ce que cette dernière supposition pourrait vouloir dire. Ses yeux accrochèrent vaguement un rayon de soleil qui nimbait la chambre d’une douce chaleur. Dans un sens, ça lui faisait peur, alors égoïstement, elle portait plutôt toute son attention sur Fang et le bonheur de la retrouver enfin, dans l’espoir idiot que, peut-être, la situation s’arrangerait d’elle-même.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais, Sunshine ?

La voix de Fang la ramena à la réalité, et Lightning pinça les lèvres. Baissant les pans de sa robe, elle répondit d’un ton doux mais néanmoins ferme :

\- Je sors prendre l’air.

Fang haussa les sourcils de surprise, refermant aussitôt la porte derrière elle.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Tu n’es pas en état…  
\- Fang ! Je vais bien, coupa Lightning.

Pour affirmer ses paroles elle se leva du lit, se plantant sur ses deux pieds, alors que la brune avait seulement fait deux pas dans la chambre. La rosée s’approcha lentement de son amante, glissant ses mains sur ses hanches pour les rapprocher.

Fang avait le nez froncé, certainement mécontente, mais Lightning était loin de se laisser démonter. Après tout, elle avait l’habitude de gérer sa femme et même si elle y mettait du temps, généralement, elle arrivait à lui faire entendre raison. Sur ce point, elles s’étaient bien trouvées. Elle savait que Fang avait un problème avec l’idée de passer du temps avec les habitants de son village natal, mais Lightning ne pouvait pas rester enfermée ici plus longtemps. Adressant un sourire doux et confiant, cette dernière ajouta :

\- Je t’assure, je vais très bien.

La brune soupira, mais répondit à son étreinte. Elle glissa ses mains le long de ses bras et vint les poser tendrement sur ses joues. Elle colla ensuite doucement son front contre le sien et Lightning ferma les yeux, esquissant un léger sourire à son tour. C’était un contact simple, apaisant et c’est pendant ces moments-là, qu’elle se rendait compte combien la présence de son amante lui avait manqué. L’idée de la perdre à nouveau lui semblait inconcevable.

La joie de l’avoir retrouvée avait été telle que ses mains en avaient presque tremblé pendant deux jours. La regarder, la toucher, la sentir. Pendant ces longs mois, Lightning avouait s’être souvent demandé si elle ne reverrait jamais Fang. Elle avait eu peur et, à de nombreuses reprises, elle avait paniqué, à l’abri entre les murs de cette même chambre. Mais à présent, toute cette crainte avait disparu et elle était certaine que son cœur avait battu des records de vitesse, tellement elle le sentait rebondir dans sa poitrine.

Pendant ces trois semaines, elle avait honteusement profité de la joie et du soulagement qui l’avaient saisi depuis qu’elle avait posé ses yeux sur Fang. C’était des sentiments forts et ravageurs qui l’assaillaient et elle savait que son amante ressentait la même chose. Finalement, malgré les rares moments où sa femme la laissait pour aller faire dieu seul savait quoi, elles s’étaient enfermées dans cette petite bulle qui n’appartenait qu’à elles.

Raffermissant sa prise sur les hanches de Fang, Lightning inspira profondément. L’agréable parfum de menthe, provenant de la brune, l’étourdit, faisant virevolter son ventre. Elle se sentait bien, en sécurité comme ce n’était pas arrivé depuis des mois, bien qu’elle se savait capable de se défendre. Rien n’était plus reposant que d’avoir, à ses côtés, quelqu’un de confiance.

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle sentit des doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux. Des lèvres cherchaient sa bouche et Lightning répondit aussitôt. Elle se laissa mener, répondant lentement au baiser dévorant de son amante. Elle sentit un sourire perturber leur étreinte avant que Fang ne raffermisse leur échange.

La poigne dans ses cheveux se fit plus ferme sans pour autant être douloureuse, tandis qu’une langue taquine venait caresser sa lèvre inférieure. Lightning soupira, allant instinctivement jouer avec elle, des papillons dansant dans le creux de son ventre. C’était doux et amoureux, comme les nombreux autres baisers qu’elles avaient échangés depuis leurs retrouvailles.

Jusqu’à présent, l’état de Lightning avait été loin de leur permettre plus et au final, même si elles en avaient ressenti l’envie et le besoin, elles s’en étaient accommodées. Lightning mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Fang et se recula légèrement, esquissant un sourire face aux lèvres rougies et aux yeux brillants qu’arborait son amante. Une faim dévorante se lisait dans les prunelles émeraude et la rosée sentait la même faim brûler dans son ventre. Cependant, il était hors de question qu’elle cède aussi facilement au projet qu’elle avait au départ.

\- Je veux vraiment sortir prendre un peu l’air, Fang, dit-elle doucement.  
\- Tu es dure en affaire, maugréa la brune, la voix un peu rauque.

Elle était, de toute évidence, contrariée de se voir refuser de poursuivre cet échange aussi sulfureux que fragile, mais elle se recula à son tour. Elle poussa un lourd soupir, arrachant un sourire en coin à Lightning, avant de la contourner et d’aller s’asseoir sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil qui traînait près de l’encadrement de la fenêtre. La rosée la suivit des yeux. Un magnifique soleil printanier nimbait le verger de ses premiers chauds rayons de soleil et il faudrait qu’elle reste enfermée dans cette maison ? Hors de question !

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à sortir ? finit par demander Fang, la tirant de ses rêveries.

Reportant son attention sur son amante, Lightning fixa son visage pendant un instant. Celui-ci était étrangement fermé et, même si le regard qu’elle posait sur elle était toujours aussi doux, Lightning n’était pas dupe.

\- Et toi, pourquoi tiens-tu autant à ce que je reste enfermée dans cette chambre ? rétorqua-t-elle doucement. Surtout que je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Fang croisa les jambes, son corps se tendant imperceptiblement. Il se dégageait de la brune une aura et une prestance qui rappelèrent aussitôt qu’au fond d’elle logeait de nouveau l’âme d’une l’cie. Force et puissance. Lightning fronça les sourcils, l’envie soudaine de parler de cette marque qui tâchait le corps de son amante lui démangeant le bout des lèvres.

Cependant, avant même qu’elle ne puisse changer de conversation et poser la moindre question, Fang répondit enfin d’un ton qui se voulait naturel.

\- C’est seulement par précaution. Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée de…  
\- Arrête ça ! la coupa aussitôt Lightning. Ça fait trois semaines ! Combien de temps veux-tu que je reste encore en convalescence ? Il va bien falloir que tu finisses par me laisser sortir. Tu sais parfaitement que je suis en état pour faire autre chose de mes journées que de tourner en rond autour de ce lit !  
\- Eh bien, si ce n’est que ça… Je peux t’aider à passer tes journées à faire autre chose qu’a tourner en rond avec ce lit…  
\- Fang, soupira Lightning.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de la brune. L’idée était tentante, vraiment trop tentante, mais Lightning ne se sentait pas assez calme pour répondre favorablement à la proposition. Un court silence se fit entre elles et au fond, la rosée se doutait que le fond du problème était ailleurs. La suggestion n’était pas uniquement pour détourner son attention, elle le savait, mais il était évident que dans un sens, c’était aussi pour repousser l’échéance de la voir sortir dans le village. Pinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, Lightning retint un soupir.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, finit-elle par demander gentiment.

Mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Son amante perdit seulement son regard dans le vague pendant un moment, intriguant un peu plus Lightning. L’inquiétant aussi. Elle s’approcha alors en quelques pas, posant une main douce sur l’une des joues halées. D’une caresse du pouce, elle attira l’attention de la pulsienne sur elle, qui braqua ses émeraudes dans ses yeux. Finalement, la brune esquissa un sourire rassurant et vient entourer ses doigts des siens.

\- Ça va, Sunshine, dit-elle doucement.  
\- Fang…  
\- Je t’assure, coupa-t-elle. Il n’y a rien. Tu as raison, sortons un peu.  
\- Tu n’es pas obligée de m’accompagner, si tu n’en a pas envie.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, sourit Fang. Bien sûr que je t’accompagne.

Suite à ses mots elle sauta sur ses pieds, soudainement pleine d’entrain. Lightning en fut surprise pendant une seconde, mais ne fit que secouer la tête, amusée. Elle se dégagea ensuite, allant rapidement enfiler sa paire de souliers.

\- Mais que dirais-tu d’une promenade dans le verger ?

Finissant d’attacher sa deuxième chaussure Lightning se retourna vers son amante. La demande était nonchalante, trop pour paraitre dénuée d’intentions. Elle avait plutôt pensé aller flâner le long des rues d’Oerba. Voir de ses propres yeux les dégâts qu’avait subi le village à cause d’elle. Elle était responsable de toute cette tragédie, étant l’unique facteur de trouble qui avait poussé Odin à faire preuve d’autant de puissance pour la protéger et Nabaat à attaquer le village.

D’ailleurs, même si elle aurait aimé recevoir plus d’informations de la part de l’ancienne dirigeante de la PSICOM, elle était soulagée de savoir qu’elle était à présent hors d’état de nuire. Il restait bien quelques zones d’ombre qui la chagrinaient, notamment sur le fait que l’avoir en vie aurait été susceptible de pouvoir les conduire au deuxième l’cie qui les menaçait, mais apparemment, il lui avait été impossible de survivre à l’attaque. Fang n’avait fait qu’abréger ses souffrances. Mais cela la dérangeait, car ça voulait dire que sa femme avait fait un pas dans l’accomplissement de sa tâche. Un pas vers une possible nouvelle cristallisation, alors que peut-être, si Nabaat avait succombé sous les coups d’Odin, Lightning aurait été en mesure de prendre sa mission sur elle. De l’accomplir à sa place.

Mais ce n’était que des suppositions, et de toute façon, elle ne pourrait jamais savoir si ça aurait été réalisable. Nabaat était morte et le deuxième l’cie devait déjà fomenter un nouveau plan pour les attaquer. Un long frisson traversa son échine, et Lightning préféra ne pas penser à tout ça maintenant. Finalement, affronter les habitants du village lui semblait tout à coup déplaisant et repousser l’échéance n’était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. De plus, elle n’avait aucune envie de supporter une Fang grincheuse parce qu’elle n’aurait pas eu ce qu’elle voulait.

\- Le verger sera parfait, finit par répondre Lightning.

La soudaine perspective de passer toute une après-midi avec Fang à l’extérieur de cette maison, en tête à tête, lui suffisait amplement. Au fond, ce n’était pas si mal. Et puis, c’était l’occasion d’éclaircir certaines choses ensemble. Notamment cette étrange froideur qui régnait entre elle et Vanille depuis plusieurs jours.

**oOo**

Quelques minutes plus tard elles étaient enfin dehors, marchant tranquillement le long des allées de pommiers, à la plus grande joie de Lightning. La première chose que fit cette dernière après avoir mis un pied sur le porche, fut d’inspirer profondément à plein poumons une grande bouffée d’air frais.

Amusée, Fang lui avait demandé si elle n’exagérait pas un peu. Son amante ne devait pas vraiment réaliser ce que ça faisait de rester cloîtrée entre quatre murs, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Approchant de la falaise qui bordait la forêt d’Oerba, Lightning resserra les pans de son châle autour de ses épaules. Même si le printemps pointait enfin le bout de son nez avec son doux soleil, le mois de mars finissait seulement et les températures n’étaient pas encore très chaudes. Cependant, marcher dehors était bien trop agréable pour qu’elle se préoccupe de la légère brise qui s’engouffrait dans ses vêtements.

Fang avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et Lightning se colla un peu plus contre elle, calant son pas au rythme du sien. Une agréable chaleur se diffusait le long de son bras et elles finirent tranquillement de marcher jusqu’à la corniche. Dans le creux de son ventre naissait l’envie irrépressible de se plaquer un peu plus contre son amante, peu importe que cela la fasse ressembler à une enfant ou qu’elle paraisse faible. Ça faisait bien longtemps que Lightning ne se préoccupait plus de ce genre de détails. Avec la pulsienne, tout ça n’avait plus aucune importance. Elle pouvait être normale et laisser tomber son masque parfois si lourd à porter. Et après tous ces mois à faire bonne figure, pouvoir se reposer un peu entre les bras de son amante n’avait pas de prix. Pendant un bref instant, elle eut même l’irrésistible envie de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans cette chambre pour assouvir cette passion dévorante qu’elle avait tue un peu plus tôt.

Cependant, elles arrivèrent finalement au rebord de la falaise et l’attention de Lightning fut aussitôt accaparée par l’horizon, qui s’étendait à perte de vue. En ce milieu d’après-midi, le ciel était dégagé. Une légère nuance de rose se mariait à la blancheur cotonneuse des nuages qui surplombaient la forêt d’Oerba. La cime des arbres était d’un vert éclatant et le piaillement de plusieurs oiseaux chantaient agréablement à ses oreilles. Se détachant de son amante, Lightning observa pendant un instant le paysage devant elle, avant de s’asseoir doucement sur le bord de la corniche.

Elle resserra les pans de son châle autour de ses épaules alors que, du coin de l’œil, elle voyait Fang poser à son tour ses fesses à ses côtés. La brune était silencieuse, plongée dans ses pensées. Pour Lightning, le calme dont faisait preuve sa femme était un signe évident que quelque chose n’allait pas. La tension qu’elle sentait planer autour d’elles était trop lourde et électrique. C’était bien loin de l’habituelle tranquillité reposante qui régnait normalement entre elles. Le plus dérangeant était que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Lightning avait un mal fou à lire en son amante.

Mais, au lieu de chercher à entamer tout de suite une conversation houleuse, la rosée se rapprocha de la brune, posant une main affectueuse l’un de ses bras. Fang vint automatiquement capturer ses doigts entre les siens et Lightning esquissa un léger sourire. Elles restèrent ainsi à regarder l’horizon pendant un moment. La douce quiétude qui avait finalement réussi à les envelopper étant seulement perturbée par une envolée d’étourneaux, facilement reconnaissable de par les reflets métalliques qui ponctuaient leur plumage sombre. Ils tournèrent haut au-dessus de leurs têtes, certains retournant se poser sur la cime des arbres.

A s’y méprendre, il était presque possible que cet instant ressemble un peu à celui qu’elle avait partagé avec la jeune Fang des mois auparavant. Cet instant où elle avait senti son cœur défaillir alors qu’elle faisait doucement connaissance avec l’adolescente qu’avait été la pulsienne, retombant amoureuse de la femme qu’elle allait ensuite devenir. Soupirant légèrement, Lightning finit par lâcher :

\- J’ai rencontré ton double ici… Enfin officieusement.

Fang se tendit une seconde avant de répondre.

\- Je sais. J’en ai encore un vague souvenir.

Lightning fronça les sourcils, se redressant aussitôt pour faire face à son amante.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, plongeant ses yeux dans les prunelles émeraude qui la fixaient.

La brune esquissa un sourire taquin, qui, cette fois, ressemblait bien plus à son caractère.

\- Toutes les choses que vivaient nos alter-egos, quand tu partageais un moment avec elles, transformaient nos souvenirs.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Lightning sentit son ventre se nouer et son cœur manquer un battement.

\- Tu veux dire que ma présence a eu un impact sur votre passé ? fit-elle, la voix tremblante d’effrois. Oh… Non… Peut-être même…  
\- Ne va pas si loin, Sunshine, coupa Fang. Je voulais seulement dire que nos souvenirs se sont modifiés en fonction des choses nouvelles, et qui n’existaient pas à la base, qu’elles vivaient. Mais je n’ai pas l’impression que ça ait changé quoique ce soit.  
\- Tu n’en sais rien, souffla Lightning, détournant brièvement son regard vers l’horizon rosâtre.  
\- Toi non plus, répondit Fang. Pour l’instant, tout va très bien. Vanille et moi allons très bien. Et je compte bien que ça continue dans ce sens.

La fin de sa tirade avait été dite un peu sèchement et Lightning porta de nouveau son attention sur son amante. Son visage avait pris un air fermé, l’intriguant.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Elle vit la brune soupirer lourdement avant de répondre.

\- Je pense que si nous restons assez éloignées des habitants, notre présence ne devrait pas trop affecter l’Histoire. Nous devons seulement laisser les choses se produire.

Lightning écarquilla les yeux, se décalant légèrement pour faire entièrement face à Fang. Leurs regards s’accrochèrent. La fermeté qui se lisait dans les prunelles de Fang se répercutant à la confusion qui devait teinter ses propres yeux.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas leur cacher ce qui se passe, Fang, contra-t-elle. Nabaat est peut-être morte, mais il reste encore un autre l’cie qui nous menace, et nous n’avons aucune idée de l’endroit où il se trouve.  
\- Je pensais quitter le village dès que tu serais assez en état pour supporter un voyage.  
\- Et où irions-nous ? demanda Lightning, fronçant les sourcils. Nous allons parcourir les terres de Gran Pulse à la recherche d’un l’cie, sans aucuns indice et qui a un avantage certain contre nous ? Nous allons courir après la deuxième partie de ta propre mission de l’cie pour que tu te cristallise de nouveau ?  
\- Lightning…  
\- Il en est hors de question, Fang !  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire alors ? Rester ici ? rétorqua durement la brune. C’est un très mauvais choix.  
\- Mais il n’y a pas de bon choix ! s’exclama Lightning.

Sa voix s’était cassée sur la fin, tandis qu’elle comprenait de moins en moins les réactions de sa femme.

\- Partir est toujours mieux que de rester ici et attendre que l’autre l’cie se décide à attaquer !  
\- Pourquoi ça ? rétorqua Lightning. Nous savons à quoi nous attendre. Ici au moins, nous pouvons nous préparer.  
\- Et quoi ? Tu feras encore appel à Odin ? Cette fois, tu y passeras, c’est certain ! protesta Fang d’un ton aigre.  
\- Je n’ai pas fait appel à Odin, contra Lightning. C’est vrai… Je me suis bêtement faite avoir, mais tout ça m’a prise par surprise et… Odin a… Il a réagi tout seul. Il a pris le contrôle sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit.

Agacée, Fang soupira. Son corps était tendu et Lightning avait du mal à saisir comment ce moment, qui était si paisible quelques minutes plus tôt, avait pu dégénérer aussi vite. La voix de la brune la tira de ses pensées et elle cligna des yeux alors que son amante répliquait :

\- Tu n’aurais jamais dû te trouver sur le champ de bataille. Tu aurais dû fuir et te cacher.  
\- Je devais mettre Joia en sécurité avant…  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu n’aurais jamais dû te préoccuper de cette gamine, Claire !

Le ton de la pulsienne était légèrement monté, se faisant plus dur et tranchant. Lightning retint son souffle dans le creux de sa gorge alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle trouvait son amante presque cruelle.

\- Ce n’est qu’une enfant, el…  
\- Qui doit mourir ! claqua la voix de Fang.

Lightning plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles émeraude qui lui faisaient face, brillantes et pleine de sentiments contradictoire.

\- Tu as risqué ta vie pour une gamine qui doit mourir. Pour des gens qui sont tous morts depuis des siècles ! ajouta-t-elle.  
\- Fang, souffla la rosée.

Son cœur battait tellement fort qu’il en était douloureux. Une boule obstruait sa gorge, tandis qu’une autre plombait son estomac. Elle se rendait enfin compte que le problème qui animait Fang était plus profond qu’elle ne l’avait vraiment imaginé. Ça faisait quelques jours qu’elle doutait, mais maintenant, elle en était certaine. Si son amante était autant sur les nerfs, ce n’était pas uniquement à cause de cette guerre dans laquelle elles avaient été plongées de force. La brune se battait avec une kyrielle d’émotions qu’elle avait bien du mal à gérer.

Quand elle s’était réveillée et qu’elle avait assimilé que Fang était enfin auprès d’elle, Lightning avait bêtement cru que tout irait mieux. Mais pas une seule seconde elle n’avait imaginé que le mal être de sa femme envers son village natal pouvait être aussi profond. Elle se rendait compte, à présent, que si Fang ne lui avait jamais parlé d’Oerba ou de sa famille, c’était probablement parce que cela devait être la raison de son malaise et de sa souffrance.

Hésitante, Lightning posa une main sur le bras de la brune, recouvert de son chandail en laine. Fang se tendit sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Pendant une seconde, la rosée s’en sentit offensée, mais elle raffermit sa prise, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser démonter. C’était loin d’être dans sa nature.

\- Fang ? appela-t-elle.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, alors elle insista. Perdant patience, elle finit par encadrer les joues halées entre ses mains et tourner le visage dans sa direction. Ses yeux plongèrent aussitôt dans les émeraudes tourmentées de son amante, et une douleur désagréable dans le fond de ses entrailles sembla répondre à celle, évidente, qui habitait les prunelles de Fang.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, dit-elle gentiment. Dis-moi ce qu’il y a.  
\- Rien. Ça va.

Lightning fronça les sourcils, plaquant un peu plus ses mains contre les joues de la brune.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi et ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Je sais parfaitement que quelque chose ne va pas.  
\- Sunsh…  
\- Ça fait même plusieurs jours que je m’en suis rendue compte, coupa Lightning. Je n’ai pas envie de te forcer à parler, mais… mais pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ?

Un soupir lui répondit et Fang détourna la tête. Il se passa un moment sans qu’elle n’ait une réaction et pendant un quart de seconde, Lightning pensa vraiment devoir la mettre au pied du mur dans l’espoir de recevoir une quelconque réponse. Dans un sens, c’était aussi vexant que blessant. Jamais aucune d’elles n’avait eu besoin de devoir pousser l’autre pour qu’elle se confie. Il y avait toujours eut cette étrange alchimie, cette entente fusionnelle qui faisait que, quoiqu’il arrive, elles ne pouvaient rien se cacher pendant très longtemps.

A tort, la plupart des personnes qui connaissaient Fang pensaient que celle-ci était tout le temps d’une nature expansive, explosive et joueuse. Mais derrière ses airs malicieux et charmeurs se cachaient surtout une femme réservée et mesurée. Très calme, réfléchie et surtout, à l’opposé de l’adolescente qu’elle avait été. Maintenant que Lightning pouvait réellement voir les différences, elle s’en rendait bien plus compte.

Même si, d’un côté, c’était normal que sa femme ait gagné en maturité, il était impossible qu’elle ait pu changer aussi radicalement, sans qu’une raison ne l’y ait poussée. Lightning détailla des yeux le profil de son amante. Le regard perdu, fixé au loin. L’arrondi des pommettes, du nez et du menton. La peau, lisse et halée. L’ancienne championne d’Etro leva instinctivement une main et la posa tendrement sur la joue en face d’elle. Du bout de l’index elle effleura le grain de beauté qui soulignait l’habituel regard de chat qu’avait Fang. Cette fois, elle ne récolta aucune attention et Lightning ignora la boule qui plomba son estomac. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les épaisses boucles noires, se rapprochant lentement.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Fang ? finit-elle par demander d’un ton doux.

La brune fronça les sourcils et secoua un peu la tête, décidant enfin de lui faire face. Elle s’obstina pourtant encore un instant, hésitant entre prendre la fuite ou avoir le courage d’affronter ce qui la faisait de toute évidence souffrir.

\- Ce n’est pas grand-chose, fit-elle après une minute. Je pense seulement… que le passé devrait rester le passé, c’est tout. Et tout ça… Ces gens ou même la gamine que j’ai été, ça n’a aucune importance.

Lightning fronça les sourcils, peu satisfaite de cette réponse. Au fond des prunelles émeraude de Fang brillait une lueur qu’elle connaissait bien elle-même. La colère et la peine n’étaient pas les seuls sentiments qui habitaient Fang. Il y avait aussi la culpabilité et le dégoût. Retirant sa main des cheveux de son amante, elle répondit.

\- Toutes ces personnes… Sont ta famille…  
\- Non ! coupa Fang. Ces gens sont morts depuis des siècles. Ma famille aujourd’hui, c’est toi.

Ancrant son regard dans le sien, Lightning sentit son cœur rater un battement et elle inspira profondément. Les mains de Fang emprisonnèrent les siennes tandis qu’elle ajoutait :

\- Ma famille, c’est celle que nous avons construite toutes les deux à Neo-Bodhum, Claire. Pas ce passé qui n’est qu’un souvenir tragique et pitoyable de ce qu’a été ma vie avant.

Au fond d’elle, Lightning aurait réellement aimé croire que le problème qui hantait sa femme était aussi simple, mais alors qu’elle fixait toujours ses yeux, elle sentait qu’il y avait autre chose. Et elle était loin d’être stupide. Il n’y avait qu’un seul et unique sujet sur lequel Fang n’avait jamais prononcé un mot. Ses parents.

\- Tu ne me dis pas tout, se contenta de dire Lightning, se reculant légèrement.

Fang lui adressa un regard confus et hésitant. Une lueur fugace d’irritation teinta les traits de son visage et elle pinça les lèvres avant de répondre.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Il n’y a rien d’autre !  
\- Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote ! rétorqua Lightning, la colère brûlant soudainement le creux de son ventre. Si c’était le cas, tu ne serais pas aussi agressive. Pourquoi toi et Vanille vous êtes-vous disputées ?  
\- On ne s’est pas disputées, objecta Fang, une certaine lassitude perçant dans le ton de sa voix.  
\- Oh, vraiment !? Laisse-moi en douter. Je vous connais très bien toutes les deux et je suis loin d’être dupe. Alors dit-moi ce qui ne va pas pour que vous en soyez rendue à ne plus adresser la parole ?  
\- Ça n’a aucune importance ! s’exclama la brune. Arrête de me poser toutes ces questions !  
\- Réponds-moi dans ce cas ! pesta Lightning.

Un lourd silence les enveloppa, pendant lequel Lightning fixa durement son amante. Celle-ci soupira, frottant son front du bout des doigts sans pour autant donner plus d’explication. La colère qui bouillonnait au fond de Lightning sembla soudainement exploser en un feu incandescent.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Fang ? insista-t-elle. Maintenant que tu es redevenue une l’cie, tu penses que je ne pourrais pas faire face à la situation ? Que je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour supporter tout ce que tu as à me dire ?  
\- Je n’ai jamais dit où pensé une telle chose ! s’énerva Fang à son tour.  
\- Alors, quoi ? Pourquoi tu réagis ainsi ? explosa Lightning.

Un autre silence, tout aussi pesant que le précèdent, les enveloppa de nouveau. Si l’ancienne championne d’Etro avait effectivement toujours eu un caractère et un comportement volcanique, elle avait en revanche toujours mis toute son énergie à le contrôler. Cependant, depuis les premiers instants où elle avait rencontré Fang, celle-ci avait eu la faculté de la faire sortir de ses gongs aussi facilement que la présence de Snow.

La différence était qu’elle avait appris à aimer celle de Fang et qu’aujourd’hui, elle était incapable de vivre sans elle. Mais Lightning se rendait compte que si elle ne nourrissait pas de rancœur envers sa femme, elle nourrissait en revanche un soif de connaissance intarissable que la brune n’avait jamais voulu étancher. Il n’était pas seulement question de Vanille et de la dispute qui les avait inévitablement conduites à ce qu’elles soient en froid. Il était question de cette désagréable habitude qu’avait Fang à se montrer secrète avec elle par rapport à son passé.

La tension redescendit soudainement, faisant peser une étrange fatigue sur les épaules de Lightning. Elle ignora cette déplaisante impression, s’humecta les lèvres et soupira.

\- Tu ne m’as jamais parlé de toi, Fang, dit-elle seulement après un instant, le regard perdu vers l’horizon.

Au printemps, le temps était encore changeant et certains nuages devenaient lentement gris, s’amoncelant doucement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées et c’est la voix de Fang qui l’en tira, résonnant à ses oreilles.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Bien sûr que si.

Lightning soupira légèrement, soulevant un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Je ne parle pas des nombreuses anecdotes sur la chasse ou sur la nourriture. Encore moins des diverses aventures que tu as pu avoir en affrontant telle ou telle créatures. Je parle de ta famille, Fang. De tes parents. Pourquoi tu ne m’as jamais parlé d’eux ? Je croyais que tu étais orpheline.  
\- Eh bien… Dans un sens, c’est le cas, répondit doucement Fang, voulant plaisanter.

Ce fut toutefois une vaine tentative pour apaiser les tensions autour d’elle. Lightning n’esquissa aucun sourire et Fang perdit le sien, qui avait peiné à étirer ses lèvres. Le visage froid et impassible, la rosée fixa sa femme qui afficha brièvement une mine fautive. Si la brune n’avait pas cette habitude maladive de lui tenir tête, Lightning était certaine qu’elle l’aurait vu rentrer la tête dans les épaules, mais à la place, elle joignit ses mains l’une contre l’autre sur ses cuisses, restant silencieuse. Finalement, Lightning glissa ses doigts, hésitante, entre ceux de Fang, aplanissant enfin l’air autour d’elles.

\- Tu adresses à peine la parole au peu de personnes qui sont venues me rendre visite et pourtant, Bernulf et Gervald ne me semble pas être des personnes qu’on peut facilement ignorer. Mais je crois que je peux comprendre la position dans laquelle tu te trouves. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de te retrouver face aux gens que tu as aimés autrefois. Ces gens qui ont disparu alors que toi… Tu sais tout ce qui va arriver. Tu sais tous de ceux qui vont mourir et de ceux qui vont perdre un proche… Je peux comprendre.

Lightning fit une pause, ses doigts autour de ceux de Fang raffermissant leur prise. Elle se sentait fatiguée, mais rien n’était plus important que d’être là, juste aux côté de sa femme, qui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, avait besoin d’un soutien solide.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas… C’est pourquoi tu n’as jamais parlé d’eux. Pourquoi Vanille n’a-t-elle jamais parlé de qui que ce soit ? Même pas d’Hagen ?  
\- Parce que je le lui ai interdit.

La voix de Fang était posée. Basse et triste. Un souffle ténu, difficile à sortir et Lightning releva aussitôt les yeux vers son visage. Son corps était raide, tendu, le regard fixé au loin, brillant d’une souffrance qui enserra la poitrine de Lightning. Revivait-elle ses vieilles histoires ? Toutes ses souffrances qui avaient dû agiter son terrible passé ? L’étreinte de leurs mains était presque douloureuse, pourtant, il lui était inconcevable d’ôter ses doigts, au contraire. Lightning se rapprocha, posant sa tête sur l’épaule de Fang.

Cette dernière ne chercha pas à la repousser. A la place elle posa sa joue contre le haut de sa tête. Elles s’abîmèrent dans un silence lourd, observant l’horizon et son ciel qui se teintait toujours plus de gris.

\- Tu te trompes, Sunshine, finit par souffler Fang, la voix enrouée. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Au lieu de se reculer Lightning se rapprocha encore plus, passant son autre bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Le nez dans le cou de Fang, elle inspira profondément, s’imprégnant du parfum de menthe qu’elle avait toujours aimé.

\- Raconte-moi.

Lightning fit une nouvelle pause, fermant les yeux et ajouta doucement :

\- Raconte-moi l’histoire de la jeune Fang. Raconte-moi ce qui a fait que tu es devenue la femme que j’aime aujourd’hui. Je veux tout savoir de toi.

Un léger rire lui parvint, la faisant sourire. Ce simple son sembla enlever un poids considérable qui lui pesait sur l’estomac depuis un moment.

\- Tu n’es pas d’une nature bavarde, Sunshine, mais quand tu parles, il faut toujours que tu trouves les mots qu’il faut.  
\- C’est parce que je te connais trop bien. Mais n’élude pas le sujet.  
\- Je ne l’élude pas. Promets-moi seulement…

Fang soupira avant d’inciter Lightning à se redresser pour lui faire face. La brune pinça les lèvres, hésitantes, ouvrant la bouche et la refermant avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Te promettre quoi, Fang ? l’aida Lightning.

Les prunelles émeraude plongèrent dans les siennes, lui faisant inconsciemment retenir sa respiration.

\- Promet-moi de ne pas me juger trop durement, s’il te plaît.

Lightning laissa son souffle s’échapper lentement, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne t’ai jamais jugée. Même quand certains de tes choix ou de tes actes étaient aussi farfelus et inconsidérés les uns que les autres.

Pour appuyer sa tirade, elle piqua d’un index sournois les côtes de sa femme. Là où se trouvait la marque de l’cie qui entachait sa peau.

\- Et je ne le ferai jamais, ajouta-t-elle.

Fang emprisonna la main un peu trop taquine, esquissant un sourire en coin qui n’avait absolument rien de joyeux.

\- N’en sois pas si sûre, répondit-t-elle.

Un long silence les enveloppa, pendant lequel Lightning fronça les sourcils et Fang chercha le courage qui lui avait toujours manqué. Pendant un instant, la rosée pensa devoir dire ou faire quelque chose pour que son amante réagisse, mais avant même qu’elle n’ouvre la bouche, Fang la devança.

\- Ecoute-moi sans m’interrompre, d’accord ? C’est la première fois que j’en parle, ça risque… de prendre un peu de temps.

Lightning croisa le regard de Fang, brillant d’une lueur douloureuse et coupable qui la fit déglutir. Elle acquiesça lentement, transmettant autant de réconfort et de confiance que ça lui était possible. Lightning se calla entre les bras de sa femme, attendant patiemment que les premiers mots ne résonnent à ses oreilles, écoutant religieusement sa plus grande et éprouvante confession.

**oOo**

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée pour le temps considérable que j'ai mis à poster un nouveau chapitre. Ce n'est pas faute de les avoir sous le coude, c'est jute que l'été à été très difficile et que j'ai eu du mal à remonter la pente. Bref, j'avais besoin de prendre mon temps. J'ai conscience que c'était peut-être pas sérieux, mais voilà. En attendant, sachez que je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire, et voilà la suite.

**Chapitre 33**

 

 

**Passé de Fang – Six siècles auparavant.**

 

Il pleuvait des cordes cette après-midi-là. En fait, ça faisait des jours qu’il pleuvait ainsi sans discontinuer. Les joies de l’automne, pensa Fang. Beaucoup au village aimaient cette saison, mais c’était loin d’être son cas. Elle n’avait jamais raffolé de la pluie. Ça l’obligeait à rester enfermer chez elle, un lieu qu’elle avait toujours mis un point d’honneur à fuir.

Cependant, ça faisait presque deux ans que la guerre entre Gran Pulse et Cocoon avait pris des proportions démesurées, plongeant Oerba dans un silence craintif. Quitter le village, c’était s’exposer au danger que représentaient les soldats de Cocoon. Oerba n’osait même plus faire quoique ce soit. Même les fêtes qu’ils organisaient chaque année s’étaient vu peu à peu disparaitre, au risque de se faire attaquer.

Les deux pays se vouaient une lutte acharnée, n’épargnant personne. Chacun de leur côté voyait naître un nombre incalculable de l’cie, certains entraînés et envoyés ensuite au combat, étoffant les rangs des combattants. Fang n’était pas certaine de ce qui était le mieux, mais pour elle, combattre l’ennemi était un choix louable et juste. C’était mieux que de laisser Cocoon ravager tout sur leur passage uniquement pour assouvir leur supériorité.

A plusieurs reprises elle s’était demandé ce qu’elle-même elle pourrait faire. Elle avait horreur de se sentir si impuissante et inutile, mais en même temps, elle n’avait pas non plus la possibilité de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Elle avait la désagréable impression d’être pieds et poings liés. L’unique fois où Fang avait émis l’idée d’aller se proposer pour devenir à son tour une l’cie, sa mère et sa sœur l’avaient regardée avec effroi, refusant en bloc une telle hypothèse. Quant à son père, il avait seulement dénigré son avis comme si ce n’était qu’une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Pour lui, elle n’avait toujours été qu’une héritière ratée, mais il fallait quand même qu’elle reste au village pour assurer sa succession, s’il le fallait. A travers les paroles de son père, la jeune femme avait le sentiment de n’être qu’une gamine immature et sans valeur, alors qu’elle avait eu vingt et un ans depuis peu.

Ça faisait bien longtemps qu’elle avait abandonné l’espoir de partager quoique ce soit avec son père. Mais au fond d’elle résidait encore, par moment, l’envie irrépressible de lui prouver qu’elle valait bien plus que ce qu’il s’évertuait à penser. Cependant, pour sa mère et Vanille, Fang avait mis de côté toutes ces désirs qui la poussaient à agir contre la guerre qui faisait rage sur Gran Pulse. Devenir l’cie était bien trop risqué, les combattants ne s’en sortant presque jamais. De plus, ces deniers se battaient pour un avenir dont ils ne profiteraient pas. S’ils réussissaient leur tâche, ils se cristalliseraient. S’ils échouaient, ils se transformaient en cie’th. Peu importe l’un ou l’autre, au final ils mourraient. C’était juste plus agréable et joli de finir en cristal qu’en monstre qui souffrirait éternellement.

Toutefois, d’aussi loin qu’elle s’en souvenait, Fang n’avait jamais vu un l’cie menait sa quête à bien ou avoir le temps de se changer en cie’th. Généralement, ils étaient tous tués avant, sur les champs de batailles. Cocoon avait une force de frappe bien plus puissante que la leur. En pillant leurs ressources, le monde sphère avait étendu son armée et ses capacités et, plus le temps passait, plus Gran Pulse ployait petit à petit sous sa puissance destructrice.

Assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre dans sa chambre, Fang regardait la pluie continuer à se déchainer à l’extérieur. Alors qu’elle poussait un soupir, le bruit d’une explosion la fit sursauter et se lever rapidement, comme si elle s’était tenue sur un ressort. Inquiète et curieuse, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine, elle quitta sa chambre et dévala le grand escalier pour rejoindre le salon.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle, affolée, à sa mère qu’elle retrouva en bas des marches.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent aussitôt le visage paniqué de sa mère, qui secoua la tête. Fronçant les sourcils, Fang fit un pas vers la porte d’entrée, bien décidée à savoir de quoi il retournait.

\- Non ! Attends !

Fang se stoppa une seconde, jetant un rapide coup d’œil vers sa mère. Celle-ci l’avait rejointe, les lèvres pincées et se triturant les doigts. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, mais fut coupée dans son élan lorsque la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit brutalement. La surprise se saisit d’elles, et Mirta réprima un cri qui traversa quand même ses lèvres comme un couinement.

\- Mirta ! Fang !

En une seconde, le soulagement s’empara de la jeune brune alors qu’elle se rendait compte qu’il était seulement question d’Hagen, Vanille et Ranulf.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? réagit aussitôt la mère de famille, faisant un pas dans la direction des nouveaux arrivants.

Le forgeron referma précipitamment la porte derrière lui avant de se jeter sur la première fenêtre qui donnait sur l’extérieur. Vanille semblait paniquée et, en y regardant de plus près, Hagen et Ranulf ne paraissaient pas être dans un meilleur état. L’aînée des guérisseuses poussa sa cadette vers Fang. Cette dernière, inquiète, entoura aussitôt sa sœur d’un bras accueillant et réconfortant.

\- On est attaqués, c’est ça ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, relevant le nez vers les deux autres adultes.

Maintenant qu’elle analysait la situation, le bruit d’explosion qu’elle avait entendu un peu plus tôt ne lui était pas inconnu. En réalité, ce n’était même pas une réelle explosion. Depuis un peu moins de quatre ans et au vu de la guerre qui persistait entre Cocoon et leur pays, le village avait établi un poste d’avant-garde. En plus des tours de guets qui entouraient Oerba, un périmètre de sécurité avait été mis en place. A environ cinq kilomètres du village, plusieurs tours supplémentaires étaient chargées de surveiller ciel et terre de toute attaque potentielle et imminente.

Dès que l’ennemi était détecté ou jugé trop proche du village, les guerriers chargés de protéger la première ligne de défense se devaient de signaler la présence de cocooniens. Généralement, cela engageait aussitôt un combat contre eux et jusqu’à présent, Oerba subsistait tant bien que mal. Certains habitants avaient été jusqu’à se spécialiser dans le combat dans l’espoir d’être utile, alors qu’au départ, ils n’avaient aucune prédisposition pour les champs de batailles.

Mais Oerba était l’un des villages de Gran Pulse le plus prospère et surtout, riche en ressources. Les soldats de Cocoon n’avaient pas mis longtemps à s’en rendre compte. En une année, Fang et les siens avaient été plus souvent attaqués par le monde sphère que par les nombreuses créatures sauvage qui erraient dans les Terres. C’était comme si ces dernières se cachaient, elles aussi, de la barbarie des cocooniens. Plus le temps passait, et plus Fang avait le sentiment que leur soif de pouvoir et de domination n’avait pas de limite.

\- Oui, répondit finalement Ranulf, détournant pendant une seconde son attention de la fenêtre. Au moins deux unités au sol et un escadron volant.

Le cœur de Fang rata un battement, l’effroi saisissant tous ses membres. Deux unités et un escadron volant… C’était de la folie. Que cherchait exactement Cocoon ? Avec ça, il était probablement très facile pour eux de pratiquement les éradiquer, et ça ne serait certainement pas avec le peu de l’cie qui arpentaient Oerba qu’ils allaient pouvoir faire face. Elle raffermit sa prise autour des épaules tremblantes de Vanille, lançant à tour de rôle un regard vers Ranulf ou Hagen.

\- Pourquoi continuent-ils à s’acharner contre nous ? Nous n’avons pratiquement plus rien ! gronda-t-elle, la rage brûlant son ventre.  
\- Ils s’en fichent bien, ma chérie. Ils en veulent toujours plus, et peu importe que le village en question soit pratiquement à sec, répondit doucement Hagen.

Cette dernière était épuisée. Depuis que la guerre avait officiellement éclaté, le danger, la peur et les drames avaient pris des proportions astronomiques. Hagen, de par son statut de guérisseuse, avait été au-devant des tragédies plus qu’il n’était humainement possible de vivre en une vie. L’impuissance et la culpabilité la rongeaient à chaque fois qu’elle était dans l’incapacité de sauver quelqu’un, finissant dévastée et furieuse. En l’observant, Fang avait l’impression que la femme avait vieilli de dix ans. Sa peau avait perdu son teint halé. Ses belles boucles rousses étaient devenues ternes et grisonnantes tandis que ses joues se creusaient sous la nourriture qui avait commencé à manquer. Depuis un an, ils avaient tous dû apprendre à se rationner, mais même ainsi, les temps se faisaient durs.

La chasse était trop risquée, alors la viande se faisait rare. Quant à la pêche… Cocoon sillonnait aussi bien Terre que Mer, et autant dire qu’affronter une unité de soldat en étant prisonnier sur un chalutier n’était pas l’idée du siècle. Ils pouvaient donc seulement exploiter les champs, mais la terre finissait par s’épuiser et les légumes se faisaient moins nombreux. Ils en avaient juste assez pour remplir un sac en toile et les fins d’hiver se faisaient difficiles.

Comment leur peuple était-il supposer survivre dans de telles conditions ? S’ils ne se faisaient pas tuer par des soldats, ils finissaient par mourir de faim ou de maladie, parce qu’il leur était devenu presque impossible de subvenir correctement aux besoins de leur corps. Mais aussi parce qu’il était délicat pour Hagen d’avoir de nouveau un stock bien remplis de remèdes, d’onguents ou d’élixirs. La menace au-dessus de leur tête venait de partout et, au final, ils étaient pratiquement devenus leur propre ennemi, au même titre que Cocoon.

Qu’est-ce que son peuple et tous ceux de Gran Pulse avaient bien pu faire pour mériter une telle cruauté ? Au bout du compte, n’étaient-ils pas tous pareils ?

\- Nous devons partir nous mettre à l’abri ! s’exclama Ranulf après un moment, la tirant brutalement de ses pensées. Nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre.  
\- Nous allons nous cacher ? se révolta aussitôt Fang.  
\- Nous n’avons pas le choix, ma chérie, répondit gentiment Mirta.

Cette dernière s’étant rapprochée, elle réconfortait à présent Vanille. Fang fronça les sourcils, ayant de plus en plus de mal à accepter l’idée de devoir se cacher pour survivre. Ils n’étaient pas des monstres et ici, c’était chez eux. Tout en elle était écœuré et criait à l’indignation. Elle et les siens vivaient dans la misère, craignant chaque jour la perte d’un proche ou juste celle de leur espoir qui s’effritait peu à peu. Et Cocoon vivait dans l’opulence. Prospère, ce monde grandissait toujours plus grâce à eux et personne ne faisait quoique ce soit. Pourquoi les pulsiens devraient dissimuler leurs existences ? Fang avait la désagréable impression d’être la proie d’un chasseur. Manger ou être mangé. Et pour des humains, elle trouvait que c’était désobligeant, et surtout, dégradant de devoir en arriver là.

\- Nous ne devons pas traîner ! reprit Ranulf, d’un ton ferme et bourru.

Le forgeron était nerveux, ayant du mal à quitter son poste d’observation. Il était à l’affut du moindre mouvement, guettant le moindre reflet fluorescent, qui indiquerait que les soldats de Cocoon avaient réussi à pénétrer l’intérieur du village.

Hagen se mit en mouvement, se chargeant de pousser Vanille et Mirta vers la lourde porte d’entrée, sans que Fang n’esquisse un seul geste.

\- Allez, Fang ! gronda Ranulf. Nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre !

Pinçant les lèvres, la jeune femme pesta intérieurement. Elle lui emboita quand même le pas, retrouvant sa mère, sa sœur ainsi que l’aînée des guérisseuses sur le porche de sa maison. La pluie continuait à tomber mais celle-ci avait l’air de s’être légèrement calmée. Le ciel était gris et bas. L’air était froid et humide, tandis qu’un épais brouillard courrait le long des rues du village. Un temps idéal pour une attaque surprise et dévastatrice.

Son père n’était nulle part en vue et cela ne signifiait qu’une chose. Il avait dû rejoindre les rangs des combattants en première ligne, dans l’espoir de repousser l’ennemi et de l’empêcher de franchir les défenses. Des habitants passèrent en courant devant eux, se précipitant certainement vers la cachette qu’ils avaient mise en place pour tous ceux qui ne pouvaient pas combattre. Mais ce n’était pas son cas.

\- Partez sans moi ! s’exclama-t-elle avant même d’avoir plus amplement réfléchi.

Mirta se tourna aussitôt vers elle, tenant toujours Vanille dans ses bras. Leur visage était marqué par la confusion et la crainte, mais Fang décida de l’ignorer.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Vanille.

Son teint de porcelaine avait disparu pour une blancheur inquiétante. Sa cadette avait énormément maigri, au point que parfois, Fang s’inquiétait pour sa santé. Les yeux de sa sœur était devenu ternes, pourtant, elle perçut une lueur d’angoisse briller au fond des prunelles lagons. Hagen restait silencieuse, les lèvres pincées, comme si elle savait, au fond, que ça ne servait à rien de vouloir lui faire entendre raison. Ranulf, lui, perdait visiblement patience. Cependant, il se contenta de soupirer et de poser sur elle un regard colérique qui, à une époque, l’aurait probablement amusée. Peut-être même qu’elle en aurait joué. Mais le temps où elle était innocente et taquine semblait bien loin.

\- Je sais me battre ! Ma place est avec eux, sur le champ de bataille, et je vais aller les rejoindre.

Vanille, horrifiée, secoua la tête.

\- Non ! s’exclama fortement sa mère, attirant toute l’attention sur elle.

Affolée, elle fit un pas vers elle, les yeux brillants de larmes et les lèvres tremblantes.

\- Je refuse que tu ailles sur le champ de bataille !  
\- Je me fiche que tu acceptes ou non, maman, protesta calmement Fang.

Il était inutile de laisser place à l’énervement. Elle avait dépassé depuis longtemps l’âge où elle s’emportait pour un rien. Aujourd’hui, elle avait la tête sur les épaules et elle agissait en fonction de ses propres valeurs et de ce qui lui semblait juste. Elle soupira doucement, descendant ensuite les quelques marches du porche.

\- Je trouve ça dégradant de devoir aller me cacher ! Je peux aider les guerriers d’Oerba, j’ai appris à me battre pour ça.  
\- Fang… Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, objecta Vanille d’une petite voix.

La jeune rouquine s’approcha à son tour, faisant face à son aînée.

\- Je serais plus utile là-bas plutôt qu’ici, Vanille. Je n’ai pas peur d’une armée de cocooniens.  
\- Il n’est pas question de peur ou de courage ! C’est du suicide, Fang !  
\- Ma décision est prise.

Fang contourna sa sœur, prenant déjà la direction des premières lignes de combat. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle leur laisse le temps de la dissuader. Elle avait besoin d’affirmer ses choix et ses positions. Fang avait été élevé ainsi. Dès son plus jeune âge, quand elle idolâtrait encore son père, elle avait appris qu’un guerrier qui se respecte, c’était avant tout un guerrier qui savait prendre des chemins dangereux, s’il pensait que c’était la seule solution.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu affrontes Cocoon ! s’écria sa mère, arrêtant aussitôt la jeune femme dans son élan.  
\- Mais si c’est ce que je veux, moi ?! répondit Fang en se retournant.  
\- Tu vas te faire tuer !

La voix de Mirta se perdit vers la fin, étouffée sous des sanglots qui agitaient ses épaules. Dans un sens, Fang fut presque vexée du peu de confiance que sa mère avait en elle. Elle était, après tout, considérée comme l’une des meilleures combattantes d’Oerba. Dépassant même facilement Dyre qui, pourtant, était un monstre de fureur. Et cette dernière avait le droit d’agrandir les rangs des combattants alors que Fang, sous prétexte qu’elle était l’héritière du village, se voyait presque interdire toute action.

\- Ecoutez ! intervint soudainement Ranulf, grognant. Je me fiche complètement de votre petite querelle, mais décidez-vous vite parce que nous n’avons absolument pas le temps pour ça !

Un groupe de villageois les dépassa. Hommes et femmes, portant enfants et vieillards. Des explosions commençaient à se faire entendre au loin, signe que les combats avaient commencé. Cela échauffa le sang de Fang, qui trépignait presque d’impatience à l’idée d’aller cogner du cocoonien.

\- Je ne laisserai pas ma fille aller combattre ces barbares, Ranulf !

Le forgeron soupira, secouant la tête, agacée et nerveux. Résigné, il se tourna vers Fang.

\- Ton père n’acceptera probablement pas de te savoir avec eux.  
\- Je me fiche bien de mon père, railla Fang. Je suis une grande fille ! Mes choix et mes actes ne le regardent plus.  
\- Fang ! s’exclama sa mère. C’est ton père… Il s’inquiète pour toi.

Tremblante, Mirta fit un pas vers sa fille, posant une main hésitante sur l’un de ses bras.

\- Tu sais que s’il lui arrive quelque chose…

Elle déglutit difficilement, imaginant certainement déjà le pire. Mais Fang avait toute confiance en les capacités combatives de son père. Si elle ne le tolérait plus vraiment en tant que géniteur, elle ne pouvait pas, en revanche, nier qu’il était un excellent guerrier. Un monstre de muscles et de puissance. Face à l’air désemparé de sa mère, le cœur de Fang se serra douloureusement.

\- Tu es son héritière… Le village aura besoin de toi, ajouta Mirta.  
\- Regarde les choses en face, maman… Le village n’est plus qu’un tombeau. Je suis une guerrière d’Oerba… Si je veux combattre, c’est avant tout pour la survie des habitants. Je me fiche des murs ou des maisons. Tout ça n’a pas d’importance.

Mirta secoua la tête, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre ma fille et mon époux en même temps, Fang… Je…

Prise d’une impulsion et le cœur lourd, La jeune femme enserra sa mère dans une étreinte, lui soufflant des mots qu’elle espérait réconfortant à l’oreille. Ça ne dura qu’une seconde, parce qu’elles n’avaient le temps pour plus. Au loin, le combat semblait faire rage. Le bourdonnement des armes à feu et des cris de guerres parvenant jusqu’à elles. Les soldats de cocoon avaient dû réussir à faire une percée dans les premières lignes de défense. Il fallait qu’elle y aille, maintenant. Fang déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa mère.

\- Ça va aller. Ne t’inquiète pas, dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Elle ne se retourna pas, partant en courant sans regrets et, surtout, sans penser à rien. Il fallait qu’elle ait l’esprit vide pour combattre au mieux, et surtout, revenir vainqueur.

 

**oOo**

 

Un lourd silence se fit, alors que la voix de Fang s’éteignait doucement. Une note de chagrin et d’amertume était perceptible dans l’air, et Lightning sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle n’osait pas faire un geste de peur de tout gâcher. De peur que le peu d’abandon dont faisait preuve Fang avec elle ne disparaisse.

Elle raffermit tendrement sa prise autour de sa femme, observant pendant un moment le paysage qui s’étendait sous ses yeux. Elle n’avait plus vraiment conscience du temps qui s’était écoulé. Peut-être une heure ou deux, depuis qu’elles s’étaient assises sur le rebord de cette falaise, mais le jour semblait s’être considérablement assombri. Lightning détailla d’un œil vague les nuages gris qui s’étaient accumulés au-dessus de leur tête. Elle ne serait pas étonnée qu’il se mette prochainement à pleuvoir.

Pendant le récit de Fang, la rosée avait entrelacé leurs doigts, comme si ce simple geste pouvait donner à son amante encore plus de force et de courage pour poursuivre son histoire. Elle caressait tendrement les phalanges, appréciant le calme et la confiance absolue que la brune avait en elle.

\- Fang ? appela-t-elle.

Cette dernière déglutit bruyamment et inspira une longue bouffée d’air. Lightning n’avait pas besoin de la regarder pour sentir toute la tristesse et la confusion qui l’animaient. Elle avait l’impression de pouvoir la ressentir elle aussi. D’être tellement proche de Fang que chaque émotion lui était transmise. C’était un poison qui hantait Fang depuis des années et il était temps qu’elle s’en débarrasse.

Un long silence les enveloppa, avant qu’un léger rire ne résonne enfin à ses oreilles. Il était froid, dénué de sentiments, à l’opposé de ceux qui passaient habituellement la barrière des lèvres de Fang, et que Lightning aimait plus que tout.

\- Pendant toutes ces années… fit soudainement la pulsienne, j’ai mis un point d’honneur à ne jamais parler de cette partie de ma vie. Je me rends compte que j’avais presque réussi à me convaincre que la douleur avait disparu.

Le corps de Fang tremblait contre elle et Lightning sentit son propre cœur rater un battement.

\- J’avais presque réussi à me convaincre…  
\- De quoi ? osa souffler Lightning.

Fang secoua la tête, ouvrant la bouche et la refermant, avant de lâcher :

\- Je m’en voudrais éternellement. Il avait raison… Je suis responsable…

La rosée fronça les sourcils. C’était bien la première fois qu’elle voyait son amante être aussi confuse et incohérente. Elle raffermit un peu plus sa prise autour des doigts qu’elle enserrait, inquiète, et elle écarta un peu sa tête de l’épaule sur laquelle elle reposait. Déposant un baiser dans le cou de Fang, Lightning essaya de lui transmettre autant de chaleur et de réconfort que cela lui était possible, avant de demander :

\- Qu’as-tu fait, Fang ?

La brune ne répondit pas tout de suite et, pendant une fraction de seconde, Lightning eut peur d’avoir été trop loin. Peut-être aurait-elle dû attendre patiemment pour éviter que son amante ne se braque. Mais la voix de Fang la tira de ses préoccupations, résonnant finalement à ses oreilles. Basse, tremblante et, surtout, nerveuse.

\- Je suis allée combattre Cocoon. J’ai été égoïste et ça m’a fait… tellement de bien.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?  
\- Je l’ai tuée, répondit Fang d’une voix blanche.

Chargée de sanglots et de remords. Lightning se redressa fixant le visage de sa femme. Cette dernière inspira fortement avant de tourner la tête vers elle. Un frisson traversa le dos de l’ancienne championne d’Etro tandis que la pulsienne ajoutait :

\- J’ai tué ma mère.

Le souffle de Lightning se coinça dans le creux de sa gorge alors qu’un second frisson la traversait. Elle fronça les sourcils, décontenancée et surprise. Cependant, ça lui était inconcevable que Fang ait pu faire une telle chose.

\- Que veux-tu dire par-là ? demanda-t-elle, désireuse d’en savoir plus.

Fang secoua la tête et s’humecta les lèvres.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment combien de temps le combat contre Cocoon a duré, mais… Mais quand nous avons pris conscience que nous avions fini et gagné… On s’est rendu compte que nous avions investi le village. Certains soldats avaient pris Oerba à revers et certaines familles n’avaient pas eu le temps de se mettre à l’abri.

Un profond silence se fit de nouveau, semblant presque assourdissant. Lightning se redressa, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Fang. Elles se tenaient si proche l’une de l’autre qu’il lui était possible de détailler le visage de sa femme dans les moindres détails.

Ses traits étaient tirés, exprimant une douleur palpable qui étouffa presque Lightning. Ses belles prunelles émeraude se détournèrent d’elle pour fixer l’horizon qui noircissait peu à peu et le cœur de la rosée se serra lorsqu’elle remarqua une larme, qui roula le long de la joue qui lui faisait face.

Depuis qu’elle connaissait Fang, Lightning était certaine de ne jamais l’avoir vu pleurer. Pas une seule fois. Même quand la situation semblait perdue et l’espoir leur faisait défaut, Fang avait toujours su garder son habituel sourire taquin aux lèvres. Pendant une seconde, la rosée en fut déroutée, puis elle leva une main qu’elle posa doucement la joue. Aussitôt, l’attention de Fang se retourna vers elle et elle esquissa un doux sourire, effaça du pouce la preuve de son chagrin, alors qu’une deuxième larme venait s’échouer au coin de sa bouche.

Une lueur de reconnaissance fit briller pendant une seconde les yeux de Fang et celle-ci attrapa sa main pour déposer un baiser dans le creux de sa paume.

\- Je me suis rendu compte que le village venait d’essuyer de lourdes pertes humaines, reprit doucement Fang. Autant parmi les innocents… que parmi nos combattants.  
\- Qui ? demanda Lightning, le cœur lourd.

Elle avait appris à connaître ces gens et savoir comment ils allaient finir lui tordait le ventre de tristesse et de dégoût. Ça lui était difficile d’accepter que toutes ces personnes, qui n’étaient que des innocents sans défense, allaient périr sous les coups de son propre pays.

Fang secoua la tête, refusant de donner les noms de ceux qui, dans quatre ans, allaient inévitablement mourir, victimes d’une guerre stupide et cruelle. Puis, soudainement, Lightning se rappela des paroles de son amante, dites un peu plus tôt, en mentionnant Joia. Sur le coup, elle n’avait pas réagi, se disant que Fang faisait référence au fait que cette petite allait mourir vu les siècles qui les séparaient.

Cependant, la rosée avait oublié que la différence d’époque n’était pas le seul facteur. Qu’avant ça, il y avait ce jour où Fang quitterait son village pour prendre la marque de l’cie et, qu’avant ça encore, il y avait un laps de temps plus ou moins long, avant qu’elle ne se transforme en Ragnarok et qu’elle attaque Cocoon et mette enfin un frein à la guerre de Transgression. Et pendant ce laps de temps, il allait inexorablement y avoir de nombreux morts. Lightning sentit son cœur se serrer en comprenant que Joia, cette petite pour qui elle n’avait pas hésité à mettre sa vie en danger, allait certainement périr dans quatre ans. Par Etro… Elle aurait seulement douze ans. Dans un sursaut de conscience, elle pensa aussi à Hagen, et elle eut du mal à déglutir.

\- Fang… souffla-t-elle.  
\- Je l’ai trouvée très vite, repris la brune, inconsciente des tourments qui agitaient sa femme.

Lightning jugea préférable de ne pas en parler. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire de toute façon. Tous ces combats, toutes ces morts, elle ne pourrait pas les éviter. Il fallait que tout se déroule comme c’était écrit. Après tout, rien n’était plus important pour elle que l’assurance de la survie de Fang, même si elle adorait la guérisseuse et Joia.

\- Elle avait fait demi-tour, ajouta Fang après un moment de silence. Elle n’a pas pu se résigner à me laisser sur le champ de bataille et… Elle a fait demi-tour…

Lightning perçut tout le trouble et la souffrance dans le ton de son amante, et elle pressa gentiment les doigts de cette dernière entre les siens.

\- Les soldats n’ont fait aucune différence entre leurs ennemis et les civils innocents. Ils tiraient sur tout le monde, sans distinction. Elle est morte sur le coup.

La rosée fixait le visage de Fang, pinçant les lèvres, peinée par la douleur qui était palpable dans l’air. Ses prunelles émeraude semblaient hantées par ce souvenir, la culpabilité et le remords la dévastant.

\- Je l’ai retrouvée baignant dans son sang, les yeux ouverts. J’avais l’impression qu’elle me regardait… qu’elle m’accusait de ce qui venait de lui arriver.  
\- Fang… ce n’était pas ta faute, intervint gentiment Lightning.  
\- Si, répondit fermement Fang. Si, c’est ma faute. Si seulement j’étais restée avec elle…  
\- Tu ne sais pas si ça aurait changé quelque chose.  
\- Peut-être…  
\- Tu ne peux être sûre de rien avec des peut-être, Fang, contra Lightning avec fermeté.

La pulsienne soupira et un lourd silence les enveloppa.

\- C’est pour ça ? osa finalement demander Lightning.

Fang tourna son attention vers elle, un sourcil interrogateur relevé.

\- Que tu es devenue une l’cie ? précisa la rosée. Est-ce que c’est pour ça ?

Au fond, c’était certainement une question stupide. La peine et la fureur que Fang avait dû ressentir envers Cocoon n’avait pu que la pousser vers ce choix fatidique. C’était logique que ce drame ait scellé le destin de Fang. A cette époque-là, son amante devait encore être impulsive. La haine qu’elle avait dû éprouver pour Cocoon l’avait conduit tout droit dans les filets du fal’cie Anima, pour qui elle avait dû être un mets de choix. Fang réunissait tout ce qu’il fallait pour faire d’elle une combattante l’cie dévouée et acharnée. Parfaite.

Aujourd’hui, Lightning pouvait la comprendre. Elle pouvait s’expliquer le comportement si révolté et hargneux de sa femme. Le jour où Fang s’était réveillée sur Cocoon avait dû être terrible pour elle. Se retrouver en terrain ennemi, après ce que ce dernier avait fait subir à son peuple, avait dû être horrifiant. Lightning avait toujours compris la raison à la rancœur que ressentait Fang envers Cocoon, mais depuis qu’elle avait atterri dans cette époque, elle était elle-même écœurée et indignée par les actes qu’avait commis son propre pays.

Un léger rire sec la tira de ses pensées et, surprise, Lightning posa ses yeux sur Fang.

\- Je pense, répondit enfin cette dernière, que c’est un peu tout qui m’a décidée à devenir une l’cie. Le désir d’indépendance, l’incompréhension, la douleur, la colère, la culpabilité… Mais, ce qui m’a vraiment poussé à faire ce choix… C’est la réaction de mon père.

Lightning cligna des yeux, affichant un air surpris et interrogateur. Fang tourna la tête vers elle, les lèvres plissées de rancœur. Au fur et à mesure, Lightning se rendait compte combien le passé de son amante était lourd et surtout, combien il la faisait encore amèrement souffrir.

Fang avait réellement voulu l’oublier, espérant que cela amoindrirait la douleur. Peut-être même que cela la ferait disparaitre, mais sans succès. Plus elle avait cherché à fuir, plus il l’avait rattrapé. Doucement, comme le fond sonore d’un vieux poste radio, la voix de Fang reprit son récit et Lightning l’écouta attentivement, le cœur battant la chamade.

 

**oOo**

 

Trois jours. C’est le nombre exact qui passa entre la dernière attaque provenant de Cocoon et ce moment précis. Trois jours, depuis que sa mère lui avait été brutalement arrachée.

Le village avait essuyé de très lourdes pertes, plongeant les habitants qui restaient dans un silence endeuillé et indigné. Beaucoup étaient incapables de s’arrêter de pleurer, tandis que d’autres étaient seulement anéantis et choqués. D’autres encore étaient furieux, révoltés, n’attendant qu’une seule et unique chose : pouvoir se venger.

Dans le cas de Fang, elle était tout ça à la fois. Son cœur était broyé, déchiré par une douleur incommensurable, mais au fond de ses entrailles, elle sentait la brûlure sournoise de la rage qui dévorait tout sur son passage. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer tout ça. Elle avait besoin de se sentir entourée, d’une épaule sur laquelle pouvoir se reposer un peu. Les clans de Gran Pulse étaient habitués à enterrer les leurs, mais d’aussi loin qu’elle se souvenait, Fang n’avait jamais eu à déplorer la perte d’un proche.

A une époque, son père avait bien perdu son frère, le père de Bernulf, toutefois, c’était des années auparavant. Elle-même n’était pas encore née. Elle avait appris à connaitre son oncle à travers les nombreux récits et anecdotes que racontaient les habitants, mais cette perte familiale ne l’avait jamais touchée. Cette fois, elle était personnellement concernée et elle se sentait bien seule. Pour la première fois, elle se rendait compte qu’elle avait besoin de sa mère et la perte de cette dernière était justement la raison de ses tourments. Comment allait-elle pouvoir surmonter ça ?

La relation avec son père s’était considérablement détériorée. Il l’ignorait depuis ces trois derniers jours. Les rares fois où ils se croisaient dans les couloirs de la maison, la température semblait baisser de plusieurs degrés, laissant planer dans l’air un froid désagréable et une tension étouffante. Quant à sa petite sœur… Vanille avait bien du mal à remonter la pente, et c’était difficile pour Fang de devoir gérer tout ça seule.

A une époque, elle aurait pu compter sur Lynae, mais sa relation avec son ancienne amante s’était doucement dégradée au point qu’elles avaient fini par se séparer. De l’avis de Fang, c’était ce qu’il y avait de mieux à faire. Elles s’étaient mises ensemble très jeunes, trop jeunes pour le monde dans lequel elles vivaient. Elles avaient fini par ne plus savoir se parler ou s’écouter et aucune d’elle n’avait eu l’énergie de poursuivre une relation qui n’avait, au final, plus aucun sens.

Elles s’étaient quittées en bon terme, mais c’était à peine si elles prenaient le temps de s’adresser la parole. C’était comme si les deux années qu’elles avaient passé ensemble étaient parties en fumée, mais Fang n’en avait pas été réellement affectée. L’enfer dans lequel vivait Oerba était tellement plus important que n’importe quelle histoire de cœur. Après Lynae, elle n’avait eu personne, ou du moins, personne de stable et ça lui convenait. Pas d’attache, pas de souffrance.

Sauf que maintenant, elle se sentait bien seule. Elle n’avait pas la chance de pouvoir aller chercher un peu de réconfort auprès de Lynae, cette dernière étant décédée de maladie l’année précédente. Pour la première fois depuis sa rupture avec la blonde, Fang avait senti son cœur se pincer, mais elle avait été comme anesthésiée. Comme si une telle chose était normale. Ce qui était le plus tragique, c’est que c’était justement le cas.

Aujourd’hui, comment pouvait-elle protéger Vanille – son unique trésor à présent - contre autant de menace ? Contre Cocoon ? Le monde sphère était indéniablement plus fort qu’eux et plus nombreux. Il subissait bien moins de perte et au bout d’un moment, les soldats les auraient à l’épuisement. Même les quelques l’cie que possédaient le village ne faisaient pas le poids et cette constatation était aussi rageante que frustrante. Quand ces derniers ne finissaient pas par mourir lors d’un combat, Fang en avait vu quelques-uns se transformer en Cie’th. Parfois, quand ils avaient un peu de chance, le l’cie se rendait compte rapidement qu’il serait incapable d’aboutir sa mission et il partait de lui-même. Mais cela n’avait rien de plaisant non plus. Et quand, au contraire, cela arrivait dans le village, c’était ensuite à eux, les vivants, qu’il incombait la lourde tâche de mettre fin à leurs jours. Elle-même avait dû abréger les souffrances de plusieurs de ses amis qui avaient emprunté la voie des combattants divins.

Pourtant, malgré tout ça, Fang avait sérieusement repensé à faire elle aussi ce choix. A l’époque, elle l’avait repoussé pour sa mère et sa sœur, mais à présent, plus rien ne la retenait vraiment. Peu importe ce que voulait Vanille, il fallait qu’elle soit plus forte pour protéger sa cadette. Pour avoir l’espoir de lui assurer un avenir, même si, au final, elle n’en ferait peut-être pas partie. Fang aurait au moins la satisfaction d’avoir fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que sa cadette survive dans ce monde qui, bien que le leur, était devenu hostile.

Fang soupira. Appuyée contre l’encadrement de sa fenêtre de chambre, elle porta son attention sur l’extérieur. Il pleuvait encore. Il y avait bien eu une accalmie en début de semaine, mais les intempéries semblaient avoir repris de plus belle, bien décidées à les noyer sous des trombes d’eau. Le cœur lourd, elle espérait que toute cette pluie s’arrête bientôt.

Elle finit par tourner la tête vers son lit, au milieu duquel dormait Vanille. Emmitouflée sous la couette, sa cadette avait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux gonflés. Fang s’approcha doucement, ajustant la couverture une fois à la hauteur du lit. Elle passa ensuite une main tendre dans les boucles rousses. Sa petite sœur était inconsolable et Fang était réellement épuisée de devoir garder la face devant elle. Elle n’avait pas le droit de se laisser aller à sa peine et elle ne savait pas si elle allait être capable de tenir le rythme.

Cependant, alors qu’elle détaillait le visage de poupée de sa cadette, elle se fit la réflexion qu’elle n’avait pas le choix. Fang inspira profondément, effaçant du pouce une larme qui s’échappait de ses paupières. Si elle commençait à pleurer, elle était certaine de plus pouvoir s’arrêter. Reniflant doucement, elle sentit une vague de confiance naître dans le creux de son ventre. Elle devait agir, pour le bien de sa sœur. Il lui était impossible de continuer à rester ainsi inactive et laisser Cocoon gagner contre eux. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à laisser croire qu’ils avaient une quelconque emprise sur son monde.

Caressant une dernière fois les cheveux de Vanille, Fang se redressa et quitta la chambre. Elle traversa le couloir d’un pas assuré, pleine de conviction. Elle était bien décidée à affronter son père. Arrivée en haut de l’escalier, Fang le descendit calmement. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Fergus n’avait pas quitté une seule fois la maison. Il déambulait, errant comme une âme en peine. C’était la première fois que la jeune femme voyait son père paraitre aussi déboussolé, anéanti. En trois jours, il n’avait pas mis un pied dans sa chambre et Fang le trouva rapidement, assis, comme il le faisait de temps en temps, dans l’un des fauteuils du salon. Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, regardant sans le voir le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée.

Les épaules voutées, tout son corps exprimait le chagrin qu’il devait ressentir face à la perte de sa femme. En l’observant de loin, Fang éprouva de l’empathie pour cet homme qui était devenu, depuis longtemps, un étranger pour elle. Si seulement leur relation filiale était normale... Ils auraient pu se soutenir mutuellement. Surmonter cette perte et cette souffrance qui les étouffait chacun de leur côté.

Fang s’approcha doucement, se plantant juste assez près de lui pour qu’il la remarque. Mais son père posa à peine un regard sur elle et la jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

\- Papa…  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? coupa-t-il froidement.

Fang fronça les sourcils, une boule obstruant soudainement sa gorge.

\- Je…  
\- Si tu n’as rien à me dire, va-t’en.

Le souffle de Fang eut un accroc alors qu’elle sentait une sourde douleur la broyer de l’intérieur. Alors c’était comme ça ? Malgré la mort de sa mère et la souffrance qu’ils ressentaient tous les deux, son père ne changeait pas. Inspira doucement, la jeune femme sentit sa peine se muer en colère. Un sentiment fort et étourdissant qui la submergea entièrement. Elle déglutit, déclarant d’un ton ferme :

\- J’ai choisi de devenir une l’cie et de combattre Cocoon.

Enfin, son père tourna la tête vers elle, lui accordant un peu d’attention.

\- Tu crois que ça changera quelque chose ? demanda-t-il d’une voix sans timbre.  
\- Moi au moins, j’essaye de faire quelque chose justement, répliqua Fang. De donner du sens…  
\- Tout ça n’a aucun sens ! coupa durement son père.

Un lourd et profond silence les enveloppa. Fergus se détourna d’elle et Fang ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire.

\- Papa…  
\- Tout est de ta faute, Fang.

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement avant de se mettre à cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment d’effroi la saisit et elle eut soudainement un mal fou à respirer. La boule dans sa gorge sembla grossir et elle inspira dans l’espoir de la déloger, mais les paroles suivantes de son père ruinèrent tous ses efforts.

\- Rien ne serait arrivé… Si tu étais restée auprès d’elle. Ta mère ne serait pas morte si tu étais restée avec elle.

Fang entrouvrit la bouche, choquée et tétanisée. Quelque chose se déchira en elle, détruisant tout sur son passage. La douleur semblait courir dans ses veines, mais rien ne fut plus dévastateur que la bouffée de culpabilité qui vint l’étouffer et ronger ses entrailles.

\- Je… Je sais que…  
\- Va-t’en, Fang. Fais ce que tu veux, mais va-t’en. Pars d’ici.  
\- Tu… Tu me… renies ? articula-t-elle difficilement.

Son souffle lui manquait, alors qu’elle avait du mal à croire que ce qui se passait était réel.

\- J’aurais dû m’en rendre compte plus tôt, répondit Fergus, d’un ton morne. Tu n’es pas faite pour vivre ici. Tu ne seras jamais de taille pour me remplacer. Alors fais ce que tu veux. Poursuis ta vendetta si tu en a envie, mais je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Fang sentait son cœur battre la chamade, semblant être consciente de chaque pulsation tellement elle avait mal. Une kyrielle d’émotions la saisissait, toutes plus dévastatrices les unes que les autres. C’était tout ? Alors… elle n’avait pas plus de valeur aux yeux de son père ? Elle était et resterait pour lui qu’une héritière ratée ? Est-ce que c’était si difficile pour lui de voir qu’elle avait seulement besoin d’un père ? D’une figure aimante et présente ?

Elle inspira, ravalant les sanglots qui s’agglutinaient dans sa gorge et cligna des yeux pour endiguer les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières. Il était hors de question qu’elle abaisse sa fierté et la colère qu’elle avait ressentie un peu plus tôt refit brutalement surface. C’était sa porte de secours, ce qui lui permettrait de faire face, de survivre.

\- Puisque c’est que tu souhaites…

L’homme ne lui accorda aucun intérêt et Fang se détourna de lui. Elle partit. Sans se retourner et sans regrets. Elle ne prêta pas attention à Vanille, qui, en bas des marches de l’escalier, avait écouté leur conversation. Elle prêta encore moins attention aux quelques villageois qui auraient pu la dissuader de quitter Oerba. Plus rien ne comptait que la fureur et la culpabilité qu’elle ressentait, faisant naître au fond d’elle un sentiment de honte qui la poussait un peu plus à vouloir quitter les murs de son village natal.

Elle voulait combattre, donner un sens à son existence. Donner un sens à la mort de tous ces proches, mais surtout, donner un sens à la perte de sa mère. Elle voulait que Cocoon paye pour tous leurs crimes. Pour avoir décimé des clans entiers et ruiné des vies innocentes. Elle voulait qu’ils sachent, eux aussi, ce que cela faisait de se sentir traqué et écrasé seulement parce qu’ils étaient jugés différents. Au fond, peut-être même qu’elle voulait mourir à son tour. Mais surtout, Fang voulait fuir.

Alors, elle quitta Oerba. Ce village qu’elle chérissait au plus profond d’elle-même, mais qui n’avait plus rien à lui offrir. Sa place n’était plus ici.

 

**oOo**

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 34**

 

Après de telles révélations, un lourd silence les enveloppa. Le chant des oiseaux le perturba à peine, tandis que Lightning fixait le visage de Fang. Dans un sens, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi la brune n’avait jamais osé parler volontairement de son passé, et encore moins de ses parents.

La culpabilité et les remords qu’elle éprouvait depuis toutes ces années avaient pris des proportions démesurées. Pendant tout ce temps, Fang s’était enfermée dans sa souffrance, s’entêtant à croire qu’elle était responsable de tous les maux qu’avaient subi Oerba et sa famille. Au fond, Lightning avait le sentiment de faire face à une petite fille anéantie par les paroles d’un père brisé.

La relation entre Fang et Fergus était tellement ébréchée à cette époque que l’homme ne savait déjà plus quoi faire pour recoller les morceaux avec sa fille. Dans quel état d’esprit serait-il dans quatre ans, alors qu’il perdrait l’une des personnes qui lui était le plus chères au monde ? Quelque part, dans un coin de son âme, Lightning savait exactement ce qu’allait ressentir cet homme à l’allure si forte et impénétrable. Il serait détruit. Il était même fort probable que ses mots aient dépassé sa pensée, car il lui était inconcevable que Fergus ait réellement voulu, au plus profond de lui, se débarrasser de sa précieuse enfant.

Elle avait du mal à croire que la seule raison qui l’avait poussé à renier Fang était la rancœur qu’il avait envers elle. Lightning était certaine qu’il y avait autre chose. Qu’à ce moment précis, Fergus avait compris une chose essentielle. Peut-être même aurait-il dû s’en rendre compte bien avant et qu’il s’en était voulu d’avoir été aussi borné. Il avait alors pris conscience qu’il était trop tard, pour l’un comme pour l’autre qu’il n’était plus possible de revenir en arrière.

Lightning avait un peu appris à connaître Fergus. Elle ne le côtoyait pas beaucoup, certes, mais le peu de temps qu’elle avait passé auprès de lui avait suffi à ce qu’elle se fasse une idée plus concrète du personnage. C’était un homme volontaire. Un grand chef. Il savait s’occuper de son village et de ses habitants d’une main de maître. Et en l’observant discrètement, elle avait découvert sous ses airs orgueilleux et impassibles quelqu’un avec un grand cœur. Cependant, il avait du mal à gérer ses sentiments, probablement à cause de son statut de dirigeant, qui le poussait à ne montrer qu’un masque fort et courageux. Alors, dès qu’il était question de Fang, dont le caractère ne s’avérait finalement pas si différent de celui de son père, Fergus ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se retrouvait incapable de gérer ce qu’il ressentait pour sa propre fille et, pendant toutes ces années, Lightning était certaine que Fang s’était persuadée d’une chose. Qu’elle ne représentait rien d’autre pour son père, qu’une héritière sans valeur. Ratée.

Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, Lightning prit conscience maintenant qu’à bien des égards, son amante ressemblait beaucoup à son père. A cet homme robuste qui finirait par ployer sous le poids du chagrin. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, avant de tourner la tête vers l’horizon qui s’assombrissait peu à peu.

\- Ton père avait certainement une autre raison, finit-elle par dire doucement.  
\- Peu importe, répondit Fang sur le même ton. Je suis partie définitivement ce jour-là, sans me retourner. Et je ne suis jamais revenue. Je suis devenue une l’cie et j’ai combattu Cocoon. La suite, tu la connais.  
\- Et Vanille ? demanda Lightning ?

Fang poussa un soupir léger puis lâcha un rire sec et bref. Elle secoua la tête, répliquant :

\- Je me suis rendu compte qu’elle me suivait environ trois kilomètres après avoir quitté Oerba. Je lui ai dit de rentrer à la maison, mais elle n’a rien voulu savoir.

Un court silence se fit, laissant planer entre elles un moment de réflexion. Après un instant, Fang reprit d’un ton bas et tranquille.

\- Elle nous avait entendus et je ne l’ai même pas remarqué. Elle refusait de me laisser partir seule, me répétant que c’était de la folie. Mais j’étais tellement en colère qu’il était hors de question que je retourne au village.  
\- Alors tu as acceptée qu’elle te suive.  
\- Je n’ai pas eu le choix, surtout, répondit Fang, esquissant un sourire affecté. Avant de reprendre la route, je lui ai interdit de me reparler de toute cette histoire. Que plus jamais nous ne mentionnerions le village… mon père… Ou le décès de ma mère. Tout ça… Ne devait plus jamais exister… Pour notre bien.

Lightning fronça les sourcils, cherchant les yeux de Fang sans obtenir l’attention désirée. Cette dernière regardait obstinément devant elle, comme si elle avait peur de l’affronter. Pourtant, elle n’avait aucune crainte à avoir. Lightning ne ressentait rien d’autre pour la brune qu’un amour toujours profond et inébranlable.

\- Les autres habitants ne se sont pas lancés à votre poursuite ? Ils ne se sont pas inquiétés de votre disparition ?

Fang haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

\- Le village venait d’essuyer une terrible attaque. Il y a eu énormément de pertes à déplorer et la plupart des habitants avaient déjà du mal à gérer leur propre douleur. Ils ne pouvaient pas, en plus, se préoccuper de ce qui se passait chez le voisin.

Lightning hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement combien cette période avait dû être atroce. Elle, qui avait appris à apprécier tous ces gens, avait du mal à réaliser que beaucoup allaient périr à cause de Cocoon. A cause de son pays. Dans un sens, Lightning se sentait responsable de cette guerre perpétuelle entre ces deux mondes, qui, en y regardant bien, n’étaient pourtant pas si différents.

Fang tourna enfin la tête vers elle, certainement surprise de son long silence. Toute trace de peine ou de colère avait disparu de son visage, n’affichant plus qu’une mine interrogatrice et un peu hautaine. Elle haussa un sourcil et pinça les lèvres, l’incitant à réagir.

\- C’est tout ? finit par demander Lightning, après avoir déglutit.  
\- C’est tout, acquiesça Fang.  
\- Et…

Lightning s’arrêta aussitôt, sa question au bord des lèvres, mais lui retournant l’estomac.

\- Et quoi ? questionna la brune.

Le ventre de la rosée se noua tandis qu’elle affrontait les prunelles perçantes de son amante. Finalement, elle inspira, refusant de céder sous la peur et une jalousie stupide.

\- Et Lynae ?

Fang fronça les sourcils, penchant la tête. Les traits de son visage se teintèrent d’étonnement ainsi que de confusion.

\- Comment ça, Lynae ?  
\- Elle… Elle n’a pas cherché à te retrouver ? Tu n’as pas voulu… La revoir ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça semble te préoccuper autant ?

Après la confusion, la pulsienne afficha un air plus amusé, ne semblant pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Etrangement, cela irrita Lightning. Elle posait une question simple qui réclamait une réponse tout aussi simple, et là, elle avait le désagréable sentiment d’être raillée. Elle avait horreur de ça. Elle trouvait pourtant légitime d’en savoir plus sur cette relation qui, à l’époque, avait semblé très importante.

\- C’était… Elle était… Ton grand amour, non ?

Elle avait conscience de son ton mordant malgré son hésitation, mais elle n’y pouvait rien. Elle sentit son ventre se nouer à l’idée de la réponse et elle s’en mordit presque la langue. Cependant, c’est l’incompréhension et l’indignation qui primèrent aussitôt, alors que Fang la fixait avec des yeux ronds. La surprise éclairait son visage exotique et elle s’exclama d’un ton interdit :

\- Mais ou est-ce que tu as été chercher une telle idée ?  
\- J’ai eu beaucoup de temps devant moi pour analyser la situation… Ou, votre relation, et…  
\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps à analyser tout ce qui t’entoure ici, coupa Fang.  
\- Mais…  
\- Ce n’était rien de plus qu’une amourette d’adolescente, Claire.  
\- Pourtant…

La brune leva une main, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Aussitôt, cela fit taire Lightning et elle referma la bouche, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mon plus grand amour, articula tendrement Fang, je l’ai épousé.

Elle ôta son doigt et fit glisser sa main sur l’une des joues.

\- Je le serre dans mes bras chaque soir et le contemple chaque matin en me réveillant.

Lightning déglutit, la voix coupée, le souffle bloqué dans sa gorge. Une chaleur envahissante, étourdissante même, s’empara de tout son corps. Son ventre se dénoua, faisant des pirouettes alors qu’elle esquissait un sourire. Elle posa une main sur celle de Fang, qui venait d’encadrer sa joue.

\- Excuse-moi, réussit-elle à souffler. Voir ton double si proche… Savoir que tu étais là sans être vraiment là… J’avais envie d’oublier que ce n’était pas vraiment toi. Je voulais tellement t’avoir auprès de moi.  
\- Je sais, répondit doucement Fang. Ça a été difficile pour nous deux.

La main de la pulsienne se glissa dans les longues boucles roses et Lightning ferma les yeux, appréciant la douce caresse. Elle avait l’impression que ça faisait des siècles qu’elle n’avait pas partagée une telle intimité avec sa femme. Cette dernière vint d’ailleurs coller son front contre le sien et elle rouvrit les yeux, plongeant aussitôt dans les prunelles émeraude de Fang.

\- Tu n’as pas à te préoccuper de Lynae, d’accord ?  
\- Je sais, répondit doucement la rosée. C’est juste… Etrange.  
\- Comment ça ?

Lightning pouffa légèrement et secoua la tête avant de répondre.

\- C’est naïf, mais… pas une seule fois j’avais imaginé qu’un jour, il y avait pu y avoir quelqu’un d’autre… que moi.

Fang décolla son front du sien, la fixant intensément dans les yeux. Un tumulte saisissant brillait dans ceux de la brune et Lightning sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Il n’y a jamais eu, et il n’y aura jamais, quelqu’un d’autre que toi.  
\- Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, Fang, soupira Lightning.  
\- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, contredit la pulsienne. Et c’est pour ça que j’insiste. Peu importe qui il y a pu y a avoir avant… Pour moi, ça n’a jamais existé.

Lightning fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre où voulait en venir son amante.

\- Ça fait longtemps que j’ai quitté toutes ces personnes. Je me suis construit un avenir toute seule et tu es la seule et unique femme qui en fera partie. La seule et unique que j’aimerai éternellement, Sunshine. Je ne me rappelle même pas de Lynae et encore moins des sentiments que j’ai pu avoir pour elle, tellement ceux que j’ai pour toi sont forts.

L’ancienne guerrière d’Etro esquissa un sourire et secoua doucement la tête. Son ventre venait de se nouer de plaisir et son cœur d’émotion. Fang n’était jamais avare dans ses propos ou dans ses déclarations, mais elles étaient toujours pleines de passion et d’assurance. Chaque promesse et témoignage d’affection était, quoiqu’il arrive, sincère et, pas une seule fois, Lightning n’avait douté des paroles de la brune. En quelques secondes, elle se sentit légère comme ce n’était pas arrivé depuis des mois.

\- Elle est un vestige d’un passé que j’ai mis derrière moi depuis longtemps, crois-moi, ajouta Fang après un instant.  
\- Je te crois, répondit Lightning, la gorge nouée.

Elle déposa ensuite doucement sa tête contre l’épaule de la brune, observant l’horizon devant elle. Le temps s’était considérablement assombri et un frisson traversa ses épaules alors que la température se faisait de plus en plus fraiche. Le châle qu’elle avait autour d’elle ne suffisait plus vraiment à lui tenir chaud. Mais elle était si bien qu’elle n’avait aucune envie de bouger. Se perdant dans ses pensées, Lightning calla automatiquement sa respiration à celle de Fang, avant que la voix de cette dernière ne résonne de nouveau à ses oreilles.

\- Je me rends compte que, dans toute ma misérable vie, je n’ai qu’un seul regret.  
\- Lequel ? demanda doucement Lightning.  
\- J’aurais aimé que ma mère puisse voir ce que je suis devenue. Qu’elle partage, aujourd’hui, mon bonheur.

Lightning ferma les yeux, pinçant légèrement les lèvres, peinée par la douleur évidente qu’elle percevait dans le ton de la pulsienne. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre cette dernière, rouvrant les yeux sur le ciel qui était devenu de plus en plus gris, chargé de nuages, ceux-ci certainement saturés de pluie et d’orage.

\- Je suis persuadée qu’elle a veillé sur toi de là où elle se trouve et que, chaque jour, elle a partagé avec toi chaque victoire et chaque bonheur que tu as vécu. Et je suis sûre qu’elle est fière de ce que tu es devenue, Fang.

Les bras de la brune se resserrèrent autour d’elle, alors qu’un baiser était déposé sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Jusqu’à aujourd’hui, j’ai toujours fait en sorte de ne jamais repenser à cette période de ma vie. J’ai pensé que si je n’en parlais pas, alors ça signifierait que cela n’avait jamais existé. J’étais tellement… en colère.

Lightning s’écarta de Fang, fixant toute son attention sur la brune en face d’elle. La tension qu’elles avaient accumulée s’était calmée, au point d’avoir entièrement disparu, et Fang semblait de nouveau égale à elle-même. Pourtant, alors que la pulsienne tournait son regard vers elle, Lightning distinguait facilement cette note de remord, mais surtout de culpabilité, qui agitait les prunelles émeraude.

\- Fang…  
\- Si tu savais, coupa cette dernière, à quel point je me fais horreur par moment.

Le cœur de Lightning rata un battement. Une sourde angoisse vint nouer ses entrailles et elle se redressa sur ses genoux, posant tendrement une de ses mains sur l’avant-bras de son amante.

\- Tu n’es pas responsable de la mort de ta mère, tu m’entends ?! s’exclama-t-elle fermement, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de la brune.

Un pouffement, froid et sec, s’échappa des lèvres de Fang, et Lightning fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça n’a plus aucune importance de toute façon, marmonna la pulsienne.

La rosée ôta sa main et s’écarta légèrement.

\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua-t-elle. Fang… Tu dois arrêter de te torturer pour ce qui s’est passé il y a six siècles. Ce n’était pas ta faute.  
\- Pourtant, mon père avait raison ! rétorqua la brune durement. Si j’étais restée avec elle, alors peut-être…  
\- Mais tu ne peux pas en être sûre ! coupa Lightning.

Fang fuyait son regard. Frustrée, elle emprisonna entre son pouce et son index le menton de cette dernière et la força à la regarder.

\- C’est arrivé il y a très longtemps et avec des « peut-être »… tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu étais restée.

La brune lui faisait face, désemparée et triste. Complètement perdue.

\- Contre qui es-tu réellement en colère, Fang ? finit par demander Lightning.  
\- Mon père…  
\- C’est un idiot ! coupa la rosée.

L’ancienne championne sentait naître au fond d’elle une profonde colère à l’encontre de cet homme, mais dans un sens, elle pensait aussi pouvoir le comprendre. Elle soupira, se détournant finalement vers la forêt en contrebas de la falaise sur laquelle elles étaient toujours assises.

\- Ton père est un homme qui ne sait déjà pas comment gérer ses propres sentiments, alors ceux d’une adolescente… Je pense… qu’il était brisé, anéanti. Et qu’il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça.  
\- Ne lui trouve pas des excuses ! pesta Fang, la fureur perçant de nouveau dans le son de sa voix.  
\- Ce n’est pas ce que je fais ! contra Lightning.

Elle tourna aussitôt la tête vers sa femme. Son corps était tendu, une rage impressionnante sembla s’échapper de chaque pore de sa peau. Lightning retint un soupir dans le creux de sa gorge. Le mal et la rancœur qu’éprouvait Fang envers son père étaient si profonds et tenaces que rien ni personne ne serait en mesure de de réparer les tords qui avaient été commis. Au fond, ça ne servait même à rien d’essayer. Pour Fang, Fergus était mort depuis longtemps et, au même titre que Lynae, il faisait partie d’un vestige révolu. Cependant, le mal qu’il avait laissé derrière lui, ça, c’était encore d’actualité. Chaque jour, la pulsienne souffrait des paroles blessantes qu’il avait proférées, déchirant un peu plus l’âme de cette jeune femme déjà furieusement détruite.

Plus que jamais depuis qu’elle connaissait la brune, Lightning se rendait compte des séquelles qu’avait laissé la guerre derrière elle. Elle s’était toujours demandé pourquoi Fang ne lui parlait jamais de son passé. De cette vie qu’elle avait eue sur Oerba. Pendant un long moment, elle avait pensé que c’était uniquement parce qu’elle n’avait rien à dire, justement. Puis elle avait découvert cette époque et, pour la première fois, Lightning s’était sentie comme évincée. Elle avait uniquement pris en compte le fait que Fang avait eu une enfance heureuse et qu’elle était loin d’être l’orpheline qu’elle lui avait paru être. Mais elle avait complètement oublié la guerre de Transgression et la domination abusive de Cocoon envers Gran Pulse. Elle avait oublié qu’avant de la rencontrer, la brune avait réellement vécu des horreurs à son époque, et que cela avait laissé des traumatismes profonds. Cependant, s’il y avait bien une chose que Lightning refusait, c’était que sa femme continue de se croire responsable des actes de barbarie d’hommes tyranniques et surtout réducteurs.

Elles venaient toutes les deux de se perdre dans un long silence, pendant lequel la tension qui habitait les épaules de Fang, s’était considérablement atténuée. Lightning porta son attention sur le visage de la pulsienne, le fixant affectueusement. Elle aimait cette femme plus que sa propre vie. De Fang, elle avait tout pris. Tout ce que la jeune femme lui avait donné, Lightning s’en était abreuvée, nourrie et, aujourd’hui, pour la première fois, elle avait le sentiment qu’elle pouvait, à son tour, donner autant que prendre. Pour la première fois, Lightning avait conscience qu’elle était la seule et unique personne qui pouvait se permettre de raisonner Fang et surtout, de lui apporter ce qu’elle recherchait depuis longtemps : la rédemption.

Elle attrapa entre ses doigts ceux de Fang, attirant aussitôt l’attention de cette dernière sur elle. La brune semblait un peu confuse, mais elle esquissa quand même un léger sourire, auquel répondit Lightning. Puis, après s’être rapidement mordillée la lèvre inférieure, elle s’exprima :

\- Ça fait trop longtemps que tu te laisses dominer par les paroles mesquines d’un homme trop fier et abattu par le chagrin, alors… J’aimerais que tu m’écoutes, d’accord ?

Fang fronça les sourcils. Pendant une seconde, la rosée fut certaine que son amante allait refuser. Fuir à son tour et continuer à faire comme si son passé n’avait jamais existé. Mais à la place, elle acquiesça et l’ancienne championne esquissa un doux sourire.

\- Je voudrais vraiment que tu me croies quand je te dis que tu n’es pas responsable de la mort de ta mère.

La brune voulut répliquer mais elle l’en empêcha, continuant sur sa lancée.

\- Rien de tout ce qui est arrivé n’est de ta faute, répéta-t-elle, espérant que ces mots s’inscrivent dans l’esprit de Fang. Il était impossible de savoir ce qui aurait pu réellement se passer et faire des suppositions ne changera rien. Bien sûr, il est possible que ta mère soit encore en vie si tu étais restée avec elle… Mais tu aurais tout aussi bien pu mourir à sa place, ou bien mourir avec elle.

Lightning inspira profondément. Elle fit glisser sa main du bras de son amante à sa nuque, enroulant ses doigts dans les quelques mèches folles qui s’étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval.

\- Et ce que moi j’en dis, c’est que je suis peut-être égoïste, mais je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie, Fang. Je suis heureuse que tu ai survécu, que tu ai traversé le temps et que tu sois arrivée jusqu’à moi. Peu importe l’endroit où se trouve ta mère, je suis certaine qu’elle est la première à ne pas t’en vouloir de ce qui s’est passé.

Un silence presque assourdissant suivit ses paroles et Lightning se redressa pour déposer un baiser sur le front de la brune, qui semblait complètement prostrée en face d’elle. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, respirant pleinement l’odeur entêtante de sa femme, avant de se reculer. Il fallut un instant à Fang pour réagir, puis, finalement, elle esquissa un sourire. Doux et rempli d’émotions. Au fond des prunelles émeraude, il était maintenant possible de remarquer une lueur qui n’était pas encore là une heure auparavant : le soulagement. Lightning répondit à son sourire.

Une seule et unique larme glissa le long d’une joue caramel et la rosée la fit rapidement disparaitre, tandis que Fang soufflait doucement :

\- Qu’est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Sunshine ?  
\- Tu dépérirais, sourit Lightning.  
\- Oh… ça… c’est certain, approuva la pulsienne.

Un agréable silence les enveloppa pendant lequel elles s’appuyèrent front contre front, profitant de la force et du courage de l’autre. Leurs mains se baladaient sur leurs bras, frôlant, caressant, puis, après un moment, celles de Fang vinrent se perdre dans les boucles roses et Lightning ne chercha pas à comprendre qu’elle sentait déjà ses lèvres être happées par la bouche gourmande de sa femme.

Un effroyable frisson traversa Lightning de la tête aux pieds. Son ventre se noua de plaisir alors qu’une nuée de papillons semblait avoir élu domicile dans ses entrailles. Un soupir s’échappa de ses lèvres lorsque celles de Fang se pressèrent plus fermement contre elles, le baiser devenant plus passionnel et charnel. Elles dansaient ensemble, s’épousant parfaitement alors que leurs mains palpaient leurs corps qui se tendaient l’un vers l’autre. Leurs bouches se quittaient pour mieux se retrouver et Lightning perdit toute contenance quand une langue taquine s’aventura jusqu’à la sienne.

Joueuse, quémandeuse, elle répondit instinctivement à la demande, sentant une chaleur insidieuse envahir son bas ventre. Elle avait la tête qui tournait. C’était doux et électrisant, très différent des chastes baiser qu’elles s’évertuaient à s’échanger depuis ces trois dernières semaines. Dans un petit recoin de son esprit, elle pensa même que c’était encore complètement différent à la fois où elles s’étaient retrouvées dans leur rêve. A ce moment-là, ça avait été fort, mais parce que ça faisait des mois qu’elles ne s’étaient pas vues, s’inquiétant du bien-être de l’autre. Présentement, c’était plus que ça. C’était… Epoustouflant et étourdissant. Magique.

Lightning avait l’impression d’être capable de ressentir chaque effleurement. Chaque caresse. C’était comme si toutes les sensations qu’elle éprouvait étaient démultipliées. Comme si Fang transmettait à son corps tout l’amour qu’elle avait pour elle et que Lightning y répondait sans crainte et pudeur. En toute confiance.

Les mains de la pulsienne agrippèrent fermement une poignée de mèches roses. De l’autre main elle l’attira contre son corps, pressant leur poitrine. Fang mordilla malicieusement sa lèvre inférieure, faisant gémir Lightning sans pouvoir se retenir. Cette dernière chercha à obtenir encore plus de contact, ses propres mains partant à l’aventure sous le chandail en laine que portait la brune. Elle frôla les flancs, appréciant la chaleur de la peau sous la pulpe de ses doigts froids. L’air était électrique et l’une comme l’autre se sentait tendue. Perdue. Leurs gestes étaient nerveux, empressés, certainement à cause de la peur de voir l’autre disparaitre soudainement.

Puis, après un moment qui leur parut interminable, elles mirent fin à leur baiser, se détachant lentement sans pour autant trop s’éloigner. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient et Lightning sentait son cœur battre une chamade effrénée dans sa poitrine. L’odeur de Fang l’enveloppait, l’étourdissant, alors qu’elle levait les yeux pour tomber aussitôt dans ceux de la brune. La respiration de cette dernière était aussi frénétique que la sienne, tandis que son regard brillait d’une lueur incendiaire. Un désir palpable qui fit frissonner la rosée de plaisir. Tout à coup, elle en voulut beaucoup plus.

Quelque chose dans son ventre se tortilla et sembla ramper dans ses entrailles, avant qu’elle ne sente son propre désir enflammer ses reins. Elle raffermit la prise de ses mains autour de Fang, ses doigts enroulés entre les mèches sombres et sauvages se faisant plus fermes. Elle se rapprocha de son amante, recherchant de nouveau ce contact envoûtant et charnel qu’elle ressentait quand elle était si proche de la pulsienne. Elle voulait sentir le corps de cette dernière contre le sien. Sa peau glisser contre la sienne, sa chaleur envahir ses membres. Fang devait être dans le même état qu’elle, car elle fit descendre ses mains jusqu’à ses hanches, les pressant compulsivement. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent, plus doucement, langoureuses et amoureuses.

Ça faisait si longtemps. Même le moment qu’elles avaient passé ensemble lors du cadeau d’Etro lui paraissait, à présent, si fade. Lightning sentit tout son corps répondre favorablement à la demande silencieuse de sa femme, approuvant le rapprochement de leurs corps. Elle avait chaud et elle se savait impatiente, quémandeuse, tout ce que Fang adorait lorsqu’elles faisaient l’amour. Tout ce qu’elle-même aimait aussi, puisqu’elle savait que la brune était inéluctablement dans le même état qu’elle. Une vague de plaisir la traversa, l’électrisa, avant de se répercuter entre ses cuisses.

Lightning se montra plus entreprenante, se pressant entièrement entre les bras de Fang, recherchant activement le contact de sa peau avec ses doigts. Etourdies et brûlantes, ni l’une ni l’autre ne prenait réellement conscience de ce qu’elles allaient faire, dans un tel lieu, à découvert. Elles n’étaient pourtant pas d’un genre exhibitionniste. Habituellement, elles préféraient même la chaleur et le réconfort de leur intime cocon. Lightning ne savait pas si c’était à cause de tous ces mois à avoir été séparées, de la peur de ne jamais revoir la personne qu’elles aimaient le plus au monde ou du soulagement, après toute l’inquiétude qu’elles avaient ressentie, mais, pour la première fois, elles laissaient toutes les deux s’exprimer leurs plus bas instincts, sans se préoccuper du reste. Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres, qui étaient dévorées et dévoraient tour à tour, sentant naître contre ces dernières un sourire charmeur et carnassier, auquel elle répondit instinctivement. Vibrant de désir, son bas ventre fit un saut périlleux lorsque ses doigts passèrent enfin sous le fin débardeur et qu’ils rencontrèrent la peau chaude et tentatrice.

Cependant, leur élan fut coupé brutalement quand une goutte de pluie, glaciale, suivit d’une autre et encore d’une autre, les sortit de leur transe. Surprises, elles levèrent aussitôt le nez vers le ciel, découvrant les lourds nuages gris au-dessus d’elles au moment où des trombes d’eaux se déversèrent sur elles, refroidissant leurs ardeurs.

Elles se levèrent précipitamment et quittèrent le verger, regagnant la maison d’Hagen en courant. Elles refermèrent la porte à l’instant où l’averse se fit encore plus forte, la pluie claquant férocement contre les vitres et le toit de la bâtisse. Essoufflée et trempée, Lightning se demanda vaguement quelle heure il était, alors que la demeure semblait vide. Puis son regard accrocha celui de Fang, comme aimanté, et plus rien n’eut d’importance à part ces prunelles émeraudes qui la fixaient avec une lueur amusée et ardente.

La rosée sentit son cœur s’accélérer. Son corps sembla se réchauffer instantanément, et elle trembla presque d’impatience. Elle ne sut pas vraiment qui fit le premier pas, mais elle s’en fichait. La seule et unique chose qui comptait, c’était qu’elle venait de retrouver les bras chaud de son amante et ce corps qui faisait brûler au fond d’elle un feu sauvage et dévastateur.

**oOo**

Revenant au présent, Lightning s’étira doucement, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres. Elles avaient rejoint leur chambre sans trop savoir comment et s’y étaient enfermées tout le restant de la journée, sans se préoccuper d’Hagen ou de Vanille. Rien d’autre n’avait eu plus d’importance que le plaisir qu’elles avaient ressenti à enfin se retrouver après tous ces mois.

Les heures qui suivirent laissèrent Lightning étourdie, valsant entre plaisir et désir au grè des mains de Fang, qui s’était amusée avec elle comme si elle avait été une poupée de chiffon. Quand elle avait eu l’occasion de prendre le dessus sur son amante, elle avait, elle aussi, profité du moment, jouissant du corps de la pulsienne, mais aussi du bonheur qu’elle ressentait à retrouver la chaleur de ses bras.

Pendant tout ce temps, l’ancienne championne n’avait pas eu la possibilité de penser à toutes les révélations qu’elle avait entendues. Maintenant, elle avait l’impression que tout se rejouait dans sa tête, lui laissant un désagréable goût d’inachevé dans la bouche. Elles avaient parlé, certes, mais Lightning sentait que cela était loin d’être suffisant. Il y avait encore bien des sujets qu’elles n’avaient pas abordés.

Le bras qui enserrait sa taille raffermit sa prise, la tirant doucement de ses pensées. Rapprochant leur corps nus, ses fesses se calèrent parfaitement contre le bassin de Fang. Cette dernière plongea aussitôt son nez dans sa nuque. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la rosée tandis qu’un frisson traversait son échine. Elle se pressa dans l’étreinte de la brune, basculant doucement sa tête sur l’épaule derrière elle.

\- Tu es réveillée, souffla-t-elle, la voix encore un peu rauque.  
\- Hum… Non, grogna doucement Fang. Je dors encore.  
\- Fang…  
\- Chut… Je profite…

Une paire de lèvres, douces et chaudes, embrassèrent sa nuque, envoyant des vagues d’étincelles de plaisir dans le creux de ses reins. Elles se cajolèrent tendrement, les doigts de la brune caressant ses flancs, ses côtes, avant de frôler ses seins.

En quelques secondes, Lightning se sentit basculer sur le dos. Fang se glissa souplement sur elle, trouvant sa place entre ses cuisses, leur corps s’emboitant divinement bien l’un contre l’autre, comme s’ils avaient toujours étés faits pour être unis. Du bout du nez, la pulsienne effleura le sien, avant de déposer une ligne de baiser le long de sa joue, mordillant son menton puis glissa dans son cou. Lightning se tendit, basculant légèrement la tête pour que la brune approfondisse sa caresse. Puis tout s’arrêta subitement, intriguant la rosée qui rouvrit les yeux, sans même qu’elle ait réalisé les avoir fermés.

Elle tomba aussitôt sur Fang, qui la surplombait, se retenant sur un côté à l’aide d’un bras. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Lightning se demanda ce qui lui passait par la tête, lorsqu’elle sentit la douceur d’un doigt glisser le long de sa gorge.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Fang ? demanda-t-elle doucement, pressant ses mains sur les hanches qui se trouvait collées aux siennes.  
\- Rien… Je me demandais juste où était passé le pendentif que je t’avais offert.  
\- Si tu as en tête les souvenirs de la jeune Fang…  
\- C’est pas ce que je voulais dire, contra la brune en secouant la tête. Je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu ne l’as plus. Je me demande seulement ce que mon paternel en a fait.

Son visage venait de se fermer, prenant un air renfrogné. En d’autres circonstances, Lightning aurait trouvé ça amusant et mignon, mais pas quand il était question de la relation déchirante qu’avait la pulsienne avec son père.

\- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, répondit gentiment l’ancienne championne. Je le récupèrerai, j’en suis sûre.

Fang esquissa un sourire avant de répliquer.

\- J’adore quand tu as autant d’assurance.

Lightning secoua la tête alors qu’elle sentait les mains de sa femme retrouver toute leur ardeur et reprendre là où elles s’étaient arrêtées. Pendant un quart de seconde, elle se demanda quelle heure il était, et si c’était vraiment correct de rester enfermées dans cette chambre. Elle était certaine que ni Vanille ni Hagen n’étaient dupe sur leurs activités, et Lightning en fut quelque peu gênée.

\- Fang… voulut-elle protester.

Cependant, un long frisson la parcourut et elle ferma les yeux quand la voix de son amante résonna à son oreille.

\- Laisse-toi faire.

La gêne qu’elle ressentait s’atténua un instant, avant de totalement disparaitre, les mots suivant de Fang semblant s’incruster dans sa chair.

\- J’ai… beaucoup de projets pour toi et moi. Et je ne compte pas te laisser sortir de cette chambre… avant de les avoir tous réalisés.

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que Lightning perde de nouveau pied et qu’elle s’abandonne une fois de plus à tous les plaisirs que pouvaient lui faire ressentir sa femme.

**oOo**

Un peu plus tard, l’ancienne championne d’Etro avait, cette fois, complètement perdu la notion du temps. Mais elle s’en fichait. C’était comme si en quelques minutes, tout avait changé. Leur dispute avait l’air de ne pas avoir eu lieu et elle avait l’impression que c’était comme si, en une journée, elles cherchaient à rattraper tous ces mois perdus.

Les rôles inversés, Lightning était allongée sur le ventre entre les cuisses de Fang, sa tête reposant tranquillement sur son ventre. Les yeux fermés, elle appréciait les tendres caresses que lui administrait la pulsienne sur son crâne. Elle soupira doucement, sentant son corps s’alourdir contre celui qui se trouvait sous elle. Rouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu’elle laissait inconsciemment le bout de ses doigts naviguer sur la peau chaude du ventre.

La marque de l’cie, large et noire, se trouvait juste au-dessus, semblant la narguer. Fronçant les sourcils, dérangée par sa présence et par ce qu’elle représentait au fond, Lightning la détailla silencieusement. Elle l’observa longuement, avant de se dire qu’il y avait quelque chose d’étrange dans son aspect. Elle eut besoin d’une minute entière, avant de réaliser que ce qui la chiffonnait, c’était qu’en réalité, la marque n’avait pas absolument pas changé, ce qui était plus que surprenant.

Les lignes et les flèches n’avaient pas augmenté ni bougé depuis la première fois qu’elle l’avait vue. L’œil rouge en son centre, qui, après tous ces mois, aurait dû être ouvert, n’était qu’une fine rayure à peine visible. Etonnée, Lightning la frôla d’un index. Un frémissement répondit à son geste et une main se referma aussitôt autour de la sienne, l’empêchant de continuer.

\- Est-ce qu’elle est sensible ? demanda doucement Lightning.  
\- Pas vraiment, marmonna Fang. Seulement… l’idée que tu la touche…

Lightning fronça les sourcils, relevant la tête vers la brune.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Fang ? Tu crois que je vais être contaminée ? dit-elle d’un ton moqueur.  
\- Bien sûr que non !

Un soupir lui parvint, alors que Fang détournait la tête pour porter son attention sur la fenêtre de la chambre. A l’extérieur, le temps s’était dégradé. Bien que le printemps se soit installé, il faisait gris et une pluie persistante tapait toujours contre les vitres et le toit de la maison. Lightning fixa le visage halé de la brune. Cette dernière était pensive, le regard lointain, semblant l’avoir quittée pour des pensées profondes et inquiétantes. Elle n’obtint aucune réponse et la rosée finit par soupirer, reposant doucement sa tête sur le ventre de son amante.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu’on en parle ? osa-t-elle toutefois demander.  
\- Je préfèrerais éviter, répondit Fang d’un ton bas et absent.  
\- Pourtant… il va bien falloir.  
\- Il n’y a aucune raison pour qu’on s’attarde sur ce sujet.

Le ton de Fang était net et coupant. Lightning fronça les sourcils, se redressant pour fixer de nouveau la pulsienne.

\- Il n’y a pas de raison ? fit-elle doucement. Tu as tué Nabaat, Fang. Tu as fait un pas vers l’accomplissement de ta mission. Quand tu auras tué le deuxième l’cie, ça sera terminé. Tu te transformeras en cristal, encore, et… je pense, au contraire, que tout ça… c’est une bonne raison pour aborder le sujet.  
\- On n’en est pas encore là, Sunshine, contra Fang. Je t’assure que tout va bien.  
\- Fang ! râla Lightning.  
\- Arrête, intima la brune.

Se redressant en position assise, celle-ci encadra le visage de la rosée entre ses mains. De la pulpe de son pouce elle retraça sa lèvre inférieure et Lightning ancra son regard dans les émeraudes qui lui faisaient face.

\- Je vais bien, Claire, reprit Fang. Je ne sens aucun changement, pour l’instant. Aucune différence. En dehors d’avoir plus de force et d’énergie qu’une humaine normale, je n’ai pas l’impression d’être une l’cie. Parlons-en plus tard, tu veux bien ? Quand ça sera vraiment nécessaire.  
\- Ça sera peut-être trop tard à ce moment-là !

Fang esquissa un sourire léger et haussa les épaules. Elle finit par la lâcher et par se rallonger, Lightning l’imitant.

\- Je refuse de repousser l’échéance et d’attendre de devoir… Je refuse d’attendre de te voir te cristalliser.  
\- Hum…

Lightning resta silencieuse un instant, mais elle n’obtint aucune autre réponse que ce bref borborygme, qui lui laissa un désagréable goût de frustration et d’amertume au fond de la gorge. Les caresses dans ses cheveux reprirent doucement, comme si rien ne s’était passé, et elle ferma les yeux. Comment devait-elle gérer cette situation ? Fang s’obstinait à ne pas vouloir aborder ce sujet et il était hors de question pour Lightning de laisser sa femme se cristalliser de nouveau, ou, au pire, se transformer en Cie’th. Cette marque sur le corps de la pulsienne allait inévitablement devenir un réel problème pour elles.

L’ancienne championne retint un soupir dans le creux de sa gorge. Au fond d’elle, cette dernière sentait qu’il y avait quelque chose d’anormal dans toute cette histoire. Elle aurait pu pousser son amante, la mettre au pied du mur et la forcer à révéler entièrement ce qui l’unissait à Etro, mais Lightning n’avait pas envie de supporter une nouvelle dispute. Alors, elle préféra changer de sujet et en aborder un autre, qui la turlupinait autant.

\- Pourquoi n’as-tu pas essayé de faire parler Nabaat avant de la tuer ? demanda-t-elle d’un ton faussement nonchalant.

Un silence lui répondit et, pendant une seconde, elle crut que Fang n’allait pas lui répondre. Puis, le timbre si particulier de sa voix résonna finalement à ses oreilles.

\- Elle n’aurait pas été capable de dire quoique ce soit. Elle agonisait quand je l’ai retrouvée. J’ai seulement pu lui faire rendre son dernier souffle.

Lightning ne bougea pas, gardant son attention fixé sur la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle observa la pluie frapper la vitre. Peu importe la désagréable impression qui lui nouait le ventre, elle ne doutait pas des propos de Fang. Alors, après un moment, elle lâcha :

\- C’est vraiment dommage. Avec elle, nous aurions peut-être eu la chance de savoir où se trouvait l’autre l’cie et de le débusquer avant qu’il ne déclenche une nouvelle attaque.  
\- Ou pas, répliqua la brune. Nous ne le saurons jamais.

La rosée fronça les sourcils et tourna finalement la tête vers elle. Le menton posé sur le ventre de Fang, elle s’exclama :

\- Tu sais, je te trouve bien pessimiste dès que j’aborde ce sujet.  
\- Pessimiste ? demanda la brune, intriguée.  
\- Hum… J’ai l’impression… qu’au fond, tu as baissé les bras.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! réagit aussitôt Fang, prenant un ton presque révolté. Je n’ai pas abandonné. Je suis seulement un peu perdue.

Souriant, Fang taquina gentiment de l’index le bout de son nez. Lightning grimaça tandis qu’un silence confortable se faisait entre elles, uniquement perturbé par la pluie à l’extérieur. C’était calme et reposant malgré les nombreuses inquiétudes qui habitaient la rosée. Elle somnola, se laissant doucement bercer par cet agréable sentiment de plénitude qui la gagnait à l’idée d’être enfin entre les bras de Fang. Cet instant aurait pu durer une éternité qu’elle n’aurait rien voulu changer.

Pourtant, l’impression étrange qu’elle avait par rapport à son état continuait de l’intriguer. Elle se sentait anormalement fatiguée, mais ce n’était pas seulement une lassitude passagère. Elle sentait que c’était différent. Plus profond. Peut-être avait-elle trop forcé sans s’en rendre compte ? Ça faisait peut-être effectivement trois semaines qu’elle était réveillée, mais que ça soit Hagen, Vanille ou Fang, elles avaient toutes les trois raisons, elle en avait conscience. Lightning était assez objective pour se rendre compte elle-même de combien son état avait été très grave et que ce n’était pas à prendre à la légère. N’en faisant qu’à sa tête, l’ancienne championne n’avait certainement pas écouté son corps comme elle l’aurait dû. Elle avait probablement besoin de beaucoup plus de repos qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé, comparé à la fois précédente.

Dans un petit recoin de son esprit, qui bataillait encore contre l’endormissement qui n’allait pas tarder à la gagner, Lightning pensa qu’elle n’avait aucune envie de revivre, encore une fois, une telle situation.

\- J’étais sérieuse, tu sais ? finit-elle par marmonner, la voix un peu rauque.  
\- Par rapport à quoi ? demanda Fang, la curiosité perçant le son de sa voix.

Les douces caresses sur son crâne était envoûtantes et Lightning s’alanguit un peu plus contre le corps de la pulsienne.

\- Nous devrions vraiment rester ici, répondit-elle d’un ton qui lui sembla lointain.

Un soupir parvint à ses oreilles avant que Fang ne réplique :

\- Quand je t’écoute, j’ai l’impression d’entendre Vanille.

Lightning fronça les sourcils et rouvrit difficilement les yeux, relevant lentement la tête vers son amante. Sa vision fut floue pendant une seconde avant qu’elle ne fixe son regard dans celui de sa femme.

\- Elle veut rester ici ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Tu n’en a pas discuté avec elle ? répliqua aussitôt Fang un brin sarcastique. Je suis étonnée.  
\- Ne sois pas désobligeante, s’il te plaît, ça ne sert vraiment à rien.

La rosée soupira puis bougea enfin, grimaçant sous les courbatures de son corps à être resté immobile pendant un long moment. Elle s’assit tranquillement sur le bassin de Fang, cette dernière posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de beaucoup discuter avec Vanille. La plupart du temps, elle m’ausculte, on échange quelques mots, des banalités généralement, puis elle repart. Je sais seulement que vous vous êtes disputés, mais elle ne m’a pas dit pourquoi.

Fang resta silencieuse et Lightning continua sur sa lancée.

\- Alors, c’est pour ça ? Elle veut rester ici ?  
\- J’ai peur qu’elle s’accroche à un passé qui n’est plus le nôtre, répondit finalement la brune dans un soupir.  
\- Je suis sûre que Vanille est assez objective pour faire la différence, Fang. Tu essayes juste de la protéger sans voir que, de vous deux, c’est certainement elle qui voit mieux les choses que toi.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? râla-t-elle.

Lightning esquissa un léger sourire en coin, à la fois doux et contrit.

\- Jusqu’à présent, tu n’étais pas objective, répondit-elle alors. Etre ici, à cette époque, vous fait souffrir toutes les deux, mais toi, tu nourris encore tellement de rancœur et de culpabilité que tu te laisses dominer par tes émotions.

Fang pinça les lèvres, détournant les yeux des siens. La pulsienne était ainsi. Elle était forte et courageuse. La plupart du temps, elle n’avait même aucune honte avec ses sentiments, sauf avec ses faiblesses. Fang pouvait rire et aimer à cœur ouvert, mais quand elle souffrait et qu’elle avait peur, elle préférait fuir. Dans un sens, Lightning retrouvait bien là le caractère de son père. Pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte que Fergus et sa fille n’étaient pas si différents que ça sur certains points. D’une légère pression sur le menton, elle força sa brune à lui faire de nouveau face.

\- Tu sais que j’ai raison, fit-elle gentiment. Tu sais que Vanille a raison aussi. Ici, nous avons un avantage non négligeable. Peu importe l’Histoire ou les paradoxes, tout est déjà fichu, j’en ai pris conscience quand je me suis retrouvé devant Nabaat.  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas en être sûres, contra Fang. On ne sait pas ce qui risque d’arriver à rester trop longtemps ici. Vanille et moi, si proches de nos doubles et toi, si loin de ton époque.  
\- De toute façon, on n’a aucun moyen pour rentrer chez nous, Fang. En dehors d’Etro, comment veux-tu que nous retournions à notre époque ? Une guerre fait rage entre la déesse de la mort et Bhunivelze. Le court du temps lui-même doit en être détraqué. On n’a aucune chance tant qu’elle n’aura pas gagné contre lui.

Lightning soupira, se redressant légèrement et tournant la tête vers la fenêtre de la chambre.

\- La seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c’est de survivre ici, ajouta-t-elle. Et prier pour qu’Etro remporte le combat et répare le cours du temps.  
\- Et si elle perd ? demanda Fang d’un ton bas et troublé.

La rosée vrilla ses prunelles océans dans les émeraudes de sa femme, accusant l’inquiétude qui les faisait briller.

\- Eh bien… Nous disparaitrons alors ensembles, répondit Lightning doucement. Nous allons surmonter ça ensemble. En attendant… ne te laisse pas aveugler par ton passé. Ne le laisse pas avoir d’emprise sur toi. Ni lui, ni les paroles de ton père.

Lightning se pencha en avant, leurs nez se touchant presque.

\- Ne laisse rien ni personne avoir autant d’emprise sur toi à l’avenir… A part moi.

Elle esquissa un sourire et déposa ensuite ses lèvres sur celles, tentatrices, de Fang. L’échange était lent et doux et Lightning se recula après un instant. La pulsienne sourit à son tour, fermant brièvement les yeux avant de soupirer.

\- Si je comprends bien, toi et Vanille vous êtes mises d’accord sur ce point, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Et sans nous concerter, se moqua Lightning.

Fang secoua un peu la tête, une ébauche de sourire éclairant son visage. La Fang taquine et malicieuse semblait bien loin aujourd’hui, et cela fit presque peur à Lightning. Cependant, toutes ses craintes s’envolèrent quand la voix de la pulsienne reprit :

\- Très bien, Sunshine, tu as gagné. Nous allons rester ici. Je n’ai pas le choix, de toute façon.

Lightning fronça les sourcils, un peu surprise par cette soudaine acceptation. Elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose était anormal dans le ton qu’avait pris la pulsienne, mais ses pensées partirent en fumée lorsque les lèvres de Fang dérobèrent subitement les siennes. Son cerveau se déconnecta complètement alors qu’elle se laissait totalement submerger.

L’agréable odeur de menthe de son amante l’enveloppa comme dans un cocon et elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les doigts enjôleurs qui jouaient sur son corps une douce symphonie. Elle pourrait bien penser au reste plus tard.

**oOo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tenais à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis pour publier la suite, mais je voulais avoir terminé cette histoire pour poursuivre la publication. C'est chose faite. Donc voila la suite. J'hésite maintenant à tout publier ou a reprendre à un chapitre par semaine... Si vous êtes toujours présents, j'avoue que j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous préféreriez... Tout en sachant que dans ce cas, les chapitres 39-40-41 seront publiés sans correction dans un premier temps.   
> En attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez de terminer cette aventure à votre tour.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 35**

Elle n’avait ni chaud ni froid. Lightning ne ressentait rien. Le cœur battant la chamade, la respiration lourde et rapide, elle tournait sur elle-même, se demandant où elle avait atterri. Elle était pieds nus, debout au milieu d’une vaste étendue sableuse qu’elle reconnu rapidement comme étant une plage. Derrière elle se trouvait une mer noire ne miroitant d’aucun scintillement, semblant aussi opaque que de l’huile. Le seul mouvement qu’il y avait était celui des vagues qui s’échouaient, sans bruit, sur le rivage.

Lightning compris tout de suite que si elle n’entendait pas le son des vagues, c’était à cause de l’enfer qui faisait rage de l’autre côté. Un combat sans merci semblait avoir lieu, envahissant et anéantissant l’immense cité qui lui faisait à présent face. Une ville sombre où jamais le soleil ne perçait les nuages gris et bas. Faite de piliers, d’immeubles et des bâtisses en bétons, ouvragés et froids, serpentée par des ruelles étroites et lugubres desquelles s’échappaient souvent des fumées noires et dévorantes. Un endroit où aucune vie ne pouvait prospérer. Où il n’y avait plus de passé, de présent ni d’avenir. Un endroit à la fois déprimant, inquiétant et dangereux, que Lightning avait intimement connu à une époque. Le Valhalla.

Son cœur rata un battement et son souffle eut un accroc tandis qu’en levant les yeux, elle pouvait voir le temple d’Etro, toujours aussi majestueux, imposant de force et de puissance. Elle se souvenait encore de ses nombreux combats pour protéger ce sanctuaire. Elle avait quitté ce monde en le croyant en paix, mais un chaos terrifiant semblait l’avoir englouti.

Le ciel était zébré, déchiré par l’énergie magique qui explosait aux quatre coins du Valhalla. L’air était étrangement étouffant, alors que des bourrasques de vent s’élevaient vers les nuages, formant des tornades dévastatrices qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Des éclairs dansèrent au loin à l’instant où une gerbe de flamme incendia le ciel. Au moment où elle leva les yeux, elle remarqua le nombre impressionnant de créatures qui sillonnaient le firmament. Des bâtiments étaient détruits, ravagés par des explosions. Ce n’était plus le Valhalla qu’elle avait connu et pour lequel elle s’était battue. Celui-là était à deux doigts de sombrer sous la puissance ennemie.

Une cacophonie éclata autour d’elle et, par instinct de survie elle courut se mettre à l’abri. Elle ne savait pas si sa présence ici était réelle ou non. Mais si c’était le cas, il valait mieux pour elle qu’elle évite de se faire repérer, surtout s’il était question de ce à quoi elle pensait. Se cachant sous des débris écroulés, elle tourna ensuite toute son attention vers le combat titanesque qui faisait rage autour d’elle. Des hurlements perçant vrillèrent ses tympans et elle grimaça à l’instant où elle remarqua Bahamut dans le ciel. Imposant et fier, il faisait face à une dizaine de créatures ailées que Lightning avait du mal à identifier de là où elle se trouvait.

En revanche, le choc qu’il y eut au moment de l’impact, après qu’ils aient attaqués, sembla se répercuter jusqu’à elle par vagues. Tous les os de son corps vibrèrent, alors que le sol tremblait sous ses pieds. La respiration haletante et le cœur tambourinant fortement dans sa poitrine, Lightning avait la désagréable impression que tout se déroulait devant elle comme dans un film. Rêvait-elle ? Mais si c’était le cas, elle serait incapable de s’en rendre compte.

Pourtant, elle avait conscience de ce qui se passait, même si, parfois, les images semblaient un peu floues et imprécises. Elle n’était pas certaine de savoir vraiment quoi en penser. Cependant, quand elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers le ciel gris zébré de flammes et de fumée, elle le vit nettement. Bhunivelze. Il n’était pas encore entier, mais une moitié de son corps avait déjà traversé un trou béant qui menait tout droit vers le néant. Il avait réussi à créer une porte et à rejoindre le Valhalla. S’il y avait une chose que Lightning ne pouvait pas lui retirer, c’était bien sa détermination et l’ardeur qu’il mettait à accomplir sa vengeance. Il ne manquait plus grand-chose pour qu’il pénètre définitivement le royaume d’Etro et alors, ce serait leur perte à tous.

La première fois qu’elle l’avait vu, elle se souvenait s’être dit qu’il était imposant, mais Bhunivelze était tellement plus que ça. Alors qu’elle l’avait actuellement sous les yeux, encaissant les attaques pourtant virulentes et destructrices de Shiva et Brynhildr comme s’il ne s’agissait que de vulgaires moucherons, elle le trouva impressionnant et surtout terrifiant. Comment avait-elle été capable de l’affronter à l’époque ?

Une onde de magie, puissante et dévastatrice, traversa tout le Valhalla, faisant trembler sol et édifices. Elle prit la forme d’une vague de brouillard, attaquant Bhunivelze de plein fouet. Elle le toucha, rongeant ses membres apparents comme de l’acide, mais eut à peine l’air de le déranger. Cette ordure était réellement puissante et Lightning n’était pas certaine que cette simple vague de magie soit suffisante pour le freiner. Elle leva instinctivement le nez vers le ciel, cherchant Etro du regard. Mais la déesse de la mort n’était visible nulle part et l’ancienne guerrière se demanda ce qu’elle attendait pour entrer, elle aussi, dans le combat. Après tout, c’était son royaume, ainsi que son existence, qui étaient en danger.

Des bruits d’explosions se firent entendre au-dessus de sa tête et Lightning se mit aussitôt à couvert. Une lutte sans merci faisait rage. C’était une guerre pour leur survie, mais, après avoir passé de longues minutes à y assister, elle n’était plus vraiment certaine du vainqueur. De plus, elle craignait que sa présence dans ce monde ne soit pas que le fruit de son imagination. Cependant, tout se mit à tourner, lui faisant soudainement perdre pied avec cette réalité. Son cœur s’emballa, ressentant au plus profond d’elle ce désagréable et terrifiant sentiment de perdre tout contrôle.

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds tandis que les bâtisses et les débris qui l’entouraient se faisaient flous. Sa vision se troublait à l’instant où elle se sentait comme tirée en arrière par un lien invisible mais fort. Une nouvelle vague de magie éclata, semblant l’envelopper, lorsqu’elle fut définitivement éjectée de ce monde. Ses yeux se fermèrent sur la dernière image qu’imprimèrent ses rétines. Les anciens eidolons de Vanille et de Hope, Hécatonchire et Alexandre, venant prêter main forte à Bahamut, Shiva et Brynhildr, lançant toutes leurs forces dans une attaque massive et explosive.

Avant que l’inconscience ne la gagne, Lightning sentit enfin la présence d’Etro. L’aura de cette dernière semblait l’entourer comme dans un cocon chaleureux et protecteur, l’arrachant à l’horreur qui faisait rage dans son monde. Mais le bien être qu’elle éprouvait se dissipa presque aussitôt au moment même où la voix d’Etro résonna à ses oreilles. Sans intonation, elle perça sa poitrine comme une lame froide et impitoyable.

\- J’ai besoin de toi. Viens à moi, Championne.

 

**oOo**

 

Lightning se réveilla en sursaut. Haletante et en sueur, elle se redressa brutalement dans son lit. Son cœur battait la chamade, tandis qu’une douleur lancinante, gênante, pulsait dans sa poitrine. Mais cette brûlure disparut bien vite, la laissant quelque peu perplexe. Au final, elle mit ça sur le compte de son rêve.

Cependant, une sourde angoisse vint nouer son ventre, alors que l’idée que cela soit plutôt une prémonition venait s’imposer à son esprit. Assise au milieu de ses draps, elle eut soudainement peur. Elle était inquiète du véritable sens de cette vision. Un poing serré contre sa poitrine, Lightning inspira profondément, enfouissant au fin fond de son esprit toutes ses sombres pensées. Un frisson traversa ses épaules nues et elle cligna des yeux, se rappelant de sa nudité. Un rayon de lumière passait par l’interstice des épais rideaux de sa chambre et instinctivement, elle tendit la main sur le côté opposé du lit. Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que le vide.

Lightning tourna la tête, s’apercevant que Fang n’était déjà plus là. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant où elle était encore passé. Ce n’était pas la première fois que la pulsienne partait en douce ainsi. Mais l’ancienne guerrière commençait sérieusement à trouver ça louche. Habituellement, jamais la brune ne partait sans lui dire où elle allait et ce qu’elle comptait faire. Lightning avait bien posé quelques questions, mais sa femme évitait habilement le sujet ou se contentait de lâcher quelques brèves réponses, certainement dans l’espoir que cela atténue sa curiosité. Ce qui, finalement, était loin de réussir. Au fond d’elle, Lightning sentait qu’il y avait quelque chose d’anormal.

Se rallongeant lentement dans son lit, elle se demanda comment toute cette histoire allait évoluer. Un élancement dans le creux de sa poitrine lui arracha une grimace et elle se frotta instinctivement, mais cela n’apaisa en rien la brûlure. Son cœur fit une embardé alors qu’elle réalisait que l’endroit qui lui était douloureux, juste là sur le renflement d’un de ses seins, était la position exacte où, des années auparavant, se trouvait sa marque de l’cie.

Elle n’en avait parlé avec personne, mais depuis son réveil, elle avait l’impression que la présence d’Odin s’était affirmée. Comme si plus les jours passaient, et plus elle gagnait en force. La chaleur qu’elle sentait dans sa poitrine avant l’attaque de Cocoon se faisant de plus en plus vivace à présent. Et si, au début, elle avait trouvé ça réconfortant de savoir son ancien eidolon là, quelque part en elle pour la protéger, maintenant, elle craignait de comprendre ce que cela pouvait vraiment vouloir dire. Alors, toujours allongée sur son lit, Lightning inspira profondément, refusant de se laisser dominer par ses émotions. Tout ça n’était peut-être qu’une coïncidence et la lancinante douleur qu’elle sentait pulser dans sa poitrine, n’était certainement qu’un effet secondaire de l’épouvantable puissance qu’elle avait utilisé. Avec le temps, elle disparaitrait.

Une fois qu’elle aurait réintégré son époque, Odin partirait et toute cette histoire ne serait plus qu’un vague souvenir. Quant à son rêve, ce n’était que le fruit de son imagination. Ça faisait six mois qu’elle était prisonnière d’un passé qui ne lui appartenait pas, au cœur d’une guerre dont elle ne savait pas grand-chose, son subconscient commençait seulement à un peu trop travailler. Tout allait finir par rentrer dans l’ordre, elle essaya de s’en convaincre autant que possible. Mais pourtant, au fond d’elle, Lightning avait l’impression de pouvoir encore entendre la voix d’Etro résonner à ses oreilles. Cette voix qui l’appelait, l’attirait, la poussant presque dans les bras de la déesse. Ce sentiment avait quelque chose de déroutant et d’inquiétant, parce qu’elle se doutait que c’était loin d’être normal.

L’ancienne championne tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, cachée derrière les épais rideaux. Les yeux dans le vague, elle pensa qu’il n’y avait qu’une seule explication. Quoi qu’elle ait pu faire, elle portait et porterait probablement toujours au plus profond d’elle-même la marque d’appartenance à Etro. Ce lien invisible et unique qui l’avait pendant longtemps attachée contre son grè à la déesse de la mort comme sa fidèle guerrière.

Mais à présent, elle était humaine. Elle avait le droit de choisir et peu importe qu’elle abrite en son sein son ancien eidolon, si, dans le pire des cas, tout était vrai, il était hors de question qu’elle se laisse mener par le bout du nez. Elle inspira, retirant sa main de sa poitrine et ignorant du mieux qu’elle le pouvait la légère brulure qui semblait doucement se répandre dans son torse. Elle se retourna sur le ventre, enfouissant la tête dans son oreiller et fermant les yeux. Elle était encore fatiguée.

D’une main elle chercha la couverture, qu’elle remonta sur son corps nu et frissonnant de froid, bien décidée à dormir encore quelques heures. Quand elle se réveillerait de nouveau, Fang serait certainement rentrée de sa promenade matinale et toutes ses inquiétudes lui sembleraient lointaines. Elle pourrait se concentrer sur la suite des évènements et sur le fait de convaincre Fang de révéler aux habitants toute la vérité. Et si cette tête de bois ne voulait rien écouter, eh bien Lightning le ferait elle-même. Elle savait qu’Hagen serait une oreille attentive aux moindres détails. Epuisée, elle se laissa volontiers sombrer dans le sommeil.

**oOo**

Appuyée contre l’encadrement de la baie vitrée de son salon, Hagen profitait d’un calme reposant, un bol de thé entre les mains. Elle n’avait plus aucun patient depuis plusieurs semaines et ses journées étaient redevenues paisibles, ce qui n’était pas pour lui déplaire.

Avec l’aide de Vanille, elle avait eu le temps de refaire le plein d’herbes médicinales, et de concocter tous les remèdes qui pouvaient lui être utiles, certains dont elle avait épuisé le stock. La vie avait repris son court et les villageois retrouvaient lentement leur sérénité. Cependant, ils nourrissaient quand même tous une angoisse palpable à l’idée d’essuyer une nouvelle attaque de masse provenant de Cocoon et, cette fois, de ne pas en réchapper. Il fallait tempérer les esprits et calmer les tensions, ce qui était difficile avec une pulsienne farouche qui sautait sur ses ergots comme un chat sauvage dès qu’elle était approchée.

La plupart des pulsiens rongeaient leur frein, notamment Fergus et les dirigeants du village, pour en savoir plus, ayant les informations de la bouche de Fang au compte-goutte. Elle était silencieuse et fermée sur le sujet et la brève conversation qu’elle avait eue avec Vanille une heure auparavant la confortait dans l’idée que toute cette histoire allait mal finir, à force. Soupirant doucement, les yeux dans le vague, Hagen se rappela les paroles de la plus jeune.

**oOo**

Il était encore tôt, mais Hagen avait déjà fini son petit déjeuner. Elle était en train de faire une rapide vaisselle quand elle remarqua que Vanille arrivait derrière elle. L’aînée des guérisseuses resta surprise pendant une seconde face à la mine un peu abattue qu’affichait la plus jeune. Haussant un sourcil, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et attrapa un torchon qui traînait sur le plan de travail pour s’essuyer les mains.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Vanille ? demanda-t-elle gentiment en se retournant.

Un lourd soupir lui répondit. Vanille s’appuya contre l’îlot de la cuisine, fermant brièvement les yeux avant de faire face à Hagen.

\- Il faut que je rejoigne Fang dans les cages de la forge.  
\- Elle essaie encore de soutirer des informations à la soldate ? comprit tout de suite la guérisseuse.

Vanille acquiesça, retenant visiblement un autre soupir dans le creux de sa gorge.

\- Mais ce n’est pas vraiment ce qui me chagrine, marmonna-t-elle.

Hagen fronça les sourcils, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Alors qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
\- C’est le fait que je préfère ça, ce que nous faisons, plutôt que de la regarder tuer Nabaat.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa l’esprit d’Hagen. Cette dernière pinça les lèvres, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle n’était pas la mieux placée pour discuter de ce sujet, après tout.

\- J’ai cru comprendre que Fang… était une l’cie. Elle est restée plutôt silencieuse sur sa mission, mais… Si sa mission est de…  
\- Je sais, râla la jeune rouquine. Ça ne m’empêche pas de vouloir repousser l’échéance.  
\- Sa mission, c’est de tuer la cocoonienne ? C’est bien ça ? demanda doucement Hagen, n’étant sûre de rien au final.

Vanille se mordit la lèvre inférieure et haussa les épaules.

\- Je crois que même Fang n’est pas réellement certaine de ce qu’est sa mission, finit-elle par grommeler. Mais je suppose que c’est ce qui doit se passer.  
\- Mais tu n’es pas certaine que ça soit une bonne idée, répondit Hagen.

La jeune femme porta une main à son front. Elle se frotta une tempe du bout des doigts et Hagen reposa son torchon pour croiser les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Je ne sais plus ce que nous devons vraiment faire, soupira Vanille. Et Fang est tellement bornée !  
\- Qu’est-ce que Light pense de tout ça ?

Vanille leva les yeux vers elle, affichant une mine accablée. Hagen fronça les sourcils lorsque la jeune pulsienne répondit enfin.

\- C’est une partie du problème.  
\- Ne me dis pas…  
\- Elle n’est pas au courant que Nabaat est toujours en vie, coupa-t-elle.

L’aînée des guérisseuses écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Dans un sens, elle comprenait mieux, maintenant, la raison du calme si serein de Lightning. Depuis qu’elle était réveillée, son amie ne semblait pas s’inquiéter et encore moins s’intéresser à leur prisonnière. Mais jusqu’à présent, elle avait uniquement vu la rosée qu’entre les murs de sa maison, pourtant, ça faisait un mois qu’elle était réveillée.

\- Fang ne veut pas lui dire, ajouta Vanille, la coupant dans ses réflexions.

Hagen claqua la langue contre son palais, mécontente d’apprendre une telle nouvelle.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Hagen.

L’aînée des guérisseuses pinça les lèvres et s’approcha de sa cadette.

\- J’ai presque abandonné l’idée de faire entendre raison à Fang, poursuivit cette dernière.  
\- Tu pourrais toujours dire la vérité à Light ? proposa Hagen.  
\- J’y ai pensé, mais je crains que cela n’aggrave la situation plus qu’autre chose. Nous nous sommes déjà disputées, Fang et moi, à propos de ça.  
\- D’accord, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit judicieux de continuer à lui mentir.

Vanille soupira, visiblement tendue à cause de la désagréable position dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

\- Oh, ça, je le sais, Hagen ! râla-t-elle. Mais quand il est question de Light, même moi j’ai du mal à raisonner Fang.

Après un instant de silence, la jeune guérisseuse la quitta enfin, laissant cette dernière se plonger de nouveau dans ses réflexions.

**oOo**

Finalement, Hagen s’était fait infuser un second thé avant de le boire lentement, se demandant ce qu’elle pouvait faire pour aider Vanille. La matinée avait alors défilé doucement et plus de deux heures avaient passé sans qu’elle ne trouve d’autre solution que celle de mettre Fang au pied du mur.

Elle avala la dernière gorgée de sa boisson et alla déposer son bol dans l’évier de sa cuisine. Une petite promenade dans le village ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Les réparations des habitations étaient presque entièrement terminées et, déjà, quelques murmures circulaient concernant la fête de la Beltaine qui approchait. Elle avait lieu à la première pleine lune du mois de mai et d’ici là, tout le monde espérait pouvoir la célébrer.

Beltaine était une fête importante pour les pulsiens, peut-être même l’était-elle plus encore que Samain. Lors de cette célébration, les villageois priaient pour les récoltes futures, pour que ces dernières soient abondantes et saines. Mais ils priaient aussi pour la survie du gibier, que la chasse soit prolifique, sans qu’aucune sècheresse ne s’abatte sur le pays malgré un été rude. Beltaine, c’était le renouveau. La transition entre la saison froide et la saison chaude. Cette période signifiait généralement la renaissance.

A la différence de Samain, la coutume voulait qu’à la Beltaine, les habitants offrent et reçoivent un présent. Rien de mirobolant, il fallait seulement que ça vienne du cœur. Un cadeau de générosité, qui effacerait la saison passée pour commencer un nouveau départ. C’était plein d’espoir et d’affection. Habituellement, ce n’était rien de plus que les premières fleurs qui avaient éclos ou une pierre précieuse, pour les chanceux qui avaient réussi à en trouver. Parfois, les jeunes amoureux s’offraient des produits de qualité, quelque chose qui devait témoigner de leur amour, mais qui voulait surtout dire que celui-ci était vrai et allait être long et heureux.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Hagen se demandait comment ça allait se passer cette année. Pour l’instant, elle préférait ne pas trop y penser, mais la date se rapprochait, en sachant que d’ici quelques jours ils seraient déjà en avril. Pour elle, Beltaine était plus importante que jamais, cette année. L’hiver avait été rude, et pas uniquement à cause de la saison. Ils avaient tous besoin de ce renouveau.

Pour éviter les conflits, elle comme Mirta jugeaient préférable que la paire d’alter-ego qui se trouvait dans le village n’entrent pas trop en contact. La plupart du temps, les adolescentes restaient chez elles. De toute façon, la jeune Fang continuait d’être renfermée et agressive, ne sortant que si sa mère lui demandait d’aller lui faire une course rapide. C’était un peu plus difficile pour la jeune Vanille, mais Hagen lui avait donné assez de leçons pour l’occuper pendant le mois entier. Un coup d’œil à sa pendule la laissa un peu surprise. C’était la fin de la matinée et ni Fang, ni Vanille n’étaient revenues. De plus, Lightning n’était toujours pas levée. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle se fit la réflexion que c’était peut-être là l’occasion de passer un peu de temps avec son amie.

Hagen avait l’impression que la brune faisait tout son possible pour garder sa femme éloignée du village et des habitants. Elle trouvait ça idiot. Peu importe l’avenir, il fallait avant tout profiter du présent. La guérisseuse se doutait déjà que toute cette histoire avait dû avoir un terrible impact sur le temps, il ne restait plus qu’à attendre pour en voir les conséquences.

Déterminée, Hagen esquissa un léger sourire, prête à jouir du beau temps à l’extérieur. Elle prit la direction des chambres, bien décidée à aller tirer sa paresseuse d’amie du lit. Elle ne s’arrêta qu’un instant devant la lourde porte en bois, avant d’hausser les épaules et d’entrer dans la pièce. Pendant un quart de seconde, elle resta surprise face à la pénombre qui emplissait la chambre, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

Dans les maigres rayons de lumière qui passaient par les interstices des rideaux, Hagen distingua une forme dans le lit. Elle fut réellement étonnée de constater que Lightning était vraiment toujours en train de dormir. D’ordinaire, la jeune femme était plutôt une lève-tôt et les rares fois où elle avait dû la tirer du lit, c’était lorsqu’elle déprimait. Mais la guérisseuse avait appris à anticiper ces moments.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle pénétra la chambre et se dirigea d’un pas assuré vers la baie-vitrée. Esquissant un sourire sournois, elle tira d’un coup sec sur les rideaux, nimbant soudainement la pièce d’un vif éclat de lumière.

\- Allez ! Debout là-dedans ! s’exclama-t-elle fortement en se retournant vers Lightning.

Un grognement lui répondit, mais Hagen ne répliqua rien, restant aussi silencieuse qu’une tombe. Elle faisait face à son amie, cette dernière étant complètement nue.

\- Hagen ! s’écria-t-elle justement.

La rosée agrippa fermement les rebords de son draps entre ses mains, couvrant autant de peau qu’elle le pouvait. Son visage de poupée, habituellement imperturbable, avait pris une teinte écarlate et la guérisseuse porta l’une de ses mains devant ses lèvres, camouflant du mieux possible son amusement. Finalement, elle abandonna et esquissa un large sourire, haussant les épaules et levant les yeux au ciel. Elle était aussi une femme, après tout, et surtout, elle était guérisseuse. C’était loin d’être la première paire de seins qu’elle voyait.

\- Ne sois pas aussi offusquée, s’exclama-t-elle, réprimant difficilement son sourire. Je te rappelle que j’ai déjà vu tout ce qui se trouve sous cette couverture.

Elle afficha une mine suggestive, prenant un malin plaisir à gêner Lightning. Cette dernière sembla, d’ailleurs, rougir un peu plus.

\- Ce n’est pas pareil ! finit-elle par pester. Les fois précédentes, j’étais inconsciente.  
\- C’est vrai, pouffa doucement Hagen. Excuse-moi. Je pensais vraiment te trouver réveillée… Et habillée.

Lightning se redressa correctement en position assise, s’enroulant fermement dans sa couverture.

\- J’ai dû me rendormir sans m’en rendre compte.

Son visage de poupée reprenait doucement sa teinte de porcelaine et ses traits affichèrent une mine confuse. Hagen se rapprocha d’elle, curieuse d’une telle réaction.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux et tourna son attention vers elle. Après un instant, elle esquissa un léger sourire et secoua la tête.

\- Non… Non, ça va. Tout va très bien.

Quelques mois auparavant, Hagen aurait probablement pu s’y laisser prendre, mais aujourd’hui, il lui était facile de noter les différences. Ce vague sourire qu’affichait son amie n’était pas vrai.

\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- Certaine ! acquiesça Lightning.

Hagen se tendit légèrement, mordant l’intérieur d’une de ses joues. Un long silence les enveloppa, pendant lequel la guérisseuse hésitait entre abandonner le sujet et insister. Elles se perdirent chacune dans leurs pensées et avant qu’Hagen ne sache quoi faire, un raclement de gorge attira son attention. Son regard rencontra celui, océan, de la jeune femme en face d’elle, qui arborait un air inquisiteur.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose de spécial ? demanda-t-elle, un sourcil relevé sur son front.

La guérisseuse écarquilla les yeux, se rappelant soudainement du but premier de sa visite.

\- Oh ! Oui, pardon, répliqua-t-elle. Je pensais que nous aurions pu aller nous promener et profiter de ce beau soleil pour discuter, rien que toutes les deux.

Le visage de Lightning s’éclaira aussitôt. Mais, une seconde après, elle tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre, semblant prendre conscience de quelque chose d’anormal.

\- Tu es seule ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Hum… Comment ça ?  
\- Fang n’est pas là ?

Plissant les légèrement les yeux, Lightning tourna la tête vers Hagen. Celle-ci se redressa et pinça les lèvres. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non… Je ne l’ai pas vue.

Elle sentit son estomac se nouer, désapprouvant totalement d’être mise dans une telle situation, même si dans un sens, elle avait l’impression que ce mensonge était un juste retour des choses. Elle n’avait pas menti : ni elle, ni les habitants n’en voulaient à Lightning pour l’attaque qu’avait subi le village. Mais apprendre d’une telle façon qu’elle leur avait cachée être une ancienne soldate de Cocoon lui avait un peu fait l’effet d’avoir été trahie.

Pourtant, Hagen n’aurait pas dû être si surprise. Elle avait souvent eut le sentiment que la rigidité de cette jeune femme était plus qu’un simple masque. Maintenant, elle était certaine que c’était un vestige d’un long et lourd passé de soldate et, pendant une seconde, la guérisseuse s’était demandé comment elle devait réagir face à cette révélation. Puis Lightning s’était réveillée et Hagen avait réalisé que rien n’avait changé. Sa façon de voir la rosée était identique, ayant plus de respect encore pour elle qu’auparavant. Jamais elle ne pourrait associer les traits de cette horrible cocoonienne à son amie.

Hagen avouait, cependant, s’être sentie blessée d’avoir été victime de telles cachoteries. Elle pensait qu’elle et Light étaient devenues de bonnes amies. Que cette dernière savait qu’il lui était possible de lui faire confiance. Peut-être même qu’elle aurait pu l’aider, si seulement elle lui avait parlé. Peut-être même qu’ils auraient pu anticiper cette attaque. Au fond, elle espérait quand même que toute cette histoire n’ait pas entièrement ruiné le peu de tolérance et d’estime qu’avaient réussi à avoir les habitants pour la rosée.

Lightning soupira, sortant Hagen de ses pensées. Elle posa aussitôt son regard sur son amie, toujours assise et enroulée dans sa couverture au milieu de son lit.

\- Je me demande bien ce qu’elle fabrique en ce moment, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents, visiblement mécontente.  
\- Demande-lui, répondit Hagen, haussant nonchalamment les épaules.  
\- Je l’ai déjà fait ! Mais, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te dire à quel point Fang peut être bornée et cachotière, quand elle le veut.

La guérisseuse esquissa un sourire en coin, contente dans un sens de voir le mauvais caractère de Lightning refaire surface.

\- Un peu comme toi, répliqua-t-elle finalement, d’un ton doux et insouciant.

Lightning tourna tout de suite la tête vers elle, affichant une mine à la fois curieuse et inquiète.

\- Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Tu m’as caché beaucoup de choses… Claire.

Les sourcils de la rosée se froncèrent, les traits de son visage se plissant dans un air de peine et de remords. Depuis le premier jour où elle avait vu Lightning, Hagen s’était doutée que cette femme était plus complexe qu’elle ne le laissait imaginer. Si elle avait été certaine que Lightning serve réellement à la désigner, elle était beaucoup moins sûre que ce prénom soit réellement son identité. Mais la guérisseuse avait rapidement remarqué la différence entre Fang et Vanille.

Peu importe que cette dernière connaisse vraiment le prénom de sa belle-sœur, elle ne prenait jamais l’initiative de s’en servir, alors que Fang prenait des libertés qui, de toute évidence, lui étaient entièrement accordées. Cependant, Hagen était un peu curieuse de savoir ce qui avait pu pousser son amie à renier ainsi qui elle était.

\- C’est rare que… que je me serve de mon prénom, répondit enfin Lightning, après un long silence.  
\- J’avais cru comprendre.  
\- Peut-être… que nous pourrions en discuter pendant notre promenade ? proposa gentiment la rosée.

Hagen sourit, hochant la tête, satisfaite de voir que son amie ne prenait pas la fuite.

\- C’est une excellente idée !  
\- Très bien ! Attends-moi, je me dépêche d’enfiler une tenue correcte.

La guérisseuse pouffa de rire.

\- Je suis sûre, pourtant, que tu ferais beaucoup d’heureux en te trimballant ainsi ! répondit-t-elle fortement, tandis que Lightning s’enfermait déjà dans la salle de bain.

Elle n’obtint aucune autre réponse qu’un simple grognement qui passa la barrière de la porte en bois. Secouant doucement la tête d’amusement, Hagen alla s’asseoir sur le rebord du lit, attendant patiemment le retour de la jeune femme.

Dans un petit coin de son esprit, la guérisseuse se demanda si celle-ci était vraiment prête pour une sortie dans le village. Ça allait être la première fois en un mois qu’elle allait se retrouver face aux habitants, et la plupart étaient tous restés silencieux sur leur position vis-à-vis de la rosée. Toutefois, il était impossible que cette dernière ne reste plus longtemps cloîtrée dans cette maison. Ce n’était qu’une question de jours avant qu’elle ne prenne elle-même la décision de sortir. Et puis, cette promenade ne pouvait que leur faire du bien, autant à elle qu’a Lightning. Elles avaient toutes les deux besoin de se retrouver.

**oOo**

Ce n’est qu’une heure plus tard que Lightning sortit enfin de la salle de bain, vêtue de pied en cape. Pendant ce temps, Hagen avait bien cru que Fang allait rentrer, avant même qu’elles n’aient pu poser un orteil dehors, mais non. La brune était partie en début de matinée et depuis, Hagen n’avait aucune nouvelle. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes, ne partant jamais plus d’une heure ou deux, certainement au risque que Lightning ne se pose trop de questions.

\- Je suis prête ! s’exclama justement cette dernière, se plantant face à elle.

La guérisseuse posa ses yeux sur son amie, debout près de la porte de la chambre. Elle posa un châle en laine sur ses épaules, haussant un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Hagen ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Non, répondit la guérisseuse, secouant doucement la tête. Non, tout va très bien. On y va ?

Lightning acquiesça et Hagen se leva pour la suivre dans le couloir. Elles rejoignirent le salon puis la porte d’entrée, où la grande rousse s’empara d’un fichu qu’elle enroula autour d’elle. Posant son regard sur son amie, elle remarqua que celle-ci jetait des coups d’œil dans la pièce, semblant chercher quelque chose.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Lightning haussa les sourcils, revenant visiblement à la réalité, et se tourna aussitôt vers elle.

\- Je me demandais seulement où était passé Bahamut, répondit-elle tranquillement.  
\- C’est vrai… ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne l’ai pas vu, approuva Hagen. Depuis l’attaque, en fait.

Un léger voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de la rosée. Elle pinça les lèvres, affichant une mine contrite. Hagen posa une main sur son avant-bras, compatissant à sa peine.

\- Il s’est peut-être juste sauvé, réconforta-t-elle.  
\- Oui, probablement, répondit doucement Lightning.  
\- J’en suis sûre ! Il est partit faire le joli cœur et il va faire tomber toutes les petites chattes sous sa patte. Peut-être même qu’il reviendra.

Lightning secoua la tête, soupirant, mais le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres rassura Hagen.

\- Allez ! En route !

La guérisseuse ouvrit la porte, ébloui un instant par le temps qu’il faisait à l’extérieur. Elles descendirent les quelques marches du porche, appréciant la chaleur agréable des premiers rayons printaniers. Hagen espérait que ce temps allait durer, mais ils n’étaient pas à l’abri de nouvelles pluies froides et torrentielles dans les prochaines semaines.

Elles marchèrent tranquillement côte à côte. C’était plaisant de retrouver la fermeté des sols en terre battue, plutôt que la boue et le glissant de la neige. Les oiseaux chantaient une belle symphonie et Hagen suivit des yeux un couple de pies, ces dernières aimant faire leurs nids près des habitations. Resserrant les pans de son châle autour d’elle lorsqu’une petite brise s’engouffra dans ses vêtements, elle détailla Lightning du coin de l’œil. La guérisseuse avait l’impression que quelque chose n’allait pas chez elle et elle eut le sentiment de ne pas se tromper, quand celle-ci porta une main à l’une de ses tempes pour se la masser.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda aussitôt Hagen, son instinct professionnel prenant le dessus.

Lightning tourna la tête vers elle, affichant une mine étrangement réservée.

\- Oui, ça va, répondit-elle après un instant. J’ai seulement un peu mal à la tête.  
\- Tu aurais dû me le dire avant qu’on ne parte, réprimanda la guérisseuse.  
\- Je n’allais certainement pas manquer une si belle promenade. Ça va passer, ne t’inquiète pas.  
\- J’aurais au moins pu te donner un remède contre la douleur.

La rosée haussa les épaules et lui adressa uniquement un léger sourire, signifiant que ça n’avait aucune importance. Hagen fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sembles fatiguée en ce moment, insista-t-elle doucement.  
\- Pas plus que d’habitude, contra Lightning, sans pour autant rentrer plus dans les détails.

La discussion s’arrêta là et Hagen soupira doucement. Elle savait qu’elle n’obtiendrait rien de plus de cette tête de bois. Finalement, c’était peut-être l’occasion d’aborder des sujets plus sensibles, surtout si son amie était disposée à lui parler. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas la brusquer, c’est pourquoi elle décida de commencer en douceur, reprenant la conversation là où elles l’avaient arrêtée une heure auparavant.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
\- Hum…

Hagen esquissa un sourire sous la vague réponse qu’elle reçut et poursuivit :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’utilises plus ton prénom ?

Lightning haussa les épaules, prenant un instant pour réfléchir avant de répliquer :

\- Disons… qu’à un moment j’ai dû faire un choix… Et j’ai décidé de le laisser derrière moi, avec le passé auquel il était associé.  
\- Et quel était ce passé ? osa Hagen.  
\- Ma mère, soupira Lightning en une courte réponse.

La guérisseuse pencha la tête vers elle, lui adressant un regard curieux. La rosée pinça les lèvres, puis ajouta :

\- Elle est décédée quand j’avais quinze ans. Je me suis retrouvée seule à élever ma petite sœur, alors j’ai changé de nom et pris un nouveau départ.

Elle secoua la tête, poussant un rire sans joie.

\- Ça n’a certainement pas été le meilleur de toute mon existence, mais j’ai fait ce qui me semblait bien pour Serah.

Hagen acquiesça, comprenant la position de son amie. Ce n’était jamais simple de se retrouver seule. A quinze ans, Lightning était encore si jeune. Elle avait énormément de choses à découvrir encore, et pourtant, elle avait dû tout sacrifier.

\- En tout cas, c’est un très joli prénom. Je crois bien que c’est la première fois que je l’entends. Il doit être typique de Cocoon.  
\- Certainement, approuva négligemment Lightning.

La guérisseuse lui jeta un coup d’œil en coin, curieuse. Il était évident que son amie n’avait pas envie de poursuivre cette conversation plus longtemps. Toutefois, Hagen insista quand même.

\- Donc… Comment dois-je t’appeler ?

La rosée tourna la tête vers elle, un sourcil haussé.

\- Light, ça ira très bien, répondit-elle d’une voix sans timbre.

Hagen esquissa une moue déçue, avant de répliquer :

\- Pourtant, Fang utilise ton prénom.  
\- Fang a la manie de faire ce qui lui plaît, quand ça lui plaît. Et puis…  
\- Et puis… ? incita Hagen.

Lightning resta silencieuse, une étrange rougeur venant colorer ses joues. La guérisseuse pinça les lèvres puis esquissa un sourire discret, ajoutant d’un ton un peu perfide :

\- Ça ne te dérange pas quand ça vient d’elle. Finalement, tu aimes bien entendre ton vrai prénom… dans la bouche de ta femme.

La rosée lui adressa un regard en coin, les rougeurs s’étendant doucement jusqu’à son cou.

\- C’est mignon, sourit Hagen.  
\- Tu te moques de moi ? grogna Lightning.  
\- Ce n’est pas mon genre voyons !

Cependant, Hagen avait un large sourire qui contredisait ses paroles. Un court silence les enveloppa, avant qu’un soupir ne se fasse entendre de la part de Lightning. La guérisseuse porta son attention sur son amie.

\- Ma sœur est la seule à utiliser parfois mon prénom, en dehors de Fang. Je me rends compte qu’avec le temps, ça ne me dérange plus vraiment. Je suppose que finalement, j’ai réussi à me réconcilier avec mon passé, à l’accepter.

Elles restèrent silencieuses, pensives chacune de leur côté. Pendant un moment, elles marchèrent calmement le long du sentier terreux qui conduisait jusqu’à la place commerciale d’Oerba. Bientôt, cette dernière apparut à l’horizon.

\- Tu sembles avoir vécu beaucoup de choses, et te traîner un lourd passé, finit par exprimer Hagen.  
\- Pas vraiment, répondit Lightning, haussant vaguement les épaules.

Les réponses de cette dernière étaient succinctes et cela frustrait Hagen. Pinçant les lèvres, elle décida de poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis plus d’un mois.

\- Cette soldate de Cocoon, elle fait… faisait partie de ton passé, non ?

Lightning tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés et une mine circonspecte peignant les traits de son visage.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine réserve.  
\- Vous avez eu une histoire toutes les deux ?  
\- De quoi ? s’exclama Lightning, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il n’y a jamais rien eu entre Nabaat et moi !  
\- Vraiment... ? Pourtant, vous sembliez bien vous connaître.

Lightning pris un air horrifié qui, dans le fond, rassura Hagen. Elle n’eut pas le temps de répliquer que la rosée déclarait :

\- Je suppose… Que tout officier supérieur se doit de connaître ses jeunes recrues.

Elle était visiblement gênée, peut-être même intimidée de devoir avouer son plus grand secret. Le pire qu’elle pouvait avoir en se trouvant dans un village de pulsiens en guerre contre Cocoon. Hagen remarqua une lueur de remord traverser son visage et toute la colère qu’elle avait pu ressentir auparavant disparut comme un soufflet. C’est plus sereine qu’elle gagna la place commerciale aux côtés de Lightning, se dirigeant lentement vers l’un des bancs qui faisaient face à la plage.

Le soleil se reflétait en des millions d’étincelles sur la surface lisse et le spectacle la laissa sans voix. Elle adorait ces belles saisons, à contempler les paysages verdoyants des collines et la beauté presque féerique de la mer. Les activités du village avaient repris depuis plusieurs semaines et Oerba grouillait de monde. Des enfants couraient, s’amusant à se poursuivre. Un peu plus loin, la guérisseuse pouvait voir un groupe de femmes, certaines, comme Swann, faisant partie du groupe de féministes de Mirta. Elles discutaient – caquetaient, plutôt, pensa Hagen – ensemble comme des poules dans un poulailler et, de là où elle était, elle pouvait parfaitement les voir leur lancer des œillades. Cependant, elle était bien incapable de dire si elles étaient médisantes ou, au contraire, respectueuses envers le fait que Lightning leur ait, en quelque sorte, sauvé la vie.

Finalement, après un long moment à avoir profité d’un calme relatif compte tenu du bruit urbain qui régnait autour d’elles, Hagen reprit la parole.

\- Alors… Tu étais seulement une soldate de Cocoon ? Sa… subordonnée ?  
\- C’était il y a très longtemps. Et je n’avais rien à voir avec Nabaat, répondit Lightning en secouant doucement la tête. En fait… Nous ne faisions même pas partie de la même unité.  
\- Vraiment ? fit Hagen, surprise. C’est étonnant. Vous faisiez pourtant toutes les deux partie de l’armée de Cocoon et elle semblait réellement te connaître par cœur.  
\- Rien d’extraordinaire pour une malade psychotique et obsessionnelle. Rien que d’y penser, ça me fait froid dans le dos, mais je t’assure, je ne connaissais pas Nabaat. En tout, j’ai dû la croiser deux ou trois fois en six ans. J’ai été la première surprise d’apprendre qu’elle nourrissait une telle…. fascination à mon égard.

Elle s’arrêta dans sa tirade, expirant doucement avant de reprendre.

\- Quant à l’armée de Cocoon…

Lightning se coupa aussitôt. Hagen l’observa tandis que son amie posait, consciemment ou non, son regard sur le monde-sphère, omniprésent dans le ciel de Gran Pulse. Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle connaissait la rosée, la guérisseuse se demanda quelle place occupait Cocoon dans le cœur de Lightning. En six mois, elle n’avait jamais prêté attention aux réactions de son amie et elle avouait un peu honteusement ne pas s’être préoccupée de savoir si, dans un sens, son pays natal lui manquait.

Lorsqu’elle avait intercepté la conversation qu’elle avait eue avec la jeune Vanille, Hagen avait eu le sentiment que son amie nourrissait une certaine rancœur envers Cocoon, mais, au fond, ce monde restait l’endroit qui l’avait vue naître et grandir. Vestige de souvenirs qu’elle gardait précieusement en elle à présent. Même si Lightning avait trahi Cocoon pour des raisons qui étaient encore floues pour Hagen, il était impossible que sa patrie et son peuple ne lui manquent pas de temps en temps. Hagen était persuadée que si elle se trouvait dans la même situation qu’elle, elle aurait bien du mal à gérer le fait de ne plus être chez elle. Peut-être que cette conversation était plus difficile pour la rosée qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé.

\- Ecoute, finit-elle donc par lâcher, nous ne sommes pas obligées de parler de tout ça, si tu n’en a pas envie.  
\- Si ! répondit aussitôt Lightning. Si, nous devons en parler. Je veux en parler avec toi. Tu… tu es la personne qui mérite le plus de savoir toute la vérité. C’est juste… que je ne sais pas trop par où commencer.

Soupirant doucement, elle tourna la tête vers l’océan, les myriades d’étincelles semblant faire briller ses prunelles azur.

\- Prend ton temps, répondit gentiment Hagen, un sourire aux lèvres. Je t’écouterai attentivement, alors… commence par le début.

Lightning parut soulagée, comme rassurée qu’elle se montre à la fois compréhensive et douce, alors la guérisseuse resta silencieuse, lui laissant le temps d’arranger ses pensées pour bien débuter son récit.

\- D’accord, soupira-t-elle après un instant. Alors… Pour mettre ce point au clair, Nabaat et moi n’avons jamais fait partie de la même unité. L’armée de Cocoon est divisée en deux. D’un côté, la PSICOM, l’élite, chargée de repousser toute attaque d’intrus qui en auraient après Cocoon. Et de l’autre côté, il y a la Garde Civile.

Hagen fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu ce terme quelque part et il lui fallut une minute pour se souvenir que c’était exactement les mots qu’avait prononcés Nabaat.

\- La Garde Civile, c’est à cette unité là que tu appartenais, c’est bien ça ?

Lightning acquiesça doucement, gardant les yeux au loin.

\- Mon rôle était de maintenir l’ordre ainsi que de protéger les habitants. Les innocents.

La guérisseuse esquissa aussitôt un sourire à l’entente de ces mots. Le poids qu’elle avait sur le cœur depuis des semaines s’allégea à ces révélations. Elle sut, à cet instant, qu’elle ne s’était jamais trompée sur la personnalité de Lightning. Peu importe qu’elle soit une ancienne soldate ou qu’elle ait des airs froids et rigides provenant d’un conditionnement antérieur, au fond d’elle, la rosée était quelqu’un de bien. Dévouée à la survie et à la protection de son prochain, ne faisant aucune distinction par rapport aux origines. Pour elle, toute vie était fragile et importante. Si aujourd’hui, Joia était encore en vie, c’était certainement grâce à la bonté de cette femme.

\- Cependant, reprit la voix de cette dernière, sortant Hagen de ses pensées, le Cocoon dont je te parle est celui de mon époque. Je ne sais pas comment est celui d’ici.  
\- Et ton époque… où se situe-t-elle ? demanda Hagen.

Lightning ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt, la guérisseuse ajoutant :

\- Attends ! Ce n’est pas trop risqué de…  
\- Je pense qu’au point où nous en sommes, rien ne pourrait causer plus de dégâts qu’il y en a déjà, coupa la rosée.  
\- Tu es sûre ? insista quand même la guérisseuse.  
\- Veux-tu que je continue, ou pas ?

Hagen leva les yeux vers ceux de son amie qui avait tourné la tête vers elle. Un petit sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres, mais il ne la trompa pas. Etrangement, aucune lueur ne venait éclairer son visage pour faire briller ses prunelles et, au fond, la guérisseuse avait le désagréable sentiment de percevoir une certaine note de fatalisme se refléter dans ces derniers. Sa poitrine se serra d’une sourde crainte, mais elle pinça les lèvres, préférant ne pas se laisser dominer par ses émotions. Il n’y avait probablement pas de raisons de s’inquiéter.

\- Continue, répondit-elle alors, sa curiosité l’emportant.

Lightning acquiesça puis se détourna, baissant la tête vers ses mains jointes sur ses cuisses. Elle soupira, puis se lança.

\- A cette époque, sur Cocoon… Je n’existe pas.

Hagen fronça les sourcils et la rosée se tourna vers elle, les traits tirés par l’anxiété. La guérisseuse était statufiée sur son siège, attendant la suite, le souffle coupé à l’idée des révélations.

\- Je ne verrai le jour que dans six cent ans… Six siècles nous séparent, Hagen.

La rousse écarquilla les yeux, choquée, elle devait bien l’avouer. Son cœur rata un battement avant de prendre un rythme rapide. Elle s’était doutée dès les premiers instants que Lightning avait voyagé à travers le temps, mais jamais elle n’aurait imaginé que la distance qui les séparait soit aussi grande. A cet instant précis, elle comprit mieux les réticences de son amie à s’ouvrir complètement à elle ou aux habitants. Mais surtout, elle comprenait aussi les réactions de Vanille et celles de Fang. A cette pensée, une autre surgit aussitôt.

\- Comment c’est possible ? Fang et Vanille… Comment…  
\- Elles vont devenir des l’cie. Elles se cristalliseront avant de se réveiller, six siècles plus tard. Je vais tout te raconter.

Au cours des prochaines minutes, c’est exactement ce qu’elle fit, et Hagen l’écouta attentivement, sans l’interrompre une seule fois. Elle resta pourtant difficilement silencieuse quand elle fut frappée par l’horreur d’apprendre que son monde, quoique les pulsiens fassent pour le sauver, allait quand même finir par mourir sous le joug de Cocoon. Elle fut réellement horrifiée de connaitre le destin réservé à Fang et Vanille. Que ce dernier ne serait rythmé que par la guerre, les combats, la peur et la souffrance.

Lightning lui expliqua qu’elles ne se réveilleraient que dans six siècles, à son époque sur Cocoon, dans le but de poursuivre la guerre commencée jadis et, cette fois, détruire définitivement le monde-sphère, mais de l’intérieur. Cependant, ayant perdu la mémoire, elles se cacheraient dans les vestiges de Pulse, sauf que le fal’cie Anima était lui aussi réveillé, prêt à reprendre là où il s’était arrêté, avant de s’endormir.

Son amie n’omit aucun détail sur toutes les aventures qu’elle avait vécu, de la tragédie qui frappa Serah, à ce qui la poussa elle et son groupe à trahir Cocoon et à s’allier à Fang et Vanille. Si pendant toute la première partie du récit de la rosée, Hagen avait été chamboulée, elle fut cependant charmée de pouvoir être témoin, à travers les mots de Lightning, de la toute première amitié qui naquit entre des cocooniens et des pulsiens. Mais aussi de cet amour inconditionnel qui allait éclore entre Lightning et Fang.

Là, assise sur l’un des nombreux bancs d’Oerba, la guérisseuse resta stupéfaite face à toutes ces révélations. Le ton de Lightning restait inchangé, lent sans être bas, il entraînait Hagen qui ne perdait pas une miette du récit. Elle n’avait même plus vraiment conscience d’être au milieu du village. Quand son amie en arriva à la chute de Cocoon, Hagen ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Elle s’était sentie absorbée par toutes ces péripéties et, pendant une seconde, toute cette histoire lui sembla folle.

Lightning fit enfin une pause, laissant planer autour d’elles un silence pesant. Hagen jeta inconsciemment un coup d’œil vers Cocoon, comme pour s’assurer encore de sa présence, car, l’espace d’un instant, elle aurait presque pu avoir l’impression que le monde-sphère avait disparu.

\- Finalement, tous les survivants de Cocoon ont atterri sur Gran Pulse. De retour sur le monde auquel nous appartenons tous, au final.

Hagen acquiesça silencieusement, n’étant pas certaine que sa voix ne lui fasse pas défaut.

\- Je t’avoue, poursuivit Lightning, que les débuts n’ont pas été faciles. La vie ici est bien plus difficile que sur Cocoon, et beaucoup ont eu du mal à accepter ce changement radical. Mais nous avons réussi à nous en sortir. Nous avons survécu.

Esquissant un léger sourire, la guérisseuse resserra les pans de son châle. Elle observa les habitants qui grouillaient dans le village, vaquant chacun à leurs occupations. Certains leur accordaient des regards insistants en passant, mais aucun de faisait mine d’une quelconque hostilité envers Lightning, et, au fond d’elle, Hagen en était rassurée.

\- Je me rends compte, répliqua-t-elle enfin, qu’il y avait une part de vérité dans ta première version.  
\- Bien sûr, approuva Lightning. Dans un sens, ma famille et moi avons réellement étés rejetées de Cocoon. Ça fait dix ans que nous vivons sur Gran Pulse. J’ai seulement omis certains détails, ne pouvant révéler toute la vérité.  
\- C’est vrai que toute cette histoire peut paraitre un peu folle, acquiesça Hagen.

Lightning pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête. Un court silence les enveloppa avant que la guérisseuse n’ajoute :

\- Où vivez-vous ? même si je me doute que Gran Pulse doit être bien différent après six siècles d’abandon.  
\- Disons… que la vie y est plus sauvage, peut-être ? Nous ne savons pas si des pulsiens vivent toujours de notre temps. On a bien exploité de nombreuses zones, mais sans succès. Et puis, il a fallu qu’on établisse rapidement un secteur protégé, alors on a fini par construire un petit village.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, et Hagen fut attendrie de voir l’affection qu’avait son amie pour son village.

\- Nous l’avons appelé « New Bodhum ». Je dirais qu’il se trouve… à l’est d’Oerba, dans une sorte de cuve qu’offre la falaise.

Elle se tourna vers l’océan, pointant un doigt au loin. Pour Hagen, il n’y avait rien d’autre à l’horizon qu’une vaste étendue d’eau, mais peut-être que dans six siècles, la topographie aurait assez changé pour créer de nouveaux endroits propices à la civilisation.

\- Il est bien situé, on n’a pas à se plaindre. Nous pouvons nous nourrir de la pêche autant que de la chasse, et les falaises protègent toute une partie du village.

Hagen sourit, acquiesçant doucement.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir repris Oerba ? demanda-t-elle toutefois.

Lightning tourna la tête vers elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent, se fixant pendant un instant avant qu’elle ne se détourne vers la plage. Un vent frais s’engouffra dans leurs vêtements, accompagné des rires d’un groupes d’enfants qui s’amusaient à se pourchasser autour de la fontaine.

\- Chez nous, répondit Lightning, Oerba n’est plus qu’une ville en ruine. Le vestige d’un lointain et terrible passé. Pour Fang et Vanille… c’est un cimetière dans lequel elles ont laissé leurs souffrances. A New-Bodhum, nous avons tous pris un nouveau départ, laissant tout ça derrière nous. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, c’était mieux ainsi.

Lightning soupira, se taisant une seconde avant de reprendre.

\- Aucune des deux ne voulait vivre de nouveau dans ce village. Et je crois… qu’aujourd’hui, je comprends mieux pourquoi. En revanche, je t’avoue que j’aimerais beaucoup savoir s’il y a toujours des pulsiens à notre époque. Ça leur ferait du bien de savoir qu’elles ne sont pas les dernières de leur peuple.  
\- Peut-être que ça finira par arriver, rassura Hagen.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Que pouvait-elle bien dire de toute façon ? Elle se sentait un peu étrangère de ce monde, de l’existence de Fang et de Vanille, qu’elle connaissait, pourtant, depuis qu’elles étaient toutes petites. Dans un sens, cela lui faisait mal de ne plus faire partie de leur vie, de ne pas pouvoir contempler leur bonheur, mais dans un autre, elle était certaine que du Valhalla, elle veillait quand même sur elles.

Lightning reprit son récit, racontant d’une voix basse et lente, ce qui l’avait conduite à traverser le temps pour atterrir six cent ans dans le passé. Au fond d’elle, Hagen avait le sentiment qu’il y avait quelque chose d’étrange. Il y avait cet inexplicable lien qui semblait exister entre son amie et Etro, mais aussi cet étonnant respect que semblait avoir Lightning pour la déesse de la mort.

Elle était incapable de dire si elle se faisait des idées ou pas, tellement elle avait l’impression d’avoir la tête qui tournait sous l’avalanche des aveux. Beaucoup d’éléments avaient du sens à présent, même si certains points lui semblaient encore un peu flous, mais elle ne s’en préoccupait pas vraiment. Hagen était une femme qui pouvait encaisser énormément de choses, mais elle avouait avoir eu son compte de révélations pour la journée.

Elle avait conscience du sérieux de la situation et de la présence de ce deuxième l’cie, que mentionna Lightning. C’était un risque pour Oerba, mais au moins, le village pourrait se préparer à tout instant pour une nouvelle attaque. Elle était vraiment ravie de la confiance qu’avait son amie envers elle et, soudainement, Hagen sentit son estomac se tordre. Une boule obstrua sa gorge et elle fut honteuse de mentir, à son tour, à la rosée. Hagen avait toujours désapprouvé le mensonge et si elle devait utiliser de telles méthodes, il lui fallait toujours une bonne raison, ce qui n’était pas le cas actuellement.

Connaissant les agissements de Fang depuis plusieurs semaines, il lui semblait normal que son amie soit aussi au courant. Surtout qu’elle avait le sentiment que Lightning était, sans aucun doute, la première concernée dans toute cette folle histoire.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 36**

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps exactement elle et Hagen étaient restées assises sur ce banc à discuter, mais, un long moment après, elle réprima un frisson de froid qui traversa violement ses épaules. Le beau soleil au-dessus de leur tête la réchauffait pourtant agréablement et elle porta un doigt à l’une de ses tempes, sa migraine refaisant surface. Elle pinça les lèvres, grimaçant légèrement, tandis qu’Hagen lui demandait :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Hum… maugréa-t-elle en réponse. C’est seulement mon mal de tête. Ça va passer.

Cependant, après avoir prononcé ces mots, Lightning prit conscience que son état n’était pas normal et qu’il était loin de s’améliorer. En fait, plus le temps passait, et plus elle avait l’impression qu’il se détériorait. Lentement, mais inexorablement. Elle se sentait toujours aussi fatiguée, si ce n’est plus que la veille encore, même après avoir dormi pendant plus de douze heures d’affilée.

\- Tu aurais vraiment dû me le dire, pour ton mal de tête, réprimanda une fois de plus Hagen. Je t’aurais donné quelque chose contre ça.  
\- Ce n’est pas grave, répondit doucement Lightning, je t’assure.  
\- Tu veux rentrer ? proposa gentiment la guérisseuse, posant une main douce sur l’un de ses avant-bras.  
\- Et ne pas continuer de profiter de ce beau temps ? Sûrement pas !

Lightning lui adressa un léger sourire qu’elle espéra assez rassurant pour réconforter Hagen. Elle ne savait pas si ça avait réellement fonctionné, mais le fait que la guérisseuse réponde à son geste la consola et elles restèrent ainsi silencieuses pendant un long moment. Elles observèrent chacune de leur côté l’océan qui brillait à perte de vue devant elles, se perdant dans leurs pensées respectives. Lightning remarqua à peine qu’Hagen arborait un air étrange, tandis qu’elle se posait des questions sur sa santé.

Au fond d’elle, la rosée pressentait qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas, sans réussir à mettre le doigt sur le problème. Et dans un sens, elle n’avait pas envie, non plus, de s’attarder dessus. Elle ne voulait pas réellement comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, alors elle se concentra sur Hagen et ses réactions. En la voyant perdue dans ses réflexions, elle se demanda l’espace d’une seconde si elle croyait en son histoire. Pendant une infime seconde, Lightning eut peur. Parce que si Hagen pensait qu’elle avait tout inventé et qu’elle était folle, alors il était certain que le reste des villageois serait difficile à convaincre. Ce qui était le plus inquiétant, c’est qu’elle avait tu certains détails, notamment le fait qu’elle avait été la championne d’Etro et qu’un lien puissant l’avait un jour unie à la déesse de la mort. Un raclement de gorge la tira de ses pensées, attirant son attention.

\- Je me pose quand même une question, fit la guérisseuse.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Pourquoi avoir été jusqu’à te jeter dans le temps ? Cette guerre ne concerne que Bhunivelze et Etro, non ?

Lightning se mordilla le coin de la lèvre inférieure, haussant les sourcils. Elle pressa ses mains l’une contre l’autre sur ses cuisses, affichant une mine aussi dubitative que possible. Elle savait qu’elle pouvait en parler si elle le voulait, mais au fond d’elle, la rosée sentait qu’elle devait garder ces détails pour elle. Comme le rêve qu’elle avait fait la nuit dernière. En étant objective, elle se doutait qu’elle ne l’avait pas fait sans raison et encore moins que ce n’était qu’une fantaisie de son esprit. Surtout alors que la chaleur dans le creux de sa poitrine semblait continuer de grandir de jour en jour. Etro attendait quelque chose d’elle, mais Lightning n’avait aucune certitude et aucune envie de lui accorder le moindre intérêt.

\- Je suppose que Bhunivelze ne fait aucune distinction dans son désir de destruction. Dans un sens, il doit nous tenir pour responsables de son échec passé.  
\- Tu dis « nous » mais tu as été la seule victime de sa vengeance, non ? C’est Etro qui a aidé Fang et Vanille à te suivre dans le temps, répliqua Hagen, sceptique.

La rosée se mordit presque la langue de dépit. Elle avait presque oublié la perspicacité de cette femme. Il était difficile de lui faire croire n’importe quoi. Lightning lui adressa un coup d’œil et finit par hausser les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas… J’ai peut-être été la seule à me faire bêtement avoir par son piège.

Hagen fronça les sourcils, penchant la tête vers elle pour avoir son entière attention.

\- Un dieu comme lui, aussi omniscient qu’omnipotent, irait s’abaisser à s’en prendre à de simples humains ?

Il était évident que la guérisseuse avait de sérieux doute sur la véracité de ses propos, mais Lightning ne savait pas quoi dire d’autre. Qu’est-ce qu’elle pouvait rajouter de plus ? Cela faisait des semaines qu’elle n’avait pas passé du temps avec Hagen et, même si entamer cette discussion était son idée, elle se sentait un peu prise au dépourvu.

\- J’ai vraiment du mal à y croire, ajouta l’aînée après un instant.  
\- Tout ce que je t’ai dit est pourtant vrai, je te le promets ! affirma Lightning.  
\- Tu ne me caches rien d’autre ? demanda quand même la guérisseuse d’un ton dubitatif.  
\- Hagen, soupira la rosée. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? C’est comme si tu espérais vraiment que j’ai encore des secrets.

La guérisseuse haussa un sourcil, affichant une mine un peu moqueuse.

\- Ça ne m’étonnerais pas, tu sais, répondit-elle finalement. Enfin, cette histoire est assez folle pour que je me dise que tu ne peux plus avoir aucune cachoterie à mon égard.

Lightning pinça les lèvres, se sentant un peu mal. Mais elle n’avait pas le choix. Au final, ça n’avait pas grande importance. Elle allait répliquer quelque chose, quand, au loin, une silhouette la coupa dans son élan. Elle aurait pu la reconnaitre à des kilomètres, même si ça faisait des semaines qu’elle ne l’avait pas vue.

Elle était plus jeune, légèrement plus petite et des cheveux beaucoup plus longs, toutefois, cette crinière noire et sauvage était identique à celle qu’elle connaissait. La vue de la Fang adolescente, qui avait visiblement du mal à se défaire de Fiona, fit tressauter son estomac d’une kyrielle d’émotions toutes plus contradictoire les unes que les autres. Elle n’avait pas revu l’alter-ego de sa femme depuis l’attaque qu’avait subie Oerba. Lightning avait été un peu surprise de ne pas la voir après son réveil, surtout alors que la petite Vanille était venue lui faire un coucou malgré la désapprobation de son amante, qui était restée grincheuse tout le long de la visite. Elle s’était vaguement dit que c’était peut-être pas plus mal. Elle n’était pas certaine de pouvoir gérer la jeune fille tandis que sa propre femme jouait les fortes têtes.

Mais maintenant, alors qu’elle avait l’adolescente sous les yeux, Lightning se sentait honteuse du comportement qu’elle avait eu envers elle. Après un moment à l’observer, les prunelles émeraude se tournèrent enfin vers elle, comme attirées par son regard. La place centrale du village n’était pas si grande et elles se fixèrent, le souffle de la rosée se coupant dans le creux de sa gorge, saisi par un tumulte inquiétant.

Tout chez l’adolescente criait un mal être profond dont elle se savait responsable. Instinctivement elle se leva du banc sur lequel elle était assise depuis un moment, oubliant complètement la présence d’Hagen à ses côtés. Il fallait qu’elle parle avec Fang. Qu’elle lui explique la raison de sa conduite dure et froide, qu’elle s’excuse. Cependant, elle n’eut pas le temps de faire un pas dans sa direction que l’adolescente prenait déjà la fuite. C’était bien la première fois que la jeune fille lui montrait une attitude aussi fuyarde, peureuse, et Lightning s’en sentit horrifiée.

\- Light… ?

La voix d’Hagen ainsi qu’une main sur son bras la ramena à la réalité. Elle cligna des yeux, portant son attention sur la guérisseuse. Cette dernière l’observait d’un air confus, peiné, et la rosée se rassit doucement sur le banc, dépitée.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla Lightning, tournant la tête vers l’océan.  
\- Ce n’est rien, répondit gentiment Hagen. Je te comprends. Cette situation est délicate, autant pour toi que pour elle.

Lightning ancra son regard dans les lagons d’Hagen, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres fines et Lightning peina à lui répondre.

\- Je… Je suis… vraiment désolée, souffla-t-elle difficilement. Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir.  
\- Je sais. Maintenant, je comprends beaucoup mieux ta position, surtout envers Fang.  
\- Il faut que je lui parle.  
\- Ça va être difficile, fit Hagen d’un ton morne.

L’ancienne championne haussa un sourcil.

\- Fang est renfermée, en ce moment, éclaircit la guérisseuse. Elle sort rarement de chez elle et quand elle le fait, c’est uniquement pour aller chercher les quelques bricoles que lui réclame Mirta. Le plus surprenant… C’est que d’habitude, à cette saison, elle est surexcitée et parle déjà de retourner à la chasse. Mais là, rien.

Lightning fronça les sourcils, pinça les lèvres de regret. Elle connaissait l’adolescente. Cette dernière ressemblait bien plus à sa femme qu’elle ne voulait l’admettre. Fang pensait avoir détruit la jeune fille qu’elle avait été, mais plus que jamais, la rosée avait découvert des similitudes entre elles. Le cœur lourd, elle réalisait que ses secrets et ses actes avaient eu un impact sur l’adolescente et elle s’en voulait terriblement.

\- C’est ma faute, dit-elle lugubrement.

Elle tourna la tête vers Hagen. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire en coin, empreint d’autant de douceur et de réconfort qu’il lui était possible, mais Lightning ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant. Finalement, Hagen soupira avant de répliquer :

\- Si tu tiens vraiment à discuter avec elle, vas-y. Va chez elle… Je suis certaine que je n’ai pas besoin de te donner des conseils pour forcer une conversation avec ta femme… Même si celle-ci à dix ans de moins que celle que tu as épousées. Après tout, j’ai l’impression que la Fang plus âgée est plus… détendue depuis quelques jours.

Lightning sourit, haussant les épaules.

\- Jamais Fergus ne me laissera l’approcher, répondit-elle sombrement. Maintenant encore moins, alors qu’il sait que j’ai été une soldate de Cocoon.  
\- Tu es avant tout la future femme de sa fille… Si tu es persuasive, ce dont je ne doute pas, il saura faire preuve de compréhension.

Lightning secoua la tête, amusée. Si elle avait la chance de rentrer un jour à son époque, cette femme lui manquerait.

\- Je pense que tu devrais tenter ta chance. Fang a besoin que quelqu’un lui secoue un peu les puces et je suis certaine, qu’au fond, le problème se trouve entre vous deux. Cela ne coûte rien d’essayer.

Hagen avait raison. Peu importe ce que voulait Fergus ou ce qu’il aurait à dire sur la relation qu’elle avait avec sa fille, elle s’en fichait. Si elle avait du respect pour cet homme et qu’elle comprenait, dans une moindre mesure, les actes futurs qu’il aurait vis-à-vis de Fang, elle avait, en revanche, bien du mal à accepter le mal qu’il allait lui faire.

Rien n’avait plus d’importance que ce qu’elle pouvait apporter, aujourd’hui, à Fang. Si une conversation avec l’adolescente pouvait arranger la situation, alors Fergus devrait être capable de le comprendre. Fière de ses résolutions, Lightning était même prête à les mettre en pratique tout de suite. Cependant, elle fut stoppée dans son élan par la voix d’Hagen.

\- Il y’a quelque chose dont je dois te parler… commença-t-elle.

La rosée fronça les sourcils et donna toute son attention à son amie. Mais cette dernière fut coupée à son tour par l’arrivée impromptue de Bernulf et Gervald, qui les prirent par surprise.

\- Bah alors, Fillette, on se décide enfin à sortir le bout de son nez dehors et à prendre un peu le soleil ? s’exclama Gervald à son oreille.

Un bras lourd et massif entoura ses épaules. Une fois la surprise passée, Lightning leva les yeux au ciel et soupira doucement.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites assise là ? demanda Bernulf, se postant aux côtés de Gervald.  
\- Jusqu’à ce que vous veniez nous déranger, nous discutions tranquillement et profitant du soleil, répondit Hagen d’un ton faussement réprobateur.

Gervald pouffa d’un rire grave, ôtant son bras des épaules de la rosée. Il se décala d’elle de quelques pas tandis que cette dernière lui lançait un coup d’œil.

\- Nous voulions savoir comment tu allais, après ce long mois de convalescence, fit-il en s’adressant directement à elle.

Lightning esquissa un léger sourire, ravie, au fond, que ces deux grands gaillards, qui étaient de la famille proche de Fang, ait un peu d’intérêt pour elle. Depuis que Bernulf et Gervald avaient décidé d’arrêter de la juger comme une ennemie, une certaine amitié était née entre eux. Dans un sens, c’était à la fois agréable et reposant de passer du temps avec eux.

\- Je vais bien, merci, répondit-elle après un instant.  
\- Tu as l’air fatiguée, pourtant.

Un bref éclat de surprise passa sur le visage de la rosée et elle haussa un sourcil. Si même un homme comme Bernulf était capable de remarquer une telle chose, il n’était pas étonnant que sa femme et Hagen soient aussi inquiètes. Elle secoua la tête, signifiant par là qu’il n’y avait pas matière à s’en préoccuper, puis répliqua :

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites à flâner dans le village ? Vous n’avez pas des obligations à remplir pour votre chef ?  
\- Bien sûr que si ! répondit fermement Gervald. C’est même ce que nous allions faire, avant qu’on vous voie.  
\- Hum… maugréa Bernulf. On s’apprêtait à le rejoindre, lui et Fang, dans les cages de la forge, pour justement prendre notre tour de garde.

Aussitôt après la tirade du plus petit des hommes Yun, un lourd silence se fit. Lightning tiqua, fronçant les sourcils. Elle pencha la tête sur un côté, essayant de comprendre où voulait en venir Bernulf.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle. De quoi tu parles ? Qu’est-ce que Fang fait dans les cages de la forge ?

Elle regarda tour à tour les visages des trois personnes qui lui faisaient face, remarquant le malaise qui se peignait sur chacun d’eux. Hagen avait les lèvres pincées, évitant de croiser ses yeux. Cette réaction, de la part de la guérisseuse, suffit à soulever une multitude d’émotions et de doutes en elle.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? insista Lightning.

Aucun des trois ne lui répondit et elle commença à se sentir aussi nerveuse qu’irritée.

\- Répondez-moi ! exigea-t-elle un peu durement. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Qu’est-ce que Fang me cache ?  
\- Crétins ! rouspéta Hagen, mécontente.

Lightning fronça un peu plus les sourcils, tandis qu’autant Bernulf que Gervald semblaient rentrer dans leurs souliers.

\- Il n’y en a vraiment pas un pour rattraper l’autre !

Bernulf détourna la tête alors que Gervald se frottait le menton, affichant un air penaud.

\- Ça suffit ! dite-moi ce qu’il y a, maintenant ! ordonna Lightning, excédée par toute cette tension et ces silences.

L’hésitation était perceptible sur le visage de chacune des trois personnes qui lui faisaient face. Leurs réactions étaient étranges et excessives. Qu’est-ce que Fang pouvait bien faire dans son dos pour que même Hagen paraisse aussi mal à l’aise ? Ca faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu’elle se posait justement des questions sur les activités de sa femme, mais ça ne l’avait pas vraiment plus interpelée que ça. Après tout, jamais Fang ne lui avait caché quoique ce soit, jusqu’à présent. L’inquiétude s’empara alors d’elle, lui nouant l’estomac. Et généralement, quand elle était dans cet état, c’était la colère ainsi que l’irritabilité qui prenait rapidement le dessus.

\- Est-ce que vous allez vous décider à me répondre, ou va-t-il falloir que j’aille directement à la source pour avoir mes réponses ?

Hagen soupira, frottant son front du bout des doigts.

\- Elle tenait à ce qu’on ne te dise rien, finit-elle enfin par dire. Je n’étais pas d’accord et je pensais vraiment qu’elle allait finir par te dire la vérité.  
\- Quelle vérité ? demanda Lightning, confuse.

La guérisseuse ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Cela frustra et agaça la rosée, qui n’était pas habituée à ce genre de comportement de la part d’Hagen. C’était bien la première fois qu’elle voyait son amie perdre ainsi ses mots. D’ordinaire, elle était pleine de fougue et de verve, et jamais Hagen ne lui avait donné l’impression d’être quelqu’un qui se laissait dominer par les évènements. Pour Lightning, ça ne voulait dire qu’une chose : ce que Fang faisait dans son dos ne pouvait être que grave et risqué. L’ancienne championne d’Etro porta son attention sur Bernulf et Gervald, qui restaient étonnamment silencieux, essayant visiblement de passer inaperçu.

\- Vous avez peur de ma réaction ? questionna-t-elle, tempérant la colère qui grandissait dans son ventre.  
\- Ce n’est pas ça, soupira finalement Gervald.  
\- C’est juste… qu’elle nous a fait promettre de ne rien dire, ajouta Bernulf.  
\- Je me fiche de ce qu’elle vous a fait promettre ! répliqua Lightning. Là, il s’agit de ma femme ! Je veux savoir ce qu’elle me cache de si répréhensible.

Un soupir se fit entendre et elle se tourna aussitôt vers Hagen.

\- La cocoonienne, fit-elle. Celle qui a attaqué le village. Elle est toujours en vie.

La surprise ne passa pas sur le visage de Lightning, pourtant, au fond d’elle, une kyrielle d’émotions venaient d’exploser. Mais plus que la colère, qui aurait pu la saisir, elle était surtout blessée que Fang ait osé lui mentir aussi ouvertement. Plusieurs fois, la rosée avait orienté leurs conversations sur le sujet de Nabaat et à chaque fois, la pulsienne avait eu la même réponse. Elle avait eu de nombreuses occasions pour lui dire la vérité, mais elle avait préféré l’évincer.

\- Je suis désolée, Light, reprit Hagen, contrite. Je lui ai dit de t’en parler. J’en ai aussi discuté avec Vanille, mais…

Un rire sec et nerveux passa la barrière de ses lèvres, coupant la guérisseuse dans sa tirade. Peu importe les actes de Fang, si celle-ci interdisait à Vanille d’en parler, alors la jeune guérisseuse obéirait. Ça avait toujours été ainsi. Jamais Vanille n’irait à l’encontre de ce que voulait son aînée, même si elle désapprouvait ses choix ou ses méthodes. Toutefois, Lightning pensait que le lien qui les unissait toutes les trois aurait permis d’éviter de telles situations.

\- J’y crois pas… maugréa-t-elle, désabusé d’avoir été victime de telles cachoteries de la part de sa femme et de sa belle-sœur.  
\- Light… commença Hagen.  
\- Je ne veux rien entendre de plus, coupa-t-elle froidement.

Lightning était au-delà de la colère et de la contrariété. Elle était comme anesthésiée. Tout ce qu’elle voulait, c’était voir Fang. Voir son visage, alors qu’elle comprendrait qu’elle avait découvert son petit secret. Qu’elle avait commis une erreur, peu importe qu’elle ait eu une bonne raison d’agir ainsi.

\- Normalement… intervint finalement Gervald, elle se trouve toujours dans les cages de la forge.  
\- Elle veut désespérément obtenir des réponses, ajouta Bernulf. Ça fait des semaines qu’elle demande à Vanille de la maintenir en vie et en piteux état, pour éviter toute nouvelle attaque. Mais cette teigne ne veut rien lâcher.

La rosée pinça les lèvres et acquiesça. Elle n’attendit pas que l’un d’eux fasse un mouvement, prenant la direction de l’antre de Ranulf, sachant parfaitement où se trouvaient les prisons de la forge. Elle gardait un souvenir déplaisant de son séjour passé dedans.

\- Lightning, attends ! intervint Hagen, la suivant de quelques pas.

La rosée s’arrêta dans son élan, se tournant à peine vers elle.

\- Non ! coupa-t-elle fermement. C’est entre Fang et moi. Ça ne regarde personne d’autre !

Elle se détourna aussitôt d’Hagen, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face à son amie, qui, au même titre que Fang et Vanille, lui avait aussi mentit. Elle se fichait de Bernulf et Gervald, mais venant de la guérisseuse, cela la décevait. Dans un sens, elle comprenait mieux maintenant ce que cette dernière avait pu ressentir, alors qu’elle-même lui avait plusieurs fois menti.

Lightning focalisa toutes ses pensées sur Fang, rien d’autre n’ayant d’importance pour l’instant. Après ça, elle aurait bien le temps de se préoccuper d’Hagen ou de Vanille.

**oOo**

Dans les cages de la forge, Fang en avait assez. Un mois qu’elle essayait de soutirer des informations à Nabaat sans aucun succès. Elle avait espéré que l’épuisement ainsi que la douleur due au poison aurait eu raison de la soldate de Cocoon, mais cette saleté avait le cuir plus dur que celui d’un béhémot. En plus d’être frustrée, la pulsienne commençait sérieusement à s’inquiéter pour la suite des évènements, mais aussi à l’idée que Lightning ne finisse par découvrir qu’elle lui cachait quelque chose. Ça faisait plusieurs heures maintenant qu’elle était partie, et à cette époque, elle n’avait aucune raison valable pour disparaitre ainsi.

Généralement elle restait auprès de Lightning et profitait de l’avoir retrouvé, essayant d’ignorer autant qu’elle le pouvait ce désagréable sentiment qui nouait son estomac, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Le temps se faisait long et Fang craignait de plus en plus une nouvelle attaque de l’autre l’cie, avant qu’elle ne sache qui il était et où il se trouvait. Cependant, rien ne faisait délier la langue de Nabaat et la pulsienne ne savait plus quoi faire. Même le poison que Vanille lui administrait ne semblait pas suffire pour la faire parler.

Sa cadette se tenait justement à l’autre bout de la prison, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, appuyée contre le mur derrière elle. Elle arborait un visage fermé, gardant les lèvres closes depuis qu’elle était arrivée. En dehors de faire les injections à Nabaat, Vanille était présente seulement pour s’assurer que Fang ne la tue pas. Elle avait parfaitement compris que sa sœur désapprouvait ses méthodes autant que ses choix, mais ce n’était pas comme si elle avait d’autres possibilités. Elles ne s’étaient toujours pas reparlé depuis leur dispute, ni l’une ni l’autre ne voulant céder, pour une fois.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de continuer plus longtemps ! pesta finalement Ranulf.

Sa grosse voix aux intonations bourrues sembla réveiller toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Fang cligna des yeux, sortant de ses pensées, tandis que le forgeron ajoutait :

\- Cette saleté ne lâchera rien. Autant en finir !

L’homme se trouvait sur son côté, auprès de Fergus, qui, de par son statut de chef, assistait à tous les interrogatoires. Fang s’en serait volontiers passé, cependant, elle n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’accepter sa présence. Et puis, elle devait bien avouer que depuis sa conversation avec Lightning, elle se sentait plus sereine. Même si elle continuait à nourrir une certaine rancœur envers son père, elle était moins gênée et horrifiée à l’idée d’être proche de lui.

\- Le temps commence à se faire long, effectivement, approuva Fergus. Peut-être devrions-nous lui administrer un nouveau poison, et aviser après de ce que nous ferons d’elle, suggéra-t-il.  
\- Je ne peux rien lui administrer de plus fort, intervint Vanille, en s’approchant de quelques pas. Même si elle est une l’cie et qu’elle est plus coriace qu’un humain lambda, ça la tuera à coup sûr.  
\- Peu importe, de toute façon ! s’exclama Fang. Je perds un temps crucial à essayer de la faire parler, alors autant tout essayer.  
\- La torturer jusqu’à épuisement et que mort s’en suive ne te fera certainement pas avoir les renseignements que tu souhaites, contra Vanille, d’un ton bas, mais remplis de reproches.

Fang claqua la langue contre son palais. Sa cadette avait raison, elle l’avouait, mais toute cette tension entre elles commençait sérieusement à l’agacer. Elle était fatiguée que les choses n’avancent pas plus vite et surtout, comment elle le voulait, et Vanille semblait décidée à l’empêcher d’agir selon ses propres idées. Elle avait déjà eu un mal fou à lui faire promettre de ne rien révéler à Lightning, en sachant que la jeune guérisseuse n’aimait pas mentir. Cependant, Fang était persuadée que c’était mieux ainsi. Qu’impliquer un peu plus sa femme dans cette histoire ne serait que plus risqué pour cette dernière. Elle l’avait enfin retrouvée, ce n’était pas pour la perdre de nouveau.

\- Alors pulsienne, expira difficilement Nabaat, la tirant de ses pensées. Nous en avons déjà fini ?

Fang afficha une mine de dégout, alors qu’elle posait ses yeux sur l’ancienne dirigeante de la PSICOM, ou plutôt sur ce qui restait d’elle. Cette dernière était toujours retenue attachée au sol à l’une des poutres de sa prison. Les nombreux poisons que lui avait injectés Vanille avaient ravagé son corps à moitié brûlé par la foudre de Lightning. Amaigrie et faible, Fang n’était même pas certaine qu’elle arrive encore à sentir ses membres. La seule raison qui expliquait sa survie était que ses pouvoirs de l’cie refusaient laisser mourir leur hôte. Ses lèvres étaient sèches, craquelées et sanglantes. Des cernes noirs mangeaient son visage au teint cireux, lui donnant l’apparence terrifiante d’un cadavre. Du sang maculait ses dents tandis qu’elle esquissait un sourire mauvais, coulant sur son menton sans qu’elle ne puisse l’essuyer.

S’approchant lentement d’un ou deux pas, la pulsienne grimaça, plissant les traits de son visage. Têtue, elle était prête à reprendre l’interrogatoire là où elle l’avait arrêté, cependant, le bruit de la porte qui s’ouvrit derrière elle la stoppa dans son élan. Sur le moment, elle crut seulement que c’était encore l’une des nombreuses relèves. Etant donné qu’actuellement, c’était Elvind qui était chargé de surveiller Nabaat en compagnie de Ranulf, c’était fort probable que ça soit Bernulf ou Gervald qui venait d’arriver pour le relayer.

Toutefois, le lourd silence qui s’imposa dans la pièce lui fit froncer les sourcils. Un frisson lui traversa l’échine tandis qu’un doute effroyable s’infiltrait en elle. Fang jeta d’abord un coup d’œil sur chaque visage qu’elle avait dans son champ de vision, terminant brièvement par celui de Vanille. Aussitôt après, la brune serra les dents, son cœur ratant un battement. Sa sœur avait les lèvres pincées, un air coupable peignant ses traits. Il était évident que la jeune guérisseuse était mal à l’aise et ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu’une chose.

Fang se retourna finalement, la poitrine comprimée, alors qu’elle tombait directement dans les prunelles océan et orageuses de sa femme. Son souffle se bloqua dans le creux de sa gorge alors qu’elle faisait maintenant face à une mer bien trop calme et qui cachait, au fond, une tempête destructrice. Lightning était silencieuse, restant debout sans bouger à l’observer et Fang n’était pas certaine de ce qui serait le pire. Cette froideur relative ou une explosion de rage.

Le silence s’éternisa dans la prison, faisant naitre une tension aussi palpable qu’étouffante. Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle connaissait Lightning, Fang ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment devait-elle gérer la situation, alors que tout chez sa femme indiquait que le moindre faut pas la condamnerait à coup sûr ? La pulsienne n’avait jamais eu peur de la rosée, mais aujourd’hui, elle savait avoir commis une grave erreur, celle de lui avoir menti, et elle n’était pas préparée à faire réellement face à la situation.

Lightning finit par amorcer un premier pas, s’approchant lentement d’elle. Une fois à son niveau, Fang déglutit, inspirant doucement, craintive à l’idée des premiers reproches, qui n’allaient pas manquer de traverser les lèvres de sa femme.

\- Claire, dit-elle doucement, préférant la devancer.

Mais elle referma aussitôt la bouche, se taisant au regard noir qu’elle reçut. Lightning avait toujours été une femme impressionnante. Capable de s’imposer uniquement par la force de sa volonté et par sa prestance. Fang n’avait jamais eu besoin de plus qu’un regard pour comprendre sa pensée et, pour la première fois, elle pouvait affirmer qu’elle redoutait la colère de son amante. Cependant, aucune parole ne fut prononcée et les yeux se détournèrent d’elle pour se poser sur le corps décharné de Nabaat.

Affaissée aux pieds de Fang, l’ex-commandante esquissa un sourire narquois, du sang coulant sur son menton. Une lueur étrange brilla dans les prunelles vertes et ternes, qui fit frémir la pulsienne. Depuis qu’elle la retenait prisonnière, elle avait parfaitement remarqué l’intérêt particulier que semblait nourrir Nabaat à l’encontre de Lightning. En dehors de vouloir la tuer pour accomplir sa mission, il se dégageait de cette obsession quelque chose de malsain qui avait un peu plus poussé Fang à éloigner la rosée de toute cette histoire.

\- Je me demandais… quand tu allais enfin venir me voir, fit difficilement Nabaat.

Sa voix était rauque. Son souffle était court, douloureux et sifflant. Elle toussa et cracha. Un gargouillis répugnant sortit de sa gorge et autant la vision de ce corps dépérissant que ce regard convoiteur qui détaillait sa femme la dégoûta. Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, Fang s’interposa entre elles, remplissant le champ de vision de l’ancienne commandante de sa personne.

\- Ne lui adresse pas la parole ! grogna-t-elle d’un ton mordant.

Lightning resta silencieuse, mais une main sur son bras fit se tendre Fang. Elle tourna la tête vers son amante tandis que cette dernière l’inciter implicitement à se décaler, ce qu’elle fit sans répliquer, au moment où un rire gras résonnait dans la pièce.

\- Elle… elle ne veut pas que je te parle ! s’exclama-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire, perdant le peu de souffle qu’elle avait.

Nabaat s’étouffa et toussa de nouveau, avant de reprendre :

\- Si je n’étais dans pas cette position… Je ferais bien autre chose que de lui parler… Après tout… ça n’avait pas eu l’air de lui déplaire.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres craquelées, tandis que Fang fronçait les sourcils d’incompréhension.

\- Si ma mémoire est bonne, je me rappelle surtout t’avoir craché à la figure, répliqua enfin Lightning froidement.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? osa demander Fang.  
\- De rien. Ça n’a aucune importance.

Le ton était tranchant, sans appel, et la pulsienne préféra ne pas insister, même si la curiosité lui rongeait soudainement les entrailles. Derrière Lightning se tenaient Fergus et Ranulf, tous les deux semblants étrangement stoïques et silencieux. Un sentiment de malaise planait dans la pièce, la tension rendant tout le monde nerveux. Cela eut l’air de considérablement augmenter quand la rosée déclara d’un ton sec et glaçant :

\- Toi et moi, nous devons parler… Maintenant.

Et sans laisser le temps à Fang de répondre, Lightning se détourna et quitta la prison de Nabaat sans un regard en arrière. Avant de passer la porte, elle s’arrêta un instant, adressant un coup d’œil à Vanille. Celle-ci se pinça les lèvres, fuyant le regard de sa belle-sœur, affichant un air coupable et désolé. L’instant suivant, Lightning quittait la cage et traversait la forge. La pulsienne aurait pu attendre avant de faire face à sa femme, mais elle était certaine que c’était loin d’être une bonne idée. Alors, sans réfléchir, elle emboita le pas de l’ancienne championne d’Etro, la retrouvant rapidement à l’extérieur.

Sa démarche était raide, son corps visiblement tendu. Elle était furieuse, Fang le savait, mais elle devait surtout être vexée, probablement même blessée d’avoir été ainsi évincée. La brune s’en voulait, vraiment. Elle avait agi ainsi dans l’unique but de protéger sa femme de ce qu’elle redoutait le plus. Elle ne voulait pas la savoir de nouveau impliquée dans l’un des combats d’Etro, peu importe que ça lui plaise ou non. Toutefois, ça allait certainement être très dur de faire entendre raison et surtout, de calmer la furie qui lui servait d’épouse.

\- Sunshine ! s’exclama-t-elle finalement.

Mais la rosée ne ralentit pas son allure et Fang retint un soupir.

\- Attends-moi ! insista-t-elle.

Les quelques villageois présents à l’extérieur s’arrêtèrent dans leurs diverses activités, soudainement très intéressés par ce qui se passait autour d’eux. Les regards se posèrent sur elles et Fang serra les dents, se retenant de justesse de leur clamer de s’occuper de leurs affaires. Elle préféra se concentrer sur Lightning, essayant de la rattraper, se fichant autant que possible des personnes qui les entouraient. Elle remarqua tout de même Hagen, ainsi que Bernulf et Gervald, tous les trois affichant les mêmes airs coupables et désolés que Vanille. Elle les ignora, rejoignant enfin Lightning.

\- Claire, s’il te plait, arrête ! ordonna Fang, excédée, attrapant enfin l’un de ses bras.

Elle força Lightning à se tourner vers elle, grimaçant devant le regard accusateur qui se posa sur elle. La rosée la toisa de toute sa hauteur, reprenant sans le vouloir ses anciens airs arrogants et impassibles. Sur le coup, la pulsienne ne savait plus quoi dire, se retrouvant prise au dépourvu. Du coin de l’œil elle remarqua à peine la présence de Vanille et de Fergus, qui avaient rejoint l’aînée des guérisseuses ainsi que les deux hommes du clan Yun. Avant qu’elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, la voix de sa femme résonna à ses oreilles, la tirant de ses pensées.

\- Je suppose que tu comptais me le dire.

Fang ouvrit la bouche et le referma dans la seconde, n’étant pas certaine de devoir répondre au risque d’aggraver la situation. Elle s’humecta alors les lèvres, réfléchissant une seconde, puis secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je suis… désolée, finit-elle par répliquer, ne trouvant rien de mieux à dire.

Elle vit les mâchoires de Lightning se contracter et Fang pinça les lèvres, sachant qu’elle ne s’en sortirait pas aussi facilement.

\- C’est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

Le ton était dur et coupant, incitant la pulsienne à garder le silence. Debout, les bras ballants le long de son corps, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire d’autre. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre ses mots, mais Lightning avait toujours eut le don de la faire réagir différemment. Elle leva finalement une main, frottant son front du bout des doigts, avant de répondre.

\- Je voulais éviter de t’impliquer.  
\- Parce que tu crois que ce n’est pas déjà le cas !?  
\- Plus que tu ne l’est déjà, précisa Fang, ramenant son bras le long de son flanc.

Le son d’un rire sec et furieux lui fit lever les yeux vers le visage de Lightning, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle savait afficher une mine coupable, mais cela n’eut pas l’air d’apaiser la colère de sa femme.

\- Tu as seulement voulu m’évincer pour pouvoir faire les choses comme tu le voulais, répliqua cette dernière.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! contra la brune.  
\- Ne me prend pas pour idiote ! J’ai parfaitement compris ce que tu voulais faire. Mais je ne te savais pas aussi égoïste !  
\- Claire…  
\- Tu m’as mentit, Fang, coupa Lightning. Tu m’as regardé dans les yeux et tu m’as menti… Plusieurs fois.

Le cœur de la pulsienne s’emballa, ratant un battement avant de se mettre à cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

\- J’ai voulu te le dire, je te le jure, mais…  
\- Mais quoi ? pesta Lightning durement. Tu voulais me protéger, ajouta-t-elle, ironiquement.

Fang sentit une sourde irritation s’emparer d’elle. Oui, avait-elle envie de hurler. Ça et plein d’autres choses encore. Ça avait été pour la protéger et empêcher Etro d’avoir ce qu’au fond, elle convoitait le plus. Mais ça, Lightning s’en fichait. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de la déesse de la mort, et pourtant, elle se doutait certainement que si elle était l’ennemie de Bhunivelze, elle était bien plus que ça pour Etro, et que les désirs de la déesse n’étaient pas dépourvus d’avidités. Les risques en impliquant, plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà, Lightning dans cette histoire étaient bien trop grands et c’était inconcevable.

\- Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je ne t’ai rien dit, répliqua-t-elle finalement. Nous le savons toutes les deux, Claire.

Elle vit la rosée déglutir, ses paroles marquant un point. Cependant, elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils, ne voulant certainement pas les prendre en considérations. Fang fit alors quelques pas vers elle, s’approchant un peu plus de sa femme. La tension qui les enveloppait jusque-là sembla osciller, la colère de Lightning fluctuant. La brune posa alors une main sur l’un des avants bras, qu’elle trouva presque glacial sous ses doigts chauds.

\- Et si tu crois que je pouvais me résoudre de t’impliquer alors que c’est aussi risqué… C’est que toi aussi, tu es bien égoïste.

Fang raffermit sa prise autour du bras, ajoutant :

\- Je n’aurais pas dû, je sais, mais ça m’était impossible.

Lightning ôta son bras, secouant légèrement la tête. Elle semblait à présent confuse.

\- Tu n’avais pas à décider…  
\- Tu aurais fait la même chose, si tu avais été à ma place ! coupa fermement Fang. Ne me dis pas le contraire !

La rosée pinça les lèvres, de nouveau mouchée par ses paroles. Au fond, elles avaient la même façon de penser et protéger l’autre était comme une seconde nature chez elles. Un long silence se fit entres elles, sans qu’aucun des villageois présent ne cherche à le rompre. La pulsienne fixa longuement sa femme, cette dernière ayant détourné la tête, alors que son visage se plissait autant de contrariété que de tristesse. Tout à coup, elle se sentit exposée. Cette conversation, elles auraient dû l’avoir toutes les deux à l’abri des regards et des oreilles. Ça aurait dû être plus intime, et elle se doutait que Lightning devait se sentir mal à l’aise de sentir ainsi exhibée.

Elle reposa sa main sur le bras de la rosée, attirant par ce geste son attention. Cette fois, elle ne se retira pas de la poigne et Fang l’entraîna lentement à l’écart. Elle remonta sa main contre la joue de Lightning, les yeux de cette dernière rencontrant franchement les siens.

\- Tout ce que j’ai fait, je l’ai fait pour toi, déclara doucement Fang. Peut-être que j’ai mal géré la situation, mais oui, je n’ai pensé à rien d’autre qu’à te protéger.  
\- En étant prête à te sacrifier pour moi ? répliqua la rosée sèchement. Tu crois que je vais accepter ça ?

Fang soupira, ôtant sa main de la joue froide. Elle secoua la tête avant de répondre.

\- Nous sommes dans une impasse, et tu le sais très bien.  
\- Et alors ? Je dois te laisser faire comme tu l’entends ? Je ne suis pas de cet avis.  
\- Claire, peu importe que tu acceptes ou non, les choses doivent être faites…  
\- Pas comme ça, souffla Lightning, sa voix s’enrayant sur la fin.

Elle inspira, ayant la désagréable impression que l’air lui manquait. Elle comprenait parfaitement où voulait en venir la pulsienne et il était hors de question qu’elle approuve ce choix.

\- Je t’interdis de tuer Nabaat ! déclara-t-elle fermement.  
\- Tu sais très bien que j’y suis obligée, répondit doucement Fang, craignant d’hausser le ton et de déclencher l’ire de sa femme.  
\- Non ! Je n’accepterais pas que tu fasses ça.  
\- C’est ma mission, je…  
\- J’ai dit non, Fang ! coupa fortement Lightning.

Elles ne se quittaient pas des yeux et la brune pinça les lèvres, préférant ne rien répliquer.

\- Je refuse que tu… Non. Si tu fais ça, il n’y aura plus aucune possibilité de retour en arrière.  
\- Sois objective, Sunshine, je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit déjà le cas.  
\- Attendons quand même un peu, demanda doucement Lightning.  
\- Mais attendre quoi ? s’agaça Fang. De rester définitivement bloquées ici ?  
\- Seulement d’en savoir plus.

Fang soupira, secouant la tête.

\- Elle ne veut rien dire, Claire, contra-t-elle après un instant. On ne tirera rien d’elle et lui administrer un autre poison la tuera certainement. C’est fini.  
\- Je peux… essayer d’aller lui parler, proposa Lightning. Peut-être sera-t-elle plus loquace avec moi.

La pulsienne se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fixant le visage de sa femme. Ses traits s’étaient adoucis et la tension dans son corps semblait s’être apaisée, signe que la tempête était passée. Fang garda le silence pendant un moment, réfléchissant sérieusement à la suggestion. Il était vrai que Nabaat semblait nourrir une étrange fascination pour Lightning et que plusieurs fois depuis qu’elle était retenue prisonnière, celle-ci avait demandé à avoir à faire à son amante, mais la brune n’était pas certaine que ça soit une bonne idée.

\- Je préférerais éviter de la tenter, répondit-elle finalement. En dehors de vouloir te tuer pour accomplir sa mission, elle est complètement obsédée par toi et ç’en est effrayant.  
\- Je sais, soupira Lightning en réponse.

Fang fronça les sourcils, frustrée et désireuse d’en savoir plus, alors qu’elle était prise d’un sérieux doute.

\- Tu as eu… une relation avec elle, de son vivant ? osa-t-elle demander, un nœud nouant désagréablement son estomac.

Lightning releva aussitôt le nez vers elle, affichant un air effaré.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me poses aussi cette question ? fit-elle, surprise.  
\- Aussi ? répliqua la pulsienne.  
\- Hagen m’a demandé la même chose, éclaircit Lightning.  
\- Ah. Et alors… ? insista la pulsienne.  
\- Bien sûr que non, Fang. Et même si ça avait été le cas, en quoi cela te dérangerait ? Ça aurait été bien avant toi.  
\- Ce n’est pas une raison, maugréa la brune entre ses dents. Et ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Un court silence les enveloppa, avant qu’un léger rire ne résonne à ses oreilles, faisant soudainement disparaitre le peu de tension qui persistait autour d’elles.

\- Franchement, ta jalousie peut être parfois aussi irritante que risible, sourit Lightning.  
\- Ne te moque pas, grommela Fang.  
\- Rassure-toi, répondit la rosée, je ne connaissais pas vraiment Nabaat avant qu’elle ne meurt. J’ai seulement dû la voir deux ou trois fois dans les couloirs de la caserne. J’ai été tout aussi surprise de découvrir qu’elle nourrissait une telle… obsession malsaine pour moi. Mais c’est peut-être là une chance d’obtenir enfin des réponses, en nous servant de ça.  
\- Non, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.  
\- Fang…  
\- Non, coupa cette dernière. Ecoute… Je suis d’accord, attendons encore un peu puisque c’est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, mais je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves en face d’elle. D’accord ?

Lightning soupira, fixant Fang pendant un long moment. D’après la brune, c’était mieux ainsi. Tenter Nabaat en lui mettant sous le nez l’objet de sa convoitise n’était certainement pas une bonne idée. Il était impossible de vraiment savoir si l’ancienne commandante n’avait pas en sa possession quelques réserves d’énergie, grâce à ses dons de l’cie, qu’elle attendait patiemment de pouvoir exploiter.

Finalement, la rosée acquiesça. Il était évident que ce n’était pas de gaité de cœur, mais c’était mieux que rien. Cependant, elle en avait pas encore finit avec elle.

\- Je t’en veux quand même de m’avoir menti.

Fang se mordit les lèvres, esquissant un léger sourire contrit, avant de répliquer.

\- Je sais… je n’aurais pas dû.

Elle s’approcha, encadrant le visage de sa femme entre ses mains chaudes. Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres qui lui faisaient face, ne recevant aucune réponse, mais n’en attendant pas non plus.

\- Je pensais vraiment faire ce qu’il fallait, mais je comprends que tu sois en colère… Ne m’en veux pas trop longtemps, s’il te plaît.

Suite à ses paroles, une multitude d’émotions peignit les traits de la rosée. La frustration, la colère et le doute principalement, puis, après un instant, un sourire fleurit, apaisant les craintes de Fang. Lightning s’adoucit, se rapprochant à son tour pour venir coller son front contre le sien. Il faisait beau et chaud, pourtant, la peau de sa femme restait étrangement froide. Cependant, elle ne put s’attarder sur ce point, car une paire de lèvre vint cueillir doucement les siennes. Le baiser était doux, plein de force et travers lui, Fang essaya de transmettre tout le pardon qu’il lui était possible. Elle s’en voulait terriblement.

Quelque part dans cet échange, elle réussit, à un moment, à y reconnaitre de l’acceptation et de la confiance. Deux sentiments qu’elle n’imaginait pas pouvoir retrouver aussi vite après ce qu’elle avait fait. Alors qu’elle revenait cueillir les lèvres de sa compagne, elle sourit, rassurée. Elle avait commis une énorme erreur, elle le savait, et elle était soulagée que, malgré cela, rien n’ait changé entre elles. Même si un jour cette erreur ressortait lors d’une dispute, pour l’instant, il n’y avait rien de plus important que de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble. Après tout, le lendemain pouvait leur réserver bien des surprises qu’elles n’étaient probablement pas prête à vivre.

**oOo**

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 37**

Lightning se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante et couverte de sueur. Elle se redressa en position assise, le souffle court et le cœur bondissant sa poitrine, tandis que les images de son cauchemar dansaient toujours devant ses yeux.

Une brûlure étouffante lui compressait douloureusement le buste, lui faisant lever une main et enserrer le tissu de sa chemise entre ses doigts. Bon sang, mais qu’est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Normalement, la présence d’Odin n’était jamais aussi pénible. Habituellement, l’eidolon lui donnait plutôt le sentiment d’être une chaleur constante, rassurante, mais depuis quelques jours, elle avait la sensation que sa présence devenait de plus en plus envahissante.

A côté de ça, elle avait ces nombreux cauchemars qui revenaient presque chaque nuit et qui lui étaient maintenant, impossible d’ignorer tant ils étaient réalistes et immersifs. Lightning était loin d’être stupide et elle avait parfaitement compris que ce n’était pas seulement des rêves, mais plutôt des prémonitions. Cette pensée nouait son estomac d’une sourde angoisse qu’elle avait bien du mal à apaiser. La guerre qui faisait rage dans le Valhalla semblait avoir atteint des sommets apocalyptiques. Il lui était difficile de continuer à croire que tout ça n’était qu’une coïncidence. Mais la signification de ces songes lui faisait peur.

Elle était certainement la personne qui connaissait le mieux Etro, en dehors de Bhunivelze peut-être, et l’ancienne championne se doutait parfaitement de ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle déglutit, la brûlure dans sa poitrine s’atténuant. Elle devint désagréablement lancinante, bien que moins pénible, alourdissant ses épaules de fatigue. Elle retrouva une respiration régulière, se sentant terrassée par un épuisement permanent. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle prenait conscience que malgré toutes ces heures de sommeil, elle ne parvenait pas à récupérer de l’énergie.

C’est une main, qui parut presque bouillante sur sa peau glaciale, qui la sortit de ses pensées. Ça aussi, c’était quelque chose qui l’inquiétait. Peu importe qu’elle soit au soleil ou qu’elle se couvre d’une multitude de vêtements, Lightning restait perpétuellement froide.

\- Ça ne va pas, Sunshine ?

La voix de Fang attira finalement son attention et elle tourna la tête vers sa femme. Il faisait encore sombre mais, ses yeux étant habitués à l’obscurité, elle put distinguer dans les maigres rayons lunaires la silhouette de Fang. Cette dernière se redressa sur un coude et Lightning s’empara de l’autre main qui reposait sur sa hanche, appréciant le contact chaud.

\- Oui, ça va, finit-elle par répondre, ne voulant pas inquiéter la pulsienne plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Rendors-toi.  
\- Encore un cauchemar ? demanda pourtant Fang, au lieu de se rallonger.

Lightning fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers elle. Elle arborait un air interrogateur que la pulsienne ne pouvait certainement pas voir et elle allait alors répliquer, lorsque Fang lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied.

\- Tu ne m’en as pas parlé, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Ce n’est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

La main sur sa hanche se déplaça, attrapant son bras pour l’inciter à se recoucher. Une paire de bras s’enroulèrent autour de sa taille, tandis que le corps chaud de sa femme se collait contre le sien. Fermant les yeux, l’ancienne championne essaya de s’approprier les bienfaits de cette chaleur, tout en sachant que cela n’aurait aucun impact sur son corps. Cela fit grossir le sentiment d’angoisse qui lui nouait l’estomac.

Un nez plongea dans sa nuque, la faisant frissonner et elle repoussa autant que ça lui était possible toutes ces noires pensées.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vois dans tes cauchemars ? demanda Fang, après un moment de silence.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop. C’est confus.

Au fond d’elle, Lightning répugnait à mentir à la pulsienne, mais elle n’était pas vraiment certaine que ça soit une bonne idée de lui parler de ce qu’elle voyait. Et encore moins de la mettre au courant de ce qu’elle ressentait ou des impressions qu’elle avait par rapport à tout ça.

\- Ça a un rapport avec Etro, n’est-ce pas ?

La question de Fang résonna sourdement à son oreille, malgré le ton bas qu’elle avait utilisé. Lightning resta silencieuse, mais elle se doutait que la brune n’avait pas besoin de réponse. La prise des bras autour d’elle se raffermit et elle posa ses propres mains sur ces derniers. Elle sentit la chair de poule hérisser les poils fins, tandis que la poigne semblait se resserrer encore. La voix de sa femme se fit de nouveau entendre, résonnant, cette fois, sinistrement entre les murs de leur chambre.

\- Tu es froide, Claire… Froide comme la mort.

Cette courte phrase retourna tout à l’intérieur de Lightning. Son estomac se noua, une boule venant obstruer sa gorge. Elle déglutit, essayant d’ignorer la nausée qui vint presque brûler son œsophage. Fermant les yeux, elle pressa un peu plus ses mains autour des avant-bras qui l’entouraient, se pressant fermement contre le corps de Fang.

Par ce geste, elle espérait autant réconforter la pulsienne, qu’elle sentait angoissée, que se réconforter et se réchauffer elle-même. Au fond d’elle, Lightning avait le sentiment d’avoir compris quelque chose d’important, et elle eut peur. Terriblement peur. Mais plus que ça, elle était en colère car elle soupçonnait que tous ses doutes étaient fondés et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y avait cette voix qui ne la quittait plus. Celle d’Etro, qu’elle entendait régulièrement lui répéter encore et encore la même chose. De venir à elle. Que sa place était auprès d’elle, dans le Valhalla.

Son cœur s’emballa, car elle avait conscience que le lien qui l’unissait à la déesse de la mort semblait plus fort et indestructible qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé. Et quelque part, savoir ça la tétanisait. Comment pourrait-elle parler de ça à Fang ? Si elle avait raison, il lui était impossible d’impliquer la pulsienne et elle se dégoûtait de devoir agir ainsi. Mais Lightning était certaine qu’avec ces paroles, sa femme se rapprochait peut-être plus de la réalité qu’elle ne le pensait. Et rien, aucun mot ne pourrait apaiser l’angoisse que cela ferait naître chez la pulsienne, si elle lui faisait part de ses propres pensées.

Il n’y avait rien qu’elle pouvait faire, sauf attendre et voir comment les évènements évoluaient. Sans même s’en rendre compte, elle sentit le sommeil l’emporter de nouveau, tandis que l’étreinte autour d’elle se raffermissait encore.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, c’est dans un profond silence, qu’elle prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Vanille et de Fang. Hagen n’était même pas présente, devant aller visiter quelques patients. Lightning n’avait donc personne avec qui discuter et combler le vide ambiant.

Cette tension entre les deux sœurs commençait sérieusement à devenir pesante pour tout le monde. Elle-même n’avait pas l’habitude de voir Fang et Vanille agir ainsi l’une envers l’autre. L’ancienne championne soupira doucement. Malgré une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle se sentait encore terriblement fatiguée et la brûlure dans sa poitrine était désagréablement lancinante, gênante. Elle était irritée de ressentir continuellement ce malaise qui grandissait en elle sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Elle but une gorgée de son café, reposant ensuite son bol sur la table.

\- Est-ce que vous allez enfin cesser, un jour, cette querelle stupide ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Le silence qui les enveloppait sembla s’intensifier, encore, sans qu’aucune ne daigne lui répondre. Pinçant les lèvres, Lightning leva une main et se frotta l’une de ses tempes du bout des doigts, avant d’ajouter :

\- S’il y a une personne, ici, qui devrait être en colère et faire la tête, c’est moi.

Un soupir collectif se fit entendre alors que Fang se reculait dans son siège, s’adossant au dossier de sa chaise. Vanille plongea son nez dans son verre de jus de fruit tandis que Lightning observait alternativement sa belle-sœur et sa femme.

Deux jours auparavant, elle avait eu une importante conversation avec cette dernière. La pulsienne avait avoué s’être montrée un peu dure envers sa cadette, mais encore une fois, elle avait pensé faire ce qu’il fallait. La brune avait pris conscience de ses erreurs, mais elle était tellement bornée qu’elle avait bien du mal à revenir sur ses paroles ou sur son attitude déplaisante.

D’un signe du menton, Lightning incita son amante à faire le premier pas vers Vanille, celle-ci se montrant, pour la première fois, récalcitrante à le faire. Fang esquissa une grimace, visiblement peu motivée à y mettre de la bonne volonté. Excédée par son comportement, Lightning fronça les sourcils et lui administra un coup de pied dans le tibia dans l’espoir de la faire réagir plus vite. La brune sursauta violemment, pinçant les lèvres pour retenir un cri de douleur.

Avant que Fang ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Vanille soupira, attirant sur elle l’attention des deux autres femmes. Elle affichait une mine désabusée.

\- Vous savez que vous n’êtes absolument pas discrètes ? lâcha-t-elle après un instant.

Lightning se mordilla un coin de sa lèvre inférieure avant d’esquisser un léger sourire. Fang détourna la tête et la rosée claqua sa langue contre son palais.

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! râla-t-elle. Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez assez joué à ce petit jeu ?! Réconciliez-vous, qu’on en finisse !

Un long silence fit écho à ses paroles et elle se sentit soudainement dépassée. Cette situation lui déplaisait. La relation entre Fang et Vanille avait toujours été fusionnelle. Tellement qu’elle aurait pu paraitre étrange et déplacée aux yeux de certains. Mais Lightning n’avait jamais eu de doutes par rapport à ce qui les liaient, et elle avait horreur de les savoir ainsi en froid. Surtout quand, au fond d’elle, Lightning savait qu’elles avaient et auraient toujours besoin l’une de l’autre. Peut-être même plus tôt qu’elles ne l’imaginaient.

La rosée frotta discrètement sa poitrine, espérant faire disparaitre la brûlure lancinante qui ne la quittait plus depuis des jours. Finalement, un soupir la tira de ses pensées et elle cligna des yeux, tournant la tête vers la source du bruit. Fang venait de se redresser, passant lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure comme si elle réfléchissait, avant de déclarer d’un ton tranquille :

\- Elle a raison.

Elle posa son regard sur sa cadette et Lightning assista silencieusement à l’échange.

\- Nous ne devrions pas perdre notre temps en querelles inutiles.  
\- C’est à cause de toi que nous en sommes là, répliqua Vanille. Tu as été égoïste et tu m’as mise dans une position désagréable.  
\- Van…  
\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, Fang ! coupa la jeune guérisseuse. Je ne peux pas ignorer tous ces gens, mais… Ce qui m’a le plus blessé, c’est que tu fichais complètement de ce que je pouvais ressentir. Ou même de ce que Light aurait pu ressentir. Tu n’as pensé qu’à toi et tu m’as impliquée dans tout ça.  
\- Je sais, marmonna la brune. Je suis désolée. J’aurais dû t’écouter.  
\- Mais tu ne le fais jamais ! rouspéta Vanille. Je devrais être habituée depuis le temps.

Lightning esquissa un sourire discret, observant les deux sœurs se réconcilier. Finalement elle se racla la gorge.

\- Vous avez du temps à rattraper toutes les deux, articula-t-elle gentiment. Je vais vous laisser en profiter. J’ai des choses à faire, de toute façon.

Aussitôt deux paires d’yeux se braquèrent sur elle, une lueur de surprise et de curiosité les teintant.

\- Qu’as-tu de si spécial à faire ? demanda Fang après une seconde.

L’ancienne championne haussa les épaules, avala la dernière gorgée de son café, puis se leva de sa chaise. Elle s’approcha de la brune, se plaçant derrière elle.

\- N’ai-je pas le droit, moi aussi, d’avoir des secrets ? s’exclama-t-elle, à la fois taquine et piquante.

Fang grogna entre ses dents, tandis que Lightning déposait un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle cependant, je ne vais rien faire de répréhensible.

Elle se recula et quitta aussitôt la maison après ces paroles, laissant les deux pulsiennes derrière elle. La rosée n’avait pas menti, elle n’allait rien faire de dangereux. Elle voulait uniquement profiter de l’occasion pendant laquelle Vanille et Fang allaient passer du temps en tête à tête, pour rendre enfin visite à l’alter-égo de cette dernière.

Elle n’était pas certaine de la façon dont elle allait être reçue, autant de la part de Mirta que celle de l’adolescente, mais peu importe, il fallait qu’elle le fasse. Pour elle comme pour la plus jeune, cette conversation était nécessaire. Toutefois, elle n’avait pas jugé utile de prévenir sa femme. Encore moins si c’était pour essuyer un refus supplémentaire ou une nouvelle dispute.

Le mieux était qu’elle agisse selon ses propres choix et qu’elle avise ensuite. Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps sur le sujet, craignant de reculer au dernier moment. Alors, elle traversa le village d’un pas lent mais sûr, sans se préoccuper de ce qui l’entourait ou des villageois qui pouvaient l’observer pendant son trajet.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva à destination. Lorsque la porte de la demeure Yun fut enfin dans son champ de vision, Lightning sentit son estomac se nouer. Cependant, il était hors de question qu’elle fasse demi-tour. Inspirant un grand coup, elle s’avança jusqu’au porche qu’elle gravit rapidement. Arrivée devant le battant en bois, Lightning n’hésita qu’une seconde avant de toquer trois coups.

Elle attendit ensuite patiemment, l’inquiétude rendant ses mains moites et faisant naître une désagréable boule dans le creux de sa gorge. Par chance, elle n’eut pas le loisir de se tracasser bien longtemps, des bruits de pas provenant de derrière la porte la ramenèrent à la réalité. Depuis que la vérité avait éclaté sur elle, la rosée n’avait fait face ni à Mirta, ni à Fergus, et elle avait conscience que l’un comme l’autre, seraient en droit de refuser qu’elle voie Fang, ainsi que de gérer leurs reproches. Aucun des deux ne serait aussi compréhensif que l’avait été Hagen, elle le savait parfaitement. Comment allaient bien pouvoir réagir le père ou la mère en se retrouvant nez à nez avec elle ? Certainement la dernière des belles-filles qu’ils auraient rêvé d’avoir.

L’instant suivant Lightning ne se posa plus aucune question, la porte s’ouvrant enfin, laissant apparaitre dans l’encadrement la silhouette de Mirta. Au fond d’elle, l’ancienne guerrière était soulagée. Avoir à faire avec la mère de famille serait probablement plus gérable que de faire face à Fergus. Il y eut toutefois un moment de flottement entre elles, chacune se fixant dans les yeux, semblant attendre une quelconque réaction provenant de l’autre. Finalement, la voix de Mirta s’éleva.

\- Je savais que vous finiriez par venir.

Lightning haussa les sourcils, surprise, autant par la réflexion de la femme que par le fait de ne pas avoir entendu de note d’hostilité dans son ton. La mère de famille paraissait plutôt calme, peut-être même résignée, comme si elle avait compris qu’au fond, elle n’avait pas le choix et que le mieux était encore d’accepter la situation.

\- Entre, ajouta-t-elle, employant pour la première fois le tutoiement envers elle. Nous n’allons pas nous regarder éternellement dans le blanc des yeux sur le pas de cette porte.

La rosée esquissa un léger sourire en coin, passant à côté de la grande brune pour pénétrer à l’intérieur de la demeure.

\- Je suis désolée, fit-elle une fois que la porte fut refermée dans son dos. Je ne cherche pas à vous déranger, mais…

Elle se tut, inspirant doucement. Instinctivement, elle chercha des yeux le regard de Mirta, craignant d’apercevoir une lueur de regret ou de déception dans les prunelles émeraude, si semblables à celles de sa fille. Cependant, la mère de Fang affichait un air avenant et elle se contenta d’acquiescer doucement.

\- Tu aimerais parler à ma fille, déclara-t-elle à sa place.  
\- Oui, approuva Lightning. Il le faut, je crois…

Mirta resta silencieuse, la jaugeant un instant avant de répondre.

\- Oui, je le crois aussi. Quelque chose me dit que même si elle est très en colère, tu auras peut-être plus de chance que nous de lui faire entendre raison. Suis-moi.

D’un signe de la tête, la pulsienne l’enjoignit à la suivre jusqu’aux escaliers. Arrivée en bas des marches, la brune s’arrêta et se tourna vers Lightning qui, impassible, se contenta de l’observer tranquillement, malgré son angoisse. Mais Mirta resta désagréablement silencieuse, faisant naître en Lightning un profond sentiment de malaise.

\- Vous… Vous voulez me dire quelque chose ? osa-t-elle demander après un moment.

La brune inspira puis secoua la tête.

\- Non, répondit-elle. Rien. Montons. Elle se trouve dans sa chambre.

Elle se détourna ensuite aussitôt et se décida enfin à gravir les marches, sans plus se préoccuper d’elle. L’ascension se fit dans le calme, seul le bruit feutré de leur pas sur le tapis épais du sol parvenait aux oreilles de Lightning. Ni l’une ni l’autre n’avait en réserve quelque chose à dire pour meubler une conversation. Elles ne se connaissaient pas, et ce n’était certainement pas l’unique soirée de noël qu’elles avaient passée ensemble qui allait leur permettre de se sentir à l’aise.

L’ancienne championne se contenta de fixer le dos de cette femme. La mère de son épouse. La personne, en dehors de Vanille et d’elle-même, que Fang avait le plus aimé au monde. La seconde qui suivit, elle se rappela le tragique destin qui lui était réservé et Lightning se sentit triste. Plus que ça, elle regrettait, au fond, de ne jamais avoir la chance de pouvoir mieux la connaître un jour. En d’autres circonstances, peut-être se seraient-elles entendues à merveille. Après tout, ça lui semblait bien difficile de croire qu’il était possible de détester quelqu’un comme Mirta.

Si cette dernière n’avait, certes, pas le même caractère qu’Hagen, elle possédait, en revanche, la même gentillesse et la même douceur. Peut-être n’était-elle pas aussi pacifiste que la guérisseuse, mais elle était tout aussi intègre, et Lightning appréciait cela.

\- Nous y sommes, fit la voix de Mirta, la tirant de ses pensées.

Le cœur de la rosée rata un battement alors qu’elle posait ses yeux sur la porte en bois massif qui dissimulait l’antre de l’adolescente. Ça faisait des semaines qu’elle pensait à ce face-à-face, mais ça faisait presque autant de temps qu’elle ne l’avait pas vue, et Lightning se sentait tout à coup nerveuse. Subitement, elle doutait d’avoir fait le bon choix, mais la mère de famille ne lui laissa pas l’opportunité de réfléchit plus longtemps, car elle toquait déjà au battant avant de l’ouvrir.

\- Chérie ? s’exclama-t-elle doucement, pénétrant la chambre, tu as de la visite.

Lightning resta sur le pas de la porte, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire sur le moment, alors qu’elle voyait enfin la jeune fille. Cette dernière était justement assise dans un large fauteuil en tissu, les genoux repliés contre elle. La tête tournée vers la fenêtre, elle répondit sans même jeter un coup d’œil à sa mère.

\- Je ne veux voir personne. Peu importe qui c’est, dis-lui de partir !

L’ancienne championne fronça les sourcils, soudainement plus confiante. Ce comportement ne ressemblait pas à celui de la jeune pulsienne. De plus, elle était loin d’apprécier le ton arrogant et cassant que cette dernière avait pris. Lightning avait conscience d’avoir commis des erreurs, et que cela avait eu inévitablement un impact sur l’adolescente, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour agir ainsi.

Mirta allait répliquer quelque chose, mais la rosée la stoppa dans son élan, s’approchant et posant une main sur l’un des avant-bras de l’autre femme. La peau de celle-ci parut presque brûlante sous la froideur de la sienne, mais elle ne s’en préoccupa pas, tournant plutôt toute son attention vers la jeune fille. Elle inspira doucement avant de se lancer :

\- Je suis venue pour te parler, et je ne partirai qu’une fois que j’aurais fini. Peu importe que tu le veuilles ou non.

Elle remarqua parfaitement le sursaut de surprise qui agita Fang. La jeune brune se retourna enfin vers elle, les yeux écarquillés et brillants d’une lueur qui tordit le ventre de Lightning. Un quart de seconde plus tard, les prunelles se teintèrent finalement de colère, le corps fin et souple se tendant par la même occasion. Cependant, cela n’effraya pas la rosée. S’il y avait bien une chose qu’elle avait appris à gérer, c’était la fureur de sa femme. Que celle-ci ait dix-sept ou vingt-sept ans.

Lightning retira sa main de l’avant-bras de Mirta et fit un pas de plus vers Fang, qui ne bougeait plus, se contentant de l’observer.

\- Tu veux bien m’écouter ? demanda l’ancienne guerrière d’un ton doux.

Il y eut un court silence qui plongea la pièce dans une ambiance tendue, avant que l’adolescente ne réplique :

\- Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais le choix, de toute façon.

Lightning pinça les lèvres, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Fang s’était aussitôt détournée et elle porta son attention sur la mère de famille. Lightning et Mirta se fixèrent un instant, semblant se comprendre sans même avoir à se parler, puis cette dernière finit par jeter un rapide coup d’œil à sa fille et soupira doucement, arborant un air résigné.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Si vous avez besoin, je ne serai pas bien loin.

Après ces mots elle quitta la chambre d’un pas lent et Lightning se reconcentra sur l’alter-ego de sa femme. Bornée, Fang s’obstinait à ne regarder qu’à travers sa fenêtre, espérant peut-être qu’elle se lasse et décide de partir, sans même essayer d’entamer un dialogue dont elle ne voulait pas. Cependant, la rosée était loin d’avoir envie de jouer à ce petit jeu.

Elle s’avança jusqu’au lit sur lequel elle s’assit doucement. Un long silence les enveloppa, pesant et assourdissant, malgré l’assurance que possédait Lightning. Au fond, elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Finalement, elle soupira. Il n’y avait pas de code et aucune manière, aussi délicate soit-elle, qui rendraient cette conversation moins pénible. Au bout du compte, c’était certainement mieux de faire preuve d’improvisation, domaine dans lequel elle excellait. Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre, puis se lança enfin :

\- Comment va ton bras ? Je sais… qu’il a été cassé.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse et elle retint un soupir dans le creux de sa gorge.

\- Tu es en colère contre moi, finit-elle par ajouter, je comprends et je suis… vraiment désolée. Il faut que tu saches que mon intention n’était pas de te blesser.

Un nouveau silence fit écho à ses paroles et Lightning pinça les lèvres. Peut-être que c’était perdu d’avance, qu’elle n’aurait même pas dû essayer ? Peut-être qu’au final, c’était mieux pour elles, qu’elles soient en désaccord… Toutefois, à l’instant même où l’idée de repartir traversa son esprit, la voix de l’adolescente résonna enfin à ses oreilles.

\- C’est pourtant ce que tu as fait.

Le ton était bas et lent. Calme. Pourtant, elle y percevait facilement une note de froideur, un mordant plein de reproches et d’amertume. Une rancune qu’elle savait avoir mérité. Mais ça n’avait pas d’importance. Rien que le fait que Fang ai volontairement poursuivi la discussion signifiait que quelque part au fond d’elle, elle désirait aussi un dialogue. Il y avait une chance pour que les choses s’arrangent entre elles.

\- Oui, répondit Lightning, je sais. Mais je n’avais pas le choix.

Il y eut un lourd silence, puis Fang se tourna dans sa direction, braquant sur elle un regard noir que Lightning lui avait rarement vu étant adulte.

\- Tu aurais pu m’en parler ! accusa-t-elle durement.  
\- Non, rétorqua tranquillement la rosée. Ça aurait été trop risqué.  
\- Mais ça me concernait aussi !

L’ancienne championne d’Etro plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles émeraude. Ces dernières brillaient d’un mélange de colère, de trahison mais aussi de déception. Lightning secoua doucement la tête, pinçant les lèvres. Finalement elle soupira et se leva pour s’approcher de la jeune pulsienne qui l’observait sans faillir. Elle s’agenouilla face à elle et posa ses mains sur les siennes, enroulant ses doigts froids autour de ceux, brûlants, de l’adolescente. Aussi brûlants que l’était sa fureur. Cependant, malgré sa colère, elle ne retira pas ses mains de la prise et cela rassura Lightning.

\- Je comprends que tu m’en veuilles, ma…  
\- Tu as bien dû te foutre de moi ! coupa vertement la pulsienne.

Lightning fronça les sourcils, prise par surprise.

\- De quoi…  
\- Tu connaissais mes sentiments pour toi, ne me dis pas le contraire ! C’est pour cette raison que tu passais ton temps à me fuir… ça a bien dû te faire rire !

Cette fois, Lightning ouvrit la bouche, décontenancée. Elle resserra instinctivement sa prise autour des doigts de Fang, se rendant à peine compte que ces derniers semblaient engourdis par leur froideur.

\- Regarde-moi ! ordonna-t-elle d’un ton plus dur qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé.

L’adolescente en fut saisie et leva aussitôt le nez pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose ? demanda Lightning.  
\- Parce que ce n’est pas le cas ?  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Jamais je n’ai eu envie de rire ou ai ri de cette situation ! Et encore moins de toi, Fang ! Jamais, tu m’entends ?!  
\- Et tu penses sérieusement que je vais te croire ! s’écria la jeune pulsienne, repoussant Lightning.

D’un bond elle se leva de son fauteuil, faisant quelques pas dans sa chambre. Son corps fin et souple, déjà si proche de la stature qu’elle aurait plus tard, était visiblement tendu, contracté par la colère. Mais il n’y avait pas que ça. Lightning eu besoin d’un instant, avant de réaliser que ce qui blessait réellement Fang, c’était ce profond sentiment d’humiliation qu’elle avait dû ressentir, au moment où elle s’était retrouvée face à la vérité si brutalement.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! ajouta-t-elle virulemment.

Lightning se redressa, accusant le poids des reproches.

\- Je ne me moque pas, Fang…

Elle s’arrêta une seconde, le silence les enveloppant désagréablement. Elles se fixèrent. Les traits de l’adolescente étaient tirés par la fatigue. Il était évident qu’elle avait du mal à gérer la multitude de sentiments qui l’assaillaient et Lightning sentit son cœur se serrer, le remord tordant ses entrailles. Elle pouvait la comprendre. Elle savait que ce qu’on pouvait ressentir quand on était victime d’un mensonge, peu importe que ce dernier ait été orchestré pour protéger ou non.

La rosée osa finalement un pas vers la brune, s’approchant jusqu’à poser une main sur l’un des avant-bras. Le regard de Fang se leva vers elle, luisant de larmes contenues, et Lightning esquissa un sourire léger. Aussi réconfortant que possible.

\- Je sais parfaitement… combien tu as dû te sentir trahie et… Je sais aussi que même si je suis désolée, ça n’excuse pas ce que j’ai fait… mais sur le moment, c’est ce qui me semblait le plus juste. Et surtout, le plus sûr.  
\- J’étais en droit de savoir, s’obstina Fang, mais d’un ton moins dur.

Lightning secoua la tête, pressant sa main sur le bras.

\- Non, Fang, répondit-elle gentiment. Je suis désolée, mais ça ne te concernait pas. J’ai même tout fait pour t’épargner… Pour épargner ton passé et ton avenir, tu comprends ?  
\- Mon avenir ? rit cyniquement Fang. A ce que j’ai compris il va bientôt être compromis.

Elle retira son bras de la prise légère et recula de deux pas.

\- Bien sûr que non ! contra Lightning en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se frotta une tempe du bout des doigts, soupirant. Elle serra les dents, retenant une grimace alors que la douleur dans sa poitrine se faisait soudainement désagréable et gênante. Lightning concentra toute son attention sur l’adolescente, s’avançant de nouveau et reprenant entre ses doigts l’avant-bras. Il y avait comme quelque chose de rassurant à ce qu’il y ait un contact entre elles. Depuis qu’elles étaient ensemble, elles avaient pris l’habitude de toujours se toucher ou frôler, que ça soit bref ou non. C’était apaisant, comme si cela comblait une partie de leurs âmes. Lightning savait qu’il n’y aurait rien de tout ça avec la jeune Fang, mais cela la réconfortait.

\- Regarde-moi, s’il te plait, Fang, fit-elle tendrement.

Elle ne reçut qu’un vague coup d’œil, mais ce n’était pas grave. Elle savait qu’en réalité, elle avait toute l’attention qu’elle voulait.

\- Tu n’arrêtes pas de répéter à qui veux l’entendre que tu n’es plus une enfant… Et tu as raison. Alors je sais que tu peux comprendre ce que j’essaie de te dire.

Elle attrapa gentiment le menton de la jeune fille entre deux doigts, attirant le visage et le regard dans sa direction.

\- Ton avenir, reprit Lightning, est semé d’embûches, c’est vrai. Il va être long et difficile, mais tu en as un.  
\- Fait de guerres, de combats et de sang… Je ne veux pas de tout ça…  
\- Un jour, il sera plus radieux.  
\- Radieux ? répliqua Fang, sarcastique. Quand ? Même adulte, je serai encore un pion dans une autre guerre.  
\- Mais je serai là, réconforta Lightning, autant qu’il lui était possible.

Fang pinça les lèvres, secouant la tête, visiblement pas convaincue par ses paroles.

\- Je t’assure, Fang, que s’il le faut, ton avenir, je serai prête à le façonner de mes propres mains. Mais il était hors de question que je t’implique dans toute cette histoire.  
\- Mais au final, je l’ai été, rétorqua l’adolescente. Toutes ces précautions n’ont servi à rien.  
\- Nabaat m’a prise au dépourvue. Je ne m’attendais pas du tout à ce qu’une telle attaque se produise. Si j’avais été préparée…  
\- Quoi ? coupa durement Fang. Tu aurais tout fait pour continuer à me cacher la vérité ?

Lightning soupira, fermant brièvement les yeux.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle honnêtement. Oui, je ne t’aurais rien dit. Parce que c’était trop risqué. Parce que je suis dans ton passé alors que, normalement, je vis dans ton avenir et que je ne devrais pas exister ici. Comprend que ma présence a probablement déjà modifié une bonne partie de l’histoire, créant des paradoxes peut-être irréparables…

Elle se tut, fixant pendant un instant la jeune pulsienne, qui affichait un air fermé, borné. Lightning pinça les lèvres devant autant de mauvaise foi. Elle était agacée de voir que la conversation tournait en rond et que l’adolescente s’obstinait à ne pas vouloir comprendre ce qui lui semblait si évident. Elle pressa une main sur l’avant-bras, incitant la brune à ce qu’elle la regarde.

\- Mon unique intention était de te protéger… A défaut de ce que tu pourrais croire. Tu peux m’en vouloir autant que tu veux, mais sache que je n’ai aucun regret. Il m’était inconcevable de mettre ta vie en danger et de risquer de changer ton avenir…

Elle leva sa main et vint encadrer l’une des joues dans le creux de sa paume.

\- Notre avenir, ajouta-t-elle tendrement. Parce que nous en aurons un, ensemble, un jour.

Cette fois, elle obtint enfin la totale attention de la pulsienne. La lueur dans les prunelles émeraude venait de brutalement se transformer, la colère laissant place à la curiosité, la joie et, surtout, l’envie. Pendant l’espace d’une seconde, Lightning eut le sentiment de faire face à sa femme. Ce regard de chat était tellement semblable à celui qu’elle connaissait si bien. Cependant, la voix de l’adolescente se fit entendre et la rosée revint brutalement à la réalité.

\- Ça n’arrivera que dans six siècles.

Lightning esquissa un sourire léger, compréhensif aussi. Elle imaginait parfaitement combien cette situation devait être dure pour la jeune Fang.

\- Ça peut te sembler long, mais en réalité, tu auras l’impression que ça ne durera qu’un battement de cil.

Elle reçut un regard sceptique pour toute réponse et Lightning ne put s’empêcher de trouver cette réaction aussi amusante qu’attendrissante. Cependant, elle retrouva vite son sérieux, un court silence se faisant avant que l’adolescente ne réplique enfin.

\- Alors… Mes sentiments pour toi sont réels ?  
\- … Ils le seront un jour, oui.  
\- Non ! Ils le sont aujourd’hui aussi ! affirma Fang.

Lightning soupira doucement, esquissant un sourire indulgent.

\- Ce que tu ressens actuellement est faussé, répondit doucement l’ancienne guerrière. C’est à cause des paradoxes, tu comprends ? Le lien qui nous unira plus tard, existe sur la ligne du temps et il te pousse vers moi parce que nous sommes réunies… Mais si je n’étais pas là… Alors ton attention se porterait toujours sur… sur Lynae. Parce que c’est elle qui doit faire partie de ta vie aujourd’hui.

Elle se tut, inspirant profondément. C’était dur. Devant elle, c’était Fang, c’était la femme qu’elle allait aimer, épouser. C’était tellement dur de devoir la pousser vers quelqu’un d’autre, mais c’était un mal pour un bien. Plus tard, elles s’appartiendraient. Serrant tendrement les mains de l’adolescente entre les siennes, elle poursuivit d’un ton calme.

\- Tu es encore jeune… Ne perd pas ton tem…  
\- Ne me sers pas le même couplet qu’Hagen, coupa Fang, une moue réprobatrice tordant ses lèvres.  
\- Je sais que vous avez discuté de ça toutes les deux, sourit Lightning, et qu’elle t’a demandé de ne rien me dire.  
\- Elle n’aurait pas dû, reprocha Fang.  
\- Si, au contraire ! contra la rosée. J’ai parfaitement compris que tu étais prête à aller contre son conseil, mais si tu l’avais fait, j’aurais été obligée de te repousser… de te blesser, et je suis contente d’avoir pu éviter ça.  
\- Oui, soupira Fang, je comprends. Mais je trouve ça tellement cruel. C’est me faire miroiter quelque chose dont je rêve sans que j’aie le droit d’y toucher  
\- Allons, rit Lightning, je suis certaine qu’une grande fille comme toi arrivera à faire face.  
\- Il n’y a pas que ça, maugréa l’adolescente.

Elle retira ses mains de la prise légère et se détourna pour aller s’asseoir sur le rebord de son lit. Lightning fronça les sourcils, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a d’autre, Fang ?

Un long silence lui répondit, pendant lequel la pulsienne sembla réfléchir activement. Lightning s’approcha d’elle, venant s’asseoir à ses côtés. Finalement, la voix de Fang résonna à ses oreilles.

\- Je suis… J’ai l’impression que je vais devenir… Terrifiante.  
\- Terrifiante ?! répéta Lightning, écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Mais, qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, répliqua Fang, haussant les épaules. Je… Je me suis… aperçue une ou deux fois, si je peux dire ça comme ça et… C’est étrange, mais j’ai eu l’impression que j’allais devenir quelqu’un… d’effrayant.

Il y eut un instant de flottement entre elles, puis Lightning ne put s’empêcher de rire doucement. Elle pinça les lèvres, essayant de camoufler autant que possible son amusement, craignant que Fang ne s’en sente vexée, mais c’était plus fort qu’elle. Jamais elle n’aurait imaginé que cette dernière ait peur d’elle-même. Au fond, elle trouvait cela attendrissant. Elle se racla la gorge avant de répliquer.

\- Tu es tout sauf effrayante. C’est vrai que tu vas vivre… beaucoup d’aventures qui te changeront un peu, mais ce n’est rien de méchant. Au contraire. Même si les épreuves seront difficiles, elles te permettront d’évoluer, de grandir.

Lightning se perdit une minute dans ses pensées, qui se tournèrent instinctivement vers sa femme. Une personnalité sauvage, indomptable comme les Terres de Gran Pulse. Un caractère piquant, malicieux, mais entier.

\- Tu n’as pas à avoir peur de qui tu vas devenir, Fang, au contraire.  
\- J’ai surtout peur de ce que je vais devoir vivre pour devenir celle que je dois être plus tard.

Fang tourna la tête dans sa direction, leur regard se fixant l’un dans l’autre.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça.  
\- Ne t’en préoccupe pas maintenant. Tu as du temps devant toi. Profite seulement de ce que tu as aujourd’hui. Va à ton rythme, sans chercher plus loin.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, pinçant plutôt les lèvres. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées et Lightning n’hésita qu’une seconde avant de la serrer dans une douce étreinte. Elle plongea une main dans les cheveux noirs, caressant doucement le cuir chevelu. L’adolescente ne la repoussa pas, venant plutôt se coller davantage contre elle.

\- Arrête de t’inquiéter inutilement, d’accord ? fit-elle, posant une joue sur le haut de la tête.

Fermant les yeux, la rosée s’imprégna de l’odeur entêtante et agréable qui s’en dégageait, ne regrattant qu’à moitié d’avoir agi avec autant d’impulsivité. Ce n’était certainement pas une bonne idée d’avoir eu une telle réaction envers l’adolescente, alors que celle-ci avait déjà du mal à se défaire de l’attachement qu’elle éprouvait envers elle, mais c’était trop tard. Et si cela pouvait faire du bien à la jeune pulsienne, c’est tout ce qui comptait.

\- Tu es quelqu’un de fort et de courageux, finit-elle par ajouter d’un ton bas, qui sembla résonner contre les murs de la chambre. Peu importe les épreuves, tu les surmonteras toutes la tête haute. Avec la fierté d’une guerrière de Gran pulse. Parce que c’est ce que tu seras, Fang.

Elle repoussa doucement l’adolescente, plongea ses yeux dans les deux prunelles émeraude, brillantes d’une lueur saisissante qui dévasta tout en Lightning. Cette dernière encadra le visage ovale et exotique entre ses mains, effleurant de la pulpe du pouce le grain de beauté qu’elle aimait tant sous l’œil gauche et esquissa un doux sourire.

\- Tu ne seras pas terrifiante, ajouta-t-elle, tu seras une magnifique guerrière. Aussi forte et majestueuse que tous ceux de ton clan et aussi indomptable que les Terres sauvages qui t’ont vu naître. Et tu sais quoi… ?  
\- Hum hum… lâcha Fang, la gorge visiblement nouée.  
\- Je suis fière de toi, répondit Lightning, un doux sourire étirant légèrement ses lèvres. Je suis fière d’avoir appris à connaître celle que tu es aujourd’hui et je suis fière de celle que tu vas devenir. Tu n’as pas à avoir peur, parce que je serais là, dans six siècles et je t’aimerai alors de toute mon âme.

Une unique larme coula d’un œil de Fang, que la rosée effaça rapidement du bout d’un doigt. Un léger rire sortit d’entre les lèvres de l’adolescente et Lightning esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Comment veux-tu que j’arrive à m’éloigner de toi après de telles déclarations ? finit par souffler la jeune pulsienne.  
\- Excuse-moi, répondit Lightning. J’aurais dû me taire.  
\- Non, souffla Fang. En quelques mots, tu as réussi à me redonner assez de courage pour affronter la pire des épreuves : l’inconnu.

La brune déglutit, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle leva une main, qu’elle posa sur l’une des siennes, son regard ne quittant pas le sien. Sans qu’elle le veuille, Lightning vit les traits de sa femme se superposer à ceux, plus juvéniles, de son alter-ego et elle se laissa dominer par ses émotions. Ce n’est qu’au dernier moment, quand elle sentit le souffle de l’adolescente sur ses lèvres, que Lightning eut un sursaut de conscience. Elle se recula avant que l’inévitable se produise, retirant ses mains du visage de Fang et se leva du lit dans un bond.

Elle posa une main contre sa bouche, ayant du mal à calmer sa respiration qui s’était faite soudainement rapide. Elle resta de dos pendant un instant, ignorant du mieux qu’elle pouvait la douleur qu’elle avait dû faire ressentir à l’adolescente à cause de son rejet, puis se racla la gorge. La pulsienne était restée étonnamment silencieuse, sans même se mettre en colère ou chercher à avoir ce qu’elle souhaitait. Lightning se tourna vers elle. Les émeraudes étaient fixées sur elle. Ni colère, ni regret, ni culpabilité, seulement de la résignation. Un petit sourire finit par éclairer son visage, doux et chaud malgré la tristesse perceptible.

\- Et ton bras, comment va-t-il ? demanda soudainement Lightning, voulant changer au plus vite de sujet.

Fang pouffa de rire, secouant la tête. Il était évident pour l’une, comme pour l’autre, du malaise qui s’était installé entre elles.

\- Ça va, répondit l’adolescente. Il est totalement guéri. C’est plutôt à moi de te demander comment tu vas.  
\- Je vais très bien.

La jeune fille se leva à son tour et s’approcha de Lightning. Cette dernière ne put s’empêcher de se tendre légèrement, mais la brune ne fit rien d’autre que d’attraper l’une de ses mains entre ses doigts.

\- Vraiment ? insista-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils, sceptique. Tu étais vraiment mal en point et pourtant, tu as tout fait pour me protéger quand même. J’ai conscience que tu as failli mourir.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je me porte comme un charme.  
\- Alors pourquoi tes mains sont aussi froides et ne semblent pas se réchauffer ?

Fang resserra sa prise autour de sa main, attirant le regard de Lightning sur leurs doigts enlacés.

\- Ce n’est rien, souffla la rosée, retirant instinctivement sa main de la prise, j’ai toujours eu un petit souci de température.

Un regard circonspect lui répondit, avant que la brune ne lâche :

\- Je suppose que je me contenterai de cette réponse.

Lightning sourit, acquiesçant légèrement.

\- Bien, fit finalement cette dernière, après un moment de silence. Il est temps que je rentre.  
\- Déjà ?! s’exclama l’adolescente, visiblement déçue.  
\- J’étais venue m’excuser… maintenant que c’est fait…  
\- Ça te dérangerait tant que ça de passer un peu de temps avec moi ? coupa Fang. Nous pourrions discuter toutes les deux.

La proposition était tentante, vraiment. Pouvoir profiter un peu plus de la présence de la jeune Fang, de sa spontanéité et de son innocence malicieuse avaient quelque chose d’attrayant, mais le problème résidait justement là. Plus elles passeraient de temps ensembles, plus le lien se renforcerait.

\- J’aimerais beaucoup, mais… je pense que je vais plutôt partir.

La pulsienne pinça les lèvres, affichant une mine contrariée. Lightning soupira doucement, ne pouvant faire plus pour soulager l’adolescente. Elle fit quelques pas, préférant s’en aller avant de changer d’avis.

\- Attends ! l’arrêta Fang.

Elle la stoppa dans son élan d’une main sur un bras et Lightning se tourna aussitôt vers elle.

\- Dis-moi… quand tu seras retournée à ton époque… Est-ce que je me rappellerai de tout ça ?

L’espace d’une minute Lightning fut percutée par la perspicacité de la question. Mais que pouvait-elle donner comme réponse ? Se retrouver sur le fil du temps était quelque chose de risqué, autant pour le corps que pour l’esprit. Le nombre de paradoxes qui pouvaient se créer à la suite du plus petit évènement qui changerait pouvait être astronomique et surtout, destructeur. Tout pouvait être transformé ou anéanti à cause d’un seul élément perturbateur. Quant à la mémoire… Lightning était bien incapable de dire si l’altération que sa présence avait créée dans le passé de Fang allait agir sur elle simplement comme de vieux souvenirs, ou si, au contraire, elle allait tout oublier. Après tout, ça n’aurait jamais dû exister et cela serait certainement mieux pour qu’aucune distorsion temporelle ne se fasse. Elle était toutefois obligée de rester honnête, c’est pourquoi elle haussa les épaules, secouant doucement la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas, Fang. Peut-être, ou peut-être pas.

L’adolescente soupira, ôtant sa main de son bras.

\- Je pense que je le saurai sur le moment… Claire, répondit-elle tranquillement.

Le cœur de la rosée fit un bond dans sa poitrine tandis, qu’elle braquait son regard sur la jeune pulsienne. Cette dernière affichait à présent un sourire en coin, amusé, malicieux, comme ceux qu’elle lui connaissait tant, et Lightning se sentit brusquement fondre sur place.

\- Je t’avais dit que je le découvrirais, un jour, sourit Fang.

Un agréable sentiment d’allégresse s’empara de Lightning sans qu’elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Finalement, elle lâcha un rire léger, secouant doucement la tête.

\- Oui, répondit-elle, un élan de tendresse étreignant sa poitrine. C’est vrai que tu m’as dit quelque chose comme ça.

Fang esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu sais… je le trouve bien plus beau que Lightning. Je pourrais tomber amoureuse d’un simple prénom, j’en suis certaine, Claire, ajouta l’adolescente, une note malicieuse perçant le ton de sa voix.

L’ancienne championne fut prise de court pendant une seconde, avant qu’elle ne s’esclaffa de rire pour de bon, cette fois. A la fois émue et gênée, elle frotta le bout de son nez, puis se racla la gorge, répliquant :

\- Eh bien… Je suppose, qu’il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, peu importe l’époque.

Cette simple phrase laissa sous-entendre plus de choses entre elles que ne l’aurait pensé Lightning. Mais cela sembla faire plaisir à l’adolescente. La lueur dans ses yeux s’éclaira, tandis que les traits de son visage se plissaient d’une joie qu’elle ne pouvait contenir. La rosée lui adressa un doux sourire et ajouta :

\- Bon… Cette fois, je m’en vais. Prend soin de toi, d’accord ?

La jeune pulsienne pinça les lèvres, mais ne chercha plus à la retenir. Elle acquiesça et se détourna, préférant concentrer son attention ailleurs. Pendant une seconde, Lightning eut pourtant le vague sentiment qu’elle hésitait à lui parler de quelque chose d’autre, mais la brune resta silencieuse et elle pensa qu’il était temps de remettre de la distance entre elles.

Elle s’avança jusqu’à la porte de la chambre, se rendant compte avec un brin de surprise que celle-ci était entrouverte. Cependant, elle ne s’en formalisa pas et l’ouvrit entièrement. C’est qu’une fois qu’elle fut dans l’encadrement qu’elle haussa les sourcils, découvrant la présence de Mirta, appuyée contre le mur du couloir juste à côté du battant. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la mère de famille avait écouté toute leur conversation, et Lightning n’était pas certaine de ce qu’elle devait vraiment ressentir par rapport à ça.

Leurs regards se croisèrent sans que ni l’une, ni l’autre ne fasse mine de réagir. Au fond, elle ne devrait pas être étonnée du comportement de Mirta. Si elle avait été à sa place, elle aurait probablement agit de la même façon. Lightning pensa soudainement à Serah. Non, c’était certain, elle aurait fait la même chose, seulement dans le but de protéger la personne qu’elle aimait le plus au monde. Les inquiétudes de Mirta étaient légitimes et la rosée ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Elle n’hésita qu’une seconde avant de faire un premier pas dans le couloir, quittant la chambre de l’adolescente pour rejoindre les escaliers. Elle sut, plus qu’elle ne vit, Mirta lui emboiter le pas, le retour au salon se faisant dans un silence pesant. Finalement, c’est une fois dans le hall d’entrée que Lightning se tourna enfin vers la pulsienne adulte, tombant aussitôt dans les prunelles émeraude. Ce qu’elle pouvait y voir semblait avoir changé comparé à presque une heure auparavant. La femme lui adressa un sourire gentil qui réveilla un sentiment chaud et fort chez l’ancienne guerrière.

\- J’avais des doutes, vous savez… De très gros doutes. Par rapport à toute cette histoire… à votre relation avec ma fille…

Elle fit une pause, inspirant doucement. Elle parut réfléchir, rassemblant ses idées avant de poursuivre.

\- Je me rends compte que je me suis trompée. Hagen m’a parlé de votre histoire et j’ai d’abord trouvé ça complètement fou, cependant… je suis bien obligée d’accepter le fait que ma fille et vous soyez réellement ensemble… Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser d’une cocoonienne, peu importe que celle-ci se soit montrée docile et avenante. Mais… Je dois me faire une raison. L’amour que vous lui portez… ou porterez, est plus sincère encore que je n’aurais jamais pu l’imaginer.

Lightning déglutit, sentant son souffle se bloquer dans le creux de sa gorge. Une boule d’émotion l’envahit par la douceur des paroles qui sembla la transpercer de part en part.

\- En tant que mère, ajouta Mirta, je crois que je devrais être fière et rassurée de savoir ma fille aussi heureuse et entre de bonnes mains.

La pulsienne tendit une main dans sa direction, l’invitant à signer une paix qu’elle avait désirée depuis le début. Lightning n’hésita qu’une seconde avant de s’en saisir, enfermant les doigts fins et chauds entre les siens. Les lèvres de Mirta s’étirèrent en un sourire un peu plus large, doux et tendre.

\- J’irais jusqu’à dire, Lightning, que je suis fière de vous savoir dans la famille.

La rosée répondit à son sourire, se sentant pour la première fois vraiment proche de quelqu’un qui, auparavant, avait été important dans la vie de sa femme. L’une des personnes les plus chères à Fang. Lightning resserra doucement sa prise autour des doigts de Mirta, soufflant, la gorge nouée :

\- Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi… Je l’aimerai et la protégerai éternellement.

Quelques instants plus tard, elles se quittaient enfin. Le cœur de Lightning battait tellement la chamade qu’elle avait le désagréable sentiment qu’il n’allait jamais se calmer, pourtant, au fond, elle était heureuse. Une fois que la demeure Yun quitta son champ de vision, elle sentit naître au plus profond d’elle un nouveau sentiment. En plus de l’espoir, qui était revenu depuis qu’elle avait retrouvé Fang, elle était à présent confiante.

Plus elle avançait vers la maison d’Hagen, plus ses idées se faisaient plus claires. Son unique but n’était pas plus que ça : aimer et protéger Fang.

La brûlure dans sa poitrine sembla répondre favorablement à ses pensées, car elle s’intensifia. Ça devenait une douleur étouffante, étourdissante. Elle frotta son buste de la paume de sa main, grimaçant sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. Fronçant les sourcils, Lightning eut l’impression que quelque chose changeait. Cette douleur était soudaine et anormale, comme si elle était entrée en résonnance avec ses désirs.

La peur vint nouer son estomac et elle accéléra le pas jusqu’à apercevoir, enfin, le porche de la demeure d’Hagen. Elle ne sut pas vraiment comment elle atteignit la porte d’entrée, tandis que la brûlure lancinante dans son torse la broyait de plus en plus, l’angoisse à l’idée de découvrir ce qui l’attendait la dévastant.

**oOo**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 38**

Lorsque Lightning pénétra enfin la demeure d’Hagen, elle avait l’impression d’avoir couru un marathon tellement elle était essoufflée et fatiguée. S’avançant dans la pièce, elle frotta ses mains l’une contre l’autre, pinçant les lèvres.

La maison était plongée dans le silence. Fang et Vanille n’étaient plus là, certainement chacune parties vaquer à leurs occupations. Lightning en fut soulagée. Elle soupira, pressant une main contre sa poitrine douloureuse. La brûlure dans son thorax sembla s’intensifier et elle grimaça. Une sueur froide traversa désagréablement son échine la faisant se sentir soudain très mal.

Chancelante, la respiration hachée, elle fit quelques pas, grimpant aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait les trois marches qui menaient au couloir. S’aidant du mur pour avancer, elle traversa lentement ce dernier, ravie au fond d’elle-même qu’aucune des pulsiennes ne soient présentes pour assister à son état déplorable. Essoufflée, elle passa difficilement l’encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, se précipitant face au miroir qui surplombait le lavabo.

Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange, d’anormal à ce sentiment de brûlure. C’était comme s’il enveloppait sa poitrine, la rongeant lentement, comme pour y insérer sa marque. Avec des doigts fébriles, elle tira sur les laçages de son corset, étirant l’encolure de sa robe jusqu’à dévoiler ses épaules ainsi que son buste. La seconde d’après, son souffle se coupa, se coinçant dans le creux de sa gorge alors qu’un sentiment d’effroi la saisissait. Son estomac se noua, comprimé par un poids qui fit naître une nausée irritante.

Là, juste à l’endroit exact où, quelques années auparavant, se trouvait sa marque de l’cie, était apparu une nouvelle marque, meurtrissant sa chair mais aussi son âme. Son cœur avait raté un battement, avant de prendre un rythme effréné et douloureux.

Au contraire de ce qu’elle avait pensé, la zone n’était pas rouge, ni brûlée. La blancheur de sa peau avait viré à un crémeux velouté comme la neige, sur laquelle contrastait la marque aux lignes cristallines qui semblaient luire au milieu d’un chemin sinueux de veines apparentes, formant un bouton de rose.

Si ça n’avait pas été sur elle, Lightning aurait certainement put trouver cette œuvre d’une beauté saisissante. Toutefois, ce fut un sentiment de terreur qui vint l’étreindre à la place, et elle inspira douloureusement. D’un index tremblant, elle frôla sa peau, retraçant les lignes de ses veines qui s’étendaient le long de sa poitrine. Puis, elle se rendit compte que la froideur qui s’était installée dans son corps n’attaquait pas seulement ses membres. Cette dernière s’insinuait plus profondément en elle, alors que la douleur s’était légèrement atténuée. Elle se sentait peu à peu s’engourdir et ses yeux quittèrent sa nouvelle marque, les levant pour observer son reflet dans le miroir en face d’elle.

Des cernes énormes mangeaient une partie de son visage tiré par un épuisement grandissant, qui allait finir par la terrasser. Jusqu’à présent, elle avait sciemment ignoré tous les signes que son corps lui envoyait, mais maintenant, elle se rendait compte des changements qui s’étaient lentement opérés en elle. Sa peau n’était pas seulement devenue blanche et froide, elle était doucement en train de se transformer, prenant une apparence aussi irréelle que celle d’Etro. Sa vie lui échappait, et dans un petit coin de son esprit, Lightning se rappela que le désir premier de l’entité était de faire d’elle une déesse.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler et sa respiration se fit brutalement erratique. Elle avait du mal à déglutir, une boule nouant sa gorge, alors qu’une peur dévorante la ravageait de l’intérieur. Lightning serra fermement les poings, inspirant profondément par le nez pour retrouver une certaine maitrise d’elle-même. Après un instant, elle sentit enfin au fond d’elle un sentiment nouveau qui vint brûler ses entrailles. La colère. Puis, une seconde après, la rancœur.

Si cette marque gravait à présent sa peau, ce n’était pas un hasard, et l’ancienne guerrière commençait à comprendre exactement ce qui lui arrivait et où tout cela allait inévitablement la conduire. Elle serra les dents et pinça les lèvres, sachant quel était le but réel d’Etro quand toute cette histoire avait commencé. Si la déesse avait choisi Fang, c’était pour une bonne raison et, malgré le fait que Lightning nourrissait toujours plus de respect pour cette divinité plutôt que pour Bhunivelze, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de lui en vouloir d’avoir opté pour un stratagème aussi sournois.

Elle releva les yeux sur son reflet dans le miroir, au moment où une larme s’échappait de son œil. Elle coula le long de sa joue sans qu’elle ne se donne la peine de l’effacer, acceptant toutes les émotions qui l’assaillaient soudainement. Une fois qu’elle serait sortie de cette salle de bain, elle devrait reprendre le court de sa vie normalement, se battre pour donner le change et que personne ne se doute de rien.

Un rire nerveux et écœuré la secoua, restant coincé en travers de sa gorge. Au final, peu importe toute la volonté qu’avait mis Fang pour la protéger et lui éviter une nouvelle bataille, Lightning y était déjà mêlée… peut-être même depuis bien avant que Bhunivelze ne lui fasse traverser le temps. Etro avait jeté son dévolu sur elle depuis des années déjà, et elle aurait dû s’en douter dès le départ de son implication.

Les intentions de la déesse lui semblaient à présent claires. Cette dernière avait des projets pour elle. C’était injuste, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Que Lightning le veuille ou non, Etro lui imposerait sa volonté et bientôt, elle redeviendrait cette guerrière sans cœur qui n’était habitée que par un unique but, celui de combattre et de gagner.

Le bruit d’une porte qui claque la sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Elle cligna des yeux, chassant les larmes qui s’y étaient accumulées et séchant ses joues mouillées. Elle remit précipitamment ses vêtements en place, resserrant grossièrement les lacets de son corsage. Dans un sens, c’était peut-être mieux que les choses soient ainsi. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi Odin était présent et, en étant honnête avec elle-même, Lightning savait que jamais elle aurait pu laisser Fang jouer les marionnettes entre les mains d’Etro. C’était son rôle et elle était prête à en endosser toutes les responsabilités. Même les pires. Elle savait ce qu’elle avait à faire, maintenant. Elle carra ses épaules, affichant un air impassible, comme elle en avait souvent eut l’habitude à une époque et, ignorant autant qu’il était possible la brûlure qui enflammait sa poitrine, elle quitta la salle de bain, déterminée à accomplir, encore une fois, son destin.

 

**oOo**

Lightning ne tarda pas à rejoindre le salon après avoir quitté la salle de bain. Sa meilleure chance pour que personne ne remarque rien, c’était d’agir normalement. Elle inspira un grand coup, retrouvant Hagen et Vanille, ces dernières venant juste de revenir de leur promenade.

\- Tiens ! fit l’aînée, surprise de la voir. Tu es déjà là ? Vanille me disait justement que tu avais des choses à faire, semblait-il.

La rosée esquissa un léger sourire en coin, peinant à camoufler la douleur qui comprimait sa poitrine, tout en avançant lentement jusqu’à la table contre laquelle elle s’appuya.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Vanille, fronçant les sourcils de suspicion.

La rouquine fit quelques pas dans sa direction, un air inquiet prenant soudainement place sur les traits fins de son visage. Elle posa une main douce sur l’un de ses bras.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Light ? insista-t-elle gentiment sous son silence.  
\- Non, ça va Van’, rassura-t-elle autant que possible.

Vanille fronça les sourcils, dubitative.

\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- Oui, ne t’inquiète pas… je suis seulement un peu fatiguée en ce moment.

Lightning jeta un rapide coup d’œil vers Hagen, qui l’observait silencieusement, avant de reporter son attention sur sa belle-sœur, qui rétorquait :

\- Tu es tout le temps fatiguée dernièrement. Ce n’est pas normal… Je devrais peut-être…  
\- Arrête Vanille, ce n’est rien de grave. Probablement juste un léger contrecoup.

La rosée haussa les épaules, affichant un air détaché, alors que dansais dans sa poitrine un feu dévorant qui n’était pas seulement dû à la présence d’Odin. Au fond d’elle, Lightning était furieuse de devoir leur mentir, surtout quand elle était face à la perspicacité d’Hagen. Elle finit par se racler la gorge, reprenant une certaine contenance.

\- Fang n’est pas là ?

Les deux guérisseuses échangèrent un regard, faisant soudainement naître un sentiment inquiétant chez l’ancienne guerrière. L’espace d’une seconde elle fut prise d’un doute effroyable qui noua son estomac.

\- Ne me dites pas qu’…  
\- Non ! coupa Vanille. Elle avait une sorte de réunion… avec les hauts placés du village.  
\- Quel genre de réunion ? demanda Lightning, le soulagement allégeant ses épaules.

Hagen s’avança, intervenant à son tour.

\- Maintenant que Fergus est au courant de la vérité, lui et les autres pensent qu’il est plus judicieux d’établir un nouveau plan de défense… Il veut que le village soit entièrement préparé à toute attaque.  
\- Etant donné qu’il nous est impossible de retrouver l’autre l’cie, et encore moins de savoir où il se trouve, il est plus prudent de se préparer, ajouta Vanille.  
\- Fergus veut éviter d’être pris au dépourvu, une fois de plus.

Lightning pinça les lèvres, fixant son attention sur Hagen. C’était tout à l’honneur du chef du village. Au fond d’elle, l’ancienne guerrière s’en voulait toujours un peu de l’attaque qu’avait subie Oerba. Fang lui avait affirmé qu’il était préférable de ne pas intervenir dans cette époque. Plusieurs fois, la pulsienne avait insisté sur le fait qu’elles devaient rester à leur place et être seulement spectatrices. Pourtant, il était évident qu’elle-même ne pouvait pas vraiment rester inactive. Et encore une fois, pour la protéger, Fang l’avait sciemment évincée de ses activités. Lightning soupira, finalement plus amusée qu’autre chose.

\- Où se déroule cette réunion ? demanda-t-elle après un instant.  
\- Normalement, au bâtiment du conseil, répondit Hagen. Si tu veux aller la rejoindre, elle doit certainement toujours s’y trouver.

L’espace d’une seconde, Lightning se demanda si sa présence était nécessaire. Fang était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller toute seule et puis, dans un sens, cela permettait à la pulsienne d’avoir la chance de pouvoir profiter de nouveau de son peuple. Mais finalement, une idée germa dans son esprit. Notamment celle d’atténuer sa culpabilité en essayant d’aider les villageois à faire face à une future attaque de masse.

En dehors de cette terrible envie de faire amende honorable, il fallait aussi surtout qu’elle soit au courant des avancées des opérations.

\- Pourquoi pas, finit-elle par lâcher. Je vais y aller. Je suis certaine qu’ils peuvent tous se débrouiller sans moi, mais je pourrais peut-être aider d’une quelconque façon. On se retrouve plus tard.  
\- D’accord, répondit Vanille, souriante.  
\- Ne vous disputez pas, ajouta Hagen, taquine.

Lightning esquissa un sourire, secouant doucement la tête. Sans répliquer, elle attrapa son châle accroché à la patère de la porte d’entrée avant de l’enrouler autour de ses épaules. Elle abandonna aussitôt les deux guérisseuses et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle traversa le village.

A l’approche du bâtiment du conseil, elle ne put éviter l’angoisse qui vint lui serrer les entrailles, les souvenirs cuisant de sa première et dernière venue dans cette bâtisse remontant à la surface. Cependant, elle combla rapidement la distance qui la séparait des marches en pierre, qu’elle grimpa en vitesse, avant de se retrouver face aux lourdes et hautes portes en bois, ouvertes sur la vaste pièce circulaire.

Le soleil printanier s’infiltrait par l’entrée, inondant et éclairant la salle de ses rayons. Lightning inspira profondément, puis investi la pièce, remontant lentement l’allée de dalles sans jeter un seul coup d’œil aux murs en pierres ou aux massives poutres qui soutenaient une haute voute. Elle n’avait pas vraiment envie de s’attarder sur l’architecture alors que la seule chose dont elle se souvenait à la perfection provenant de ce bâtiment, c’était l’anneau en fer auquel elle avait été attachée, comme un vulgaire animal. Tout cela était loin derrière elle à présent, et elle se concentra plutôt entièrement sur la silhouette de Fang, qu’elle distinguait à quelques mètres d’elle.

Lightning fut aussitôt sortie de ses pensées par des exclamations, ce qui la fit cligner des yeux tandis qu’elle arrivait à hauteur des personnes présentes, ainsi que d’une table ronde et en bois, certainement aussi lourde et solide qu’un chêne. Ça ne la surprendrait pas qu’il faille au moins dix hommes pour la déplacer.

Elle s’approcha en silence, remarquant en plus de Fang, la présence de Fergus, Ranulf, mais aussi Gervald, Bernulf et celle d’une autre femme qu’elle était certaine de ne jamais avoir croisé dans le village, ce qui l’étonnait. Lightning l’observa discrètement alors qu’ils étaient tous concentrés sur les diverses cartes disposées sur la surface de la table. Pour elle, il était indéniable qu’elle faisait partie du clan Farnir, alors qu’elle constatait sa taille et sa carrure, qui, sans être en surpoids, équivalait probablement à celle de Ranulf. Seul son visage semblait fin, cependant, ses cheveux tirés et relevés en une coiffure stricte durcissait des traits qui auraient peut-être pu être un brin féminin, malgré une mâchoire carrée et un menton prononcé.

Cependant, la surprise saisit Lightning l’espace d’une seconde, lorsque cette femme releva le nez et plongea son regard dans le sien. Froid, coupant et intransigeant, un regard de guerrier, hostile. Mais la couleur des yeux ne trompait pas. Elle avait appris à dissocier et reconnaître les clans de par leur caractéristiques physiques, et cette femme ne faisait pas partie de clan de Ranulf, mais de celui de Fergus. C’était une Yun et, pendant un instant, la rosée fut déstabilisée de voir autant d’animosité faire briller des prunelles aussi semblables que celle de Fang.

Le ton de la voix fut aussi incisif que l’était le regard quand elle s’exclama enfin :

\- Tien, voilà l’animal de compagnie.

Lightning fronça les sourcils, mais ne releva pas l’attaque. L’attention se tourna aussitôt vers elle et, après avoir jeté un coup d’œil circulaire aux autres personnes présentes, elle s’arrêta sur Fang qui venait de se retourner. Elle lui adressa un sourire tandis que cette dernière lâchait d’un ton surpris :

\- Sunshine ? Mais… qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

L’ancienne championne haussa une épaule et s’avança jusqu’à la pulsienne, parcourant rapidement des yeux les cartes qui s’étalaient sur la table.

\- Hagen et Vanille m’ont dit ce que tu faisais. J’ai eu envie de venir te rejoindre, répondit-elle tranquillement, attrapant entre ses doigts un petit pion bleu.

Elle l’observa quelques secondes, puis le remit négligemment en place.

\- Deux commères à qui on ne peut rien dire, celles-là, râla faussement Fang.  
\- Ne leur en veux pas, elles ne pensaient pas à mal. Et puis, ce n’est pas comme si tu souhaitais vraiment me cacher tes activités, n’est-ce pas ? répliqua Lightning, taquine, déplaçant un second pion sur la carte.  
\- Oui, bien sûr, marmonna la brune.

Finalement il y eut un étrange silence, pendant lequel même le moindre souffle parut déplacé. Lightning se contentait d’observer la carte d’Oerba, touchant ci et là les pions sans les remettre à l’endroit exact où ils étaient.

\- Tu es venue pour tout mettre sans dessus, sans dessous ? Ou tu cherches seulement à m’agacer ? finit par pester Fang.

Elle arracha un énième pion d’entre ses doigts, alors que Lightning esquissait un sourire amusé. Au bout du compte, elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, ayant décidé qu’elle avait assez joué avec les nerfs de sa femme, avant de répliquer :

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites exactement ?  
\- Eh bien, s’immisça finalement Gervald, nous essayons d’établir, à l’aide de cette carte, les meilleurs endroits pour placer un poste d’avant-garde.  
\- Grâce à ça, nous espérons avoir une longueur de vue plus grande pour nous permette de prendre de l’avance sur l’ennemi, ajouta Bernulf.  
\- Je ne pense pas que cela la regarde, de toute façon ! grogna hargneusement l’autre pulsienne du clan Yun. Elle fait partie de Cocoon et de leur armée.

Lightning resta surprise une fraction de seconde de cette tirade, fronçant les sourcils. Elle savait combien l’animosité des villageois d’Oerba était tenace, bien que celle-ci se soit légèrement atténuée au fil du temps, mais celle que nourrissait cette femme semblait bien plus farouche que pouvait l’être celle de Ranulf, et cet homme n’était déjà pas une mince affaire à lui tout seul. Et en plus de six mois, elle n’avait jamais réellement essuyé d’attaque frontale en dehors des regards en biais et des messes-basses. Dernièrement, elle avait même naïvement cru qu’elle avait été, en quelque sorte, presque acceptée dans ce village. Et même si ce n’était pas le cas, et bien elle n’avait pas imaginé qu’une telle agressivité proviendrait d’une personne appartenant au clan Yun.

Si Lightning avait eu l’intention de répliquer, elle en n’eut pas le temps. Fang fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, désapprobatrice. Mais ce qui surpris le plus l’ancienne championne, ce fut plutôt la lueur de colère et de dégoût qui brilla dans ses yeux.

\- Et si tu allais cracher ton venin ailleurs, Dyre ! presta-t-elle finalement. Ce n’est pas comme si tu nous étais d’une grande aide ici.

Aussitôt, la tension augmenta autour d’eux, semblant stagner au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Ce n’est pas grave Fang, répliqua Lightning, préféra étouffer tout de suite dans l’œuf une dispute stérile.

Elle posa une main sur l’un des bras de la brune, la stoppant dans son élan alors qu’elle allait répliquer de nouveau.

\- Laisse tomber, ça n’en vaut pas le peine, ajouta Lightning.

Un court silence les enveloppa, pendant lequel Fang et Dyre se fusillèrent des yeux, tandis que les autres ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire pour désamorcer cette bombe prête à exploser. La rosée jeta un vague coup d’œil à la carte posée sur la table, pinça les lèvres et finit par soupirer.

\- Je vais vous laisser, lâcha-t-elle. Hagen et Vanille auront peut-être besoin de moi pour quelque chose.

Fang haussa les sourcils, lui adressant un regard autant surpris qu’incompris. Cependant, elle n’eut pas le temps de lui répondre.

\- Et si vous restiez plutôt avec nous pour nous aider ?

Le ton fort et sec de Fergus surprit tout le monde dans la pièce et chaque personne afficha à peu près les mêmes airs. En dehors de Fang, et Dyre qui était aussi choquée qu’horrifiée. Lightning se tourna vers lui, son regard tombant aussitôt dans celui du chef du village. Une fraction de seconde, elle le détourna pour rencontrer celui de Ranulf, qui, juste à côté, agissait avec le même stoïcisme.

Tous les deux avaient été les premiers à lui faire sentir qu’elle n’était rien de plus qu’un insecte sous leurs bottes. A présent, elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose venait de changer. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Fang, qui était étrangement silencieuse, presque déboussolée que son père se montre aussi cordial envers elle probablement. Mais quand la brune leva les yeux vers elle, elle crut y lire aussi de la reconnaissance. Lightning savait que cette vague acceptation devait avoir une valeur inestimable aux yeux de sa femme, toutefois…

\- Je… Je ne pense p…  
\- C’est une plaisanterie !? attaqua méchamment Dyre. Qu’elle retourne cueillir ses plantes, on n’a pas besoin d’elle !

Fang réagit au quart de tour, déjà prête à contourner la table pour lui faire ravaler ses dents, mais Lightning l’arrêta dans son élan, attrapant l’un de ses bras. Un regard, et la brune refit un pas en arrière, retournant à sa place, mais Lightning n’était pas vraiment certaine de réussir à la canaliser bien longtemps. Cependant, Fergus se chargea de Dyre, lui lançant un coup d’œil significatif qui fit serrer les dents à la jeune femme.

\- En tout cas, intervint finalement Bernulf, ramenant l’attention de tout le monde sur le moment présent, c’est plutôt une bonne idée.  
\- Oui, renchérit Gervald. Nous avons entendu dire que tu étais une excellente stratège.

Un reniflement dédaigneux de Dyre se fit entendre, mais Lightning ne s’en préoccupa pas, se contentant de froncer les sourcils, faisant naviguer ses yeux de l’un à l’autre. Finalement elle se tourna vers Fang, qui affichait un sourire ainsi qu’un air fier. Elle haussa toutefois les épaules.

\- Ça ne vient pas de moi, se défendit-elle.

Lightning lui adressa un regard dubitatif, avant de se tourner vers les deux hommes.

\- Nous avons eu une conversation avec Vanille, avoua Gervald, tandis que Bernulf acquiesçait.  
\- Evidemment, souffla la rosée. Autant je l’adore… autant elle a vraiment un problème pour tenir sa langue.  
\- Un bon point pour Hope, s’esclaffa la brune.  
\- Oh, Fang, rit Lightning.

Gervald et Bernulf pouffèrent ensemble, tandis que la pulsienne pinçait les lèvres, affichant un air faussement innocent, une lueur d’espièglerie faisant briller ses prunelles. Cependant, l’ambiance redevint rapidement sérieuse, les deux guerriers Yun se raclant la gorge sous l’air froid et antipathique de Dyre. Lightning se tourna finalement vers Fergus, remarquant une étrange lueur amusée au fond de ses yeux, malgré son stoïcisme.

\- Je suis… flattée, mais je ne suis pas certaine de vous être d’une grande aide. La topographie de cette époque est… différente et m’est totalement inconnue.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse lui répondre, Fang se glissa dans son dos, la frôlant à peine tandis qu’elles faisaient face à l’immense carte qui recouvrait la table ronde entre eux.

\- Tu as une excellente mémoire, fit la brune, par-dessus son épaule, et quand on y prête attention, cette carte n’est pas vraiment différente des nôtres.

Fang se décala légèrement pour avoir un meilleur accès à la carte, traçant une ligne du bout d’un index sur le papier.

\- Ici… ce sont les falaises qui bordent la forêt. A nôtre époque, elles se trouvent… ici.

La pulsienne fit naviguer son doigt d’un point à un autre, une distance qui ne représentait pas grand-chose à l’échelle, entre la réalité et sa représentation. A cette carte vint presque aussitôt se superposer celle de New-Bodhum, que Lightning connaissait par cœur. Elle fit naviguer ses yeux dessus pendant un instant, semblant mémoriser chaque millimètre ainsi que chaque détail, avant de finir par acquiescer.

Elle s’appuya contre le rebord de la table, joignant son doigt à celui de Fang pour tracer, à son tour, une ligne.

\- Donc là… Si je ne me trompe pas, ce sont les Steppes, fit-elle, d’un ton pensif. Et là… les Sables Cendrés, c’est ça ?  
\- Les Sables Cendrés ? Intervint Fergus, un sourcil interrogateur haussé.

Un court silence se fit, avant que Fang ne réplique, ne jetant qu’un rapide coup d’œil à son père :

\- Oui… Enfin… c’est ainsi que s’appelle cette région à présent, chez nous. Ici, dit-elle, en se tournant vers Lightning, ce sont les prairies. De vastes collines verdoyantes dans lesquelles vivent de nombreuses créatures notamment… un magnifique couple de griffons, si je me rappelle bien.  
\- Oh… d’accord.

Un nouveau silence les enveloppa, chacun semblant réfléchir. Ou bien, comprendre pour quelle raison les régions changeraient ainsi de nom. Mais Lightning ne leur laissa pas le temps de s’attarder sur la question, car elle enchaîna presque aussitôt :

\- Combien y a-t-il de kilomètres entre ces collines et Oerba ?  
\- Environs cinq, répondit Bernulf.

Il se déplaça et traça, à son tour, une longue ligne sur la carte.

\- La limite des collines se trouve ici… Celle du village, ici.  
\- Il y a deux tours de guets, comme tu le sais. Une à chaque extrémité du village, dit Fang, montrant les endroits en même temps.  
\- Mais après ce qui s’est passé, intervint Fergus, nous pensions en rajouter au moins deux autres.  
\- Non… plus que ça, répliqua Lightning sans en avoir vraiment conscience.  
\- Comment ça ? demanda Ranulf, attirant soudainement l’attention sur lui.

Il était rare que le forgeron reste silencieux aussi longtemps, et encore moins si c’était pour écouter un habitant de Cocoon. Lightning se rendit rapidement compte que toutes les personnes présentes la regardaient, même Dyre, malgré les éclairs qui dansaient toujours dans ses yeux. La rosée échangea un coup d’œil avec Fang, celle-ci esquissant un léger sourire en coin, l’incitant à poursuivre sur sa lancée.

\- Deux lignes de défenses seraient mieux qu’une, reprit-elle. Une autour du village, rajouter deux autres tours est, effectivement, une bonne idée… mais installer une autre ligne à cinq kilomètres d’Oerba, juste à la frontière, serait encore mieux.

Un long silence se fit, pendant lequel Lightning retint involontairement sa respiration. Fang, étrangement, laissait les choses se dérouler sans intervenir. Puis, finalement, l’explosion vint de la part de l’autre femme présente du clan Yun.

\- C’est une idée complètement grotesque !

Lightning leva le nez vers elle, rencontrant les deux émeraudes brillantes de fureur, mais aussi… d’aigreur ? Est-ce que c’était seulement du dégoût parce qu’elle était une cocoonienne et qu’elle ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance ? Ou cette femme était-elle juste jalouse que l’idée ne soit pas venue d’elle ? Dans les deux cas, même s’il lui était possible de la comprendre, Lightning ne pouvait s’empêcher de la trouver un brin puérile. Et si la rosée pouvait se montrer mature et éviter à Fang une confrontation stérile avec une forte tête comme Dyre, il en était autrement avec elle-même. S’il y avait une chose dont Lightning avait toujours eu horreur, c’était bien que quelqu’un remette en question ses capacités à établir des stratégies de défense et d’attaque.

\- Créer une deuxième ligne de défense serait une aide non négligeable pour le village, répliqua-t-elle lentement, essayant de garder son calme autant que cela lui était possible.  
\- Nos guerriers se retrouveraient bien trop proches de tous les montres qui peuplent la frontière. Cela les mettrait inutilement en danger, rétorqua Dyre, d’un ton hargneux.  
\- Justement, contra Lightning. Aucun soldat de Cocoon n’irait penser que les villageois de Pulse iraient jusqu’à frôler ces frontières, et cela leur donne un avantage à eux, pas à vous. L’effet de surprise que ça apporterait pourrait vous conduire à la victoire.  
\- Les pertes pourraient être considérables.  
\- Il y a toujours des pertes dans une guerre, répliqua aussitôt Lightning.

Le silence lui répondit alors que Dyre ne la quittait pas des yeux, affichant un air à la fois colérique et haineux. Mais au fond, cette femme n’avait aucune importance. Elle pouvait bien donner son avis, la décision finale revenait à Fergus et c’est vers lui que Lightning se tourna. A cet instant, il n’était plus vraiment question d’un simple échange d’idées, elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur en rencontrant le regard coupant du chef d’Oerba, prenant une posture droite et rigide, qu’elle avait adoptée pendant de longues années.

\- Je connais ces créatures, ajouta-t-elle à son intention. Peut-être aussi bien que vous, malgré les époques qui nous séparent, et je sais que la plupart attaquent uniquement si elles ont le sentiment qu’il y a confrontation. Le plus délicat serait peut-être toutes les créatures appartenant à la race des Vouivres… Mais en dehors de celles que j’ai vues lors de l’attaque de Nabaat, je n’ai pas l’impression qu’il y en ait énormément dans le secteur. N’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, posant automatiquement son regard sur Fang.  
\- Il faut vraiment rentrer dans les Terres pour tomber sur elles. Et même là encore… elles sont peu nombreuses.

Lightning acquiesça, reportant ensuite son attention sur Fergus.

\- J’ai conscience que je n’ai pas forcément mon mot à dire, mais vous m’avez demandé mon avis, et le voici. C’est risqué, mais l’avantage que ça donnerait au village serait précieux. Peut-être qu’il y aura des pertes, mais il y aura aussi probablement des vies de sauvées grâce à ça. Oerba aura une longueur d’avance sur ses ennemis.

Elle jeta un vague coup d’œil à Dyre, qui se tenait droite et distante, avant de porter rapidement son attention sur Ranulf. Ce dernier l’observait, les yeux plissés, arborant un air qu’elle jugea sceptique, mais cela ne l’étonnait pas vraiment venant de lui. Finalement, elle se retourna vers Fergus, ajoutant :

\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance sur ça. J’ai mené de nombreuses batailles. J’ai établi un certain nombre de stratégies et surtout… je sais ce que c’est que de gagner.

Après un moment, Fergus la lâcha du regard pour le poser sur sa fille qui se tenait derrière elle. Un sourire presque imperceptible vint étirer ses lèvres au milieu de son épaisse barbe broussailleuse, avant qu’il ne s’exclame enfin :

\- Elle est effectivement très douée.

Lightning afficha un air surpris, ouvrant et refermant la bouche. Elle se tourna vers Fang. Cette dernière la fixa, affichant un air amusé. Mais sous cette espièglerie flagrante, il y avait surtout de la fierté, comme si elle était ravie de l’avoir vue réussir à faire ses preuves auprès d’un homme comme son père.

\- C’était un test ? demanda Lightning, hésitante.  
\- Pas vraiment, répondit Fergus. Je voulais juste voir de mes propres yeux les rumeurs que j’ai entendues dernièrement, provenant de la bouche de Vanille.  
\- Vanille, soupira Lightning. Evidemment.  
\- Je ne suis pas toujours la source de tes malheurs, répliqua Fang, taquine.  
\- Ah bon ? Vraiment ? fit la rosée, amusée. Tu es ma femme pourtant… celle qui est supposée me pourrir la vie jusqu’à la fin de mes jours.  
\- Oh ! répliqua Fang, affichant un air faussement outré. Comment tu peux être sale peste, quand tu veux !

Lightning esquissa un sourire et la brune secoua la tête, bonne joueuse.

\- Enfin bref… c’est exactement ce que j’ai suggéré aussi avant que tu arrives. J’ai seulement ajouté qu’il serait préférable de faire ça de façon discrète. Camoufler les tours dans les hauteurs des arbres, par exemple.  
\- Et nous pensions sérieusement que c’était plutôt une bonne idée, intervint enfin Ranulf.  
\- Je continue à dir…  
\- Dyre, ça suffit, coupa Fergus.  
\- Mais ce n’est qu’une saleté de Cocoonienne. On n’a pas à l’écouter et encore à lui faire confiance !  
\- Espèce de sale vipère ! cracha Fang.

La brune était déjà prête à sauter à la gorge de l’autre pulsienne s’il le fallait, mais Lightning l’arrêta aussitôt dans son élan.

\- Je t’ai dit tout à l’heure de laisser tomber, fit-elle en s’interposant.  
\- Mais elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle, répliqua Fang. Tu sais quel est ton problème Dyre ? Tu n’es qu’une sale gamine jalouse, écervelée et immature. Alors toi et ta langue fourchue, allez donc cracher votre venin ailleurs !

Dyre pinça les lèvres, serrant les poings le long de son corps. Elle allait s’élancer vers Fang, à l’instant ou la voix de Fergus claqua dans l’air.

\- J’ai dit : ça suffit !

La guerrière s’arrêta aussitôt, la mâchoire tellement contractée que ça devait lui en faire mal. Elle tourna son attention vers son chef, affichant un air surpris sous la colère frappante. Il était évident que Fergus faisait rarement preuve d’autorité avec elle, alors qu’il était si intransigeant avec sa propre fille.

\- En tant que chef, reprit la voix forte de Fergus, c’est moi qui prend les décisions. Et je suis assez objectif pour réaliser que les suggestions faites sont excellentes.  
\- Mais…  
\- Remettrais-tu les décisions de ton chef en cause, Dyre ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, souffla cette dernière en baissant légèrement la tête.  
\- Bien ! Alors, je te suggère de t’en souvenir à l’avenir, répliqua Fergus d’un ton sans appel. Autant en ma présence qu’en celle de Fang.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Dyre releva la tête, les sourcils froncés de surprise, mais aussi d’incompréhension. Par cette simple réplique, il venait de rappeler aux personnes présentes, et surtout à cette femme que, peu importe l’attention et l’affection qu’il pouvait lui porter, elle n’était pas sa fille et que plus tard, ça serait à Fang que Dyre devrait une totale allégeance.

Lightning, qui se tenait proche de Fang, ressentit parfaitement la tension qui habita soudainement le corps de sa femme. Elle la regarda, tandis que les yeux émeraude étaient braqués sur Fergus. L’étonnement brillait dans les yeux de la brune, et Lightning frôla ses doigts du bout des siens. Peut-être que dans le futur, il allait y avoir de gros conflits entre père et fille, mais là, il y avait une preuve que finalement, tout aurait pu être possible. Dans un sens, c’était cruel et Lightning sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Les doigts de Fang serrèrent les siens dans une poigne chaude, qui rappela aussitôt à la rosée sa propre situation actuelle, et elle déglutit doucement.

\- Je vais vous laisser poursuivre tranquillement, fit-elle, s’approchant de sa femme.

Fang passa instinctivement son bras autour de sa taille, déposant un baiser léger sur sa tempe.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oui, acquiesça Lightning. Je vais aller rejoindre Hagen et Vanille. Et peut-être même en profiter pour me reposer, si elles n’ont pas besoin de moi.  
\- Te reposer ? répliqua Fang, la surprise perçant le son de sa voix. Tu vas bien ?  
\- Mais oui, ne t’inquiète pas. C’est juste que ça sera l’occasion, si je n’ai rien à faire, sourit Lightning.  
\- D’accord, très bien, approuva la brune.

Lightning remarqua parfaitement le doute sur le visage de sa femme, mais ni l’une ni l’autre ne firent mine de le relever. Fang se pencha en avant, capturant ses lèvres pour un chaste et tendre baiser, avant de se reculer. La rosée lui adressa un dernier sourire, jetant ensuite un rapide coup d’œil aux personnes présentes avant de quitter le bâtiment du conseil, les voix des pulsiens résonnant vaguement à ses oreilles alors que toutes ses pensées se tournaient maintenant vers le destin égoïste que lui avait réservé Etro, et les plans qu’elle allait devoir entreprendre pour le mener à bien.

 

**oOo**

Toutefois, c’est seulement deux jours plus tard, alors qu’elle était allongée dans son lit, que Lightning se rend compte que c’était, peut-être, le bon moment pour agir. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle laisse passer sa chance, elle savait qu’elle n’en aurait pas une autre.

Ces derniers jours avaient surtout étés mis à profit pour mettre en place la nouvelle ligne de défense et améliorer celle déjà présente. Des tours de guets supplémentaires et une préparation plus poussée des troupes, leur permettant ainsi d’avoir toutes leurs chances de gagner. Fang était une excellente combattante, mais Lightning avait toujours été une stratège hors du commun. Grâce à ça, elle avait essayé de parer à toutes les éventualités possibles et avait établi un plan d’attaque pour chaque alternative. A sa plus grande surprise, la plupart des pulsiens avaient prêté une oreille attentive à ses recommandations, même Fergus et Ranulf. Est-ce que c’était à cause du soutien sans faille de Gervald et Bernulf, ou de la présence de Fang a chacun de ses pas, elle n’aurait su le dire, mais tous avaient étés réceptifs, bien que les débuts n’aient pas semblé prometteurs.

Fang bougea à ses côtés, sortant Lightning de sa rêverie. Quelque part, elle était contente de la confiance qu’avait placée Fergus en elle. Ça avait été aussi soudain que surprenant, mais peut-être que grâce à elle, l’histoire se déroulerait correctement. Peut-être que grâce à elle, les survivants qu’il devrait y avoir dans quatre ans existeraient. Et pendant l’espace d’un instant, elle avait eu l’agréable sentiment de faire partie intégrante du passé de Fang. Elle avait eu l’impression d’être enfin acceptée, entièrement, et que son statut de cocoonienne n’avait plus aucune importance. Un sentiment de joie avait étreint son cœur, avant que la dure réalité ne la rattrape… un peu trop brutalement. Alors, l’angoisse, le chagrin et la colère avaient remplacé l’euphorie du moment.

Reportant son attention sur le plafond qu’elle voyait à peine dans la pénombre, Lightning déposa une main contre sa poitrine. Elle inspira profondément par le nez, fermant brièvement les yeux. Le silence de la chambre était presque assourdissant à ses oreilles et elle retourna la tête vers Fang. Cette dernière dormait toujours à poings fermés, ses traits à peine illuminés par un rayon lunaire qui traversait les rideaux de la fenêtre. Elle l’observa tranquillement, essayant d’ignorer les vagues de douleur qui pulsaient dans son buste. La pulsienne semblait paisible, calme, à des kilomètres des problèmes qui leur tombaient dessus depuis des mois.

Lightning se gorgea de cette vision. Le bien que ça lui procurait était incommensurable, et quelque part, cela la confortait de plus en plus dans ses propres projets. Elle grimaça légèrement quand la brulure sous sa main se fit légèrement plus présente, comme si elle l’incitait à agir. Elle la frotta doucement, finissant par se dire qu’elle ne devait plus hésiter, même si dans un sens, elle continuait de penser que son idée n’était pas forcément la meilleure. Elle n’avait plus le choix et quand elle regardait sa femme dormir ainsi, elle se souvenait du sentiment qu’elle avait ressenti à la fin de sa conversation avec la jeune Fang.

Les doutes s’envolèrent de nouveau, et Lightning ne pensa plus qu’à une chose : faire ce qui lui paraissait juste. Pour Fang, elle était prête à tout et même au pire. Elle eut une pensée pour Serah, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine. Elle pinça les lèvres, réprimant les larmes qui s’accumulaient lentement dans ses yeux, et déglutit pour faire passer la boule qui grossissait dans sa gorge. Son adorable petite sœur, qu’elle n’aurait probablement pas la chance de revoir. Et à qui elle ne pourrait pas dire au revoir, encore.

Elle inspira une nouvelle fois, clignant des paupières, et se leva enfin du lit. Elle frissonna à peine sous la fraicheur des nuits printanières, son corps semblant immunisé contre tout ce qui l’entourait. Elle se vêtit rapidement d’une longue chemise, son regard ne lâchant pas la silhouette endormie de sa femme. Lightning ne s’attarda qu’un instant supplémentaire à l’observer, les rayons de la lune éclairant à peine la marque de l’cie qui marquait la chair de ses côtes. Finalement, elle quitta la pièce, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière elle, et sortit de la maison, le cœur gonflé d’affection pour Fang, mais aussi de détermination.

**oOo**

Lightning avait une idée précise de ce qu’elle devait faire, et c’est la boule au ventre qu’elle combla les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la forge dans laquelle était toujours retenue Nabaat. Elle n’avait pas pris le temps de se changer et encore moins d’enfiler une paire de chaussures, ses pieds nus s’enfonçant silencieusement dans le sol meuble. La nuit était claire grâce à la pleine lune qu’aucun nuage ne venait cacher, facilitant ainsi son avancée.

Grâce à son ancien statut militaire, elle savait comment fonctionnait les tours de gardes et elle avait passé les jours précédents à retenir les nombreuses relèves qui s’effectuaient à longueur de journée. Si elle ne se trompait pas, à cette heure, c’était Bernulf et Gervald, et connaissant les deux hommes, l’un était probablement endormi et l’autre ne devrait pas être difficile à convaincre.

Elle traversa tranquillement l’intérieur de la forge, sachant qu’elle avait encore du temps devant elle avant la prochaine relève. Cependant, bien qu’elle sache ce qu’elle devait faire et qu’elle soit déterminée à mener à bien ses projets, Lightning ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir un brin d’hésitation et d’inquiétude venir lui tenailler l’estomac. Mais s’il y avait une chose dont elle était certaine, c’était que toute cette histoire ne concernait qu’elle et Nabaat, et qu’il fallait qu’elle y mette un terme.

\- Lightning ?

La voix de Gervald la tira de ses pensées, et elle leva les yeux pour tomber sur le visage de l’homme, les traits de son visage tirés dans une expression de surprise. Bernulf, à ses côtés, dormait profondément, comme elle l’avait prévu, sa lance le soutenant à peine.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Gervald, la ramenant une fois de plus à la réalité.

Lightning cligna des yeux, son cerveau se remettant enfin en marche. Elle hésita une seconde à rebrousser chemin, mais elle était assez objective pour savoir qu’il était déjà trop tard.

\- J’aimerai discuter avec elle, finit par répondre la rosée, pointant la porte de la prison de Nabaat du menton.  
\- Je croyais que Fang et toi vous étiez mises d’accord sur le fait que ce n’était pas une bonne idée.  
\- Je sais, soupira Lightning, mais… Ecoute, plus j’y réfléchis, plus je me dis que c’est idiot, finalement, de ne pas tenter toutes les possibilités que nous avons.  
\- Peut-être, approuva Gervald. Mais si tu viens en plein milieu de la nuit, c’est que Fang n’est pas au courant. Et ça, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

Lightning se passa la langue sur les lèvres, inspirant une seconde.

\- Elle ne doit pas l’être, finit-elle par répliquer.

Malgré la faible luminosité de leur environnement, elle remarqua le sourcil haussé et la confusion sur le visage qui lui faisait face.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-il, à la fois confus et sceptique.

Il était évident qu’il était contre et qu’il ne voulait certainement pas être mêlé à ça, mais Lightning n’avait pas le choix. Elle avait conscience de l’égoïsme dont elle allait faire preuve. Au fond, elle se trouvait injuste vis-à-vis de Fang. Elle avait reproché à cette dernière ses agissements pour, au final, faire pareil.

\- Si je fais ça, répondit-elle cependant, c’est pour nous. C’est pour le village, mais aussi pour Fang.

Elle posa une main sur l’avant-bras de l’homme, fixant son regard au sien.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j’ai plus de chance d’obtenir des informations que vous tous réunis. Laisse-moi y aller et essayer… s’il te plait. Et garde ça pour toi… peu importe comment ça finit.

Gervald l’observa une seconde, fronçant les sourcils sous ses derniers mots.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu manigances, en réalité ? questionna-t-il.

L’espace d’une seconde Lightning fut tenter de lui en parler, mais ça aurait été une erreur, et il était primordial qu’en fasse aucune.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Je dois prendre ce risque, je n’ai pas le choix.  
\- Sauf que c’est moi qui suis chargé de garder cette porte. Si je te laisse rentrer, je devrais en assumer l’entière responsabilité.  
\- S’il te plait, j’ai besoin… Je fais ça pour Fang, je te l’ai dit et j’ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance. Je veux la protéger.

Ils se fixèrent longuement, un silence assourdissant les enveloppant, seulement rompu par les ronflements intempestifs de Bernulf.

\- Tu ne changeras pas d’avis ?

Lightning secoua la tête, pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

\- Alors vas-y. Et je ne veux pas savoir ce qui va se passer derrière cette porte.  
\- Tu garderas ma présence ici pour toi ?

Gervald mis un temps qui parut interminable à Lightning à lui répondre. Finalement, il se contenta d’acquiescer, avant de détourner la tête. L’ancienne guerrière n’avait aucune autre assurance que cette vague parole et le réconfort de savoir que cet homme était quelqu’un d’assez loyal pour qu’elle lui fasse confiance. Elle n’insista donc pas plus longtemps, reportant son attention sur la porte en face d’elle.

Elle n’hésita qu’une seconde pour la franchir, refermant doucement le battant, se retrouvant de nouveau proche de celle dont elle devait se débarrasser. Un lourd silence envahissait l’espace, seulement éclairé par une lampe à huile dans un coin de la pièce.

Des râles rauques, agonisants, s’élevaient à quelques pas d’elle, provenant de la forme avachie qui était retenue attachée contre un des piliers. C’était le seul signe que l’ancienne dirigeante de la PSICOM était encore en vie et, pendant une seconde, Lightning perdit son assurance. Puis la voix sifflante de la prisonnière résonna sinistrement à ses oreilles, semblant se répercuter le long des murs humides de sa geôle.

\- Je savais… que tu finirais par revenir me voir. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps.

Elle poussa un rire moqueur qui se transforma aussitôt en une toux grasse, qui dut lui écorcher la gorge. En d’autres circonstances, Lightning aurait pu avoir pitié d’elle, mais elle avait toujours fait en sorte de ne jamais laisser ses émotions dominer ses actions. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, ne laissant pas le moindre sentiment venir obscurcir son jugement. Elle eut une pensée pour la marque qui ornait à présent sa poitrine, et pour celle qui tâchait la peau de Fang, et le peu d’inquiétude qu’elle avait encore disparu aussitôt.

\- C’était inévitable, approuva-t-elle d’un ton bas et légèrement rauque. J’aurais dû venir plus tôt.

Elle vint se placer devant Nabaat, ses yeux se posant de nouveau sur le corps qui lui faisait face, décharné et rongé par les poisons.

\- Mais je n’étais pas vraiment pressée de me retrouver encore une fois en ta compagnie, tellement tu me dégoûtes, ajouta-t-elle.  
\- Evidemment, pouffa difficilement Nabaat, du sang coulant sur son menton. Mais vu ta situation, tu n’as pas beaucoup le choix… n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Ma situation ? questionna Lightning, arquant légèrement un sourcil.

Nabaat esquissa un large sourire qui fendit un peu plus ses lèvres, avant de tousser de nouveau. Elle cracha du sang sur le sol et essaya de se redresser contre le pilier auquel elle était attachée. Cependant, elle était épuisée et le moindre geste semblait lui demander un effort considérable qu’elle ne pouvait plus fournir. Elle se laissa retomber, soupirant, un bruit sifflant et répugnant sortant de ses poumons. Lightning fixa son regard dans les prunelles qui lui faisaient face, et, bien que le corps de Nabaat soit ravagé et entièrement consumé, il brulait toujours dans ses yeux une flamme flamboyante de haine et de passion qui lui firent froid dans le dos.

\- Dois-je vraiment la préciser ? répondit-elle durement d’une voix rauque. Je suis au courant de tout. Bhunivelze… ta femme… Etro… et toi, et l’importance que tu représentes pour elle.

Une toux secoua violemment son corps, alors que l’intérêt de Lightning venait d’être piqué au vif.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle. Qu’est-ce que je représente pour Etro, dans toute cette histoire ?

Nabaat leva son visage vers elle, arborant un air froid et colérique.

\- C’est désolant… souffla-t-elle méchamment. Tu n’imagines même pas… toute l’attention que te porte Etro.  
\- Parce que toi, si ?  
\- J’ai longtemps erré dans les tréfonds du Valhalla… Et parmi toutes ces âmes perdues… Il y avait une rumeur qui circulait.

Lightning pinça les lèvres et déglutit, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Son cœur battait la chamade, inquiète, au fond, que ses craintes soient dévoilées.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et de perdre du temps, lâcha-t-elle durement.

Un sourire sardonique étira les lèvres de Nabaat. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, semblant puiser dans ses dernières forces pour s’expliquer.

\- A l’époque… est-ce que tu crois sincèrement… qu’elle a fait de toi sa championne… pour ne rien recevoir en retour ?

Lightning fronça les sourcils pendant que la prisonnière reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Elle était loin d’être idiote, et elle savait qu’il était impossible d’avoir été la championne d’une déesse sans devoir, un jour, en payer le prix. Mais jusqu’à présent, elle pensait vraiment l’avoir déjà fait.

\- Tu as toujours été… une lumière d’espoir pour Etro. Une flamme ardente qui continuait de brûler de mille feux… même quand tout semblait perdu. Dès l’instant où elle t’a choisi et marquée… Tu lui as appartenu.

Nabaat essaya de nouveau de se redresser, gémissant sous le poids et la douleur qui devait pulser dans tous les muscles de son corps. Elle passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres craquelées et sanguinolentes, avant de poursuivre, d’un ton bas et essoufflé.

\- Pendant quelques années… elle t’a donné l’illusion que tu avais droit à une vie, toi aussi, mais quoique tu fasses… et quoique tu veuilles… Tu ne pourras jamais lui échapper. Dès qu’elle aura besoin de toi… Tu devras la servir.

Le silence les enveloppa, uniquement perturbé par les sifflements qui provenaient de la respiration de Nabaat. Le cœur de Lightning battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, tellement qu’elle avait l’impression de le sentir se répercuter brutalement dans ses côtes. L’angoisse lui nouait l’estomac, alors qu’un profond sentiment de trahison venait lui bruler la gorge.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle. J’ai accompli ma mission. J’ai rempli mon devoir…  
\- Peu importe ! coupa aussi durement que le put Nabaat. Dès l’instant où nous sommes marqués par un dieu… nous n’avons plus aucune emprise sur nous-même, ou sur nos vies. Toute ta petite famille a été marquée par Anima, un simple fal’cie… Toi, tu es devenue la championne d’Etro… Et tu veux que je te fasse une confidence ?

Nabaat esquissa un sourire sardonique, adressant un coup d’œil amusé à Lightning.

\- Elle a de grands projets pour toi.

Lightning pinça les lèvres, inspirant profondément. Sa réaction attira aussitôt l’attention de l’ancienne commandante de la PSICOM, qui haussa les sourcils.

\- Oh, souffla cette dernière. Tu t’en doutais déjà, n’est-ce pas ? Et ça te fait peur, rit Nabaat. Si on m’avait dit que j’aurais l’occasion de voir ça un jour…  
\- Je n’ai pas peur ! pesta Lightning en serrant les dents.  
\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Nabaat. Tu serais stupide si ce n’était pas le cas. Voyons, ma belle… Tu es la meilleure arme qu’Etro pouvait avoir entre les mains… Pourquoi crois-tu que Bhunivelze a tant cherché à t’évincer de ce combat ? Tu es un danger pour lui.

La respiration de Lightning s’accéléra et elle recula involontairement de deux pas, alors qu’elle se sentait soudainement étourdie. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine, ayant la désagréable impression de sentir la marque qui l’ornait pulser douloureusement contre le tissu de sa chemise. Le lien qui l’unissait à Etro avait pris une forme tangible, celui d’un fil qui la reliait à elle, mais aussi à Odin. Et le moment venu, elle serait aspirée, comme elle l’avait été autrefois, sans qu’elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Etro ne voulait pas seulement qu’elle combatte les l’cies que Bhunivelze avait envoyé sur Terre. Elle voulait récupérer sa championne, sa guerrière. Etro voulait la ramener auprès d’elle, dans le Valhalla, certainement pour participer au combat qui y faisait rage. A cet instant, les images de ses cauchemars défilèrent derrière ses rétines, et elle resserra la prise de ses mains autour de ses bras, la boule de l’angoisse dans son estomac semblant grossir au point de devenir acide.

Un rire, rauque et sifflant, la tira de ses sombres pensées. Elle tourna son regard vers Nabaat, qui s’étouffait avec son sang à cause de son hilarité, que Lightning avait bien du mal à comprendre.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire ? grogna-t-elle.  
\- Tu… tu as placé tellement… de Foi en Etro. Autrefois, tu as mis… ton âme et ton corps à son service, en pensant qu’elle serait plus clémente que Bhunivelze… Et au final… Elle est… toute aussi fallacieuse et manipulatrice que lui. Ils se ressemblent plus que tu le croyais.  
\- Non, contra Lightning. Etro m’a laissée vivre. Elle m’a laissé… mon libre arbitre.  
\- Ton libre arbitre ? pouffa Nabaat. Tu n’y crois pas toi-même. Tu n’en as plus aucun depuis longtemps. Tu es un jouet entre ses mains et elle t’arrachera tout ce que tu possèdes pour qu’il n’y ait plus qu’elle qui compte.  
\- La ferme ! ragea Lightning.

Cependant, au fond d’elle, l’ancienne guerrière savait qu’elle avait raison. Etro était peut-être plus magnanime que Bhunivelze, elle n’en restait pas moins une déesse, qui prenait quand elle voulait, et à qui on ne pouvait pas dire non. C’était cruel, mais elle ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus.

\- Au lieu de vouloir dévaloriser mes choix au profit des tiens, qui sont aussi, voire plus, discutables, je te rappelle que tu te trouves en ce moment à mes pieds. Alors arrête de te jouer de moi et parle-moi plutôt de choses utiles… Qui est l’autre l’cie ? Où se trouve-t-il ?

Nabaat referma la bouche, déglutissant. Son visage affichait maintenant un air ennuyé et elle balança sa tête en arrière, appuyant son crâne contre le pilier derrière elle.

\- Je n’en sais rien, finit-elle par répondre dans un souffle douloureux.

La colère s’empara de Lightning et elle fit un pas en avant, menaçant.

\- Je te le jure, fit Nabaat, la coupant dans son élan. Je ne sais pas qui est l’autre l’cie… et je sais encore moins où il se trouve.  
\- Si c’est vrai… Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir dit plus tôt ?

Nabaat mit un instant avant de répondre, plongeant son regard dans celui de la rosée.

\- Parce que je voulais qu’on accède à ma requête. Je voulais te voir… une dernière fois.

Lightning fronça les sourcils, comprenant, au fond, où elle voulait en venir.

\- Nous savons très bien ce qui doit arriver, précisa-t-elle sous son silence. Je suis déjà morte… et mon rôle ici… est terminé. Je sais qu’au fond, ce n’est pas une requête, parce que tu le feras, mais pas pour moi… toutefois… Je voudrais que ma fin vienne de ta main.

L’ancienne guerrière se détourna, troublée. Elle avait enterré cette vie bien longtemps auparavant, pourtant, elle pouvait sentir les tremblements dans ses mains, et elle savait parfaitement qu’ils n’étaient pas dû qu’à la peur. Elle ne ressentait aucune hésitation. Elle devait protéger Fang et elle ferait absolument tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour y arriver.

Elle se retourna vers Nabaat, l’observant silencieusement. Cette femme était dans un piteux état, Lightning n’était même pas certaine qu’elle survive une semaine de plus. Pourtant, il brillait encore dans ses yeux une flamme rougeoyante de provocation. Sans le vouloir, elle se laissa envahir par la colère et les horreurs qu’avaient commise Nabaat. Dès l’instant où elle avait croisé la route de cette dernière, il n’y avait eu que des morts et de la tristesse sur son passage. Et aujourd’hui, elle recommençait.

Lightning aurait pu changer d’avis. Choisir une autre voie, pour épargner Serah et Fang, mais il n’y avait aucune autre issue et il était hors de question qu’elle laisse Etro s’emparer de l’âme de sa femme. Elle décroisa les bras, annihilant tous sentiment qui serait susceptible de la gêner. Un souffle ténu s’échappa d’entre ses lèvres, alors qu’un calme étrangement serein s’étendait dans tout son corps.

Elle n’avait jamais tué par plaisir. Quoiqu’il arrive, elle avait toujours agi parce qu’elle y était obligée. Ça n’avait jamais été prémédité, mais toujours dans le feu de l’action, instinctif. C’était tuer ou être tuée. Elle se fit la réflexion que là, c’était la même chose. Si elle ne se débarrassait pas de Nabaat, les répercussions seraient trop graves.

La boule dans sa gorge disparu à cette pensée et elle carra les épaules, se sentant plus sûre d’elle.

\- Fait le vite, souffla Nabaat, souriante.

Elle avait parfaitement saisi le changement d’attitude, et Lightning acquiesça brièvement. Elle s’approcha, s’agenouillant à ses côtés. Nabaat souffla, se détendant. Son corps devint mou contre son poteau et Lightning l’observa. Il n’y avait aucune peur dans ses yeux, elle attendait seulement l’inévitable. Sur l’instant, ça déstabilisa la rosée, mais elle se reprit aussitôt. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, agissant rapidement, avec une adresse que lui avait donné l’expérience. Lightning plaça une main derrière la tête de Nabaat et l’autre sur son menton, puis d’un geste sûr et violent, elle lui brisa la nuque.

L’ancienne commandante de la PSICOM n’eut même pas un hoquet de surprise avant de s’effondrer, morte. Lightning expira et se redressa, les mains de nouveau tremblantes. Et elle écarquilla les yeux lorsque la porte de la prison s’ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrevoir l’une des dernières personnes qu’elle avait envie de rencontrer maintenant.

**oOo**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 39**

La fête de la Beltaine arriva tellement vite que cela sembla même surprendre les habitants d’Oerba, qui, pourtant, avaient passé des semaines à la préparer. Mais pour leur défense, les jours précédents avaient presque fait trembler le village par une vague d’effervescence qu’avait provoqué la mort étrange de Nabaat.

Seule dans sa chambre, Lightning bataillait pour enfiler la robe qu’Hagen lui avait prêtée pour l’occasion, se remémorant les instants qui avaient suivis son meurtre, alors que l’inquiétude venait lui tordre l’estomac.

**oOo**

A l’instant où la porte de la prison s’ouvrit, Lightning recula de deux pas, les mains soudainement tremblantes. Cependant, elle était loin de ressentir des remords. Non, ce qui l’inquiétait le plus, c’était que son crime, bien que compréhensible, si elle pouvait oser le penser ainsi, allait avoir des témoins.

Réalisant à quel point la situation venait de tourner à son désavantage, Lightning se décala légèrement, levant les yeux vers la personne qui venait de pénétrer la pièce. Sur le moment, elle ne sut pas si elle devait être dépitée ou soulagée, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la silhouette massive et imposante qui comblait tout l’espace dans l’encadrement de la porte. Derrière lui se tenaient Gervald et Bernulf, ce dernier ayant été réveillé par l’arrivée du forgeron, arborant chacun une expression mélangée de confusion et d’incrédulité.

Leurs yeux à tous les trois naviguaient du corps affaissé à ses pieds à elle, sans qu’elle ne sache vraiment quoi faire ou quoi dire. En revanche, il y avait une chose dont elle était toujours certaine, c’était d’avoir fait ce qu’il fallait. Elle carra les épaules, se redressant, alors que les traits de son visage se peignaient d’un masque impénétrable, comme elle en avait souvent eu l’habitude à une époque.

\- Je devais le faire, se contenta-t-elle de lancer d’un ton sûr.

Sa voix se répercuta sur les parois rocheuses de la prison, tandis que les trois hommes restaient silencieux. Puis Gervald répliqua enfin :

\- Je croyais que tu voulais seulement lui parler, reprocha-t-il.  
\- C’est ce que j’ai fait… Mais au final, elle n’avait plus rien à nous dire. Ça ne servait à rien de la garder en vie plus longtemps.  
\- Nous aurions dû en discuter avant avec les autres, contra Bernulf.

Les yeux de Lightning rencontrèrent ceux de Ranulf, qui restait aussi muet qu’une tombe. Dans un sens, elle n’était pas certaine que ça soit une bonne chose. Il maintenait une posture droite et rigide, sans qu’aucune émotion ne vienne perturber ses airs froids et renfrognés. Elle pinça légèrement les lèvres, se demandant à quoi cet homme pouvait bien penser. Des mois auparavant, elle avait mis sa vie en danger pour sauver la sienne. Si jamais il se dressait contre elle, cette fois, elle n’hésiterait pas à répliquer.

Le regard noir et perçant qu’il posa sur elle sembla la transpercer et elle le soutint avec le soupçon de provocation qui lui était propre.

\- De toute façon, peu importe maintenant ou dans deux jours… Je ne pense pas que sa mort pose réellement problème, fit-elle d’une voix posée. C’est ce que tout le monde attendait.  
\- Sauf que ce n’était pas à toi de prendre cette décision seule, répliqua Ranulf, intervenant enfin.  
\- Je devais le faire !  
\- Tu l’as déjà dit. Cependant… Pourquoi est-ce que c’était aussi urgent d’agir maintenant ?  
\- Mes raisons ne regardent que moi… Je n’ai pas à me justifier ! rétorqua-t-elle durement.

Son cœur palpitant violemment dans sa poitrine, l’estomac noué par l’angoisse, Lightning les regarda tous avant de quitter rapidement la pièce. Au fond, elle voulait fuir. Ne plus être confrontée à leurs regards, mais aussi au corps sans vie de Nabaat qui gisait sinistrement à ses pieds, lui rappelant que même si elle avait mis un point d’honneur à oublier sa vie de combattante, quelque part, elle en serai toujours une.

Elle se sentait oppressée sous le poids de leurs accusations, ainsi que sous celui de ses propres sentiments. Elle passa sous leurs coups d’œil inquisiteurs sans leur accorder la moindre importance, foulant le sol aussi vite que le lui permettait ses pieds nus pour rejoindre l’extérieur. C’est uniquement quand elle atteint l’entrée de la forge qu’elle se rendit compte que l’un d’eux l’avait suivi. Elle se retourna, ses yeux acclimatés à la pénombre tombant aussitôt dans ceux de Ranulf.

\- Et si je voulais que tu te justifies justement !? débuta-t-il d’une façon bourrue qui camoufla plutôt bien sa curiosité.  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? J’ai tué une cocoonienne et non une pulsienne, ça devrait être suffisant, non ? répliqua-t-elle.

Ranulf s’approcha silencieusement d’elle, assez pour qu’elle remarque ses sourcils froncés, conférant à son visage broussailleux un air encore plus renfrogné que d’ordinaire.

\- Ecoute, petite… commença-t-il d’une voix grave, j’avoue que nous ne sommes peut-être pas partis d’un bon pied toi et moi… mais jusqu’à présent, j’ai toujours eu l’impression que tu semblais avoir la tête sur les épaules et surtout, que tu étais capable d’agir avec sang-froid et raison.

Ranulf meubla un court silence en reniflant, sa barbe broussailleuse tressautant sur ses grosses joues.

\- Pourquoi avoir tué cette cocoonienne, s’il n’y avait aucune raison à ton acte ?  
\- Après ce qu’elle a fait, pourquoi devrait-il y avoir la moindre raison ? répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.  
\- Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir.  
\- Simple vengeance. Vous, mieux que personne, devriez me comprendre.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, Lightning avait fait référence au passe du forgeron et aussitôt elle le regretta. Elle remarqua le changement dans l’attitude de l’homme. Les traits de son visage, déjà hostiles, semblèrent se durcirent un peu plus, si c’était possible, alors qu’il serrait visiblement les dents pour éviter d’agir sous l’impulsivité de la colère.

\- Ce que je comprends, surtout, c’est que tu nous laisses, Gervald, Bernulf et moi, avec un problème de taille sur les bras. Et je ne suis pas certain de vouloir mentir à Fergus sur tes agissements, comme tu l’as demandé à Gervald.

Lightning ne répondit pas tout de suite, déglutissant. Bien qu’elle savait ne pas en donner l’impression, dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à tout rompre, au point de rendre ses côtes douloureuse. Elle prit une inspiration, ayant parfaitement conscience que Ranulf avait raison.

\- Si j’ai fait ça… c’est avant tout pour Fang, finit-elle par articuler.  
\- Vraiment ? répliqua-t-il, un brin sardonique, comme il en avait l’habitude.  
\- Peut-être que ce n’est pas clair pour vous, mais je n’avais pas d’autre choix. Maintenant… je ne vous demande pas de me croire, ou même de me faire confiance… En revanche, je sais que vous avez de l’estime pour ma femme, qui… à une époque, était amie avec votre fille.

L’ancienne guerrière passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se donnant une maigre contenance avant de poursuivre.

\- S’il vous plait… J’ai seulement besoin que vous me souteniez, pour pouvoir la protéger.

Suite à ses mots, elle attendit, nerveuse, la moindre réaction du forgeron. Pendant un instant, ce dernier n’en eut aucune, et Lightning eut la désagréable impression d’avoir échoué. Au fond, elle savait que convaincre cet homme et surtout, réussir à l’avoir de son côté, relevait du miracle. Alors qu’elle commençait à entrevoir les prochains jours comme les pires qu’elle allait certainement vivre dans ce village, elle eut la surprise d’entendre Ranulf s’exclamer d’un ton froid et détaché :

\- Si j’étais toi, je retournerais très vite au fond de mon lit. Tu n’as rien à faire ici.

Lightning perdit seulement une seconde à le regarder, avant de tourner les talons pour s’enfuir. Elle ne lui jeta aucun regard en arrière, focalisant toute son attention sur les foulées de ses pieds nus dans le sol terreux et meuble, et concentrée à l’idée de rejoindre Fang. Avec à peine une once de peur, elle laissa son sort entre les mains de cet homme, qui, à son arrivée, n’avait pas hésité à lui fracasser le crâne sans réfléchir.

**oOo**

Elle avait regagné la maison d’Hagen en un temps record, retrouvant la chaleur de son lit et du corps de sa femme aussi discrètement que ça lui avait été possible. Lightning avait presque été surprise de constater que personne n’avait remarqué son escapade, puis elle s’était serrée dans le dos de Fang, essayant d’oublier l’acte qu’elle venait de commettre. Peu importe le sens dans lequel elle retournait la situation, elle savait que même si elle avait fait ça parce qu’elle le devait, cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle n’en avait pas moins du sang sur les mains, et cette unique pensée suffisait par moment à lui serrer la poitrine de remords, elle qui avait mis un point d’honneur à ne plus jamais ôter de vie.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu’elle avait réussi à se rendormir, elle et Fang furent réveillée par une étrange agitation qui provenait de l’extérieur, et qui avait presque fait trembler les murs de la maison. Un feu terrible s’était déclaré, embrasant la forge et ravageant tout sur son passage. En apprenant la nouvelle, le cœur de Lightning avait violemment bondi dans sa poitrine, confuse, avant de suivre comme un automate Hagen, Vanille et Fang qui s’étaient précipitées jusqu’à l’antre de Ranulf.

Le souffle court, maitrisant difficilement ses émotions, elle était arrivée sur les lieux dans un état second, les oreilles bourdonnant désagréablement, alors que l’angoisse lui nouait le ventre. D’énormes flammes s’échappaient du toit, accompagnées d’une épaisse fumée qui prenait la gorge et les poumons. Lightning dû plisser les yeux pour distinguer quoique ce soit, peu certaine que l’atelier soit récupérable un jour. Le feu semblait dévorer chaque parcelle du bâtiment, s’éteignant difficilement malgré l’ardeur que pouvait y mettre les habitants en lançant des sceaux d’eau à tour de rôle. C’était à peine si cela le ralentissait et dans quelques heures il ne resterait que des cendres de la bâtisse… ainsi que du cadavre qui devait toujours se trouver à l’intérieur.

Sans y prêter attention, Lightning avait cherché des yeux la silhouette d’un des trois hommes qui avait été témoin, un peu plus tôt, de son crime. C’est à seulement un mètre d’elle qu’elle les repéra, chacun lui lançant de vagues coups d’œil, bien qu’un peu plus prononcé de la part de Ranulf. Et quelque part dans cet échange de regard avec le forgeron, Lightning compris que cette fois, ce feu n’était pas accidentel. Sur le coup, elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ce geste inattendu, et bien qu’elle fut surprise de ce qu’elle crut voir dans les yeux noirs de l’homme, cela n’eut plus aucune importance lorsqu’elle se rendit compte que Fang s’était stupidement élancée vers les flammes.

Ecarquillant les yeux d’effroi, Lightning l’avait rapidement rattrapée, l’empêchant de justesse de pénétrer la forge.

\- Mais tu es folle ! s’était-elle écriée, attrapant sèchement son bras dans l’une de ses mains.

Elle l’avait ensuite traînée derrière elle, la ramenant en sécurité à plusieurs mètres du feu.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta tête !? l’avait-elle invectivée.  
\- Nabaat est toujours là-dedans ! répondit-elle sur le même ton.  
\- Et alors ? Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?! Laisse-là où elle est, c’est aussi bien !  
\- Elle a des informations, j’en suis certaine ! répliqua Fang, fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Bien sûr que non, et tu le sais très bien ! Ça fait des semaines que ça dure et elle n’a jamais rien révélé. Maintenant ça n’a plus aucune importance.  
\- Mais…  
\- Regarde l’ampleur de ce feu ! Elle est déjà morte ! Et je ne te laisserai pas risquer ta vie aussi stupidement.

La pulsienne tourna la tête vers les flammes, les lèvres pincées et le visage froncé par le dépit. Lightning avait senti une pointe de culpabilité lui étreindre la poitrine de devoir mentir ainsi à sa femme, avant que le sentiment ne s’atténue. Elle avait fait ce qu’il fallait et ne rien révéler à Fang était ce qu’il y avait de plus sûr.

Après quelques jours, la brûlure dans sa poitrine s’était étrangement atténuée et, en y prêtant plus attention, Lightning avait commencé à remarquer les changements. C’était discret, subtil, et si elle avait eu du mal à s’en rendre compte, c’était uniquement parce que ça lui paraissait invraisemblable. Mais maintenant qu’elle savait quel était le véritable plan d’Etro, l’ancienne guerrière était plus attentive à son corps, qui commençait doucement à la lâcher.

En dehors de l’épuisement qui semblait alourdir ses membres, il y avait cette froideur perpétuelle qui gagnait toujours plus de terrain, au point de l’engourdir entièrement. Elle dormait de moins en moins, et quand elle réussissait enfin à fermer les yeux, elle était terrassée par ses cauchemars. Par toutes ses visions du Valhalla, assistant en première loge au combat titanesque qui faisait rage entre Bhunivelze et les eidolons ainsi que de temps à autre avec la déesse. Quelque part au fond d’elle, Lightning savait que bientôt… elle ferait, elle aussi, partie de cet affrontement.

Alors qu’elle bataillait actuellement avec les lacets de son corsage, elle repoussa cette pensée le plus loin dans son esprit. Elle voulait éviter de se dire qu’elle avait eu raison, et que son acte avait abouti à la conséquence qu’elle attendait. Aujourd’hui, elle voulait ne penser à rien. Cependant, nerveuse sans pouvoir l’empêcher, elle emmêla ses doigts dans ses lacets, finissant par grommeler entre ses dents de dépit. C’est à cet instant que la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit, tandis qu’elle commençait à pester farouchement sur ces tenues de malheur, toutes plus diaboliques les unes que les autres.

\- Bon sang ! C’est pas possible de faire des vêtements aussi compliqués à enfiler ! s’exclama-t-elle, rencontrant le regard rieur de sa femme dans le miroir sur pied, qui se trouvait en face d’elle.

Un rire moqueur lui répondit, la faisant de retourner aussitôt vers Fang. Sur le moment, Lightning eut un étrange sentiment de déjà vu, alors qu’en la présence de son amante, c’est celle d’Hagen qui se superposa. Elle resta muette une seconde, détaillant la silhouette de la brune dans l’encadrement de la porte, cette dernière arborant un air amusé. Dès l’instant où Lightning avait vu la jeune Fang, elle l’avait trouvée pleine de charme et d’assurance. Une allure que peu de personnes pouvaient se targuer d’avoir. Chez la pulsienne, c’était quelque chose de naturel, mais jamais elle n’aurait imaginée pouvoir être un jour soufflée par l’aisance de la femme qui se tenait devant elle maintenant.

Elle avait revêtue, elle aussi, une tenue de cette époque. Il n’y avait ni débordement de couleur, ni extravagance dans sa longue robe en lin d’un vert émeraude, qui rappelait la beauté de ses yeux. Il n’était pas question d’excès de fanfreluches ou de dentelles, alors que les manches courtes ornaient gracieusement ses épaules, aux bordures noires et ouvragées. Elle était à la fois l’élégance et la prestance, et si Lightning avait souvent trouvé Fang pleine de fougue dans son sari, pour la première fois, il lui était facile de voir sous cette apparence sauvageonne, la fille de chef qu’incontestablement elle était. Qu’elle le veuille ou non, ses gênes et son éducation étaient inscrites en elle.

La pulsienne se déplaça enfin, pénétrant la chambre pour la rejoindre. Elle se déplaçait avec facilité et décontraction, une grâce qu’au final, elle avait toujours eue et Lightning aurait presque pu en être jalouse.

\- Tu veux un coup de main ? proposa finalement Fang, une fois à sa hauteur.

Lightning soupira et roula des yeux, affichant un petit air qu’elle savait plus boudeur que mécontent. Sans attendre de réponse, les doigts de la brune écartèrent les siens et s’attelèrent à dénouer le méli-mélo qu’elle avait fait avec les lacets de son corset.

\- Je trouve ça terriblement injuste, râla Lightning pour la forme, se laissant docilement faire. Pourquoi toi, tu n’as pas de corset ?  
\- Parce que j’ai toujours eu horreur de ça, rit Fang.  
\- Alors pourquoi je dois en porter un ? Je déteste ça aussi ! s’offusqua la rosée.  
\- Parce que cette robe ne va pas sans… désolée.

La brune esquissa un sourire taquin, faisant soupirer une fois de plus Lightning, qui observait distraitement les doigts de sa femme défaire nœud après nœud.

\- Mes vêtements me manquent, gémit-elle, pensive.  
\- J’imagine, pouffa Fang.

L’ancienne guerrière s’attarda un instant sur le visage de la brune proche d’elle.

\- Ça ne t’a jamais manqué, à toi ?  
\- De quoi ? demanda Fang, surprise, en levant les yeux vers les siens.  
\- Les vêtements de ton époque, précisa Lightning.

Fang sembla réfléchir une seconde, puis finit par hausser les épaules. Elle venait de finir de démêler les lacets et elle lui demanda de se tenir droite pour pouvoir les ajuster correctement. Une fois serrés et noués dans son dos au point qu’elle en eut presque le souffle coupé, elle revint lui faire face.

\- En fait, finit-elle par répondre, ça ne m’a jamais vraiment traversé l’esprit. Au début, après un sommeil de six siècles, j’ai trouvé ça un peu étrange, mais rien d’insurmontable.

La brune lui présenta l’encolure de la robe et l’aida à la passer.

\- En tout cas, fit Lightning, ressortant la tête et se laissant manœuvrer comme une poupée entre les mains de sa femme, ça te va à ravir. Tu es magnifique.  
\- Mais toi aussi, je t’assure, répliqua la pulsienne, lui adressant un sourire mutin à travers son reflet dans le miroir.  
\- C’est quand même un enfer à enfiler, grommela-t-elle.  
\- C’est que tu n’y mets aucune bonne volonté, taquina Fang, ajustant manches et jupons autour d’elle avant de fermer la robe.

Lightning lui adressa un regard torve auquel sa femme répondit par un énième sourire dont elle avait le secret. Une fois la tenue enfilée, Fang la fit asseoir devant elle à la coiffeuse, passant négligemment ses doigts dans ses mèches roses.

\- Ils ont tellement poussés… c’est fou, fit-elle, les rassemblant doucement ensemble. J’ai l’impression que ça fait une éternité, alors que nous n’avons été séparées que six mois.

La détaillant des yeux, Lightning cru percevoir plus qu’une lueur de tristesse dans les émeraudes derrière elle. C’était une douleur latente, inquiétante, et elle se demanda à quoi pouvait bien penser son amante pour paraitre aussi dévastée.

\- Si ce n’est que ça, je peux les couper… Donne-moi une paire de ciseaux, ça fera l’affaire, répliqua-t-elle, cherchant à alléger l’atmosphère.  
\- Non, rit Fang, je les adore comme ça.

Le silence les enveloppa pendant lequel la brune attacha lâchement les mèches roses avant de déclarer :

\- Voilà ! Tu es enfin prête.  
\- Génial ! Je suis certaine d’être encore en retard. Il n’y a plus qu’à y aller.

Elle se releva, se tournant vers Fang pour lui faire face. Celle-ci soupira, s’éloignant d’elle de quelques pas.

\- Tu es sûre de vraiment vouloir participer à la fête ? demanda-t-elle, un brin fataliste.  
\- Bien sûr ! J’ai participé à celle de Samain, et même si j’y suis allée par la contrainte, j’ai passé un très bon moment. Hagen m’a parlé de la Beltaine, et j’ai envie de voir ça de mes propres yeux.  
\- Il n’y a rien d’extraordinaire non plus. C’est seulement une petite fête de village.  
\- Les courses de chocobos sont, parait-il, très palpitantes. Et les tartes du concours, succulentes, sourit Lightning.  
\- Claire, soupira cependant Fang, fatiguée, goûtant apparemment peu la plaisanterie.

La rosée haussa les épaules, affichant l’air le plus innocent qu’elle avait en réserve. Elle s’approcha de sa femme, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille quand elle fut à sa hauteur.

\- Ça nous fera du bien de sortir et de voir un peu de monde. Je sais qu’au fond, tu es d’accord avec moi.  
\- Ce n’est pas la question, râla la brune. Avec l’incendie suspect de la forge d’il y a quelques semaines, le village est encore en pleine effervescence… Et je n’aime toujours pas l’idée de nous mélanger aux habitants.

Lightning leva les yeux au ciel. L’instinct de protection et de préservation de Fang pouvait être pire que le sien par moment, et pourtant, elle était certaine de mettre déjà la barre haute. Les villageois ne nourrissaient pas vraiment d’interrogation ou de doute envers cet étrange incendie. Ranulf s’était volontairement accusé alors qu’il était de garde, racontant que le feu l’avait pris par surprise, et qu’avant qu’il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, celui-ci avait déjà ravagé l’entièreté des cages. Pour sauver sa peau, il n’avait pas eu d’autre option que de fuir aussi vite qu’il le pouvait, alors que la fumée commençait déjà à empoisonner ses poumons.

Beaucoup disaient que le forgeron avait peut-être laissé parler son instinct le plus primitif, et que c’était lui qui avait allumé ce feu, camouflant ainsi le meurtre de la cocoonienne qu’il aurait commis. D’autre avaient foi en Ranulf et ne cherchaient pas plus loin que sa version des faits, d’autant plus que Gervald et Bernulf s’étaient portés comme témoins devant tout le village. Même si certains laissaient courir des rumeurs, au final, ils se rejoignaient tous sur le même avis, ce n’était pas plus mal. Oerba était débarrassé de la soldate de Cocoon et la vie pouvait reprendre dorénavant son court.

Seule Fang avait des doutes sur la véracité des propos de Ranulf, et à elle se joignaient peut-être Hagen et Vanille, mais aucune des deux guérisseuses ne s’étaient prononcées sur le sujet. Lightning retint un soupir, refusant d’agir comme si sa femme avait raison de s’attendre au pire. Elle colla son front au sien, appréciant l’abandon de Fang entre ses bras.

\- Ecoute… Nous devons profiter, finit-elle par déclarer. Il est hors de question que nous restions enfermées alors que dehors, tout le monde fait la fête… En plus… Cette nuit, c’est ton anniversaire.  
\- Ce n’est pas comme si ça avait de l’importance, grogna la brune.  
\- Fang, réprimanda gentiment Lightning, décollant son front pour plonger son regard dans le sien, ça en a pour moi, et tu le sais.  
\- Tu auras toujours le dernier mot, n’est-ce pas ? Quoique je dise, j’ai perdu d’avance.  
\- Evidemment, provoqua la rosée. Aucun de tes arguments n’est valable.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire sous le regard torve que lui adressa la brune, puis s’écarta.

\- Est-ce qu’on peut y aller, maintenant ? ajouta-t-elle.

La pulsienne soupira, mais acquiesça. Cependant, alors qu’elles passaient la porte de la chambre et traversaient le couloir, cette dernière ne put s’empêcher de lancer la conversation sur ce qui la turlupinait depuis des semaines.

\- Cependant, je trouve la version de Ranulf étrangement trop facile.

Lightning fronça les sourcils à cette réplique, lui jetant un coup d’œil en biais.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu trouves de si étrange ? Personnellement, je ne vois rien d’étonnant à ce qu’un homme comme Ranulf ait volontairement commis un tel acte.  
\- Arrête, soupira Fang, tu vois parfaitement où je veux en venir.  
\- Peu importe de toute façon, rétorqua Lightning, désirant abréger cette conversation au plus vite. Elle devait mourir, alors de cette manière ou d’une autre…

Fang s’arrêta aussitôt en bas des quelques marches qui donnaient sur le salon, se tournant vers elle, le visage plissé par la confusion. Lightning se passa la langue sur les lèvres, alors que la brune s’exclamait :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai la désagréable impression que tu me caches quelque chose ?  
\- Parce que tu es parano, Fang, répondit la rosée, esquissant un léger sourire en coin.  
\- Sérieusement, Claire ! Elle aurait pu nous être encore utile. Nous révéler qui était l’autre l’cie. S’il avait un plan et lequel.  
\- Tu sais très bien que non. Elle était entraînée pour ne rien révéler et sa folie faisait le reste. Même si elle avait été au courant de quelque chose, elle n’aurait rien lâché. Au final, cette situation n’est pas plus mal.

Après sa tirade, Lightning se détourna de sa femme et s’avança jusqu’à la porte d’entrée. Elle s’empara de son châle accroché sur la patère, le glissant autour de ses épaules.

\- Maintenant, ajouta-t-elle, se retournant vers la brune, allons profiter de cette journée sans penser aux menaces qui planent au-dessus de nos tête. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ?

Fang pinça les lèvres et soupira, la rejoignant lentement.

\- Puisque ça semble tellement te tenir à cœur, marmonna-t-elle.

La rosée ne répliqua pas, se contentant de lui tendre une écharpe en laine que la pulsienne passa autour de son cou. Finalement elles quittèrent la maison d’Hagen, Fang s’emparant de l’une de ses mains pour la serrer tendrement dans la sienne. Malgré le pincement au cœur qui la tiraillait, Lightning se rapprocha d’elle, au point que leurs mains se délièrent pour que la brune passe plutôt son bras autour de sa taille. Pour l’ancienne guerrière, cette journée valait plus que ça. Alors qu’elle devait garder le silence sur son inéluctable futur, c’était un moment perdu dans le temps qui lui redonnerait du courage, et peut-être aussi un peu d’espoir. Des souvenirs qu’elle graverait dans sa mémoire pour ne jamais les oublier, et qui lui donneraient la force de continuer à avancer.

**oOo**

 

C’est environs quinze minutes plus tard qu’elles arrivèrent enfin sur la grande place du village. Un brouhaha infernal régnait déjà, s’éparpillant dans l’air et provenant des nombreuses animations qui comblaient toute l’esplanade. Des cris et des rires s’élevaient d’un peu partout, alors que la plupart des villageois s’agglutinaient devant les stands variés qui se suivaient les uns aux autres telle une farandole.

Un peu plus loin, dans la prairie d’Oerba, un circuit de course avait été installé et les chocobos paissaient tranquillement, attendant leurs cavaliers. Les odeurs étaient abondantes, à la fois sucrées et salées, s’élevant des étals de viande fumée, des légumes frais, des pâtisseries sorties à peine du four ou encore, des rares confiseries faites maison.

Lightning se laissa submerger par cette ambiance vivante et joyeuse qui, quelque part, lui rappelait celle de Bodhum à l’époque de Cocoon. Ses yeux sautaient de stand en stand sans vraiment savoir sur quoi se poser, attirés par les bruits et les couleurs champêtres de la décoration. Elle esquissa un sourire en détaillant les épouvantails suspendus à des piques, ou en équilibre sur des tonneaux ainsi que sur des bottes de foins. Les enfants couraient, excités par la fête, mais ils n’étaient pas les seuls. Les adultes aussi semblaient revivre après les longs mois éprouvants qu’ils venaient de subir.

Lightning oublia, l’espace d’un instant, toutes les inquiétudes qui lui tenaillaient le ventre. Pas loin d’elle, la jeune femme repéra Hagen en compagnie de Mirta et de Vanille. Sans vraiment le vouloir, elle chercha la présence de la jeune Fang et c’est presque aussitôt qu’elle rencontra les deux prunelles émeraude de l’adolescente, qui se tenait à l’opposé de la place avec sa sœur et Lynae. Lightning lui adressa un léger sourire avant qu’elle ne sente ses doigts être serrés entre ceux de sa femme. Elle fixa la brune à ses côtés, cette dernière l’observant avec une lueur réprobatrice au fond des yeux. La rosée haussa les épaules et Fang soupira doucement, certainement plus amusée qu’en colère.

De l’agitation attira son attention. Des cris d’encouragement étaient beuglés à tue-tête et elle se rendit rapidement compte que c’était pour soutenir un combat titanesque de bras de fer que se disputaient deux hommes, dont l’un n’était autre que Ranulf. Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes avant que celui-ci, qui faisait facilement deux fois la carrure de son adversaire, ne l’écrase à plate couture. Lightning remarqua aussitôt la lueur combative qui alluma le regard de Fang. Elle avait une dent contre Ranulf depuis que ce dernier lui avait éclaté la tête avec son gourdin, et si elle n’avait rien tenté contre lui jusqu’à maintenant, c’était uniquement parce qu’elle avait un minimum de retenue, et surtout, parce qu’il était hors de question de risquer leur billet de retour.

\- Allez ! A qui le tour ? s’exclama Ranulf, ramenant Lightning à la réalité.

Elle tourna la tête vers la brune, l’envie éclairant les traits de son visage. La vague d’agitation parcourrut les villageois, chacun se demandant s’il allait tenter le coup contre ce mastodonte de muscles.

\- Vas-y, fit doucement Lightning à l’oreille de sa femme.

La brune se tourna vers elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, répliqua-t-elle.  
\- Mais si, ne t’inquiète pas. Va lui montrer de quoi tu es capable.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Fang, ravie.

\- Personne ? demanda fortement Ranulf.  
\- Si ! Moi, rétorqua aussitôt Fang.

Un silence presque assourdissant se fit parmi la foule, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers la pulsienne. Le forgeron la fixa pendant une seconde avant de hocher la tête, l’invitant à prendre place.

\- Porte-moi chance, Sunshine, s’exclama Fang, se tournant vers elle.

La brune l’embrassa rapidement et partit rejoindre Ranulf, s’installant sur le petit tabouret en face de lui. Lightning secoua la tête, amusée. L’épreuve de force commença presque aussitôt sous les acclamations des villageois, qui avaient repris de plus belle. A son plus grand étonnement, Fang avait bien plus de supporter que Lightning ne l’aurait pensé.

\- Vous êtes venues finalement, fit une voix à ses côtés, la prenant par surprise.

Lightning cligna des yeux, se tournant vers Vanille, qu’elle n’avait pas entendue arriver.

\- On n’était pas certaines de vous voir, ajouta Hagen, qui l’avait suivi.

Derrières elles se tenait Mirta, silencieuse, observant le combat acharné qui avait lieu entre Ranulf et sa fille adulte. Malgré sa fine carrure, Fang avait énormément de force et le forgeron semblait être ravi d’avoir devant lui un adversaire qui, finalement, avait beaucoup de ressources.

\- J’ai eu un peu de mal à convaincre Fang que c’était une bonne idée, mais elle a fini par céder, répliqua enfin Lightning, détournant une seconde le regard de sa femme.  
\- Elle cède toujours, rétorqua Vanille, un sourire en coin.  
\- Est-ce que tu veux venir manger un morceau de tarte avec nous au stand de Fiona ? demanda Hagen.

Lightning allait décliner l’invitation, désirant rester pour soutenir sa femme, même si elle ne faisait pas preuve d’autant d’exubérance que la foule autour d’elle. Cependant, des hurlements explosèrent autour d’elle, signe que l’épreuve venait de se terminer. La rosée détailla les combattants, n’ayant besoin que d’une seconde pour savoir qui avait triomphé de qui. Elle était certaine de n’avoir jamais vu un air aussi défait peindre les traits de Ranulf, tandis que ce dernier n’avait certainement jamais imaginé pouvoir perdre. Encore moins contre Fang, qui, pour lui, devait toujours être la petite et frêle fille de son meilleur ami.

La brune, quant à elle, arborait un large sourire, ses yeux brillant de fierté et d’un brin d’arrogance qui firent rire Lightning. Sans qu’elle ne s’y attende, Fang encadra son visage de ses mains, s’emparant de ses lèvres dans un rapide et fougueux baiser.

\- Tu es vengée, mon amour, fit-elle à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.  
\- Je n’en attendais pas moins de toi, rit Lightning.

Elle secoua néanmoins la tête face à l’immaturité flagrante dont pouvait faire preuve de sa femme quand elle le voulait. Finalement, la brune décida d’aller faire un tour du côté de la buvette, alors qu’ Hagen entrainait Lightning, sans aucun remord, vers le stand de Fiona.

**oOo**

La journée se passa ainsi. Entre les diverses conversations, animations, concours en tout genre et les différents jeux, Lightning ne vit pas le temps passer, et c’est sans s’en rendre compte qu’elle s’était retrouvée autour d’une immense table, sur laquelle tous les habitants avaient partagés un même repas.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, une petite troupe de musiciens avait entonné les plus belles mélodies d’Oerba, permettant aux villageois d’esquisser quelques pas de danse. Le vin et la nourriture coulaient à flot. Le brouhaha des conversations était devenu assourdissant et Lightning, seule assise à la table, sentait la fatigue revenir, toujours plus lourde et harassante. Toutefois, elle se sentait étrangement bien. Elle pouffa légèrement de rire alors qu’elle regardait tendrement Fang, qui se dandinait précairement sur la piste de danse, bras-dessus bras-dessous avec Gervald et Bernulf, tous les trois fortement alcoolisés. Au fond d’elle, Lightning avait une étrange impression de déjà vu, mais elle repoussa fermement ses pensées, se concentrant plutôt sur ce qui l’entourait.

A l’autre bout de la table se trouvait d’un côté Tilda, Fiona et Swann qui semblaient en grande discussion, tandis qu’à l’opposé, Vanille tenait toujours compagnie à Hagen et Mirta. Après ces longs mois passés sous la tension et l’angoisse, tout le monde avait l’air de s’amuser, même Fang. Ses yeux cherchèrent automatiquement la silhouette de la brune parmi les danseurs. Elle s’amusa de voir Gervald et Bernulf la faire valser au milieu de la piste, tous les trois tenant précairement sur leurs pieds. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle ne devrait pas aller récupérer sa femme avant qu’il n’y ait un accident, mais la présence d’une personne qui vint s’installer à ses côtés l’arrêta dans son élan.

Large et imposante malgré la position assise, il ne fallut qu’une seconde à Lightning pour réaliser qu’il s’agissait de Fergus. Son cœur rata un battement, alors qu’elle se demandait ce qu’il pouvait bien lui vouloir. L’hostilité du père de Fang avait toujours été évidente et il était rare que l’homme ne vienne discuter avec elle sans qu’il ait une excellente raison. Son cœur s’emballa, les pulsations entrant désagréablement en résonnance avec la douleur lancinante qui pulsait dans sa poitrine. Cependant, elle resta parfaitement impassible, ne lui jetant qu’un vague coup d’œil tout en restant concentrée sur la piste de danse.

L’espace d’une seconde, elle eut peur qu’il lui parle de la mort suspecte de Nabaat et le silence entre eux s’éternisa, se faisant de plus en plus lourd et gênant. Puis Fergus se lança enfin, sa question la surprenant et la soulageant en même temps.

\- Comment va Fang ?

Elle tourna, cette fois, entièrement la tête vers l’homme. Il était vrai que sa femme, bien qu’elle semble plus apaisée, évitait toujours de rester trop en compagnie de ses parents. Mirta s’en était d’ailleurs fait une raison et faisait en sorte de ne pas s’approcher de sa fille adulte, se contentant de l’observer de loin.

\- Elle va bien, finit-elle par lui répondre gentiment. Elle est pressée que nous puissions enfin rentrer chez nous.

Un court silence se fit entre eux, pendant lequel Lightning fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant d’ajouter :

\- Et… de votre côté… Comment… Comment va…  
\- Elle va mieux, la coupa-t-il, comprenant ce qu’elle cherchait si difficilement à dire. Elle est même… étrangement apaisée, depuis que vous êtes venue lui parler.

Elle se serait attendue à entendre un soupçon de reproche percer le ton de sa voix, mais il n’en fut rien, au contraire.

\- Je voulais vous remercier, poursuivit-il, la surprenant tellement qu’elle en écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Pour ce que vous avez fait ce jour-là et aussi pour garder vos distances. Ma femme m’a avoué avoir écouté la conversation que vous avez eue avec ma fille, et je sais qu’au fond, elle a du mal à réellement saisir l’ampleur de tout ça. Merci… de la préserver, ainsi que son avenir, malgré elle.

Lightning pinça les lèvres, émue par autant de sincérité. Elle acquiesça doucement, esquissant un léger sourire, puis répondit :

\- Je ferais toujours tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la protéger. Peu importe l’âge qu’elle a et qu’elle l’accepte ou non.

Les traits du visage de Fergus semblèrent se détendre et il tourna son regard émeraude vers elle, la saisissant par son intensité. Cependant il se reprit bien vite et il redressa la tête de fierté, ce qui, au fond, fit sourire la jeune femme.

\- Je suppose que vous n’êtes pas vraiment là pour me parler uniquement de Fang, alors… Que désiriez-vous vraiment me dire ? demanda-t-elle après un instant, d’un ton nonchalant.

Ils se fixèrent et l’espace d’une seconde, Lightning eut l’impression de voir une lueur amusée traverser le visage de Fergus.

\- Droit au but sans perdre une minute… Il me semble bien reconnaitre la femme qui a atterri sans prévenir dans mon village.

Le ton était ni hostile ni chaleureux, juste tranquille, et Lightning fronça légèrement les sourcils. La musique changea pour un rythme toujours plus entrainant et elle patienta un instant de plus avant de lâcher :

\- Alors on en est là ? A jouer aux fausses amabilités ? Je sais que vous ne m’appréciez pas et que l’idée que, plus tard, votre fille épouse une cocoonienne vous rebute, ma…  
\- Ça n’a rien à voir avec tout ça, la coupa-t-il fermement, tout en gardant un ton agréable.  
\- Vraiment ? répondit Lightning, fronçant les sourcils.

Fergus soupira et se redressa sur sa chaise. Il semblait vaguement mal à l’aise, ne lui accordant plus aucun regard, toute son attention portée sur sa fille, qui se trémoussait sur la piste de danse.

\- La situation est étrange et délicate, c’est vrai, finit-il par avouer, et je ne crois pas que nous pussions parler de ce que je pense réellement de vous ou de… Votre situation avec ma fille. Pas à cette époque du moins…

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et Lightning pencha la tête sur un côté, attendant patiemment qu’il reprenne ce qu’il avait à dire, tout en évitant de penser que de toute façon, ils ne pourraient jamais parler de son union avec Fang.

\- Je dois me montrer objectif… poursuivit-il. En y repensant, je me rends compte que vous avez essayé d’être honnête et intègre autant que cela vous était possible. Et surtout… J’ai été témoin du dévouement dont vous avez fait preuve envers ma fille et du lien qui semble vous unir.

Suite à sa tirade, il se tourna de nouveau vers elle et Lightning ouvrit la bouche, l’émotion devenant palpable autour d’eux.

\- J’aime Fang, se sentit-elle obligée d’avouer. Je l’aime réellement.  
\- Moi aussi, répondit-il doucement, à défaut de ce qu’elle pourrait croire.

Finalement, il se leva, et Lightning se demanda à quoi avait servi cette étrange conversation. Elle n’était pas certaine que cela ait apporté grand-chose à leur relation déjà plutôt instable. La douleur dans sa poitrine semblait se réveiller et une kyrielle de questions tournait dans sa tête. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu’elle eut besoin d’une seconde pour réaliser que Fergus venait de sortir quelque chose des plis de sa veste pour le lui tendre.

Lorsqu’elle reconnut l’objet qui se balançait au bout des doigts de l’homme, elle écarquilla les yeux, son cœur cognant douloureusement dans son buste, la faisant se redresser comme un ressort sur sa chaise. Son pendentif ondulait devant elle, et elle pensa sérieusement qu’elle était en train de rêver. Ça faisait un moment qu’elle avait perdu l’espoir de le récupérer un jour. Elle leva une main pour l’attraper, mais l’espace d’une seconde elle douta, puis elle rencontra les yeux de Fergus.

\- J’ai longuement hésité, mais maintenant je tiens à vous le rendre, dit-il. Ma fille vous la donnée et après ce que j’ai vu, je comprends pourquoi. Je n’ai aucun droit de le garder. Il vous appartient.

La joie qui l’étreignit suite à ces mots manqua de la saisir sur place, mais elle se reprit rapidement, ne perdant pas une minute de plus pour s’emparer du bijou et de le serrer fortement dans la paume de sa main. Le prisme parut presque lourd, mais la sensation de bien-être qu’elle éprouva ensuite combla un vide immense qu’elle n’avait pas eu conscience d’avoir encore au plus profond d’elle.

Sa gorge était nouée par l’émotion, et pour la première fois depuis des années, Lightning n’arrivait pas à aligner deux mots sans craindre qu’ils ne la submergent. Mais, avant qu’elle ne puisse exprimer quoique ce soit, une main se referma soudainement autour de la sienne, fermée, une voix qu’elle connaissait intimement parlant à sa place.

\- Merci, déclara Fang. Tu n’imagines pas la valeur inestimable que ton geste a, pour moi.

Fergus acquiesça et partit sans rien ajouter, plutôt fier de lui. Lightning, elle, déglutit, levant le nez pour rencontrer le regard de sa femme, qui l’observait tranquillement avant de venir s’asseoir en face d’elle, sur la chaise qu’avait occupé son père quelques instants auparavant.

\- Ça ne va pas, Sunshine ? demanda-t-elle.

Lightning cligna des yeux, puis secoua la tête.

\- Si… Si, ça va, souffla-t-elle. Je suis seulement… surprise.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa main qu’elle ouvrit, découvrant le prisme bleu qui brillait dans sa paume.

\- Je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour.

Fang esquissa un large sourire, une lueur heureuse au fond des yeux et Lightning sentit soudainement la morsure désagréable de la culpabilité venir lui ronger les entrailles.

\- Tu veux que je te l’attache ? questionna Fang, la tirant brutalement de ses pensées.

L’ancienne guerrière cligna des yeux et acquiesça lentement. Fang s’empara du collier et la contourna, dégageant ses cheveux d’une main avant de placer le pendentif autour de son cou. Lightning esquissa alors un sourire, portant une main au prisme, qui sembla étonnamment lourd dans le creux de sa gorge. La brune déposa un baiser sur sa nuque et Lightning sentit sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement. La brûlure dans son torse était écrasante, étouffante, et elle savait qu’Odin n’était pas l’unique responsable.

Elle pinça les lèvres, réprimant autant que ça lui était possible la grimace qui menaçait de tordre les traits de son visage. Une boule vint obstruer sa gorge et elle déglutit difficilement. Elle s’en voulait. Terriblement. Fang lui avait offert ce bijou en signe d’espoir et d’avenir et Lightning savait, au plus profond d’elle-même, que c’était quelque chose qu’elles n’avaient plus à présent. La brune vint se rassoir en face d’elle, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Cependant, elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu’elle remarque l’air que sa femme arborait.

\- Claire, soupira-t-elle, je vois très bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Dis-moi ce qui t’arrive.

La rosée pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête, répondant :

\- Rien, je t’assure. Excuse-moi. Je suis seulement… émue.

Elle leva une main et enferma le pendentif entre ses doigts, essayant de repousser autant que possible le sentiment de culpabilité qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Un étau comprimait sa poitrine, se mélangeant à la douleur lancinante qui ne la quittait plus. Fang la tira de ses sombres pensées, posant une main sur l’une de ses joues.

\- Tu penses trop ! déclara-t-elle. Je sais ce qu’il te faut.  
\- Vraiment ? répliqua Lightning, amusée.  
\- Oui. Viens danser avec moi, sourit Fang.  
\- Ça ne va pas ! s’esclaffa la rosée. Tu tiens à peine sur tes pieds !  
\- Rabat joie ! Je ne suis pas ivre !

Lightning lui adressa un regard torve, penchant la tête sur un côté tout en affichant un air dubitatif.

\- Va t’amuser, Fang, finit-elle par soupirer. Je t’assure que tout va bien.

Une lueur de doute traversa les émeraudes de sa femme, mais elle pinça les lèvres et acquiesça. Elle se pencha en avant pour l’embrasser avant de rejoindre de nouveau la piste de danse. Elle fut aussitôt happée par Bernulf et Gervald, qui faisaient toujours les pitres au milieu de la piste et Lightning esquissa un léger sourire.

Une kyrielle d’émotions la prit à la gorge, encore plus dévastatrice que la douleur physique qui lui broyait le cœur. Elle se sentait mal dans tous les sens du terme et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour que ça aille mieux. Son corps et son esprit la faisaient souffrir, et elle savait que c’était la fin. Plus les jours passaient, plus Odin gagnait du terrain sans que ni elle, ni lui ne le veuille vraiment. C’était terrible de devoir y faire face, et elle ne voulait pas profiter des derniers moments avec Fang comme si elle était une mourante. Elle voulait continuer à la voir sourire, rire et planifier leur avenir, cependant, elle savait que les choses allaient inévitablement se compliquer.

La pulsienne était loin d’être stupide, et elle allait finir par comprendre rapidement comment toute cette histoire allait s’achever. Lightning tourna la tête vers Vanille, qui était toujours en pleine conversation avec Mirta et Hagen. La jeune guérisseuse semblait pleine de vie, radieuse, alors qu’elle profitait de sa tante et de la seule personne qui lui restait de son clan. Son cœur se serra, et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, cela n’avait rien à voir avec les souffrances de son corps. Elle allait avoir besoin d’un allié, de quelqu’un en qui elle pourrait avoir toute confiance. Elle se dégoûtait pour cela, mais Vanille était la seule à qui elle pouvait confier ses dernières volontés.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Fang qui riait sur la piste, avant de reposer son regard sur Vanille. Elle tomba aussitôt dans les prunelles lagons qui l’observaient tranquillement, bien qu’un brin soucieuses depuis quelques jours. Elle lui adressa un discret sourire, puis décida finalement d’aller marcher un peu sur la plage en contre bas.

**oOo**

La fête de la Beltaine avait continué de se dérouler tout au long de la nuit, sans encombre, laissant la plupart des villageois épuisés ou ivres. Ensuite, la vie avait doucement repris le court de sa route. Deux jours plus tard, une petite fête avait été organisée pour l’anniversaire de Fang, qui soufflait à présent respectivement dix-huit et vingt-huit bougies, et tout cela s’était fait dans une étrange ambiance intimiste.

Depuis leur conversation, Lightning faisait en sorte de ne pas trop se montrer, essayant d’éviter autant que ça lui était possible l’alter égo de sa femme. Elle avait toutefois tenue à féliciter l’adolescente lorsqu’elle l’avait croisée dans le village, sans pour autant s’étendre trop longtemps auprès d’elle. A sa plus grande surprise, cette dernière avait accueilli la politesse avec un sourire ravi, sans chercher à pousser un rapprochement, au contraire. Lightning l’avait vu rejoindre Lynae un peu plus loin et, bien que cela soit elle qui avait suggéré à l’adolescente de se concentrer sur la petite blonde, elle n’avait pu empêcher son cœur de se serrer stupidement d’un peu de jalousie.

Les premières chaleurs estivales se faisaient sentir et la rosée croisa les bras autour d’elle, appréciant la légère brise qui passait sur elle. Accoudée à la rambarde en pierre de la grande place, elle observait la vie qui grouillait en bas sans vraiment la voir. La jeune Fang roucoulait avec Lynae, sans qu’elle en ressente réellement quelque chose, cette fois. Ses pensées étaient enfin calmes, alors qu’elle profitait des derniers moments qui lui restait. La veille, elle avait réussi à parler à Vanille et, même si la scène se rejouait souvent dans son esprit, elle se sentait à présent apaisée. Peu importe ce qui l’attendait, elle pouvait maintenant partir sans crainte.

oOo

Cette journée avait un certain côté étrange, mais Mirta avait tenu à fêter l’anniversaire de sa fille, qu’elle soit adolescente ou adulte, et il leur avait presque été impossible de refuser d’être présentes. Si Fang, Vanille et Lightning avaient craint que ça se passe mal, elles avaient très vite été rassurées. La petite fête n’avait rassemblé que peu de monde, et en dehors des parents de la jeune femme, étaient seulement présents Hagen, Bernulf, Gervald et sa compagne.

Etonnamment, ils avaient tous mangé, bu et rit ensemble sans aucune gêne. Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle avait atterrit à Oerba, Lightning s’était sentie à sa place, sans que l’habituelle barrière entre cocooniens et pulsiens ne pose problème.

Finalement, plus tard dans la journée elle retrouva la jeune rouquine au pied d’un pommier en compagnie d’Hagen, alors que les deux Fang étaient parties chacune de leur côté. Mirta et Fergus avaient décidé de se promener sur les falaises du verger. Lightning posa ses fesses à ses côtés, soupirant lourdement de fatigue. Fermant les yeux, elle appuya son dos contre le tronc de l’arbre, appréciant le silence autour d’elle, seulement perturbé par les bruits de la nature.

\- Tu comptes m’en parler ?

La voix de Vanille la prit par surprise et elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, se tournant aussitôt vers elle. Elle se rendit compte qu’Hagen n’était plus là et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- De ce qui te chagrine, pour que tu sois ici, plutôt qu’avec Fang… Même si je sais que tu apprécies ma compagnie.

Lightning la regarda un instant, avant de détourner la tête, à la fois confuse et hésitante. Elle soupira, frottant l’une de ses tempes du bout des doigts.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? ajouta Vanille, inquiète.  
\- Oui, ça va, souffla la rosée.  
\- Vraiment ? … Light, sois honnête. Qu’est-ce qui se passe… ?

Lightning resta silencieuse, levant le nez vers le ciel bleu et dégagé. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de se lancer, incertaine.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça… Comment aborder le sujet…  
\- Eh bien, commence par le début, ça sera peut-être plus simple, sourit Vanille, essayant visiblement d’alléger l’atmosphère.

L’ancienne championne secoua la tête, une boule se coinçant dans sa gorge.

\- Je suis… désolée Vanille. Vraiment désolée. Mais tu es la seule sur qui je puisse compter… Et à qui je puisse demander un tel service.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? interrogea la rouquine, les sourcils durement froncés.

Lightning soupira et porta son regard dans celui, confus, de sa belle-sœur. Prise d’une impulsion, elle s’empara des petites mains devant elle et les serra entre les siennes. Sans perdre une seconde et surtout, sans laisser le doute venir s’installer de nouveau, elle se lança et avoua le choix qu’elle avait fait et l’acte auquel ça l’avait conduite, sous les yeux écarquillés et horrifiés de Vanille.

\- Oh par Etro… Mais… balbutia la rouquine, une fois qu’elle eut terminé son récit.  
\- Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, coupa Lightning.  
\- Quoi… Comment ça ?

Une lueur de confusion passa dans les prunelles de Vanille, alors qu’elle ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Lightning pinça les lèvres, resserrant la prise de ses doigts autour de ceux de la jeune guérisseuse.

\- Je sais que tu as compris où cela allait me conduire, souffla la rosée après un instant. Tu l’as certainement compris avant moi… Odin… est à l’intérieur de moi, et sa présence dans mon corps est trop puissante. Il me tue peu à peu sans le vouloir.  
\- Light… articula difficilement Vanille, des larmes perlant déjà au coin de ses yeux.  
\- Je n’ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi. J’ai repoussé l’échéance autant que je le pouvais. J’ai essayé de me voiler la face… mais… Peu importe mes choix… lorsqu’Odin devra retourner au Valhalla, il épuisera le peu d’énergie qu’il me reste et il m’emportera certainement avec lui auprès d’Etro.

Le souffle de Vanille eut un accroc, alors qu’elle assimilait ses paroles. Finalement elle secoua la tête, refusant d’accepter l’inévitable. Mais s’il y avait bien une chose dont Lightning n’avait pas besoin, c’était de se heurter à du déni.

\- Vanille, s’il te plait, rabroua-t-elle plus durement qu’elle ne le voulait.

Les lagons se levèrent vers elle, brillants, et l’ancienne championne sentit son cœur se serrer brutalement dans sa poitrine, lui nouant le ventre.

\- Je suis… désolée, vraiment, mais j’ai besoin que tu m’écoutes… J’ai besoin de toi.  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda Vanille, la voix enrouée par des sanglots qu’elle avait du mal à contenir.  
\- Tu es la seule qui puisse me rendre ce service et en qui j’ai totalement confiance.

Vanille eut un rire de gorge, douloureux et sarcastique, papillonnant des yeux autour d’elle, comme si elle espérait disparaitre pour ne pas avoir à faire face à cette situation. Cependant, son attention revint sur elle après un instant, les mâchoires serrées et la poigne de ses mains presque aussi ferme que la sienne. Lightning lui adressa un petit sourire en coin, aussi réconfortant que possible, avant d’ajouter :

\- Je sais que ça va être difficile, et que je vais placer sur tes épaules un lourd fardeau, alors… promets-moi que quoiqu’il arrive, tu resteras forte et que tu mèneras à bien la mission que je vais te confier.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi ? demanda Vanille, mettant dans son ton toute l’assurance qu’il lui restait.

Et Lightning ne fut jamais aussi fière d’elle qu’à cet instant. La rouquine un petit peu trop naïve qu’elle avait rencontré dix ans auparavant avait bien grandi. Elle pinça les lèvres et déglutit, serrant les dents avant de répondre doucement :

\- Il y a longtemps… je me suis faite une promesse. Lorsque j’ai retrouvé Serah, je me suis promis que plus jamais je n’abandonnerai les personnes que j’aime. Mais de toute évidence, quand on est liée à une déesse, nos promesses importent peu.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, souffla Vanille.

Lightning esquissa à peine un sourire, retirant ses mains de celles de Vanille, qui eut du mal à les lâcher. Elle vint encadrer son visage, inspirant profondément, avant de se relâcher, étrangement calme par rapport au tumulte qui faisait rage au fond d’elle.

\- Je vais certainement te sembler cruelle, mais si tu as envie de pleurer, je vais te demander de le faire maintenant. Une fois seule, crie et hurle même, si tu en ressens le besoin, parce qu’après, tu devras être forte.

Vanille déglutit bruyamment, ses larmes s’échappant de ses yeux pour venir se perdre sur le rebord des mains de Lightning, toujours collées à ses joues.

\- Une fois que je serais partie, je veux que tu prennes soin d’elles pour moi, reprit-elle tranquillement, sous les pleurs silencieux de la rouquine. J’aimerai que tu veilles sur ma petite sœur. Je sais qu’elle a Snow auprès d’elle qui fera en sorte d’être présent, mais Serah a toujours pu se reposer sur moi, et un jour, elle aura de nouveau besoin des conseils d’une sœur. Je ne pourrais pas m’acquitter de cette tâche alors… soit là pour elle, s’il te plait. Ne t’inquiète pas… Snow t’épaulera.

Elle fit un court silence, captant le regard vacillant de Vanille qui plongea dans le sien.

\- C’est pour ça… que je voudrais surtout que tu prennes soin de Fang pour moi. Je sais comment elle va réagir. Elle sera certainement furieuse et anéantie. Elle m’en voudra probablement et elle aura toutes les raisons du monde. Si elle a besoin d’hurler, de m’insulter… laisse-la faire, mais quoiqu’il arrive, si elle tombe, relève-la, soutien-là… Fait-la avancer.

Lightning ôta ses mains des joues de Vanille, les reposant sur ses cuisses.

\- Je veux qu’elle survive, peu importe par quel moyen. Puis je veux qu’elle réapprenne à vivre… Un jour, je veux qu’elle aime de nouveau. Pourras-tu faire ça ? Pourras-tu enterrer ton propre chagrin au profit du leur et être un pilier pour elles ?

Vanille ferma les yeux, le souffle court et les poumons probablement en feu, alors qu’elle s’efforçait d’assimiler une telle demande.

**oOo**

Vanille ne lui avait pas répondu. Trop choquée, elle n’avait pas réussi à trouver les mots. Ensuite, elle n’en avait plus eu le temps, alors que Fang revenait de sa promenade en compagnie d’Hagen, avant d’être rejointe par Bernulf et Gervald. Finalement, Lightning n’avait pas insisté, mais quand leurs regards se croisaient, elle savait que ses paroles hantaient sa belle-sœur et que sa dernière question flottait toujours dans son esprit.

C’est des rires qui la tirèrent de ses sombres pensées, et elle porta instinctivement son regard en contrebas. La jeune Fang et Lynae étaient toujours présentes, s’amusant à flirter ouvertement. Sans qu’elle le veuille vraiment, une autre question vint assaillir son esprit et elle fronça les sourcils, pinçant les lèvres de mécontentement.

\- Arrête de te torturer inutilement ! fit soudainement une voix à ses côtés.

Lightning en sursauta de surprise, son cœur faisant un bond désagréable dans poitrine. Pendant une seconde, elle eut l’impression de l’avoir dans l’estomac, avant qu’il ne remonte à sa place initiale. Puis elle tourna la tête, ses yeux rencontrant directement ceux de sa femme. Elle lança un regard réprobateur à Fang, qui se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire espiègle.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas t’annoncer ? râla-t-elle pour la forme, reportant son regard vers l’horizon.  
\- Je l’ai fait, mais je te pensais pas aussi concentrée… jusqu’à ce que je remarque ce que tu regardais avec autant d’hostilité, répliqua gentiment la brune.  
\- Je n’étais pas hostile, marmonna Lightning.

La pulsienne pencha la tête sur un côté, affichant un air à la fois dubitatif et taquin.

\- A d’autres ! rétorqua-t-elle. Tu aurais eu des poignards à la place des yeux, tu l’aurais tuée sur place.

Lightning soupira, un silence les enveloppant sans qu’elle ne sache quoi répondre. Finalement, elle décida d’aller droit au but. Peu importe les choix qu’elle avait fait, elle était encore vivante et Fang était toujours sa femme. Pour l’instant.

\- Je suppose que tu vas me dire que c’est stupide. Que je ne devrais pas être jalouse… Eh bien, ne te donne pas cette peine. Je le sais parfaitement, mais c’est plus fort que moi.

Fang prit une seconde avant de rétorquer, à sa plus grande surprise :

\- En fait… J’allais plutôt te dire que c’était… flatteur. Mais oui, c’est vrai, tu as raison, cette jalousie que tu ressens est stupide.  
\- Merci, grogna Lightning, irritée.

La pulsienne pouffa de rire avant de se racler la gorge sous le regard noir qu’elle reçut.

\- Claire, finit-elle par soupirer, je te rappelle que c’est toi ma femme.  
\- Est-ce que tu l’as épousée ? demanda subitement la rosée.  
\- Pardon ? répondit Fang, écarquillant les yeux, interloquée.  
\- Il y a six siècles… quand tu vivais encore ici… Est-ce que tu l’as épousée ?

Fang ne quitta pas son air abasourdi avant de finir par soupirer, comprenant le soudain sérieux de la situation.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle enfin d’un ton ferme et sans appel. Quand je t’ai dit que ça n’avait été qu’une amourette de jeunesse, je ne t’ai pas menti.

Elle prit une seconde avant de poursuivre :

\- Ça a duré environs deux ans, je crois… après ça, la guerre a éclaté, ravageant tout Gran Pulse… Autant te dire que j’avais autre chose en tête que de me marier.

Le silence se fit de nouveau, et Fang tourna la tête vers elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Lightning remarqua la lueur tendre qui faisait briller les émeraudes en face d’elle.

\- Aucune femme ne m’avait jamais donné cette envie, ajouta-t-elle.  
\- Quelle envie ?  
\- Celle d’un long avenir aux côtés de la personne que j’aime avec une maison et, pourquoi pas, des enfants.

Le cœur de Lightning rata un battement, tandis qu’elle sentait tout son corps se crisper. L’envie de Fang entra en résonnance avec la sienne, ses propres désirs se réveillant, avant qu’ils ne soient tout aussi soudainement démolis par son funeste destin. Jamais elle n’aurait droit à ça, pourtant, comme si elle désirait se faire du mal, elle se demanda à quoi aurait pu ressembler leurs enfants. Alors, la douleur dans sa poitrine se fit plus brûlante et elle inspira doucement, essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions.

\- Allez, viens, fit soudainement Fang, la sortant de ses pensées. Rentrons.

La pulsienne passa son bras autour du sien, l’incitant à la suivre tout en prenant le chemin de la maison d’Hagen. Lightning se laissa conduire, appréciant la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de la brune proche du sien. Elle l’observa du coin de l’œil. Cette femme si forte et droite. Fang avait toujours été courageuse à ses yeux, mais à cet instant, ça semblait différent. Elle avait de la chance d’avoir auprès d’elle quelqu’un comme la brune. Elle était horrible. Lorsque tout ça serait terminé, elle, elle n’aurait certainement plus conscience de rien. Se souviendrait-elle même de Fang ? Elle n’en savait rien. Mais ce qui était sûr, c’était qu’à cause d’Etro, elle allait briser les rêves de cette femme et l’anéantir, et cette vérité la broyait tellement de l’intérieur que Lightning pria presque pour que cela arrive vite et qu’elle n’ait rien le temps de voir venir.

Prise d’une impulsion, elle posa sa main sur celle sur son bras et serra les doigts dans les siens, lâchant dans un souffle ténu, désirant se confier avant que ça ne soit trop tard :

\- Je t’aime Fang… Je t’aime plus que tout.

Elle sentit la réponse de la brune avant même que celle-ci ne la dise, pourtant, lorsque les mots atteignirent ses oreilles, elle en eut presque le souffle coupé par leur force.

\- Moi aussi, Sunshine. Tu n’es pas seulement mon avenir… Tu es tout mon monde.

Ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un léger sourire en coin qu’elle eut du mal à esquisser. Et à cet instant, elle se demanda si Vanille suffirait à sauver Fang d’elle-même, quand elle ne serait plus là.

**oOo**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 40**

 

Trois mois. C’est le temps exact qui se déroula depuis leur retour funeste à New-Bodhum à peine quelques temps après sa conversation avec Lightning. Les fraîcheurs automnales pointaient déjà le bout de leur nez et Vanille, assise sur les marches du café de Lebreau, resserra les pans de son châle autour de ses épaules. Elle soupira, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette de Fang qui passait ses journées les fesses posées au bout du ponton à fixer l’horizon, attendant un miracle qui n’arriverait jamais.

De là où elle se trouvait, Vanille ne craignait qu’une chose, que sa sœur se jette à l’eau dans un moment de folie. Et elle savait que si ça arrivait, elle n’arriverait jamais à temps pour l’empêcher de se noyer. C’était tellement difficile. Tout avait explosé si vite autour d’elles. Soupirant de nouveau, elle avait l’impression de pouvoir revivre tout ce qui s’était passé ces six derniers mois et son cœur se serrait toujours autant de douleur et de chagrin. Cependant, elle avait fait une promesse, et elle la tiendrait, quoi qu’il puisse lui en coûter.

**oOo**

Pendant presque trois semaines, la vie fut calme… Peut-être trop calme. L’inquiétude des habitants s’était atténuée, les laissant tous reprendre leur quotidien avec l’espoir que les problèmes étaient terminés. C’est bien pour ça que lorsque l’attaque éclata, bien qu’ils aient eu une maigre longueur d’avance grâce aux nouveaux postes de défense, les saisissants tous sur place.

Cependant, malgré la surprise, les villageois étaient préparés et, cette fois, ils évitèrent de se laisser envahir par une vague de panique qui aurait pu leur être fatale. Aux premiers hurlements, une rapide chorégraphie s’orchestra, chacun prenant soins des autres et mettant tout le monde en sécurité, à commencer par les enfants et les vieillards. Toutefois, ils ne purent éviter l’angoisse de venir leur saisir le ventre, lorsque le sol se mit à trembler violemment sous l’explosion d’une bombe, qui détruisit une bonne partie de la place centrale.

Une agitation palpable ébranla Oerba, alors qu’un énorme navire dirigeable, appartenant indéniablement à Cocoon, se dirigeait droit sur eux. Des équipes au sol avaient pris le village d’assaut de tous les côtés et il n’avait fait aucun doute à Vanille que la personne qui était derrière cette attaque n’était autre que le deuxième l’cie choisi par Bhunivelze.

Ils avaient tous eu besoin d’un instant avant de réagir, chacun détalant ensuite pour s’occuper des missions qui lui avait été assignées dès l’établissement du plan de défense. Finalement, avant même que Vanille ne s’en rende compte, elle et Lightning avaient été séparées de Fang dans la mêlée, sans que ni l’une ni l’autre ne puisse rebrousser chemin pour la retrouver. Des explosions retentissaient autour d’elles, ravageant toujours plus le village et tout bascula un peu plus lorsque la rosée s’effondra au sol, le souffle court.

Vanille écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée, s’élançant près d’elle pour l’aider à se relever. Elle pressait une main contre sa poitrine, une grimace de douleur tordant les traits de son visage. Le cœur de Vanille avait raté un battement, ayant de peur de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Malgré ça, elle persista à soutenir sa belle-sœur, l’incitant à avancer pour se mettre en sécurité.

Les villageois courraient, tous rejoignant le même endroit. Le plus sûr était de s’enfermer dans le bâtiment du conseil, mais aucun n’avait prévu qu’un groupe de soldats réussiraient à percer les lignes de défenses et à pénétrer l’enceinte du village. Alors, lorsque les premiers coups de feu explosèrent près de sa tête, la manquant de justesse, la jeune guérisseuse en resta saisie sur place pendant une seconde. Une seconde qui faillit lui coûter la vie, si Lightning n’avait pas été à ses côtés.

Elle la poussa brutalement, la faisant rencontrer le sol avec un choc qui lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Vanille en fut brièvement sonnée, avant de se redresser, relevant enfin la tête vers Lightning. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et c’était comme si tous les bruits qui lui perçaient les tympans jusqu’à présent n’étaient plus qu’un désagréable bruit de fond, alors que l’effroi venait de saisir tous ses membres.

Elle eut à peine conscience d’hurler avant de se relever et de se précipiter vers sa belle-sœur, rattrapant cette dernière de justesse au moment où elle s’effondrait, une plaie béante lui transperçant le ventre. Elle se rendit à peine compte que son agresseur venait de chuter au sol, mort sous la violence du coup d’une hache qui lui perfora le crâne, emportant avec lui le coutelas qui avait grièvement blessée Lightning. Toute son attention était portée sur le visage de sa belle-sœur, celui-ci figé dans une expression de surprise et de la douleur, un filet de sang s’échappant du coin de ses lèvres.

\- Oh non… Non, non, non… répéta Vanille, appuyant sur la blessure de toutes ses forces. Pitié, non…  
\- Ce n’est rien, Vanille, souffla difficilement Lightning… ça devait être ainsi. Ça sera plus facile.  
\- Tais-toi ! Ne raconte pas de stupidités pareilles ! s’écria la guérisseuse.

Des larmes inondèrent ses yeux et la rouquine remarqua enfin la présence de Gervald, Bernulf et Ranulf en face d’elle, une lueur d’épouvante brillant dans leurs prunelles. Et à cet instant, elle se demanda où était Fang. Si trois des plus puissants guerriers d’Oerba se trouvaient ici, alors elle-même ne devait pas être bien loin.

Une toux la sortit de ses pensées, la ramena aussitôt à la tragique situation qui se présentait à elle. Les mains pleines de sang, elle fixa son regard dans celui de Lightning, qui était bien trop calme. Elle esquissa même un léger sourire qui ébranla Vanille jusqu’au plus profond de son être.

\- Va te mettre à l’abri ! ordonna Lightning d’un ton diffus mais non pas dénué de cette autorité qui lui était propre.  
\- Non. Je ne peux pas t’abandonner comme ça. Il en est hors de question !  
\- Vanille…  
\- Non !

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et un sentiment d’impuissance et d’injustice vint lui nouer l’estomac. Une main froide se posa sur les siennes, qui comprimaient toujours la blessure, et elle pinça les lèvres.

\- Je ne vais pas m’en sortir cette fois, souffla-t-elle. Je n’ai plus assez de forces et Odin va quitter mon corps… Tu sais… Ce que ça veut dire.  
\- Mais…  
\- Je vais mettre enfin un terme à cette histoire.  
\- Pas comme ça, gémit Vanille.  
\- Est-ce que tu acceptes de me promettre… de faire ce que je t’ai demandé ?  
\- Light…  
\- Vanille… Promet-le moi… S’il-te-plaît.

Un trémolo fit trembler la voix de Lightning et Vanille cligna des yeux, se rendant compte qu’au final, cette froide apparence n’était qu’une façade. Elle déglutit, inspirant et expirant plusieurs fois. Elle prenait enfin pleinement conscience de la difficulté du fardeau que sa belle-sœur avait placé sur ses épaules.

\- Oui, répondit-elle doucement, ses mains sur la blessure sanguinolente, tout comme son corps, se relâchant lourdement. Je te le promets.

Lightning lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement qui se transforma bien vite en grimace, un gémissement traversant la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- N’oublie pas… De lui dire que je l’aime… Et que je l’aimerai toujours, articula-t-elle difficilement.

Puis, avant qu’elle ne puisse répondre, le chagrin lui nouant la gorge, tout explosa autour d’elle. Une puissante lumière l’aveugla et elle perdit connaissance, dévastée par la perte.

**oOo**

Lorsqu’elle reprit conscience, un étrange silence régnait autour d’elle, qui lui parut presque incongru après la cacophonie infernale qui avait éclaté avec l’attaque des cocooniens. Le décor avait changé. Les sourcils froncés, Vanille s’était rendue compte qu’elle ne se trouvait plus à Oerba, mais au milieu d’une vaste plaine, sans une âme qui vive à des kilomètres à la ronde en dehors d’un groupe de flans, inoffensifs tant qu’elle ne s’approchait pas trop près.

Des falaises, des corniches, quelques bois et un espace dégagé à perte de vue… Elle était de retour dans les Steppes, et le sol dur sous elle et non meuble et boueux des pluies torrentielles qui avaient dû s’abattre pendant des mois dans cette région, lui disaient qu’elle ne se trouvait plus à la même époque. Déboussolée, Vanille se releva, tournant sur elle-même. En une fraction de seconde, tout avait changé. Cependant, les souvenirs l’assaillirent subitement et elle posa son regard sur ses mains maculées de sang. Ce n’était pas un cauchemar. Lightning était morte dans ses bras, Odin quittant son corps. Ce dernier avait dû anéantir tous ses ennemis avant de rejoindre Etro dans le Valhalla… Et il avait uniquement suffit de cela, et peut-être de l’intervention divine de la déesse de la mort, pour que l’espace-temps retrouve sa place, et elle aussi.

Le cœur battant la chamade, la rouquine tourna une fois de plus sur elle-même, cherchant du regard la présence du corps de sa belle-sœur, qui aurait dû se trouver à ses pieds, mais aussi celle de Fang. Sa sœur ne pouvait pas être bien loin. Quelques secondes après avoir pensé ça, c’est un gémissement qui attira son attention. Sans réfléchir une minute de plus, Vanille se lança dans la direction, sa respiration s’accélérant sous l’angoisse qui venait de lui nouer le ventre.

Elle descendit rapidement une petite corniche, découvrant en contrebas la silhouette de Fang, prostrée et recroquevillée au sol. Une seconde après, alors qu’elle s’était avancée pour être sûre qu’elle allait bien et en savoir un peu plus ce qui avait pu se passer pendant son inconscience, elle s’arrêta instantanément. L’air était soudainement surchargé, croulant sous une souffrance palpable, des gémissements et des sanglots perçant presque ses oreilles. Vanille glissa sur les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de sa sœur, ses yeux fixés sur le dos de la brune, qui se balançait doucement d’avant en arrière, en proie à un chagrin évident que la jeune guérisseuse doutait de pouvoir un jour guérir.

Lorsqu’elle arriva enfin derrière elle, Vanille s’agenouilla, hésitant à poser une main sur l’épaule tremblante qui lui faisait face. Elle se décala, essayant d’accrocher le regard de Fang, mais celui-ci était lointain, brillant de larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu’elle ne cherche, et ne puisse, les retenir. Vanille sentit sa propre peine venir lui nouer la gorge, ses propres larmes inonder ses yeux et elle déglutit difficilement. Elle n’avait pas le droit de se laisser aller, elle avait fait une promesse, et elle allait s’y tenir, peu importe la difficulté.

Elle aurait voulu faire réagir la brune, mais le plus important était avant tout qu’elle les mette en sécurité. Un coup d’œil vers le ciel lui apprit que la journée n’allait pas tarder à se terminer et ni l’une ni l’autre n’était en état pour se mettre en route et rejoindre leur village. Avant ça, Vanille avait besoin de se repérer. D’après elle, Neo-Bodhum n’était pas excessivement loin et le trajet de retour ne devrait pas prendre plus d’une journée.

Un peu plus loin, elle repéra facilement une excavation en contrebas d’une falaise. Tout ce dont elles avaient besoin pour passer la nuit à l’abri des créatures nocturnes qui pourraient les attaquer.

\- Fang, appela Vanille, en se tournant vers la brune.

Celle-ci n’eut aucune réaction au son de sa voix et le cœur de la rouquine se serra dans sa poitrine. Les larmes ne coulaient plus, seuls quelques reniflements persistaient encore, accompagnés de tremblement qui secouaient par moment ses épaules. Vanille la détailla, et c’est seulement à cet instant qu’elle remarqua ce qu’elle tenait dans entre ses mains. Le pendentif du clan Yun se balançait au bout de ses doigts, seul vestige appartenant à Lightning avant qu’elle ne disparaisse de nouveau.

\- Fang, appela-t-elle de nouveau, la gorge nouée.

Elle posa une main hésitante sur l’épaule devant elle, mais Fang ne réagit toujours pas, gardant le regard fixé sur le sol, lointain. Vanille en fut troublée, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir faire si la brune restait dans un tel état de torpeur. La guérisseuse serra les poings. C’était à elle de faire quelque chose. Sans se préoccuper que la brune se retourne contre elle, Vanille attrapa l'un de ses bras, l'incitant à se relever. Avec surprise, Fang suivit le mouvement sans pour autant donner l'impression d’être consciente.

Vanille en profita pour la diriger rapidement vers la grotte dans la corniche à quelques mètres d'elles, attentive à la moindre attaque provenant d'une créature quelconque qui leur tomberait dessus. C'est sans encombre qu'elles l'atteignirent et la rouquine se précipita à l'intérieur. A cet instant, Fang se dégagea de sa prise, pas forcément avec brusquerie, mais assez fermement pour que Vanille recule d'un pas et ne cherche pas la communication. Son aînée alla s'asseoir contre l'un des murs du fond, dans le coin le plus sombre qu'il y avait, sans lever une seul fois son regard vers elle. Vanille n'était même pas certaine que Fang se soit réellement rendu compte de sa présence. Elle soupira, les bras ballants et les yeux rivés sur sa sœur, sans savoir quoi faire.

Toutefois, le plus urgent pour l'instant était de trouver un peu d'eau et de la nourriture. Soupirant une fois de plus, Vanille décida de s'aventurer de nouveau à l'extérieur, maintenant que Fang était en sécurité. Elle s'approcha un peu de la brune, lançant d'un ton quelque peu incertain :

\- Je vais essayer de nous trouver un peu d'eau et de quoi manger. Je reviens vite.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, Fang restant obstinément silencieuse, la tête tournée à l'opposé d'elle. Vanille serra légèrement les poings, son cœur se pinçant de tristesse et de dépit. Elle se détourna, hésitant une seconde, les mots au bord des lèvres, avant de finalement baisser la tête et quitter la grotte.

**oOo**

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard environ que Vanille était revenue, les bras chargés de maigres vivres, sans que Fang n'ai bougé d'un centimètre. Elle avait lentement préparé le repas, son regard s'égarant régulièrement sur la silhouette immobile de la brune. Alors qu'elle tournait la viande au-dessus d'un petit feu dont la fumée s'échappait par l'entrée de la grotte, la rouquine sentit son cœur se serrer désagréablement dans sa poitrine.

Un silence pesant régnait autour d'elles et Vanille se sentait de plus en plus impuissante. Lightning lui manquait et quelque part au fond d'elle, malgré la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait, elle lui en voulait de lui avoir fait promettre d'être forte, parce qu'en observant sa sœur, elle doutait fortement d'en être capable. Puis elle pensa soudainement à Serah. Une boule nouant sa gorge, elle se demanda comment elle allait faire face à la cadette Farron. L'angoisse lui serra le ventre et elle reporta son attention sur Fang. Pour l'instant, la priorité était qu'elle s'occupe de son aînée. Cependant, que pouvait-elle faire pour l'aider ?

Elle mangea lentement son maigre repas avant de se décider enfin à se lever, apportant le sien à la brune, qui n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'elle fut près d'elle. Elles étaient revenues à leur époque et il était plus qu'évident que la guerre entre Bhunivelze et Etro était terminée, la victoire remportée certainement par cette dernière, mais le prix à payer pour cela avait été bien trop élevé. Vanille fixa Fang pendant un instant, déglutissant et inspirant, cherchant au plus profond d'elle le courage de faire face à la brune et surtout, celui de la pousser à réagir enfin. Le mieux était encore probablement de rester elle-même.

Elle soupira doucement, s'approchant un peu plus, puis s’accroupit, essayant de capter le regard de sa sœur. A l'aide de plusieurs feuilles, Vanille avait fait une petite assiette dans laquelle elle avait placé les quelques morceaux de viande qu'elle avait fait cuire. Elle les tendit devant elle, lâchant gentiment :

\- Fang, il faut que tu manges.

La brune ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne lui accorda même pas un coup d’œil, restant prostrée et en dehors de la frustration, c'est l’inquiétude qui commença à ronger ses entrailles.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile, mais... Tu...

Vanille se tut, refermant la bouche, les mots s'étouffant dans sa gorge. Mais quoi ? Elle devait être forte ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? C'était certainement trop en demander à Fang pour l'instant, alors que pouvait-elle bien lui dire pour la réconforter ?

\- C'est difficile, répéta-t-elle doucement, mais... Elle ne voudrait pas que tu te laisses mourir de faim. Nous allons devoir prendre la route dès demain matin pour rentrer au village, tu vas avoir besoin d'énergie pour au moins faire le chemin.

Fang resta silencieuse une fois de plus et Vanille soupira. Elle resta accroupie un instant en face de la brune, avant de finalement se redresser. C'était peine perdue. Même si Fang l'entendait, ou avait conscience de sa présence à ses côtés, elle ne lui adresserait pas la parole tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas décidée. Elle allait tourner les talons et retourner près du feu dans l'idée d'essayer de dormir quelques heures lorsque la voix, enrouée et basse, de sa sœur, la pris par surprise.

\- Tu étais au courant... souffla-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question, tout au plus une constatation, terrible, dénuée d'émotion. Une froideur glaciale se dégageait de ses mots, de l'intonation et Vanille en frissonna. Elle se retourna vers Fang. Cette dernière posait sur elle un regard fatigué, tellement lointaine que la rouquine aurait pu se demander si elle s'adressait à elle. Mais les mots qui suivirent ne laissèrent aucune place au doute.

\- Tu étais au courant de ce qu'elle comptait faire. De ses projets.

Vanille déglutit, pinçant les lèvres sans savoir ce qu'elle devait répondre. Finalement elle acquiesça doucement.

\- Elle m'en avait parlé... J'ai essayé de la dissuader, mais...

Oh Fang, pensa-t-elle, tu sais très bien qu'une fois que Lightning avait une idée en tête, il était presque impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Elle voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais Fang la coupa dans son élan.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demanda-t-elle, accusatrice.  
\- Elle... Elle m'avait fait promettre... De garder le secret.  
\- Sa vie... avait plus de valeur qu'une promesse aussi stupide !

Elle s'étrangla presque avec ses mots, un sanglot secouant le son de sa voix. Fang déglutit, inspirant et expirant difficilement, la douleur semblant devenir physique tellement elle devait être vive. Vanille était tétanisée, à la fois triste, déboussolée et en colère, une kyrielle d'émotions qui la déstabilisait.

\- Je... Je sais... qu'il n'y a rien que je pourrais dire qui n'atténuera ton chagrin, mais...  
\- Va-t’en.

Le ton était resté bas, pourtant, il résonna sinistrement le long des parois de la grotte, comme un écho désagréablement bruyant à ses oreilles. Un lourd silence les enveloppa ensuite, pendant lequel Vanille fixa sa sœur, surprise et peut-être un peu choquée aussi.

\- Tu es... Tu es la dernière personne à qui j'ai envie de parler pour l'instant, souffla difficilement Fang.

Le cœur de Vanille se serra et elle pinça fermement les lèvres. Elle était blessée et confuse, ne s'attendait vraiment à être l'objet un tel rejet. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle pensa qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à mieux. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas responsable des choix de Lightning, c'était à elle que cette dernière s'était confiée et pour Fang, en dehors de douleur de la perte et de l'impuissance qu'elle devait ressentir, c'était très certainement le sentiment de trahison qui devait primer. Sa sœur avait besoin d'un coupable pour donner une autre réalité à la mort de sa femme, et qui de mieux que la personne qui, dans un sens, avait pour elle, contribué à ce que Lightning perde la vie ?

\- Va-t’en, Vanille, répéta Fang un ton plus bas.

La rouquine fixa son aînée. Cette dernière ne la regardait même plus, comme si sa simple vision lui était rebutante. Elle finit par acquiescer, bien malgré elle, ne sachant quoi faire de plus. Cependant, la seconde suivante, elle trouva cela trop facile. Elle avait fait une promesse à Lightning et cette dernière, peu importe où elle se trouvait, comptait sur elle pour qu'elle la tienne. Jamais elle ne s'était rabaissée devant le caractère de Fang et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il fallait qu'elle commence. Elle pouvait se montrer hostile autant qu'elle le voulait, Vanille avait toujours su comment la gérer, et elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Lightning avait placé tous ses espoirs sur elle. D'aussi loin qu’elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours été capable de tenir tête à la brune, mais aussi à la raisonner quand il le fallait. Cette fois ne serait pas différente, Vanille se le promettait.

Elle carra les épaules, se donnant une contenance et une assurance qu'elle n'était pas vraiment certaine d'avoir au fond d'elle, puis se retourna vers Fang. Vanille inspira et expira doucement.

\- Je vais te laisser seule un temps, parce que tu en a besoin, commença-t-elle, mais avant ça... Je peux comprendre que tu me juges responsable de ce qui s'est passé, mais... sache qu'elle avait fait son choix bien avant de m'en parler. Peu importe ce que j'ai pu dire, ou ce que j'aurais pu lui dire, rien ne l'aurait fait changer d'avis. Tu connais... Pardon... Tu connaissais Lightning mieux que moi... quelque part au fond de toi, tu sais que j'ai raison. Et tu sais aussi que... je te le dise n'aurait rien changé.  
\- J'aurais pu essayer de la protéger ! répliqua Fang, à sa surprise, sa voix prenant un ton plus aigre qu’auparavant. J'aurais peut-être pu la sauver.

Vanille pinça les lèvres, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Le déni était certainement le pire des sentiments que la jeune guérisseuse allait devoir apprendre à gérer pour Fang. Ça faisait des semaines qu'elle était au courant des projets de Lightning et, si elle aussi elle avait du mal à accepter le geste de sa belle-sœur, elle était, en revanche, plus objective que Fang.

\- Tu aurais essayé... et tu aurais échoué, répondit-elle aussi doucement que possible.  
\- Tu n'en sais rien ! s'énerva la brune.  
\- Bien sûr que si je le sais ! Et tu le sais, toi aussi ! répliqua Vanille d'un ton ferme. Odin était en elle. Peu importe tous les efforts que tu aurais pu faire pour essayer d'empêcher son destin de s'accomplir, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné. Dès l'instant ou l'eidolon a quitté son corps, cela a drainé le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. C'était le plan d'Etro depuis le début, et tu n'aurais jamais rien pu faire pour contrer ça.

Un lourd silence résonna presque sourdement à leurs oreilles après ses paroles funestes. Vanille s'en voulu aussitôt, pensant que ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure des stratégies pour que Fang se montre moins hostile, mais c'était la vérité et il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Aussi tragique que ça pouvait être, le destin de Lightning avait été tracé dès l'instant où elle avait atterri six cents ans dans le passé.

\- J'ai conscience... que j'aurais peut-être dû t'en parler et que je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser... Peut-être même que tu me pardonneras jamais, mais...  
\- Mais quoi, Vanille ? demanda Fang, d'un ton ironiquement froid et las.

 

Vanille inspira et déglutit, plongeant ses yeux dans les émeraudes de son aînée, intransigeante malgré la lueur brisée qui hantait son regard. Fang était écrasée par le poids du chagrin. Elle était exténuée, détruite et la rouquine douta une fois de plus de réussir à la relever. Elle ne serait jamais assez forte pour ça. La seule chose dont elle était capable, c'était de se montrer aussi honnête que possible. Quelques larmes s'accumulèrent au coin de ses yeux, mais elle cligna des paupières, les chassant rapidement. Plus tard, lorsqu’elle serait seule, elle aurait le droit de pleurer un peu, mais pas maintenant.

\- J'ai fait ce que Light voulait que je fasse, répondit-elle doucement. Je n'en suis... pas fière, mais avant de partir... elle a placé toute sa confiance en moi. Je lui ai fait une promesse... et je la tiendrai... pour elle, mais pas seulement. Je me fiche du temps que ça prendra ou de la difficulté. Je suis comme toi et je veux que... de là où elle se trouve, elle soit fière de moi... Cependant, je t'aime aussi Fang. Je tiens à toi plus qu'à toute autre chose au monde alors je t'aiderai à aller mieux. Même si je me heurte à un mur, je continuerai. Ça ne sera pas facile, mais nous y arriverons.

Elle ne reçut comme réponse qu'un silence équivoque, mais ce n'était pas grave, elle ne s'attendait pas à autre chose. Vanille la fixa encore un instant, accusant le poids de ce regard brillant et colérique. Elle s'en détourna rapidement, s'éloignant de son aînée pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler ses paroles, mais aussi pour lui donner la solitude dont elle avait besoin pour digérer sa peine.

Alors qu'elle retournait s’asseoir près du petit feu presque éteint qu'elle avait allumé près d'une heure auparavant, Hope lui manqua plus que jamais. Elle avait hâte de le retrouver et de pouvoir s'échapper l'espace d'un moment entre la force et la douceur de ses bras chauds. Elle s'allongea, tournant volontairement le dos à la silhouette de Fang, une larme s'échappant d'un œil. La nausée lui nouait le ventre et elle craignit de rendre son maigre repas alors qu'elle pensait que c'était loin d'être terminé. Serah n'était pas encore au courant, et cette simple pensée fit naître dans sa poitrine une angoisse qui lui coupa le souffle. Jamais elle ne pourrait être assez forte. Elle ne l'avait jamais été, de toute façon. Et pour la première fois depuis ces quelques heures, Vanille se rendit réellement compte du poids énorme de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Lightning. La question qu'elle lui avait posée lui revint brutalement en mémoire : Pourra-tu enterrer ton chagrin pour moi, Vanille, et prendre soin d'elles à ma place ? Elle lui avait assuré que oui, mais non... Elle ne serait jamais assez forte pour ça. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Vanille avait toujours fait en sorte de fuir les souffrances, après tout. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée, terrassée par l'épuisement.

**oOo**

Le matin était arrivé plus vite que prévu, et Vanille n'avait pas imaginé arriver aussi rapidement au village. Elle n'était pas encore prête à faire face à Serah, mais elle savait qu’elle ne le serait jamais. C'est en à peine quelques heures qu'elles avaient atteint le village et en quelques secondes qu'elles franchirent les portes de New-Bodhum. Aucune excitation n'avait saisi leur ventre en passant devant les gardes, alors que l'une comme l'autre était plongée dans leurs pensées ou angoisses respectives.

La jeune guérisseuse se souviendrait toujours de ce terrible jour. En plus de six mois, elle l'avait attendu avec impatience, pour au final vouloir être partout ailleurs tandis qu'en peu de temps, elle se retrouvait devant Serah. Le ventre et la gorge noués, Vanille avait été incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Tous les regards posés sur elle l’avaient oppressée et même la présence de Hope, qui s'était précipité vers elle en remarquant son retour, n'avait pas apaisé son état.

A son plus grand soulagement, Vanille n'avait rien eu à dire. Leur présence sans celle de Lightning avait été assez explicite, et si quelqu'un avait eu un doute, leur mine anéantie, surtout celle de Fang, aurait suffi à les mettre sur la voie. Une vague d'effroi était tombée rapidement sur le village, un terrible silence devenant assourdissant à ses oreilles, alors que chacun prenait conscience de la nouvelle. Puis les premières plaintes se firent entendre, Serah gémissant son désaccord et sa douleur, son souffle devenant rapide et anarchique, des larmes coulant sur ses joues tandis que ses pleurs se transformaient en des sanglots épouvantables qui secouèrent son petit corps.

Si Vanille avait réussi à se montrer forte face à la douleur de Fang, que cette dernière refoulait derrière un masque d'impassibilité, elle n'avait pu rester insensible à celle de la cadette Farron, qui s'écroula au sol. Même Snow eut du mal à la soutenir, alors, qu'effondrée, elle implorait qu'on lui rendre sa sœur. Seule Fang, qui sortit de sa torpeur dépressive l'espace d'un instant, réussi à la serrer dans ses bras avant de le relever. Elles s'étaient soutenues mutuellement, chacune accusant la souffrance de l'autre, la comprenant, peut-être même plus qu'elle, qui, même si elle était triste d'avoir perdu sa belle-sœur, ne pouvait pas vraiment se mettre à leur place.

Depuis ce jour, six mois étaient passés. La vie avait repris son court. Tranquille, presque trop. Les jours se succédaient et se ressemblaient, tous les villageois faisant leur deuil à leur façon. Vanille ne savait plus quoi faire. Si Serah avait continué à avancer, s'en sortant mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé malgré la situation et la peine toujours aussi visible sur son visage, Fang, elle, refusait toujours de lui adresser la parole. Plus ça allait, et plus elle semblait même s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa dépression. Vanille n'avait pas tenté de lui reparler, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire alors que la brune restait hermétiquement fermée à toute approche. La seule chose qui la réconfortait, c'était qu'en dehors de Serah, personne n'avait réussi à la faire réagir ou à lui soutirer le moindre mot, mais la cadette Farron n'était forcément en meilleur état pour soutenir la brune.

Cependant, assise sur les marches du bar de Lebreau, la guérisseuse put voir la silhouette de Serah se glisser au côté de Fang sur le rebord du ponton, et quelque part au fond d'elle, elle espéra que la rosée trouverait les mots pour sauver l'âme de la brune qui dépérissait.

**oOo**

Le soleil se couchait, nimbant l'horizon devant elle d'une lueur rosée qui lui serrait la poitrine. Silencieuse, brisée, le cœur en miettes, elle restait assise ici à le fixer. Généralement, elle avait à peine conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle pouvait continuer pendant des heures à l'observer, se perdant toujours plus dans ses pensées.

Quelque part au fond d'elle, en dehors d'être dévastée d'avoir perdu sa femme, Fang était furieuse, contre Lightning, contre Vanille aussi, qu'elle tenait irraisonnablement responsable de ce qui s'était passé, mais surtout, elle était furieuse contre elle-même. Combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis le drame ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps, cependant, la douleur, elle, était toujours aussi vive, et peu importe les jours, les mois ou les années, elle resterait éternellement la même.

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle se sentait faible, impuissante, mais rien n'était pire que ce désagréable sentiment d'injustice qui l'étouffait. Son cœur se tordit violemment dans sa poitrine et elle serra les poings sur ses genoux, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, qu'elle eut du mal à empêcher de couler. Elle se sentait perdre pied de jour en jour, sans vraiment avoir envie de faire quoique ce soit pour que ça aille mieux.

Du mouvement se fit à ses côtés, la faisant cligner des yeux. Il lui semblait que ça faisait un moment que plus personne n'essayait d'avoir un quelconque contact avec elle, et ça lui convenait parfaitement. L'espace d'une seconde, Fang eut l'envie d'envoyer balader l'inopportun pour qu'il lui fiche la paix, mais sa voix mourut dans le creux de sa gorge lorsqu'elle reconnut Serah, qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le rebord du ponton. Son cœur fit un bond, semblant se répercuter dans ses côtes, alors qu'une vive douleur lui brûlait le ventre. De profil, la ressemblance était saisissante et comme à chaque fois, l'espace d'une seconde, Fang eut du mal à faire la différence... Jusqu’à ce qu'elle se rappelle sinistrement que sa femme n'était plus.

Elle déglutit, ne sachant pas quoi dire, et n'en ayant pas envie non plus. Toutefois, Serah était la seule personne qu'elle acceptait auprès d'elle et surtout, la seule qui persistait à venir lui tenir compagnie, puisqu’elles partageaient toutes les deux la même souffrance. La colère refit brutalement surface, brûlant ses entrailles. Comment devait-elle réagir avec Serah ? Comment Serah elle-même, pouvait venir s'asseoir tranquillement à ses côtés, semblant à peine en colère contre elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'en était sortie ? Et surtout, pourquoi, pour ça, avait-elle dû payer un prix aussi cruel et élevé ? Son souffle se coupa, la douleur devenant soudainement plus vive et insupportable.

\- Ça ira mieux... Un jour, ça ira mieux, souffla Serah.

 

Sa voix perça le bourdonnement de ses oreilles, s'enfonçant jusque dans les tréfonds de son être. Fang fronça les sourcils, confuse, puis tourna la tête vers sa jeune belle-sœur. Cette dernière affichait un air épuisé, tourmenté. Des cernes énormes mangeaient la moitié de son visage de poupée, son teint ayant pris une couleur plus terne. La souffrance se lisait sur ses traits, pourtant, elle lui adressa un petit sourire discret, qui la fit presque rayonner.

\- Je sais que pour l'instant ça te semble impensable, mais ça ira mieux, répéta-t-elle d'un ton doux.

 

Fang fronça une fois de plus les sourcils, toujours aussi confuse, mais aussi en colère à présent. Quand Serah venait lui tenir compagnie, jamais elles ne prononçaient un mot. Généralement elles restaient assises côte à côte, le regard rivé dans la même direction, toutes les deux attendant un miracle qui ne leur serait jamais accordé. C'était la première fois que la cadette Farron s'adressait à elle et Fang n'était pas certaine que ses paroles lui plaisent.

\- Garde tes conseils pour toi, grommela-t-elle finalement, reportant son attention sur l'horizon, qui se nimbait peu à peu d'écarlate.  
\- Je sais à quel point c'est dur, Fang... Je vis la même douleur que toi... Pour la deuxième fois, je te rappelle, répliqua Serah.

Son ton était lent, tranquille. Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans ses mots, seulement un profond désarroi. Une vérité accablante, et cela percuta Fang de plein fouet. Si elle, elle venait de perdre sa femme, ce qui était déjà assez terrible comme ça, Serah, elle, vivait ce drame pour la seconde fois. Dix ans auparavant, elle avait déjà cru perdre sa sœur et elle avait eu besoin de trois longues années pour s'en remettre un minimum... Peut-être Serah avait-elle espoir que le miracle qui s'était déjà produit se renouvelle. Sauf que Fang était loin d'imaginer que c'était possible.

Elle ne sur quoi répondre, détournant la tête de la rosée, ne pouvant supporter le regard brillant de larmes qu'elle posait sur elle.

\- Ça n'ira jamais mieux, finit-elle cependant par souffler, sa gorge se nouant sous l'émotion.  
\- Bien sûr que si, je te le promets.  
\- Non, gémit Fang. Elle me manque tellement.  
\- Je sais. Elle me manque aussi, mais il faut aller de l'avant.  
\- Comment tu peux dire ça ?! accusa Fang. C'est injuste et...  
\- Oui ! coupa fermement Serah. On nous l’a arrachée de force et oui, c'est injuste, mais on n'y peut rien. On n’a pas d'autre choix que de continuer à avancer... C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu.  
\- Je ne peux pas, souffla difficilement Fang.  
\- Alors... Je vais te donner une bonne raison...

La brune fronça les sourcils, portant son attention sur Serah. Elle ne savait pas si cette dernière était heureuse ou encore plus dévastée, hésitant entre pleurer ou sourire, et cela rendit Fang un peu plus confuse. Elle le fut encore plus lorsque la rosée attrapa l'une de ses mains et posa sa paume contre son ventre. Fang releva aussitôt les yeux dans ceux de Serah, n'étant pas certaine de bien comprendre la signification de ce geste.

\- Je suis enceinte, révéla la cadette Farron, sa voix tremblant d'émotion.  
\- De... depuis quand...  
\- C'est tout récent. Un mois environ.

Fang voulut retirer sa main, mais Serah l'en empêcha, resserrant sa prise.

\- Vanille me l’a appris seulement hier, ajouta Serah doucement. Ça faisait quelques jours que je me sentais mal... J'ai vraiment été surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle nouvelle... Mais c'est inespéré.

Fang plissa le front, ne comprenant pas trop où voulait en venir sa belle-sœur. Même si, quelque part au fond d'elle, elle était un peu contente pour la jeune femme, la kyrielle d'émotions qui explosait en elle, autant la peine que la colère, ne lui laissait aucun répit pour éprouver une quelconque joie. Les doigts de Serah se resserrèrent autour des siens, alors qu'elle esquissait un doux et discret sourire, qui lui en coupa presque le souffle tant, à cet instant précis, elle ressemblait à sa sœur aînée.

\- Je veux que tu fasses partie de la vie de ce bébé.  
\- Serah... soupira Fang.  
\- Il est une petite partie d'elle... Il est une petite partie de Lightning, Fang... Et il aura besoin de toi. Cet enfant n'aura jamais la chance de rencontrer sa tante... Je veux que tu sois là pour lui.

Tout le corps de la brune se crispa, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant dans sa poitrine. Elle inspira, sa gorge et son ventre se nouant désagréablement.

\- Je... Je ne suis pas sûre...  
\- S'il te plait, Fang. Fais ça pour moi.

Les yeux de la brune descendirent aussitôt sur sa main, qui reposait toujours contre l'abdomen de Serah. Sous sa paume, à l'abri et bien au chaud, grandissait une petite vie. Un petit bout de Lightning. Et cette pensée fit naître, quelque part tout au fond de son cœur brisé, une flammèche de chaleur qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis des jours.

\- Va parler à Vanille, aussi.

Fang releva aussitôt le nez pour planter son regard dans celui de la rosée.

\- Pas tout de suite, précisa Serah, qui remarqua certainement son air confus et réprobateur. Mais quand tu te sentiras prête, réconcilie-toi avec elle. C'est ta petite sœur, Fang... Elle aussi, elle a besoin de toi. Elle souffre... autant que nous.  
\- Je ne peux pas, souffla la pulsienne.  
\- Si... tu pourras. Prend ton temps, mais ne l'accable pas de reproches pour des choses dont au final, elle n'est pas responsable.

Fang se détourna, ayant bien du mal à accepter les paroles de sa belle-sœur qui, pourtant, avait raison, elle le savait. Elle avait été au courant du lien qui unissait Lightning à Etro dès les premiers instants où toute cette histoire avait commencé, et à sa plus grande frustration, elle savait que rien, ni personne, n'aurait pu se mettre en travers des projets de la déesse de la mort.

Quand elle prenait le temps d'y repenser, Fang comprenait à présent le véritable sens des paroles d'Etro. Quant à la mission qu'elle lui avait assignée... La brune se rendait compte, maintenant, qu'elle avait été manipulée, engagée par Etro non pas pour tuer les l'cie de Bhunivelze, comme elle lui avait dit au départ, mais pour pousser Lightning vers le chemin du Valhalla. Serah avait raison, Vanille n'était pas responsable de la mort de Lightning. La seule chose dont elle pouvait être coupable, c'est d'avoir été loyale jusqu'à la fin envers sa femme. Une qualité que l'une comme l'autre aimait normalement.

Fang déglutit. Elle ne voyait toujours aucun espoir, mais cette petite chose qui grandissait dans le ventre de Serah lui apportait une maigre lumière. Lightning lui en voudrait si elle ne faisait pas en sorte de prendre soin de sa future nièce ou de son futur neveu. C'était son devoir. Quant à Lightning, Fang savait, bien que cela lui déplaise, que peu importe où elle se trouvait, Etro pendrait soin de son âme. Elle fixa de nouveau l'horizon qui s'assombrissait lentement, peu certaine d'être capable d'entrevoir un nouvel avenir. Elle jeta un coup d’œil au ventre de Serah. Pour ce petit être, elle ferait un effort.

**oOo**

A des milliers de kilomètres de la Terre, Lightning ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ayant, au fond de la poitrine, la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Elle eut besoin d'un moment, l'esprit hagard, avant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se passant la langue sur les lèvres, gigotant doucement sous les draps de l'immense lit dans lequel elle était allongée. Elle tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée. Un calme serein régnait, étrange... Anormal. Une brise venant de l'extérieur faisait voleter les longs rideaux blancs. Depuis combien de temps était-elle inconsciente ? N'aurait-elle pas dû atterrir au Valhalla en étant entièrement en possession de toutes ses facultés ? Surtout si c'était pour combattre Bhunivelze. Et c'était définitivement trop silencieux pour un royaume en pleine guerre.

Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer, avant que ses pensées ne la conduisent soudainement vers Fang. À cet instant, son cœur se serra de douleur, alors que la fatigue alourdissait son corps pourtant allongé. Ce dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'elle se trouvait bien dans le Valhalla et elle espéra que son sacrifice avait servi à quelque chose. Elle ferma les yeux, son esprit vagabondant vers Oerba, et surtout vers sa femme, qui lui manquait atrocement, dans ce lit trop grand pour elle seule.

\- Tu es enfin réveillée ?

Une voix légèrement caverneuse, mais néanmoins douce, résonna soudainement à ses oreilles. Elle sembla pénétrer jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Son cœur rata un battement et Lightning tourna la tête, se demandant vaguement comment c'était possible qu'elle puisse ressentir autant d'émotions alors qu'elle était morte.

Cependant, avant qu'elle ne se pose de plus amples questions, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'un blanc laiteux d'Etro. Son regard, bien qu'opaque et ne semblant pas la voir, était pourtant transperçant et Lightning sentit quelque chose au fond d'elle se resserrer alors que toute l'attention de la déesse était portée sur elle. Cette dernière était toutefois différente, et cela provenait certainement du fait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi majestueuse, imposante. Lightning pouvait presque sentir sa puissance faire vibrer l'air autour d'elles. C'était comme si elle n'était pas en pleine guerre et qu'elle n'avait pas à combattre son créateur.

Lightning fronça les sourcils. D'ailleurs, que faisait-elle ici ? Ne devrait-elle pas plutôt être en train de planifier des plans d'attaque... Ou, au contraire, se trouver sur le champ de bataille ? Sa longue tenue blanche et vaporeuse voleta autour d'elle tandis qu'Etro venait s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le rebord du lit. Étrangement, elle arborait un physique qui se rapprochait de celui des humains et, dans la mélasse de son esprit encore embrumé par la fatigue, Lightning la trouva plus accueillante et chaleureuse qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. Son teint était en revanche trop blanc pour être réel, pourtant, la rosée cru remarquer une lueur d'inquiétude tirer les traits de son visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être subjuguée par cette déesse à laquelle elle se sentait bien trop liée pour son propre bien. Puis, soudainement, l'image de Fang s'imposa à son esprit et Lightning inspira un grand coup et une pointe de douleur perça son cœur avant de se répercuter le long de son corps.

\- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle difficilement.

Ce simple mot sembla drainer le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait et elle déglutit, fronçant les sourcils de confusion. Elle était épuisée. Bien trop pour une personne morte. Ne devrait-elle pas être en pleine forme ? Et ne rien ressentir de spécial ? Être une simple coquille vide dévouée à Etro, ou une âme errant dans les tréfonds du Valhalla ?

\- Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu, répondit enfin la déesse de la sa voix basse, désagréablement chaleureuse et bienveillante.  
\- Pou... Pour...quoi ? persista Lightning.

Elle ferma les yeux, des étoiles dansant devant ses rétines malgré qu'elle soit allongée. Son corps était étrangement lourd. Elle l'avait vécu assez de fois pour savoir que l'inconscience n'était pas loin et elle lutta pour ne pas sombrer avant d'avoir eu les réponses qu'elle désirait.

\- J'avais besoin de toi, répondit simplement Etro.

Une main, froide mais douce, caressa son front et l'une de ses joues. Si elle l'avait pu, Lightning aurait essayé de se soustraire à cette attention, mais l'idée même de faire un mouvement lui parut déjà éreintante, alors elle ne fit que pincer les lèvres, se concentrant autant que ça lui était possible sur les mots qu'avait prononcés la déesse.

\- Toute cette épreuve ta vidée de toute ton énergie. Repose-toi.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas un conseil, mais un ordre. En pleine possession de ses moyens, Lightning aurait volontiers joué les fortes têtes en allant contre, mais son corps, tel un traître, obéit de lui-même, sombrant lentement dans une inconscience qu'il réclamait. Elle sentit des doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux, une dernière phrase lui parvenant, lointaine et d'un ton encore plus doux, qui retourna une dernière fois ses entrailles d'un sentiment étrange, entre le doute et l'angoisse.

\- Bon retour à la maison, ma championne.

 

**oOo**

 

Lorsqu'elle reprit de nouveau connaissance, Lightning sentit aussitôt qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux. Elle était plus alerte et réceptive à son environnement. Elle bougea entre ses draps sans que ses membres ne lui opposent une résistance. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et déglutit. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle dormait, mais elle n'avait ni faim, ni soif.

Elle cligna des yeux, éclaircissant sa vision encore un peu floue à cause du sommeil. Tournant la tête, son regard balayant la pièce. Grande, trop à son avis. Cependant, elle était simple, même rustique. Des murs, une baie vitrée et un lit... Mais y avait-il vraiment besoin de plus dans ce monde ? Si ce n'était son état, Lightning aurait même été certaine que dormir n'était pas nécessaire ici.

Ses yeux se perdirent vers la seule porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur de cette chambre presque austère. La surprise fit brutalement cogner son cœur dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle remarquait la présence d'Odin, majestueux et imposant dans son apparence naturelle, qui se tenait silencieusement et respectueusement à côté du battant fermé.

Elle repoussa les draps qui la recouvraient et se mit en position assise avant de se lever. Elle testa d'abord sa stabilité avant de faire un premier pas sur les dalles froides du sol. Elle s'approcha d'Odin, qui l'avait observée s'avancer. Il inclina la tête comme il l'avait si souvent fait dans le passé pour lui communiquer autant son affection que son respect, puis il se décala, l'incitant à passer la porte. Lightning fronça les sourcils, mais obéit, ouvrant l’accès pour gagner un long couloir aux alcôves ouvertes sur les contres bas du palais. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour admirer la ville du Valhalla, grise et silencieuse, qui s'étendait à l'extérieur, l'océan qui entourait la citadelle se perdait dans les horizons. Elle avait déjà pu profiter de ce spectacle, qui, bien que sinistre, n'en était pas dénué d'une certaine beauté. Elle pinça les lèvres, éloignant autant que possible la peine qui venait de lui enserrer la poitrine, alors qu'il y a bien longtemps, elle avait espéré avoir enfin mis tout cela derrière elle.

Elle reprit son chemin, longeant un interminable couloir, se rendant compte qu'Odin la suivait de quelques pas. Elle rencontra son regard incandescent, qui semblait toujours lire jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Odin n'avait jamais été qu'un eidolon pour elle. Dès l'instant où ils avaient dû cohabiter et combattre ensemble, Lightning l'avait considéré comme un ami. Un allié infaillible et loyal sur qui elle pourrait toujours compter. Elle s'arrêta une seconde pour le fixer et étrangement, elle crut pouvoir le comprendre, ce dernier semblant répondre à l'une des questions qui l'avait inquiétée dès l'instant où elle avait décidé de se sacrifier. Comme s'il pouvait ressentir la peine qui l'habitait, camouflée au plus profond d'elle.

Sans qu'il ne s'exprime librement, Lightning savait qu'il avait répondu à sa requête et qu'il avait sauvé Oerba, mais surtout, que Vanille et Fang étaient en sécurité. Certainement de retour à leur époque. Le temps ainsi que l'histoire avaient donc enfin repris leur court, et quelque part, Lightning en fut rassurée. Si elle avait constaté en marchant le long de ce couloir que le royaume était calme et prospère, ne subissant plus aucune attaque de Bhunivelze, signifiant par là qu'Etro avait certainement dû gagner contre lui, elle était quand même contente de savoir que son sacrifice avait servi à quelque chose. Rendre leur liberté et leur vie aux deux pulsiennes. Malgré la rancœur et l'injustice qu'elle éprouvait, ça lui suffisait pour donner un sens à son geste.

Elle reprit sa route, tournant à l'angle du couloir pour en rejoindre un autre avant de descendre un immense escalier en pierre. Une brise s'engouffra dans les espaces ouverts, sifflant légèrement à ses oreilles et faisant onduler la longue chemise qui lui servait d'unique vêtement. Finalement, elle déboucha sur un petit jardin dégagé, austère, aux parterres de terre et aux allées en pierre. Une fontaine trônait fièrement au milieu, qui, sans être en ruine, était à l'image du lieu. Grise, froide et sans eau. Une série d'arbres morts entourait l'endroit, sinistre sous le ciel gris et bas. Aucune vie ne pouvait vivre ici, pourtant, il se dégageait de cet espace une beauté singulière qui lui était propre.

Lightning s'avança jusqu'à la fontaine, regardant le fond sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle espérait y trouver. Mais sans surprise, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la pierre. Toutefois, elle se sentait étrangement bien ici. Sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment, ça lui rappelait Oerba et des images s'imposèrent d'elles-mêmes à ses rétines.

\- C'est donc ici que tu te cachais.

La voix d'Etro la prit par surprise. Son cœur fit un bond désagréable dans sa poitrine et elle se retourna. La déesse s'approcha, la rejoignant d'un pas léger près de la fontaine.

\- Des obligations m'ont fait quitter ton chevet et quand je suis revenue, tu avais disparu, ajouta Etro, s'asseyant sur le banc en pierre de la fontaine.  
\- De toute évidence... je n'étais pas assez loin, répliqua Lightning d'un ton bas.

Un sourire discret étira les lèvres de la déesse, qui ne sembla pas offusquée de ses propos. Au contraire, elle tapota le banc de ses longs doigts fins, plongeant son regard opalescent dans le sien.

\- Assieds-toi à mes côtés, dit-elle à la place.

Lightning plissa un peu le front, mais décida d'obtempérer. Elle n'était pas assez folle pour aller contre une déesse, et encore moins celle de la mort. Elle posa donc à son tour ses fesses sur le banc, lâchant le regard dérangeant qu'Etro posait sur elle. A la place, elle observa son environnement, découvrant avec un certain étonnement la présence d'une des Yeul à quelques pas d'elles, se tenant aux côtés d'Odin à l'entrée du jardin. Le silence s'éternisait, lugubre dans ce lieu trop silencieux. Finalement, Lightning n'y tint plus, ses interrogations devenant trop nombreuses et pressantes.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle enfin, d'une voix légèrement rocailleuse de ne pas avoir servi depuis un moment.  
\- Ne voudrais-tu pas te reposer encore un peu avant commencer à discuter des sujets épineux ? répliqua Etro au lieu de lui répondre.  
\- Je crois que je me suis assez reposée, contra Lightning. Je veux savoir. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Où se trouve Bhunivelze ? Qu’en est-il du combat que vous meniez contre lui ?

Un soupir passa la barrière des lèvres d'Etro, qui sembla plutôt insolite. Pour Lightning, une telle personnalité comme la déesse de la mort ne soupirait tout simplement pas. La rosée lui jeta un furtif coup d’œil. Elle lui apparaissait presque trop humaine, avec son visage fin et opalin, se tenant droite, tout en finesse et élégance. Lightning en était profondément confuse. Au fond, elle ne devrait peut-être pas l'être, après tout, elle avait toujours su combien Etro tenait les humains en haute estime, comparé à Bhunivelze. Quelque chose en elle se serra et la rosée pinça les lèvres. Malgré la rancœur qu'elle avait envers Etro, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un intense respect à son égard, tout en sachant que cela ne provenait pas seulement du lien qui l'unissait à elle. Lightning avait réellement appris à apprécier cette déesse, qui, seule contre tous, n'avait jamais cessé de se battre pour survivre. Quelque part, elles se ressemblaient toutes les deux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? redemanda-t-elle après un moment.

Sa question sembla ramener la déesse à la réalité et celle-ci pinça ses fines lèvres, tournant la tête dans sa direction.

\- Il me paraît évident que le combat contre Bhunivelze est terminé... Peut-être même depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir mis sur le chemin du sacrifice en plaçant Odin à l'intérieur de moi, si ce n'était pas pour que je revienne au Valhalla pour aider de nouveau à repousser Bhunivelze ? poursuivit-elle.  
\- Parce que je n'avais pas d'autre choix, répondit doucement Etro. J'avais un plan bien précis en ce qui te concernait.  
\- Mais... Alors Fang, pourquoi...  
\- Je ne pouvais pas t'atteindre... Pas encore. Dès que j'ai senti que Bhunivelze avait réussi à trouver une issue dans sa prison, j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, cependant, il a été plus rapide que moi sans que j'y sois préparée. Mon pouvoir était encore trop faible, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver toute mon énergie et à le maintenir à distance de mon royaume. J'ai même cru que Bhunivelze aller finir par remporter le combat, alors... il fallait que j'agisse.

Lightning fronça les sourcils et plongea son regard dans celui d'Etro. Elle n'affichait aucun air coupable, tout au plus une vague lueur de contrariété, peut-être due au fait de ne pas avoir pu accomplir ses plans comme elle le voulait au préalable.

\- J'ai réussi à trouver l'une de mes Yeul et grâce à elle, j'ai pu entrer en contact avec ta pulsienne. Ensuite... Je n'ai eu qu’à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre pour qu'elle agisse exactement comme je le voulais.

Le cœur de Lightning rata un battement avant de s'emballer. Un étrange sentiment de trahison et de déception la prit à la gorge.

\- Vous l'avez manipulée... souffla-elle. La marquer comme une l'cie, ça faisait partie de votre plan... Vous saviez comment je réagirais... Je suppose que c'était pareil pour Odin... Vous l'avez placé à l'intérieur de moi parce que vous saviez que si je le découvrais, je me servirais de lui pour accomplir la mission de Fang à sa place en me sacrifiant pour elle.

Un court silence se fit entre elle, lourd et étouffant, avant que la voix d'Etro ne résonne telle une sentence à ses oreilles.

\- Oui.

La douleur qui envahit son corps fut détestable. Lightning ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire pour empêcher ce sentiment de colère et de tristesse de la faire sombrer. Tout cela avait été prédit dès le début. Elle n'avait rien accompli, et son destin, sa vie, tout ce qu'elle était, n'avait été qu'une marionnette entre les mains d'Etro, qu'elle avait toujours jugée juste et loyale.

\- Ta pulsienne a agis exactement comme je le voulais... Comme je l'avais prédit. Mais en revanche, tu te trompes en ce qui concerne Odin.

Lightning releva la tête qu'elle avait baissée vers le sol, dévastée par les nouvelles, pour plonger son regard dans celui perçant d'Etro, qui ne la quittait pas.

\- Ce dernier devait te rejoindre, pour te protéger, c'est vrai... Mais mon but n'était pas de le placer à l'intérieur de toi. Comme tu l'as compris à chaque fois que tu as utilisé ses pouvoirs, les risques étaient bien trop grands. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne voulais pas que tu meures... Si c'était arrivé, ton âme aurait pu soit s'évaporer, soit se perdre dans le Valhalla, et même si je suis la déesse de ce royaume, ça m'aurait demandé beaucoup de temps avant de la retrouver.  
\- Alors... Pourquoi ?  
\- Malheureusement... Je n'ai, encore une fois, pas eu le temps de mener mon plan correctement. Ton sort était scellé dès le début et je n'ai pas eu le choix que de placer Odin à l'intérieur de toi.

Lightning fronça les sourcils, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, ayant du mal à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps, car Etro poursuivit presque aussitôt :

\- Lors de ton arrivée dans le passé... Quand ce pulsien t'a frappé avec son gourdin, les dégâts étaient... irréversibles, sans une aide divine. Tu n'avais aucune chance de t'en sortir. Alors j'ai agi dans la précipitation et au lieu d'envoyer Odin à tes côtés, je l’ai mis à l'intérieur de toi.

La rosée déglutit, le choc faisant palpiter son cœur et nouant son estomac.

\- Je... Je suis... morte, souffla-elle, à la fois choquée et horrifiée.  
\- Non, contra aussitôt Etro.

Il y avait comme une note de réconfort et d'apaisement dans la simple intonation qu'elle avait utilisée. Lightning en fut confuse, attendant une plus ample explication.

\- J'ai agi avec rapidité et j'ai placé Odin en toi juste à temps pour qu'il puisse te sauver avec ses pouvoirs. Ta pulsienne à fait le reste en t'empêchant de sombrer dans le coma. Tu as survécu, mais à partir de cet instant, ton destin était malheureusement scellé. Odin était à l'intérieur de toi, et je n'avais pas encore la puissance requise pour l'extraire sans que cela ne détruise ton corps d'humaine.  
\- Alors... Comment se fait-il que j'aie... survécu ?

Etro détourna la tête pour poser son regard sur l'entrée principale du jardin, là où se tenaient Yeul et Odin.

\- Grâce à elle, répondit la déesse, pointant la silhouette de la jeune fille.

Lightning porta son attention sur l'adolescente, confuse. Puis elle se souvint de ce que lui avait révélé Fang, lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées toutes les deux dans leur rêve commun. Les Yeul de Paddra.

\- Mettre Odin à l'intérieur de ton corps m'a coûté toute l'énergie que j'avais, poursuivit Etro. Si je voulais gagner le combat contre Bhunivelze, il fallait très vite que je trouve un moyen de pallier ce manque considérable. C'est à cet instant que j'ai pensé à toutes mes Yeul.

Une lueur de tendresse traversa le visage d'Etro, mais Lightning ne put s'attarder très longtemps sur ce fait, car elle reprenait déjà la parole.

\- Au fil du temps, j'en ai créé beaucoup. Elles avaient toutes en elle une partie de moi... de mon pouvoir, et grâce à elles, j'ai pu retrouver assez de mon énergie pour tenir tête par intermittence à Bhunivelze, étant obligé de laisser le reste du travail à mes eidolons. Mais grâce au Yeul, nous avons pu mettre un terme à ce combat. Un certain nombre d'entre elles sont d'ailleurs chargées de le contenir dans sa prison. Il n'a plus aucune chance d'en sortir, elles y veilleront. Grâce à mon pouvoir en elles, elles l’affaiblissent dès qu'elles sentent qu'il reprend un peu d’énergie. J'ai bon espoir qu'après quelques siècles, il s'éteigne enfin.

Lightning acquiesça, comprenant enfin une partie de l'histoire. Finalement, toutes les pièces semblaient se mettre en place, s’emboîtant les unes aux autres et prenant tout leur sens. Cependant...

\- J'ai du mal à voir le rapport avec moi, répliqua-t-elle doucement.  
\- Grâce aux Yeul, j'ai pu restaurer ma magie, ce qui m’a permis de te sauver la vie juste à temps, lorsqu'Odin a quitté ton corps.  
\- Alors... je... Je ne suis pas morte.  
\- Non, répondit Etro. Toutefois, le mal était déjà fait et ton corps d'humaine aurait péri, si je ne t'avais ramenée ici en même temps qu'Odin. Je devais faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça.

La rosée déglutit, plissant le front. En quelques minutes à peine, elle venait d'apprendre toute l'histoire. Ils n'avaient été que des pantins entre les mains d'Etro, qui, avec son pouvoir de clairvoyance, avait tout orchestré pour que les événements se déroulent comme elle le voulait. Sans qu'elle le veuille, les paroles de Fang lui revinrent subitement à l'esprit, semblant résonner à ses oreilles comme si elle pouvait les entendre à nouveau. « Mais tu sais, Sunshine... Je suis sûre que je n'ai pas vraiment à m'en faire. Cette déesse t'adore. Je suis même certaine que si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais eu une sérieuse concurrence. » Bien qu'à ce moment, Lightning avait trouvé cette tirade plus amusante que sérieuse, à présent, ces mots prirent un sens qu'elle ne voulait pas concevoir. Tout ce qu’Etro avait accompli rien que pour elle... Tout ça dans l'unique but de la sauver. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être flattée ou, au contraire, terrifiée.

Soupirant lourdement elle appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Finalement, c'est une caresse dans son dos qui la tira de ses pensées, tandis que la voix de la déesse se faisait de nouveau entendre.

\- J'ai conscience que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup. Tu devrais peut-être... retourner dans tes quartiers, pour te reposer encore un peu.

Lightning se redressa, tournant la tête pour braquer son regard dans celui, concerné, d'Etro. Cette dernière ne retira pas sa main de son dos et la rosée ne savait pas quoi faire. Obéir ou vitupérer autant que possible ? Mais dans ce dernier cas, est-ce que ça changerait seulement quelque chose à sa situation ? A présent, elle était prisonnière de ce monde et rien qu'elle ne pourrait faire ou dire ne changerait ça. Alors, c'est tel un automate qu'elle se leva, empruntant dans le sens inverse le chemin qu'elle avait pris peu de temps auparavant. Elle rejoignit sa chambre sans avoir vraiment conscience de ce qui l'entourait, et ce n'est qu'une fois de retour entre les draps frais de son lit, qu'elle remarqua combien son corps était encore fatigué, subissant toujours le contrecoup de sa presque mort. Le sommeil l'emporta rapidement, sans qu'elle ne cherche à le repousser, désirant de tout son être ne plus ressentir la brûlure si intense de cette souffrance qui l'étouffait peu à peu.

**oOo**

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ça faisait, ce dernier se déroulant bien différemment dans ce monde, mais Lightning était certaine que son état s'était grandement amélioré depuis plusieurs jours. Toutefois, il n'était question que de son corps, qui avait enfin réussi à récupérer de cet épuisement qu'avait causé le drainage de son énergie.

En dehors de ça, elle se sentait abattue, déboussolée, tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser ni à bouger. Le mieux pour elle, c'était certainement de capituler, d'accepter que sa vie se passerait ici à présent, entre les nombreux et épais murs du palais d'Etro. Cependant, le visage de Fang s'imposa dans son esprit, encore une fois, ce dernier devenant toujours de plus en plus net alors qu'elle pouvait revoir ses yeux émeraudes de chat sauvage, brillant ardemment d'une lueur de tendresse et d'amour. Son sourire à la fois taquin et chaleureux. Ses mains chaudes, son corps souple qui s’emboîtait si bien contre le sien, ses bras fins mais forts qui savait comment l’enlacer, lui apportant réconfort et sécurité. Le cœur de Lightning se serra si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle en eut mal physiquement. Et comme souvent dès que son esprit vagabondait vers le souvenir de sa femme, son souffle se bloqua dans le creux de sa gorge et elle eut des difficultés à déglutir.

Elle avait perdu tout ça, pour toujours. Elle avait de nouveau été arrachée des bras de Fang, de son foyer, et cette fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. C'était stupide, mais plus elle se faisait du mal, plus elle avait le sentiment que survivre ici devenait facile. Dans ce monde, les journées étaient courtes et les nuits trop longues. Comme elle l'avait compris depuis longtemps, manger, boire et même dormir n'était pas nécessaire et le temps se faisait cruellement long, lui donnant que peu de fois la chance de se perdre dans des rêves salvateurs.

Étrangement, même s'il était rentré chez lui et que, de par son statut de commandant de la garde d'Etro, il avait beaucoup de chose à faire, Odin n'était jamais très loin d'elle. Il ne faisait pas grand-chose, restant seulement à ses côtés, tel un pilier solide sur lequel elle pourrait toujours s'appuyer. Et au fond d'elle, parmi son chagrin et ses remords, sa présence, comme toujours, avait un côté tout aussi rassurant que réconfortant.

Lightning était quand même sortie, plusieurs fois, gagnant toujours le jardin qu'elle avait découvert par hasard. Elle avait exploré le palais, ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu la possibilité de faire la première fois qu'elle avait habité les lieux en tant que championne d'Etro. D'ailleurs, cette dernière, peu importe l'endroit où elle se terrait, finissait toujours par la retrouver. Cependant, leurs rencontres se déroulaient encore et encore de la même manière, chacune se tenant à côté de l'autre dans un lourd silence gênant, l'atmosphère semblant crouler sous le poids d'une tension palpable.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'arpenter le palais, quant à sortir dans la ville, elle n'avait même pas essayé. A la place, elle s'était assise dans l'un des fauteuils sur la terrasse de sa chambre, ses yeux fixant l'horizon sans vraiment le voir. Elle se sentait seule dans ce château trop grand. En de rares occasions, elle se demandait ce que la déesse attendait d'elle. Mais, alors que ses pensées se perdaient de nouveau vers une vie qu'on lui avait volée, la porte de ses quartiers s'ouvrit, attirant brièvement son attention. Rapidement, Etro entra dans son champ de vision, venant s'installer à ses côtés sur le deuxième fauteuil.

Tous les jours c'était pareil, cependant, cette fois, la voix d'Etro résonna à ses oreilles.

\- Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerai te donner un rôle ici.

Lightning fronça les sourcils. Elle tourna la tête vers la déesse, lui accordant enfin l'attention qu'elle attendait certainement. Elle ne répondit pas, les traits de son visage affichant autant la curiosité que la confusion, incitant Etro à poursuivre.

\- Règne avec moi sur le Valhalla.

Ces mots mirent du temps avant d'imprégner l'esprit de Lightning, avant qu'elle n'assimile enfin la bombe qui venait d'être lâchée. Elle haussa les sourcils, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur. Pendant une seconde, elle crut que la déesse plaisantait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque l'air grave qu’arborait Etro. Lightning fixa cette dernière, ouvrant la bouche avant de la refermer, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- J'ai... J'ai peur... de ne pas comprendre, répliqua-t-elle finalement après un long moment.  
\- Tu as parfaitement compris, au contraire.

Lightning inspira profondément, s'astreignant au calme, avant de rétorquer :

\- Pourquoi me demander ça ?  
\- Parce que je connais tes capacités. Je sais qui tu es et ce que tu vaux. J'ai confiance en toi et... Je te veux auprès de moi.

La rosée ouvrit et referma de nouveau la bouche, le souffle coupé, choquée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, car Etro ajoutait :

\- A l'époque, lorsque nous avons enfermé Bhunivelze pour la première fois, je me suis montrée bien présomptueuse. Je pensais pouvoir lui faire face tout en devant gérer mon royaume qui demande une attention constante, tout ça seule... et j'ai échoué. Mon arrogance à bien failli nous coûter cher à tous.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? demanda Lightning, sa voix prenant un ton aigu sous la nervosité qui faisait vibrer son corps.  
\- J'ai appris de mes erreurs et j'ai pris conscience que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés. Grâce aux Yeul, il est vrai que j'ai récupéré beaucoup de puissance... Mais cela ne vaudra jamais la force que nous aurions en gouvernant à deux.  
\- Gouverner... à deux... souffla difficilement Lightning.

Son esprit surchauffait désagréablement, se demandant comment tout ça pouvait être réel.

\- Deviens une déesse... Ma déesse, et règne avec moi sur le Valhalla.

Les mots d'Etro résonnèrent à ses oreilles, faisant vibrer au plus profond d'elle le fil de ce lien qui les unissait.

\- Sérieusement ? Je... Non...  
\- Tu en es capable. Tu l'as déjà fait une fois en régnant à ma place lorsque j'étais trop faible pour le faire. A deux, nous serions bien plus puissantes.

Lightning eut besoin d'un instant pour réellement tout assimiler, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine, les battements se répercutant presque dans ses côtes. Elle secoua la tête, n'en revenant pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la choquait le plus en fait. La demande ? Qui, en étant honnête avec elle-même, n'était pas si surprenante ? Ou l'audace d'Etro à oser demander une telle chose après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Elle avait tout perdu et si pour la déesse le temps était une chose abstraite, pour Lightning, qui, bien qu’à présent immortelle, fonctionnait toujours comme une humaine, tout était encore beaucoup trop récent. Elle venait de perdre sa vie, Fang, son foyer, sa sœur... sa famille, et actuellement, son plus cher désir n'était certainement pas de « s'unir » à la déesse de la mort. Son seul désir était une chimère qu'elle devrait s'ôter tout de suite de la tête.

\- Je me fiche d'être puissante, finit-elle quand même par répliquer, d'un ton douloureux.  
\- Tu as été ma championne. Je t'ai marquée et tu en as accepté toutes les conditions.  
\- C'était il y a dix ans.  
\- Le lien qui nous uni est inaltérable. Peu importe le temps qui passera, il nous liera pour l'éternité.

Lightning déglutit et pinça les lèvres. Pour la première fois en plusieurs jours, elle sentit enfin une certaine fatigue s'abattre sur ses épaules.

\- Alors... Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Je suis, de toute façon, condamnée à rester ici... vous avez déjà tracé toute ma voie et probablement fait en sorte que toutes mes décisions aillent dans votre sens...

A ses mots, Lightning sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Jusqu’à aujourd'hui, elle n'en avait pas versé une seule, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Serrant les dents et les poings, elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Etro, qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Tout à coup, les paroles de Nabaat prirent tout son sens et elle se retint de s'esclaffer d'un rire ironique face à la justesse de ses propos. Elle se redressa, carrant les épaules dans une pose rigide, infaillible, telle la guerrière qu'elle avait toujours été, repoussant ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle-même, avant d'ajouter d'un ton ferme, mais enroué :

\- Que je le veuille ou non... Je vous appartiens pour l'éternité. Je me plierai donc à votre volonté.

Le silence se fit, les enveloppant toutes les deux, alors qu'Etro la fixait d’un regard perçant. Impassible. Il fallut un instant avant qu'elle ne réplique :

\- Je ne te demande pas d'être mon esclave et de me servir. Je te veux auprès de moi... comme mon égale.  
\- J'ai parfaitement compris.  
\- Vraiment ? Alors répond-moi honnêtement. Veux-tu régner avec moi sur le Valhalla ?

Lightning fronça les sourcils, confuse et déstabilisée. Toutefois, elle se reprit rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait que je réponde honnêtement ? Peu importe mes décisions... ou mes désirs... Si vous me voulez à vos côtés, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.  
\- Donc... Tu n'es pas honnête avec moi, rétorqua Etro.  
\- Je...  
\- Tu te trompes, coupa la déesse. Si je te demande d'être mon égale, c'est pour avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés qui soit capable de faire ses propres choix.

Frustrée, Lightning se leva brutalement de son siège, arpentant nerveusement le sol de la terrasse devant Etro.

\- Mais ça n'a aucune importance que je choisisse ! Les opportunités qui s’offrent à moi sont minimes. Sois j'accepte et je suis retenue ici, avec des avantages, mais tout de même enfermée entre ces murs... Soit je refuse, et je reste quand même prisonnière de ce monde ! s’époumona Lightning, déversant, à sa plus grande surprise, toute la colère qu'elle renfermait en elle. Et dans le meilleur des cas... Mon âme finira par s'éteindre et je rejoindrais les eaux du Valhalla. Et nous savons très bien toutes les deux que vous n'accepteriez pas cela.  
\- Alors c'est ça ton désir ? Tu veux mourir et rejoindre les limbes ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, contra Lightning d'un ton bas.  
\- J'espère bien, rétorqua Etro, se levant à son tour de son siège pour s'approcher d'elle. Parce que tu as raison, je ne te laisserai pas mourir.  
\- Finissons-en dans ce cas, souffla la rosée, tristement. Faite ce que vous voulez.

Etro resta silencieuse face à elle, bien trop proche pour que Lightning se sente à l'aise, et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand la déesse attrapa sa main dans l'une des siennes.

\- Ce que je veux, ma guerrière, c'est te faire plaisir... Je t'ai offert la vie. A l'époque, je t'ai donné la puissance, aujourd'hui, je t'offre l'immortalité en plus et la possibilité de régner avec moi sur ce monde et rien de tout ça ne semble te rendre heureuse.

Lightning pinça les lèvres, la surprise et la peine se mélangeant en elle. Elle prenait soudainement conscience que pour Etro, elle était plus qu'une championne. Parmi leur groupe, c'est elle que la déesse avait choisie, lui accordant plus de liberté et de privilèges qu'à n'importe quel humain. Mais si Lightning devait être honnête, rien de tout ça n'avait de valeur à ses yeux.

\- Alors sois sincère et dis-moi ce que tu souhaites réellement, ajouta Etro, sa voix grave résonnant à ses oreilles et la tirant de ses sombres pensées. Souhaites-tu te joindre à moi, oui ou non ?

Incapable de répondre, Lightning se contenta de secouer la tête, indécise, répondant plus honnêtement qu'avec sa voix.

\- Dans ce cas, que veux-tu ? redemanda Etro.

Cette fois, la rosée ne put retenir la larme qui s'échappa d'un de ses yeux. Des doigts tièdes et fins relevèrent son menton et elle rencontra le regard transperçant d'Etro. Une chaleur bienveillante se dégageait, d'elle et un sentiment de calme l'envahit.

\- Ce que je veux... je ne pourrais jamais l'obtenir, c'est pourquoi ça ne sert à rien d'en parler, répondit-elle enfin dans un souffle bas et douloureux.  
\- Dis-moi.  
\- Je veux...

Lightning déglutit, la boule dans sa gorge refusant de descendre. Elle inspira, essayant de retrouver sa contenance, qui s’était envolée.

\- Je veux... vivre. Je veux rentrer chez moi et retrouver ma famille. Je veux tenir les promesses que j'ai faites à ma sœur. Je veux encore me disputer avec Snow. Je veux voir mes amis et serrer Vanille dans mes bras parce que j'ai été bien trop cruelle avec elle, mais surtout... Je veux un avenir avec Fang. Je veux profiter des bons moments comme des mauvais avec elle. Je veux me blottir dans ses bras, rire et peut-être même pleurer avec elle. Je veux... avoir des enfants et vieillir tranquillement à ses côtés. Je veux seulement une vie normale. Celle que j'ai attendue si longtemps. Celle dont vous m'avez privée et à laquelle je n’aurais plus jamais droit. Alors autant accepter vos conditions.

Elle avait le souffle court, les joues humides des quelques larmes qui s'étaient traîtreusement échappées et le cœur serré, pourtant, sans se sentir mieux, elle était plus apaisée et elle soupira doucement. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle retourna s’asseoir lourdement sur le rebord de son fauteuil qui l'avait accueilli peu de temps auparavant. Fang lui manquait tellement. Vivre une éternité sans elle à ses côtés lui semblait inconcevable.

\- Une vie normale, fit soudainement Etro, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position.

Lightning fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire la déesse. Finalement, cette dernière éclaircit sa pensée en ajoutant :

\- Pour moi et aux yeux du temps, la vie humaine est courte, éphémère. Bien que j'aime les humains, je n'ai que peu d’intérêt pour la vie elle-même.  
\- Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda Lightning.

Un court silence se fit de nouveau entre elles, pendant lequel Etro se tourna vers elle et revint s’asseoir à ses côtés. Finalement, elle soupira.

\- J'ai pensé à cette option. C'est pourquoi je vais te proposer une nouvelle offre.  
\- Comment ça ? souffla Lightning, n'osant pas espérer quoique ce soit.

Etro tourna la tête vers elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Une vie normale, contre une éternité à mes côtés, répondit la déesse, le sérieux rendant son visage froid. C'est l'offre que je te fais.  
\- Mais... répliqua difficilement la rosée, le souffle coupé par un espoir grandissant. Je croyais... qu'il m'était impossible de quitter ce monde.  
\- Au plus profond de toi, tu portes toujours ma marque, rétorqua Etro. Une petite partie de moi vit en toi... Cette petite partie immortelle que tu as obtenu quand je t'ai sauvé la vie et qui te ramènera à moi au moment voulu. Si j'en donne l'accord, alors je peux te renvoyer sur Terre et atténuer cette part de moi pour que tu puisses vivre cette vie normale que tu désires tant auprès de ta pulsienne. Ensuite, lorsque le moment sera venu... Tu me reviendras, pour l'éternité.

Le cœur de Lightning faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration était rapide, son souffle haché tandis qu'elle sondait le visage d'Etro. Une vie normale auprès de Fang pour une éternité aux côtés d'Etro. Rien n'était jamais gratuit avec les dieux, et c'était le prix qu'elle devait payer si elle acceptait. Lorsqu'elle mourrait, elle renaîtrait pour vivre ici, mais où irait l'âme de Fang ? Devrait-elle la mettre elle-même dans les eaux du Valhalla pour qu'elle entame son dernier voyage ? Ça lui semblait cruel, mais une vie à ses côtés était plus tentante encore.

\- Acceptes-tu ? demanda Etro après un instant de silence.

Lightning ancra ses yeux dans les deux billes opalescentes de la déesse. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant d'être coupé par Etro.

\- Cependant, sache que si tu acceptes, ça sera irrévocable.  
\- J'ai compris, souffla la rosée.

Etro acquiesça, joignant ses mains sur ses genoux, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Lightning prit une seconde sans que cela ne serve vraiment à grand-chose. Elle avait pris sa décision à l'instant même où Etro lui avait exposé l'offre. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres, son corps devenant plus léger, alors qu'un poids immense s'ôtait de ses épaules.

\- J'accepte.

 

**oOo**


	42. Chapter 42

**Épilogue**

De son retour, Lightning ne gardait pas énormément de souvenirs. C'était comme dans un rêve. La plupart des images étaient floues pour à peine quelques-unes de nettes. Son voyage s'était fait si vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Une seconde elle était au Valhalla, discutant avec Etro, et la suivante, elle se retrouvait les pieds dans l'eau, le souffle coupé, au bord d'une plage qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

Une brise fraîche l'avait enveloppée, qu'elle avait pu, avec plaisir, sentir courir sur sa peau nue. Elle pouvait tout sentir. Le froid d'abord, qui était bien différent de celui qui avait engourdie ses membres lorsqu'elle abritait encore Odin en son sein. Puis la faim et la soif. Ses pieds dans l'eau froide l’avaient poussé à baisser les yeux avant de les relever sur son environnement.

Sa brutale arrivée avait attiré beaucoup de monde. La plupart des villageois s’amassaient sur la plage, la fixant tous sans exception, arborant des visages surpris et choqués. Elle aussi avait du mal à réaliser. Bien qu'elle se rappelât de l'accord qu'elle avait passé avec Etro, sentant le lien qui les unissait toutes les deux se resserrer à l'instant précis où elle avait accepté l'offre de la déesse, ce dernier semblant même se raffermir sous le scellement de leur nouveau contrat, cela avait fonctionné. A l’instant où elle avait accepté, elle avait été de retour chez elle. Etro avait tenu parole.

\- Lightning ?

La respiration rapide, elle releva la tête vers cette voix qui venait de l'appeler. Quelques personnes se démarquaient du groupe de villageois, et à l'arrière, elle reconnut facilement Lebreau, Gadot, Yuj et Maquis, mais son regard fut attiré par l'homme en face d'elle. Deux beaux yeux bleus remplis de chaleur et de tendresse, sous une épaisse crinière blonde, qui brillaient d'une émotion palpable.

Snow se tenait devant elle, le regard écarquillé, la bouche entrouverte, affichant un mélange de joie et de stupeur. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, ôtant son long manteau. Lightning avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, pourtant, son beau-frère n'avait pas changé. Elle voulut s'élancer vers lui à son tour, cependant ses jambes ne répondirent pas comme elle espérait. Elle s'effondra au sol, rattrapée de justesse par Snow, qui l'enveloppa dans son imperméable avant de la soulever dans ses bras.

Elle retrouvait peu à peu un souffle normal. Blottie contre le torse du blond, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'éclaircissait à peine, annonçant prochainement l'aube d'un nouveau jour. Elle inspira et expira lentement, réalisant enfin sa chance. Elle était vivante.

\- Je... Je suis rentrée... à la maison, souffla-t-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Les mains de Snow se ressèrrent autour d'elle, raffermissant sa prise comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse soudainement.

\- Oui, répondit-il d'un ton ému. Tu es à la maison, Sis'.

Après ça, elle avait lamentablement sombré dans l'inconscience. A son réveil, Lightning s'était dit qu'il fallait sérieusement qu'elle arrête les voyages temporels, que ce n'était définitivement pas bon pour elle. Elle avait eu besoin de quelques semaines avant de retrouver un rythme, se réhabituant lentement à cette vie qu'elle avait cru perdue à jamais. En tout, elle avait disparu pendant presque deux ans et pendant ce temps, certaines choses avaient changées. Vanille, qui, à l'époque, était guérisseuse à ses heures perdues, avait demandé à construire une clinique à l'effigie de celle que tenait Hagen, s'investissant plus que jamais dans la réalisation des soins et des remèdes. Elle tenait à faire honneur à son aînée, et si Lightning était sûre d'une chose, c'est que la jeune femme du clan Dia n'avait rien à envier à son aïeule.

Ça faisait un peu plus de six mois maintenant qu'elle était revenue, et, à sa plus grande surprise, Lightning s'était vu retrouver les planches de la clinique aux côtés de sa belle-sœur, toutes les deux prenants plaisir à honorer la mémoire d'Hagen, qui manquait à chacune d'elle. Elle n'avait pas tenue à parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu, que ça soit son aventure dans le Gran Pulse du passé ou au Valhalla. Elle tenait à ce que le pacte qu'elle avait passé avec Etro reste secret, n'existant qu'entre elle et la déesse. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse ce détail venir perturber l'avenir qu'elle allait s'acharner à construire avec Fang.

Cette dernière avait accusé la nouvelle de son retour avec un mélange de choc, de joie, de larmes et de colère que la brune avait eu du mal à extérioriser. Mais Fang n'était pas une femme qui se laissait trop longtemps dominer par ses émotions, surtout si elle avait en face d'elle le responsable de ses tourments. Certainement aussi que la magistrale gifle qu'elle lui avait administré avait permis à ce qu'elle se sente mieux, avant qu'elle ne la serre contre elle au point de l’étouffer, sans que Lightning ne cherche à se défaire de la poigne.

Au final, son retour avait été facile et elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de bondir de bonheur. La nouvelle la plus saisissante qui l'avait laissée sans voix, avait été de voir sa sœur tenir entre ses bras un bébé de quelques mois à peine qui, avec les boucles rosées lui servant de cheveux, ne pouvait contester son appartenance à la famille Farron. Serah avait pleuré, beaucoup. Tellement que Lightning avait craint de ne jamais réussir à la calmer.

Marchant lentement sur le sentir du verger qui bordait le village, Lightning souriait, cherchant des yeux la silhouette de la personne qui avait déserté leur lit conjugal tôt le matin. Elle était certaine de la trouver ici et c'est sans surprise qu'elle la vit, assise sur le rebord de la falaise, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Son cœur se serra de bonheur dans sa poitrine, réchauffant tout son corps. Elle était ivre de joie et c'était étourdissant. Elle rejoignit Fang sur sa corniche, s'installant silencieusement à côté d'elle. Sans qu'elles ne parlent, elles se sourirent, liant tendrement leurs mains. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, avant que Lightning ne rompe enfin le silence matinal de ce début d'été qui les entourait.

\- Que fais-tu ici de si bon matin ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Rien. J'étais réveillée et je ne voulais pas te déranger, alors je suis sortie pendre l'air. Finalement, je me suis assise ici pour profiter du lever du jour. Je suis toujours subjuguée par cette couleur rosée qui nimbe le ciel avant que celui-ci devienne bleu. L'espace d'un instant, il prend la teinte de tes cheveux...

Lightning pencha la tête sur le côté, tournant son attention vers sa femme. Cette dernière lui adressa un léger et doux sourire.

\- Pendant l'année où tu as disparu, ça a été dur, tu sais. Je passais des heures ici ou au bord de la plage, à fixer l'horizon.

Fang inspira profondément, semblant pouvoir revivre l'année infernale qui s'était écoulée.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser pour tout le mal que je vous ai fait, fit Lightning, sincèrement navré d'avoir, au final, choisi l'option de facilité en se sacrifiant tel les plans d'Etro.  
\- Tu es là aujourd'hui... C'est tout ce qui compte, répliqua gentiment Fang. Ça n'a même aucun prix tellement je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé. Je te pensais morte Sunshine.  
\- C'était le cas... Enfin... Dans un sens.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Je me trouvais vraiment au Valhalla, mais je n'étais pas une âme errante.

Fang pinça les lèvres et acquiesça. Le silence les enveloppa de nouveau, et Lightning posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme.

\- J'ai raté beaucoup de choses, finit-elle par soupirer, ses yeux fixant le village en contrebas, qui s'éveillait peu à peu.  
\- Tu vas te rattraper, nous avons la vie devant nous maintenant.  
\- Oui, sourit Lightning. Une longue vie tranquille. Mais j'aurai voulu être là pour la naissance de Lucy.  
\- Elle nous a sauvé, tu sais, répliqua Fang, sa voix tremblant légèrement sous l'émotion. Elle a été notre petite lumière, parmi les ténèbres dans lesquels nous étions plongées, Serah et moi. Elle est bien la nièce de sa tante, je te le garantis.

Lightning pouffa doucement de rire, une bouffée d'affection pour sa petite nièce gonflant sa poitrine. Après un moment, la voix de Fang résonna à ses oreilles, la ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

\- Que lui as-tu promis, Claire ?

Lightning se redressa, levant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de la brune. Les émeraudes brillaient d’inquiétude, mais aussi d'une lueur de tristesse et de peur, qui la hanterait certainement toute sa vie.

\- A Etro, que lui as-tu promis pour qu’elle accepte de te rendre la vie ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répliqua la rosée, encadrant le visage de sa femme entre ses mains. Tout ça est terminé, Fang. Sache juste que je ne disparaîtrais plus jamais.  
\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, sourit la pulsienne.

Lightning esquissa un sourire à son tour, secouant doucement la tête. Elle déposa un chaste mais tendre baiser sur les lèvres qui lui faisaient face, puis se recula.

\- Aucun prix n'était trop cher à payer pour pouvoir vivre une vie entière à tes côtés, répondit-elle doucement.  
\- Une vie entière, souffla la brune.  
\- Oui... Nous avons enfin droit à ce long avenir que nous avons tant désiré toutes les deux, et que nous allons dessiner ensemble, main dans la main.

Tendrement, Fang se pencha et s'empara de ses lèvres, ses bras venant entourer sa taille pour la coller plus fermement contre elle. Lightning répondit au baiser, laissant la chaleur de l'étreinte l'envahir jusqu'à sentir ses oreilles en bourdonner. Leurs lèvres dansèrent ensembles et, à cet instant, la rosée sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle était bien, enfin à sa place.

Peu importe l'avenir ou l'éternité qu'elle avait promis à Etro. Elle aurait été prête à tout pour pouvoir retrouver, rien qu'une fois, la force de cette étreinte. Même sa fin et son futur, où elle se tiendrait aux côtés d'Etro n'avaient pas d'importance. Au plus profond d'elle, Lightning savait que le lien qui l'unissait à la déesse, même si ce dernier était puissant et indéfectible, n'égalerait jamais celui qui la liait à Fang. Cette pulsienne indomptable qu'elle avait attrapée dans ses filets bien longtemps auparavant le méritait.

Lightning allait profiter de cette chance. Elle allait enfin vivre ce bonheur qu'elles s'étaient promis. Ça n'allait durer que le temps d'une époque, mais c’était suffisant et ça valait tous les sacrifices.

 

**Fin.**

 

**oOo**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy n'est pas un prénom que j'ai choisi au hasard. Je voulais quelque chose qui honore la mémoire de Light, sans pour autant que Serah ne donne le prénom de Claire... cependant, je voulais que ça englobe Serah et Fang... et qu'il rappelle Lightning à travers elles. Lucy est le dérivé du prénom Lucia qui vient de Lux « lumière » donc, pour Claire, Lightning, Light, Sunshine... Tout ça se rapportant à la même chose, j'ai choisi Lucy.
> 
> Sinon... Et voilà... Le temps d'une époque est définitivement finit. Dans un sens, c'est une fin « ouverte ». Lightning a droit à une vie heureuse aux côtés de Fang, mais devras ensuite offrir une éternité aux côtés d'Etro... Pour moi, ayant servi une fois déjà Etro, il m'est impossible de croire qu'au fond elle n'est pas lié à la déesse. Elle lui appartient. Et même si Etro est une déesse plus magnanime, elle reste divine et quand elle veut, elle prend... Cependant, elle n'est pas tyrannique, bref...
> 
> J'espère que cette fin, cette épilogue, vous a plus. J'ai tenu à rester dans l'esprit de cette fic. Je n'ai pas fait de grands combats finals, parce que ce n'était pas le projet de départ de cette histoire. J'ai écrit « Le temps d'une époque » seulement parce qu'au début, je voulais recréer Oerba. Je voulais donner une vie au passé de Fang et Vanille et voir Lightning se retrouver plonger dedans. Pour moi, c'est une bonne fin, mais je suis l'auteure, je ne vais pas vous dire le contraire haha... Cependant, je suis du genre à ne jamais être satisfaite de mon travail, et pour une fois, je suis fière de ma fin.
> 
> Bref... certains me dirons qu'il la juge trop rapide, peut-être que vous avez raison. Vous ne vous attendiez certainement pas à ce que ça se termine ainsi, ou du moins, que ça se passe aussi rapidement… Mais ça me semble pourtant fidèle. D’autre se dirons peut être que j’ai voulu aller vite pour me débarrasser enfin de cette fic… Eh bien, je tiens seulement à préciser que non, ce n’est absolument pas le cas. J’ai changé trois fois la fin… Finalement, c’est celle que j’avais dès le début de cette histoire qui s’est imposé d’elle-même. Pour moi, elle est juste comme il faut. Ni trop, ni pas assez... Et j'espère sincèrement que vous l’avez aimée. En attendant, merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivi. Deux ans que cette histoire vie... Je ne pensais pas du tout qu'elle prendrait une telle ampleur. Je suis contente d'avoir pu la partager avec vous et j'espère qu'elle a su vous faire rêver, rire, pleurer, espérer... Et qu'au fond, j'ai réussi à garder aussi un peu l'esprit de Final Fantasy. Il y a toujours de l'espoir, même dans les situations les plus désespérées.
> 
> Je ne sais pas quand on se retrouve... probablement d’ici le mois prochain au moins… Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça ne sera pas pour une nouvelle fic sur Final Fantasy. En revanche, j'ai quelques projets dans le fandom de Once upon a Time... 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre ressentit, même ceux qui ne se sont jamais manifestés.  
> Badwyn… Si tu passes par-là, je voulais aussi te dire que je ne peux pas te répondre en privé… ça me marque que tu as désactivé l’option pour communiquer, ou quelque chose dans le genre. 
> 
> A la prochaine,  
> Jelly.


End file.
